


Половинка с характером

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Depression, Drama, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 248,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Крису катастрофически не везет с омегами.Тао самый нестандартный омега в городе.Чанёль боится ответственности.А личная жизнь Бекхёна его главный секрет.И что может свести их вместе?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог. Об альфах и омегах. Начало.

Art by prosto_demon: [Kris / Tao](https://pp.vk.me/c638631/v638631702/1bce/WgPiA4stSOo.jpg) & [Chanyeol/Baekhyun](https://pp.vk.me/c638631/v638631702/1bd8/e7NywL7JLxg.jpg)

— А-апчхи! — высокий широкоплечий альфа раздраженно нахмурился, поведя плечом.

— Крис, давай я сам отнесу документы? Серьезно, ты простужен, у тебя, наверное, температура, — стоявший рядом с ним такой же высокий, но более худой второй альфа тревожно смотрел на друга.

— Все нормально, Чанёль! Идем. Если мы упустим этот шанс, то можем уже никогда не получить его снова.

— Как было бы хорошо, будь у нас своя фирма. Не пришлось бы обивать пороги других компаний, чтобы протолкнуть свои идеи.

Крис перевел на друга замученный взгляд и вяло улыбнулся.

— Хах, Чан. Все будет, просто не сразу. Сейчас надо хоть как-то начать подниматься, а там уже сможем со временем открыть свою компанию.

Чанёль жалостливо оглядел друга.

— Серьезно, выглядишь ужасно. Прости, Крис, но если ты пойдешь в таком виде, боюсь, нам откажут.

Крис застонал, привалившись к столбу, мимо которого они проходили.

— Я, правда, так плохо выгляжу?

— Ты себя в зеркало видел? Где ты вообще умудрился так заболеть?

— Просто омеги исчадия ада!

— Ясно, тебя кинул Ючхон.

— Да, кинул. Вернее столкнул в озеро в городском парке, из-за того, что я подарил ему букет тюльпанов, а не роз.

— В середине января? Честно, не знаю, почему ты так притягиваешь психов и истеричек? Вроде симпатичный, нормальный альфа.

— Я понял, понял. Хватит. Голова трещит.

— Крис, иди домой. Я уж как-нибудь сам справлюсь. Не первый раз уже пытаемся выбить инвестиции.

— Черт, прости, что взваливаю все на тебя, Чанёль.

— Все нормально. Просто прими лекарства и отлежись. Я постараюсь поскорее все закончить и сразу вернусь домой. Сам доберешься или вызвать такси?

— Сам. Удачи тебе.

— Ок, увидимся!

Чанёль слегка похлопал друга по плечу, двинувшись дальше по дороге.

Проводив взглядом высокую фигуру в джинсах и синем пальто с повязанным вокруг шеи белым шарфом, Крис тяжело вздохнул и, развернувшись, медленно побрел в обратном направлении, бормоча проклятия в сторону приносящих ему одни проблемы омег.

* * *

— Бекки, я ушел! — входная дверь двухэтажного дома средних размеров хлопнула, выпуская на улицу высокого омегу со смуглой кожей и выразительными темными глазами. Длинные ноги подчеркивали тонкие строгие черные брюки со стрелками. Укороченное клетчатое черно-белое пальто с высоким воротником облегало хорошо сложенную фигуру. Темные, аккуратно подстриженные волосы слегка трепал зимний ветер. Тао быстрым шагом двигался по улицам. Прохожие изредка оглядывались на симпатичного юношу, но смотрели без особого интереса и почти сразу отворачивались, принимая его за красивого бету. Парень слегка улыбнулся, думая, что все сегодня пройдет очень хорошо. Из-за того, что он был на своем курсе единственным омегой, дабы избежать постоянных насмешек и издевательств, ему приходилось принимать таблетки, чтобы скрывать собственный запах. К тому же, поскольку таблетки перебивали и его обоняние, он мог не тревожиться о том, что и сам может поддаться инстинктам, отступившись от собственной цели.

Двигаясь через парк по дороге к университету, Тао мысленно повторял все материалы для сдачи предстоящего экзамена. В этот достаточно ранний час людей здесь не было. Единственным попавшимся ему на пути человеком, был идущий навстречу нахохлившийся парень, прячущий руки в карманы черного пальто до колен, периодически кашляющий и шмыгающий носом. Скользнув по нему взглядом, Тао подумал, что, несмотря на свою простуду, это очень красивый альфа, а он был практически уверен в этом, несмотря на то, что не мог чувствовать запахи из-за лекарств. Подняв взгляд от асфальта, альфа оглядел его с головы до ног, и омега почувствовал прошедшую по коже приятную дрожь, когда их взгляды пересеклись.

«Неужели он мой исти…?» — разнесшаяся по аллее мелодия заставила студента вздрогнуть и остановиться, прерывая решившую пробраться в его голову мысль. Чертыхаясь, он принялся копаться в перекинутой через плечо сумке в поисках телефона. Резко выдернув оный, он поспешил нажать кнопку соединения, боковым зрением подмечая, что альфа отвернулся от него, ускорив шаг. Мысленно обругав себя за то, что едва не отвлекся на него, Тао торопливо произнес:

— Да?

— Хуан Цзытао, где тебя носит? Бегом сюда, преподаватель только что прошел мимо нас, сказав, что начнет запускать всех в аудиторию через пятнадцать минут! Давай скорее!

— Я уже в пути, Сехун. Скоро буду!

Поспешно отключаясь, Тао закинул телефон обратно в сумку и собрался сорваться с места, как заметил лежащую на асфальте перчатку. Наклонившись, парень подхватил ее, оглядываясь. Однако альфы, который потерял ее, поблизости не было. Понимая, что времени на его поиски у него нет, а выкидывать перчатку обратно было как-то не с руки, Тао быстро затолкал ее в сумку, и, сорвавшись с места, бегом бросился вперед. Главное для него сейчас было успеть на экзамен.

* * *

Крис уныло брел в сторону дома. Пройти оставалось еще парк и пару улиц, а его состояние оставляло желать лучшего. Свернув из очередной аллеи в центр парка, на просторную площадь, где в стороне от дороги находилась сцена с выставленными перед ней скамейками, парень замедлился. Ему нравилось это место, порой здесь проводились какие-нибудь мероприятия: концерты, выступления — и все это под открытым небом. Альфа иногда представлял, как вместе со своим омегой они, держась за руки, будут гулять по здешним аллеям, а после, примостившись на одной из скамеек, слушать музыку или смотреть какую-нибудь сценку. Вот только с омегами Крису катастрофически не везло, поэтому пока он никого сюда не приводил. Да и приведет ли он сюда своего омегу когда-нибудь, было неизвестно. Сейчас он предпочитал полностью сосредотачиваться на работе, а остальное его мало волновало, особенно после очередного ненормального омеги и вынужденного купания.

Быстрые шаги, сопровождавшиеся стуком каблуков туфель, прервали мысли альфы, заставляя поднять взгляд от асфальта на выворачивающего с боковой аллеи парня на противоположной стороне площади. Парень выглядел невероятно опрятным, казалось, он сошел с картинки какого-то делового журнала — солидный и уверенный. Из-за насморка не чувствуя запахов, Крис мог только догадываться, кем был этот парень, альфой или бетой. На омегу он мало походил, хотя так он думал лишь до момента, когда их взгляды пересеклись. Сердце резко вздрогнуло, забившись немного чаще. Крис скользил взглядом по лицу, словно впитывая в себя эти черты и запоминая. Пухлые губы, нос с горбинкой, порозовевшие от холода щеки и обладающие невероятным выразительным взглядом глаза, под которыми пролегли темные синяки, словно от недосыпа. Но все в облике этого парня казалось Крису таким правильным и привлекательным, что, несмотря на свою простуду и недавние мысли о том, что стоит думать только о работе, он решил познакомиться с незнакомцем.

Заигравшая мелодия застала врасплох не только хозяина телефона, остановившегося и принявшегося копаться в сумке, но и Криса, заметно вздрогнувшего, когда достаточно резкий звук разрушил утреннюю тишину. Найдя звонящий аппарат, незнакомец резко выдернул его из сумки, при этом зацепив платок, выпавший наружу и моментально подхваченный ветром, увлекшим его в свою проказливую игру. Ускорив шаг, альфа поспешил за узорной тканью. Словно издеваясь над ним, ветер перекатывал платок из стороны в сторону, а после и вовсе порывом перекинул на соседнюю аллею. Ругаясь, Крис старался не отставать от потери, и через пару минут не без труда сумел его поймать. Сжав платок в руке, альфа перевел дух. От этого небольшого забега у него, похоже, слегка поднялась температура. Двинувшись в обратном направлении, Крис вернулся на площадь, но успел увидеть только мелькнувшую на другом конце спину. Незнакомец, куда-то спеша, бежал прочь со всех ног.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Крис запустил руку в карман, чтобы убрать туда платок и удивленно замер. Одна из перчаток, прежде покоившихся в карманах, куда-то пропала.

Насупившись, альфа недовольно проворчал:

— Превосходно! Этого еще только не хватало!

В погоне за чужой вещью он потерял свою. Раздраженно спрятав руки в карманы, Крис резко развернулся, слегка покачнувшись из-за слишком быстрого движения, и с мрачным видом направился домой. Настроение стремительно уходило в минус.

* * *

— Он такой красивый, правда?

Тао остановился на перекрестке, вскинув голову смотря на большой экран, где рекламируя какой-то напиток, улыбался привлекательный парень с невероятно милой внешностью. Усмехнувшись, Хуан обернулся к своему спутнику, молодому альфе, который неотрывно смотрел на экран, будто зачарованный.

— Се, ты с первого курса фанат Лу Ханя. Может быть, тебе тогда стоило пойти в модельный бизнес, чтобы быть ближе к нему? Внешность тебе это позволяет, ты тоже вполне симпатичный.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, альфа отрицательно потряс головой.

— Нет, это не для меня. На самом деле… — парень замялся, но видя ободряющую улыбку друга, продолжил, — Я решил заняться бизнесом ради него. Я хочу, чтобы он стал моделью моей компании.

Щеки Сехуна тронул застенчивый румянец, заставляя Тао умиляться от такого вида.

— Похоже, он и правда тебе сильно нравится. Может даже окажется при встрече, что вы истинные.

Альфа стал еще краснее, а его глаза заблестели от восторга. Похоже, возможность получить Ханя навсегда здорово его взбудоражила. Стараясь не засмеяться, Хуан продолжил идти. Подстраиваясь под его шаг, Се двинулся рядом. Реклама сменилась на другую, а значит любоваться прекрасным омегой с экрана возможности больше не было. Решив продолжить заинтересовавшую его тему, Сехун обратился к Хуану:

— А ты представлял, каким будет твой парный альфа, Тао? — Являясь единственным другом омеги в университете, альфа также был единственным, кто знал секрет его половой принадлежности.

Бросив на О недовольный взгляд, Тао быстро огляделся, проверяя нет ли кого-то из знакомых, кто мог услышать их разговор.

— Я же просил, Сехун. Не говори об этом громко.

— Прости. Но все же? Ты думал об этом?

Хуан задумчиво сдвинул брови к переносице.

— Я бы не хотел встречать истинного.

— Что? Почему? Разве не все этого хотят, особенно омеги?

— Значит я исключение. Отношения создают слишком много проблем. Встретив истинного, ты можешь думать только о нем, а это отвлекает от работы. Нет, я этого не хочу.

Сехун бросил на друга украдкой взгляд. Последнюю фразу Тао произнес скорее самому себе.

Хуан действительно отличался от остальных омег своей серьезностью и деловым подходом ко всему. Порой Сехун даже не знал, почему они подружились, ведь омега старался заводить только полезные знакомства, а альфа не принадлежал богатой семье, у него не было особых связей, но почему-то именно с ним они оказались близки. Возможно, это из-за того, что О еще на первом курсе совершенно случайно узнал его секрет.

* * *

Звонок возвестил об окончании занятия, и студенты потянулись к выходу. Сехун, слегка задремавший во время нудной лекции, вздрогнув, не сразу понял, где находится, но спохватившись, поспешно принялся собираться. Выходя из-за парты, он случайно зацепил проходящего мимо парня, его одногруппника Тао, который из-за этого выронил сумку, рассыпая вещи. Сехун, извиняясь, принялся помогать недовольному Хуану собирать их. Взяв упавшую возле него коробочку, он не сразу понял, что это, но взглянув на упаковку смог лишь растерянно спросить:

— Ты… омега?

Поспешно вырвав таблетки блокирующие запах, Тао злобно сощурился и тихо прошипел:

— Расскажешь кому-нибудь и отправишься кормить рыб в ближайшей реке!

Честно говоря, тогда Сехун просто выпал в осадок. Он никогда не мог подумать, что один из лучших студентов, тихий и спокойный Хуан Цзытао способен на такое, и тем более ему было трудно представить омегу, разговаривающую, как глава мафиозного синдиката. Следующие пару дней О то и дело ощущал на себе яростные прожигающие взгляды, словно говорящие: «Я слежу за тобой! Не вздумай проговориться!». Тогда альфа реально начал побаиваться своего ненормального одногруппника, а после случилось нечто неожиданное, что изменило их отношения.

Это был обычный учебный день — занятия, лекции. Впервые за минувшие несколько недель Сехун не ощущал взглядов Хуана и расслабился, надеясь, что буря миновала. Из любопытства он даже обернулся посмотреть на него, дабы убедиться, что о его существовании забыли. Тао был невероятно бледен и, похоже, плохо себя чувствовал, но тогда альфа не придал этому значения и вернулся к своим делам, а после обеда, во время проверки присутствующих, Хуан не явился на занятия. Это был нонсенс, так как подобное происходило впервые. Если бы О не знал, что Тао омега, возможно он не обратил бы на это внимания, но помня его утреннее состояние, он заволновался и, отпросившись из кабинета, отправился на поиски потерянного студента. Проходя мимо одного из кабинетов, Сехун почувствовал сладкий запах цветущего персикового дерева, невероятно нежный и мягкий. Остановившись возле двери, альфа несколько секунд взволновано смотрел на нее. В их университете практически не было омег, да и о той паре человек, что учились здесь, всем было известно, ведь они не скрывали своих ароматов, и потому их запахи были всем знакомы. Но этот невинный и волнующий аромат был Сехуну совершенно незнаком, хотя подобное было бы сложно забыть. О не мог с уверенностью сказать, что он принадлежит Хуану, но некое шестое чувство подсказывало, что это действительно так. Робко постучав в дверь, Сехун тихо спросил:

— Тао, ты в порядке? У тебя закончились таблетки?

Из-за двери послышался тихий всхлип, а спустя небольшой отрывок времени послышался настороженный голос:

— Уходи. Я справлюсь!

Сехун только грустно усмехнулся. Запах становился сильнее. О развернулся и бегом бросился по коридорам спеша на улицу. Недалеко находилась аптека, и если он поторопится, то вполне может успеть сбегать до нее до конца занятия, потому что как только студенты выйдут из кабинетов, они легко почувствуют запах течного омеги. Представлять же то, что может начаться потом, Сехун просто боялся. Толпа альф и один омега… парень невольно вздрогнул, поднажимая в беге. Аптекарь не сразу понял, что от него нужно запыхавшемуся юноше, который со сбившимся дыханием пытался растолковать, что он хочет купить. Когда же О смог взять себя в руки и объяснить, что требуется, пожилой омега собрал все нужное и даже всучил Сехуну и самому какую-то горькую таблетку. Обратный путь альфа также преодолел бегом, поэтому, когда он добрался до нужного этажа и кабинета, он почти хрипел, так как он никогда в жизни так не носился. Между тем запах уже начинал расползаться по этажу, и О мысленно поблагодарил аптекаря, таблетка которого помогла ему сохранить рассудок.

Убедить Тао открыть дверь оказалось не так-то просто, но устрашив его грядущими перспективами, Сехуну это удалось. Хотя когда Хуан глотал таблетки, едва не горстями, О немного впал в шок, зато эти безумные действия принесли свой результат, и запах принялся исчезать. Вызвав такси, альфа усадил в него уже более ли менее пришедшего в себя омегу и, наконец, смог вернуться к занятиям, хотя он не учел только одного — на нем пусть слабо, но остался запах Тао.

Когда вернувшемуся на следующий день Хуану одногруппники принялись со смехом рассказывать, что Се сбежал с занятий на свидание к омеге, альфа был уверен, что теперь он нежилец. Но Тао только окинул болтунов скучающим взглядом и усмехнулся, сказав: «Столько шуму из-за этого. Неужели так завидно, что у кого-то все не так безнадежно как у вас?». После этого омега вернулся к своим занятиям, а именно раскрыл тетрадь, принявшись читать конспекты. За шумихой с О, никто даже не задумался о том, куда накануне пропал сам Тао. Уже после занятий Хуан подошел к собиравшемуся домой Сехуну и тихо поблагодарил. Альфа и сам не заметил, как после этого они постепенно сблизились и подружились.

* * *

Сехун остановился, заметив, как Тао заинтересованно смотрит на что-то в витрине магазина. Улыбнувшись, альфа подумал, что и Хуану как омеге не чуждо увлечение покупками и красивыми вещами, но проследив за взглядом друга, понял, что все-таки Тао безнадежен. Хуан смотрел на экран телевизора, на котором была передача о бизнесе, и сейчас показывали котировки на бирже.

— Похоже, скоро акции «VTS» будут расти. Не плохое время прикупить парочку, как думаешь, Сё?

О лишь пожал плечами, думая о том, что ему искренне жаль альфу Тао, потому что даже истинному привязать омегу к себе будет ой как не просто, но если это все-таки когда-нибудь произойдет, то это можно будет считать практически чудом.

* * *

— Крисусе!!!

Чанёль буквально влетел в небольшую квартирку, которую они вместе снимали. Скинув обувь, он в распахнутом пальто и болтавшемся на шее шарфе пронесся в сторону комнаты Ифаня. Распахнув дверь, Пак ворвался в помещение, заставив спавшего Ву вздрогнуть и резко сесть на кровати.

— Какого черта ты творишь, Чан? — голос простуженного парня жутко хрипел.

С довольным видом прокружившись по комнате, Чанёль плюхнулся на постель и заключил друга в крепкие объятия.

— Ну, угадай, кто у нас молодец?! Кто уговорил господина Лу дать нам инвестиции?

— Серьезно?! — Крис даже забыл о своей простуде, восторженно глядя на Пака.

— О! Это было несложно! — Чанёль наигранно небрежно откинул с лица волосы.

— Боже, Чан! Я тебя обожаю! — Ву вновь крепко обнял друга, который чуть отстранил его.

— Так, только не зарази меня! Завтра надо будет еще принести ему пару наших наработок, поэтому мне надо быть в форме!

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я тебя не трогаю.

— Ты, кстати, пил лекарства?

— Да, заскочил в аптеку, прикупил немного.

— Ясно, а поесть не забыл?

— Чан, если честно, не хочется.

— Но-но! Ты мне это брось! Мне нужен здоровый партнер, иначе наше дело загнется на старте. Так что сейчас я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю, а ты поешь и постараешься поскорее выздороветь. Кажется, господин Лу очень заинтересован в тебе и твоих идеях.

— Да уж, что может быть интереснее альфы, что создает свадебные наряды. Твои идеи относительно проведения торжеств куда лучше.

— Откуда такие меланхоличные мысли? Обычно ты полон энтузиазма и плевать хотел на то, что думают другие. Похоже, простуда съела твой мозг.

Чанёль потрогал лоб Криса и тут же принялся укладывать его на постель.

— Да у тебя температура, небось, под 40! Живо ложись, сейчас градусник принесу.

Убедившись, что Ифань надежно укрыт и не собирается вставать с постели, Пак поспешил к дверям. Чувствуя, что из-за температуры он начинает засыпать, Ву выдохнул ему вслед.

— Спасибо, Чан! Я перед тобой в долгу.

Оглянувшись на засыпавшего друга, Чанёль слегка улыбнулся, а после двинулся на кухню, доставать из аптечки градусник и готовить еду.


	2. Рабочие вопросы

**3 года спустя**

Тао на протяжении пяти минут пытается вытащить из коробки последнее печенье, застрявшее в упаковке. Он вполне мог бросить это занятие, но природное упрямство не позволяет это сделать, и он продолжает свои попытки раз за разом. На шестой минуте, рассыпчатый кружок с шоколадной начинкой выкатывается на поверхность стола. Хуан торжествует, глядя на добычу. Сминая в руках коробку, парень разворачивается в кресле и, наклоняясь вперед, выбрасывает упаковку в ведро, задвинутое за рабочий стол. Сейчас его действия неспешны и размеренны, так как чувство победы, пусть и столь незначительной, приятно тешит самолюбие.

За спиной парня открывается дверь, и воздух наполняется чарующим запахом гардении. Вошедший быстрым шагом приближается к столу.

— Тао, тебе тут письмо пришло. О! Печенька!

Хуан резко вскидывает голову и разворачивается, успевая заметить, как цепкие ухоженные пальчики его заместителя впиваются в его добычу, секунду спустя исчезающую за пухлыми губками.

— М-м! Вкусно! Еще есть?

Цзытао только открывает и закрывает рот, а после возмущенно выпаливает:

— Это было мое печенье, Бек! И оно было последнее!

Стоящий возле стола омега в деловом сером костюме, хлопая подведенными глазами, удивленно смотрит на начальника.

— Не знал, что ты такой жадина.

Хуан сердито сопит носом, заставляя второго омегу улыбнуться. Сейчас его суровый босс больше всего походит на обиженного ребенка.

— Не сердись. Я куплю тебе новое.

— Не в этом дело. Ладно, говори, зачем пришел?

Бекхён протягивает ему конверт.

— Только что доставили с курьером. Это от мэра.

Цзытао бросает взгляд на конверт и, довольно потирая руки, берет его в ладони.

— О, Бек, детка! Я тебя обожаю!

— Выпишешь премию?

— Если новости хорошие, то возможно. Если мы сможем заинтересовать его, то он может отдать нам организацию городских праздников. О, да, теперь эта выскочка Ву не заберет наши проекты!

— Ты его даже не видел ни разу, а вечно так негативно о нем отзываешься.

— И что? Надеюсь и не встречу никогда. Они с Паком отнимают у нас работу, а ты на их стороне?

— Ну, по-моему, это нормальная здоровая конкуренция. Хотя я бы с ними познакомился, говорят они оба красавчики…

— Эй! Бен Бекхён! Твой начальник здесь, а ты расхваливаешь наших конкурентов.

— Я только сказал, что эти парни… айщ, ладно, забудь. Ты явно не тот человек, с которым можно обсуждать симпатичных альф. С тобой можно разговаривать только о работе, политике и экономике!

Выпалив свою разгоряченную тираду, Бекхён осекается, видя хмурый взгляд и, сразу спешит исправиться, уже тише продолжая:

— Прости, мне не стоило этого говорить.

— Забей. В принципе ты прав. Для меня существует только работа, а теперь давай все же посмотрим, что нам прислал мэр Лу.

Тао хмыкает, аккуратно вскрывая конверт и вытаскивая письмо, в котором помимо него лежит прямоугольный пригласительный билет. Быстро прочитав написанное на листке, парень недовольно цокает языком. Сгорая от любопытства, Бён заглядывает ему через плечо. Разворачивая к нему листок, чтобы текст был лучше виден, Тао ждет, пока Бекхён закончит читать.

— Эм? Что тебя не устраивает. Прием в мэрии для предпринимателей. Можно завязать новые знакомства, улучшить деловые связи.

— По-твоему ежегодных конференций недостаточно? Здесь что-то не так. Зачем этот званый ужин?

— Просто признайся, что ты не фанат такого рода мероприятий. Тебе привычней создавать торжества, чем участвовать в них.

Хуан кривится, нехотя признавая правоту своего заместителя.

— Может, ты сходишь вместо меня? Или отправим Чонде, как на конференции.

Бекхён склоняется над пригласительным и отрицательно качает головой.

— Это будет в субботу вечером, тридцатого числа. Наш финансовый директор будет по уши зарыт в документах с итоговыми расчетами. А мне надо на концерт! Забыл?

— Черт!

— В общем, в этот раз тебе не отделаться.

— Придется опять наглотаться таблеток, перебивающих запах.

— Зачем? У тебя замечательный запах, Тао. Хватит его прятать.

— По-твоему кто-то из этих снобов альф сможет серьезно воспринимать руководителя омегу?

— Многим это давно известно. К тому же успех нашей компании полностью на твоих плечах, и если они не смогут серьезно воспринимать тебя из-за этого, то им придется считаться с твоими делами.

— Может быть, ты и прав.

— К тому же, альфы любят покрасоваться перед омегами, поэтому можешь немного пофлиртовать с кем-нибудь, чтобы добиться их расположения. Наш статус позволяет нам манипулировать сильным полом в собственных целях.

— Бек, ты серьезно думаешь, что я способен на флирт и кокетство?

Оглядев с ног до головы скептично смотревшего на него Хуана, Бекхён открыл рот, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, но тут же закрыл его и, тяжело выдохнув, отрицательно качнул головой.

— Я забыл, что мы говорим о тебе. Ох, это не лечится.

— Бён!

— Я уже молчу. Но раз ты едешь на эту встречу, после работы съездим в магазин, прикупить какой-нибудь подходящий костюм.

— У меня есть костюмы. Выберу что-нибудь из них.

— О, да! Отличная идея, Тао! И тогда прощай наша работа. Ты лицо компании, поэтому прости, но тебе придется соответствовать своему статусу. А значит, вечером будет шопинг! Возражения не принимаются.

Хуан тяжело вздохнул и смиренно кивнул, заранее готовясь к нескольким часам примерок тонны вещей.

* * *

— Камень, ножницы, бумага!

— Черт!

— Ура! В этот раз идешь ты, Ифань!

Ву недовольно кривится и жалобно смотрит на друга.

— Чан, может, все-таки ты сходишь? Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю приемы.

— Знаю-знаю, опять боишься, что к тебе пристанут омеги. Ну, что поделать, как же упустить такой лакомый кусочек. Молодой, красивый, обеспеченный, поэтому… черта с два я туда сунусь! Ко мне они тоже липнут! В этот раз отдуваться будешь ты!

Ифань жалобно простонал и рухнул головой на сложенные на столе руки. Сидевший на краю стола Чанёль самодовольно усмехнулся. Зная друга длительное время, предсказать фигуру, которую он выкинет, было элементарно, но деталей своего поражения Ифаню, разумеется, было лучше не знать.

Чтобы хоть как-то приободрить друга, Пак похлопал его по плечу.

— Не паникуй так, вот выйдет До с больничного, и опять будем засылать его.

— Да, только, сколько еще это продлится неизвестно. И угораздило его подхватить простуду в мае!

— Ну, он ведь омега, а мы на него столько взвалили, — Чанёль тихо вздохнул.

— Ты на него запал, что ли?

Пак вскинул брови.

— Он, конечно, бывает иногда милым, но ты же знаешь его убийственный взгляд, если что не по его воле. Мы же только поэтому его и засылаем на переговоры, что от его взгляда все сразу соглашаются на любые наши условия.

— Просто признайся, что не готов к ответственности и серьезным отношениям.

— Эй! Говоришь так, будто женить меня собрался. Но вообще я для такого слишком молод.

— Хм, мне вот любопытно. Встреть ты своего омегу, так бы и дальше говорил?

— На мое счастье, моя половина мне не повстречалась, и я могу делать все что пожелаю. А ты все хочешь встретить того мальчика с платком из парка? Ты же тот кусок ткани токсикоманил, едва от простуды вылечился!

Ифань подпер подбородок кулаком.

— Ну, найти его мне тогда так и не удалось. Да и прошло уже несколько лет. Кто знает, встретимся ли мы еще когда-нибудь.

Пак закатил глаза и спрыгнул со стола.

— Ладно, господин генеральный директор-фетишист, если я вам больше не нужен, то я отчаливаю.

— Чан, до конца рабочего дня еще час!

— У меня свидание. Кто знает, может, именно с этим омегой я обрету свое счастье.

— Ну да, как и с предыдущими… Сколько их было?

— Ты просто завидуешь из-за отсутствия у тебя личной жизни. А пока я бы посоветовал тебе подготовиться к приему, уверен там будет кто-то из людей Хуана. Поэтому, если не хочешь, чтобы у нас из-под носа увели работу, подбери хороший костюм и прорепетируй быть лапушкой.

Ифань недовольно фыркнул.

— Ненавижу этого омегу! Когда мы создавали свое агентство, я надеялся, что мы будем помогать людям и делать их счастливей, а в итоге бесконечно конкурируем с этим парнем.

— Хах, ну да. Говорят, что этот омега переплюнет любого альфу. Жуткое создание, замораживает одним взглядом, у самого стальные яйца и вообще весь из себя ледяная королева. Мне даже жаль его истинного. Серьезно, я себе даже не могу представить его пару. Наверное, это какой-то альфа качок под два с половиной метра ростом, похожий на медведя гризли.

— Мне как-то без разницы на его пару. А ты что, видел его?

— Нет, конечно. Просто слышал от других ребят. Хотя в работе они не плохи. Зато говорят, его зам — лапушка, хотя та еще стервочка.

Ву тяжело выдохнул и отмахнулся.

— Иди уже на свое свидание. А то начнешь строить планы по соблазнению еще и зама Хуана. С тебя станется. А мне надо проверить накладные на новые украшения для залов.

— Ок, не буду мешать. Кстати, договора на работу с «Lu-Jay Corp» мы подпишем завтра.

Ифань вздернул брови.

— Завтра? Только не говори, что у тебя свидание с кем-то из этих ребят, с кем мы разговаривали.

— Я просто не мог позволить им уйти к Хуану. Считай, что я приношу себя в жертву нашему труду.

Ву усмехнулся.

— О, да. Разумеется. Не переусердствуй только.

Пак хмыкнул и, оправив полосатый костюм, широким шагом направился к выходу, напоследок бросив другу:

— А ты не перетрудись.

Едва за Чанёлем захлопнулась дверь его кабинета, Ифань откинулся в мягком кресле. Желания ехать на какую-либо встречу у него не было. Его напрягали охаживающие его омеги, потому что вот уже три года он грезил о незнакомце из парка. Память подтачивала воспоминания о его облике, и он боялся не узнать его, если однажды увидит. Все что у него осталось, это носовой платочек с запахом омеги, который впрочем, за столько времени уже почти исчез, хотя Ифань и заворачивал его в разные мешочки и прятал в различные ящички, чтобы подольше сохранить аромат своей пары. В итоге, заработав достаточно денег, он даже купил для него отдельный небольшой сейф. Чанёль после этого назвал его ненормальным и посоветовал пока не поздно начать лечиться. Ву его увещевания оставил без внимания, изредка позволяя себе вынимать платок из сейфа и вдыхать сладкий цветочный аромат.

* * *

Тао открывает дверь, входя в прямоугольный холл со стенами из затемненных зеркал. В центре огороженное мраморной оградой поднимается металлическое дерево, один в один похожее на настоящее. На железных ветвях вместо листьев мерцают гирлянды разноцветных огней. В конце холла с двух сторон напротив друг друга виднеются две темные деревянные двери.

Следом за Хуаном в холл заходит фыркающий Бекхен, нагруженный кучей сумок.

— Это бесчеловечно так меня эксплуатировать! Вещи твои, а тащу их я! Какого черта?!

— Идея с покупками принадлежала тебе, если ты не забыл.

— Ты и правда ужасен!

Тао только улыбается, перехватывая у него из рук сумки, подходя к одной из дверей, пока Бекхен подходит ко второй.

— Рад, что ты это понял. Можешь идти к себе отдыхать!

— Эй, завязывай мне указывать! Вне работы ты мой брат, а не начальник.

— Я помню, Бек. Просто лучше займись ужином.

— Ты же в курсе, что вечером мы нагрянем к тебе в гости?

— Куда я денусь. Выберу что-нибудь из фильмов.

— Лучше приготовься к примерке. Будем выбирать костюм на прием.

— Боже! Как будто дефиле в магазинах было не достаточно.

— Напоминай себе почаще, что это для компании, и будет тебе счастье!

Тао недовольно цокает языком, но смиренно кивает.

— Ладно, ладно. Я понял. Сейчас я пока приму душ, а после займусь почтой, поэтому ближайшие полтора часа меня не беспокоить.

Бекхен тихо смеется.

— Так точно, Босс!

Тао закатывает глаза, открывая дверь и заходя внутрь. Бён, продолжая смеяться, заходит в соседнюю. Такая общая, но вместе с тем разделенная квартира помогает им всегда быть рядом друг с другом, но при этом не мешать повседневным делам.

Хуан опускает пакеты на пуфик у входа, прислоняясь спиной к двери. В паре метров несколько ступеней, уходят вниз, ведя в гостиную, посреди которой стоит диван, два кресла и стеклянный столик. На стене красуется новенькая плазма, под которой тумба с музыкальным центром, колонками и рядом из дисков. На противоположной стороне дверь в кабинет. Вправо из гостиной ведет широкий проход в кухню, стоит только чуть пройти вперед, чтобы увидеть технику цвета металлик и белый кухонный гарнитур. Также у противоположной стены спиралью поднимается кованая лестница на второй этаж, где размещена ванная, спальня хозяина, две гостевых комнаты и выход на балкон.

Стягивая с плеч легкое пальто, Тао открывает угловую дверь небольшой гардеробной, находящуюся рядом с входом, оставляя там верхнюю одежду и обувь. После этого Хуан поднимается на второй этаж, снимает деловой костюм и, прихватив домашние вещи, отправляется в душ. Теплая вода смывает скопившееся за день напряжение, помогая расслабиться. После омега привычно переодевается в домашние спортивные штаны и просторную футболку. Спускается на кухню, где достает из холодильника пиццу и отправляет ее разогреваться в микроволновку, после чего запускает кофемашину. Наскоро перекусывает и шагает в кабинет, торопясь успеть до прихода гостей.

Натягивая на нос очки, Хуан плюхается на кресло, потягиваясь и разминая мышцы.

Пока компьютер с тихим гулом загружается, Тао склоняется к нижнему ящику стола, где в одиночестве стоит резная деревянная шкатулка. Тепло улыбнувшись, парень откидывает крышку и бережно касается мягкой кожи одиноко лежащей перчатки. Нос приятно щекочет еле слышный запах чайного дерева.

Тао не из тех омег, что мечтают встретить своего истинного и создать с ним крепкую, надежную семью. Он полагается и надеется только на себя. Он не ищет встречи с незнакомым альфой, с которым когда-то встретился в парке. Но всякий раз, когда его что-то тревожит, он вынимает из шкатулки хранящую запах альфы вещь и позволяет себе вдохнуть его, чтобы успокоиться. Когда же его что-то особенно расстраивает, он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами перчатки, словно сплетаясь ими с невидимкой. Если бы кто-то узнал об этой привычке, его определенно посчитали бы сумасшедшим, поэтому Тао не рассказывает об этой слабости даже Бекхёну. Однако только так он может избавиться от чувства одиночества и представить, что есть кто-то заботливый и любящий.

Хуан четко сознает, что даже встреться он вновь с истинным, рано или поздно тот все равно оставит его одного, поэтому он и утешает себя такими хрупкими, нереальными иллюзиями.


	3. "Истинные" конкуренты

Когда слуга в ливрее распахивает перед Тао двустворчатые двери в праздничный зал, Хуан чувствует дискомфорт. Вокруг сверкают огни ламп, отражающиеся от зеркального потолка и оттого заполняющие пространство вокруг еще большим светом. У стен стоят фуршетные столики с закусками и напитками. Среди гостей, явно одетых в свои лучшие и самые дорогие наряды, лавируют официанты с подносами.

Для Тао роскошь и богатство не являются чем-то особенным. С детства ему ни в чем не отказывали, и он всегда получал желаемое, но даже так ему не по себе находиться среди представителей высшего общества. Омега уверен, что для окружающих он может быть привлекателен исключительно из-за двух причин. Первая — его деньги. И вторая — запах, который парень предпочел бы не иметь. Если бы у Хуана была возможность выбрать собственный пол, он бы предпочел стать бетой, не завися от запахов и инстинктов. Тао никогда не считал себя достаточно привлекательным из-за высокого роста и совсем не омежьей, на его взгляд, внешности.

Вместе с порывом воздуха при его появлении, ближайшие гости ощущают и его аромат, мгновенно привлекающий их внимание. Парень едва заметно ведет плечом от устремленных на него взглядов и, собравшись с духом, проходит в зал. Кто-то провожает его заинтересованным взглядом, кто-то оценивающе, а кто-то, узнавая его, мгновенно отворачивается. Молва бежит впереди Хуана, и он не удивляется подобной реакции. Впрочем, находятся и те, кто спешит поприветствовать омегу, выразить благодарность за оказанные услуги и качественное сотрудничество или наоборот договориться о совместной работе.

Тао подхватывает бокал шампанского с подноса проходящего мимо официанта и натягивает дежурную рабочую улыбку. Недовольство недовольством, а работу никто не отменял, а она для парня смысл жизни.

Хуан старается не обращать внимания на шепотки за спиной, которыми его привычно награждают за глаза некоторые завистливые омеги и ерничающие альфы. Для Тао не секрет, что слабый пол считает его позором омег, а альфы с издевкой переговариваются, что с таким запахом как у него парень мог решать все свои проблемы просто раздвинув ножки перед желающими. Пара подобных «самцов» даже пытается подкатывать к Хуану, но всякий раз безуспешно. Однако отказ омеги не сильно их расстраивает, хотя это значит провал в споре. Об этой детали Тао также хорошо известно. Именно на подобном торжестве в прошлый раз он случайно подслушал разговор, в котором несколько альф обсуждали ставки на того, кто сумеет затащить «ледяного Хуана» в постель. И все же несмотря на это, в свои двадцать пять Тао до сих пор не целованный девственник, имеющий смутные представления об отношениях. Хотя его эта деталь ничуть не смущает.

— Тао! Вот так встреча, привет!

Хуан вздрагивает при внезапном появлении друга, а после впервые за вечер искренне улыбается.

— Привет, Сехун! Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Мы уже с полгода не пересекались. Как дела?

— Уф! Ну, я тогда говорил, мы запускаем новую серию по производству компьютеров. Сейчас уже заканчиваем подготовку к выпуску ее на рынок. Доводим до ума рекламную компанию и будем уже заниматься дальнейшим продвижением.

Омега лукаво щурится.

— Да, я наслышан, что ваша компания подписала контракт с Лу Ханем, и он будет лицом этой серии.

Альфа улыбается, довольно хмыкая.

— Без комментариев. Хотя думаю, скоро тебя ждут еще больше новых интересных новостей.

— Даже так? Интригуете, господин О!

Тао с удовольствием поговорил бы еще с другом, но Сехун внезапно огляделся по сторонам и, извинившись, поспешил прочь, скрываясь в толпе. Весь оптимистичный настрой, что этот вечер пройдет не так отстойно, как он думал, испарился в один миг. Хуан старательно поддерживает улыбку, хотя на деле хочется плюнуть на все и уехать домой, правда такой привилегии он себе позволить не может.

От обилия природных запахов и парфюма гостей слегка кружится голова, и Тао решает, что поскольку сбежать с торжества он не может, стоит хотя бы взять тайм-аут. Пробравшись сквозь толпу к балкону, Хуан выходит на каменную площадку. Не желая быть кем-либо замеченным, омега отходит в дальний конец, опираясь локтями на балюстраду и, тяжело выдохнув, принимается разглядывать двор дома и раскинувшийся в стороне сад. Сейчас ему больше всего необходимо заново набраться сил и вернуться в зал, постаравшись заполучить парочку новых контрактов.

Очередной порыв ветра доносит до носа Тао запах чайного дерева, и по спине парня пробегает волна мурашек. Этот аромат он вряд ли способен с чем-либо перепутать. Оглядываясь, Хуан смотрит на застывшего у входа на балкон альфу, на губах которого при виде него расцветает полная нежности улыбка.

* * *

Ифань тяжело вздыхает, бросая взгляд на возвышавшийся перед ним особняк. Поскольку отступать некуда, Ву поправляет смокинг и галстук-бабочку и, выбравшись из машины, широким шагом направляется к входу. Слуги вежливо встречают очередного гостя, проверяют пригласительный и проводят его в главный зал. Еще до того, как перед ним раскроют двери, Крис расплывается в дежурной улыбке, входя в помещение уже полностью собранным и полным боевого настроя. За минувшее время не посещая торжества, альфа слегка отвык от постоянных приветствий, рукопожатий и флирта, но старался не показывать собственной неуверенности, проявляя крайнюю вежливость и галантность, за которые его всегда считали едва ли не идеальным альфой — красивый, образованный, богатый и, что немаловажно, ответственный и не повеса.

Пару раз носа Ифаня достигал еле уловимый аромат персикового дерева, но он так быстро пропадал, что Крису начинало казаться, что он попросту сходит с ума. Правда так было лишь до того момента, когда он проходил мимо балкона. Порыв воздуха с улицы внес в помещение нежнейший тонкий аромат, от которого Ву, будь он зверем, непременно заскулил. Прежде чем он хоть как-то обдумал дальнейшие действия, его тело развернулось, и ноги поспешно повели его на балкон.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Ифань заметил в стороне омегу, стоявшего к нему спиной и заманчиво выпячивавшего попочку, словно приглашая как минимум к ней прикоснуться. На пару мгновений прикусив губу, чтобы не сорваться и не поддаться крамольным мыслям, Ву прокручивает в голове варианты того, как «подкатить и не облажаться», но случай решает по-другому. Подувший ему в спину ветер приносит его запах до омеги, и тот замирает на несколько секунд, спустя которые поднимается, выпрямляясь и оборачиваясь.

Если бы не собственное самообладание и выдержка, то, пожалуй, Крису пришлось бы шокировать гостей своим счастливым фанючным визгом, когда перед ним без сомнения предстал его омега — высокий, с высветленными волосами, подведенными глазами, взиравшими на него с интересом из-под пушистых ресниц, одетый в модный костюм, облегая подчеркивающий его фигуру. Пухлые губки, слегка блестящие от бальзама, неуверенно растянулись в робкой улыбке, обнажая ровный ряд белоснежных зубок.

В мгновение ока перед глазами Ифаня пронеслась вся их совместная жизнь: свидания, свадьба, брачная ночь, дети, счастливые будни и совместная старость, завершающаяся совместными могилками с общим надгробным камнем в виде сердца.

Мысленно замахав руками, прогоняя бредо-мысли, Ву приблизился к омеге, вдыхая полной грудью запах цветущего персикового дерева. Как бы ему хотелось притянуть его к себе, скользнуть руками по талии, очерчивая манящую фигуру, склониться к тонкой шее, проведя вдоль нее носом, упиваясь этим божественным ароматом, а после попробовать на вкус соблазнительные губки. Правда по счастью или нет, но разум еще не до конца покинул Криса, и он просто застыл возле парня, впитывая в себя каждую черточку его лица. Омега тоже не предпринимал каких-либо действий, разве что чуть склонил голову на бок, задумчиво рассматривая Ифаня.

Альфа не знал, сколько они так простояли, но из завороженного оцепенения их вывел голос вышедшего на балкон мэра, мужчины в годах, все еще остававшегося по-прежнему энергичным и жизнерадостным.

— Бог мой, Крис! Вот ты где, а я уж думал, неужели ты даже не поприветствуешь старика!

Чувствуя недовольство, что к ним вторгся кто-то третий, Ву выдохнул.

— Конечно, нет, господин Лу! — отходя в сторону, Ифань сменил искреннюю улыбку, на устало-вежливую, — Разве мог я так поступить с вами. Да и вовсе вы не… старый.

Под конец альфа не сдержал недоумения. Стоило ему отойти в сторону, чтобы мэр заметил омегу, стоявшего прежде за Крисом, как мужчина слегка вздрогнул и побледнел. Омега между тем тоже сдержанно и вежливо улыбнулся.

— Добрый вечер, мэр Лу!

— Ох… Тао, солнышко! Ты тоже здесь? Здравствуй!

Крис, услышав голос парня, вновь посмотрел на него. Омега тоже поднял на него внимательный, томный взгляд, что в голову альфы прокралась шальная мысль: «А как он стонет своим эротичным голосом, когда занимается любовью?». Чертыхнувшись и заставив себя спуститься с небес на землю, Ифань вновь повернулся к мэру, насторожившемуся их молчаливыми переглядами с такими серьезными и сосредоточенными взглядами.

— Эм, я надеюсь, ребята, вы не устраивали здесь разборки или стрелки, или как это у молодежи называется? Мне бы не хотелось у себя в доме насилия и кровопролития.

— Э… — Ифань недоуменно приподнял брови, теряясь из-за подобных слов, — честно говоря, мы только встретились и, — Ву вновь посмотрел на омегу, — пока даже не успели познакомиться.

Мэр облегченно выдохнул.

— Ох! Простите, ради Бога! Не подумайте чего-то, просто я понимаю, как не просты рабочие взаимоотношения…

Плюнув на болтовню сбоку, Крис протянул руку, чтобы омега мог вложить в неё свою, и он смог бы ее поцеловать.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит исправить свою оплошность и представиться. Генеральный директор «Белой орхидеи» Ву Ифань! Рад нашему знакомству!

Омега слегка отстранился и зрачки в карих глазах судорожно расширились. Словно под действием злой феи милое личико превратилось в холодную восковую маску с сердито сощуренными глазами. Альфа судорожно начал соображать, что он сказал не так, раз омега на несколько секунд застыл как кобра перед броском.

Крепкая ладонь не по-омежьи сильно сжала его руку в стальную хватку, и прежде сладкий голос прозвучал холодно и безэмоционально.

— Не могу ответить тем же, господин Ву. Я директор «Тигровой лилии» Хуан Цзытао.

В воображении Ифань отскочил в сторону с криком «ЧТО?!», но в реальности молча выпустил чужую руку и выдал короткое потрясенное.

— О-о!

Гневно поджав губы, омега прошел мимо него к мэру.

Альфа пребывал в полной прострации, переваривая полученную информацию. Омега. Его истинный омега — Хуан Цзытао. Хуан Цзытао его омега. Его главный конкурент и соперник!

Похоже, его невезение в отношениях достигло своего апогея. На несколько секунд Крису даже показалось, что он услышал ехидно-счастливый истеричный хрюкающий смех судьбы где-то за кадром жизни, явно угоравшей с удачно провернутой шалости.

Все что происходило после этого, было для альфы как в тумане. Он смутно помнил, что тоже приблизился к мэру и присоединился к их беседе. Мужчина настороженно поглядывал на них, словно опасаясь, что кто-то из них завяжет драку, с разворота заехав второму кулаком в лицо. Впрочем, судя по тому, что чаще такого взгляда удостаивался мрачный омега, такие действия больше ожидали от него.

Ифань слышал как мэр что-то говорил о встрече, на которой хотел бы видеть их обоих и сказал, что позднее уточнит время и место, а после откланялся, напоследок бросив:

— Только не деритесь, пожалуйста, главное обойтись без крови.

Едва мэр скрылся внутри дома, Хуан обернулся, прожег Криса сердитым взглядом и удалился в зал. Оставшись стоять на балконе, Ву тяжело выдохнул и прошел к балюстраде. Опершись на нее, альфа понурил голову, тихо простонав. В воздухе все еще пахло цветами персикового дерева. Глубоко вдохнув этот аромат, Крис готов был заплакать, потому что запах Тао идеально сочетался с его, что нельзя было сказать о его характере.

Опустив взгляд вниз, Ифань видит подтянутую фигуру омеги, направляющуюся к ролс ройсу. Остановившись возле машины, Хуан на пару секунд вскидывает голову. Издалека Ву не видит выражения его лица, но уверен, что оно вновь искажено гневом, зато последующий жест альфа видит достаточно хорошо. Распахнув дверь авто, Цзытао замирает, а после указывает пальцем на себя, на Криса и чиркает большим пальцем правой руки поперек горла. Едва не рухнув с балкона, Ифань роняет челюсть, следя, как омега по-деловому забирается в машину и уезжает.

Альфа едва не плачет, потому что в его богатом воображении судьба за кадром жизни вновь заливается истеричным хрюкающим смехом.

* * *

Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, сбегая вниз, Тао беспрерывно бормочет:

— Вот чёрт! Вот чёрт! Вот чёрт! Боже, за что же я так влип-то?!

Вылетая из особняка мэра, Хуан несется к своей машине, останавливаясь возле нее и непроизвольно поднимая взгляд на балкон, откуда за ним ястребом наблюдает этот проклятущий альфа.

— Следит, гаденыш!

Распахнув дверь, омега стремится поскорее сбежать, но гордость не позволяет убегать, поджимая хвост, и он вновь смотрит на альфу, тыкая пальцем себе в грудь, а после указывая им на Ву.

— Я тебе живым не дамся!

Для большей эмоциональности Тао завершает собственную гневную реплику взмахом поперек горла. Альфа вздрагивает и подается вперед, будто собираясь сигануть устраивать разборки прямо с балкона. Омега, пискнув, поспешно забирается в машину, ударяя по газам.

Выезжая за ворота, Хуан бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, смотря на балкон, где уже никого не оказывается. Поджимая губы, Цзытао прибавляет скорости.

А он ведь в первый миг даже чуть не расклеился, как какой-нибудь сопливый омежка! Чертовы инстинкты и запахи! Чертов альфа!

На полной скорости промчавшись по улицам города, Тао спешит домой, стремительно залетая в квартиру, будто Ифань бежит за ним по пятам с косой смерти. Лишь захлопнув за собой двери, Хуан со стоном съезжает на пол.

— Фао! Фто фтряфлоф!

Подскочив от неожиданности, омега смотрит на выскочившего из кухни Бекхёна, сжимавшего в руках недоеденный бутерброд, большая часть которого покоилась во рту у Бёна, отчего он походил на делающего запасы хомяка.

— Бек! Не пугай меня так! Какого черта ты вообще тут делаешь? Иди домой спать!

Проглотив кусок, Бекхён прошел к привалившемуся к стене Тао, державшемуся рукой за грудь.

— Очень смешно! Я тут волнуюсь, места себе не нахожу, а он меня домой гонит. Сначала полный отчет о том, как все прошло, а после я отчаливаю.

Хуан снова стонет, откидывая голову назад.

— Бек, давай завтра.

— Нет. Разувайся и проходи. Я тебе там салатик приготовил.

Бормоча под нос ругательства, Тао снимает лакированные туфли, проходя на кухню. Бён оперативно разливает по чашкам чай, придвигая одну из них к Хуану.

— Так, а теперь рассказывай.

Умостившись на противоположной стороне стола, Бекхён выжидающе смотрит на Цзытао.

— Да что рассказывать! — Тао недовольно кривится, — очередное сборище «элиты». Поговорил с мэром, он попросил меня и Ву завтра встретиться с ним и обсудить дела. О времени сообщит позднее.

Бён застывает с поднятой чашкой в руках.

— Ты виделся с Ву?

— Виделся. Бесящий альфа.

— Он тебе ничего не сделал?

— Еще бы он мне что-то сделал!

Бекхён поднимается из-за стола, лихорадочно что-то обдумывая.

— Если он не сделал, тогда ты… Так, Тао, спокойно. Если что, я помогу тебе спрятать труп.

— Какой еще труп? Вы издеваетесь что ли? Ты да мэр. Да, меня бесит этот альфа, но я же не зверь какой-то!

— Хорошо-хорошо, Тао, ты главное успокойся. И… ножичек положи, договорились?

Хуан только сейчас замечает, как в порыве негодования схватил оставленный Бекхеном нож. В сотый раз за вечер чертыхнувшись, Цзытао поднимается из-за стола, проходя к раковине и закидывая в нее нож.

— Всё, хватит. Утро вечера мудренее. Сейчас спать и набираться сил. Завтра меня ждет очередное противостояние с этим выскочкой. В этот раз я ему не проиграю, и работу он у нас не заберет! Или я не Хуан Цзытао!

— Ну, ты и ляпнул, Босс!

— Ты тоже иди спать. Если не забыл, тебе надо купить подарки родителям на годовщину.

— Да помню я! Зануда.

— Доброй ночи, Бекхён!

Отмахнувшись от брата, Тао прошел мимо него, направляясь в спальню. Из-за чрезмерно насыщенного вечера у него разболелась голова, и хотелось поскорее лечь спать. А главное, хотелось поскорее отключиться и избавиться от мыслей, заполнивших голову одним раздражающим альфой.

* * *

— Привет, Чанёль!

Ифань стянул с шеи бабочку, скинул ботинки и под вопросительный взгляд друга прошел в сторону гостиной, где практически упал на диван, откинувшись головой на спинку и громко выдохнув.

— Хм. Я тоже рад тебя видеть в своей квартире, Крис, но не в… — Пак вскинул голову, глядя на настенные часы, — полвторого ночи.

Проигнорировав слова друга, Ву выпрямился на диване и произнес:

— Я встретил своего омегу.

Чанёль несколько секунд ошарашено смотрел на Ифаня, после чего просиял широкой улыбкой и подорвался в сторону кухни.

— Поздравляю, Крис! Это так здорово! Надо отметить! Я за шампанским!

— Это Хуан Цзытао.

Остановившись в проходе между кухней и гостиной, Пак медленно обернулся к Ву, глядя на него таким затравленным и шокированным взглядом, будто Ифань сообщил ему о том, что они разорились, и сам он уходит в монахи.

— М-да… — медленно возвращаясь в реальность, Чанёль вздохнул, потирая шею, — шампанское тут не вариант. Надо что-то покрепче. Сейчас принесу соджу.

— Не надо, — Ифань вновь тяжело вздохнул, заставляя друга опять остановиться, — У нас завтра встреча с мэром. Не хочу, чтобы от меня пахло перегаром.

— А, ну, да. Мэр это не любит.

— Я не про мэра волнуюсь, а про Тао.

— Ты уже называешь его Тао?

— Он мой омега. Это нормально.

— Э… но это Хуан Цзытао! Он же самый мужественный омега в городе!

— Не правда, он нежный и красивый, а его запах! У него такой восхитительный запах цветущего персикового дерева!

Подскочив с места, Крис устремился к Чанёлю, от неожиданности отшатнувшемуся назад и врезавшемуся в стену, когда Ифань подлетел к нему.

— Ты бы видел, он… он самый прекрасный омега, которого я когда-либо встречал!

— Кхм… ну, с тобой мне все понятно. А что он? Он тоже так воодушевился от вашей встречи?

Ву мгновенно поник, как сдувшийся шарик.

— Он обещал перерезать мне горло.

Впервые в жизни Пак не знал, что можно сказать в такой ситуации. Не придумав ничего лучше, Чанёль обнял Ифаня, принявшись успокаивающе похлопывать его по спине. Опустив ему голову на плечо, Крис расстроенно вздохнул:

— Наверное, я самый невезучий альфа в мире. Потому что, похоже, только меня мой истинный хочет убить.

Вновь не придумав ничего толкового в качестве поддержки, Пак, сам не очень веря в свои слова, произнес:

— Может, ему просто нужно время все осмыслить? Все-таки встреча с истинным бывает не каждый день, и он просто был… удивлен?

Отстранившись, Крис с надеждой заглянул другу в глаза.

— Думаешь?

— О… А… Эм… Ну… — из-за этого щенячьего устремленого на него взгляда Чанёлю стало не по себе, — Я просто предположил. Вот встретитесь с ним завтра и узнаешь. Так что шагай в душ и в гостевую комнату. Выспишься, встретишь завтра своего ненаглядного, и может все наладится. Я надеюсь…

Как можно тише пробормотав последнюю фразу, Пак наблюдал, как Крис на глазах расцветает.

— А знаешь, наверное, ты прав! Теперь надо хорошо выспаться, не хочу перед Тао завтра показаться с синяками под глазами. Надо выглядеть на все 100%!

Кивнув самому себе, Ифань развернулся, умчавшись в сторону ванной. Проводив его взглядом, Чанёль вздохнул, прислонившись к стене, бормоча себе под нос:

— Думается мне, Крис, так легко ты не отделаешься. Как же все-таки хорошо, что я своего омегу пока не встретил, — зевнув, Пак зашагал обратно в спальню досматривать прерванный визитом друга сон, — И надеюсь не встречу. А если встречу, то не скоро! Кстати, надо не забыть завтра про свидание с Юнги. …Или с ЛиМином? А может с ЁнГуком? Хотя какая разница, разберемся по обстоятельствам.

Довольно хмыкнув, Пак выкинул из головы все проблемы и, рухнув на кровать, крепко уснул.


	4. Гороскоп на удачу

«С сегодняшнего дня — ненавижу гороскопы!» — негодовал Бекхён, петляя по коридорам торгового центра уходя от погони в виде альфы лет тридцати, следовавшего за ним по пятам.

А ведь как хорошо начинался сегодняшний день!

Закончив с собственными домашними делами, Бён завалился в квартиру Тао, собиравшегося на встречу с мэром и Ву, как на спец операцию подбирая самый солидный и волевой костюм. Хотя с настроем Хуана и его боевым выражением лица в пору было подбирать камуфляж, натягивать каску и наносить под глаза темные полосы боевой раскраски. Минут пять похохотав над воинственным видом брата, Бекхён отодвинул его от шкафа и самолично подобрал новый костюм в виде бело-голубой кофты в полоску, серых брюк и синего пиджака. Хуан привычно недовольно зафыркал, вызывая у Бека волну умиления, так как он был одним из немногих, с кем Тао не показывал свой характер в полной мере. Бёну потребовалось еще с полчаса, чтобы убедить строптивого босса, что, если он хочет одолеть в этом противостоянии «противного альфу» и перетянуть на свою сторону мэра, ему придется показать себя не только как высококвалифицированного специалиста, но и привлекательного здравомыслящего омегу. Скрепя сердце Тао все-таки согласился и переоделся в подобранный ему наряд, а после даже вытерпел манипуляции Бекхёна подкрасившего ему глаза и губки. Оставшись довольным результатом, Бён проводил брата до двери, всучил деловую сумку и, игриво шлепнув его по попе, наставил на путь истинный словами:

— Ну, мой омег-альф позаботься о благополучии своей семьи. И срази всех своей красотой, заткнув за пояс интеллектом!

Хуан что-то недовольно забурчал на то, что его в собственном доме ни во что не ставят, но Бён уже благополучно вытолкнул его за дверь. Тао даже собрался вернуться назад, чтобы отчитать дерзкого омегу за хулиганское поведение, но из-за закрытой двери послышался горланящее на французском пение Бекхёна.

— Вставайте, сыны Отечества,

Настал день славы!

Против нас поднят

Кровавый флаг тирании,

Слышите ли вы в своих деревнях

Рев кровожадных солдат?

Они идут прямо к вам,

Чтоб резать ваших сынов, ваших подруг!

К оружию, граждане,

Постройтесь в батальоны,

Идем, идем! *

Хуан тихо рассмеялся, подумав, что порой Бекхён своим поведением способен легко переплюнуть и его. Однако Тао прекрасно понимал, что брат своим поведением вовсе не старается призывать его к революции и кровопролитию, а банально пытается успокоить.

Возможно главная причина того, что они не могли построить свою личную жизнь, была в том, что они слишком привыкли полагаться только на себя и друг друга, а потому даже в мыслях не допускали появления в их жизни кого-то еще, особенно каких-то альф, даже будь они хоть трижды истинными.

Еще немного повздыхав, Тао потащился вниз на парковку. Не хотелось признаваться, но до прихода Бёна у него впервые в жизни был конкретный мандраж перед грядущей встречей. Уже забравшись в автомобиль, Хуан взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида и хмыкнул:

— Ну, что ж, Тао. Покажем этому альфе, кто в доме хозяин!

Самодовольно кивнув, омега завел машину, выезжая с парковки.

* * *

Убедившись, что Хуан ушел, Бекхён вернулся домой. Его квартира была точно такой же, как и у Тао, разве что мебель не в строгих тонах, а более яркая: от броского красного, до насыщенно зеленого, к тому же нет такого идеального порядка, и везде валяются различные вещи. Любуясь собой в зеркале прихожей, Бён поправил волосы и, подмигнув своему отражению, поспешил вниз. Машины Тао, как и его самого уже не было, а вот «малышка» Бекхёна — белый порше кайен, ждала своего часа. Забравшись на водительское сидение, Бён завел автомобиль, направившись к торговому центру, заранее прикидывая в голове, какой подарок выбрать родителям на годовщину. Чтобы было не так скучно добираться, Бек включил радио. По салону разлилась ритмичная мелодия, невольно заставившая омегу улыбнуться и задуматься о своем брате.

— О, я не знаю

Так нечестно

Я отдаю тебе свою любовь

А тебе все равно

Что же верно,

И что не верно

Дай мне знак

Что такое любовь?

Не причиняй мне боль, малыш

Не причиняй мне боль

Не надо

Не причиняй мне боль, малыш

Не причиняй мне боль

Не надо

Что такое любовь? *

Бекхён слишком хорошо знал Тао, чтобы не заметить, как он волновался со вчерашнего вечера. Прожив и проработав столько времени под одной крышей, Бён не мог не знать, как трудно выбить Хуана из равновесия. Определенно простому конкуренту или сопернику было бы нелегко это сделать, но, неизвестному Беку, альфе Ву Ифаню это удалось с фантастической легкостью, и это наводило на определенные мысли. После вчерашнего разговора, омега сгорал от любопытства, что же произошло между его братом и генеральным директором «Белой орхидеи». В отличие от брата Бён никогда не испытывал негатива к конкурентам, хотя понимал причины такой неприязни у Тао.

Хуан всю жизнь с детства пытался доказать, что статус омеги не всегда значит слабый и бесполезный, как это часто считали многие. Тао не покладая сил старался доказать всем, что и омега может быть сильным и волевым, способным быть наравне с альфами и решать проблемы ничуть не хуже сильного пола. В итоге, правда, это вылилось у него в непередаваемое упрямство и своенравие. Мысль сдаться или отступить приравнивалась к проявлению слабости, и Хуан регулярно напоминал себе, что лишь упорным трудом можно достичь цели и добиться результата. Думая об этом, Тао привык рассчитывать только на себя и любые попытки помочь со стороны воспринимал в штыки со словами: «Я что, выгляжу беспомощным или являюсь инвалидом? Мне вполне по силам справиться с этим самому. Засунь свою помощь куда подальше!». Пожалуй, большинство альф, пытавшихся произвести впечатление на Хуана, уходили если не после первой такой реплики, полученной при попытке придержать ему дверь или помочь донести сумки, то после пятидесятой, разбавленной более грубыми ругательствами, точно. Чем ближе альфа приближался к Тао, тем больше иголок выпускал омега. Но так было еще пару лет назад, а потом в семье Хуан появился Бекхён и его папа, хотя это была уже отдельная история. Главное, что после этого Тао взял под свою опеку, тогда полностью раздавленного Бека, так же, как его отец принял на себя заботы о его папе. Именно тогда Бён и одарил Тао прозвищем «омег-альф», потому что его новоявленный брат, несмотря на собственный статус ни на минуту не оставлял Бекхёна одного и выполнял любой его каприз и прихоть. Обостренное чувство справедливости не позволяло Хуану оставить в трудную минуту более слабого Бёна и позволить кому-либо его обидеть.

Бекхён невольно заулыбался собственным воспоминаниям.

— Тельцы! — вздрогнув, омега прислушался к радио. Пока он думал о прошлом, песня давно завершилась, и начался гороскоп, — День будет полон неожиданностей и сюрпризов! Готовьтесь принимать подарки судьбы. Именно этот день станет для вас началом чего-то нового и прекрасного! Близнецы, вас ожидает…

Хмыкнув, Бекхён задумчиво постучал руками по рулю. Судьбоносный день с началом чего-то нового и прекрасного? Возможно, Тао действительно удастся заработать для них удачный проект, открывающий новый этап для их работы. А может началом чего-то нового для Хуана станет очередная встреча с Ву Ифанем?

Бён тихо рассмеялся, ему было сложно представить, что его братик внезапно может влюбиться. Хотя накануне он и выглядел по возвращении взъерошенным и напуганным, словно в его привычной рабочей системе внезапно произошел сбой, и мозговой процессор банально так завис, поломав все настройки. Пообещав себе, что вечером он обязательно постарается вызнать у Тао как можно больше не только о встрече, но и о генеральном директоре «Орхидеи», Бекхён припарковался у торгового центра. Выбравшись из машины и поставив ее на сигнализацию, омега окинул взглядом крупное многоэтажное здание, тихо произнеся самому себе:

— Ну, что ж, посмотрим, что такого прекрасного судьба приготовила и для меня.

Торговый центр встретил Бёна шумом и суматохой, разбавленными музыкой и блеском витрин и неоновых украшений. Окунувшись в это бесконечное море эмоций и жизни, Бек осматривается вокруг, а после спешит к эскалатору, поднимаясь на второй этаж, так как на первом находятся только различные кафе, игровой зал и кинотеатр.

Прогуливаясь по бутикам, омега с любопытством рассматривал всевозможные вещи от сувениров до ювелирных украшений, подбирая подарок близким ему людям — папе и альфе, за пару лет сумевшему стать ему настоящим отцом, чего не смог добиться его кровный отец и за более долгий срок. Впрочем, будучи модником по натуре Бекхён не мог себе отказать в удовольствии, чтобы зайти в пару бутиков и покрасоваться перед зеркалом во всевозможных костюмах и нарядах, единственное, что слегка не давало ему покоя это периодически появляющееся чувство, словно кто-то за ним наблюдает. Отмахиваясь от этого ощущения, Бён наслаждался собственной прогулкой, пока прямо перед ним не возник альфа лет тридцати в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Темные волосы мужчины растрепанно торчали, а карие глаза взирали на омегу с лихорадочной надеждой и толикой безумства.

— Бек! Привет! Наконец я тебя нашел!

Мысленно выругавшись, Бён натянуто напряженно улыбнулся.

— Привет, ЁнХва! Чем обязан?

— Бек, я не понимаю, разве я чем-то не устраиваю тебя? Все ведь было отлично. Я чем-то тебя обидел? Или не угодил? Я думал, наше свидание понравилось тебе, так в чем дело? Почему ты игнорируешь меня?

— Господин Чон, я ведь говорил еще в самом начале. Максимум одно свидание и позволь тебе напомнить, тебя такой расклад вполне устраивал.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Фух, ты неплохой парень, ЁнХва, поэтому тебе стоит поискать кого-нибудь другого. Это мое правило. Одно свидание, максимум одна ночь и все, не более. Я не сторонник серьезных отношений. Извини. Пока!

Пройдя мимо, Бён поспешил прочь, однако альфа не отставал.

— Еще одно свидание, Бек. Только одно, обещаю, ты не пожалеешь.

— Я уже сказал, нет!

— Я заплачу. Сколько захочешь!

Остановившись, омега развернулся к мужчине, ошарашено на него глядя.

— Заплатишь? Ты рехнулся? Я тебе не шлюха какая-нибудь! Засунь свои деньги себе куда подальше!

— Тогда просто встреться со мной!

Чон схватил Бекхёна за руки. Постаравшись вырваться, омега буравил его сердитым взглядом.

— Отпусти меня! Что у тебя за проблема? Я сказал, что ты меня не интересуешь, оставь меня в покое.

— Но ты мне нравишься, Бекхён! Я хочу тебя.

Вздрогнув всем телом, Бён рванулся назад, вырываясь из захвата и поспешно отходя назад.

— Что за бред ты несешь. Если тебе нужен омега переспать, поищи кого по вызову. Я уже сказал, нам с тобой не по пути. Отчаливай!

Развернувшись, Бек быстрым шагом поспешил прочь.

— Просто дай мне шанс!

Оглянувшись и увидев, что альфа двигается за ним следом, Бён струхнул не на шутку и, сорвавшись с места, бросился прочь, петляя по коридорам торгового центра, стараясь скрыться из виду альфы. Тягучий страх разрастался в груди, разливаясь по телу. Свернув на очередном повороте, омега нырнул в ближайший бутик.

* * *

Чанёль широко зевнул и откинулся на спинку кресла в одной из кафешек торгового центра. Омега, который должен был прийти к нему на свидание, опаздывал уже на полчаса. Часто проводя время за подобными занятиями, Пак уже не удивлялся всевозможным задержкам. Буквально каждый омега считал своим долгом опоздать минимум на 10-15 минут, словно у них это был какой-то особый обряд, который ни в коем случае нельзя было нарушать. Будто приди они вовремя и незамедлительно наступит апокалипсис или что похуже. Скучающе оглядывая людей за стеклянной витриной, Чанёль заметил вошедшего в центр омежку, который всем своим видом невольно притягивал взгляд. Невысокого роста, в черных брюках и белой рубашке выглядывавшей из серой кофты, каштановая челка зачесана набок, подведенные глаза с задором и любопытством оглядываются вокруг. На несколько секунд взгляд омеги останавливается на кафе и Чанёль застыл, потому что ему кажется, что смотрят прямо на него, но омега отворачивается, продолжая, как ни в чем не бывало осматриваться вокруг, а после направляется к эскалатору, скрываясь на втором этаже. Пак даже придвигается ближе к окну, наблюдая через стеклянную ограду, как омега прогуливается по бутикам. Альфа невольно улыбается, смотря, как омега примеряет шляпки или вертится перед зеркалом в каком-нибудь пиджачке, посылая своему отражению воздушные поцелуи. Отчего-то эта сцена кажется ему настолько умилительной, что внутри невольно становится теплее, однако спустя какое-то время омега уходит дальше по коридору, скрываясь из поля зрения Чанёля. Едва предмет наблюдения оказывается вне предела видимости и Пака словно отпускает. Он вновь откидывается назад, сгорая со скуки. Сверяясь с наручными часами, альфа раздраженно кривится. Сегодняшний омега бьет все рекорды, опаздывая уже больше часа. Когда Чанёль окончательно теряет терпение и решает плюнуть на все это и уйти, пропажа появляется в дверях и спешит к нему.

— Прости, Чан! Опоздал немножко!

Парень перед ним хлопает глазами, но в ответ получает раздраженный взгляд и сердитый рык.

— Я прождал тебя почти два часа, по-твоему, это немножко?

Омега цокает языком и закатывает глаза.

— Только не устраивай сцен, вообще я пришел сказать тебе, что у нас ничего не получится. Знаешь, я встретил недавно альфу и у него целая своя компания по производству автомобилей. Ну, знаешь, это не то что устраивать праздники всякие. Ты не подумай, твое занятие не позорное или что-то еще просто… мы с тобой слишком разные и…

— Это все?

— Что?

— Это все что ты хотел мне сказать?

— Эм… да.

— Тогда, где выход ты знаешь. Не смею задерживать.

Омега поджимает губы и сердито хмурится, после чего вскакивает с места, раздраженно выпаливая:

— Сволочь! — и скрывается из виду альфы.

Чанёль вздыхает, подпирая щеку кулаком, и думает, что пообщавшись с Крисом, перенял его способность притягивать проблемных омег. Хотя в отличие от Ифаня, всю жизнь мечтавшего о встрече с истинным и возможности создать семью и обзавестись детишками, Пака перспектива брака и серьезных отношений здорово напрягает. Совсем другое дело встречаться без особых обязательств, удовлетворяя физиологические потребности и расставаясь до того, как тебе вынесут мозги.

Поднявшись со своего места, альфа выходит из кафе, невольно поднимая взгляд на второй этаж, где прежде видел незнакомого омегу и недоуменно застывает. Омега сломя голову несется по коридору, проносясь из одного конца в другой. Усмехаясь, Чанёль качает головой, думая, что это скорее ребенок, а не омега. Однако вид несущегося следом альфы лишает его какого-либо веселья, заставляя напрячься. Пак даже не успевает осмыслить собственные действия, уже спеша к эскалатору и оказываясь на втором этаже.

Поскольку коридоры в центре построены кольцеобразно, прикинув направление, в котором унеслась парочка, он заходит с другой стороны, надеясь, что у него получится перехватить их. Завернув за угол, Чанёль видит заворачивающего с другого конца коридора омегу, от перепуганного вида которого хочется подойти и обнять, спрятав его от преследователя. Но удивляя его, омега ныряет в бутик, сдергивает с вешалки пиджак, быстро натягивая его на себя и, сорвав с ближайшего манекена шляпу, нахлобучивает ее себе на голову, надвигая так, чтобы не было заметно лица, после чего отводит одну руку во взмахе, а второй упирается себе в бедро. Пак пару секунд пораженно смотрит на него, после чего быстрым шагом двигается в его направлении. Вывернувший из-за угла альфа, быстро оглядывается по сторонам и отчего-то Чанёлю самому становится страшно, что сейчас он увидит слишком подозрительный манекен, находящийся по сути всего в полуметре от него.

— У вас что-то случилось? — Пак, сбавляя шаг, медленно приближается к незнакомцу стараясь говорить с участливой заинтересованностью, — Я могу вам помочь?

Вскинув голову, альфа смотрит на Чанёля абсолютно шальным и безумным взглядом.

— Я? Ах, да. Омега. Мелкий такой, должен был пробегать здесь.

Пак изображает узнавание, махнув большим пальцем себе за спину.

— Вы про того парня в серой кофте, что пронесся к эскалатору?

Дальше альфа уже не слушает, бросаясь в погоню. Чанёль провожает его взглядом до тех пор, пока он не скрывается из виду, а после оглядывается на «манекен». Пак замечает, как омега нервно сглатывает, а после, отодвигая с глаз шляпу, подается вперед, рассматривая, действительно ли он избежал погони.

— Успокойся. Он ушел.

Вздрогнув от чужого голоса, омега переводит взгляд на Чанёля, оглядывая внезапного спасителя.

— А… да.

Омега возвращает на место шляпу и пиджак, извиняясь, кланяется опешившему от развернувшейся перед ним сцены продавцу, а после выходит из бутика, останавливаясь напротив Пака.

— Спасибо, вы меня здорово выручили.

Чанёль не очень верит в любовь с первого взгляда, но почему-то забывает как дышать от улыбки напротив. Между тем омега в отличие от него облегченно вздыхает, и расслабленный взгляд становится удивленным и полным недоверия. Омега ведет носом, принюхиваясь и ошарашено смотрит на Пака, еле слышно шепча:

— Цитрус. Апельсины…

Чанёль недоумевает от реакции на его запах, но лишь до тех пор, пока его носа достигает запах омеги. Ему требуется несколько мгновений на осознание такой странной встречи с истинным. Омега усмехается, начиная пятиться к выходу.

— Думаю, мне пора.

Поскольку Паку совсем не хочется гоняться за неуловимым омегой, он успевает схватить его за руку.

— Постой же ты, даже не скажешь, как тебя зовут своему спасителю?

Омега быстро что-то обдумывает, настороженно улыбаясь и продолжая пятиться, медленно высвобождая свою руку из чужой ладони.

— Я не говорю свое имя незнакомым альфам. Даже таким привлекательным…

Пак усмехается.

— Если проблема только в этом, то позволь представиться. Пак Чанёль.

Омега удивленно распахивает глаза, окончательно высвобождаясь из захвата зазевавшегося альфы и, улыбаясь, отбегает от него. Чанёль успевает сделать только шаг ему вслед, но омега, остановившись, разворачивается, одаривая его еще одной умопомрачительной улыбкой.

— Не думал, что познакомлюсь с вами при таких условиях, господин конкурент. Но я рад нашему знакомству. Бён Бекхён к вашим услугам. Еще увидимся, господин Пак.

Омега шутливо салютует, а после вновь спешит прочь. Чанёль неотрывно смотрит на удаляющуюся фигуру и нервно усмехается. Оказывается встреча с истинным не такая уж страшная вещь, как он себе представлял, но кто бы мог подумать, что они с Ифанем почти одновременно встретят свою пару, которая окажется их главными конкурентами. Пак вдыхает тающий аромат гардении и внутри разливается приятное тепло.

— Похоже, придется что-то придумывать с этой вендеттой и заканчивать ее, а то не дело это, враждовать с истинными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Марсельеза (La Marseillaise) - самая знаменитая песня Великой французской революции, ставшая сначала гимном революционеров, а затем и всей страны.  
> Бек исполняет здесь первый куплет и начало припева.  
> ** Haddaway – What Is Love?


	5. Ничего личного! Только бизнес!

Машины Тао и Криса подъезжают к дому мэра практически одновременно. Альфа выбирается из своего авто первым, наблюдая как омега покидает собственный салон.

— Добрый день, господин Хуан.

Ифань решает не торопиться в их отношениях, приветствуя Тао дружелюбной улыбкой, хотя самому сложно оторвать взгляда от стильно одетого парня. Сейчас альфа ставит цель дать омеге возможность привыкнуть к нему. Хуан снимает солнечные очки и, спрятав их в карман, бросает на Криса суровый взгляд исподлобья.

— Здравствуйте, господин Ву. Но предупреждаю вас сразу, у меня нет желания идти вам на уступки. Я не отдам вам проекты городских мероприятий.

Чувствуя укол профессиональной гордости, Ифань сдержанно отвечает:

— Как говорится, пусть победит сильнейший?

Тао щурится и фыркает, шагая к входу в дом. Ву идет на пару шагов позади него, оглядывая фигуру омеги и вновь ощущая притяжение королевской осанки, гордо вскинутой головы и аппетитных ягодиц. Альфа прикусывает губу, когда его голову посещают мысли зажать омегу в каком-нибудь углу и позволить себе исследовать его тело не только глазами, но и руками. Хуан не походит на его прежних пассий — истеричных и стервозных омег, закатывающих ему капризы по поводу и без. И, честно говоря, Крис не уверен хорошо это или плохо. Тао просто другой, что сбивает с толку.

Ифань слышал немало слухов о Хуан Цзытао, самом решительном и волевом омеге в городе. Кто-то говорил, что это монстр в нежном обличье, который едва ли ни ест младенцев на завтрак и пьет кровь наивных альф. Кто-то заявлял, что Цзытао, не дрогнув, запросто может избить и убить любого вставшего у него на пути. Некоторые считали, что у него нет сердца и вместо него у него камень, потому что никто не видел у него искренних эмоций, потому что все, что омега показывает окружающим, деловое хладнокровие и сдержанные бесчувственные улыбки. Впрочем, с последним Ву определенно был не согласен, улыбка, которую ему Тао подарил накануне при его появлении на балконе, была невероятно трепетной и нежной. Прежде чем он узнал, что перед ним его конкурент, Хуан поддался их истинности, невольно пытаясь понравиться своему альфе и расположить его к себе. Во всяком случае, Ифань хотел на это надеяться.

Поднявшись по ступеням на порог перед домом, омега остановился, обернувшись. Застыв внизу, альфа снизу вверх смотрел на свою пару, ощущая внутренний трепет. Несмотря на все противоречия, для него Тао был идеален, он пробуждал желание подчиняться и подчинять. Своенравный и волевой омега знал себе цену и потому не обращал внимания на чужую болтовню. Несмотря на грубости в его адрес, о его работе никто не мог отзываться плохо, и, как его главный соперник, Ифань это хорошо знал. Хуан обладал редким чутьем на прибыльные дела и проекты, полностью выкладываясь в работе. Ву хорошо помнил, как почти два года назад на горизонте перед их компанией появилась «Тигровая лилия». Первое время они не пересекались, просто работая в одном направлении, и даже было сложно сказать, когда началась их борьба. Просто однажды они начали свое противостояние за прибыльные проекты. Тао порой использовал свои связи, а Крис и Чанель прибегали к собственному обаянию, поскольку большинство их клиентов были омегами. Постепенно эта конкуренция росла как снежный ком, пока не стала подобна лавине. Они никогда не вступали в прямое противостояние, не распространяли друг о друге слухи или выливали тонну грязи, но всем было известно, что при личных беседах лучше не поднимать в разговоре тем о другом агентстве.

— Так и будете топтаться на одном месте? Или вы так любезно отдаете эту работу мне? Если так, то можете вернуться к машине и поехать домой.

Усмехнувшись, прерывая собственные мысли, Ифань взбежал по ступеням, заставляя Тао слегка попятиться от неожиданно нависшего над ним альфы.

— К сожалению, такой радости я не могу позволить даже тебе, Тао. Пусть ты и мой истинный.

Хуан явно не ожидал от Ву подобной реплики, смотря на него потрясенным взглядом. Хотя ему удалось быстро справиться с первым оцепенением, и он резким движением отодвинул Криса от себя, раздраженно рыкнув.

— Не надейтесь, что меня впечатлят ваши слова. Я не верю в подобный бред об истинности. Это просто глупая физиология из-за восприимчивости запахов. И впредь не позволяйте себе обращаться ко мне на «ты»!

Отвернувшись, омега прошел к дверям, всем своим видом показывая, что он не намерен продолжать этот разговор, и нажал кнопку звонка.

Крис промолчал, становясь рядом.

Похоже, чтобы хотя бы привлечь внимание Тао, не говоря уже о том, чтобы добиться его расположения, ему придется очень постараться и придумать что-нибудь новое, потому что все обычные способы, подходящие остальным омегам, явно не котировались для Хуана.

Вместо слуг дверь дома открыл супруг городского главы — омега средних лет, выглядевший, несмотря на возраст, невероятно молодо и привлекательно. Когда-то именно его компания занималась проведением организации торжеств в городе, еще до появления на деловой арене агентств Хуана и Ву. Именно на одном организованном им празднике омега и повстречал, теперь уже своего мужа, мэра Лу СынХёна, а дальше свадьба, дети, семья и все сильнее отходящая на дальний план работа. Сейчас Лу ДжиЁн полностью посвящал себя семье и занимался разве что редким проведением семейных торжеств. Недавнее мероприятие было результатом именно его работы.

— Добрый день, господин Ву, господин Хуан!

— Здравствуйте, господин Лу.

— Добрый день. Вы, как обычно, превосходно выглядите.

— А ты, как всегда, сыплешь комплиментами, Крис, — омега смеется.

— Только заслуженными!

— Спасибо. Но не забывай, я замужем! Ладно, идемте.

ДжиЁн улыбается и первым направляется вглубь дома. Ифань бросает взгляд на Тао, надеясь увидеть его реакцию, но лицо Хуана абсолютно непроницаемо, и он, обойдя альфу, спокойно проходит в комнату. Ву остается лишь идти позади него.

Мэр ожидает их в задней комнате, залитой солнечным светом, с панорамным видом на сад. СынХён сидит за круглым накрытым столом, разливая по чашкам чай.

— Вот и наши гости, милый.

Подойдя к мужу, ДжиЁн коротко целует его в губы и садится рядом.

— Проходите, ребята, присаживайтесь! Надеюсь, вы не против такой неформальной обстановки? — мэр улыбается, кивая на свободные стулья с другой стороны стола.

Ифань недоумевает из-за столь свободной манеры общения. Конечно, альфа достаточно близок с семьей мэра, как с первоначальным инвестором их дела, но рабочие вопросы они всегда решали в кабинете. Впрочем, Тао тоже несколько теряется из-за подобного приема, на пару минут застывая на месте.

Решив проявить свою галантную сторону, Ву проходит к столу, отодвигая стул и жестом приглашая омегу присесть. Выходя из оцепенения, Хуан нервно улыбается, смотря на альфу с крайним раздражением, а после проходит ко второму месту и, игнорируя Криса, садится на соседний стул. Ифань тихо хмыкает, бросая на омегу недовольный взгляд за то, что его ставят в такое нелепое и неловкое положение. Альфа прикусывает язык, с которого готова сорваться фраза: «Вот же стервец!». Делая вид, что его случившееся нисколько не задело, Ву опускается за стол, обращаясь к наблюдавшим за ними мэру и его супругу.

— Еще раз добрый день, так зачем вы хотели нас видеть, мэр Лу? Это довольно неожиданно, что вы позвали нас к себе… одновременно.

Крис бросает на Тао напряженный взгляд, тут же получая в ответ более суровый. Мэр потирает шею, все-таки находясь в одной комнате с этой парочкой, кажется, что вокруг все искрит от напряжения.

— Прежде чем мы начнем говорить о делах, может, пообедаем в неформальной обстановке. Вы не против?

— Конечно, нет, господин мэр! С удовольствием.

Хуан сдержанно улыбается. Он не хочет проигрывать Ифаню, хотя прекрасно знает, что у Ву больше шансов расположить семейство мэра к себе. Еще бы, Крис друг их семьи, а он тот, разговоры о ком не обходятся без фраз: «Это просто ужас, а не омега!».

Тао никогда не сознается, что его всегда восхищала работа ДжиЁна, и именно поэтому он выбрал для себя деловое направление именно в организации и проведении мероприятий, и он был бы совсем не против подружиться со своим кумиром.

К столу приносят первые блюда, и на несколько минут за столом воцаряется затишье, хотя призванный разрядить атмосферу обед лишь добавляет еще больше напряжения. Ву и Хуан старательно изображают вежливую безучастность друг к другу, мэр оттягивает ворот рубашки, потому что альфа и омега напротив определенно добавят ему седых волос, и только ДжиЁн оглядывает гостей с интересом, не имея привычки судить о других по чужому мнению, предпочитая придерживаться исключительно собственного.

— Кстати, Тао, — омега поднимает голову, вежливо улыбаясь обратившемуся к нему супругу мэра, — у тебя очень приятный запах, наверное, от альф отбоя нет?

Губы Хуана съезжают в сторону, кривясь, а Ифань сжимает ложку до побелевших костяшек, борясь с желанием стукнуть рукой по столу и прорычать: «Какие нахрен другие альфы?! Это мой омега!».

Возвращая прежнее сдержанно вежливое выражение лица, Тао достаточно холодно отвечает:

— Обычно я предпочитаю скрывать свой запах, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Это мешает в работе!

ДжиЁн с интересом придвигается вперед, улыбаясь.

— Зря. Я думаю, ты был бы чертовски хорошеньким женихом!

Цзытао застывает на месте, припечатанный внезапной репликой, так же как и Ву, медленно пережевывающий салат, переводя в сторону Хуана задумчивый, внимательный взгляд.

— Милый, что ты такое говоришь! — мэр натянуто смеется.

— Прости, если я сказал, что-то не то. Это профессиональное, ты же знаешь. К тому же ведь именно я в свое время занимался организацией свадьбы Хуан Сяомина и Бён Джуна. А мальчики тогда были безумно очаровательными, хотя я помню, ты все время был таким серьезным, Тао. А вот Бекхён с ТэЁном полностью меня сразили, — ДжиЁн тихо засмеялся своим воспоминаниям, — Эта была самая прелестная пара на торжестве!

Ифань с недоумением посмотрел на Цзытао. Слушая супруга мэра, омега улыбался одновременно нежно и слегка настороженно. Не очень воодушевляясь обсужденем его семьи, Хуан поспешил поменять тему:

— С этим я поспорить не могу, они действительно гармонично смотрятся вместе, хотя это и не удивительно. Но все-таки для чего нас пригласили?

СынХён переглянулся с ДжиЁном.

— Честно говоря, в нашей семье планируется важное событие, — мэр удобнее устроился на стуле, — Через пару месяцев будет свадьба нашего Ханя с О Сехуном.

Тао едва удержал челюсть, чтобы не уронить ее на стол. Вот тебе и друг с «новыми интересными новостями». Впрочем, Ифань тоже выглядел достаточно удивленным, так как он был хорошо знаком со вторым женихом, и Лухан также ни словом не обмолвился о том, что намерен вступить в брак.

Между тем мэр продолжил:

— Само мероприятие планируется в нашем втором доме, в паре часов езды от города. Там достаточно живописная природа, и ребята посчитали, что будет лучше всего провести церемонию и празднество именно там. Никаких лишних глаз, папарацци. Будут только самые близкие и родные. Однако, когда встал вопрос об организации торжества, у нас возникли некоторые разногласия, поэтому мы посоветовались и решили провести между вами небольшой тендер. От вас требуется спроектировать предварительный план мероприятия и, как говорится, чей вариант будет более удачным, с тем мы будем рады сотрудничать. Думаю, дня три будет достаточно для создания первоначального плана.

— Мне хватит и двух дней, — Тао уверенно смотрел на мэра и его супруга.

Не удержавшись, Ифань фыркнул.

— Хочешь поторговаться? В таком случае я смогу представить свой план уже послезавтра.

Хуан бросил на Ву мрачный взгляд.

— О! Знаешь, чтобы превзойти тебя я смогу подготовить проект к завтрашнему дню.

— Смотрите не облажайтесь, господин Хуан.

— Об этом скорее стоит тревожиться вам, господин Ву! А то мало ли как вы накосячите.

— Ребята, спокойней! — ДжиЁн нервно усмехнулся, наблюдая за этой перепалкой, — Подготовите свои варианты к четвергу, никто вас не торопит. К тому же лучше потратить побольше времени и продумать все детали, нежели рубить с плеча.

— Прошу прощения, — Ифань постарался взять себя в руки, пытаясь понять, с чего он вообще вдруг сцепился с Тао.

— Извините, — Хуан отпил вина и, чтобы окончательно успокоиться, взял в руки нож, отрезая кусок говядины в ореховом соусе, лежавший на тарелке перед ним, — Но раз мы заговорили о работе, стоит сразу узнать, будут ли какие-нибудь пожелания.

Мэр, сглотнув, заговорил вновь, параллельно обсуждая с ДжиЁном, что они хотели бы видеть на грядущем торжестве. Тао внимательно слушал, запоминая. Ифань тоже старался запоминать все сказанное, но постоянно отвлекался на сосредоточенного омегу, слишком эротично покусывающего свои губы в задумчивости.

— Кстати, Крис!

— М? Да?! — возвращаясь к реальности, альфа улыбнулся, полностью сосредотачиваясь на ДжиЁне.

— Хань говорил, вы с ним прежде обсуждали свадебные наряды, и у тебя был какой-то костюм для него.

— Оу! Он просто увидел некоторые из моих начальных работ, и ему понравилась пара эскизов. Я могу привезти их позднее, чтобы он мог выбрать. Хотя мне кажется, будет лучше придумать что-нибудь новое.

ДжиЁн улыбнулся.

— Для начала посмотрим те, что уже есть, а после примем решение. Хотя я не понимаю, почему с твоим талантом ты выбрал профессию организатора праздников, а не модельера.

Смутившись, Ифань нервно усмехнулся.

— Меня устраивает моя работа. Мне нравится делать людей счастливыми. К тому же согласитесь, альфа-модельер, да еще свадебных нарядов…- Крис хмыкнул, опуская взгляд, — это не та вещь, которую родители ожидают от своих детей.

— О… — ДжиЁн смутился, понимая, что затронул нежелательную тему и, решив сгладить ситуацию, махнул рукой, ободряюще произнеся, — зато твой омега наверняка оценит, если ты придумаешь ему для вашей свадьбы индивидуальный наряд.

Тихо хмыкнув, Ифань еле слышным шепотом выдохнул, пряча губы за бокалом вина.

— Ну, да. Как только перестанет беситься и игнорировать меня.

Единственный услышавший эту реплику, Тао недовольно сжал зубы. Между тем СынХён рассмеялся, взглянув на мужа.

— О, милый. Крису придется приложить много усилий, чтобы найти подходящего омегу. Нашему другу катастрофически на них не везет! — Ву едва не застонал от этих слов и хотел как-нибудь прервать монолог мэра, но не успел, — Я боюсь представить, что с его везением его истинный, не в обиду тебе, Ифань, может оказаться сумасшедшим неврастеником или чего похуже.

Нож со скрежетом прошелся по тарелке, привлекая внимание окружающих к Тао. Взглянув на омегу, Ву похолодел, потому что от его потемневшего взгляда и изогнутой замершей дугой улыбки внутри все сворачивалось, а по спине прошла нервная дрожь.

— Прошу прощения, я был неосторожен.

Закинув в рот кусок мяса, Хуан прожевал и проглотил его под испуганными взглядами окружающих и повернулся к Ифаню, щурясь и приподнимая бокал.

— Раз ваши дела обстоят так плачевно, господин Ву, нам стоит выпить за ваше благополучие. И вашу встречу с нормальным омегой!

Тао качнул бокалом в воздухе и припал губами к фарфоровому краю, опуская ресницы. Крис даже не может что-то ответить, потому что, похоже, у него появляется новый фетиш в виде подрагивающего во время питья кадыка Хуана. Хотя если подумать, Цзытао сам по себе все сильнее напоминает ему один сплошной фетиш от кончиков тех самых ресниц и пухлых губок, выкрашенных вином в алый цвет, до, что удивительно, его строптивого и своенравного характера.

ДжиЁн удивленно вскидывает брови, глядя на Криса, неотрывно наблюдавшего за Тао. Устроив бесчисленное множество свадеб, супруг мэра уже миллион раз видел подобный взгляд. Мужчина задумчиво хмурится и растерянно спрашивает:

— А вы давно знакомы? — окружающие непонимающе смотрят на омегу, который поспешно поправляется, — Я имею в виду личное знакомство, а не понаслышке в деловых кругах.

— Что удивительно, они столкнулись только на вчерашнем вечере, — СынХён натянуто улыбается.

— Не совсем так, — теперь общее внимание приковано к Ифаню, вновь посмотревшему на Хуана, — мы сталкивались однажды три года назад. Правда, тогда у нас не вышло познакомиться нормально.

Когда мэр с супругом переводят взгляды на Тао, омега небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Я не помню такого.

Ву с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не вспыхнуть как искра в пороховой бочке, потому что ему не нравится думать, что пока он три года страдал и мучился в поисках Хуана, тот его даже не запомнил! Правда сам Тао вынужден вновь уткнуться в тарелку, так как иначе ему кажется, что окружающие заметят его абсолютно шокированный взгляд. Ему не верится, что Ифань мог запомнить ту случайную встречу, он ведь был простужен и вообще так быстро прошел мимо, умчавшись прочь, что его слова совсем не вяжутся у омеги с событиями прошлого.

— Хм… в любом случае, я надеюсь, вы подготовите качественные проекты.

ДжиЁн решает уйти подальше от тем об этих двоих, потому что каждая фраза явно усложняет и без того их непростые взаимоотношения.

— Уверяю, я не подведу вас.

Тао улыбается, но лишь до тех пор, пока все еще находящийся на взводе Крис ядовито не произносит:

— А вот для этого вам придется очень постараться, господин Хуан. Надеюсь, вы найдете другой вариант, чтобы утешиться при неудаче, главное постарайтесь не разрыдаться от отчаянья. Хотя запаситесь на всякий случай носовыми платками, а то мало ли. Я даже могу одолжить вам один, он как раз у меня валяется без дела. Я ведь прекрасно понимаю, что омеги принимают слишком близко к сердцу свои провалы и поражения.

Ифань инстинктивно отдергивает в сторону руку, когда в паре сантиметров от его ладони в стол втыкается нож. СынХён и ДжиЁн от звука удара и бренчания посуды подскакивают на своих местах. Сжимая ручку ножа, Тао с ненавистью смотрит на Ву, сознающего, что он сумасшедший смертник, перегнувший палку.

В комнате повисает настолько густая и тяжелая тишина, что ее хоть ложкой разгребай. Подавляя бушующий в нем гнев, Хуан тяжело дышит, медленно остывая. Когда омега выдергивает нож из стола, Ифань прикидывает, как далеко он сможет отбежать, прежде чем ему в спину прилетит это холодное оружие и насколько метко Тао его кидает. Но Цзытао не спешит устраивать поножовщину и лишь кидает нож на стол, поднимаясь, обращаясь к мэру и его супругу.

— Прошу прощения. Я пришлю вам свой проект в установленные сроки. Всего доброго.

Развернувшись, омега быстро направляется к выходу. Ифань несколько мгновений смотрит на блестящее на солнце лезвие, после, виновато глядя на главу города и его мужа, ошарашенных таким развитием событий.

— Извините. Сожалею, что все прошло именно так. Я также пришлю вам свою работу к четвергу. Еще раз, простите.

Вскакивая, Крис бросается следом за омегой.

Едва из холла слышится хлопок двери, СынХён резко выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— И все-таки этим мероприятием стоило заняться тебе. Тогда не было бы спора Лухана и Сехуна о том, кто из их друзей лучше организует свадьбу, а эта парочка не устраивала здесь военных действий. Я думал, он его убьет!

— Ты утрируешь, милый. Крис сам виноват, что переборщил.

— Ты просто плохо знаешь Тао.

— И что же я не знаю такого, отчего вы все так шарахаетесь от бедного омеги?

— Ну, однажды он избил трех альф, отчего всю троицу госпитализировали. В другой раз он сломал одному парню нос и еще одному руку. Но это те случаи, о которых мне известно. Я удивлен, что с ним еще кто-то работает.

— Просто они превосходно выполняют свое дело. А если тем альфам прилетело от него, значит за дело.

— С каких пор ты на его стороне?

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь историю их семьи. Я не в праве его осуждать.

— Неужели ты хочешь взять его себе под крылышко?

— А ты против?

СынХён стушевался, спорить со своим мужем он не любил.

— Хорошо. Но пообещай мне, что не станешь соглашаться на его проект исключительно из чувства омежьей солидарности.

— Такого я точно делать не буду. В конце концов, это свадьба моего сына и я хочу, чтобы все было по высшему разряду. Хотя у меня есть некоторые мысли на этот счет.

— Все же возьмешь подготовку в свои руки?

— Даже не надейся. Я уже сказал, что не буду этого делать. Но многое будет зависеть от того, что Тао и Крис подготовят к четвергу.

— Что ты задумал?

— Узнаешь, милый. А теперь давай все-таки нормально поедим. Из-за этих волнений я еще сильнее проголодался.

Вздохнув, мэр кивнул, соглашаясь со своей любимой парой.

* * *

— Тао, постой! Подожди, пожалуйста!

Ифань почти догнал Хуана у машины. Почти, потому что прежде чем он смог схватить его за руку и развернуть к себе, омега обернулся сам. Избежать направленного ему в лицо кулака, Крису помогла только собственная реакция.

— Осторожней! Признаю, я был не прав. Прости!

— Почему вам просто не оставить меня в покое, господин Ву! Мы знакомы менее суток, а вы уже бесите меня как никто другой!

— Ну, зато хоть в чем-то я для тебя особенный.

— Вам жить надоело?

— По счастью сейчас у тебя нет ножа!

— Я просил не называть меня на ты.

— Хорошо. Господин Хуан, примите мои извинения. Я был неправ и прошу у вас прощения.

Тао застонал, отходя к машине, и упершись в крышу руками, опустил голову.

— Почему вам просто не отвалить от меня, господин Ву. За это я был бы вам чертовски благодарен!

Стоя в стороне, Ифань виновато поджал губы.

— Прости, я просто… Я думал, ты помнишь. Все три года я хотел тебя найти и… вдруг ты говоришь, что не помнишь.

Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, восстанавливая дыхание и успокаиваясь, Хуан обернулся к Крису, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Похоже, вам правда катастрофически не везет с омегами.

— Что? Если ты по поводу слов мэра Лу, то ты совсем не такой.

Тао пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— А может он как раз прав? Вы совсем ничего обо мне не знаете, господин Ву.

— Я уверен, что это не так.

— В любом случае, вам придется поискать себе другую пару. Мое главное правило — Ничего личного! Только бизнес!

— Говоришь, как крестный отец.

Омега только улыбается, но совсем без эмоций, отчего Ифань опускает руки и лишь неуверенно спрашивает:

— Ты совсем ничего ко мне не чувствуешь?

Тао неуверенно замирает, а после отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Верно. Ничего. Всего доброго, господин Ву.

Хуан снимает авто с сигнализации и забирается в салон. Бросив взгляд на наблюдавшего за ним Криса, омега поджимает губы, заводя машину и выезжая за ворота дома мэра.

Глядя вслед уехавшему Тао, Ифань сосредоточенно хмурится, упрямо произнося:

— К черту бизнес, это личное! Я заставлю тебя признать во мне свою пару, Тао. Нравится тебе это или нет!


	6. Омеги VS Альфы

Когда Тао по возвращении в офис заходит в свой кабинет его взору предстает катающийся взад-вперед в его кресле Бекхён. Зажав между носом и верхней губой карандаш, Бён задумчиво рассматривал потолок, запрокинув назад голову.

— Очаровательно. И это мой заместитель!

Бекхён хмыкнул, подъезжая к столу и возвращая карандаш на его поверхность.

— Я просто вечно в душе молод!

— Освобождай мое кресло, вечно молодой и наглый!

— Подумаешь! — Бён пересел на кресло с другой стороны стола, по-деловому закинув ногу на ногу, — Ну теперь рассказывай. Как все прошло?

Опускаясь в кресло, Тао тяжело выдохнул.

— Не очень.

— Хочешь сказать, мэр решил сотрудничать с Ву?

— Аргх! Не упоминай при мне этого… этого…

— Ну?

— Альфу! Будь он неладен!

— Сегодня все же прячем его труп?

— Бекхён!

— Значит, нет.

— И это еще меня кровожадным называют.

— Не заморачивайся. Они просто не в курсе, что на самом деле ты белый и пушистый.

Хуан скептически выгнул бровь.

— Ну, а что. Про то, что ты клыкастый и вредный я просто умолчал. Но вернемся к главному. Что сказал мэр Лу?

Тао хмуро насупился, скрестив руки на груди.

— Представь, этот паразит Сехун даже не сказал мне, что у него свадьба!

— Что? Я за него рад, конечно, но причем здесь мэр Лу?

— А то, что супругом Сехуна будет Лу Хань! И теперь они решили устроить тендер для нашей компании и «Белой орхидеи» по созданию проекта проведения свадебной церемонии и торжества. Поэтому мы должны сокрушить этих выскочек Ву и Пака!

Несколько секунд Бекхён переваривал услышанное, после чего нервно рассмеялся.

— Вот тебе и встреча с истинным…

Тао насторожено застыл, а после испуганно выпалил:

— Откуда ты узнал? Я не рассказывал тебе о нас с Ифанем!

— Э…? — Бён широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на брата, а после вскочил с места, неверяще вскрикнув, — Хочешь сказать, что Ву твоя пара?!

Бросившись к Бекхёну, Тао зажал ему рот рукой.

— Тише ты! И никакая он мне не пара! Просто это недоразумение какое-то!

Бён только растерянно захлопал глазами, а после, отодвинув от лица руку Хуана, уже спокойней произнес:

— И когда ты хотел мне это рассказать?

— Я не думал, что это важно. Но если ты знал, почему так удивляешься?

Бекхён опустился на кресло, досадливо пробурчав:

— А еще на Сехуна бочку катишь. Сам не далеко ушел. А пока, — Бён вздохнул и поднял руку вверх, словно собравшийся отвечать примерный школьник, — позвольте представиться, истинная омега Пак Чанёля. Мы столкнулись с ним сегодня в торговом центре.

Охнув, Тао приземлился на край стола.

— Кошмар. Мы пропали. Это катастрофа!

— Ну, Пак выглядит довольно милым. Не думаю, что он плохой парень.

— Очнись, Бекхён! Я ведь тебе уже много раз говорил, что альфам доверять нельзя! Вначале они флиртуют и обхаживают тебя, а после затаскивают в постель и, получив желаемое, устремляются в закат.

— Ты просто пессимист!

— Я реалист, Бек! Посмотри на нас, думаешь, альфам будет до нас дело? Это реальный мир, а не розовые мечты! Разве… — Тао осекся, но все же продолжил, — разве тебе мало досталось в прошлом?

Бён поджал губы, опустив взгляд.

— Но он ведь…

— Бекки, — вздохнув, Хуан поднялся и, приблизившись к брату, опустился перед ним на колени, взяв его сцепленные в замок ладошки в свои, — не забывай. У тебя уже есть альфа. И я сомневаюсь, что господин Пак будет счастлив, узнав о нем.

Резко выдохнув, Бён кивнул.

— Ты прав. Просто его запах, похоже, мне все мозги выбил, — омега горько усмехнулся, заставляя сердце Тао болезненно сжаться, — Он пахнет апельсинами, представляешь. Невероятно сочные сладкие с кислинкой апельсины. Я просто потерял голову.

— Мне жаль, Бекки, но я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе потом было больно.

— Ащ, все нормально! — выдавив из себя улыбку, Бекхён подмигнул брату, — Лучше скажи, есть ли у тебя идеи как нам отвоевать проект семейства Лу?

— Пара идей уже есть, но их еще надо доработать.

— Мне помочь тебе?

— Пока справлюсь сам. Сделаю наброски, предварительный план, а после покажу тебе, и если что придумаешь, дополнишь.

— Договорились, тогда не буду мешать. Ты же этим сейчас займешься?

— Да. Стоит приложить как можно больше сил, чтобы все прошло успешно.

Хлопнув себя по коленям, Бекхён поднялся со своего места.

— Вот и ладно. Я пока буду у себя. Зови, если буду нужен.

Едва за Бёном закрылась дверь, Тао вернулся к себе за стол, запуская компьютер. Стоило собраться и встретить препятствие в виде появившихся на их горизонте альф во всеоружии. В конце концов, они сильные волевые омеги и не в их привычке раскисать перед кем бы то ни было. Сейчас двухлетняя конкуренция с Ву достигла своего кульминационного сражения, и Хуан не собирался проигрывать. Это было делом чести! Он обязательно покажет все, на что способен и добьется признания. Вот только где-то внутри неприятно скребся червячок сомнения в правильности принятого решения и надежды, что все может быть иначе.

* * *

— Крисусе!!!

Чанёль с разбегу распахнул дверь в кабинет друга, врываясь внутрь вихрем, однако внутри никого не оказалось, зато находящаяся в дальнем углу, за директорским столом, дверь была приоткрыта. Хмыкнув, Пак поспешил к ней, заглядывая внутрь. Здесь находилась так называемая «мастерская» генерального, доступ в которую был открыт не многим. На стенах висели всевозможные рисунки и наброски нарядов и украшений. На манекенах у стен красовались всевозможные костюмы. На полках шкафов лежали альбомы с уже готовыми работами, коих было немерено, а также всевозможные краски, кисти, пастель, ластики и еще много других предметов для рисования.

Ифань сидит напротив мольберта, упираясь локтями в колени и держа в руках испачканные в краске кисть и палитру. Ву смотрит на лист перед ним с такой грустью и обидой, словно тот сказал ему что-то до глубины души обидное.

— Привет, творческая личность! Кризис подкрался незаметно?

Вздыхая, Ифань поднимает взгляд на друга.

— Нет. Просто задумался.

Посмеиваясь, Пак прошел вперед, заглядывая на лист на мольберте. С белоснежной поверхности карандашным наброском смотрело лицо омеги. Губы вытягивались в доброжелательную улыбку, а глаза чуть щурясь, наблюдали за зрителями с нежностью. Светлые волосы пребывали в легком беспорядке, будто омега только недавно проснулся, отчего его образ выглядел домашним и уютным.

— Вау! Это Хуан? А он не похож на человека с тяжелым характером как про него говорят.

— Это не он. Вернее он, но только такой, каким я его видел при первой встрече. Минуты две, не более.

Ву тяжело вздыхает, после чего подхватывает со стоящего рядом стола несколько листов и передает их Паку, с любопытством принимающемуся их рассматривать.

— Что это?

— Первые наброски оформления помещений для свадьбы Лу Ханя и О Сехуна. У нас тендер на этот проект.

Чанёль пробежался взглядом по эскизам, растерянно переводя взгляд на друга.

— И когда ты успел их нарисовать?

— Когда вернулся в офис, а вообще думал про них всю дорогу из дома мэра. Просто нам надо заставить Тао признать поражение.

— Сурово. Повздорили?

Ифань взлохматил собственные волосы.

— Вроде того. Я не понимаю. Да у нас могут быть рабочие разногласия, но он цепляется ко мне по любому поводу и постоянно огрызается. Он совсем не воспринимает меня, как свою пару. И внезапно оказывается, что это… непросто.

— Хох, дружище! Похоже, тебе придется действительно непросто, но я могу тебя понять. Когда встречаешь истинного, все, о чем можешь думать, это как оставить его рядом с собой. И думать о ком-то другом не получается.

Крис поднял на друга удивленный взгляд. Пак впервые говорил о встрече со своей парой как о чем-то приятном, а не проблематичном, и это было непривычно. Чанёль же не замечал внимание друга, улыбаясь своим собственным мыслям. Пораженный внезапно посетившей его догадкой, Ву растерянно спросил:

— Выходит, ты все-таки встретил его? Свою пару?

Пак расплылся в безумной улыбке и, опустившись на корточки, закрыл голову руками.

— А-ах! Глупо, правда? Мне так стыдно сейчас. Не могу о другом думать, — выглянув из своего самодельного укрытия, Чанёль усмехнулся, — И знаешь, что самое сумасшедшее в этой ситуации?

Крис отрицательно качнул головой, заставляя друга хмыкнуть и произнести:

— Это Бён Бекхён.

Ифань может только удивленно выдохнуть «Ого?!». Пак смеется, поднимаясь и вновь просматривая эскизы друга.

— Ладно, не будем окончательно терять голову и вернемся к работе. Значит, хочешь одолеть Хуана и забрать проект?

— Именно.

— Но он же возненавидит тебя еще больше?

— Но и отдать его ему я не могу. Он и так меня за человека не считает, а если я еще вывешу перед ним белый флаг, он и вовсе будет считать меня размазней. Тао отличается от остальных омег, поэтому к нему нужно искать другой подход.

— Вау! Да у тебя, похоже, назревает целый план «Укрощение строптивого омеги»!

Чанёль смеется, отчего Крис и сам улыбается, но без особого веселья.

— Похоже на то. И думается мне, это будет не просто.

— Не переживай, если что, у тебя есть группа поддержки в моем лице.

— Спасибо. А пока прикинешь мероприятия, которыми можно дополнить торжество?

— Хорошо! Этим сейчас и займусь.

— Спасибо!

Вернув эскизы Ифаню, Пак вышел из мастерской. Вздохнув, Ву вновь посмотрел на собственный рисунок на мольберте. Подняв руку, альфа очертил большим пальцем контур рисованных губ. Крису хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь омега признает его, и они смогут стать настоящей парой, вот только как скоро это произойдет было неизвестно. Запустив руку в карман, Ифань вытащил из кармана заветный платок, вынутый из сейфа с полчаса назад. Альфа мог бы почувствовать себя ненормальным, но, не видя Хуана уже несколько часов, он начинал скучать по нему. Поднеся ткань к лицу, Ву глубоко вдохнул еле ощутимые нотки цветочного запаха. Бросив взгляд на лист перед ним, Ифань мысленно пообещал себе, что он обязательно дождется дня, когда проснувшись, сможет получить такую же улыбку от лежащего рядом с ним влюбленного и любимого омеги.

* * *

Сколько Тао ни пытался дозвониться до Сехуна, О словно провалился сквозь землю. В итоге Хуан только сердито сопел носом, думая, что из-за Ифаня он теперь и друга лишился. Почему из-за Ифаня? Потому что обвинять ЛуХаня, работу или еще что-то омега не видел смысла, особенно когда всегда есть Ву, на которого можно свалить все собственное недовольство.

Впрочем, Тао часто ловил себя на мысли, что обвиняя альфу во всех своих бедах вплоть до некстати остывшей чашки кофе, он пытается пробудить в себе больше неприязни по отношению к Крису.

Бекхён первое время отчитывал брата за его постоянное ворчание, называя его действия «необоснованным клиническим обострением на почве встречи истинного», Хуан в ответ только хмурился, продолжая ворчать с утроенным энтузиазмом, что теперь «вражеский злыдень» пытается настроить и его брата против него. Бён лаконично обозвал его «глупым омегой», и позднее при очередных приступах негодования Тао закатывал глаза и, возводя руки к потолку, уходил из комнаты, прося позвать его обратно, когда тараканы в голове Хуана закончат митинговать. Наблюдая, как за ним закрывается дверь, Тао кусал губы, гневно шипел ругательства в адрес альфы, а после обиженным взглядом буравил собственную сумку, где обживалась кожаная перчатка, с которой он теперь не расставался ни на минуту, и даже засыпать у него нормально получалось, только если она лежала на соседней подушке.

Омегу словно распиливали на части.

Разум суровым голосом вещал, что нельзя поддаваться инстинктам и рисковать бизнесом и всеми делами из-за несуразных эмоций.

Сердце где-то в уголке, подальше от разума, разрывалось в ожидании заботы и любви. Со вздохом перебирая воспоминания о том, какие у его альфы восхитительные плечи и крепкие руки, притягательные губы. Оно скромно надеялось, что может все-таки дурные ожидания ошибочны, и Тао сможет перепасть хоть капелька того счастья, которого так желают все омеги.

Единственная, кто не сомневался и упрямо, хотя не часто, выдавал собственные желания, была задница, четко и ясно дававшая понять, что Хуану уже двадцать пять (!), и раз у него появился альфа, то, какого черта он до сих пор не расстался с девственностью, потому как хватит тормозить, ибо уже давно пора!

Пока Тао придерживался голоса разума, посылая остальных куда подальше, потому что довериться Крису, а уж тем более разделить с ним постель, было страшно. Вот и накручивал Хуан себя, чтобы сохранить неприязнь посильнее. Впрочем, помогало это слабо, так как по ночам хитрое подсознание подкидывало ему картинки, где они с Ифанем, обнявшись, стоят на набережной или гуляют в парке, объедаясь мороженым, катаются на велосипеде и просто смотрят друг другу в глаза. Во сне Тао дрожал всякий раз, как наяву чувствуя чужие прикосновения и улыбки, от которых внутри все словно расцветало, а в животе порхали пресловутые бабочки. Предусмотрительное подсознание не посылало сцен поцелуев или чего-то большего, поскольку, несмотря на деловую хватку и стальную волю в бизнесе, в личной жизни омега был точно маленький ребенок, которого смутить может даже невинное сплетение пальцев рук.

По утрам после таких снов Хуан долго лежал, глядя в потолок, чувствуя себя одураченным, будто ему пообещали желанный подарок, в итоге вручив подарочную коробку с луковой шелухой. Тао зачитывал себе гневную оду про Криса, и лишь после этого вставал с постели, собираясь на работу.

На протяжении всех дней омега вкладывал как можно больше усилий для создания проекта, так словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Отправляя уже готовую работу мэру, Хуан с нетерпением ожидал результатов, думая, что их с Ифанем вновь пригласят объявить итоги тендера, и он, наконец, сможет посмотреть ему в лицо, сказав: «Простите, господин Ву, но вы проиграли!». В этом он, во всяком случае, пытался убедить самого себя и Бекхёна, и ему совсем не хотелось признавать, что на самом деле ему просто хочется поскорее вновь увидеться с альфой.

* * *

— А что, весьма неплохо?

ДжиЁн сурово зыркнул на мужа, отчего СынХён прикусил язык, пока сам омега обратился к сидевшим на диване будущим женихам.

— А вы что скажете, мальчики?

— Это удивительно, — Лухан бросал взгляд то на один разложенный перед ним проект, то на другой, — они оба… потрясающие и такие непохожие. Я понимаю, почему у них такая конкуренция. Они оба… удивительные!

Обнимающий свою пару за талию Сехун тихо засмеялся.

— Ты уже говорил это, милый.

— Но посмотри сам. Такой элегантный классицизм у Тао: эти цветочные арки, лепнина, скульптуры и воздушные ткани. А Крис с Чанёлем в этот раз прямо превзошли самих себя! Только взгляни на эту россыпь красок и цветов в украшениях, так ярко, но не броско, а уж эти растительные элементы так гармонично впишутся в окружение нашего дома! Серьезно, я не знаю что выбрать. Они оба невероятны. Правда, папа?

ДжиЁн бросил взгляд на наброски, широко улыбаясь.

— Не могу не согласиться. Как человек, кто занимался подобным, могу сказать, что для предварительных вариантов это весьма сильные работы. Так что вы выберете?

Хань едва не плакал, мечась от одного варианта к другому.

— Хунни, а ты что думаешь?

Омега обернулся к альфе, которого больше интересовал будущий жених, но понимая, что его отстраненность от планирования свадьбы может обидеть Лухана, Сехун провел рукой по его спине.

— Это не простая задача. Действительно сложный выбор.

Лухан нахмурился, принимаясь уже в сотый раз сравнивать наброски.

— Думаю, у меня есть решение вашей проблемы.

Сехун и Лухан одновременно посмотрели на хитро улыбавшегося ДжиЁна.

— Об этом я подумал еще при первой встрече с ними. Уверен, что такой вариант вам понравится.

* * *

— Директор Ву!

Крис оторвался от лежащих перед ним на столе смет, посмотрев на вошедшего к нему в кабинет омегу с волнистой челкой, зачесанной на бок, одетого в приталенный деловой костюм.

— Что такое, Исин?

— Вам звонил мэр Лу и просил навестить его с визитом сегодня в семь вечера. Похоже, он желал бы обсудить с вами результаты тендера.

— Вот как, — Ифань откинулся на спинку кресла, — Хорошо. Спасибо. Можешь идти.

Секретарь мягко улыбнулся, показывая симпатичную ямочку на щеке.

— Может вам сделать кофе? Выглядите уставшим.

— Правда? — альфа покрутил головой, разминая затекшую шею, — Возможно, ты прав. Но лучше приготовь чай. А то за последние дни я и так выпил слишком много кофе, пока разрабатывал проект для мэра. Поэтому не будем вредить лишний раз сердцу.

— Хорошо. Сейчас принесу.

Глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, Крис довольно улыбнулся, запрокидывая голову назад.

— Похоже, скоро мы встретимся вновь, Тао. Как же я по тебе соскучился…

* * *

Тао ругает себя за задержку на работе, а потому входя в дом мэра, надеется, что его опоздание не повлияет на решение семьи мэра о победителе в тендере. Однако когда он заходит в гостиную, все мысли о работе вылетают из головы. Все тревоги и переживания растворяются под действием запаха чайного дерева, а от устремленного при его появлении взгляда карих глаз альфы и появившейся теплой улыбки ноги едва не подкашиваются. Хуан с трудом сдерживает ответную улыбку и хмурит брови, но тут же обращает внимание на хозяев дома.

— Добрый вечер! Прошу прощения за свое опоздание.

— Здравствуй, Тао. Все нормально, мы еще не начинали.

ДжиЁн по-дружески приглашает омегу пройти в гостиную, где на двух диванах разместились члены семьи Лу, Сехун и Ифань. Хуан проходит вперед, негодуя, что свободное место есть только возле Криса. Присев на диван, омега как можно дальше отодвигается от альфы, отчего тот обиженно поджимает губы.

Хань и Сехун сидят вплотную, при этом альфа обнимает жениха за талию и периодически бросает на него влюбленные взгляды, отчего Тао становится обидно. Все эти дни, сколько он не звонил, О ему так и не ответил, а сейчас сидит и даже не смотрит на него. Вот тебе и друг!

Видя, как уголки губ Хуана опускаются вниз, Крис, стараясь отвлечь его от грустных мыслей, обращается к СынХёну и ДжиЁну.

— Раз уж все в сборе, может, сразу подведем итоги?

— Да, разумеется.

СынХён берет лежащие на столике возле него папки и протягивает одну из них Тао. Глядя на свою обложку, Хуан сжимает зубы. Похоже, ему не повезло, сейчас ему скажут что-то в утешение, вроде: «Это было не плохо, но мы предпочтем работать с Крисом», — и выставят за дверь, но СынХён отдает вторую папку Ифаню. «Вот это было неожиданно. Значит, никто из нас не выиграл?» — Тао непонимающе хлопает глазами.

— Ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста! — ДжиЁн мягко улыбается.

Ву первым открывает свою папку и чувствует внутри легкий трепет. Это не его работа. Перелистывая папку, альфа невольно улыбается, во всем проекте чувствуется незримая рука Хуана. Видимая сдержанность и казалось бы холодность, но при этом вместе составляющая нечто безудержно нежное и заботливое. Видя, как Ифань с улыбкой просматривает свою папку, омега скрепя сердце распахивает свою, удивленно застывая. На страницах перед ним красуется россыпь разноцветных цветов в высоких вазонах. Яркие краски в украшениях, но с таким подбором цветов, что они не режут глаза или отталкивают, а наоборот производят умиротворяющее и успокаивающее впечатление. Омега листает страницы, с жадным интересом изучая подсчеты, пометки, графики, таблицы, формы, украшения. Он впервые видит работу Криса именно в деле, а не на редких снимках с мероприятий, что ему доводилось увидеть, и сказать по правде его трогает увиденное. Тао понимает то, о чем Ифань говорил за обедом — ему нравится делать людей счастливыми. Хуан украдкой бросает взгляд в сторону альфы и чувствует странное смущение и дискомфорт, замечая, что он рассматривает его работу, смотря на нее не только с любопытством, но и некоторой нежностью.

Захлопнув папку, Тао обращается к ДжиЁну.

— И все-таки, кому вы отдаете проект?

Лухан, прежде наблюдавший за Ифанем и Тао, нетерпеливо ерзает на своем месте.

— Мы решили объединить их.

— Э? Простите, что?!

Ву и Хуан оглядывают семейство Лу с одинаковым недоумением.

ДжиЁн сдерживает смех от подобной умильной сцены, потому что сейчас эти двое удивительно похожи друг на друга.

Сехун тихо хмыкает от шокированного вида друга, притягивая к себе ближе жениха, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще ближе, ведь Хань уже и так почти забрался к нему на колени.

— Нам понравились обе работы, и у нас не получилось определиться с какой-то одной, поэтому мы решили, что будет интересней объединить их в одну, создав новый концепт.

Тао едва не подскакивает с места от негодования, ведь так не должно быть! Он должен был доказать, что он не проиграет какому-то альфе!

— Но постойте! Я не намерен работать с… с…

Задыхаясь от негодования, Хуан указывает рукой в сторону хмурого Ву.

— У этого «с… с…» так-то есть имя! Ву Ифань.

Омега сердито смотрит на мрачного альфу. Ифаня, безусловно, не раздражает сложившаяся ситуация, скорее он даже «за» совместную работу, но вот реакция на него Тао определенно задевает. СынХён едва не съезжает со своего места, думая, что вот поднимается очередное цунами по имени «ТАО» и чем закончится его бушевание страшно предположить. ДжиЁн пытается придумать аргументы, чтобы утихомирить омегу. Лухан впервые наблюдая разборки этой парочки, непонимающе хлопает глазами. И только Сехун довольно наблюдает за развернувшейся перед ним сценой, уж кто как не он изучил Хуана за эти годы и ему любопытно, отчего его друг так взвился из-за альфы. Он, конечно, часто негодовал из-за уходящих к конкурентам проектов, но никогда так остро не реагировал на Ифаня. Впрочем О лучше остальных понимает, куда может занести разбушевавшегося Тао, он сам не раз вытаскивал его из передряг, а потому альфа спокойно обращается к Хуану.

— Хочешь сказать, тебе не хватит профессионализма, чтобы выполнить такую простую работу, Тао?

Омега захлопывает рот и поджимает губы, недовольно сопя носом. Сехун не удерживается от смешка, потому что Хуан впервые выглядит перед ним настолько ребенком.

— Прошу прощения. Разумеется это не вызовет трудностей.

Ву глядит на О как на восьмое чудо света, потому что одним предложением затормозить разгоняющегося на разборки омегу с его точки зрения стоит многого.

— Отлично! — ДжиЁн в предвкушении потирает руки, — Тогда для разработки начального варианта думаю, вам будет достаточно две недели. Если возникнут какие-либо вопросы, мы всегда готовы к обсуждению.

— Конечно.

Тао вновь отодвигается подальше от Ифаня, потому что теперь они будут видеться чаще, а он даже не знает, как на это реагировать: радоваться или расстраиваться.

— Тогда, если с этим разобрались, предлагаю поужинать, — СынХён довольно улыбается.

— Извиняюсь, но мне пора ехать.

Хуан поднимается и кланяется.

— Вот как. Что ж, тогда не будем задерживать. Всего доброго, Тао.

— Удачного вечера!

Омега спешит уйти, уже позади слыша голос Сехуна: «Я провожу его». О догоняет его в прихожей.

— Тао, на что ты обиделся?

Хуан ведет шеей, разминая затекшие мышцы.

— Просто была сложная неделя. А вот тебе стоило бы извиниться.

— По поводу?

— Мало того что умолчал о свадьбе, так и на звонки не отвечаешь!

— Я хотел сказать тебе об этом на вечере, но планы поменялись.

— И поэтому ты ушел в подполье.

Сехун улыбается, предвкушая реакцию друга на его дальнейшие слова.

— У Ханя была течка, и нам было как-то не до этого. Глупая панда.

Тао заливается краской, костеря себя за глупость, и именно таким его застает выходящий в прихожую Крис. Ву растерянно смотрит на смущенного омегу, правда О и Хуан не замечают его, увлеченные беседой.

— Я же просил не называть меня так! Дурацкое прозвище.

— Что с тобой происходит? Ты сам не свой.

О все сильнее недоумевает, омега действительно непривычно себя ведет. Постоянно напряженный и какой-то дерганный, такой Тао вводит в недоумение, потому что Сехун привык видеть друга суровым, серьезным и спокойным как удав.

— Со мной все нормально. Просто я… — Хуан осекается, меняя реплику и интонацию, — Просто меня раздражает этот…

Тао махает рукой в сторону прохода в гостиную и вздрагивает, встречаясь взглядом с разглядывающим его Крисом.

— Я уже говорил, у «этого» есть имя. Ву Ифань.

Омега поджимает губы.

— Много чести звать тебя по имени.

— Тебя? Уже не господин Ву? Не ты ли мне читал лекцию, что «не называй меня на ты»?

Хуан, насупившись, буравит альфу взглядом. Он забылся и, не подумав, ляпнул, что не следовало. Подойдя ближе, Крис протягивает Тао руку.

— Тебе придется потерпеть меня. Нам работать вместе. Перемирие?

Омега тянется к руке альфы, но после словно испугавшись, отдергивает ее, заставляя Ифаня хмуриться, а Сехуна недоверчиво поочередно их оглядывать. Понимая, что он ведет себя как ненормальный, Тао решительно пожимает ладонь Ву, но сразу понимает, что вот это действительно было ошибкой.

Крис улыбается, и Хуан зависает на его лице, без сил отвести взгляд. Сехун готов хвататься за сердце, потому что: «Мать его! Скоро возможен конец света, ведь Тао смотрит на Ифаня с откровенной симпатией, как никогда и ни на кого другого прежде ни разу не смотрел!». Ву держит в своем захвате руку омеги непозволительно долго, и если бы не выглянувший в прихожую Лу Хань, кто знает, сколько бы они так простояли.

— Ой! Ребята, я думал, вы ушли.

Отпуская ладошку, Крис хмыкает, запуская руку во внутренний карман пиджака и извлекая из него визитку, которую протягивает Тао.

— Просто подумал, что нам нужно обменяться с господином Хуаном номерами, раз уж мы теперь будем работать вместе. Я прав?

Забрав светлый прямоугольник, омега под выразительным взглядом Ифаня достает и вручает ему собственную визитку.

— Разумеется. Не буду вас больше задерживать. До свидания!

Сехун вздрагивает, когда Хуан едва ли не пулей вылетает за дверь, громко ей хлопая.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — ЛуХань подходит к Сехуну, непонимающе смотря вслед Тао.

— Конечно, нет.

Обняв свою пару, О с любопытством глядит на Ифаня.

— Крис, вы же не поругались?

Ву сжимает в руке визитку, будто кто-то намеревается ее у него отобрать и отводит взгляд от закрывшей двери, улыбаясь омеге.

— Нет. Просто ты же знаешь, у нас не самые простые взаимоотношения.

— Надеюсь, вы поладите.

— Я тоже. Мне пора. Увидимся.

Когда Крис покидает дом мэра, Лухан тянет Сехуна за собой в столовую, куда перебрались его родители.

Ифань по другую сторону двери, довольно улыбается, шагая к машине, попутно забивая в телефон номер с визитки. Возможно, судьба на его стороне, раз теперь он сможет чаще видеться с Тао, а значит, у него больше шансов добиться его расположения.


	7. Благоразумие, спокойствие, уравновешенность? Not my style!

Ифань тяжело переводит дыхание. Это путешествие отняло у него все силы.

Покинув родной дом и преодолев стремительные реки, кишащие пираньями, ему прошлось пробираться через Мрачные чащобы, где его ожидала стая голодных озлобленных оборотней. Далее шли алые прерии с гигантскими скорпионами и змеями, а за ними поднебесные горы с кровожадными йети и пауками-людоедами. Если бы не его верный меч Чанёль, то его явно ожидала бы бесславная смерть, но преданная сталь разила врагов налево и направо. Ву храбро сражался с пиратами в Штормовом море. Не устрашился колдовских земель со злыми ведьмами и колдунами, едва не превратившими его в свинью. Не отступил на демоническом кладбище с восставшими из могил мертвецами и их хозяевами некромантами. Этот путь был долог и сложен, но Ифань твердо знал, что все его усилия не будут напрасными, потому что он чувствовал, что Прекрасный цветок ждет его, и он должен спасти его.

Измученный и побитый Ву добрался до огненного острова, окруженного кипящей лавой, и, пройдя по висячему мосту над этой преисподней, он достиг своей главной цели — огромной башни, которую сторожил свирепый дракон. Ифань сражался как храбрый лев, не обращая внимания на многочисленные раны и синяки, потому что он знал, что если он не спасет заточенного омегу, то никто другой это сделать не сможет.

Когда поверженное чудовище рухнуло, Ифань едва стоял на ногах. Выронив из дрожащих рук меч, альфа, покачиваясь, подошел к башне и запрокинул голову, крикнув:

— Я пришел спасти тебя, мой прекрасный Тао! Сбрось лестницу, чтобы я мог подняться к тебе и увести в свой дом! Молю тебя, будь моим мужем!

Из окна на верхнем этаже выглянула белокурая голова в черном ведьмином колпаке. Оглядев устроенную разруху и причину всего этого хаоса, омега захлопал глазами, хватая ртом воздух и находясь в полнейшем шоке, справившись с которым, Тао что было сил возопил:

— Ты посмел убить моего дракона, &$#@! #@&* недоделанный! Пошел на #@&, Козлина!

Не так Ифань представлял свою встречу с истинным, совсем не так. Последнее, что видел удивленный и растерянный Ву, — вылетевший из окна оравший благим матом гипсовый бюст Пака, приземлившийся точно ему на голову, а дальше наступила темнота…

Сбоку истерично вопил будильник, возвращая альфу из его кошмара в реальность.

Сев на кровати, Крис, ошалевши, несколько минут смотрел на трезвонящую технику. Смахнув со лба выступивший пот, Ифань сглотнул, отключая будильник и отправляясь в ванную. Проходясь по зубам щеткой, альфа медленно отходил ото сна, надеясь, что это просто глупое сновидение, и оно не повлияет на грядущий день, ведь сегодня он особенный. При мыслях о планах на день альфа улыбнулся, пуская стекать по подбородку пену от зубной пасты. Спохватившись, Ву прополоскал рот и продолжил сборы.

После позавчерашней встречи с мэром Ифань посвятил предыдущий день изучению документов по проекту Тао. Сделав несколько набросков для совмещения их идей, он созвонился с Хуаном и договорился о встрече на сегодня.

Подойдя к шкафу, Крис с деловым видом распахнул его створки, придирчивым взглядом оглядывая ровные ряды вешалок с рубашками, пиджаками, костюмами и сложенными на полках стопками более неформальных вещей.

Еще ни на один прием, торжество и мероприятие Ифань не собирался с такой тщательностью. Он перерыл весь шкаф, подбирая идеальную, по его мнению, одежду. Затрачивая обычно на сборы пару минут, альфа впервые ощутил себя в роли собиравшегося на свидание омеги, потому что в общей сложности на выбор костюма ему пришлось потратить полтора часа.

Окинув себя в зеркале по истечении этого времени, альфа на несколько секунд замер, а после сокрушенно вздохнул. Его терзали смутные сомнения, что, несмотря на все затраченные усилия, для Хуана они останутся незамеченными. Выдохнув, Ифань решил рискнуть и, забрав рабочую сумку, направился на работу.

В офисе его уже ждал Чанёль, зависавший в приемной с секретарем Ву — омегой Чжан Исином. Присев на край его стола, Пак что-то оживленно рассказывал, пока Исин, изредка кивая, разбирал корреспонденцию. При появлении директора оба парня вскинули головы в сторону входа.

— Доброе утро, господин Ву. Отлично выглядите!

— Спасибо!

— Привет, Крис! Ничего себе ты красивый! — Чанёль хмыкнул, — Надеюсь, ты так только сегодня оделся, а то мы останемся без работы.

— С чего это вдруг? — остановившись на полпути к кабинету, Ифань непонимающе уставился на друга.

— Да потому что все омеги, которым мы устраиваем торжества, особенно свадьбы, забьют на свои половинки, сбегут из-под алтаря и примчатся к тебе. Можешь организовывать собственный гарем! — подмигнув, Пак засмеялся.

— Будто мне это нужно, — Ву вздохнул, — Давай ко мне в кабинет, там поговорим.

Поднявшись со стола, Чанёль двинулся следом за другом, уже в кабинете продолжив:

— Конечно, тебе нужен один единственный омега. Но думаю, увидев тебя в таком виде, он будет полностью твоим, или я ничего не смыслю в омегах! — немного помолчав, Пак на всякий случай добавил, — Либо твой Тао непрошибаемый алмазный орешек, которого и баллистической ракетой не возьмешь!

Крис потер переносицу.

— В том то и проблема, что мы говорим о Тао.

— Поэтому я и учел это примечание. Во сколько мы, кстати, к ним едем?

Ифань уставился на часы.

— Поедем к двум часам, после обеда. А пока давай еще раз пройдемся по бумагам. Меня, честно говоря, смущает раздел 3.2.

Пожав плечами, Пак плюхнулся в кресло.

— Давай. Хотя по мне это фиговый способ успокоить нервы. А ты сейчас точно на взводе, потому что по мне этот проект идеален, это я тебе как лучший друг говорю, который тебя уже не один год знает.

Оставив слова друга без ответа, Ву вытащил из ящика стола нужные листы.

* * *

Бекхён хотел притвориться кустиком или каким-нибудь элементом декора. К примеру, фикусом в углу кабинета Хуана или спрятаться за занавеской. Но лучше всего было сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, можно даже за границу, потому что Тао явно встал не с той ноги либо напросто свалился с кровати, потому что фраза «он не в духе» являлась лишь малой каплей истинного состояния Цзытао.

Работники офиса едва ни на цыпочках ходили мимо кабинета директора и при любом намеке на его появление на горизонте мечтали о плаще невидимке. Конечно, омега был не плохим директором, во многих случаях понимающим и вполне даже справедливым. Но что уж греха таить, если у него было плохое настроение, то он мог докопаться до любой мелочи и отчитать так, что ты готов пасть на колени и в слезах молить о пощаде, готовый согласиться с чем угодно. Правда, таким как сегодня сотрудники видели парня впервые.

И если рядовые служащие попрятались по кабинетам, Бека Тао задержал у себя.

— Это никуда не годится! — Хуан бросил на стол папку, — Мы станем посмешищем, если будем работать в таком направлении.

— Но это просто детский праздник и…

Бён подавился собственной фразой, когда на него устремился мрачный взгляд его брата.

— Думаешь, если это для детей, то можно сделать все спустя рукава?

— Нет, не думаю, — Бекхён понурил голову, втягивая ее в плечи, — Тао, но что плохого в тематическом празднике?

— Ничего, Бек! Но африканские джунгли! Будем наряжать детвору в мартышек и жирафов?

Бён съехал в кресле, пытаясь залезть под стол.

Резкий стук в дверь отвлек Хуана от негодования и попытки вытянуть почти спрятавшегося от него брата из-под стола.

— Войдите!

Вздрогнув от рыка Тао, Бекхён подумал, что рискнувший сунуться к нему человек съехавший камикадзе, однако когда двери открылись, оказалось, что это просто Сухо — он же Ким Джунмён, помощник Хуана и отчасти его секретарь. Личностью этот альфа был примечательной своим неизменным строгим серым костюмом, очками и вечно серьезным покерфейсом робокопа. Бросив взгляд на окончательно залезшего под стол Бёна, Ким, привычно сохранив отрешенное выражение лица, посмотрел на директора, которому для полноты образа цербера не хватало красных глаз и капающей слюны.

— К вам господа Ву и Пак!

Сердито сощурившись, Тао прошипел:

— Пусть заходят!

Из-под стола донесся встревоженный голос:

— Тао, ради Бога, только не делай глупостей!

Спустя полминуты альф, вошедших в кабинет, встретил гневно стучавший по столу ладошками Хуан с криками:

— Нефиг учить меня! Вылазь, давай! Живо!

В шоке застыв на пороге, Крис и Чанёль обеспокоенно переглянулись. Их еще в коридоре насторожили жалостливые взгляды выглядывающих из-за закрытых дверей работников, но не разворачиваться же было обратно, хотя им и стало не по себе.

Сглотнув, Ифань хотел привлечь к себе внимание и поприветствовать омегу, но сделать это не получилось, так как в этот момент на сиденье кресла для посетителей шлепнулась чья-то рука и из-под Т-образного стола выглянула мордашка Бёна, обреченно прошептавшего:

— Бегите, глупцы!

— Бён Бекхён! Хватит устраивать здесь цирк! Вылазь немедленно! — Хуан зыркнул на альф, злорадно усмехнувшись, — Жирафы подъехали! Здравствуйте!

Кряхтя, Бекхён выбрался из-под стола под шокированные взгляды «конкурентов», пока Хуан с деловым видом убирал в сторону раскиданные папки. Отряхнув брюки, Бён оглянулся на брата и, убедившись, что он все еще занят, поспешил к альфам, протягивая Крису руку.

— Бён Бекхён! Рад знакомству, господин Ву! Здравствуйте, господин Пак!

Тао за спиной презрительно фыркнул. Понизив голос, Бек добавил:

— Если что, сваливайте отсюда на полной скорости. Главное скрыться у него из виду!

— Заместитель Бён!

Вздрогнув, Бек выпрямился и поспешил к столу.

— Я уже здесь. Весь в работе.

— А вам нужно особое приглашение? Проходите!

— Здравствуй, Тао! — Ифань собрался с мужеством, проходя ближе к столу и занимая одно из кресел, — Позволь представить, мой друг и коллега Пак Чанёль!

— Здравствуйте! Наслышан о вас, господин Пак-не-проходящий-мимо-омежьих-задниц!

— Тао!

Бён сердито сверкнул глазами, глядя на брата. Он, разумеется, тоже наслышан о предпочтениях своего альфы, но слышать это вслух ему неприятно.

— На правду не обижаются, Бек!

Чанёль криво усмехается.

— Я тоже о вас наслышан, господин Хуан-стерва-мозгоед!

Несколько секунд альфа и омега сыплют молниями, глядя друг на друга. Крис опускает на руку Чанёля ладонь, желая его успокоить, параллельно обращаясь к Тао.

— Может, не будем тратить время и приступим к работе?

Удобней устраиваясь в кресле, Хуан кривится. Надеясь, что он более или менее успокоился, Ифань вынимает захваченные из офиса документы, передавая их Тао.

— Здесь несколько набросков возможных вариантов совмещения, если будут какие-либо замечания или пожелания, можешь сказать.

Хуан фыркает, не удерживаясь от колкого замечания.

— Спасибо, что разрешил! Не волнуйся, если мне что-то не понравится, ты узнаешь об этом первым. Не в моей привычке об этом молчать.

Бекхён закатывает глаза и вздыхает, но опуская их вниз, встречается взглядом с Чанёлем, который мгновенно довольно улыбается. Омега откидывается на спинку кресла, улыбаясь в ответ.

Пока Пак и Бён кокетничают взглядами, Тао вручает Крису собственную папку, после чего утыкается носом в его документы. Ифань тихо вздыхает, убеждаясь, что его омега не просто алмазный орешек, а явно с титановым ядром.

Следующие десять минут Ву и Хуан перезагружаются в трудовой режим, чиркая что-то в бумагах.

В это время их друзья, медленно отъехав на другой край стола, тихо переговариваются, то посмеиваясь над своими руководителями, то сыпя комплиментами друг другу. Подумав еще пару минут, Бекхён подмигивает Чанёлю, кивая в сторону двери. Бросив взгляд на сосредоточенного Криса, Пак взвешивает все за и против. Надеясь, что без него с Ифанем ничего не случится, альфа кивает и, схватив своего омегу за руку, пригибаясь, устремляется к выходу.

Едва за ними захлопывается дверь, Ву возвращает взгляд на листы перед ним и улыбается, искренне радуясь за друга, которому похоже повезло больше, чем ему. Теперь ему самому нужно набраться мужества и сил, чтобы вынести следующие несколько часов совместной работы с Тао.

* * *

Тао готов грызть ногти, стараясь сделать вид, что он не заметил бегство предателя Бека вместе с Паком! Как он мог оставить Хуана наедине с Ву?! А еще эта ехидная ухмылочка альфы, определенно не предвещавшая ничего хорошего. И какого черта он выглядит сегодня как какой-нибудь сказочный принц?! Омега готов выпустить все свои коготки и сердито зашипеть, потому что все это нарушает его душевное спокойствие и учащает сердцебиение — Тао искренне надеется, что причина этого — аритмия из-за стресса, а не какие-нибудь чувства, упаси Боже! А ведь в его плохом настроении с утра виноват Ифань, потому что, приснившись ему в очередной раз, он посягнул поцелуем на самое святое — правую щеку Хуана!

С хлопком шлепнув папкой по столу, Тао уставился на альфу недовольным взглядом. Еле слышно вздохнув, Ву повернулся к омеге.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Да. Тот факт, что нам приходится работать вместе! И еще куча всего остального!

— Интересно, ты со всеми такой колючий или это исключительно моя привилегия?

У Хуана нервно дернулась щека при мысли об особом отношении к Ифаню. Язык так и чесался от язвительных колкостей в ответ, готовых сорваться в любой момент, но более или менее совладав с эмоциями, омега проигнорировал слова Ву и прошипел:

— Вернемся к нашим баранам, — распахнув папку, Тао придвинул ее ближе к Крису, склонившемуся вперед, — В этой части слишком много глиняных украшений. Поскольку действие будет проходить за городом, там, возможно, будет высокая влажность и закрепить подобные элементы в таком количестве может оказаться проблематично.

Ифань задумчиво кивнул.

— Логично. Пожалуй, стоит уточнить месторасположение загородного дома и съездить туда, осмотреться на местности и сделать несколько снимков ключевых мест.

Хуан нехотя согласился, продолжая листать папку и делиться собственным мнением по тому или иному вопросу. В процессе Крис открыл его план, так же делясь своими мыслями по его поводу. В чем-то их мнения сходились, в чем-то нет.

Тао было бы проще, если бы он разговаривал с кем-то другим, но перед ним был Ифань в костюме с иголочки со стильно уложенными волосами и умопомрачительным взглядом. Омега искренне радовался тому, что он сидит за столом, потому что встань он, сразу были бы заметны дрожащие подкашивающиеся ноги.

— Нет! Это точно не подойдет! — Ву обвел пальцем один из пунктов плана Хуана, — Если добавить это именно здесь, то подобная фигура будет выделяться, выбиваясь из общего оформления. Как белая ворона!

Омега досадливо поджал губы, этот пункт с ледяными скульптурами ему и самому не очень нравился, но из-за того, что он и так находился на взводе, это замечание не на шутку его задело.

— Можно подумать, у тебя задумки лучше, — Тао кивнул в сторону разложенных в процессе разговора рисунков, — Что это вообще за каракули? Что за криворукий бездарь это рисовал!

Фыркнув, Хуан скрестил руки на груди, смотря на альфу с оскорбленным превосходством и встречаясь с полным холодной ярости взглядом.

* * *

Ифань мог простить и понять многое, сдержаться от любых оскорблений и язвительных слов, выдержать любые упреки в свой адрес. Единственное, что он не мог простить, — замечания к его рисункам.

Тао вряд ли мог знать, что его слова могут вызвать у альфы реакцию, как на красную тряпку у быка.

Цепляясь за остатки благоразумия, Крис пытался не сорваться окончательно, правда, смолчать в ответ на треп Хуана Ву все-таки не смог.

— Не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь, Тао? Знаешь, меня уже начинают подбешивать твои закидоны. Желаешь сорвать всю работу и пустить ее коту под хвост? Превосходно! Но не ты ли брызжа слюной заявлял, что сможешь преодолеть свою неприязнь и качественно выполнять собственные обязанности?

— Хочешь сказать, что мне не хватит профессионализма для этого дела?

— О, да! Судя по твоему поведению, тебе вообще не мешало бы отойти от дел. Может, пора на покой, раз не в порядке с нервами?

Омега сощурился, впиваясь ногтями в подлокотники кресла.

— Просто сложно сохранять спокойствие, общаясь с умственно отсталыми альфами!

— И с таким настроем ты желаешь работать? Меня удивляет, почему ты вообще решил устраивать праздники! С подобным отношением разве что заниматься кулачными боями или идти в коллекторское агентство!

Тао подскочил со своего места, будто ошпаренный.

— Да как ты смеешь! Думаешь, если ты альфа, то имеешь право оскорблять всех, как тебе вздумается?

Хмыкнув, Крис встал следом, упираясь руками в стол между ними.

— Надо же! Доброе утро, Тао! А ты не думал, что твой статус омеги тоже не дает тебе право относиться к другим как к мусору?

— Я не отношусь к другим как к мусору!

— Ого! Неужели только я заслужил такого отношения к себе? В чем причина, Тао? В том, что у нас конкурирующие агентства или в том, что я твой истинный!

Задохнувшись от злости, Хуан ударил руками по столу, подаваясь вперед.

— Ты никогда не будешь моей парой! Я никогда не признаю тебя, ясно! Ты мне не нужен!

Крис задыхается от негодования, понимая, что это последняя капля, бьющая по самому больному. Единственное, что его сдерживает, чтобы не выбежать из кабинета, разревевшись как ребенок, напоминание, что он так-то альфа, а альфы не плачут, даже если их обижают такие вредные омеги, как Хуан. Ифань желает ответить Тао что-нибудь болезненно подобное, чтобы ранить его так же сильно, как и он его, но из-за слишком малого расстояния между ними запах омеги ощущается сильнее, мешая связно мыслить. Стараясь успокоить тяжелое дыхание, Ву скользил взглядом по лицу Тао, невольно любуясь им.

Какого черта он так зависим от этого чудовища в людском обличье?

Выдохнув, альфа уже спокойней произнес:

— Тебе придется передумать. Потому что я не намерен от тебя отказываться. В отличие от тебя, ты мне нужен, и я не передумаю. Я тоже могу быть упрямым!

Выпрямившись, Крис собрал собственные бумаги, напоследок посмотрев на притихшего и отстранившегося Тао.

— Подумай, что стоит переделать, и постарайся остыть. Завтра я перезвоню тебе, и мы обговорим время, когда сможем продолжить. Уверен, ты способен на большее, потому что я знаю, что на самом деле ты превосходный профессионал. И да, криворукий бездарь — это я.

Развернувшись, Ифань вышел из кабинета.

Поджав губы, омега упал в кресло, сжав руки в замок и прижав их к груди. Опустив взгляд, Хуан несколько минут просидел в тишине, мучаясь от бурлящих внутри чувств.

Обреченно вздохнув, Тао еле слышно прошептал, будто боясь, что кто-то может его услышать:

— Зато у тебя получаются самые удивительные и прекрасные рисунки, Ифань…


	8. Хрупкое равновесие

_Мирись, мирись, мирись_

_И больше не дерись._

_А если будешь драться,_

_То я буду кусаться._

_Чаю напьемся_

_И снова раздеремся._

_Давай с тобой мириться_

_И во всем делиться._

_А кто не будет мириться,_

_С тем не будем водиться._

_(детский стишок)_

— Думаю, здесь будет безопасней!

Бекхён смеется, усаживаясь за столик в кафе неподалеку от их офиса. Чанёль располагается напротив, улыбаясь во все 32 зуба.

— У вас всегда так «весело»?

Бён распахивает меню.

— Обычно Тао более сдержан, но похоже у него сезонное обострение, на почве встречи с истинным.

Пак хмыкает, следом за омегой присоединяясь к формированию заказа.

— Крису с ним видно придется туго.

Бекхён давится смехом.

— Зная своего брата, предполагаю, что это будет похоже на шоу «Остаться в живых».

— Вероятно, мне стоит предупредить об этом Ифаня. Хотя удивительно, что вы являетесь братьями. Вы совсем не похожи.

— Мы сводные, а не кровные. Хотя при этом близки. Можно сказать, что в свое время Тао взял меня под свою опеку, несмотря на то, что он младше. Иногда я думаю, что родись он альфой, и ему бы отбоя не было от омег.

Подошедший к их столику официант ненадолго прерывает разговор. Приняв заказ, он удаляется за стойку. Тем временем Чанёль, посмеиваясь, произносит:

— В принципе, из Криса мог получиться не плохой омега, потому что он бывает довольно мягким, хотя ему пришлось обзаводиться суровым характером из-за работы и своего статуса.

Бекхён на пару секунд застывает, представляя себе приседающего альфа-самца Тао, с подкаченными бицепсами и трицепсами, с громогласным хохотом, отдаленно похожим на смех Санта-Клауса. На одной руке он держит хихикающего Криса в фартучке, кокетливо хлопающего длинными ресницами, а на другой пару довольных восторженно визжащих малышей.

Бён фыркает от смеха, делясь собственной фантазией с Паком, и уже секунду спустя они оба складываются пополам, заливаясь смехом, привлекая к себе внимание посетителей кафе.

Взяв себя в руки, Бек извиняясь кланяется окружающим, смахивает с ресниц выступившие от смеха слезки и спрашивает Пака:

— Вы давно дружите?

Чан улыбается своим воспоминаниям.

— С младшей школы. Ифань только учился рисовать и с деловым видом завязывал бантики всем желающим омегам. Тогда видно и появилась его страсть к дизайнерству и украшению всех и вся. За это наши одноклассники альфы его недолюбливали, и мне приходилось за него заступаться, чтобы он не был бит. Но потом он подрос, и в этом необходимость отпала, потому что он мог уже сам за себя постоять. Хотя возможно с тех пор ему не везет с омегами.

— В смысле?

Официант приносит паре заказ и удаляется. Придвигая к себе еду, Бён недоуменно смотрит на Пака, который придается воспоминаниям.

— У него примечательная внешность, поэтому омеги часто облепляли его и боролись за внимание. Крис — простая душа, не понимал, что между ними из-за него была отдельная война, но когда несколько омег подрались, и он решил их разнять, все кончилось тем, что в пылу ссоры они случайно столкнули его с лестницы и он сломал ногу. А дальше был Мело, с которым он встречался в средней школе. Он заставлял Ифаня делать за него все домашние задания и носить рюкзак в школу и из нее. При этом Мело зачем-то каждый день таскал все учебники и тетради. В результате килограмм пять-десять это все, наверное, весило. Но к радости Криса, Мело переехал. Затем был ВанДжу. Этот перекрасил Ифаню волосы в зелено-розовый, чтобы другие на него не зарились. Крис тогда долго не мог избавиться от этих кислотно-ярких цветов. Это был первый раз, когда я слышал, как он матерится. Честно слушал его с открытым ртом, прямо хоть бери под запись и запоминай, настолько шедеврально это все звучало. Последующие его попытки завязать отношения тоже были неудачными. Истерики с валянием на полу, разгульный образ жизни, бесконечные требования подарков, более похожие на рэкет, это меньшее что я помню.

Бекхён слизнул с губы крем от пирожного, заставив тем самым Пака прерваться и залипнуть на его губах. Бён же задумчиво произнес:

— Я бы хотел сказать, что с Тао ему будет проще, но не могу. Наверное, все это было послано ему в качестве тренировки перед встречей с братом. Чтобы он закалил характер и был морально готов к тому, что его ожидает. Хотя не уверен, что к этому можно быть готовым. Зато если он сможет его добиться, то ему не найти другого более преданного, верного и любящего омеги. Тао конечно не сахар, часто перегибает палку, бывая упрямым, вспыльчивым и своенравным, но на самом деле он очень хороший и заботливый. Глубоко внутри.

Чанёль засмеялся.

— Ладно. Я понял. Но давай лучше поговорим не о них.

Омега усмехнулся.

— И о чем же тогда?

— Расскажи о себе.

— Оу! Про меня в городе ходит столько слухов и сплетней, что многие факты удивляют даже меня. Забавно узнавать, что ты где-то был или что-то делал, о чем ты даже не в курсе.

— То же самое можно сказать и про меня. Но я предпочитаю сплетни оставлять сплетниками и узнавать факты.

Бён потер нос, о чем-то размышляя.

— Мой день рождения 6 мая. Я дружелюбный и общительный, стараюсь хорошо относиться к каждому. Боюсь высоты. Мне нравятся белый, черный и серый цвета. Люблю фантастические фильмы…

Бекхён продолжал говорить, изредка прерываясь, обдумывая ответы, после чего передал эстафетную палочку Паку и настал черед Чанёля рассказывать о себе. Они еще долго сидели, беседуя о всевозможных мелочах, пока у альфы не зазвонил телефон. Извинившись, Пак ответил. Крис спрашивал, поедет ли он с ним в офис или нет. Поскольку голос у Ифаня звучал подавленно, Чанёль, как порядочный друг понял, что сейчас Ву нужна его поддержка. Сказав, что сейчас он подойдет на стоянку, альфа отключился.

— Мне пора. Похоже, у них все-таки что-то случилось.

Бекхён поднялся следом за Чанёлем.

— Тогда мне стоит проведать Тао.

Пак улыбнулся, уже выйдя из кафе, альфа остановился и, подумав, спросил:

— Бекхён, — омега, остановившись, посмотрел на альфу, — Может, сходим куда-нибудь еще? Например, завтра после работы?

— Ладно, — Бён улыбнулся.

— Тогда я заеду за тобой в конце рабочего дня.

Омега слегка нахмурился.

— Эм… давай лучше встретимся часов ближе к семи? У меня есть кое-какие дела после работы.

— Хорошо.

Улыбнувшись, Чанёль поспешил на автостоянку, а Бекхён направился в офис.

* * *

Подойдя к машине Пак, наклонившись, заглянул в окно.

Крис, откинувшись на сиденье, сидел за рулем, прикрыв глаза. Открыв дверь, Чанёль устроился рядом.

— Что у вас произошло?

Ву повернулся к другу.

— Я болен. Или с ума сошел. Или и то, и другое.

— Крис, конкретней. Не говори загадками. Ты меня пугаешь.

— Почему он не хочет признавать во мне своего альфу? Я что, какой-то дефектный? Страшный? Выгляжу тупым? Не понимаю!

— У-у, дружище! Самокопание в данном случае не вариант. Просто это — Тао.

Разведя руки в стороны, Пак пожал плечами, будто говорил нечто очевидное. Застонав, Ву несколько раз дернул головой, ударяясь ей о сиденье.

— Так, Крисусе, спокойней! Спокойней! Давай разбираться понемногу. Что между вами произошло, после того, как мы с Бекхёном ушли?

Поджав губы, Ифань обернулся, посмотрев на друга.

— Давай расскажу обо всем в другом месте. Плевать на все. Хочу напиться!

— Ой! — Чанёль заметно напрягся, на его памяти это был первый раз, когда Ву предлагал нечто подобное, — Уверен?

— Абсолютно!

Крис упрямо нахмурился и завел автомобиль. Пак только растерянно хмыкнул.

* * *

По пути в офис Бекхён заглянул в магазин, прикупив печенья и шоколада, чтобы в случае чего отстреливаться ими от Хуана.

Подходя к его кабинету, Бён на всякий случай перекрестился и приоткрыл дверь. Тао сидел за своим столом и выглядел довольно спокойным, листая оставшиеся у него бумаги после встречи с Крисом.

Вздохнув, Бек набрался мужества и прошел внутрь.

— Как все прошло? — Хуан не поднял головы, будто его брат был пустым местом. Понимая, что его просто игнорируют, Бён подошел ближе к столу, усаживаясь за него, — Ну, Тао! Хватит вредничать! Я же волнуюсь.

— Предатель!

Бекхён едва не закатил глаза.

— Что опять-то?

Хуан поднял угрюмый взгляд.

— Ты меня бросил! Сбежал с этим Паком, оставив меня один на один с Ву!

— Мы бы все равно вам только мешались!

— Но ты был мне нужен! Неужели непонятно!

Тао походил на обиженного ребенка, которому родители обещали новую игрушку, но не купили.

— Извини!

Бён вынул сладости, придвигая их брату, который досадливо засопел носом, но подарок принял и, соединившись с секретарем, попросил принести чай, а затем вновь обратил внимание на Бека, постучав пальцем по цветной обертке ближайшей плитки шоколада.

— Это вообще запрещенный прием!

— Зато действенный, — Бекхён улыбнулся, — А теперь вернемся к теме. Ифань тебя обидел?

Тао опустил взгляд, качнув головой.

— Нет, — внезапно Хуан сложил руки на столе и грохнулся на них лбом, — Я вспылил и нагрубил ему. Обозвал бездарем.

Облокотившись на стол, Бён подпер щеку кулачком.

— И? Прости, но ты часто выпускаешь свои колючки, поэтому не думаю, что его это так шокировало.

Подняв голову, Тао подавленно произнес:

— Ты просто не видел этого мы… мы…

Бек широко распахнул глаза, потому что щеки Тао покраснели при воспоминании об упиравшемся в стол альфе, смотревшем на него таким уверенным суровым взглядом, что внутри все невольно начинало дрожать от восторга. Прежде при появлении «темной стороны» омеги все либо сбегали от его грубости, либо опускались до самых низких оскорблений. Все, но не Ифань. А произнесенное им в конце: «Я не намерен от тебя отказываться. В отличие от тебя, ты мне нужен и я не передумаю. Я тоже могу быть упрямым!», — заставляло внутреннего омегу испытывать нечто абсолютно ему необычное и непривычное, а именно дикое и совершенно неуместное, с точки зрения Хуана, желание подчиняться воле и желаниям своего альфы. Да это вообще бред сумасшедшего, чтобы он и вдруг решил подчиняться, кому бы то ни было!

— Тао? Он тебе нравится?

Хуан скривился и вздохнул.

— Я не отрицаю, что он привлекательный и, нравится мне это или нет, но я реагирую на его запах, — лицо омеги было таким, будто его заставили съесть корзину лимонов, — Но именно поэтому он не нравится мне особенно сильно! Это же чистой воды физиология и инстинкты, а поддаваться и действовать только на основе них абсолютное безумие!

— И поэтому ты ему нагрубил?

Тао кивнул и добавил:

— Да, но если коротко, в итоге мы оба наговорили много всего и даже лишнего.

Бён задумался. Вошедший секретарь принес и оставил на столе чай. Хуан притянул печенье и угрюмо взялся его грызть. Наблюдая за ним, Бекхён размышлял, что, похоже, с отношением его брата к своему альфе не все так просто. На самом деле Тао не отрицал их истинность, но не допускал мысли о том, чтобы последовать за ней. Отчасти он понимал его, потому что и сам, признав Чанёля, не видел их совместного будущего, но у него для этого были веские причины. Поверить же в то, что причина такого поведения Тао обычная вредность было сложно. Бек чувствовал разочарование и грусть оттого, что Хуан, несмотря на их близкие отношения, мало доверял ему в плане того, чтобы делиться чувствами, эмоциями или рассказывать друг другу секреты.

— Ну, а вы что делали с Паком?

Хмуро жуя печенье, Тао буравил брата взглядом.

— Разговаривали. Каждый рассказывал о себе.

— Ясно.

Хуан погрузился в думы. Не желая прерывать его мыслительные процессы, Бен, приметив папку по проекту со свадьбой Сехуна и Лухана, придвинул ее к себе принявшись пролистывать. К моменту, как Тао закончил «лечение» сладким, Бекхён закончил просмотр.

— Ну и? Тебе уже лучше?

— Определенно.

— Тогда, слушай. У меня есть пара идей для наших молодоженов.

Отодвинув чашку и остатки сладостей, Хуан сосредоточил все свое внимание на брате, вновь становясь спокойным и сдержанным, каким был всегда.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю!

Бек улыбнулся, радуясь, что его план удался. Ни что не возвращало Тао в нормальную форму так, как работа.

* * *

— А после он сказал, что никогда не признает меня! Представляешь, Ёль! Я ему не нужен.

Ифань пьяно всхлипнул, махнув рукой с рюмкой, отшатнувшись от которой, Чанёль успел перехватить ее, пока она не улетела в сторону, попав в кого-нибудь.

— Я думаю тебе достаточно пить, Крис!

Ву поднял на друга расстроенный взгляд и затряс в воздухе руками, будто объяснял бестолковому человеку нечто очевидное.

— Ну почему этот глупый омега не понимает, что он моя пара! Мы же истинные! — альфа обреченно вздохнул и, развернувшись, махнул рукой в сторону барной стойки, — Еще соджу!

Бармен вопросительно посмотрел на Пака, который отрицательно качнул головой, пока Крис, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, рыскал по столу взглядом в поисках пропавшей рюмки. Не найдя оной, он чуть не плача обреченно выдохнул:

— Я настолько неудачник, что меня даже рюмка бросила. Сволочь.

— Просто ты не ее пара, Крис. У нее роман.

— С кем?

— С коньяком!

— Ясно, — Ву опустил руки, всхлипывая, — Это несправедливо. Даже у алкоголя с посудой есть отношения, а у меня нет!

Чан закатил глаза, сдерживаясь чтобы не выматериться, потому что он конечно хороший друг готовый выслушать и поддержать, но душевные излияния Ифаня длились уже долбанных три часа! Три часа одного и того же выноса мозга! Все-таки пробормотав пару ругательств одними губами, Пак опустил взгляд на друга, который уложив голову на сложенные руки, успел уснуть. Цокнув языком, Чанёль положил на стол деньги и, встав из-за стола, поднял Криса, потащив к выходу из бара.

Уложив друга на заднее сидение, Пак ненадолго задумался, потирая шею. Внезапно улыбнувшись, Чан достал телефон, набирая один из многочисленных номеров в списке контактов, параллельно заводя машину. Спустя пару секунд ему ответили.

— Привет, малыш! Как насчет того, чтобы расслабиться этой ночью у меня дома? …Договорились. Жду тебя через два часа.

Отключившись, Пак слегка откинулся на сиденье.

— Думаю, я успею отвезти Криса домой, до его прихода.

Трогаясь с места, Чанёль спешит отвезти друга к нему. Затаскивая Ифаня к нему в квартиру, альфа кидает на тумбу в коридоре ключи, выуженные из кармана Ву. Крис на некоторое время приходит в себя и, что-то бормоча, сам проходит в спальню, где падает на постель. Пак угрюмо глядит на друга, а после стягивает с него обувь, приносит из кухни воду с таблеткой от похмелья, оставляя их около кровати, и с чувством выполненного долга покидает квартиру.

Пристегивая ремень безопасности, альфа на некоторое время замирает, но трясет головой, прогоняя вязкие тревожные мысли.

* * *

Омега под ним громко и пошло стонет. Чанёль вбивается в соблазнительное тело, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Перед внутренним взором мгновенно предстает улыбавшийся Бекхён. Пак кусает губы, распахивая глаза, принимаясь двигаться еще жестче и резче, вырывая из тела под ним безудержные крики. Выгибаясь, омега изливается себе на живот и обмякает. Пак несколько раз поддается бедрами вперед, а после выходит, кончая на омегу, но не чувствуя удовлетворения. Восстановив дыхание, омега собирает пальцами с живота их сперму, принимаясь их после этого посасывать, но вместо довольного взгляда альфа смотрит на него с неприязнью и он останавливается.

— Что-то не так?

Чанёль отстраняется, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Извини. Можешь уйти?

— Что? Ты серьезно?

— У меня нет настроения.

Омега гневно фыркает, садясь на постели.

— Пак Чанёль, а ты не оборзел? Выдернул меня ради одного раза?

Игнорируя недовольство парня, альфа направляется в душ, бросая через плечо:

— Надеюсь, когда я выйду, тебя здесь не будет.

— Да пошел ты! И не звони мне больше!

Ответом ему слышит хлопок двери.

Поджимая губы, омега принципиально вытирает сперму о покрывало, сердито шипя и смаргивая подступившие к глазам злые слезы.

— Я тебе это еще припомню. Нашел мальчика по вызову. Гад!

Быстро одеваясь, омега спешит покинуть квартиру, пока Чанёль стоит под чуть теплыми струями воды, смывая с себя чужой запах. А когда-то он находил эту смесь гвоздики и корицы привлекательной, но сейчас все его естество сгорает от жажды аромата гардении. Лишь от воспоминания об этом крышесносящем запахе Пак вновь возбуждается. Закрывая глаза, альфа представляет обнаженного Бёна, стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Рука ложится на эрегированный член, принимаясь поглаживать, пробуждая фантазию о манящих губках омеги и этот язычок, которым он слизывал крем от пирожного.

— Бекхён! Бек! Бекки!

Чанёль, кажется, отдал бы все на свете, чтобы его омега сейчас был здесь и действительно сделал ему минет. Откидывает голову назад, Пак кончает с глухим стоном. Тяжело дыша, альфа исподлобья смотрит на стену перед собой.

— Превосходно! Я же со школы не дрочил!

Делая воду холоднее, Чанёль пытается привести себя в чувства, но внутри все равно полыхает пламя неудовлетворенности. Уже вытираясь полотенцем, Пак задумчиво смотрит в зеркало, и словно самому себе произносит:

— Держи себя в руках, Чанёль! Не стоит так скоро тащить его в постель. Главное, самообладание!

Альфа усмехается сам себе, качая головой и понимая, что он вряд ли успокоится, пока омега не окажется под ним.

* * *

Утром Крис просыпается с головной болью, но… жутко довольный. Он сам понимает, что это глупо — улыбаться, когда тебе в голову будто засыпали петард, которые разом подожгли. Но он ни может не чувствовать себя счастливым, потому что ночью ему снился Тао. Правда в этот раз не в воплощении злобного чародея, а в их доме, готовящий завтрак специально для него и даривший ему самую нежную улыбку, собирая на работу, поправляя галстук и на прощание целуя, так, что у альфы даже во сне дрожали ноги.

Воздавая благодарную похвалу заботливому Паку, Ифань выпивает таблетку и принимается собираться на работу. Даже помня о ссоре с омегой накануне, он убеждает себя, что будет стоять до последнего, пока не добьется того, что его сон станет реальностью. Крис понимает, что это будет задача не из легких, но отступать не намерен.

В приподнятом расположении духа Ву направляется в офис. Уже в здании, по пути в свой кабинет, Ифань решает зайти к другу. Чанёль сидит у себя за столом, смотря что-то в компьютере и щелкая мышкой со скучающим выражением на лице.

— Доброе утро! У тебя такой вид, будто вчера пил ты, а не я, — Крис усаживается на диванчик у окна, сбоку от стола друга.

— И тебе не хворать! Я даже удивлен тому, что ты сияешь как ясно солнышко. Вчерашняя хандра отступила?

— Я просто решил идти до конца! У меня есть только два варианта. Либо добиваться Тао до тех пор, пока он не согласится признать меня, либо сдаться и потерять его навсегда, а это меня не устраивает.

— Боже! И почему ты понял это сегодня, а не вчера. Тогда ты бы не выносил мне мозг целый вечер.

Ифань смеется.

— Для этого и нужны лучшие друзья, чтобы жизнь не казалась легкой. И раз уж ты вчера выслушал меня, то я готов сделать это для тебя сегодня. Что у тебя произошло, что ты такой загруженный.

— Не выспался.

— Чанёль, я тебя достаточно знаю. Не заставляй меня переживать за тебя.

— Я переспал вчера с Джеджуном.

Улыбка вмиг сходит с лица Криса, Чанёль усмехается, видя его реакцию.

— Чан, а как же Бекхён?

Пак откидывается назад, заводя за голову руки.

— Он милый. У нас много общего. Он мне нравится, и я не против встречаться с ним. Вчера я понял, как безумно его хочу, но мне не хочется делать это поспешно. Он не такой как остальные.

— Тогда в чем проблема? — Ву искренне недоумевает.

— Ты готов выйти замуж за Тао и завести семью?

— Конечно, — Ифань отвечает, не раздумывая ни секунды.

Чанёль кривится, садясь нормально.

— А я нет. Я не готов к серьезным отношениям и мыслям о свадьбе, детях, — Пак дернулся, как будто ему внезапно стало холодно, — Ты же знаешь!

— Говоришь так, будто оправдываешься. Я тебя не обвинял.

— У тебя говорящий взгляд.

Крис вздыхает.

— Я знаю тебя уже много лет и понимаю, что за пару дней к подобному нельзя созреть. Просто хочу сказать, что будь осторожней, чтобы к тому моменту, когда ты был готов, ты не потерял того, кто будет нужен.

Пак молчит, хмурясь, а после отмахивается.

— Закрыли тему. Ты только за этим пришел или что-то хотел сказать еще?

— Только поблагодарить за заботу, помощь и поддержку.

— Для этого и нужны друзья!

Чанёль улыбается, а Крис поднимается со своего места.

— Ладно, я к себе. Пора возвращаться к работе. Еще надо будет созвониться с Тао.

— Давай-давай! — Пак машет руками, будто выметая Ву из кабинета, — А то от твоего сияющего вида я скоро ослепну.

Ифань улыбается.

— Не расслабляйся только, позднее еще зайду, но уже по работе.

— Хорошо, только иди уже!

Покинув кабинет друга, Крис направляется в собственный. Привычно здоровается с Исином, получая от него утреннюю корреспонденцию и бумаги на подпись, а также список назначенных встреч. Кивая Чжану, альфа спешит скрыться за дверью и, устроившись за столом, вынимает из кармана телефон, несколько минут вертя его в руках, размышляя звонить Хуану сейчас или позднее. В итоге решив, что беспокоить омегу с утра не лучшая идея, Ву откладывает технику, погружаясь в работу. За делами время летит незаметно. Он проводит пару встреч, обсуждает планы с Паком, успевшим вернуть себе привычный позитивный настрой, после они идут обедать в кафетерий и, возвращаясь в офис, принимают несколько заказчиков из высокопоставленных лиц. Впервые Ифаню некомфортно, потому что за пару из них они конкурировали с Тао, но если изначально он радовался, что вновь одолел конкурента, то теперь чувство победы и эйфории от нее сошло на нет.

Когда за последним посетителем закрывается дверь, Крис опускается на кресло, убирая с лица вежливую улыбку. Ву смотрит на часы и выпрямляется, понимая, что уже пять вечера, и рабочий день почти окончен. Альфа спешит вынуть телефон, но прежде чем он успевает нажать вбитый в быстрый набор номер, гаджет вибрирует, играя стандартную мелодию. Ифань улыбается, видя на экране ставшее любимым имя. Быстро нажав кнопку соединения, парень подносит трубку к уху.

— Здравствуй, Тао!

— Кхм… здравствуйте, господин Ву! Вы намеревались позвонить, но раз уж вы этого не сделали, я рискнул взять это на себя.

— Прости, я просто заработался. Буквально только что освободился.

— Я так и подумал. Ладно, я пересмотрел некоторые вещи, что мы вчера обсуждали, и внес коррективы. У тебя на визитке был электронный адрес, поэтому я отправил их тебе по почте, чтобы не терять время. Ознакомься с ними, пожалуйста, и мы обсудим их, при следующей встрече.

— Хорошо, — Крис принялся открывать почту сразу, как услышал об отправленном письме, и сейчас уже просматривал присланные файлы, — Когда тебе будет удобнее встретиться?

— Завтра с утра я буду занят, но после трех освобожусь.

— Тогда я подъеду к трем.

— Ладно.

Тао замолчал. Можно было бы уже закончить разговор, но Ифань вслушивался в тишину в телефоне. Никто из них не продолжал беседу, но и не прощался, внезапно на другом конце раздался тяжелый вздох и омега произнес:

— Прости за вчерашнее. Я был не прав. Мне не стоило говорить многое из того, что было сказано.

— Не беспокойся, я тоже наговорил лишнего, извини.

— Нет же, — омега говорил достаточно сурово, отчего альфа замолчал в недоумении, — Я не хочу давать тебе ложные надежды. Просто в мои жизненные планы не входят отношения. Ни сейчас, ни через год, ни через десять лет. Никогда! Меня интересует только работа. Поэтому давай сосредоточимся только на ней и не будем касаться всех этих вещей о… об истинности.

— Ты даже не хочешь дать мне ни единого шанса?

— Это не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

— Ты не можешь знать, чем это закончится, даже не начав.

— Ты меня не слышишь.

Ву сжимает руки в кулаки. Ему требуется не дюжее терпение успокоиться, он вспоминает свой сон и сдержанно отвечает:

— Я понял. Для тебя это проблема.

— Ифань…

Крис откидывается назад, думая, что Хуан издевается над ним, отвергая и в то же время так осторожно называя по имени.

— Увидимся завтра, Тао.

Омега молчит с десяток секунд, а после произносит:

— До завтра.

Телефон затихает. Отбрасывая его на стол, альфа сердито скрещивает руки на груди. Может Хуан и не позволит ухаживать за ним в открытую, но у него есть козырь в рукаве в виде их совместной работы и, проводя с ним как можно больше времени, он заставит омегу привязаться к себе и в конце Тао сам не захочет от него уходить. Для этого Ву точно сделает все возможное.

* * *

Бекхён с улыбкой забирается в машину Чанёля.

— Куда поедем?

— Куда захочешь, — альфа улыбается в ответ.

— Ну, раз уж это наше первое или почти второе свидание, то может, отправимся в кино?

— Начнем с невинных развлечений?

Пак усмехается, но омега лишь пожимает плечами.

— Если я с самого начала соглашусь на что-то больше, то боюсь, это будет не очень хорошо.

Чан оглядывает Бёна с головы до ног. От его присутствия и аромата тело тянет приятной истомой. Он и сам понимает, что им не следует забегать вперед, но даже так не удерживается от того, чтобы наклониться к Бекхёну и посмотреть в его глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это лишь дело времени?

Бек кокетливо склоняет голову на бок, прикусывая зубками губу, словно что-то обдумывая, а после, сверкая глазами, приближает лицо к Чанёлю, останавливаясь прямо перед ним и выдыхая ему в губы.

— Разумеется, понимаю. Я ведь не маленький мальчик. Но и ты в курсе, что это время еще не пришло.

Отстраняясь, Бён поудобней устраивается на сиденье, игнорируя внимательный полыхающий взгляд альфы и, пристегнув ремень, невинно смотрит на Пака, заканчивая:

— Вот поэтому сейчас мы просто едем в кино.

Хмыкая, Чан улыбается, возвращаясь на место и заводя машину. Ему определенно все сильнее нравится его пара, даже при том, что они в любой момент могут разбежаться. Пак слишком ценит собственную свободу, чтобы променять ее на кого бы то ни было, даже на кого-то настолько желанного и притягательного, как Бекхён.


	9. Всё начинается с малого

_Я знаю, что ты обо мне слышал,_

_Так что, эй, давай останемся друзьями_

_И посмотрим, чем всё закончится._

_Возьми свой паспорт и мою руку,_

_Я могу плохого мальчика на выходные сделать хорошим…_

_(Taylor Swift — Blank Space)_

Ифань стоит перед входом в офис «Тигровой лилии» и сосредоточенно смотрит перед собой. Чанёль за его спиной, разминает ему плечи.

— Помни, ты альфа!

— Я альфа!

— Ты самец!

— Я самец!

— Для тебя нет ничего невозможного!

— Для меня нет ничего невозможного!

— Ты боец!

— Я боец!

— Ты победитель!

— Я победитель!

— Ты не пойдешь на поводу у какого-то омеги!

Перед глазами Криса предстает образ Тао, и запах персикового дерева чувствуется как наяву. Ву жалобно выдыхает:

— А можно я просто буду альфа, самец, боец, победитель?

— Крис!

— Но ведь он мой омега!

— Ты со своим омегой совсем крышей поехал, — Чанёль встает сбоку от друга, разворачивая его к себе, — У тебя мозги в кашу сварились что ли? Я уже неделю смотрю этот театр абсурда, где ты носишься вокруг Хуана, как конь, гарцующий вокруг кобылы.

— Сам ты конь и кобыла! Иди лучше распуши свои перья перед Бекхёном, павлин.

— Крис!

Чанёль сердито фыркает, упираясь руками в бока, но прежде чем друзья успевают вступить в перепалку, сбоку доносится многозначительное суровое покашливание, и парни, обернувшись, видят перед собой каменное лицо Тао. Синхронно в головах альф пролетает одна мысль: «Только не снова!».

* * *

За последнюю неделю с половиной Ифань и Чанёль четко усваивают одно простое правило: Никогда и ни при каких условиях не выводить Тао из себя. А сделать это оказывается достаточно просто. Общаться с Хуаном, точно играть со спичками на ящиках в центре порохового склада на военной базе с еще сотней таких же складов по соседству.

Большую часть времени, конечно, омега вполне адекватен. Пак даже проникается к нему уважением, а Ву готов сиять от гордости, видя, как Тао решает и разруливает все рабочие вопросы. Солидный и серьезный с отточенными аналитическими и стратегическими навыками, а также отменным деловым чутьем. Хуан всегда предельно сосредоточен и собран, Крис даже думает, что многим альфам стоило бы поучиться у него, потому что кажется, не существует ни одной проблемы, которую бы омега не мог решить. Но это только кажется, потому что всё, что не относится к деловым взаимоотношениям, приводит Тао к ступору и сбою в системе.

По мнению Чанёля — Хуан абсолютно лишен чувства юмора и способности расслабляться.

По мнению Криса — его пара слишком многое пытается контролировать и потому стремится избегать всё, что не поддается его управлению. Он чаще опирается в своих поступках на логику и рационализм, чем на чувства и эмоции, хотя обычные омеги действуют наоборот.

В общем, несмотря на весь образ ответственного делового парня, периодически Хуан вспыхивал и творил невообразимое.

Впервые это особенно проявилось, когда Ифань в очередной раз сделал Тао комплимент, но омега оставил его без внимания, попросив сосредоточиться на предварительных вычетах свадебных затрат. И в этот момент Пак решил прийти «на помощь» другу, со смешком сказав, что у Тао ломаться получится только до первой течки. В принципе после этого Чанёль увидел только нечто большое и красное сменившееся темнотой. Ву и Бён, также находившийся в кабинете, в шоке смотрели на рухнувшее на пол тело, возле которого грохнулась массивная толстая папка красного цвета. Бекхён, сорвавшись с места, поспешил приводить своего альфу в чувства, а Ифань невольно вспомнил обед в доме семейства Лу и нож в руках омеги. А ведь далеко он бы от лезвия явно не убежал, реши Тао его кинуть, потому что попасть через весь стол тяжелой массивной папкой ровно по лбу Пака было гораздо сложнее, чем угодить в спину спасавшегося бегством альфы. Позднее, когда Чанёль вернулся в строй и извинился перед Хуаном за свое поведение, дабы в будущем ему спокойнее спалось, Тао также попросил прощения. В принципе, чаще всего после своих буйств омега всегда признавал, что был не прав, но так было только до следующего раза.

В тот день, вернувшись в свой офис, Пак недовольно сказал, что Хуан явно переплюнул всех бывших омег Ву, потому что таких истеричек еще поискать нужно. Не сдержавшись, Ифань припечатал друга к стене, сердито процедив сквозь зубы:

— Следи за своими словами, Чанёль! Он все-таки мой истинный! Ты мой друг и нас связывает множество общих воспоминаний, поэтому мне бы не хотелось выбирать между вами. Потому что свой выбор я сделаю в пользу Тао!

Пак хмурится, но кивает, извиняясь.

В то время как сам Чанёль страшится брака как чёрт ладана, Крис буквально посвятил свою жизнь поиску своей пары. Именно поэтому он так упрямо и остро реагирует на все, что касается Хуана.

Правда Пак не был бы Паком, чтобы впоследствии еще пару раз не нарваться на немилость омеги, но в дальнейшем все ограничивается словесными перепалками без рукоприкладства.

Ифань в отличие от друга старается быть сдержанным в поведении, понимая, что прежде чем он получит право добиваться Тао, омеге нужно привыкнуть к нему. Поэтому Ву свою помощь и заботу о собственной паре выдает за незначительные поступки. На все же хмурые взгляды Хуана и язвительные замечания он лишь разводит руками, говоря что-то вроде:

— Не реагируй на это так остро, я просто придержал тебе дверь, чтобы мы поскорее могли оказаться в офисе и приступить к работе.

— Вообще ты мог сломать себе шею, оступившись на лестнице, поэтому я придержал тебя за локоть. Мог бы сказать спасибо, иначе окажись ты в больнице, и проект для семейства Лу оказался бы исключительно в наших руках.

— Можешь не благодарить за то, что я подал тебе карандаш. Но главное не пытайся испепелить меня взглядом.

И так происходит раз за разом изо дня в день.

Но сегодня особенный день. Утро пятницы, ясная и теплая погода и небольшое путешествие, запланированное после обеда. Сделав предварительные наброски и план идей, Крис и Тао решили все-таки съездить на место проведения свадьбы, чтобы закончить проект. По этой причине Ву и потребовалась поддержка Чанёля вместе с небольшим аутотренингом, который в итоге завершился совсем не так, как хотелось бы.

* * *

— Тао! — Ифань резко выпрямился, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь оправдание произошедшего, но в голову ничего как назло не приходит.

— Если что, это я во всем виноват! — Чанёль мужественно закрывает собой друга.

Хуан закатывает глаза и проходит мимо альф, застывших в грядущем ужасе, угрюмо бросая:

— Пошли работать, пернато-гарцующие!

Бекхён, идущий следом, прячет в кулак смешок.

Пожалуй, он единственный, кто веселится от каждодневных аттракционов в виде зашуганных альф и одного излишне боевого омеги. И Пак с Ву даже не догадываются, что всякий раз, когда они уходят, Тао обмякает в кресле, дико устав, и обиженно жалуется, что Чанёль ненавидит его и постоянно огрызается и грубит ему, а Ифань развлекается, делая что-нибудь для него, а после неизменно язвя. На все же реплики Бека о том, что Тао сам виноват, Хуан, понурив голову, погружается в работу, закапываясь в бумаги. Бён не знает, как примирить эту троицу и объяснить им, что у Чанёля просто специфический юмор и его не стоит воспринимать слишком серьезно. А Крису стоит быть честнее в проявлении своих эмоций, ведь Тао может и огрызается, но стоит альфе отвернуться, как Хуан поджимает губы, бросая в его сторону испуганные взгляды. И если на Пака он кидается из-за беспокойства о том, что у Бекхёна «бестолковая пара», на Ву он и руки поднять не смеет, а всё его ворчание, скорее защитная реакция.

Бек понимает, что на самом деле у них четверых слишком много противоречий, и если про себя и Тао он может сказать, что их заморочки из-за прошлого, то про альф ему сложно что-то сказать. Но по собственному опыту он может судить, что и Чанёль с Крисом не далеко ушли от омег, и их привычки и особенности тоже идут из прошлого. К таким выводам он приходит благодаря своим знаниям психологии, которую он так и не изучил полностью, оставив в прошлой жизни, той, что была до знакомства с семейством Хуан.

Входя в холл офиса, Тао кивает сотрудникам, первым подходя к лифту. Крис встает рядом с омегой, втягивая носом воздух, и чуть хмурится, потому что омега опять выпил таблетки. Правда, если окружающие не чувствуют запаха омеги совсем, Ифань ощущает его слабо, и то находясь предельно близко к своей паре.

Заметив выражение лица друга, Чанёль несколько секунд о чем-то думает, а после поворачивается к Бекхёну и головой указывает ему в сторону лифта. Бён непонимающе хмурится. Пак руками изображает идущих человечков, а после сдвигает ладони соприкасая ребрами и в завершении показывает цифру 2. Бек сдерживает улыбку, но указав пальчиком на Тао, изображает на лице ужас. Альфа усмехается, словно говоря: «Струсил?». Омега закатывает глаза, но тут же спохватывается, когда двери лифта начинают открываться, и тыкает пальцем в сторону лестницы, получая от Чанёля кивок.

Хуан первым заходит в лифт. Ву следует за своей парой, но стоит ему ступить в кабину, как за спиной слышится голос Бекхёна, стремительно протараторившего:

— Тао, мы поднимемся по лестнице.

Тао успевает только развернуться, и именно в этот момент Ифань получает сильный толчок в спину и буквально пролетает вперед, впечатывая Хуана своим телом в заднюю стенку. За спиной раздается хлопок, и двери закрываются.

Тао тихо стонет и сразу недовольно шипит.

— Нельзя ли поосторожней!

— Прости.

Крис отстраняется, делая шаг назад, но Тао внезапно шагает вперед, об него ударяясь.

— Что за черт?

Хуан трясет головой, пытаясь понять, из-за чего его дернуло вперед. Посмотрев вниз, он тихо выругался. Проследив за его взглядом, Ифань тяжело вздыхает.

Сегодняшнюю поездку они запланировали на послеобеденное время, так как решили остаться в доме на ночь. Загородное жилище Лу находилось в нескольких часах езды, и, чтобы иметь возможность тщательно все осмотреть, требовалось достаточно много времени. Поэтому все рабочие вопросы, касающиеся снимков местности, решено было оставить на субботу, а вечером отправиться обратно в город.

Из-за этого Тао и Крис вместо обычных деловых костюмов предпочли неформальную одежду. Омега оделся в светлую рубашку, двубортный жакет и светлые джинсы, в то время как альфа предпочел пуловер крупной вязки, синюю рубашку и темные джинсы. Именно их одежда и сыграла с ними злую шутку, поскольку жакет Хуана зацепился пуговицами за пуловер Ву.

— Превосходно! Клянусь, когда-нибудь я убью Пака! Он плохо воздействует на моего Бекки!

— Успокойся, это всего лишь случайность.

— Да неужели!

Тао сердито вскинул голову и замер. Ифань буквально дышал ему в губы, а его запах словно пропитывал омегу насквозь, опьяняя и сводя с ума. Слишком близко и слишком интимно для их НЕ отношений.

«Боже, храни Пак Чанёля!» — Крис жадно втягивает носом запах цветов персика, ощущавшийся при такой близости гораздо сильнее, даже ослабленный таблетками.

Хуан отворачивается, отводя взгляд и сердито цыкая, а после пытается отцепить собственные пуговицы каким-то неведомым способом вцепившиеся в одежду альфы, однако дрожащие пальцы не добавляют успеха его действиям. Тао готов заплакать от досады из-за провала за провалом, да еще и Крис не добавляет ему спокойствия, дыша в макушку. Ву же банально боится шевельнуться и напугать свою пару, которая, не замечая, проходится руками по его груди и торсу. А ведь Ифань не железный, и, когда Тао слегка придвигается еще ближе, дергая вверх его одежду, он готов зарычать и еще раз впечатать Хуана в стену, а после наплевать на все и собственнически поцеловать. Хотя очевидно, что после такого омега не станет с ним больше никогда разговаривать, поэтому Крис хрипло произносит:

— Успокойся. Давай я попробую.

Тао опять смотрит ему в лицо, но мгновенно вновь отворачивается в сторону, потому что потемневший взгляд альфы говорит красноречивее всяких слов. Именно в этот момент лифт вновь открывает двери и в него собираются зайти несколько сотрудников, но видя своего начальника в недвусмысленной позе с альфой, они охают и, извиняясь, нажимают кнопку закрытия дверей (как до этого сделал хитрый Пак, не удосужившись выбрать этаж).

— Только этого не хватало!

Тао тихо стонет от досады, запрокидывая голову и слегка стукаясь затылком о стену. Глядя на шею омеги, Ифань думает, что если он не сдержится, то опередит Тао и прикончит Пака первым, потому что так издеваться над его бедной психикой — садизм чистой воды.

— Ты же не делаешь это специально?

— Что?

Простодушный расстроенный взгляд Хуана, заставляет Криса вздохнуть и склонить голову к сцепившейся злополучной одежде.

— Ничего. Забудь.

Спустя пару минут чтения мантры о терпении и спокойствии, а также манипуляций с пуговицами и пряжей, Ву отстраняется, отходя к противоположенной стене, переводя дух и, наконец, нажимая нужный им этаж. Еще с полторы минуты и Ифань выходит из лифта первым, оборачиваясь и удивляясь.

Тао старательно шагает вперед, держа на лице маску суровости и сосредоточенности, но подрагивающие ноги и руки выдают его с потрохами, и альфе приходится отвернуться, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Когда они заходят в кабинет, Чанёль сразу выставляет перед собой руки.

— Знаю, Тао, знаю! Такого больше не пов…

Хуан проходит мимо Пака, практически рухнув в кресло и прячась за столом, делая вид, что ищет что-то в нижних ящиках. Бекхён и Чанёль удивленно смотрят на Криса, присаживающегося за стол и прикрывающего рукой улыбку.

— А… вы?

— Бекхён! — Тао выглядывает из-за стола.

— Пока вы ничего себе не нафантазировали, мы просто застряли ненадолго в лифте.

Ифань смотрит на Пака и Бёна кристально честными глазами, правда они все равно недоверчиво щурятся, и Ву пожимает плечами.

— В любом случае верить или нет, дело ваше. Но может, мы уже начнем работать?

Крис ловит на себе благодарный взгляд Тао, который уже спешит вернуться в привычную для него колею.

Альфа не напоминает омеге о случившемся, хотя впервые чувствует внутри спокойствие и удовлетворение. Возможно, Хуан еще не любит его так, как Ифаню хотелось бы, но в любом случае, какое-то место в сердце омеги для него есть. И пусть Тао продолжает отрицать это, все его равнодушие на деле напускное и наигранное.

* * *

В обед Чанёль возвращается в офис «Белой орхидеи», Бекхён уезжает на назначенную встречу, а Тао и Крис отправляются в кафе перекусить перед дорогой.

Хуан упрямо молчит все время, а Ифань не прерывает его явных размышлений. Альфа предпочитает наблюдать за омегой, стремясь лучше узнать его. На самом деле так он делал на протяжении всей недели.

В глазах Ву уже давно образ воинственного Тао медленно по крупицам осыпается.

Омега слишком часто теряет собственную маску, проявляя не холодные, а мягкие и заботливые стороны. Он никогда не отказывает в помощи подчиненным. Когда они пару раз вместе обедали во время работы, Хуан всегда был предельно вежлив с обслуживающим персоналом и искренне просил передать благодарность повару. А еще Тао всегда встречает с дружеской улыбкой продавец газетного ларька, где омега регулярно покупает газеты и бизнес журналы. И, разумеется, выделяется то, как он опекает Бекхёна, точно курочка-наседка своего цыпленка. Ифань давно привык к неординарному юмору Чанёля, да и Бён к нему относится спокойно, но Хуан часто вспыхивает и с явным неодобрением и беспокойством смотрит на бесконечный флирт и нежности Бека и Чана, но старается не вмешиваться. Правда, изредка не выдерживая, утаскивает Бекхёна куда-нибудь подальше от Чанёля, вставая между ними и буравя альфу сердитым взглядом.

Ву умиляют такие стороны его омеги, но вместе с тем, с ним Тао держится пусть без прежней агрессии, но достаточно холодно и сдержанно. Ифаню хочется надеяться, что это временно, и рано или поздно Хуан сможет оттаять и проявить свои светлые стороны по отношению к нему.

Заканчивая с едой, Тао и Крис выходят из кафе, отправляясь на стоянку, где садятся в машину и трогаются в путь.

Пока альфа следит за дорогой, ориентируясь по навигатору согласно данным мэром координатам, омега смотрит в окно. Спустя полчаса езды, Тао зевает, прикрывая рот ладошкой, и потирает глаза.

Ифань с беспокойством смотрит на него, потому что он давно заметил, что Хуан уже пару дней выглядит уставшим и измученным.

— Ты можешь поспать, пока мы едем. Все равно впереди еще несколько часов пути.

— Все в порядке.

— Тебе стоит меньше работать и больше отдыхать.

Омега усмехнулся:

— О, да! Вам с Паком моя бессонница будет только на руку! Может мне еще отдать вам все наши проекты?!

— Послушай, Тао! К чему вообще все эти споры и конфликты? И у нас, и у вас хватает спроса на работу, поэтому не обязательно так отчаянно биться за проведение каждого мероприятия.

Хуан принципиально отвернулся к окну. Некоторое время они ехали молча, пока Ифаню не надоело, и он не заговорил:

— Когда я был ребенком. Мне тогда лет восемь было, — Тао непонимающе посмотрел на альфу, — родители купили мне ежа. Он жил в специальной клетке. Довольно милое животное. Пушистый животик, колючая спинка. На самом деле их иглы не такие уж и острые, и поэтому ежа легко можно взять в ладони. Но дело не в этом. Несмотря на его милый вид, если ему что-то не нравилось, он начинал фыркать, хотя это больше похоже на некое попискивание, и подпрыгивать, выражая собственное недовольство, сворачиваясь в клубок и выставляя иглы. А еще, если его оставить бегать по комнате, то он жутко топал по ночам, мешая спать. Если что-то было не по его прихоти, мог подкрасться к ногам и укусить. Поскольку зубки у него острые и мелкие, это довольно болезненно. Так вот, к чему я это. Ты похож на этого ежа. Если тебе что-то не нравится, ты слишком остро реагируешь. Такое чувство, что ты воспринимаешь мир, как нечто враждебное тебе, и абсолютно все принимаешь в штыки. Почему ты решил устраивать праздники?

Собравшийся было возмутиться из-за того, что его сравнили с ежом, Тао растерялся из-за слишком резкой смены темы.

— Я?

— Ты.

Хуан нахмурился, о чем-то раздумывая.

— Я делаю все это для Бекхёна.

Крис удивленно приподнял брови, почему-то такого ответа он не ожидал.

— В смысле это была его идея?

— Нет. Когда Сяомин женился на Джуне, им хотелось побыть вдвоем. Молодожены. Медовый месяц. Все такое. Но Беку требовалась постоянная забота и поддержка. Он старался быть сильным, но у него не тот характер. Я же привык во всем полагаться на себя и все равно планировал заняться бизнесом, поэтому взял Бекхёна под свою опеку и решил сделать своим заместителем, чтобы он всегда был рядом, и я мог за ним присматривать. Но обычная работа, скорее всего, угнетала бы его, а праздники, торжества придают сил. Когда делаешь других счастливыми и сам становишься счастливей. Вроде такого. Это сработало. Беку стало гораздо лучше, — Тао сжал руки, гневно прошипев, — И тут нарисовался этот Пак! Уверен, они разбегутся, не повстречавшись и месяца. Но хочу надеяться, что теперь Бекхён к этому готов.

Крис непонимающе хмурился.

— А что не так с Бекхёном? Он не похож на человека, у которого какие-то проблемы.

— Не важно, — Хуан отвернулся к окну.

— Нет, постой. Раз ты заговорил об этом, то будь добр продолжи. К чему эти загадки? Чанёль мой друг, может, он не идеал, но я не думаю, что он поступит плохо по отношению к своему истинному!

Тао засмеялся, но совсем не весело, и Ву стало не по себе от этого смеха.

— Тебе ведь не везет с омегами?

— Не меняй темы.

— Я и не меняю. Так да или нет? Только честно.

Ифань уже жалел, что спросил.

— Допустим.

— Так вот, а Бекхёну не везет с альфами! — Тао замолчал, теряя все напускное веселье и со вздохом добавляя, — Очень не везет. И этот раз, похоже, не исключение.

— У тебя просто предубеждение по поводу Чанёля.

— Неужели? Я готов спорить на все что угодно, что ничем хорошим отношения Бекки с Паком не закончатся.

— А я уверен, что ты ошибаешься.

— Хорошо, — Тао с вызовом посмотрел на альфу, — Тогда давай поспорим. Если через месяц они все еще будут встречаться, тогда я…

— Примешь меня, как свою пару! — Хуан нахмурился, — Ты же так уверен в своей победе. Рискни. Но так уж и быть, если окажется, что прав ты. Я перестану тебя донимать с истинностью и просто постараюсь сохранить дружеские отношения, не претендуя на что-то большее. Так что, спорим?

Придерживая руль одной рукой, вторую Крис протянул Тао. Поджав губы, омега пару секунд сомневался, а после все же ответил на рукопожатие, но сразу же выдернул ладонь обратно, потому что внутри все легонько задрожало от такого прикосновения. Отвернувшись к окну, Хуан тихо выдохнул, что не осталось незамеченным для альфы. Самодовольно усмехнувшись, Ву сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и продолжил смотреть на дорогу. Когда же спустя несколько минут он вновь взглянул на Тао, он уже крепко спал.

Аккуратно сняв с себя пуловер, Ифань накрыл им омегу. Улыбнувшись во сне так, что у Ву перехватило дыхание, Хуан опустил голову на бок, окончательно расслабляясь и обмякая от окутавшего его запаха чайного дерева.

* * *

Вся неделя была для Тао как бесконечный забег с полосой препятствий. Он и без того не выделялся выдержкой и терпением, а теперь его как назло постоянно выводил из себя Пак, да и Ву вечно вертелся вокруг, отчего хотелось сбежать от него и где-нибудь спрятаться, затаившись. Хуан ненавидел себя за постоянные срывы и истерики, ведь даже Бекхён не понимал, как ему на самом деле тяжело. Ему следовало держать с Ифанем дистанцию, но проводя с ним большую часть времени, он чувствовал себя как пассивный курильщик, вроде ничего не делающий, но медленно отравляющий свой организм ядом. По вечерам, расходясь в разные квартиры с Бёном, он долго мылся в душе, стараясь избавиться от прилипчивого запаха чайного дерева, которым, казалось, пропахло все. Но оказываясь в постели его словно выворачивало и ломало. Природа требовала свое, и он долго ворочался, чувствуя острую потребность в присутствии Криса рядом. Как же он ненавидел себя за это, за острое желание набрать номер Ву и умолять приехать к нему. Тао готов был расплакаться от этого диссонанса инстинктов и разума. Всякий раз он останавливал себя словами: «Ты же не животное — поддаваться инстинктам! Это первое время трудно, а потом пройдет и станет легче!». Легче, правда, так и не стало, особенно с учетом того, что из-за этого он не мог выспаться и отдохнуть, а с утра все начиналось заново — дразнилки Пака и эти чертовы «случайности и незначительности» Ифаня.

Хуан со страхом ожидал предстоящей поездки. Несколько часов в одной машине с Крисом и ночь в одном доме. Конечно, мэр Лу сказал, что их поселят в разные комнаты и помимо них будет присматривающая за домом прислуга, но легче от этого не было.

Пятница с самого утра не задалась. Вначале он опрокинул на приготовленную в дорогу одежду стакан молока, и срочно пришлось переодеваться в джинсы, рубашку и жакет. После — эта полная идиотизма сцена перед его офисом. И эти выступления Чанёля, закрывающего друга грудью. Хуану многого стоило, чтобы сдержаться и не всыпать обоим, но ведь после такого они опять начнут возмущаться, говоря: «Тао же истеричка». И хоть кто-нибудь бы подумал о том, что он просто безмерно устал и в отличие от Криса, на его стороне никого нет. Даже Бек теперь больше поддерживал Ифаня, чем его.

Омега еще до входа в лифт заметил странные манипуляции между Чанёлем и Бекхёном, но не придал им значения. Как оказалось, зря. Стоило войти в кабину, как позади слышится оклик Бёна:

— Тао, мы поднимемся по лестнице.

Хуан оборачивается, чтобы узнать, что случилось, но он и рта открыть не успевает, как его уже впечатывает со всей силы залетевший от толчка Ифань. Тао больно ударяется спиной и головой о стену, вскользь успевая заметить метнувшуюся к кнопкам руку Пака, быстро нажавшего закрытие дверей и устремившегося прочь.

Близость с альфой и запах будто погружают его в самый страшный кошмар. Инстинкты в очередной раз устраивают сражение с разумом, и Тао материт себя, удерживая от желания обхватить Ву за талию и прижаться всем телом, уткнувшись носом в шею, и вдыхать запах чайного дерева снова и снова.

Когда Хуан пытается освободить их, волосы щекочет чужое дыхание, и руки дрожат, отказываясь подчиняться. Абсолютно все и всё сговаривается против омеги.

— Успокойся. Давай я попробую.

Тао смотрит на альфу и омежья природа почти отправляет рассудок в нокаут, потому что Крис и сам, похоже, едва сдерживается. От необдуманного действия и порыва потянуться к чужим губам Хуана спасают открывшиеся двери и несколько глав отделов, которые едва не роняют челюсти от вида «непримиримых врагов». Не придумав ничего лучше, они закрывают двери лифта. И хотя это слегка отрезвляет, Тао готов закричать им отчаянное: «НЕТ!!!», — к тому же, похоже, его ждет очередная волна слухов и сплетен. Пока Ифань отцепляет их друг от друга, омега отворачивает голову и старается не смотреть на него, мысленно стараясь отвлечься, вспоминая все юридические и законодательные акты, выученные им еще во времена учебы в университете, после переходит на математические правила и даже пытается считать барашков. И сколько же счастья (и разочарования) приходит к нему, когда Ву отстраняется и отходит ближе к дверям, нажимая кнопку нужного этажа, и больше не оборачивается к нему до выхода из лифта.

Уставшее тело после такого стресса потряхивает, и ноги грозят вот-вот подкоситься, но Хуан упрямо идет в кабинет, игнорируя что-то говорящего при их появлении Чанёля. Все происходит для Тао как в тумане, до знакомой фразы: «Но может, мы уже начнем работать?», — и впервые он искренне благодарен Ву, что тот хоть раз оказывается на его стороне без попыток привлечь внимание, приставаний и прочей ерунды.

Работа отвлекает от тревожных мыслей, и все возвращается на круги своя.

Наскоро прощаясь с Бекхёном, Тао идет обедать с Крисом, делая вид, что не замечает многозначительные подмигивания другу от Пака.

Постепенно усталость и недосып возвращаются и, уже сидя в машине, Хуан пытается бороться с сонливостью. Измученный мозг вяло работает, и омега умудряется влипнуть вначале в безумный разговор, а после в идиотский спор. В итоге, чтобы больше не ляпнуть лишнего, Тао решает притвориться спящим, но очень быстро засыпает на самом деле. Об этом ему приходится пожалеть уже через пару часов при пробуждении.

* * *

Ифань уважительно хмыкает, когда перед ним после лесной дороги предстает вид загородного дома семейства Лу, более похожий на особняк в европейском стиле.

Два этажа из светлого кирпича, белые ставни, красная крыша, вьющийся вдоль стен плющ. В стороне блестит водная гладь озера. Вокруг дома просторный луг с мягким газоном, окруженный возвышавшимися и шелестящими от легкого ветерка деревьями, перетекающими в лес.

Сплошной покой, гармония и умиротворение.

Припарковавшись в стороне от входа, Ву отстегнул ремень безопасности и повернулся к спящему омеге, слегка улыбавшемуся во сне. Полюбовавшись таким прекрасным видом пару минут, Крис прикоснулся к щеке Хуана, поглаживая.

— Тао, просыпайся. Мы приехали.

Омега недовольно морщит нос, вздыхая, и тихо произнося:

— Еще пять минуточек, Фань. Пока малыши спят. А потом я приготовлю вам завтрак и помогу тебе собраться на работу. Ладно?

Альфа едва не поперхнулся воздухом от услышанного, поспешно переваривая, что оказывается омеге снится, что они вместе, и у них есть дети!!!

Не без труда сдержав себя от всевозможных порывов — от поцелуев до предложения, Ифань медленно выдыхает, понимая, что сниться Тао может что угодно, вот только в реальности такое отношение ему вряд ли светит в ближайшем будущем.

— Тао, говорю последний раз, тебе же будет лучше проснуться, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. Ну же, хороший мой, просыпайся.

Хуан открывает глаза, обиженно глядя на Криса, и постепенно до него начинает доходить, что ни черта они не у себя дома, и не женаты, да и детей у них нет!!!

Ву как в замедленной съемке видит, как меняется выражение на лице омеги от обиды до недоумения, растерянности, страха и под конец, выливаясь в ужас, переходящий в панику. Дернувшись и ударившись о дверь, Тао, широко распахнув глаза, в оцепенении смотрит в лицо альфы и нервно сглатывает.

— Это ничего не значит! И вообще забудь!

Ифань усмехается, глядя на Хуана.

— Что именно забыть?

— Всё забудь! Абсолютно всё! — распахнув дверь, омега дергается в сторону выхода, но встать у него не получается.

Крис со вздохом забирает упавший на колени Тао пуловер, заставляя его вздрогнуть и покраснеть, когда чужая рука касается его бедра, а после отстегивая ему ремень безопасности.

— Теперь можешь идти.

Омега буравит альфу сердитым взглядом, а затем выскакивает из машины, спеша к багажнику и вынимая из него свою сумку, а после несясь к входу в дом. Выйдя из авто, Ву лохматит волосы, а затем забирает собственные вещи и спешит к Хуану, успевшему позвонить в дверь и нетерпеливо переминавшемуся с ноги на ногу в ожидании. Поравнявшись с отводящим взгляд Тао, Ифань крепче сжимает в руке лямки сумки.

— Можешь не нервничать так. Я понимаю, что ты все ещё не готов принять меня полностью, поэтому я подожду. Хотя я рад, что в своем будущем ты не отказываешься от меня. Пусть пока только и во снах.

Ву бросает взгляд на Хуана, но тот упрямо хмурится, продолжая молчать. К радости Тао, двери, наконец, открываются, и на пороге показывается смуглый парень в темных брюках и выправленной клетчатой рубашке.

— Добрый вечер! Простите, что заставил ждать. Господа Ву и Хуан, верно?

— Да. Здравствуйте!

Крис улыбается. Тао ограничивается коротким кивком.

— Господин Лу предупредил, что вы приедете, но я ожидал вас позднее. Проходите, я покажу вам ваши комнаты, а завтра, если захотите, помогу осмотреть местность. Меня зовут Ким Чонин, но можно просто Кай. Я присматриваю за домом. Можно сказать, я местный дворецкий. Если будут какие-то вопросы, обращайтесь в любое время.

— Хорошо.

Крис пропускает вперед омегу, заходя следом за ним в дом.

Чонин ведет их по коридорам, объясняя, где и что находится. Но стоит им подняться на второй этаж и Киму показать, где их спальни, Хуан извиняется, говоря, что устал и хотел бы отдохнуть, и поспешно скрывается за дверью своей комнаты. Кай недоуменно смотрит на Ифаня, который только и может, что ответить сдержанной улыбкой.

Ву отлично понимает, что Тао нужно время, чтобы успокоиться и взять себя в руки, а после он вновь будет выпускать иголки, фыркать и кусаться. Но вряд ли из-за этого чувства альфы хоть немного станут слабее. Особенно теперь, когда он узнал о настоящих чувствах своей пары к нему.


	10. Ревность и любопытство

«Господи, стыдно-то как! И что я, блин, делаю?» — Чанёль выглянул из-за столба, чувствуя себя если не дураком, то полудурком точно. И вообще, если бы не Бекхён, он бы не вел себя как какой-то сумасшедший сталкер.

Сказать по правде, шпионить за омегой у него не было особых причин. Наверное, их отношения можно было в некотором роде назвать идеальными. С точки зрения Пака во всяком случае. Свидания, разговоры, объятия.

А первый поцелуй? Это было самое незабываемое и волшебное, что происходило в жизни альфы!

После очередного свидания, когда Пак отвез Бёна домой, омега неуверенно приподнялся на носках, потянувшись к его губам, обнимая Чанёля за шею. О, этот волнительный миг! Томный взгляд из-под дрожащих ресниц. Предельно нежное и осторожное прикосновение. У парня не было другого выбора, кроме как притянуть к себе Бека за талию. Никто прежде не целовал Чанёля так, как Бекхён. Одновременно тягуче сладко, мягко, ласково и вместе с тем безудержно страстно. Альфа мог называть себя мастером поцелуев, потому что уж в чем, а в этом ему не было равных. Так он, во всяком случае, думал раньше. Но целуясь с омегой, чувствовал себя неопытным мальчишкой. У него даже голова закружилась, и ноги едва не подкосились от удовольствия, настолько прекрасно это было. Ему даже показалось, что в этот момент над их головами кто-то запустил с сотню ярчайших фейерверков. Альфа не мог сказать, сколько времени они так простояли у подъезда, целуясь, но знал только одно. Долго. Очень долго. И все равно этого было мало.

Пак увязал в Беке и запахе гардении, как пчела в чаше с медом. Его хрупкая талия, чарующий взгляд, пухлые губы. Невероятные ощущения!

Но все это омрачало одно — в планы Пака совсем не входило влюбляться в омегу и привязываться к нему, поэтому он списывал все это на влияние их истинности.

Чанёль чувствовал себя как на каких-то качелях, где в одну сторону его заносит притяжение к омеге, а с другой страх оказаться «окольцованным». Разрываемый этими противоречиями, альфа пару раз сбегал налево.

Удовлетворения от этого не было, потому что секс приносил только разочарование и раздражение. Но чем сильнее он чувствует притяжение к Бекхёну, которое нарастает с каждой встречей, тем сильнее он сопротивляется ему.

По утрам, когда он приходил в офис с остатками чужого запаха, его ждал неодобрительный, но молчаливый Крис, и хмурый Тао, буравящий его сердитым взглядом. И Чанёлю даже оправдываться перед ними нет смысла, потому что он признает свою ошибку, как и то, что это повторится вновь.

Исключение молчаливого недовольства представлял Бекхён, который безмятежно приветствовал альфу, шутил и болтал, как ни в чем не бывало. Казалось, его абсолютно не волновало, что фактически его пара ему изменяет. Пак даже осторожно спросил у него в порядке ли его обоняние, на что Бён усмехнулся, сказав: «Более чем!». Тогда Пака это особенно задело и обидело, и вечером он опять набирает номер очередного знакомого омеги и проводит с ним ночь.

Но однажды терпение Чана лопнуло, и во время ланча он, серьезно посмотрев на омегу, сосредоточенно спросил:

— Скажи честно, тебя это совсем не волнует?

Застыв с недожеванным сэндвичем, Бекхён недоуменно воззрился на альфу своим чарующим взглядом, подчеркнутым темными линиями подводки. Постоянно заглядывая ему в глаза, Пак видел в них легкую насмешку, цепляющую и искушающую.

Выгнув бровь и проглотив кусок, Бён спросил:

— Ты сейчас о чем?

Пак поерзал на стуле и даже слегка оттянул в сторону галстук.

— О запахах.

Бекхён слегка улыбнулся, будто издеваясь, во всяком случае, альфе показалось именно так.

— Можно конкретней? Я не умею угадывать чужие мысли, поэтому не мог бы ты выразиться точнее?

— Запахи омег на мне! Тебя это совсем не трогает?

— Оу! Так вот ты о чем! — Бён слизнул с губ остатки соуса, обнажив на пару секунд алый кончик языка, — Не то, чтобы не трогает, просто я понимаю, что между нами нет никаких обязательств. Я думал, ты будешь доволен этому.

Бек простодушно пожал плечами, а внутри альфы что-то ёкнуло.

— Тому, что ты не реагируешь на то, что я сплю с другими омегами? — Чанёль и сам не понимал, к чему он прицепился. Ведь то, что Бён не выносит ему мозги, можно было считать огромным плюсом, но на деле это не получалось.

Отложив сэндвич, Бекхён со вздохом вытер пальчики салфеткой и серьезно посмотрел на альфу.

— Чанёль, раз уж ты заговорил об этом, то давай начистоту, — уже по интонации омеги Пак понял, что разговор этот ему не придется по вкусу, но все равно приготовился выслушать Бёна до конца, — Я еще в самом начале понял, что тебя не интересует перспектива серьезных отношений. И признаюсь честно, меня это так же не привлекает. Брак и замужество между нами рассматривать даже в перспективе вряд ли возможно. Уверен, что тебя это, как и меня, вполне устраивает. Нам ведь хорошо проводить время вместе. С тобой весело и комфортно, я не исключаю более близких отношений вроде секса, но нечто большее не входит в мои планы. Поэтому я не вижу причин притеснять тебя в отношениях с другими омегами. Поэтому можешь спать с кем пожелаешь.

Не удержавшись, Пак возмутился, раздраженно высказавшись:

— Хочешь сказать, что на роль твоего мужа я не подхожу?!

Бекхён звонко рассмеялся, но успокоившись, с улыбкой сказал:

— Ты мне что, сейчас так предложение делаешь?

Чанёль вздрогнул, невольно отодвигаясь и тряся головой:

— Нет, конечно! Просто к слову пришлось.

Улыбка Бёна стала слегка грустной, но он быстро стер с лица тень расстройства.

— Вот именно об этом я и говорил. Тебе, как и мне, муж не нужен. Так что отношения, которые между нами сейчас, нас взаимно устраивают. Стоит ли думать о будущем, чтобы добавлять лишние тревоги? Я не тот омега, с которым ты можешь представить себя в браке. Если ты встретишь кого-то, кто подойдет на роль твоего супруга, я не буду вставать между вами. То же самое и у меня. Вряд ли нас ожидает общее будущее. Поэтому давай просто наслаждаться тем, что есть, не вынося друг другу мозги. Надеюсь, такого ответа будет достаточно для твоего вопроса?

— Да. Более чем.

Альфа кривовато улыбнулся, возвращаясь к чашке с кофе, стоявшей перед ним. Бекхён безмятежно вернулся к поеданию сэндвича.

Впервые Пак на себе почувствовал, как это, когда твой омега от тебя отказывается, и понял, что каждый день испытывает Ифань, слыша от Тао его вечное вредно-упрямое: «Я тебя не признаю! Ты мне не нужен! Оставь меня в покое!». Да это как хлесткая пощечина со всего размаху и ведро ледяной воды одновременно!

Не то, чтобы Чанёль горел желанием сыграть свадьбу. Да Боже упаси! Не нужно ему такого счастья! Но одно дело, когда ты отказываешься от брака самостоятельно и совсем другое, когда твоя природная пара, которая, по сути, является твоим идеальным партнером, в графе «потенциальный супруг» ставит жирную пометку «проф. непригоден, кандидатуру не рассматривать»! А ведь Чанёль по-настоящему мог стать идеальным и образцовым мужем и отцом! Но именно из-за этого он и сторонился брака, понимая, что согласившись на подобную авантюру, он будет отдаваться ему полностью, а это соответственно ведет к тому, что придется отказаться от привычного холостяцкого образа жизни.

То, насколько на самом деле альфа мог быть ответственным и серьезным, знал лишь Крис, вероятно именно поэтому он и не вмешивался, хотя и не одобрял его похождения.

После этого разговора Пак много думал об их отношениях и, перематывая в голове все сказанное ему омегой, внезапно понял одну вещь. Весьма неприятную. Если Бекхён так спокойно относится к изменам Чанёля и просит взаимно не выносить мозг, не значит ли это, что и у Бёна, помимо альфы есть кто-то еще? Подобная мысль буквально припечатала Пака, ошарашив. Кошмаро-Эврика! Допустить, что для омеги есть кто-то лучше него — самого Пак Чанёля! Да это же дикость!!!

Успокаивало Чана только одно, на Беке не было посторонних запахов, во всяком случае, достаточно стойких, доказывающих факт измены. А он бы сразу учуял, если бы кто-то посмел переспать с его омегой. Правда, на всякий случай, при каждой встрече альфа незаметно принялся обнюхивать Бёна, как какая-то овчарка на таможне чужие чемоданы на наличие запрещенных веществ.

Чанёль отдергивал себя от этого и стыдил, потому что было крайне неловко признаваться, что ему не все равно где и с кем бывает Бекхён. Особенно позорным оказался момент, когда его за этим занятием поймал Бён, обернувшийся что-то сказать стоявшему позади альфе. О, эти несколько секунд худшей неловкости, когда Чанёль замер на глубоком вдохе, пока омега растерянно хлопал глазами, опешив смотря на него, в итоге нервно выдав:

— Ты так вдыхаешь, будто заядлый наркоман нюхающий кокаин.

И ведь Паку крыть нечем! Внезапно приходит осознание, что Бек покруче кокаина, героина и любого другого наркотика! Выкручиваясь, Чанёль резко выдыхает, старательно изображая утомленность.

— Просто вздохнул. Устал с этой работой. Сил никаких нет.

Омега соглашается, отворачиваясь, и пряча широкую улыбку, делая вид, что, разумеется, поверил словам Чанёля.

— Ясно. Тогда стоит чаще расслабляться и отдыхать. Береги себя.

Альфа готов отвесить себе подзатыльник, но обнюхивать Бекхёна не прекращает. Просто старается делать это менее заметно.

К собственному разочарованию, очень скоро Пак подмечает одну деталь. На Бекхёне много запахов альф, но присутствующих вскользь — то появляясь, то исчезая. Вполне возможно, что это кто-то с кем он работает, и некоторые запахи Чанёль даже узнает, общаясь с сотрудниками «Тигровой лилии». Например, Чонде или Ким Джунмёна. Но есть во всем этом море одно единственное исключение, которое он замечает не сразу, но вскоре понимает, что этот запах пусть ощущается слабее, но зато он стойко впитался в Бёна, практически став его частью. Тонкий сладко-терпкий запах граната. При этом он удивительно сочетается с ароматом Бекхёновской гардении, создавая настолько чарующую комбинацию, что кажется до невозможности естественным и правильным.

Неприятнее всего, что он ощущается особенно сильно с утра, постепенно ослабевая к вечеру.

Пак может лишь гадать, какому альфе он принадлежит, а то, что это запах именно альфы, а не омеги он уверен.

Собственно именно это открытие и подтолкнуло Чана к тому, чтобы отправив Тао и Криса в поездку, сделать вид, что уезжает в офис, а самому затаиться и начать следить за Бекхёном. Он бы не стал этого делать, услышав о деловой встрече, но когда Бён отозвал Хуана в сторону и о чем-то таинственно зашептался, Пак насторожился. Судя по настрою, встреча у омеги была отнюдь не деловая.

Любопытство начисто вырубило рационализм и, выйдя на улицу, Чанёль сел в машину, отъехав за ворота компании, но так, чтобы видеть момент, когда Бек покинет офис. Пак старался держаться на расстоянии, желая остаться незамеченным.

Бекхён покидает здание спустя пятнадцать минут после альфы. У машины он ненадолго задерживается, глядя в зеркало и поправляя челку, прихорашиваясь. Чан заранее напрягается.

Садясь за руль, омега заводит двигатель и выезжает с парковки.

Пак едет на некотором расстоянии от него, чувствуя себя персонажем какого-то шпионского фильма, и ладно бы он представлял себя кем-то вроде Джеймса Бонда, но на ум приходит только Джонни Инглиш и потому немного досадно.

Бён сворачивает с главной автострады на мало оживленную улицу, паркуясь на обочине. Чанёль вжимается в кресло, проезжая мимо него, и вставая через пару метров. Через зеркало заднего вида он наблюдает, как Бекхён выходит на улицу, оглядываясь по сторонам и проходя на небольшую улочку, отходящую в сторону. Пак спешит следом.

Улочка сплошь переполнена всевозможными кафе и магазинчиками. Омега стоял напротив одной из кофеен, хмуро глядя на вывеску, а после, вздохнув, мрачно вошел внутрь.

Прокравшись вперед, Пак притаился за столбом, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, но иметь возможность обзора происходящего в кафе. Способствуя миссии Чана, Бек садится около растянувшегося на всю стену окна кофейни, но поскольку к альфе он садится спиной, лица его он, разумеется, не видит, но ему это только на руку. Бён делает заказ подошедшему к нему официанту, а затем смотрит на экран смартфона и откладывает его, постукивая пальцами по столу.

Так проходит несколько длительных минут. Прохожие косятся в сторону притаившегося за столбом парня, но Пак старательно делает вид, что якобы кого-то ждет, внутри готовясь сгореть со стыда.

До чего он докатился?! Шпионит за омегой!

Мимо проходит альфа в черном пиджаке поверх светлой кофты и джинсах. Исходящий от него довольно резкий запах лайма ударяет в нос, и Чанёль даже потирает его, чтобы сбить неприятный аромат, но когда он поднимает голову, то непроизвольно хмурится.

Альфа заходит в кофейню, подходя к Бекхёну и, по-хозяйски, кладет руку ему на плечо, с усмешкой глядя сверху вниз, что-то произнося. Омега дергает плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку, и Чанёль невольно облегченно выдыхает.

Между тем парень садится напротив Бека, что-то коротко бросая и взмахом руки подзывая к себе официанта.

Пак видит, как Бён отворачивается к окну и еле успевает спрятаться за столбом. Выглядит Бекхён мрачным и недовольным с явно выраженным чувством дискомфорта.

Альфа смотрит на омегу и вновь что-то ему говорит, Бек сдвигает брови к переносице, возвращая свое внимание парню. Пока они разговаривают, официант приносит альфе его заказ, омега к своей уже давно стоящей чашке практически не притрагивается, сделав от силы один-два глотка.

Разговор между альфой и омегой длится уже минут десять-пятнадцать, а Чанёль ощущает себя все более глупо, стоя возле столба, точно его двойник, он даже начинает подумывать о том, чтобы развернуться и уйти домой. Вот только следующая сцена в кафе приводит его в ступор.

Бекхён вскакивает со своего места, хватая чашку с кофе, и выплескивает ее в лицо альфы. Темная жидкость стекает вниз, марая одежду. Альфа подрывается с места следом, гневно крича на омегу, но Бён уже разворачивается, размашистым шагом направляясь прочь.

Пак задвигается подальше за столб, забираясь в кусты, а после приседает, скрываясь за ветками и из-за них выглядывая на выскочившего на улицу Бека. Омега похож на взъерошенного сердитого кота, которому для полноты образа не хватает черного хвоста, резко дергающегося из стороны в сторону.

Альфа выбегает следом за Бёном, яростно выкрикивая вслед Бекхёну:

— Да я засужу тебя! Истеричка!

У омеги разве что пар от злости из ушей не идет, разворачиваясь, он мрачным взглядом глядит на альфу, цедя сквозь зубы:

— Рискни, Чжэхён, если сам хочешь проблем с полицией!

— Ты просто бесишься, потому что я прав!

— Ни черта подобного! Я тебе ничего не должен! Это ты бросил меня, а не я! Шуруй к тому омеге, к которому ушел, и не вздумай опять появляться в моей жизни!

Альфа ядовито ухмыляется, и Пак подумывает о том, что вылезти из его укрытия не плохая идея, потому что руки так и чешутся врезать нахалу, но такое действие определенно не добавит Чану баллов у Бекхёна, а потому он вынужден остаться за кустами.

Между тем альфа ядовито произносит:

— Да ты, небось, постоянно шлялся налево, пока мы встречались! И папашка твой такой же, поэтому ваш отец и вышвырнул вас из дому!

Бен, рванувшись вперед, схватил альфу за грудки.

— Не смей оскорблять моего папу! А отец отказался от нас по твоей милости! Потому что ты оказался трусливой скотиной!

— Да вы недолго горевали, один вышел замуж за Хуана, а ты перед кем ножки раздвинул?!

Бек сощурился и, дернув альфу на себя, коленом ударил его в живот, добавив согнувшемуся парню удар локтем по спине. Чанёль невольно восхищается и ужасается подобному, понимая, что оказывается не только Тао не стоит злить лишний раз. Когда альфа упал на асфальт, а окружающие вокруг зашептались, омега холодно произнес:

— Еще хоть раз сунешься, и в следующий раз увидимся в суде. У тебя нет ни малейшего права предъявлять мне какие-либо требования и пытаться влезть в нашу жизнь!

Развернувшись, Бекхён быстрым шагом удалился.

Альфа чертыхается, медленно поднимаясь, слегка покачиваясь. Прохожие шепчутся, раздражая его, и он, взмахнув руками, прикрикивает на них:

— Что столпились?! Здесь не на что смотреть! Расходитесь, давайте! Живо!

Продолжая нелестно ворчать в сторону парня, прохожие расходятся.

Чанёль осторожно поднимается, выбираясь из своего укрытия.

Потирая место удара, альфа кривится, отряхиваясь и отходя в сторону. Почувствовав похлопывание по плечу, он разворачивается, намереваясь огрызнуться, но со всего размаха врезавшийся ему в челюсть кулак не дает это сделать, отбрасывает парня к стене, от удара о которую он повторно падает на землю. Мир вокруг кружится, как на карусели, а в ушах стоит гул, сквозь который над головой слышится незнакомый полный презрения холодный голос:

— От себя добавлю. Появишься рядом с Бекхёном еще хоть раз и вместо суда переселишься в ящик на два метра под землю. Это я тебе гарантирую!

Альфа так и не понял, кто это был, потому как, когда мир восстанавливается, рядом уже никого не оказалось.

Пак же бегом устремляется к своей машине, потряхивая отбитой рукой. Впервые он не сдерживается, вкладывая в удар всю силу, но разве он может спустить с рук кому-то оскорбления Бекхёна? Может он сам не самый идеальный альфа, но допустить кому-то дурное отношение к своему омеге точно никогда не позволит.

Сев на водительское сидение, Чанёль завел двигатель, выруливая на главную улицу, высматривая авто Бёна, которого уже и след простыл.

Пак замечает, что омега остановился на перекрестке, и альфа облегченно выдохнул, пристраиваясь на некотором расстоянии в соседнем ряду.

Чан пристально смотрит на знакомую машину, размышляя, что может связывать Бека с тем неприятным типом. Вероятно, когда-то они встречались, но расстались. Но почему он сказал, что отец Бёна выгнал их с его папой из дома?

Чанёль понимает, что, несмотря на их разговоры по интересам, обсуждения предпочтений в кино, еде и прочих бытовых деталях, по большому счету он ничего не знает об омеге. Ни то где и как он рос, ни как его папа познакомился с отцом Тао, ни какие между ними отношения.

За своей слежкой и мыслями, Пак едва не пропускает момента, когда Бекхён сворачивает на парковку перед дорогим рестораном. Чанёлю, проехавшему мимо, приходится развернуться и последовать примеру Бёна, вставая через два авто от машины омеги, к этому моменту Бек успевает скрыться в здании. В этот раз увидеть что-либо через окна невозможно и альфе приходится зайти в ресторан.

Администратор мгновенно интересуется, зарезервирован ли Паком столик, потому что пропустить его в зал без предварительной записи невозможно.

Чанёль обворожительно улыбается, склоняясь к парню и незаметно протягивая несколько крупных купюр, шепотом произнося:

— Думаю, вы сумеете сделать для меня исключение и позволите самому выбрать свободное место. Надолго я не задержусь и ограничусь стаканом воды, зато вы сможете получить позднее еще столько же, как и ваш официант заработает хорошие чаевые.

Администратор несколько секунд посомневался, но деньги взял и спрятал в карман, жестом пригласив Чанёля в зал.

— Благодарю!

Пак улыбнулся, проходя в помещение.

Огромный просторный зал с высокими потолками, аккуратными столиками, крытыми белыми скатертями, и стоящие в разных местах в деревянных кадках декоративные кустистые деревья с пахучими цветами. Возле одного из них Чан и замечает Бекхёна в компании какого-то альфы, которому на вид лет шестьдесят. Волосы цвета воронова крыла педантично зачесаны на бок, на ухоженном теле, подчеркивая статную фигуру, красуется строгий костюм-тройка серого цвета.

Стараясь остаться незамеченным, Пак обходит полукругом зал, устраиваясь за соседний от Бёна столик, отделенный от омеги тем самым деревом, скрывающим его из вида и перебивающий ароматом цветов его природный запах. Чанёль искренне надеется достаточно сильно, чтобы Бек его не почувствовал.

Пак навостряет ушки, прислушиваясь к чужому разговору.

— Здесь подают неплохую рыбу под испанским соусом, — мужчина говорит настолько холодно, что у Чана по спине бегут мурашки.

— Благодарю, я не голоден, — Бён ничуть не уступает интонацией своему собеседнику, — Вот уж сегодня день неожиданностей. Я так понимаю, вы спланировали это с Чжэхёном?

Мужчина игнорирует слова омеги. Чанёль оборачивается, рассматривая мужчину сквозь просвет в листве. Подливая себе вина, он жестом предлагает его омеге, отрицательно качнувшему головой.

— Не стоит. Я за рулем.

— Понятно. Как прошла ваша встреча с юным Аном?

— Как обычно крайне душевно. Я напоил его кофе. И пару раз врезал.

Альфа хмурится.

— Хуан дурно на тебя влияет. Больше не позволяй себе такого. Ты же знаешь, что семейство Ан — мои деловые партнеры.

Бекхён тихо цыкает, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Давай ближе к теме. Если ты хочешь поговорить о том же, о чем Чжэхён, то ничего нового я тебе сказать не смогу. Замужество в мои планы не входит!

Мужчина прокручивает бокал, рассматривая гранатовую жидкость на свет, а после делая небольшой глоток и лишь после этого произнося:

— А если это будет не он?

Омега сжимает руки в кулачки, нервно усмехаясь.

— В твоей компании настолько плохо идут дела, что ты решил вспомнить обо мне?

Чанёль сцепляет руки в замок, ловя каждое слово. Официант приносит ему заказанный стакан воды, но он не обращает на это внимания.

— Следи за словами, Бекхён!

— Я тебя умоляю! Ты в свое время не сильно стеснялся в выражениях по поводу меня!

— Было за что.

— Да неужели?! — Паку становится не по себе от дрогнувшего голоса Бекхёна, — В общем, если это всё, то я пойду.

— Я просто хочу найти тебе подходящего альфу! Не упрямься!

— Спасибо, не стоит! Он у меня уже есть! Единственный и неповторимый! — Чанёль чувствует легкую гордость, но не долго, потому что Бён спустя секунду добавляет, — В отличие от вас он был со мной на протяжении всех минувших семи лет!

— Не смеши меня! — альфа повышает голос, отчего он эхом разносится по залу, привлекая внимание остальных посетителей, но мужчина сразу берет себя в руки, стараясь успокоиться.

Спина омеги напряжена и выпрямлена, будто к ней привязана доска.

— Я и не пытаюсь, потому что у тебя ни чувства юмора нет, да и улыбаться ты не способен.

— Я могу подобрать тебе кого-нибудь другого, если ты против Чжэхёна.

— Ты меня даже не слышишь. Я больше не играю в эти игры. Больше никаких свадеб! Мне с лихвой хватило одной. Неповторимой и незабываемой! Надеюсь, больше не увидимся!

— Бекхён!

Пак задерживает дыхание, когда всего в метре от него быстрым шагом проходит Бён.

Чанёль растерянно хмурится, потирая лоб, а затем оставляет на столе деньги и поднимается из-за стола, невольно он бросает взгляд на недавнего собеседника омеги, и когда на несколько секунд их взгляды пересекаются, ему становится жутко от ледяного взгляда.

Отворачиваясь, альфа направляется к выходу. По пути он вручает несколько купюр администратору, все еще пребывая в собственных мыслях.

Бекхён уже был замужем? И вероятно неудачно. Значит тот парень из кофейни его бывший муж?

На улице Чанёль замечает, что машина Бекхёна все еще стоит на месте.

Боком пробираясь за чужими авто к своему, альфа осторожно заглядывает в окно машины Бёна. Омега сидит, сложив руки на руле и упираясь в него головой. Он выглядит таким измученным и подавленным, что Паку хочется хоть как-то его ободрить, но он понимает, что сейчас ему высовываться не стоит.

Достигнув собственного транспорта, альфа усаживается на водительское сидение и еще десять минут с беспокойством ждет, пока Бек придет в себя, наблюдая за ним через ряд стекол автомобилей.

Внезапно вздрогнув, омега вытащил из кармана телефон и поспешил ответить. Прежде расстроенное лицо меняет грустное выражение на расслабленное. На губах появляется теплая и нежная улыбка.

Из груди альфы от этого вида невольно вырвался облегченный вздох.

Внезапно омега застывает и поворачивается в сторону альфы.

Действуя исключительно на рефлексах, Чанёль падает на соседнее сиденье, прячась, и надеется, что его не заметили. Он лежит так с минуту, опасаясь, что сейчас раздастся стук в стекло и когда он поднимет голову, там будет недовольный Бён.

Когда это не происходит, он аккуратно приподнимается выглядывая. Бекхёна поблизости нет, как на парковке нет и его машины.

Пак вздыхает, заводя двигатель авто и трогаясь с места, но выезжает на дорогу крайне осторожно, потому что теперь ему кажется, что Бек его вычислил и поджидает подходящего момента, дабы принести кару возмездия.

Правда вокруг все тихо и спокойно и Чанёль даже расстраивается, потому что упустил омегу из виду. А ведь теперь ему жутко любопытно кто ему звонил, что он так обрадовался.

Впрочем, грустить ему долго не приходится, потому как, направившись домой, он проезжает мимо парка и видит знакомую машину. Альфа поспешно сворачивает, паркуясь и, выбравшись из машины, быстрым шагом, периодически переходящим на бег, спешит на площадь перед входом в парк. В центре бьет фонтан, вокруг которого бегает ребятня. На лавочках сидят пенсионеры и парочки, а по аллеям прогуливаются омежки с колясками или с округлыми животиками. Здесь же находятся несколько торговых лавочек, в которых продают мороженое, сладкую вату, шары, цветы и прочие мелочи.

Пак оглядывает площадь несколько раз, наконец, замечая Бекхёна в дальнем конце у прилавка с мороженым. Омега водит пальчиком по стеклу, выбирая лакомство, в итоге поднимая голову и что-то говоря продавцу, цепляющему фисташковое мороженое, умещая его в вафельном рожке.

К моменту, когда Чанёль подходит ближе к омеге, но сохраняет дистанцию в несколько метров, Бён покупает второе мороженое и спешит ко входу в парк. Когда он проходит мимо цветочной лавки, стоявший за прилавком пожилой альфа выходит вперед, протягивая ему веточку белой камелии.

— Прекрасный цветок, для прекрасного омеги! На языке цветов белая камелия означает — вы восхитительны! Вам подходит!

Бекхён улыбается, тихо смеется и, перекладывая мороженое в одну руку, принимает цветы, благодарно кивая.

— Спасибо! Удачной торговли!

— После такой ослепительной улыбки она наверняка такой и будет!

Альфа подмигивает Беку и возвращается за прилавок, омега вдыхает аромат цветов и продолжает идти.

Чанёль наблюдает за Бёном со стороны, двигаясь по параллельной аллее.

Он удивляется, как он может так легко и светло улыбаться, когда менее часа назад он был так подавлен и расстроен. Неужели дело в том человеке, к кому омега направляется? Ведь не зря же он купил два мороженых вместо одного. Вряд ли он намерен съесть их в одиночку.

Размышляя, альфа параллельно любуется омегой, который наслаждается солнечным теплом и хорошей погодой, периодически вдыхая аромат цветов.

Наблюдая за Бекхёном со стороны, Пак подмечает одну немаловажную деталь. Он, разумеется, и раньше знал, что Бён не обделен вниманием со стороны альф, но лишь теперь понимает, сколько представителей сильного пола оборачиваются ему вслед и провожают взглядами, некоторые даже пытаются подойти познакомиться, но омега отшучивается и продолжает идти вперед.

Альфу в такие моменты внутри царапает ревность и хочется подойти к омеге и разогнать всех прилипал.

Мыслительный процесс Чана прерывается вместе с внезапно остановившимся Бёном. Губы растягиваются в широкую улыбку, и он срывается с места, спеша вперед.

Пак старается рассмотреть сквозь деревья то, что впереди омеги, в итоге забираясь за ограждение и второй раз за день оказываясь в кустах.

Омега спешит к уже третьему альфе за сегодня, но он совершенно не похож на остальных. Он высок, подкачен и подтянут. Со смуглой кожей и темной короткой стрижкой. При этом сложно сказать, сколько ему лет, потому что он относится к тому типу людей, которым может быть и тридцать, и пятьдесят, но они всегда будут выглядеть молодо. Одет он довольно неформально в белую футболку и кожаную черную куртку. Внизу темные джинсы и черные ботинки с высоким голенищем, на манер военной обуви. Во всем его виде чувствуется сила и стать. Его словно окружает некая аура не просто альфы, а вожака — сильного и уверенного в себе.

На его фоне Чанёль чувствует себя неуклюжим подростком и становится досадно, потому что он вполне способен понять, почему Бекхён отдает свое предпочтение именно ему, а не Паку.

Бекхён подбегает к альфе, осторожно обнимая, чтобы ненароком не испачкать мороженым. Мужчина в ответ обнимает его за талию, но сразу отстраняется, кивая в сторону холодного лакомства и что-то произнося с хитрой улыбкой. Из-за того, что они далеко Чанёлю не удается их услышать, и он старается подкрасться поближе.

Забрав мороженое у Бёна, альфа кивает в сторону скамьи, и они проходят к ней, присаживаясь. Чанёль застывает, замирая, потому что между ними всего лишь два-три метра и если бы дующий ветерок был не со стороны парочки, то Пака ожидало бы жестокое разоблачение.

Дабы перестраховаться, Чан приседает к земле, едва не вставая на карачки, и затаивается за деревом.

-… ты же сам знаешь — работа на первом месте! Из аэропорта сразу в дела. Все-таки два месяца в Европе долгий срок.

— Да, это много. Жаль Тао уехал, он был бы рад увидеться.

— Уехал? И куда же его занесло?

— Он с господином Ву отправился загород осматривать место грядущего торжества. Мы вместе работаем над проектом для мэра.

— Совместная работа? Стоп? Ву — это Ву Ифань, директор «Белой орхидеи»?

Альфа удивленно смотрит на Бёна, который ограничивается кивком.

— Уоу! — мужчина смеется, закрывая рот рукой, — Я надеюсь, он никого не разнес в пух и прах?

— Если только самую малость, — омега улыбается, — Но он и Пак гораздо лучше, чем мы думали.

Чанёль, насупившись, хмурится. «Лучше, чем думали»? Они с Крисом их истинные! А они просто «думали»!

— Значит, проблем в работе нет?

— Одно слово — Тао!

Мужчина, задумавшись, ест мороженое, в итоге обращаясь к Бёну:

— Может мне поговорить с ним?

— Не знаю. Я боюсь, как бы не стало хуже. Тао тяжелее всего в этой ситуации.

— Почему?

— Эм, ну… — Бек трет подбородок, — Ву его истинный.

Альфа даже отстраняется, ошеломленно смотря на омегу.

— Истинный?! Хм… мне стоит вмешаться?

— Нет. Если что пойдет не так, я тебе скажу.

— Хорошо. Как-то не вовремя у нас дела в Европе, стоило бы остаться здесь. Я волнуюсь за вас.

— Да, — Бекхён улыбается, опуская голову альфе на плечо, заставляя его улыбнуться.

Быстро доев мороженое, мужчина вновь обратился к омеге.

— Кстати, сегодня кое-кому придется приехать в гости с ночевкой.

Бён смеется, пока Пак хмурится, буравя взглядом спину альфы.

— Я так и подумал. Хорошо. Только надо будет заехать домой за вещами.

— Отлично! Если что я поеду вперед.

— На машине или как обычно? — Бек посмеивается, смотря на мужчину.

— Что поделать. Я и мотоцикл неразделимы.

— Главное води аккуратней.

— Об этом можешь не тревожиться. Хотя я позвал тебя сюда по поводу праздника. Перед ним нам придется опять уехать с делами, но к торжеству мы вернемся.

— Понятно, — Бекхён расстроено вздохнул.

— Эй, солнце! Выше нос! — альфа, улыбнувшись, легонько щелкнул омегу по кончику носа, — Это не продлится долго. Соскучиться не успеете.

— Я уже скучаю.

Улыбаясь, мужчина обнял Бена, покачивая в своих руках.

— Все-таки мне повезло с омегами в семье.

— Да, один другого чуднее. Что я, что Тао.

— Так думают лишь те, кто плохо вас знает. По рабочей стороне судить о характере людей неверно.

Бекхён хочет что-то еще сказать, но оборачивается, оглядывая кусты, и Пак, уловив его движение, невольно рухнул на землю.

— Бек?

— Апельсинами пахнет.

Альфа ведет носом.

— Разве?

Чанёль чертыхается, пытаясь, не производя лишнего шума, уползти к соседней аллее и оттуда сделать ноги. Пак ощущает себя невероятно глупо, по-пластунски выныривая из кустов, отчего проходящая мимо пара растерянно замирает. Чан выдавливает улыбку и торопится побежать вперед, как можно ниже пригибаясь. Несколько раз сворачивая на боковые аллеи, он оглядывается и облегченно выдыхает, не замечая погони.

Телефон пиликает, оповещая о входящем сообщении, и Чанёль выпрямляется подобно суслику, выглянувшему из норы. Сообщение он открывает с осторожностью сапера при разминировании бомбы. Почему-то он ожидает увидеть там письмо от Бёна со словами вроде:

« _7 дней. Тебе осталось 7 дней!_ (ಠ_ಠ)»

Однако ожидание его не оправдываются и сообщение от Ифаня. Открыв его, Пак делает квадратные глаза, а затем вначале роняет челюсть, а после телефон, который предсказуемо разваливается на части, ломаясь.

Пак этого не замечает, поскольку пытается переварить прочитанное:

« _От кого: Ифань_

_Чан! Тао хочет от меня детей!!! Представляешь?_ (ง⊙ヮ⊙)ง»

Честно говоря, уж чего-чего, а такого Чанёль точно представить не может. Потому как при попытке представить милого беременного Тао, который счастливо охаживает Криса, мозг просто выдает лаконичное «Error» и просто зависает, выходя из строя. Единственное логическое объяснение произошедшему с точки зрения Пака, это либо Тао по какой-то причине тронулся умом, либо с ума сошел сам Ифань.

Возможно, он бы и продолжил так стоять, если бы не сердитый голос, прозвучавший за спиной.

— Пак Чанёль! Либо ты сейчас же объяснишь мне, что ты тут делаешь, либо тебе придется оплачивать отдельную палату в больнице!

Альфа медленно выдыхает, пытаясь придумать отговорку, а после разворачивается, расплываясь в самой невинной улыбке.

— Бекхён! Вот так встреча! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть!

Омега хмуро смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди.

— Чанёль, у тебя костюм в земле и я еще не страдаю сбоями в обонянии. Я сомневался, поскольку думал, что мне чудится запах апельсина, но ты следил за мной!

Пак хочет начать отпираться, но не издает ни звука, понимая, что ему не хочется, чтобы между ними была ложь или недосказанность. Вздыхая, альфа покаянно произносит:

— Я просто хотел больше узнать о твоей жизни.

— А спросить не догадался?

— Но ты не рассказываешь об этом. Например, о том, что ты был замужем!

Бён поджимает губы, и Чанёль хмурится.

— Это я и имел в виду.

Омега вздыхает, отводя взгляд.

— Свадьбы не было. Она сорвалась.

— А…

Альфа хочет еще спросить про то, за что его отец выгнал Бекхёна из дома, но судя по угрюмому виду Бёна ясно, что даже если Бек ответит, после их отношения легко испортятся.

— Что? Больше ничего не хочешь спросить?

— Спросить хочу, но не хочу испортить наши отношения.

Со вздохом, омега подходит ближе, оттряхивая с костюма альфы землю и следы травы.

— Костюм придется отдать в химчистку, хотя в некоторых местах он порвался, так что может и на помойку.

Пак не отрывает от него взгляда, неуверенно спрашивая:

— Бекхён, ты сильно сердишься?

— Нет. То есть частично конечно да, но не сильно. Просто, у нас не настолько близкие отношения, чтобы мы лезли в частную жизнь друг друга.

— И что делать?

— Жить как раньше.

— Ты мне никогда не расскажешь о своем прошлом?

— Когда-нибудь может расскажу. Когда решу, что смогу тебе доверять.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Чанёль, мы знакомы пару недель. Не спеши.

— Прости, — альфа вздыхает, но сразу не выдерживает, выпаливая, — Что у тебя с этим альфой?

— Чан…

— Прости, но мне показалось, что вы очень близки и…

— Ты приревновал.

Бён улыбается, а Паку не остается ничего, кроме того, как кивнуть, обреченно выдыхая:

— Приревновал.

Бекхён уже вовсю улыбается, посмеиваясь.

— Я бы вас познакомил, но он уже уехал готовиться к ужину.

— Ты поедешь к нему ночевать?

— Поеду, — альфа хмурится, а омега лишь закатывает глаза, — потому что соскучился по папе, а Сяомин для меня уже давно ближе родного отца.

— То есть это был муж твоего папы?

— Да. Хуан Сяомин. Мой отчим.

Чанёль задумывается, а затем непонимающе спрашивает:

— Но если это твой отчим, значит это отец Тао, но он как-то слишком молодо выглядит для его родителя.

Бекхён застывает, растерянно смотря в глаза Пака, но в итоге натянуто произносит:

— Потому что он неродной отец Тао.

— Прости, в смысле неродной?

Бён резко выдыхает, выпуская воздух из легких.

— В смысле он его усыновил? А где его родители?

Омега мрачнеет, угрюмо смотря на альфу.

— Чанёль! Это касается только Тао и Сяомина, поэтому не спрашивай. И не рассказывай Крису. Тао не любит говорить об этом. За все время, он даже со мной ни разу не разговаривал на данную тему, поэтому не стоит ворошить его прошлое.

Пак смиренно кивает, понимая, что больше задавать вопросы он права не имеет.

— В общем больше так не делай. А сейчас мне пора возвращаться домой собираться на ужин к папе и Сяомину. До встречи, Чанёль!

Бекхён разворачивается, удаляясь.

Альфа глядит ему вслед, пока омега не скрывается из виду. Опустив взгляд, Чан смотрит на сломанный телефон и думает, что нужно съездить купить новую технику, потому что нужно что-то ответить Ифаню на его сообщение. Но перед этим ему стоит обдумать все услышанное. Оказывается, он совсем не знает ни Бекхёна, ни Тао. Всё прежнее мнение о них было сформировано на предубеждении от слухов и сплетен, но хотя бы попытаться узнать их лучше он даже не подумал. В этом вероятно Ифань его превзошел, потому что он предпочитал сформировать обо всем и всех собственное мнение, не опираясь на чужие домыслы. Пожалуй, этому Паку стоит ещё поучиться у друга.


	11. Контраст

_Всё сводится к нулю,_

_Ревную и люблю._

_Весь мир вверх дном,_

_Я об одном тебя молю!_

_Ты не трать напрасно чувства,_

_Просто любовь мне дай!_

_(Мюзикл «Mamma Mia!» — Дай мне свою любовь_

_(Lay All Your Love on Me) — рус_ _. версия_ _)_

Тао склонился над раковиной, умываясь. Подняв голову, он взглянул на собственное бледное отражение в зеркале и обреченно выдохнул:

— Ну как тебя угораздило так облажаться? Теперь он знает, что ты о нем думаешь. Позорище! Надо взять себя в руки и больше не допускать подобных промашек.

Омега закрыл глаза, качая головой. Он пытается взять себя в руки, но в груди все щемит, а на лице появляется болезненная улыбка, потому что в памяти слишком живо стоит картина минувшего сна.

Он держит на руках полугодовалую малышку, отчитывая двух старших близнецов, которым по четыре года, за шалость — они разрисовали красками их двух маленьких собак. Сзади к омеге подходит Ифань, обнимая и укладывая голову ему на плечо. Хмыкая, он глядит на виляющих хвостами синюю и зеленую собак, а после говорит близнецам, чтобы они больше так не делали и впредь слушались папу, а пока в наказание отмыли животных, после чего чистили зубы и готовились ко сну. Дети сопят носами, но отправляются выполнять поручение альфы. Тао вздыхает, оборачиваясь. Крис смеется, а затем наклоняется к нему, целуя в нос, и все волнения и недовольства мигом испаряются. Он еще что-то шепчет Тао, и омега, полностью оттаивая, улыбается, потянувшись к губам своего альфы.

И именно в этот момент Ифань коснулся его щеки, поглаживая и говоря: «Тао, просыпайся. Мы приехали». Хуан только подумал: «Когда же я успел заснуть?», — но тут же он пытается взять себя в руки, потому что даже если это так, ему нужно позаботиться о семье и еще до того, как омега до конца успел это обдумать, изо рта вырвался ответ. Только после того, как альфа напряженным от волнения голосом на выдохе произнес:

— Тао, говорю последний раз, тебе же будет лучше проснуться, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. Ну же, хороший мой, просыпайся.

Но сон кажется таким сладким, что просыпаться совсем не хочется и, открывая глаза, он обиженно смотрит на Ву. Взгляд, которым альфа глядит на него, отрезвляет и вселяет ужас от осознания сложившейся ситуации. Омега хочет сбежать и даже неважно куда, но ремень безопасности предательски держит его рядом с Ифанем, который слишком явно радуется, пусть его эта ситуация немного забавляет и расстраивает одновременно. Странное противоречие.

По телу проходит дрожь от случайного прикосновение Криса к бедру Тао и внутри все напрягается.

Все что остается омеге, это ретироваться с поля боя, признавая поражение, но проигранное сражение не значит окончание войны, и он совершенно не желает вывешивать белый флаг.

Тао хлопает себя ладошкой по лбу, сокрушенно простонав:

— Боже мой! За что мне это?!

Хуан уже в сотый раз тяжело вздыхает, а после выходит из ванной в выделенную для него небольшую комнату. Обставлена она довольно скромно, но вполне уютно. Обои в серебристую и синюю полоску, кружевные занавески, небольшой шкаф, кровать и тумба. Из окна открывается вид на задний двор: просторный луг с уходящей к озеру тропой и высившимися деревьям в отдалении.

Он разбирает сумку, переодеваясь в легкие серые спортивные штаны и тонкую светло-бежевую кофту. Омега несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки, восстанавливая внутреннее равновесие и взывая к благоразумию, убеждает себя, что ему нужно думать только о работе и больше ни о чем.

Выходя из комнаты, прихватив фотоаппарат, он идет изучать дом. Окружающую местность они осмотрят завтра, но ничего не помешает ему ознакомиться с домом сегодня.

Тао тщательно осматривает комнаты, фотографируя помещения с разных ракурсов. Так переходя из одной части дома в другую, он, открыв очередную дверь, остановился на пороге. В центре комнаты, оказавшейся кухней, находится просто огромный разделочный стол со всевозможными тарелками с ингредиентами. У дальней стены находилась крупная плита, массивный двухдверный холодильник, шкаф с посудой, всевозможные полки со специями и добавками, различные бытовые приборы от микроволновки и кофе-машины до авто-мясорубки и какого-то суперсовременного блендера.

Подняв фотоаппарат, Хуан делает очередной снимок помещения, не потому что сюда будут вноситься изменения и декорирование, ему нравится сама атмосфера. Эти стены, оформленные якобы выложенным камнем, стол и кухонный гарнитур из темного дерева и главное это люстра, сделанная в виде канделябра. Кажется, будто ты попадаешь в какое-то помещение старинного замка, пусть и оснащенного современными технологиями.

— Вы чувствуете себя уже лучше?

Тао вздрагивает, поворачиваясь в сторону. Он не заметил из-за шкафа находящуюся сбоку кухни дверь и появившегося в её проходе Чонина с окорочком.

— А, да.

— Проходите, я не кусаюсь.

Альфа смеется, кивая Хуану на стул возле стола, и сам, проходя вперед, умещает в пустой тарелке мясо.

— Надеюсь никто из вас не вегетарианец?

— Нет, а что?

— Просто сегодня я хотел приготовить вам мясо в сухарях с грибным соусом и золотистый картофель. Поэтому лучше уточнить сразу едите вы такое или нет.

— Мы не сильно привередливы в еде, не волнуйтесь. А вы хороши в готовке, — Тао улыбается, присаживаясь на стул, наблюдая, как парень сноровисто разделывает мясо.

— Я живу здесь большую часть времени один, поэтому приходится готовить себе самостоятельно, но я слишком люблю вкусную еду, чтобы питаться неразборчиво.

— Один? И вам не бывает одиноко?

— Нет. Я часто бываю в городе. Подрабатываю танцами. Поэтому скучать не приходится.

Не прерывая разговора, Чонин хлопочет, перемещаясь по кухне, доставая ингредиенты для ужина и то нарезая зелень, то взбивая яйца.

— Может мне вам помочь?

Ким останавливается, оборачиваясь и улыбаясь.

— Хорошо. Думаю, так дело пойдет быстрее.

Заворачивая по локоть рукава, омега направился к раковине мыть руки.

* * *

Выйдя из душа, Ифань проверяет телефон, но Чанёль так и не ответил на его смс. Хотя, возможно, это написанное в эмоциональном порыве сообщение просто привело Пака в шок?

Ву просушивает волосы полотенцем, чувствуя облегчение после длительной дороги. Он поднимает с кровати брошенный им при входе в комнату пуловер, невольно утыкаясь в него носом. Запах Тао, пропитавший кофту в машине, действует на него волнующе. Крис многое бы отдал за то, чтобы на месте этого пуловера в его руках был омега. Ифань понимает, что его действиями во многом двигает истинность, но понемногу все больше узнавая Хуана, он влюбляется в него не только как в свою природную пару, но и просто как в человека. Тао кажется ему невероятно неуклюжим в плане человеческих взаимоотношений. Создается впечатление, что его нелюдимость связана с каким-то длительным затворничеством. Но разве такое возможно?

Альфа переодевается в джинсы и футболку. Поскольку заняться ему было нечем, он решил поговорить с Тао. Направившись в соседнюю комнату, Ву несколько раз постучал, но когда омега не отозвался, помрачнел. Неужели Хуан так обиделся на него из-за произошедшего, что теперь намерен его избегать?

Развернувшись, Крис решил найти Чонина и потому спустился на первый этаж. Правда, к собственному удивлению, при обходе дома он услышал тихий смех омеги. Открыв заветную дверь, альфа слегка нахмурился, потому что Тао что-то нарезал, попутно беседуя с Чонином, обжаривающим на сковороде овощи, периодически лихо подбрасывая их в воздух, переворачивая. Оба выглядели оживленными и счастливыми. Ифаня неприятно кольнула ревность и обида. В то время как с ним Хуан держит дистанцию, с кем-то другим он может быть таким непосредственным, дружелюбным и веселым.

Ким заметил его первым.

— О, а вот и вы, господин Ву! Мы почти закончили, через десять минут ужин будет готов.

При появлении Криса, все веселье Хуана мигом пропало и Ифаню пришлось проглотить досаду на такую несправедливость.

— Если что, можете подождать в гостиной, пока я накрою на стол, а затем позову вас. Спасибо за помощь, Тао.

— Не за что.

Омега улыбнулся, а Крис развернулся, уходя понурив голову. Что он делает не так?

Зайдя в гостиную, альфа прошел к окну, глядя на заасфальтированную территорию перед домом, освещенную невысокими круглыми светильниками в полметра высотой. Хуан прошмыгнул в комнату боком, сев подальше от Ву, просматривая сделанные недавно снимки на фотоаппарате.

Казалось, что они два совершенно чужих и незнакомых человека.

Чонин заглянул в комнату, удивившись царящей вокруг тяжелой и натянутой атмосфере, но решив не вмешиваться в чужие дела, ограничился короткой фразой:

— Все готово!

Хуан первым подорвался со своего места, поспешив в столовую мимо Кима. Удивившись, альфа посмотрел на Криса, тяжело и печально выдохнувшего, а затем обернувшегося и кивнувшего Каю.

— Спасибо!

Чонин быстро оглянулся, убеждаясь, что Тао поблизости нет, и когда Ифань проходил мимо него, придержал его за руку.

— Может это не мое дело, но кто вы друг другу?

Ву помрачнел, по-своему понимая его слова.

— Он занят! Даже не думай за ним приударить!

Ким замахал руками.

— О! Нет! Вы не о том подумали! Просто выглядит так, будто вы повздорили и…

— Забудьте об этом.

Крис нахмурился, смерив парня суровым взглядом и проходя в столовую. Какое этому мальчишке дело повздорили они или нет?! Тао принадлежит ему, и никто не вправе лезь в их отношения! Даже если как таковых их еще нет.

Проводив Ву взглядом, Чонин задумчиво нахмурился, постучав пальцем по губам, а после легонько усмехнувшись и поспешив следом за остальными.

Едва сев за стол, Ким вновь завел непринужденную беседу с Тао, под сердитый взгляд Ифаня. Изначально Хуан держался довольно холодно, но поддавшись дружелюбию Кая вскоре влился в разговор, ведя себя более непринужденно. Во многом это было благодаря тому, что Чонин в основном расспрашивал омегу о его работе. К удивлению Криса он не знал, что в отличие от них с Чанёлем, где они вместе вели все проекты, Тао занимался исключительно свадьбами, в то время как Бекхён категорически избегал их, предпочитая проводить дни рождения, остальные праздники и мероприятия они делили поровну. Хотя в этот раз им и пришлось объединять усилия. Они еще много о чем говорили, как Ким внезапно спросил:

— А возьмешь меня к себе на работу?

Омега растерянно захлопал глазами.

— На работу?

— Да. Я уже говорил про то, что занимаюсь танцами. Могу выступать на праздниках, а также, например, проводить уроки вальса для будущих молодоженов. Образование позволяет.

Сощурившись, Тао ненадолго задумался и быстро кивнул.

— Это было бы замечательно! — Хуан шустро вытащил из кармана смартфон, — Продиктуй свой номер, я тебе позвоню в понедельник, и мы более детально все обсудим.

Ифань возмущенно переводил взгляд с омеги на альфу и обратно, но они, казалось, его даже не замечали. Ву пребывал в отчаянье, аппетит полностью пропал.

— Спасибо за еду.

Мрачно бросив взгляд на парней, Крис поднялся из-за стола, выйдя из комнаты. Тао, оглянувшись на него, непонимающе нахмурился.

— Думаю, я тоже закончу. Спасибо, Чонин. Все было очень вкусно.

Поднявшись, Хуан поспешил наверх. Не то чтобы он намеревался что-то делать, но вид Ифаня заставлял его волноваться, особенно он занервничал, увидев Ву стоявшим возле своей комнаты, упираясь руками в стену.

Остановившись в паре шагов от него, омега неуверенно спросил:

— Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? Может мне попросить у Чонина аптечку?

Опустив руки, Крис посмотрел на Тао и медленно направился к нему. Заставляя омегу невольно попятиться.

— Не нужно. Лучше скажи, что нужно сделать, чтобы со мной ты был так же мил, как с остальными?

Хуан нахмурился.

— Видно, зря я спросил. Ничего не нужно делать.

Альфа молчал. Глядя на Криса, омега ощутил чувство вины. Больше всего Ифань походил на грустного щеночка. Сжав руки в кулаки, чтобы не поддаться порыву и погладить Ву по голове, Тао, насупившись и отведя взгляд, пробурчал:

— Хорошо. Я попробую впредь быть мягче.

Посмотрев на парня, Крис хотел было возмутиться, что с таким мрачным тоном такие вещи уж точно не говорят, но заметив легкий румянец на щеках омеги, понял, что его сдержанность уже готова лопнуть, как мыльный пузырь, и если Тао еще только…

Хуан вновь посмотрел в лицо Ву, желая проверить его реакцию, но, похоже, делать этого не стоило, потому как альфа внезапно резко выдохнул:

— Все-таки не могу!

Омега успел только пискнуть, как его прижали к стене, и Ифань, приподняв его личико за подбородок, потянулся к его губам, намереваясь поцеловать. Тао испуганно распахнул глаза, растерявшись от неожиданности. Пока мозг пребывал в контуженном состоянии, Хуан, действуя на одних только рефлексах, уперся ладонями альфе в плечи и резко отстранил его от себя.

— Не делай так!

— Я даже не успел тебя поцеловать!

Омега все сильнее краснел.

— Да кто тебе вообще разрешил меня трогать!

— Потому что ты — Мой!

Упершись руками по обеим сторонам от парня, альфа пристально заглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты ведь чувствуешь то же самое. Почему же тогда отрицаешь очевидное, Тао? Я нужен тебе так же, как и ты мне. Эти прикосновения, эти слова, этот запах — всё это! Разве ты не чувствуешь? Разве ты не видишь, как я схожу по тебе с ума? Тебе стоит только попросить, и я сделаю для тебя все что угодно!

— Тогда оставь меня в покое. Я уже говорил это и не раз!

— Не могу. Это единственное, что я не могу сделать.

— Почему ты продолжаешь настаивать на этом, даже зная, что мне это не нравится.

— Твое сегодняшнее поведение говорит об обратном, — альфа склонился к омеге, — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты признался в этом если не мне, то хотя бы себе. Я нужен тебе, Тао. Признайся, ты меня лю…

Вскинув руку, Хуан зажал Ифаню рот ладонью.

— Это неправда! Ты ошибаешься! Спокойной ночи!

Поднырнув под руку альфы, омега в мгновение ока скрылся за дверью, щелкнув замком.

Крис опустил голову. На что он надеялся, поступая так опрометчиво? Теперь Тао еще сильнее начнет его избегать. Но что ему еще нужно сделать, чтобы Хуан признал его и, наконец, позволил быть рядом?!

Ощущая всю безнадежность ситуации, Ифань побрел в комнату. Оставалось надеяться, что завтра он сможет хоть как-то исправить сложившуюся ситуацию, хотя он и не представлял, что ему сделать.

* * *

Захлопнув дверь, Тао со стоном съехал по ней вниз, приваливаясь спиной к деревянной поверхности и вытягивая перед собой ноги. Кусая губы, омега старался унять озверевшее сердцебиение. Тело мелко подрагивало от дрожи. И зачем он согласился на эту поездку! Он точно не выживет, проведя еще почти половину суток в компании альфы!

Нужно было привести себя в чувства и охладиться. Ему срочно нужен душ!

Попытавшись подняться, Хуан понял, что такой подвиг ему не по силам, потому как ноги подкашивались. Голову никак не покидали мысли о нависшем над ним Крисом, которого он остановил не в сантиметре, а в паре миллиметров от лица!

Закусив губу, Тао ползком направился в ванну, шепотом ругая Ву на чём свет стоит. Ифань рушил его образ самодостаточного и волевого омеги в пух и прах. Уничтожал его гордость и уверенность! На кого он стал похож? Жалкий, ползающий на коленях, дрожащий от одной мысли о Крисе. Всё это было невыносимым унижением!

Уже забравшись в душ и сидя под теплыми струями, омега неуверенно коснулся губ подушечками пальцев. Хуже всего было то, что внутри он чувствовал разочарование из-за того, что отстранил альфу от себя и не позволил ему забрать первый поцелуй.

Всю ночь омега маялся от неприятного жара, потому как ему беспрерывно снился Ифань — целующий, обнимающий его, раздевающий и укладывающий на постель.

В очередной раз распахнув глаза, Тао садится на кровати, оттягивая ворот пижамы. Ему срочно нужно делать что-то, чтобы остановить это безумие!

Встав в постели, Хуан спускается на первый этаж выпить воды, после чего возвращается в комнату, забираясь под одеяло и со вздохом выдыхая: «Больше никаких Ифаней!» — погружается в сон.

* * *

Утро Криса начинается отнюдь не с кофе, а с испуганного вскрика, переходящего в быструю нервно-истеричную болтовню:

— О, Господи! Боже мой! Какого черта ты забыл в моей постели?! Сейчас же просыпайся! Я с тобой говорю, Ву Ифань!

Альфа со вздохом садится на кровати, только после этого соизволив открыть глаза и лишь затем проснуться окончательно. Рядом с ним на постели сидит красный Тао, закрывающий глаза ладошками.

— Почему ты раздетый?!

Омега нервно отворачивается, пока Крис прилагает все усилия, дабы понять, каким образом они умудрились проснуться вместе.

— Прикройся уже хоть чем-то!

Тао, не глядя на парня, пытается рукой нащупать одеяло, чтобы скрыть его «срамоту».

Ифань хочет возмутиться, потому как ладно бы он спал абсолютно голый, а так на нем ведь есть боксеры. Сказать что-либо альфа не успевает, как и остановить очередной взмах руки омеги опускающейся совсем не на одеяло.

Ву уже самому становится дико неловко, пока Хуан, понимая, что нащупал что-то не то, рискует убрать вторую ладошку с глаз и оценить собственную «находку».

В дальней комнате Кай подскакивает на постели от то ли вопля, то ли крика, а Крис вздрагивает от грохота захлопнувшейся двери за сверкавшим пятками Тао.

— О Боже!

Ифань откидывается на подушки, закрывая лицо руками и впервые стыдясь собственной утренней эрекции. Ву еще лежит так с минуту, пока до него доходит абсурдность данной ситуации, и он начинает дико смеяться, понимая, насколько невинный и непосредственный у него омега.

Более или менее успокоившись, Крис с улыбкой смотрит на стену, за которой располагается комната Хуана, и произносит:

— Ну и как мы с твоим смущением в дальнейшем детей будем делать?

* * *

— Тао, что случилось?

Чонин растерянно заглядывает в комнату омеги. Из-под одеяла торчат только белокурая макушка и пара пылающих алых ушей.

— Я… я просто…. Паука увидел. Большого. Очень большого. Да он же просто Огромный!

Ким недоуменно выгибает бровь.

— Где ты его увидел? Давай я его уберу.

— Все нормально. Он убежал уже. Ты не мог бы оставить меня одного?

Хуан выглядывает из-под одеяла. Кай пожимает плечами, выходя из комнаты и потирая шею.

— Мы же вроде всех насекомых и грызунов уже давно потравили и вывели? Странно.

Направляясь к себе, он останавливается у комнаты Ифаня, за которой слышится дикий хохот.

Подумав, что их гости странные, и это очень мягко говоря, он отправляется к себе, чтобы потом двинуться на кухню готовить завтрак.

* * *

Тем временем Тао хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Только теперь до него доходит осознание, что ночью он ошибся дверью и завалился спать к Ифаню, а утром…

Омега вновь заливается краской, думая, как ему теперь альфе в глаза-то смотреть?!

Хуан даже думает собрать вещи и пешком через лес направиться в город. Или запереться в комнате и позвонить Бекхёну, чтобы он его забрал.

Когда раздается тихий стук в дверь, Тао замирает, желая стать невидимкой, потому как запах чайного дерева красноречиво дает понять, кто его навестил.

— Тао, надеюсь, ты не забыл, что у нас полно работы? Я подожду внизу. После завтрака сразу возьмемся за осмотр местности. И не придавайте так много значения этому инциденту, господин профессионал, ладно?

Хмурясь, омега кусает губы, понимая, что Крис, как обычно, подстегивает его работой. Это единственное, что держит его на плаву, та тонкая соломинка, не дающая ему окончательно утонуть в путанных чувствах и эмоциях. То, что не дает ему сорваться, сбежать или сойти с ума на протяжении уже многих лет.

Хуан собирается и одевается медленно, неспешно приводя себя в порядок, заранее складывая вещи, и беспрерывно напоминает себе, что здесь он все-таки ради работы, а потому стоит собраться и взять себя в руки.

Спускаясь на первый этаж, Тао старается держать лицо, чтобы не опозориться еще раз. Ифань и Чонин уже сидят за столом, завтракая, при этом Ву расспрашивает у Кима о том, что и где находится.

Стараясь быть как можно менее заметным, омега присаживается за стол, приступая к еде. Поглощенный ею, он не замечает бросаемые на него взгляды альф, которые уже просто делают вид, что разговаривают, даже сильно не слушая друг друга, потому как сегодня омега выглядит неожиданно мягким и нежным. А уж если к этому добавить то, что с утра он не пил своих таблеток, подавляющих запах…

— Спасибо за… еду, — Тао растерянно замирает глядя на устремленные на него пристальные две пары глаз, — Все нормально?

Быстро приходя в себя, Ифань встает со своего места.

— Да, конечно. Если ты готов, то идем.

Хуан слегка напрягается, медленно кивая. Желая хоть немного его успокоить, Крис пытается отвлечь его от явно тревожных мыслей.

— Кстати, Чонин сказал, ты вчера уже начал фотографировать дом?

— Да, — встав из-за стола, Тао кивает, — Я сейчас принесу фотоаппарат.

Омега быстрым шагом выходит из столовой. Ву смотрит ему вслед, пока не слышит задумчивый, растерянный голос Чонина.

— И где он его увидел-то?

— Что?

— Паук. Тао сказал, с утра его паук напугал. Не понимаю.

Ифань прикусывает губу, чтобы не заулыбаться. Все же его омега невозможен.

— Я готов!

Крис оборачивается к Хуану, борясь с расползавшейся на лице улыбкой.

— Отлично. Пошли.

Омега нервно облизывает губы, и альфа напоминает себе, что главное держать себя в руках.

Они делают еще несколько снимков в доме, попутно сразу обсуждая, что и где можно разместить, установить и как всё оформить.

Понемногу тревога Тао стихает, и Ву радуется, что они вновь могут общаться спокойно. Все-таки удивительно какое чудодейственное воздействие на Хуана оказывает работа, зато Ифань в который раз убеждается, что омега всегда крайне серьезен насчет нее и на самом деле очень любит собственное дело.

Выходя на улицу, они проходятся во внешнем и внутреннем дворе, определяя как оформить парковку для гостей, где поместить крытый навес для столиков, площадку для танцев. И пока Тао фотографирует, Крис делает пометки в блокноте карандашом.

Под конец они подходят к озеру с небольшим деревянным пирсом. Хуан задумчиво смотрит в сторону находившегося в отдалении довольно крупного деревянного строения без окон. Заметив его интерес, Ву поясняет:

— Чонин сказал, что это сарай со старыми вещами. Не думаю, что он помешает кому-либо, потому как находится достаточно далеко, хотя можно выставить в том направлении что-нибудь из украшений, чтобы скрыть его из виду.

— Может быть.

Тао ступает на пирс, чуть постукивая ступней, проверяя доски на прочность.

— Они не выглядят надежными. Будь осторожней.

— Не думаю, что мэр Лу не следит за их качеством. Он не такой человек, чтобы относиться к этому несерьезно.

— Но это не мешает им быть скользкими.

Крис идет следом за омегой, чтобы в случае чего быть рядом.

— Избавь меня от своей опеки, пожалуйста.

Хуан насупливается, останавливаясь в конце пирса и оглядываясь вокруг.

Водная гладь искрится под лучами солнца, ловя в своем отражении прибрежные деревья и облака.

Любуясь такой картиной, Тао решает сделать снимок, щелкая затвором и одновременно с этим соскальзывая ногой вниз, едва не рухнув в воду. Ифань успевает подхватить его, не дав упасть. И все это было бы не плохо, если бы Крис не поймал его за шкирку, удерживая за ворот джинсовой куртки, которую он сегодня надел.

Хуан болтает в воздухе ногами и раскинутыми в стороны руками.

— Прекрати дергаться, пока я тебя не уронил! — Ву недовольно ворчит, потому как в таком положении удерживать омегу, который все-таки не пушинка, довольно тяжело.

Молясь, чтобы ткань не порвалась, альфа затаскивает Тао обратно на пирс, тяжело и сердито выдыхая.

— Говорил же быть осторожней!

Хуан обиженно дует губы, не желая признавать собственную неправоту и отвернувшись, раздраженно толкает альфу в бок, ворча:

— Отстань!

— Та…

Взмахнув руками, Крис с громким плеском падает в воду. Охнув, Хуан быстро разворачивается, приседая на корточки.

— Ифань!

Отфыркиваясь, Ву выныривает, вставая на ноги. Вода достигает ему по грудь. Бросая мрачный взгляд на омегу, альфа сердито произносит, щурясь:

— Ах ты, вредина!

— Ифань, нет! — видя недобрый огонек в чужих глазах, Тао хочет сбежать, но не успевает, потому как Крис, схватив его за руку, тянет на себя, — У меня же фотоаппарат!

Омега успевает только вскинуть вверх руку с техникой, прежде чем оказаться в прохладной воде, но погрузиться в нее с головой ему не дают крепкие руки Ву. Хуан оскорбленно открывает и закрывает рот, в итоге вскипая и выпаливая:

— Ненормальный! Почему ты вечно доставляешь мне только неприятности! Тебе так нравится выставлять меня дураком?! Так весело показывать, насколько я глупо выгляжу!

— Вообще-то изначально это твоя вина, — в отличие от парня, Крис более спокоен, он лишь поднимает руку, стирая капли с лица негодующего Тао.

Хуан намеревается еще что-то произнести, но действия альфы сбивают с толку, и он осекается, лишь смотря на него исподлобья.

Смотря ему в глаза, Ифань со вздохом устраивает руки у него на плечах и произносит:

— Знаешь, почему я так упрямо цепляюсь за нашу истинность? Мои родители не были природной парой, когда поженились. Но однажды во время отпуска познакомились и подружились с одной семейной парой. И как в глупой комедии они оба оказались их истинными. Они легко развелись без ругательств и даже заново женились в один день, устроив совместную свадьбу. Я прежде никогда не видел их такими безумно счастливыми. Для них не существовало никого кроме их пары. Абсолютная гармония и любовь. Конечно, они не забили на меня, и у меня вместо двух родителей внезапно стало четыре. И это было жуткое давление, когда каждый считал своим долгом внести лепту в моё воспитание. Возможно, если бы у них были еще дети, мне было легче, но я был единственным, и моё увлечение рисованием, дизайном не было им по душе. В итоге я не выдержал и, окончив школу, сбежал из дома. Но я хотел найти своего истинного! Хотел найти тебя! Потому что я тоже хочу почувствовать это счастье быть с тем, кто предназначен только тебе. Создан специально для тебя!

— Говоришь так, словно я простая вещь. Но все это просто физиология и влечение из-за запаха.

— Это не так! Может, вначале что-то подобное было, но сейчас все иначе. Мне нравится в тебе всё, даже твое упрямство и напускная холодность, потому что я вижу, насколько на самом деле ты добр и заботлив. Я не знаю, почему ты скрываешь эту свою сторону, но я люблю в тебе даже то, о чем еще не знаю!

Тао резко содрогается от его слов и бледнеет, опуская взгляд и бегая им из стороны в сторону.

— Ты ошибаешься. Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно ты ошибаешься!

Голос Хуана звучит тихо и хрипло. Убрав от себя руки альфы, омега направляется к берегу. Уже стоя на твердой поверхности, он оглядывается, смотря на медленно шагавшего за ним Криса.

— Думаю, здесь мы закончили. Если не возражаешь, то через час давай отправимся домой.

Ифаню не остается ничего, кроме как кивнуть. Разворачиваясь, Тао едва не бегом спешит к дому, попутно быстро смахивая наворачивающиеся слезы.

* * *

Прощание с Чонином происходит скомкано, сухо и быстро. Ким недоумевает, что опять могло произойти, но, как и прежде, не лезет с расспросами.

В машине Тао принципиально садится на заднее сиденье, подальше от альфы и игнорирует его, глядя в окно.

Крис изредка бросает на него взгляды в зеркало заднего вида, чувствуя, что своим признанием он только окончательно все испортил. Спустя час молчания, Ву тихо все-таки решается спросить:

— Могу я узнать хотя бы, почему ты так категорично настроен против отношений со мной? Прости, но я не верю, что дело лишь в том, что ты воспринимаешь истинность как физиологическое влечение.

Тао делает вид, что он не услышал вопроса, и Ифань смиряется, отворачиваясь и сосредотачиваясь на дороге. Когда спустя почти двадцать минут позади слышится голос омеги, альфа искренне удивляется, но еще сильнее его шокируют слова Хуана.

— Хочешь откровенность за откровенность? Хорошо. Мои родители были истинными. Идеальный союз, не расставались ни на секунду, и любили друг друга едва не до потери пульса. Я как дурак в детстве думал, что встретить свою пару — самая главная вещь на свете. Не встретил — прожил жизнь зря. Но родителям их любовь стоила жизни. Их истинность их же и убила. Это очень опасно, делать кого-то другого центром своей жизни. Такого я абсолютно не хочу. Ребенком я, правда, ждал тебя, а сейчас… лучше бы тебя не было.

Крис сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок. Ему больно от слов Тао, так же как и больно видеть, как омега отворачивается к окну, смаргивая слезы.

Остаток пути они проводят в тишине, каждый размышляя о своем.

* * *

Доехав до дома Тао, Ифань выходит вместе с ним из машины. Омега быстро прощается, но прежде чем он успевает уйти, альфа задерживает его, беря за запястье. Хуан оглядывается, хмурясь.

— Мне жаль, что с твоими родителями это произошло. Но я все равно не буду сдаваться. Потому что мы не они. И у нас все будет по-другому!

Медленно вытянув из захвата свою руку, Тао криво усмехается.

— Посмотрим. Я уверен, что выиграю в нашем вчерашнем споре. А значит, хочешь ты этого или нет, но тебе придется отказаться от меня. Чанёль и Бекхён разойдутся гораздо раньше, чем ты думаешь.

— Ты же не встанешь между ними?

— Нет. Они сами все разрушат. Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что истинность это все, что нужно для счастья. До понедельника, Ифань!

Хуан поправляет на плече лямку с сумкой и уходит к подъезду. Крис прислоняется спиной к машине, стараясь понять, что такого знает омега, о чем неизвестно ему. Возможно, ему стоит поговорить с Чанёлем чтобы суметь хоть как-то сложить картинку происходящего. Ведь теперь от отношений между Паком и Бёном зависит и их с Тао будущее.


	12. Переходные моменты

В зале аэропорта в обнимку стоят высокий смуглый альфа и миниатюрный до невозможности женственный омега с полуторагодовалым малышом на руках. Напротив них Тао и Бекхён, виновато опустившие головы. Старший омега глядит на них снизу вверх, сердито хмурясь.

— И как вы оба могли не сказать мне о том, что встретили своих альф!

— Папа…

— Бекхён! Я серьезно! Когда прилетим, позовете их на торжество!

— Нет! Только не это! — омеги одновременно отрицательно качают головами.

— Что за несносные мальчишки! Хватит! Это наше с Сяомином торжество, так что не спорить! Иначе я сам найду их телефонные номера и приглашу.

Омеги только закатывают глаза. Несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость и миниатюрность, Джун даст фору многим альфам. Во многом таким он стал, закалившись жизненными неурядицами. Стоявший рядом Сяомин только посмеивается, глядя на понурые личики своих сыновей.

— Ладно, Джун, хватит их ругать. Лучше поговорите пока с Бекхёном, а мы немного побеседуем в стороне с Тао.

Альфа кивает головой в сторону и омега следом за ним отходит к стене.

— Да, Сяомин?

Мужчина становится серьезным, вынимая из кармана визитку и передавая ее Тао, который недоуменно смотрит на прямоугольник в своих руках, но прочитав имя человека на ней, поджимает губы. Альфа внимательно наблюдает за выражением лица омеги.

— Когда я разговаривал с господином Гу, он сказал, что ты уже давно не появлялся у них.

— У меня много работы.

— Тао, ты же не ребенок. Не игнорируй чужую заботу.

— Я могу со всеми проблемами справиться сам.

Сяомин вздыхает, притягивая парня к себе и обнимая его, грустно произносит:

— Мне следовало уделять тебе больше внимания, после смерти брата. Если бы я проводил свое время с тобой…

— Тогда я бы не выжил. Сяомин, ты прав, я не ребенок и прекрасно понимаю, что ты вкалывал сутками, чтобы у меня была возможность жить и иметь все то, что есть сейчас.

— Ты так и не расскажешь даже мне, что произошло, пока меня не было рядом?

Тао отрицательно качает головой.

— Это не важно.

— Важно. Я же вижу, как это сломало тебя. И ты отказываешься принимать своего альфу.

— Бекхён наябедничал?

— Поделился, — альфа отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза омеги, шепотом добавляя — Я уверен, что твои страхи напрасны. Наши пары — это те, кто лучше других способны понять то, что у нас на сердце. Ты же сам чувствуешь как тебе больно, когда ты отталкиваешь его. А представь, какого ему, м?

Тао опускает взгляд, поджимая губы и краснея. Сяомин тихо смеется, вновь его обнимая.

— Эх, хоть и говорите, что взрослые, но вы с Бекхёном еще такие дети. Мне ли не видно, что вы оба влюбились по уши…

— Неправда!

— Меня-то можешь не обманывать! Может, расскажешь, какой он этот Ву Ифань?

— Вредный и упрямый! А еще несносный и самоуверенный!

— Такое чувство, будто ты себя описываешь.

— Эй!

— Но он мне уже нравится.

— Сяомин!

— Но главное, чтобы он нравился тебе, а в этом я не сомневаюсь.

— Летите уже в свою Европу!

— Так-то ты разговариваешь со старшими.

— Я все равно буду по вам скучать.

— Хорошо, закончим этот разговор, пока ты не объявил мне бойкот.

— Не дождешься, — Тао улыбается.

— Но доктору Гу все-таки позвони.

Омега кивает, смиряясь.

— Ладно.

— Предупреждаю сразу, я перезвоню ему и уточню, записался ли ты на прием.

— Другого я не ожидал.

— Вот и чудно. А теперь пошли, а то Джун уже измахался руками, зовя меня на регистрацию. Нам пора.

Возвращаясь к остальным, Тао на прощание обнимает старшего омегу, получая крепкие объятия с наставлениями беречь себя и заботиться о здоровье. Тао послушно кивает, улыбаясь. Ему всегда приятно чувствовать искреннюю заботу папы Бекхёна, потому как Джун дает ему возможность почувствовать ту любовь и заботу родителей, которой он был лишен.

Альфа и омега еще раз обнимают сыновей по очереди, после спеша на рейс.

Омеги какое-то время смотрят им вслед, пока родители не скрываются из виду. Переглянувшись, Тао и Бекхён идут на стоянку, забираясь в машину.

Едва Хуан отъезжает от здания аэропорта, как Бён нетерпеливо смотрит на него.

— А теперь рассказывай, как вы съездили с Ифанем в дом семейства Лу?!

— Нормально. Сделали снимки, завтра приступим к перепланировке и доработке проекта, а уже к середине недели отвезем окончательно завершенный план мэру.

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду не работу.

Тао задумчиво потер нос.

— Не думаю, что мне есть чем тебя осчастливить.

— Неужели? А почему тогда ты покраснел?

— Бекхён!

— Тао, ну что тебе, жалко рассказать?

— Ну, я же не интересуюсь как у вас с Чанёлем.

— А у нас все хорошо. Мы даже уже целовались, — Бён улыбнулся, замолчав, но едва Хуан подумал, что разговор завершился, как Бек тихо добавил, — Я думаю, встреться мы на восемь лет раньше, и я бы навсегда остался с ним. Потому что все могло быть иначе.

Тао нахмурился, не зная, что сказать, но Бекхён выдержав короткую паузу, внезапно серьезным тоном продолжил:

— Я хочу познакомить их с ТэЁном в конце недели.

Хуан едва сдержался, чтобы не вдарить по тормозам.

— Ты серьезно?

— Угу, — Бён сосредоточенно сдвинул брови к переносице, — Я, конечно, знаю, чем это закончится, но хочу надеяться, что может быть, если есть хоть один даже крошечный шанс…

— Если что, надеюсь, Ён поколотит Пака. А если нет, тогда я сам это сделаю.

— Тао, только без самодеятельности, пожалуйста.

— Ладно. Но только ради тебя. Хотя если он накосячит, я не стану сдерживаться. Но почему вдруг ты решился на это.

— Я же говорил тебе в пятницу, что звонил Чжэхён.

— Да. Встретиться хотел, но ты же отказался?

— Мы виделись с ним. А после я разговаривал с отцом.

Хуан сжал руль до побелевших костяшек, и Бекхён порадовался, что они стоят на светофоре, потому что реакция его сводного брата была непредсказуема. Цедя сквозь зубы, Тао сердито выдохнул:

— И что им нужно? Только не говори, что они хотят забрать все, что у тебя осталось.

Бён усмехнулся.

— А у меня благодаря им что-то осталось? Но в этот раз они заговорили об очередной свадьбе.

Не сдержавшись, Тао грубо выматерился, заставив Бека покраснеть и нервно засмеяться.

— Воу, Тао, полегче! Ты главное при Ифане так не выражайся.

— Как ты можешь быть так спокоен?! После всего, что они тебе сделали!

— Тао! Тао! Давай ты остановишься и успокоишься. Припаркуйся лучше. А то пока ты на взводе с тобой страшно ехать.

Хуан резко выдохнул.

— Я взял себя в руки. Все в порядке.

— Не похоже.

— Просто я не понимаю, какого черта они лезут спустя столько лет? Надеюсь, ты их послал?

— Всё в лучших традициях, как ты учил.

Потянувшись, Тао потрепал Бека по голове, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

— Хороший мальчик!

Бён засмеялся.

— Всё! Хватит! Прическу испортишь.

— Лучше скажи, ты думаешь, что Чанёль сможет помочь тебе отделаться от них?

— Пан или пропал! Я не знаю, что еще придумать, чтобы они смогли оставить меня в покое.

— Это слишком рискованно.

— Не волнуйся, это на крайний случай. Я все равно ищу другие варианты.

— Если что, можем обратиться к Сяомину и Джуну.

— Не нужно их беспокоить, у них и без того хлопот хватает.

— Главное, не ошибись в Чанёле.

Бекхён грустно улыбнулся, но промолчал, а Тао прикусил губу, понимая, что любые слова будут лишними. Сейчас он даже был согласен на проигрыш Ифаню в споре, только бы надежды Бёна оправдались.

* * *

— Крис, я, правда, не знаю. Бекхён ничего особенного не говорил мне о Тао. Честно!

— Аргх! Ничего не понимаю!

Ифань лохматит волосы, меряя шагами гостиную комнату в доме Чанёля. Ву не стал рассказывать Паку об их споре с омегой, понимая, что он не имеет на это права, но допросить друга об остальном сдержаться не смог. Чан же искренне старался не проколоться и выдать то, что Бён просил не говорить Крису, но поскольку его буквально приперли к стенке, пришлось сознаться. Однако к удивлению Пака, омега сам рассказал Ифаню, что потерял родителей. Зато теперь Ву ломал голову над тем, что с ними могло произойти, если Тао так уверенно говорил, что их погубила истинность.

— Может один умер и второй покончил с собой?

— Вряд ли.

— Тогда они поехали на свидание и разбились на машине?

— Жуть какая-то. Хотя мне кажется, это тоже вряд ли.

— Наверное, но, похоже, там все не так просто, если он не говорил об этом даже с Бекхёном.

— Или Бекхён просто не рассказал об этом тебе.

Чанёль лишь развел руками, решив сменить тему, потому что обсуждение тараканов Хуана ему надоело.

— Лучше расскажи, удачно ли съездили? Работы наверное будет непочатый край.

— Скорее всего. Я даже думаю, что придется ехать туда контролировать процесс, поэтому если что, ты останешься за главного в офисе.

— Не проблема. Устрою переворот и свергну тебя! Хе-хе-хе…

— Ты «Игру престолов» пересмотрел? Что еще за мысли о борьбе за власть?

— Шучу. Просто у тебя слишком мрачное выражение лица. Все равно в основе нашего дела были твои проекты, так что я всем доволен. К тому же у меня половина акций.

— Честно говоря, о работе я сейчас думать не могу.

Пак завалился на подлокотник.

— Тебе нужно взять тайм-аут и отдохнуть. У меня есть один хороший знакомый омега, который…

— Чан! Я не буду спать с кем-то кроме Тао.

— А если он тебя пошлет? Или дождешься его течки?

— Прости, Чанёль, но я не ты. Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Я не могу без Тао. Неужели у тебя с Бекхёном иначе?

— У нас вообще все непонятно.

— Поделишься?

Выпрямившись, Пак взмахнул руками.

— Представляешь, оказывается у него был жених. Как же его… забыл имя.

— Но он же бывший, разве в этом проблема?

— И мне кажется, он от меня что-то скрывает, — Чанёль насупился.

— Да они с Тао, похоже, вообще нечто похлеще кубика-рубика, одни сплошные загадки.

— А может ну их?!

— Но-но-но! Ты это брось! К тому же, если они что-то скрывают, значит у них просто недостаточно доверия, чтобы полностью открыться. А значит, придется это доверие добиваться. И, кстати, твои хождения налево в этом плохая помощь.

Чанёль насупился.

— То же мне, святоша! Какого черта ты вообще в воскресенье торчишь в моей квартире?!

— Эй! Я к тебе за советом пришел.

— Я вижу. А в итоге мне мозг канифолишь. Иди домой, платок свой нюхай!

— Точно! — лицо Криса внезапно просияло, заставив его друга напрячься.

— Эй, ты серьезно решил опять токсикоманить эту тряпку?

— Сам ты тряпка! Хотя его запах уже выветрился, зато теперь у меня есть пуловер!

— Обалдеть! Ты у Хуана весь шкаф перетаскать намерен?

— Дурачина. Пуловер мой, я им просто укрывал Тао в дороге.

— Ой, только не начинай очередную оду своему омеге.

— Не буду. Просто у меня, кажется, есть повод навестить Тао. Надо вернуть ему платок. Я поехал.

— Давай-давай! Удачи.

Уже обувшись в коридоре, Ифань воодушевленно уставился на Пака.

— Кстати, здесь поблизости есть цветочный магазин?

— Цветочный? — Чанёль наморщил лоб стараясь вспомнить, — Кажется через два квартала, в торговом центре на первом этаже. Слева от входа.

— Спасибо! — Ву заключил друга в медвежьи объятия, чмокнув в щеку и умчавшись со скоростью света.

Потерев щеку, Пак усмехнулся.

— Как мало нужно человеку для счастья.

* * *

Крису потребовалось около полутора часов, чтобы съездить забрать платок, купить букет и приехать к Тао. Уже стоя перед единственной дверью на этаже, он подумал, что в выходной день омеги может и не оказаться дома, да и его визиту вполне могут не обрадоваться. Впрочем, отступать было уже поздно, и Ифань нажал на одну из двух кнопок звонка, напротив которых были прикреплены надписи «Хуан» и «Бён». Некоторое время за дверью стояла тишина, и альфа решился нажать еще раз, но и в этот раз ответа не последовало. Нажимая кнопку в третий раз, Ву, честно говоря, уже слабо надеялся, что ему откроют. Однако произошло чудо, и за дверью послышались шаги, и после щелчка дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял недоумевающий Тао в широких домашних штанах и светлой футболке с рукавами до локтя. Светлые волосы были небрежно взъерошены, а на носу, приспущенные к кончику, покоились очки.

— Ифань? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Вот!

Крис растерянно протянул омеге цветы, поскольку его ошарашил такой домашний вид Хуана. Даже в доме семейства Лу он старался сохранять собственную рабочую маску и лишний раз не расслабляться. Сейчас же застигнутый врасплох, он просто не успел надеть собственные «доспехи», представая во всем своем уязвимом виде.

Потерянно взяв букет и прижав его к груди, Тао часто проморгал, стараясь понять, в чем собственно дело и с чем связан этот внезапный визит и тем более подарок.

— Э… ты приехал только чтобы вручить мне цветы? Знаешь, не стоило.

Нахмурившись, омега вернулся к обычному отстранено сдержанному состоянию, приводя этим в чувства и альфу. Хотя, несмотря на серьезный взгляд, внешний вид Тао все равно не давал возможности воспринимать его как привычного большого начальника.

— Не только, хотел вернуть тебе потерянную вещь.

— Разве я что-то терял?

Вынув из кармана платок, Ифань протянул его Хуану.

— Да. Это. Три года назад в парке.

Тао несколько секунд смотрел на бережно сложенный кусочек ткани с витиевато вышитой буквой «Т». После, словно опасаясь, что он его укусит, омега протянул руку, неуверенно касаясь мягкой поверхности и осторожно забирая платок. Крис неотрывно наблюдал за реакцией омеги, с которого внезапно вновь пропала прежняя бравада. Подняв голову, Хуан заглянул Ву в глаза. Ифань даже не знал, что означал этот взгляд, поскольку он был абсолютно не читаем. Тао впервые смотрел на него именно так — внимательно и даже жадно, словно увидел впервые и пытался разглядеть что-то еще. Увидел он то, что искал или нет, Крис затруднялся ответить, но если до этого он придерживал дверь рукой, преграждая альфе дорогу в квартиру, то теперь опустил ее и отошел назад.

— Проходи. Думаю, я тоже должен тебе кое-что вернуть.

Развернувшись, омега быстрым шагом направился через внутренний коридор, разделявший две квартиры. Закрыв за собой дверь и направляясь следом, Крис невольно ненадолго остановился у двери Бёна, почему-то оттуда сильно чувствовался гранатовый запах альфы. Однако не зацикливаясь на этом, Ву вошел в квартиру Тао. Омега как раз пересек зал, скрываясь в дальней комнате.

Возможно, ему следовало дождаться возвращения хозяина квартиры здесь, но Ифань, быстро разувшись, поспешил вслед омеге.

Как оказалось, Хуан направлялся в кабинет. Склонившись за столом, он что-то вынимал из ящика, так как из-за ровной темно-красной поверхности выглядывала только попка. Альфа шумно выдохнул, привлекая внимание Тао. Выпрямившись, омега напрягся, хмурясь, сжимая что-то в руках. Преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, он протянул Ву черную кожаную перчатку.

— Это твоё.

Ифань не сразу узнал собственную вещь, но когда осознал что это, и где он ее потерял, ощутил всколыхнувшееся внутри негодование и досаду. Получается, Тао соврал, сказав, что не помнит той встречи в парке. Хотя он сохранил его перчатку и выходит, он все-таки гораздо сильнее небезразличен ему, чем он считал раньше?

— Спасибо.

Взяв мягкую кожу, Ву заметил, что расстояние между пальцами чуть шире, чем должно было быть. Посетившая голову мысль заставила альфу надеть перчатку и, ухватив опешившего Тао за руку, переплести с ним пальцы.

— Так ведь удобней.

Ифань невольно улыбнулся, заметив смущенный румянец и легкую панику в глазах омеги, как если бы его поймали на чем-то с поличным. Крис был уверен, что сейчас Хуан старается придумать какую-нибудь отговорку. Не желая рушить собственное осознание того, что Тао не только сохранил его вещь, но и думал о нем, держа ее в руках, Ву поспешил спросить:

— Давай прогуляемся? На улице замечательная погода. Не стоит сидеть в квартире в такой хороший выходной день.

Вытянув ладонь из чужого захвата, омега поправил очки, опуская голову и прячась за ними.

— Спасибо, но нет. У меня еще много работы.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты работаешь в свой выходной?

— Да. И не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь отдыхаешь?

— Случается. Иногда.

Бросив взгляд в сторону стола и заметив фотографии, Ифань обошел омегу, пройдя вперед, рассматривая снимки.

— Это ведь проект Лу. Разве мы не должны были заняться им завтра?

— Какая тебе разница. Иди уже домой.

— О, нет, Тао! — повернувшись, Крис с усмешкой посмотрел на сердитого Хуана, — как ты любишь говорить, мы не отдадим вам свою работу. Поэтому, если ты решил им заняться, то работать будем вместе!

— Ты же хотел гулять?

— Я передумал. Там были тучи, вдруг дождь пойдет.

Понимая, что так просто выдворить альфу не получится, Тао смирился, проходя за стол, и махнул рукой в сторону соседнего стула.

— Ладно. Чем скорее с этим разберемся, тем скорее я смогу от тебя избавиться. Присаживайся, я сейчас вернусь. Только цветы в воду поставлю.

Забрав отложенный прежде на край стола букет, омега вышел из комнаты.

Довольно улыбаясь, Ву примостился за столом, осматриваясь вокруг.

Кабинет Хуана не имеет чего-то особенного, все просто и лаконично. Стол с компьютером и подставкой для папок, вокруг разложены бумаги и фотографии, чуть неровным почерком в небольшом блокноте сделаны пометки и подчеркивания. У стены в застекленном шкафу стоят еще несколько папок и пара книг. На стене часы, вделанные в картину с водопадом. И, кажется, нет ничего, что могло бы подсказать хоть что-то о хозяине дома. Ни каких фигурок или статуэток, ни семейных фото или открыток — ничего.

Тао возвращается, попутно поправляя очки, усаживаясь в кресло у стола.

— Не знал, что у тебя плохое зрение.

Омега пожимает плечами, не глядя на альфу и сосредотачивая внимание на бумагах перед ним.

— Не сильно, обычно я обхожусь без очков или ношу линзы, но дома предпочитаю работать так. А теперь смотри.

Придвигая несколько снимков ближе к Крису, Хуан принимается рассказывать о том, какие изменения им, вероятно, стоит сделать и что можно дополнить.

Ифань незаметно улыбается. Пусть для кого-то такой выходной неидеальный, но для него он был совершенным. Тао был около него, а больше ничего другого не нужно.

* * *

Время пролетает совершенно незаметно, возможно потому, что атмосфера вокруг не тяжелая, как в офисе, и им никто не мешает. Работа спорится, и увлеченные процессом альфа и омега отбрасывают постоянные пререкания и просто полностью отдаются делу.

Ифань выпрашивает у Тао чистые листы и карандаш, на скорую руку делая несколько набросков, как их идеи могут выглядеть в итоговом варианте. Хуан кивает головой, сдержанно произнося: «Неплохо, неплохо». Но Ву видит, с каким восторгом и восхищением омега смотрит на его рисунки, и этот взгляд лучше любой похвалы, которую он слышал прежде.

Спустя несколько часов, Тао сцепив руки в замок, запрокидывает их вверх, прогибаясь в спине, потягиваясь. Крис разминает шею, попутно любуясь молодым гибким телом. Несмотря на то, что омега проводит много времени в офисе, он явно следит за собой, не забывая посещать тренажерный зал.

— Такими темпами мы уже завтра сможем довести все до ума и закончить, — Ифань отводит взгляд в сторону, чтобы его внимание не осталось замеченным повернувшимся к нему Хуаном.

— Да, скорее всего. Тогда и с мэром получится встретиться гораздо раньше, — Тао смотрит на часы, удивленно распахивая глаза, — Уже почти шесть! Надо же! Тебе пора!

Альфа теряется, когда омега подскакивает с места, хватая его за руку и едва ли не силком поволочив на выход. Остановившись, Крис сердито смотрит на вынужденного затормозить следом Хуана, высвобождая руку.

— Ты перегибаешь палку, Тао. Если тебе не нравится мое присутствие, необязательно так себя вести. Я вполне могу идти сам.

Поскольку омега сохраняет молчание, Ифань проходит мимо, обуваясь. Он оборачивается попрощаться, но видя, что омега так же стоит к нему спиной, не оглянувшись, альфа хмурится, выходя из квартиры.

Уже спускаясь на лифте, Ву приваливается спиной к стене. То, что Тао то подпускает его, то отталкивает, с каждым разом все сильнее ранит и обижает, но разве он может сдаться? О таком ведь и речи не может быть! Но хватит ли ему терпения, чтобы сносить такое отношение раз за разом, когда уже сейчас он почти на пределе?

* * *

Тао стоит, опустив голову, кусая губы. За спиной щелкает дверь и он оборачивается. На пороге стоит растерянный Бекхён.

— Я не ожидал, что Ифань придет к тебе.

— Прости. Мы работали над проектом. Сложно было?

Бён грустно улыбается.

— Как обычно. Никто не имеет права приближаться к его омегам без разрешения! Пришлось запереть дверь, и спрятать ключ.

Хуан улыбается. Бек вздыхает, кивая в сторону своей квартиры.

— Пойдем объясняться. Заодно мы тебя покормим.

Кивнув, Тао направился следом за братом, готовясь получать нагоняй.

* * *

Как Крис и предполагал, в понедельник они доводят свой проект до ума. Впервые за все время их совместной работы Ифань старается держаться отстранено от омеги, но очень скоро понимает, что это бесполезно. Рядом с Тао он слишком слаб и уязвим, у него совсем нет сил сопротивляться своей паре. Хуан, снедаемый чувством вины за предыдущий день, пытается быть мягче, хотя с его навыками общения слона в посудной лавке это получается не очень хорошо.

В конце дня Ву забирает файлы с проектом, обещая привезти во вторник завершенный вариант, и они вместе отвезут их к мэру.

Омега только согласно кивает и устало опускается головой на стол, когда альфы уходят.

Бекхён присаживается на край стола, лохматя его макушку.

— Просто хватит отрицать, что ты уже признал его.

— Бек, отстань! Этого никогда не произойдет.

— Тао… скажи хотя бы мне, почему?

Хуан приподнимает голову, устало глядя на брата.

— Он заслуживает лучшего.

— Но ты лучший для него. Не решай за вас обоих, как вам быть дальше. Даже я решил рискнуть и довериться Чанёлю, а уж в моем положении это как прыжок из самолета с парашютом, без уверенности, что он раскроется, и тросы не оборвутся.

— Если что, я тебя поймаю, — помолчав, Тао добавил, — и Ён.

Бён закатил глаза, отмахнувшись и, спрыгнув со стола, вышел из кабинета.

Еще некоторое время повздыхав, Хуан вытащил из кармана отданную Сяомином визитку, и нехотя взяв телефон, набрал номер. Как только на другом конце послышался знакомый голос альфы, омега нервно произнес:

— Добрый день, доктор Гу! Это Хуан Цзытао…

* * *

Чанёль растерянно перебирает бумаги в собственной сумке под внимательным взглядом друга и двух омег.

— Честно слово, я брал их с собой! Или… черт. Кажется, я забыл их на столе.

Ифань шумно выдыхает, пока Тао хмурясь, буравит Пака мрачным взглядом.

— Превосходно! Нам надо отвезти бумаги мэру, а вы их забыли! Браво, господин Пак!

— Успокойся, Тао. Можно же заехать за ними по пути.

— И сделать огромный крюк, опоздав на встречу.

— Не паникуй так. Сейчас все решим! — Крис уже набирает на телефоне чей-то номер, — Алло, Исин! Можешь привести в офис «Тигровой лилии» бумаги по проекту свадьбы Лу и О. Они должны быть в кабинете Чанёля на столе. Хорошо. Спасибо!

Отключившись, Ву оглядел окружающих спокойным взглядом.

— Вот и всё! Сейчас Чжан подвезет документы, и мы сразу двинемся к мэру. Так мы сократим время вдвое и уложимся вовремя.

Сказав это, Крис опустился в кресло, как ни в чем не бывало. Тао буравил его взглядом. Чанёль понурив голову, сидел в стороне, складывая бумаги обратно в сумку. Сидевший возле него Бекхён, что-то тихо говорил ему, стараясь ободрить, но толку от этого было мало.

Когда спустя полчаса Крису позвонил подъехавший омега, Чанёль сорвался с места, сказав, что встретит Исина в приемной, правда, когда еще через десять минут оттуда послышался шум и грохот, из кабинета уже выбежали все.

* * *

Чанёль нетерпеливо прохаживался по приемной, ожидая, когда Исин припаркуется внизу и поднимется наверх. Он злился на себя за то, что так облажался. А ведь он хотел все-таки попытаться добиться того доверия у омег, о котором говорил Ифань. В итоге он, как обычно, эпично провалился. И если в кабинете его напрягал мрачный взгляд Хуана, то в приемной эту роль принял его секретарь. Жуткий Ким Джунмён со стальным взором. Как говорится, помощник подстать руководителю.

Едва двери приемной открылись, и в них показался Чжан, Пак просиял широкой улыбкой и, сорвавшись с места, бросился к омеге.

— Син~а! Ты мой спаситель!

Исин только засмеялся, когда его заключили в крепкие объятия. С секретарем Ву у Чанёля были искренние дружественные отношения, поэтому альфа абсолютно без задней мысли чмокнул его в щеку, подхватив на руки и закружив, но его тут же остановила жесткая чужая рука. Пак даже не понял, что произошло, как омегу оторвали от него и ему в лицо прилетел кулак, отбросивший его к шкафу, загромыхавшему при столкновении. Из кабинета выбежали Тао, Крис и Бекхён, незамедлительно рванувшийся к Паку. Ву и Хуан же недоуменно глядели на Джунмёна, метавшего глазами молнии и державшего, приобняв за плечи, растерянного Исина.

— Никто кроме меня не имеет права касаться моего омеги!

Чанёль лишь тряхнул головой, садясь на пол, поднимая взгляд на Сухо, который, не тратя зря времени, опустился на одно колено, придерживая в руках ладони впавшего в ступор Чжана.

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Окружающие следом за Исином впали в шок от столь внезапного поворота событий. Потрясенный же Чжан несколько раз неуверенно моргнул и растерянно выдохнул:

— Д…да.

И тут случилось чудо! Джунмён мягко и нежно улыбнулся. Поднявшись, секретарь обнял своего омегу, после чего отстранился и выдохнул:

— Кстати, меня зовут Ким Джунмён!

— Чжан Исин, — омега мило улыбнулся альфе.

— Стоп! Вы только сейчас познакомились и уже собрались жениться?

Крис ошарашено хлопал глазами. Ким небрежно пожал плечами.

— А что в этом такого, если мы истинные?

Ифань лишь возмущенно открыл рот, но мгновенно закрыл обратно. Весь его вид словно кричал: «А что, так можно было?». Черт подери! Почему он не догадался сделать Тао предложение и принять его согласие до того, как представился? Тогда все наверняка могло быть иначе! Ведь до того, как Хуан узнал его имя, он был действительно благодушен. Повернувшись к Тао, Крис только собрался высказать ему все, что накипело, но омега смерил его холодным взглядом и, опережая, произнес:

— Даже не думай! Это ничего бы не изменило!

Ву по-детски обиженно дует губы, а Тао отворачивается, пряча улыбку, потому что сейчас все мысли Криса высвечиваются у него на лбу бегущей строкой. Правда, омега ловит себя на мысли, что сделай Ифань так при их знакомстве на балконе, и его ответ действительно был такой же, как у Исина. Хотя после этого он и мог попытаться взять свои слова обратно.

Позабытый всеми Чанёль тоже обижается, потому как все пребывают в осмыслении такого внезапного знакомства и спонтанной помолвки, а между прочим ему действительно не хило досталось. И даже Бекхён, который помог ему подняться после падения, молчит застыв. Пак оборачивается к нему и понимает, что Бёна отчего-то вообще лучше не трогать. Омега стоит, глядя на шепчущихся Исина и Джунмёна, и во взгляде его столько горечи и боли, что это даже кажется странным.

— Так ребята, я за вас, безусловно, рад, но нам нужно ехать к мэру!

Тао скрещивает руки на груди, разрушая парящую вокруг атмосферу легкого безумства. Чжан спохватывается, спеша отдать привезенные документы подавленному Крису, который уныло бредет следом за Хуаном вниз. Бекхён приходит в себя, встряхивая головой, и с улыбкой поворачивается к Чанёлю, которому все еще не по себе от недавнего взгляда Бёна.

— Честно, я в шоке. Бывает же так.

— Ну, да.

В воздухе внезапно повисает неловкая тишина. Кашлянув, Бек все-таки решается заговорить вновь.

— Ладно. Пока Тао и Ифань у мэра, стоит заняться остальными делами. Извини, что не смогу составить тебе компанию.

— Ничего. Я все равно собирался ехать в наш офис.

— Хорошо.

— Но может, увидимся сегодня вечером?

Бён сосредоточено заглядывает в лицо Чанёля, и Пак даже пугается такого серьезного взгляда, но омега быстро меняет это выражение лица на привычную улыбку и безмятежность.

— Конечно. Заедешь за мной после работы?

— Договорились. До вечера, Бекхён.

— До вечера, Чанёль!

Разворачиваясь, Пак осторожно сообщает Исину, что возвращается в офис, и под пристальным взглядом Джунмёна забирает из кабинета Тао свои вещи, покидая «Тигровую лилию».

* * *

— И долго ты еще будешь дуться?

— Я не дуюсь.

— Да ладно?

— Тао, не выводи меня из себя сейчас, пожалуйста.

— А говоришь, что не дуешься.

— Я скорее зол, чем обижен.

— И на что ты злишься? Из-за моего «нет»?

— Не угадал. Я сержусь на себя. Из-за того, что я не мог быть кем-то другим, кто был бы тебе ближе.

Омега осекается, переставая подначивать Криса, но через минуту все же неуверенно говорит:

— Это не твоя вина. Ты не виноват в моем выборе.

Ифань бросает в сторону Хуана сердитый взгляд.

— Ты сказал, что в детстве ждал меня. И на сколько лет я опоздал? Когда мне надо было появиться в твоей жизни, чтобы не быть отвергнутым?

Тао мрачнеет, сдвигая брови к переносице.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом. Не упоминай впредь мое прошлое! И вообще закроем эту тему! К тому же мы уже приехали.

Останавливаясь на парковке перед домом мэра, Ифань быстро отстегивает собственный ремень, разворачиваясь к омеге, и, упираясь ладонью в дверь с его стороны, нависает над ним хмурой тенью.

— Ты делаешь только то, что хочешь ты. А ты хоть раз думал о том, что хочу я? Что произошло с твоими родителями, что ты так сторонишься истинности?

— Не твоего ума дело! — Тао цедит слова сквозь сжатые зубы, сдерживая эмоции, — Я не обязан перед тобой душу изливать!

Крис тяжело дышит от гнева, но старается сдерживать желание врезать кулаком в дверь. Поднять руку на Тао он бы никогда не посмел, но кипящую внутри ярость хочется выплеснуть хоть куда-нибудь. Хуан же глядит на него с вызовом, гордо вскинув голову, и, не отрывая взгляда, смотрит глаза в глаза.

Злость постепенно сходит на нет, и Ифань испытывает досаду, потому что остается лишь влечение и притяжение.

Подхватывая бумаги, альфа выходит из машины, направляясь к дому мэра.

Сегодня семейство Лу ждет удивительное зрелище, где впервые Хуан старается быть предельно мягким и вежливым, а Ву, наоборот, с трудом сдерживает бурю эмоций. Кажется, словно они поменялись местами. Поэтому от греха подальше, СынХён и ДжиЁн забирают у них документы и вежливо прощаются.

Тао заказывает себе такси, принципиально отказываясь ехать обратно в одной машине с Крисом, вызывая у Ифаня очередную волну негодования.

Уже по дороге домой омега получает сообщение от брата: « _Скорее всего, сегодня не стоит меня ждать. Надеюсь на тебя!_ ». Хуан хмурится, но понимает, что не вправе запрещать Бёну делать то, что он хочет. Тао называет водителю другой адрес, и машина разворачивается, меняя направление. Вечер обещает быть непростым. Омега устало думает, что с появлением в их жизни альф, все к чертям летит в тартарары.


	13. Коробка с сюрпризом!

Бекхён встречает заехавшего за ним Чанёля со счастливой влюбленной улыбкой. Оказывается, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше, достаточно просто увидеть небезразличного тебе человека. Пак привычно шутит и рядом с ним омеге просто хорошо. Внутри все еще живет напряжение и недоверие, но в отличие от Тао он отбрасывает все сомнения куда подальше.

Знали бы окружающие насколько шелковый он рядом с альфой, ни за что бы не поверили. И где тот стервозный омега с характером, отшивающий всех и вся после одного свидания? Не зря родители так смеялись над ним и Тао, говоря, что они по уши влюблены. Правда, в отличие от брата, отказывавшегося признавать собственные чувства с упорством барана, Бек своих чувств не отрицал. Он влюбился в Чанёля едва ли не после первой встречи. Омрачало все это лишь осознанием того, что у Пака если и есть похожая влюбленность, то он категорично ей сопротивляется. Бёну неприятно чувствовать чужие запахи на своей паре, но он никак этого не показывает, скрывая глубоко внутри то, что его это ранит. Бекхён знает, что Чану с его характером будет тяжело принять омегу, и все же вопреки собственным страхам и опасениям он тянется к Паку, надеясь, что его чувства не отвергнут.

— Куда едем?

— Может в клуб?

— Почему бы нет.

Бекхён улыбается, потому что на самом деле не так важно — куда, ведь важнее — с кем, а с Чанёлем хоть на край света.

Громоздкое помещение, полумрак и мерцающий кислотными цветами свет, грохочущие биты, смешение запахов толпы с сигаретным дымом. Бён в таких местах бывает нечасто, но в толпе не выглядит неуверенным или потерянным. Сегодня он старается не думать ни о чем. Если не хочешь стресса — избегай напряжения. Бек устал от мыслей, тревог и волнения, он идет под руку с Паком пробираясь сквозь толпу к столикам. Чанёль, завсегдатай всевозможных развлекательных заведений, здоровается со знакомыми, коих оказывается не мало. Альфы, подмечая симпатичного омегу в компании Пака, то и дело сыпят комплиментами и шутками, что заметно раздражает Чана и он по-хозяйски приобнимает Бекхёна, притягивая к себе, подчеркивая, что они вместе и окружающим пора прекратить пускать слюни на его пару. Бён от такого жеста улыбается еще шире, заставляя окружающих еще сильнее любоваться им. Влюбленный Бек рядом с Паком расцветает подобно цветам гардении, запахом которых он обладает.

Чанёль еще обменивается парой фраз со знакомыми, а после они уходят за отдельный столик, заказывая по безалкогольному коктейлю, так как Чан за рулем, а Бек не особый любитель алкоголя. Некоторое время они разговаривают на сторонние темы. Вопросов отношений и пятничных событий они не касаются, чтобы не портить друг другу настроение. После они пару раз выходят на танцпол, двигаясь под ритмичную музыку, целуясь и смеясь. Близость в совокупности с царящей вокруг атмосферой легкого опьянения и интимного полумрака возбуждают и волнуют.

Бекхён и сам не знает, чего ждет от этого вечера, но уходить от Пака не хочется, в чем он и признается, когда уже ближе к полуночи они покидают здание клуба. Альфа улыбается от такого признания, и, покручивая на пальце ключи от машины, приближается к омеге, с усмешкой заглядывая ему в глаза, и произнося:

— Тогда как насчет того, чтобы провести ночь в моей компании?

Бекхён раздумывает несколько секунд, а после прикусывает нижнюю губку и бросает на Чанёля игривый взгляд.

— А почему бы и нет? Поедем к тебе?

Пак усмехается, открывая дверь машины перед своей парой.

— Прошу!

Бён забирается на пассажирское сидение, и пока альфа захлопывает дверь и обходит машину, Бекхён резко выдыхает. Возможно, позднее он пожалеет о своем решении, но сейчас он готов броситься в объятия своего альфы, как в омут с головой. И плевать, что завтра ему точно прилетит от Тао за безрассудство. Хотя бы одну ночь, но он позволит себе разделить с Чанёлем.

Пак садится за руль, бросая на омегу полный предвкушения многообещающий взгляд, и заводит автомобиль. Когда они проезжают пару кварталов, альфа вздрагивает, потом что шаловливые ручки омеги скользят к его бедру, принимаясь его поглаживать, скользя все ближе к внутренней стороне. Чувствуя, как кровь начинает приливать к паху, Чанёль делает глубокий вдох и, выпуская воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, бросает в сторону Бекхёна суровый взгляд.

— Бекки. Мы так не доедем до места назначения, и либо врежемся во что-нибудь, либо я возьму тебя прямо здесь.

Бён изображает невинное удивление, хлопая длинными ресницами, тихо смеется и убирает руку от паха, однако продолжая поглаживать внешнюю сторону бедра.

Альфе приходится собрать все свое терпение, волю и благоразумие в кулак, чтобы не сорваться и не наломать дров. Зато стоит машине припарковаться на нулевом этаже его дома, как Пак отстегивает себе и омеге ремни безопасности, рывком приближаясь к сверкающему глазами Бёну, наваливаясь сверху и забираясь руками под пиджак, вытаскивая из брюк рубашку.

Бекхён запрокидывает голову назад и заливисто смеется.

— Хочешь все-таки сделать это здесь?

Чанёль припадает к открытой шее, целуя и покусывая ее, оставляя алые пятна засосов.

— Я предупреждал тебя, Бекки. Не стоит играть со мной.

Бён прикрывает глаза и стонет от удовольствия, выгибаясь навстречу альфе, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Сквозь сбивающееся дыхание, омега все-таки произносит:

— Уверен, что не хочешь подняться в квартиру?

Пак отстраняется, тяжело дыша, и голодным взглядом смотрит в раскрасневшееся лицо омеги. Взвесив все за и против, он безумно довольно улыбается и со смехом выдыхает:

— Только ОЧЕНЬ быстро.

Бекхён чувствует себя пьяным от, казалось бы, беспричинного счастья, когда они наперегонки бегут к лифту, нетерпеливо переглядываются в ожидании него и, ввалившись в кабину, с остервенением принимаются целоваться. Чанёлю мало их безудержных сумасшедших касаний, он как голодный волк, в цепких зубах которого оказался сладкий кролик. Вот только Бек не похож на кролика, скорее на хитрого лиса, потому что лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц обещает безудержное желание, страсть, преданность, покорность и в то же время подчиняет, приковывая к себе невидимыми цепями. И сейчас он даже не хочет сопротивляться этим заковывающим его сердце в плен путам. Бён одновременно выглядит как высококлассная шлюха для VIP клиентов и невинный мальчик, впервые открывающий для себя тонкости постельных отношений, потому что румянец на щеках делает его слишком хрупким и уязвимым. Паку сносит голову от такого противоречия, будто он находится между огненной и ледяной стенами, причиняющими одновременно боль и неземное наслаждение. Когда двери лифта открываются, альфа подхватывает омегу под бедра вынося на лестничную площадку, но не находит сил оторваться от его губ. Бекхён стонет, когда его прижимают к холодной стене, его рубашка уже расстегнута, как пиджак и ремень. Чанёль слегка царапает его кожу на животе, заставляя дрожать еще сильнее. Бён сам вяло соображает, потому что усиливающийся запах истинного расплавляет мозг, оставляя лишь первородные желания. Все на что его хватает, оторваться от чужих губ и быстро выдохнуть в них:

— Чанни, не здесь…

Пак плевать хотел, что они в подъезде и их кто-то может застукать, но просьба омеги звучит для него как приказ. Сердито рыча, он поспешно отстраняется, выдергивая ключи и нервно открывая квартиру. Бекхён стоит, привалившись к стене, где альфа оставил его, но повернув голову, скользит взглядом по возбужденному истинному, чья грудь вздымается из-за неровных сбивчивых вздохов, а брюки заметно выпирают в районе паха. Едва дверь со щелчком распахивается, Чанёль хватает Бека за руку и бегом устремляется в сторону спальни. Бён успевает только дернуть дверь в квартиру, чтобы она захлопнулась, прежде чем перед ним смазанным пятном проносятся гостиная, коридор, лестница, еще один уже меньший коридор и в конце распахивается дверь спальни со светло-бежевыми стенами и полом, но мебелью и постельным бельем в кофейно-коричневых тонах. Оказавшись в желаемом месте, Пак оборачивается, торжествующе ухмыляясь. В потемневших глазах полыхает безудержное пламя.

— Теперь ты полностью мой, Бекки!

Чанёль рывком стаскивает болтавшуюся на плечах пары одежду. Омега вновь смеется, целуя губы альфы и, помогая раздеваться ему, шепча в короткий перерыв:

— Не угадал, Чанни. Это ты мой!

Пак опрокидывает Бёна на кровать, стаскивая с него брюки, а следом и трусы. На несколько секунд он останавливается, любуясь обнаженным Бекхёном, его телом, возбужденными сосками, вставшим членом, пылающим взглядом, белыми зубками, покусывающими губки из-за которых изредка показывается игривый кончик языка. Чанёль тяжело дышит, вставая между разведенных ножек и упираясь ладонями в кровать по обе стороны от омеги. Сейчас альфа не понимает, зачем ему были нужны толпы различных омег, когда в этом мире есть единственный и неповторимый, рожденный специально для него — Бекхён. Пак смотрит в глаза омеги, недоумевающего, отчего его альфа внезапно медлит. Выдыхая, Чанёль касается рукой живота вздрагивающего от этого прикосновения Бёна и медленно ведет ладонью к его груди, зажимая сосок и принимаясь его пощипывать, вырывая из груди Бека тихий, похожий на поскуливание, стон. Альфа склоняется ближе к омеге, потираясь пахом о его возбуждение:

— Где же ты был раньше, Бекки? Я ведь не знал, что ты так безумно мне нужен.

Бекхён стонет от удовольствия, пьянея все сильнее. Ему не нравится, что Пак тратит время на болтовню, но желая все-таки ответить, притягивает его к себе за шею, сбивающимся голосом шепча в чужие губы:

— Я просто ждал тебя, глупый.

Чанёлю нравится возбужденный голос Бекхёна, но гораздо больше ему нравится, когда он втягивает его в поцелуй, жадный и неугомонный, вовлекающий языки в сумасшедший танец, заставляющий их отключится от окружающего мира. Бек выгибается до хруста в позвоночнике, когда Пак покрывает его тело поцелуями, играет с сосками, надрачивает ему и медленно растягивает пальцами. Бён стонет, задыхаясь от наслаждения, поглаживая и царапая плечи альфы, пропуская между пальцев его волосы. Каждое прикосновение словно клеймит его кожу, оставаясь на ней незримой меткой.

Уже собираясь проникнуть в дрожащее от нетерпения тело, Чанёль спохватывается, отстраняясь. Рванувшись к тумбочке, альфа выдергивает из ящика пачку презервативов, поспешно извлекая один из упаковки, вскрывая и раскатывая его по члену. Но стоит ему обернуться к омеге, как в глазах все плывет от представшей картины. Бекхён ласкает сам себя сзади, параллельно играя с сосками и смотря на свою пару блестящими от желания и досады глазами.

— Чанни… прошу…

Короткая фраза произнесенная сбивающимся возбужденным голосом действует на Пака как выстрел в голову.

Полный «headshot»!

Комната переполнена смешением запаха апельсина и гардении.

Бён вскрикивает, когда Чанёль за мгновение сокращает разделявшее их расстояние, рывком проникая в него. Альфа с остервенением впивается в его губы, вбиваясь в тело под ним. Бек прикусывает Паку губу и царапает спину за причиненную боль, но вскоре уже сам двигается бедрами ему навстречу. Комната кружится и расплывается перед расфокусированным взглядом омеги, Бекхёну слишком хорошо, так как никогда и ни с кем не было. Чанёль заполняет его собой полностью, проникая внутрь тела не только толчками при сексе, но и заполняя своим ароматом воздух, вдыхая который Бён полностью пропитывается им, растворяясь, точно кусочек льда, брошенный в бокал с бренди.

Удовольствие все нарастает, словно Бека засасывает в черную дыру, которая взрывается множеством искр, рассыпающихся вокруг него вместе с криком наслаждения во время оргазма. Пак протяжно стонет, изливаясь, прижимаясь к омеге, когда узел начинает увеличиваться. Чанёль целует его одновременно страстно и нежно, благодаря им омегу за всё сразу и ни за что. Очередная волна оргазма проходит через их тела, заставляя ловить губами полные удовольствия стоны друг друга. Они лежат на постели продолжая целоваться, пока длится сцепка, улыбаясь и тихо смеясь, от переполняющих их чувств легкости и трепетной любви вместе с нежностью. Мир за пределами комнаты перестает существовать, как и все что находится вне этих четырех стен.

Как только узел уменьшается в размерах, Чанёль проводит ладонью от бедра вверх по боку омеги, поднимаясь к ребрам, оглаживая их и слегка царапая, вызывая на коже Бёна мурашки.

— Как насчет повтора в другой позе?

Бекхён проводит рукой по покрытой испариной спине, вновь слегка пьяно по-лисьи улыбаясь.

— Тогда, чур, я сверху.

Пак хмыкает, рывком переворачиваясь на спину, перекидывая Бёна себе на бедра. Бек наклоняется к нему, прикасаясь губами к ключице и оставляя на ней засос. Альфа довольно щурится, потому что его омега пробуждает в нем те чувства, о существовании которых он прежде даже не подозревал.

— Полагаю, этого раза тоже будет недостаточно.

— Настолько изголодался? — Бекхён приподнимается, смеясь.

Чанёль нежно поглаживает большим пальцем скулы омеги.

— Мне кажется, тебя мне всегда будет недостаточно.

Бён смотрит в крайне серьезные глаза и не знает что ответить, потому что в голове проскальзывает мысль, что в подобное верить опасно и не только для него. Отводя взгляд, Бек покусывает губу, а после стреляет взглядом на наблюдавшего за ним Пака.

— Надеюсь, у тебя хватит презервативов, чтобы утолить твой голод хотя бы на сегодня.

Чанёль смеется.

— Попробуем проверить!

Притягивая голову Бекхёна к себе за поцелуем, альфа прикрывает глаза. Вряд ли теперь вкусив истинного, он хотя бы задумается о сексе с кем-то другим, потому что превзойти Бека определенно не удастся никому.

* * *

Когда за окном светлеет, Чанёль просыпается, сразу начиная шарить рукой по кровати, но рядом никого не оказывается.

Хмурясь, Пак приподнимается, оглядываясь, но Бекхёна уже и след простыл. Недовольно выдыхая, альфа садится на кровати, взлохмачивая волосы. Обычно он был не против, чтобы омеги сваливали до его пробуждения, да и сам никогда старался не задерживаться, но уход Бёна неприятно задевает. Они ведь истинные, мог бы и дождаться, или хотя бы разбудить, сказав, что уходит.

Встав с кровати, Чанёль оглядывается, находя свои вещи сложенными на стуле. Вытащив из кармана позабытый смартфон, Пак проверяет, не разбился ли он, потому что накануне вещи они раскидывали во всех направлениях, не задумываясь, куда и как они улетят. К счастью техника не повреждена и исправно работает. На экране высвечивается начало восьмого. Зайдя в список контактов, альфа находит нужный ему и быстро набирает сообщение.

« _Доброе утро, Бекки! Где ты? Ушел, даже не разбудив_ ».

Чанёль с минуту ждет ответа, но когда его не приходит, угрюмо начинает собираться: одеваться, чистить зубы, готовить завтрак. Все это время он таскает смартфон везде за собой, то и дело бросая на него пристальные взгляды, либо проводя по экрану пальцем, чтобы убедиться, что нет пропущенных или новых сообщений, которые каким-нибудь мистическим образом могли проскользнуть мимо его бдительного взора.

Смартфон пиликает входящим сообщением, когда Пак наливает себе кофе. Едва не расплескав кипяток, Чанёль спешит к столу за гаджетом, прочитать ответ, забивая на все на свете.

« _Доброе! Ты слишком сладко спал, поэтому я решил тебя не будить. А у меня просто есть некоторые нерешенные дела, поэтому я поехал домой_ ».

Альфа хмыкает, набирая новый текст:

« _Мы ведь увидимся сегодня?_ »

« _Уже соскучился?_ »

« _Безумно_ »

Пальцы скользят и отправляют сообщение быстрее, чем он может его обдумать, впрочем, говоря это, он ничуть не слукавил. Ему действительно хочется, чтобы Бек был сейчас рядом, и он мог прижать его к себе, уткнуться в темную макушку, вдыхая любимый аромат, и поцеловать сладкие пухлые губки.

« _Тогда увидимся у нас в офисе, когда вы поедете туда с Крисом. Там и встретимся!_ »

Чанёль смотрит на текст перед ним и улыбается. Ему уже не терпится поскорее увидеть своего Бекки. За одну ночь в нем что-то меняется, и омега полностью заполняет его мысли, вытесняя все лишнее и ненужное.

Наскоро проглатывая завтрак, Пак спешит вниз на парковку. Уже заводя машину, он думает, что вполне может заехать за Бёном и отвезти его на работу и так провести с ним еще хотя бы полчаса.

Радуясь своей задумке, альфа нетерпеливо несется по улицам, чтобы уже через пару минут въехать во двор Бека. Чанёль уже намеревается достать телефон и позвонить ему, как дверь подъезда открывается и на пороге появляется его омега. Пак улыбается, выходя из машины. Сейчас Бекхён заметит его и, несомненно, поцелует, а после они вместе поедут на работу.

Придерживая дверь подъезда, омега смотрит в коридор, упираясь свободной рукой в бок.

— ТэЁн, не спи на ходу! Я из-за тебя на работу опоздаю!

Альфа застывает, наблюдая за Бекхёном, которому что-то отвечают, отчего он более суровым тоном добавляет.

— Эй! Бён ТэЁн, ты хочешь, чтобы я рассердился?

Из подъезда выбегает мальчишка лет семи в темных брючках, кедах и джинсовой куртке.

Внутри Чанёля все леденеет и обрывается.

— Ну, пап! Можно я не пойду сегодня на занятия?!

— Скажи это лучше дяде Тао. Посмотрим, что он ответит тебе на это.

Мальчишка обреченно вздыхает, поправляя на плече лямку рюкзака.

— Ладно. Иду я!

Бекхён вздыхает, присаживаясь возле ребенка, поглаживая по голове и с нежностью заглядывая в глаза.

— ТэЁн, ты же знаешь, что ты мой главный альфа. Самый любимый и единственный! Разве я могу надеяться на помощь кого-то кроме моего драгоценного сына?

Мальчишка улыбается, обнимая папу за шею, прижимаясь к нему щекой.

— Люблю тебя, папуля. Прости. Я больше не буду тебя расстраивать.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, мое солнышко. Пойдем!

Выпрямляясь, омега берет ребенка за руку, направляясь к своей машине.

— Кстати, дядя Тао сильно ругался, что ты ночевал у него?

— Нет, он же знает, что ты иногда на работе на ночь задерживаешься, поэтому не ругался.

Бекхён грустно улыбается, но почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, оглядывается, резко дергаясь и застывая как вкопанный, широко распахивая глаза. Чанёль стоит от них метрах в десяти.

— Папа? — ТэЁн выглядывает из-за родителя, непонимающе смотря на незнакомого мужчину.

Пак несколько секунд смотрит омеге в глаза темным и мрачным взглядом, а после молча садится в автомобиль, разворачиваясь и уезжая.

Мальчишка поднимает взгляд, серьезно спрашивая родителя.

— Папа, кто это?

Бекхён смаргивает подступающие слезы и, вымученно выдавливая из себя улыбку, лохматит волосы сына.

— Никто, солнышко. Я обознался.

— Ну, папа! — ТэЁн приглаживает волосы, обиженно сопя носом.

— Идем, а то и, правда, опоздаем.

Бён спешит к машине, стараясь не показывать ребенку своего уныния и потерянности.

Не так он хотел рассказать Чанёлю о своем сыне, совсем не так.

* * *

— Чанёль! Где бумаги по мероприятию для дня рождения Хван Ёнхуна?

Крис заходит в кабинет к другу, недоуменно выгибая бровь. Пак застыв с листом в руках смотрит куда-то в стену.

— Чанёль?

— Что? Ты что-то сказал?

— Я спросил про бумаги Хван Ёнхуна.

— Они у Ли Гина.

— Что-то случилось?

— Все нормально.

Ифань слегка улыбнулся, не почувствовать исходящий от Пака запах гардении было сложно. Ву был рад за друга, который похоже, наконец, полностью полюбил свою пару, а значит в их споре с Тао он победил.

— Ладно. Если что, через два часа поедем в «Тигровую лилию», будь готов!

Развернувшись, Крис вышел из кабинета, не увидев, как Чан бросил бумаги на стол, сжав руки в кулаки, и помрачнел.

* * *

— Да что с тобой такое? — Тао непонимающе смотрел на Бекхёна, наливавшего воду в стакан, пока она не перелилась через край.

— Ой, прости. Задумался, — Бён улыбнулся, — Думал о подарке ко дню рождения Ёна.

— Бек, это, конечно, чудесно. Но сейчас лучше думать о работе.

— Ты прав.

— Вы поругались с Паком?

Бекхён застыл с наигранной улыбкой. Вопрос Хуана прозвучал слишком неожиданно.

— Нет. С чего ты взял? — Тао молча смотрел на брата пристальным взглядом. Сдаваясь, Бён со вздохом оперся руками на стол, не глядя на второго омегу, — Он видел нас с ТэЁном.

— И?

— И всё. После он уехал, — Бек горько улыбнулся, — Finita la comedia.

— Бекхён…

— Я в порядке. Фух… Это было ожидаемо. Ты же знаешь. Кому нужен омега со взрослым ребенком?

Встав из-за стола, Тао поспешил подойти к брату, обнимая его.

— Все будет в порядке, Бекки. Мы справимся. Не впервые ведь. И что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы отделаться от твоего отца и Ана.

Закусив губу, чтобы не заплакать, Бён похлопал Хуана по плечу, натужно говоря:

— Знаю. Мне пора работать. Я буду у себя.

Бекхён освободился, двинувшись к дверям, но остановился на пороге, обернувшись. С грустью смотря на него, Тао опережая его просьбу, ответил:

— Я позабочусь, чтобы вы не пересеклись.

— Спасибо.

Губы Бёна дрогнули в подобии кривой улыбки, и он вышел в приемную. Хуан задумчиво смотрел ему вслед.

* * *

— Добрый день, Тао!

— Здравствуйте, господин Ву, господин Пак!

Ифань подошел ближе к столу Хуана, наклоняясь вперед.

— Тао, я был не прав вчера, заставляя тебя рассказать о прошлом. Я…

— Ифань, — омега прервал речь альфы, подняв вверх руку. Крис удивленно замер, впервые на него смотрели без холодности и неприязни, но при этом с непередаваемой грустью, — не нужно ничего говорить. Планировка проекта завершена. Вам не обязательно больше приезжать сюда. Как только начнется работа над реализацией, мы сможем разделить обязанности, и каждый будет выполнять свою часть. Нам не обязательно будет пересекаться.

— Чанёль, выйди в приемную, пожалуйста.

Пак переступил с ноги на ногу, но подчинившись другу, покинул кабинет. Ифань неотрывно смотрел в лицо Тао, играя желваками.

— Объяснишь, что подтолкнуло тебя к этому?

— Просто нам нет необходимости больше работать вместе.

— Пытаешься избавиться от нас? Но не поступай так эгоистично, хотя бы позволь Бекхёну видеться с Чанёлем.

Хуан усмехнулся.

— Именно поэтому я и принял это решение. Я хочу обезопасить Бекки от еще больших неприятностей. Ты проспорил, Ифань. Они расстались.

Ву показалось, что пол под его ногами обвалился.

— Это невозможно. Они ведь были сегодня вместе.

— Спроси об остальном у Пака. Видно, он не рассказал тебе об этом.

— Но так нельзя, Тао.

Крис сам не знает, что именно следует сказать, но он категорически против того, чтобы перестать видеться со своей парой.

— Это не смертельно, Ифань. А я должен заботиться о покое Бекки. У него и без того хватает проблем.

— А как же мы?

— Никаких нас нет, поэтому…

Внутри альфы с громким хрустом что-то ломается, и он подается вперед, упираясь одной рукой в сиденье кресла Тао, а второй притягивая омегу к себе за шею, целуя. Плевать на все «можно», «нельзя», «нужно», «споры». Всё не важно!

Поцелуй получается грубым и жестким. Тао упирается ладонями в грудь альфы, сминающим своими губами его. Но с каждой секундой омега сопротивляется все более вяло, пока неуверенно не отвечает на поцелуй, не рискуя все же размыкать губ. Отстраняясь, спустя некоторое время, Крис тяжело дышит, глядя в глаза Хуана, испуганно и потерянно смотрящего на Ву, сознавая случившееся.

— Не думай, что это конец, Тао. К черту глупые споры. Уж прости, но сдаваться и отступать я не буду!

Поднимаясь, Ифань еще раз оглядывает краснеющего омегу и выходит из кабинета, под руку хватая друга и волоком уводя его в сторону лифта, уже в кабине вопрошающе глядя на Пака.

— А теперь объясни, что произошло у вас с Бекхёном?

— Может хотя бы не здесь? — Чанёль устало лохматит себе волосы.

Крис хмурится, но не настаивает.

Выйдя из здания, парни спускаются по небольшой лестнице перед входом. На встречу им поднимается мальчишка, который поравнявшись с альфами, останавливается, оборачиваясь. Пак невольно затормаживает, тем самым заставляя сбавить шаг и Ву.

Ребенок оглядывает их пристальным взглядом с ног до головы, будто сканируя, и, поджимая губы, хмурит брови. Чанёль незаметно сжимает руки в кулаки и продолжает идти вперед. Крис еще недоуменно смотрит на мальчишку, а после спешит за другом, тихо произнося:

— И что это было?

Пак кривится, раздраженно бросая:

— А это сын Бекхёна!

Ифань тормозит, оглядываясь назад и встречаясь с отнюдь не детским взглядом мрачно сощуренных глаз, от которого становится не по себе. Отвернувшись, мальчишка забегает в здание.

Крис глядит на уже закрывшиеся двери и невольно задумывается о том, сколько же еще всего они не знают о своих половинках.

* * *

СынХён с ужасом взирает на сына, как и ДжиЁн, глядящий на Лухана широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Хань, я уверен, что ты сможешь выбрать кого-нибудь другого из своих друзей на роль шафера.

Младший Лу упрямо топает ногой.

— Я уже выбрал! И своего решения менять не собираюсь!

— Милый, не вредничай, — мэр пытается успокоить разупрямившегося сына, — Это не тот выбор, который стоит сделать. К тому же он ведь сейчас на другом конце света.

— Он намерен вернуться, поэтому это не вызовет проблем.

— Да, но все-таки может подумаешь о ком-то другом? Просто если он будет на свадьбе, я боюсь… он может её сорвать.

— Я. Сказал. Что. Он. Будет. Моим. Шафером. Точка!

Хань упрямо кивнул и, еще раз топнув ногой, вышел из комнаты.

СынХён схватился за голову, оттягивая пряди волос.

— Я точно схлопочу с этой свадьбой инфаркт!

— Ну, может, все обойдется.

— Обойдется? Обойдется?! Да этот омега в десять тысяч раз хлеще Хуана! Курит как дымоход! Пьет из горла «Дэниэлс»! Бутылками! Ты помнишь, что было в их квартире, когда они учились с Ханем?

ДжиЁн скривился от неприятных воспоминаний, пока СынХёна понесло.

— Презервативы на люстре! Три голых альфы на балконе! И это чудовище в корсете с плеткой, вышедшее нас встречать! Я уже молчу про прочий разгром и кошмар от его оргий! Хорошо хоть трупов в ванной не было!

— Может он изменился за эти годы.

— Ты в это веришь?

Омега нервно выдохнул, пока альфа, сдернув с шеи галстук, криво усмехнулся.

— Ну да! Люцифер за два года стал ангелочком! Боюсь, нимб меж рогов застрянет!

ДжиЁн упал на стул, закрывая лицо руками.

— Что же делать. Хань явно не отступится от своего намерения.

— Может приказать связать его в аэропорту? И посадить в тюрьму до окончания свадьбы?

— И лишиться сына?

СынХён простонал, воздевая руки к потолку.

— Боже! Если ты существуешь, не дай этому демону принести в нашу жизнь хаос и разруху!

* * *

США. Лас-Вегас.

— Полегче, мальчики. Полегче! Вы же все-таки с омегой обращаетесь.

Омега с хитрой улыбкой дергает плечом, освобождаясь из рук широкоплечего альфы охранника, по-деловому складывая в сумку снятый джекпот в пару миллионов, едва не разоривший всё казино.

Стоявший в стороне хозяин этого заведения глядел на омегу полным ненависти взглядом. Будь его воля, он бы пристрелил его, вот только зная о его связях, своей жизнью рисковать не хотелось.

Едва за омегой закрылись двери, мужчина кивнул ему вслед.

— И чтобы больше ноги его здесь не было! Не пускать! Никогда!

— Да, сэр!

— Чертов мошенник!

Выйдя на улицу, омега довольно потянулся, разминаясь, после чего счастливо похлопал по объемной сумке оттягивающей плечо. Насвистывая, он прошел к стоявшему на парковке поршу и, небрежно закинув на пассажирское сидение свою ношу, устроился на место водителя.

Вынув из внутреннего кармана кожаной куртки билет на самолет, он с ухмылкой взглянул на надпись «Лас-Вегас — Сеул». Тихо засмеявшись, омега ехидно пропел:

— Ох, и повеселимся мы с тобой, Лу! Держись, Сеул, скоро я приеду!


	14. Ссадины на сердце

Бекхён едва не упал в обморок, когда увидел на пороге своего кабинета сына. Подорвавшись с места, Бён бросился к ребенку.

— Ённи, что случилось? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты один?

— Папа, не волнуйся. Я просто тебя навестить пришел. Ты сегодня утром грустный был, поэтому вот.

Мальчишка неуверенно вытащил из кармана помятые цветы, явно вырванные из какой-то клумбы.

Омега только и мог, что вздохнуть, принимая подарок, и улыбнуться, погладив сына по голове.

— Спасибо, ТэЁн. Но впредь не срывай цветы с клумбы. И не ходи один. Я бы забрал тебя после занятий. Кстати, неужели вас сегодня отпустили раньше?

Мальчишка опустил взгляд.

— Так, молодой человек, только не говорите, что вы сбежали из школы?

— Ну, папа. Я и дома могу уроки сделать. Я же тебя порадовать хотел.

— Ты порадуешь меня, если не будешь прогуливать уроки и сбегать с дополнительных занятий.

ТэЁн скривился, но кивнул. Дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге появился растерянный Хуан.

— Бекхён, я хотел сказать, что… Ой! ТэЁн, а ты здесь что делаешь? Тебя кто-то из школы привез?

— Нет, — мальчишка слегка втянул голову в плечи, — Я сам.

Тао уперся руками в бока, многозначительно посмотрев на ребенка, правда его пронять этим оказалось сложно, и он сразу возмутился.

— Но я же о вас волновался! И я видел тех альф, когда заходил!

— Каких еще альф? — Хуан нахмурился.

— Один приходил к тебе домой, а запах второго был у папочки!

Бён вспыхнул, кусая губы. Тао сохранял хладнокровие.

— Это конечно чудесно, что у тебя настолько хорошее чутье, но мы уже говорили, что просто вместе работаем. Поэтому это не повод покидать школу!

— Ну, папа Тао! — ТэЁн жалобно смотрел на непреклонного омегу, — Папочка был грустный, и я должен был его защитить!

Хуан вздохнул, наклоняясь вперед.

— Ён, я ведь обещал тебе, что я присмотрю за твоим папой, пока тебя не будет рядом, и я никому не дам его обидеть. Ты же должен вырасти достойным альфой, чтобы заботиться о тех, кто тебе дорог. Разве Сяомин не говорил тебе об этом?

— Говорил, — мальчишка нехотя кивнул, — Но ты тоже омега и тебя тоже надо защищать.

Тао притянул к себе племянника, обнимая и посмеиваясь.

— Защитник ты наш. Не переживай, если что мы позовем Чонде. Ему-то ты доверяешь?

— Доверяю.

— И ты больше не будешь сбегать с занятий?

— Ладно, — ТэЁн угрюмо насупился, но еще раз кивнул.

— Ловлю тебя на слове. И не расстраивай папу, он будет еще сильнее волноваться, если ты будешь в одиночку гулять по городу.

Ребенок промолчал. Тао переглянулся с Бекхёном. Бён поджал губы, но сразу взял себя в руки.

— Ладно, Ённи. Раз ты пропустил продленку, то будешь делать уроки здесь. Я проверю!

— Хорошо, папа.

Потопав к столу, ТэЁн придвинул к нему два стула и, закинув на один рюкзак, забрался на второй, доставая тетрадки и книжки.

Глядя на него, Хуан тихо выдохнул, шепотом обращаясь к брату:

— Прости. Я опять перегнул палку.

— Все нормально. Это только моя вина, ведь я заставил его волноваться. Как дурак бросился за альфой, оставив сына. Я ужасный родитель.

— Бек, он твой истинный.

— Но ты ведь не бросаешься на Ифаня, а я… черт, пошли, выйдем.

Бён быстро вытолкнул Тао из кабинета, смаргивая слезы. Еще не хватало, чтобы ТэЁн увидел, что его папа плачет.

Хуан обнимает брата, поглаживая по спине.

— Ты не виноват, Бек.

— Я же, правда, ему поверил. И опять на те же грабли. На что я надеялся? Идиот.

— Злись тогда уж на Пака, а не на себя. Твоей вины в этом уж точно нет. Я знаю, что ты хочешь для Ёна нормального отца.

— Мне стыдно, ведь ты предупреждал меня.

— В любом случае, что случилось, то случилось. Не вздумай раскисать! У тебя есть ТэЁн, я, Сяомин, Джун и Тей. Мы тебя не оставим.

Хуан наклоняется, заглядывая брату в глаза и аккуратно вытирая большими пальцами слезы.

— Ну же, улыбнись, Бекки! У тебя такая красивая улыбка.

Бён шмыгает носом, тихо смеясь.

— Тебе надо было родиться альфой. Я бы вышел за тебя замуж.

— С удовольствием! — Тао тоже смеется, — Ладно, мне нужно будет уехать по делам, можете с Ёном уйти пораньше. Он явно соскучился по тебе.

— А работа?

— Пф! А на что нам наш Чудо-Альфа?!

Бекхён закрыл лицо руками, засмеявшись. Хуан облегчено вздохнул, глядя на Бёна. Если ему нужно говорить или делать странные вещи и это поднимет настроение его брату, он готов хоть в костюме клоуна ходить, хоть передвигаться на одноколесном велосипеде. Все что угодно, лишь бы его Бекки никогда не грустил.

— Спасибо! — отняв руки от лица, Бек с улыбкой посмотрел в лицо Тао, — Мне уже лучше.

— Рад это слышать. В таком случае, детки, ведите себя хорошо, а главе семейства пора по делам.

— Мы приготовим тебе ужин.

— Договорились. До вечера.

— До вечера!

Бён возвращается в кабинет, часто моргая, чтобы убрать покраснение с глаз, а Тао спускается на этаж ниже. Проходя в дальний конец, он кивает секретарю — солидному парню бете, и без стука толкает дверь в противоположном конце помещения.

За столом, что-то усердно вписывая в ежедневник, сидит альфа в голубой рубашке, клетчатых темно-серых твидовых жилете и брюках.

— Чем обязан?

— Такое чувство, будто ты начальник.

Проходя к столу, Тао устало садится на стул.

— Я и сам себя почти так чувствую. Вы полностью сосредоточены на проекте мэру, поэтому с остальным приходится разбираться мне.

— Могу повысить зарплату.

Поднимая голову, альфа улыбается, но спустя пять секунд серьезно спрашивает:

— А теперь колись, что тебе нужно?

— Вот в такие моменты я начинаю думать, а стоило ли брать тебя на работу, Чен?

— И как? Стоило?

— К сожалению, да. И ты прав, нужно присмотреть за офисом. Бек с ТэЁном, а у меня дела.

Альфа вздыхает.

— Похоже, я, правда, заслужил прибавку. Ладно, Тао. Присмотрю.

— Это не на долго. Потом все вернется в привычную колею.

Чонде усмехается.

— Ой ли?

— Что?

— Ну, а как иначе. Уже всем известно, что Пак и Ву ваши истинные. Не удивлюсь, если через год-два придется кого-то из вас везти в роддом.

— Ким Чонде, вот сейчас ты сказал самую глупую вещь за все время, что мы знакомы.

Чен посмеивается, откидываясь на спинку кресла и постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку будто о чем-то думая.

— Хм… все-таки через полтора. И готов делать ставку, что это будешь ты. А Бекхён разве что чуть позднее.

Хуан недовольно хмурится, пальцем постучав по виску и встав с места.

— Завязывай нести бред.

Ким пожимает плечами.

— Могу даже спорить на это и то, что первый ребенок у вас будет альфой!

— Ой, точно нет! Всё, я ушел.

Разворачиваясь, Тао поспешно покидает кабинет, спеша к лифту и слыша за спиной смех. Едва двери кабины закрываются, омега приваливается к стене, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не съехать по ней вниз. С Чонде лучше никогда и ни о чем не спорить, потому что он точно обладает паранормальными способностями и каждый раз выигрывает любой спор. Хуан невольно касается рукой живота, вспоминая свой сон, а после дотрагивается до губ, но сразу трясет головой, прогоняя лишние мысли. Нет, ему нельзя об этом даже думать. Они с Ифанем определенно не пара и следует сохранять дистанцию между ними. Убеждая в том себя снова и снова, Тао покидает здание компании.

* * *

Ифань хмурится, буравя пустым мрачным взглядом открытую на компьютере таблицу. Со стороны может показаться, что он крайне недоволен имеющимися в ней данными. На деле же сейчас ему совсем не до них, ибо мысли его далеки от работы.

Впервые в жизни он настолько зол на Чанёля, потому как абсолютно не одобряет действия лучшего друга. Он не может понять причины, по которым Пак так резко похолодел к Бекхёну, узнав, что у омеги есть сын. Пусть они и дружат достаточно давно у них совершенно разные взгляды на отношения. И то, что для Ву не имеет значения для Чана достаточно веский довод прекратить общение. Из-за того, что в детстве его все время заставляли быть крайне ответственным и заботиться о других, став старше он обрел почти панический страх перед возможностью лишиться обретенной после совершеннолетия свободы. Крис до сих пор помнил, как Чанёль в день своего совершеннолетия, после их гулянки, повез его на окраину города встречать рассвет, и с первыми лучами солнца, расставив руки в стороны, со смехом закричал: «Наконец-то я свободен!!! Теперь я никому и никогда не позволю вернуть меня в этот ад!». Ифань мог лишь поддержать друга, пусть с его точки зрения это и было несколько утрированно. Но Пак всегда был излишне эмоциональным и чувствительным, пусть и старался это не показывать, а потому любую мелочь принимал близко к сердцу.

И все равно Крис чувствовал досаду, потому что из-за ошибки друга он лишился возможности видеть свою пару. Теперь и без того избегавший его Тао не подпустит альфу даже на порог их компании. От одной этой мысли хоть волком вой.

Но возвращаясь мыслями к омеге, Ифань вспоминал и их спонтанный поцелуй. Одной мысли об этом достаточно, чтобы альфа со стоном опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Он ведь вырвал его у Хуана практически силой. И сейчас ему даже немного противно от самого себя, потому как он бы предпочел исправить произошедшее. Тао заслуживает другого первого поцелуя, а учитывая неуклюжесть и робость омеги, в том, что для Хуана подобное впервые, сомневаться не приходится. Альфа бы предпочел, чтобы их первый поцелуй был более нежный и мягкий, а не грубый и властный, за счет которого Ифань старался продемонстрировать собственное превосходство и доминирование над хрупким созданием. Ведь насколько бы сильным Тао не пытался казаться, Крис верит, что его пара невинна и хрупка. Правда, тот факт, что Хуан все-таки отвечал ему, вселяет надежду, что все не так безнадежно и в будущем, если он не отступится, ему удастся сокрушить возведенные омегой вокруг собственного сердца стены.

Теперь стоит лишь придумать, как этого добиться.

Но согласится ли Тао быть с ним, несмотря на то, что Крис друг Чанёля? Все-таки даже учитывая собственные слова, сказанные в прошлом о том, что выбирая между парой и другом, он предпочтет Хуана, Крис не может бросить Пака одного. Они оба дороги ему. С Чаном их связывает крепкая многолетняя дружба, когда они не единожды заступались друг за друга и выручали в трудные и тяжелые моменты. В Тао же он видит свое будущее, как бы громко это не звучало. И ему совсем не хочется выбирать между ними.

Ифаня раздирают мысли и сомнения, что делать и как быть, а потому о работе совсем не получается думать. Ву вспоминает их разговор с Чанёлем, когда они вернулись в офис:

— Разве это такая большая проблема, что у Бекхёна есть ребенок? Вы нравитесь друг другу, вы истинные, и это несущественная преграда.

У Пака настолько мрачный вид, что он похож на грозовую тучу.

— Знаешь, Крис, иногда меня злит это твое постоянное «истинный то», «истинный это». Такое чувство, что если это твоя природная пара, то всё сразу должно сложиться удачно, и все непременно должны быть счастливы. Но это реальная жизнь, и в ней всё сложнее. Разве общаясь с Тао, ты не осознал этого? Да, мне нравится Бекхён, и сегодня я понял, что гораздо сильнее, чем я думал. И дело не в «истинности». Запах играет свою роль, это правда, но он нравится мне, потому что с ним интересно. Я всегда искал не только пару, но и друга, и Бек подходит для этого лучше всего. У нас общие интересы, он может поддержать любую тему. Но, чёрт! У него ребенок. Ребёнок! И не надо говорить, что это все так просто. Я смотрю на его сына и думаю о том, что он спал с кем-то кроме меня, что вероятнее всего любил этого своего жениха.

— Ты так-то тоже не хранил обет безбрачия до встречи с ним, Чанёль.

— Да не в этом дело! Это чужой ребенок, понимаешь, чужой! И нравится мне это или нет, но он важен Беку. Ему, а не мне! Омеги всегда выбирая между парой и ребенком, делают выбор в пользу второго.

— Ты ревнуешь Бёна к его сыну?

Пак зарычал, стукнув кулаками по столу.

— Не ревную! Просто поясняю, что я не смогу принять его как своего. Даже если представить, что мы будем с Бекхёном, я буду смотреть на его сына и все время думать о том, кто его отец. Что их связывало. Да и это ведь ответственность! А я не готов брать ответственность за детей, в которых нет моей крови. Чёрт! — Чан закрывает лицо руками, — ты все равно не поймешь. Я и сам запутался, если честно. Мозг будто вот-вот взорвется. Еще вчера я просто не думал, что наши отношения надолго. Месяц-год. Не могу я долго жить с кем-то. Это как поводок на шею, — отняв руки от лица, Пак негодующе продолжил, — А утром впервые подумал, что, может, стоит попробовать? Не сразу, конечно, понемногу. И тут выясняется, что у него есть сын. По-твоему, я должен был подойти к нему и сказать: «Все нормально, Бек, у тебя есть сын, о котором ты за весь месяц даже не заикнулся! Ах да, еще у тебя был жених и тебя отец выгнал из дома, но кто я такой, чтобы мне хоть что-то рассказывать! Все в порядке, сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло. Продолжай вешать мне лапшу на уши, они же для этого идеально подходят!».

— Ты изменял ему, понятное дело, что он не хотел тебе обо всем рассказывать.

— Понятное дело? Понятное дело, Крис? Всё что понятно мне, что для него это вообще серьезным никогда не было. Он ничего не рассказывал мне о себе, к тому же напрямую заявлял, что его не заботят эти отношения и сам говорил, что я могу себе найти кого-нибудь для брака. И если это долбанная омежья логика, то извини, я не понимаю её.

Внутри Ифаня, как и Чанёля все бушевало и кипело, и пока Пак, сорвавшись, перешел на крик, Ву старался держать себя в руках. Пока же его друг, тяжело дыша, восстанавливал дыхание, Крис поднялся со своего места.

— Поезжай домой и приведи мысли в порядок. В таком состоянии ты вряд ли сможешь работать. И не езди в клуб. Напившись и переспав с кем попало, лучше ты себе не сделаешь. Может ты и прав в чем-то, но одно могу сказать точно. Вы оба умолчали о многом. Он о своем прошлом, ты о своей семье. Ты же тоже ему о себе ничего не рассказывал. Я в этом уверен. Поэтому прежде чем кричать о том, что он тебя обманул, подумай, а много ли ты сделал для того, чтобы он хотя бы приобрел желание тебе открыться. Не мне тебя судить, ты мой друг, но сейчас, я больше на стороне Бёна. Потому что, несмотря на трудности, о которых ты рассказал, он не бросил своего ребенка, не сделал аборт и не отдал его в детский дом. Он любит своего сына и видно, что он на все готов ради него. Ты лучше других понимаешь, насколько это важно и дорого.

Кадык Чанёля дернулся, когда он сглотнул стоявший в горле комок.

— Выходит я здесь главный злодей, так?

— Чан, дело не в этом. В тебе говорят эмоции.

Пак опустил голову, застывая так на несколько минут. Крис сжал в руках спинку кресла. Наконец Чанёль тихо произнес:

— Ты прав, я поеду домой и возьму себя в руки, а завтра вернусь к работе. Но… не поднимай при мне, пожалуйста, больше разговоров об истинности и Бекхёне.

— Хорошо.

Собравшись, Чанёль уехал домой, а Ву занялся бесполезными попытками сосредоточиться на работе.

* * *

Пак лежит на кровати в позе звезды и думает, что он мазохист, у которого: «Лох — кредо жизни». Альфа далеко не дурак и понимает, что в сложившейся ситуации его вины больше, чем у кого-либо. Ему скорее жаль, что Бекхёну достался такой бестолковый альфа, как он. Он разрывается меж желанием попсиховать и закатить какую-нибудь истерику, чтобы его пожалели, что он бедненький и несчастненький, и желанием, чтобы ему хорошенько врезали и встряхнули, потому что сложно закрывать глаза на собственное поведение.

В комнате до сих пор стоит смешение их с омегой запахов. Стоит лишь закрыть глаза, чтобы перед внутренним взором предстал вид обнаженного Бёна, покрытого испариной, с прилипшими от пота к вискам волосами, усталым, но таким теплым взглядом и нежной улыбкой.

Чанёль скрипит зубами. Ему нравится Бекхён, даже больше чем просто нравится. Альфа не уверен любовь это или нет, но любые мысли и попытки представить их вместе запинаются о булыжник на дороге — ребенок. Пак не то чтобы имел что-то против детей, но он думал, что женится этак через пару лет, а детей можно будет завести, еще годков через пять. И в его жизненные планы совсем не вписывается уже взрослый ребенок. Если бы у Бекхёна не было сына, Чанёль даже мог представить, что они действительно начнут встречаться и дойдут до брака, но потом, а не так сразу — Оп! И стать отцом! Да и судя по взгляду, которым мальчишка смерил его, сердито сощурившись, сразу заметно, что большая и крепкая любовь меж ними вряд ли будет.

Слишком не детский у сына Бёна взгляд, серьезный, понимающий. Да и как не догадаться о том, что у них с Беком что-то было, когда от них обоих пахнет парой.

Уткнувшись носом в подушку, Пак невнятно мычит и садится на постели. Что бы ни произошло, им следует поговорить с омегой и расставить все точки над «i», вот только сейчас для этого не самый подходящий момент. Эмоции внутри слишком бурлят, чтобы заводить разговор и рубить с плеча. Прежде всего нужно собраться с мыслями и только после этого делать какие-либо окончательные выводы и принимать решения.

Плохо только одно — Чанёль уже скучает по Бекхёну.

* * *

Крепкая ладонь альфы скользит по смуглой коже, касаясь живота, груди. Тао держит глаза закрытыми, жмурясь.

— Расслабься. Я не причиню тебе боли.

— Прости, — голос Хуана звучит тихо и неуверенно.

Рядом слышится смешок.

— Не извиняйся. Перевернись на живот.

Омега слегка дрожит, сглатывая, но со вздохом выполняет указание.

— Хм… неплохо. Да не трясись ты так. А то кажется, будто я тебя силой принуждаю к чему-то непристойному.

Тао натянуто улыбается, храня молчание.

— Спусти штаны.

— Это обязательно?

— Всё еще девственник?

Краска заливает лицо омеги. Приподнявшись, Хуан избавляется от одежды, оставаясь нагим.

— Приподними бедра и разведи слегка ноги.

Резким порывом Тао выдыхает весь воздух из легких, но подчиняется. Тело вздрагивает, когда одной ладонью его придерживают за живот, а второй разводят ягодицы.

— И, правда, девственник.

Чужой палец, касающийся сжатого сфинктера, заставляет омегу напрячься и будто одеревенеть.

— Не зажимайся. А то я могу ненароком причинить тебе боль.

— Я в порядке. В этом нет необходимости.

— Эй, Хуан Цзытао. С каких пор ты стал таким трусливым?

— Я не трус.

За спиной слышится смех.

— Да не лишу я тебя девственности! Оставлю это твоему альфе.

— Что?! — омега подскакивает, но тут же ойкает, ложась обратно, так как чужие пальцы слегка проникают внутрь, но не сильно глубоко.

— Думаешь, я не заметил? Чайное дерево. Обычно так крепко запахи альф не пристают.

— Мы просто коллеги.

— Твоя личная жизнь меня мало интересует. Ладно, одевайся потихоньку.

Тао чувствует облегчение, когда его оставляют в покое, переворачиваясь, он смотрит на отходящего к столу смуглого мужчину в белом халате, стягивающего с рук резиновые перчатки.

— В целом состояние в норме.

— Поэтому я и говорил, что осмотр необязателен.

— Обязателен. Я твой врач, — выбросив перчатки в специальную урну, альфа садится за стол, придвигая бумаги и принимаясь их заполнять.

— И что дальше?

— Тебе уже давно пора начинать половые отношения.

— Мы можем избежать этой темы?

— Не можем. Ты омега, Тао. Твои биологические часы тикают, и в будущем могут возникнуть сложности при беременности.

— Я не настроен создавать семью и заводить детей.

Мужчина отрывается от заполнения карты, исподлобья глядя на одевающегося парня.

— А говоришь, что не трус. Встретил своего альфу и решил спрятаться в кустах.

— Вы сказали, что не будете вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь.

— Моя работа напрямую с этим связана, — откладывая ручку, врач откидывается на стул, — Мы можем провести еще одну-две операции, чтобы все пришло в норму. И можете хоть сутками не вылезать из постели со своим альфой.

Тао по цвету становится похожим на томат. В голове всплывают картины подтянутого обнаженного тела в нижнем белье, спящего на постели рядом. Чужой крепкий ствол, который он случайно сжимает рукой. Во взгляде альфы мелькает растерянность, но и огонек желания. Непроизвольно на инстинктах он чуть подается бедрами вверх. Все что омега может — вскрикнуть и выбежать из комнаты, напуганный и сгоравший от смущения. А после потемневший взгляд, рывок вперед и горячие губы, порывисто накрывающие его, лишая рассудка. Чайное дерево опутывает его, пленяя. Слишком желанно. Слишком притягательно. Слишком соблазнительно и сводяще с ума.

— Тао?

Омега вздрагивает, возвращаясь в больничный кабинет, и ему становится неловко от полуулыбки медика.

— Простите. Я задумался.

— Я заметил. Так что по поводу операции?

— Не надо никаких операций, — Хуан натягивает пиджак, заканчивая одеваться, — С меня их уже достаточно.

— Сейчас совершенно другие технологии.

— Доктор Гу, я серьезно. Восстановительный курс опять займет много времени и сил. А мне некогда тратить на это время. Я занят на работе.

Мужчина складывает руки на груди.

— Он так плох, твой альфа, раз ты так от него сбегаешь?

— Это здесь ни при чём. Подтвердите Сяомину, что я прошел обследование. Вы сами сказали, что все в норме.

— Физически да, но психологически.

Кривясь, Тао сердито хмурится.

— Пропишете мне опять курс психотерапии? Я прошел это еще в подростковом возрасте.

— В итоге так сильно изменился. И у них не вышло тебя разговорить.

— Я веду нормальную, размеренную жизнь. Меня все устраивает. Не навязывайте мне ненужную помощь.

Альфа вздыхает, смиряясь.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь.

— Это уже мои заботы.

Мужчина заканчивает заполнять карту и, выписав рецепт, отдает его Хуану. Угрюмо смотря на маленький листок, омега спрашивает:

— Что в этот раз?

— Простые гормональные средства. И завязывай пить подавители запаха и блокаторы, в таких количествах они вредят организму.

— Они нужны мне для работы.

— Не нужны, — врач глядит серьезным холодным взглядом, — Хочешь заработать бесплодие?

— Я же сказал…

— Тао! Ребенок, которого будучи интерном я лечил, после гибели родителей, плача, звал не отца и папу, и даже не заботившегося о нем дядю, а своего альфу!

Хуан опускает взгляд.

— Это было слишком давно.

— Мне хватило одного осмотра, чтобы понять, что ничего не изменилось. До сих пор бережешь себя для него.

— Неправда!

Омега зло глядит на мужчину.

— Я уже не ребенок! Я просто выбрал для себя другой путь и меня интересует исключительно работа.

Врач трет лоб.

— Убегать от самого себя это не выбор. Можешь убеждать себя в чем угодно. Заниматься сублимированием. Дело твое. Я лишь хотел помочь. Но если передумаешь, я всегда готов оказать поддержку.

— Спасибо! — Тао говорит сухо и сдержанно, — До свидания.

Подхватив свои вещи, омега быстрым широким шагом выходит из кабинета.

Врач провожает его задумчивым, недовольным взглядом. Ему не просто видеть как омега, открещивается от своего альфы, когда будучи ребенком, плача от боли во время лечения, всхлипывая, как заведенный повторял: «Пожалуйста, найдите моего альфу! Я хочу к нему! С ним мне не будет больно, пожалуйста! Мой альфа. Он мне нужен! Пожалуйста!»

* * *

Тао с мрачным видом спускается на лифте. Ему кажется, что все будто сговорились, стараясь напоминать ему о его прошлом. Разве нельзя просто принять то, каким он стал теперь. Он так долго старался стать тем, кого смогут уважать. Того, на кого можно будет положиться. Но окружающие лишь ставят ему это в упрек.

Не-до-оме-га!

Хотя нормальный человек от этого бы мог, наверное, расстроиться или заплакать, но Хуан испытывает только злость. И не только на Ифаня, который вторгся в его жизнь так не вовремя, но и на себя, поддающегося его влиянию.

Больше всего Тао чувствует себя собакой, которую за поводок тащат на случку. И хотя она упирается всеми лапами, стараясь затормозить, получается это из рук вон плохо. Больше всего его страшит течка. До нее еще есть время, но его остается все меньше и меньше. Уже сейчас поддаваясь их истинности, он не уверен, что удержится от того, чтобы самому приехать к Ву и отдаться ему. Каким же ударом это будет по его гордости. И пусть доктор Гу говорит что угодно, он не может отказаться от таблеток, помогающих ему окончательно не потерять голову.

Ему ни в коем случае нельзя давать слабину.

* * *

— А что, ты его знаешь?

Сехун растерянно смотрит на Чонде. Ким с виду все также хладнокровен, только те, кто знают его достаточно давно, могут понять, что альфа находится в степени «тихого бешенства». О не совсем понимает, что послужило причиной подобной реакции, но Чен расплывается в улыбке Чешира и невинно пожимает плечами.

— Не имею малейшего понятия. Но я согласен быть твоим шафером. Хотя я полагал, ты выберешь на эту роль Тао.

— У него и без того забот хватает. А это правда, что они с Ву истинные?

— Похоже на то. Я к начальству в койку не заглядываю.

— Да я как бы тоже не об этом. Просто как они не приедут к нам, то вид у них словно намерены то ли прикончить друг друга, то ли засосать по самые гланды.

— Это вряд ли. Наша белая овечка Тао на такое не способен. Он же примерный мальчик. Раньше правда и того милее был. Агнец, не иначе.

— Для меня всегда было загадкой, почему вы никогда не говорите о вашем прошлом.

— А зачем? — Чонде усмехается, — Я храню секреты Тао, он хранит мои. Взаимовыгодные отношения!

— Думаю, некоторые многое бы отдали за эти секреты.

— Хм, свои я могу рассказать в любой момент. Но это никому неинтересно. А омежка наш просто имеет слишком много комплексов. Расслабься, я достаточно изучил за эти дни Ву, чтобы со спокойной совестью передать Тао в его руки. Хуан еще поупрямится какое-то время, но после сломается. Он не такой сильный и жуткий каким хочет казаться. Таким он пытается быть исключительно из чувства заботы о Бекхёне и ТэЁне. Нереализованный родительский инстинкт!

— Пф! Только рука у него тяжелая в драке.

Ким довольно ерзает, ударяя себя в грудь.

— Разумеется! У него же был самый лучший учитель уличного боя! Хотя плюс накинул пару приемов из единоборств и, вуаля! Чудесное перевоплощение панды в берсерка! Красота!

Сехун нервно дергает щекой.

— Обалдеть! Так его эти мафиозные замашки твоя школа?!

— Не такие уж и мафиозные. Мафиозные омеги выглядят слегка иначе.

Губы Чена вновь скривились.

— В смысле?

Переключатель настроения Кима вновь щелкнул на безмятежную беседу.

— Да так, вспомнил кое-кого. В общем, я согласен быть твоим шафером, только скажи, что от меня потребуется?

— Да всем в основном Тао и Ифань занимаются, так что организационные вопросы точно не нужны, просто на самой церемонии будешь моей моральной поддержкой.

Чонде засмеялся.

— Запросто! Но ты молодец, добился-таки своего Лухана!

Широкая улыбка озарила лицо О.

— Кто еще кого добился? Да меня в оборот взяли, прежде чем я что-то понял. Это Хань только с виду кажется невинным мальчиком, а на деле ему палец в рот не клади, съест тебя целиком!

— Можно подумать, ты недоволен?

— Доволен, — Сехун смеется, — Я люблю его, и каждый раз узнавая о нем что-то новое, влюбляюсь все сильнее.

Слегка усмехнувшись, Чен задумчиво произносит:

— Это хорошо. Главное обойтись без неприятных сюрпризов.

— Ты сейчас о чем?

— Ну, мало ли, пожар во время готовки может устроить или пока моется, всю ванну зальет. Бытовые трудности.

— Такого точно нет. К тому же, я вижу, что ради меня он старается меняться в лучшую сторону, потому и сам пытаюсь быть лучше.

— Здорово.

— Кстати, мне нужно забрать его с фотосессии. Поэтому я пожалуй поеду.

— Договорились. Созвонимся если что.

— Конечно. Пока!

— До встречи!

Едва за Сехуном закрывается дверь, как по кабинету разносится хруст. Чонде до побелевших костяшек сжимает в руках сломанный карандаш, яростно прорыкивая:

— Возвращаешься, значит, Сюмин! Истинный, мать его! Увижу, придушу!


	15. Перезагрузка

Крис с рыком отбрасывает телефон на стол и пинает стоявший поблизости стул, который скрипя ножками по полу, отъезжает в сторону, заканчивая все столкновением со стеной. Исин, зашедший с документами на подпись, застывает на пороге кабинета начальника. На его памяти руководитель впервые ведет себя столь несдержанно.

— Господин Ву?

— Ах, Исин, — Ифань оборачивается, проводя рукой по волосам ото лба к затылку, пропуская пряди меж пальцев, — Извини за это.

— Вы опять разговаривали с господином Хуаном?

Крис прошел к стулу, придвигая его обратно к столу и устало усаживаясь на мягкую поверхность.

— Это так очевидно? Скажи, Исин, а Джунмён не говорил, как там Тао?

— Всё как обычно, скорее даже так, как было до начала сотрудничества с нами.

Ву еле сдерживается, чтобы не заистерить окончательно и начать крушить все подряд. Всю неделю Тао развлекается в свою любимую игру — доведи Криса до белого каления и выведи из себя. На все звонки альфу ожидает ответ: «Если вы звоните не по работе, то, до свидания, господин Ву!». Когда альфа приехал к нему домой с цветами, он получил ими же по голове и суровое заявление, что у омеги аллергия на ландыши и прочие растения, поэтому чтобы ноги Ифаня на его пороге не было, потому как и на чайное дерево та же аллергическая реакция. Попытка выловить Тао возле офиса аналогично провалилась. Хуан смерил его ледяным взглядом, а затем театрально закатил глаза и, упершись рукой в бок, глядя исподлобья, произнес:

— Может достаточно меня сталкерить? Или мне обратиться в полицию?

Крис искренне недоумевал и терялся. Тао будто выпил озверин и играл на его нервах, как на гитаре, при этом явно с намерением изорвать все струны. Даже тот, казалось бы, маломальский прогресс, что был меж ними, сошел на нет.

Бекхён, хвостиком семенивший за Хуаном, с жалостью смотрел на альфу, но не рисковал вмешиваться. Единственный раз, когда он рискнул сказать: «Тао, тебе надо быть мягче!», — его одарили таким жутким взглядом, что Бён понял, что если продолжит в том же направлении, однажды может не проснуться.

Даже Чонде, знавший Тао дольше остальных, растерянно хлопал глазами, говоря, что вероятно босса «Тигровой лилии» во сне покусал вурдалак, либо Хуан сошел с ума. А уж попытка встретиться Чанёля с Тао, чтобы сказать, что в его действиях Ву совсем невиновен, закончилась катастрофой. Омега не стал ничего слушать и до того, как Пак успел хоть рот открыть, Тао, не церемонясь, ударил его с разворота ногой в лицо, так что он отшатнулся, заваливаясь на капот машины, а после получил еще пару «воспитательных» оплеух. В конце, Хуан притянул его к себе за грудки и прорычал ему в лицо: «Увижу тебя еще хоть раз метрах в ста от Бекхёна, и ты — нежилец!».

В общем, Ифань готов был выть и лезть на стену, потому что Тао не просто вернул опавшую броню, но похоже приобрел и новую. Сейчас их отношения явно зашли в тупик, из которого не было абсолютно никакого выхода.

* * *

Сжимая в руке телефон, Тао сощурился и сердито зашипел:

— Опять? Они издеваются что ли?

— Что-то случилось?

Бён растерянно наблюдал за братом.

— Мэр хочет встретиться со мной и Ву. Нельзя было по телефону или по почте уведомить подошел им проект или нет?

— Зато хоть с Крисом увидитесь.

Хуан смерил Бека тяжелым взглядом.

— Кажется, мне нужно купить бетон.

Нервно сглотнув, Бекхён неуверенно спросил, надеясь, что его предположение будет верным.

— Ты хочешь сделать ремонт?

— Да. Небольшой. Добавить декоративную фигуру на дно реки.

— Тао, не оставляй ТэЁна сиротой!

— Пф! Расслабься! Ты ростом для нее маловат, а вот Ву в самый раз!

— Ты меня пугаешь!

Усмехнувшись, Тао поднялся со своего места, и как ни в чем не бывало, сменил тему.

— Думаю, мне стоит вернуть темный цвет волос и подстричься. Волосы отросли и корни давно потемнели.

— Тао, скажи, что ты пошутил по поводу Криса?

Проигнорировав слова Бёна, Хуан направился к дверям.

— Меня не ищи. Я буду в салоне, а после поеду к мэру.

— Тао!

Дверь с тихим щелчком закрылась за омегой. Глядя на нее, Бекхён кусал губы. За все годы, Тао впервые вел себя настолько странно и безосновательно агрессивно.

Единственный человек, способный повлиять на Тао, его дядя Сяомин, находился в Европе и в ближайшее время не планировал возвращаться.

* * *

Крис на пару секунд зависает, когда проходит в кабинет мэра и видит, сидящего напротив Сынхёна, темноволосого Хуана. Если со светлыми волосами он походил на милого ангелочка, то теперь, с подведенными глазами и надменной ухмылкой, Тао кажется сошедшим со страниц книг по демонологии чертёнком.

Ифань не без труда справляется с первым потрясением, здоровается и проходит ко второму креслу, присаживаясь напротив Сынхёна, лишь теперь подмечая немного в стороне ДжиЁна. Судя по всему, мэр и его супруг тоже пребывали в замешательстве от внешнего вида Хуана, омега, будто издеваясь над ними, к тому же оделся во все черное и даже вставил в уши темные серьги.

Тихо вздохнув, явно взывая ко всем богам и богиням, Сынхён заговорил:

— Крис, Тао, хочу сразу сказать, что мы одобрили ваш проект, но честно говоря, сегодня пригласили вас не для этого.

Хуан вопросительно вскинул вверх брови. Ифань собственные эмоции не проявляет, хотя его подобные новости тоже удивляют. Дабы внести пояснение, мэр продолжил:

— На днях в Сеул возвращается друг Ханя, который будет его шафером. Но дело в том, что он… весьма специфическая личность.

К удивлению Тао и Криса, мужчина выглядел так, будто вот-вот заплачет, и из-за этого они в момент забыли о собственных распрях. Хуан подался вперед, недоумевая, уточнив:

— Но причем здесь мы? И что с ним не так?

Сынхён приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать, но так и замер, потому что всё, что он мог произнести, было нецензурно, а выражаться подобным образом ему не хотелось. Его статус не позволял рушить свой образ перед кем-либо.

ДжиЁн решил прийти на помощь мужу.

— Скажем так, он крайне экспрессивная, эксцентричная и неординарная личность. Возможно, он решит вмешаться в процесс подготовки к свадьбе, поэтому по возможности, постарайтесь проконтролировать, чтобы он не повлиял на итог.

— Разве это возможно?

Сынхён скривился:

— У этого заср… кхм, параз… — ДжиЁн многозначительно посмотрел на супруга, — парня фееричный талант к манипулированию людьми, и он оказывает сильнейшее влияние на Ханя. Честно говоря, я не берусь прогнозировать, что он может сделать, потому что предсказать его действия нереально. Он как стихийное бедствие всегда устраивает нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Ву кивнул.

— Хорошо. В таком случае мы просто будем согласовывать свои действия напрямую с вами и не станем поддаваться на провокации.

Сынхён посмотрел на Ифаня с толикой жалости, взглядом будто говоря: «Наивное дитя, ты даже не представляешь, что вас может ожидать!». К шоку парней, ДжиЁн внезапно поднялся и склонился в низком поклоне:

— Я не вправе просить об этом, так как это не входит в ваш функционал, но, пожалуйста, присмотрите за Ханем и Сехуном до свадьбы. Я опасаюсь, что стараниями этого омеги свадьба может не состояться из-за того, что они её отменят, или с ними что-то случится.

Ву растерянно переспросил:

— Хотите сказать, что человек, которого вы опасаетесь — омега?

Сынхён переглянулся с Джиёном, и они одновременно выдохнули:

— Худший из худших!

Тао нервно усмехнулся.

— Меня лишили титула?

Супруг мэра хмыкнул:

— Вас даже сравнивать невозможно. Ведь на деле ты отличный юноша, а он…

В этот раз зависнуть с открытым ртом из-за отсутствия цензурных слов настал черед ДжиЁна. Понимая состояние мужа, Сынхён решил поменять тему.

— Его самолет прилетает во вторник в полдень. Мы готовы доплатить, чтобы вы хотя бы какое-то время присмотрели за их общением с молодоженами.

— Провести вместе время? — наконец разобрался Крис.

— Именно. Провести время. Как это говорят сейчас? Потусоваться одной компанией.

Тао и Ифань слегка выпали в осадок, потому что подобное действительно было неожиданным. Понимая, что его слова не возымели должного действия, Сынхён решил пойти на крайние меры и, хлопнув ладошками по столу, выдохнул:

— Полностью отдаю проведение городских мероприятий тому, кто согласится!

Хуан мгновенно подскочил со своего места, вскинув вверх руку.

— Я согласен!

ДжиЁн перевел взгляд на Ифаня. Томимый дурными предчувствиями, Ву поднялся следом, хлопая омегу по плечу.

— Притормози. Я тоже согласен.

Тао вскинул взгляд, пробуравив им альфу.

Крис усмехнулся, потому что все это наводило на мысли о дежавю. И так, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали, но, похоже, чтобы добиться расположения Хуана, Ифаню нужно менять линию поведения. Раз признания в чувствах, нежность и забота не работают, стоит задействовать что-нибудь другое. Вот только подсказал бы кто-нибудь, что именно ему нужно сделать, чтобы ему ответили взаимностью.

* * *

Бекхён стоит, замерев, ошарашено распахнув глаза, аки рыбка. Впрочем, схожий взгляд и вид сейчас и у Пака. Иронично, но менее всего они ожидали столкнуться в том же торговом центре, где и встретились впервые. При этом в продуктовом отделе, с разных концов прилавка взявшись за одну и ту же упаковку крекеров.

Чанёль резко отдергивает руку.

— Прости. Бери, пожалуйста!

Бён еще несколько секунд пребывает в заторможенном состоянии, а после выдыхает, улыбаясь.

— Спасибо. Здесь есть такие же.

Омега указывает головой в сторону еще одной пачки. Альфа кивает, неуверенно беря её. Видя этот «пристукнутый» вид, Бек не удерживается от смешка.

— Серьезно! Я же не сожру тебя, сделай лицо попроще.

Приходя в себя, Чанёль кашляет.

— Тебе стоит меньше язвить.

Бекхён смеется и Паку становится легче на сердце от этого смеха. Он понимает, что сейчас не подходящий момент и его слова, скорее всего, испортят омеге настроение, но обходя прилавок, встает возле истинного, произнося:

— Почему ты не сказал?

Веселость действительно пропадает, хотя Бек пытается искусственно улыбаться, но на выдохе все же спрашивает:

— Честно?

— Да.

Несколько секунд Бён сомневается, а после опускает голову, устремляя взгляд в пол, и выдыхает:

— Хотел хотя бы раз в жизни почувствовать, каково это быть со своей парой. Ты был достаточно заботливым, чтобы я мог ощутить, как это когда альфа любит тебя и заботится.

— Разве твой жених не делал этого?

Бекхён горько усмехается, поднимая голову, заглядывая Паку в глаза.

— Карты на стол? Здесь не лучшее место для такого разговора.

Альфа заметно удивляется.

— Ты готов так просто рассказать мне о своем прошлом?

Губы омеги кривятся, и он пожимает плечами.

— Это уже не имеет значения. Не против, пройтись?

Чан может только отрицательно качнуть головой. Они направляются на кассу, оплачивая покупки, а затем выходят из торгового центра, оставляя пакеты в машинах. В молчании выйдя с территории универмага, пара решает сделать круг, прогулявшись по ближайшим улицам. Бён пытается собраться с мыслями, а Пак не желает его торопить. Сворачивая на соседнюю улицу, на повороте Бек останавливается, смотря на вывеску магазина свадебных нарядов. Чан встает рядом. Омега трет лоб и продолжает идти, начиная говорить:

— Брак моих родителей был по расчету, поэтому любви в нашей семье не было, как и заботы. Каждый жил своей жизнью. Папа занимался мной и моим образованием, а отца интересовал исключительно бизнес. Лет с пятнадцати я поступил в специализированную академию омег, где уже заранее можно было обучаться по интересующей специальности. Там я изучал психологию. Академия была закрытого типа, и домой я возвращался только на каникулы. Мне было шестнадцать, когда отец познакомил нас с семейством Ан, его деловыми партнерами, у которых был сын Чжэхён. Мы пересекались несколько раз на приемах, куда «большие люди» ходят семьями, но обсуждают только работу и дела. Там было множество таких же холеных и эгоистичных людей, как мой отец, и брошенных мужьями омег, вроде папы. Близкие по возрасту, мы порой проводили время с Чжэхёном, но не были достаточно близки. Но однажды папа сказал, что отец, вероятно, планирует наш брак для слияния компаний. Я не посмел ему возразить и пытался хоть как-то поладить с Чжэхёном, но даже после этого мы не стали ближе, а потом все изменилось…

Бекхён слегка обхватил себя руками за плечи, нахмурившись, погружаясь в воспоминания с головой и не замечая, куда он идет. Чанёль на какое-то время задержал дыхание, а затем скривился, будто воздух наполнился зловонием, но сделать это его подвигли не слова омеги, а то, что он чувствовал, насколько неприятны эти воспоминания для Бека.

— После моего восемнадцатилетия родители уехали отдыхать на Филиппины, а меня оставили дома, поскольку это было перед течкой и о том, чтобы ехать с ними не могло быть и речи. В день её начала Чжэхён пришел ко мне. Слуг дома не было, так как отец их отпустил. Мы переспали, и никто, разумеется, не озаботился о защите. Я просто был не готов к появлению в доме альфы, а его это, вероятно, совсем не заботило. Это было просто по велению инстинктов, а не от больших чувств. В итоге я забеременел. Как только об этом стало известно, был назначен день свадьбы. Папа негодовал, а отец был крайне доволен. Уже потом я понял, что все это было подстроено именно им. Правда, мы так и не поженились, потому что Чжэхён сорвал церемонию бракосочетания, отказавшись от нее. Его отец негодовал и извинялся, но мой обвинил во всем меня. Когда мы вернулись домой, он кричал, что я бесполезен, раз не могу даже привязать к себе одного альфу. Так это приблизительно звучало в цензурной версии. В общем, меня за шкирку вышвырнули из дома. Папа пытался меня защитить, но отец сорвался и на нем. Когда же я оказался за порогом, папа ушел следом за мной. Нам не дали взять вещи и из денег у нас было совсем немного. Только то, что было на руках. Поскольку отец за годы брака успел прибрать к рукам компанию семьи папы, мы оказались совершенно нищими. Я был на двадцать четвертой неделе, шестой месяц, но и это его не остановило. Ту ночь мы провели на улице, а потом нас пустила к себе одна старушка, видно у нас был слишком жалкий вид. Папа устроился на работу официантом, чтобы мы могли сводить концы с концами. В ресторане, где он работал, они и встретились с Сяомином. Первое время папа не принимал его ухаживания, потому что его мысли были полностью сосредоточены на мне. Приближалось время родов, и я был не в лучшей форме. Но когда нас с Ёном выписывали, Сяомин вызвался помочь встретить меня, а на деле привез в свой дом. Папа ругался, что нас обманули, но Сяомин сказал, что отныне будет заботиться обо всех нас. Мне же было не до этого. Хотя я запомнил, что когда папа смирился, и мы поднялись на порог, Тао открыл нам дверь. У него самого вид тогда был не лучше моего, но когда наши взгляды встретились, он вдруг словно растерялся, а после точно преисполнился какой-то решимости и, распахнув дверь шире, принялся хлопотать, чтобы мы поудобней устроились и разместились. Сяомин и Тао полюбили меня и Ёна как родных, и лишь благодаря их любви и заботе мы смогли начать всё заново.

Бён улыбнулся, посмотрев на Пака. Альфа был погружен в собственные думы. Какое-то время они шли молча. Когда впереди показался торговый центр, Чанёль со вздохом тихо произнес:

— Прости, что я не могу быть таким, как они…

Поджав губы, омега вновь заставил себя улыбнуться и быстро выдохнул:

— Всё нормально. Я сразу понял, что так будет, поэтому и не ставил никаких условий. Но я все равно благодарен за проведенное вместе время. Ладно, мне пора. Нужно еще заехать за ТэЁном. Пока, Чанёль!

Когда Бекхён развернулся, чтобы уйти, альфа удержал его за рукав.

— Мы же сможем видеться?

Омега улыбнулся.

— Если захочешь. Ну и если Тао не испугаешься. Он последнее время не в себе.

— Я заметил, — Чан потер челюсть, хорошо помнящую чужую туфлю.

Протянув руку, Бён аккуратно коснулся чужого лица.

— Береги себя, ладно. Хорошо, что он тогда сдержался.

— Хочешь сказать, что он бил не в полную силу?!

Поджимая губы, Бек коротко кивнул и убрал ладошку.

— Всё, мне пора! Иначе опоздаю.

— До встречи, Бекки!

Опустив взгляд и нахмурившись, Бён воздержался от ответа, поспешив прочь.

Проводив его взглядом, пока он скроется из виду, Пак направился к своей машине, хотя не спешил уезжать и долго сидел в ней, откинувшись на спинку. История Бёна клеймом прожигала все внутри, заставляя сердце полыхать, а голову переполнятся тяжелые мысли.

Сильнее всего Чан недоумевал, что омега умудряется сохранять оптимизм. Понимая, что в этом заслуга Тао, Пак искренне был признателен и благодарен Хуану, как никогда. А еще у альфы после услышанного чесались кулаки врезать Чжэхёну, старшему Бёну и во многом самому себе. Потому что свой поступок он ставил наравне с чужими.

* * *

Во вторник в полдень, в аэропорту выстроилась довольно странноватая процессия встречающих — из двух альф и двух омег.

Сехун в деловом костюме был выдернут своим женихом из президентского кресла с переговоров с инвесторами и притащен встречать «лучшего друга». Поэтому О был заметно раздражен, но старался сохранять хладнокровие и спокойствие.

Сам младший Лу нетерпеливо перебирал пальчиками, вглядываясь в толпу и прислушиваясь к объявлениям. Хань походил на салют с подожженным фитилем, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места и заискрить.

Немного в стороне стоял Ифань, который, не придя к решению по поводу того, какой линии поведения придерживаться со своим омегой, решил сохранять временный нейтралитет. Поэтому всё их общение с Хуаном за сегодня ограничилось приветствием, короткими кивками и только. Сейчас, пряча глаза за солнечными очками, Ву ломал голову над тем, сколько он протянет с таким покер фейсом и сможет удержать образ холодного городского парня. По сути, для него это было вызовом самому себе, дабы сдержаться и по минимуму смотреть в сторону Тао.

Хуан в свою очередь был растерян, потому что он готовился отражать нападки Криса, а альфа даже не смотрит на него! Хотя омега пока не понял, доволен он таким поворотом событий или нет. Ведь он же этого и добивался, правда, неожиданно из-за этого внутри появилось чувство досады.

Внезапно Лухан, взвизгнув и запрыгав на месте, захлопал в ладоши, а после принялся указывать куда-то в сторону:

— Вот он! Вот он! Вот он!!!

Три головы одновременно повернулись в указанном направлении, и три пары глаз удивленно распахнулись. Ифань для такого даже приспустил очки.

Вероятно, каждый видел в фильмах момент, когда на экране появляется какой-то персонаж, и вокруг все словно происходит в замедленной съемке, якобы акцентируя внимание именно на данном герое. Прилетевший омега производил в аэропорту подобную реакцию, правда, окружающие сами застывали, провожая его взглядами: растерянными, удивленными, насмешливыми, полными похоти и вожделения или же недовольства и неодобрения. В любом случае, остаться равнодушным от такого зрелища было сложно. Происходило это потому, что уверенной походкой, гордо вскинув голову, двигалась и правда необычная личность.

Пепельно-розовые волосы, рельефное телосложение с подкаченными мышцами, обзор на которые открывало нечто отдаленно похожее на одежду. Более всего это походило на черную майку с крупной сеткой, практически прозрачной, явно сделанной из капрона либо тюля. На руках в районе плеча и запястий мышцы перетягивали ремни из черной кожи, соединенные металлическими цепочками с подвесками виде черепов. На ногах красовалось нечто среднее между бриджами и шортами до колена из джинсы с вставными параллельными кожаными линиями. На поясе чуть провисал широкий ремень с крупной бляхой со вставными стразами. Голени заключались в высокие сапоги на толстой подошве с многочисленной шнуровкой и цепочками. В левом ухе массивным украшением висела серьга в виде пера. Когда парень подошел ближе, стали заметны розоватые блестящие тени на подведенных веках и вставленные в глаза светлые серовато-голубые линзы. Позади он тащил небольшой чемоданчик на колесиках леопардовой расцветки. Даже запах у омеги необычный — морозной свежести.

— Умини-хён!!! — Хань подбежал к парню, заключая его в объятия, но сразу же хватая за руку и подводя к постепенно приходящей в себя троице, — Знакомьтесь! Это мой друг, Ким Минсок, но для друзей — Сюмин! А это мой Сехунни! — Лу метнулся к жениху, обнимая уже его, после чего жестом указал на оставшуюся пару, — А это организаторы будущего торжества и наши друзья: Ву Ифань и Хуан Цзытао.

Парень с легкой усмешкой слушает речь Ханя, когда же он замолкает, Минсок протягивает руку Сехуну, которую альфа растеряно пожимает.

— Рад знакомству!

— Взаимно, — Ким быстрым взглядом смотрит на его руку, хмыкает, а после протягивает ладонь Ифаню. Стоит альфе взяться за руку омеги, как Сюмин резко поворачивает его ладонью вверх и поднимает брови. Усмешка становится шире, — Вау! Не хило! Если имея такой размер вы способны им толково пользоваться, то я даже завидую вашему омеге!

Ву недоуменно глядит на Минсока, пока Хань краснеет и неловким шепотом поясняет растерянному альфе.

— Считается, что расстояние от основания ладони до кончика среднего пальца соответствует размеру члена.

Крис непроизвольно выдергивает руку, пряча ее в карман, и едва заметно краснеет. Минсок с улыбкой морщит нос.

— Такой милашка! Ок, не буду тебя больше смущать.

Тао становится не по себе, когда взгляд Кима останавливается на нем. Сюмин чуть ведет носом, а после начинает медленно обходить Хуана по кругу.

— О! Мой! Бог! Это просто невероятно! — возвращаясь на исходное место перед омегой, Мин спрашивает, — Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать пять, — Тао все сильнее испытывает дискомфорт, а уж когда Ким прикусывает, оттягивая нижнюю губу, и затем улыбается, по коже Хуана бегут мурашки.

— Честно! Это невероятно! — Сюмин переводит взгляд на Ифаня, а затем возвращает его на Тао, — Один жутко стеснительный, а второй абсолютно невинный! Ох, малыш! — Минсок подходит к омеге, приобнимая его за плечи и, направляется к выходу, — Даю тебе слово, что дядя Сюмин научит тебя всему, что знает сам! Уверен, что тебе понравится!

Ву вспоминает слова мэра и от сказанного Кимом становится не по себе. Между тем Сехун собирается забрать чемодан Минсока, но Сюмин, не оборачиваясь, щелкает пальцами, произнося:

— Джексон, забери вещи и отвези домой!

Ребята вздрагивают, когда перед ними как из-под земли появляется незнакомый парень и забирает вещи, кланяясь.

— Да, господин!

Тао, утаскиваемый все дальше от друзей, оглядывается, пытаясь хоть как-то притормозить, но сделать это выходит лишь, когда Мин сам останавливается и оглядывается на Лу.

— Ханни, надеюсь, ты на авто?

— Разумеется.

— Отлично, тогда едем!

— Но куда?

— Это решим по пути!

Не удивленный поведением друга, Лухан только усмехается, пока альфы растерянно переглядываются, потому что, похоже, их мнение совершенно никого не волнует, правда оставить омег без присмотра они не рискуют. Кто знает, что придет в голову Кима в следующую секунду и куда он утащит их пары.

На парковке Сюмин забирает у Ханя ключи от машины и усаживается за руль. Лу пристраивается на переднее сиденье, пока остальным приходится размещаться позади. Откидывая верх кабриолета друга, Сюмин довольно потягивается.

— Ну-с, посмотрим, какой максимум можно выжать из этой крошки.

Внезапно что-то вспомнив, Лухан растеряно спрашивает.

— Стоп, Уминни-хён, ты получил права?

Ким смеется, подмигивая другу и вжимая педаль газа в пол, вместе со словами:

— Ещё чего! Купил!

Пассажиры на заднем сиденье нервно переглядываются, но выбираться наружу уже слишком поздно. Взвизгнув шинами, авто срывается с места.

* * *

Вываливаясь из машины, Сехун падает на колени, целуя асфальт.

— Ох, мамочки! Наконец-то, земля!

Минсок заливисто смеется. Лухан широко улыбается, но нервно дергающийся глаз выдает его с потрохами. Выбираясь следом за О, Ифань пытается держать лицо, но ноги дрожат, и, на всякий случай, он придерживается за машину. Тао рискует покинуть салон немногим позже, но тайм-аут мало способствует восстановлению морального духа, и ноги подкашиваются, отчего он едва не падает, но Ву на рефлексах вовремя успевает его поддержать за талию. Поскольку внутренности еще не отошли от минувших кульбитов, и мозг вяло соображает, Хуан даже не противится и не возмущается, а наоборот вцепляется пальцами в чужую руку. Вот только из-за того, что Крис не далеко ушел от состояния своего омеги, когда Тао спохватывается, оглядываясь на него, альфа даже не смотрит в его сторону, и на лице его такое отрешенное выражение, будто он в уме прокладывает маршрут межгалактического путешествия. Хуану даже придраться не к чему, и он, убирая руку, тихо произносит:

— Спасибо!

— М? — Ифань, будто только сейчас замечает, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, — А, ну, да. Не за что.

Тао сердито сжимает челюсть. Подмечая это, Крис распахивает глаза и усмехается от озарившей его мысли. Отрицая их истинность, омега не способен отринуть собственные чувства, но из-за упрямства отталкивает Ифаня всякий раз, когда альфа пытается стать ближе. Ву не до конца уверен в своей идее, но решает все-таки рискнуть и при первой же возможности проверить принцип «действия от противного».

— Неплохо прокатились! — Сюмин довольно потягивается, — Надо будет повторить! Не вовремя папа позвонил. Ладно, Лу, подвезешь меня? А то я утомился.

— К-конечно.

— Я сам сяду за руль! — Сехун поднимается с колен, с паникой оглядывая жениха и его друга.

— Да не вопрос! — Ким ухмыляется.

Повернувшись к Хуану и Ву, О интересуется.

— А вас подвезти?

— Мы на такси обратно до аэропорта, а оттуда заберем свои машины.

— Так что же вы молчали, что на авто?! — Мин удивленно взмахивает руками.

Пожалуй, ни что не вызывает в Ифане и Тао такое единодушие, как отношение к этому омеге, о чем красноречиво говорят их угрюмые взгляды, ведь они серьезно пытались что-то вякать по пути, но их просто не пожелали слушать и почти силой загрузили в машину. Вернее, Минсок отбуксировал до машины Хуана и усадил на заднее сидение, а Крис просто не рискнул оставить Тао одного.

Сюмин недолго думает о новом открывшемся факте и секунду спустя уже оказывается лежа за местом водителя, копаясь в своем телефоне. Думая, что они могут уйти, Ву и Хуан намереваются удалиться, как омегу останавливает оклик:

— Хей, Тао! Знаешь Кима Чонде?

Развернувшись, парень теряется.

— Да. А что?

Кончика носа Мина касается его ухоженная ручка.

— Знакомый запах грозы. Встречаетесь?

— Нет. Работаем вместе.

— Вот как! И где ты работаешь?

Несмотря на безмятежную улыбку, взгляд Кима неожиданно серьезен и походит на две льдинки, что настораживает, поэтому Тао неуверенно произносит:

— Салон «Тигровая лилия». Но зачем тебе это?

На губах Минсока появляется дьявольская ухмылка, а в глазах разгорается неясное пугающее пламя, от которых вздрагивает вся четверка, не исключая Лухана. Мысленно Тао заранее просит у Чена прощение, чувствуя, что он только что задешево продал его демону. Игнорируя вопрос, Сюмин возвращается взглядом в телефон, бросая:

— Сехун, поехали! Долго еще стоять будем?

Теряясь, О усаживается за руль, дожидается Ханя на соседнем сиденье и наскоро прощаясь с Тао и Крисом, отъезжает. Смотря вслед авто, омега вытаскивает из кармана телефон и поспешно набирает номер друга.

— Чен! Один вопрос — что связывает тебя и Ким Минсока? …Да. Ну, и? — Ифань наблюдает, как Хуан бледнеет и растерянно выдыхает, — я-ясно… ну… он просто спросил, откуда я тебя знаю, и где я работаю. …Я постараюсь поскорее приехать!

Отключаясь, Тао не глядя на альфу, метнулся тормозить такси. Ву спешит следом, но омега только бросает:

— Я сразу в офис. В аэропорт можешь ехать один.

Рядом останавливается такси, и Хуан торопится сесть на пассажирское сиденье, но прежде чем дверь захлопнется, Крис успевает поинтересоваться:

— Что он ответил?

Уже взявшись за дверь, Тао потерянно смотрит на альфу и, поколебавшись, отвечает:

— Сюмин его муж. Правда, кажется, бывший.

В себя Ифань приходит с хлопком закрывшейся двери и звуком зарычавшего двигателя, отъезжающего транспорта.

Нервно усмехаясь, Ву потирает шею, закатывая глаза.

— Что творится в нашей жизни? Страшно подумать, что будет в будущем. Чем дальше, тем безумней!


	16. Bad boys

_Плохие парни, плохие парни,_

_Что вы будете делать, что вы будете делать,_

_Когда за вами придут?_

_Вы слишком плохие,_

_Вы_ _слишком_ _грубые_ _._

_(Inner Circle — Bad boys)_

— Чен! Один вопрос — что связывает тебя и Ким Минсока?

Чонде на мгновение теряется, а после криво усмехается. О, да! Это вполне в духе Мина. С трапа самолета — знакомый запах — допрос! Понятно, что феноменальный нюх Сюмина, как у поисковой собаки, легко мог уловить его аромат на Хуане. Альфа бездумно водит карандашом по странице ежедневника, вспоминая свою пару. Усмешка переходит в ухмылку, и вместо ответа он задает встречный вопрос, хотя в большей степени риторический и самому себе.

— Приехал, значит?

Не видящий его лица, Тао послушно отвечает:

— Да. Ну, и?

Ким продолжает чиркать острым кончиком грифеля по листу, заранее представляя шокированное выражение лица друга, которому об этой части своей жизни он не говорил.

— Мин мой формальный экс-супруг.

— Я-ясно.

От растерянного голоса Хуана, Чен не сдерживает короткий смешок, а после сразу решает разобраться, что к чему, потому как с Сюмином всегда стоит быть настороже.

— Ну и что эта «жопа жаждет приключений» тебе сказал?

— Ну… он просто спросил, откуда я тебя знаю, и где я работаю.

— Понятненько. Значит, в офис явиться намерен. Главное чтоб не в течение часа и без отряда спецназначения или мафии. Этот всё может…

Похоже, омеге хватило столь краткой характеристики, чтобы нервно выдохнуть, прежде чем отключиться.

— Я постараюсь поскорее приехать!

Ким откладывает телефон, усмехаясь. Ну, вот! Теперь Тао в панике, что ему разнесут офис. Правда, даже если Минсок явится с армией и танками, а он и такое может, использовать он их вряд ли возьмется. Омега любит эффектные появления, но затяжные моменты, особенно с проявлением насилия, наводят на него скуку. Хотя если что, врезать он может так, что ускорит знакомство с праотцами на том свете — без преувеличения. Что поделать, если его папа — младший сын одного из глав известной на весь азиатский регион мафиозной группировки, а отец потомственный дипломат при ООН. А уж поскольку Минсок единственный ребенок в их семье, таких слов, как «СТОП», «НЕЛЬЗЯ» и «ЗАПРЕЩЕНО» в его лексиконе — нет.

Вот уж и, правда, у судьбы специфическое чувство юмора, которое и свело их вместе.

Чонде постукивает карандашом по листу, и только теперь опускает на него взгляд, задерживая грифель в поднятом состоянии. Среди разлинованных линий начиркана туча, разрезанная молнией, из которой сыплются снежинки.

Чен издает звук похожий на «Пф-ф-ф!» и вырывает листок, комкая и выкидывая. По сути, Минсок его истинный и он должен радоваться или испытывать волнение от предстоящей встречи, но вопреки общественным мнениям, сил хватает исключительно на то, чтобы рассердиться от прошлых воспоминаний. Во всяком случае, приезд омеги означает, что они смогут разобраться со своими разногласиями и разрешить конфликтные вопросы, если, разумеется, Сюмин вновь не выкинет что-то из ряда вон выходящее, что опять не усугубит их положение и они, как пару лет назад, не рассорятся, развернув баталии.

Пока же альфа возвращается к работе, от которой его отвлек звонок Хуана. Ждать Минсока или искать с ним встречи, смысла нет. Омега сам приедет тогда, когда посчитает нужным и сам его найдет. При любом раскладе произойдет это все равно в самый неожиданный момент, потому как быть предсказуемым не в природе Сюмина. Удивительно, но притом, что Чонде общался с Мином месяц, за который они умудрились познакомиться, пожениться и разбежаться, он очень быстро перестал удивляться «номерам» своей пары. Хотя последний «сюрприз» омеги и привел к их разрыву. Честно говоря, этого Чен Мину не простил до сих пор.

* * *

Взмыленный Тао залетает в кабинет Чонде спустя час после звонка и теряется, потому что альфа спокойненько попивает чаёк с конфетами. Хуан таращит на друга глаза, задыхаясь после бега, и не может вымолвить ни слова, потому что непонятно, что вводит в ступор сильнее: омега-неожиданность или его пара флегматичный-пофигист.

— И? Он уже был?

— Выдохни и успокойся! Вот, лучше конфетку скушай!

Чен протягивает блестящую обертку омеге. У Тао хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы дойти до стула и устало сесть на него, забирая конфету.

— Какого чёрта происходит, Чонде? Откуда у тебя вообще взялся муж?

Ким отпивает из чашечки и ухмыляется.

— Сюмин? Он на меня с неба упал.

— Эм, как это?

— Как-как! Он упал на меня с неба!

Альфа повторяет медленно, чтобы до омеги дошел смысл его слов. Хотя расскажи ему когда-то кто-то похожую историю, он бы поржал и покрутил пальцем у виска.

Поскольку он совершенно не понимает о чем идет речь, Тао серьезно глядит Чену глаза в глаза.

— Давай по порядку. Всё подробно и в деталях.

— Ну, подробно так подробно. Только потом без претензий, что у нас работа встала.

— Рассказывай уже!

Чонде допивает чай и, отодвинув пустую чашку от себя, откидывается на кресле, складывая руки в замок перед собой и с легкой полуулыбкой погружается в воспоминания.

— Как ты помнишь, после окончания школы я уехал за город поступать в полицейскую академию.

— Это я в курсе. Потом ты попал в тюрьму, а после неё ко мне.

— Не перебивай меня!

Тао замолк, всем своим видом показывая, что он больше не проронит и слова. Вздохнув, Ким заговорил вновь.

— Это произошло после первого года обучения. Я тогда был таким же, как и в школе. Мотоцикл, гонки, уличные банды. Ну, ты в курсе. Хотя поскольку жить приходилось за городом, сильно развернуться было негде. Да и отец присматривал, чтобы я не вылетел с учебы. Но началось все с того, что я возвращался в академию из города…

* * *

**7 лет назад**

Темная полоса дороги ровной стрелой пролегает на границе двух полей. Вокруг шелестят еще зеленые колоски пшеницы, раскачиваемые ветром. Солнце приятно пригревает. Погода стоит ясная, на небе ни облачка.

Черным пятном по дороге несется мотоцикл. Водитель одет в черные джинсы, косуху. Черный шлем прикреплен к мотоциклу сзади. Хозяин мотоцикла, альфа — Ким Чонде, не может отказать себе в удовольствии ощутить ветер в лицо. Глаза закрывают темные очки. Чену скучно, потому как учеба в полицейской академии удручает парня с неугомонным характером. Режим строго по расписанию, физические тренировки, стрельба, зубрежка законодательных и правовых актов, всевозможных кодексов и постановлений. Альфа бы предпочел зарабатывать на жизнь гонками, но отец пригрозил, что если сын не возьмется за ум, его ждет отправка к деду-военному, а у того не разгуляешься. Пришлось Киму смириться и пойти по стопам родителя, с надеждой, что после окончания он сможет отделаться от опеки и делать всё что пожелает.

Когда над ним появляется темная тень, Чен не обращает на нее внимания, думая, что ветер принес какое-то шальное облако. Но когда мотоцикл под ним вздрагивает как от удара, и в талию альфы кто-то вцепляется, парень едва не врезается в один из, выстроившихся вдоль дороги, столбов линии электропередач, выворачивая руль и тормозя.

— Юх! Круто полетали!

Чонде нервно оборачивается, видя позади счастливую мордашку довольного парня с золотистыми высветленными волосами и угольно-чёрными глазами. Парень выглядит настолько довольным, что Ким даже не уверен, злиться ему или нет. Но не молчать же, когда у тебя на мотоцикле из неоткуда появляется какой-то незнакомец.

— Ты кто такой?

— Ким Минсок. Но можно и просто, Сюмин.

— Ясно. И откуда ты, Ким Минсок, взялся?

Улыбаясь еще шире, парень указывает пальцем наверх. Чонде даже запрокидывает голову, но на небе как не было ничего, так и нет. Альфа растерянно трет лоб, непонимающе выдыхая:

— Прямо как снег на голову.

Незнакомец фыркает от смеха, а Чен хмурится, слезая, наконец, с мотоцикла и снимая очки, пряча их в карман, после этого полностью оглядывая с ног до головы это чудо, которое рассматривает его с жадным интересом. Внезапный пассажир одет в штаны из плотной болоньевой ткани, кофту, поверх которой надета еще одна, похожая на утепленную ветровку.

Ветер меняет направление и Чонде чувствует запах морозной свежести, навевающий воспоминания о любимой альфой зиме, сугробах и приятном холодке. Альфа хмыкает, усмехаясь и понимая причину смеха омеги — его омеги.

— И впрямь, как снег на голову. Угораздило-то тебя, как свалиться… с неба?

Минсок разводит руками.

— Ну не мог же я в поле приземляться. Я бы из этих полей долго еще выбирался. Хотя пришлось поднапрячься рассчитать посадку и вовремя отстегнуть тросы парашюта. Не хотелось, чтобы они выдернули меня с твоего мотоцикла.

— А?

Омега шустро тыкает пальцем, указывая позади себя, и Чен только сейчас замечает какой-то бесформенный кусок материи, растянувшийся по дороге, скомкавшись в некоторых местах. Переваривая полученную информацию, Чонде переспрашивает.

— То есть ты прыгнул с парашютом, а после, вместо того, чтобы спокойно приземлиться, как нормальные люди на ровную поверхность, решил опуститься на мой мотоцикл.

— Именно.

— Но это же опасно! А если бы ты упал перед мотоциклом?! Или я бы не справился с управлением?!

— Ой, да нормально же всё. Было здорово! Можно даже повторить на досуге!

Альфа даже не рискует это комментировать, потому что, то ли омега с головой не дружит, то ли он какой-то охотник за адреналином. Пока Чен собирает в кучу шокированные мысли, омега усаживается боком на мотоцикле, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Ты, кстати, не представился.

— Я? Ким Чонде.

— Рад знакомству!

Сюмин открывает рот, собравшись что-то сказать, как на дороге появляются три массивных черных джипа, шум которых привлекает внимание пары. Омега недовольно цокает, глядя на них.

— Вот ведь. Даже поговорить нормально не дадут. Ты учишься или работаешь?

Чонде выгибает брови от столь резких переходов.

— Учусь в полицейской академии.

— Уоу! Круто! Когда увольнительная?

— Я как бы из нее возвращаюсь, поэтому следующая не скоро.

— Ладушки. Тогда в следующие выходные идем на свидание!

— Ты меня не слышал.

— Да ладно. У меня дядя в министерстве внутренних дел, такую мелочь ему организовать раз плюнуть.

— Э?

— Я сам за тобой заеду.

— Да я как бы…

— Заметано!

Джипы успевают за это время подъехать к парням и из них, как черти из табакерки, за пару секунд высыпают толпой шкафообразные мужчины в камуфляже с автоматами на перевес. Альфа сглатывает и слегка ёжится, думая, что омега ему досталась даже по его меркам нестандартная. Минсок спрыгивает с мотоцикла и Чонде не успевает и глазом моргнуть, как его обнимают и целуют. Мысли разом пропадают, и остается лишь смешение запахов морозной свежести и грозы, сочетающееся в абсолютно немыслимую комбинацию. Чен тоже не из робких, пусть и заметно ошеломлен таким быстрым развитием событии, и, несмотря на то, что в пяти метрах от них военные, он по-хозяйски прижимает омегу к себе, перехватывая инициативу. Поцелуй грубый и властный, полный жадной страсти, полностью сносит голову.

В себя пара приходит, слыша рядом крайне настойчивое покашливание. К этому моменту, к удивлению Чонде, да и Сюмина, альфа остается без футболки, как и омега без своей куртки и кофты. При этом Мин усажен Ченом на мотоцикл, сам альфа стоит меж разведенных ног, вплотную прижимаясь своим пахом к чужому.

Минсок нервно облизывает губы, опухшие от поцелуев, переходящих один в другой, и с восторгом глядит на альфу. Сам же Чонде неуверен, что испытывает сильнее: разочарование, что их прервали, или чувство неловкости от того, что он едва не поимел перед толпой мужчин омегу, которого знает менее получаса.

Один из военных выходит вперед, обращаясь к Мину.

— Господин, вам надлежит вернуться домой!

— Вот ведь зануды же!

Омега сердито фыркает, в глазах его все ещё тлеет огонь желания, и альфа на всякий случай отходит на пару шагов назад, потому что не уверен, что сам сможет сдержаться и не кинуться на свою пару.

— Тебе пора.

Мин кусает губы, но смиренно кивает.

— Ладно. В любом случае увидимся на выходных, Чонде!

Чен скрывает за усмешкой улыбку, потому что с таким восторгом и радостью его имя еще никто не произносил. Минсок пару секунд смотрит на губы альфы, явно желая вновь к ним припасть, но тихий голос Чонде, почти шепот, чтобы его услышал только омега, вызывает улыбку.

— У нас еще будет возможность продолжить. Не всё сразу.

Вздыхая, Минсок спрыгивает на землю, так же шепотом отвечая.

— Я запомню это. Не забудь только об этом.

Собрав собственные вещи, омега, виляя бедрами, уходит к джипам. Не отказывая себе в удовольствии, Чен оглядывает со спины фигуру своей пары, предвкушая будущую близость.

Спустя пять минут, Чонде стоит на дороге в одиночестве, глядя вслед умчавшимся джипам. Также внезапно как появился, омега умчался прочь. Кажется, что его здесь и не было, потому что даже валявшийся парашют в какой-то момент военные успели убрать. Альфа лохматит собственные волосы, а после забирается на своего железного коня и продолжает путь.

* * *

Очень быстро Чонде понимает, что фраза «Без царя в голове», явно про Минсока. Что обычному человеку даже в голову не придет, для Сюмина в порядке вещей. Впрочем, это не мешает омеге быть достаточно умным и образованным, как бы странно это не казалось.

Каждое свидание для Чена, как испытание на прочность. Он не трус, но совершать прыжок банджи в горах или играть в пейнтбол двое (он и Минсок) против десяти его охранников-военных, которые целятся исключительно в альфу, не самое веселое занятие. Впрочем, омега доволен, и Чонде готов даже с этим мириться. Единственное отчасти нормальное свидание с походом в кино заканчивается сексом под крики ужаса главных героев, заглушавших их стоны на задних рядах. Что поделать, но Сюмину стало любопытно, каково это трахаться под триллер и даже то, что они были в зале не одни, его ничуть не смутило. В итоге, такое занятие омегу совсем не впечатлило.

Спустя три недели со дня их знакомства, сидя в центре детской комнаты в бассейне с шарами, под косые взгляды малышей, Сюмин и Чен на пластиковом табурете соревнуются в армрестлинге, при этом омега довольно смеется, одолевая альфу уже в который раз. Чонде уже даже не удивляется тому, куда и зачем Минсок его притаскивает. Он даже начинает получать от этого какое-то удовольствие и постепенно втягивается. А еще и сам порой выдает нечто неожиданное, похоже, заразившись безумием своей пары, вот и в этот раз он сам не знает, что его дернуло ляпнуть:

— Эй, Минсок, слабо выйти за меня замуж?

Омега впервые выглядит настолько удивленным, но очень скоро усмехается.

— Да не вопрос. Хоть прямо сейчас!

Альфа поднимается, протягивая руку Сюмину.

— Тогда пошли подавать заявление.

Минсок склоняет голову на бок, лукаво смотря на Чонде, берется за руку и поднимается следом.

— А пошли!

Спустя два часа у них на руках уже документы о браке, потому что и здесь у омеги есть связи. Странно, но Чен даже не жалеет о своем поспешном решении, а наоборот чувствует удовлетворение, когда они в квартире Минсока проводят первую брачную ночь экспериментируя на разных поверхностях с всевозможными позами.

Чонде открывает для себя разные стороны Сюмина, кроме безбашенной и безалаберной, омега, оказывается, может быть и кротким, податливым, послушным и наоборот чрезмерно дерзким и властным. Как только выходные заканчиваются, Чен возвращается в академию, с нетерпением ожидая возможности вновь встретиться с Минсоком. Он старается прилежно выполнять все задания и задачи, дабы не вызывать нареканий и заслужить возможность на увольнительную. Вот только, когда он приезжает в квартиру Сюмина и открывает дверь, выделенным хозяином ключом в спальне со смешанным запахом мороза и чабреца, он находит дремлющего обнаженного незнакомого альфу, пока сам омега плюхается в душе. Не церемонясь, Чонде пинком открывает дверь в ванную комнату, выбивая щеколду, и яростно рычит:

— Что это за овощ в твоей кровати, Минсок?! Совсем страх потерял?! Мы женаты менее недели, а ты уже таскаешь в дом других альф?! Тебе меня мало?!

Омега выключает воду и отбрасывает влажные волосы назад.

— Тебе ревность совсем мозги проела? Хватит чушь городить? Или ты приехал мне только претензии предъявлять?

— Даже не будешь оправдываться?

— Не вижу в этом смысла, — Сюмин прислоняется рукой к стене.

— Чудесно! Видно я поспешил с предложением!

— Да оно вообще на спор было!

— Зато оно было серьезным!

— У тебя даже кольца не было! Я его сам себе покупал! А может, тебе просто мои деньги нужны? Или ты вообще думал, что если мы поженимся, я тебе кучу детишек нарожаю и буду у плиты с половником стоять?! Нет уж, Чонде! Я ни от кого не потерплю, чтобы мне указывали что, где и как делать! Не нравится, проваливай! Я никого не держу!

Чен скрипит зубами и, развернувшись, топает прочь, по пути не забывая приземлить лампу с тумбочки на голову, не разбуженного шумом спящего альфы, который, проснувшись, ругается благим матом, но Чонде это не волнует. Хлопнув дверью, он покидает квартиру, чтобы спустя несколько часов вернуться с заполненными документами о разводе, где не хватает только подписи омеги.

Вихрем вносясь в кухню, где Минсок буравит взглядом чашку с кофе, альфа с хлопком приземляет перед ним бумаги.

— Пожалуйста, твой билет к свободе без меня, детей и половника!

Сюмин медленно закипает, начиная чаще дышать, но не закатывает истерик, а поднимает чашку с кофе, медленно выливая её содержимое на бланки, ехидно произнося:

— Надо же, какой я неуклюжий. Испортил!

— По-хорошему, значит, не хочешь! Отлично!

Вихрь Чен вновь улетает прочь.

На следующий день, когда Минсок открывает на звонок дверь, Чонде стоит с заново заполненными документами, угрюмо смотря на омегу.

— Я не уйду, пока ты их не подпишешь!

У омеги нервно дергается щека. Медленно забрав бумаги, он поджимает губы, и спустя секунду рывком зубами открывает-откусывает часть документов, принимаясь поспешно их разжевывать! Чен вскрикивает, пытаясь отобрать бланки, но Сюмин отбегает, старательно забивая ими рот и продолжая жевать, пока не выплевывает бесформенный бумажный комок.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?! Совсем рехнулся!

— Ха! Вот так легко решил поиграть в «хочу — женюсь, хочу — разведусь»?! Хрен тебе, Чонде!

— Так значит! Ну, ладно! Все равно я добьюсь того, что ты их подпишешь!!! Все не съешь и не испортишь!

Альфа вновь покидает квартиру, чтобы на следующий день вновь приехать с тем же бумажным набором. Вот только квартира оказывается пуста, а соседи говорят, что омега то ли переехал, то ли уехал заграницу, при этом, похоже, насовсем. Чен сердито рычит и принимается за поиски сбежавшего истинного, но того и след простыл.

Упавший внезапно снег, так же внезапно растаял.

* * *

**Настоящее время**

— …Собственно после отъезда Минсока его родственные связи и позаботились, чтобы после окончания академии меня распределили не в обычное полицейское управление, а надзирателем в тюрьму. А дальше ты знаешь. Я пробыл там пару лет, меня всё достало, и я уволился, вернувшись в Сеул. И затем мы вновь встретились с тобой, после чего я попал сюда.

Тао задумчиво смотрит, как Чонде щурится, глядя в окно. Какое-то время в кабинете висит тишина, которую со вздохом разрушает омега.

— Надо же. А я и не знал.

— В целом держи с Мином ухо востро. А мне надо придумать, как заставить его подписать документы о разводе.

— Ты не хочешь дать ему еще один шанс? Он может и выглядит безбашенным, но неужели настолько ужасен? К тому же он твой истинный.

— Сказал парень, который отказался признавать свою пару.

Хуан заметно смутился.

— Прости. Это не моё дело.

— Ой, угомонись. Просто встреча с Ифанем растормошила прежнего Тао, выведя его из спячки.

— Нет!

Ким закатил глаза.

— И когда ты стал таким вредным?

— Может когда ты тащил меня за шкирку по мосту, говоря: «Перестань распускать нюни! Так и будешь таким жалким, как тряпка!» — омега передразнил голос альфы.

Чен звонко рассмеялся.

— Боже! Знаешь, это было похоже! Хотя, кажется, я говорил нечто иное. Я честно плохо помню. Мне просто надо было тебя остановить, чтобы ты не сиганул с него.

— Но это сработало. Попытка суицида провалилась. Так что вероятно всех, кто говорит, что у меня дурной характер, мне следует отправлять к тебе, как причине этих перемен.

— А ты о них жалеешь?

— Я — нет. Но попробуй, объясни это остальным.

— Даже не подумаю. Я в психологи-консультанты не записывался. Мне хватило тебя.

Тао посмеивается, а после со вздохом произносит:

— Хорошо, с Минсоком ты сам разберешься. Хотя я надеюсь, он не повлияет на ход свадьбы.

— Кто знает, предугадать действия Мина сложно, но если он дружит с Луханом, вряд ли будет портить жизнь другу. Это даже для него перебор, но гарантировать то, что все будет тихо и гладко, я не берусь. Поэтому придется всем набраться терпения.

Омега запрокидывает голову, укладывая на спинку стула и глядя в потолок.

— Ох, можно подумать, мне было мало Криса, теперь еще и это.

— Зато нескучно.

Выпрямившись, Хуан с улыбкой качает головой.

— Нечто общее между тобой и Сюмином все-таки есть — ваше сумасбродство.

Чонде заливисто смеется, отчего Тао и сам начинает смеяться, потому что смех у Кима безумно заразительный.

— Ну да, истинные — идеальные пары. То же самое можно сказать и о вас с Ифанем. Оба дорожите близкими. Вот хотя бы мне признайся, что любишь его или ты и себе это отрицаешь?

Вздохнув, омега поджимает губы, кривится, а затем на выдохе говорит:

— Но это все равно ничего не меняет.

— Даже если он узнает, а рано или поздно ему все равно станет известно о случившемся с тобой, я уверен, что он не отвернется от тебя. Он не из таких людей. Так чего же ты тогда боишься?

Хуан хмыкает, вставая.

— Время покажет. А сейчас вернемся к работе.

— Тао!

— Что ещё?

— Просто помни, что его не было тогда в бассейне. Почти пятнадцать лет прошло.

Омега до боли кусает губы и, развернувшись, уходит из кабинета.

Чен глядит на закрывшиеся двери, а после пододвигается ближе к столу и, взяв настольный календарь, усмехается.

— А до его течки меньше месяца. Ну и что возьмет верх? Природа и любовь или страх и опасения?

* * *

Следующим днем, раскрыв двери кабинета в приемную, Тао нос к носу сталкивается с Ифанем.

— Привет!

Ву привычно улыбается, отчего Хуан мгновенно щетинится колючками.

— И вам не хворать! Чем обязан? Мне скоро придется тебя с лестницы спускать за домога…

Губы Криса складываются в усмешку, и в следующий миг омегу по макушке хлопают папкой.

— Расслабься! Я по работе.

Тао лишь стоит с ошарашено открытым ртом, секунду спустя взрываясь.

— Ты как со мной обращаешься?!

— Извини, что ножки не целую. А, впрочем, обращаюсь так, как заслужил. Что поделать, вторую щеку для удара подставлять не буду. Может уже начнем работать, а не лясы точить, м?

Хуан даже отшатывается, во все глаза глядя на альфу, у которого на лице отрешенно-скучающее выражение. Тао хочется от такого даже завопить: «Кто ты такой и что сделал с моим Крисом?!», — но вовремя спохватывается, осекаясь. Крис не его, и такое отношение он и впрямь заслужил. Хмурясь, омега отходит в сторону, угрюмо бросая:

— Проходи. И давай сразу по делу.

— Благодарю, — Ифань отвечает весьма сухо, проходя внутрь и, присаживаясь за стол, принимая отрешенный вид.

Поджав губы, Хуан обиженно глядит на игнорирующего его альфу, затем направляясь на свое место.

— И так, что тебя опять привело ко мне?

— Забыл, что нам нужно распределить обязанности. Думаю, стоит разделиться, поскольку нужно контролировать подготовку церемонии на месте и заодно следить за работой в городе.

— И какую часть из этого вы хотите взять с Паком?

— Я думал, будет лучше по человеку из агентства. И скорее вопрос звучит так — какую часть из этого ты хочешь взять с Чанёлем.

— Я и Пак?!

Крис фыркнул, пожав плечами и разведя руки в стороны.

— Ну, я же тебя не устраиваю. Но тогда у меня будет условие. Чтобы он не делал, ты не будешь поднимать на него руку, бить, чем-то кидаться и все прочее. Мне все-таки нужен друг и партнер, а не инвалид.

— Но он сам всегда нарывается!

Ифань склонил слегка голову и со вздохом произнес:

— Что ж, в таком случае мне придется подать на тебя в суд за нанесение морального и физического ущерба.

Раскрыв рот, Тао даже поднялся со своего места, широко распахнув глаза, а после рассерженно выдохнул:

— Да как ты можешь так со мной поступать, когда мы ис…

Осекшись, Хуан поспешно поджал губы. Крис едва сдержался, чтобы не заулыбаться и на реакцию омеги лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Когда мы кто? М? Дай вспомнить? — Ифань сделал вид, что задумался, — Конкуренты? Вынужденные партнеры? Ах, да, — альфа взмахнул рукой, будто говоря нечто несущественное, — Еще как бы истинные, но ты отказался меня признать и на все мои попытки проявить заботу вполне четко дал понять, что это роли не играет и не должно влиять на наши отношения. Ну, вернемся к работе?

Тао стоял, сжимая край стола, понимая, что прежде он сам точно так же относился к Крису и, оказывается, быть на его месте очень и очень больно. Заметив подрагивающие губы Хуана, Ву с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не оббежать стол и не обнять его, прося прощения. Конечно, он перегибает палку и ему самому тяжело так поступать, но если нормально до омеги не доходит, что он чувствует, приходится прибегать к таким методам.

Виновато опустив голову, Тао только открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, как дверь резко открылась, вынуждая омегу прерваться и вскинуть голову. Ифань оборачивается посмотреть, кого там так не вовремя принесло. На пороге стоит растерянный Бекхён, выдыхающий:

— Тао, я честно пытался его остановить, но…

— Всё в порядке, солнышко!

Бён ёжится, когда его обнимают за плечи и целуют в макушку.

Ву и Хуан мысленно выдыхают: «О! Нет!». Сейчас именно этого человека видеть совсем не хочется. В кабинет заходит Сюмин, в этот раз правда рыжеволосый с подведенными глазами и хитрой лисьей улыбкой. Наряд в этот раз не вызывающий и дерзкий, а до ужаса обычный, даже слишком — растянутая белая с черным рисунком майка, драные джинсы и аналогичная им куртка.

— Привет, Тао! Привет, Крис!

Проходя вперед, Минсок по-деловому присаживается на небольшой диванчик у окна, при этом буксируя за собой Бека, который порывается что-то вставить, но безуспешно. Пристроив Бёна подле себя, Ким продолжил:

— Я проезжал мимо. Вдруг смотрю, знакомая вывеска, вот и решил заглянуть на огонек. А тут такое очаровательное создание.

Тао мысленно усмехается и удивляется, потому что так-то кабинет Чена не на его этаже, но Сюмина, казалось, совсем ничего не волнует, потому что он ровно, что сам с собой беседует:

— Нам определенно нужно собраться и устроить омежник! Возьмем Ханя, ты, я, Бекхён-и! Ты же не возражаешь, что я тебя так называю? — Бек открыл рот, но сразу закрыл, потому что вероятно ответ был необязателен, так как рыжик продолжал болтать не прерываясь, — Хотя, конечно, не против. Так вот! Не стройте никаких планов на пятницу! Говорят, открывается новый VIP клуб, поэтому поедем туда! Отметим моё возвращение на Родину! Соберется вся золотая молодежь, так что скучно не будет!

— Но я не могу! — Бекхён, не выдержав, вскрикнул, поспешив продолжить, пока его опять не прервали, — Я не могу оставить сына без присмотра!

Сюмин пожал плечами, точно не видя в этом проблемы.

— Мы можем его взять с собой!

Бён возмущенно открывает рот, но вновь не успевает что-то сказать. В этот раз его прерывает отворившаяся дверь и быстрым шагом входящий в кабинет Чонде, проходящий к Хуану, игнорируя остальных присутствующих. Распахивая папку, что держал в руках, он кладет её перед начальником, указывая куда-то пальцем.

— Какой умник догадался вместо гипса заказать гипсокартон?

Тао поднимает на друга ошалевший взгляд.

— Откуда я знаю. Что это вообще такое?

— Заказ на материалы. Кто у нас босс, ё-моё! Ладно, здесь распишись!

Чен пролистывает несколько страниц, вновь куда-то тыкая пальцем. Омега хмурится, но быстро чиркает по листу. Чонде усмехается.

— Не смею больше задерживать!

Разворачиваясь, финансовый директор проходит к дверям, но, остановившись на пороге, разворачивается.

— Хотя думаю, я послушаю, о чем вы говорите. Учитывая присутствующих, вероятно речь о свадьбе Лухана и Сехуна, поэтому, как шафер альфы нахожу свое присутствие уместным.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке из-за такого столпотворения, Тао натужно произнес:

— Честно говоря, изначально, мы беседовали не совсем об этом.

— Ну, я все равно никуда не спешу.

Хуану остается только вздохнуть, но общее внимание привлекает звук щелчка зажигалки. Минсок, прикуривая, отводит руку с сигаретой в сторону, с легким пренебрежением окинув присутствующих взглядом.

Ранее считая, что самый сложный характер для омеги у Тао, Ифань, после знакомства с Сюмином, понимает, как жестоко он ошибался. Сейчас, глядя на потерянный вид своей пары, ему даже жаль Хуана, который определенно растерян, пытаясь сообразить, как воззвать к порядку. Но Крис уже решил держать дистанцию между ними, а потому не вмешивается в происходящее.

Единственный, кто казалось, сохранял хладнокровие, был Чонде, но именно в его сторону было направлено Минсоком более всего пренебрежения и презрения. Привалившись к косяку, альфа холодно произнес, обращаясь к своему омеге.

— В нашем офисе не принято курить.

На несколько секунд Сюмин будто проигнорировал обращение к нему, но все же бросил лукавый взгляд в сторону Тао, как бы желая узнать его реакцию, после чего хмыкнул и, стряхнув пепел, затушил сигарету, за неимением пепельницы, в горшке с несчастным фикусом.

— Я учту это. Так на чем мы остановились? — Минсок повернулся к Хуану, — Надеюсь, уж ты не откажешься составить нам с Ханем компанию в клубе?

Тао задумчиво нахмурился. Его не прельщала задумка посещать такого рода заведения, но в голове всплыло лицо мэра обещавшего отдать проведение городских мероприятий тому, кто будет общаться с этим безумным созданием, ограждая от него младшего Лу.

Сюмин сощурился, бросая из-под ресниц ехидный, чуть развратный взгляд, с усмешкой добавляя:

— Тебе точно не будет скучно. Уверен, что мы сможем найти альф, чтобы достаточно расслабиться. Обещаю, что подберу для тебя самого лучшего, способного сделать твой первый раз незабываемым!

Омега игриво провел язычком по губам, звонко рассмеявшись.

Залившись румянцем, Хуан тихо вздохнул, боковым зрением подмечая, как посерел Ифань. Несмотря на стремление сохранять расстояние между ними, мысль о том, что с его парой будет кто-то другой, причиняла ему боль. Хуже всего то, что возможности запретить Тао делать то, что ему хочется, у Ву не было из-за его статуса «простого коллеги». Опустив голову, Крис мог лишь надеяться, что его омега все-таки не бросится в чужие объятия.

Хуан нахмурился, сейчас он был не против того, чтобы Ифань проявил свою позицию альфы, удержав его, хотя понимал, что он сам довел свою пару до такого состояния. Всякий раз, когда Ву пытался проявить характер, Тао выплескивал на него гнев и ярость, и теперь его отношение к своему истинному вернулось к нему бумерангом. Все сильнее омега понимает, насколько несправедливо его отношение по отношению к Крису.

Делая глубокий вдох, Хуан начинает говорить:

— Про…

— Ты никуда не пойдешь.

Сюмин сердито хмурится, поворачиваясь к Чонде, отстранившемуся от косяка и подошедшему ближе к столу. Окружающие нервно застывают, всем известно, что Мин никого не слушает и делает все вопреки чужому мнению. Ифань, возле которого останавливается альфа, отклоняется в сторону, потому что попасть на линию огня этих двоих ему совершенно не хочется.

Рыжая бестия кривится в усмешке.

— Неужели? И кто мне запретит?

— Я. Как твой альфа. И супруг.

— Собираешься обсуждать это здесь? При всех?

— С каких пор ты стал думать о чужом мнении?

Минсок предпочитает не отвечать, поднимаясь, оттряхивая невидимые соринки с одежды и, безмятежно улыбаясь, оборачивается к Хуану.

— В пятницу жду в клубе! Отказ не принимается! Если что, найду и приволоку силой! Всем пока!

Небрежно взмахнув рукой, Сюмин направляется к дверям, но останавливается, разворачиваясь, и холодно смотря на Чонде, серьезным тоном добавляет:

— Сегодня в восемь в баре возле моего дома.

После этого вновь изобразив улыбку, омега удалился.

Тао тихо выдыхает, как и Бекхён с Ифанем. Поднимаясь со своего места, Бён говорит:

— Пожалуй, я вернусь к работе, пока меня опять не отвлекли. Тао, если будете что-то обсуждать, скажешь мне результат позднее.

Хуан кивает, но его взгляд прикован к Чену, угрюмо сжимавшему спинку стула.

— Чонде?

Приходя в себя, альфа улыбается и смеется.

— Не все так плохо, как кажется. Я уйду пораньше, если не возражаешь.

— Нет.

Ким, следом за Беком покидает кабинет. Тао утыкается лицом в ладони. Из-за них слышится невнятное бормотание, обращенное к Ифаню:

— Дай мне одну минуту перевести дух, а после можешь вернуться к своей мести.

Крис выдыхает, потому что теперь совсем не хочется изображать из себя не пойми кого, но вновь быть нежным с омегой еще не время.

— В целом, всё что хотел, я сказал. Можешь обдумать все в спокойной обстановке, а результат скажешь позднее.

Отодвинув стул, Ву встает из-за стола. Хуан выглядывает из-за рук, устало глядя на истинного.

Соблазн сказать что-то ободряющее или как-то иначе проявить заботу, слишком велик, и пока он не овладел Ифанем полностью, альфа прощается и уходит прочь.

Потирая виски, Тао думает, какое решение ему принять. С одной стороны работая с Паком, он обеспечит безопасность Бекхёну, но с другой, имей он возможность быть ближе к Ифаню, он мог постараться быть терпимей и терпеливей. Вероятно, это помогло бы им наладить их отношения, но имеет ли он право поступать так эгоистично, ведь для омеги счастье брата важнее собственного.

* * *

Вечер в квартире Тао и Бекхёна с ТэЁном проходит в теплой семейной атмосфере. Вначале они веселятся, играя в настольные игры, а затем ужинают, слушая рассказ ребенка о том, как он провел день и что нового и интересного было в школе. Мальчишка всегда вносит в их жизнь яркие краски и неважно, что многое из его рассказов выдумки.

Под влиянием единственного альфы в их семье — Сяомина, ТэЁн крепко усваивает, что омег нельзя обижать, их можно только любить и о них надлежит все время заботиться. Поэтому Бекхён и Тао часто получают от ребенка воспитательные выговоры, что нельзя гулять одним допоздна, всегда стоит носить с собой зонтик на случай дождя, чтобы не промокнуть и заболеть, не забывать кушать, и ни в коем случае не стоит засиживаться допоздна. Но главное, он всегда настороженно относится к любым альфам в окружении его омег, потому что видит крайне опасливое отношение «родителей» к противоположному полу и потому боится, что кто-то может их обидеть. Пусть у маленького альфы нет отца, но зато у него есть целых два заботливых папы, которые в нем души не чают, хотя есть еще любимые и заботливые дедушки, также обожающие внука.

Когда ужин завершается, Бекхён отправляет сына в ванную готовиться ко сну, пока они с Тао убирают со стола. На самом деле Бён видит, что его брата что-то тревожит, и когда они остаются наедине он незамедлительно спрашивает:

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? Это из-за Минсока? Или Криса?

Хуан неловко улыбается, вытирая тарелки, пока Бекхён их перемывает.

— Всё понемногу. Когда всё вдруг стало так сложно?

— Уверен, что это временные трудности. Но решать их легче не в одиночку. С Минсоком я вряд ли смогу что-то посоветовать, кроме того, что держи уши востро и будь начеку, а вот по поводу Криса… хм. Про что вы говорили до того, как вас прервали?

Усмехаясь, Тао ставит тарелку на полку.

— О работе. Про то, что для подготовки проще разделить на группы, в каждой по человеку из агентства. Я буду с Чанёлем.

— Почему? Разве не будет лучше вам работать с Ифанем?

— Ну, это он предложил и, думаю, это будет правильно. Так ты не будешь видеться с Паком. Главное только мне держать себя в руках, — омега горько усмехается, — Иначе Крис пригрозил, что подаст на меня в суд.

— Что? Но он не мог это сказать!

— Брось, Бекки. Я это заслужил. Его можно понять. В целом, я своего добился, и он избавился от идеи нашей истинности.

Выключив воду, Бён поворачивается к Тао, заканчивавшему вытирать посуду.

— Добился своего? Но счастливым ты отнюдь не выглядишь. Скорее несчастным.

— Это временно.

— И все-таки я думаю, что если уж работать в парах, то тебе будет лучше с Ифанем — Бекхён проходит к столу, усаживаясь за него — А за меня можешь не переживать, я уже рассказал Чанёлю о своем прошлом.

— Как? Он опять к тебе приставал? Я же его предупреждал!

— Тао! Мы встретились случайно. К тому же, теперь я думаю, что все произошло правильно.

— Но он обидел тебя!

— А обидел ли? Главная ошибка людей в том, что они додумывают о том, что и кто сделает, какой у человека характер. Сами создаем образ, а когда он не соответствует реальности — разочаровываемся. Не вина Чанёля в том, что я ожидал от него определенных действий, а он поступил иначе.

— И все равно я волнуюсь.

Глядя на насупившегося брата, Бек поднялся, подойдя ближе к Хуану и обняв его.

— Ты не представляешь, как я благодарен тебе за всё, что ты сделал и делаешь для меня, для нас. Ты купил этот дом, нянчился с ТэЁном, когда он был малышом, вставал по ночам и готовил смеси, хотя утром тебе нужно было на учебу. Ты всегда поддерживаешь и помогаешь, опекаешь и заботишься. Ты сам омега, но как альфа защищаешь меня, если кто-то ко мне пристает. Но уже прошло достаточно времени, чтобы я мог стать сильнее. Тебе не обязательно так переживать и волноваться за всё происходящее в моей жизни. Я справлюсь со всем сам, но если пойму, что что-то мне не по силам, то обещаю, незамедлительно к тебе обращусь. Да и мне тоже хочется, чтобы ты нашел свое счастье. Хотя ты и так его уже нашел, но из-за своих тревог обо мне, ТэЁне и остальном, боишься поверить, что оно заслужено. Тао, поверь, ты заслужил быть счастливым так, как никто другой. Просто будь смелее, честнее и не бойся открыться и довериться Ифаню.

Хуан уткнулся в плечо Бёна.

— Я попытаюсь. Но все-таки какое-то время я бы предпочел, чтобы ты побыл с Крисом, а я с Чанёлем. Может моя опека тебе уже в тягость, но я хочу убедиться, что смогу оставить вас наедине. Все же от ваших отношений зависит и будущее ТэЁна.

Отстранившись, Бек кивнул.

— Хорошо. Если ты видишь в этом необходимость, я не буду спорить, потому что понимаю, что это бесполезно.

Тао улыбается, направившись к выходу из кухни.

— Вот именно! Ладно, пойду, почитаю малышу перед сном. Из-за загруженности на работе, у меня было мало времени, чтобы уделить ему достаточно внимания.

* * *

Когда Чонде заходит в джаз-бар возле дома Сюмина, он оглядывает помещение в поисках своей пары, но ни за одним из столиков его нет. Альфа решает, что омега еще не пришел, но внезапно видит супруга сидящим на сцене за фортепьяно, играющим в сопровождении местных музыкантов.

Омега полностью поглощен музыкой, что кажется, ничего не замечает. Чен усмехается, выгибая брови.

Сказать по правде, он даже не знал, что Минсок умеет играть на фортепьяно, да еще и так виртуозно. Пальцы буквально порхают по клавишам, точно совсем не прилагая усилий. Хотя если подумать, за месяц общения они действительно мало узнали друг о друге что-то действительно стоящее и значимое.

Альфа располагается за столиком, находящимся недалеко от сцены. Заказав у проходящего мимо официанта слабоалкогольный коктейль, Чонде дожидается, когда его принесут.

Стоит мелодии затихнуть, как посетители аплодируют музыкантам, слегка оглушая Чена.

Поднимаясь из-за инструмента, Сюмин кланяется, быстро обводя взглядом зал. Заметив истинного, он кривит губы в усмешке. Пока он спускается со сцены и проходит к его столику, Чонде рассматривает омегу, подмечая, что он успел переодеться в черные брюки, белую рубашку и клетчатый жакет. Шумно плюхаясь напротив альфы, Минсок на пальцах показывает несколько жестов бармену и ему через минуту приносят «Маргариту». Все время ожидания они оба в молчании рассматривают друг друга.

Получив собственный коктейль, омега немного отпивает и, откидываясь на стуле, с усмешкой спрашивает:

— Ну и где они?

— Что именно?

— Документы о разводе. Или, ой! Неужели ты их забыл? Столько с ними таскался.

— Не было времени взять и заполнить. Неужели, наконец, решил подписать их?

— Дай подумать, подписать я их могу, но у меня будет одно условие. Знаешь же, что просто так я предпочитаю ничего не делать. Какая мне с этого выгода?

— И что ты хочешь?

— Твоё время. 24 часа, — Чонде кривится и хмурится, а Минсок с довольным видом подается вперед, — Ты же так жаждешь получить мою подпись на своих листочках. Что тебе стоит? Проведи со мной 24 часа делая то, что я хочу.

— Желаешь меня прикончить за них?

Омега смеется.

— Я подумаю над этим, но такого в моих планах нет.

— Надо же, у тебя есть какие-то планы? Я думал, ты предпочитаешь все делать спонтанно.

Пожав плечами, Сюмин безмятежно разводит руками.

— Выбирай. Согласен или нет? Ну?

Чен постукивает пальцами по столу, глядя в ехидное лицо Минсока и думая, что это предложение явно с подвохом. Настоящая сделка с дьяволом.

— Ок! Я согласен. Но после ты будешь обязан их подписать!

— Клянусь! И даже пальцы не скрещиваю!

— Тогда я заеду к тебе в одиннадцать завтра.

— Договорились. Успеешь отпроситься у Тао и заехать за новой порцией документов. Даже хватит время их заполнить. Главное сам их подписать не забудь.

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться.

Сюмин быстро допивает «Маргариту» и поднимается со своего места.

— В таком случае, до завтра, Чен!

Хмыкая, омега оставляет деньги и проходит мимо альфы. Чонде прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе вдохнуть запах морозной свежести, достигший его порывом воздуха при движении.

Он еще пару минут проводит в баре, сидя за столом и неспешно попивая коктейль, размышляя о следующих сутках, когда ему потребуется всё его терпение и благоразумие.


	17. Рокировка. Обратная сторона

Стоя у окна, Тао глядит во двор перед офисом. Чонде, отпросившись с самого раннего утра на ближайшие полтора-два дня, выезжал с парковки. Омега тревожно барабанил пальцами по подоконнику. Вчера вечером он отправил Крису смс, что согласен с его условиями. С утра они успели созвониться и более детально обговорить всё, распланировав дальнейшие действия. Крис собирался приехать за Бекхёном, а Тао в свою очередь намеревался отправиться в «Белую орхидею», чтобы Пак лишний раз не пересекался с Бёном. И пусть Ифань назвал это глупостью, Хуан упрямо на этом настаивал, принуждая альфу согласиться с его условиями. Выбора у Ву не было и пришлось смириться.

Сверившись по времени на часах, Хуан неспешно принялся собираться. Заглянув по пути в кабинет Бекхёна, он предупредил брата, что поедет чуть пораньше. Бек кивнул, не без беспокойства глядя на Тао.

Когда омега подъезжает к чужому офису, Пак стоит на лестнице, о чем-то разговаривая по телефону. Притормозив прямо перед входом, Хуан наклоняется, глядя на Чанёля, который его даже не замечает. Думая, что он опять болтает с очередным любовником, Тао фыркает, сердито ударяя по рулю и случайно нажимая на сигнал. Альфа вздрагивает от неожиданности и глядит на мгновенно притихшего омегу. Сбегая по ступеням, он садится рядом с Хуаном, чуть отводя телефон в сторону, и сердито произносит:

— Привет! Сигналить было необязательно, — Тао поджимает губы, трогаясь с места, пока Чан продолжает прерванный разговор, — Будет лучше, если вы согласуете эти вопросы с моим секретарем. Или же, если вас устроит, мы можем вернуться к этому вопросу завтра.

Пока Чан ещё о чем-то разговаривает, омега мысленно отвешивает себе оплеуху за несдержанность. Зато прислушиваясь к разговору, невольно подмечает, что оказывается Пак не такой уж бестолковый и способен быть серьезным. Спустя какое-то время альфа завершает разговор отключаясь. Сжимая в руках руль, Тао, стараясь говорить сдержанно и по-деловому, произносит:

— Я так и не поздоровался. Добрый день, господин Пак.

Чанёль привычно улыбается, теряя прежнюю важность, оставляя лишь небольшие её частички:

— А я уже сказал привет, Тао! Я так понимаю у нас по плану разговоры с «Abrell-Holl»? Крис говорил, что их музыканты будут выступать на свадьбе?

— Да, сейчас туда, а после еще заедем в пару мест для разговоров с декораторами и флористами.

Внезапно Чанёль издает тихий смешок, отчего Тао бросает на него суровый мрачный взгляд. Он тут серьезные речи пытается толкать, а этот парень над ним смеется. Видя промелькнувший недобрый огонек в глазах омеги, Пак поспешно миролюбиво выставляет перед собой руки, произнося:

— Только не бей. Я просто подумал, что сейчас ты вылитая копия Ифаня.

— Что? С чего вдруг?

Чан сдвигает брови, указывая на складку меж ними.

— Вы одинаково морщитесь и хмуритесь, когда начинаете сосредотачиваться и концентрироваться на работе.

— Глупости. С чего вдруг мне быть похожим на него?! — Хуан насупился.

Облегченно выдохнув, Пак с грустной улыбкой произносит:

— Без обид. Вы похожи гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Хотя иногда ты бываешь намного агрессивней него.

Последнюю часть альфа произносит уже тише и крайне осторожно.

Помолчав, Тао хмурится, озадаченно спрашивая:

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что я такое неуравновешенное чудовище?

Подивившись такому внезапному вопросу, Чанёль огорошено уставился на Хуана.

— Конечно, нет. Ты, безусловно, бываешь заносчивым, — задумчиво почесав нос, альфа добавил, — но во многом ты лучше большинства тех, кого я знаю. Тебя сложно не уважать, и я чувствую к тебе благодарность и уважение.

В завершении своих слов Чан для убедительности кивает, точно соглашаясь с самим собой.

— Уважать? Благодарность?

Хуан потрясенно бросает взгляд на Пака, но сразу возвращает его на дорогу, чтобы не отвлекаться. Альфа глядит прямо перед собой, продолжая собственную мысль.

— Ты скорее всего мне не поверишь, но я благодарен тебе за заботу о Бекхёне. У нас не самые удачные отношения, но…

Чанёль задумывается, подбирая подходящие слова, пока омега задумчиво хмурится, растерянно хлопая глазами. Поскольку молчание затягивается, Тао поджимает губы, и сам не веря тому, что произносит, спрашивает:

— Ты его любишь? Хотя бы немного?

Пак сглатывает, отводя взгляд в сторону, и молчит. Хуан фыркает, мысленно угрюмо ликуя: «Что и требовалось доказать! Я был прав!».

— Люблю.

Распахивая глаза, Тао думает, что ему послышалось, но Чанёль поворачивается в его сторону, глядя прямо и серьезно, уверенно повторяя:

— Я люблю Бекхёна.

Омега только хочет спросить тогда в чем дело, что он оставил Бека одного, но Пак сам продолжает:

— С твоей точки зрения, да и остальных, то, что я отдалился из-за его сына, почти преступление, да?

— Он мой брат и я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно. Он сказал, что рассказал тебе о своем прошлом. Но ему досталось сильнее, чем он говорит. Бекхён боится брака, потому что из-за сорванной свадьбы едва не потерял ТэЁна. У него была тяжелая беременность с осложнениями. Постоянные стрессы и напряжение. Ён родился раньше положенного срока. У Бекки было кровотечение, и он мог умереть. Джун, его папа, больше похож на девушку омегу, но он тащил на руках своего сына к ближайшей больнице. Ждать скорую не было времени, а таксисты отказывались везти их, потому что у них не было денег. Когда они попали к нам в дом, Бекхён походил на тень и постоянно был возле ТэЁна. Казалось бы, нормально для родившего омеги, но он боялся даже отойти поесть или в туалет. Ён значит для него больше всего, и я уверен, что тот факт, что ты так остро воспринял существование ТэЁна, сам по себе серьезно ранил Бека. Он стал гораздо сильнее за эти годы, постоянно старается сохранять оптимизм и не унывать, но иногда, мне кажется, что все это обходится ему слишком большой ценой. Я не знаю, что двигало твоими поступками, но не верь тому, что Бекхён закрывает на них глаза и с улыбкой говорит, что все в порядке. Для него каждая твоя измена уже как удар в спину. Ему достаточно досталось предательства от других альф, чтобы терпеть унижения ещё от тебя. Именно поэтому я против ваших отношений. Я не хочу, чтобы это зашло достаточно далеко, а после ты наигрался и бросил его. Мне не хочется снова видеть его слезы, потому что он гораздо ранимей, чем кажется.

Чанёль до боли сжимает руки в замок. Ему нечего ответить, ведь даже если его чувства к Бёну серьезны, поступки говорят совсем о другом, и даже его причины уже не выглядят таким уж обоснованным, но и преступить через них в одночасье тоже не легко. Пак некоторое время о чем-то усилено думает и вновь огорошивает Тао очередным внезапным вопросом.

— А если бы мои намеренья были серьезными, ты бы перестал быть против нас?

— И что ты подразумеваешь под серьезными намереньями?

— Принять его сына? Я думаю смогу это сделать, может не сразу, но такое вполне вероятно.

Тао паркуется и уже остановившись, поворачивается к Чанёлю.

— Это не поможет. Мало принять, нужно полюбить. А к этому, ты явно не готов.

Отстегивая ремень безопасности, Хуан выбирается из машины, обращаясь к неподвижному альфе.

— Идем. Хватит личных разговоров. Пора браться за работу.

Паку нечем ответить на слова омеги, и он попросту следует за ним.

Больше они не дотрагиваются нежелательной темы, но работая вместе, без отвлекающих маневров своих пар, впервые по-новому видят друг друга.

Тао оказывается не таким ужасающим. Когда рядом нет Ифаня, он может улыбаться на переговорах, хотя всегда четко держит рабочую грань.

Чанёля же Хуан впервые видит без его постоянного флирта и кокетства. Омега даже немного шокирован столкнувшись с его профессионализмом. Быть может все дело в том, что прежде он позволял быть «ведущей скрипкой» Крису.

Но на этом открытия не заканчиваются. Поразительно, но в таком тандеме работа даже продвигается быстрее и легче. И что кажется удивительнее всего, что впервые шутки Пака не раздражают, а кажутся омеге вполне смешными. Пак же, впервые слыша смех Тао, только диву дается.

При расставании, когда машина Хуана вечером останавливается перед «Белой орхидей», Чан хочет задать омеге вопрос об Ифане, но в итоге так и не решается это сделать. Они впервые смогли общаться нормально и Паку совсем не хочется портить это. Пусть это частично эгоизм, но альфа хочет получить Тао к себе в союзники, потому что если он все-таки попытается построить отношения с Бёном, поддержка его брата будет ему только на руку.

* * *

Бекхён встречает Ифаня с улыбкой. Они в отличие от Тао и Чанёля договариваются с несколькими наемными рабочими для строительства торжественной площадки, где будут размещаться столики, а также алтаря, потому что церемонию бракосочетания Сехун и Лухан решили проводить в особняке, а не в церкви.

Альфа и омега болтают как старые друзья, но в отличие от своих пар, не стараются делать разговоры об истинных чем-то сокровенным. Бён «по большому секрету» рассказывает что Тао любит больше всего: какие сладости, цветы, о чем мечтает и прочие мелочи. Ифань же вспоминает похожие подробности о Чанёле, но его немного ставит врасплох очередной заданный вопрос:

— А что произошло у Чанёля в прошлом, что он так боится серьезных отношений?

Крис удивленно хлопает глазами. Сейчас они сидят в небольшой кофейне, устроив себе перекус.

— Он рассказывал тебе о своей семье?

— Нет. Он мне говорил только об учебе и школе, о вашей дружбе, но в остальные темы не углублялся.

Размешивая чай в чашке, Ву ненадолго задумывается.

— Если я расскажу тебе, пообещай не выдавать меня и сделать вид, что ты не в курсе этого, ладно?

— Конечно!

Бек сосредоточено нахмурился. Вынув ложку из чашки, альфа положил её на салфетку и со вздохом заговорил.

— Я расскажу тебе его историю так, как её мне рассказывал он. Потому что так тебе будет проще понять его чувства. Чанёль вырос в детском доме. Он был безотказным, слишком добрый, доверчивый и послушный. Шалил иногда, но не чрезмерно. Один из воспитателей омег постоянно следил за ним, говоря ему, когда он начинал баловаться, что уж кому, а ему стоит быть серьезней, потому что в отличие от остальных ему повезло больше. Сам Чанёль так не считал, потому что этот воспитатель постоянно просил его помочь. Посидеть со младшими, постирать вещи, помочь с готовкой и так было постоянно всё его детство. Пока другие играли или развлекались, Чанёлю приходилось быть «взрослым». Иногда директор детского дома, альфа, бывший мужем того самого воспитателя, приглашал его к себе на чашку чая, чтобы поговорить о его будущем и планах, всегда взывал его к серьезности, ответственности и заботе о ближних. Когда Чану исполнилось тринадцать, директор приобрел отдельную квартиру, в которую решил переехать и забрать супруга. До этого они жили в одной из комнат, выделенных для преподавательского состава. В общем, Чанёля они решили забрать с собой. Когда ему это сказали, вначале он не поверил, но после расплакался и принялся их благодарить, решив, что они хотят его усыновить. Такое его поведение их крайне удивило, потому что он уже был их сыном.

Бекхён непонимающе вздернул брови, отчего Ифань невесело усмехнулся.

— У Чана тогда был огромный шок и неверие из-за такой новости, и он долго приходил в себя. Оказалось, его родители слишком любили свою работу, поэтому и не покидали стен детского дома, чтобы заботится о детях, проявляя ко всем в равной степени заботу и любовь. С одной стороны это конечно похвально, но для Чанёля это стало настоящим ударом. Он был везунчиком с родителями, но одного этого ему было мало. Потому что получилось, что чужие дети получали от его родителей больше любви, чем он. К тому же, после этого его жизнь мало изменилось. После школы он шел в приют нянчиться с детьми и вечером они с родителями возвращались домой. Он надеялся, что они изменят свое отношение, но этого не произошло. После совершеннолетия он уехал из дома, ограничив общение с родителями. У них по сей день довольно прохладные отношения, хотя, как мне известно, он до сих пор порой навещает детский дом и детей, чтобы отвезти им игрушки или какие-то вещи. Он не столько боится ответственности, сколько того, что его мягкость, доброту и заботу будут использовать. Поэтому и предпочитает отношения без обязательств, так как их он в любой момент может разорвать и уйти.

— Понятно, — Бек тихо вздыхает, задумываясь.

Какое-то время задумчиво глядя на омегу, альфа неуверенно говорит:

— Бекхён, а ты можешь рассказать мне о прошлом Тао?

Вздрагивая, приходя в себя, Бён виновато глядит на Ву.

— Я сам знаю мало, потому что дома не принято поднимать эту тему. Тао и Сяомин её избегают, и я знаю лишь то, что когда Тао был ребенком, произошел несчастный случай, в котором он сильно пострадал, а его родители погибли у него на глазах. Ему пришлось почти два или три года лечиться и восстанавливаться, прежде чем он смог покинуть больницу, где ему сделали несколько операций. Но, насколько мне известно, он до сих пор регулярно наблюдается у врача. Он никогда не упоминает о своем прошлом, кроме него и Сяомина частично что-то знает Чонде, но он тоже не касается этой темы. Он лишь однажды мне сказал, что сам узнал о прошлом Тао случайно, когда брат хотел покончить с собой. А еще я никогда не видел Тао без одежды. Странно, наверное, но он даже футболки носит с длинными рукавами. Возможно, у него остались шрамы от операций, и поэтому он никогда не обнажается.

Бекхён замолчал, какое-то время раздумывая о том, стоит ли продолжать. Сжатые меж собой руки слегка подрагивали. Ифань хотел прервать его рассказ, потому что омега уже давно даже не смотрел на него, погруженные в свои мысли. Но прежде чем альфа успел сказать хоть слово, Бён тревожно продолжил:

— Иногда ему снятся кошмары. Редко, но… это худшее, что я видел. Он всегда кричит так, словно его подвергают каким-то пыткам, — Бекхён опустил голову, с ресниц срывались прозрачные капли, а голос дрожал, прерываясь всхлипами, — Он всегда после них рыдает, как ребенок. И самое ужасное, что даже если ты успокаиваешь его, он словно не замечает тебя и не слышит.

Обхватив себя руками, Бекхён взглянул в побледневшее лицо Криса.

— Я думаю, это и есть та причина, по которой он отказывается тебя принимать. Внутри него все еще жива эта боль. И по сей день он всегда остается с ней наедине. Страдает, мучается, но терпит и старается никому не показывать, чтобы никого не тревожить.

Тихо выдохнув, Ву закрыл глаза.

— Достаточно, Бекхён! Хватит.

Посетители кофейни изредка поглядывали на странную пару за угловым столиком, с понурыми лицами сидевшими в тишине.

Сейчас Ифаню как никогда хотелось быть возле Тао и прижать его к себе, чтобы спрятать его от страхов, тревог и волнений.

Более или менее взяв себя в руки, Крис взглянул на Бёна, промокавшего глаза салфеткой и вернувшего себе самообладание.

— Бек, — негромко позвав омегу, альфа дождался, когда на него посмотрят, — Скажи мне только одно: что я должен сделать, чтобы он все-таки сумел изменить свое отношение ко мне и хотя бы понемногу научился мне доверять?

Поджав губы, Бекхён погрузился в размышления и только по истечении минуты решился ответить:

— Сейчас, я могу посоветовать только стать ему другом и просто быть рядом, чтобы он сумел привыкнуть к твоему ненавязчивому присутствию. Это не принесет быстрых плодов, но уверен, что они будут. И не плохо тебе выручить его в какой-нибудь серьезной ситуации. Специально это делать не стоит, но если ты будешь рядом, то сможешь помочь, если что-то произойдет. По сути, это то, что сблизило Тао в свое время с Чонде и Сехуном. Кто знает, быть может это и будет главным ключом для всего.

* * *

В «Белую орхидею» Ифань приезжает позднее Чанёля, но первым делом идет именно в его кабинет, с порога задавая самый важный для него вопрос:

— Ну? Как все прошло?

Отрываясь от работы, Пак улыбается.

— Знаешь, я не предполагал, что с Тао может быть так весело.

— Весело? — Крис недоверчиво щурится, подозрительно глядя на друга, — Что это вы такое делали, что вам было весело?

— Ой-ой! Ты только не ревнуй! Мы шутили и разговаривали. Ничего такого! Но просто когда тебя нет рядом, он становится более открытым и не такой напряженный. А… как у вас с Бекхёном прошла встреча?

— А мы не веселились, а работали! — Ву обиженно насупился, — Я пойду к себе!

Развернувшись, парень, сердито топая, вышел из кабинета. Расстроено выдыхая, Чанёль откинулся на кресле, а затем поднялся и поспешил следом за другом.

Проходя быстрым шагом через приемную мимо Исина, Пак резко открывает дверь, с порога поспешно выдавая:

— Пожалуйста, поговори с Тао, чтобы мы вновь работали с Бекхёном!

Стоявший возле стола Ифань оглядывается, всё еще обижаясь.

— А что сам не поговоришь, вы же сдружились?!

Заходя внутрь и прикрывая дверь, Чан прячет руки в карманы, в попытке скрыть собственное волнение.

— Я признался Тао, что люблю Бекки.

— Чанёль. Не делай ему больно. Он не заслуживает этого.

Подойдя к Крису вплотную, Пак тихо продолжил:

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что быть без своей пары гораздо больнее. Мне нужен этот шанс. Я не дам гарантий, что у нас всё сложится. Но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы не причинить ему вреда.

С полминуты смотря в глаза друга, Ву кивнул, давая молчаливое согласие. Улыбнувшись, Чанёль обнял Ифаня, благодарно выдыхая:

— Спасибо!

Отстранившись, Пак поспешно удалился, оставляя Криса одного.

* * *

В пятницу после обеда, когда Тао разбирает бумаги, к нему без стука и приглашения в кабинет вихрем врывается Минсок. Хуан только и может, что глядеть на торжествующую ухмылку парня, небрежно отодвигая от себя пытавшегося выставить его Джунмёна.

— Всё в порядке! — кивнув секретарю, Тао отпускает его. Недовольно сверкнув взглядом в сторону Сюмина, Сухо скрылся за дверью.

Подойдя к столу, Мин уперся в него ладонями.

— Так я и думал! Решили не идти со мной в клуб?

— Я думал, ты говорил о вечере. А сейчас только начало третьего.

— «Уже», а не «только»! Поэтому, собирай вещи, и мы идем готовиться к вечеринке!

— Но у меня много работы!

— Ничего. Подождет! — быстро обогнув стол, Минсок буквально выдернул цеплявшегося за кресло Хуана и поволок к выходу, — Идем-идем! У нас еще очень много дел! Магазины! Салон красоты! Займемся твоими волосами! Маникюр! Маски! Макияж! И всё прочее! Поверь мне, сегодня один ты домой не вернешься!

Заранее содрогнувшись, Тао попытался что-то отрицательно пискнуть, но все его слова остались без внимания. Сюмин двигался к поставленной цели, игнорируя любые преграды с упором прокладывавшего себе путь ледокола «Арктика», и похоже, на свете не существовало ни единой силы, которая могла его в этот момент остановить.


	18. Прогноз погоды неблагоприятен

_Ты и я безжалостны друг к другу, словно мы на войне._

_Мы не церемонимся друг с другом,_

_Продолжая бросаться вещами и хлопать дверьми._

_Мы настолько неадекватны, что начали вести счёт._

_Мы оба больны. Да, я знаю, нам больше так нельзя…_

_(Maroon 5 — One more night)_

Чонде делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает, наконец, нажимая на дверной звонок. Ровно одиннадцать часов, а значит, на ближайшие сутки он вступит в полное распоряжение Минсока. Одному Богу, ну, и омеге известно, что его ожидает. Альфа искренне надеется, что завтра он не окажется в больнице, морге или в одиночку на необитаемом острове.

Дверь открывается и на пороге стоит Сюмин. Глаза подведены и накрашены. Тело облегает серо-черная кофта с глубоким вырезом привлекательно открывающая ключицы. На бедрах джинсы с низкой посадкой.

— Доброе утро, Чен! Ты прямо секунда в секунду, но… — омега ехидно усмехается, раздражающе растягивая несчастную «о».

— Что еще за «Но»? Мы вчера уже все обговорили.

— Еще не всё. Поэтому сейчас мы обсудим оставшиеся детали и после начнем. Поэтому твое время начнется с двенадцати. Через час. Поэтому пока можешь расслабиться. Проходи.

Минсок отворачивается, насвистывая, удаляясь вглубь квартиры.

Чонде остается лишь направляться следом.

Альфа проходит за омегой в кухню, где накрыт завтрак. В тарелочках разложены свежеиспеченные вафли, в отдельных мисочках мёд, сироп, джем, взбитые сливки. В плетеной корзинке всевозможные фрукты и ягоды. В центре в темно-синей вазе веточки гипсофилы. Два хрустальных графина полнятся свежевыжатым соком, к ним приставлен кофейник и молочник

— Чай, кофе, сок?

— Может лучше ближе к делу?

— Ок, возьмешь сам.

Сюмин присаживается за стол, наливая кофе и, подхватив вафли, смазывает их специальной ложечкой сиропом. Глядя на него, Чонде кривится, пристраиваясь на стуле, наполняя ближайший стакан соком.

— Может теперь начнем?

Не отрываясь от размешивания сливок в чашке, омега небрежно бросает.

— Ты принес их?

— Бумаги? Да.

— И заполнил, конечно?

— Желаешь проверить?

— Бинго! — Минсок вскидывает взгляд, усмехаясь, — Доставай!

— Опять хочешь испортить?

— Что ты! — изобразив обиду, Сюмин касается груди, — Да ни в жизнь. Хочу проверить все ли верно.

— Все верно. Не беспокойся.

— И всё-таки… — омега протягивает вперед ладонь, нетерпеливо пару раз помахав её.

Чонде нехотя вынимает из-за пазухи конверт, передавая его Минсоку. Пробежав по нему взглядом, омега довольно кивает и откладывает его в сторону.

— Оставлю себе.

— Эй!

— Не паникуй. Ты получишь его в конце подписанным. А то вдруг в итоге передумаешь разводиться.

— Не будет такого!

Сюмин только улыбается в чашку, ехидно щуря глаза и медленно попивая ароматный напиток с вафлями.

Чен уныло пьет сок. Спокойное поведение омеги наводит на мысли о затишье перед бурей или в его случае перед бураном.

* * *

— Так и будешь стоять? — Мин усмехается, потряхивая рукой со шлемом перед альфой, кивая головой в сторону, — форма в раздевалке, дуй переодеваться.

— Ты серьезно? — забирая белый шлем с синим рисунком, Чонде шокировано глядит на омегу.

— Нет, шучу. Либо переодевайся, либо я иду на трек один, и можешь забыть о разводе.

— Я не об этом. Ты понимаешь, что ты хочешь сесть за руль болида? Не боишься, что тебе окажется не по силам справиться с управлением?

— Как это мило. Ты волнуешься, — Сюмину склонил голову на бок, улыбнувшись, но тут же фыркнул, — А теперь иди переодеваться. Долго ждать не буду.

Тяжело выдыхая, Чен послушно идет в раздевалку, менять джинсы и рубашку на костюм гонщика. Внутри все трепещет от предвкушения. Хотя это не профессиональная гонка, а скорее любительская, но машины-то настоящие, а потому он может пусть так, но исполнить собственную мечту.

Через десять минут, поправляя перчатки, альфа спускается к огороженной трассе, где уже стоят два красных болида. Омега стоит около одного из них в костюме похожем, как у альфы, запрокинув голову и щурясь под лучами солнца. Ветер треплет его рыжие волосы и Чонде замедляется, любуясь истинным. Какие бы разногласия между ними не были, они не влияют на то, что Чен все еще считает Минсока самым привлекательным и крышесносным омегой. Всё-таки истинность это нечто большее и сильно чем просто физиология. Предначертание? Возможно так, но это не гарантирует покорность и принятие подобных уз.

— Я уже думал, ты там уснул, — Сюмин улыбается, а после, не дожидаясь ответа, надевает шлем и забираясь в кокпит*.

— Мог быть более милым, — бурчит под нос Чонде, занимая вторую машину.

Над стартовой чертой на светофоре загораются огни обратного отсчета, и альфа сосредотачивается, выбрасывая все сторонние мысли из головы. Руки в перчатках сжимают руль и, как только зажигается зеленый свет, болиды срываются с места. Чен чувствует прилив адреналина и эйфорию. Все-таки гонка на трассе не сравнится с их стритрейсерскими и загородными гонками в прежние времена. Они делают разогревочный круг, чтобы нагреть шины держась вровень, изредка то опережая, то уступая друг другу. Альфа усмехается, когда Сюмин, рванув вперед, прибавляет ходу, начинает саму гонку. Не желая уступать, Чонде также дает газу, заходя в вираж и уходя из него в дрифт. Оставаясь позади, Минсок не теряется, пристраиваясь позади, и альфа чувствует удар от бамп-драфтинга*. Мысленно чертыхаясь от такого ускорения, Чен думает, что будь его воля он бы и близко не подпустил омегу к таким «игрушкам». В отличие от простодушных и доверчивых друзей он в курсе, что, несмотря на то, что права Мина куплены, машину он водит с четырнадцати лет, сказывается влияние мафиозной части семьи. Впрочем, помимо прав на авто у него есть разрешение на управление самолетом, вертолетом и яхтой.

Чену потребовался месяц, чтобы понять, что Сюмин — шкатулка с двойным дном или, вернее сказать, с мириадой потайных отсеков. Вот только разобраться, что в них сокрыто, он не успел, да и сам омега не пожелал ему в этом поспособствовать.

Круг за кругом болиды проносятся по трассе, делая небольшие перерывы, съезжая на пит-лейн* поменять шины и дозаправиться.

Последний круг походит на какое-то сумасшествие, потому что уже нет разделения на альф и омег. Минсок и Чонде слишком упрямы и своенравны, чтобы хоть кому-то отдать и уступить первое место, даже истинному. Финишную черту они преодолевают практически вровень, но Чен умудряется все же вырвать пару секунд и прийти лидером.

Когда Сюмин снимает шлем, он глядит на альфу одновременно с толикой неудовлетворенности, но и самодовольной усмешкой.

— Не дурно. Что и следовало ожидать. Ладно, мистер гонщик. Ваше развлечение мы опробовали, двинемся дальше. Переодевайся и жди меня на парковке.

Развернувшись, Минсок направляется прочь.

Чонде восстанавливает сбившееся из-за адреналина дыхание, только сейчас понимая смысл сказанных омегой слов и потому смотря на удалявшуюся спину растерянным взглядом. Когда они встречались, он упоминал, что хотел бы попробовать себя в профессиональных гонках, но подобное ему вряд ли удастся воплотить в жизнь, так как всю жизнь ему придется быть полицейским. И сейчас у него закралось смутное подозрение, что Сюмин выбрал гонки именно чтобы исполнить его мечту, а не просто ради очередной забавы. Но думать над этим слишком долго, значит позволить себе допустить положительные мысли об омеге, а этого Чен допустить не мог. Отворачиваясь, он отправился переодеваться, гадая, что ещё мог придумать его истинный для их развлечения.

Спустя полчаса, как и утром, они сидят в машине омеги, барабанившего по рулю в ритм играющей в салоне музыки. Чонде скучающе глядит в окно, пока они не въезжают на парковку перед очередным зданием. Альфа смотрит на вход, после чего на омегу и снова на вход, и так несколько раз. Не выдержав таких переглядок, Минсок прыскает от смеха.

— Что? Я проголодался! Перекусим и поедем дальше.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь есть здесь?

— А что такого? Здесь многие питаются.

— Раньше ты говорил, что фаст-фуд слишком скучно и вредно, а теперь привозишь меня в Макдональдс?

— Ой-ой! С каких пор ты такой правильный образ жизни ведешь? И если не голоден, то сиди здесь и жди меня, но тогда я не уверен, когда у тебя будет возможность съесть хоть крошку чего-либо.

Сюмин выбирается из машины и, насвистывая, идет к входу, параллельно потягиваясь. Альфа нехотя идет следом. Он, конечно, не борец за здоровое питание, но его просто в тупик ставит поведение омеги, так как прежде он весьма скептически относился к заведениям такого рода.

Когда Чен, буквально плетясь на задворках, все же пересекает порог Макдональдса, Сюмин уже стоит в очереди, постукивая пальцем по подбородку выбирая, что он желает взять. Подходя к нему ближе, Чонде встает рядом и когда они добираются до кассы, поочередно делают заказ. Альфа принципиально расплачивается за свою порцию самостоятельно. Мин не возражает, куда сильнее беспокоясь о покупке игрушки, отчего его пара только закатывает глаза.

Уже сидя за столиком и принявшись за еду, Чен скептически бросает, глядя на сосредоточенно рассматривавшего фигурку непонятного создания Минсока.

— Только не говори, что притащился в это место исключительно ради игрушки.

Омега вскидывает на него удивленные глаза, впервые становясь растерянным и походя на какого-то дикого зверька, которого впервые пытаются прикормить.

— Вау! Вот что значит связь истинных. Ты прямо телепат!

— Хочешь сказать, что я угадал?

Сюмин игнорирует вопрос, вновь рассматривая игрушку и вздыхая.

— Я честно надеялся раздобыть Ника, но это… что это вообще такое?

Альфа подается вперед, разглядывая игрушку.

— Хм… что-то среднее между героями Спанч Боба, феей Винкс и кем-то из «Моя маленькая пони»? И какой еще Ник?

— Сразу видно, что ты не смотрел «Зверополис», — вздыхая, омега откладывает игрушку в сторону, придвигая картошку фри и колу, — Ладно, не будем терять время зря, а то не успеем дальше.

Чонде остается лишь удрученно глядеть, как Минсок за обе щеки уплетает фаст-фуд, но вскоре и сам принимается за еду, думая, что в отличие от Сюмина, он бы лучше купил фигурку Джуди Хоппс.

* * *

Следующее развлечение с точки зрения альфы было достаточно мирное и безопасное. Всего лишь полет на воздушном шаре над городом. Все время, что они находились в воздухе, омега был молчаливо задумчив. Опираясь сложенными руками на край, Минсок глядел сверху вниз и будто решал для себя некую сложную задачу, отчего Чонде почувствовал себя лишним. Ему было не ясно, для чего Сюмин взял его сюда, потому как со стороны выглядело всё так, словно омега желал побыть один. В конце концов, Чен просто встал с другой стороны наблюдая за проплывавшими внизу домами и ползающими по дорогам, на манер муравьев, машинами, иногда задавая ничего не значащие вопросы управлявшему шаром мужчине.

Но стоило Минсоку ступить на землю, как он вновь расплылся в кривоватой усмешке, от прежней хандры не осталось и следа.

Через час альфа начинает нервничать, терзаясь в смутных сомнениях и дурных предчувствиях. Он достаточно спокойно отнесся к внезапному желанию омеги обновить гардероб себе и ему, но когда он смог узреть себя в полном новом амплуа ему стало тревожно. На них оказались джинсы с низкой посадкой с кучей дыр и надрывов. Себе Мин выбрал майку с черным и красным принтом, к которым присоединил тонкий черный ошейник с небольшими шипами. Чонде досталась белая майка с глубокими вырезами по бокам спускавшимися ниже ребер, кожаная куртка, шляпа и браслеты из кожи и крупных черных бусин.

— И как это понимать?

Сюмин глядится в зеркало, чмокая губами растирая алую помаду по губам, а затем оборачивается.

— Дресс-код. В заведения, куда мы собираемся, пай-мальчики стараются не заглядывать.

— Ты меня на панель что ли вывести собрался?

Посмеиваясь, Минсок подходит к нему ближе, поправляя лацканы куртки и заглядывая в глаза, приподнимается вперед, потянувшись к его губам. Альфа невольно задерживает дыхание, но омега только с улыбкой выдыхает в его приоткрытый рот.

— Почти угадал!

Отстраняясь, Сюмин выходит из салона, где они находились. Чен раздраженно хмурится, но взывает к собственному спокойствию и благоразумию, двинувшись следом.

Наблюдая за мелькавшими за окном автомобиля огнями, Чонде диву дается, насколько же терпеливым и терпимым он стал за минувшие семь лет, ведь в прошлом он бы вряд ли проявлял столько сдержанности общаясь с истинным. Минсок же безмятежно ведет машину, периодически поправляя волосы. Глядя за его манипуляциями, альфа фыркает:

— Ты так прихорашиваешься, будто на свидание едешь. А я не помешаю тебе и твоим пассиям?

Омега пожимает плечами.

— И зачем мне кто-то, когда у меня есть ты?

— Даже так. В прошлом тебе это ничуть не помешало.

— Absurdum in adjecto*!

— Что? Это твой поступок сплошной абсурд!

— Учи латынь и тогда поймешь о чем я.

Чен дергает щекой, но молчит. Авто останавливается перед каким-то клубом, Сюмин выбирается на улицу, дожидаясь пока Чонде последует за ним, и ставит машину на сигнализацию.

Клуб встречает их сигаретным смогом, громкой музыкой, сидящими за столиками посетителями, и развратно танцующими на сцене альфами и омегами, вертящимися на пилонах.

Альфа притормаживает на входе.

— Стрип-клуб? Какого черта?

— Имеешь что-то против? — омега спускается по лестнице, вынуждая своего спутника идти за ним.

— К чему всё это, Минсок? Что тебе дадут эти бессмысленные 24 часа?

— Поймешь в конце. Идем. И не задавай глупых вопросов.

Продолжая негодовать, Чонде проходит через зал, проследовав за омегой к столику в нише у стены, неподалеку от сцены.

— Не желаешь приватный танец?

— Очень остроумно, Мин. Истинная пара идет пялиться на других альф и омег. Это весело, по-твоему?

— Расслабься. Сейчас начнется главная часть.

Едва не выпуская пар из носа, Чен отворачивается, понимая, что беседовать с омегой, смысла нет.

Музыка сменяется более громкой и ритмичной. К их столу приносят коктейли. Сюмин качает головой, прося себе сок, пока альфа, психуя, решает напиться и проспать оставшуюся часть отведенного им времени и не заморачиваться на сюрпризы пары.

Мин со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдает за скрывавшимся в глотке Чонде алкоголем, а после поднимается из-за стола и скрывается в толпе. Чен сердито хмурится, опрокидывая в себя очередную рюмку.

Внезапно свет во всем зале гаснет и люди встревожено вскрикивают, но почти сразу на сцене вспыхивает луч прожектора, освещающий парня облаченном в подобии смокинга на голое тело и с укороченными брюками на манер шорт.

— Уважаемые, альфы, беты и омеги! Сегодня у нас для вас особое представление, устраиваемое одним из наших гостей. Надеюсь, вы по достоинству оцените его, потому как подобное сокровище определенно заслуживает внимания!

Усмехнувшись, парень скрылся за сценой. Одновременно с этим на другом её конце вспыхнул еще один луч прожектора осветивший фигуру омеги. Стоявшую возле пилона. Одной ногой он обхватывал его, поднимая на уровень бедер. Вторая нога была приставлена ближе к пилону, так что парень упирался в него пахом. При этом левая рука обхватывала прохладный металл на уровне груди, пока вторая держалась за него, будучи вскинутой вверх. Голова омеги была запрокинута назад.

Чонде без интереса взглянул на сцену, но так и не смог отвести взгляда, потому как на сцене был не кто иной, как Минсок.

В зале зазвучали первые аккорды песни «Ed Sheeran — Make It Rain», и юноша, оттолкнувшись, медленно принялся кружиться вокруг пилона, прогибаясь назад. Став спиной к залу, Сюмин заскользил руками вниз, но тут же сжал сильнее, рванув вверх и вновь опустив вниз, съезжая по пилону, опускаясь все ниже, пока не оказался на коленях.

Развернувшись к залу лицом, Минсок обвел посетителей за столами развратным взглядом, проводя языком по нижней губе и незамедлительно прикусывая ее.

Упершись одной рукой в пол, омега приподнял бедра, под музыку покачивая ими из стороны в сторону, при этом периодически недвусмысленно подаваясь вперед. Вторая рука аккуратными пальчиками в это время скользила от паха вверх, задирая майку и обнажая подкаченный животик.

Опустившись попочкой на пол, Сюмин стянул с себя майку и, ухмыльнувшись, бросил её в зал. Поймавший её альфа с довольным видом уткнулся в ткань носом.

Заведя руки за спину, омега неспешно поднялся, выпрямляясь и захватывая пилон ногой, прокручиваясь вокруг него ничуть не хуже профессионального стриптизера. Еще пара мгновений и вот он уже развернулся лицо к своему «партнеру» по танцу. Подтягиваясь на руках, Минсок зависает в воздухе, делая невероятный кульбит оказываясь вверх ногами и разводя их в стороны, на манер шпагата. Мышцы на руках выделяются, от чего кровь ударяет совсем не в голову не только альфам, но и омегам.

Чен нахмурился, становясь всё мрачнее и едва не метая громы и молнии. С его точки зрения, такое поведение Сюмина было уже перебором, потому как не забывая при этом бросать интимные взгляды из-под ресниц, он уже явно заставил возбудиться присутствовавших в зале, которые не заставив себя долго ждать двинулись к сцене, когда, после очередной пары поворотов и кувырка, омега расстегивает ремень стягивая его и выскальзывает из джинсов оставаясь в облегающем откровенном нижнем белье.

Где-то внутри Чонде раздается громкий щелчок и он рывком поднимаясь с места, подходит к сцене. Минсок опускает на него взгляд во время очередного прогиба и ухмыляется. Альфе отнюдь не до веселья и он властно коротко произносит:

— Мы уходим, Мин! Сейчас же!

Омега щурится, но покорно соскальзывает с пилона на сцену, подхватывает брюки и, махнув зрителям, забурчавшим от прерванного представления, уходит за занавес. Стоит ему выйти в зал, натянув утреннюю кофту с глубоким вырезом, несколько особо похотливых самцов направляются в его сторону, но так и не доходят. Подходя к истинному, Чен походит на шторм или ураган, готовый снести и разрушить всё на своем пути. Альфа грубо целует едва приблизившегося к нему омегу, кусая за губы, всем видом давая понять окружающим, что он занят. Поцелуй прерывается столь же резко, как начинается и Чонде, держа Сюмина за руку, выводит его из клуба. Шагая следом, Минсок разглядывает чужой затылок задумчивым изможденным взглядом.

Забираясь в машину, Чен бросает Мину:

— Поедем к тебе.

Омега не спорит. И менее чем через час они уже заходят в квартиру, переступив порог которой, альфа, без предисловия принимается раздеваться, попутно избавляя от одежды и омегу, при этом подталкивая его в сторону спальни. Минсок смеется, глядя в серьезное лицо.

— Тебе алкоголь в голову ударил? Перебрал?

— Ненавижу твои дурацкие представления? Хотел уехать оттуда с кем-то другим? Мы всё еще официально не разведены, поэтому не смей вести себя подобным образом!

— Подобным образом? Хочешь сказать — как шлюха?

— Замолчи!

Сюмин подается вперед, принимаясь помогать истинному избавляться от остатков одежды.

— И то правда. Найдем что-нибудь другое, чем заняться.

Чонде лишь свирепо рычит, заваливая Минсока на постель и принимаясь покрывать его кожу поцелуями, засосами и укусами.

Омега нарушает тишину комнаты стонами, запрокидывая голову, прикрывая глаза и всем телом подаваясь навстречу сладковато-болезненным ласкам своей пары.

* * *

Едва передвигая ноги, Чонде заходит на кухню. Сюмин в деловом костюме читает что-то в планшете и не глядя, тыкает в другой конец стола со стаканом воды и средством от похмелья.

— Доброго утра!

— Кому доброе, а кому не очень! Решил поиграть в заботу?

Опускаясь на стул, Чен трясущимися руками выдавливает таблетку, поспешно выпивая и распластываясь на столе. Откладывая планшет, омега разглядывает безжизненное тело альфы, задумчиво протягивая.

— Как же сильно меняются люди за семь лет. Удивительно.

Чонде приподнимает голову, красными глазами глядя на омегу.

— На тебя, думаю, это не повлияло. Вечно делаешь что-то, что избавит тебя от скуки. А на чужие чувства тебе плевать. Раз наше время сегодня истекает, может скажешь, зачем приехал? Позлить меня? Сорвать свадьбу друга? Устроить очередной беспредел? Зачем?

Сюмин выглядит сдержанным и спокойным, пожимая плечами.

— Просто расставить точки над i. Ни больше ни меньше.

Некоторое время в молчании они смотрят друг на друга, пока Минсок не поднимается из-за стола.

— Сейчас девять. Мне нужно уехать сделать некоторые дела. Подъезжай к одиннадцати в кафе, где мы обедали на первом свидании. 24 часа истекут, заберешь свои документы, и будет тебе разведенное счастье.

Недоверчиво щурясь, альфа уточняет:

— Даже без подвоха?

— Без подвоха. Но с условием.

— Ты вообще без подстав можешь хоть что-то делать?

— Дослушай до конца, — Чен вздыхает и угрюмо хмурится, но больше не издает ни звука, слушая, что Сюмин скажет дальше, — После того, как ты получишь документы, ты не будешь затрагивать темы наших отношений и связи. Никогда. Это первое. И второе, — омега торжествующе усмехается, — Ты не будешь пытаться остановить меня или препятствовать любым моим действиям, независимо от того на кого они будут направлены.

— Звучит удручающе. Мне это уже не нравится.

— Это цена твоего развода. А теперь мне пора. Не опоздай только, а то выкину твои бумаги куда подальше.

— Не опоздаю.

— Отлично. Захлопнешь за собой дверь!

Сюмин уходит под тяжелым взглядом альфы. Впервые Чонде снедает всепоглощающее чувство тревоги, которое очень быстро заглушает головная боль и предчувствие окончания подобных тупиковых взаимоотношений.

* * *

Выйдя из подъезда, Минсок дожидается, когда перед ним остановится машина. Усаживаясь рядом с водителем, сидящий за рулем альфа окидывает его скептическим взглядом.

— Ну и? Наигрался?

— Он напился вчера, поэтому после клуба поехали домой. В итоге переспали, а больше половины планов канули прочь.

— То есть ужин на крыше небоскреба под открытым небом, встреча рассвета и утренняя прогулка с завтраком на катере остались не реализованными.

— Ничего. Главное осталось неизменным. Поехали уже. Стоит завершить всё побыстрее. И кстати, я неспроста попросил тебя приехать. Вам придется еще разок увидеться с Ченом.

— Ну, превосходно! Удара лампой по голове мне, по-твоему, было мало.

— Ах, разве ты можешь отказать мне? Ты же любишь меня! Пожалуйста, Сонмин!

— Ладно. Отстою твою честь.

— Вот и замечательно!

— А ты изменился за эти годы.

— Разве самую малость.

Хмыкнув, альфа завел двигатель, и машина отъехала от дома.

* * *

На их первое свидание Минсок привез Чонде в семейный ресторанчик с итальянской кухней. Сейчас сидя за столиком в центре зала, Чен не придавался ностальгии и не вздыхал о минувших днях. Планировка и дизайн давно были изменены и вместо итальянской кухни теперь здесь подавали японскую. В общем о прошлом не напоминало совсем ничего.

Куда серьезней места встречи альфу грызло сомнение, что его одурачили. Минсок опаздывал на десять минут, и внутри парня закрадывалось сомнение, что он и вовсе не появится здесь. Когда десять минут сменились пятьюдесятью, Чонде желал придушить Сюмина за его подставу. А он как лопух развесил уши и поверил, что Мин подпишет бумаги.

— Ким Чонде?

Вздрогнув, услышав собственное имя, Чен вскинул голову, встречаясь взглядом с незнакомцем.

— Да. Это я.

Парень чему-то хмыкнул и сел напротив. Нос Чонде уловил запах чабреца, и он помрачнел. Над их столом словно сгустились тучи, и вот-вот готовы были засверкать молнии. Альфа скривился.

— Так, парень. Может, прежде чем ты воткнешь в меня вилку или опять стукнешь чем-то по голове, я хотя бы представлюсь? Меня зовут Ли Сонмин.

— Этот гаденыш совсем страх и совесть потерял своих любовников присылать!

— Этот, как ты выразился, гаденыш, просил передать тебе вот это, — альфа придвинул к Чену пластиковый конверт, — твоя копия документов о разводе. Все заверено в высшей инстанции, в которой мы побывали с утра. Поэтому успокойся. С Минсоком вас больше ничего не связывает. И еще, надеюсь это последний раз, когда я слышу, что ты говоришь гадости о моем кузене.

— Кузене? — Чонде растерянно переспросил, но его сразу же перекосило от отвращения и злобы — И вы все равно переспали, несмотря на родственные узы?!

Парень вздохнул, потирая переносицу.

— И кто здесь еще с головой не дружит. С чего ты вообще взял, что у нас что-то было?

— То есть мне почудился ваш смешанный запах, и ты в раздетом виде в его кровати?!

— Прошу заметить, что на мне было нижнее белье, и я жил у него несколько дней.

— Как мило, и вы все дни трахались как кролики!

— Ты озабоченный что ли? Минсок единственный омега среди внуков главы нашего клана, поэтому излюбленная мишень для конкурентов. Его уже кучу раз пытались прикончить и похитить. А поскольку доверять в семейных вопросах можно только своим, я и остальные наши братья поочередно его охраняли. Правда, нас он отсылал перед твоими визитами, но тогда ты заявился слишком внезапно.

Растерянно глядя на Сонмина, Чонде непонимающе уточнил:

— Так он мне не изменял?

— Не изменял. Но это уже роли не играет. Не разобрались, развелись. Мин упрямый, поэтому на второй круг не пойдет. Так что, не думай об этом и живи дальше. Ну, а мне пора. Меня мой омега ждет.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Ли оглядел потерянного Чена и, не прощаясь, покинул кафе.

Просидев несколько минут без движения, альфа открыл конверт, вынимая документы оповещающие о том, что брак между Ким Минсоком и Ким Чонде расторгнут сегодняшним числом.

Внизу, под стопкой бумаг лежал еще один небольшой бумажный конверт. Раскрыв его, альфа вытащил небольшой листок с парой строк: «Неплохо поиграли, Чен! Кажется, в этой игре никто не победил? Не забывай про обговоренные условия. Чао!»

Закрыв глаза рукой, Чонде резким выдохом выпустил из легких весь воздух. Для него в этой «игре» проигрыш был за ним, а победа за Сюмином. В отличие от него омега хотя бы знал правила этой бессмысленной игры и главное, заранее смог предсказать её итог — Чен и правда жалел о том, что так настаивал на разводе, не имевшим для этого реальных причин и оснований.

* * *

— Господин Ву, к вам Ким Чонде.

Ифань растерянно глядит на динамик со связью, из которого льется голос Исина. Нажимая темную клавишу, он произносит:

— Хорошо. Пусть зайдет.

Дверь кабинета генерального директора «Белой орхидеи» бесшумно открывается, окончательно отрывая его от построения графика для проведения юбилейного мероприятия для одной из строительных фирм. Чен проходит к столу, приветственно кивая.

— Привет, Ифань!

Крис пребывает в крайней растерянности. Они, конечно, пересекались по работе, но особо дружеских отношений между ними не было и оттого подобный визит становится еще более внезапным. Ву жестом приглашает Кима за стол.

— Привет, Чонде. Что-то случилось?

Усаживаясь на самый край кресла, финансовый директор «Тигровой лилии» глядит предельно серьезно и сосредоточенно.

— Не стану ходить вокруг да около и спрошу напрямую. Ифань, ты готов к тому, что кто-то другой лишит Тао невинности? Пока ты будешь прохлаждаться за бортом, а твой омега окажется в руках более шустрого альфы?

Руки Ву сжимаются в кулаки до проступавших вен, а взгляд недобро темнеет.

— Что? Конечно, нет! Я бы никогда такого не позволил! Но может объяснишься к чему такие вопросы?

Чен кривовато усмехнулся.

— Тогда, чтобы подобного не произошло, сегодня мы едем в открывающийся клуб! Нужно лишь выяснить адрес и название, куда их с Лу отвезет Минсок. Пора перестать, наконец, жевать сопли и всерьез взяться за дело.

Забегав глазами, быстро что-то обдумывая, Ифань поднялся со своего места, направившись к выходу из кабинета, и жестом позвал Кима за собой.

— С адресом нам точно сумеет помочь Чанёль. Такой завсегдатай клубов как он должен быть в курсе подобного. Но ты уверен, что они там будут?

— Я слишком хорошо знаю Мина, чтобы понимать, как далеко он способен зайти.

— Тогда Чанёля стоит взять с собой. Ведь Минсок хотел прихватить и Бекхёна. Уверен, что Пак не согласится остаться в такой ситуации в стороне.

— Хм, Бек вряд ли поедет. Он не особый любитель клубов, да и если уж он решил остаться с ТэЁном, то в этом он будет упорствовать до конца. Сын для него при любом раскладе на первом месте. Хотя… на всякий случай пусть Пак поедет с нами. Минсок кажется, изменился. А вот в хорошую сторону или нет, я пока не уверен.

Держа в карманах руки, Крис вновь сжимает их в кулаки, двигаясь в сторону кабинета Чанёля. Сейчас ему было страшно предположить, что из-за их с Тао дистанции, омегу в любой миг могут забрать у него и увести. Нет, такое он точно никогда не допустит!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кокпит - открытая кабина гоночного автомобиля, в которую гонщик залезает сверху.  
> * Бамп-драфтинг - приём, используемый в гонках на треках, когда находящийся в слипстриме* пилот ударяет бампером идущего впереди гонщика с целью придания ему дополнительного ускоряющего момента, в результате чего обе машины едут быстрее.  
> * Слипстри́м (англ. slipstream — буквально «скользкая струя») — езда непосредственно за другим автомобилем, в завихрённой зоне. Сопротивление воздуха уменьшается как для едущего сзади, так и (в меньшей степени) для едущего спереди. Слипстрим — важная часть тактики в гонках по трековым трассам, так как позволяет сэкономить топливо и оттянуть пит-стоп*, либо разогнаться и совершить обгон. Недостаток езды в слипстриме — сильная недостаточная поворачиваемость, а также сниженное воздушное охлаждение двигателя для идущего сзади.  
> * Пит-сто́п (англ. pit-stop) — остановка автомобиля на пит-лейн, во время которой машину могут дозаправить, сменить резину, произвести ремонт и т. д. согласно нуждам пилота и правилам данной гоночной серии.  
> * Пит-ле́йн (англ. pit lane) — часть гоночной трассы, на которой располагаются боксы команд, участвующих в гонке. На пит-лейн производятся пит-стопы. Обычно, заезжая на пит-лейн, гонщик обязан снизить скорость согласно ограничениям данной гоночной серии.  
> * Absurdum in adjecto – лат. Бессмысленное предположение


	19. Danger Zone!

В 16.38 из дверей «Белой орхидеи» вываливается престранная троица альф. Самый низкий из них оживленно что-то тараторил, размахивая руками указывая всевозможные направления, точно ощутил себя Лениным на броневике, указующим путь крестьянам в их светлое будущее. Высокий альфа крепкого телосложения метровыми шагами шел в сторону парковки за шкирку таща растерянного лопоухого друга. Эти двое со стороны больше походили на учителя, тащившего на разборки к директору разбившего окно ученика.

Закинув на водительское сиденье Чанёля, Крис торопливо занял место рядом с ним. Не растерявшись, Чонде пристроился позади.

Заводя двигатель Пак только и смог вымолвить:

— Да какого хрена творится-то? Вырвали из кабинета, без объяснений уволокли. Может, хоть что-то скажете? И с какой радости вам приспичило в «Чёрный павлин»? Нас туда даже по дрессу не пустят!

— Значит раскошелимся на шмотки. Тогда двигай сначала в магазин!

— Крис?! — Чан бросил на друга полный отчаянья взгляд, — Ты же с роду клубы за километр обходил. Не пугай меня так!

— Выдохни и расслабься. Просто там будет Тао и, похоже, я протормозил. Надо оградить его от остальных альф.

— Мы на стрелку едем, что ли? Устроишь разборки? Заявишь на него свои права?

Ву сердито насупился.

— Тогда я его спугну, но оттащить от него за шкирку прилипал никто не запрещал. И вообще! Там может и Бек будет, так что не расслабляйся!

— Бекхён? — Чанёль мгновенно оживился, но сразу хмуро сдвинул брови, — Так, блин! Надо было сразу так сказать.

Ифань оглянулся, встречаясь с насмешливым взглядом Чена, пока Пак по-максимуму вжимал педаль газа в пол. Когда Ву вновь отвернулся в сторону дороги, Ким ехидно усмехнулся, про себя произнося: «Прости, Мин, но придется подпортить твоё веселье! Хотя я ведь не нарушаю наш уговор, потому как, по сути, сам в твои дела не вмешиваюсь!»

* * *

Сюмин улыбается, наклоняясь к Тао, приобнимая его за плечи и встречаясь в отражении зеркала с потерянным взглядом Хуана.

— Это очень непривычно.

— Не нравится? А, по-моему, выглядит здорово!

Минсок довольно улыбается, пока Тао уже в который раз рассматривает свои алые волосы. Черную облегающую майку, кожаный суженный жакет с металлическими наклепками и облегающие ноги джинсы с голубым рисунком. На шее массивная серебристая цепь, запястья опутывают различные кожаные и металлические браслеты. На пальцах тяжеловесной ношей красуются кольца, а в ушах многочисленные серьги.

— Слишком вызывающе!

За спиной раздается заливистый смех.

— Эй, мы в клуб идем, а не на выставку в музей, так что все нормально. И вообще, представь, что я твоя Фея-крестная и подбираю тебе костюм для бала!

Хуан нервно усмехается.

— Да, остались только хрустальные башмаки.

— Они к несчастью не впишутся в этот образ, поэтому вместо них я уже попросил принести лакированные туфли. Но если хочешь экзотики, могу достать их для тебя.

Тао хмыкает, качая головой, а после разворачивается, заглядывая в глаза Мина.

— Для чего ты всё это делаешь?

Сюмин наклоняется, упираясь ладошками в голени, чтобы его голова оказалась наравне с лицом Хуана.

— Потому что у меня не только острый нюх, но и хорошо наметан глаз на некоторые вещи.

— В смысле?

Губы омеги складываются в усмешку.

— Считай, что тебе повезло, и ты сорвал джек-пот, заполучив лучшую Фею-крестную! Теперь я считаю, что твое счастье — моя персональная обязанность!

— И всё же зачем?

— Элементарно. Я могу в любой момент получить всё, что только пожелаю. С тобой сложнее. Поэтому я и решил поделиться с тобой своей «магией».

Заливисто засмеявшись, Минсок обернулся, взглянув на направлявшуюся к ним девушку омегу с небольшим чемоданчиком.

— А вот и визажист! Закрывай глаза и расслабься. Пора заканчивать твое перевоплощение.

Тяжко вздыхая, Тао разворачивается, откидываясь на кресло и опуская ресницы.

Отойдя к диванчику в стороне, Сюмин опустился на мягкую поверхность, наблюдая за процессом перевоплощения своего нового друга, изредка поглядывая на часы.

* * *

За свои 25 лет, Тао бывал в клубах всего пару раз, и то по долгу службы. Поэтому сейчас ему кажется, что он попадает в иное измерение. К тому же стоит добавить, что клуб явно не из дешевых, собственно именно поэтому о нем еще до открытия много говорили в богатых молодежных кругах.

****Все помещения отделаны дорогими материалами вроде мрамора и редких пород древесины, вместе с сочетанием современных компонентов. Повсюду всевозможные лампы подсветки и люминесцентные рисунки. Несколько подсобных помещений и три этажа для посетителей. Первый — главный зал для танцев с рядом простых столиков у стен, второй — для тех, кто хочет пообщаться в более спокойной обстановке и для компаний. Третий, — возвышавшийся над остальными, Gold-этаж. Для особых VIP-персон, к которым относятся дети не просто обеспеченных родителей и предпринимателей, а детишки семейств с сильным влиянием и собственной деловой историей в несколько поколений. При этом со 2-го и 3-го этажей открывался вид на происходящее на 1-м этаже через стеклянные стены, с внешней стороны отзеркаленные. Под потолком скользя по всему помещению, мерцали лазеры, двигавшиеся под звучавшие биты. На круглом возвышении, над главной сценой разместилась диджейская установка, за которой рукой подмахивал в такт музыке темнокожий парень. Вокруг в честь открытия стояли столики со спиртными напитками, пирамиды из шотов с коктейлями и бокалов с шампанским, от которых белесым туманом расползался остаток сухого льда. Вдоль танцевальной площадки размещался ряд дополнительных сцен для одиночных танцоров, более похожие на стеклянные прямоугольные клетки.

Несмотря на дорогостоящий вход, в клубе было не протолкнуться, потому как всякий любитель ночной жизни считал своим долгом присутствовать на открытии «Черного павлина».

От обилия цветов, звуков и запахов Хуан потерянно оглядывался по сторонам. Раньше он думал, что сущий кошмар это их деловые приемы, но оказавшись в столь сумасшедшем месте, понял, что ошибался. Дискомфорта добавляли и плотоядные взгляды альф, устремленные на него из-за его нового облика и запаха, потому что выпитые еще утром блоки перестали действовать, а новую таблетку Минсок не дал ему проглотить, заявив, что такую красоту грех прятать. В итоге сейчас он как маленький ребенок ни на шаг не отставал от Сюмина, уверенной походкой двигавшегося вперед, периодически кивавшего знакомым, беспрерывно улыбавшегося и умудрявшегося попутно флиртовать со всеми подряд: одного одарил комплиментом, в сторону второго стрельнул взглядом из-под ресниц, прикусывая нижнюю губку, по руке третьего игриво проскользил пальцами. И все это так быстро, что он даже шагу не сбавил. Тао только мог в шоке за всем этим наблюдать, с толикой паники понимая, что согласившись пойти сюда, он определенно подписал себе смертный приговор.

— Сюмин-хён!

Едва слышно донеслось до парней откуда-то со стороны, и Минсок, привстав на цыпочки, оглядел помещение, мгновенно ухватывая Хуана под руку, стремительно продвигаясь вперед. Несколько секунд спустя перед ними открылся вид на сидевших за столиком Лухана и Сехуна. При виде альфы Тао облегченно вздохнул, присутствие друга обнадеживало. Зато О, узнав подошедшего с Кимом омегу, шокировано оглядел Хуана с головы до ног несколько раз, потому что у него происходил полный разрыв шаблона. Ну, не мог его сдержанный и скромный Тао быть этим дерзким и до безумия сексуальным омегой. Сехун только и мог что подумать: «Куда, мать его, смотрит Крис?! Его же тут к чертям собачьим изнасилуют, стоит на пять секунд отвернуться!».

Тао тяжело опустился рядом с приходящим в себя Сехуном, пока Минсок о чем-то трещал с Луханом.

— Ты сдурел? Зачем ты позволил Сюмину так себя одеть!

Омега с ног до головы оглядел собственный наряд, недоуменно спрашивая:

— Плохо выглядит?

Не найдя дефектов, Хуан поднял на друга взгляд.

В это мгновение Сехун понял весь масштаб бедствия, трагедии и катастрофы. Омега явно не сознавал, насколько он сейчас привлекателен и потому глядел совершенно невинно и доверчиво, тем самым ухудшая собственное положение. О никогда не засматривался на Тао и видел в нем исключительно друга, но сейчас он воспринимал его как альфа желанного омегу, и в его голове впервые проскользнула мысль о том, чтобы опробовать Хуана в постели. Резко отвернувшись и под столом незаметно стукнув себя кулаком по ноге, альфа молчаливо выматерился, это ведь его друг, и у него есть Хань! У них через два месяца свадьба в конце концов!!!

— Сехун?! — Тао придвинулся ближе, положив руку на плечо друга, решив, что ему вдруг поплохело, и желая помочь.

Подскочив на ноги, при этом конкретно приложившись коленкой о край стола, О развернулся к окончательно растерявшемуся Тао, тыкнув ему пальцем в грудь.

— Сиди здесь и никуда не двигайся! Не вздумай никуда уходить! Понятно!!!

Поспешив к выходу, Сехун встретился взглядом с Сюмином. На губах парня играла торжествующая ехидная ухмылка. Лу, попивавший коктейль, не замечал происходящего вокруг. Скрипнув зубами, альфа направился в коридор, чтобы найти более или менее спокойное и тихое место, но из-за наплыва толпы сделать это у него получилось увы не сразу. Наконец свернув в какое-то подсобное помещение, он наскоро вынул смартфон и поспешно нашел в контактах нужный номер, нажимая соединение. Едва на другом конце раздался напряженный голос: «Да? Слушаю!», — как О взорвался.

— Ву Ифань! Какого чёрта?! Где тебя носит?! Здесь Минсок привел Тао в клуб!

— Я в курсе.

— Нет, не в курсе! Он сейчас выглядит так, что на него даже у столетнего альфы-импотента и евнуха встанет то, чего нет! Так что живо сюда и увози нафиг своего омегу от греха подальше!

Крис ничего ему не ответил, зато куда-то в сторону послышалось:

— Чан, выжимай двести!

В ответ раздалось растерянное:

— Мы же в городе! Оштрафуют!

— Плевать! Газуй, давай! — после этого, Ву обратился уже к Сехуну, — Скоро будем. Пожалуйста, присмотри за ним пока!

О еле удержался, чтобы не зарычать, когда в трубке послышались гудки. Выйдя в коридоры, он направился в зал, но пока нашел нужный столик и отбился от пары приставучих омег, потратил несколько драгоценных минут. То, что они были особенно дорогими, альфа понял, когда в том месте, где должны были сидеть омеги, оказалась совсем другая компания. Занервничав, Сехун даже подумал, что ошибся столом и прошелся вдоль всего ряда, но омег и след простыл. В ужасе замерев, альфа запустил пальцы в волосы со страхом думая о том, что этот демонёнок Минсок не только утащил в свою преисподнюю его лучшего друга, но и любимого жениха. Сорвавшись с места, О взялся за поиски, даже не догадываясь, что издалека за ним наблюдали ехидные лисьи глаза.

Сделав вид, что он просто вскользь повернул голову, Сюмин улыбнулся стоявшим рядом с ним омегам и альфе.

— А теперь собственно, как и обещал, я познакомлю вас с самым влиятельным человеком в этом заведении. Идемте!

* * *

Охрана на входе минут пять сомневалась, пропускать им внутрь взмыленную троицу альф или нет, потому как слишком уж странно они выглядели. У одного из них были абсолютно бешеные глаза, второй нервно дергал карманы кожаной куртки, пока третий сканировал их таким цепким и сосредоточенным взглядом, будто они то ли задолжали ему крупную сумму денег, то ли это они пытались попасть в клуб, а он их не пускал. Когда же они уж собрались попросить их удалиться, один из посетителей, вышедший подышать свежим воздухом, заметив нервного парня, расплылся в широченной улыбке и направился к ним.

— Вау! Неужели это сам Пак Чанёль! Привет, дружище!

Один из охранников повернулся к парню.

— Вы их знаете?

— Ребята! Стыдно что вы не знаете короля вечеринок и тусовок Чана! Да в былые времена одно его имя уже открывало двери всех клубов. Сразу видно новенькие!

Парень фыркнул, пока охранники, посомневавшись, все-таки пропустили троицу внутрь.

— Спасибо, Сынри!

— Да не вопрос! Какие дела! Это твои друзья? — парень окинул взглядом озиравшихся двух других альф, которые секунду спустя уже скрылись из виду в толпе.

— А… эм, да. Мы кое-кого ищем.

— Ясненько. Но, прости, Чан! Я тебя сто лет не видел, так что украду на какое-то время. Ты просто обязан познакомиться с одним парнем. Он тоже был известен в клубных кругах, но это происходило в иное время, чем были твои похождения, а после у него возникли семейные проблемы, поэтому вряд ли вы пересекались и…

— Сынри, может в другой раз? Мы, правда, заняты!

— Эй! Ок, давай так. Ты просто познакомишься с ним, и после, если захочешь, сможешь уйти, договорились?

Пак вздохнул, бросив взгляд в сторону, куда галопом унесся Крис со следовавшим по пятам Чонде, и кивнул. В конце концов, это не займет много времени.

Пройдя следом за Сынри через клубный зал к лестнице, Чанёль поднялся на второй этаж.

Толкнув одну из шести дверей на этаже, Сынри вошел первым.

— Так парни, хочу познакомить вас со своим другом!

Пак вошел в просторное квадратное помещение со столом, заставленным алкогольными напитками и закусками, вокруг которого сидело около десяти альф и омег, лица которых он принялся рассматривать, что сделать у него получилось не сразу, так как освещение было приглушенным.

— Кто-то его уже знает, кто-то о нем слышал, а кто-то узнает о нем сейчас. Думаю, было бы странно, если на открытие нового клуба не явилась наша звезда — Пак Чанёль!

Парни в комнате принялись подниматься, приветствуя Чана. Сам Пак не отрывал взгляда от одного единственного лица, вид которого заставлял напрягаться и в мгновение ока выбил все мысли об Ифане и помощи его поискам. Хлопнув Чанёля по плечу, Сынри же указал рукой на предмет внимания Пака.

— А это тот, о ком я тебе говорил, знакомься, Чан, это великий и ужасный Ан Чжэхён! Уверен, что вы поладите! У вас очень много общего!

Парень в другом конце комнаты, со скучающим видом попивавший коктейль, оторвался от своего занятия, приподнимаясь и протягивая Чану руку, попутно кидая Сынри.

— Разрекламировал, так разрекламировал. Садитесь, давайте.

Сынри взглянул на Пака, думая, что он сейчас откажется, но Чанёль вопреки недавним словам улыбнулся.

— Конечно! Такое знакомство грех пропускать.

Темные брови Сынри слегка сдвинулись к переносице. Зная Чана достаточно длительное время, он недоумевал, отчего его улыбка такая искусственная и холодная, и откуда эти леденящие колючки во взгляде. Но поскольку сидевший около него парень дернул его за брючину, призывая садиться за стол, Сынри быстро выбросил лишние мысли из головы, возвращаясь в атмосферу общего веселья. Вскоре тревожные мысли и вовсе его покинули, Чанёль словно стал самим собой: шутил, что-то рассказывал, но при этом не забывал задавать вопросы и окружающим. Уже через несколько минут Пак в новой компании был, что называется своим в доску. Внезапно Чанёль повернулся к Ану, произнеся:

— Я о себе рассказал, может, и ты о себе поведаешь? За знакомство?

Пак приподнял рюмку с соджу, которую он вроде бы и пил, но при этом она оставалась полной, и её не требовалось заново пополнять. Впрочем, в общей пьянке этого никто не заметил.

Откинувшись на спинку, Чжэхён кратко поведал Паку о себе. Чан и прежде не пылал симпатией к этому парню, но после его рассказа и вовсе испытывал отвращение, тщательно скрываемое за натянутой вежливой улыбкой. Ан был типичным сынком богатой семьи, любившим отрываться в клубах и на вечеринках, и не задумывавшимся о последствиях. Его привлекали всевозможные развлечения вроде азартных игр, стритрейсерских гонок, в которых он и сам порой участвовал. Он легко был на «ты» с алкоголем, и всегда считал, что у него постоянно «всё под контролем». Правил и законов для него не существовало, потому что любые проблемы легко разрешались им при помощи банковских чеков с рядом нулей, либо при помощи связей родителей.

Отвратительней всего Паку было сознавать, что в некоторых моментах они действительно были с Аном похожи, и от этого Чана пробирала неприязнь и к самому себе.

— …Хотя пару лет назад гуляние нашего Чжэ едва не прикрылось.

Чжэхён фыркнул, пока окружающие засмеялись, а Чанёль напрягся, но старался не показывать этого окружающим и вымученно улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Да? И что было?

— Его предки чуть не сосватали его за сыночка компаньонов. Ботаника и недотрогу, умудрившегося от него залететь. У нас все ржали, что их решили свести! Можно подумать, никто из них не слышал о такой вещи, как аборт!

— Ну, на мордашку его женишок был ничего. Как его звали, Чжэ? — свою лепту решил вставить еще один из дружков.

— Бекхён. Но в постели он был ровно, что бревно, — Ан ухмыльнулся, а Пак сжал под столом руки в кулаки.

— Так вот! — омега, начавший этот разговор, вернулся к своей видимо любимой теме, воодушевленно продолжил, — Им решили закатить свадьбу со всем этим пафосным размахом, хотя Чжэ это, разумеется, не интересовало, и он вечно бегал налево!

Ан лишь закатил глаза.

— Будто ты был против, пока мы трахались, в то время как родители с Беком выбирали тортики и цветочки для мероприятия.

Чанёль старался сдерживаться, чтобы не натворить глупостей. Омега засмеялся, вновь затрещав:

— Но главный цирк был у них на свадьбе! Это было просто нечто! Все комедийные шоу отдыхают. До сих пор как вспомню лицо этого неудачника, смешно до слез! Кстати! У меня же есть видео этого придурка!

Омега принялся копошиться в карманах, придвинувшись ближе к Паку, вцепившемуся руками в штанины, чтобы не схватить этого болтуна за волосы и не приложить головой об стол. Выудив собственный смартфон, парень принялся в нем что-то искать.

Чжэхён, наблюдая за его манипуляциями, цокнул языком.

— Я же просил тебя удалить его.

— Брось, Чжэ! Не лишай меня такого аттракциона. Вот!

Омега подсел вплотную к растерявшему все напускное веселье Чану, подставляя ему под нос гаджет и запуская видео. Несколько человек вокруг так же придвинулись, заглядывая ему через плечо.

На экране отображался крупный светлый зал с высокими вазонами, с белыми цветами, выставленными вдоль стен. Ровными рядами составлены стулья с сидящими гостями. Изображение слегка подрагивало, видно было, что снимавший неугомонно ерзает на месте. Наконец камера сфокусировалась на алтаре и стоявшем возле него альфе. Ан был серьезным, со снисходительной полуулыбкой глядя меж рядами скамей. Музыканты заиграли первые аккорды тихой мелодии, и внимание гостей было перенесено в сторону входа. Изображение пару раз дернулось, но вскоре выровнялось, и Чанёль задержал дыхание.

Бекхён походил на сошедшего с небес ангела, мягко и нежно улыбаясь, робко шагая вперед. Из-за белого костюма виднелся округлившийся животик, которого омега легонько касался сжатым в руках букетом флердоранжа. Эти же цветы были приколоты к его темным волосам. На лице было минимум макияжа, хотя главным украшением юноши были его сияющие, полные света и надежды глаза, и заливавший щеки скромный румянец.

В груди что-то болезненно заскреблось, и Пак прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не показать истинных чувств.

Подойдя к алтарю, Бён улыбнулся невероятно солнечной улыбкой, потянувшись рукой в сторону Ана. Альфа молчаливо развернулся, нетерпеливо кивнув регистратору. Губы омеги дрогнули, но он постарался сохранить улыбку, вставая возле Чжэхёна, опуская голову.

— Ты только посмотри на него! — сбоку послышался смешок омеги, но Чан не обращал на это внимание не в силах отвести взгляда от истинного. Ему плохело уже от одного вида, что его пара стоит у алтаря с другим, а уж то, с каким пренебрежением Ан относился к его мальчику, выводило из себя. Следующие пару минут регистратор произносил торжественную речь, в конце которой обратился к альфе со стандартным вопросом:

— Согласны ли вы, Ан Чжэхён, взять в законные супруги Бён Бекхёна, любить и беречь его, несмотря на трудности и годы, быть верным ему, защищать от невзгод, находя в его прикосновениях уют и покой?

Бек, поджав губы, широко распахнутыми глазами с надеждой смотрел на жениха.

— О, теперь моя любимая часть! — омега сбоку от Пака принялся тихо посмеиваться.

Чжэ из прошлого повернулся к Бёну, скривился и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вообще-то, нет! Я даже не уверен, что это мой ребенок! Уж, прости, Бекхён, но ты мало того что не в моем вкусе, так и раздражаешь. Ты серьезно думаешь, что кто-то добровольно возьмет тебя в мужья?!

— Чжэхён! — сидевший на первом ряду альфа вскочил с места, гневно глядя на парня.

— Прости, отец, но это правда. Придется подыскать ему какого-нибудь другого идиота. Я не согласен нянчиться всю жизнь с ним и неизвестным отпрыском!

Развернувшись, Ан, как ни в чем не бывало, прошел меж рядами растерянных гостей, скрываясь из виду. За камерой послышался тихий смех, вскоре перешедший в громкий хохот, подхваченный еще несколькими людьми, тоже, видно, дружков Чжэхёна. Снимавший вновь вернул камеру на Бекхёна. Омега выронил букет, попятившись, затравленным, напуганным и полным недоумения взглядом оглядываясь вокруг, прикрывая руками живот. Окружающие же принялись смеяться еще громче.

Чанёль до боли сжал зубы, видя, как заблестели от слез глаза Бёна. Подорвавшись со своего места, к Беку бросился миниатюрный омега в черном костюме, бросивший в сторону смеявшихся гневный взгляд. Приобняв беременного, он что-то ему поспешно заговорил, пытаясь увести, но Бекхён, казалось, пребывал где-то не здесь. Лицо его было невероятно бледным, реснички дрожали, а по щекам струились слезы. Чуть согнувшись, он крепче обхватил живот руками, кусая губы, и что-то выдохнул. Омега, идущий подле него, вздрогнул всем телом и обернулся в сторону, где сидел до этого, что-то поспешно выдыхая. Вставший со своего места альфа, в котором Пак узнал старшего Бёна, дернул щекой, повернувшись к гостям, и спокойно произнес:

— Как видите, свадьба отменяется. Приносим свои извинения за доставленные неудобства. Все подарки будут возвращены в ближайшее время. Можете возвращаться по домам.

Лишь после этого он лениво вытащил телефон, начиная кому-то звонить. Гости принялись расходиться, а за камерой слышались остатки смеха и восторженные возгласы:

— Ты видел? Ты видел это?!

Сидевший подле Чана омега выключил видео, принявшись, посмеиваясь, что-то говорить, но Пак глядел в стол прямо перед собой, застыв как истукан. Он слышал лишь голос Тао в своей голове: «Бекхён боится брака, потому что из-за сорванной свадьбы едва не потерял ТэЁна. У него была тяжелая беременность с осложнениями. Постоянные стрессы и напряжение. Ён родился раньше положенного срока. У Бекки было кровотечение, и он мог умереть…».

Чанёль чувствует, как кто-то дергает его за рукав, но он не слышит ничего из того, что ему говорят, будто ему в одночасье заложило уши. Поднимая голову, он видит Чжэхёна, наполнявшего себе очередную рюмку, смеющегося из-за слов окружающих. В голове Пака словно щелкает предохранитель. Гнев, злость, ненависть, ярость, отвращение за секунду захлестывают его с головы до ног. Последнее что он помнит это собственный рывок и то, как он, замахиваясь, со всей силы бьет в полное непонимания лицо Ана.

* * *

Ифань проскальзывает мимо Чанёля, задержанного другом, спеша в главное помещение клуба. Вглядываясь в чужие лица, опьяненные алкоголем и царящей вокруг атмосферой вседозволенности, искаженные смехом и улыбками искусственной эйфории, альфа пытается разглядеть одно единственное. Сильнее всего для Криса это походит на отрывок из триллера. Мерцающий полумрак, тела, изгибающиеся в безумных движениях танца, и он, метавшийся из одного конца в другой, в поисках своей пары, но совершенно безрезультатно.

— Крис! Наконец-то!

Сехун возникает из толпы слишком внезапно, отчего Ву вздрагивает, притормаживая.

— Сехун? Где он?!

О выглядит бледным и виновато смотрит в лицо Ифаня.

— Я… прости, я не знаю.

— Что? Вы же были вместе!

— Когда я отошел позвонить тебе и вернулся, никого из них уже не было. Ни Лухана, ни Тао, ни Минсока.

— Значит Сюмин их куда-то увел, — Чонде, не отстававший от Криса, приподнялся на носках, озираясь.

— Есть идеи? — Сехун взглянул на Чена, который не увидев ничего интересного, опустился обратно и качнул головой.

Ифань прикусил губу, ероша волосы, отходя к стене. Не в силах сдержать эмоции, он с рыком ударил кулаком в стену, заставив окружающих отшатнуться от него.

— Крис, успокойся!

— Успокойся? — развернувшись, альфа уставился на О потемневшим взглядом, — Ты просишь меня успокоиться? Скажи, Сехун, ты бы мог быть спокоен не зная, где находится Лухан, при том, что прямо в этот момент в него может вбиваться какой-нибудь отморозок?

— Если не забыл, то я нахожусь в том же положении что и ты, потому что я тоже не знаю, куда Минсок их увел!

Играя желваками, Ву внезапно развернувшись к Киму, грубо выплюнул:

— Что у тебя за омега, балдеющая от того, что создает проблемы окружающим! Его изолировать надо!!!

Тихо выдыхая, Чонде оглядел двух альф, глядевших на него, как на врага народа. Судя по всему, козла отпущения они решили найти в его лице, и нужно было срочно что-то делать, чтобы не быть битым.

— Минсок никогда так далеко не зайдет. Он никого не будет принуждать силой спать с кем бы то ни было.

— Ты так в этом уверен? За время нашего знакомства я убедился в обратном!

— А если он накачает их наркотиками? — озвучив собственную шальную мысль, Сехун покачнулся, привалившись к стене, потому что от этого у него едва не подкосились ноги. Уже тише, скорее самому себе, О добавил, — Как же так, мы же с Ханем хотели завести детей…

— Зачем ты это сказал. Я сейчас поседею. — Крис прикрыл глаза, пряча в карманы задрожавшие руки.

— Так, всё! — Чен нахмурился, — Отставить панику! У вас слишком фантазия разыгралась! Если не забыли и Тао, и Лухан не пятилетние малыши. У них есть собственные здравомыслящие головы на плечах! И уж кто-кто, а Тао никогда не допустит подобного и другим не позволит совершить такие глупости! Вы, кстати, им звонили?

— Думаешь, один такой умный? — Сехун скривился, — У Тао телефон отключен, как и у Минсока, а Хань свой не берет, сколько бы я ему не названивал!

— Хорошо, давайте думать логически. Покинуть клуб они не могли, когда мы приехали, я видел машину Тао. Один остаться здесь он не мог, значит остальные с ним.

— Они могли уехать на другом транспорте.

— Сомнительно, — Чонде потер лоб в мозговом штурме, — Тао не бросит свое авто так бездумно. Значит они все ещё где-то здесь.

— Да мы уже всё подряд оббегали! — Ву вновь закипал, хотя теперь старался больше держать себя в руках.

— Ладно. Давайте поступим так. Стоит еще раз просмотреть и выяснить все, что удастся узнать. Разделимся и повторно обыщем все помещения. Только вместо того, чтобы бездумно бегать стоит поспрашивать у обслуживающего персонала, да и может, кто из посетителей их видел.

— Точно! — поспешно вынув из кармана смартфон, О принялся что-то в нем листать, и вскоре у Чена и Криса одновременно звякнули их телефоны, оповещая о входящих сообщениях, — Я отправил вам фото Тао и Ханя. С ними будет проще.

— Договорились! Будем держаться на связи. А теперь продолжим поиски! — кивнув, Чонде первым поспешил прочь.

Не отставая, остальные разошлись в разные стороны.

* * *

Крис уже сбился со счету, сколько прошло времени с их приезда. Его понемногу охватывало отчаянье и тревога. Почему он не запретил Тао поехать сюда, почему не настоял. Внутренний голос мгновенно уныло пробурчал, что даже скажи он это, омега его не стал слушать. Ифань уже не знал, что ему делать и как быть. Если бы у него была уверенность в том, что ему не дадут от ворот поворот, он уже давно на всё наплевал и поставил бы Тао метку, соблазнил, чтобы они переспали, и Хуан забеременел. Но он четко понимал, что для омеги это не будет достаточно. Поступи Крис так и их совместное будущее будет безвозвратно перечеркнуто. Впору было сесть и заплакать от безысходности.

В очередной раз, получив отрицательный ответ от бармена на свой вопрос, не видел ли он трех омег, Ву на несколько секунд оперся на стойку, перебирая варианты, где еще искать их «потеряшек».

Глядя на понурый вид альфы, бармен сочувственно спросил:

— Может вам что-нибудь налить, чтобы вы расслабились?

Подняв голову, Ифань хотел отказаться, но передумав, коротко бросил:

— 200 грамм коньяка.

В ожидании постукивая пальцами по гладкой поверхности, Крис ни на секунду не переставал думать о поисках. Когда перед ним поставили бокал с коричневой жидкостью, альфа залпом выпил её и, оставив деньги, развернулся, чтобы продолжит поиски, но стоявший позади омега вдруг склонился вперед и с характерным звуком опорожнил содержимое собственного желудка на его рубашку. Ву брезгливо скривился. Выпрямившись, стоявший перед ним пьяный омега, покачиваясь, пытался улыбнуться.

— Вай-вай! Я такой неуклюжий!

Оглядев его сердитым взглядом, Альфа сурово бросил:

— Завязывай пить, тебе еще детей рожать!

И протиснувшись мимо, направился прочь, игнорируя донесшееся вслед нетрезвое:

— С тобой, красавчик, хоть сотню!

Отойдя подальше, Ифань опустил взгляд, глядя на испорченную светло-серую рубашку. Чертыхнувшись, Крис направился в сторону туалета, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться избавиться от чужой рвоты и неприятного запаха, оставшихся на одежде.

Войдя в светлую квадратную комнату, выложенную черной плиткой с узорными лампами фиолетово-алого цвета под потолком, альфа невольно огляделся и даже чуть склонился, заглядывая под кабинки, в надежде, что может быть хоть здесь окажется Тао. Несмотря на толчею снаружи, вопреки всему здесь кроме него не было никого. Подойдя к раковине, Ву стянул рубашку пытаясь застирать пятно.

Позади открылась дверь. Обернувшись, Крис увидел четверых вошедших альф, оглядев его они без интереса прошли мимо, направившись к писсуарам. Чертыхаясь, Ифань продолжил свои безуспешные усилия. Он должен сейчас искать Тао, а вместо этого копошится в раковине с замаранной рубашкой.

— Кстати, похоже, упрямый персик, наконец, созрел!

Альфа с высветленным ёжиком тихо засмеялся. Стоявший рядом его друг смешливо ответил:

— Ты тоже заметил. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хуан придет сюда в таком виде.

Застыв, Ву нахмурился, прислушиваясь к чужому разговору.

— Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, предлагаю повысить ставки нашего спора.

— Я возьму его первым, — молчавший до этого парень в очках, застегнув ширинку, направился к умывальникам.

— С чего ты взял, что он тебе даст? За всё время он уже кучу отшил и отправил в больницу.

— Пф! Просто они сразу лезли к нему в трусы.

Пальцы Ифаня до боли стиснули ткань, пока сам он через зеркало наблюдал за нетрезвой компанией друзей.

— А ты собрался с ним на свидание бегать? Эй, условия спора таковы, что банк забирает тот, кто с ним переспит и лишит его невинности.

— Будто я не знаю…

— Вы же говорите про Хуан Цзытао? И большой банк?

Замерев, четверка обернулась к стоящему у раковины альфе, глядевшего на них с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— А что, месье, желает поучаствовать в споре? — белобрысый насмешливо глядел на Ву, скрестив на груди руки, — Банк и, правда, не маленький, для участия каждый желающий должен вложить в него минимум тысячу баксов. Уверен, что потянешь?

— Уверен! — Ифань повернулся лицом к четверке, — Можете закрывать свою букмекерскую контору.

— Так самоуверенно! Думаешь, справишься? — очкарик усмехнулся.

— Скорее уверен в том, что спор можно прекращать. А вам впредь стоит забыть смотреть в сторону Хуана.

— Да неужели?!

Вся компания откровенно посмеивалась над Крисом.

— И с какой такой радости мы должны тебя слушать? — парень в очках, ухмыльнулся, — Такому как ты точно ничего не светит, уж поверь, тот под кем Цзытао сегодня будет стонать, прося продолжения, буду я.

— А вот это вряд ли. Скорее сегодня ночь тебе придется провести в отделении больницы в страсти с приборами жизнеобеспечения.

— Да ты нарываешься, — белобрысый принялся закатывать рукава, направляясь в сторону Ву.

— Скорее нарываетесь вы, потому что я никому не позволю распускать руки на моего омегу!

Той пары секунд растерянности парней Ифаню оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы первым нанести удар, с ноги врезав белобрысому в живот.

* * *

— Сиди здесь и никуда не двигайся! Не вздумай никуда уходить! Понятно!!!

Тао растерянно проводил взглядом друга, удивленно обратившись к Лу.

— Куда это он?

— Не знаю. За напитками, наверное.

Насупившись, Хуан откинулся на спинку сидения, наблюдая за танцующей толпой, и пытаясь понять, для чего же он пришел сюда и как ему просидеть хотя бы полчаса, если уже сейчас ему до безумия хочется уйти домой к Бекхёну и ТэЁну. Они могли бы приготовить попкорн и горячий шоколад, вместе сев смотреть какую-нибудь комедию или мультфильм.

Внезапно взгляд цепляется за знакомую макушку, и Тао невольно приподнимается с места под непонимающие взгляды Ханя и Мина. Убедившись, что он не ошибся, Хуан сорвался с места, нырнув в толпу. Сюмин и Лу переглянулись, молчаливо спрашивая друг у друга, куда младшего могло понести. Снедаемые любопытством и чувством ответственности за этого простодушного ребенка они поспешили следом за ним.

Протиснувшись через толпу, Тао ухватил за плечо парня в белой рубашке, обтягивающих штанах и шляпе. Альфа удивленно обернулся, встречаясь с радужной улыбкой омеги.

— Тао? Привет! — парень удивленно оглядывает Хуана в его новом образе, — Тебя не узнать. Тебе очень идет. Хотя я даже не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Привет, Кай! Да я сам удивлен, что меня сюда занесло. А ты здесь какими судьбами?

— Подрабатываю. Я же говорил, что порой танцую. Хотя на сегодня мои выступления уже закончились.

— Жаль. Мы только приехали, а то я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как ты танцуешь.

Ким засмеялся.

— Еще будет возможность. Я ведь говорил, когда мы созванивались, что смогу приступить к занятиям, как только решу дела с подработкой. Собственно я просто проводил много времени на тренировках к сегодняшнему открытию. А ты с кем здесь, один?

— Чонин?

— О! Хань, привет! Так вы вместе? — альфа переводил пальцем с Тао на Лу и обратно.

— Да. С нами еще наш друг, — сын мэра указал в сторону разглядывавшего Кая третьего омегу, — Сюмин, он же Ким Минсок.

— Рад знакомству. Я Ким Чонин, или Кай. Присматриваю за загородным домом семейства Лу и с недавних пор мы договорились с Тао, что я буду учить его клиентов танцам.

— Кстати об этом, — Хуан улыбнулся, — полагаю, Сехун и Хань будут твоими первыми учениками.

— Почему это? — Лу вскидывает брови.

— Свадебный танец молодых! — Тао широко улыбается, — Я уже занялся подготовкой подходящего для тренировок помещения. Хотя зная загруженность в работе Ханя и Сехуна, нам придется подобрать подходящее время для уроков.

— Не проблема. У меня после сегодняшнего мероприятия будет достаточно свободного времени.

— Ох, может, вы поговорите о работе в другое время? — Минсок театрально закатил глаза, вызывая улыбки на лицах остальных, — Давайте я вас лучше познакомлю с главой этого заведения! Полагаю, такие связи всегда могут пригодиться.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Сюмин добрался до лестницы, поднявшись на второй этаж, где его догнали остальные, при этом Лухан поспешил выдохнуть.

— Стой, Мин! Давай дождемся Сехуна?

— Лу, он большой мальчик и сможет побыть один.

— Но вдруг он нас потеряет?

— Тогда просто позвонит, и мы ему скажем, где мы. Хотя мне кажется, он найдет чем себя занять. Он ведь в курсе, что у нас так-то планировался омежник.

— Эй, может, и мне тогда уйти? — Кай улыбнулся.

— А ты не являешься альфой никого из нас. Поэтому ты остаешься.

Чонин засмеялся, а Сюмин повернулся, глядя через стеклянно-зеркальную стену вниз, замечая растерянного О, но лишь ехидно улыбнувшись, обернулся к остальным, произнося:

— А теперь собственно, как и обещал, я познакомлю вас с самым влиятельным человеком в этом заведении. Идемте!

Немного посомневавшись, ребята двинулись следом за ним, проходя на третий этаж, а затем по служебной лестнице на четвертый, куда доступ простым клиентам был закрыт. Кабинет директора больше походил на огромный зал, в котором, безусловно, был рабочий стол с компьютером и шкафчики для документов, но куда больше места занимали совершенно другие вещи. В центре разместились четыре мягких дивана с люминесцентным столом, подсвечивающимся зеленым. На стене висел дартс. В углу разместился бильярдный стол, немного в стороне от которого были покерный стол и стол с рулеткой. Проходя мимо них, Минсок, повернув голову, произнес друзьям, удивленным такими предметами в директорском кабинете.

— Это исключительно для узкого круга. Так сказать четвертый уровень идет для самых близких.

Лухан только тихо пробурчал себе под нос:

— Ясно, опять влияние вашей мафиозной семейки.

Ответом ему стал тихий смех Сюмина и разнесшийся сбоку женский голос:

— Увидели азартные игры и сразу заговорили про мафию. А ведь всё в рамках закона.

Ребята обернулись в сторону говорившей. Из боковой двери выходила женщина-омега в пиджаке с вырезами на талии, открывавшим вид на ложбинку между грудей и белокожую талию. На шее сверкало платиновое ожерелье с изумрудами, подобно ему были и серьги с перстнями. Черные волосы аккуратно зачесаны и собраны сзади в хвост. Широко распахнутые карие глаза выделены темным макияжем, губы подчеркнуты алой помадой, на аккуратных ногтях нанесен синий лак.

— Друзья, знакомьтесь! Хозяйка «Черного павлина» и еще нескольких клубов в городе Фань Бинбин!

Остальные лишь растерянно смотрели на нее. Улыбнувшись им, женщина приветственным жестом указала на диваны.

— Располагайтесь. Друзья Сюмина и мои друзья!

В последующие полчаса ребята полностью забыли о времени, так как Бинбин была крайне дружелюбна, и какое-то время они проговорили на всевозможные темы, в итоге под уговоры Фань и Минсока даже сыграли в покер и рулетку. Когда очередная партия была завершена, Лухан вспомнил о том, что у него еще где-то в клубе жених потерялся. Дуясь на О за то, что альфа ему не звонит, омега вынул смартфон, снимая блокировку с экрана и сразу подскакивая с места.

— 139 пропущенных! Почему у меня отключен звук? — скользнув взглядом, Лу встретился глазами с дико честным взглядом Сюмина, — Хён! Он же меня потерял!

— А я говорил, что хочу омежник без альф!

Хань засопел носом, отчего Бинбин засмеялась.

— Мин, как обычно, не знает когда остановиться. Избалованный ребенок!

— Неправда!

Вздернув нос, Минсок упорно отказывался признавать собственную неправоту. Понимая, что Сехун и, правда, их изыскался, Тао поднялся со своего места.

— Приятно было с вами познакомиться, но нам уже пора.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю. Думаю, в следующий раз при открытии нового клуба попрошу заняться этим событием вашу компанию!

Хуан благодарно поклонился и, прихватив с собой Чонина, они вместе с Луханом поспешили вниз. Сюмин отказался, сказав, что всё еще хочет поговорить с Фань.

Однако когда друзья ушли, Бинбин вопросительно взглянула на парня, и он задал лишь один короткий вопрос:

— Могу я переночевать здесь?

Слегка задумчиво нахмурившись, рассматривая серьезное лицо Минсока, женщина кивнула.

— Я попрошу принести тебе одеяло и подушку. Уверена, что их смогут достать по моей просьбе.

Ким хмыкнул, думая, что было бы странно, если бы кто-то рискнул ослушаться просьбы, более похожей на приказ, супруги главы Сеульской мафии. Что поделать, если в теневом мире все друг друга знают, и немногочисленные омеги, поэтому и стараются держаться ближе друг к другу, несмотря на возрастную разницу.

* * *

Минуя третий этаж и на полпути на второй, парням пришлось притормозить, когда двое охранников со второго этажа тащили вниз какого-то парня. Третий охранник шел позади, однако возле лестницы он притормозил, повернувшись к кому-то приблизившемуся к нему.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы выпроводим его!

— Как вы вообще этого психа пропустили! — низкорослый омега нервно тыкал пальцем вслед скрывшемуся из виду «мятежнику» с его конвоем.

— Просим прощения!

— Прощения! Да вы видели, как он избил Чжэхёна?! А остальных?!

— В любом случае, советую вам отвезти пострадавших в больницу. Больше мы вам ничем помочь не сможем.

— Просто вызовите полицию, чтобы его упекли за решетку!

— Ничем не могу помочь! Обычная драка, для такого мы правоохранителей не привлекаем.

Развернувшись, охранник флегматично ушел прочь. Омега топнул ногой, понесшись обратно, злобно крикнув:

— Будь проклят этот Пак Чанёль!

Лухан и Тао растерянно переглянулись.

— Не понял. Мне не послышалось, что Чан устроил здесь драку?

— Он, кажется, назвал имя Чжэхёна?

— Ты его знаешь.

Хуан непонимающе хлопал глазами, тихо выдохнув:

— Это бывший жених Бекхёна.

Сбежав вниз, парни собрались спуститься вниз, чтобы найти Пака, как одна из вспышек лазера мельком осветила еще одно лицо, заставляя Тао притормозить у стекла и сощурившись вглядеться в чужие черты.

— Тао, идем?!

— Я думаю, там Крис, — посмотрев на Ханя и молчаливо следовавшего за ними Чонина, омега добавил, — Идите за Чанёлем, а я пойду за Ифанем. Если что он, вероятно, сможет лучше помочь Паку. Все же они друзья.

Лу тяжело вздохнул и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Чонина, пожавшего плечами. Сразу после этого они заспешили вниз. Хуан еще раз посмотрел вниз, но Ву уже не было видно. Прикусив нижнюю губу, Тао так же поспешил вниз. Издалека он видел, Лу и Ким выходили из клуба, попутно Хань держал у уха смартфон, стараясь дозвониться до Сехуна.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, Тао по периметру обошел уже весь нижний зал, но Ифань пропал из виду. Недовольно цокнув, он хотел бросить свои поиски, но проходя мимо туалетных комнат, услышал странный шум. Притормозив, омега хмуро уставился на дверь. С пару секунд посомневавшись, он взялся за ручку и, надавив на нее, открыл дверь, сразу оцепенев от увиденного.

На полу валялось три бессознательных тела, пока обнаженный по пояс Крис, прижимая к стене четвертого парня, со всей силы бил его в лицо, уже залитое кровью. Нанося каждый удар, Ву гневно рычал:

— Я никому не позволю относиться к нему подобным образом! Никогда!

Избавившись от первого шока, Тао, подорвавшись с места, сокращает разделявшее их с альфой расстояние, повиснув на его руке удерживая от очередного удара.

— Хватит, Ифань! Остановись! Ты же убьешь его!

Ву тяжело дышит, отрывая взгляд от избитого парня и переводя его на того, кто посмел ему помешать. От вида полностью черных злых глаз, Хуан вздрагивает, и по телу бегут мурашки. Он впервые видит по-настоящему выведенного из себя Криса, способного не просто разорвать, а превратить в прах любого, посмевшего встать на его пути. Отдергивая руку, омега пятится назад, потому что ему кажется, что теперь Ву перенаправит свой гнев на него. В таком состоянии Ифаню будет достаточно пары ударов, чтобы вышибить весь дух из перепуганного омеги.

Разжимая пальцы с чужого горла, Крис полностью разворачивается к Тао. Избиваемый им парень со стоном оседает на пол. Не в силах разорвать их зрительный контакт, Хуан продолжает пятиться, хотя его уже колотит от исходящих от альфы волн агрессии.

— Ифань…

Тао поджимает задрожавшие губы, думая, что ему стоит развернуться и сбежать, пока в помещении не стало на одно бессознательное тело больше. Ву оказывается рядом с ним всего за несколько размашистых шагов, и у омеги подкашиваются ноги, но с холодной поверхностью ему не дают соприкоснуться сильные руки, заключающие его в плотное цепкое кольцо. От подобных объятий Хуан совсем не способен пошевелиться. Взгляд Криса полыхает, как и прежде, но вместо гнева в нем вспыхивает нечто совсем иное. У Тао не остается времени на анализ, когда альфа склоняется к нему, выдыхая короткое: «Нашел…». А после омега окончательно теряется, ведь чужие губы оказываются возле его, но множество поцелуев больше походит на покусывания, точно пробудившийся в Ифане зверь решил полностью съесть свою пару.

Тот миг, когда он проваливается в эти странные поцелуи, Тао упускает из виду, потому что в какое-то мгновение вместо страха и этих путанных ощущений от поцелуев, понимает, что альфа закидывает его руки себе за шею, целуя более жадно, прижимая к стене, а после поднимая ногу парня на свое бедро. Разум твердит, что следует сказать: «Стоп!», но все его естество, истосковавшееся по своему истинному, отказывается делать это. Пропуская меж пальцами волосы Ву, Хуан стонет в поцелуй, прижимаясь к его обнаженной груди.

Вопреки законам логики, первым рассудок возвращает себе Крис. Медленно и с явной неохотой отрываясь от чужих губ, он смотрит в опьяненные глаза омеги, смотревшем так жалобно и обижено, словно перестав целовать его, он нанес ему смертельную обиду.

Оглаживая пальцами покрытые румянцем щеки, Ифань не удерживается от еще одного уже более мягкого поцелуя, прерывая который произносит в чужие губы:

— Тао, скажи, что мне делать? Я ведь тебя так сильно люблю. Если бы ты только знал…

Хуан закрывает глаза, жмурится, но вскоре открывает их, смотря на альфу сквозь поблескивающую пелену влаги и молчит. Обнимая Тао, Ву укладывает его голову себе на плечо, поглаживая.

— Не отвечай. Если сейчас не можешь, не отвечай. Просто дай мне возможность узнать тебя получше и показать тебе то, какой я на самом деле. Можно я буду тебе хотя бы просто другом?

Улыбаясь на выдохе, омега тихо произносит:

— Друзья не целуются. Особенно так.

Выпуская воздух из легких, Крис отстраняется, отходя на несколько шагов.

— Тогда это будет последний раз, когда я поцеловал тебя.

Сдвигая брови, Тао хмуро глядит на мягкую улыбку альфы, закончившего:

— В следующий раз ты будешь должен сам поцеловать меня.

Поджимая губы, Хуан отводит взгляд, только теперь полностью возвращаясь в реальность видом бессознательных тел на полу.

— Нужно вызвать им скорую. Зачем ты их так?

Тао принимается копошиться в карманах, выуживает отключенный телефон. Мысленно подмечая, что сам он его явно не вырубал, и это видно опять проделки шустрого Минсока.

— Они это заслужили!

Голос Ифаня вновь приобретает стальные нотки, но Тао не обращает на это внимания, сосредотачиваясь на звонке. После он замечает смс сообщение от Ханя, который говорит, что Пак умудрился уехать до того, как они его догнали, и если Тао уже встретил Криса, они могут ехать домой, поскольку Лу вместе с Сехуном тоже собираются уезжать, как и Чонин.

Отключившись, он вновь смотрит на Ву, наконец, подмечая самую важную деталь.

— А зачем ты, собственно, разделся?

Вспоминая о застирываемой рубашке, Крис смотрит в сторону раковины, где в воде плавает его испорченная одежда. Вынув её на свет и отжав, он слегка встряхивает, раздумывая надевать ли это бесформенное нечто или выкинуть куда подальше.

Следя за его манипуляциями, Тао хмурится, в итоге подходя ближе и забирая рубашку, сворачивая её в кулек, после чего разворачивая парня лицом к двери, и хрипло натянуто произносит:

— Только не оборачивайся, пожалуйста.

Приподнимая брови, Ву слышит, как Хуан позади возится, и всё же рискует скосить вбок глаза, видя в отражении зеркала, как омега расстегивает жакет, на несколько секунд замирая в сомнениях, а после снимая его, закидывает на чужие плечи. Крис успевает отвернуться до того, как его поймают с поличным, хотя недоумевает из-за действий Тао, ведь на нем осталась еще майка, так чего он так стесняется?

— Идем, я отвезу тебя домой.

— А как же… — Ифань намеревается повернуться, но его голову вновь разворачивают.

— Не смотри! Просто иди вперед и не оглядывайся.

— Я лишь хотел спросить об этих спорщиках! — вновь закипая, Ву пинает ногу ближайшего.

Омеге достаточно одного слова, чтобы сложить все кусочки в одну картину.

— Не стоило. Их спор длится уже больше года. А вот если нас здесь поймают, а это может произойти в любой момент, придется объясняться с охраной или с полицией. Уверен, что тебе это нужно?

— Нет.

— Тогда шевелись в сторону выхода.

Тао подталкивает альфу вперед, вплоть до парковки, заставляя его, не оглядываясь, идти быстрым шагом. Крис чувствует себя конвоируемым задержанным, но не рискует спорить.

Когда они останавливаются перед машиной Тао, омега отключает сигнализацию, говоря, чтобы альфа садился внутрь, а сам проходит к багажнику, откуда что-то вынимает. Как вскоре понимает Ифань, это его рабочая рубашка, которую Хуан накинул поверх майки. Садясь за руль, Тао вновь набирает кому-то сообщение, после пряча телефон в карман.

— Всё! Я предупредил Минсока, чтобы он сообщил Бинбин о пострадавших в туалете.

— Кто такой Бинбин? — в голосе Криса явственно слышатся нотки ревности.

— Это не он, а она. Директор клуба. Мы были у нее.

Ифань распахивает глаза и тихо матерится, вызывая недоумение на лице омеги.

— Это единственное место, которое мы не проверяли. Да кто мог об этом подумать?!

Хуан всё еще до конца не понимает, о чем говорит альфа, а потому просто меняет тему.

— Ладно. Где ты живешь?

Продиктовав адрес, Ву наблюдает, как Тао заводит машину, трогаясь с места.

* * *

Мозг включается посреди дороги. Просто в какой-то момент Чанёль понимает, что он едет по проспекту, практически пустому в столь поздний час. Пак касается саднящей губы, проводя по ней рукой со сбитыми костяшками. На пальцах остается алый кровавый след. Хмурясь, парень притормаживает на светофоре, заглядывая в зеркало заднего вида.

— Жуть какая. Просто картина маслом. Жертва озверевшей инквизиции.

На лице синяки и ссадины, несколько кровоподтеков. Если еще учесть ломоту и боль в теле, можно судить, что из него сделали неплохую отбивную, хотя при попытке вспомнить, что произошло, Чан не без гордости понимает только одно — обидчикам Бекхёна досталось сильнее, потому что дрался он как разъяренный свирепый берсерк. Вновь сосредотачиваясь на дороге, Пак не сразу понимает, куда его из клуба понесло подсознание, но очень скоро узнает знакомую местность и въезжает в чужой двор, останавливаясь на том же месте, где парковался, когда приезжал сюда в прошлый злополучный раз, впервые увидев сына Бека. Выключая двигатель и погасив фары, альфа откидывается на сиденье, расслабляясь. В голове у него вертится только одна мысль, а зачем он собственно сюда приехал?

Наклонившись вперед, Чанёль складывает руки на руле, умещая сверху голову, поднимая взгляд на редкие светящиеся огни окон. Он быстро находит нужное, в котором виднеется бледный свет от настольной лампы или телевизора. Еще впервые подвозив Бёна, он узнал не только расположение его окон, но и этаж вместе с номером квартиры.

Паку хочется подняться наверх, чтобы просто увидеть своего омегу, обнять, окружить заботой, сказав, что он самый лучший и ему не стоит забивать себе голову ненужными тревогами, а главное — попросить выбросить из головы недостойного Ана. Но, во-первых, заявись он в таком потрепанном виде к Бекхёну, и это лишь вызовет волну волнения и беспокойства. Во-вторых, после произошедшего между ними у него нет достаточного права о чем-то просить Бёна. Его поступок определенно причинил омеге боль ничуть не меньше той, что и Чжэхён. Конечно, такой добрый человек как Бекхён мог его легко простить, но подобное прощение было бы определенно незаслуженным, и в итоге Пак сам не смог бы простить себя. И, в-третьих, Чанёль до конца не разобрался, как ему относиться к сыну Бека. Что, пожалуй, во всем этом было главным. У него не существовало ненависти и неприязни к мальчишке, но какой-то червячок сомнения грыз внутри, лишая покоя. Ведь это не только ребенок его омеги, но и презираемого им Ана, а гены рано или поздно все равно могут проявиться.

Разрываемый сомнениями и дилеммами, Чан склоняет голову, упираясь лбом в сложенные на руль руки. Мысли как заведенный паровозик вертятся по кругу, не давая покоя. Пак понимает, что ему нет смысла здесь стоять и уже собирается поехать домой, как в окно раздается тихий стук и, вздрагивая, он вскидывает голову, встречаясь со встревоженным взглядом. Опустив стекло, альфа пытается унять совершенно сумасшедше колотящееся сердце, охрипшим голосом спрашивая:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Скорее это стоит спросить мне. Не я же стою в час ночи под чужими окнами. Тебя избили?

— Не совсем, — кривая усмешка искажает губы Чанёля.

— Может, поднимешься? Давай я обработаю раны.

Выдыхая, Пак отрицательно качает головой.

— Я собирался уезжать.

Бек хмурится, вглядываясь в израненное лицо, наклоняясь вперед, протягивая руку и стирая запекшуюся кровь со скулы.

— Кто это сделал?

— Не все ли равно. Не беспокойся. Случайная драка в клубе.

Бён становится серьезней и, подбоченившись, сурово говорит:

— Так, Пак Чанёль, выходи из машины! Сию же секунду!

— Бекхён, я…

— Быстро! Не заставляй меня ждать!

— Но я…

— Говорю сразу, либо ты выходишь из машины, либо я тебе ещё один фингал поставлю! Ударить?

Содрогнувшись от холодного тона парня, Чан, понурив, опускает голову и, смиряясь, выходит на улицу. На парковке перед домом царит тишина. Мрак ночи разрезает бледный свет фонарей.

— А теперь двигай за мной! Решишь сбежать, точно поколочу, понятно?

— У тебя очень странное представление о том, как нужно обращаться с раненными.

— Потому что ты явно получил свои раны из-за очередной глупой выходки. Так было нужно идти туда, чтобы тебя избили?

— Но, на самом деле, я победил.

— О, я заметил. На тебе хоть где-то есть место, лишенное синяков и травм?

— Может, не будем говорить об этом?

Дойдя до входа в подъезд, омега развернулся.

— Ты сейчас не представляешь, насколько я зол. Будь моя воля, сам бы тебе всыпал по первое число!

— Бекхён…

— Неужели нельзя было обойтись без драки? А если бы тебя убили? Ты думал об этом? Что если бы ты получил перелом или травму, несовместимую жизнью?

Несмотря на суровый тон на протяжении всей тирады, Бёна заметно потряхивало. Чувствуя себя еще более виноватым, Пак наклонился, положив руки ему на плечи и заглядывая в глаза.

— Не накручивай себя. Все же в порядке. Подумаешь, немного потрепали.

Альфа выдавливает из себя улыбку, которая дается нелегко, так как израненное лицо отзывается болью. Смотря на него, омега выдыхает, качая головой.

— И почему ты такой бестолковый. Ладно, Рембо недоделанный, пойдем лечиться. Но пообещай позднее съездить в больницу, чтобы можно было быть уверенными в том, что ты не повредил внутренности.

— Да, сэр!

Чанёль пытается пошутить, отсалютовав, но кривится, потому что при попытке поднять руку, мышцы отзываются болью. Подмечая это, Бекхён хмурится, сердито цокая языком. Проходя в подъезд, они заходят в лифт, поднимаясь на нужный этаж. Все время альфа стоит в уголке, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, потому что подобный исход данной ситуации он совсем не планировал.

Бён уже не глядит на него, сосредоточившись на сменявшемся циферблате. Пак же наоборот внимательно разглядывает истинного. Ему несколько непривычно видеть его в домашней одежде, в мягком черно-синем спортивном костюме из плюша. Волосы растрепаны, вместо повседневной укладки. На ногах легкие кеды. Кажется, будто на самом деле омега подошел к его машине решив устроить ночную пробежку.

— Откуда ты узнал, что я на стоянке, и почему не спал в такой поздний час?

— Узнал твою машину, когда выглянул в окно. А вообще я ждал Тао. Его Минсок тоже в клуб увез, — Бекхён вздохнул, но так и не обернулся, — А недавно он позвонил, сказав, что отвез Ифаня домой, а когда собрался ехать обратно Ву предложил ему переночевать у него, потому как ехать обратно уже поздно. В общем, не знаю, какую магию вне Хогвартса Крис использовал, но сегодня Тао ночует у него.

Закончив, Бён все же развернулся, встречаясь с потрясенным взглядом Чанёля, который смог только выдавить из себя одно короткое:

— Вау!

Бек фыркнул от смеха от подобной реакции.

— Ну, Тао очень упорно убеждал меня, что это ничего не значит, и они будут спать в разных комнатах, да и комнату на ночь он обязательно закроет на замок.

— Все равно, для Ифаня это значительный прогресс. Я, честно говоря, потрясен этим.

Омега ещё шире улыбнулся.

— Я заметил.

Двери лифта отворились, и Бён первым поспешил выйти на этаж. Несмотря на отсутствие природной скромности, Чан выглядел заметно зажатым, проходя в квартиру. Создавалось впечатление, что он ожидал какой-либо ловушки или нападения, или того и другого одновременно. Но чужое жилище встретило его тишиной и бледным приглушенным светом ламп, создававшим легкий полумрак.

— Проходи в зал, — взмахнув рукой, Бек указал в нужном направлении, пока сам двинулся в противоположную сторону, попутно поясняя, — Я пока принесу аптечку. Располагайся.

Проводив омегу взглядом, Паку ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться, куда было сказано. По пути альфа рассматривал окружающую обстановку, не в силах сдержать собственное неуемное любопытство. Он подмечал книжный шкаф, половину полок которого занимали всевозможные настольные игры. У телевизора был составлен ряд из солдатиков, а на полке ниже находилось несколько машинок. Пара плюшевых зверей валялась на диване и в креслах. На стене, на кнопки был прилеплен по-детски корявый рисунок с тремя людьми. Самый высокий из них в деловом костюме с крайне серьезным видом был подписан как «Папа Тао». Немного ниже ростом был человечек в зеленой рубашке и синих штанах, с длинными ресничками и широкой улыбкой к нему шла стрелочка от надписи «Папочка Бекхён». И, наконец, между двумя взрослыми, держа их за руки, был нарисован ребенок, коротко подписанный «Я». Глядя на творчество ТэЁна, Чанёль невольно улыбнулся, потому что, несмотря на неуклюжую руку мастера, все персонажи были узнаваемы. Но, не задерживаясь, Пак все же добрался до нужного ему места, опускаясь на диван.

Спустя минут пять, за которые альфа успел детально изучить весь интерьер, вернулся Бекхён с аптечкой. Под его суровым взглядом, Чан стянул потрепанную рубашку, которой место было теперь только в мусорном ведре и, поджав губы, опустил голову. При виде следов от ударов, Бён нахмурился, сердито цокнув языком, и принялся за работу. Боясь случайно навлечь на себя гнев омеги, Пак не издавал ни звука, хотя порой все же вздрагивал, когда Бек касался особенно болючих мест. В такие моменты, омега хмурился, поджимая губы и до боли сжимая зубы, будто на самом деле терпеть приходилось ему.

Спустя несколько минут, Бекхён закрыл тюбик с заживляющей мазью и, прилепив напоследок на скулу альфы пластырь, отстранился, оглядывая результат своих трудов.

— Вот. Так гораздо лучше.

— Спасибо. Ну… я тогда, наверное, пойду?

— И куда ты посреди ночи собрался? Оставайся уж. Переночуешь в комнате Тао.

— А он не будет против?

— Нет. Квартира-то моя. Так что, пошли!

Хлопнув себя по коленям, Бён поднялся и первым направился к лестнице на второй этаж. Чанёлю не оставалось ничего, кроме того, как направиться за ним.

* * *

Бинбин присела на подлокотник дивана, сверху вниз глядя на лежавшего Минсока, рассматривавшего потолок.

— Не желаешь поговорить?

Сюмин улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на женщину.

— Сомневаюсь, что мне есть что сказать.

Задумчиво разглядывая лицо юноши, Фань тихо произнесла:

— Я просмотрела видеозаписи сегодняшних событий. Пришлось немного замять произошедшее, как ты понимаешь. Так вот, среди сегодняшних гостей я видела твоего бывшего мужа.

Прикрыв глаза, Минсок дернул плечом.

— Это было предсказуемо.

— Тебя он так волнует?

Сюмин вздохнул, после чего открыл глаза и усмехнулся.

— Нет. Видела альфу, учинившего разнос в туалете? — женщина кивнула, — Его зовут Ву Ифань, и мне надо придумать для него один план. Поможешь?

Бинбин выгнула брови.

— Хочешь переключиться на него? Желаешь завоевать его расположение?

— Пока с меня альф достаточно. Но я хочу провести небольшой эксперимент.

— Не очень понимаю, в чем собственно дело, но я вся во внимании.

Сев, Минсок поправил плед на ногах, разворачиваясь к Фань и лукаво заблестев глазами.

— Видишь ли, Цзытао истинная пара Ифаня, но вот отношения у них оставляют желать лучшего и потому, мне нужно развести их.

Слегка нахмурившись, женщина склонила голову на бок.

— И для чего?

Губы Сюмина растянулись в усмешку.

— А вот отсюда придется объяснять все подробней. Боюсь, это займет немало времени.

Ухмыльнувшись, Бинбин облокотилась на спинку дивана.

— Что ж, должна сказать, что я никуда не спешу.

Улыбнувшись, Минсок принялся оживленно рассказывать ей о своей задумке.


	20. Почти семья

Знакомо ли вам чувство предвкушения чуда? Когда ты просыпаешься утром в свой день рождения, Новый год или Рождество и спешишь увидеть свои подарки. Нет ничего чудеснее и волнительнее этого момента, когда внутри всё замирает в предчувствии — вот он тот самый сокровенный и заветный миг, когда может исполниться любое желание и произойти самое что ни на есть настоящее волшебство.

Нечто похожее было у Криса, когда он открыл глаза. Он даже задержал дыхание, не веря, что прямо сейчас, пусть в другой комнате, ночует Тао. Альфа тянет носом и блаженно улыбается от аромата омеги. Он рядом, так близко и, вместе с тем, так мучительно далеко.

Ифань поднимается с постели, натягивая брюки-чинос, футболку и выходит из комнаты. Он прекрасно помнит, что накануне клятвенно обещал не беспокоить покой Тао, но чувства в груди сильнее и все-таки открывает соседнюю дверь, решая про себя, что он просто полюбуется спящим омегой, а если тот проснулся, скажет что хотел спросить, чем Хуан желает позавтракать.

На счастье Ву, Тао безмятежно спит, крепко обнимая подушку, прижимая к груди и уложив на нее голову. Крису приходится прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не запищать от восторга или не начать пускать слюни от зависти самому себе, потому что это лучший «Утренний подарок». Альфа уверен, что сейчас у него абсолютно идиотское выражение лица из ряда счастливых сумасшедших. Но разве кто-то может упрекнуть его в этом? Ифань сидит еще несколько минут, не в силах оторваться. Сердце до боли сжимается от любви и если бы не данные накануне обещания, и опасение получить кулаком или пяткой в нос, он бы давно забрался к Хуану и притянул к себе, усыпая его лицо поцелуями.

Внезапно Тао улыбается и тихо смеется во сне, заставляя Криса едва не падать в обморок от страха, что его раскрыли, и от умиления, потому что это одна из самых очаровательных картин, которые ему приходилось видеть. Переворачиваясь на спину, омега закидывает руки вверх, отчего рубашка от пижамы слегка задирается вверх, открывая вид на тонкую полоску кожи на животе, заставляя Ифаня понять, что ему пора уходить, иначе он не сдержится от желания коснуться своей пары. Расстроено поднимаясь, альфа еще раз оглядывает продолжавшего спать омегу. Ему потребуется еще много терпения, прежде чем Хуан по-настоящему будет принадлежать ему.

Заходя в кухню, Крис обреченно думает, что он, наверное, единственный альфа-идиот, который самостоятельно, по доброй воле отправил себя во френдзону с истинным. Ну какой нормальный альфа так поступит? Да ни один! А Ифань — молодец! И без того жилось не просто, а теперь и того паче. Но что поделать, если иначе растопить замерзшее сердце своего принца-омеги нет ни шанса?

Переживая от таких мыслей, Ву готовит омлет с томатами, варит кофе и по-максимуму пытается приготовить достойный завтрак, хотя повар он, что уж греха таить, так себе.

Когда все готово, чтобы не искушаться очередным визитом к омеге, Крис пытается занять себя чем-нибудь другим.

Хуан заходит в кухню только через час.

За это время Ифань успевает проверить почту, прочитать несколько статей с новостями и полазить в Интернете через планшет. Он даже умудряется увлечься и потому не замечает, что в помещении он уже не один, до тех пор, пока позади над ухом не раздается любопытствующий голос.

— Показ мод «Burberry»?

Альфа вздрагивает, роняя планшет на стол и подрываясь встать, но лишь неуклюже ударяется коленом о деревянный край и шипит от боли, разворачиваясь сидя. Тао виновато хлопает глазами, комкая в руках нижний край великоватой для него пижамы.

— Прости, не стоило так подкрадываться.

Растирая место ушиба, Крис улыбается.

— Все в порядке. Просто не ожидал, что ты уже проснулся.

— Да, я и так спал слишком долго. Обычно просыпаюсь гораздо раньше, но вчера, видно, слишком устал, да и эти поздние посиделки…

Омега смущенно проводит по волосам, и без того торчащим во все стороны, лохматя их еще сильнее, вызывая на лице Ву еще более широкую улыбку. Тао тушуется от сложившейся ситуации, да и взгляд снизу вверх, которым на него глядит Ифань, полный обожания, заметно смущает, заставляя опускать глаза в пол. Спохватываясь, Крис поднимается со своего места, жестом приглашая Хуана за стол.

— Присаживайся. Как добропорядочный хозяин, я должен накормить своего гостя. Правда, скажу сразу, готовлю я не очень хорошо.

Тао, присев на ближайший стул, тихо фыркает от смеха, заставляя Ифаня обернуться, удивленно на него взглянув. Омега старательно сдерживает улыбку, глядя на него.

— Что? У меня тоже могут быть недостатки.

— Эх, вы меня разочаровываете, господин Ву. А с виду вы такой идеальный. О! Моя жизнь никогда не будет такой, как прежде!

— Увы и ах! Но прекрати паясничать, а то останешься голодным!

Омега прикладывает ладошку ко рту, делая вид, что больше он не проронит и звука. Крис хмурит брови, изображая суровый вид, но отворачиваясь, принимается накладывать яичницу с довольной улыбкой. Ему казалось, что утром Тао будет вновь колким и холодным, но омега его заметно удивляет, позволяя себе быть более мягким и дружелюбным.

Хуан наблюдает за действиями альфы, задумчиво улыбаясь. Вероятно, чайное дерево действует на него успокаивающе, потому что все происходящее кажется небывало правильными, хотя где-то в глубине души и грызет темный червь сомнения и тревог, но Тао старательно заглушает его голос.

— Держи, — Ифань ставит перед омегой тарелку и придвигает палочки, — Чай или кофе?

Тао ненадолго задумывается, осторожно интересуясь.

— А у тебя есть какао?

Пару секунд Ву глядит в потолок, копаясь в закромах собственной памяти о состоянии персональных запасов, в итоге выдавая:

— Где-то было.

Склонив голову на бок, омега наблюдает за попытками Криса отыскать припрятанное какао на полках шкафчиков, среди всевозможных коробочек, баночек и упаковок.

— Эй, если его нет ничего страшного я…

— А! — Тао вздрагивает от резкого восклика, Ифань подпрыгивает, сдергивая с верхней полки упаковку с какао, и оборачивается к омеге с торжествующим видом самца-добытчика, — Нашел!

Чтобы не рассмеяться от подобного вида, Хуану приходится поджать губы, но он все-таки решает в качестве похвалы поаплодировать старательному альфе.

Пока Крис занят приготовлением напитка, омега берется за яичницу. Когда через какое-то время слышится характерный звук хруста от скорлупы, Ву оборачивается, виновато глядя на Тао, продолжавшего невозмутимо есть и ограничившегося одной фразой:

— М-м… кальций.

Альфа тихо выдыхает, ставя перед истинным чашку с какао и садясь напротив. С виду может показаться, что у них все безоблачно и прекрасно, но Ифань хорошо понимает, что это только видимость и банальная вежливость. Несмотря на попытки шутить, Тао достаточно напряжен, а потому Крис не пытается заходить за дозволенную грань дружбы.

Не желая смущать Хуана пристальным взглядом, Ву возвращается к планшету, хотя происходящее на экране его мало интересует.

— Спасибо! — доев, Тао отставляет пустую тарелку, — Все было не так уж плохо.

— О! Вот как, рад слышать, что я не так безнадежен.

Ифань смотрит на поднявшегося из-за стола омегу, и встает следом.

— Могу сказать, что немного практики и всё будет в полном порядке. А мне, пожалуй, пора.

— Тао, а мы можем прогуляться? В парке, например?

Хуан хмурится в раздумьях, и Крис поспешно добавляет:

— Чисто по-дружески конечно!

Омега хмурится еще сильнее, и альфа понимает, что не стоило строить лишних грёз.

— Ну, если только по-дружески…

Ву приходится приложить немало сил, чтобы не заулыбаться как дурак, и не выкрикнуть что-то вроде «Ура! Победа!».

— Только мне все равно надо съездить домой. Переодеться.

Ифань кивает, а Тао становится неловко, потому что будь у альфы собачий хвост и он определенно махал бы им от счастья с усердием пропеллера.

Хуан покидает кухню, возвращаясь в комнату одеваться. Его гложут сомнения, потому как ему совсем не хочется давать Крису ложных надежд, но он просто пытается быть вежливей, хотя кажется, что это может лишь навредить. Натягивая вчерашнюю майку и возвращенный Ифанем жакет, омега спускается на первый этаж. Ву уже ждет его там.

— Тогда давай встретимся через три часа? Тебе хватит этого времени съездить домой?

— Да. Хватит.

— Отлично! Тогда буду ждать тебя в парке, где мы встретились впервые. Ты ведь не против?

Чуть хмурясь от сомнений, Хуан осторожно кивнул, вызывая улыбку на лице альфы. Наскоро попрощавшись и пообещав не опаздывать, Тао направился на парковку. По дороге домой он терзался сомнениями: правильно ли он поступил или нет? Но совсем скоро думать об этом у него не осталось времени, так как впереди ждал сюрприз.

* * *

Чанёль садится на постели, задумчиво оглядываясь, силясь понять, где он находится и что здесь забыл. Когда воспоминания возвращаются, Пак расплывается в улыбке и, по-быстрому одевшись, направляется на нижний этаж. Бекхён хлопочет по кухне. Вокруг все шипит, скворчит и булькает.

Привалившись к косяку, Чан какое-то время наблюдает за омегой, а после оповещает о своем присутствии вопросом:

— Помощь не нужна?

Обернувшись, Бён растерянно глядит на гостя, а после улыбается, качая головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Я уже закончил. А ты хорошо готовишь?

Пройдя вперед, альфа уселся на стул.

— Более чем. Когда мы вместе снимали с Ифанем квартиру, вначале нашей, так сказать, карьеры, домашними делами занимался я. Ему даже пылесос страшно доверять, — Чанёль тяжело вздохнул, — Потом ни носков, ни трусов не отыщешь…

Бекхён уткнулся носом в кулак, чтобы скрыть смех. Спохватившись, Пак поспешил добавить:

— Если что, я тебе этого не говорил.

— Ладно-ладно. Садись завтракать.

За пару минут перед альфой на столе появились блюдо с домашними пирожными, тарелка с овсяной кашей, фруктовый и овощной салаты, коробочка с шоколадом, пиала с персиковым повидлом, печенье, жареные кабачки, графин со свежевыжатым яблочным соком и в завершении вишневый торт.

— Вау! — глядя на всё это богатство, Чанёль невольно сглотнул, пахло всё это безумно вкусно и аппетитно, — Ты что, так каждый день готовишь?

— Нет, только по выходным и когда время есть. Обычно ограничиваюсь кашей и какой-то одной выпечкой.

— Во сколько же ты тогда встаешь, чтобы это всё приготовить?

— Часов в шесть-семь. Ладно, не отвлекайся и ешь. Мне же еще надо стирку запустить. Приятного аппетита!

Развернувшись, Бекхён вышел из кухни. Окинув взглядом заставленный стол, Пак приступил к еде. Когда позади послышались шаги, уверенный, что это Бек, Чан обернулся, произнеся:

— Знаешь, ты готовишь очень… вкусно.

Вместо омеги в дверях стоял хмурящийся угрюмый мальчишка, глядевший на него исподлобья. Волосы у ребенка со сна взлохмачены, пижама с героями мультфильма «Тачки» была слегка смята, маленькие ножки босыми ступнями стояли на полу. Засопев носом, мальчик прошел вперед, усаживаясь за стол напротив Чанёля, продолжая буравить его взглядом. Есть под таким надзором Паку как-то совсем не хотелось.

Вернувшемуся спустя несколько минут Бекхёну предстала весьма специфичная картина. В повисшей на кухне тишине, не отрывая взглядов друг от друга, сидели два альфы — старший и младший. Омеге даже показалось, что между ними в такой угрюмой сосредоточенности есть некоторое сходство. Вздохнув, Бек зашел в кухню, проходя к сыну и чуть приглаживая его волосы, перебирая.

— Доброе утро, солнышко. Ты уже поздоровался с нашим гостем? Я рассказывал тебе о нем. Это мой коллега и друг — Пак Чанёль.

Мальчишка засопел носом, но через некоторое время нехотя произнес:

— Здравствуйте.

— Чанёль, это мой сын — Бён ТэЁн.

Бекхён думал, что знакомить альф будет сложнее, но почему-то, несмотря на внутреннее волнение и напряжение — это оказалось сделать проще, чем он думал изначально. Пак в отличие от мальчишки постарался расслабиться и улыбнуться.

— Рад знакомству, ТэЁн.

Мальчишка нахмурился еще сильнее, но промолчал и просто придвинул к себе пирожные.

Омега тяжело вздохнул и, встретившись с напряженным взглядом Пака, пожал плечами, после чего строгим голосом продолжил:

— Эй, молодой человек. Что я говорил тебе о гостеприимстве? Постарайся быть дружелюбней, ладно. И прежде чем есть пирожные, нужно съесть кашу.

Бекхён отошел к плите, накладывать сыну овсянку. Проводив его взглядом, ТэЁн насупился.

— Ты еще говорил, что только плохие альфы дерутся, а этот альфа точно дрался. Значит он плохой.

Вернувшись и поставив перед сыном тарелку, Бекхён открыл рот, но тут же закрыл, нахмурившись. Чанёль усмехнулся и чуть подался вперед, глядя на мальчишку. Заметив обращенный на него пристальный взгляд, ТэЁн настороженно уставился на Пака.

— Твой папа прав, но плохо когда кто-либо дерется, не важно альфа или омега, для того чтобы обидеть тех, кто слабее или просто чтобы показать свою силу или отобрать что-либо у другого. Если же альфа или омега сражается, защищая тех, кто ему дорог, то это заслуживает уважение, а не порицания. Уверен, что тебе тоже приходилось защищать тех, кто важен для тебя.

ТэЁн внезапно перестал хмуриться и растерянно захлопал глазами, зато Бекхён скривился, с укором глядя на Чанёля. Сжав в руках ложку, мальчишка осторожно поинтересовался:

— Значит, вы подрались, чтобы защитить кого-то важного?

Пак стал серьезней и, тщательно подбирая слова, ответил:

— Да. Один не очень хороший человек, когда-то обидел того, кто мне дорог. Но вместо того, чтобы извиниться или раскаяться, он считает, что поступил верно. Именно поэтому я подрался с ним, потому что он хотел еще раз обидеть важного для меня человека. А это я не могу ему позволить сделать.

Не удержавшись, Чан бросил болезненный взгляд в сторону омеги, и Бёну стало не по себе. ТэЁн как-то крайне задумчиво глядел в сторону Пака.

— Значит, вы не будете обижать папу?

Чанёль взглянул на Бекхёна с улыбкой.

— Обижать омег, самое недостойное занятие для альфы.

ТэЁн еще какое-то время смотрел на Пака, будто что-то взвешивая в уме, а после кивнул, точно самому себе, и принялся орудовать ложкой, взявшись за кашу. Чан заметил, как при этом папа мальчишки облегченно вздохнул. Альфе показалось, словно он прошел какую-то особенно важную проверку, хотя сам до конца не понял, в чем она заключалась.

Собравшись было приступить к еде, Пак замер, вскинув голову на омегу.

— Бекхён, а ты сам успел поесть?

Бён уставился на Чанёля так, точно он по секрету сообщил ему, что Земля на самом деле плоская и её на своих спинах держат три слона стоящие на панцире гигантской черепахи.

— Эм… да как-то некогда было.

Альфа посмотрел на омегу с таким укором, что Бекхён взмахнул руками, затараторив:

— Ничего, я с вами позавтракаю.

ТэЁн недоуменно взглянул на папу, затем на Чанёля и задумчиво потер лоб.

— Ён, не считай ворон. Завтракай и беги одеваться. Не забудь причесаться и почистить зубы.

Скривившись, мальчишка вздохнул.

— Да, папа.

Паку сложившаяся ситуация казалась небывало странной и непривычной. Кто бы мог подумать, что он может вот так сидеть с Бекхёном и его сыном и завтракать будто… семья? От проскользнувшей мысли, Чан поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Ой, осторожно! — Бек поспешно налил альфе сок, придвинув стакан, — Куда так спешить, никто же не отбирает у тебя еду.

— Задумался. Просто.

— Я всё!

ТэЁн продемонстрировал чистую тарелку, наскоро выпитый чай и съеденное пирожное, после чего выскочил из-за стола и умчался к себе в комнату.

Проводив взглядом убежавшего мальчишку, Чанёль тихо произнес:

— У тебя очень хороший сын.

Бекхён тепло и любяще улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. Он лучшее, что было и есть в моей жизни, — немного помолчав, омега стал серьезней и заглянул в глаза альфы, — вчера я не стал тебя расспрашивать, но, Чанёль, с кем ты подрался?

— Это так важно? — Пак опустил голову, рассматривая тарелку под носом.

— Просто твои слова и… этот взгляд. Кто это был?

— Никто.

Бекхён хмуро поджал губы, продолжая буравить альфу взглядом. Почему-то взглянуть на Бёна, Паку не хватило смелости.

— Скажи, это же ведь не был Чжэхён, правда? — голос Бека звучал еле слышно. Чан честно хотел промолчать, но омеге хватило его тихого вздоха, чтобы вскочить из-за стола, — Зачем? Зачем, Чанёль?! Кто тебя просил? Я сам разберусь со своими проблемами, ясно?! Не вмешивайся!

— Бекхён, — наконец подняв голову, Чан взглянул на разозлившегося парня, — Я ни о чем не жалею.

— Ты просто не знаешь, что он за человек.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Пак приблизился к омеге, обняв.

— Без разницы. Я никому не позволю обижать тебя, даже если это было в прошлом.

— Что он сказал тебе?

Альфа замялся, но когда омега повторил свой вопрос медленней, но с нотками раздражения, сдался.

— Ничего. Он ничего мне не сказал. Но там были его друзья, и у них было видео вашей церемонии.

Чанёль внимательно смотрел на Бека. Побледнев, Бён сжался, лицо побледнело, и на нем вновь отразился испуг и растерянность.

— Откуда оно у них? Зачем они оставили его? Это ведь такой позор. О, Боже!

— Бекхён, в этом не было твоей вины. Это они повели себя как ублюдки. А ты был прекрасен, слышишь?! Я никогда не видел никого прекрасней тебя!

— Прекрасен? Я был посмешищем!

— Всё совсем не так. Честно, Бекки. Я забыл как дышать, увидев тебя в том белом наряде с цветами.

Отстранившись, Бён тряхнул головой.

— Не надо. Не утешай меня. Я знаю, насколько глупо и по-идиотски выглядел.

— Но я говорю правду, Бекхён! Всё совсем не так.

— Хватит. Не надо больше ничего говорить, Чанёль. И впредь я попрошу тебя не вмешиваться в мои дела.

Пак неодобрительно нахмурился, но ответить не успел, так как в коридоре щелкнул замок и послышались шаги. Вскоре на пороге кухни с удивленным видом замер Цзытао.

— Господин Пак? Что вы здесь делаете?

— Я уже ухожу.

Чан еще раз взглянул на отвернувшегося Бёна и вышел из кухни.

— Бекхён, что здесь произошло?

Тяжело выдохнув, Бек сел на стул.

— Как же меня это всё достало!

— Бекки?

— Скажи, Тао, почему всякий раз когда всё только приходит в норму происходит что-то разрушающее всё по новой.

— Вы поругались?

— Чанёль подрался с Чжэхёном.

— Значит и правда с ним…

— Ты знал?

— Видел его вчера в клубе, когда его выводила охрана. Но, кажется, там не только Ану досталось. Его дружкам тоже.

Простонав, Бён схватился за голову. Хуан сел рядом, взяв пирожное и, откусив кусок, задумчиво произнес:

— Обычно я, конечно, не одобряю поведение Пака, но в этот раз, имей я подобную возможность, поступил бы точно так же как и он. Чжэхёну давно стоило преподать хороший урок.

— Главное, чтобы это теперь не аукнулось нежелательными последствиями. Ты же знаешь, какие у него связи!

— Всё будет в порядке, не паникуй.

Ещё немного повздыхав, Бекхён слегка успокоился и, чтобы окончательно избавиться от нежелательных мыслей, обратил своё внимание на Тао.

— И как у вас прошла ночевка с Ифанем?

Доев пирожное, Хуан нахмурился.

— Нормально. Мы решили быть друзьями.

— А? Вы серьезно? Тао! Да как так-то?! — Бён собрался начать возмущаться, но под тяжелым взглядом брата замолк.

— В общем, сегодня мы решили пойти прогуляться в парк.

— Вы идете гулять в парк? А мне можно?

Вздрогнув, омеги обернулись. В дверях стоял улыбавшийся уже одетый в джинсы и рубашку ТэЁн, подойдя к папе, он в предвкушении оглядывал родных.

Обняв его, Бекхён заглянул ему в глаза.

— Нет, ТэЁн, Тао пойдет гулять с другом.

Мальчишка мгновенно погрустнел.

— А я думаю это отличная идея. И ты, Бекхён, тоже собирайся.

Бён опешил от внезапной идеи Хуана.

— Тао, я не думаю, что Ифань хотел подобного.

— Ничего. Если хочет дружить со мной, пусть дружит и с моей семьей.

— Ура! А можно мы устроим пикник? — Ён во все глаза смотрел на дядю.

— Конечно!

ТэЁн запрыгал на месте, хлопая в ладоши. Вошедший Чанёль удивленно оглядел троицу и, прокашлявшись, привлекая внимание, произнес:

— Бекхён. Я собрался и поеду домой. Спасибо за заботу. Пока!

— Чанёль, постой! — Пак обернулся, настораживаясь усмешкой Цзытао, — не хочешь сходить на пикник?

— Тао! — Бек нахмурился.

— Значит так! У вас полчаса на сборы и выезжаем. Чанёль с нами поедет. И точка!

Поднявшись, Хуан вышел из кухни. Альфа даже ответить толком не успел. Глядя на его растерянный вид с открытым ртом, Бён усмехнулся.

— Ну, что. Добро пожаловать в рабство. Бегство с корабля отменяется. Давайте собираться.

* * *

Приглашая Тао на прогулку, Крис надеялся на тихую уютную встречу, где они побудут наедине, поговорят обо всем на свете и наладят свои взаимоотношения. Поэтому, увидев, как из машины Хуана, помимо него самого, вылез Бекхён с сыном и Чанёль, он слегка опешил. Зато Цзытао сиял улыбкой как счастливчик, выигравший главный приз в лотерее.

— А вот и мы. Знакомься, Ифань, мой племянник, ТэЁн.

Подобрав съехавшую вниз челюсть, Ву взял себя в руки и слегка присел, оказываясь наравне с ребенком, протягивая ему ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Рад знакомству, ТэЁн. Меня зовут Ву Ифань.

Мальчишка осторожно пожал руку, произнеся:

— Здравствуйте. Я вас помню. Вы были в гостях у папы Тао. Папочка сказал, что вы работали, это правда? — мальчишка недоверчиво сощурился.

Крис легонько усмехнулся.

— Правда. Мы вместе готовим свадьбу для наших друзей. Ты знаешь друга Тао Сехуна? — Ён утвердительно кивнул, — Именно ему мы и помогаем. Его омежка Лухан наш с Чанёлем хороший друг.

Ребенок вскинул голову, заглядывая папе в глаза.

— Дядя Сё нашел своего истинного?

— Верно.

Личико мальчишки озарилось широкой улыбкой, а взгляд потеплел.

— Здорово!

Тао улыбнулся, оглядывая их внезапную компанию.

— Ладно, пойдемте, расположимся где-нибудь, а не будем стоять возле входа.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Хуан первым двинулся по аллее вперед. Бекхён и ТэЁн направились следом, переговариваясь между собой. Маленький альфочка расспрашивал папу о паре дяди Сё.

Глядя им вслед, Крис тяжело вздохнул. Стоявший рядом с другом Чанёль усмехнулся.

— Фатальный провал, да?

Хмыкнув, Ву повернулся к Паку.

— Почему же. Вполне себе семейная прогулка.

— Только мы здесь как собаке пятая нога.

Обернувшись, Бекхён помахал альфам рукой, чтобы они не отставали, и им пришлось ускориться.

— Извини, что так вышло, Крис. Меня вообще только перед фактом поставили, что мы куда-то там едем.

— Лучше объясни, как тебя вообще угораздило оказаться с ними вместе? И кто тебе так лицо разукрасил.

— Ах, это… я вчера подрался с бывшим женихом Бекхёна и его друзьями, а после ноги просто принесли к нему. В итоге получилось, что я остался у них ночевать.

— М-да. Оказывается ты не далеко от меня ушел, — под озадаченный взгляд Чана, Ифань со вздохом продолжил, — Представляешь, среди некоторых альф в нашем городе, в основном вероятно из богатеев, есть спор на то, кто лишит Тао невинности. В общем, я вчера столкнулся с парой таких умников и тоже влез в драку, — Ву сжал руки в кулаки, — Таким как они даже смотреть в его сторону запрещено!

— Спокойней, Крис, спокойней.

Выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы, Ифань понемногу успокаивается.

— Прости. Просто как подумаю об этом, сразу начинаю заводиться.

— Я тебя очень хорошо понимаю. Знаешь, оказывается, жених Бекхёна бросил его перед алтарем. И я бы был этому рад, ведь если бы он был замужем, мы могли бы не встретиться. Но дружки этого Ана насмехались над Бекки и, похоже, он сам верит, что такое обращение к нему было заслуженным. Ты не представляешь, каким потерянным он тогда выглядел.

Чанёль проводит рукой по волосам и, подняв взгляд, смотрит на Бёна, который, найдя подходящую для пикника лужайку, расстилал покрывало. ТэЁн помогал ему, пока Тао, вынимал из привезенной с собой корзины сэндвичи и напитки на случай легкого перекуса.

— Крис.

— М?

— Я хочу, чтобы Бекхён стал моим супругом.

Ифань даже остановился, вытаращив глаза на друга.

— Ты серьезно?!

— Я видел видео с их свадьбы и, когда он шел к алтарю, понял, что не могу отдать его кому-то другому. Тем альфой, что должен ждать его в церкви, должен быть я.

— Но… как же ТэЁн? Уверен, что сможешь его принять?

Пак спрятал руки в карманы.

— Я постараюсь. Хотя думаю, отчасти он мой главный соперник.

— Не сходи с ума.

Усмехнувшись, Чан пожал плечами.

— Поздно. Я уже. Но ты прав, прежде всего, мне нужно попытаться поладить с ТэЁном, а уж потом делать предложение Беку.

Помолчав некоторое время, Ифань тихо произнес:

— Теперь я чувствую себя аутсайдером. Меня Тао согласен воспринимать только как друга.

Засмеявшись, Чанёль толкнул друга локтем в бок.

— Да, ладно. Он уже не шугается от тебя и не шипит по поводу и без. По-моему, это прогресс.

Крис криво и не весело усмехнулся.

— Эй, вы так и будете там стоять?

Подбоченившись, Хуан исподлобья смотрел на альф.

— Уже идем.

Подхватив друга под руку, Пак заспешил вперед, опускаясь на покрывало рядом с омегами.

Пока Тао отодвигал в сторону корзину с едой, Бекхён, склонившись к ТэЁну, о чем-то с ним тихо разговаривал.

— Вы часто устраиваете такие пикники? — Крис повернулся к усаживающемуся рядом Хуану.

— Нет, не часто, — подхватив один из сэндвичей, Тао откусил кусочек и, прожевав его, продолжил, — Поэтому я и подумал, что было бы здорово провести время вместе.

— Я тоже думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Бекхён оглянулся на разговаривающую пару, но сразу перевел взгляд на сына, который, до этого отпросившись, побежал в сторону игровой площадки.

— Хотя иногда Сяомин и Джун заставляют нас ездить к ним в гости.

Тао тихо засмеялся, а следом за ним и Бекхён. Лица альф выражали крайнее недоумение. Продолжая смеяться, Хуан постарался объяснить.

— Джун очень энергичен, а Сяомин позволяет ему всё что угодно. А поскольку Джун специализируется на тематических играх вроде рыцарский турнир или зачарованное королевство, детективная история, то посиделки у нас всегда превращаются во что-то необычное.

— Зато с папой не скучно. Но он из своего этого хобби сделал продуктивную работу, и теперь у него есть несколько центров по проведению подобных игр в разных городах, сейчас они осваивают Европу.

Бекхён говорил с явной гордостью про своего папу, было заметно, насколько сильно он любит его. Впрочем, такая же нежность была и во взгляде Тао, для которого Джун пусть не был кровным папой, но оттого не становился менее дорогим и важным человеком в его жизни. От этого Чанёль и Крис, имея сложности во взаимоотношениях с собственными родителями, по-доброму завидовали им, мысленно желая познакомиться с такими удивительными людьми.

Продолжая улыбаться, Бекхён отвел взгляд посмотреть, где играет ТэЁн и сразу вскочил на ноги. На ближайшей аллее мальчишка что-то оживленно говорил какой-то пожилой паре с золотистым ретривером. Переглянувшись, старики, посмеиваясь, отстегнули поводок от собаки и счастливый ребенок, помахав перед носом собаки палкой, на пару с ней куда-то понесся.

— ТэЁн! — Бён сорвался с места, бросившись следом.

Тао тоже приподнялся, но тут же сел обратно. Ему было немного некомфортно в обществе двух альф. Единственное, о чем он мог говорить — это о работе, но сейчас для этого явно был не подходящий момент. Ифань же просто любовался смущенным омегой, стараясь не сорваться и не затискать его в объятиях. Как ни странно, но от неловкости Хуана спас Пак, который принялся припоминать забавные истории из жизни, вызывая на лице парня вначале легкую улыбку, а в итоге и вовсе рассмешив. При этом сам Чанёль не забывал постоянно оглядываться, наблюдая за игравшим с собакой ТэЁном, к которому в итоге присоединился Бекхён. Длилось это правда только до того момента, как альфе по голове не прилетела палка.

Растерянно замерев, он уставился на упавшую перед ним деревяшку, и несколько секунд спустя его на траву повалил принесшийся ретривер, принявшийся вылизывать ему лицо. Прибежавшие следом «детки Бён» притормозили в панике, ожидая ругани и воспитательной беседы, но у Чанёля было сегодня очень хорошее настроение, и он, посмеиваясь, отбившись от собаки, подхватив палку, принялся дразнить её, и минуту спустя унесся прочь с новоявленным лохматым другом. ТэЁн только возмущенно взмахнул руками.

— Папа! Он же убежал играть с нашей собакой! А мы как же?!

И не дожидаясь ответа, помчался следом. Бросив взгляд в сторону Хуана и Ву, наблюдавших за этой сценой, омега мысленно усмехнулся дальновидности Чанёля, и побежал за двумя неугомонными альфами следить, чтобы они чего-нибудь не натворили.

Проводив их взглядом, Ву осторожно произнес:

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но… я думаю, из них получится хорошая семья.

Тао вздохнул. Повернувшись, Крис взглянул на Хуана, с задумчивым видом смотревшего на брата, племянника и Пака. Ненадолго поджав губы, он посмотрел в глаза альфы и еле слышно произнес:

— Я знаю. Вижу, как он старается. И Бекки тоже видит.

— Значит ты уже не против него?

— Ну, скажем так, огненного дракона рыцарь уговорил дать ему шанс, — хмыкнув, омега тихо засмеялся, кивнув в сторону ТэЁна, — Осталось ему только с охраняющей дворец армией договориться.

Ифань ухмыльнулся.

— Почему-то думается мне, что это только вопрос времени. Честно говоря, дети его обожают.

— Посмотрим.

Улыбнувшись, Тао откинулся назад, вытягиваясь на траве, рассматривая облака. Подумав, Ву аккуратно лег рядом, но, не придвигаясь слишком близко, памятуя, что для виду они как будто бы друзья. Хотя Крис так не считал, но об этом омеге знать было необязательно.

Немного помолчав, Хуан резко выдохнул:

— Спасибо тебе.

— Мне? За что?

— За всё понемногу. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что ты чересчур… идеальный?

— Я думал, после сегодняшнего завтрака ты убедился, что это не так.

Фыркнув от смеха, Тао закрыл рот рукой. Сдерживать улыбку было просто невозможно и, смотря на омегу, Ифань чувствовал, как его распирает от счастья. Даже понимая, что это ненадолго, и в любой момент Хуан может сменить милость на гнев, альфа просто наслаждался моментом, лежа на покрывале и глядя на проплывавшие над ними облака.

Когда спустя какое-то время Ву посмотрел в сторону своей пары, Тао спал. Совершенно спокойно и безмятежно. В стороне продолжали носиться с собакой Бёны и Пак. А Крис решил для себя, что через год, они обязательно вновь все вместе отправятся на пикник. Только в следующий раз желательно, чтобы они были семьей не на словах, а на самом деле.


	21. Запутавшийся

ТэЁн гладит по голове собаку, виляющую хвостом, не замечая ничего вокруг. В это время пожилая пара благодарит Бекхёна и Чанёля за то, что они поиграли с их псом, при этом подмечая, что никогда не видели столь милую и дружную семью. Бён неловко краснеет, а Пак довольно улыбается.

На радостях, альфа на обратном пути покупает всем мороженое. ТэЁн недоверчиво смотрит на лакомство в руке мужчины, затем ему в лицо, и так несколько раз, до тех пор, пока Бекхён не произносит:

— Ну же! ТэЁн, не стесняйся.

Мальчишка чуть хмурится, но сладость все-таки забирает, с осторожностью поглядывая на Чанёля. В отличие от старшего Бёна, Пак понимает, что на самом деле, несмотря на дружелюбие, Ён всё еще относится к нему с недоверием, а мороженое очень походит на подкуп, потому что малыш явно не понимает, откуда к нему столько щедрости. Чан только мысленно вздыхает, чувствуется влияние Тао, недоверчивого к окружающим до крайности.

— Спасибо, — ТэЁн откусывает кусочек, а после поворачивается к папе, — А можно я еще на качелях покачаюсь?

Получив утвердительный кивок, мальчишка по-деловому вышагивает в сторону игровой площадки, опасаясь бежать, чтобы не уронить сливочный рожок.

Бекхён устало потягивается.

— Иногда я чувствую себя рядом с ним старым. Слишком уж он энергичен.

Чанёль усмехается, негромко произнося:

— А с нашими, как водиться будешь?

Бён удивленно распахивает глаза, поворачиваясь к Паку, смотрящему куда-то в сторону.

— Что?

Альфа оборачивается к удивленному омеге с невозмутимым видом.

— Что? Я говорю, пойдем обратно к Тао и Крису.

Пожав плечами, Чанёль направляется к их лужайке, оставляя Бекхёна позади и тихо посмеиваясь. Но Бён очень быстро его догоняет, хотя больше ничего не спрашивает, но порой растерянно поглядывает в его сторону.

Когда они подходят к месту отдыха, перед ними предстает милейшая картина. Ифань и Тао спят рядышком, при этом Хуан лежит так, будто опустил голову на плечо альфы. Пальцы их рук переплетены меж собой.

Бекхён улыбается от этого вида и кивает Паку на другой конец покрывала, где они и устраиваются, в молчании поедая свои порции мороженого, а после и спящих, потому что оно начинает подтаивать.

Уже доев сладости, они сидят в молчании, пока альфа не оборачивается к омеге, привлекая его внимание, касаясь у себя на лице места в уголке губ.

— У тебя здесь осталось мороженое.

— Да?

Бён принимается старательно стирать, пока Чан не перехватывает его руку.

— Дай я.

Бекхён задерживает дыхание, когда альфа склоняется, проходясь языком по его губам, а затем втягивая его в поцелуй. Запах апельсина дурманит голову и пьянит. Пак проходится рукой от предплечья омеги к плечу, а затем скользит рукой на шею, поглаживая её. Внезапно в стороне раздается звук, похожий на поскуливание и омега отстраняет альфу от себя, оборачиваясь к спящим.

Тао во сне кусает губы, хмурится и скрипит зубами, иногда постанывая и поскуливая. Ифань морщится от мешающего спать звука и просыпается, сев и непонимающе взглянув на истинного.

Бён подскакивает с места, подбегая к брату и принимаясь его тормошить.

— Тао! Тао, проснись! Проснись, сейчас же!

Хуан всё сильнее хмурится, царапая ногтями по покрывалу, лицо искажается как от тяжелых мук. Схватив брата за плечи, Бекхён, что есть сил его встряхивает.

— Тао!

Парень просыпается с резким рваным вдохом, будто вырываясь из глубин. Его заметно потряхивает, и взгляд испугано скользит к Бёну. Потянувшись вперед, Хуан обнимает Бекхёна, крепко к нему прижимаясь. Бекхён чуть морщится от боли, потому как чужие пальцы впиваются в него точно клещами. Тао держится за него как утопающий за щепку от разбитого корабля. Бек что-то успокаивающе нашептывает на ухо брату, который постепенно расслабляется. Плечи опускаются, дыхание становится ровней. Чувствуя, что он уже способен воспринимать происходящее адекватно, Бён чуть отстраняется, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Поедем домой?

Тао устало кивает. Затем, несколько секунд о чем-то подумав, он придвигается ближе к Бекхёну и что-то ему шепчет на ухо. Поджав губы, Бён кивает.

— Хорошо. Я соберу всё сам.

Поднявшись, Хуан, покачиваясь, направляется прочь. Выдохнув, глядя ему вслед, омега оборачивается, глядя на серьезно сосредоточенного Ифаня и растерянного Чанёля.

— Что ж, пора заканчивать.

— С ним всё в порядке? — Крис с тревогой глядит на удаляющуюся фигуру.

— Вероятно, кошмары вернулись.

— Могу я поговорить с ним? — Ву с надеждой глядит на Бёна, хотя по всему его виду заметно, что он готов сорваться с места в любой момент.

Бекхён сомневается, но всё-таки произносит:

— Я же все равно не смогу тебя удержать. Но главное, не дави на него. Сейчас он особенно ранимый, поэтому он и предпочитает быть в одиночестве.

Окончание фразы Ифань слушает вполуха, и секунду спустя вскакивает и срывается на бег, потому что Тао уже успел скрыться в дальнем конце аллеи.

Бён же провожает его взглядом, а затем поднимается, оборачиваясь в сторону детской площадки, и зовет ТэЁна, а затем смотрит на Пака и со вздохом произносит:

— Поможешь собрать вещи?

Чанёль молчаливо кивает, давая согласие.

* * *

Крис настигает Тао на стоянке, когда омега подходит к машине, намереваясь сесть внутрь. Добежав до него, Ифань разворачивает Хуана к себе, заглядывая ему в лицо. Красноволосый пытается отвести взгляд, и вывернуться из чужого захвата, но Крис притягивает его к себе, укладывая голову омеги на своё плечо.

— Тао, не убегай от меня, пожалуйста. Ты можешь воспринимать меня как друга, но я всё равно чувствую, когда тебе больно. Мне тоже тяжело, когда ты так страдаешь. Только скажи, и я сделаю всё что угодно для того, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Хуан легонько упирается в чужое плечо, отодвигая альфу. Ву не сопротивляется, но всё его внимание сосредоточено на истинном.

— Тогда… не нужно быть ближе, — Ифань намеревается возмутиться, но Тао вскидывает голову, с отчаяньем выпаливая, — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я не тот, кто тебе нужен? В мире множество других достойных омег. Умных, красивых, желанных. А со мной ты не сможешь стать счастливым!

— Ты прав. Омег множество. Но мне нужен один единственный. Тот о ком я думаю, засыпая и просыпаясь. Кого стоит увидеть, и сердце сходит с ума, а мысли покидают голову. Кого я хочу постоянно целовать и обнимать, касаться, чувствовать, — Крис поглаживал пальцами чужие щечки, стирая остатки слёз, — Того, кого я люблю больше всего на свете и того, кто любит меня, но так нелепо страшится собственных чувств. Тао, я не слепой. Я вижу это. Ты любишь меня ничуть не меньше, чем я тебя.

Альфа выдыхает последние слова в чужие губы. Хуан глядит на него доверчиво и наивно. Губы подрагивают, и парень готов вот-вот расплакаться снова.

— Это не правда. Не правда. Ты слишком самоуверенный. Я тебя совсем не люблю.

— Нет, это ты обманщик.

Ву прижимается своими губами к чужим, совсем легко и невесомо, прислушиваясь к тому, как вздрагивает от этого прикосновения омега. Он не задерживается надолго и сразу отстраняется.

Хуан сглатывает комок, а после ударяет альфу по плечу кулаком.

— Ты обещал быть другом. Ты обещал, что такого больше не будет. И это ты постоянно лжешь. Врешь и обманываешь, а после смеешь просить тебе верить?! Хочешь правды, то вот. Я просто знаю, что рано или поздно ты уйдешь и бросишь меня одного!

— Что? Бред, Тао! Я никуда от тебя не уйду! Ты даже не хочешь дать мне шанса! Откуда такая уверенность?

— Не пытайся разбить мне сердце! — Хуан опускает голову, глотая слёзы, — Пожалуйста. От него и так ничего не осталось.

— Но, Тао…

— Не надо, Ифань. Люди, подобные мне, всегда остаются одиноки. Потому не придумывай того, чего нет на самом деле, и чего не будет никогда.

Отодвинув альфу еще дальше, омега развернулся, забираясь в машину и отодвигаясь в дальний конец.

Крис тяжело дышал, ошарашенный таким признанием. Это даже в голову ему не приходило. С чего вдруг такая уверенность? Ву уже хотел попытаться вновь поговорить с Тао, но позади раздалось громкое покашливание. Оглянувшись, Ифань увидел расстроенного Бекхёна и хмурого ТэЁна. Мальчишка глядел на альфу с недоверием.

— Что ж, спасибо за сегодня. Нам пора.

Бён вымученно улыбнулся. Мальчишка поспешил забираться в салон, где Тао вновь делал вид, что спит. Проходя мимо застывшего Криса, Бек тихо вздохнул.

— Ифань, мне правда жаль, что он не подпускает тебя к себе.

— Он думает, что я его брошу. Но он ошибается, Бекхён!

— Я знаю. Просто он совсем не умеет доверять людям.

— Не представляю уже как его переубедить.

Бекхён задумывается, бросая взгляд в сторону машины, а затем шепчет:

— У него течка через три недели, — Ву распахивает глаза, недоуменно смотря на Бёна, — Если до этого момента сумеешь добиться, чтобы он провел её с тобой, вы останетесь вместе. Если нет, то тебе придется отступить.

— Бекхён…

— Удачи. Это не будет простой задачей.

Ободряюще коснувшись плеча альфы, омега убрал в багажник корзину с пледом и остатками еды, а затем, попрощавшись, сел за руль.

Когда машина отъехала, стоявший в стороне Чанёль подошел к поникшему другу, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Если хочешь, можем сходить куда-нибудь выпить.

Вздохнув, Ву покачал головой.

— Спасибо, Чан. Но нет. Сейчас мне стоит подумать о другом.

— Крис?

— У меня есть только 3 недели, и я не могу тратить их на что-то другое, кроме Тао. Мне кроме него ничего не нужно.

* * *

ТэЁн придвинулся к Хуану, обнимая за талию.

— Папа Тао, этот альфа тебя обидел?

Грустно улыбнувшись, омега погладил доверчиво глядевшего на него мальчишку по голове.

— Нет, Ённи. Я просто устал, и у меня немного разболелась голова.

— Правда? Но если что, я его поколочу!

— ТэЁн! Что я говорил тебе про драки? — не отрывая взгляда от дороги, Бекхён произнес суровым тоном.

— А Чанёль-ши сказал, что если ты дерешься, защищая дорогих людей, это не плохо!

Бён тихо фыркнул.

— С каких пор чужое мнение стало для тебя авторитетным?

— Но он ведь твой друг. И… — опустив взгляд, мальчишка еле слышно продолжил, — он на самом деле не выглядит плохим, а еще с ним весело…

Бекхён даже оглянулся, бросая растерянный взгляд на сына, но встречаясь с не менее удивленным взглядом нервно усмехнувшегося Тао. Вернув взгляд на дорогу, Бён прокашлялся, стараясь прийти в себя от шока. Оказывается, Пак все-таки умудрился расположить мальчишку к себе, пусть и немного, но и это уже было достаточным прогрессом с учетом того, что обычно ребенок недоверчиво относился ко всем вокруг. Но сохраняя суровые нотки, омега продолжил:

— И всё равно, ты знаешь, что я не одобряю драки. Мне хватает и того, что учитель уже несколько раз жаловался на то, что ты дерешься в школе.

— Я не виноват, что они первые лезут…

— ТэЁн, я не хочу, чтобы мой сын вырос хулиганом. Это последнее предупреждение. Понятно?

— Да, пап.

Вздохнув, мальчишка крепче обнял Тао, утыкаясь носом ему в бок. Поглаживая племянника по волосам, Хуан отвернулся к окну, потому что воспоминания о минувшем кошмаре до сих пор тревожили его, и как бы он не хотел проявить достаточно участия в этой воспитательной беседе, внутри не было ни покоя, ни гармонии.

Бекхён тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что надолго его слова не успокоят ребенка. Омега уже почти привык к еженедельным визитам к учителю и директору для разговора о воспитании сына. Честно говоря, ему самому хотелось всыпать «педагогам» за их: «Мы понимаем, что мальчику нужно влияние альфы, которого он не получает в вашей неполноценной семье. Но постарайтесь всё-таки повлиять на него. Постоянно устраивая драки, он может вырасти агрессивным и жестоким!».

Сказать по правде, Бён уже с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не послать их. И всё-таки он разговаривал с ТэЁном, прося его не драться, хотя понимал, что без основания его малыш не стал бы распускать руки, но о причинах его ссор с одноклассниками ребенок упорно молчал, и омеге приходилось смиряться. А затем мальчишку надолго не хватало, и Бекхёна опять вызывали в школу из-за очередной драки. Теперь же, после того, как Пак сказал, что драться, защищая кого-то, это нормально, Бек предчувствовал, что теперь он станет в школе еще более частым гостем.

* * *

Тао задыхается, кашляя и плача. Ему больно и страшно. Из-за слёз ничего перед собой не разглядеть.

— Папа… Папочка. Вернись, пожалуйста. Я боюсь оставаться один…

Всхлипывая, он трет глаза, но с каждым мгновением ему становится всё труднее терпеть боль. Стоит открыть глаза и их начинает разъедать. Давясь рыданиями, Тао кулачками стирает слёзы. Вокруг нарастает грохот и шум. В отчаянье мальчишка кричит:

— Папочка!

Взгляд устремляется прямо перед собой, и ребенок растерянно застывает, видя перед собой целующихся родителей. Отец отчаянно прижимает к себе папу. Всего мгновение и Тао отделяется от них яркой вспышкой. Боль иглами проникает под кожу и плоть, пробираясь внутрь. Если бы у него были силы, он бы закричал во все горло, но страх парализует, лишает не только возможности кричать, но и двигаться. Сознание стремительно покидает его. Тао слишком мал, чтобы задумываться о смерти, всё, что он понимает — родители уже не придут. Вместо него они выбрали пустоту наедине. Теперь у него есть только боль, страх и неизвестность. Он один. Теперь он навсегда один.

* * *

Резко сев на постели, Тао жадно глотает ртом воздух, давясь слезами. Поднося ко рту одеяло, он вцепляется в него зубами, прижимая его ладонью, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся из груди крики. Омега плачет навзрыд, сжимаясь в комок и тихо поскуливая. Годы идут, а боль не проходит. Врут те, кто говорит, что время лечит. Во всяком случае, с Хуаном это не происходит. А ведь кошмары не беспокоили его почти полгода. Но отчего встреча с Крисом заставила их вернуться?

Тао заливается слезами заставляя намокать постельное белье, вспоминая свой кошмар в парке, когда вместо родителей он со стороны увидел их с Ифанем. Такой же поцелуй, такая же гибель. Омеге не столько страшно умереть самому, сколько представить, что погибнуть может Ву. Одна эта мысль заставляет кровь в венах холодеть, а тело впадать в оцепенение.

Заворачиваясь в одеяло как в кокон, Хуан кричит в подушку, пока не срывает связки. Он не знает, сколько проходит времени в его криках и рыданиях. Понемногу он успокаивается и обессилено лежит, глядя в окно, роняя уже беззвучные слёзы, пустым взглядом наблюдая, как темнота светлеет, и восходит солнце.

Телефон на тумбочке звенит будильником, и Тао приходится сесть, чтобы выключить его. Утро понедельника и он полностью разбит. Накануне он потратил весь день, чтобы прийти в себя и думал, что это получилось, но очередной ночной кошмар убеждает его в бесполезности затраченных усилий.

Омега идет в душ, долго стоя под прохладным потоком, упираясь лбом в стену и внутренне будто собирая себя по кусочкам. Всё как всегда.

Уже промакивая кожу от капель, Хуан смотрит на своё отражение и, вздохнув, хлопает себя по щекам, суровым голосом произнося:

— Опять раскис как тряпка! А ну возьми себя в руки! У тебя толпа подчиненных, и ты в ответе за них и их семьи. Забыл о своей ответственности?! Не смей сдавать! Начнешь тонуть, утопишь и остальных, а потому живо взял себя в руки и вновь стал сильным, спокойным и волевым! Нечего тут сопли распускать! Всё понятно?!

Взмахнув кулаками, Тао отгоняет прочь лишние мысли о прошлом, о Ифане и чувствах к альфе.

Легкий завтрак, белая рубашка, серый строгий пиджак и брюки, черный галстук, аккуратно причесанные волосы, оттягивая алые пряди которых, Хуан думает, что надо, наконец, вернуть родной цвет и завязывать с постоянной покраской. Омеге вовсе кажется, что за последнее время их размеренная, стабильная и спокойная жизнь стала совершенно ненормальной.

Качая головой, парень направляется на выход. Бекхён, как всегда, повёз ТэЁна в школу, а Тао направляется прямиком в офис. С утра его ждет куча документов на подпись от улыбавшегося Джунмёна. Явление прежде редкое и необычное, но ставшее стабильным после того, как Ким нашел своего омегу.

Тао искренне рад за своего помощника и секретаря, но иногда его самую малость цепляют коготки зависти. Порой в его голове проскальзывают мимолетные мысли вроде: «Хотел бы я, чтобы у нас было всё также безмятежно…». Но обычно омега сразу гонит их прочь.

Разобравшись с первыми делами, Хуан проводит общую планерку, где они обсуждают проекты, над которыми работают его подчиненные. Делятся идеями и советами. У них достаточно дружный коллектив, а потому подобные мероприятия проводятся еженедельно.

Далее следует ряд встреч связанных с новыми проектами или с теми, что уже в процессе.

Когда выдается спокойная минутка, и Тао решает выпить чаю, чтобы сделать небольшой перерыв, к нему в кабинет врывается Сюмин. Удивительно, но в этот раз открытая с пинка дверь, уже не шокирует и воспринимается как нечто вполне обыденное.

— Привет, Тао!

— Здравствуй, Минсок. Ты что-то хотел?

— Да. Обсудить свадьбу Лу.

Хуан приподнимает брови в удивлении.

— Эм, хорошо. Но о чём конкретно?

— Может, поговорим в неформальной обстановке? Приглашаю тебя в ресторан.

Вздохнув, Тао смотрит на часы. Время и впрямь приближается к обеду, поэтому кивнув, он наскоро собирается, и они покидают кабинет.

Ким выбирает один из самых дорогостоящих и элитных ресторанов в городе, отчего Тао заметно не по себе, потому как они могли обсудить всё в более скромном месте. На входе Мин отвлекается, набирая кому-то сообщение, а после с невозмутимой улыбкой возвращается к Хуану.

Они занимают место за столиком на балконе, откуда открывается вид на зал внизу.

Ким сразу принимается за обсуждение свадебной церемонии вставляя свои идеи или планы реализации того или иного действа.

Помня про слова мэра и его супруга, Тао поддерживает беседу, но держится сдержанно-настойчиво, не давая Сюмину разойтись в своей фантазии.

В какой-то момент взгляд Хуана падает вниз и остается там, цепляясь за знакомое лицо.

* * *

За одним из столиков в центре, буквально перед ними, сидит Ифань в компании какой-то девушки омеги. Альфа улыбается достаточно сдержанно, но дружелюбно. Девушка же явно кокетничает и флиртует с ним, бросая взгляды из-под ресниц. При этом она без смущения касается Ву наманикюренной ручкой при каждой возможности.

Тао даже задерживает дыхание, глядя на них, и в какой-то момент его охватывает такая досада и обида, что вскочив с места, он спешно пробегает по коридору до винтовой лестницы и сбегает вниз. Проскальзывая между столов, омега останавливается в паре шагов от Ифаня, и гневно поджимая губы, уже спокойней подходит к парочке.

Ву замечает Хуана не сразу, оборачиваясь, он растерянно глядит на истинного.

— Тао?

Стараясь сдерживаться при виде того, как девушка глядит на него снисходительным взглядом, Цзытао гордо вскидывает голову и улыбается.

— Прошу прощения, что прервал вашу милую беседу. Я буквально на секундочку. Просто понял, что должен кое-что сделать.

Подхватив бутылку вина, омега перевешивается через стол и медленно выливает её содержимое на голову девушки, впавшей от подобного в ступор и потрясенно хлопающей ртом. Крис не менее ошеломленно глядит на происходящее, пока Хуан не поставил уже пустую бутылку на стол, а девушка не разразилась визгом и криком.

— Надо же. Полегчало.

— Какого чёрта, Тао?! — Ву вскочил из-за стола.

— Хотя нет, чуть не забыл.

Ядовито усмехнувшись, собравшийся было уходить омега, развернулся и со всей силы влепил альфе пощечину, прошипев:

— Предатель!

— Тао!

Кипя от негодования, Хуан направился прочь.

* * *

— Тао?! Ты меня слышишь?

Вздрогнув, Хуан отвел взгляд от ужинающих внизу, повернувшись к Минсоку, цепко наблюдавшему за ним, задумчиво улыбаясь.

— Ты где летаешь, чудо?

— Задумался просто. Но знаешь, Сюмин, это, безусловно, интересные идеи. Вот только тебе стоит обсудить их с семейством Лу, потому что мы исполняем исключительно их требования и не вправе вносить изменения без их разрешения. Спасибо за обед, но мне нужно вернуться в офис.

Отложив салфетку и приборы, Тао поспешно поднялся из-за стола, но не успел сделать и несколько шагов, как Ким придержал его за руку. Опустив взгляд, Хуан застыл. Минсок глядел на него непривычно холодным и серьезным взглядом.

— Один вопрос. Вы истинные, так почему ты отказываешься его признавать? Тебе ведь не всё равно.

Нахмурившись, Цзытао хотел, как обычно, отговориться чем-нибудь, но солгать под таким взглядом оказалось трудно и он впервые, тихим шепотом, честно произнес:

— Потому что, такой как я, ему не пара.

— Почему ты так считаешь? — Сюмин изумленно глядел на него, — Ты красивый, умный, образованный, добрый!

Хуан опустил взгляд, закусив губу, но затем вскинул голову и улыбнулся.

— Это фарс. Настоящий Хуан Цзытао совсем другой человек. И внутренне, и внешне.

В конце голос парня дрогнул, но он смог сдержаться.

Убрав от себя руку Кима, Тао прошел мимо, спустившись на первый этаж и, выйдя из ресторана, двинулся на стоянку, откуда незамедлительно выехал в офис.

* * *

Минсок уперся локтем в стол и угрюмо насупился, барабаня пальцами по столу и смотря вниз.

Ифань продолжал натянуто улыбаться, снимая и отодвигая от себя руки девушки, в какой-то момент он оглянулся в сторону дверей, но опоздал всего на мгновение, как они закрылись за Хуаном. Нахмурившись, альфа несколько секунд глядел в сторону выхода, а затем обернулся к своей спутнице, продолжив разговор.

— Что б вас! — рыкнув, Ким вынул смартфон, набирая номер и досадливо ворча в трубку, — Бинбин! Он просто ушел, представляешь?!

Из динамика донесся тихий смех.

— Я же тебе говорила.

— Но он должен был закатить скандал, не знаю, оттаскать соперницу за волосы!

— Эй! Я уговорила Джессику участвовать в этом, но с ней не должно что-то произойти!

— Ладно, ладно. Хотя я же видел, как у Тао изменилось лицо, когда он увидел их вместе. Но что у него за дурацкие тараканы?!

— Хм… нужны подробности?

Минсок поерзал на месте, оживившись.

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Я нет, но ты говорил, что Тао работает вместе с твоим бывшим мужем. Так что… сам понимаешь к кому надо обращаться за помощью.

Закатив глаза, Ким только выдохнул.

— Думаю, на этом закончим разговор. Пока!

— Пока, малыш!

* * *

Вернувшись в офис, Тао постарался погрузиться в работу, хотя в голове то и дело вспыхивали картинки из ресторана. Омега сам был в шоке из-за того, что готов был так легко устроить сцену ревности. Застонав, Хуан рухнул вниз, ударяясь головой об стол.

Сидевший рядом с ним Чонде, растерянно уставился на друга и начальника.

— Тебе плохо? Может воды принести?

— Нет. Хотя если есть револьвер, от него не откажусь.

— Револьвера нет. Есть нож.

— Неси.

— Правда он для масла и потому тупой.

Приподнявшись, Тао еще раз рухнул, повторно ударяясь.

— Вот как назло всё против меня!

Чен хмыкнул.

— Ой, Божечки! Можно подумать ты собрался реально свести счеты с жизнью.

Хмыкнув, Хуан вскинул голову ухмыляясь.

— Не в этот раз. Не могу же я оставить Бекхёна и ТэЁна одних.

— Ну, не скажи. У них теперь есть Пак. А в случае твоей гибели сироткой останется только Ву.

Тао вздрагивает всем телом, а после замирает и утыкается обратно в стол, закрывая голову руками.

— Не говори так.

Спохватываясь, Ким отвешивает себе мысленно подзатыльник.

— Прости. Глупость сморозил.

Чонде удрученно глядит на безжизненную тушку друга, пока тот, наконец, не выпрямляется и нервно усмехается.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь наступит день, когда я буду спокойно на это реагировать.

Промолчав, альфа цыкнул.

— Завязывай хандрить. Работать давай! Как влюбился, так и стал размазней! Что за дела вообще?!

Насупившись, Тао тихо проворчал:

— Не влюбился я.

— Ну, да. Рассказывай мне тут сказки!

— Да не люблю я Криса ничуточки! Достали уже бред нести!

Для уверенности Хуан даже вскочил с места, но тут же замолк. По закону подлости в кабинет вошли Бекхён и Ифань. В воздухе повисла тишина, и Тао в уме выматерился.

Кашлянув, Ву взял себя в руки, проходя внутрь.

— И тебе здравствуй, Тао. Я по делу.

У омеги был такой несчастный вид, будто он уже передумал и пойдет пытаться зарезаться ножом для масла. Ву, к счастью или нет, этого не видел, потому что смотрел в пол.

Беззвучно чертыхнувшись, Хуан бросил в сторону Бекхёна мрачный взгляд, от которого Бён, подумав, ретировался, хотя намеревался прежде поговорить с братом.

— Я тоже, пожалуй, пойду.

Ким вскочил на ноги, подхватывая папки и, игнорируя бросаемые на него жалобные взгляды омеги, покинул кабинет. Кривясь, рухнув в кресло, Тао процедил сквозь зубы.

— И что привело вас ко мне, господин Ву?

Крис исподлобья взглянул на него, отчего омега понял, какой бред сморозил. Глупо обращаться на вы к человеку, с которым вы вместе работаете месяц с лишним, успели несколько раз перецеловаться и в квартире которого ты недавно ночевал.

— Всё нормально, Тао. Я понимаю, что они успели вынести тебе мозги про нашу истинность похуже меня! — Хуан виновато опускает глаза, — Но я, правда, по делу. У нас проблема!

Встав, Крис придвигает стул ближе к омеге, который все же обращает на него своё внимание.

— И что стряслось?

— Мне звонил Лухан. Они решили передвинуть дату свадьбы.

— Передвинуть?

— Именно. В общем, на подготовку вместо двух месяцев у нас около одного.

— Четыре недели?

— Да, ладно. Справимся. Чанёля я уже отправил в оранжерею с просьбой ускорить доставку цветов. А с Бекхёном по дороге мы разговаривали о дополнительных материалах. Кстати еще пришлось созвониться с ДжиЁном обсудить ряд деталей. Он сказал, что у него как раз в загородном доме должны были остаться некоторые декорации.

— И когда ты это всё успел?

— Просто не хотел лишний раз тебя нагружать, последнее время тебе и так приходится уставать и терпеть слишком много волнений по нашей с Чанёлем вине.

Тао только хмыкает. В прежние времена он бы возмутился, что кто-то решает что-то вместо него, но сейчас приходит только удовлетворение, что возле него есть тот, на кого можно положиться, кто заботится о тебе и всегда подстрахует в трудный момент.

Но омега был бы не самим собой, если бы для виду не проворчал:

— Раскомандовался он тут. Ну и что же наш большой начальник решил определить для меня?

Была бы воля Криса, он бы, не задумываясь, сказал, что определил Тао в свою спальню, где они пробудут вдвоем до тех пор, пока омега не охрипнет от криков и стонов удовольствия. Но вместо этого альфа развел руками.

— А нам с тобой придется опять ехать в дом Лу. Сначала, конечно, нужно будет договориться с плотниками о переносе их работы на ранний срок, так как строительство площадки, где всё будет проходить, займет какое-то время. Параллельно с этим придется заниматься декорированием и планированием. Поэтому поедем вдвоем, чтобы проконтролировать рабочих и успеть разобраться с делами за короткий срок. Сам понимаешь, потом придется вернуться в город, а оставшихся там оставим без присмотра, соответственно нужно быть уверенными, что они сделают всё верно и не придется все переделывать заново.

— Понимаю. Ладно. Я тогда созвонюсь пока с ведущим, музыкантами и остальными.

— Договорились. Тогда я поехал. Пока!

Поднявшись из-за стола, Ву направился к дверям.

— Ифань!

Остановившись, альфа оглянулся, взглядом спрашивая, что еще омега хотел сказать.

— Я… спасибо тебе, но ты мог просто позвонить.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Крис ответил:

— Не мог. Я и так не видел тебя почти двое суток. Мне пора.

Глядя на закрывшиеся двери, Хуан откидывается на кресло, еле слышно выдыхая.

— А сегодня даже не поцеловал… Что же ты делаешь, Тао? Боже, с каждым разом всё сложнее. Эти чувства точно меня погубят.


	22. Мой маленький принц

— Да, спасибо! Нам так же приятно с вами сотрудничать. Всего доброго, до свидания!

Чанёль выворачивает руль, сворачивая на перекрестке, и отключает звонок на гарнитуре.

За окном моросит мелкий дождик, который портит обзор на лобовом стекле, отчего приходится то и дело включать дворники.

Сегодня четверг и все дни у них полный аврал. Их незабвенная немного чокнутая четверка руководителей носится по всему городу, сдвигая сроки, заключая новые договора и полностью переделывая свои планы.

С утра Паку и Ву даже пришлось оправдываться перед их финансовым директором — До Кенсу, который лютовал из-за кучи непредвиденных расходов и оттого огрел руководителей пару раз по голове папкой со списком последних затрат. Больше досталось, конечно, Чанёлю, потому что Ифань вроде как был вышестоящим руководителем, хотя в принципе, компанией они владели в равной степени.

Иногда Пак даже обижался на то, что его бьют чаще, на что Крис парировал, отшучиваясь, что у Кенсу просто к Чану особые чувства. Чанёль не спорил, за что опять был бит финансовым директором под смех Ву.

А всё было из-за того, что когда До устраивался к ним на работу, Пак решил к нему подкатить, сказав, что они возьмут его на работу, если омега пойдет с ним на свидание. Ответ Кенсу был лаконичным и чётко по почкам. Ифань тогда извинился за кряхтящего друга и сказал, что они будут оценивать исключительно профессиональные навыки омеги, клятвенно заверив, что подобных приставаний больше не будет. Должность До получил и в целом со временем они с Чанёлем поладили, но порой нет-нет, да Кенсу припоминал альфе былые грешки.

Услышав очередной входящий звонок, Пак уже на автомате нажал соединение и, лучась доброжелательностью, выдохнул:

— Добрый день! Пак Чанёль слушает. Чем могу помочь?

— Чан, ты что, умом тронулся?

— Э… отец?

— Он самый. Не узнал, что ли?

— Я не смотрел на экран. Что-нибудь случилось?

— Так и знал, что ты забудешь. А тебя, между прочим, ждут с самого утра.

— А? — Пак ненадолго задумался, но тут же вспомнил, — Чёрт! Я, правда, забыл. Дел прорва на работе.

— Понятно. Мне объяснить ему, что тебя не будет?

— Вот же! Нет, я приеду. Постараюсь поскорее освободиться и приеду.

— Ладно. Не задерживайся только.

— Знаю, знаю. До встречи.

Собеседник хмыкнул и отсоединился. Ворча на собственную память, Пак перестроился в другой ряд, сворачивая на ближайшем повороте к торговому центру, прикидывая в уме список покупок.

На шоппинг альфе пришлось потратить около часа. 4 пакета со всевозможными сладостями, по два в руке. И ещё один на локте с плюшевым медведем. Выйдя из торгового центра, Чанёль надеялся, что его ноша не порвется по пути до машины, которая стояла в дальнем конце парковки на границе со сквером.

Уместив пакеты в багажнике своего KIA Quoris, и захлопнув дверь, Пак слегка помахал руками, разминая мышцы, и направился к передней части автомобиля. Но прежде, чем он успел сесть за руль, взгляд зацепился за сидевшего в сквере на лавочке ребёнка. К нему подошел мужчина в черном пальто с накинутым на голову капюшоном кофты. Снизу торчали голые ноги в носках и башмаках.

Скривившись, Чанёль нахмурился. Встреч с извращенцами у него еще не было, но одного вида мужчины хватило, чтобы понять, что он явно не просто так вышел погулять.

Быстрым шагом пройдя к аллее ведущей от торгового центра через сквер, Пак направился к парочке.

Мальчишка, спрыгнув со скамейки, взялся за руку мужчины и они двинулись прочь. На секунду альфа засомневался, ведь он мог ошибиться, и мужчина на деле родственник ребёнка, если тот так легко с ним пошел. Но стоило мальчику повернуть голову, посмотрев на мужчину, как внутри у Чана всё едва не оборвалось, и он рывком побежал вперед.

— ТэЁн!

Испуганно вздрогнув, мальчик оглянулся, рефлекторно выдернув руку из чужой ладони.

— Чанёль?

Добежав до сына Бекхёна, Пак сверкал молниями из глаз, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться в ворот пальто мужчины, который испуганно глядел на него.

— А! Это ваш ребёнок. А я думал, он потерялся. Хотел в полицию отвезти.

Склонившись вперед, Чанёль тихо прорычал сквозь зубы.

— А может это мне тебя отвести в участок?

— Не понимаю о чем вы. До свидания! — мужчина поспешно ретировался подальше от злого Чана.

Развернувшись, альфа сурово уставился на мальчишку. Поджав губы, ТэЁн смотрел снизу вверх, несмотря на старания выглядеть храбрым и сильным, было заметно, что он готов в любой момент расплакаться.

Сдержавшись, чтобы хотя бы легонько не отвесить ребёнку подзатыльник, Пак, выдохнув от напряжения, присел на корточки.

— Испугался?

ТэЁн еще сильнее сжал губы и затряс головой. Еще раз вздохнув, Чан притянул его к себе, обняв и погладив по голове.

— Ничего. Главное теперь всё в порядке. Правда?

Мальчишка кивнул куда-то в плечо альфы и, подняв руки, вцепился ручками в плащ Пака, при этом шмыгнув носом, вызвав на лице Чана легкую улыбку.

Поглаживая ТэЁна по голове, Чанёль дал ему время выплакаться и успокоиться.

Почему-то просто увидев, как какой-то мужчина пытается увести куда-то маленького Бёна, он лишился всех мыслей, желая лишь вырвать малыша из чужих рук. И даже сейчас альфа не имел прежних тревог и волнений. Куда сильнее его беспокоило то, каким образом ребёнок оказался здесь в одиночку.

Чувствуя, что дыхание мальчишки выравнивается, Чанёль осторожно отстранился, заглядывая ему в лицо. Еще раз шмыгнув носом, ТэЁн потер лицо рукавом, вновь пытаясь принять серьезное выражение лица.

Вытянув из внутреннего кармана носовой платок, Пак принялся стирать остатки слёзок с детского личика. Закончив, альфа со всей строгостью посмотрел на малыша.

— Так, ТэЁн, а теперь рассказывай, как ты здесь оказался и почему один?

Ребёнок засопел носом, вновь поджимая губы, но под пристальным взглядом взрослого опустил голову.

— Я поехал к папе, но ошибся автобусом. А понял это, только когда вышел. И как обратно ехать я не знаю.

Чанёль тяжело выдохнул.

— Хорошо, что я оказался рядом, иначе бы ушел с незнакомым мужчиной. Зачем ты вообще с ним пошел? Разве твой папа не говорил, что нельзя ходить с подозрительными людьми?!

При воспоминаниях о мужчине, Пак повысил голос, но заметив, как задрожали губы у мальчишки, осекся.

— Прости. Мне не стоило кричать. Ладно, раз с этим разобрались, давай я отвезу тебя к папе, хорошо?

— Да.

Поднявшись, Чанёль взял ТэЁна за руку и повёл к своей машине. Уже дойдя до неё и усадив мальчишку на заднее сидение, альфа заметил, как мальчишка слегка подрагивал.

— Замерз?

— Нет. Разве что совсем маленечко.

— Понятно. Тогда подожди меня здесь, а я куплю тебе что-нибудь согреться.

Посомневавшись, ребёнок кивнул.

Включив печку в машине, чтобы стало теплее, Пак вернулся в торговый центр и, найдя подходящее кафе, взял гамбургер, картошку фри и горячий шоколад. По дороге обратно он набрал номер Бекхёна. Омега ответил не сразу, к тому же раздавшийся в трубке голос омеги заметно дрожал.

— Чанёль, прости, ты не вовремя. Перезвони потом. ТэЁн пропал, и я просто не представляю, где он может быть…

— Бекхён, подожди! ТэЁн со мной.

— Что? Почему? Как? Где вы? Он в порядке?

— С ним всё нормально, он поехал к тебе и потерялся.

— Вот же! Опять сбежал из школы из-за драки!

— Он подрался?

— Да, меня вызвали в школу, но когда я приехал, его не было.

— Понятно. Ты всё ещё там?

— Да. Но собирался уже идти в полицию.

— Ясно. Оставайся там, я его привезу. Где находится эта школа?

Бён быстро проговорил адрес. Повторив его, Чанёль получил заверение, что он запомнил всё верно, и клятвенно пообещал омеге, что доставит его сына в целости и сохранности. Бекхён только измождено выдохнул: «Спасибо, Чанёль!».

ТэЁн сидел на заднем сиденье оглядываясь по сторонам. Заметив подходящего к машине Пака, он притих и напрягся. Открыв дверь, старший альфа протянул коробку с едой.

— Держи. Только ешь аккуратно.

— Спасибо!

Хмыкнув, Чан оставил еду мальчишке и занял место водителя. Заведя двигатель, Пак бросил взгляд на ребёнка, подмечая, как он набросился на еду. Похоже на улице он просидел достаточно долго, раз успел так проголодаться.

Выехав со стоянки, Чанёль старался ехать предельно осторожно, чтобы машина не дергалась при движении, и ТэЁн мог спокойно поесть. Доев, мальчик аккуратно убрал всё обратно в коробку.

— Спасибо большое, Чанёль-ши.

Взглянув на него в отражении зеркала, Пак усмехнулся.

— Можешь называть меня хён.

От неожиданности ребёнок стушевался, но все-таки неуверенно ответил.

— Хорошо, Чанёль-хён.

— Ну, раз с этим разобрались. Расскажешь, из-за чего подрался в школе?

Лицо мальчика удивленно вытянулось.

— А как вы узнали?

Пак принял загадочно задумчивый вид.

— Я много знаю. Например то, что твой папа сейчас у тебя в школе не находит себе места.

— Вы с ним разговаривали… — Ён понурил голову.

— Так поделишься, что стало причиной ссоры? Уверен, что ты не стал бы ввязываться в драку без повода. Защищал кого-то важного?

ТэЁн ещё ниже опустил голову. Чанёль молчаливо ждал. Наконец, мальчик тихо произнес:

— Просто они называют меня безотцовщиной и говорят плохо о папе. Что он меня нагулял и безответственный. И что у нас семья странная и ненормальная, потому что у меня два папы.

Пак до боли сжал руль. Подняв голову, ребёнок угрюмо закончил:

— Но это неправда. Папа самый хороший. И дядя Тао тоже. А они просто дураки.

Чанёль с полминуты молчит, просто потому, что в горле встает комок, а затем прокашливается, произнося:

— Я не буду осуждать твой поступок, ТэЁн, потому что как альфа, ты поступил правильно, заступившись за папу. Но своими действиями ты лишь расстраиваешь его ещё сильнее и заставляешь лишний раз переживать. Поэтому если ты действительно заботишься о нем, тебе стоит постараться поменьше обращать внимания на других, ведь для тебя главное, чтобы папа был счастлив. Верно?

— Да. Но они всё равно говорят гадости, даже если я стараюсь не обращать на них внимание.

— Хм… тогда давай немного схитрим.

— Схитрим? Как это?

— Ты можешь сказать, что я твой отец.

Мальчишка нахмурился, посмотрев на Чанёля, как на дурака.

— Они всё равно не поверят.

— Но я же сейчас пойду с тобой, они увидят нас вместе и поверят.

Поскольку они въехали на площадку перед школой, Чанёль, остановившись, развернулся назад, протянув ребёнку руку.

— Просто сделай вид, что это так. По рукам?

Посомневавшись, Ён ударил рукой по ладошке взрослого. Подмигнув ему, Пак кивнул на дверь.

— А теперь, сынок, на выход.

Мальчишка неуверенно придвинулся к двери, поскольку для него было слишком непривычно, что кто-то кроме папы называет его сыном.

Выйдя на улицу, Чанёль почему-то ожидал, что Бекхён будет ждать его здесь, но Бёна поблизости видно не было. В стороне играли какие-то мальчишки, которые при виде вышедшего Ёна, прервали игру и принялись перешептываться. Пак бросил в их сторону хмурый взгляд, отчего они притихли. Подойдя к старшему альфе, ТэЁн вскинул голову взглянув на него. Ободряюще улыбнувшись, Чан взял мальчишку за руку и направился к входу в школу.

Бекхён обнаружился в коридоре на втором этаже, где он яростно ругался с альфой среднего возраста и молодой девушкой омежкой, готовой расплакаться.

— … Нет! С меня довольно! Я доверил вам сына, а вы даже были не в курсе, что его третируют! Я забираю его документы и перевожу ТэЁна в другую школу!

— Папа!

Развернувшись и увидев побежавшего к нему сына, Бек бросился к нему, упав на колени и принявшись оглядывать мальчишку на наличие ран или ссадин. Убедившись, что малыш в порядке, омега расцеловал его в обе щеки, а затем поднялся, взяв за руку.

— За документами я заеду завтра!

— Но, господин Бён! Это же просто случайность! Они же дети и просто играли, и…

Мужчина осекся, когда Пак прошел к нему и, усмехнувшись, слегка подергал за ворот пиджака, будто поправляя.

— Как сказал Бекхён, мы забираем ТэЁна, и здесь он учиться больше не будет.

— А вы…?

— Отец ТэЁна. И ещё кое-что, следите за тем, что говорите при детях. Поверьте моему опыту, ни один ребенок не будет делать гадостей, которых не увидит у других. К несчастью, чаще всего за пример дети берут взрослых. Ну что ж. Надеюсь, прощайте.

Отвернувшись от растерянных преподавателей к впавшему в ступор Бекхёну, Пак прошел к нему и, наклонившись, поднял ТэЁна на руки, обратившись к омеге.

— Идем, Бекки?

Бён двинулся за альфой скорее по инерции. Спускаясь по лестнице вниз, альфа обратился к Беку.

— Ты на машине?

— Я? Нет, она в ремонте. Что-то с двигателем.

— Понятно. Тогда я вас подвезу.

Не отойдя от шока, Бекхён даже не смог возразить.

Проходя через школьный двор, Чанёль не без удовольствия заметил, как сидящий у него на руках Ён показал язык провожавшим их пристальными взглядами мальчишкам.

Оклемался Бён только, когда Пак усадил их в машину и, обернувшись, протянул руку его сыну.

— Ну, что я говорил? Сработало же?

Ребёнок довольно улыбнулся, хлопнув своей ладошкой сверху, давая пять.

— Спасибо, хён!

— Но ты помнишь наше условие на будущее.

— Да, — ТэЁн заметно смутился.

Развернувшись, Чан завел двигатель, выезжая за пределы школы. И тут Бёна прорвало.

— Что это вообще было? Какой ещё отец?

— Успокойся, Бекхён. Мы просто хотели немного осадить ребят из школы. Правда, ТэЁн?

— Да, папа. Это понарошку.

Бён сощурился, буравя Пака взглядом.

— Твоя идея?

— Бек, не принимай всё близко к сердцу. Подумаешь, пошутили немного.

— Пошутили немного? Мне по твоему было мало стресса, когда оказалось, что они потеряли ТэЁна! И вообще, — омега развернулся к втянувшему голову в плечи сыну, — Я уже говорил тебе не сбегать из школы! И ты опять ввязался в драку! Неужели не понимаешь, что они только и ждали, когда ты поведешься?!

— Бекхён…

— А с тобой отдельный разговор. Да, спасибо, что нашел его и привез. Но как тебе ума хватило придумать этот бред про отца.

— Это не бред, — омега собрался возмутиться, но альфа продолжил, перебивая его, — К тому же, ТэЁн поступил как альфа. Не забывай, что он не омега, и ты не сможешь всегда опекать его. Он должен уметь постоять за себя и за других.

— Не учи меня, как воспитывать моего сына!

Пак тяжко выдохнул, но назревавшую перепалку прервал звонок телефона Чанёля. Шепотом выругавшись, Пак включил гарнитуру.

— Да, слушаю? — альфа сощурился от сердитого голоса из динамика, — Отец, я же сказал, что приеду. …Просто возникли некоторые дела… Нет, я всё купил… Конечно, ему тоже!

Выслушивая очередную порцию недовольства, Чан устало потер лоб. Наблюдая за ним, Бекхёну стало стыдно. Пак не был обязан заботиться о нем или его сыне, но он все равно отложил свои дела и приехал к нему на помощь. Пусть его действия и были не к месту, но Бёну приходилось признать, услышав, как Чанёль назвал ТэЁна своим сыном, внутри омеги всё затрепетало. Возможно, именно поэтому его так сильно задело, что он воспринял это на какое-то мгновение всерьез, а для двух альф — маленького и взрослого — это было просто розыгрышем.

— Папа.

Придвинувшись вперед, мальчишка легонько потрогал родителя за плечо. Когда Бек обернулся, ребенок виновато произнес:

— Прости меня. Это я виноват, что убежал и подрался. Не сердись на хёна, он правда мне помог. И он купил мне еду.

ТэЁн ткнул пальцем в сторону оставшейся пустой коробки, от вида которой Бён чуть опять не заворчал на Чана, что тот кормил мальчишку фастфудом. Однако уставший вид альфы остановил его от воспитательной лекции, и он вернул внимание сыну.

— Хорошо. Но пообещай, что больше никогда не будешь сбегать и драться.

— Обещаю.

Видя опущенную голову ребенка, Бек выдохнул. Омеге было тяжело видеть расстроенного малыша, но проигнорировать его поступок было нельзя. Он прикладывал множество сил, чтобы у Ёна было всё самое лучшее, пытался дать ему достойное образование и воспитание. Но, несмотря на обещания, Бён сомневался, что мальчишка опять не влипнет в неприятности, потому что таких обещаний было множество и по той или иной причине они всегда нарушались. Отчасти поэтому Бекхёна и задел тот факт, что ТэЁн так легко последовал идее Пака. Омега понимал, что его воздействия было недостаточно. Мальчишка взрослел, и ему требовалось влияние альфы. Как бы горько не было признавать, вероятно, педагоги были правы, и один родитель не мог дать ребёнку всё нужное.

Но кто бы мог подумать, что Чанёль и ТэЁн без его присмотра так споются в мгновение ока!

Отключив телефон, Пак выдохнул. Подняв на него взгляд, уже поутихший Бён произнес:

— Извини. Я просто перенервничал.

— Ничего. Я понимаю.

— У тебя запланирована встреча?

— Вроде того, нужно заехать домой.

— Можешь высадить нас на остановке. Мы доберемся на такси или автобусе.

Чанёль ненадолго задумался, а после спросил:

— А как насчет того, чтобы съездить со мной?

— К тебе домой?!

Омега испуганно взглянул на альфу, для полного стресса ему только и не хватало знакомства с семьёй истинного.

— Да, а что такого? Потом я отвезу вас домой.

— Ну, как-то неловко. У вас будет близкий круг, а мы не совсем в него вписываемся. Всё-таки чужие люди и всё такое.

Пак засмеялся.

— Об этом можешь не волноваться, они обожают новых людей. Соглашайся, Бекхён! — уже тише, так, чтобы его услышал только омега, он с серьезным видом добавил, — Рано или поздно это всё равно произойдет. Я очень хочу вас познакомить.

Бросив в сторону пары сосредоточенный взгляд, альфа ждал ответа.

Бекхён в задумчивости поджал губы, и Чан понял, от кого у ТэЁна такая привычка.

— Ладно. Если только мы не помешаем и ненадолго.

Пак широко заулыбался и вновь тихо произнес:

— Спасибо, Бекки!

* * *

Машина сворачивает с дороги к кирпичному забору, за которым находится Г-образное двухэтажное здание. В центре двора деревьями от въездной дороги огорожена просторная площадка, на которой с одного конца размещены футбольные ворота и баскетбольная корзина, а в другом конце горки, качели, всевозможные лазалки и деревянные детские домики.

Среди всего этого бегает под крики толпа ребятни различного возраста. Заметив въехавшую машину, детвора замерла и бросилась к машине. Глядя на них, Чанёль тепло улыбается.

— А это собственно моя семья. Пойдемте знакомиться.

Бён растерянно глядит на несущуюся к ним кучу-малу, и становиться не по себе. Пак выходит из машины, махнув рукой детворе.

— Привет, ребята! Так, только не задавите меня.

Дети бросаются к мужчине, обнимая и виснув на нем, наперебой галдя. Из общего гама, омега разбирает только раздающееся со всех сторон «Чанёль! Чанёль! Чанёль!». Почему-то это напоминает ему то ли стаю чаек, налетающую на рыбу, то ли птенцов, пищащих при появлении в гнезде принесших червячков родителей.

Пак отшучивается, открывая багажник и вытаскивая из него пакеты, а после наклоняется, заглядывая в салон, и обращается к пассажирам, посмеиваясь:

— Выходите. Они не кусаются.

Детвора притихает, только теперь замечая, что альфа приехал не один.

Набираясь храбрости, Бек оглядывается на сына, так же растерянного от вида такой толпы.

— Идем?

Получив кивок, омега вместе с мальчишкой выходят из машины. ТэЁн жмется к папе, цепляясь за его руку.

Дети тянут шеи, чтобы рассмотреть внезапных гостей. Бекхён взволнованно улыбается, подходя к Паку.

— Ребята, знакомьтесь, это мой друг и коллега Бён Бекхён и его сын ТэЁн. Относитесь к ним с уважением и заботой, и не вздумайте их обижать. Ясно?

Бён и Ён, вздрогнули, когда разноголосый хор голосов в разнобой принялся уверять Чанёля, что никто не будет обижать его друзей и что они сделают с тем, кто решит их дразнить.

— Так, ребята, а теперь идите, поиграйте и не растаскивайте Чанёля на кусочки.

К ним сквозь толпу ребятни пробирался мужчина с волосами цвета тёмного шоколада в изумрудном пуловере и джинсах.

— Да, учитель ШиХу!

Покивав, дети, перешептываясь, потопали обратно на площадку, но постоянно оглядывались на приехавших. Проводив их взглядом и убедившись, что они отошли на достаточное расстояние, мужчина приблизился к альфе, обняв за плечи.

— Здравствуй, Чанёль. Честно говоря, мы думали, ты приедешь один.

Отстранившись, мужчина растерянно взглянул на смущенное семейство Бён.

— Привет, пап! Я просто очень хотел вас с ними познакомить.

Улыбка на лице мужчины стала мягче и дружелюбней.

— Даже так, в таком случае, рад знакомству. Я Пак ШиХу.

— Рад знакомству. Бён Бекхён, — пожав протянутую руку, омега продолжил, — это мой сын ТэЁн. Простите за такое внезапное вторжение.

— Всё в порядке, не берите в голову, — присев, мужчина взглянул на мальчика, — ТэЁн, может, ты поиграешь с ребятами? А мы поговорим внутри. Если что, ты всегда сможешь попросить других отвести тебя к твоему папе или Чанёлю. Они точно тебе не откажут.

Запрокинув голову, Ён взглянул в лицо папы. Получив доброжелательную улыбку, маленький альфа кивнул и направился в сторону площадки, где неуверенно остановился, наблюдая за группой мальчишек его возраста, игравших в футбол. Заметив его, ребята прервали игру, и подошли к нему знакомиться. Спустя несколько минут короткого разговора ребята позвали ТэЁна играть с собой, так как им не хватало для равенства команд как раз одного игрока.

Оглянувшись назад и убедившись, что его папа вместе с Чанёлем и ШиХу уже заходили в здание, альфа опять посмотрел на мальчишек и, согласно кивнув, присоединился к игре.

* * *

Оказавшись внутри детского дома, ШиХу остановился, развернувшись к Чанёлю и забрав у него пакеты со сладким.

— Это оставим им на потом, а ты пока навести больного.

— Хорошо, — Пак оставил у себя пакет с игрушкой, — Он всё еще в лазарете?

— Да, но уже идет на поправку. Ещё день-два и будет полностью в порядке.

— Понятно. Бекхён, я быстро.

Нервно улыбнувшись, Бён кивнул, провожая взглядом поспешившего к лестнице на второй этаж альфу, когда он уже поднимался по ступеням, ШиХу крикнул ему вслед.

— Загляни заодно к отцу.

Сверху послышалось приглушенное ворчащее:

— Ладно.

Когда шаги Чанёля затихли, Бекхён встревожено оглянулся на его папу.

— Не бойся так, я же не кусаюсь.

— Простите. Просто этот визит был несколько незапланированным.

Посмеиваясь, омега Пак направился по коридору.

— Вполне в духе Чанёля.

Поспешно догнав его, Бён кивнул на пакеты.

— Давайте помогу.

— Спасибо, — отдав часть из них парню, мужчина продолжил идти, — Думаю это и для самого Чанёля стало неожиданностью. Просто один из младших ребят заболел, но он очень привязан к Чанёлю. Дети вообще любят его больше всех. Он постоянно привозит им подарки и сладости. Те же, кто постарше, помнят, как он с ними возился, пока они были крохами, а он бывал здесь чаще.

ШиХу тяжело вздохнул, и какое-то время они шли по коридорам в тишине.

К удивлению Бекхёна, несмотря на пугающие истории о подобных местах, внутри детского дома была чистота и порядок. На стенках висели всевозможные плакаты и рисунки детей. Вещи в комнатах расставлены в органичном порядке. Дети, игравшие в комнатах, провожали их любопытными взглядами. Некоторые выбегали в коридор, с надеждой глядя на Бёна, заставляя омегу чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Наконец ШиХу толкнул одну из дверей, и они оказались в просторной кухне, где хозяйничали несколько поваров. Заметив вошедших, они поздоровались. Несколько из них забрали у омег пакеты, пока Пак представлял окружающим Бекхёна. Повара кивали и как-то по-хитрому довольно улыбались. Беку казалось, что они знают какой-то секрет, который ему неизвестен. Закончив со знакомством, ШиХу вновь кивнул на дверь.

— А теперь пойдем в мой уголок.

Почему-то от этих слов Бёну стало не по себе, но он мужественно старался всё выдержать.

Идти оказалось недалеко. Пак привел Бекхёна в одну из учебных комнат для малышей.

На шкафах стояли игрушки и всевозможные игры. На полу деревянные стульчики и столики. Всевозможные мольберты и отдельные столики с песком и камушками, лошади-качалки, игрушечный парикмахерский столик и ещё множество различных вещей.

Опустившись на диванчик у стены, ШиХу похлопал на сидение рядом, приглашая Бёна присесть. Разместившись возле старшего омеги, Бек напряжённо сложил руки на коленях, не зная, что делать и куда себя деть.

Старший омега только тихо засмеялся.

— Расслабься, мне просто любопытно побольше о тебе узнать. Вы давно познакомились с Чанёлем?

Сглотнув, Бекхён уставился на собственные руки.

— Нет, около двух месяцев. Мы вместе работаем над общим проектом. Наши компании сейчас сотрудничают.

ШиХу тихо хмыкнул.

— Ну, не думаю, что ты для него обычный коллега. Просто ты второй человек, с которым Чанёль решил нас познакомить. До этого мы знали только его друга — Ифаня. И соответственно он впервые привел к нам омегу, поэтому к тебе столько внимания.

Бён не мог скрыть удивления, потому что до него Чан много с кем встречался и подобные новости стали для него неожиданностью, но папа Пак продолжил мысль.

— Сказать по правде, мы с его отцом волновались, учитывая его образ жизни. Это было нашей ошибкой, что он так сторонился семьи и брака, но, похоже, по отношению к тебе он настроен очень серьёзно, — ШиХу склонился в поклоне, — Пожалуйста, позаботься о моём сыне.

Занервничав, Бек замахал руками.

— Нет-нет, что вы, не стоит. Но Чанёль у вас замечательный правда. Спасибо вам за него.

Омега вторил Паку склонившись в ответном поклоне. В таком виде их и застал зашедший в комнату Чанёль.

— Что вы делаете?

ШиХу, выпрямившись, улыбнулся сыну.

— Я лишь просил Бекхёна позаботиться о тебе.

— Ну, пап! Вот если ты сейчас напугаешь мне его, и он в итоге от меня сбежит, я буду крайне обижен.

— Ох, извини.

— Я лучше покажу ему всё.

— Да, конечно.

Альфа протянул руку Бёну, помогая подняться.

— Если что, присмотришь за ТэЁном?

— Конечно. Идите.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Чанёль с тревогой посмотрел на Бека.

— Надеюсь, он не сказал тебе что-то странное?

— Нет. Мы мало говорили. Хотя это всё и правда кажется мне странным. Но ты уверен, что с ТэЁном всё будет нормально? Я волнуюсь.

— Гарантирую. Лично откручу голову тому, кто посмеет что-то ему сделать. И они это знают, к тому же они хорошие ребята и не о чем тревожиться.

Стараясь расслабиться, омега кивнул.

— Поверю на слово.

Покрепче взяв руку Бёна, Пак направился вперед, устраивая ему экскурсию.

Когда спустя какое-то время они проходили по одному из коридоров, Чанёль махнул рукой в сторону одной из дверей.

— А здесь у нас лазарет. В детстве, я был там частым гостем, потому что постоянно откуда-нибудь падал или во что-то врезался, поэтому меня даже называли «Стихийное бед…»

Из-за двери послышался какой-то шум и, прервавшись на полуслове, Чанёль остановился, а затем поспешно двинулся к двери. Бекхён не отставал от него ни на шаг.

* * *

ТэЁн очень быстро нашел общий язык с ребятами и стал своим. Однако из-за того, что сегодня он уже порядком успел замерзнуть, когда потерялся, Бён быстро продрог и сказал ребятам, что отправится искать папу. Мальчишки предложили его проводить, но он отказался, и они просто объяснили ему, куда надо идти.

Войдя в здание, ТэЁн прошел по коридору в указанном направлении, но стоило дойти до лестницы на второй этаж, как мальчишка резко замер и повел носом. В воздухе едва уловимо витал приятный сладковатый успокаивающий аромат. Забыв, куда он шел, мальчишка, принюхиваясь, двинулся на запах. Порой он то появлялся, то пропадал, но альфа упрямо водил носом выискивая ускользающие нотки. Наконец Ён уловил его достаточно сильно и двинулся в том направлении, где аромат был сильнее.

Остановившись перед одной из закрытых дверей, младший Бён немного потоптался перед ней, а затем взялся за ручку, приоткрывая и заглядывая внутрь.

Комната за дверью была просторной. Возле входа стоял стол, позади которого у стены было несколько металлических шкафчиков с замками. Дальше в помещении было несколько кроватей составленных рядами с двух сторон так, что между ними был лишь небольшой проход. На первый взгляд здесь никого не было, но поскольку запах определенно шел из этой комнаты, ТэЁн вошел внутрь.

Лишь пройдя вперед, мальчик заметил, что на одной из дальних кроватей кто-то лежал, укрытый одеялом. На тумбочке возле кровати стоял плюшевый медведь, которого ребёнок видел в одном из пакетов Чанёля.

Стараясь не шуметь, Ён на цыпочках прошел до конца и остановился возле постели спящего. Полностью укрывшись с головой одеялом, на деревянной койке спал ребёнок. Судя по росту совсем маленький, поскольку занимал едва ли не половину кровати.

Сев на стул возле постели, младший Бён неотрывно глядел на комок под одеялом. Запах этого крохи был ТэЁну не знаком, но от него внутри становилось приятно тепло и волнительно.

Наклонившись вперед, мальчишка полной грудью вдохнул сладкий запах и, улыбнувшись, произнес:

— Так приятно пахнешь. Мне нравится.

Комок под одеялом зашевелился и заёрзал, заставляя альфу вернуться на своё место и с любопытством смотреть на засопевшего незнакомца. Спустя полминуты из-под одеяла появилась заспанная мордашка по-детски пухлощекого малыша. Сев на кровати, он потер кулачками глаза, несколько раз моргнул и, не до конца проснувшись, уставился на Бёна.

ТэЁн с интересом разглядывал кроху перед собой, испытывая непривычное чувство восторга и заботы.

Ещё несколько раз моргнув, малыш сфокусировал взгляд на альфе и нахмурился, наклонив голову на бок.

— Ты кто?

— Бён ТэЁн. А тебя как зовут?

Альфа цепко рассматривал мальчишку перед собой. Чуть длинноватые черные волосы слегка взмокшие ото сна, темные глаза цвета черного чая, светлая кожа. Длинная футболка более похожая на ночную сорочку.

— Чон Джехён. Ты новенький?

— Нет. Я с папой приехал. Тебе сколько лет?

Маленькая ручка взмыла вверх, показывая растопыренную пятерку коротеньких пальчиков. От этого Ён улыбнулся.

— А мне восемь скоро будет, — немного помолчав, Бён кивнул и с серьёзным видом добавил, — Я думаю, что ты мой!

Джехён несколько раз хлопнул глазами, нахмурился, а после вскочил на ноги, топнув по матрасу ножкой.

— Нет!

ТэЁн сдвинул брови, встав со своего места.

— Ты просто маленький и не понимаешь. Но ты мой омега!

Чон еще больше нахмурился, повторно топнув:

— Нет! Не твой! Я не твой! Врушка!

Скрестив руки на груди, Бён, подражая взрослым, закатил глаза и закрыл их ладошкой, покачивая головой.

— И в кого ты такой вредный?!

— Я свой собственный! Вот!

Схватив подушку, омежка стукнул ей по голове альфы. Не ожидав подобного, Ён воскликнул:

— Ты чего дерешься?!

— ТэЁн?

Оглянувшись, маленький альфа увидел вошедших взрослых. Их же заметил и омежка, шустро спрыгнувший на пол и пробежавший через лазарет, протянув руки к Чанёлю. Подхватив Джехёна на руки, Пак удивленно на него уставился. Чон обхватил его за шею и, обернувшись к младшему Бёну, выдал:

— Вот мой альфа!

После чего омега показал ТэЁну язык и спрятал личико на плече растерянного Чана. Поджав губы, Ён угрюмо уставился на Пака, а после отвернулся к ним спиной, пряча навернувшиеся слёзы обиды. Он ведь был ещё ребёнком, куда ему соперничать с таким взрослым альфой как Чанёль.

— Глупый омега!

Переглянувшись с Паком, Бекхён прошел к сыну, наклонившись, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ённи, что случилось?

Опустив голову, мальчишка тихо прошептал, так что его услышал только папа.

— Я думаю, он мой омега. А он от меня убегает.

Погладив сына по голове, Бён так же шепотом ему ответил.

— Он просто маленький и не понимает этого ещё, Ён.

Между тем, Чанёль отстранил от себя омежку, который украдкой бросал взгляды в сторону разговаривавшего взрослого омеги и маленького альфы. Хмыкнув, Пак легонько щелкнул кроху по носу.

— Эй, господин Чон, у тебя ещё насморк до конца не прошел?

Джехён утвердительно шмыгнул в ответ носом, заставляя альфу цокнуть языком.

— Это потому что босиком по полу бегаешь.

Пройдя к расправленной кровати, Чанёль усадил на неё омегу и опустился на корточки перед тумбой, доставая одежду.

— Совсем разбаловался, пока болел. Вот альфу ни за что обидел. Не стыдно?

Чон подтянул к себе одеяло, прячась за ним и посматривая на расстроенного ТэЁна.

— Джехён, что надо сказать в таком случае?

Пак бросил на омежку суровый взгляд. Вздохнув, Джехён виновато опустил глаза.

— Прости, пожалуйста.

— Так-то лучше.

Подумав, Чон все же добавил.

— Но я всё равно свой собственный.

Вздохнув, Чан сел на постель, усаживая омежку себе на колени и помогая ему переодеваться. Ён, смутившись, отвернулся в другую сторону.

Наблюдавший же за таким воспитательным процессом Бекхён решил внести свою лепту.

— Верно. Свой собственный. Потому что прежде чем омега признает альфу истинным, он должен доказать, что достоин быть рядом со своей парой.

В конце фразы Бек встретился взглядом с Чанёлем, удивленно выгнувшим бровь. От комментариев Пак всё-таки воздержался, потому как дети уже задумались над словами взрослых.

Закончив одевать Джехёна, альфа поставил его на пол.

— Вот! Так, гораздо лучше.

ТэЁн оглянулся, рассматривая мальчишку в клетчатой рубашке, джинсовом комбинезоне и легкой кофте.

— Ну что, Джехён, покажешь ТэЁну, где находится игровая комната?

Омежка нахмурился, сомневаясь, а затем кивнул, тихо спросив у младшего альфы.

— Пойдем?

Ён не стал упрямиться и просто протянул руку. Взяв Бёна за ладошку, Чон по-деловому направился из лазарета.

Поднявшись, Чанёль встал рядом с выпрямившимся Бекхёном, провожая взглядом маленькую парочку. Когда ребятня скрылась за дверью, Пак усмехнулся, обнимая Бёна за талию со спины.

— Похоже, у кого-то скоро будет новый родственник.

— Рановато ты про это заговорил. Им ещё вырасти надо.

— А я, кстати, ещё уточнить кое-что хотел.

— И?

Уткнувшись носом в чужую макушку, Чан прошептал:

— И как, я прошел твою проверку или всё еще нахожусь в категории того, с кем брак невозможен?

Бекхён застыл, широко распахнув глаза, а после запрокинул голову назад, чтобы заглянуть в чужое лицо.

— Чанёль, это же не то, про что я подумал?

— Значит ты против?

— Я… честно не знаю.

Омега попытался высвободиться, но альфа, развернув его к себе, обнимает ещё крепче, пытаясь успокоить.

— Бекки, не паникуй раньше времени. Я просто хочу знать, есть ли у меня шанс. Знаю, сейчас рано о таком говорить, но мне нужна уверенность, что в будущем, когда придет время, ты от меня не отвернешься.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — Бён неверяще смотрит на Пака.

— А ты до сих пор не понял, насколько серьёзны мои намеренья? — склонившись к уху Бекхёна, Чанёль шепчет так, что каждое слово пробирает до дрожи, — Я безумно хочу, чтобы вы с Ёном стали моей семьей. Но я подожду, пока вы оба не захотите это так же сильно, как я.

Альфа невесомо целует омегу, а затем высвобождает его от своих объятий и отстраняется.

— Даже если сейчас ты не готов ответить, просто подумай об этом. А пока, пойдем, посмотрим, как там малыши.

Взяв Бекхёна за руку, Чанёль направился к дверям.

Когда взрослые заглядывают в игровую комнату, ТэЁн строит из кубиков игрушечный замок. Стоит же маленькому альфе опустить последний цилиндр на главную башню, как Джехён довольно взвизгивает, принимаясь хлопать в ладошки, а после на эмоциях обнимает Бёна и чмокает в щеку, но сразу смущается, отворачиваясь.

Ён счастливо и довольно улыбается, наблюдая за омежкой, думая, что у него действительно милая пара, пускай пока такая маленькая и самую капельку вредная.

* * *

Тот Пак Чанёль, которого знают его клубные друзья и коллеги по работе, кажется совсем другим человеком, нежели тот Чанёль, которого Бекхён видит в детском доме.

Бён даже чувствует у себя некоторую ущербность, потому как альфа умудряется, кажется, наблюдать за происходящим вокруг него в радиусе 360 градусов. Он успевает растаскивать затеявших драку мальчишек, поймать едва не сорвавшегося с какой-то лазалки забравшегося слишком высоко омежку, подтереть сопли едва научившемуся ходить малышу, покружить нескольких ребят и при этом постоянно поддерживал разговор с самим Беком.

«Идеальный отец», — всё, что может подумать Бекхён. И вместе с тем, ему становится немного грустно, думая, что Пак провел почти всё свое детство в такой заботе о других, но не развлекаясь самостоятельно. Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить заботу альфы, Бён и сам принимается присматривать за ребятней, играя с детьми, читая им сказки или что-то рассказывая.

Пока взрослые заняты другими детьми, ТэЁн не отходит ни на шаг от Джехёна, с которым они вместе играют либо таинственно шушукаются о чем-то своем. Чон, кажется, уже и забыл, что в начале возмущался на альфу, но теперь постоянно хватается за него ручкой, заставляя маленького альфу обретать такой довольный вид, что остальная детвора только недоумевает, а взрослые тихо посмеиваются и умиляются с этой парочки.

Во время ужина в общей столовой, среди шума и гама толпы, Чанёль знакомит Бекхёна со своим отцом. Ожидая увидеть сурового и грозного альфу, Бён слегка теряется, потому что мужчина оказывается достаточно спокойным и серьёзным. Пока же Чан уходит за едой для них, старший Пак наклоняется, шепотом благодаря омегу за то, что он присматривает за их сыном. Бек лишь смущается и улыбается. Ему до жути кажется странным, что его так быстро приняли в эту огромную семью.

Когда же становится поздно и приходится уезжать, ТэЁн и Джехён так жалобно глядят на взрослых, что Бекхёну приходится дать обещание, что он привезёт Ёна с утра, и они смогут вновь побыть вместе. Все равно перевод в новую школу займет какое-то время, а оставлять мальчишку дома одного не вариант. Отец Чанёля предлагает перевести младшего Бёна в школу при приюте, так что Ён всегда будет под их присмотром и вряд ли вновь куда-нибудь сумеет сбежать или влипнуть в неприятности.

Прощаясь до завтра, дети нехотя расстаются.

Усаживаясь на заднее сиденье машины Пака, Ён обнимает папу, рассказывая, какой Джехён замечательный. Заводя двигатель, Чанёль машет вышедшей проводить их ребятне и выезжает с территории детского дома.

Спустя некоторое время, болтовня позади затихает и, оглянувшись, альфа улыбается, видя спящего омегу и жмущегося к нему ребёнка.

Останавливаясь перед их домом, Пак выходит из машины и, открыв заднюю дверь со стороны ТэЁна, будит Бекхёна, поднимая ребёнка на руки. Бён выбирается на улицу, а после зевает всю дорогу до квартиры.

Опустив Ёна на кровать в детской, альфа помогает омеге его раздеть и уложить под одеяло.

Уже стоя возле входной двери, Бек задерживает собравшегося уходить Пака.

— Чанёль!

— Да, Бекки?

— Я просто хотел сказать тебе, спасибо за сегодня. Мы перед тобой в долгу.

Чан хитро усмехается, приближаясь к омеге и наклоняясь к нему.

— Значит, я могу взять свою оплату?

Бён только хмыкает, а после просто закрывает глаза. Пак обнимает его за талию, нежно и томно целуя, поочерёдно посасывая верхнюю и нижнюю губы, а затем проникает языком в чужой рот, поглаживая своим чужой.

Все это длится невероятно долго, потому что прерываясь перевести дыхание, они вновь припадают к губам друг друга. Наконец Чанёль выпускает из плена ротик тяжело дышащего Бекхёна, соприкасаясь с ним лбами.

— Лучше остановиться сейчас, иначе придется зайти ещё дальше.

— Ты прав. Только… ещё один раз.

Пак тихо смеётся в поцелуй, когда неугомонный Бён вновь к нему льнет.

— Бекки, я тебя сейчас поимею прямо в коридоре.

Омега словно опьянен и лишь сильнее поглаживает напряженные плечи и шею альфы.

— А я не против…

— Не боишься, что мы разбудим Ёна?

Замерев, Бекхён медленно выдыхает, стремясь успокоиться, и с тяжелым вздохом отстраняется.

— Ты прав. Прости.

— Не извиняйся. Я тоже безумно этого хочу, потому что мы давно не были с тобой близки.

— Если я попрошу Тао посидеть с ним на выходных, могу я приехать к тебе?

— Конечно, — Чан быстро чмокает Бека в нос и, выпустив его из рук, пятится к двери, — А пока хорошенько выспись и набирайся сил. Увидимся, Бекки. Пока!

— Пока!

Бён закрывает за альфой дверь, а затем направляется в спальню, по пути заглядывая в детскую, чтобы включить ночник.

Причмокивая во сне, ТэЁн с улыбкой выдыхает: «Джехённи!».

Покидая детскую, Бекхён задумывается о Чоне, решая завтра поговорить с ШиХу о бывшей семье омежки и постараться как можно больше узнать о нём. Бён даже допускает мысль о том, что стоит усыновить малыша, чтобы дать ему любящую и заботливую семью.


	23. Секрет за завесой молчания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава не сюжетная, а просто открывающая историю со стороны Тао, чтобы какие-то моменты его поведения были понятны, как в прошлом, так и в будущем.

_Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя,_

_Как сумасшедшего, как воина,_

_Как звезду кино._

_Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя,_

_Как волка, как короля,_

_Как мужчину, которым я не являюсь,_

_Видишь, я люблю тебя именно так…_

_(Lara Fabian — Je T`aime)_

Ифаню снились путанные больничные коридоры, невнятный грохот, как если бы обрушивалось что-то многотонное и тяжелое. За спиной слышались чьи-то крики и плач, чужие руки, отчаянно цеплявшиеся за него. Ву пытался избавиться от них, сбрасывая с себя, но его все равно хватали снова и снова. В конце концов, обернувшись, он увидел маленького мальчика лет шести, в ободранной одежде, перемазанного в чем-то черном. Всё его тело было красным от крови, стекавшей по детскому тельцу и растекавшейся по полу в багровой луже. В ужасе альфа почти отшвырнул его от себя, попятившись. Ребенок глядел на него с таким отчаянием и надеждой, что внутри все разрывалось от боли. Опустив руки, мальчик закрыл лицо кровавыми ладошками и потер глаза, а после сел на пол, сжимаясь в комок и превращаясь в черный дым.

Крис нервно сглотнул, когда дым рассеялся и вместо ребенка на полу оказался Тао, такой же перепачканный в грязи и крови. Омега задумчиво хмурился, а после приподнял голову, исподлобья заглядывая в лицо альфы обреченно разочарованным взглядом. Ифань не мог ни сдвинуться с места, ни пошевелится. Внезапно Хуан горько улыбнулся и тихо прошептал, но в застывшей вокруг тишине его голос прозвучал небывало громко.

— Вот видишь. Я был прав. Тебе не нужна ни семья, ни дети. Даже меня на самом деле ты не готов принять. Не лги хотя бы самому себе, Ифань. Уже сейчас ты легко готов предать нас, и так ты поступишь еще не один раз…

Крис хочет убедить омегу, что это не так, но Хуан вновь сжимается в комок и его тело вспыхивает ярко-красным пламенем. Альфа закрывает лицо рукой от огненной вспышки, подобной взрыву, а когда отводит руки, перед ним лишь куча пепла, которую стремительно уносит налетевшим ветром.

Вместе с этим внутри разгорается чувство отчаяния и безысходности, и Ву бессильно кричит: «Тао!», — но ответом ему служит тишина.

* * *

Ифань широко зевает, сидя за кухонным столом с чашкой кофе.

Это кажется странным, но после того, как они заснули с Тао вместе в парке, его периодически мучают странные и непонятные кошмары. Хуан в них вечно в чем-то измазан и куда-то пропадает, а Крис остается в отчаяние один. И всякий раз омега обвиняет альфу в том, что он не может его принять и отвергает. Хотя бывают и другие, в которых Тао говорит, что останется с ним лишь тогда, когда он услышит его настоящий голос. И это казалось страннее всего.

Ву глядит в окно на светлеющие улицы.

Погруженные в работу, они пересекаются с Хуаном всего пару раз, и их отношения со стороны выглядят все более странными. Ифань, как и прежде, старается коснуться омеги: на какие-то пару секунд взять за руку, подойти со спины, прижимаясь, чтобы почувствовать свою пару ближе. И всё это бегло, мимолетно, потому что Ву почти сразу отдаляется, чтобы не выводить истинного из себя. В такие моменты Тао, как и прежде, напрягается, но не высказывает недовольства, хотя и не поощряет действия Ифаня и не проявляет ответных реакций. И все бы ничего, если бы Крис не ловил порой взгляды Хуана на своих губах, руках, пальцах, один раз он даже заметил, как омега прикусывает свою губу, чуть прикрывая глаза, наблюдая, как его пальцы скользят вверх-вниз по ручке. Ифань даже растерянно замер, что его непроизвольное действия может иметь такие последствия. Тао же сразу смутился, опустив взгляд и уткнувшись в документы, которые читал до этого. Понятно, что после такого альфа не мог ни о чём нормально думать, но омега тогда сбежал от него, едва они закончили своё внеплановое совещание.

Крис и позднее пытается хоть как-то пересечься с омегой, но Хуан в прямом смысле бегает от него: то отгораживаясь работой, то разговорами с кем-либо, то прячется в каком-нибудь кабинете или убегает на другой этаж.

О какой попытке добиться расположения можно говорить при таких-то условиях?

Вероятно, ещё никогда Ву не доставалась настолько сложная задача, требующая такого мозгового штурма. Целая неделя головоломки и все усилия коту под хвост.

Сильнее всего Ифань хочет сделать для Тао что-то такое, что не оставит его равнодушным и позволит показать, насколько сильны и серьезны чувства альфы.

Листая в Интернете страницы с различными ресторанами и мероприятиями, на которые можно пригласить омегу, Ву замечает готовящийся в скором времени фестиваль. Снимки, приложенные к статье, кажутся многообещающими и, надеясь, что Хуан его не пошлет, когда он его позовет с собой, альфа оформляет заказ на два билета. Однако на этом он останавливаться не собирается.

* * *

Многие упрекали Тао в том, что он отвергал Ву, но мог ли кто-то понять то, что он чувствовал на самом деле?

Он — тот, кто когда-то не представлял жизни без своего альфы. Тот, с кем жизнь сыграла злую шутку, лишив самых близких и дорогих людей и едва не прервав само его существование.

Он выжил, но сколько раз об этом сожалел.

И как же долго он ждал, как воздуха свою пару, задыхаясь от безысходности. Но его альфы не было рядом, когда он нуждался в нем сильнее всего.

Год за годом, все становилось только хуже и хуже.

Омега жаждал спасения, находясь в отчаянье. Он стремился найти опору и поддержку хотя бы в Сяомине, но альфа-одиночка и без того прилагал все усилия, чтобы у ребёнка была крыша над головой, свежая еда, хорошее образование. Врачи пытались его разговорить, но он молчал, видя их холодные и, на самом деле, безучастные глаза.

Тао не раз думал о суициде, но его останавливало то, что омегу вытащили с того света и было бы нечестно прервать подаренную врачами и Сяомином жизнь, даже если она полна мук и страданий.

А потом появился Чен, ему в принципе тоже было плевать на Хуана, но вероятно их свело то, что они оба были одиночки, изгои. Чонде не горел желанием возиться с унылым созданием, которое и омегой-то назвать нельзя было, поэтому он сразу сказал: «У тебя два варианта выбора, не имея смысла жить, ты либо разозлишься и начнешь хоть как-то бороться за жизнь назло всему и вся, и я тебе помогу в этом, либо не мучай ни себя, ни других и покончи с собой. Сейчас же, ты просто жалок!».

Тао не верил, что сможет бороться, и действительно пошел на мост сбрасываться, но его остановил сам же Ким. Размашистая пощечина обожгла и ошарашила, а вид злого Чена пугал.

Чонде тогда хмуро выплюнул ему в лицо:

— Ты трус, Цзытао! Смерть слишком простое решение твоих проблем. А ты попробуй побороться! Или кишка тонка, бросить вызов самому себе? Твои родители дали тебе эту жизнь! Твой дядя положил свои мечты и планы на алтарь твоего будущего! Толпа медиков билась за то, чтобы сердце в твоей груди стучало, а ты смог хоть как-то влиться в обычную жизнь, и ты думаешь, что всё вот так закончив, сможешь спокойно посмотреть им в глаза на том свете?

Хуан бессильно опустился на асфальт, заплакав, за что тут же получил тычок в бок ботинком.

— Эй, хватит раскисать. А то ты как тряпка! Хватит ждать, что тебе кто-то будет помогать! Хочешь изменить свою жизнь и выбраться из этого дерьма, бери все в свои руки и вытаскивай себя сам! — Ким присел напротив, заглядывая в страдающее лицо, — В начале так и быть, я тебе помогу, но дальше со всем будешь разбираться сам!

Сжимая зубы, Тао кивнул. Выбирать не приходилось.

Чен учил его драться и давать отпор, но Хуану все равно не хватало уверенности и мотивации, но так было лишь до тех пор, пока Сяомин не встретил своего омегу и решил познакомить Тао с Джуном и его сыном Бекхёном. В назначенное время на пороге их дома стояли два омеги, при этом младший, по возрасту немногим старше Хуана, одетый крайне бедно, но опрятно, прижимал к груди свернутый комочек с новорожденным младенцем. Тогда Тао впервые понял, что, похоже, он нашел то, что сможет дать ему сил обрести нужный внутренний стержень, потому что взгляд Бекхёна был таким же потерянным и затравленным как у него.

Вскоре Чонде уехал из города. Провожая его на вокзале, Хуан поблагодарил его за то, что Чен для него сделал. Напоследок, видя перемены в Тао, Ким похлопал его по плечу со словами:

— Теперь ты справишься со всем сам. Не дай никому даже шанса еще хоть раз причинить себе боль. Держи удар и бей первым, если чувствуешь, что драки не избежать.

Глядя вслед уходящему поезду, Тао распрощался со своим прошлым, став «Худшим омегой». Это был последний раз, когда он думал о своем альфе, мысленно желая никогда с ним не встречаться и его паре найти кого-нибудь другого: более подходящего и достойного.

О, какую же бурю эмоций он испытал, проснувшись утром после встречи в парке и ощутив запах чайного дерева в своей комнате, исходящий от перчатки. Ошеломление, испуг, паника, разочарование и щемящая нежность и тоска.

Тогда Тао долго сидел на кровати, с болью глядя на перчатку, поглаживая мягкую кожу и роняя на постель слёзы. Стоило только закрыть глаза, и он сразу видел озябшую чуть сгорбившуюся фигуру и пристальный взгляд, при воспоминании о котором внутри все мелко подрагивало.

Его альфа пришел в его жизнь, но слишком поздно!

Омега изменил маршрут, которым добирался до университета, и больше не посещал злополучный парк, хотя еще долго осматривался по сторонам то ли опасаясь увидеть своего истинного, то ли выискивая его в толпе.

Но встреча не произошла, и Хуан расслабился.

За три года время затерло его тревоги. Тао двигался дальше без оглядки на прошлое, хотя и успокаивал себя в трудные моменты, вдыхая запах чайного дерева и переплетая пальцы с перчаткой.

А затем мирные дни закончились вместе с порывом ветра на балконе дома мэра. Он, правда, был рад их встрече в первое мгновение, едва не потеряв себя, потому что хватило одного взгляда, чтобы почувствовать прилив сил и незнакомую доселе радость, словно он вернулся домой.

С каким трепетом он тогда вглядывался в лицо своего альфы и таял под его ласковым взглядом. Истинный, пара, возлюбленный, любимый…

Но одно имя альфы в мгновение ока отрезвило и напомнило: «Держи удар и бей первым, если чувствуешь, что драки не избежать». Ифань был его соперником, конкурентом, тем, кто лишал его работы, которой он дорожил. К тому же, его работа кормила также Бекхёна и ТэЁна, а они были для него всегда на первом месте, и это место было не отнять даже истинному.

Но природу не обманешь, и с каждой встречей Тао увязал в Крисе, как пчела в меду. Сопротивляясь, жаля истинного словами и поступками, отталкивая всё дальше и сильнее.

Тао был как волк, защищающий своё потомство, и потому он был не вправе отступать.

Когда же Бекхён начал встречаться с Чанёлем и принялся поддерживать Ву, Хуан почувствовал себя преданным и обманутым. Ведь ради благополучия Бёна он отдалился от своего истинного, однако привязанность к брату направила недовольство омеги на Ифаня. Хотя очень быстро Тао понял, что это глупо, но его раздражали постоянные реплики окружающих, что ему стоит быть мягче с Крисом, потому что альфа хороший, милый, добрый, а Хуан, мягко говоря, — плохой человек.

И всё-таки Тао пытался поладить с Ифанем, хотя для него было в новинку чувствовать на себе чужое внимание не в попытке оскорбить или унизить, не в стремлении затащить на спор в постель, а из искренних чувств и побуждений. Непривыкшего к такому отношению омегу это заметно шокировало и ставило в тупик, а заодно пугало, отчего он непроизвольно вновь выпускал коготки.

Хуан практически смирился с отношениями Пака и Бёна, хотя альфа Бека вызывал у него недовольство. У них же с Крисом всё было сложно. Окружающие видели лишь грубость омеги и заботу альфы, а Тао… влюблялся в Ву всё сильнее, но продолжал бороться со своими чувствами. Ифань казался слишком идеальным, для такого несовершенного создания как Хуан.

Очередным витком для персональных мучений Тао стала поездка к дому Лу.

Близость в лифте, от которой его едва не потряхивает, как от ударов статическим электричеством. Он гонит прочь мысли о том, что любит истинного, но в глубине души уже понимает — проиграл. Он любит Криса, потому что Ву его пара, потому что, несмотря на свои запреты и обещания, втайне даже от самого себя, Тао всё ещё тот ребёнок, что всем сердцем жаждал встречи со своей парой. Но признавая проигрыш, сдаться на милость победителя он не готов и вывешивать белый флаг совсем не хочет.

И причина всему — страх.

На протяжении двадцати лет полагаясь только на себя, видя лишь в самом себе опору и поддержку, омеге сложно представить рядом с собой кого-то. Даже несмотря на его близость с Сяомином и Джуном, Бекхёном и ТэЁном, каждый из них живет своей жизнью, а Тао просто помогает им в трудные моменты и поддерживает. Даже самых близких он старается держать на расстоянии, потому как более всего пугает мысль, что он может их потерять. Хуан уверен, что он приносит лишь несчастья, словно прокаженный невидимой меткой чумы. И если остальные не против этой дистанции, Ифань же тянется к нему, как мотылек, летящий на огонь.

Имея и без того букет из собственных тревог, Тао обзаводится ещё одной. Потерять Криса.

В его памяти всю жизнь кровавым цветком живет воспоминание о гибели родителей. Ребёнком он считал их любовь самым прекрасным примером отношений между истинными. Они полностью растворялись друг в друге, неразделимые, как одно целое. Именно поэтому он так и горел желанием найти свою пару. Но потеря близких людей, обожгла слишком сильно. Лишь представив, что он обретет такую же любовь и так же потеряет её, морально убивала омегу.

Упрямый Ву ходил за ним несмотря ни на что. Тао твердил ему, что он опоздал и меж ними ничего не будет. А Крис говорил, что они не его родители и у них всё будет иначе. Но вместо того, чтобы успокоится, почему-то это ранило ещё сильней. Так, что хоть плачь, хоть волком вой, хоть на стену лезь, и всё равно ничего не поможет.

Это похоже на садомазохизм, где они заставляют друг друга страдать, разве что удовольствия никто не получает.

А после ссора Чанёля и Бекхёна. Хуан не мог не принять сторону Бёна и потому в который раз отверг Ву, хотя чего уж лукавить, ему самому это далось непросто, особенно после их поцелуя. Если бы Ифань тогда задержался хоть на пару минут, пожалуй, Тао действительно бы сдался и опустил руки. Но Крис ушел, и дал истинному возможность собраться с силами, чтобы вновь отстроить стену между ними, но делая её выше и прочней.

Беседуя в скором времени с доктором Гу, омега понимает, что эта стена, его личная тюрьма, с камерой на одну персону. Для окружающих он — дурак, не признающий свою пару, но ему становится всё равно. Потому как стоит медику завести разговор о новых операциях и ему хочется горько и грустно засмеяться. Спрятавшись за работой, он забыл о том, кто есть на самом деле. Для Ифаня он красивая обертка, но сними он её — и вряд ли его нежность и любовь останутся с ним.

Много ли людей знают о том, кто такой настоящий Хуан Цзытао. Сяомин, как ближайший родственник и опекун. Чонде — случайный свидетель его позора и унижений. И всё, пожалуй. Хотя возможно ещё Джун, потому что Тао уверен, что Сяомин вряд ли что-то скрыл об их семье от своего омеги, может как раз по этой причине бывший Бён так и стремится одарить Тао заботой и опекой. Потому что жалко. Невезучий сирота.

Утешает омегу то, что хоть Бекхён не в курсе всего произошедшего с ним, пусть и живут они вместе длительное время. Бек знает слишком мало, чтобы серьезно тревожиться о названом брате, а это гарантирует Тао в меру спокойную и тихую жизнь. Главное, что названный брат не сует свой нос туда, куда не следует.

В глазах Бёна и окружающих, Цзытао силен, хладнокровен и сдержан. А то, что периодически он проходит курс лечения антидепрессантами, это известно лишь Сяомину и доктору Гу. В этот раз, их омега начал принимать ещё после возвращения из поездки за город с Ву.

Окружающие думают, что он будто озверел, но это лишь побочное действие лекарств, особенно с учетом бушующих от близости с истинным гормонов.

Но стоит омеге решить понемногу прекратить их пить, чтобы его состояние хоть как-то стабилизировалось, Ифань решает побыть холодным принцем. Тао признает свою вину, ведь альфа поступает так по его милости, но такое поведение все равно задевает, но в этом омега не сознается, потому что лучше всего он умеет скрывать то, что у него на сердце.

Отвлекаясь на работу, Хуан неожиданно для себя узнает с новых сторон Чанёля и то, насколько альфа серьёзен в отношениях с Бекхёном. Приходится Цзытао признать, что, пожалуй, лучшей парой для Бёна является именно Пак.

А дальше начинается безумная чехарда: Сюмин, клуб, драка в туалете и властный поцелуй Ву. Тао слишком соскучился за минувшее время по своей паре и даже не возражает против того, что Крис забрасывает его ногу себе на бедро, прижимаясь своим пахом к его. Низ живота начинает потягивать, и Хуан отбрасывает все мысли, прижимаясь к чужой обнаженной груди. Его слишком возбуждает и волнует ощущение горячей кожи и напряженных мышц, сильных рук заключающих его тело в кольцо, запах чайного дерева с терпкими, прежде незнакомыми нотками, от которых кровь по телу несется быстрее и разум отступает, отдавая власть в руки природы омеги.

Ифань отстраняется и Тао чувствует себя одураченным, будто альфа не сдержал данного своей паре обещания. Омега глядит в глаза истинного доверчиво и наивно. Потому что вот он, полностью открыт и готов на всё что угодно, а глупый Крис даже не понимает этого, лишая и себя и его возможности стать намного ближе. Ву видит в нем обиженного ребёнка, а потому касается пальцами алеющих от смущения щёк и вновь целует, но уже легко и целомудренно, тем самым заставляя Хуана сбежать обратно за выстроенную им грань.

— Тао, скажи, что мне делать? Я ведь тебя так сильно люблю. Если бы ты только знал…

Омега закрывает глаза, жмурится, а открыв их, глядит на любимого сквозь слезы. Он прекрасно знает, какие чувства у альфы, потому что этот взгляд, которым Ифань смотрит на него, знаком ему с детских лет. Так отец смотрел на его папу. Но ответ на вопрос Криса он хотел бы узнать и сам. Что им сделать, чтобы можно было стать счастливыми? Как поступить, чтобы перешагнуть через страхи, через дефектность омеги и просто изменить судьбу? Возможно ли такое?

Ву по-своему понимает молчание омеги, обнимая Тао и укладывая его голову себе на плечо. Слезинки беззвучно срываются с ресниц, падая вниз, а Хуан глубоко вдыхает, чтобы унять боль разрывающегося на части сердца.

— Не отвечай. Если сейчас не можешь, не отвечай. Просто дай мне возможность узнать тебя получше и показать тебе то, какой я на самом деле. Можно я буду тебе хотя бы просто другом?

Слова альфы вызывают на лице омеги грустную улыбку, и на выдохе он тихо произносит:

— Друзья не целуются. Особенно так.

Выпуская воздух из легких, Крис отстраняется, отходя на несколько шагов.

— Тогда это будет последний раз, когда я поцеловал тебя, — сдвигая брови, Тао хмуро глядит на мягкую улыбку альфы, закончившего, — В следующий раз ты будешь должен сам поцеловать меня.

Поджимая губы, Хуан отводит взгляд. А после, выяснив причины драки, омега решается сделать самую ненормальную вещь, о которой раньше и подумать не мог.

Прося альфу отвернуться, омега снимает жакет, воюя с пуговицами трясущимися пальцами и молясь, чтобы Ву главное не обернулся. Ифаню его одежда мала, но всё что им надо, это дойти до парковки. В мерцающем свете клуба Тао никто не сможет разглядеть сильнее, да и пьяной молодежи нет никакого дела до проходящих мимо людей.

Отправляя Криса в салон, Хуан открывает багажник, вынимая рабочую рубашку и накидывая поверх майки, чтобы скрыть открытые участки кожи, и лишь затем садится за руль.

Отвезя Ву до дома, омега хочет уехать, но Ифань просит его помочь обработать сбитые костяшки, а когда Тао поднимается наверх и дезинфицирует ранки, заклеивая их пластырем, Крис убеждает его, что уже поздно и он может остаться у него. Омега пытается отнекиваться, но после недолгого спора смиряется, соглашаясь. Альфа не скрывает счастливой улыбки, выделяя ему зубную щетку и пижаму, а также клянется, что не будет его беспокоить и врываться в спальню.

Подготовившись ко сну, Тао забирается в мягкую кровать, зарываясь под одеяло и расслабляясь. Комната переполнена запахом Ифаня, который успокаивает Хуана и помогает расслабиться и уснуть без каких-либо лекарств, которые он обычно принимает перед сном.

Сны омеги полны ярких красок и покоя, и напрочь лишены каких-либо намеков на кошмары.

Под утро ему снится уютный домик, во дворе которого, играя, носятся трое детей: двум старшим альфам по шесть лет и девочке омеге около двух с половиной. Сам Тао на террасе сидит в кресле качалке, поглаживая круглый животик и следя за детьми. Внезапно ребята прекращают игры. К дому подъезжает машина, из которой выходит Ифань. Малыши несутся к нему наперегонки. Тао улыбается, глядя на них, и не без труда поднимается со своего места. Альфа треплет по головам мальчишек, целует в макушку девочку и вручает сыновьям пакеты с покупками, которые они бегом несут в дом, чтобы поскорее разобрать и выяснить, что вкусного им привезли. Не отставая от братьев, дочка спешит следом.

Сам Ву направляется к дому. Взбегая по ступеням на террасу, Крис подходит к омеге, аккуратно приобнимая одной рукой, а вторую опуская на живот мужа, бережно поглаживая.

— Ну, что, эти сорванцы не сильно измотали моих любимых омег?

Тао улыбается, опуская свои руки на живот поверх ладони Ифаня.

— Скорее самая маленькая омега семьи никак не даст своему папе покоя.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, малыш в животе толкается в ладонь отца, заставляя родителей засмеяться. Запах чайного дерева чувствуется сильнее, чем прежде, окутывая омегу в уютный кокон заботы, ласки и нежности. Наклонившись вперед, Крис целует улыбку Тао, обнявшего его за шею, счастливо выдыхая:

— Моё сокровище, люблю вас.

Уже проснувшись, Тао переполняет тепло из сна и, выходя в кухню, он старается быть сдержанным, чтобы не обнять Криса со спины и не поцеловать в небритую с утра щеку. Омега ведет себя непривычно мягко для их отношений. И пусть тревога внутри живет, как и раньше, ему хочется сделать вид, что всё почти так, как во сне. Ему до невозможности хочется урвать кусочек чуда, что было у него в мечтах.

Договорившись пойти на прогулку, Хуан возвращается домой, где застает Пака и решает захватить все семейство с собой. Так, по его мнению, ему будет спокойней и безопасней, нежели остаться с истинным наедине и ненароком наломать дров.

Но слишком расслабившись, Тао вновь засыпает и в этот раз, кошмары рисуют ему те картины, которых он боялся сильнее всего. Если бы Бён вовремя не разбудил его, Хуан уверен, у него просто произошел срыв и истерика. Ему стыдно быть таким перед Ифанем, и он спешит уйти, чтобы перед новой встречей с Ву взять себя в руки, успокоиться, выпить лекарств и не походить на неврастеника и истеричку, но Крис следует за ним и нервы омеги просто сдают.

Он не готов видеть перед собой альфу, который пару минут назад умер в его голове.

Тао понимает, что его слова в тысячный раз ранят Ифаня, но ему кажется единственно правильным решением оттолкнуть Криса от себя, потому что только так Хуан сможет оградить его от такого проблемного омеги, как он.

Вернувшись домой, Тао говорит Бекхёну, что отдохнет в тишине и уходит в свою квартиру, а оставшись в одиночестве, судорожно глотает антидепрессанты и успокоительное, после чего забирается в душ под прохладные струи, чтобы хоть как-то взбодриться.

Мысли носятся в голове, напоминая всё прошедшее время с момента их знакомства с Ифанем. Лекарства начинают действовать и омега чертыхается из-за своей невменяемости, по милости которой он вновь всё испортил.

Выключая воду и выходя из душевой, Хуан вытирается и, опустив взгляд, смотрит на свою грудь, исчирканную светлыми пятнами шрамов. Полотенце падает из его рук на пол, и он сжимает зубы.

— Нет. Всё правильно. Пусть лучше так, чем он увидит меня таким и поймет, что его омега — уродливое чудовище.

Повернув голову назад, Тао смотрит в отражении на свою спину, практически на 90% изуродованную страшными бордовыми разводами стянувшейся неровными пятнами красной кожи со складками и рубцами.

— И, правда, от такого омеги, даже истинный будет воротить нос. Всё, как они и говорили…

Сглотнув вставший в горле комок, Хуан привычно одевается в закрытую одежду, скрывающую его шрамы.

Он попробует восстановить душевное равновесие за воскресенье, но его планы вновь разрушат кошмары. Поэтому он погружается в работу, единственное, что он знает и умеет.

Неучтенным фактором, в его кабинет врывается непредсказуемый Сюмин, с коим они идут в ресторан, где Тао встречает новый круг ада в виде ревности, при виде Криса с какой-то омегой. Ему хочется сказать во весь голос, что это его альфа, и никто не имеет права флиртовать с ним, а Ифаню влепить пощёчину, чтобы он не смотрел на других. Но Хуан остается на месте, ведь такого права после их последнего разговора у него нет, поэтому он просто спешит удалиться, чтобы не травить душу сильней.

И каким неприятным открытием становится то, что мысли о Ву не дают спокойно работать. Пусть он пытается криво отшучиваться в разговоре с Ченом, ему нужен Ифань. И без всей болтовни про истинность и их чувствах от окружающих. Ему просто нужен альфа, которого он любит, и тот приходит как по заказу, но как обычно в самый неподходящий момент.

Крис не поднимает в их разговоре темы выходных или что-либо о них, как о паре, затрагивая исключительно рабочие вопросы. И лишь отвечая на вопрос Хуана, признается, что просто хотел его увидеть, после чего уходит, оставляя омегу одного в разочаровании от отсутствия поцелуев. Сейчас для омеги они как анестезия, потому что лекарства кажется, уже не работают и не помогают.

Ифань становится для Тао наркотиком, от которого он впадает в зависимость. И чтобы не сгореть от ломки из-за отсутствия подобной дозы окончательно, Хуан решает не приближаться к Крису без особой необходимости, убегая от него, как чёрт от ладана.

Омега понимает, что долго не сможет скрываться от истинного, но хотя бы какое-то время на передышку ему нужно. Ведь впереди их ожидает гораздо больше времени наедине, к которому придется подготовиться, собрав все силы.


	24. Раз. Два. Три. Раз...

Тао сцеживает в кулак зевок и отпивает приготовленный Джунмёном кофе.

Выходные пролетели в мгновение ока за парой книг и фильмов, а также играх с ТэЁном, пока дома не было Бекхёна. При этом юный альфа непрерывно рассказывал дяде о милом омеге Джехёне, у которого самая красивая улыбка и глаза, как звёздочки. Хуан лишь умилялся от вида влюбленного племянника, хотя чувствовал и колкую боль внутри. Когда ему было лет пять, он точно так же восторженно говорил о своем истинном, еще не будучи с ним знакомым. Забавно, если бы Крис встретил того маленького Тао, насколько сильным было его удивление от вида по уши влюбленного в него малыша, который 100%, сразу после знакомства, схватился за него и не отпускал бы ни при каких условиях.

Хмыкнув, омега вновь сделал глоток кофе. Несмотря на то, что он впервые за длительное время решил устроить себе полноценные выходные, он все равно не выспался и не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. А ведь спал как убитый, даже без всяких сновидений.

— Господин Хуан, к вам мисс Ли. Ей назначено на 11.15.

Тряхнув головой, Тао нажал на телефоне кнопку соединения с приемной.

— Пусть проходит.

Отставив кружку, омега принял рабочий вид и вежливо улыбнулся вошедшей в кабинет девушке лет двадцати семи в недорогом, но опрятном темном платье.

— Добрый день, господин Хуан.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Ли. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

Кивнув, девушка присела на стул по другую сторону стола от Тао.

— Если мне не изменяет память, вы звонили по поводу проведения юбилея?

— Да. Моему папе в этом году исполняется 55 лет, и мы хотели устроить для него особенный праздник. Понимаете, он всю жизнь посвящал себя работе и зачастую по долгу службы у него даже не было возможности отметить собственный день рождения.

Взяв записную книгу для внесения планируемых мероприятий, Хуан щелкнул ручкой, приготовившись записывать.

— Понятно, тогда давайте вы мне подробнее расскажите о вашем отце и о том, что именно вам бы хотелось увидеть на празднике?

— Эм… его зовут Ли БёнХон, — на мгновение Тао замер, но после вывел имя мужчины, — он очень добрый и отзывчивый человек, — внезапно будто что-то вспомнив, девушка принялась рыться в сумочке, — я могу показать его фото. Хотя может это и не нужно, но вот!

Вынув снимок, Ли протянула его Тао. Взглянув на фото, Хуан сдвинул брови к переносице и грустно улыбнулся, проведя подушечками пальцев по лицу улыбавшегося с фотографии альфы. Девушка же продолжала:

— Мы думали позвать его друзей, но их довольно много, потому вероятно придется арендовать зал. Он старой закалки, поэтому желательно, чтобы мероприятие было без излишеств. Но хотелось бы его чем-нибудь удивить. Вот только… сколько это будет стоить?

Словно придя в себя, Тао протянул фото обратно девушке и, когда она приняла его, с улыбкой сказал:

— Ни сколько.

— Вы отказывайтесь? — Ли заметно растерялась.

— Нет, что вы. Просто, я сам оплачу все расходы.

Девушка опешила ещё сильнее.

— Простите?

— План мероприятия также подготовлю самостоятельно, естественно согласовывать его буду с вами.

— Но… Простите, я просто не понимаю. Не подумайте, у нас есть деньги и…

— Я понимаю. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для вашего отца. Почти двадцать лет назад он спас мою жизнь, хотя мог пострадать и погибнуть сам.

Девушка растерянно глядела в лицо Тао, а после взволнованно произнесла:

— И всё-таки, это странно, что вы хотите взять все расходы на себя. Вы можете сделать ему подарок или… давайте вы оплатите только часть?

— Мисс Ли. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне сделать это, я… всегда хотел отблагодарить вашего отца. Когда я потерял свою семью, он навещал меня в больнице долгое время и… — Тао сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, — Вы не представляете, как много это значило для меня.

Помолчав, девушка неуверенно спросила:

— Мне кажется… он рассказывал о вас.

Хуан тепло улыбнулся, повторив:

— Позвольте мне сделать это.

Сомневаясь, Ли кусала губы, всё взвешивая и обдумывая.

— Хорошо, но тогда придите на это торжество. Я уверена, он будет рад увидеть вас вновь.

— С радостью.

Вздохнув, девушка вынула из сумочки визитку.

— Вот мой номер. Звоните в любое время, я всегда буду рада вам.

— Спасибо! Обещаю вы не пожалеете, что обратились к нам.

Ли тихо засмеялась.

— Пожалуй, вы уже превзошли все мои ожидания.

— В таком случае, я позвоню вам к концу недели с предварительным планом.

— Договорились, — девушка поднялась со своего места, — Буду ждать звонка. Всего доброго, господин Хуан.

— Можно просто Тао. До встречи!

— В таком случае, вы можете называть меня БинБин.

Тао кивнул и, девушка, улыбнувшись, вышла из кабинета.

Сцепив руки в замок, Хуан задумался, вспоминая прошлое, но очень скоро его мысли прервал тихий стук в дверь и заглянувшая внутрь макушка Пака.

— Привет! К тебе можно?

— Э, Чанёль? Да, входи. Привет.

— Твоего секретаря нет на месте, а я по делу, — альфа прошел в кабинет, усаживаясь за стол, — Не был уверен, есть у тебя встреча или нет.

— Я свободен. А что произошло?

— Ничего. Меня Ифань отправил передать тебе снимки с графикой планируемого оформления в доме Лу.

Пак вынул из сумки конверт с фотографиями. Взяв его, Тао вытащил снимки, принявшись просматривать. Чан откинулся на спинку кресла, делая вид, что отдыхает после дороги, но внимательно наблюдая за Хуаном, который рассматривал наложенные рисунки Криса на реальные снимки. Губы омеги изогнулись в легкой полуулыбке полной тепла, отчего альфа и сам заулыбался, потому как чувства Тао легче всего было заметить именно в таких мелочах. В том, с какой нежностью он глядел на что-то имевшее отношение к Ву или то, как он задерживал на пару секунд дыхание просто от звучания имени Ифаня.

Закончив рассматривать фото, Тао постарался принять серьезный вид.

— Как обычно все очень хорошо.

— Вы же, кстати, в среду поедете?

— Да. Уже договорились с плотниками. Пробудем там где-то дня три, может больше. Справитесь здесь с Бекхёном?

— Конечно!

При упоминании истинного, Чанёль зажегся, как лампочка, отчего Хуан хмыкнул.

— Тао! Это кошмар!

— О! Вспомни солнце, вот и лучик!

Пак разулыбался ещё шире, развернувшись к влетевшему на всех парах Бёну, но Бек его радости не разделял и бросился сразу к Тао. Хуан же вскользь подумал, что, похоже, нормально к нему в кабинет входить люди разучились.

— У нас проблема!

— Что случилось?

— Трубы в танцзале прорвало, и ламинат вздулся.

— Что? Сегодня же после обеда репетиция у Сехуна и Лухана с Чонином!

— И я про что. Надо срочно искать другой зал!

— Гадство! Тогда стоит хотя бы снять какое-нибудь помещение. Где у нас поблизости есть что-то подходящее?

Бекхён прикусил губу задумавшись, он будто и не заметил сидящего поблизости альфу. Чувствуя, что про него забыли, Пак прокашлялся,произнеся:

— Они могут устроить репетицию у нас. Одно из помещений как раз свободно и достаточно просторно.

Омеги во все глаза смотрели на Чанёля.

— Уверен?

— Да. Тогда я поеду, проконтролирую, чтобы всё подготовили. Хотя много времени это не займет.

Вздохнув, Тао смиренно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я предупрежу Чонина, чтобы он поехал к вам.

— Тогда на мне звонок будущим молодоженам!

— Бекхён, съезди тоже в «Белую орхидею».

— Зачем?

— Чонин обещал привезти реквизиты своей карты, куда причислять деньги. Но гонять его туда-сюда не хочется из-за этого.

— И ты решил сгонять меня.

Тао пожал плечами, разведя руки в стороны.

— Но это ведь наша ошибка, что не проверили сантехнику, к тому же… я подумал, ты не будешь против того, чтобы провести время с Чанёлем.

Бекхён смутился, пока Пак вновь засиял улыбкой и встав с места, приобнял истинного за плечи, разворачивая к дверям.

— Мы ушли! Пока, Тао!

Хуан тихо посмеялся над Бёном, а после взялся звонить Чонину, но Ким не брал трубку, заставляя омегу нервничать всё сильнее.

Перезвонил Кай через полчаса, когда Тао готовился пить успокоительное. Чонин осчастливил нового работодателя тем, что он уже подъезжает и будет через пять минут. Простонав, Хуан только приложился головой об стол, сразу после того, как отключился.

Вошедший через несколько минут Ким, на расстроенный рассказ о сложившейся ситуации почесал голову.

— Вот как. Тогда поеду туда. Не знаешь, какой автобус туда ходит?

В этот момент Тао пожалел, что рано отпустил Пака и Бёна.

— Я сам тебя отвезу. Пойдем.

— Спасибо!

Хуан вымученно улыбнулся и жестом пригласил его пройти к дверям.

Всю дорогу до офиса Ву и Пака, Ким делился своими планами о постановке танца и музыки для свадьбы. Тао кивал и отвечал односложно, поскольку мыслями был далеко.

Остановившись перед «Белой орхидеей», Хуан хотел высадить Кая и по-тихому уехать обратно, однако Чонин лишь выжидающе уставился на него, недоумевая и решив уточнить, почему он не хочет лично поприветствовать Сехуна и Лухана? Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Тао припарковался и следом за Кимом прошел внутрь здания.

В «Белой орхидее» он был впервые, так как прежде альфы ездили к ним, а не наоборот.

В отличие от их офиса, где всё было в стиле хай-тек, здесь преобладала неоклассика. К тому же, везде были различные минималистичные картины в знакомом стиле. Омега не переставал удивляться тому, насколько Ифань любил рисовать и создавать новые идеи. Хуану было искренне непонятно, отчего его родители были против его стремления стать модельером.

— Тао!

Оглянувшись в сторону одного из коридоров, мимо которого они едва не прошли, омега замер, увидев фигуру Криса. Альфа двигался к ним быстрым шагом. Одет он был в строгие черные брюки и белую рубашку. Галстук отсутствовал и несколько пуговиц у ворота были расстегнуты, к тому же рукава оказались по локоть завернуты. Остановившись возле них, он устало улыбнулся.

— Привет! Здравствуй, Чонин!

— Добрый день. Где будем заниматься? А то мы, кажется, уже припозднились.

— Ничего. Думаю, они не скучают. Во всяком случае, надеюсь. Идемте, я провожу.

Ву первым двинулся вперед, ведя их за собой. Тао беззвучно посетовал, что под тонкой тканью слишком заметно подчеркнута фигура альфы. Отведя взгляд в сторону, Хуан старался не смотреть на Криса, но взгляд периодически все равно возвращался к истинному. Под конец не выдержав, когда Ву остановился у нужной двери, пропуская их вперед, омега тихо произнес:

— Ты всегда столь небрежен в одежде? Странно, что у вас до сих пор есть клиенты.

Ву удивленно распахнул глаза, а после усмехнулся.

— Ах, это. Все уже привыкли. Я просто рисовал.

Нахмурившись под пристальным взглядом, Тао мышью проскользнул внутрь и сразу застыл.

Комната, выделенная для занятий танцами, была действительно просторной, квадратной формы, отделанная под древесину. Слева у стены, в самом центре, находился стол с музыкальным центром. Рядом с ним разместился диван, на подлокотнике которого сидел Чанёль. Бекхён стоял рядом. Изредка они о чем-то переговаривались. На противоположной стороне у окна стояли Лухан и Сехун, при этом О обнимал своего жениха за талию, притягивая к себе. Казалось, они неотделимы друг от друга и будь их воля запросто стали бы сиамскими близнецами.

Обе пары смотрели в центр комнаты, где стояли Сюмин и Чонде, которые о чем-то спорили. При этом в то время как альфа говорил спокойно и уверенно, хотя и с нотками раздражения, омега едва не скрипел зубами, сверкая молниями из глаз. Понять же причину их спора было сложно, потому как их пререкания состояли всего из двух фраз. «Я сказал — да!» — от Чена и, «А я говорю — нет!» от Минсока. Далее обе реплики повторялись заново и так до бесконечности.

Вошедший перед Хуаном Чонин, как и остальные, смотрел на пару. Вот только если ранее присутствующие наблюдали за спором с интересом, новоприбывшие не скрывали удивления и растерянности.

Позади Тао раздалось покашливание, и в комнату вошел Ифань. Проходя мимо омеги, будто желая его слегка отодвинуть, альфа скользнул по талии Хуана рукой. Напрягшись, Тао прикусил внутреннюю сторону губы, чтобы не выдать пробежавшей по телу дрожи.

— В чем дело?

Сюмин и Чонде, фыркнув, развернулись в разные стороны, точно малые дети, одновременно воскликнув: «Ни в чём!», — а затем вновь испепелили друг друга взглядами и разошлись в противоположные части комнаты.

Чонин потер шею и, вздохнув, прошел вперед.

— Ладно, давайте начнем. Кто меня ещё не знает, меня зовут Ким Чонин, но можно Кай.

— Чонин, я прошу прощения, но раз уж ты здесь, я могу вернуться в офис. Я зашел лишь поприветствовать всех и пожелать доброго дня!

— Тао, но ты ведь тоже должен участвовать в репетиции!

Хуан растерянно замер, уставившись на обратившегося к нему Сехуна.

— Прости? Почему это?

— Мы с Ханем подумали и решили, что если помимо нас будет 3 дополнительных пары, это будет выглядеть лучше.

— Э… — директор «Тигровой лилии» растерянно замер, оглядывая смотревших на него присутствующих, — Вы сейчас серьезно, что ли?

— Тао, — Бекхён поспешил обратиться к брату, — мы только сейчас это обсуждали, так что не подумай, что договорились заранее.

Хуан насупился.

— Это конечно не плохая идея, но причем здесь я. Мы просто организаторы и…

— Превосходно! — Сехун обиженно уставился на омегу, — То есть своим другом ты меня уже не считаешь.

— Нет, что ты. Конечно мы друзья!

— Тогда в чем проблема? Три пары из друзей, разве мы можем надеяться на кого-то кроме вас? Вон, даже Чен и Минсок согласились.

Шаферы скривились, но промолчали, угрюмо покивав.

— Тогда я буду с ним танцевать — Тао прошел к Чонде.

Ифань раздраженно дернул щекой, но сразу постарался взять себя в руки.

— Кхм… Тао, ничего личного, но когда вы даже просто стоите рядом вы… в общем ваша разница в росте слишком бросается в глаза, — Сехун смотрел на друга усталым взглядом, каким родители глядят на капризного ребенка, — И мы думали, что логичнее если шаферы будут танцевать друг с другом. Бекхён же будет с Чанёлем, так что…

В кабинете наступила тишина. Насупившись, Тао исподлобья взглянул на Ву, будто это был его коварный план. Подняв перед собой руки, Крис произнес:

— Я сам услышал об этом только сейчас. Я уже сказал, до этого был у себя в кабинете. И может, не будем задерживать остальных и начнем? Я думаю, танец нескольких пар будет весьма оригинален и если подобрать всем костюмы в одном стиле и цвете, это идеально впишется в запланированный нами концепт.

Хуан сжал руки в кулаки, понимая, что своим поведением вновь доставляет окружающим неудобства, потому слегка опустил голову и посмотрел на Чонина, молча наблюдавшего за происходящим не вмешиваясь.

— Прошу прощения. Тогда… давайте начнем?

Кай довольно улыбнулся, снимая переброшенную через плечо сумку, вынимая из неё флешку и направляясь в сторону музыкального центра.

— Отлично. Музыку мы с Лу обсудили заранее, поэтому просто встаньте в разных концах комнаты парами, чтобы не мешать друг другу.

Самыми послушными учениками ожидаемо оказались пара женихов и пара Чанёля с Бекхёном. Кимы держались сдержанно и холодно. Будто они, по меньшей мере, уже были чемпионами мира по бальным танцам и какая-то глупая репетиция была пустой тратой времени. Крис молча отошел в дальний угол, развернувшись к Тао и выжидающе наблюдая за ним. Омега подходил к нему как ягненок, которого впервые пытаются приручить, слегка крадучись и крайне настороженно. Ифаню стоило многих сил, чтобы сохранять спокойствие и сдержанность, не начав широко и безумно улыбаться от умиления. Остановившись напротив альфы, Хуан нахмурился, будто нашкодивший школьник. Чтобы не смущать истинного ещё сильнее, Ву обернулся к Каю. Убедившись, что все пары разошлись по залу, танцор заговорил:

— Итак, вальс это универсальный романтический танец, своеобразный беззвучный диалог партнеров и способ выражения внутренних чувств, поэтому, прежде всего, постарайтесь воспринимать своего партнера не как врага.

Чонин многозначительно посмотрел в сторону Кимов, которые походили на две грозовые тучки.

— В танце главное доверие, так как это тоже своеобразный род отношений, где альфа является ведущим, направляя танец и служа опорой и поддержкой омеги, спина которого во время танца слегка наклонена назад.

Пройдя к Сехуну и Лухану, Чонин обратился к О, попутно объясняя и для остальных.

— Начнем с правильной постановки рук. Итак, когда партнеры становятся друг напротив друга, — Кай развернул женихов друг к другу, принявшись показывать как им следует занять начальную позицию, — альфа кладет свою левую руку на талию омеги, а правой берет его за руку. Омега кладет левую руку на плечо альфы. Спину следует держать прямо, но при этом следует быть максимально расслабленными. Плечи должны быть опущены, а не вздернуты вверх, так как это…

Тихий стук прервал речь танцора и в приоткрытую дверь заглянул невысокий омега в строгом черном костюме, аккуратно зачесанными волосами, широко распахнутыми глазами и губками в форме сердечка.

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваши занятия. Господин Ву, мне необходимо, чтобы вы подписали документы по затратам за прошлый квартал.

Ифань вздохнул и, кивнув, прошел к дверям, беря из рук омеги папку и ручку, чиркая в указанном месте.

— Что-то ещё подписать, Кенсу?

— Нет. Ещё раз прошу прощения. Продолжайте.

Кивнув всем, омега попятился к дверям, а Крис двинулся к Тао.

— Постойте! — окружающие, вздрогнув, обернулись к Чонину, стремительно прошедшему к дверям, на пороге которых остановился удивленный омега. Очаровательно улыбнувшись, Ким произнес, — Не могли бы вы помочь нам? Наглядная демонстрация явно будет лучше, а мне не хватает партнера. Поможете?

Омега растерянно захлопал глазами, тихо куда-то в бок выдыхая.

— Я не очень хорошо танцую. Обычно это похоже на метания пингвина…

— Ничего. Всё, что от вас потребуется, просто довериться мне.

Кай аккуратно забрал из рук омеги папку, и пока Кенсу не спохватился, перехватил его руку, выводя к центру комнаты, попутно легко забрасывая бумаги на стол.

Чанёль и Крис, находящиеся в разных концах комнаты, быстро переглянулись, одновременно в замешательстве вскинув брови. Им ли было не знать суровый и серьезный характер их финансового директора, который на любые знаки внимания реагировал убийственным взглядом исподлобья. Во многом он был похож на Тао, хотя Хуан был более вспыльчивым и взрывным, в то время как До чаще всего сохранял хладнокровие. Сейчас же Кенсу выглядел смущенным и растерянным, было заметно, что он пытается сохранять привычную невозмутимость, но периодически то и дело бросает в сторону Чонина взволнованные взгляды. Кай же глядел на омегу с нескрываемым восторгом. И не стоило долго гадать, чтобы понять, что ещё одна истинная пара нашла друг друга.

Тем не менее, Ким не забыл о своей роли учителя и, встав напротив Кенсу, продолжил, наглядно показывая, с чего именно начинается танец. До занервничал, когда чужая ладонь легла на его талию и кончики его ушей заметно покраснели, хотя он продолжал старательно держать спокойное лицо.

— Теперь непосредственно, что касается шагов в танце. Все движения делаются на счет раз, два, три, раз. Основной шаг данного танца — приставной. Движение происходит по квадрату, попутно с поворотами. На раз — правой ногой делаем шаг вперед, на два — левую ногу приставляем и на месте, далее на три — снова наша правая нога на месте. Вы должны запомнить, что лишь первый шаг большой, а все остальные маленькие, едва уловимы. Шаги омеги соответственно повторяют шаги альфы, но начинаются с левой ноги назад. То есть, они начинаются с третьей части движения.

Каждое произносимое движение, Чонин воспроизводил наглядно, умело направляя и движения Кенсу, который выглядел довольно зажато и напряженно, но постепенно расслабился, доверяясь партнеру.

Наконец, закончив давать указания и наглядно повторив движения еще пару раз, Чонин произнес заветное:

— А теперь попробуйте повторить.

Сехун с Ханем первыми принялись воспроизводить движения, под бдительным оком Кая. Вскоре их примеру последовали Чанёль с Бекхёном и Сюмин с Ченом. Последние, правда, выглядели так, будто они намерены заняться борьбой, а не танцем.

Когда Ифань развернулся к Тао, протягивая правую руку к ладони омеги, Хуан испугано вскинул на него взгляд. Мягко улыбнувшись, Ву прошептал Хуану:

— Я не зайду дальше танца, обещаю. Просто представь, что больше никого кроме нас здесь нет.

Стараясь не паниковать, Тао отвел взгляд, усмехаясь и беря протянутую ему руку, опуская вторую на плечо альфы.

— Учитывая, что ты слишком часто нарушаешь собственные обещания с тобой стоит держать ухо востро.

Крис задумчиво сощурился, опуская руку на талию омеги и легким рывком придвигая его к себе. Хуан, вздрогнув, устремил взгляд в лицо истинного. Склонившись слегка вперед, Ифань шепнул на ухо своей пары:

— Ты слишком многого боишься. Может пора просто попытаться стать счастливым невзирая ни на что, как считаешь?

Отстранившись, Ву пристально взглянул в глаза своей пары и, выдержав небольшую паузу, произнес уже более деловым тоном:

— Начнем на счет раз. С тебя шаг назад с левой ноги.

— Я помню…

Тао тихо выдохнул, как им уже пришлось начать двигаться.

Спустя несколько минут тренировки, Чонин попросил всех остановиться, сделав ряд замечаний и исправлений, объясняя, что следует исправить для красивого и грациозного танца. После Ким включил музыку, чтобы все могли попробовать подстроится под мелодию.

Пожалуй, от всего этого процесса удовольствие получали только три пары: женихи, Пак с Бёном и Чонин с Кенсу. Успевая наблюдать за учениками, Кай о чем-то тихо беседовал с До, который окончательно забыл о работе.

Минсок с Чонде и танцевали вроде не плохо, но старались не смотреть лишний раз друг на друга, да и фразами обменивались нехотя и крайне раздраженно.

Ифань и Тао же наоборот точно пребывали в собственном мирке, пусть и с оглядкой на окружающих.

Поскольку остальные были поглощены собственными успехами и неудачами в вальсе, Хуан неуверенно продолжил оборвавшийся в самом начале разговор.

— По-твоему, всё так просто? Перечеркнуть все, что есть, и начать заново?

— Если это делает тебя несчастным, разве не стоит хотя бы попытаться попробовать что-то изменить?

Крис улыбнулся, на очередном повороте придерживая омегу за талию. Тао сдвигал брови, и пускай внутри все вибрировало от волнительной дрожи, взгляда глаза в глаза не разрывал.

— А если это не выходит, несмотря на старания?

— Тогда просто доверься мне. Или именно это пугает тебя сильнее всего?

Хуан горько усмехнулся.

— Надо же, какой ты догадливый.

— Могу я хотя бы узнать, почему вызываю у тебя такие сомнения?

Тао опустил взгляд на ворот альфы и нервно сглотнул. Ифань помрачнел, понимая, что ответа ему не дождаться, но пройдя несколько полных кругов, Хуан на грани слышимости произнес:

— Ты любишь меня слишком сильно, настолько, что это приводит в отчаянье, потому что я… — омега осекся, а Ву задержал дыхание. Спохватившись, Тао метнул взгляд в сторону, быстро с испугом заканчивая, — не могу ответить тебе тем же…

Хмыкнув, Крис недобро усмехнулся, рывком разворачивая омегу и опрокидывая его назад, заставляя зависнуть в воздухе. Цепляясь за чуждое плечо, Хуан напугано уставился в сердитое лицо истинного.

— Никогда не ври мне! Никогда! — Тао не успел даже опомниться, как его вернули в вертикальное положение, но так, что они оказались не просто близко, а практически вплотную. Учащенно дыша из-за раздражения, Ву выдохнул, закончив, — Особенно о таких важных вещах!

Омега несколько раз моргнул, намереваясь начать объясняться, но вспомнил, что они не одни и резко метнулся назад, оглядываясь в зал. Забыв о танце все наблюдали за ними. В одно мгновение Хуан успел побледнеть и тут же покраснеть от смущения. Метнув в сторону Ифаня полный паники взгляд, Тао внутренне похолодел, непроизвольно посмотрев следом на Чена, который едва заметно отрицательно качнул головой и нахмурился. Широко распахнув глаза, омега сбивчиво выпалил на одном дыхании.

— Я оставил офис пустой. Надо работать. Извините. До свидания.

Ифань дернулся, чтобы ухватить парня за руку, но Хуан молнией выскочил из кабинета. Чертыхнувшись, Ву бросился следом, но на пороге его перехватил Чонде, преградив ему дорогу.

— Не нужно. Оставь его.

Окружающие даже не успели толком понять в чем дело, как Чен выскочил следом за Тао, умчавшись по коридорам.

Оставшись стоять на месте, Крис смотрел на захлопнувшуюся перед его носом дверь, всё сильнее мрачнея, а после молча вышел вон.

Сехун выдохнул, оглядев всех и задержав взгляд на женихе.

— Наверное, идея танцевать всем вместе была не такой уж хорошей.

* * *

Выбежав из офиса «Белой орхидеи», Чонде сразу увидел собравшегося уезжать Цзытао и бросился ему наперерез, едва не прыгнув под колеса. Затормозив, Хуан уставился на стоявшего перед машиной друга угрюмым взглядом.

Ким склонил голову на бок, глядя на омегу с упреком, а после прошел к двери со стороны пассажира и подергал ручку. Тао ещё сильнее нахмурился, но всё-таки снял блок и альфа забрался в салон.

— Я думал, ты поедешь на своей машине.

— Потом заберу. Поехали.

Расстроено-безысходно вздохнув, Хуан завел двигатель. Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места.

Когда они отъехали достаточно далеко, Чен, постучав пальцами по коленям, будто невзначай спросил:

— Вспомнил школьные годы?

Тао дернулся и угрюмо пробурчал:

— Я тебя сейчас высажу, и пойдешь пешком.

— У тебя взгляд был, как тогда в бассейне.

— Не надо, Чен.

— Я думаю, как раз сейчас самое время об этом поговорить.

— Тогда вызовешь себе такси!

Свернув к обочине, Тао припарковался.

— Удачно добраться!

Развернувшись, Чонде сердито уставился на друга и, повысив голос, прикрикнул:

— Хуан Цзытао! Хватит! У меня такое чувство, что тебе опять пятнадцать, и ты вот-вот пойдешь на мост!

— Ты отлично знаешь, что я не стану повторять такую глупость.

— Что произошло?

— Я не обязан отчитываться.

— Тао. Ты смотрел на нас, как на своих одноклассников тогда. Ты что, увидел в Крисе того парня, который тебя в воду сбросил?

Омега отвел взгляд.

— Ифань не поступил бы так. …Я надеюсь.

— Надеешься, но не веришь?

Откинувшись назад, Хуан закрыл глаза.

— Не продолжай.

— Перестань жить прошлым!

Хмыкнув, Тао открыл глаза и, сощурившись, взглянул в лицо Кима.

— Не жить прошлым? У вас всё так легко. Я каждое утро, просыпаясь и смотрясь в зеркало, вижу пазл из человека. Ты знал, что если присмотреться, можно увидеть следы всех шрамов? На лице, руках, ногах, теле! С учетом того, сколько процентов кожи мне заменили, я даже не уверен, что это лицо моё! Я почти год провел без сознания, пока меня собирали заново!

— Тао, твои шрамы уже не видны. Тебе не пятнадцать. Те дети просто вели себя, как придурки.

— Не видны? У меня на спине обрубок мяса, доктор Гу постоянно твердит, что можно провести ещё пару операций и всё будет скрыто. И сколько мне опять придется пролежать на операционном столе, пока уберут эти устаревшие шрамы? Несколько месяцев? Год? Больше? Я не могу бросить работу. Ты знаешь, сколько у нас сотрудников? У скольких из них есть дети? Я не имею права ставить свои желания выше их. Многие из них такие же, как Бекхён. Им не на кого положиться…

Чен выдохнул, потерев шею.

— И зачем надо было собирать именно таких людей.

— Потому что им нужна помощь.

— Перестань вести себя как святоша. Ты тоже достоин счастья.

— Ты сам сказал, что я должен найти то, ради чего жить. Я нашел. Какие теперь проблемы?!

— Никаких. Но попробуй жить и для себя. Или для Ифаня? Ваших детей?

Тао замер, глядя на Чонде. Брови омеги расстроено поднялись вверх, пока уголки губ опустились вниз. Слёзы брызнули из глаз неожиданно даже для самого Хуана, спохватившись, Ким запаниковал, теряясь и не зная, что делать, пока омега растирая влагу, пытался успокоиться, через всхлипы бормоча:

— Какие дети, Чен? Прекратите уже! Хватит! Учитывая количество хим. препаратов, которые я потреблял на протяжении множества лет, все операции, думаешь, это не будет иметь последствий?

— Тао, прости, я не подумал.

— Мне достаточно того, что Ён воспринимает меня, как ещё одного папу. Мне хватит и этого…

Притянув омегу к себе, Чонде принялся поглаживать его по голове, мысленно обругав себя за то, что не подумав задел самую больную для Хуана тему.

Лишь по истечении почти получаса, Тао смог успокоиться, отстраняясь от альфы и растирая воспаленные глаза.

— Давай я поведу? Отвезу тебя домой. Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

— Чен…

Осекшись, Ким замолк. Подняв голову, Хуан тихо спросил:

— Разве я не прав? Разве я поступаю неправильно, желая для своего альфы лучшего будущего? Если он останется со мной, у него будет лишь омега с жуткими шрамами, кучей болезней, который не сможет ему подарить даже одного ребенка.

— Но ведь всегда можно взять малыша из приюта.

Тао зажмурился, а после, постаравшись выровнять дыхание, сменил тему.

— Садись за руль. Я хочу домой.

Выйдя из машины, омега обошел авто, открыв дверь со стороны Кима. Взгляд покрасневших глаз был опущен вниз. Выбравшись на улицу, Чонде вновь обнял омегу.

— Прости, мне жаль. Не следовало говорить это. Обещаю, больше не буду поднимать ни одну из этих тем.

Отстранившись, альфа ещё раз посмотрел на Хуана, но парень был настолько подавлен, что никак не отреагировал на сказанные ему слова и молча сел на освободившееся место.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Чен поторопился занять место водителя. Альфе не хватило смелости вновь заговорить о чем-либо до конца пути, он и так понимал, что наговорил слишком много лишнего и сделал только хуже. Пусть он и заставил Тао косвенно признаться в том, что омега небезразличен к истинному, полученный ответ никому не сделал лучше.

Припарковав машину на стоянке и вернув Хуану ключи, он пожелал ему хорошенько отдохнуть, а затем двинулся на остановку, возвращаться к офису «Белой орхидеи» за собственным авто.

На протяжении всего пути, Чонде думал о том, что они все поступали очень жестоко по отношению к Тао, буквально навязывая ему общение с Ифанем. Хуан же в отличие от них на самом деле был слишком добр и мягок, пытаясь сделать счастливыми других, пускай во вред себе.

Ким думал, что из-за этого Хуан и глядел на них так же, как на одноклассников в своем прошлом. Это заставляло Чена вспоминать время их знакомства.

* * *

Чонде был старше Тао на год. Его перевели из другой школы за драки и хулиганство. Многого он от нового места обучения не ожидал. Окружающие его сторонились, потому что альфа завязывал драки на раз. Учителя его опасались не менее учеников, потому что шестнадцатилетний парень в кожаной одежде и цепях, глядящий на окружающих исподлобья холодным взглядом, здорово пугал даже взрослых. Проблемный ребенок уже сменил не одну школу, прежде чем попасть к ним. Отказать в переводе не получилось из-за настойчивых уговоров родителей мальчишки (отец Чена работал в полиции, а у директора оказались некоторые грешки в прошлом). Сам старший Ким воспитывал сына ремнем и руганью, но толку с этого было мало. Не надеясь исправить хулиганский характер, альфа надеялся, что его сын хотя бы сумеет закончить школу и не угодить за решетку.

Тот день, когда он впервые увидел Тао, Чонде запомнил очень хорошо.

Он привычно слонялся без дела по школе, забредя в подсобные помещения в школьном бассейне. Чтобы не быть обнаруженным преподавателями или учениками, он примостился в углу, подложив куртку под голову, и благополучно задремал.

Через какое-то время сон парня был прерван шумом со стороны бассейна.

Ворча на расшумевшуюся малышню, Ким решил выйти и настучать по голове источнику шума, вот только открыв дверь, он остался на пороге.

Поскольку проход от подсобных помещений до бассейна отделялся колонной, Чонде мог хорошо видеть происходящее в зале, при этом сам оставаясь незамеченным.

В бассейне занимались несколько школьников, но видно пока учитель куда-то ушел, про урок они благополучно забыли, столпившись вокруг мальчишки в длинной футболке и шортах до колен. Ближе всех к нему стоял коренастый высокий альфа.

— Эй, Тао! Что за тряпки ты на себя нацепил. Экономишь на купальном костюме?

Омега, неловко поежился и попятился, видно попытавшись что-то произнести, но его сразу толкнули в плечо. Покачнувшись, мальчишка всё-таки устоял, а альфа громко рассмеялся.

— Что ты там бубнишь? Хочешь, чтобы мы помогли тебе переодеться?

До Чена донесся слабый тихий голос.

— Не надо…

— Да не стесняйся. Мы поможем!

Альфа схватил омегу за руку, выворачивая её. Несколько мальчишек бросились к нему помогая стаскивать штаны и футболку. Омега испугано отбивался, прося их перестать, но они остановились, только когда он оказался полностью раздетым. Бросив его на пол, они разошлись, посмеиваясь.

— Как такой урод вообще на свете живет? Тебе надо было лучше с твоими родителями помереть! На тебя же без слёз не взглянешь.

Когда один из парней отошел, Чен смог рассмотреть, что омега сидел, скорчившись на полу и сжавшись в комок, закрывая голову руками. Все тело его было в странных алых и белых шрамах, особенно выделялась бордовая спина.

— Тебе, наверное, придется даже доплачивать альфам, чтобы они с тобой переспали!

Омега поднял голову, глядя на мальчишек со страхом, но упрямством.

— Мне не нужны альфы-идиоты вроде вас. Я дождусь своего истинного, и он никому не даст меня в обиду!

Мальчишки на пару секунд растерялись от внезапного отпора, а Чен невольно усмехнулся, привалившись к косяку. Несмотря на ситуацию, омега ещё пытался выпускать когти.

Справившись с удивлением, парни захохотали в голос. При этом смеялись не только издевавшиеся альфы, но и стоявшие в стороне омеги.

— Твой альфа? Да он сбежит, только тебя увидев. Тебе придется носить чадру, чтобы он от тебя в первые пять секунд не убежал. Да и то, увидев тебя раздетым проблюется от отвращения. Несмотря на твой запах, ты такой страшный, что даже сейчас нас тошнит от одного твоего вида.

— Так не смотрите…

Омега потянулся в сторону своей футболки валявшейся в стороне. Главный альфа наступил ему на руку, раздраженно рыкнув.

— Думаешь самый умный? Смеешь ещё огрызаться нам? Единственное, что можешь сделать для своего альфы, это сдохнуть, чтобы не позорить.

Чонде дернулся от удивления, когда альфа, убрав ногу с руки скорчившегося от боли омеги, пнул его со всей силы в бок, да так, что он, отлетев, упал в воду. Ким даже занервничал от этого, хотя изначально даже не думал вмешиваться. Но когда омега, потрепыхавшись в воде, так и не смог нормально всплыть, Ким вышел из-за колонны.

Заметив его, вся ребятня стремительно бросилась к выходу.

Тихо ругаясь, Чен прыгнул в воду, вытаскивая успевшего нахлебаться воды омегу. По счастью альфа успел вовремя, и окончательно захлебнуться мальчишка не успел. Повернув его на бок, Чонде дал омеге возможность откашляться. При ближайшем рассмотрении ему и самому стало неприятно от вида шрамов на чужом теле. Сложно даже было представить, что могло произойти, что казалось, парня вывернули наизнанку. Даже будучи привыкшим видеть в драках чужие разбитые, опухшие лица и кровь, Киму было неприятно смотреть на этого мальчишку. Поднявшись, он отошел в сторону, подбирая чужие вещи, раскиданные по полу. Когда он вернулся, омега украдкой глядел на него из-за длинных мокрых прядей. Так он был похож на какого-то заросшего дикаря при этом весьма страшненького из-за того, что недавно выбрался из пасти неплохо пожевавшего его саблезубого тигра.

Кинув ему скомканную одежду, Чен развернулся, отходя в сторону и усаживаясь на скамью в паре метров.

Омега поспешно принялся натягивать на себя намокшие от брызг вещи, по которым ещё и успели пробежаться скрывавшиеся с места преступления его одноклассники.

— Как тебя зовут?

Замерев, мальчишка посмотрел на Чена. Помолчав секунд десять он неуверенно произнес:

— Хуан Цзытао.

— А я Ким Чонде. Но меня все Ченом называют. И часто с тобой так кокетничают, Цзытао?

Прежде чем ответить, омега оделся окончательно и, хромая и держась за бок, прошел к скамейке, где сидел альфа. Опустившись на неё, он устало и тяжело выдохнул.

— Каждый день. А меня называют просто Тао и… спасибо. Что помог.

Ким только фыркнул. В одежде шрамы омеги были не так сильно заметны, хотя все равно виднелись пятна на шее, руках и ногах. Не удержавшись, альфа поддался любопытству.

— Тебя что, бульдозером переехало?

Тао поджал губы и опустил голову, качнув ей из стороны в сторону, вновь сжимаясь, будто готовясь к тому, что его будут бить. Чонде только нахмурился, а затем молча поднялся и ушел.

С того дня Ким непроизвольно наблюдал за омегой, которого то «ненароком» спихнут с лестницы, то ему на голову «случайно» выльют в столовой суп, то регулярно «не заметив» либо толкнут, либо поставят подножку. Не издевался над ним только ленивый. Хуан сносил всё молча, не возражая и не давая отпора. Именно этим он сильнее всего раздражал Чена, привыкшего давать в нос любому, кто просто попробует недружелюбно в его сторону посмотреть. Чонде не вмешивался в эту общую игру «унизь Хуана», хотя через редких знакомых выяснил подробнее о том, что именно произошло с омегой и из-за чего его так все ненавидят. Как обычно, причина для травли была по-детски бессмысленна — Тао ненавидели из-за его шрамов и частых пропусков, пока он лежал в больнице. Поэтому Чен решился даже иногда снисходить для того, чтобы помочь Хуану добраться до медпункта или одолжить платок, стереть очередные последствия издевательств.

Терпение Кима лопнуло после того, как он, идя из школы, увидел Тао на заднем дворе, роющемся в кучи мусора. Подойдя к нему и скривившись от запаха, Чонде раздраженно спросил:

— Ты что, решил с голодухи здесь чем-нибудь поживится?

Вздрогнув, Тао обернулся, но увидев, что это Ким, расслабился.

— Нет. Просто ребята выкинули мои книги и вещи в мусорку.

— Мило. У тебя, кстати, банановая кожура из-за ворота торчит.

Хуан застыл, а затем медленно принялся убирать остатки чужой еды.

— Я так понимаю, тебя в эту мусорку вместе с книгами закинули?

Как обычно, омега промолчал, и это стало для Чена последней каплей. Скривившись, он зло сказал:

— Знаешь, Тао! У тебя два варианта выбора. Не имея смысла жить, ты либо разозлишься и начнешь хоть как-то бороться за жизнь назло всему и вся, и я, так и быть, тебе помогу в этом. Либо не мучай ни себя, ни других и покончи с собой. Сейчас же, ты просто жалок!

Сплюнув на землю, альфа развернулся и ушел, оставляя Хуана стоять с опущенной головой. Чонде надеялся, что омега хоть как-то разозлится и попытается исправить что-то в своей жизни, но Тао выбрал другой путь.

Спустя несколько дней, гуляя поздним вечером по городу, Чен увидел Тао стоящим на пустом мосту. На нем была легкая куртка и джинсы, при этом всё было перепачкано и порвано в нескольких местах. Чонде помрачнел, решив пройти мимо, и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но сделав несколько шагов, выдохнул и обернулся. Конечно, он не хотел больше связываться с Хуаном, но, тем не менее, стоило хотя бы узнать, что произошло в этот раз и почему омега гуляет в такое время в одиночестве. Но стоило альфе увидеть, как Тао перебирается через ограждение, явно не свежим воздухом подышать, как он содрогнулся от осознания, зачем парень пришел на мост.

Расстояние между ними Чен разделил скорее на рефлексах, за шкирку затащив омегу обратно на мост. Хуан только вскинул голову, устремив на альфу полный отчаянья напуганный взгляд. Кипя от злости, Чонде размахнувшись, влепил Тао хлесткую пощечину, ошарашивая его и вводя в ступор.

— Ты трус, Цзытао! Смерть слишком простое решение твоих проблем. А ты попробуй побороться! Или кишка тонка, бросить вызов самому себе? Твои родители дали тебе эту жизнь! Твой дядя положил свои мечты и планы на алтарь твоего будущего! Толпа медиков билась за то, чтобы сердце в твоей груди стучало, а ты смог хоть как-то влиться в обычную жизнь и ты думаешь, что всё вот так закончив, сможешь спокойно посмотреть им в глаза на том свете?

Омега нервно сглотнул, склонил голову и медленно опустился на холодный асфальт, тихо заплакав. Не став с ним церемониться, Ким ткнул его ботинком в бок.

— Эй, хватит раскисать. А то ты как тряпка! Хватит ждать, что тебе кто-то будет помогать! Хочешь изменить свою жизнь и выбраться из этого дерьма, бери все в свои руки и вытаскивай себя сам! — альфа присел напротив, заглядывая в страдающее лицо, — В начале так и быть, я тебе помогу, но дальше со всем будешь разбираться сам!

Сжав зубы, Тао коротко кивнул.

А дальше началось самое сложное. Было не ясно, кто кого больше воспитывал. Чонде - Тао, обучая омегу драться после занятий на заброшенной стройке, устраивая пробежки в 5 утра и заставляя приводить себя в порядок, или Тао воспитывал Чонде, так как вместе с Хуаном альфе и самому приходилось соблюдать дисциплину, отчего он непроизвольно становился более серьезным и собранным, на удивление окружающим.

В школе Хуан, конечно, ещё получал оплеухи, и Чен не вмешивался, но так было до поры до времени. Когда в очередной раз омегу начали задирать, Тао не стал сносить всё молча и с разворота во всю силу ударил обидчика, коим оказался альфа, дразнивший его в бассейне сильнее остальных. Удар оказался настолько сильным, что, несмотря на разницу в росте и размере, альфа отшатнулся и упал на пол. В коридоре воцарилась небывалая тишина и все недоверчиво глядели на хмурого омегу. Вскочив на ноги, альфа повторно кинулся на Хуана, за что и получил ещё пару ударов, вновь оказываясь на полу. Теперь и он глядел на Тао с долей ужаса и непонимания, потому что загоняемый всеми кролик внезапно обнажил волчьи клыки.

— Сунешься ещё раз и получишь гораздо сильнее. И это касается всех!

Омега обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, принуждая пятиться и прятать взгляды.

Заметив стоявшего в дальнем конце Чена, наблюдавшего за происходящим с усмешкой, Хуан направился к нему. Скрывшись за поворотом, Ким дождался Тао, и уже вместе они поднялись на крышу, где омега привалился к стене и ошеломленно выдохнул дрожащим голосом.

— Чен! У меня получилось. Только меня теперь трясет.

Посмеиваясь, Чонде потянулся.

— Ага. Только не расслабляйся рано. Они ещё придут за реваншем. Считай, ты объявил им войну. Так что придется нам тренироваться ещё больше, потому как бить тебя придут уже толпой.

Хуан нервно сглотнул.

— Тогда может зря я это начал?

— Без паники. Если будет совсем лихо, я вмешаюсь. А ко мне предпочитают не лезть.

Тао благодарно посмотрел на альфу и тепло улыбнулся.

— Спасибо! Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен. Ты мой первый друг. Я обязательно как-нибудь отблагодарю тебя за всё, что ты для меня сделал.

— Замётано!

Улыбнувшись в ответ, альфа подумал, что не будь у Хуана его шрамов, он был бы действительно красивым омегой. Но зная о его изъянах, воспринимать Тао именно как омегу было почти невозможно. Возможно из всех альф, таким, какой он есть, его будет способен принять только истинный. Хотя если и он отвернется, узнав о недостатках парня, вероятно, для омеги это будет сильнейший удар из всех, которыми его обильно награждала жизнь.


	25. Кукольный домик

_Такой хрупкий человечек своей любовью_

_Изменил всю мою жизнь, целый мир…_

_(EXO-K — Miracles In December)_

Семейство Бён наведалось к Тао вечером. Пока омеги взялись за готовку, маленький альфа сел в гостиной за домашнее задание. Бек то и дело бросал в сторону брата любопытные взгляды. Не выдержав, Хуан прервал нарезку овощей для рагу и вопрошающе посмотрел на Бекхёна.

— Что такое?

— Просто думаю о том, что произошло сегодня.

Вздыхая, Тао нахмурился.

— Ничего особенного.

— Ничего особенного? Прости, Тао, но учитывая то, что я видел, я уже не могу сказать, что между тобой и Ифанем ничего нет.

— Твои глаза тебя обманывают.

— Неужели? Знаешь, между вами такая… — Бек неопределенно взмахнул рукой, словно изображая нечто эфемерное, — химия!

Тао скептически хмыкнул.

— Скорее бизнес и финансы. У нас исключительно деловые отношения.

— А вот это зря! Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы добрались до биологии и физики.

Хуан устремил на многозначительно двигающего бровями и подмигивающего сводного брата укоряющий взгляд, с учительским тоном протянув:

— Бекхён, о чем ты только думаешь? Между нами нет ничего такого!

— Это и плохо. А должно быть! Ты не думал провести с ним свою течку?

— Что? Конечно, нет!

— Тао, ты его динамишь уже несколько месяцев.

— Ну и отлично. Быстрее отстанет.

— Сомневаюсь. У вас какое-то состязание упрямства.

— Скоро его не будет.

— Ты решил начать встречаться с Крисом? — Бён воодушевленно просиял.

— Наоборот. Пора уже заканчивать цирк этот. Надоело!

— Ну, Тао! Вот что ты такой упрямый?

— Какой уж есть.

— Эх, совершенно несносный вредина!

— Но это не мешает тебе меня любить, правда?

Бекхён только засопел, кивнув и на несколько минут погрузился в молчание, но вскоре застыл, бросив взгляд в сторону гостиной, убеждаясь, что его сын занят и не слышит их, а потом тихо произнес:

— Тао, мне нужен твой совет.

— Что-то случилось?

— Я… думал усыновить Джехёна, пару Ёна.

— Хм, это конечно не плохо, формально они не будут кровными родственниками и всегда будут вместе, но в будущем, если они решат пожениться, это может стать проблемой, так как по документам они будут братьями. Но если что, я могу попробовать усыновить его.

— Проблема не в этом.

Хуан задумчиво взглянул на сосредоточенного брата. Тяжело вздохнув, Бекхён зашептал:

— Когда я разговаривал об этом с ХэЧжином, отцом Чанёля, он сказал, что Джехёна уже усыновляют.

Брови Тао взметнулись вверх.

— Вот как. И кто? Если это семья из Сеула, не думаю, что они будут против общения малышей. Они ведь истинная пара. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы дети общались. В чем загвоздка?

— Давай по порядку. Родители Джехёна погибли в автокатастрофе, поэтому он и попал в приют. Недавно нашлись его дядя с тётей, они и решили его усыновить. А проблема в том, что они живут в Японии! — Бек выгнулся, вновь поглядывая в зал, где ТэЁн грыз карандаш, усиленно думая над задачей, — Поэтому я и волнуюсь за ТэЁна. Он уже привязался к истинному и разлучить их… Я не знаю, как он это переживет.

Бён вздохнул, вновь взглянув на брата. Тао опустил нож на разделочную доску, опираясь ладонями в стол.

— Это действительно проблема. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что для Джехёна будет лучше жить в своей семье, родную кровь никто не заменит. И когда это произойдет, можно обменяться адресами. Дети могут переписываться и летать друг к другу в гости. Затраты на перелеты не такая большая проблема, мы можем себе их позволить.

— Может ты и прав. Просто понимаю, какой это будет для них удар.

— Время покажет. Посмотрим. Сейчас сложно что-то загадывать.

— Проблема в том, что я не знаю, как сказать об этом ТэЁну.

— Оттягивать этот разговор тоже не вариант, Бек. Чем раньше он узнает, тем проще ему будет. А Джехён в курсе?

— Пока нет. ХэДжин сказал, что сообщит ему на днях, потому что его родственники прилетают в воскресенье, а затем, как закончат разбираться с документами, улетят в Японию.

— Тогда тем более нельзя затягивать. Советую поговорить с ТэЁном как можно скорее.

Бекхён кивнул, поджимая губы.

— Понимаю, но как подумаю, что это разобьет его детское сердечко, то у самого сердце кровью обливается.

— Эй, они же истинные и даже если они разлучатся, то всё равно потом сойдутся вместе.

Бён угрюмо посмотрел на Хуана.

— Знаешь, из твоих уст это звучит не очень ободряюще.

— Эй! Я тебя поддержать пытаюсь!

— Ладно, ладно. Извини. Может, я просто себя накручиваю. Давай вернемся к готовке.

— Давай, а то скоро наш альфа закончит с уроками и попросит ужин.

Бекхён посмеялся, возвращаясь к готовке, хотя Тао было заметно, насколько напряженными и нервозными были его действия. Хуан и сам разделял его тревогу, потому что ТэЁн для него самого был как сын и, представив его реакцию от новости, что их с Джехёном разлучат, омеге самому становилось больно. Не проходило и дня, чтобы мальчишка не болтал о своей паре, уже сейчас всем сердцем привязываясь к нему.

* * *

Во вторник вечером, собирая вещи перед поездкой, Тао чувствовал себя предателем. Как и обещал, Бекхён поговорил с сыном, и всё довольно предсказуемо кончилось слезами и криками. На памяти омег, ТэЁн впервые вел себя так, разбрасывая вещи и игрушки, крича, что он не отпустит Джехёна и никому его не отдаст. Как бы взрослые не пытались его успокоить, сделать это удалось нескоро. Мальчишка ещё долго плакал, повторяя: «Как же я буду без него? Он ведь мой. Мой!».

Бекхён и сам долго тёр глаза, сдерживая слёзы, когда мальчишка уже уснул. Тао даже думал о том, чтобы отменить или перенести поездку, но Бён уговорил его это не делать. Кусая губы, Хуан скрепя сердце согласился. Сейчас он даже не думал о том, что его ожидали несколько дней в обществе Ву, все его мысли и волнения были с маленьким племянником.

Но утром в среду ТэЁн удивил папу и дядю. Мальчик был крайне серьезным и сосредоточенным. Всё ещё беспокоясь, Бекхён спросил у сына, всё ли в порядке. Уныло ковыряясь в тарелке с кашей, малыш кивнул, тихо произнеся:

— Если я буду плакать, Дже будет ещё тяжелее и больнее. Как его альфа, я не должен делать ему больно и потому мне следует быть сильным.

Омеги непроизвольно переглянулись, ощущая чувство вины. Озадаченные своими проблемами, они оказались не способны в достаточной мере помочь ему и поддержать. В итоге мальчику вновь приходилось быть не по возрасту взрослым и серьёзным. Подняв голову, ТэЁн посмотрел на папу, несмотря на то, что он старался держаться, было заметно, что альфа готов вновь заплакать в любой момент.

— Папа, а можно купить Джехёну колечко, чтобы другие альфы знали, что у него уже есть пара и не приставали к нему?

На пару мгновений старший Бён растерялся, но сразу кивнул.

— Конечно, Ён. Мы подберем ему самое красивое колечко.

— Спасибо.

Опустив голову, мальчик уткнулся взглядом в тарелку и до конца завтрака ни о чем не говорил. В гнетущей тишине омеги тревожно переглядывались между собой, понимая, что любые слова будут пустыми и бессмысленными.

Пока ТэЁн убежал за рюкзаком в школу, Тао топтался в прихожей. Его разрывала необходимость ехать в дом Лу, так как Крис уже прислал сообщение, что скоро приедет забрать его, и желание остаться поддержать близких.

В итоге, Бекхён силком вытолкнул его из квартиры, сказав, что они справятся сами.

Спускаясь на лифте в холл, Хуан искренне надеялся, что всё будет в порядке.

Ифань ждал его перед входом возле машины. Стоило омеге показаться на пороге, как Ву сразу поспешил к нему, подхватывая сумку.

— Доброе утро! Тао, послушай, я знаю, что уже извинялся по телефону, но я…

— Здравствуй, Ифань, — вздохнув, Хуан остановился у машины, подняв взгляд на альфу, — Давай не будем об этом, хорошо. Если честно, это утомляет, не правда ли?

— Но я…

— Давай просто поскорее отправимся в путь. Нам стоит опередить работников, потому что они тоже приедут сегодня после обеда.

— Хорошо.

Открыв заднюю дверь, Тао сел в салон, откидываясь назад и прикрывая глаза, пока Ву убирал его сумку в багажник и садился за руль. Вдыхая пропитавший всё вокруг запах чайного дерева, Хуан думал о том, насколько бы он мог переживать, если бы они с Крисом оказались в разных странах. И как сильно это волновало бы Ифаня? Омега всегда настойчиво стремился увеличить расстояние между ними, но после вида ТэЁна, внутри стоял полный сомнения вопрос, будет ли им лучше, если они с Ву будут порознь? Между тем, чтобы развеять атмосферу, альфа о чем-то говорил, но погруженный в собственные мысли Тао этого не замечал. Крис ненадолго оглянулся, посмотреть на него, с беспокойством спрашивая:

— Тао?

— М? Прости, ты что-то сказал?

Альфа сощурился, с тревогой поглядывая на омегу в зеркало заднего вида.

— К вечеру обещали ухудшение погоды и дождь, поэтому стоит попросить плотников натянуть перед работой на нужном месте навес.

— Да. Но я давно их знаю и уверен, что они сделают всё правильно. В принципе, если они приедут не так поздно, можно начать работать сегодня, чтобы оградить площадку.

— Возможно это единственные трудности, что могут возникнуть. Декораторы отправятся туда в начале следующей недели.

— Вот в них я уверен на все сто. Главные компоненты им подвезут, поэтому тревожиться не о чем.

— Ну да… — помолчав, Крис осторожно спросил, — У вас что-то случилось?

Хмыкнув, Хуан тяжело выдохнул.

— Вроде того. Не заморачивайся, к работе это не имеет отношения.

— Вот поэтому я и беспокоюсь. Тао, вы же с Бекхёном знаете, мы с Чанёлем всегда готовы помочь вам.

Омега грустно улыбнулся.

— Не бери на себя слишком много. За столько лет, я давно привык разбираться со всем сам. Мне не нужна чья-либо помощь!

Как бы сильно Ифаню не хотелось возразить, он только хмуро промолчал. Спорить с Тао было совершенно безнадежным занятием, поэтому большую часть пути они провели в молчании. Правда, чтобы тишина не была слишком гнетущей, Крис включил музыку. Хуан незаметно улыбнулся, подмечая, что оказывается у них ещё и общий музыкальный вкус, но делиться этим с Ифанем он не собирался.

Уже на месте их ждал Кай, приехавший накануне, чтобы подготовить дом.

Вскоре подъехали и четверо рабочих, а потому остаток дня Крису и Тао пришлось посвятить разъяснению плана работ. Согласившись с указаниями, плотники сноровисто установили опоры и натянули над местом, где должна была строиться площадка, навес. Ву и Хуан в это время засели в кабинете господина Лу, обсуждая план работ на ближайшие дни.

Так за разговорами время до вечера пролетело незаметно.

Лёжа в своей постели и слушая барабанившие по стеклу капли начавшегося дождя, омега возвращался к мыслям о Бекхёне, ТэЁне, Крисе. Тао долго ворочался не в силах заснуть из-за тревог и волнений, не дававших ему покоя. Ему хотелось иметь силы быть готовым к надвигающимся переменам в их жизни, но он постоянно попадал впросак, всё усложняя, точно котенок, заигравшийся с клубком, в итоге в нем запутавшийся.

Лишь далеко за полночь Хуан смог забыться неровным сном.

* * *

Отправив Тао к Крису, Бекхён отвез ТэЁна в школу, а затем решил поговорить с ХэЧжином по поводу Джехёна и его будущей семьи. Альфа согласился рассказать приемной семье о подобной ситуации, надеясь на их понимание. Распрощавшись со старшим Паком, Бён поехал на работу. На время отсутствия в компании Тао ему следовало перенять главенство. Однако в свете последних событий его никак не покидало чувство тревоги и неизвестности. Благо особо сложной работы в этот день не было, к тому же у омеги на подхвате всегда были Чонде и Джунмён, а в вопросах, касающихся подготовки к празднеству Лу и О, можно было положится на Чанёля. В отличие от Тао, Бекхён понимал, что нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы просить о помощи, хотя сваливать свои проблемы на других парень не собирался.

Вечером, приехав к приюту, прежде чем выйти из машины, Бён собрался с силами, понимая, что ТэЁну потребуется его поддержка.

Поздоровавшись с вышедшим ему навстречу ШиХу, Бекхён вместе с ним прошел к игровой, где находились дети. В то время, пока вся детвора возилась с куклами, машинами, кубиками и прочими игрушками. ТэЁн сидел на диванчике в углу, вслух читая сказки Джехёну, примостившемуся у альфы под боком.

Заметив погрустневший взгляд Бека, ШиХу произнес:

— Они сегодня друг от друга ни на шаг не отходят.

— Меня тревожит то, как они вынесут разлуку.

— Уверен, что расстояние не уменьшит их привязанности, а позволит чувствам только окрепнуть. Не стоит так волноваться. Те, кто предначертан друг другу, рано или поздно всё равно будут вместе. Потому что так решила природа и сама жизнь.

— Я надеюсь, что всё будет именно так.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Бекхён повернулся к игровой и позвал ТэЁна. Увидев папу, альфа нахмурился, но закрыл книгу и спрыгнул на пол, направившись к дверям. Джехён ни на шаг не отставал от него, семеня следом, держась рукой за край его рубашки. Присев перед детьми, старший Бён постарался улыбнуться более легко.

— Привет, ребята. Как прошел день?

— Нормально.

Альфа поджал губы. Посмотрев на свою пару, Джехён сделал шаг вперед, вставая рядом с истинным.

— Дядя Бекхён, можно ТэЁн сегодня останется у нас?

Растерявшись, омега опешил, не в силах что-либо произнести. Думая, что ему не отвечают из-за того, что собираются отказать, Чон жалобно посмотрел на Бёна, подняв бровки домиком.

— Пожалуйста, дядя Бекхён. Мне сказали, что я скоро уеду, и я очень хочу ещё побыть с ТэЁном.

— Эм… я даже не знаю. Я… но ведь тебе негде будет спать, ТэЁн!

— Он может спать со мной. У меня большая кровать, — Джехён с надеждой глядел на Бекхёна, отчего омега готов был взвыть, не находя контраргументов.

— Джехён, дело не в этом… я конечно не против, но…

Видя растерянность и метания Бёна, ШиХу, стоявший рядом, выдохнул:

— Думаю, мы сможем найти для ТэЁна место на ночь и подходящую одежду.

Вскинув голову, Бек заглянул в понимающие глаза папы Чанёля и, немного посомневавшись, поднялся, выпрямляясь.

— Если это не доставит вам неудобства, то, пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о ТэЁне!

Пак с улыбкой кивнул, дети, просияв, принялись обниматься. Понимая, что он разрушит их хорошее настроение, но не желая их обнадеживать, Бекхён добавил:

— Но это только на одну ночь!

— Конечно, папа! — ТэЁн глядел на родителя преисполненным благодарности взглядом.

— Раз с этим разобрались, Джехён, отведи ТэЁна к учителю Сольги и попросите запасную пижаму и зубную щетку.

— Хорошо.

Взявшись за руки, дети поспешили прочь, а Бекхён тяжело и резко выдохнул, стоило им отойди на достаточное расстояние.

— Боже. Мне постоянно кажется, что я ужасный родитель. Кажется, ТэЁн из-за меня только страдает.

— Всё совсем не так, он очень дорожит своей семьей. Возможно, именно поэтому он так быстро и привязался к Джехёну. Он уже видит его своей семьей и ему трудно представить их в отдалении.

— Простите, что доставляем столько хлопот.

— Не стоит извинений. Я ведь уже говорил, что мы тоже почти семья.

Бекхён смутился, не зная, что сказать. Слегка коснувшись его плеча, ШиХу произнес:

— Не переживай. Мы присмотрим за ТэЁном, а тебе стоит отдохнуть и выспаться. Выглядишь уставшим. Учебники мы ему дадим, поэтому сможешь забрать его завтра после работы.

— Но разве это правильно? Будет ли это удобно?

ШиХу тихо засмеялся.

— Считай, что он просто погостит у своих дедушек. Поезжай.

Краснея, Бекхён кивнул, но всё равно не сдвинулся с места. Бросив полный тревоги взгляд в сторону, куда ушел его сын со своим омегой, Бён тихо выдохнул:

— Он настолько быстро стал таким не по годам взрослым, что мне кажется, будто я отнимаю у него детство.

Пак погрустнел:

— Мне знакомо это чувство. Несмотря на то, что мы просили присматривать Чанёля за младшими, когда он был ребёнком, мы не думали, что он будет воспринимать это как обязанность. Он мог отказаться и уйти в любой момент, и никто не упрекнул бы его в этом, но он был слишком исполнителен и послушен. У меня до сих пор разрывается сердце при воспоминании его реакции на то, что мы переезжаем в свой дом. Стоит только подумать, как он плакал и кланялся, благодаря нас, что… — осекшись, ШиХу сглотнул вставший в горле комок и, взяв себя в руки, закончил, — Нет ничего страшнее того, что твой ребёнок считает тебя приемным родителем. Вероятно, он никогда не простит нам это. Я видел многих родителей. Тех, кто отказывался от своих детей и тех, кто усыновлял. Поверь моему опыту, не всем так везёт с родителями, как повезло ТэЁну. Ты действительно хороший папа, Бекхён.

Бён опустил взгляд, прошептав:

— Спасибо.

Стремясь разрушить повисшую тишину, ШиХу постарался произнести как можно бодрее, меняя тему:

— А теперь, пока ты опять не начал себя накручивать, поезжай домой. Об остальном мы позаботимся!

Бекхён благодарно посмотрел на Пака.

— Хорошо. Тогда до завтра.

— Увидимся, Бекхён. И ни о чем не тревожься, если что, у тебя есть наш номер, и ты можешь позвонить в любой момент.

Поклонившись, омега развернулся и направился прочь. Внутри ещё были сомнения, но ему хотелось надеяться, что он поступает верно.

* * *

Дождь, начавшийся мелкой рысью, очень скоро усилился, и Бекхён спешил добраться домой.

Пару раз его подмывало вернуться и забрать сына, но он останавливал себя, успокаивая тем, что ТэЁн под надежным присмотром. К тому же маленький альфа сам не обрадуется, если его папа нарушит свое слово и разлучит его с Джехёном.

На парковке перед домом все места ближе к подъезду оказались заняты, и Бёну пришлось парковаться в дальнем конце. Чертыхаясь на дождь, омега выскочил из машины, поспешно ставя её на сигнализацию и спеша ко входу, но стоило ему пробежать несколько метров, как позади раздался громкий голос:

— Бекхён! Постой!

Притормозив, парень оглянулся и едва не сматерился. От одной из машин в его сторону направлялся Чжэхён. Менее всего Беку хотелось беседовать с бывшим женихом поздним вечером под дождем. К тому же, в отличие от него у альфы хотя бы был зонт, который омега привычно позабыл с утра дома.

— Прости, Чжэхён, давай побеседуем в другой раз. Хотя лучше никогда.

— И я рад тебя видеть, милый. Но боюсь, поговорить всё-таки придется.

Тихо закипая от злости, собравшийся было двинуться дальше, Бён смерил Ана угрюмым взглядом.

— Нам с тобой, по-моему, не о чем говорить. Я уже сказал, что не участвую в ваших играх объединения компаний. Я не дам тебе второй возможности бросить меня у алтаря!

— Кто же тебя собрался бросать. Но сам подумай, ТэЁну нужны оба родителя. Я могу дать ему и тебе все, что только пожелаете.

— Иди к чёрту. Ты достаточно времени не объявлялся, с чего вдруг решил навестить меня?

— Да вот, забавная ситуация недавно произошла. Подрался я с одним парнем. Пак Чанёлем его зовут. Не знаешь случайно?

Побледнев, Бекхён сглотнул и нервно произнес, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрожал:

— Откуда мне знать с кем ты гуляешь на своих попойках.

— Надо же, а вот он тебя знает. Он так яростно рычал, что я и кончика твоего мизинца не стою, и мне к тебе приближаться не следует. Я был поражен. Окучиваешь очередного ухажера?

Уперев руки в бока, Бён силился не так заметно дрожать. Мало того, что дождь усилился, отчего он насквозь успел промокнуть, так и от слов альфы ему стало безумно страшно. В конце концов, что мешает Чжэхёну сделать с ним что-нибудь? Время позднее, поблизости никого нет, Ан гораздо крупнее и сильнее его, да и потом, ему всегда всё сходило с рук.

— Чего ты хочешь? — голос прозвучал слишком испуганно и надрывно.

— Да ладно тебе. Расслабься. Можешь быть спокоен, я сам отказался от идеи с замужеством.

— Надо же, как благородно. И ты решил мне сообщить это именно сейчас?

— Нет, это так, новость в качестве дополнения. Сейчас я хотел лишь сказать, что намерен подать в суд на лишения тебя родительских прав и забрать ТэЁна к себе.

Бекхён оцепенел, неверяще глядя в лицо Чжэхёна. Казалось, в эту секунду у омеги даже сердце остановилось.

— Ты не посмеешь, Чжэхён. ТэЁн мой сын и у тебя нет на него никаких прав!

Испуг сменился злостью, от которой Бён уже не просто дрожал, его трясло как в лихорадке. Альфа усмехнулся.

— Почему же, он такой же мой сын, как и твой. Можно провести тест на ДНК. Я ведь как лучше хочу сделать. Ты отдаешь мне ТэЁна, а сам можешь сколько угодно кувыркаться со своим Чанёлем. Нарожаешь ещё.

Шагнув к Ану, Бекхён вцепился озябшими пальцами ему в ворот, прошипев:

— Иди к чёрту, Чжэхён! Ты бросил нас! Тебе было плевать на нашего ребёнка до его рождения, ты предпочитал постоянно гулять и развлекаться со своими шлюхами! Ты оставил нас, и ты даже не соизволил узнать о том, как он рос и развивался. Я чуть не потерял его по твоей милости! Ты уничтожил меня! Раздавил морально! Да ты даже не знаешь, когда у ТэЁна день рождения! За все эти годы ты ни разу его не поздравил! И теперь смеешь заикаться о том, что заберешь его?! Только посмей, и я придушу тебя голыми руками! В любом случае, суд будет на моей стороне!

Альфа слушал омегу с холодным равнодушием, криво усмехаясь и щурясь, смотря на него сверху вниз. Стоило Бёну закончить говорить, как Ан ехидно выдохнул:

— Ты так в этом уверен? Я вот — нет. С одной стороны отец-альфа — имеющий связи, деньги и влияние, любящий своего сына, но которому запрещают общаться с ребёнком. А с другой — омега, одинокий, который вроде и зарабатывает неплохо, но бросает сына в приюте. К тому же живущий со сводным братом, который, вот не задача, имеет некоторые проблемы с полицией за драки с альфами. Ну, так как, Бекхён? Ты всё ещё уверен, что суд не отдаст ТэЁна мне.

Бёна точно поразило молнией, оглушив громом. Осознание происходящего с трудом доходило до него, вместе с осмыслением сказанного.

— Ты следил за нами… Ты следил за мной и ТэЁном!

Дрожь возвращается с новой силой, Бек боится проиграть, потому что ему хорошо известно о силе и влиянии семейства Ан, и если они всерьез возьмутся за дело, у него действительно могут отобрать сына.

— Но зачем, Чжэхён? Я уверен, ты ведь ведешь тот же разгульный образ жизни, как и прежде! Тебе не нужен ребёнок! Ты же… не будешь любить его. Он будет для тебя обузой! Не забирай его. Просто оставь нас в покое. Чжэхён, я умоляю тебя. Не трогай его.

Избавившись от усмешки, Ан рывком сбросил с себя руки Бёна, отчего омега покачнулся, сделав пару нетвердых шагов назад.

— Зачем? Любить? Разумеется, я не стану тратить на такую ерунду время. Родителям нужен наследник, мне не нужен брак. Поэтому у них будет ТэЁн, а я смогу жить, как пожелаю. К тому же… считай это местью тебе за сцену в кофейне и твоему дружку за драку в клубе. Долго и счастливо у вас после такого вряд ли будет. Документы пришлю на днях.

Развернувшись, альфа зашагал прочь к машине. Чувствуя, как у него подкашиваются ноги, Бекхён двинулся следом.

— Чжэхён, не надо. Пожалуйста, прости, я… я был не прав. Я сделаю всё что угодно, только не забирай ТэЁна. Всё что только пожелаешь, Чжэхён. Я всё сделаю!

Остановившись, Ан обернулся, заставляя замереть и Бёна, глядевшего на него со страхом и надеждой.

— Сделаешь всё что угодно? Хм… дай-ка подумать…

Бекхён сглотнул, готовясь к любым унижениям, но он сможет вынести всё что угодно, только бы его сын остался с ним. Склонив голову на бок, альфа постучал пальцем по подбородку, а затем с улыбкой простодушно ответил:

— Нет. Всё что мог, ты уже сделал. Пришло время расплаты, Бекхён-и!

Бён не мог пошевелиться, его тело парализовало от ужаса. Всё что он мог, как в замедленной съемке наблюдать, как Чжэхён, отвернувшись, прошел к машине, садясь в неё и заводя двигатель. Пересиливая себя, омега сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперед, но трясущиеся ноги подкосились, и он упал коленями в лужу. Он ещё пытался подняться, когда Ан проехал мимо. Провожая машину альфы взглядом, Бек только теперь заметил на пассажирском сиденье незнакомого омегу, который окинул его холодным взглядом в момент, когда они проехали прямо перед ним, окатив из лужи.

Стоило авто скрыться с парковки, как Бён, окончательно лишившись сил, сел на холодный асфальт, беззвучно и бессильно заплакав. Он не знал, сколько времени просидел так, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, пока его не привел в чувства телефонный звонок. На автомате вынув смартфон, Бекхён, не глядя, принял вызов. На другом конце раздался оживленный бодрый голос:

— Бекки! Привет! Я тут подумал, как насчет того, чтобы в эти выходные сходить в Лунопарк? Ты, я, ТэЁн и Джехён? Уверен, что смогу уговорить отца, чтобы он отпустил малыша из приюта! Так как, ты согласен? Бекки?

Сжав руки в кулаки, омега растер текущие слезы, со злостью и обидой произнеся:

— Я ведь говорил тебе, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Я же не просил тебя делать это! Зачем ты вообще решил вмешаться в мои дела? Ненавижу тебя, Пак!

— Бекки, что случилось?

— Видеть тебя не желаю! Из-за тебя Чжэхён хочет забрать ТэЁна! Как же вам альфам нравится ломать чужие жизни. Забудь этот номер! И меня забудь!

Отсоединившись, Бён расплакался ещё сильнее. Телефон, разрываясь трелью, зазвонил повторно. Полыхая от гнева и отчаянья, омега полностью отключил гаджет, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги и бредя к входу в дом. Связно думать и анализировать из-за чувства паники и страха не получалось. Первым порывом было собраться и поехать в приют, забрать ТэЁна и вместе с ним сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, но было очевидно, что Чжэхён при желании найдет их в любом месте. К тому же, сейчас у Паков мальчишка в большей безопасности, нежели с одиноким омегой, который не то что отпор неспособен дать, но в таком состоянии лишь сильнее напугает ребёнка. А ТэЁн и без того находится в не менее стрессовой ситуации. Единственное, что Бекхён понимал, это то, что в одиночку справиться с этой проблемой ему не по силам. Стоило позвонить Тао, но перед этим нужно было успокоиться, иначе Хуан может пешком броситься к нему в город, если услышит рыдания Бёна.

Войдя в квартиру, Бекхён стянул промокшие до нижнего белья вещи и направился в душ. Выйдя из него и переодевшись, парень включил телефон, намереваясь позвонить самому главному и мудрому человеку, на помощь которого он мог рассчитывать всегда — своему папе, а вместе с ним и Сяомину. На вспыхнувшем экране высветилось 48 пропущенных от Пака. Досадливо поджимая губы, омега подумал, что на деле, вины Чанёля в произошедшем не было. Просто Чжэхён нашел наиболее точный способ отыграться за отказ Бекхёна от повторного брака и заодно отомстить самому Чану за драку, испортив их отношения с истинным. Омега понимал, что стоило бы извиниться перед Паком, но сейчас для этого не было ни сил, ни желания. По милости Ана он вновь оказался полностью разбит и раздавлен.

Тишину квартиры разрушил громкий звук настойчивого звонка в дверь. Испуганно замерев, Бекхён спустился вниз, глядя в сторону входа, но не решаясь впустить пришедшего. Вполне возможно, что Чжэхёну показалось мало того, что он наговорил, и альфа вернулся, чтобы сделать что-то ещё. Вскоре звонок сменился настойчивыми ударами, и Бён даже хотел вызвать полицию, но вовремя вспомнил, что может посмотреть на своего гостя через видеодомофон. Вот только почему-то увидеть взмыленного Пака на пороге своей квартиры он не ожидал.

— Ч-Чанёль?

— Бекки. Я не знаю, что произошло. Но открой дверь. Сейчас же!

Собравшись возмутиться от приказного тона, омега только открыл рот, но сразу закрыл, щелкая замком.

Альфа в мгновение ока ворвался в квартиру, за пару секунд оказываясь перед Бекхёном и заключая его в молчаливых объятиях. Недовольно засопев, омега попытался высвободиться, поёрзав, но быстро сдался, поскольку любые попытки отдалиться оказались безуспешны, и он просто обнял Чанёля в ответ, вновь начиная плакать.

— Чан, он сказал, что заберёт у меня Ёна. Он хочет отобрать у меня моего сына. Я не могу потерять моего мальчика, только не его.

Аккуратно отведя Бекхёна в гостиной, Пак присел на диван, усаживая истинного себе на колени. Поглаживая омегу по волосам, альфа слушал, как омега сбивчиво пытался рассказать ему обо всём. Почему-то ощутив себя в объятиях своей пары, Бёна словно прорвало и он стремился поделиться с Чанёлем всем случившимся, начиная от разговора и угроз Чжэхёна и заканчивая усыновлением Джехёна и переживаниями за ТэЁна.

Чанёль слушал Бекхёна молча, лишь изредка кивая, точно успокаивая, когда Бён в очередной раз задыхаясь от эмоций и давясь слезами вскидывал на него полный паники взгляд. Даже когда омега замолчал, Пак какое-то время не изрек ни звука. Выплеснув все эмоции, Бек смог успокоиться и ему стало неловко от собственного порыва откровенности и гнетущей тишины.

Смущаясь, он тихо произнес, пытаясь сгладить напряженный момент.

— Прости, что вывалил всё на тебя. Ты не обязан решать мои проблемы. Извини…

Вздохнув, омега собрался подняться, но альфа удержал его, наконец, заговорив.

— Всё в порядке. Тебе не за что извиняться. Это произошло по моей вине и мне самому следует с этим разобраться.

— Что? Но…

— Бекхён, позволь я закончу.

Прикусив язык, Бён заглянул в непривычно сосредоточенные и серьезные глаза Чанёля, кивая, позволяя истинному продолжить.

— Не волнуйся, мы не отдадим Чжэхёну ТэЁна. Но раз эту кашу заварил я, мне её и расхлебывать. Не волнуйся. Я сделаю всё возможное! Обещаю, Ан ни за что не заберёт нашего сына. Никогда!

От последней фразы, Бекхён оторопел, приоткрыв рот, однако Пак, похоже, даже не заметил сказанного, продолжая:

— Меня скорее волнует другое. Я хотел сделать всё как полагается. После знакомства с родителями, когда ТэЁн признает меня, в гораздо более подходящей обстановке с кольцом и цветами, но к сожалению, на это у нас нет времени. Чжэхёну будет сложнее отобрать у тебя ребёнка, если ты будешь состоять в браке, поэтому, Бён Бекхён, ты станешь моим мужем?

Широко распахнув глаза, омега в полнейшем шоке смотрел на альфу. Подобное развитие событий было сложно предугадать. Однако судя по решительному виду Пака, становилось ясно, что слова эти не являлись неудачной попыткой пошутить, и Чанёль определенно давно думал об этом, а значит сомневаться в искренности и решительности намерений альфы не приходилось. Вот только к такому повороту их разговора омега оказался совсем не готов.

Альфа терпеливо ждал ответа, но когда его не последовало, он, нервничая, продолжил:

— Я понимаю, ты никогда даже не рассматривал меня в качестве своего мужа, но, Бекхён, я даю тебе слово, что ты не пожалеешь об этом. Возможно я не вызываю у тебя доверия из-за своего прошлого, и мне жаль, что в начале наших отношений я вел себя подобным образом. Это, безусловно, наглость, но я готов поклясться чем угодно, что сделаю всё для того, чтобы наш брак был счастливым!

Поднявшись с чужих колен, Бён отошел в сторону, потирая лоб.

— Бек?

Чанёль вставал следом. Оглянувшись, омега, пребывая в ступоре, произнес:

— Но ты ведь сам избегал замужества и это… так неожиданно. Прости, я просто в шоке.

— Бекхён, скажи честно, ты любишь меня? Вот я очень тебя люблю. Ты даже не представляешь насколько сильно! Можешь спросить Тао или Криса, я давно хотел сделать тебе предложение. И это не сиюминутная прихоть или каприз.

— Чанёль, но это не игра. И ТэЁн, мы…

Приблизившись к истинному, Пак взял лицо омеги в ладони и, заглядывая ему в глаза, сосредоточенно прошептал:

— Не только Ифань сходит с ума по Тао. Ты мне нужен, Бекки. Без тебя я своего будущего не вижу. Мы вместе воспитаем ТэЁна, он вырастет у нас самым чудесным альфой. Поверь мне!

Взгляд Бёна в тревоге скользил по лицу Чанёля, было заметно, как изнутри его разрывают противоречия между «за» и «против». Тогда Пак и понял, в чем именно заключалась главная преграда, останавливавшая Бекхёна и не дававшая ему покоя. Склонившись ещё ниже, Чан спокойным серьезным тоном медленно проговорил:

— Бекхён, в отличие от Него, я никогда не оставлю вас. Всегда буду рядом, на твоей стороне. Потому что в отличие от него, я люблю тебя по-настоящему!

На мгновение Бён будто сжался и глаза увлажнились от неприятных воспоминаний, но почти сразу плечи опали, расслабляясь, и губы сложились в робкую, неуверенную улыбку. На грани шепота, омега едва дыша, произнес:

— Чан… я согласен.

Широко улыбнувшись, Пак крепко обнял теперь уже своего жениха и, тихо млея, нежно поцеловал. Уже отстранившись, омега спрятал лицо на груди альфы. Чанёль успокаивающе погладил подрагивающего Бекхёна по голове.

— Отныне, я всегда буду заботиться о вас. Потому что вы моя семья — самое дорогое, что у меня есть…


	26. I Need a Hero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bonnie Tyler – I Need a Hero

— Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?

Ифань с неприкрытой тревогой взглянул на Тао, держа перед ним расчерченную карту с указанием расположения всех планируемых строений, скульптур, столов, декораций и прочего. Стоявший подле альфы бледный омега, чьи синяки сегодня были ярче чем обычно, зыркнул в сторону истинного раздраженным угрюмым взглядом.

— Просто не выспался. Не докапывайся! Давай работать!

Вздохнув, Крис опустил карту, разворачиваясь к Хуану.

— Если посчитать количество дней, когда ты в общении со мной проявлял мягкость и лояльность, хватит одной руки.

Насупившись, омега огрызнулся:

— По-моему, у тебя нет права предъявлять мне претензии!

— Ты сегодня не с той ноги встал? — Ву искренне недоумевал из-за причин такого поведения.

— Какое тебе вообще дело до моего состояния?! Бесишь просто!

Рыкнув, Тао затопал прочь из комнаты. Помрачнев, Ву сдержанно произнес:

— Я просто волнуюсь. Ты с утра выглядишь бледным и почти ничего не съел за завтраком. К тому же огрызаешься всё утро. Такое чувство, будто мы в начале нашего знакомства!

Остановившись на пороге, Хуан медленно выдохнул, развернувшись на 180 градусов и, прошагав обратно к альфе, несколько раз ткнул пальцем ему в грудь.

— Перестань делать вид, что между нами что-то есть! Ты не мой парень, жених или супруг! Даже если мы истинные, это не значит, что мы обязаны сойтись! Пойми это и прими! Достал!

— Да что с тобой такое?! У тебя предтечный синдром?

Скрипнув зубами, Хуан процедил сквозь зубы.

— Если ты думаешь, что я подпущу тебя ближе к себе, то ты ошибаешься!

— Замечательно! И снова я виноват во всех смертных грехах!

— Хватит! Просто закончим работу и вернемся домой!

Крис с трудом сдержался, чтобы не смять листы в своих руках, настолько нервным и раздражительным Тао он не видел уже давно. Можно было подумать, что за ночь он поменялся местами с собой из прошлого.

— Знаете, господин Хуан. Мне это тоже осточертело! Твои капризы, истерики, причуды. Я пытаюсь относиться ко всему с пониманием, но черт подери, это уже слишком! Что, по-твоему, я опять сделал не так?!

— Просто не доставай меня. Займись работой на стройплощадке, а я сосредоточусь на декоре в доме. Надеюсь, сегодня больше не пересечемся!

Развернувшись, Тао едва не топая, вышел из комнаты.

Упершись рукой в бок, Ифань раздраженно нахмурился.

— Что вообще это была за ерунда? Вчера же всё было в норме, так какого лешего всё так быстро поменялось? Я же просто волнуюсь о его состоянии? Чертов невыносимый омега! Хочешь отдохнуть от меня, будь по-твоему! Несносное создание просто!

Нахмурившись, Ву двинулся в комнату за курткой, так как погода со вчерашнего дня была пасмурной.

* * *

Если описать состояние Тао, то хватило бы пары слов — злость, раздражение и негодование.

Мало того, что он спал всего часа три-четыре, так с утра поговорив с Бекхёном, готов был взорваться!

Нет, он конечно, в общем был рад, что Бён решил выйти замуж за Чанёля, но не слишком ли это поспешно? Да и причина для брака, мягко говоря — хреновая. Только услышав, что Ан желает забрать у них ТэЁна, Хуан собрался поехать в город и придушить к ядрёной бабушке зарвавшегося Чжэхёна. Да как этот хрен альфачий вообще посмел подумать, что они отдадут ему их малыша?! Да Тао скорее ему горло зубами перегрызет, чем допустит, что кто-то обидит его семью!

Матерный поток обозленного Хуана прервать Бекхёну удалось только минут через десять, сказав, что он созвонился с родителями и те собрались прилететь в ближайшие дни. Тао ещё покипел, порычал и пофыркал, но Беку все же удалось утихомирить брата, попросив не рубить с плеча и сосредоточиться на работе. Хуана это не устраивало, хотя уже отключившись и обдумав всё спокойней, он понял, что его метод кулака и лома в данном случае не сработает. С Аном нужно было решать всё продумано и спокойно. Бекхён был прав, действуя на эмоциях можно было все лишь усложнить. Поэтому помощь Сяомина и Джуна будет значимей действий Тао. У старшего Хуана есть неплохие знакомые адвокаты, которые наверняка смогут поспособствовать отстоять спор за ребёнка в их деле. В конце концов, когда-то именно они помогали молодому альфе оформить опеку над Тао, хотя соц. службы были против — Сяомин был одинок и на тот момент его заработок был малым. Это уже позднее ради племянника он начал вкалывать как проклятый.

В общем, с утра настроение Хуана ушло далеко в минус, и как бы он ни старался держать себя в руках, не огрызаться и не грубить Ифаню у него не получалось. С остальными он общался холодно и сдержанно, но именно Крис выводил его сильнее всего. И надо же было альфе заговорить о состоянии омеги, отчего и без того висевшее на ниточке терпение Тао просто лопнуло. Особенно после слов Ву о течке. Пусть до нее было ещё почти две недели, но уже сейчас организм начинал понемногу перестраиваться, так что, по сути ткнув пальцем в небо, Крис своими словами попал в «яблочко». Что опять-таки подлило масла в огонь яростного настроения омеги.

Тао сердился, злился, негодовал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Эмоции брали над ним верх.

Сверяя список закупленных декораций с местами, где и что должно находиться, Хуан делал пометки, если, по его мнению, можно было внести дополнения. Проходя через одну из комнат, омега остановился, увидев в окне стоявший на берегу в отдалении сарай. В памяти невольно всплыли слова о том, что в нем есть некоторые декорации, используемые прежде в своей работе ДжиЁном.

Движимый вспыхнувшим любопытством, Тао оставил бумаги в гостиной и через заднюю дверь двинулся в сторону сарая.

Ни холодный ветер, ни моросящий дождь, начавшийся накануне, не остановили упрямого омегу, даже при том, что одет он не по погоде.

Вблизи строение оказалось гораздо крупнее, чем казалось. Открыв засов, Хуан прошел внутрь, оглядываясь. Вокруг составлены всевозможные ящики и коробки, у стены стоят лодки и весла, старые велосипеды и ещё какие-то вещи, назначение которых в общей куче трудно определить.

Тао осматривает сарай в поисках нужных ему вещей, но никак не может их обнаружить. Из-за непогоды света в помещении не хватает.

Ветер снаружи дует все сильнее и омега не успевает как-либо среагировать, когда дверь за его спиной натужно скрипит, сдвигаясь с места, а после под очередным порывом резко захлопывается и с обратной стороны слышится лязг упавшего засова-шлагбаума.

Вздрогнув, Тао испугано оборачивается, оказываясь в полумраке, потому что теперь свет проникает из единственного окна находящегося под самым потолком, на высоте почти двух с половиной метров. Омега подходит к воротам, несколько раз дергая их, пытаясь открыть, но все оказывается безуспешно.

После нескольких попыток выбраться, Хуан понимает, что эта затея не имеет смысла. Засов оказывается слишком крепким, и изнутри его открыть не получится. Тао пробует покричать, позвав кого-нибудь на помощь, но и тут терпит крах. Предатель ветер порывами сносит его вопли, которые и без того еле слышны, потому что со стороны строящейся площадки грохочет музыка, включенная рабочими. Еще пару минут попробовав дозваться до кого-нибудь, омега убеждается, что это бесполезно.

Не желая сдаваться, Хуан пытается придумать решение возникшей проблемы, прикидывая в голове возможные варианты. Ждать, что кто-то его найдет, можно долго, потому что он никому не сказал куда ушел, как обычно решив разобраться со всеми делами самостоятельно — в итоге он заперт в позабытом всеми сарае и о его местонахождении никому не известно.

Вскинув голову, Тао смотрит на окно, прикидывая, что он может попробовать выбраться через него.

Некоторое время омега все же сомневается, потому что помимо проблемы добраться наверх, придется постараться не свернуть себе шею, когда он решит спрыгивать с обратной стороны. Раздираемый противоречиями Хуан присаживается на один из многочисленных ящиков, пытаясь выбрать меньшее из двух зол: либо просидеть в сарае, пока его не найдут, что вызывает крупные сомнения, либо попытаться вылезти через окно, но с шансом себе что-нибудь сломать.

Первое время Тао надеется, что его все-таки найдут, но время идет, а помощь, разумеется, отсутствует.

С озера тянет холодом, плюс из всех щелей задувает злосчастный ветер, к которому вскоре присоединяется барабанящий по крыше дождь, находящий в ней трещины и протекающий внутрь. Хуан ежится от холода, теперь сердясь на самого себя за беспечность, а заодно на то, что он даже не прихватил с собой куртки, потому что рубашка и легкий джемпер явно не сильно греющие вещи сами по себе, а уж в такую погоду и подавно.

Омегу хватает часа на два, после которых его начинает потряхивать, и он, плюнув на страхи, кряхтя, перетаскивает несколько ящиков к окну, выстраивая подобие пирамиды, потому что еще немного и ждать помощь будет вообще бессмысленно, потому что он просто-напросто замерзнет. Оглядев через несколько минут собственное строение, Тао поджал губы и, надеясь на лучшее, полез наверх.

Дотянувшись до окна, Хуан обрадовался, намереваясь подтянуться и хотя бы высунуться, чтобы крикнуть, взывая к помощи, но в тот момент, когда он уже приготовился напрячься, сверху соскользнула одна из подтекающих капель и упала ему прямо за ворот. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Тао дернулся, делая шаг назад, и оступился, теряя опору, срываясь вниз. Успев кое-как сгруппироваться, парень рухнул на пол, тут же получив пару ударов от свалившихся следом за ним ящиков, один из которых особенно неудачно упал ему на ногу.

Вскрикнув от боли, омега зажмурился, а после поспешил столкнуть с себя ящик второй ногой, и принялся испуганно ощупывать место удара на наличие перелома, которого к счастью не оказалось, зато был сильный ушиб.

Подтянув к себе раненую конечность, Хуан поджал губы. В глазах скопились слезки обиды, которым омега из упрямства не позволял пролиться, хотя помогало плохо.

Тао было обидно, что он попал в такую ситуацию и ему никто даже помочь не может, а теперь у него еще и нога болит. Наверное, это и является кармой, ведь сколько он цеплялся ко всем и грубил, за что и получил свою расплату.

Шмыгнув носом, омега привалился спиной к какому-то мешку.

— Ну и ладно! Ну и умру я здесь! Уверен, все с облегчением вздохнут и даже обрадуются, потому что никому я не нужен!

Хуан еще пару раз шмыгнул носом, поглаживая ногу, которая постепенно принималась опухать. Он уже даже не знает, сколько проходит времени, потому как за окном начинает понемногу темнеть.

На улице играет музыка, отчего Тао становится еще обиднее, потому что пока он мучается в холоде, кто-то, пребывая под теплым навесом, беззаботно вселится. По щекам все-таки стекают влажные капельки слез.

— Где-то вне моей досягаемости

Кто-то все-таки добирается до меня.

Соревнуясь с громом

и поднимаясь вместе с жарой,

Только один Супермэн

Может меня увлечь за собой.

Мне нужен герой,

Я думаю только о герое до конца ночи,

Он должен быть сильным, он должен быть крепким

и еще не остывшим после боя.

Мне нужен герой,

Я думаю только о герое до утреннего света,

Он должен быть уверенным, он должен быть быстрым

И должен быть больше, чем вся жизнь,

Больше, чем жизнь! *

Тао хмурится, слушая очередную песню и, утирая тыльной стороной ладошки слезки, впервые чувствуя себя абсолютно хрупким и ранимым омегой, думая, что это так на него не похоже. Обычно стремящийся быть сильным, сейчас он будто лишается всех своих сил.

— Ха, герой. Можно подумать кто-то придет и спасет меня отсюда?

Утренние обиды и злость сходят на нет. От холода тело будто застывает, хотя все ещё слегка подрагивает. Ногу тянет от боли. Хуан всхлипывает, намереваясь наплевать на все собственные правила и расплакаться, громко и в голос, потому что все равно никто не увидит и не услышат, ведь сарай далеко от дома, да и окружающие вряд ли даже подумают искать кого-то настолько невыносимого, как он. Сворачиваясь в комок, омега только собирается зарыдать, но сделать это не успевает.

Ворота внезапно распахиваются, и на пороге появляется взмыленный, запыхавшийся Ифань с безумно дикими испуганными глазами. Альфа быстро оглядывает пыльное помещение, замечая рассыпавшиеся ящики и сидящий среди этой разрухи комок-Тао с покрасневшими заплаканными глазами.

Ву бросается вперед, падая перед омегой на колени, кладя руки ему на плечи, проводя по ним, касаясь озябших щёк.

— Господи, Тао, как же ты меня напугал. Я всю округу оббегал, пока искал тебя. Боже, ты совсем ледяной! — Ифань сдергивает с себя куртку, накидывая на плечи омеги.

Омега смотрит на альфу и ему не верится, что он действительно пришел за ним. Хуан сопит носом, потому что губы дрожат и теперь еще сильнее хочется заплакать, ведь его альфа с ним, несмотря на то, что он всегда его отталкивает. Несмотря на сказанные грубые слова, оскорбления, холодность, язвительность — Крис всё равно пришел к нему. Тао впервые становится настолько тошно от самого себя и невыносимо стыдно за свое отношение к истинному.

— Ифань, я… я ногу поранил.

Тао покусывает губы, пока альфа аккуратно вытирает выступающие слёзы.

— Все будет в порядке, малыш. Я рядом.

Крис подхватывает омегу на руки, собираясь попросить, чтобы хотя бы сейчас он не упрямился и держался крепко, но действия Тао приводят его в шок.

Хуан обхватывает его за шею, крепко прижимаясь. Ву на несколько секунд замирает, боясь поверить в реальность происходящего, потому что впервые его омега не возмущается и не ругается, а настолько доверчиво льнет к нему своим дрожащим тельцем, опуская голову на его плечо. Опасаясь развеять нереальность момента, Ифань прикусывает щеку, поспешно выходя из сарая и направляясь в дом. Стоит переступить порог, как к ним бросается взволнованный Кай, но Крис проходит мимо, коротко бросая, что теперь все в порядке.

Поднимаясь на второй этаж, Ву заносит омегу в его спальню, присаживаясь на кровать и аккуратно опуская на постель свою драгоценную ношу. Бережно сняв с Тао обувь, альфа оглядывает место ушиба.

— Сильно повредил?

— Не знаю. Но кажется ничего не сломал.

— Ладно, я принесу антисептик и лёд для компресса. А тебе нужно переодеться. Сейчас подам чистые вещи. Справишься сам?

Тао согласно кивает, все еще поджимая губки. Выпрямляясь, Ифань отходит к сумке омеги, вынимая чистую одежду. Стоит Крису вернуться к постели и передать вещи Хуану, как Тао цепляется за руку альфы, но при этом силясь держать серьезное лицо. Ву слегка улыбается от такого противоречивого поведения омеги, а после приглаживает ему растрепанные волосы.

— Теперь ты в безопасности, Тао. Все в порядке. Переоденься пока и забирайся в постель. Я захвачу горячего чая, и мы обработаем тебе ногу, договорились?

Хуан вновь кивает, и Ифань, вздыхая, намеревается подняться, но омега подается вперед. И альфа распахивает глаза, не в силах поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, когда омега прикасается к его губам в робком и нежном, тягуче сладком поцелуе. Крис забывает, как дышать, потому что сейчас явно происходит что-то необычное. Прикрывая глаза, он просто наслаждается моментом, пока Тао не отстраняется, заливаясь краской смущения.

— Прости, Ифань, и… спасибо.

Сейчас альфа отдал бы все на свете за возможность поцеловать губки омеги более страстно и пылко, но момент для этого не самый подходящий. Хуан отводит взгляд, принимаясь копошиться на кровати расправляя одеяла, как наводящий «порядок» в норке хомячок.

Через силу выдыхая, Ифань еле находит силы, чтобы подняться и выйти. Оказавшись в коридоре, Ву приваливается спиной к стене, запрокидывая голову. Крис понимает только одно — Тао невозможен, совмещая в себе упрямство и деловую хватку с такой внезапной робостью и скромностью. С утра Хуан был готов поколотить его, а вечером целует так, что всё тело альфы напрягается, точно стрела на взводе. Ву счастливо и глупо улыбается, потому что это первый поцелуй, инициатором которого был Хуан, и плевать, что он был настолько невинен, наоборот, именно по этой причине он кажется еще важнее и приятней. Впервые Крис думает, что все не так уж безнадежно. Может не сразу, но потом у них наверняка будет еще много поцелуев, таких же невинных и куда более пылких и страстных. Как бы Тао не упрямился, но сопротивляться их притяжению, похоже, он уже не может.

Млея от собственных мыслей, альфа спускается вниз.

* * *

К возвращению Ифаня, Тао уже лежит в кровати, по уши натянув одеяло, отчего видно только его макушку и темные глазки, с тревогой поглядывающие в сторону вошедшего альфы.

Пройдя к постели, Ву опускает на тумбу поднос, на котором стоят аптечка, завернутый в полотенце лёд в миске и чашка с дымящимся напитком.

— Я тут подумал и решил, что раз ты так промерз, будет лучше, если вместо чая ты выпьешь глинтвейн.

— Споить меня пытаешься? — Хуан сверкает выглядывающими глазками.

— Не думаю, что ты с него опьянеешь. В конце концов, это просто разогретое вино со специями, поэтому выбирайся из своего убежища и выпей его, пока я займусь твоей ногой.

Тао вздыхает, понимая правоту чужих слов, и сдвигает одеяло в сторону. Крис окидывает его с головы до ног. Несмотря на пижаму, омега выглядит до крайности напряженным и зажатым. Не желая провоцировать его, Ву молча подает Хуану чашку, после забирая аптечку и усаживаясь на постели в ногах парня. Поднимая брючину, Ифань оглядывает припухшее место ушиба, где уже назревает лиловый синяк.

— И как тебя так угораздило? Как тебя вообще туда занесло?

Сделав небольшой глоток, Тао в ответ тяжело вздыхает.

— Я хотел найти декорации ДжиЁна. Мне очень нравились всегда его работы. Я думал можно использовать что-то из них.

— Тогда стоило уточнить, где они находятся у Чонина. Наверняка он в курсе. Не думаю, что он бы отказал тебе в помощи.

— Я не подумал, — потупив взгляд, Хуан возвращается к глинтвейну.

Обработав ногу, Крис опустил на ногу омеги холодный компресс. Зашипев, Тао дернулся, невольно ударив альфу ступней в бок.

— Ау!

— Прости!

Усмехнувшись, Ифань глядит на виновато понурившего голову омегу.

— Всё в порядке. Это вышло случайно. Но ты так и не сказал, как получил травму?

— Эм… дверь захлопнулась, и я хотел выбраться через окно, но неудачно упал, и сверху свалились коробки.

— Что? Да там же метра два высоты! Так, снимай штаны и рубашку, вдруг у тебя ещё где-то ушибы.

— Нет-нет-нет! Больше ничего не болит. Честно. Я в порядке.

— Тао!

— Честно, Ифань! Только нога.

— Завтра отвезу тебя в больницу.

— Но у нас ещё много работы!

— Ничего, с утра раздам указания рабочим, а затем отвезу тебя в больницу, и не обсуждается. Может быть что-то серьезное, с этим не стоит шутить.

— Но…

— Никаких но. Правда, Тао, ты же понимаешь, что может стать хуже, если окажется что у тебя в кости трещина или, не дай Бог, перелом!

— Я ничего не сломал, иначе бы она болела ещё сильнее.

— Проверить всё равно нужно.

Вздохнув, Хуан, смирившись, продолжил пить глинтвейн, хотя то и дело бросал из-под ресниц взгляды на Криса, наблюдавшего за ним. Наконец не выдержав, он, краснея, потупил взгляд.

— Перестань. Ты смотришь слишком внимательно.

— Хорошо, если тебе неприятно, я пойду. Зайду через пару минут убрать компресс.

Выпрямившись, Ифань собрался направиться к дверям, как Тао дернулся, садясь, едва не расплескав глинтвейн на постель.

— Не надо, — остановившись, Ву растерянно посмотрел на омегу. Смутившись, Хуан уже тише добавил, — Ты можешь остаться?

Задумчиво глядя на парня, Крис нахмурился, но вновь присев на кровать, уже ближе к омеге, заглянул ему в глаза.

— Тао, скажи честно. Потом ты снова меня прогонишь?

Поджав губы, Тао опустил голову, признавая справедливость упрека.

— Прости. Я… не должен был срываться на тебе утром. Я просто не знаю, что делать. И когда чувствую себя беспомощным, всегда злюсь. Мне жаль, Ифань. Я был неправ.

— Расскажешь, что произошло?

Подняв голову, омега заглянул альфе в глаза.

— Чанёль тебе не говорил?

— Нет, мы не разговаривали со вчерашнего дня.

— Они с Бекхёном решили пожениться.

— О! Это… несколько неожиданно. И это тебя расстроило?

— Нет! Просто причина, из-за чего они решили устроить свадьбу, неправильная! — негодуя, Тао выпрямился, удобней усаживаясь на кровати, — Бывший жених Бекки хочет забрать Ёна, и поэтому они решили, что если у ребёнка будет полная семья, Ану будет сложнее его отсудить. А Бек не хочет вмешивать в эти прения Ёна, потому что он и так должен расстаться с Дже, а они истинные, и ТэЁн переживает из-за этого, а я… я вообще ничего не могу сделать и помочь им. …Я абсолютно бесполезен.

Закончив, Тао поджал губы, понурив голову и сжимая как можно крепче чашку. Ифань молчит несколько секунд, а после наклоняется вперед шепча:

— Тао.

Омега поднимает голову и чувствует легкий поцелуй в лоб. Отстраняясь, Крис уже нормальным тоном произносит:

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Как ты можешь быть в этом уверен? Ты просто не знаешь, что за человек Чжэхён!

— Зато я знаю Чанёля. И уверен, что они решили пожениться не только из-за этого. А тебе лучше подлечить свою ногу, чтобы Бекхён не тревожился и о тебе.

Горько усмехнувшись, Хуан залпом допил глинтвейн, возвращая кружку Ифаню.

— Наверное, ты прав. А я, как всегда, пытаюсь сделать всё лучше, но в итоге всегда всё делаю наперекосяк.

Покосившись на пустую чашку, а затем на румяные щеки у омеги, Ву задумчиво решился уточнить:

— Тао, ты что, всё-таки опьянел?

— Я не очень хорошо переношу алкоголь…

— А раньше сказать не мог? Эх, горе ты моё луковое, ложись спать.

— Ты уйдешь?

— Сначала надо наложить эластичный бинт тебе на ногу. А затем отнесу аптечку и чашку на кухню.

— Но ты же вернешься, правда?

Альфа задумчиво склонил голову на бок, сдвигая брови. Хуан жалобно глядел на него, ожидая ответа, но в итоге шмыгнул носом и с серьезным видом выдохнул:

— Обещаю, что не буду к тебе приставать!

На секунду Крис растерялся от неожиданности, а после согнулся пополам от смеха. Глядя на заливавшегося альфу, Тао обиженно стукнул его ладошкой по спине.

— Эй! Что смешного-то? Я же серьезно!

Продолжая смеяться, альфа выпрямился, заваливая омегу на спину и нависая сверху, с улыбкой произнес:

— А не боишься, что я к тебе приставать буду?

Несколько раз хлопнув ресницами, Хуан спокойно выдохнул:

— Нет. Я знаю, что ты не навредишь мне и не сделаешь больно. Во всяком случае, не сейчас…

Перестав улыбаться, Ву погладил парня по щеке.

— У нас же с тобой все наладится, правда, Тао?

— Я не знаю, — омега перешел на шепот, — Это единственное, чего я не могу перестать бояться. Я такой трус, Ифань…

— Неправда. Ты самый храбрый из всех, кого я знаю. Самый добрый и удивительный. Немного упрямый, но это не страшно.

Приподнявшись, Хуан уткнулся носом в шею Ву и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Тао? Что ты делаешь?

— Лечусь.

— А?

— Чайное дерево всегда избавляет от тревог и уменьшает боль.

Чувствуя на шее чужое дыхание, Крис закрыл глаза, прикусывая изнутри губу.

— Прошу, Тао, не соблазняй меня.

Отстранившись, Хуан, подняв руки, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Извини, кажется, я не в себе.

Улыбнувшись, Ифань, отворачиваясь, сел, тяжело выдыхая.

— Ладно. Давай займемся все-таки твоей ногой.

Позади послышалось сдавленное «угу», и альфа сосредоточился на перевязке. Закончив пару минут спустя, Ву поднялся, собирая вещи. Стоило ему пройти к двери, как за спиной раздалось тихое:

— Ифань?

Развернувшись, Крис взглянул на Тао. Омега неуверенно мял в руках край одеяла.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— М… да. Я хотел попросить. Это, наверное, не очень удобно или странно. Уф! Но ты можешь отказаться если не захочешь.

Глядя на то, как омега сомневается и вздыхает, альфа задумчиво сощурился.

— Просто скажи, что ты хочешь, а то боюсь моя фантазия сейчас подкинет кучу странных идей.

— Я хотел сказать, ты можешь порисовать для меня?

— Прости?

— Мне хочется увидеть, как ты рисуешь. Можно?

— Оу. Ладно. Тогда я захвачу альбом и приду к тебе.

— Спасибо!

Тао тепло и нежно улыбнулся, заставляя сердце Криса биться чаще и громче. Поторопившись выйти из комнаты, альфа резко выдохнул.

* * *

Прежде чем зайти в комнату Тао, Ифань некоторое время стоит перед дверью, думая, что стало следствием такой реакции Хуана — произошедшее в сарае или глинтвейн. Альфе было трудно поверить, что омега мог опьянеть от минимального количества алкоголя или измениться от полученной травмы, но какими бы ни были его размышления, к однозначному ответу ему прийти не удалось. Поэтому отринув их, Ву просто вошел внутрь. Не было смысла ломать голову над чем-либо лишним, потому что единственное, что действительно имело значение — его истинный омега хотел видеть его рядом с собой.

При виде Криса, Тао удобней устроился в постели, придвинувшись к стене, освобождая место рядом с собой для истинного. Подойдя к кровати, альфа ненадолго замер.

— Мне лечь с тобой рядом?

— Так будет неудобно рисовать? — Хуан глядел на него неуверенно и слегка взволнованно, — Прости, наверное, это глупая затея. Не стоило.

— Всё в порядке, — опустившись полулёжа на постель, Ифань распахнул альбом, вынимая вложенный внутрь карандаш, — И что тебе нарисовать?

Придвинувшись ближе, Тао с любопытством заглянул в пока ещё чистый лист.

— Что захочешь.

— Эй, это ты попросил, так что определяйся с темой.

— О, но я не знаю.

— Тогда нарисую тебя.

— Меня? Нет, не надо.

— Почему?

— Просто не надо. Нарисуй лучше… котёнка.

— Котёнка? Ладно, пусть будет котёнок.

Уместившись поудобней, Крис взялся за работу, чувствуя внимательный, любопытный взгляд сбоку. Тао сам походил на котёнка, сосредоточенно следившего за каждым движением, скольжением, штрихом. Почему-то такое внимание было неожиданно приятным. Закончив рисунок, Ифань обернулся к омеге получить рецензию на свою работу, сразу встречаясь с восторженным взглядом.

— А сможешь нарисовать замок?

— В европейском или восточном стиле?

— Может их совместить? Получится?

— Это, конечно, займет какое-то время, но, в общем, ничего невозможного нет.

Перелистнув страницу, Ву вновь начал рисовать, но теперь под боком иногда слышалось — «О! А здесь может быть башня!», «Вау! Эта птица как живая!», «Эй, ну и зачем там персиковое дерево, а? И перестань смеяться!».

Понемногу Крис увлекается, добавляя всё новые и новые детали, отчего простой набросок походит на полноценную картину. Накладывая последние штрихи, тени и блики света, Ифань оглядывается, услышать впечатление омеги от готовой работы, но Тао совсем не до этого. Хуан тихо посапывает во сне, уместив голову на плече Ву. Хмыкнув, альфа убирает альбом на тумбу и аккуратно перекладывает голову омеги на подушку. Приподнимаясь, Крис разминает затекшую шею, но не успевает встать с кровати, как омега цепляется пальчиками за его руку. Опуская вниз взгляд, Ифань растерянно глядит на истинного. Пребывая в полусне, Тао приоткрывает глаза, шепча:

— Останься. Не уходи.

Поглаживая пару по голове, Ву улыбается, выключая лампу и возвращаясь в кровать. Тао придвигается ближе, обхватывая его поперек груди, и облегченно выдыхает.

Альфа лежит ещё какое-то время, слушая ровное дыхание омеги, слегка приобнимая его, поглаживая кончиками пальцев. С Хуаном нельзя быть уверенным, что его симпатия останется и завтра, а потому боязно даже думать о том, что ожидает их в будущем, ведь в духе Тао взбунтоваться, увидев его рядом поутру. Но Ифань предпочитает не отягощать мысли и, наслаждаясь моментом, разворачивается лицом к омеге, придвигая его к себе за талию, утыкаясь носом в макушку своей пары с придыханием шепча:

— Доброй ночи, любимый! Пусть тебе приснятся только самые хорошие сны.

Ву закрывает глаза, расслабляясь и погружаясь в сон, не замечая счастливой улыбки играющей на губах истинного.


	27. Любовь - это...

_105 — это число, которое появляется в моей голове,_

_Каждый раз, когда думаю о том, сколько лет я хочу быть рядом с тобой._

_И встречать новый день с тобой в одной постели —_

_Это именно то, что входит в мои планы._

_(Jason Derulo — Marry Me)_

_Я хочу закрыть глаза и спать_

_Бежать туда, где мы обычно встречаемся_

_Потому что лучше я буду с тобой в своих снах_

_Чем просыпаться без тебя…_

_(We The Kings — See You In My Dreams)_

Спонтанный душ под дождем не прошел для Бекхёна бесследно. Утром его ждала головная боль, заложенный нос, температура, першение в горле и кашель. В общем, целый букет состояния полной разбитости. Через силу подняв себя с постели, Бён прошаркал тапочками по полу до ванны и содрогнулся от выглянувшего из зазеркалья белокожего создания с торчащими волосами и синяками под глазами, как после хорошей драки.

— Ну и страшилище…

Нахмурившись, омега коснулся горла, потому что его голосу мог позавидовать даже Тилль Линдеманн. Скривившись, Бек принялся приводить себя в порядок, но из-за его состояния всё приходилось делать крайне медленно.

За завтраком его ждал звонок от Тао, желающего узнать как у них дела. Реакция у Хуана на новости о свадьбе и появление Чжэхёна была вполне предсказуемой. Хорошо хоть Беку удалось сделать более или менее нормальный голос, чтобы брат окончательно не впал в панику, но даже так, Бёну потребовалась куча сил, чтобы угомонить и успокоить Тао, готового на всё ради своих близких.

Втиснувшись в деловой костюм, пригладив волосы и наложив макияж, чтобы создать хотя бы видимость здорового облика, омега отправился на работу.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на недомогание, Бекхён пытался вникнуть в рабочий процесс, но выходило это не очень хорошо. Голова кружилась, и буквы в документах прыгали, не давая возможности спокойно их прочитать. Зашедший к нему Джунмён, увидев, что омега сосредоточенно вчитывается в очередные бумаги, неуверенно решился уточнить:

— Господин Бён, с вами всё в порядке?

— Да, а что такое?

— У вас папка в руках вверх ногами.

— Ой. То-то я думаю, что текст выглядит странно.

Вымученно улыбнувшись, Бекхён отложил документы.

— Ты по какому-то вопросу?

Альфа слегка нахмурился, но затем с улыбкой произнес, явно заговорив совсем не о том, о чем собирался:

— Просто зашел узнать, не нужно ли вам чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо. И скажи, ты не знаешь, где у Тао номера ребят с детских аттракционов?

— Они у меня. Позвонить им?

— Да, у нас как раз есть заказ, где потребуется их участие. Плюс костюмированные герои. Праздник для девочки омежки, поэтому лучше спросить актеров кого-то из диснеевских персонажей.

— Я всё сделаю.

— Спасибо!

Ким ещё раз оглядев улыбнувшегося Бёна, нахмурился, подмечая выступившую на лбу омеги испарину.

— Господин Бён, если вам нездоровится, мы справимся сами. Вам лучше отлежаться дома.

— Брось, Джунмён, я в порядке. Возвращайся к работе.

Помощник, развернувшись, вышел из кабинета.

Просмотрев бумаги, Бекхён поднялся из-за стола, отправившись в организаторский отдел. Затем его путь пролегал в бухгалтерию и отдел кадров.

На рабочем месте его не было всего каких-то полчаса, но когда он вернулся к своему кабинету, на пороге стояло два мрачных альфы в лице Чонде и Чанёля.

— О! Привет! Вы ко мне?

— А ну-ка стой!

Пак приблизился, приложив руку ко лбу опешившего омеги.

— Что?

— Это мне стоит спросить, что ты здесь делаешь? У тебя же температура!

— Я вообще-то здесь работаю, — Бек отодвинул руку в сторону, — А вот что вы здесь за столпотворение устроили?

— Джунмён сказал, что ты себя плохо чувствуешь, поэтому я и пришел, — Чен оглядел начальника тяжелым взглядом, — И как вижу не зря. Что ж вы с Тао такие проблемные и неугомонные омеги!

— Я в порядке!

Фыркнув, Бён развернулся в сторону двери в кабинет, но покачнулся, теряя равновесие. Стоявший рядом Чан успел подхватить его, чтобы Бек не упал.

— И это ты считаешь нормальным?

Поднимаясь, принимая более устойчивое положение, но придерживаясь за руку истинного, Бекхён вздохнул:

— Я не могу отлынивать от работы. К тому же мне ещё сегодня надо встретиться с юристом.

— Бек, я же говорил, что отныне забота о тебе и ТэЁне на моих плечах.

— Сразу предупреждаю, Чанёль, в мои планы не входит становиться домохозяином!

— Можешь заниматься, чем захочешь, но не доводи себя до изнеможения.

— Я просто немного простыл.

— По-моему, не немного. И я не хочу, чтобы ты получил осложнения. Подумай, как это может сказаться в дальнейшем на наших детях!

Бекхён неловко опустил голову, краснея. Наблюдавший за ними Ким, растерянно спросил:

— Эй, ребята, я как-то потерял нить разговора и, кажется, многое упустил. Бекхён беременный? И зачем вам юрист?

Привлекая Бёна к себе и обнимая его со спины, Чанёль довольно улыбнулся.

— К сожалению, пока мы не ждем ребёнка. Но думаю, в будущем это исправим. А пока просто собираемся пожениться, — отбросив радушное настроение, Пак уже серьезным тоном продолжил, — А юрист нам нужен, чтобы не дать Чжэхёну отсудить ТэЁна.

— Нормально у вас так новостей, — Чен потер шею, ненадолго задумавшись, а после кивнул Паку, — Так ладно, вези этого горемыку домой, лечиться. Делами займусь сам, и о юристе тоже не беспокойтесь, — Бекхён и Чанёль удивленно на него уставились, — Я отправлю к вам лучшего адвоката в Сеуле.

— Но это же, наверное, очень дорого! — омега не на шутку встревожился.

— Что не сделаешь ради друзей! Но, правда, просто предоставь это мне, ладно?

Бён поджал губы и нахмурился, кивая.

— Ладно. Если это поможет отстоять ТэЁна, я готов отдать любые деньги!

— Думаю, до этого не дойдет. А теперь идите отсюда. Нечего здесь бациллы распространять.

— Спасибо, Чонде!

Бекхён ещё хотел возмутиться, но Пак развернул его в сторону кабинета, подталкивая за плечи.

— Собирай вещи и поедем.

Тихо ворча, омега поплелся к дверям.

* * *

Народная мудрость гласит «Кто ищет — тот всегда найдет!». С этими мыслями Чонде паркуется перед спортивным комплексом. В оставленном за ответственного Джунмёне Ким ничуть не сомневается, а значит со своими делами вполне можно спокойно разобраться.

Узнав на ресепшене куда ему следует пройти, альфа двигается по коридорам, пока не останавливается перед нужной дверью. Приоткрыв её, он заглядывает внутрь. В просторном зале, на специальной площадке в центре, на шпагах сражаются одетые в белоснежные костюмы два фехтовальщика. С усмешкой хмыкнув, Чен заходит внутрь, приваливаясь спиной к стене возле входа.

Несколько минут он наблюдает за боем, слушая выкрики судьи на французском, наконец, объявляется победитель и, опустив шпаги, соперники расходятся в разные стороны. При этом один из сражавшихся идет четко к Чонде. Альфа даже думает, что сейчас его ждет укол шпагой, но остановившись напротив, фехтовальщик стягивает с головы маску, устремляя на него тяжелый взгляд подведенных глаз.

— Чен, может, ты уже отстанешь от меня? Я тебе сказал, что можешь забыть про второй шанс! У нас условие было — я тебе развод, ты отваливаешь на веки вечные!

— И тебе привет, Минсок! Но в этот раз я по другому вопросу.

Омега откидывает со лба взмокшую чёлку.

— Неужели?

— Мне нужно встретиться с адвокатом Чоном.

Сюмин замирает, смотря на альфу как на душевнобольного.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Нужна его помощь для Бекхёна. Не ты ли говорил, что хочешь помогать им с Тао.

— Говорил. Но ты любезно огрызнулся, сказав, чтобы я не лез. И обнаглев, попросил дать тебе второй шанс. Я не забыл, Чен. Это какая-то очередная уловка?

— В этот раз нет. Всё действительно серьезно. Может, поговорим в другой обстановке?

Мин щурится, зло выдыхая:

— Как факт на будущее: не думай, что у меня есть намерение тебя прощать. А теперь подожди меня в коридоре!

Альфа молчаливо скривился, разворачиваясь и выходя из зала.

Похоже, омега и, правда, настроен крайне решительно, так, что заполучить второй шанс будет нелегко, но Чонде это мало заботит. Для себя он уже решил, что при любом раскладе они всё равно вновь сойдутся с Мином. Уж он-то постарается, чтобы заполучить своего омегу обратно.

* * *

Бекхён открывает глаза, не сразу понимая, что произошло и где он находится. Садясь, он роняет на колени полотенце, лежавшее прежде на лбу. Оглядываясь, омега понимает, что он у себя дома, в спальне, переодетый в пижаму. Из-за недомогания и слабости во всем теле, сил, даже отодвинуть одеяло, совсем нет, и Бён откидывается обратно на подушки, стараясь вспомнить, что произошло.

В открывшуюся дверь заходит Чанёль с подносом. Заметив, что омега уже не спит, альфа хмурится, глядя на него с упреком.

— Вот скажи, зачем надо было себя так изводить, а?

— Ты о чем? Я не очень понимаю, что произошло.

— Ты потерял сознание, когда мы выходили из вашего офиса. Сначала хотел тебя отвезти к себе, но подумал, что когда ты очнешься, будешь против.

Подойдя ближе к постели, Чан присаживается с краю.

— Правильно думал, — Бек хмыкает, вздыхая, — Который час? Сейчас немного отдохну и надо съездить за Ёном.

— Так я тебя и отпустил! — поставив на колени Бёна поднос, Пак кивнул в его сторону, — поешь для начала и выпей лекарства. Пока взял те, что нашел у тебя. За ТэЁном сам съезжу, заодно заеду в аптеку. От тебя же требуется минимум — лежи и отдыхай!

— Мы ещё не женаты, а ты уже командуешь.

— Потому что ты совсем себя не бережешь и, Бекки, я сам поговорю с ТэЁном о нас, ладно?

— Уверен? — омега принялся покусывать губы.

— Всё будет в порядке, — наклонившись, Чан коротко поцеловал Бёна в лоб и, отстранившись, поднялся, кивая на поднос, — когда поешь, просто оставь его на тумбе, позднее я уберу.

Развернувшись, альфа направился к дверям, но через пару шагов Бекхён окликнул его.

— Чанёль!

— Да?

— Я люблю тебя!

Пак широко улыбнулся, невольно расправляя плечи и выпрямляясь.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Бекки! Через часок с Ёном будем дома.

Омега сжимает руками край одеяла, когда альфа разворачивается, покидая комнату. Ему до сих пор трудно поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Что есть кто-то сильный и заботливый, любящий и готовый прийти на помощь в любой момент. Тао всегда заботился о нем, но Бён по мере возможностей старался не скидывать на него свои заботы и они решали всё вместе. И сильнее всего Бекхёну хочется, чтобы и Хуан смог ощутить каково это, иметь рядом плечо, способное поддержать в трудный момент.

* * *

— Раньше? — Чанёль ошарашенно смотрит на отца, сидящего за столом с хмурым видом.

— Это их решение. Они прилетят со дня на день и заберут Джехёна с собой.

— Не слишком ли это быстро?!

— Им удалось убедить органы опеки ускорить процесс. У них свой маленький ребёнок и они не могут надолго покидать его. Я подозреваю, что вообще прилетит кто-то один.

— Чёрт! Я… мы думали, у них есть ещё пара дней.

— Чанёль, истинность это, конечно, не плохо, но они дети, а детям нужна семья. Когда они вырастут тут уже можно говорить об отношениях, а сейчас…

— По-твоему это глупость?!

— Нет. Но я прошу тебя понять, что будет лучше для Джехёна. У него будут родители, брат, семья! Да, разлука дастся им непросто, но это не значит, что стоит следовать детским капризам.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это не каприз!

— И что ты предлагаешь? Возьмете Джехёна к себе, как жениха для ТэЁна на будущее. А если в будущем они не сойдутся? Такое бывает, Чан. Или даже наоборот, воспринимая друг друга как пару, живя под одной крышей, не думаешь, что это может привести к ранней беременности?

— Ты перегибаешь.

— Нет, Чанёль. Как раз таки нет! Хочешь правды, так вот, половина детей в этом приюте, как раз плоды отношений таких ранних пар. Не надо ломать чужую жизнь. Если они действительно привязаны друг к другу, они смогут сохранять отношения на расстоянии. Я понимаю, что вы хотите сделать как лучше для ТэЁна, но я в первую очередь несу ответственность за Джехёна, и потому малыш обретет нормальный дом.

Опустив голову, Чан несколько минут помолчал, а затем тихо спросил:

— И как? Ты уже предупредил Джехёна.

— Я сказал им обоим. Поэтому можешь не переживать. К тому же, в отличие от тебя, ТэЁн отреагировал спокойней, — вздохнув, старший Пак потер переносицу, — Поразительно, что этот ребёнок такой не по годам взрослый.

Чанёль предпочел промолчать о прошлом семьи Бён и сменил тему.

— В таком случае, я возьму ТэЁна домой. Бекхён будет волноваться.

ХэЧжин кивнул. Выйдя из кабинета отца, Чан тяжело выдохнул, но взяв себя в руки, отправился на первый этаж, где у детей было свободное занятие для рисования и лепки из пластилина. Когда альфа окликнул младшего Бёна, мальчишка заметно удивился и неспешно приблизился к взрослому.

— Привет, хён! Ты что-то хотел?

Присаживаясь на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с малышом, Пак слегка улыбнулся.

— Я приехал забрать тебя вместо папы.

— Вместо папы? А где он?

— Он простудился и ждет тебя дома.

ТэЁн плотнее сжал губы и встревоженно нахмурился, после чего оглянулся на Джехёна. Сжав руки в кулачки, маленький альфа выдохнул.

— Я сейчас.

Отбежав к старательно рисовавшему омеге, Ён, наклонившись вперед, что-то прошептал ему. Чон захлопал глазами, смотря на него, а затем кивнул. Подхватив свои вещи, младший Бён побежал к Паку. Проводив истинного взглядом, Джехён понурил голову, склоняя ее, пряча подступающие слёзки. Сам альфа хмурился, нервно теребя края рубашки. Когда он останавлился рядом с Чанёлем и поднял на него свои темные глаза, у старшего альфы внутри что-то вздрагивает и приходит осознание, что теперь это действительно ЕГО СЫН. Протянув к мальчику ладонь, Пак пытается ободряюще улыбнуться.

— Идем, ТэЁн.

Кивнув, Бён оглядывается на Чона, но сразу отворачивается, семеня следом за взрослым.

Мальчишка молчит на протяжении всего пути до машины и, забравшись на заднее сидение, вздыхает, отворачиваясь к окну. Выезжая с территории приюта, Чанёль подбирает слова, чтобы завязать разговор с ребёнком, но ничего путного в голову не идет и Пак решает ориентироваться по обстановке.

— ТэЁн!

— Да, хён?

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, как альфа с альфой.

Чан видит, как мальчик недоуменно вскидывает брови, придвигаясь ближе к краю.

— Я что-то не так сделал?

— Нет. Ничего. Но я хочу обсудить с тобой кое-что.

Ребёнок хмурится, потирая в волнении ладошки о колени.

— Хорошо.

— ТэЁн, как ты отнесешься к тому, что я буду твоим отцом?

Мальчик хмурится.

— Меня больше не обижают. Нам не надо притворяться.

— Нет, ТэЁн. Я… я хочу сказать, что я буду твоим отцом по-настоящему.

Поджав губы, маленький альфа в молчании отворачивается к окну. Пака оглушает собственное сердце, от волнения громко стучащее в груди — одно слово мальчишки и всему придется положить конец. Но ТэЁн внезапно спрашивает, медленно оборачиваясь и задумчиво глядя на старшего.

— А ты… очень любишь папу?

Чанёль на несколько секунд теряется, а затем улыбается, понимая тревогу ребёнка за родителя.

— Очень, ТэЁн. Я очень сильно люблю твоего папу. И тебя тоже.

Мальчишка опускает взгляд в пол, смущаясь и недоумевая.

— Ты меня совсем немного знаешь, хён.

— Я знаю, что ты самый замечательный маленький альфа на свете и мне хочется, чтобы вы с Бекхёном были счастливы.

Пак останавливается у обочины, разворачиваясь к ребёнку.

— Я буду очень рад, если у меня будет такой сын.

ТэЁн взволнованно сжимает руки в замочек, а затем тихо произносит:

— Только не обижай папу, ладно?

— Никогда. А сейчас пойдем возьмем Бекхёну лекарства и захватим подарок. К тому же я слышал, ты хотел кое-что подарить Джехёну.

От удивления мальчишка даже рот приоткрыл, но сразу кивнул, торопясь выбраться из машины.

Купив в аптеке лекарства, альфы направились в ювелирный. ТэЁн от волнения и нетерпения едва не подпрыгивал на месте. Кольцо для Бекхёна они выбирали вместе, под умиляющиеся взгляды продавцов. Когда же дошел черед для подарка Чону, Пак кивнул в сторону стоявшего в стороне стеллажа и произнес:

— Кольцо может стать ему в будущем маленьким, что скажешь на это? — и уже обращаясь к продавцу, уточнил, — У вас ведь можно заказать индивидуальную гравировку?

Молоденькая девушка омега смотрела на Чана, как на альфу-идеал, и казалось ещё немного — она либо потечёт, либо упадет в обморок. Поэтому стараясь держать себя в руках, она дрожащим голоском тихо выдохнула:

— Да. Конечно.

Довольно улыбнувшись, старший альфа обратился к младшему.

— Ну что, ТэЁн, берём?

Мальчишка не отрывал взгляда от витрины, а затем оглянулся, посмотрев с тревогой на Пака.

— А это не слишком дорого?

Тепло улыбнувшись, мужчина подошел к ребёнку и присев рядом с ним, тихо произнес, так, чтобы его слышал только Бён.

— Любовь — это бесценная вещь, ТэЁн. Поэтому не думай о цифрах и просто выбери то, что хочешь подарить Джехёну.

Все ещё волнуясь, мальчишка неуверенно показал пальцем на украшение. Кивнув, Чанёль направился к продавцам, а Ён остался стоять у витрины, не отрывая взгляда от сверкавшей драгоценности. Он словно был погружен в свой собственный мир. Вскоре Пак вернулся к мальчику.

— Они сделают всё к сегодняшнему вечеру. Я съезжу за ними попозже, а сейчас пора вернуться к твоему папе.

Подняв голову, ТэЁн кивнул и рефлекторно ухватился за протянутую ему руку.

* * *

Когда альфы вернулись домой, Бекхён всё ещё спал, а потому, чтобы не беспокоить больного, они устраиваются в зале и по просьбе Чанёля обкладываются фотоальбомами. ТэЁн, чувствуя важность возложенной на него миссии, рассказывает взрослому о том, как и когда сделан снимок, а так же то, кто на нем изображен.

Пак с интересом рассматривает юного Бека с крошкой Ёном на руках, корпящего над книгами Тао, семейные праздники, игры, посиделки. Чанёль уже вблизи видит Сяомина и Джуна, удивляясь насколько женственный и хрупкий самый старший Бён. Трудно поверить, что такой кроха мог тащить на себе беременного сына в больницу. За разговорами они не замечают, как пролетает время, спохватываясь же, Пак оставляет мальчика делать уроки, а сам отправляется проведать омегу, но уже подходя к двери он слышит странные всхлипы и поспешно открывает двери, залетая в комнату.

Бекхён сидит на кровати, прижимая к груди принесенный Чанёлем букет и, заливаясь слезами, смотрит на коробочку с кольцом.

— Бекки? Что случилось? — подходя ближе, альфа присаживается на край кровати, с беспокойством глядя на омегу.

Пряча лицо за цветами, Бён тяжело вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться.

— Я просто… это всё… ты так много делаешь для нас, и я подумал, а заслуживаю ли я этого?

— Бек, — улыбаясь, Чанёль придвигается ближе, обнимая омегу, пересаживая его к себе на колени и укладывая взлохмаченную после сна голову на свое плечо, — Заслуживаешь. А вот я, думаю, заслужу подзатыльник от ТэЁна.

Шмыгнув носом, Бекхён растерянно взглядывает на альфу.

— Почему это?

— Я обещал ему, что не буду тебя обижать и расстраивать, так что если он увидит, что ты плачешь, мне явно не избежать кары. Но у меня есть время тебя успокоить, пока он делает уроки.

Омега улыбается, понемногу успокаиваясь. Пак аккуратно укачивает его в своих руках, и только через какое-то время решается поинтересоваться.

— Не думал, что цветы понравятся тебе больше кольца. Ты на него хотя бы смотрел?

— Смотрел.

— И?

— Красивое. Очень. Но…

— Не подошло? — Чанёль не на шутку заволновался.

— Подошло, — опустив голову, Бекхён вновь сжал в руках цветы, — Но я понял, что всё равно боюсь.

Нахмурившись, Пак отстранился, взяв омегу за подбородок, и поднял его личико, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Бекхён, я не Ан. Я не оставлю тебя у алтаря.

— Я знаю. Но всё равно боюсь.

— Мы можем просто оформить документы и не устраивать торжество.

Став серьезней, Бён сдвинул брови к переносице.

— Это вызовет слишком много вопросов, особенно у СМИ, если мы действительно будем судиться с Чжэхёном, это явно привлечет внимание прессы. Он слишком влиятельная личность. Я справлюсь. Всё будет в порядке.

— Уверен?

Бекхён кивнул. Улыбнувшись истинному, Чанёль потянулся к лежавшей в стороне коробочке и, подхватив ее, открыл, вынимая кольцо.

— В таком случае, это должно быть здесь.

Взяв омегу за руку, альфа надел ему кольцо, а затем поцеловал тонкие пальчики, вгоняя и без того смущенного парня в краску. Любуясь своей парой, Пак выдохнул:

— Если кто и должен бояться, то я. Потому что мне кажется, что я не заслуживаю такого потрясающего омеги. Мне кажется, что это ты можешь скорее бросить меня.

— Я никогда не сделаю это.

Просияв своей безумной улыбкой, альфа с нежностью бегло поцеловал Бёна в лоб.

— Раз уж тебе лучше, то пойдем вниз. Поужинаем вместе. Уверен, что ТэЁн уже проголодался.

— Хорошо. Но, Чанёль, он нормально отреагировал?

— Вполне. Наш мальчик умничка!

Пак произнес это с такой гордостью, что Бекхён растерялся, ведь сейчас альфа выглядел так, будто говорил о своем кровном сыне. Хмыкнув своим мыслям, омега выбрался из кровати.

— Пойдем. Я сам если честно очень проголодался.

Усмехнувшись, Чанёль подал Бёну локоть. Посмеиваясь, Бек ухватился за него.

Спускаясь, омега с улыбкой поглядывал на кольцо. Сейчас его переполняла уверенность, что всё обязательно будет хорошо.

* * *

Накормив свою семью, Чанёль, быстро собравшись, умчался прочь.

Бекхён проводил его растерянным взглядом, недоумевая из-за такого стремительного ухода. Пивший какао ТэЁн, видя тревогу родителя, успокаивающе произнес:

— Не волнуйся, папа. Хён просто поехал за подарком для Джехёна.

— Подарком?

— Ну, помнишь, я говорил про кольцо?

— Да. Но я бы купил тебе его.

— Пап, я нашел кое-что лучше. Это два кулончика, которые можно собрать в один. Одну половинку я оставлю себе, а вторую отдам Джехёну.

— Вот как…

— Папа?

— Да, солнышко?

— Я думаю, хён сделает тебя счастливым.

— Вы подружились?

Мальчишка кивнул. Встав из-за стола, альфа подошел к папе, обнимая его. Прижимая сына к себе, Бекхён прижался губами к виску ребёнка.

— Папа, но ты же не станешь любить меня меньше, правда?

— Конечно нет, Ёни. Ты ведь мой любимый сынок! Моя радость и гордость!

— Даже когда у меня будут братики и сестрёнки?

— Всегда. Я всегда буду любить тебя. Всю свою жизнь.

Крепче обхватив омегу руками, мальчишка выдохнул:

— И я всегда буду тебя любить, папа!

Просидев в обнимку ещё какое-то время, семейство Бён заканчивает ужин и перебирается в гостиную смотреть кино.

Когда спустя почти полтора часа Пак возвращается, ТэЁн первым бежит ему навстречу, получая в руки заветную коробочку. Бекхён думает, что на его памяти мальчишка впервые так взволнован. Садясь рядом с папой, он с трепетом открывает крышку, демонстрируя парные кулоны в виде двух половинок сердца, с рисунком крыльев, скрепляемых внизу подобно кусочкам паззла. При этом на одной половинке выведено имя альфы, а на второй — омеги.

— Папа, ему ведь понравится?

— Конечно!

Раздевшийся Чанёль присоединяется к ним, усаживаясь рядом.

— Можешь не сомневаться, ТэЁн. Джехён будет рад твоему подарку.

Мальчишка нетерпеливо вытаскивает одну половинку, протягивая её Бекхёну.

— Папа, помоги.

Посмеиваясь, застегивая замочек, омега улыбается.

— Ну что, доволен?

Трогая висевший на шее кулон, Ён кивает.

— Очень. Завтра утром обязательно отдам Джехён-и его кулон.

— В таком случае, лучше лечь пораньше, чтобы утро наступило поскорее.

Вскинув голову, ТэЁн воодушевленно посмотрел на папу.

— Точно. Тогда я пойду зубы чистить и спать!

Бек только посмеивается, а затем чмокает сына в щеку.

— Ну, пап!

— Как же ты быстро вырос, Ёни.

— Я пойду.

Спрыгнув с дивана, мальчишка побежал к лестнице на второй этаж. Проследив за ним взглядом и дождавшись, когда его шаги затихнут, Бекхён оглянулся к молчавшему Чанёлю.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да. Бекхён, я тут подумал.

Омега сжал руки в кулаки.

— Передумал?

— Что? Нет! Я подумал, что нам стоит жить всем вместе. Поэтому, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы купить новую квартиру? Или дом?

Растерявшись, Бён не сразу нашелся что ответить, но в итоге, подумав, произнес:

— Чанёль, прежде чем принять настолько серьезное решение, я должен посоветоваться с Тао. В конце концов, несмотря на то, что мы живем в разных квартирах, они у нас соединены. А значит, если мы решим переехать, то и Тао придется искать новое жилье.

— Хорошо. У нас всё равно есть время всё обдумать. Хотя, если у Тао и Криса всё сложится, думаю, они будут жить вместе.

Вздохнув, омега положил голову на плечо истинного.

— Это зависит только от них.

— И не поспорить. Ну что, спать?

— Э… ты хочешь лечь в моей комнате?

— Я, конечно, за, но не будем так шокировать ТэЁна. Даже если он согласился принять наш брак, ему потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что я буду рядом с вами.

— Ты прав. Тогда я постелю тебе в гостевой. Или ты поедешь к себе?

— Разве я могу оставить своего простуженного омегу? Просто скажи, где чистое постельное белье, а дальше я сам разберусь.

Отстранившись, Бекхён заглянул Чанёлю в глаза. Недоумевая из-за такого поведения, Пак неуверенно спросил:

— Что-то не так?

Со вздохом встав с дивана, омега оглянулся.

— Всё нормально. Просто, похоже, труднее всего привыкнуть будет мне.

— К чему?

— Тому, что ты рядом.

— Это плохо? — Пак поднялся следом.

— Нет. Это очень хорошо. Но я начинаю понимать Тао. После трудностей к счастью привыкать сложнее всего, потому что кажется, что оно мимолетно и может исчезнуть в любой миг.

— Я никуда не пропаду, — альфа обнял омегу, наклоняясь вперед и утыкаясь своим лбом в его.

Бекхён может только улыбнуться в ответ и, вывернувшись из чужих рук, направиться прочь.

— Я знаю. Но привыкнуть всё равно придется. А сейчас пойдем готовить тебе постель.

— И даже не поцелуешь?

— Я всё ещё болею и совсем не хочу тебя заразить.

Вздыхая, Чанёль плетется следом.

* * *

Тао чувствует себя больным фетишистом или каким-то маньяком-сталкером. Упираясь локтями в подушку, омега наблюдает за спящим альфой. В комнате царит легкий сумрак, потому что за окном пусть светлеет, но солнце ещё даже не выглянуло из-за горизонта. Хуану непривычно, но проспав пару часов, он впервые чувствует себя таким отдохнувшим.

Вид спящего Ву невероятно греет душу, отчего омега легонько касается пальчиками его лица: кончика носа, убирает прядки на лбу, очерчивает скулы. Крис морщится во сне, но не отворачивается, тихо фыркая. Омега прикусывает губы, с иронией думая, что неужели для того, чтобы понять и принять чувства альфы, ему надо было получить по голове коробкой? А то, что одной ногой он не отделался, подтверждают синяки на теле и похоже, ему действительно придется наведаться к врачу.

Переворачиваясь во сне на бок, Ифань притягивает зазевавшегося Тао к себе, отчего он тихо шипит, когда чужая ладонь касается синяков. Чтобы избавиться от дискомфорта, ему приходится придвинуться к Ву вплотную. Альфа довольно улыбается во сне, заставляя омегу тихо фыркнуть и вскинуть голову, подозревая, что Крис уже проснулся и просто притворяется. Но альфа действительно спит и Хуану становится неловко, потому что, находясь так близко, ему кажется, что он ощущает те самые бабочки в животе, хотя прежде всегда содрогался при мысли о насекомых внутри. Тао просто любуется своей парой, чуть покусывая губы, сдерживая вертящиеся на языке слова, готовые вылиться из самого сердца. Чуть потянувшись вверх, омега касается губами колючего подбородка альфы и улыбается, довольно щуря глаза.

Ифань напоминает ему солнце, которое находясь рядом, разгоняет прочь окружающие его тени и страхи, хотя из-за своего упрямства, он чаще обжигается об него, нежели греется в теплых лучах. Запах чайного дерева пьянит, и Хуан точно теряет голову, жадно вдыхая чужой аромат, спускаясь губами ниже по шее. Крис во сне нервно вздыхает, сжимая омегу в своих объятиях ещё крепче, заставляя его тихо пискнуть от боли и поерзать, чтобы отвоевать побольше пространства. Ву издает звук похожий на смесь недовольного рычания и мычания, но хватку ослабляет, отчего Тао еле слышно смеется, опуская голову ему на грудь и выдыхая, так легко и естественно, будто эти слова давно были заготовлены заранее и просто ждали своего часа.

— Люблю тебя, мой альфа.

Хуан и сам не сразу сознает, что говорит, а потому, когда до него доходит, встревожено вскидывает голову, опасаясь, что Ифань мог услышать его. Крис дышит так же спокойно и безмятежно, сердце в груди стучит глухо и равномерно, не выдавая ни всплеска эмоций, ни волнения. Тао даже становится чуточку обидно, что его слова так и не достигли цели, но успокаивая себя тем, что он повторит их позднее, когда будет полностью готов, он опускает голову, слушая чужое дыхание, и понемногу выравнивает собственное подстраиваясь под чужое, незаметно засыпая.

* * *

Грудь сдавливает точно каменной плитой, отчего Ифань открывает глаза, хмурясь, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках источника дискомфорта. Как оказывается, причина его пробуждения по-деловому наполовину забралась на него, перекинув свою ногу и руку. Усмехнувшись, Ву аккуратно попытался переложить омегу на кровать, за что незамедлительно получил кулаком в живот и суровое бормотание:

— А ну убрал руки, это моё!

Охнув не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности, Крис выдохнул сквозь зубы, опуская взгляд на истинного. Даже во сне Тао умудряется оставаться самим собой, не облегчая ему жизни. Следующую попытку сдвинуть Хуана он принимает с крайней осторожностью, сдвигая его буквально миллиметр за миллиметром. Когда же омега полностью оказывается на постели, а не на нем, на его лице появляется такое несчастное выражение, что Ифаню становится стыдно и, невесомо чмокнув свою пару в губы, он выдыхает:

— Не волнуйся. Я скоро вернусь.

Отстраняясь, альфа направляется к себе в комнату, потому что накануне он даже не успел переодеться и спал в повседневной одежде.

Приведя наскоро себя в порядок и заглянув в спальню Тао, убеждаясь, что он ещё спит, Ву спустился вниз. На кухне Чонин, зевая, готовил завтрак. Заметив Криса, он приветливо улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро!

— Доброе! Чонин, я хотел спросить, есть ли здесь поднос или что-то вроде него?

Хмыкнув, Кай кивнул.

— Есть. Хочешь отнести Тао завтрак в постель?

— Ну, я могу его, конечно, принести сюда, но не думаю, что стоит напрягать его ногу.

— Всё-таки он вчера сильно поранился?

— Тао говорит, что нет, но нога накануне опухла достаточно сильно. Сегодня опухоль спала, но я всё равно отвезу его в больницу. Не стоит лишний раз рисковать.

— Понятно. А что по поводу работы здесь?

— Пришлю кого-нибудь из города. Ты ещё долго тут пробудешь?

— До понедельника. Но я уже договорился, что потом приедет кто-нибудь из прислуги, присматривать за домом.

— Хорошо, я учту это.

Ким молча кивнул, будто сам себе, а затем вытащил из шкафчика поднос и поставил его на стол, попросив Ву подождать пару минут пока еда не будет готова. Набравшись терпения, Крис на скорую руку смастерил себе пару бутербродов и налил кофе. В общей сложности Чонину потребовалось около пятнадцати минут, чтобы закончить с готовкой. Ифань, волнуясь, что Тао уже мог проснуться, даже вызвался помочь, но Кай, недоверчиво посмотрев на него, доверил ему только разложить испеченные булочки в плетеную корзинку.

Дождавшись окончания кулинарного процесса, Ву шустро составил тарелки с завтраком на поднос и, подхватив его, поблагодарил Чонина, поспешно удалившись.

Аккуратно открыв дверь в комнату, Крис с улыбкой зашел внутрь, но тут же остановился, погрустнев, и принялся оглядываться по сторонам, точно потерявшийся ребёнок. Постель всё так же была перевернута, вещи лежали на своих местах, но Хуана в комнате не было. Собравшись расстроено начать звать своего омегу, альфа услышал щелчок задвижки ванной и мгновенно встрепенулся.

Тао, прихрамывая, вышел в комнату в одном халате, попутно вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы. Не заметив у двери Ифаня, он прошел до кровати, тяжело опустившись, и со вздохом откинулся назад. Покашляв, привлекая к себе внимание, Ву прошел вперед.

— Доброе утро!

Встрепенувшись, омега испуганно попытался прикрыться одеялом, но, неудачно дернув, накрылся им с головой, а при попытке освободиться умудрился в нем запутаться. Крис даже растерялся, при виде торчащих из-под одеяла дергающихся ног.

— Эй, постой. Я тебе сейчас помогу.

Подойдя ближе, альфа поставил поднос на тумбочку, а сам принялся высвобождать своё истинное недоразумение из плена. И кто же мог предсказать, что когда Ву случайно коснется обнаженного бедра, с которого соскользнул край халата, Тао дернется, подсекая ноги своего спасителя, отчего Крис завалится прямо на него. Отодвинув край одеяла, Ифань уставился на красного Тао.

— Извини.

— Всё нормально. Ты не мог бы встать с меня?

— Да. Сейчас.

Вопреки словам, исполнять их альфа не спешил, попросту залипнув на кошачьих глазах омеги.

— Ифань?

— М?

— Ты тяжелый.

— А ты неуклюжий.

— Ты так и собираешься быть сверху?

Альфа не удержал улыбки, а потому, подхватив Хуана, перевернулся, оказываясь снизу.

— Если тебе так нравится больше, то я не против.

Тао даже не думал, что можно покраснеть ещё сильнее, особенно после осознания того, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали его слова и то, как Ву на них ответил, ко всему прочему, умудрившись сложить руки внизу поясницы омеги.

— Я совсем не это имел в виду.

— Тебе не нравится?

Безусловно, Хуан понимал, что Крис просто дразнит его, но как ответить не знал, потому что если бы он сказал, что ему не нравится находиться так близко с истинным, это было бы ложью.

— Это просто неловко.

— Вчера ты был гораздо смелее.

Ифань рассматривает лицо смущенного Тао, отчего омега в волнении принимается покусывать губы. Альфа просто перестает думать от таких манипуляций, потому что после душа запах персикового дерева ярче и дурманит сильнее, а искусанные губки краснеют, так и напрашиваясь на поцелуи, да и сам Хуан не спешит от него убегать, даже когда Крис приподнимается, опуская руку ему на голову и целуя. Хуже всего то, что Тао сам прижимается к нему ещё сильнее, поглаживая руками по груди. А когда до ушей Ву достигает тихий стон омеги, разум и вовсе покидает его, и вновь перекатившись, Ифань оказывается сверху.

Тао пальцами зарывается в его волосы, размыкая губы и впуская язык альфы в свои рот. Руки Ифаня скользят по бокам и бедрам истинного, тело которого едва заметно подрагивает. Они целуются так долго, что лишь ещё сильнее распаляются от такой близости. Возбуждаясь, Крис начинает распахивать халат омеги, приводя его тем самым в чувства. Одной рукой упирается в грудь Ву, отодвигая, второй Хуан старается вернуть одежду на место. Отдаляясь, альфа и сам приходит в себя, видя в глазах своей пары нехилую панику. Отодвинувшись, сев, Ифань отвернулся, чтобы восстановить сбивающееся дыхание, унять собственное возбуждение и избавиться от соблазна продолжить начатое. Тао, запахнув халат, вцепился руками в его края, сжимая их между собой. Сильнее всего омега был ошеломлен не столько произошедшим, а своей собственной реакцией, потому что его мозг попросту выключился. И если бы не живущий внутри страх того, что кто-то увидит его шрамы, кто знает, как далеко они могли зайти.

— Прости, Тао. Мне следовало держать себя в руках.

Обернувшись, Крис виновато посмотрел на Хуана. Тао настолько ошарашен, что не может даже вымолвить ни слова. Поднявшись, альфа тяжело выдыхает, а затем старается говорить как можно спокойней, чтобы лишний раз не пугать омегу.

— Не напрягай ногу сегодня, хорошо? Поешь пока, а за подносом я зайду позднее. Сейчас займусь планировкой работы, а после поедем в больницу. Думаю, часа полтора-два всё займет, так что будь готов к этому времени.

Тао хватает сил лишь на короткий медленный кивок, после чего Ифань, виновато оглядев его, вышел из комнаты. Хуан пребывает в такой прострации ещё минут пять, а затем со стоном забирается под одеяло тихо бормоча.

— Какого чёрта, до течки ещё две недели, а мне уже от его запаха голову сносит. Боже мой, что же потом-то будет! Что же делать, что же делать?!

Омега ещё какое-то время причитает, возясь под одеялом, пока более или менее не успокаивается, силясь собрать мысли в пучок и хоть как-то привести в порядок.

Заурчавший от голода желудок, прервал мыслительный процесс, заставляя Тао выглянуть из своего убежища, устремив взгляд в сторону подноса с едой. Немного повздыхав, Хуан подполз к краю кровати и уже с большим интересом уставился на принесенный ему завтрак.

Сев на постели, омега с аппетитом принялся есть, хотя мыслями был довольно далеко. Из-за этого Тао не замечает, как доедает всё до последней крошки, и под конец даже прикусывает пальцы. Именно это заставляет Хуана понять, что надо переставать паниковать.

Подходящим для себя решением, чтобы отвлечься, омега находит возможность посвятить свободное время доработке плана дня рождения Ли БёнХону, который он создавал на протяжении всей недели. Ни один проект он не делал с таким усердием, как этот, поэтому, вынув из сумки планшет и погрузившись в работу, он полностью окунается в неё с головой.

Тао даже не замечает, как пролетает время и в комнату заходит Ифань. Хуан настолько сосредоточен, что обращает на альфу внимание лишь после того, как он оказывается рядом и, склонившись вперед, заглядывает в планшет через плечо истинного, вытянувшегося на кровати, лежа на животе.

— Новый проект? Выглядит здорово.

Чувствуя неловкость из-за недавнего, омега вздрагивает и, не поднимая головы, произносит:

— Да. Почти закончил. Как вернемся, отправлю на рассмотрение заказчику.

— Тао, по поводу случившегося, знаешь, я думаю, нам стоит прояснить наши отношения. Ты и я, мы…

Ву осекается, когда Хуан переворачивается, садясь и поднимая на него серьезный взгляд.

— Я думаю, ты прав.

— Только не прогоняй меня, я ведь…

— Я готов! — омега выпаливает это на выдохе так быстро, что Крис теряется, решаясь уточнить.

— К чему?

— Ну… попробовать… то самое…

Глаза альфы от шока распахиваются так, будто вот-вот выпадут.

— А… э… ты хочешь переспать прямо сейчас?

— Что? Переспать?! Нет! — Тао едва не подпрыгнул, — Я имел в виду отношения! Про переспать речи не было!

Ифань несколько секунд переваривает полученную информацию, а затем его губы медленно расплываются в улыбке.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да.

Хуан слегка тушуется, когда Ву подается вперед, принимаясь покрывать его лицо поцелуями.

— Любимый мой! Хороший! Как же я тебя люблю, Тао!

— Ифань! Ты слишком близко!

Отодвигаясь, Крис глядит на красного омегу с восторгом, сияя как тысяча солнц.

— Ты не представляешь, как я счастлив!

— Мы просто попробуем. Не радуйся слишком сильно.

— Для меня это уже много значит.

Под пристальным взглядом, Хуан краснеет всё сильнее и сильнее, пока не приобретает почти алый оттенок и не отодвигает альфу от себя, закрывая ему ладошкой глаза.

— Всё, хватит на меня смотреть. Давай собираться в город, если ты уже закончил с делами.

— Сделал всё в лучшем виде.

— Тогда иди, собирай вещи. Я свои уже сложил, хотя и не распаковывал их сильно.

— У меня тоже все готово. Даже в машину уже всё отнес. Осталось отнести только тебя.

— Я вполне могу спуститься сам.

— Ни за что!

Довольно улыбнувшись, Ифань наклонился вперед, чмокнув омегу в губы, и подхватил его на руки, направившись к дверям. Чуть насупившись, но достаточно крепко держась, Тао тихо проворчал.

— Я, правда, могу идти сам.

— Верю, но позволь мне за тобой поухаживать. А потом принесу твои вещи. Но если захочешь, я могу так носить тебя на руках всю жизнь.

Хуану остается только поджать губы, смиряясь, и попросить усадить его на заднее сидение, так как в дороге он хочет ещё немного поработать.

Пока Ву уходит забирать вещи омеги, Тао прощается с вышедшим проводить их Чонином. Кай желает им удачно добраться и обещает позвонить на днях.

Через пару минут Крис возвращается, убирая сумку в багажник и вручая Хуану планшет, а затем занимает место водителя. Тао сразу сосредотачивается на работе, и Ифань даже чуть-чуть обижается, но до конца после положительных событий такая мелочь его расстроить неспособна.

Добравшись через несколько часов до города, Ву напрямую отвозит Тао в больницу сделать снимок и проверить, не получил ли омега ещё какие-либо травмы.

Доктор Гу, при виде хромающего Хуана, придерживаемого альфой, мысленно хмыкает, усмехаясь. Принимая своего извечного пациента из заботливых рук истинного, врач не может сдержать ехидной усмешки. Оказываясь в кабинете, Тао недовольно бурчит:

— Только не надо это комментировать. У вас всё и так на лице написано.

— Я просто рад, что вы, похоже, во всем разобрались. Кстати, у меня для тебя пара новых витаминов.

— А что со старыми?

— Эти эффективней. Сейчас дам пробную упаковку, посмотришь на реакцию. В принципе ты в курсе. Если будут побочные эффекты, прекращаешь прием и сообщаешь мне. Хотя сомневаюсь, что что-то будет.

— Ладно.

Альфа вынимает из шкафчика упаковку с препаратом, передавая его омеге.

— А теперь рассказывай, что с тобой опять приключилось.

Вздыхая, Хуан пересказывает случившееся накануне. Врач цокает языком и, окрестив парня ходячим бедствием, ведет на рентген. После тщательного осмотра, Тао убеждается, что ничего серьезного нет и у него небольшое растяжение, которое при постельном режиме должно пройти уже к понедельнику. Доктор фиксирует ногу эластичным бинтом и настоятельно требует, чтобы пациент соблюдал покой, а не искал приключения на свою пятую точку, как он делает это обычно. Для убедительности, Гу повторяет это и Ифаню, когда помогает Хуану выйти в коридор. Ву кивает, а затем вновь подхватывает омегу на руки, прощаясь с доктором. Тао от стыда прячет лицо в ладонях, потому что ехидный и насмешливый взгляд медика и любопытные взгляды окружающих кажутся физически ощутимыми.

Крис отвозит омегу домой и доносит вместе с вещами до квартиры. В том, что дальше он справится сам, Тао приходится убеждать Ифаня несколько минут. Понимая, что уйти ему всё равно придется, альфа, потоптавшись у входа, решается спросить о том, о чём хотел узнать со среды.

— Тао, у меня есть два билета на фестиваль. Сходишь со мной?

Омега, прыгающий на одной ноге к тумбе с ключами, остановившись, аккуратно разворачивается, растерянно спрашивая:

— Это свидание?

— А-эм… да. Но если вдруг решишь отказаться, можешь считать что это возможность почерпнуть новые идеи для проведения мероприятий.

Присаживаясь на тумбу, Хуан ненадолго задумывается.

— И когда он будет?

— Во вторник.

— Что ж, думаю, это будет интересно. Я пойду.

Ву неуверенно топчется на месте, но решая не перегибать палку, так как он сегодня и так зашел достаточно далеко, прощается и выходит из квартиры омеги. Уже из-за двери слышится негромкое довольное: «Yes!».

Тао подносит ко рту кулачок, чтобы сдержать смех.

* * *

Оставив Бекхёна лечиться, Чанёль отвозит ТэЁна в школу при приюте. Едва выпрыгнув из машины, мальчишка убегает на поиски Джехёна, чтобы вручить ему заветный подарок. Выходя следом, Пак решает ещё раз поговорить с папой и отцом, но когда он спрашивает о родителях у одного из воспитателей, полученный ответ лишает его всякого веселья и заставляет едва не бегом устремиться в кабинет отца.

Остановившись перед дверью, альфа восстанавливает дыхание и, коротко постучав, заглядывает внутрь.

— Добрый день! Прошу прощения, что прерываю! Но могу я поучаствовать в вашей беседе?

Помимо старшего Пака в кабинете находится ещё один альфа лет тридцати в строгом костюме. ХэЧжин бросает на сына суровый взгляд, но сразу же спешит представить его своему посетителю, который, хмурясь, оглядывает его с головы до ног.

— Это мой сын Чанёль. А это господин Накамото, он приехал за Джехёном.

— Очень приятно! — Чан проходит вперед, протягивая руку японцу. Мужчина пожимает её весьма неохотно, а затем сразу разворачивается к директору детского дома.

— Не будем отвлекаться. Как я уже сказал, мы договорились через консульство с вашими органами опеки, что все бумаги будут до конца оформлены в дальнейшем. Для нас проблематично постоянно летать в Корею, так как мы с супругой заняты на работе. Именно поэтому я и решил забрать Джехёна как можно скорее. Если бы мы сразу узнали о гибели брата моей жены, ему бы не пришлось находиться здесь.

— Я понимаю, — ХэЧжин кивает, хотя сдвинутые к переносице брови говорят о недовольстве, — Но может, вы хотя бы подождете какое-то время.

— Господин Пак, я прилетел сюда не для того, чтобы ждать. Мы сегодня же возвращаемся с Джехёном в Японию, — мужчина произнес это тоном, не терпящим возражений, — Итак, где он?

— Я провожу вас.

Нахмурившись, старший Пак угрюмо двинулся к дверям.

Когда Накамото вышел за ХэЧжином в коридор, Чанёль поспешил следом.

— Господин Накамото, понимаете, мой сын и Джехён истинные. Нам бы не хотелось, чтобы они потеряли связь. Вы можете оставить нам свой адрес или номер телефона?

Мужчина резко останавливается, разворачиваясь к Чану. Паку кажется, что он его сейчас пошлет, настолько сурово он выглядит, но вместо этого Накамото вынимает из кармана телефон.

— Дайте лучше мне ваш номер, я сам с вами свяжусь в случае необходимости.

Немного теряясь от такого напора, Чанёль кивает.

— Конечно. Записывайте.

Как только мужчина заканчивает вносить данные, он показывает номер Чану, чтобы он проверил всё ли верно и, получив утвердительный кивок, нажимает сохранить, после чего прячет телефон в карман и продолжает идти за ожидавшим их ХэЧжином.

* * *

На бегу узнав у мальчишек, где Джехён, ТэЁн устремляется в спальни, под чужие встревоженные взгляды. Забежав в комнату, альфа сразу подмечает стоявшую среди рядов с кроватями, спиной ко входу, фигуру ШиХу и сидевшего рядом с ним на постели маленького омегу.

Широко улыбнувшись, Ён спешит к своей паре, едва не запутываясь в ногах. Увидев его, Джехён скривил личико, готовясь заплакать и, спрыгнув на пол, побежал ему навстречу. Остановившись от удивления, ТэЁн дожидается пока омега добежит до него и, обхватив за талию, не разревётся.

— Дже, что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? Ты только скажи кто это, я их сразу поколочу!

Но малыш будто не слышит его, продолжая плакать. Бён недоуменно смотрит на ШиХу, только теперь замечая сумку с вещами, которую собирал старший омега. Мгновенно всё понимая, альфа обхватывает кроху руками, будто собираясь его ото всех спрятать. Глядя на него, папа Чанёля вздыхает, выходя в проход между кроватями, но, не приближаясь слишком близко, замечая, как настораживается ТэЁн при его движении.

— Здравствуй, Ён! Может он хоть тебя послушает. Ты же понимаешь, что так для него будет лучше. Так у него будут родители. Они уже очень ждут с ним встречи.

Бён лишь сильнее сжимает руки, глядя на старшего полными паники глазами.

— ТэЁн, он ведь всё равно уедет. Ты же почти взрослый и понимаешь, как это важно иметь свою семью.

Губы альфы дрожат и он сам готов заплакать, но зажмурившись, трясет головой, будто пытаясь прогнать мрачные мысли, затем отодвигает омегу от себя, садясь на пол, и старается выглядеть спокойным, хотя губы у него дрожат, а глаза наполняются слезами.

— Джехён-и, это же не насовсем. Мы обязательно с тобой ещё увидимся. И я привез тебе подарок, — запустив руку в карман, мальчишка вынимает кулон, показывая его малышу, по личику которого все ещё скользят влажные капельки, — Видишь, здесь написано моё имя. Так все будут знать, что ты моя пара. У меня есть точно такой же, вторая половинка, на котором написано твоё имя. Смотри!

ТэЁн вытаскивает из-за ворота свой кулон, демонстрируя его истинному.

— Так я всегда буду думать о тебе, а ты обо мне.

Джехён шмыгает носом.

— Ёни, я не хочу от тебя уезжать.

Альфа сглатывает комок, опуская голову.

— Повернись. Я его тебе надену.

Омежка разворачивается, закрывая личико ладошками и продолжая плакать. Бён и сам плачет, застегивая замочек на кулоне, а затем поспешно вытирает слёзы рукавом, грустно улыбаясь.

— Вот! Готово! — Джехён разворачивается, смотря в лицо ТэЁна, — Это будет у нас вместо колечек. А когда мы вырастем, я на тебе женюсь.

Чон протягивает мизинчик.

— Обещаешь?

Цепляясь своим мизинчиком за его, Бён кивает.

— Обещаю!

В этот момент в открывшуюся дверь заходят трое альф. Джехён испуганно смотрит на вошедших, прячась за поднявшегося ТэЁна.

— А вот собственно наш Джехён.

ХэЧжин невесело улыбается. Накамото проходит вперед, отодвигая в сторону ТэЁна и присаживаясь перед омежкой. Ён хмурится, готовясь едва не кинуться на мужчину, но Чанёль окликает его, подзывая к себе. Мальчишка смотрит на Пака с непередаваемой паникой и Чан присаживается на пол, повторяя. ТэЁн кусает губы, направляясь к нему, постоянно оглядываясь. Джехён провожает его перепуганным взглядом, совсем не слушая, что ему говорит мужчина, пытающийся с ним познакомиться. Понимая, что его попытки безуспешны, японец поднимается.

— Думаю, нам уже пора. На улице нас ждет такси.

ШиХу подходит ближе, принося сумку.

— Здесь его вещи.

Накамото кривится, будто ему вручают пакет с мусором, но сумку все-таки забирает, второй рукой беря ручку Джехёна, который, наконец, глядит на него с тревогой.

— Не бойся. Мой сын тоже омега и у вас не слишком большая разница в возрасте. Уверен, что вы поладите. Идем.

Чон шагает, постоянно запинаясь и оглядываясь. ТэЁн семенит следом, но не подходит слишком близко, хотя кажется, что он то ли заплачет, то ли подбежит и вырвет руку омежки и вместе с ним куда-нибудь сбежит прятаться. Всё семейство Пак идет следом, провожая Джехёна и мужчину на улицу.

Прежде чем забраться в такси, омега оглядывается, смотря на бледного ТэЁна.

— Ты обещал на пальчиках. Я буду ждать.

Бён сглатывает, опуская голову, чтобы были не заметны его слёзы. Следом за омежкой Накамото забирается на заднее сидение, кивая водителю. Как только машина отъезжает, Чанёль слышит громкий всхлип маленького альфы. Пак даже не успевает среагировать, как мальчишка внезапно срывается с места, бросаясь за удаляющейся машиной.

— Джехён-и!!!

— ТэЁн, там же дорога!

Чанёль бежит следом, холодея от ужаса при мысли, что до поворота всего несколько метров, а дальше начинается оживленная трасса. Альфа ловит ребёнка буквально перед ней, прижимая к себе и укачивая, стараясь успокоить. ТэЁн несколько раз дергается, пытаясь вырваться, а затем цепляется за его одежду, заливаясь слезами. Пак гладит малыша по голове, хотя понимает, что сейчас ничто не способно уменьшить его горе от разлуки со своей парой.

* * *

Дернув щекой, мужчина отворачивается от окна, кидая взгляд на забравшегося на сиденье омегу. Подтянув к груди колени, он шмыгает носом, иногда потирая глаза кулачками. Погладив его по голове, альфа произносит:

— Не волнуйся, Джехён, тебе понравится в Японии. Наш сын — Юта, уже очень ждет с тобой знакомства.

Чон лишь втягивает голову в плечи. Вздыхая, мужчина отворачивается, вынимая телефон и, пролистав список контактов, удаляет последний добавленный номер.

* * *

Чонде довольно улыбается, когда в кафе заходят Сюмин и сопровождавший его статный альфа в деловом костюме.

— Добрый день, господин Чон, Минсок!

Подойдя ближе к столику Чена, альфа и омега усаживаются напротив.

— Здравствуйте, господин Ким! Честно говоря, я был крайне удивлен, когда мне сказали, что вы ищете со мной встречи.

— Понимаю, что может это выглядит как наглость, но нам очень нужна ваша помощь.

Омега цокает языком, щелчком подзывая официанта, попутно обращаясь к истинному.

— Давайте пропустим часть с любезностями и перейдем к делу. Нам нужны факты, подробности и, разумеется, детали. А не та общая картина, которую ты обрисовал мне накануне, всё-таки, не имея представления о настоящем положении дел, сложно говорить о чем-либо.

Вздыхая, Чонде улыбается, становясь похожим на кота.

— Как захочешь. Но разговор предстоит долгий.

Минсок усмехается в ответ.

— Можешь не волноваться. Времени у нас предостаточно.

Чон оглядывает сидящих с ним за столом альфу и омегу, тихо хмыкая и едва заметно улыбаясь.

— Что правда, то правда. И так, ближе к делу.

Вздохнув, набирая полную грудь воздуха, Чен начинает свой рассказ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Адвокат Чон не имеет к Джехёну никакого отношения. Здесь они просто однофамильцы.


	28. Пересечение

Чанёль успокаивает ТэЁна, укачивая на руках до тех пор, пока мальчишка, обессилев, не засыпает. Старшие Паки не вмешиваются, хотя глядят на них с сочувствием, но их сын лишь бросает суровые взгляды, не подпуская никого близко. ШиХу и ХэЧжин удивляются такой реакции, понимая, что из их ребёнка выйдет куда лучший родитель, чем они сами.

Убедившись, что мальчик спит, Чан аккуратно укладывает его на заднее сидение и отвозит домой. Бекхён вначале теряется из-за столь раннего и внезапного возвращения альф, но когда Чанёль объясняет причину, омега едва не впадает в панику, хлопоча вокруг сына, пока сам Пак вынужден отправиться на работу. Когда мальчик просыпается, его ждет куча любимых блюд и готовность папы исполнять любые его прихоти, но ТэЁн только отрицательно качает головой и остается в постели, отворачиваясь к стене и сжимая в кулачке кулон.

После обеда Беку позвонил Тао, сказать, что они с Крисом вернулись в город и, узнав, что Бёны дома, он, ковыляя и прыгая на одной ноге, поспешил к ним. В итоге Ёну пришлось вытерпеть ещё порцию объятий и успокаивающих речей.

Чанёль же всю дорогу до работы не находил себе места. Хотелось развернуться и поехать обратно, чтобы убедиться, что с ребёнком всё нормально, но приходилось отдергивать себя, убеждая, что даже если он решит поступить, как хочет, толку от него будет мало. Для ТэЁна он не авторитет, так как пока он, вероятно, для мальчика на статусе парня его папы и просто хёна.

Остановившись перед офисом, Пак ещё несколько минут просидел в машине, пока, наконец, не заставил себя выбраться из салона и направиться на рабочее место. При его появлении секретарь поднялся, растерянно произнося:

— Доброе утро, господин Пак! К вам приехал молодой человек, сказал, что по личному вопросу. Говорит, вы знакомы, поэтому я проводил его в кабинет. Он уже с полчаса вас ожидает.

— Доброе! — Чан озадаченно посмотрел на дверь, — Альфа? Омега?

— Омега.

Нахмурившись, альфа вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Подготовь мне пока список наших действующих проектов и тех организаторов, кто с ними работает. Плюс собери у них отчеты о ходе работы, я вчера просил работников их написать.

— Как скажете.

Развернувшись, Чанёль поспешил войти в кабинет, но оказавшись внутри, он растерянно застывает, мгновенно хмурясь и резко прикрывая за собой двери.

— Чем обязан?

Сидевший в кресле у окна омега в свободном балахоне, усмехаясь, провожает взглядом проходящего к собственному столу альфу.

— Привет, Чанёль. Даже не поздороваешься?

— Здравствуй, Джеджун. Доволен? Я думал, ты хотел прекратить наше общение.

— Хотел, да перехотел.

Вздыхая, чтобы успокоиться, Пак уже сдержанней произносит:

— Хорошо. В прошлый раз я выразился достаточно резко и был не прав, поступая так. Извини. Но предупреждаю сразу, меня больше не интересуют отношения на стороне, так как я встретил своего истинного.

— Я в курсе.

Омега хмыкнул, поднявшись и подходя ближе, пока альфа растерянно хлопал глазами.

— Знаешь? Откуда?

Остановившись у стола, Джеджун вынул из сумки на плече небольшой листок бумаги и положил перед Паком.

— Птичка на хвосте принесла. Это тебе.

— Что это?

— Справка о беременности. Поздравляю, ты скоро станешь отцом.

— Что?!

Чанёль подскочил с места, ошалевше глядя то на листок, то на усмехавшегося парня.

— Удивлен?

— Поздравляю, конечно, но мы, если ты не забыл, предохранялись!

— Да неужели? Вспомни, Чанёль, ты предпочитал кончить на меня, вот только неурядица, похоже вовремя ты вынуть свой член до конца не успел.

Пак застывает, судорожно вспоминая, до конца не веря, что такое возможно. Джеджун хмурится, скрестив руки на груди, так, что становится заметен слегка округлившийся животик. Он исподлобья глядит на впавшего в ступор альфу, который вспоминая последний их совместный вечер, вцепляется в волосы, оседая в кресло.

— Чёрт подери. Это невозможно. Невозможно!

— Если хочешь, можем провести тест на отцовство.

Отходя назад, омега усаживается обратно в кресло.

Чанёль трет виски, пытаясь придумать хоть какое-то логическое объяснение происходящему, но мысли разбредаются и не дают сформироваться ничему толковому. Наконец, подняв голову, альфа глядит на Джеджуна, который наблюдает за ним тяжелым взглядом.

— Чего ты хочешь? Дать тебе денег на аборт?

— Хах! Для вас альф это всегда первоочередное решение. Но, извини, я не готов так рисковать своим здоровьем и лишиться возможности завести детей в будущем.

— Значит, хочешь рожать?

— Почему бы нет. Возраст подходящий.

Сжимая зубы, Пак проводит рукой по лицу, точно стирая наваждение.

— Хорошо. Тогда давай действительно проведем тест на отцовство, потому что я всё равно не уверен, что этот ребёнок мой. Если ты соврал, то катись на все четыре стороны.

— А если он всё-таки твой?

Скрипнув зубами, Чан нехотя процедил:

— Тогда я его признаю. Но не жди, что я останусь с вами. Могу помогать деньгами или приобретать какие-то вещи, но ты и сам понимаешь, что нам глупо сходиться, потому как особых чувств меж нами нет.

Джеджун некоторое время глядит на альфу в молчании, а после осторожно произносит:

— Знаешь, когда я был в больнице на обследовании. Так получилось, что мне довелось пересечься и познакомиться с одним человеком. Мы пообщались, и внезапно оказалось, что у нас есть один общий знакомый. Ты — Чанёль.

Поскольку омега замолчал, Пак угрюмо выдохнул:

— И что?

— А то, что в разговоре выяснилось, что этот альфа — пара твоего истинного. И у них есть общий ребёнок.

Чанёль подался вперед, сжимая руки в кулаки. Хмыкнув, Джеджун холодно закончил:

— Они всё равно сойдутся. Не мешай им.

Пак глядит на парня холодно и зло, а затем поднимается, проходит к выходу и открывает дверь, оборачиваясь к омеге.

— Пошёл вон! Сейчас же!

Дернув головой, Джеджун выпрямился и встал. Пройдя к Чанёлю, он заглянул ему в глаза.

— Суд будет на стороне отца. И твой Бекхён сам добровольно последует за сыном к Чжэхёну, только вот ему придется в ногах у него поползать, чтобы Чжэ его принял.

— Это вряд ли. У суда не будет оснований забирать ребёнка из полноценной семьи. А мы с Бекхёном скоро поженимся. Можешь передать Ану — ТэЁна он не получит!

— Посмотрим, Чанёль!

Развернувшись, омега вышел из кабинета, двинувшись к лифту.

Закрыв дверь, Пак привалился к ней спиной, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза.

— Чёрт, только этого не хватало. Как же не вовремя, — схватившись за голову, альфа съехал на пол, — Господи, если Бек узнает, он же отменит свадьбу. Что же делать?

Позади послышался тихий стук и голос секретаря.

— Господин Пак? Я принес те бумаги, что вы просили.

Поднявшись, Чанёль распахнул двери, заставляя парня перед ним вздрогнуть.

— Передай всем, чтобы подготовили свои отчеты в устной форме до понедельника. Мне нужно уехать.

— Прямо сейчас? Но у вас ведь назначено несколько встреч и…

— Перенеси всё на следующую неделю. Тех же, с кем не удастся договориться, отправь к Минхо. Он в курсе моих проектов и пусть он с ними побеседует.

Не став слушать что-либо ещё, Пак проскользнул мимо секретаря и устремился прочь.

Спускаясь на первый этаж, он пытался придумать, что делать дальше. При любом раскладе ему стоило поговорить с Аном, как с источником всех проблем, но где его искать Чан не имел понятия. Звонок Сынри пользы не принес, друг всё ещё злился на него за устроенную в клубе драку, потому как парню тоже досталось от Пака, когда он пытался его оттащить. Конечно, можно было спросить у Бекхёна, уж он-то точно знал, где искать его бывшего жениха, но этот вариант Чанёль откинул в то же мгновение, как он посмел скользнуть в голову. Лишний раз тревожить Бёна не стоило, ему и без того хватало переживаний с ТэЁном. Не придумав ничего лучше, уже сев в машину, альфа залез в интернет, находя информацию о компании, которой владела семья Ан, и, выяснив адрес главного офиса, направился к нему.

Секретари на ресепшене при появлении альфы, по-деловому сухо улыбнулись.

— Добрый день, чем можем вам помочь?

— Добрый день, я бы хотел встретиться с вашим генеральным директором, господином Аном.

— Вам назначено?

— Нет, но…

— В таком случае вам следует созвониться с его помощником и договориться о встрече, либо связаться с руководителями отделов, занимающимися интересующими вас вопросами.

— Послушайте, мне не нужен ни помощник господина Ана, ни руководители отделов, мне нужно переговорить с ним лично!

— Просим прощения, но мы ничем не можем вам помочь. Запись на встречи оформляется через помощника господина Ана.

Чувствуя, что он начинает закипать, Пак медленно процедил сквозь зубы:

— Хорошо. Тогда можете передать для него кое-что?

— Что именно?

— Просто скажите, что к нему пришел Пак Чанёль поговорить о его сыне Чжэхёне и Бён Бекхёне.

Переглянувшись между собой, секретари ненадолго задумались.

— Может, вы всё-таки позвоните помощнику гос…

— Тогда дайте мне его номер, чёрт подери! Уверен, что он сможет найти для меня время в своем жутко занятом графике. Уж поверьте, причина для такого внезапного разговора весьма значимая!

Занервничав из-за тона альфы, один из парней-омег отошел к телефону и, прикрыв трубку ладошкой, что-то заговорил, так, чтобы Чан не мог его услышать. Боковым зрением Пак заметил, как стоявшие прежде в стороне охранники чуть приблизились, готовые в любой момент вмешаться и за шкирку выкинуть альфу за пределы компании.

Пару минут омега, говоривший по телефону, ожидал ответа, получив который он растерянно уставился на Чанёля, а затем, коротко ответив своему собеседнику, положил трубку и вышел из-за стойки.

— Господин Ан ждет вас. Следуйте за мной.

— Благодарю!

Пак отвечает сухо и достаточно грубо. Не отставая от парня, он прошел до лифта, на котором они поднялись на верхний этаж. Попутно заходящие и выходящие сотрудники компании по пути кидают на Пака заинтересованные взгляды, но никто не лезет с расспросами.

Сопровождающий Чанёля омега всё время угрюмо и напряженно держится в стороне. Он принципиально не смотрит на альфу. Когда двери лифта открываются в очередной раз, омега выходит первым, даже не приглашая Пака за собой, словно надеясь, что он останется и не последует за ним. Но Чан настроен слишком решительно и не отстает ни на шаг. Омега даже недовольно хмыкает, когда они останавливаются перед дверьми в офис генерального директора «An Corp», возле которых их ждет худощавый альфа угрюмого вида в сером костюме в черную полоску, глядящий на Пака, из-за разницы в росте, снизу вверх сквозь стеклышки квадратных очков. Омега, чувствуя, что исполнил свой долг, кланяется и, развернувшись, уходит. Чанёль сосредоточенно глядит на низкорослого альфу, который поправляет очки, надменно бросая:

— Господин Пак, я полагаю?

— Совершенно верно.

— Что ж, следуйте за мной. Считайте вам повезло и господин Ан согласился уделить вам пару минут. Постарайтесь не задерживать его.

Не дождавшись какого-либо ответа, мужчина открывает дверь в приемную, пройдя через которую открывает дверь на противоположном конце. Идущий следом Чанёль проходит в неё, оказываясь в просторном зале квадратной формы. Две стены выкрашены в серый цвет, в то время как оставшиеся полностью занимают окна от пола до потолка. На другом конце от входа громоздится широкий рабочий стол. Но внимание Пака привлекает второй стол, размещенный в центре кабинета. Рядом с ним с двух сторон стоят два дивана и кресло, занимающее место в центре. В нем сидит альфа с проседью в волосах, державший в руках газету. Дверь за спиной Чана закрывается, заставляя старшего Ана оторваться от чтения и посмотреть на своего визитера поверх страниц. Свернув газету, он откидывает её на стол, скрещивая руки перед собой, складывая на животе.

— Знаете, я поражен вашей наглостью, господин Пак. Явиться ко мне и требовать встречи, после того, как избили моего сына — это, должен вам сказать, нонсенс.

Идея прийти сюда уже не кажется Паку настолько хорошей, но отступать он не намерен, поэтому он проходит ближе, останавливаясь у стола, через него глядя на мужчину, не присаживаясь без чужого разрешения.

— Прежде чем вы будете судить меня, я должен сказать, что лично к вам у меня нет претензий или неприязни, но я не считаю свои действия неправильными, потому что я лишь защищал дорогого для меня человека.

Мужчина несколько секунд рассматривает стоявшего перед ним парня. Чанёль стоит ровно и глядит Ану прямо в глаза. Несмотря на слова, сказанные ему в начале, Пак не видит в глазах напротив неприязни или ненависти, скорее старший альфа глядит устало с вялым интересом.

— Что ж, присаживайтесь, господин Пак Чанёль. Скажу сразу, я удивлен вашей храбростью, граничащей с дерзостью, но при этом же и не удивлен вашим поступком. Мне известно о причинах, что привели вас ко мне, но было бы нелепо не дать вам высказаться. Однако учтите, моё время стоит дорого, поэтому постарайтесь излагать всё кратко и быстро.

Присев на ближайший диван, Чанёль вздыхает, набирая полные легкие воздуха, и слегка кланяется, начиная говорить.

— Я постараюсь не отнимать у вас слишком много времени. Но скажу сразу, что конфликт между мной и вашим сыном произошел из-за его грубого отношения к Бекхёну. Бек мой омега и, несмотря на то, что связывало его с вашим сыном, я не могу позволить кому бы то ни было причинять ему вред. Поэтому я и пришел к вам. Я видел видео с их свадьбы, которым друзья вашего сына развлекаются, насмехаясь над Бекхёном. Тогда вы показались мне гораздо более… благоразумным человеком, нежели Чжэхён и господин Бён.

Чанёль сжал руки в кулаки и нахмурился, но постарался сохранять самообладание.

— Я не знаю, в курсе вы или нет, но Чжэхён намерен попытаться отсудить у Бека ТэЁна, и я полагаю, как отец вы можете повлиять на вашего сына и отговорить от этой затеи.

Выслушав Пака, Ан хмыкнул, усмехаясь.

— Если вы не забыли, господин Пак, ТэЁн мой внук. К тому же, мне очень симпатичен Бекхён и я был бы рад, если бы они с Чжэхёном вновь сошлись. Поэтому я не вижу причин выполнять вашу просьбу. Это всё?

Чанёль глядит на мужчину несколько долгих секунд, а затем поднимается, мрачнея.

— Похоже, я всё-таки в вас ошибся, господин Ан. В таком случае, могу лишь сказать, что у ТэЁна может быть только один отец. И им буду я, а не Чжэхён. Я не позволю кому-либо забирать моего сына и обижать супруга. Прошу прощения, что отнял ваше драгоценное время!

Сверкнув глазами, Пак развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Помощник Ана бросился к нему, но под тяжелым взглядом парня замер, позволяя ему пройти мимо. Едва Чан скрылся из виду в коридоре, как помощник заглянул в кабинет начальника.

— Господин Ан, всё в порядке?

Мужчина чуть хмурился, что-то обдумывая, а после усмехнулся.

— Подумать только, каков нахал!

— Мне приказать охране его не пускать прежде?

— Не думаю, что он вернется. Но у меня будет для тебя одно поручение.

— Да, господин Ан?!

— Раздобудь для меня номер Бён Бекхёна. Думаю, мне стоит о многом с ним поговорить.

— Господин Ан?

— Что ещё, секретарь Нам?

— Но разве вы не собираетесь поддерживать господина Чжэхёна?

— С тем, как мне поступать и кого поддерживать я сам как-нибудь разберусь. А ты пока просто найди телефон Бекхёна. Я слишком долго не вмешивался в его жизнь и жизнь внука, нам уже давно стоило пообщаться. Поэтому поспеши выполнить моё поручение!

— Как скажете! — мужчина кивнул, поспешно скрываясь за дверьми.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Ан нервно рассмеялся.

— Хах, ТэЁн — его сын! Ишь ты! И откуда такие наглые берутся только?! Ну, посмотрим, что ты будешь делать, Пак Чанёль.

* * *

Хлопнув дверью машины, Чанёль поспешил ко входу в «Белую орхидею». До конца рабочего дня еще осталось несколько часов, хотя помимо визита к Ану, он потратил время на разговор с Ченом о том адвокате, которого Ким упоминал при их последней встрече. Чонде сказал, что договорился с ним, и он согласился помочь. Теперь весь вопрос был только в необходимости адвоката встретиться с самим Бекхёном, чтобы омега мог рассказать всё от первого лица, и они могли определить дальнейшие действия и заняться подготовкой всех необходимых бумаг. При этом Чен сказал, что уже созвонился с Бёном и передал ему эту информацию.

В офисе Пака ожидал ещё один сюрприз в виде вернувшегося раньше оговоренного срока Ифаня. Присутствие друга придало Чанёлю сил и, облегченно вздыхая, он, радуясь появившейся возможности выговориться, рассказывает Крису обо всем случившимся за время их с Тао отсутствия. Позднее и Ву делится своими новостями, получая от Чана искреннее поздравление, что Хуан наконец-то смог принять чувства своей пары.

Вечером, собираясь к Бекхёну, Пак получает от омеги смс с просьбой не навещать их сегодня, так как он хочет побыть с ТэЁном. Чанёль мрачнеет из-за недовольства, так как ему хочется быть частью их семьи, но Бён своими словами словно отодвигает его в сторону, хотя альфа понимает, от него вряд ли сейчас может быть хоть какая-то польза. Смиряясь, он едет к себе домой, размышляя о последних событиях и о совете Криса — рассказать Бекхёну о Джеджуне, чтобы в дальнейшем не было недоговоренностей, которые могли бы привести к разладу.

Чан очень хочет наладить всё и поступить правильно, но сделать это не так-то просто. Больше всего Пак боится, что он ошибется, и Бён разочаруется в нем, отказавшись строить дальнейшие отношения, потому что Чанёль не соответствует его стандартам надежного, вызывающего доверие альфы.

* * *

Бекхён кусает губы, пряча телефон в карман. Поднимаясь на второй этаж, он заглядывает в детскую. Тао что-то рассказывает ТэЁну, жмущемуся к нему, точно ища защиты.

— Ребята, побудете без меня? Мне нужно отойти ненадолго.

Хуан, поглаживая, перебирает волосы маленького альфы и легонько кивает брату. Вздыхая, Бек возвращается вниз, накидывая куртку, и спешит на улицу. Он надеется, что Чанёль послушает его и не поедет к ним. Быстрым шагом преодолев несколько улиц, он, свернув на очередную, останавливается, глядя на вывеску дешевой закусочной. Сжимая руки в кулаки, он заходит в маленькое помещение, осматриваясь вокруг и замечая за столиком у стены человека, которого он видел мельком и лишь однажды. Поджимая губы, Бён проходит вперед, садясь напротив, быстро оглядывая ухоженного омегу перед собой.

— Странно, что ты решил выбрать для встречи такое место.

— Просто здесь точно не будет шанса встретить кого-либо из знакомых. И мы что, уже на ты?

— Не вижу смысла в официальном обращении к кому-то, кто пытается разрушить мою жизнь.

— Хм, какой агрессивный настрой, но я для начала всё-таки представлюсь. Ким Джеджун. И я лишь хочу отстоять свои права.

Бекхён мрачнеет, а затем обращается к подошедшей официантке.

— Зеленый чай, пожалуйста!

Девушка кивает, глядя на Кима, который натянуто улыбается.

— Мне тоже.

Разворачиваясь, девушка уходит, и Бек решает не тянуть с неприятным разговором, незамедлительно угрюмо выдыхая.

— И что же именно ты хочешь?

— Как я сказал по телефону, я жду ребёнка от Чанёля. А моему малышу нужен отец.

Бекхён криво усмехается.

— И что, мне притащить его к тебе? Откуда у тебя вообще мой номер?

— Подсмотрел у Чжэхёна. А тащить никого не надо, просто разойдитесь.

Щурясь, Бён наблюдает за Джеджуном, в личико которого ему хочется вцепиться ногтями и исцарапать, но он держит себя в руках, понимая, насколько унизительно будет выглядеть, устроив такую сцену.

Вернувшаяся официантка ставит перед ними чай и уходит. Парень перед Беком отпивает из своей чашки, пока Бекхён всё ещё буравит его взглядом.

— Почему я должен тебе верить, что это ребёнок Пака?

Джеджун смотрит на плавающие листочки в своей чашке, медленно поворачивая её. Он молчит несколько секунд, а затем неспешно произносит:

— Я понимаю, что с твоей точки зрения выгляжу, как этакая сволочь, что пытается разлучить состоявшуюся пару. Не буду врать, мне давно нравится Чанёль, и мы спали с ним много раз, хотя учитывая количество его партнеров, думаю, я был один из многих. Иногда инициатором наших встреч был он, иногда я. Привязать к себе Пака пытались многие, но он слишком свободолюбив. Обычно он осторожен в плане контрацепции, но в последнюю нашу встречу эту деталь он упустил. Сразу оговорюсь, что на тот момент он не говорил, что с кем-либо встречается и не упоминал о тебе даже вскользь. Когда же я узнал о том, что жду ребёнка, это даже для меня стало сюрпризом. Но ты сам воспитывал ребёнка в одиночку, поэтому можешь понять, насколько непросто это бывает. Именно поэтому я и прошу тебя уступить Чанёля мне. Если что, я согласен на тест ДНК, чтобы подтвердить его отцовство.

Глядя на Кима, Бекхён чувствовал, что отец его ребёнка действительно Пак. Слова же парня заставили Бёна вспомнить свою беременность и те трудности, через которые ему пришлось пройти. По сути, он не знал, имел ли право злиться на него, все-таки, если закрыть глаза на его знакомство с Чжэхёном, вина Кима была лишь в том, что он переспал с Чаном. Вероятно, именно этот факт цеплял сильнее всего, вызывая ревность, хотя даже так, эта связь была меж ними вероятно до того, как Бекхён и Чанёль начали строить отношения. Впрочем, при всем при этом для себя Бек уже давно всё решил. Хотя внутри ещё были некоторые сомнения, но их мог разрешить только сам Пак, а не этот дерзкий омега перед ним.

Отодвинув чашку, Бён вынул из кармана деньги, выкладывая их на стол, под удивленный и растерянный взгляд Джеджуна, который явно ожидал длительного разговора с выяснением отношений и возможно даже с некоторой перепалкой. Поднявшись из-за стола, Бекхён холодно взглянул на парня и, выдержав паузу, жестко произнес:

— Знаешь, мне, безусловно, жаль, что ты оказался в такой ситуации. Как человек, который прошел через подобное, я тебе сочувствую. Но сейчас вопрос стоит так, что у меня хотят забрать моего ребёнка, а его я никому и никогда не отдам. Как и своего альфу. Запомни это! И на твоем месте, я бы держался подальше от Чжэхёна. Он не тот человек, который может тебе хоть что-то дать. Скорее он заберет у тебя всё, что тебе дорого и оставит на пепелище разрушенной жизни. Если захочешь, мы с Чанёлем, конечно, можем по мере возможностей тебе помогать, но не надейся на многое. То, что принадлежит мне, я не отдам никому! Даже не надейся!

Развернувшись, Бекхён вышел под взглядами притихших редких посетителей, озадаченных подобной сценой.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Джеджун нахмурился, опуская взгляд на стол. Спустя несколько секунд он коснулся рукой живота, ещё сильнее сдвигая к переносице брови. Такого поведения и слов от Бекхёна он совсем не ожидал.

Несмотря на видимое спокойствие в кафе, Бён спешил домой, успокаивая кипящие эмоции — ревность, злость, ярость. Бекхён с трудом верил, что в случившемся нет руки Ана, а потому, поднимаясь в лифте на свой этаж, омега набрал номер адвоката, оставленный ему Чонде, и договорился о встрече на завтра, попросив альфу приехать к нему домой, где они могли в тишине и спокойствии всё обсудить.

После разговора с Кимом, Бек преисполнился уверенности в том, чтобы дойти до конца несмотря ни на что. Пусть это будет выглядеть эгоистично, но он выстрадал достаточно, чтобы отстаивать свое право на счастье, дом и полноценную семью для него и ТэЁна.

* * *

Следующим утром Чанёль, вопреки словам Бекхёна, спешит в дом Бёнов, едва получает смс о том, что они проснулись. Возле подъезда он сталкивается с Ифанем, в волнении сжимавшем букет с цветами. Под насмешливым взглядом друга Ву лишь тихо ворчит, говоря, что он просто хочет навестить Тао.

Открывший альфам дверь Бекхён секунд пять растерянно глядит на них, хлопая глазами, потому что он никак не ожидал, что даже Чан заявится к ним спозаранку, не говоря уже об Ифане. В итоге омега всё-таки отходит в сторону, пропуская их внутрь, при этом корректируя траекторию движении Ву, говоря, что Тао у них. Ифань слегка тушуется, но подбадриваемый улыбавшимся Бёном сворачивает в соседнюю дверь. Хлопочущий на кухне в качестве помощника Бека Хуан при виде визитеров тоже не выражает особого восторга, а получив в руки букет, смущено мнется, не представляя, как ведут себя встречающиеся люди и какой должна быть его реакция. В итоге поспешно и сдержанно поблагодарив истинного, Тао, прихрамывая, поспешил из кухни ставить цветы в воду. Проводив брата взглядом, Бекхён улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, Крис, думаю, он скоро привыкнет.

— Надеюсь, — Ифань присаживается на стул около стола, чтобы никому не мешать и дождаться возвращения своей пары.

— Бекхён-и, а как ТэЁн?

Омега вздыхает, оборачиваясь к Паку.

— К вечеру немного успокоился, но всё равно переживает.

— Понятно. Помочь? — альфа кивает в сторону продуктов.

— Мы с Тао уже почти закончили, но можешь пока заварить чай.

Чанёль отходит в указанном направлении, а Бек направляется к холодильнику, но на полпути его останавливает звонок в дверь. Удивляясь, кто ещё мог явиться, он обращается к переглянувшимся альфам:

— Подождите здесь. Я сейчас.

Направляясь к двери, Бён сталкивается с Хуаном, так же двинувшимся в сторону входа.

— Ты кого-то ждешь?

— Для адвоката рановато.

— Тогда кто это? Если Ан, я его прикончу!

Вспыхивая за мгновение ока, Тао устремляется к дверям, за которыми нежданный гость повторно нажимает на звонок. Бекхён торопится следом, чтобы не дать свершится кровопролитию, но стоит им распахнуть дверь, как омеги замирают в растерянности.

— Так и знал, что Тао у тебя!

В коридор впархивает миниатюрный омега, передающий в руки Бека полуторагодовалого малыша, просиявшего широкой улыбкой при виде знакомых лиц.

— Подержи Тея, пока я разденусь.

— Эм… а разве вы не собирались приехать завтра?

Вошедший следом за омегой альфа, хмыкает, ведя носом.

— Я как-то ждал больше радости от вас, ребята! Неужели мы чему-то помешали?

— Что? Нет! Просто вы появились слишком неожиданно.

Омега принюхивается, улавливая посторонние запахи и подмигивает мужу.

— Кажется мы вовремя!

Поспешно раздевшись и разувшись, мужчина устремляется вперед, пока парни за его спиной и два слова не могут связать. Альфа рядом с ними только тихо смеется, выдыхая:

— Ну, солнышки мои, кажется, вы попали! И ваши альфы тоже!

Бекхён спешит в сторону кухни, пока Тао оборачивается к альфе, угрюмо бормоча:

— Это совсем не то, что вы подумали, Сяомин!

— Да, да. Пошли знакомиться с ними, а то Джун их в покое не оставит.

Тао направляется следом за убежавшими омегами, пока Сяомин идет позади, хмуро наблюдая за тем, как его мальчик хромает.

При виде буквально залетевшего в кухню улыбающегося низкорослого мужчины Чанёль и Ифань теряются не меньше своих пар. Пак сразу узнает омегу, увиденного ранее на снимках в фотоальбоме, бегло подмечая, что оказывается он гораздо миниатюрней, чем Чан думал, походя на маленькую куколку.

Подрываясь с места, Чанёль кланяется в приветствии.

— Здравствуйте, господин Хуан! Я Пак Чанёль!

Услышав слова друга, Крис сознает всю важность данной встречи и, подскакивая, склоняется следом.

— Доброе утро, господин Хуан! Меня зовут Ву Ифань!

Омега, умиляясь, складывает руки на груди. Подоспевший за шустрым родителем Бек растерянно шепчет:

— Пап, не смущай их.

— И в мыслях не было. Поднимайтесь, мальчики. Не чужие же люди! Я Хуан Джун. Рад нашему знакомству, столько о вас наслышан!

— Джун! — входя на кухню, Тао краснеет, переживая, что родители расскажут что-нибудь не то.

Но сильнее альфы напрягаются, когда на кухне появляется глава семейства Хуан.

Сяомин оглядывает потенциальных женихов своих драгоценных сыночков пристальным, оценивающим и чуть снисходительным взглядом. Чанёль и Ифань кланяются с повторным приветствием. Проходя вперед, старший альфа пожимает им руки, представляясь сам и представляя мужа и младшего сына. После этого, Хуан оборачивается к Бекхёну, говоря, что они только из аэропорта и не откажутся от завтрака, а пока омеги заняты готовкой он проведает ТэЁна.

Бек отдает младшего брата папе, а затем вместе с Тао продолжает накрывать на стол. Джун усаживается за стол, на противоположной стороне от альф, с интересом рассматривая их. Чанёль и Крис не знают куда себя деть, при этом стараясь произвести максимально положительное впечатление, что из-за нервотрёпки вероятно получается у них не очень.

Поглядывая через плечо на происходящее за столом, Бекхён сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что его папа явно развлекается, буравя истинных своих сыновей таким пристальным взглядом, будто намеревается делать с них фоторобот. Подавляя улыбку, Бек аккуратно толкает Тао локтем, глазами указывая назад. Оглядываясь, Хуан улыбается, но сразу закатывает глаза.

— Джун, ты в них сейчас дырку прожжешь.

— Если мне не изменяет память в последнюю нашу встречу, вы оба сами ворчали, говоря, что истинные у вас бедовые и на наше предложение о встрече только возмущались, вопя, дескать ни за что в жизни и никогда!

Младшие омеги залились краской, вспоминая как ворчали на Пака и Ву в аэропорту.

— А вот и не правда.

Тао даже насупился, отводя глаза. А Джун лишь закатил глаза, посмеиваясь.

— Боже, мальчики, вы такие дети!

— Папа, нам уже за двадцать, какие дети?!

— Бекхён-и, для меня вы всегда будете детьми, так что успокойся. Уверен, что и для тебя Ёни будет малышом, когда вырастет. Кстати, пока вспомнил, Чанёль, … вы же не против, что я вас по именам называть буду, не чужие люди.

Альфы отрицательно закачали головами и омега продолжил:

— Так о чем я, когда вы планируете свадьбу?

Пак в волнении трет взмокшие ладони о колени, произнося на выдохе:

— Пожалуй, через две-три недели, раньше не получится. Как раз после того, как проведем церемонию для Сехуна и Лухана.

— Это хорошо.

Джун довольно улыбается, собираясь ещё что-то спросить, но отвлекается при виде вернувшегося Сяомина, ведущего за руку ТэЁна. Мальчик всё ещё выглядит расстроенным, но при этом в нем появляется некая уверенность и спокойствие. Чанёль не может сдержать восхищенного и немного ревностного взгляда в сторону старшего Хуана. Сам же мужчина выглядит спокойным и умиротворенным, источая незримую силу и уверенность, к которым не могут остаться равнодушными и другие альфы. Пока Джун заключает в объятия ТэЁна, что-то воркуя ему на ушко, Сяомин садится за стол, рядом с младшим сынишкой — Теем, усаженным папой рядом с собой.

— Раз уж так совпало, что мы встретились, — под оценивающим внимательным взглядом, устремленным на них, Ифань и Чанёль напрягаются ещё сильнее, но мужчина лишь по-доброму усмехается, улыбаясь, — думаю, нам стоит пообщаться друг с другом, но перед этим надеюсь, наши омеги нас накормят.

— Мы уже почти закончили.

Тао и Бекхён ставят на стол последние тарелки и усаживаются за стол на последние свободные места, как раз возле своих истинных. Со стороны наблюдая за ними, Джун, умиляясь, улыбается. Сяомин же молчаливо продолжает наблюдать за гостями, давая им незримую оценку.

Несколько минут завтрак проходит в тягучей тишине, которую первым разрушает Джун, внезапно вдарившийся в воспоминания о детстве ТэЁна. Мальчишка лишь растерянно хлопает глазами, недоумевая, с чего вдруг он стал источником такой беседы. Бекхён же мысленно стонет, понимая, что его папа решил начать издалека и следом за воспоминаниями о внуке, вскоре переключится на них с Тао. Однако что удивляет Бека, Джуна и Сяомина это не прикрытый жадный интерес Пака с которым он слушает о мальчишке.

Главы семьи Бён-Хуан многозначительно переглядываются, улыбаясь, понимая друг друга без слов. А Чанёль, сам не ведая, зарабатывает незримые очки в свою пользу.

После завтрака начинается та самая часть, которой Бекхён опасался сильнее всего, родители, позвав альф с собой, перебираются в гостиную для «допроса с пристрастием», оставляя сыновей убирать со стола.

Следом за братом занервничал и Тао, когда из гостиной, помогать папе и дяде, выслан был и ТэЁн.

Поглядывая в дверной проход, Хуан младший нервно кусал губы.

— Что они там делают?

— Разговаривают, — мальчишка небрежно пожал плечами, сдвигая стулья под стол.

— И о чем?

Бекхён вопросительно покосился в сторону Ёна, которого такие расспросы уже напрягали, потому что он думал совсем о других вещах: как Джехён добрался до Японии и хорошо ли ему в новой семье, а тут родители с дурацкими вопросами пристают.

— Просто расспрашивают их обо всем: чем занимаются, какие у них планы в будущем и всё такое. Пап, можно я к себе в комнату пойду?

Ён вскинул на Бекхёна щенячьи глазки, от которых омега мгновенно растаял, незамедлительно опускаясь на пол и обнимая ребёнка, прижимая к себе.

— Конечно, солнышко, всё что пожелаешь!

ТэЁн только тяжело вздохнул из-за эмоциональности папы и, аккуратно высвободившись, поспешил прочь, пока его опять не начали тискать в объятиях, от которых он за два дня успел устать.

— Он уже такой взрослый.

— Бек…

— М?

— Может, лучше подумаем, что делать с Сяомином и Джуном, потому как боюсь, дальше на очереди воспоминания о наших детских годах. А я как-то не очень хочу, чтобы Ифань узнал, что я в три года песок на детской площадке ел и альф по голове лопаткой и ведерком бил. Но думаю, начнет Джун с того, как ты малышом бегал по дому голым с трусами на голове и писал в цветочные горшки.

— Ой!

— Вот и я про то же.

Судорожно соображая, что делать, Бекхён выдохнул:

— Тогда уведи Ифаня, а родителей я отвлеку на разговор об Ане. Все равно рано или поздно придется об этом говорить, а раз уж мы с Чанёлем намерены пожениться ему тоже стоит здесь быть.

Согласно кивнув, Тао первым поковылял в комнату, где Крис и Чанёль были усажены в кресла, пока Джун и Сяомин восседали на диване «допрашивая» альф, разве что лампой в глаза не светили.

Прокашлявшись, Тао нервно произнес:

— Ифань, я… к себе пойду. Можешь помочь с кое-чем.

Замолчав на полуслове, Ву взволнованно посмотрел на него, потом на старших и, встав со своего места, извинился, направившись к истинному. Тао довольно улыбался успешно провернутому плану до тех пор, пока Сяомин с усмешкой не произнес за спиной Криса:

— До встречи, Ифань. Мой номер у тебя есть, так что звони если что. А в следующую встречу я расскажу тебе о детстве Тао.

От того, как исказилось лицо племянника, Хуан сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться, уж кто-кто, а он видел своих младших омег насквозь. Обернувшийся по пути Ву только кивнул и подошел к истинному. Тао, поспешно подхватив Криса под локоть, с небывалой прытью для человека с раненой ногой, уволок его за пределы квартиры Бёнов.

Джун засмеялся в кулачок, оборачиваясь к сыну, успевшему подойти к креслу Пака и сесть на подлокотник.

— Испортили нам все веселье, Бекхён-и.

Омега улыбнулся в ответ.

— Потом их попугаете, сейчас, кажется, есть куда более важные вопросы.

Подобравшись, Джун кивнул, непроизвольно берясь за руку Сяомина.

— Согласен. Для начала расскажи обо всем по порядку и подробней, а то в прошлый раз ты выпалил всё слишком быстро.

Вздохнув, Бек кивнул, начав свой рассказ.

* * *

— Тао. Тао! Сбавь обороты. Куда ты так несешься?

Затормозив у себя в прихожей, Хуан заглянул за спину опешившего альфы, будто проверяя, нет ли за ними погони.

— И вовсе не спешу, просто… рано вам знакомиться.

Ифань вопросительно выгнул брови.

— Хочешь сказать, что у нас с тобой всё не настолько серьезно?

— Что? Нет! То есть… боюсь, они могут наговорить тебе много того, о чем я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не знал.

Усмехаясь, Крис скрестил руки на груди, поглядывая с любопытством на растерянного омегу.

— Например?

— Не думай, что я это сам расскажу.

Пожав плечами, альфа развел руки в стороны.

— Я на это уже и не надеюсь. Но я бы хотел узнать о тебе больше, потому что ты мне совсем ничего не рассказываешь. Порой мне кажется, что я тебя совсем не знаю, а мне хочется это исправить.

Прикусив губу, Тао опустил голову, неуверенно шагнув вперед и уткнувшись головой в чужое плечо.

— Я сам расскажу обо всем тебе. Когда буду готов. Подожди ещё немного, хорошо?

Подняв голову, омега заглянул в темные глаза истинного. Смиренно вздыхая, Ву опустил руки на поясницу парня.

— А у меня есть выбор? Хорошо. Я подожду. Главное, чтобы ты не изменил свое решения и не сбежал от меня в очередной раз.

Сжав руки в кулачки, Тао серьезно выдохнул.

— Я постараюсь быть решительным и храбрым.

Тихо засмеявшись, Ифань наклонился вперед к самому лицу омеги.

— Просто оставайся собой. Этого будет достаточно.

— А если… настоящий я не понравлюсь тебе?

— Такое просто не может быть. Не сомневайся во мне. Это немного ранит.

— Прости.

Вздохнув, Тао легонько поцеловал альфу в губы так, как умел. Робко и нежно, почти сразу отстраняясь. Крис ещё пару секунд держит дыхание задержанным, а затем резко выдыхает.

— Если я сейчас ещё задержусь, боюсь опять наломаю дров и не сдержусь. Мне стоит уйти.

— Уже?

— Тао, мое терпение уже на пределе, но мне совсем не хочется видеть тебя напуганным как в прошлый раз. К тому же я приехал с утра потому, что мне нужно отвести после обеда дизайнеров к Лу. Поэтому вернусь только в понедельник. Осталось не так много работы с подготовкой и стоит проконтролировать, чтобы все было сделано в лучшем виде.

— Я понимаю. Можешь не продолжать.

При виде погрустневшего личика Хуана, Ифань сжимает его в своих объятиях, грозя поломать все ребра, но почти сразу смягчает захват, слыша недовольное кряхтение.

— Извини. Зато во вторник у нас будет свидание. Просто потерпи ещё немного. Тогда в нашем распоряжении будет целый вечер.

Тао кивает, отступая на шаг назад. Крис глядит на него с осознанием, что пришло время уходить, но делать это совсем не хочется. Все же взяв себя в руки, Ву прощается, обещая позвонить и выходит из квартиры, под тихое, тоскливое: «До встречи».

* * *

После затянувшегося разговора, провожая родителей в коридор, Бекхён нервно поглядывает на часы. Останавливаясь, Джун оборачивается, поглаживая сына по щеке.

— Всё будет в порядке, Бекхён-и.

Коротко кивая, Бек грустно выдыхает:

— Я хочу в это верить. Просто всё равно немного страшно.

Укачивая на руках заснувшего младшего сына, Сяомин ободряюще произносит:

— Мы никому не позволим забрать нашего Ёна. К тому же, теперь у него на одного защитника точно больше.

Усмехаясь, Хуан кивает в сторону гостиной, где остался сидеть Пак. Оглядываясь, Бекхён улыбается.

— Да. Я честно сказать, сам не ожидал, что он так будет тянуться к ТэЁну.

— Потому что если это твой ребёнок, то это твой ребёнок, даже если не по крови, — Сяомин тихо смеется, наклоняясь и целуя Бека в лоб, — В этом я его понимаю.

Касаясь места поцелуя рукой, Бекхён облегченно выдыхает:

— Я свяжусь с вами вечером, после встречи с адвокатом.

— Будем ждать.

Напоследок обняв сына, Джун проходит к дверям, распахивая их, пропуская Сяомина с младшим ребёнком, после чего послав Беку воздушный поцелуй, уходит следом за мужем.

Резко выдыхая, снимая напряжение, Бекхён возвращается в гостиную. Чанёль всё так же сидит в кресле, откинув голову на спинку и прикрыв глаза.

— Уснул?

На губах альфы расползается усталая улыбка, а затем он открывает глаза.

— Нет. Просто думал, — Пак хлопает рукой по коленям, приглашая к себе омегу, удобно устраивающегося на предложенном месте, — У вас чудесные родители.

Бек хмыкает, соглашаясь.

— Теперь да.

Размышляя над фразой истинного, Чан аккуратно интересуется.

— А твой биологический отец, он бы мог помочь решить проблему с Аном?

— Мог. Но он не станет это делать. Это не выгодно для его бизнеса.

Бён грустно усмехается, а Пак некоторое время молчит, а затем прокашливается, обхватывая свою пару за талию, чтобы он вдруг не сбежал, и напряженно говорит:

— Бекхён, я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — Бек глядит на Чанёля, кадык которого дергается, когда он нервно сглатывает, — Сейчас не самое подходящее время для этого, но если ты узнаешь об этом от кого-то другого, боюсь, будет хуже. Понимаешь, так получилось…

— Можешь не продолжать, Чанёль. Я разговаривал с Джеджуном и в курсе, что он ждет от тебя ребёнка.

Чан замирает, глядя на тонкие пальчики истинного, страшась посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Даже так. И… ты очень зол?

Набравшись смелости, Пак поднимает взгляд. Бён глядит на него серьезно и вдумчиво.

— Если скажу, что нет — совру. Но я хочу услышать то, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, потому что Джеджуна я уже выслушал.

Чувствуя, что это возможно его единственный шанс хоть как-то оправдаться и не разрушить их отношения, Чанёль торопливо начинает говорить.

— Бекки, это произошло случайно. И это было ошибкой. Ужасной ошибкой. Тогда мы только познакомились с тобой. Сейчас я сожалею, что тогда поддался слабости, но, пожалуйста, не отменяй свадьбу. Ты нужен мне. Ты и ТэЁн. Вы уже моя семья! Я не представляю, как буду без вас.

— А как же тот твой ребёнок?

— Я буду помогать им по мере возможностей. Я уже сказал об этом Джеджуну, но, Бек, пожалуйста, только не бросай меня, прошу!

Бён глядит на альфу, хмурясь и сжимая губы. Он чувствует, как напряжен и взволнован Пак, если не сказать напуган. Бекхён горько усмехается, опуская руки на чужие плечи.

— Ну, что ж, считай, что тебе повезло. Я жадный эгоист, ведь ты моя гарантия того, что у меня не заберут ТэЁна, а ради сына я готов на всё! — Чанёль грустнеет ещё сильнее, а омега буквально ложится на него сверху и, вдыхая запах апельсинов, добавляет, — к тому же, я не намерен делить своего истинного с кем-либо.

— Бекки, — руки альфы скользят по талии, обхватывая и обнимая омегу, прижимая крепче, — Даю тебе слово, ты ни секунды не пожалеешь, что дал мне этот шанс.

Бек хмыкает.

— Я надеюсь на это. К тому же, хочется верить, что больше у тебя нет детей от каких-либо ещё омег.

— Больше никого нет, честное слово! Для меня самого ребёнок Джеджуна был сюрпризом.

— Надеюсь, но знаешь, — Бекхён отстраняется, задумчиво сдвигая брови к переносице, — Я не могу понять только одного. Что связывает Джеджуна с Чжэхёном? Когда Ан приезжал ко мне в среду, они были вместе.

Чанёль качает головой, пожимая плечами.

— Мне Джеджун сказал лишь, что они встретились в больнице. Мы разошлись с ним не самым приятным способом. Поэтому, возможно, они решили таким образом отомстить нам с тобой. Ан ведь говорил, что желает нас разлучить.

Взяв Пака за руку, Бён переплетает их пальцы, сжимая.

— В таком случае, нам просто нужно оставаться вместе, правда?

Чанёль подносит сцепленные руки к губам, целуя пальцы омеги, выдыхая:

— Правда. Вместе мы со всем сможем справиться. Всегда.


	29. Мотылёк

Адвокатом оказался молодой приятный мужчина лет тридцати с аккуратной короткой стрижкой, облаченный в строгий сизый костюм и черный галстук. На ногах у него красовались черные лакированные туфли, начищенные до блеска. В руках, дополняя презентабельный облик, кожаный деловой кейс. Открыв дверь, Бекхён удивленно выгибает брови, на что получает вежливую дружелюбную улыбку.

— Господин Бён? Здравствуйте. Я Чон Юнхо. Не удивляйтесь моему внешнему виду. Не люблю решать рабочие вопросы в неформальной одежде. Могу я пройти?

Выходя из ступора, омега кивает, здороваясь и пропуская его внутрь. В гостиной их уже ждет Чанёль, пока ТэЁн, уставший от взрослых, тихо сидит в своей комнате с тоской глядя в окно, погрузившись в мысли о Джехёне.

Пак, Бён и Чон проводят за разговорами около трех часов. Адвокат, не перебивая, внимательно выслушивает альфу и омегу, лишь иногда задумчиво хмурясь, будто делая в уме какие-то пометки. Затем он вынимает из кейса несколько образцов документов и принимается объяснять придвинувшейся паре, какие документы им нужно будет подготовить и что необходимо сделать. Уточнив, когда они планируют оформить свой брак, он ненадолго задумывается и предлагает по возможности ускорить этот процесс, при этом он даже готов задействовать собственные связи.

Когда Чон уходит, за окном уже царит поздний вечер. Чанёль и Бекхён ещё какое-то время обсуждают собственные планы и действия. После столь детального и подробного разбора у них появляется абсолютная уверенность — ТэЁна Чжэхёну у них не забрать.

Начиная со следующего дня, несмотря на то, что это воскресенье, они принимаются подготавливать нужные бумаги, а с понедельника вместе с Чоном, под его бдительным руководством, объезжают все необходимые инстанции для получения тех или иных сертификатов и справок.

Тао, понимая важность их действий, проводит выходные с ТэЁном, а с понедельника забирает работу Бёна на себя, оставляя ему больше свободного времени на решение собственных проблем.

Ён возвращается в школу при приюте, хотя Бекхён и предлагал ему перевестись в другую. Маленький альфа отказывается, аргументируя это тем, что здесь у него уже есть друзья, к тому же, если вдруг Джехён решит вернуться и навестить ТэЁна, здесь ему будет проще его найти. ШиХу и ХэЧжин просят детей не напоминать мальчику лишний раз об омеге, но к общему удивлению, Ён в очередной раз проявляет непривычно взрослое поведение и мышление, оставаясь серьезным и спокойным. Впрочем, его папа и дядя прекрасно знают, как сильно он переживает на самом деле, но благодаря разговору с Сяомином ТэЁну удается взять себя в руки. Мальчик пообещал дедушке, что не станет тратить время на грусть, а приложит все силы, чтобы стать самым лучшим альфой для своего истинного, чтобы при следующей встрече Джехён смог гордиться им.

* * *

Пожалуй, Тао нервничает так, как никогда. Во вторник Ифань звонит ему ещё в обед, говоря, что заберёт в семь вечера и у Хуана будет время заехать домой. Поспешно расправляясь со всеми делами, омега срывается с работы пораньше, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

От волнения ноги слегка подрагивают, а внутри и вовсе все трясется от страха сделать что-нибудь не так. Парень перерывает все свои вещи, мечась от одного шкафа к другому и обратно, выкидывая одежду и сваливая её на кровать. При этом он сам от себя в шоке и не перестает повторять:

— Что я творю? … Что я творю?!

Наконец он решает, что выпендриваться не в его привычке, и потому останавливает свой выбор на светлом джемпере и джинсах. Не забыв принять душ и уложить волосы, он переодевается, вставляет в ушки серёжки-гвоздики, защелкивает на запястье браслет, цепляет на шею небольшую кулон-подвеску. После этого, стараясь сдерживать дрожащие от волнения руки, накладывает легкий макияж, успевая по времени уложиться ровно к тому моменту, как Ифань оповещает его о своем приезде звонком, говоря, что Хуан может спускаться. Омега напоследок бросает взгляд в зеркало, желает сам себе удачи и выходит из квартиры. В лифте он нервно сжимает руки в кулаки, впиваясь ноготками в ладони, и пытается не обращать внимания на трясущиеся ноги. Консьерж при виде него удивленно распахивает глаза, потому, что на его памяти впервые обычно деловой и серьезный Хуан Цзытао выглядит так по-омежьи.

Крис нервничает не меньше, опасаясь того, что его пара по своей привычке выйдет лишь для того, чтобы сказать, что остается дома, потому как передумал. Альфа и сам приоделся по такому поводу в белую рубашку, черный пиджак со светлой окантовкой, поверх накинув бордовый шарф, который можно будет надеть на Тао, если он вдруг замерзнет.

Дверь подъезда неспешно открывается, заставляя Ву подобраться и выйти из машины. Хуан недолго мнется на пороге, точно набираясь храбрости, а затем все же направляется к Ифаню, вот только вид альфы окончательно лишает его самообладания и он едва не слетает кубарем по ступеням из-за подкашивающихся ног.

Перепугавшись от вида полетевшего вниз омеги, Крис в мгновение ока оказывается рядом, хотя Тао в последний момент успевает ухватиться за перила, чтобы ничего себе не сломать и не опозориться окончательно. На всякий случай Ву подает истинному руку, дабы избежать каких-либо казусов повторно.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Спасибо. Просто оступился.

Вздыхая, омега спускается на асфальт, неуверенно поднимая взгляд. Ифань до конца не может поверить, что они на самом деле собираются идти на самое что ни на есть настоящее свидание, да и Тао сегодня невероятно красивый.

— Прекрасно выглядишь.

— Спасибо. Ты тоже.

Хуан краснеет от смущения, а Ву плюет на все свои задумки и просто обнимает его, целуя нежно и ласково. И как же льстит его самолюбию, когда он отрывается от чужих губ, а омега тянется следом, желая продолжения, которое, разумеется, незамедлительно получает. Надолго, правда, Тао не хватает, и он сам отстранятся, опуская взгляд, но старательно пытается сделать вид, что ему всё равно.

— Итак, куда поедем? Что же это всё-таки за фестиваль?

— Пусть это будет небольшим сюрпризом, но перед этим предлагаю поужинать в ресторане.

— Хорошо.

Крис не выпускает руки своей пары до самой машины, распахивая перед ним дверь, за что получает ещё одну смущенную благодарность. Занимая водительское сидение, Ифань тихо смеется, наблюдая за напряженным и замкнутым омегой.

— Серьезно, Тао, это так на тебя не похоже. Не нужно быть таким зажатым. Скорее это я должен опасаться, что ты в любом момент можешь передумать и уйти.

— Разве я не сказал, что решил попробовать встречаться? — Хуан выглядит по-наивному растерянным и недоумевающим, а затем нервно добавляет, — просто это первый раз, …когда я иду на свидание.

Альфа на мгновение застывает, а затем оборачивается к краснеющему омеге.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты ни разу не был на свидании?

Сгорая от стыда, Тао отрицательно качает головой, а затем выдыхает, оправдываясь:

— Ты же в курсе, что я всегда занят на работе, к тому же моя репутация и характер не способствуют появлению симпатии, да и я сам никогда не стремился к подобному. Это излишне проблематично. Плюс ты не хуже меня знаешь, что со мной могли соглашаться встречаться только на спор.

Ифань довольно улыбается.

— Может оно и к лучшему, зато я буду у тебя во всем первым. ...И единственным.

Альфа бросает в сторону истинного глубокий серьёзный взгляд, заставляя парня повторно покраснеть и отвернуться к окну. Тао старается не обращать внимания, но запах в машине приятно пьянит, а от слов природной пары слегка тянет низ живота и ему становится неловко, что сопротивляясь столько времени, он в итоге так легко сдает свои позиции.

До ресторана они добираются в молчании. Понимая, что он невольно забегает вперед, Крис больше не поднимает смущающих тем. Остановившись на парковке, он, опережая омегу, выскакивает из машины, чтобы вновь открыть перед ним дверь и подать руку. Хуан от такого обращения смеется.

— Я вполне могу сам открыть себе дверь.

— Можешь. Но позволь мне поухаживать за тобой сегодня, договорились?

Вздыхая, Тао кивает.

— Раз уж я согласился на это, придется привыкать.

Ву требуется набраться сил и терпения, чтобы повторно не полезть целоваться, хотя вид Тао ни на что другое не наводит, разве что на нечто большее, но Ифаню достаточно понимания, что к подобным отношениям его пара всё ещё не готов.

Зато омеге приходится привыкать к тому, что перед ним открывают двери, отодвигают стул и наливают в бокал вино, а от него требуется — получать удовольствие и наслаждаться жизнью.

Крис пытается завести беседу о прошлом, задавая Хуану вопросы, но видя, что он уходит от ответов или говорит с явным нежеланием, бросает эту затею, принимаясь рассказывать о себе. Тао слушает с нескрываемым интересом о школьных годах Ифаня, их проделках с Чанёлем, уроках рисования и многом другом. Зато такая беседа помогает ему расслабиться и, когда они заканчивают ужин, Хуан чувствует себя более расслабленно и даже отвечает на шутки Ву, отчего атмосфера между ними кажется доверительной и теплой. По привычке Тао собирается расплатиться за себя самостоятельно, но под полным упрека взглядом пары посмеивается, выставляя перед собой руки.

— Прости-прости! Просто привычка. Больше не буду, честно.

— Так-то лучше. И впредь о таком даже не думай!

— Не боишься, что избалуешь меня? Так и сяду тебе на шею.

— Ловлю на слове. Главное держись крепче и уши сильно не оттягивай, а то будут такими же, как у Чанёля.

— А Бекхёну его уши нравятся вполне.

— Это, конечно, здорово, но я-то хочу нравиться тебе, а не ему.

Тао улыбается ещё шире и отводит взгляд, пока Ифань поднимается из-за стола, помогая встать и ему.

Перед машиной Хуан останавливается, понимая, что Крис вновь будет проявлять свои галантные стороны, но он совсем не ожидает, что Ву стянет с себя шарф и лукаво спросит:

— Ты всё ещё не против сюрприза?

Недоуменно теряясь, омега растерянно выдыхает:

— Нет, но от твоих слов я в этом уже не так уверен.

Ифань посмеивается, заходя ему со спины и накидывая шарф на лицо.

— Не волнуйся, я просто завяжу тебе глаза.

— Это обязательно? — Хуан трогает мягкую ткань.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы сюрприз удался. Так, а теперь забирайся в машину. Аккуратно. Опусти голову пониже.

Не без труда забравшись на сидение, Тао постукивает пальцами по коленям, чтобы скрыть собственную нервозность. Когда Ифань усаживается рядом, омега ворчливо говорит:

— Только не завози меня в какую-нибудь чащобу.

— Боже, о чем ты только думаешь! Разве я похож на маньяка?!

— Не знаю. Но думаю именно так все маньяки и говорят своим жертвам. Кто же из них признается, сказав — Здравствуйте, я маньяк!

Ву смеется, качая головой и заводя машину.

— Скоро сам убедишься, что никакой чащобы не будет.

— Я надеюсь, — Тао ерзает на сидение, устраиваясь поудобней.

— Не переживай, за полчаса доберемся.

Хуан тихо вздыхает, на что Крис лишь наклоняется к нему, беря за руку, и чуть сжимает, успокаивая.

Лишенный зрения, омега острее воспринимает прикосновение, и четче ощущает запахи. Понемногу он расслабляется, к тому же альфа поддерживает беседу, чтобы его истинный не впадал в панику.

Наконец машина останавливается. Ву выходит из авто первым, помогая выбраться Тао. Хуан оглядывается по сторонам, прислушиваясь к звучавшей неподалеку музыке и шуму толпы.

— Я уже могу снять шарф?

Омега чувствует, как его берут за руку и аккуратно ведут вперед.

— Пожалуйста, подожди ещё немного.

Тао хмурится, но молчит, набираясь терпения. Он слышит, как они видимо проходят через вход, так как ненадолго останавливаются и рядом слышатся голоса, но из-за шума разобрать что-то сложно. Вот только с каждым мгновением есть то, что не дает Хуану покоя — запах. До боли знакомый, до ужаса пугающий.

— Ифань, можно я сниму шарф?

— Осталось совсем немного, потерпи.

Омега кусает тыльную сторону щеки, ему уже совсем не нравится эта затея. Шум, шипение, толчея, гомон толпы, запахи. Тао идет следом за Крисом, хотя чувствует, что терпение на исходе, потому что… ему просто страшно.

— Ифань, пожалуйста, прошу… давай уйдем отсюда. Пожалуйста…

— Всё в порядке, мы уже пришли.

Хуан делает ещё несколько неровных шагов, потому что ноги подкашиваются, и он наверное отдал бы всё на свете лишь бы не находиться здесь.

— Можно снимать, — Тао чувствует легкое касание, когда Ву развязывает шарф, снимая и отходя на пару шагов назад, — Правда здесь здорово?

Ифань улыбается, оглядываясь вокруг, пока не заглядывает в лицо омеги, мгновенно вскидывая брови в недоумении, а Тао, кажется, что у него сердце вот-вот выскочит через горло, колотясь вероятно со скоростью взмаха крыльев колибри.

Одна секунда и беглый взгляд вокруг, от которого Хуана затрясло как в лихорадке, и он закричал что было сил.

* * *

Когда Крис покупал билеты на огненный фестиваль, он был уверен, что Тао здесь понравится. Уже издали видя огненные всполохи, всевозможные конструкции колец и кубов, брызжущих золотистыми искрами он замирал в предвкушении выражения восторга и радости на лице истинного. Конечно, он понимал, что нечестно завязывать омеге глаза, но он так хотел сделать ему сюрприз. Вот только стоило зайти на огороженную территорию фестиваля, находившуюся за городом, как омега начал запинаться и упираться. Ифань искренне недоумевал, что могло послужить причиной такого поведения, полагая, что его паре просто некомфортно идти в толпе с завязанными глазами.

Ву аккуратно вывел его в самый центр площадки, откуда хорошо открывался обзор на всё окружающее великолепие. Люди в разноцветных костюмах жонглирующие факелами и огненными веерами, выдыхающие пламя. Снопы искр и фейерверков вокруг, от которых было светло как днем. Отовсюду лились звуки музыки, болтовня и смех.

— Всё в порядке, мы уже пришли.

Обернувшись, Крис с удивлением увидел, что Тао едва стоит на ногах. Рука, которой он буквально вцепился в альфу, взмокла от пота, второй же рукой парень нервно комкал свою одежду.

— Можно снимать, — Ифань приближается к истинному, развязывая шарф и отходя назад, чтобы Хуан смог увидеть, что его привезли не в чащобу, а потому не стоило так волноваться, — Правда здесь здорово?

Ву мог ожидать восторг, удивление, недоумение, всё что угодно, но не полный ужаса и паники взгляд, метавшийся из стороны в сторону. Зрачок омеги заполнил всю радужку, тело затрясло, а кровь отхлынула от лица делая его неестественно бледным. Словно теряя связь с реальностью, Тао вскинул руки к лицу, но так и не коснувшись его, закричал.

Говоря своей паре, что он сделает их свидание незабываемым, Крис не мог даже предположить, что незабываемым оно станет в столь неприятном контексте. Крик омеги был настолько пугающим и холодящим тело, что и сам альфа ощутил некий животный ужас, как если бы с Тао живьем сдирали кожу при этом всю сразу, точно пирамидоголовый из кошмара Сайлент Хилла решил развлечься с ним. От такого крика легко можно поседеть или умереть на месте от разрыва сердца. За мгновение ока крик разнесся над всей площадкой, перекрывая иные звуки, заставляя всех затихнуть. Фаерщики, сбиваясь, завершали представление. Окружающие в панике и недоумении оглядывались на них, но Ифаня это совершенно не заботило, потому что он не мог оторвать испуганного взгляда от Хуана. На выдохе с криком истратив весь воздух, Тао замолчал. Глаза, переполненные слёзами, были абсолютно безжизненны и пусты. Покачнувшись, омега рухнул на землю.

Бросившись вперед, Крис упал перед ним на колени.

— Тао?! Тао!

Стоит Ифаню приподнять его, как голова парня перекатывается, откидываясь назад. Ву самого охватывает паника, потому что он даже не понимает, что послужило причиной для произошедшего и что делать. Он слегка ударяет омегу по щекам, чтобы привести в чувства, но всё тщетно.

— Отойдите-ка!

Рядом опускается мужчина в форме врача. Вокруг собирается толпа, а Крис лишь сжимает руку своей пары и его пугает её неестественный холод.

Медик проверяет пульс и дыхание, задает альфе какие-то вопросы, на которые Ву отвечает, даже не сильно вдумываясь. В себя Ифань приходит, когда врач поднимается, кивая в сторону.

— Повреждений не вижу. Давайте его к нам, у нас дежурная машина рядом. Отвезем его в госпиталь.

Ву подхватывает омегу на руки, прижимая к себе, спеша следом за доктором.

Когда Хуана укладывают внутрь скорой, Крис забирается следом.

— Я поеду с вами.

— Хорошо, заодно поможете разобраться что с ним.

Двери с шумом захлопываются, и машина срывается с места.

— У него есть аллергические реакции на что-либо?

— Эм… нет, кажется. Не знаю.

— Заболевания?

— Я не в курсе.

От каждого вопроса, Ифань всё сильнее мрачнеет, потому что оказывается, что о Тао он не знает совершенно ничего. Понимая, что ничего толкового от альфы не добиться, врач завершает свой допрос.

Откинувшись к стене скорой, Ву с отчаяньем смотрит на Хуана, стараясь понять, что же именно произошло, ведь не было ничего, что могло привести к такому. Вспыхнувшая в голове мысль заставляет его вынуть телефон и быстро набрать номер Бекхёна. К удивлению Криса, Бён и сам мало что знает. Всё, что он может — посоветовать отвезти Тао в больницу к доктору Гу, потому как он, являясь лечащим врачом омеги, единственный, кто может дать ответы на интересующие вопросы. Бек и сам намеревается как можно скорее приехать в больницу.

Отключаясь, Ифань передает слова Бекхёна врачу. Кивнув, он приподнимается, обращаясь к водителю с указаниями о смене маршрута.

В приемном покое их уже ожидает Бён с Паком и доктор Гу, похожий на злую мрачную тучу. При виде Тао на каталке он чертыхается, подходя ближе, принимаясь о чем-то быстро переговариваться с коллегой, попутно проводя поверхностный осмотр. Бекхён с Чанёлем подходят к стоявшему в стороне Ву, который и сам выглядит бледным и уставшим.

— Крис, всё в порядке?

Альфа бросает на друзей красноречивый тяжелый взгляд, потому что их вопрос звучит как издевательство. В этот момент врач скорой прощается и уходит. Гу кивает санитарам, чтобы Хуана увезли в палату, и дает указания, что нужно сделать, а затем подходит к Ифаню и остальным, коротко и мрачно бросая:

— Идите со мной.

Крис опускает голову, первым двинувшись за размашисто зашагавшим прочь медиком.

Когда вся троица оказывается в кабинете врача, перед его суровыми очами, Гу прислоняется к столу, потирая переносицу.

— Вот честно, будь моя воля, всем бы всыпал! А этому мелкому интригану втройне. Давно по его жопе ремень плачет. Разведчик хренов! Чёртов любитель секретов!

Пока врач негодует, визитеры стоят опустив головы, снедаемые чувством вины. И если Бекхён и Чанёль смутно представляют себе, где именно, когда и как накосячили, Ифань винит себя во всех смертных грехах со дня создания мира.

Видя их потухшие лица, Гу вздыхает, выпрямляясь и скрещивая руки на груди.

— Хорошо, начнем издалека. Я не Тао, поэтому секреты не мой конек. Разумеется, врачебные тайны по своему статусу раскрывать права не имею, но подобные ситуации, угрожающие жизни моего пациента прояснить должен. И так, из вас хоть кто-нибудь в курсе, что у этого олуха пирофобия?

Три пары глаз полных недоумения наводят доктора на красноречивую нецензурную лексику, но он всё-таки умудряется сдержаться, цедя сквозь зубы.

— Почему-то я так и подумал. Хорошо, с Сяомином и Тао я поговорю потом отдельно, а пока, чтобы впредь не было недоразумений, проясним всё до конца. Вам хоть что-нибудь известно о гибели его родителей?

Крис и Чанёль вопросительно оборачиваются к Бекхёну, который сам был ни жив, ни мертв.

— Я знаю только, что это был несчастный случай и всё. Без подробностей.

Несколько секунд Гу глядит прямо перед собой в глубокой мрачной задумчивости, пока, наконец, не проходит за стол, опускаясь на стул и тяжело выдыхая.

— Понятно. Тогда скажу сразу, родители Тао погибли у него на глазах при пожаре, отсюда собственно и его пирофобия и прочие проблемы, — насупившись, врач сквозь зубы продолжил, уже будто сам себе, — но кое-кто слишком умный считает, что у него всё нормально и вечно забивает на собственное состояние. В общем, на будущее, надеюсь, вы будете осторожней и внимательней. Повезло, что у него разрыва сердца не случилось. Иначе пришлось вести его в морг вместо больницы.

Ифань побелел, глядя перед собой пустым взглядом. Подмечая это, Гу понял, что ляпнул, а потому поспешил исправиться.

— К счастью он просто потерял сознание, хотя на всякий случай я подержу его здесь до утра, а завтра посмотрим, каково будет его самочувствие.

— Его можно увидеть?

Ву с надеждой взглянул на врача. Медик нехотя поморщился.

— Будет лучше, если он побудет в тишине и покое.

— Я обещаю, что не стану ему мешать, просто побуду рядом. Хотя бы пару минут.

Гу намеревается отказать, но на него глядят такими щенячьими глазами, что он нехотя цедит сквозь зубы.

— Ладно. Но только кто-то один и ненадолго.

Бён вздыхает, оборачиваясь к Ифаню.

— Позвони потом, скажешь как он?

— Конечно.

Бекхён вздыхает, загруженный мыслями.

— Хорошо. Тогда мы поедем домой. И так пришлось оставить Ёна одного.

Ву кивает, Бек разворачивается уходить, но остановившись, серьёзно заглядывает в лицо Криса, повторяя:

— Я буду ждать звонка.

Развернувшись, омега выходит из кабинета врача, Пак кивает другу и спешит следом.

Ифань подходит к столу врача.

— В какой он палате?

Гу ещё сомневается, но называет этаж и номер палаты. Попрощавшись, альфа спешит к омеге.

* * *

Тихо приоткрыв дверь, Ифань заходит в палату. Тао в полной тишине лежит с закрытыми глазами на кровати. За время пребывания в больнице дыхание успевает выровняться, а кожа принять более здоровый оттенок. Подходя ближе, альфа усаживается на стул рядом, бросая взгляд в сторону капельницы с воткнутой в вену иглой. Крис бережно прикасается к чужой прохладной ладони, легонько сжимая пальцы. У Ву сжимает сердце при воспоминании о выражении ужаса на лице своей пары и громкий напуганный крик до сих пор звучащий в ушах. Сглатывая комок, Ифань виновато выдыхает:

— Прости. Я хотел сделать этот день незабываемым. Увидеть твою улыбку, услышать смех, сделать тебя счастливым, а в итоге всё испортил. Если честно я немного завидую Чанёлю. Они с Бекхёном не разлей вода, но у нас что-то постоянно встает меж нами.

Замолкнув Крис какое-то время молча глядит на омегу, надеясь, что вот-вот и он очнется, но ожидания оказываются напрасными, и когда Гу заглядывает в палату, Хуан всё так же пребывает в бессознательном состоянии.

— Вам пора.

— Да, сейчас.

Поднимаясь, Ифань наклоняется к лицу Тао, запечатляя на его губах легкий поцелуй.

— Я люблю тебя.

Отстраняясь, альфа уходит, поблагодарив врача за разрешение побыть с омегой, и оставляет ему свою визитку с просьбой сообщить завтра о состоянии Хуана.

Когда Ву удаляется, доктор подходит ближе к кровати пациента, оглядывая его с головы до ног, прикасаясь ладонью ко лбу, проверяя, нет ли температуры, а затем устало опускает голову, упираясь руками в край постели.

— Когда же ты перестанешь всех так пугать, Тао? Неужели ты не видишь, сколько людей волнуется и переживает за тебя? Научись уже доверять и отпусти прошлое.

Покачав головой, Гу отстраняется, покидая палату.

* * *

— Тао, ты опять намерен играть допоздна?

Сидевший перед камином в пижаме мальчишка вскидывает голову от плюшевых игрушек, оглядываясь на стоявшего в проходе в гостиную папу, прислонившегося плечом к косяку и глядевший на сына с улыбкой.

— Папа, можно я ещё чуть-чуть поиграю, совсем маленечко?

— Вот маленький хитрюга, — посмеиваясь, омега проходит вперед, подхватывая мальчишку на руки.

— Ну, пап! Можно я тогда подожду, пока огонек догорит?

— Нет-нет и не проси, тебе давно пора в кроватку. А огонь я всё равно погашу, как только уложу тебя.

— Ну, можно тогда хотя бы на ёлочку посмотрю, она у нас такая большая и красивая, и пахнет так вкусно.

— Эй, Хуан Цзытао, хватит заговаривать мне зубы. Или ты не хочешь, чтобы я почитал тебе перед сном?

— Сказку про панду-омежку и принца дракона со звёздочки?

— Боже мой, тебе она хоть когда-нибудь надоест?

— Нет. Они такие хорошие. Вот мой альфа точно будет такой же храбрый и сильный, как принц дракон!

Мужчина лишь закатывает глаза, потому что его сынишка ни о чем другом не думает, кроме как о своем альфе и их свадьбе. Тао уже давно присматривает парные колечки для своего истинного и себя, и обожает белые костюмы, в которых постоянно вертится перед зеркалом, едва не повизгивая от восторга, твердя, что он будет самый красивенький жених и его альфе, ну, просто Очень повезёт и все ему обзавидуются.

Выслушивая в очередной раз то, какой замечательной будет его пара, старший омега улыбается, неся ребёнка на руках. Зайдя в детскую и уложив мальчика в кроватку, мужчина лёгонько щелкает его по носу.

— Для начала тебе надо вырасти, Тао, а потом уже говорить о свадьбе. А как же ты вырастешь, если не будешь спать?

Ребёнок вздыхает, удобнее устраиваясь в постельке.

— Хорошо. Но ты же мне почитаешь, да?

— Почитаю. Двигайся.

Тао придвигается ближе к стенке, освобождая больше места. Устраиваясь рядом с сыном, мужчина берет с тумбочки книгу, зажигает лампу и берется за чтение.

Мальчишка с восторгом слушает любимую историю, под которую понемногу засыпает. Тао уверен, что у него будет самый лучший и красивый альфа. И не важно, что взрослые над ним посмеиваются, потому что больше всего на свете он ждет встречи со своим единственным.

Тао просыпается от резкого неприятного запаха и ужасной жажды. Сев на кровати, омежка трет глаза кулачками, оглядываясь. Папа, зачитавшись, уснул рядом. Отец давно спит в родительской спальне, которая дальше по коридору, потому как после ужина он, расцеловав своих любимых омежек, отправился отдыхать, так как рабочая неделя выдалась непростой.

Кряхтя, перебиравшись через папу, Тао подбегает к двери, распахивая её и выглядывая в коридор, намереваясь спустится вниз на кухню. Сделав лишь шаг вперед, ребёнок испуганно замирает, а затем забегает обратно, захлопывая дверь и подбегает к спящему мужчине, принимаясь его трясти.

— Папа, папочка!

— Тао, ещё рано. Ложись спать.

— Папочка, там огонёк внизу. Папочка!

Сев на постели, омега старается проснуться, но едва ощутив запах гари, который он умудрился не заметить, резко распахивает глаза, подскакивая и бросаясь к дверям. Огонь внизу полыхает уже явно давно и чудо, что они умудрились проснуться не задохнувшись. Метнувшись к сыну, мужчина подхватывает его на руки, бросаясь к лестнице, сбегая на первый этаж. Тао жмется к папе, потому что вокруг раздается треск полыхавшего пламени, а от окружающего жара глаза слезятся. Дышать из-за дыма тяжело, как и разглядеть окружающую обстановку. Ступив на первый этаж, старший омега застывает, оглядываясь назад, кусая губы. Выбегая в коридор, он останавливается, опуская сына на пол и подталкивая к выходу.

— Беги на улицу, Тао. Скорее! Беги отсюда!

Развернувшись, мужчина бросается обратно, потому что его спящий муж даже не подозревает об опасности.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Тао испуганно бросается к двери, но когда до неё остается несколько шагов останавливается, оглядываясь. Ему страшно идти без папы, потому что прежде он никогда не выходил куда-то один. Мальчик делает ещё один шаг вперед, но сразу разворачивается, направляясь обратно, утирая выступающие слёзы. Ему страшно идти на улицу, так же как и назад, ведь огонь с каждым мгновением разгорается всё сильнее, подступая все ближе. Тао задыхается от дыма и кашляет. Из-за слёз в глазах всё расплывется.

— Папа… Папочка. Вернись, пожалуйста. Я боюсь оставаться один…

Пламя подбирается практически вплотную, кусая детское тельце, заставляя мальчика плакать ещё сильнее от боли, которую он старается терпеть, но это оказывается с каждым мгновением всё труднее. Всё чего он хочет, чтобы его папа вернулся к нему.

Его родители поспешно сбегают вниз, но верхний пролёт обрушивается прямо за ними, падая на нижние ступени, преграждая им путь вниз и наверх.

Вокруг нарастает грохот и шум. В отчаянье Тао кричит:

— Папочка!

Омежка вскидывает голову, видя, как его отец обнимает папу, прижимая к себе, а затем поднимает за личико, вытирая слёзы и целуя, чтобы хоть на миг спрятать любимого от отчаянья и безысходности.

Огонь поднимается все выше. Пламя ревёт подобно сорвавшемуся с цепи чудовищному монстру.

Тао теряется в боли, страхе, панике и отчаянье, он уже не понимает ни где выход, ни где родители, потому что огонь скрывает их от него, хотя он слышит их отчаянный крик. Все растворяется в ярких всполохах, а затем омежка чувствует удар в спину и боль накрывает его с головой.

* * *

Открыв глаза, Хуан несколько раз моргает и оглядывается. Видя белые стены и знакомую обстановку он тяжело вздыхает, вновь прикрывая глаза. Больницы для него — дом родной. Здесь он провел почти половину своей сознательной жизни.

— Доброе утро, уже проснулся?

Обернувшись к дверям, Тао видит заходящего доктора Гу.

— Доброе утро. Как я здесь оказался?

— Хах! И, правда, как? Будь моя воля, я бы тебя ремнем выпорол! — подойдя к кровати, альфа усаживается на стул, — Сяомина я уже отчитал, что он пошел у тебя на поводу. Не считаешь, что о таких важных вещах, как твоя пирофобия, стоит предупреждать окружающих заранее?

— Точно… Ифань же отвез меня на фестиваль.

Подняв руку, омега касается лба рукой, а затем хмурится, убирая её, с тревогой смотря на врача.

— Вы рассказали ему?!

— И ему, и твоему брату и ещё какому-то ушастому парню.

— Нет! Зачем вы это сделали?! Я же так долго всё скрывал!

— Вот именно что скрывал! — врач едва не рычит от злости, — А если бы твой истинный тебе ужин при свечах организовал?

— Я бы постарался держать себя в руках.

— Да неужели? Когда ты увидел на прогулке, как у нас санитары на перерыве прикуривают на заднем дворе сигареты, ты их чуть огнетушителем не прикончил. До сих пор поражаюсь, как ты его дотуда дотащил. Плюс пришлось тебе вколоть успокоительное, чтобы ты успокоился и не плакал.

Насупившись, Хуан хмурится.

— Мне было двенадцать, сейчас я уже взрослый. Но как много вы рассказали им?

Нервно ожидая ответа, Тао комкает одеяло. Врач глядит на него устало и, вздохнув, откидывается на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Только про пожар и гибель твоих родителей.

— Значит, про меня не сказали?

— Думаю, они сами догадались, что если ты был в том пожаре, тебе тоже досталось.

— Чёрт.

— Объясни мне, пожалуйста. Почему ты так боишься, что они узнают про твои ожоги и последствия ожоговой болезни. Мы свели её последствия к минимуму, а из шрамов, остался только тот, что на спине. Повторюсь, мы можем провести пластику и свести его окончательно. Может не сразу, но всё же! Сейчас медицина куда более продвинута, нежели в те времена, когда ты поступил к нам в начале.

Тао опускает взгляд вниз, с минуту помолчав, он понимает, что альфа не успокоится не получив ответа, а потому омега тихо произносит:

— Я уже говорил, что у меня нет времени на себя. А рассказывать я не хотел, потому что окружающие и так смотрят на меня с неприязнью. А так будут смотреть ещё и с жалостью. Мне хватило этих взглядов раньше.

Губы омеги кривятся в горькой усмешке. Врач вздыхает, поднимаясь.

— Это лишь твое мнение, уверен, что остальные думают иначе. А пока дай я тебя осмотрю. Хотя если ты уже такой живчик, раз столь рьяно возмущаешься, значит, всё обошлось и тебя можно отпустить домой.

Усаживаясь на кровати, чтобы было удобнее проводить осмотр, Тао заглядывает в глаза доктора.

— Пожалуй. Можете вызвать мне такси?

Мужчина усмехается, кивая.

— Конечно. Для начала измерим пульс.

Выдыхая, Хуан протягивает мужчине руку.

* * *

Выйдя из больницы на порог, Тао оглядывается в поисках такси, но видя, что в его сторону направляется Крис, испуганно вздрагивает, делая шаг назад.

— Ифань?

— Привет!

Альфа выглядит невыспавшимся и уставшим.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Приехал забрать тебя.

— Меня? — складывая в уме 2+2, Хуан тихо ворчит под нос, — Доктор Гу…

— Он позвонил, сказав, что тебя выписывают и ты уже в порядке.

— Понятно.

— Тао, — Ву виновато опускает голову, — Прости меня. Мне не следовало везти тебя туда.

— Да всё нормально, — омега натянуто смеется, проходя мимо, оглядывая стоянку, — ты же не знал. Поехали домой. Где твоя машина?

Крис перехватывает ладонь Тао, сжимая в своей.

— Не скрывай от меня такие важные вещи.

Сжимая губы, Хуан оборачивается, серьезно глядя в виноватые глаза истинного.

— Не надо меня жалеть, ладно? Я не инвалид, у меня есть руки и ноги, достойная работа, семья! Поэтому не нужно относиться ко мне как к кому-то с дефектами, потому что со мной всё в порядке!

Тао говорит разгорячено и даже свирепо, пока Ифань смотрит на него, а перед глазами стоит картина вчерашнего дня. Едва омега завершает свою тираду, как Ву крепче сжимает его руку, заключая в своей.

— Дело совсем не в жалости, Тао. Я просто испугался, что могу потерять тебя. Мне страшно подумать, что могло произойти при ином развитии событий. Уже поздно идти назад, Тао, я уже влюбился в тебя настолько, что не могу представить без тебя своей жизни. А до тебя это всё никак не дойдет. Ты — часть моей жизни, но меня ты никак не хочешь сделать частью своей. И я не представляю, как мне донести это до тебя, чтобы ты перестал сопротивляться и убегать.

Омега опускает голову и молчит, а затем робко делает шаг веред, утыкаясь лбом в плечо альфы, убирая ладонь из захвата и обхватывая Криса руками за талию.

— Прости… Прости, Ифань. Я понимаю. Я, правда, понимаю, но… мне так трудно привыкнуть, что со мной рядом есть кто-то ещё. Я… так долго был один и справлялся со всем сам. Поэтому… давай, просто попробуем ещё раз?

Альфа невесело смеется.

— Будем пытаться до тех пор, пока ты не привыкнешь. Не надейся даже, что я тебя отпущу. Хотя надо подумать, куда пойти на следующее свидание, чтобы оно опять не закончилось в больнице, иначе так я поседею раньше времени.

Тао фыркает, поднимая голову.

— И какие есть варианты?

— Парк аттракционов? Кажется безобидным, нет?

— Если только не в комнату страха. Я боюсь привидений.

— Хм, тогда поездка за город?

— Только если там не будем много насекомых. Ненавижу их.

— Хорошо. Тогда какие варианты есть у тебя?

Хуан ненадолго задумывается, а после улыбается.

— У тебя ведь есть студия, где ты рисуешь?

— Эм, да. Но при чем здесь это?

— Тогда пойдем туда на экскурсию. Как в музей.

— Оу, но там царит ужасный беспорядок, предупреждаю сразу. И когда ты успел стать фанатом моих художеств? Кажется, кто-то говорил, что это рисунки «криворукого бездаря».

— Нашел, что запомнить. Они мне всегда очень нравились, на самом деле.

Смущаясь, Тао хочет опустить голову, но Ифань опережает его, наклоняясь и целуя. В мгновение ока забывая обо всем на свете, омега льнет к нему, прижимаясь ближе, отвечая со всей искренностью и трепетом. Крис прижимает его ближе к себе, всё ещё до конца не отойдя от мысли, что его ошибка едва не стоила жизни его любимому.

Самую малость успокоив и утолив свою жажду, альфа и омега размыкают губы.

— Если хочешь, можем поехать ко мне хоть сейчас.

— Как двусмысленно звучит, — Тао улыбается от серьезного вида истинного, — Но боюсь, не в этот раз. Уверен, что Бекхён очень волнуется. Отвези меня домой.

Весь вид Ву выражает неудовольствие, но он послушно кивает.

— Домой, так домой.

* * *

Доктор Гу стоит у окна, попивая кофе и наблюдая через окно за стоявшей сбоку от входа парой, которая, воркуя между собой, не замечает проходящих мимо людей, поглядывающих в их сторону.

Мужчина улыбается, когда альфа и омега, держась за руки, направляются к одной из машин на стоянке перед больницей.

Сделав очередной глоток, врач провожает взглядом отъезжающее авто, а затем произносит в пустоту:

— Может я и поторопился, но думаю, это пойдет ему на пользу. Против природы не пойдешь, Тао.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пирофо́бия (др.-греч. πῦρ — огонь, жар; и φόβος — страх) — специфическая фобия, заключающаяся в постоянном, иррациональном, навязчивом, паническом страхе перед огнём, пожарами; навязчивая боязнь заживо сгореть, получить ожоги, либо лишиться имущества в результате пожара. Широко распространена у людей, переживших войны, стихийные бедствия, техногенные катастрофы, у получавших ожоги, у свидетелей пожаров, однако такая фобия может возникнуть и под впечатлениями после просмотра фильма, либо от сообщений о пожарах в СМИ. Иногда пирофобия развивается из детских страхов. (википедия)


	30. Противостояние невозможно

_Я так люблю, когда ты проделываешь со мной этот фокус,_

_Ты исцеляешь меня своими прикосновениями,_

_И то, как ты смотришь на меня, этот твой взгляд…_

_В это почти невозможно поверить… Это почти нереально…_

_Мир вокруг нас безумен и жесток, но мы вместе, и остальное не важно…_

_И я верю, что наша молитва сегодня ночью будет услышана._

_(Roxette — Almost Unreal)_

Дома Бекхён встречает Тао с предсказуемым волнением. Хуан успокаивает брата, объясняя, что с ним всё в порядке и не нужно так волноваться. Бён, кажется, даже успокаивается, но вскользь бросает:

— Знаешь, Тао. Я делился с тобой всеми своими секретами, рассказывал обо всех переживаниях и тревогах. Всегда думал, что мы действительно близки и можем положиться друг на друга. Но, похоже, так думал только я.

Хуан поджимает губы, понимая, что, в общем-то, Бек прав, но даже так молчит, не находя нужных слов.

Несмотря на свои слова, Бён не лезет к нему с расспросами, не донимает «душевным разговорами» и делает вид, что всё как всегда. Единственное, он просит брата присмотреть за ТэЁном, так как беготня с документами отнимает практически всё его время. Да и адвокат Чон внезапно предлагает им с Чанёлем провести свадебную церемонию на следующей неделе. И это с учетом того, что на той же неделе свадьба Лухана с Сехуном.

Переварив полученную информацию, Тао дает свое согласие, что сам займется всеми делами, а Пак и Бён пусть сосредоточатся на решении своих проблем.

В итоге Чанёль и Бекхён погружаются в дела, к тому же в четверг Бёну приносят повестку в суд и пусть это ожидаемо, он все равно заметно нервничает и при виде документа его заметно потряхивает. Справляясь с первым потрясением, Бек первым делом звонит Юнхо, который недовольно цокает, потому что Ан по своим связям ускорил процесс так, что до него остается пара недель.

Занятый на работе, а после нее мчавшийся за ТэЁном в школу, проводя с племянником вечера, Тао даже не может увидеться с Крисом. У Ифаня и самого хватает забот, так как Лухан, вернувшись с очередных съемок, наведывается к другу, выбирая дизайн наряда, который им надо сшить за неделю.

Поэтому всё, что есть у Ву и Хуана, это телефонные звонки по вечерам и смс письма на протяжении дня.

В общей суматохе приходится работать и в субботу. Хотя Тао это скорее радует, потому что с утра их ждет семейство Лу для подведения итогов, а ТэЁн проведет выходные со своим папой. Поэтому, после работы у него есть шанс побыть с Ифанем. Из-за этого он даже добирается к дому мэра на такси, оставляя свою машину на стоянке.

СынХён и ДжиЁн встречают их весьма радушно, хотя, несмотря на то, что Сехун и Лухан рассказали им о том, что Хуан и Ву истинные, в это им верится с трудом. Впрочем, их сомнения развеиваются быстро при виде того, как Крис и Тао как будто случайно стараются коснуться друг друга или бросают в сторону своей пары теплые взгляды и нежные улыбки. К тому же работа идет гораздо быстрее, потому что больше нет споров и ссор, а работая в тандеме, они будто опережают желания клиента и взаимно дополняют мысли и идеи. За пару часов решив все вопросы, альфа и омега поспешно собираются, наскоро прощаются и буквально сбегают, спеша прочь. Уже в машине Ифань притягивает Тао к себе, целуя и довольно произнося:

— Наконец-то. Я уж думал, мы никогда не закончим. Так по тебе соскучился.

Хуан улыбается, счастливо щурясь.

— Зато теперь у нас весь вечер впереди.

— Куда поедем?

— Я думал, мы договаривались — на экскурсию в твою студию.

Ву застывает, а затем виновато выдыхает:

— Тао, у меня совсем не было времени навести там порядок. Может в другой раз?

Омега насупился.

— Я хочу посмотреть твои картины, а не порядок.

Крис вздыхает, заводя машину и отъезжая от дома Лу. Спустя несколько минут Ифань усмехается, бросая на свою пару лукавый взгляд.

— И не боишься ехать в одиночку к альфе домой?

Тао хмыкает.

— Ну, если альфа хочет испортить наши отношения, он может попытаться сделать что-то не благоразумное. Да и не впервые ведь.

— Логично.

Хуан улыбается.

— Я всегда логичен. …Ну, или почти всегда.

Ифань смеется, качая головой.

— О да, ты был особенно логичен в начале нашего общения. И в дальнейшем.

— Ты всегда будешь это вспоминать?

— Хорошо, больше не буду.

— Так-то лучше!

Расслабившись, омега удобней устраивается на сиденье. Немного помолчав, Крис задумчиво произносит:

— На самом деле, я просто боюсь, что ты можешь вновь дать мне от ворот поворот. Иногда мне кажется, что я словно хожу по тонкому льду, который может в любой миг треснуть и окунуть меня в ледяную воду.

Тао горько усмехается, а затем задумчиво хмурится.

— В таком случае себя я могу сравнить с мотыльком, который летит на огонь. Я всё время жду момента, когда мне опалят крылья.

— Этого не будет. Поэтому можешь не волноваться.

— В любом случае я решил рискнуть.

Крис задумчиво улыбается и решает сменить тему на что-то более мирное, всё-таки дорога до его квартиры через весь город с учетом вечерних пробок может затянуться надолго. Мысленно Хуан благодарен Ифаню за это, хотя предпочитает не озвучивать то, что вертится у него в голове.

Подъезжая к дому, Ву всё сильнее нервничает. Когда они выходят из машины, заходя в подъезд, Тао начинает подозрительно поглядывать на истинного. Уже в лифте он не выдерживает и, нервно посмеиваясь, спрашивает:

— Ифань, у тебя что, в студии картины с эротикой или ню, что ты так нервничаешь?

— Что? Нет! Ничего такого.

Выгибая скептически бровь, Хуан не удерживается от едкого комментария, потому что в глаза ему альфа старается не смотреть.

— Неужели порно?

— Как ты о таком вообще мог подумать?!

— Просто ты себя, ну, очень странно ведешь!

— Я просто переживаю, что увидев мой беспорядок, ты решишь, что тебе достался альфа-хряк. Давай ты подождешь в гостиной, а я быстро наведу порядок?

Лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, распахивая двери, и конец фразы альфа произносит уже выходя из него. Тао качает головой.

— Можно подумать, что у тебя там городская свалка.

— Ну, всё не настолько запущено.

— Тогда не о чем волноваться.

Крис молча насупливается, открывая дверь квартиры, поспешно разувается и бросает:

— Дай мне тогда хотя бы одну минуту. Я быстро.

Глядя на поспешно удалявшегося альфу, Хуан снимает свою обувь и, хмыкая, идет следом, ворча под нос:

— Ага, сейчас. Буду я его ещё ждать.

Местонахождение домашней студии обозначается судорожным топотом, тихим чертыханьем и шумом, точно там передвигают какие-то небольшие предметы.

Приоткрыв дверь, Тао заглядывает внутрь и растерянно застывает, а затем открывает дверь шире, заходя внутрь и оглядываясь вокруг.

Комната, выделенная Ву под студию, достаточно просторна. Уже готовые картины и наброски занимают всё пространство. Они стоят на мольбертах, висят на стенах, составлены рядами, прислонившись к стенам и мебели, сдвинуты на полках шкафов и отвоевывают стулья у хозяина. На некоторых из них дизайн одежды, изображение праздничных декораций и оформления, пейзажи, животные, люди. Но сильнее всего Хуана вводит в ступор то, что на большей половине из них повсюду он сам: улыбается, грустит, задумчиво кусает губы глядя в даль, плачет, смеется, спит, ест, на некоторых даже судя по всему ругается.

Ифань же, поспешно мечась из угла в угол, старается их спрятать, вот только в очередной раз развернувшись, он видит перед собой Тао и, вздрагивая, роняет очередной рисунок. Отлетев, он опускается прямо к ногам омеги. Наклонившись, парень поднимает его, разворачивая к себе. Почему-то видеть у себя трепетную ласковую улыбку оказывается весьма смущающее. Хуан даже не подозревал, что способен выглядеть таким нежным и любящим. Вскинув голову, он глядит на притихшего Криса, глядевшего на него настороженно.

— Когда это было?

Понимая, что его не будут отчитывать, альфа слегка расслабляется, но все ещё аккуратно наблюдает за истинным.

— Наша первая встреча. Я его давно рисовал, ещё после неё. Просто хотел запечатлеть твою реакцию, когда ты только увидел меня на балконе в первый момент.

Тао опускает взгляд на рисунок, слегка улыбаясь.

— Надо же, — Хуан рассматривает портрет ещё какое-то время, а затем поднимает взгляд на Ифаня, — Вот уж не ожидал, что у меня будет свой собственный сталкер.

— Ты не злишься?

— А стоит?

Подходя к альфе, Тао отдает ему рисунок.

— Ну, а теперь устраивай мне экскурсию. И без пряток.

— Уверен?

Улыбнувшись, Хуан кивает.

Окончательно переведя дух, Ву начинает свою экскурсию.

Первое время омега с живым интересом слушает — что, где, когда, как и при каких условиях создавалось Крисом. Альфа показывает свои первые работы, припоминая некоторые истории из того времени, когда они были написаны.

Тао нравится слушать Ву, но понемногу он чувствует, что ему становится не по себе. Тело охватывает легкий жар, появляется слабость. И ему хотелось бы отмахнуться от этого, но когда низ живота тянет от боли, он хочет прервать Криса, а после развернуться и уйти из его квартиры, вернувшись к себе, чтобы отдохнуть в тишине и покое. Боль становится все сильнее, как и окружающий запах чайного дерева кажется с каждым мгновением все насыщенней и возбуждающей.

— Прости, Ифань, давай на этом остановимся! — Хуан вскидывает руку, призывая альфу замолчать.

Ву смотрит на омегу с тревогой. Дыхание Тао учащается, а на щеках появляется румянец.

— Тао? Всё в порядке? Ты себя плохо чувствуешь?

— Да, немного. Я просто поеду домой и отдохну.

— Я тебя отвезу.

— Не нужно. Такси вызову.

Хуан разворачивается, спеша прочь. Крис следует за ним по пятам, в волнении наблюдая за омегой. Тао четко сознает, что будет, если он не уйдет вовремя. Он ведь думал, что у него ещё есть время до этого момента.

И почему течка решила начаться почти на неделю раньше?

До входной двери остается всего какие-то жалкие два с половиной метра, когда низ живота сокращается в спазме, и Тао чувствует, что нижнее белье принимается намокать, а за спиной слышится судорожный вздох альфы, уловившего будоражащий сознание насыщенный аромат цветов персикового дерева.

В панике Хуан срывается с места, спеша оказаться снаружи, но опустившаяся на деревянную поверхность перед ним ладонь Ифаня не дает это сделать, удерживая дверь. По телу омеги пробегают мурашки. Дыхание Криса чаще обычного и тяжелее.

— В таком состоянии будет лучше, если ты останешься здесь.

Тао нервно сглатывает и прикусывает губу. В запахах вокруг с каждым мгновением усиливаются нотки возбуждения, вливавшимися мускусными вкраплениями. Несмотря на расстояние между ними, Хуан физически ощущает исходящий от тела рядом жар. Ву наклоняется к основанию его шее, ведя носом вверх до ушка, томно выдыхая:

— Ты так пахнешь, Тао. Прости. Боюсь я не смогу позволить тебе сбежать от меня. Только не сейчас.

Сильнее всего Тао ощущает себя кроликом в лапах лиса, облизывающегося в предвкушении сладкой трапезы. В мгновение ока вся та безмятежность и лёгкость, что были между ними, исчезают. Ноги омеги, как и всё тело, дрожат. Внутренности стягиваются в тугой комок. Вытирая о штаны вспотевшие ладони, Хуан боком отстраняется, отдаляясь и увеличивая меж ними расстояния. Зрачки Ву расширены, заполняя радужку. Держа голову чуть склоненной вперед, он неотрывно наблюдает за истинным. Тао понимает лишь одно — здравомыслия от альфы ждать не стоит. Пятясь назад, он всё-таки решает рискнуть и попытаться воззвать к голосу разума.

— Ифань, послушай, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Давай постараемся не наломать дров, ладно?

Голос дрожит, а ноги грозят подкоситься в любой момент. Хуан злится на самого себя, потому что чайное дерево ему самому кружит голову, но они ведь не звери поддаваться инстинктам!

Крис делает шаг к нему, усмехаясь.

— Уверен, что против этого?

Сжимая руки в кулаки, омега дрожащим голосом шепчет.

— Пожалуйста, Ифань… не надо… я не готов…

Ву честно пытается сдержаться, но соблазн не просто силен, он где-то за пределами его силы воли. Его омега с умопомрачительным запахом прямо перед ним с начавшейся течкой. А ведь он так давно мечтал об этом. Сдержаться? Вы серьезно? Как будто это возможно!

— Малыш, обещаю, что не причиню тебе боли. Позволь помочь тебе.

Тао нервно облизывает губы, продолжая пятиться, и это становится его фатальной ошибкой. Врезаясь в какую-то тумбочку за спиной, он вздрагивает, выгибаясь. Альфа сокращает расстояние между ними, одной рукой скользя на талию, притягивая к себе, а второй удерживая шею, большим пальцем оглаживая скулы.

— Аккуратней, Тао.

Неуемный вихрь затягивает омегу в свою сердцевину. Крис глядит на него опьяненным взглядом, склоняясь вперед и выдыхая в губы:

— Обещаю. Тебе понравится.

Ноги отказываются нормально держать, и Тао едва не усаживается на предавшую его тумбу, пока Ву, не теряя время зря, втягивает его в тягучий неспешный поцелуй. Мысли путаются, хотя Хуан изо всех сил старается ухватить ускользающую нить сознания. Омега опускает ладони на плечи истинного, пытаясь отодвинуть от себя, за что его губу в наказание прикусывают. Тао тихо скулит, чувствуя, что еще немного, и он сдастся, обняв альфу за шею. Лежавшая на талии омеги рука Криса скользит ниже к бедру и вперед, опускаясь на пах и принимаясь поглаживать. В панике Хуан распахивает глаза, приходя в себя, мыча и прилагая больше сил, чтобы отпихнуть свою пару. Омега собирает все силы, отталкивая альфу и незамедлительно бросаясь вперед, перескакивая через стеклянный столик и запрыгивая на сиденье кресла, перемахивая через спинку, только после этого опасливо разворачиваясь, трясясь от страха и возбуждения.

Ифань тяжело и часто дышит, слегка щурясь.

— Тао, ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я за тобой гонялся?

— Я просто хочу уйти!

Грозный рык, вырывается из груди Криса, направившегося вперед, принуждая омегу пугливо отскакивать назад. Несмотря на мебельное препятствие, между ними не более двух-трех метров.

— Дать уйти? Да тебя изнасилуют, едва ты ступишь за порог!

— И поэтому ты хочешь сделать это сам!

Альфа останавливается, сердито смотря в полные страха глаза истинного и оттого немного успокаиваясь. Довести Тао до панического ужаса в его планы не входит. Несколько раз делая пару медленных вдохов-выдохов, возвращая самообладание хотя бы самую малость, он продолжает медленно двигаться, спрашивая:

— По-твоему я похож на насильника? Я люблю тебя, и говорил это уже тысячу раз. А желать заниматься любовью с любимым человеком отнюдь не преступление.

Взгляд омеги бегает от альфы к окружающим предметам и обратно. Реши он прорваться к двери и его перехватят по пути, остается только бегство назад. Но куда бежать? Он понятия не имеет, где укрыться. Ближе всего от него находится лестница на второй этаж, а Крису до него остается пара шагов и на размышления не остается времени, потому что ещё немного и он окажется в плену. Не давая себе время на раздумья, Хуан бросается в сторону, взбегая по ступеням наверх и с ужасом понимая, что Ву сорвался в погоню. В голове парня проносится лишь одна мысль — спрятаться и запереться. Шаги Ифаня гораздо размашистее, и он в любой миг может его схватить. Тао распахивает ближайшую дверь, торопясь её закрыть, но с другой стороны слышится удар не успевшего затормозить Криса. Сил у разгоряченного альфы больше, чем у течного омеги, готового впасть в панику, потому что это походит на отрывок из фильма ужасов.

— Тао, прекрати упрямиться и всё усложнять! Это бы всё равно рано или поздно произошло! Я же сказал, что не причиню тебе боли!

Оглядываясь, Хуан нервно осматривается вокруг и ему хочется зареветь, потому что из всех комнат он по дури выбрал спальню Ифаня, в которой, как назло, даже защелки нет! И где в этом мире справедливость?! Мозг лихорадочно стремится сгенерировать выход из тупика, пока взгляд не цепляется за тумбу у кровати с лампой. Облизывая в волнении губы, Тао прикидывает, сколько времени ему потребуется на то, чтобы добежать до нее и как удачней вырубить альфу, чтобы иметь возможность ретироваться с поля боя, где у него сплошные шансы на поражение без единого варианта на победу.

— Тао!

Решая про себя: «Пан или пропал!», — Хуан отпускает дверь, в несколько прыжков оказываясь возле тумбы и хватая лампу, но стоит повернуться, как сердце делает сумасшедший кульбит, грозя выпрыгнуть от страха, потому что злой Крис стоит буквально за ним. Какие к чертям девочки-призраки, когда есть нечто настолько жуткое. Пискнув и едва не рухнув на подкосившихся ногах, Тао рефлекторно запускает лампу в Ифаня.

— Да, бл*ть, Тао!

Отворачивая голову, уворачиваясь от снаряда омеги, Ву отбивает его рукой. Не тратя отвоеванные секунды почем зря, Хуан с небывалой резвостью практически перелетает через кровать, оказываясь на другой стороне. Альфа глядит исподлобья, закипая от злости и обиды.

— Хуан Цзытао! У тебя течка, так какого хрена ты носишься как истребитель с реактивным двигателем? Я твоя пара, мы истинные, а ты полагаешь, что я способен причинить тебе вред?

— Просто уходи! Или дай уйти мне!

— Да это даже ни черта не смешно! Уверен, что готов поехать в таком состоянии?

Тао замирает, понимая, о чем говорит альфа. Адреналин, конечно, отвлекает и охлаждает, но на штанах уже давно расплывается мокрое пятно от смазки, а сфинктер зудит от потребности в члене альфы, что уж говорить о пульсирующей и ноющей тягучей боли внизу живота, от внутренних спазмов. Течка с каждым мгновением набирает обороты, принуждая сжимать зубы, чтобы не застонать или заскулить. Рядом с истинным, обычно более или менее терпимое состояние переходит в безумную лихорадку с жестким сексуальным голодом. Тряхнув головой, Тао стремится прогнать наваждение, бросая взгляд в сторону двери. Подмечая его, Ву щурится, произнося неожиданно спокойно и сдержанно:

— Просто признайся, что тебе это нужно. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что течка без альфы, после нахождения истинного мучительна для омеги.

Тао дышит часто-часто, ведь температура тела повышается, намереваясь бросить его в агонию схожую с наркоманской ломкой. Хуан сжимает зубы, цедя сквозь них, глядя глаза в глаза, склонившемуся слегка вперед альфе, готовящемуся к охотничьему прыжку.

— Не правда. Я справлюсь с этим. Я смогу!

На какую-то долю секунды время будто застывает, замедляясь, но сразу ускоряясь, устремляется вперед со скоростью распрямляемой после сжатия пружины.

Отталкиваясь, Тао бросается к дверям, уже понимая, что он проиграл, но всё равно пытаясь брыкаться и вырываться, когда сильные руки перехватывают его вокруг талии оттаскивая к кровати и бросая на нее. Хуан еще пытается отползти, но это уже бессмысленно. Крис перехватывает его руки, прижимая к одеялу по бокам от омеги. В последней попытке оттолкнуть Ву ногами, Тао также терпит фиаско. Ифань просто наваливается сверху, лишая его возможности двигаться. Жмуря глаза, Хуан, дрожа всем телом, пугливо шепчет:

— Ифань, умоляю…

Крис не безжалостный и ненормальный тиран, каким вероятно его видит сейчас Тао. Сердце альфы болезненно сжимается, когда он замечает проступающие из-под сжатых век слезы. Склоняясь вперед, он принимается осторожно их слизывать. Хуан всё ещё дрожит, но с каждым мгновением страх отступает, давая больше места желанию. Отстраняясь, Ифань заглядывает в лицо омеги. Открыв глаза, Тао смотрит на него с толикой обиды и отчаянья. Ву готов завыть, потому как ему словно вонзают в грудь раскаленные пруты.

— Да чёрт! Перестань, Тао! Это я должен плакать! Я так долго этого ждал. Каково, думаешь, мне видеть, как мой омега во время своей течки бежит от меня как от чудовища?

Поджимая губы, Хуан молчит. Крис закрывает глаза, выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы. Резко отстранившись, парень, рывком сдергивая с шеи галстук и распутав его, вручает в руки приподнявшегося, растерянного омеги, а после сводит вместе запястья, протягивая их Тао.

— Давай!

— Что?

Тао пребывает в растерянности, отчего Ву закипает, вскрикивая:

— Да свяжи уже мои руки! Просто сделай это, пока я ещё хоть как-то пытаюсь себя контролировать! А потом можешь делать все, что тебе вздумается. Клянусь, не выйду из этой комнаты и ничего тебе не сделаю. Я только умоляю тебя, не покидай квартиру. Я не вынесу, если с тобой что-то произойдет. Позвони Бекхёну, чтобы он привез лекарство и забрал тебя или… чёрт! Да сделай что угодно. Ну! Вяжи же… пожалуйста.

Сидя перед Ифанем, вцепившимся зубами в собственные губы, прокусывая их до крови, Тао скользит от лица с зажмуренными глазами вниз, подмечая и напряженные до предела мышцы и эрегированный член, выпирающий в штанах. Для омеги так непривычно видеть уверенного и настойчивого альфу со склоненной головой, смиренного и впервые настолько сломленного за время их столь нелепого противостояния. Хуан с болью думает: «Зачем я это делаю? Зачем я так мучаю и его, и себя? Зачем я разбиваю сердце того, кого люблю? Я ведь хотел дать нам шанс, а сам опять всё порчу».

Поднимаясь, Тао делает шаг к Крису, выпуская из пальцев галстук, роняя на пол. Подаваясь вперед, он обнимает Ифаня, прижимаясь к нему в неуклюжем, но искреннем и нежном поцелуе. Разум напоследок лишь шепчет, что пытаться убегать было бессмысленно с самого начала, потому что он безвозвратно пропал в силках альфы еще три года назад в парке.

Ву теряется от внезапного поцелуя и, открыв глаза, смотрит на Хуана, чьи реснички дрожат от волнения. Крис улыбается в поцелуй, обхватывая Тао, прижимая к себе, перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе, добавляя страсти и желания. Омега стонет, подаваясь бедрами вперед, потому что природа не берет в расчет его страхи, акцентируясь на желаниях тела.

Сдернув с кровати покрывало, Ифань укладывает свою пару повторно, но уже более осторожно. Отрываясь через какое-то время от губ, давая им возможность перевести дыхание, альфа с волнением спрашивает:

— Уверен, что не пожалеешь?

Тао дрожащими пальцами тянется к его пуговицам на рубашке, пытаясь расстегнуть, и отрицательно качает головой.

Губы Криса сгибаются в улыбке, но он не спешит к омеге, отдаляясь под обиженным и растерянным взглядом, вынимая из нижнего ящика тумбы презервативы.

— Я очень хочу детей, но боюсь, ты убьешь меня, если забеременеешь до нашей свадьбы.

— Ты уже и это планируешь?

Тао слегка потряхивает от осознания того, что они собираются сделать, хотя сил сопротивляться их притяжению совершенно не остается. Всё что он может, это довериться Ифаню и просто сделать вид, что почти не боится.

— Я это решил, ещё когда ты обернулся ко мне на балконе во время приема. С тех пор, я не думал никак иначе.

Омега щурится, протягивая к нему руку, когда альфа направляется обратно с упаковкой презервативов. Хмурясь, Тао тихо ворчит, привлекая истинного к себе:

— Прекрати уже болтать. Сможешь поговорить позднее.

Ву усмехается, но прежде чем вновь поцеловать свою пару, шепчет в призывно приоткрытые губы.

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой господин!

Хуан фыркает в поцелуй, попутно успевая управиться с пуговицами на «вражеской» рубашке. У Ифаня кружится голова, и он даже смутно соображает, в первую очередь расстегивая чужую пряжку ремня и молнию на штанах. Отрываясь, Крис заглядывает в лицо Тао, стягивающего с его плеч остатки одежды. Омега выглядит опьяненным, прикасаясь к подкаченной груди, заставляя напрягаться мышцы под его пальцами. Ву стягивает с омеги брюки, отбрасывая их назад и не удерживаясь, прикасаясь к яичкам истинного под нижним бельем, слегка сжимая их, а затем проводя по члену к головке и снова вниз.

Тао прогибается в спине от повторяющихся движений, громко выстанывая:

— А-ах, Ифань!

От подобного звука альфа едва не кончает на месте. В уме чертыхаясь от такой реакции, Крис отстраняется, торопясь снять жутко давящие на его естество брюки. Хуан глядит на него с досадным недовольством, но лишь до тех пор, пока Ву не обнажается полностью, принимаясь возиться с презервативом. Омега прикрывает вмиг покрасневшее лицо ладошками, из-за которых слышится жутко неловкое:

— О, Боже!

Ифань не удерживается от смешка:

— Что ж, должен сказать, что я не против, если ты будешь так называть меня в постели.

Тао убирает руки от пылающих щек, беззлобно произнося:

— Болван!

Крис только улыбается, потянувшись к остаткам одежды пары, желая поскорее освободить Хуана от неудобного плена. Он может думать лишь о том, что страстно желает поскорее почувствовать прикосновения омеги без тканевой преграды. Тао сам помогает ему снять трусы и рубашку, но когда Ифань касается края чужой майки, последней преграды меж ними, омега внезапно отталкивает альфу от себя, ударяя его в грудь.

Ву непонимающе глядит сверху вниз, пребывая в шоке, а после, складывая брови домиком, с тоской шепчет:

— Ты всё-таки не хочешь этого, я прав?

Крис сглатывает вставший в горле ком. Если он сейчас быстро уйдет и залезет под душ, до предела выкрутив вентиль с холодной водой, вероятно, он сможет хоть чуточку унять собственное возбуждение. Альфа дергается в сторону, но омега поднимается следом, обхватывая его за торс, жалобно произнося:

— Ифань, не уходи!

— Это слишком жестоко, Тао…

— Я прошу тебя. Не уходи. Я, правда, хочу этого, но… позволь мне не обнажаться полностью?

— Ты смеешься надо мной?

— Пожалуйста, Ифань.

Хуан поднимает полный мольбы взгляд, заглядывая в страждущее лицо альфы. Склоняясь вперед и беря омегу за подбородок, Ву произносит:

— Я позволю тебе это только сегодня… Как же я ненавижу, что позволяю тебе делать со мной что угодно и вить из меня веревки.

— Я больше не буду, клянусь, Ифань.

Хуан берет державшую его руку в свою и принимается покрывать поцелуями.

Наплевав на всё, Крис толкает Тао на кровать, грубо целуя, точно наказывая и скрепляя данное ему обещание.

Руки альфы оглаживают тело омеги, пальцами скользя по бокам и ребрам, по вздрагивающему животику, поднимаясь к груди и через ткань пощипывая вставшие соски. Хуан пьянеет, теряя связь с реальностью. Ву переходит от его губ на подбородок, спускаясь поцелуями к шее, оставляя на ней отметины-засосы. Тао дышит часто, постанывая на выдохе. Голова будто в тумане. Ласки альфы абсолютно нереальны. Еще никогда прежде омеге не было так хорошо.

Крис старается не обращать внимания на раздражающую майку, целуя и покусывая кожу истинного через ткань, но дойдя до живота, приподнимается и осторожно интересуется:

— Уверен, что не желаешь избавиться от одежды?

В глазах Тао мелькает отчаянная тоска, но он выдавливает улыбку.

— Не в этот раз.

Ифаню приходится смириться и запечатлеть на чужих губах очередной поцелуй, стремясь изгнать из взгляда истинного появившуюся печаль. Тао жмурится, отстраняя тревоги и страхи. Он всё больше сгорает в этом пламене его персонального огня.

Омега вскрикивает, когда альфа, опускаясь ниже, разводит в стороны его ноги, приподнимая их руками, принимаясь выцеловывать внутреннюю сторону бедер. Хуан жмурится, комкая в руках одеяло под ним, вздрагивая при каждом прикосновении и прогибаясь в спине, когда поцелуи переходят на пах, а затем Крис и вовсе берет его член в рот.

Удовольствие волнами распространяется по всему телу от низа живота, от губ, двигавшихся по его фаллосу. Все ощущения так непривычны и новы для него, что голова идет кругом, а тело жаждет большего.

Приподнимаясь, Тао тянет руки к Ву, возбужденно шепча.

— Ифань, иди сюда. Я больше не могу. Не могу.

Выпуская член омеги изо рта, Крис принимается поглаживать его рукой, а сам поднимается, припадая к губам парня. Поцелуй выходит пошлым и развязным. Язык альфы дерзко хозяйничает во рту омеги, заставляя его окончательно терять связь с реальностью. За подобными манипуляциями Тао даже не замечает палец, аккуратно введенный в пульсирующий и истекающий смазкой сфинктер. Зато второй уже доставляет дискомфорт, хотя с таким любовником, как Ву, оказывается сложно вообще хоть на чем-то сосредоточиться. Хуану чудится, что руки и губы Ифаня везде — дразнят и распаляют омегу всё сильнее и сильнее, и он уже сам насаживается на пальцы, поскуливая от нетерпения, а альфа вводит третий палец, хотя у него самого уже почти не остается терпения и его собственный член давно налит кровью.

Царапая плечи истинного, Тао со стоном выдыхает.

— Ифань, хватит меня мучить. Пожалуйста.

Остатки терпения Криса исчезают за доли секунды. Вынимая пальцы, он приставляет член к растянутому сфинктеру, входя медленно и неспешно, стараясь отвлечь Тао поцелуями и ласками.

Хуан нервно выдыхает, когда Ву останавливается, войдя до конца. Омега тяжело и часто дышит, привыкая к прежде незнакомым ощущениям. Альфа не перестает дарить своей паре ласки и поцелуи, наблюдая за его реакцией. Убеждаясь, что его истинный достаточно расслаблен, Ифань начинает двигаться медленно и осторожно, постепенно увеличивая темп и силу толчков. Тао вскрикивает, выгибаясь, и сладострастно стонет, приноравливаясь к движениям Криса, подмахивая бедрами в одном ритме с ним. В голове ни одной мысли, лишь желание быть ещё ближе, глубже, сильнее, до последней капли упиваясь наслаждением подобного слияния и единства.

Мышцы сокращаются в предоргазменном спазме, отчего Хуан закатывает глаза, выкрикивая имя истинного на пике блаженства и изливаясь на живот. Ифань грубо сминает губы омеги своими, делая ещё несколько резких толчков, и кончает следом.

Чтобы прийти в себя, Тао требуется некоторое время. Прикрыв глаза, он старается восстановить дыхание, чувствуя, как альфа выходит из него, целуя более нежно и ласково. Омега улыбается в поцелуй и, когда Ву отстраняется, открывает глаза, ловя в сгущающихся вечерних сумерках сияющий взгляд.

— Не могу поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Наверное, я сплю, и все это мне только чудится. Если это так, то не хочу просыпаться.

Довольно хмыкая, Хуан поглаживает ладонями покрытые испариной плечи истинного.

— Но это всё на самом деле. Я здесь, вместе с тобой.

— Надеюсь, ты не жалеешь.

Омега смущенно улыбается, протягивая.

— Ну-у… думаю это гораздо лучше, нежели то, что я мог испытывать, оставшись в одиночестве.

— Тао.

— М?

— Мне кажется, я сейчас с ума сойду от твоего запаха. Вероятно из-за того, что у тебя никого не было, твое тело буквально умоляет о ласках. Поэтому, прости, но ограничиться одним разом я не могу.

Лукаво щурясь, Тао приподнимается шепча в губы альфы.

— Тогда чего же ты ждешь, Ифань? Я весь твой.

Слова Хуана действуют на Криса как красная тряпка на быка, заставляя срываться и окончательно терять голову.

Омеге кажется, что всё происходящее походит на безумие. Слишком долго сдерживаясь, они цепляются друг в друга как сумасшедшие. Поцелуи, крики, стоны, безудержные толчки и всё по новой. Они занимаются любовью меняя позы, всё сильнее пьянея от густых дурманящих ароматов, соединяющихся в гремучую смесь, отключающую остатки здравого смысла и разума, оставляя после себя лишь животные инстинкты.

Тао приходит в себя вместе со звуком разрываемой ткани. Одурманенный близостью с истинным, Ву избавляется от мешающей преграды, отбрасывая прочь остатки порванной майки. Хуан теряется, опешивая. Возбуждение слишком велико, чтобы нормально мыслить, но осознание того, что может произойти, если Ифань придет в себя, страшит. Оттолкнуть альфу от себя даже представить невозможно, а значит остается лишь плыть по течению, смиряясь с происходящим. Успокаивает омегу то, что в ночной темноте Крис не сможет увидеть его шрамы, а возбуждение не даст осознать его дефекты прикосновениями. Всё, что он может — это полностью отдаться Ву и раскрыться до самого конца. Отступать поздно, и остается лишь идти до конца, и если вдруг эта ночь станет для них единственной, то стоит взять от неё всё, чтобы не хранить сожалений.

Тао прижимается всем телом к Ифаню, точно желая раствориться в нем без остатка. Чувствуя каждой клеткой разгоряченное тело истинного, Хуан понимает, что теперь он по-настоящему пропадает в чувствах к своей паре.

— Ифань, я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя!

Альфа распахивает глаза, замедляясь, потому что поверить в сказанное после всего, что было меж ними - трудно. Но омега глядит на него с таким трепетом и нежностью, что сомнения осыпаются вместе со словами Тао на выдохе:

— Безумно. Уже очень-очень давно.

— Тао…

Крис принимается осыпать лицо омеги поцелуями, шепча слова благодарности и ответного признания.

С души словно спадает огромный камень от озвученных чувств, так долго хранимых в сердце Тао. Теперь все касания и поцелуи кажутся ещё более чувственными, отдаваясь в телах влюбленных трепетом осознания, что вот она, твоя пара — любящая и любимая, всецело принадлежащая только тебе.

Когда спустя несколько часов, уставшие и полностью изможденные Ифань и Тао засыпают, прижимаясь друг к другу, альфа думает о том, что теперь они всегда будут вместе. А омега успевает поймать себя на мысли, что утром будет лучше, если он проснется раньше Ву, потому что после стихшего возбуждения к нему возвращается страх, что Крис, увидев настоящий облик своей пары, не сможет его принять, а значит, Хуану остается только бежать без оглядки.


	31. Что ты знаешь про меня?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка главы: Martin Phipps — Iʼve Seen Hell (OST North and South)

_Мне бы только_

_Не продрогнуть на ветру_

_У последней двери._

_Ненадолго —_

_Все из памяти сотру,_

_И ему поверю._

_Так что ты знаешь про меня?_

_Чему ты веришь про меня?_

_Что ты хочешь от меня —_

_Что ты знаешь…_

_(Мельница — Что ты знаешь?)_

В церкви было полным-полно народу. Гости занимали все скамьи от алтаря до самого входа. У стен стояли высокие вазоны с разноцветными пионами.

Пробирая до дрожи, вокруг разливалась мелодия органа. Громкая, мощная, но безумно прекрасная, она струилась вокруг, звеня разливавшимся потоком, наполняющим сердца окружающих миром и гармонией.

Взгляды присутствующих были устремлены в сторону прохода, по которому двигались два омеги, державшие друг друга под руки. Облаченные в белоснежные смокинги с узорной вышивкой на манжетах и лацканах, они держали одинаковые букеты из калл, оплетенные шелковыми лентами. Очаровательные головки украшали серебряные венки-диадемы с жемчугом, от чего они выглядели прекрасными принцами, сошедшими с картинки детской сказки, в финале истории, после которой обязательно будет то самое — долго и счастливо. Подстать им были и ждавшие их у алтаря альфы. В отличие от хрупких половинок, их костюмы были черными, но украшались аналогичной вышивкой, а в петлицах грациозно сияли светлые цветки фрезии. Мужчины неотрывно смотрели на своих истинных, тепло улыбаясь им, не замечая более ничего вокруг. Весь мир не имел для них значения, были только они и их возлюбленные.

Подойдя к будущим мужьям, омеги встали рядом с ними, представая перед пожилым священником, любовавшимся такими красивыми парами. Сменив затихший орган, по залу разнесся его старческий голос. Эхом разлетаясь по залу, слова торжественной речи достигали каждого уголка. Когда же следом за ними зазвучали клятвы брачующихся, произносимые столь трепетно и искренне, многие не смогли сдержать эмоций и слез. Улыбки на лицах женихов сверкали, согревая окружающих своим теплом. И сколько же радости принесли простые слова в завершении о заключенных союзах и благословении, скрепляемые ласковыми и нежными поцелуями.

Сидевший на первом ряду Ифань улыбался, как и остальные, хотя внутри у него была тень грусти и тоски. Он был счастлив за своих родителей, так случайно встретивших свои пары, сдружившихся и решивших провести общую церемонию. Можно считать, что теперь у него просто четверо родителей вместо двух, а в остальном всё должно было остаться как раньше, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что как прежде уже не будет. Теперь у каждого из них своя семья. Любить его меньше не будут, но он уже сейчас чувствовал себя лишним.

Папа помахал рукой, подзывая его к себе, и его заключили в объятия с четырех сторон. Мальчишка даже вымученно улыбнулся, выходя следом за молодыми из церкви под звон свадебных колоколов.

Отовсюду раздавались поздравления, гости один за другим подходили к женихам, осыпая всевозможными пожеланиями всего самого наилучшего и комплиментами. Ифань старался держаться в стороне, хотя порой о нем так же вспоминали, к счастью или нет — нечасто.

В царящем вокруг смехе и веселье, юный альфа думал о том, что когда-нибудь и он встретит свою пару, своего истинного. Они будут такими же счастливыми и радостными, он будет обнимать своего омегу, прижимая к себе, целуя и наслаждаясь его ароматом. Тогда вероятно он и ощутит то безграничное умиротворение и счастье, которое переполняло его родителей. Но пока он стоял в стороне, натянуто улыбавшийся и всеми позабытый.

Когда-нибудь он будет счастливым, найдя того, кто предназначен ему. И вместе с тем единственным они построят свою семью, создавая из двух половинок единое целое, неразделимое.

Зажегшийся в груди огонь желания найти предначертанного ему омегу, неутомимо заставлял Ифаня искать свою пару, но всякий раз его ожидали неудачи и разочарования. Ни один омега не был тем самым, которого искал альфа. Понемногу его надежда истончалась и исчезала. Образ желанной пары казался всё более нереальным и недостижимым.

Но так было лишь до тех пор, пока судьба не свела его с упрямым и своенравным парнем. Одного взгляда на Тао оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять, что именно его он искал и ждал все эти годы. И только с ним Ифань сможет обрести то, к чему стремился — семью, любовь, сердечное тепло. Хотя впоследствии выяснилось, что прежде чем достичь этого, альфе придется потратить немало сил. Его пара оказался крепким орешком.

* * *

Вопреки желаниям Тао, Ифань проснулся первым.

Ещё не открыв глаза, он сделал глубокий вдох и расплылся в улыбке. Смешавшиеся их запахи создавали приятное сочетание, будоражащее и волнующее.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Ву взглянул на спавшего омегу. Чуть отросшие волосы Хуана разметались по подушке. Одну руку парень подложил себе под голову, а вторую прижимал к груди, комкая в ладони край натянутого до горла покрывала. Омега безмятежно посапывал, улыбаясь уголками губ. В этот раз кошмары не тревожили его, а сны были умиротворяющими и светлыми.

Подавшись вперед, альфа коснулся губ возлюбленного невесомым поцелуем. Однако вблизи запах Тао был гуще и сильнее, течка всё ещё давала о себе знать, и Крис, не сдержавшись, принялся целовать омегу более настойчиво.

Нахмурившись, Хуан фыркнул во сне и постарался натянуть на голову покрывало, вызвав смешок у отстранившегося Ву.

— Соблазняет меня и даже носом не ведет. Соня.

Альфа легонько щелкнул омегу по выглядывавшему из-под покрывала носу, получив в ответ недовольное бурчание. Стараясь отодвинуться подальше, Тао перевернулся и уткнулся носом в подушку.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Ифаня, а глаза ошеломленно и растерянно распахнулись. Отстранившись, он нахмурился, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Уместившись на животе, омега подмял покрывало под себя, оставаясь полностью обнаженным и открывая взору альфы себя во всей красе. Бледная кожа и выделявшиеся на ней, как алые разводы, шрамы.

Сказать по правде, зрелище действительно было не из приятных. Вздохнув, Крис опустил голову, потирая лоб.

Точно почувствовав неладное, Хуан завозился, приподнимаясь на кровати и оборачиваясь назад.

Спросонок Тао не сразу понял, что произошло, но когда Ифань поднял на него потемневший взгляд, внутри у омеги всё оборвалось, застывая, точно покрываясь ледяной коркой. Подхватывая покрывало, он подтянул его к подбородку, сжимая ткань в кулачках.

Ву молчит несколько секунд, а после отводит взгляд в сторону, не зная, что сказать.

Чувствуя, как у него начинают дрожать губы, а глаза щиплет от подступающих слез, омега прикусывает изнутри щеку, спрыгивая с кровати и пробегая к своим вещам, понурив голову, стараясь не смотреть на истинного. Ноги дрожат, как и все тело, которое ко всему прочему ноет и болит после недавней ночи. Стараясь не расплакаться, Тао принимается нервно одеваться, натягивая брюки и рубашку, но из-за трясущихся рук он только путается в одежде, запинаясь и падая на пол, вытягиваясь в полный рост. Ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько униженным и раздавленным, хотя вытерпеть и пережить ему довелось не мало.

Садясь, Хуан стирает рукавом стекающие слезы, шмыгая носом.

Приходя, наконец, в себя, Ифань спрыгивает с кровати, подбегая к омеге, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

Вздрагивая, Тао вскидывает руки вверх, закрывая голову и судорожно выдыхает, срываясь на рыдания.

— Пожалуйста, только не бей меня.

Крис застывает в растерянности. Он не знает, можно ли ему дотронутся до парня, который рыдает навзрыд и трясется так, что это заметно невооруженным взглядом. Кажется, дотронься до него и он рассыплется. Можно подумать, что перед Ву совершенно незнакомый человек. От прежнего уверенного, холодного, сдержанного и целеустремленного Хуана нет абсолютно ничего. Чуть отодвигаясь, альфа старается говорить как можно спокойней.

— Я не собирался причинять тебе вред. Тао, неужели ты боишься меня?

Неуверенно опуская руки, омега со страхом глядит на альфу, стараясь успокоиться, но выходит это у него плохо. Стоит стереть слезы, как на их месте тут же появляются другие. Всхлипывая и проглатывая вставший в горле комок, Хуан опускает голову, виноватым тоном произнося сквозь всхлипы.

— Прости. Мне так жаль, Ифань. Я хотел уйти до того, как ты… увидишь это. Обещаю, я уйду и больше не потревожу тебя. Прости. Мне жаль, что тебе достался такой уродливый омега.

Растерянно распахнув глаза, Ву выдыхает, осторожно придвигаясь вперед, обнимая парня, прижимая к груди. Тао настороженно напрягается, впиваясь зубами в губы, а Крис бережно пересаживает его себе на колени и, чуть покачивая, поглаживает плечи.

— Ты у меня самый красивый. И самый замечательный. Это мне стоит извиниться, что так себя повел. Я просто не ожидал.

Омега опускает голову, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Ничего. Я понимаю, что ты разочарован.

— Глупости, — Ифань легонько целует омегу в макушку, — Тао, посмотри на меня.

— Нет. Мне стыдно.

Цокнув языком, Ву поднимается, потянув растерянного Хуана за собой, вместе с ним пересаживаясь на кровать. Омега сидит опустив голову, всё ещё напряженный и расстроенный. Приподняв его личико, альфа стирает остатки слез, серьезно заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Тао, ты же понимаешь, что нам нужно поговорить. Прошу, расскажи мне всё от начала и до конца.

Парень глядит так жалобно, что Крису становится стыдно, но он отлично понимает, что если они не разберутся со всем до конца, то нет смысла продолжать такие отношения.

— Ты меня возненавидишь, — Хуан говорит это таким тихим шепотом, что если бы Ифань не напрягал слух, запросто мог прослушать.

— Этого не произойдет.

Омега робко приподнимает голову, заглядывая в глаза альфы, который ободряюще улыбается, а затем нежно целует губы пары. Тао краснеет, точно они целуются впервые, опуская голову, сцепляя руки в замок. Ву не торопит его, давая время все обдумать и уложить в голове, он позволяет себе лишь легкие поглаживания по плечу, чтобы Хуан чувствовал его поддержку. Сейчас, глядя на парня, Крис не может отделаться от ощущения, что перед ним человек, которого он совсем не знает. И не то, что это плохо, просто немного странно видеть свою пару таким… уязвимым. Ифань и прежде видел, как омега плачет или переживает, но сейчас он словно олицетворяет саму хрупкость.

— Мои родители, — услышав зазвучавший тихий голос, Ву мгновенно подобрался, — рано вступили в брак. Они познакомились в университете и уж после первого курса поженились. К концу второго, у них родился я. Они всегда были вместе. Никогда не ссорились, несмотря на трудности. Только став старше я понял, как нелегко им было. Им пришлось перевестись на заочное обучение, папа сидел дома со мной. Отец работал. Он всегда прикладывал максимум усилий, чтобы мы ни в чем не нуждались. И хотя мы жили в маленькой квартирке, мы были счастливы, — Тао рассказывал с перерывами, потому как воспоминания о прошлом давались ему болезненно и нелегко, — Однажды, придя с работы, отец сказал, что у него для нас особый подарок к Рождеству. Он купил нам новый дом. Двухэтажный, с просторными комнатами и всеми удобствами. О таком можно только мечтать, — парень горько усмехнулся, — Первой обставили мою комнату и спальню родителей. Поставили в гостиной елку — огромную, настоящую. Мы даже не успели перевести все вещи. Я упросил папу разжечь камин, — омега сглотнул, до боли сжимая руки, — он хотел погасить его позднее вечером, но когда укладывал меня спать, задремал в моей комнате, — Хуан замолчал, а затем закрыл лицо руками, — Когда я проснулся, всё уже было в огне. Это походило на ад. Пламя — оно было везде. Я разбудил папу, потому что не знал, что делать. Он схватил меня и бросился на улицу, но уже внизу сказал мне бежать одному, а сам вернулся за отцом. Я был слишком напуган, чтобы просто пройти эти проклятые пару метров в коридоре. А потом… родители… они оказались заключены из-за обвалившихся балок между двумя пролетами на лестнице, — вскинув голову, парень отчаянно произнес, заглядывая в лицо Криса, — Они были обречены. Тогда, там. Отец… он до последнего закрывал папу собой, и он целовал его, прощаясь, — вскинув руки, парень зажал уши, — Я так хочу забыть их крики, мне казалось, что я сойду с ума от этого. Но я потерял сознание от боли из-за ожогов, к тому же, на меня упал развалившийся шкаф из прихожей. Я вообще не должен был выжить. Но меня вытащили пожарные, вызванные соседями. Сяомину тогда было всего 26, он только окончил университет и начал работать, а ему пришлось усыновлять меня и хоронить родителей. Хотя… — Тао снова заплакал, — от них практически ничего не осталось.

Ифань ещё сильнее прижал омегу к себе. Сейчас ему самому хотелось заплакать, чувствуя, насколько больно его паре. Переведя дыхание, Хуан продолжил говорить, хотя голос его дрожал и срывался.

— У меня было поражено более 40% тела. Врачи ждали, что я умру, но Сяомин настаивал на лечении и меня собирали по частям, пришивая заново кожу, обкалывая обезболивающими и различными препаратами, делая переливание крови. А из-за развившейся ожоговой болезни* у меня нарушилась работа внутренних органов. Я постоянно был без сознания, лишь изредка приходя в себя. Когда я смог окончательно прийти в себя, я ещё долго учился заново управлять своим телом. Ходить, есть самостоятельно, но… когда я увидел себя в зеркале…

Тао замолчал, потому что из-за слёз, как бы он не пытался говорить, у него выходили только всхлипы и рваные вздохи. У Криса из-за слов омеги в горле уже давно стоит ком, но он хранит молчание, понимая, что Хуан ещё не закончил и ему нужно выговориться, как бы тяжело и болезненно это не было. Альфа укачивает свою пару, точно ребёнка, потому что сейчас он выглядит как напуганный страдающий малыш. Ву бережно целует его в макушку и слегка теряется, когда парень поднимает на него опухшие покрасневшие глаза, и тянется к его щекам ладошками.

— Прости, Ифань. Прости меня. Я так долго терпел… всё это. Я знаю, ты хочешь нормальную семью, а я не могу её тебе дать. Из-за всего что было, из-за этих последствий. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучшего, чем я.

Перехватывая руки Хуана, Ву касается их губами, выдыхая севшим хриплым голосом.

— Не говори так. Главное, что мы есть друг у друга, правда? А остальное когда-нибудь наладится. Я люблю тебя несмотря ни на что. И ты лучшее, что было, есть и будет в моей жизни.

Тао опускает голову, наклоняясь вперед, прижимаясь ближе к альфе. Крис аккуратно перекладывает омегу на постель, ложась рядом и обнимая, поглаживая по голове.

— Не вини себя, хорошо?

— Я хочу дать тебе больше, но не могу.

— Ты и так даешь мне более того, о чем я мог мечтать.

Ифань некоторое время молчит, пока Хуан ещё всхлипывает, стараясь успокоиться окончательно. Чуть хмурясь, альфа осторожно произносит:

— Тао. Могу я кое-что у тебя спросить?

Омега неуверенно кивает головой. Тяжело вздыхая, Крис на одном дыхании выдыхает.

— Почему ты решил, что я могу тебя ударить?

Парень молчит, а затем слегка отодвигается, заглядывая в серьезные карие глаза.

— Просто… когда я после лечения пришел в школу… мои шрамы были заметней и… многим это не нравилось.

Ву пару секунд ошарашенно глядит на поджимающего губы Хуана, а затем садится на постели потрясенно спрашивая.

— Хочешь сказать, что они избивали тебя? — Тао отводит взгляд, который говорит красноречивее любого ответа. Закипая от злости, Ифань цедит сквозь зубы, — И часто?

Хуан вновь переходит на шепот, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Каждый день.

Альфа закипает всё сильнее.

— Какого чёрта? И Сяомин ничего не сделал, чтобы прекратить это?

Подскакивая, Тао поспешно выпаливает.

— Нет, он просто не знал об этом. После моего лечения, он набрал много долгов и сутками работал, чтобы погасить их. Поэтому я никогда не рассказывал ему о своих проблемах, чтобы не волновать. Ты первый, кому я рассказал это. …Хотя ещё Чонде в курсе, потому что он и научил меня давать отпор. Я никогда никого не бил без причины. Я либо защищал себя, либо Бекхёна или ТэЁна.

Крис пребывает в полнейшем шоке. Запустив пальцы в волосы, он слегка их оттягивает, чтобы хотя бы болью привести себя в чувства и собраться с мыслями.

— Что ещё они тебе делали.

Искренне надеясь, что сейчас его пара, наконец, скажет: «Больше ничего», — Ифань злится, когда Тао молчит. Сурово глядя на истинного, альфа повторяет:

— Что они ещё сделали тебе, Тао?

Подтягивая колени к груди, омега опускает взгляд на простынь.

— Это было давно и уже не важно.

— Для меня важно.

Кусая губы, парень, сжимаясь, нехотя произносит:

— Они раздевали меня донага.

Хуан прячет лицо за коленями, пока Ву приходит в себя, под конец придвигаясь ближе, хватая Тао за руки, отводя их в стороны, заставляя парня посмотреть на себя.

— Где они тебя трогали?

— Нигде. Ифань, отпусти. Ты же знаешь, до тебя у меня никого не было. Я… для них был слишком уродливым. Да и Чен помешал им, хотя он и не понял, что они хотели сделать, — горько усмехаясь, парень добавляет, — Наверное, это единственный раз, когда я был благодарен за свои изъяны.

— Прикончу всех к чертям собачьим.

Вид негодующего злого альфы заставляет омегу немного расслабится.

— Не надо. Я им сам отомстил. Хотя они бы удивились, узнав, что ты меня защищаешь.

— Почему?

— Потому что меня они уверяли, что ты даже не взглянешь в мою сторону и, …увидев меня раздетым, будешь испытывать отвращение.

Вспоминая реакцию альфы после своего пробуждения, Тао отворачивается к окну. Испытывая холодную ярость, Крис смотрит на нахмурившегося омегу, а затем заваливает его на кровать, стаскивая с него одежду.

— Что ты делаешь? Иф…

Ву обрывает слова Хуана на полуслове, целуя его жестко и дико. Тао не знает, в не до конца прошедшей течке ли дело или чём-то ином, но Крис раздевает его, в мгновение ока оставляя обнаженным. Любые попытки что-то сказать прерываются поцелуями, пока омега не теряет голову под чужими ласками, лишаясь любых мыслей в голове. Парень сам разводит ноги, в нетерпении поддаваясь бедрами вверх. Только после этого альфа отстраняется, чтобы довольно выдохнуть, потираясь вставшим членом между ягодиц омеги, дразня, но не проникая внутрь:

— Отвращение, значит. Узнаю, что ещё хоть кто-то посмел тебя обидеть, прикончу на месте.

Возбужденному Хуану уже плевать на прошлое, потому что всё чего он хочет, это поскорее ощутить в себе истинного, поэтому он, негодуя, возмущается:

— Почему ты всегда решаешь болтать после того, как возбудишь меня? Дурацкая привычка. Хватит разговоров!

Ву ухмыляется.

— Такой настрой мне нравится больше. Хотя продолжим чуть иначе.

Тао заметно пугается, когда Крис переворачивает его на живот, а затем подтягивает к себе за бедра.

— Ифань! Не так!

Крис легонько шлепает паникующего парня по попе, а затем наклоняется к его спине, опаляя её дыханием произнося:

— Сам сказал меньше разговоров, так что не возмущайся.

Пока Хуан судорожно подбирает слова для ответа, альфа целует его лопатку, скользя ниже, легко и нежно губами и языком рисуя какие-то хаотичные узоры. Тао прогибается в позвоночнике от неожиданности, потому что кожа на месте шрама тоньше, отчего все прикосновения кажутся острее: сочетая остаточную боль и наслаждение. Омега и сам не ожидает, что спавшее было возбуждение так быстро вернется от столь внезапных манипуляций. Проведя кончиком языка по месту шва, Крис насмешливо выдыхает, слыша тихий стон.

— Похоже, кто-то скрывал от меня ещё одну эрогенную зону.

Краснея до кончиков ушей, Хуан пьянеет от удовольствия, поскольку Ифань не теряет время зря, левой рукой поглаживая его член, а правой пощипывая соски, но вскоре переводя её к анусу омеги, принимаясь понемногу разрабатывать. Тао упирается локтями в простынь, выгибаясь под чужим ласками точно кот и даже издает похожий на протяжный мяв звук, когда Крис входит в него.

Придерживая омегу за бедра, Ву толкается внутрь, сходя с ума от удовольствия. Повинуясь случайному порыву, когда его взгляд падает на спину истинного, альфа проводит по ней подушечками пальцев, попутно наклоняясь вперед, целуя плечо, вызывая томный стон переходящий после очередного толчка во вскрик.

Перед глазами Хуана скачут солнечные зайчики, ему до одури приятны эти внезапные касания, а когда толчки становятся резче и быстрее, он лишается остатков разума и сдержанности, поддаваясь крестцом назад, срывая голос криками, сплетающимися в пошлую мелодию вместе за звуком шлепков и стонами альфы. Кончая на простынь, Тао не соображает что происходит, по инерции двигаясь ещё несколько раз, пока разрядки не достигает Ифань, и вместе они не заваливаются на кровать. Ву заставляет Хуана чуть повернуть голову, чтобы лениво, пошло поцеловать.

Для Тао слишком много событий и волнений за одно утро, а потому, расслабляясь, он засыпает. Крис все ещё тяжело дышит, прижимаясь грудью к чужой спине, потому что узел связывает их в одно целое. Альфа и сам чувствует себя утомленным и, нашарив позади покрывало, накидывает его на них с Хуаном, а затем погружается в дрему.

* * *

Пробуждаясь повторно, Ву оглядывается в поисках омеги, но не находя его, начинает нервничать, поднимаясь, натягивая штаны и выходя из комнаты. Поведя носом, альфа понимает, что на верхнем этаже омеги точно нет, и спускается вниз. То, что Тао не ушел, становится понятно по доносившимся с кухни запахам еды и тихого бормотания:

— И где у него специи?

Останавливаясь в дверях, Крис оглядывает с головы до ног Хуана, на котором из одежды только рубашка самого Ву. Особенно это становится заметно, когда парень привстает на носочки, потянувшись к верхней полке, отчего края рубашки задираются, обнажая аппетитные ягодицы.

Усмехаясь, альфа проходит к омеге, обнимая со спины за талию, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Мимо. Они в боковом ящике.

— Напугал.

Наклонив голову, Ифань целует пахнущую его гелем для душа шею истинного, который откидывает голову на плечо, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза, но быстро спохватывается.

— Стоп, подожди. У меня так всё подгорит, — отстраняясь, Тао спешит в указанном направлении за специями, продолжая, — Не знаю как ты, а я жутко голодный.

Отходя в сторону, садясь за стол, Крис с ухмылкой произносит:

— Ещё бы. После таких-то физических упражнений.

Омега оборачивается, с упреком бросая взгляд на свою пару, но краснея. Альфа от такого вида только умиляется.

— Как ты умудряешься смущаться, после того, что между нами было, при этом разгуливая в одной рубашке. Кстати, мне нравится, как она на тебе смотрится.

— Так и могу, — отворачиваясь, парень продолжает возиться с готовкой, — И я не виноват, что у меня на брюках порвана молния, а на рубашке не хватает пары пуговиц.

Поднимаясь, Крис подходит ближе к истинному, заглядывая через плечо в кастрюлю, в которой готовятся овощи и мясо.

— Хорошо. Подберем тебе что-нибудь из моих вещей. Хотя мне больше нравится то, как ты выглядишь без одежды.

Ифань опускает руки на чужую талию, медленно ведя до бедер. Оборачиваясь, Хуан усмехается.

— Вот уж не ожидал, что ты настолько озабоченный.

— Хм. Ну, во-первых, мне просто пришлось слишком долго ждать этого, а во-вторых, мне казалось, ты ничего не имеешь против занятия любовью. Даже сейчас.

Альфа улыбается, чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание омеги, когда он подходит ближе, вставая у него прямо за спиной, чуть подтягивая его бедра к своим.

— Мне начинает казаться, что меня взяли в сексуальное рабство.

— Есть что возразить?

Выключив плиту, Тао разворачивается, чуть ведя бедрами, дразня Ву.

— Ну, если мне дадут поесть, то я подумаю над продолжением.

Заключая свою пару в медвежьи объятия, Крис выдыхает ему в шею.

— Всё-таки твоя течка началась очень кстати.

— Наверное, хотя не расслабляйся слишком сильно. Надеюсь, ты отвезешь меня вечером домой.

— Можешь остаться ещё на одну ночь у меня.

— Завтра много работы. Ты же знаешь.

— Было бы проще, живи мы вместе. Давай, наконец, поженимся, м?!

Застыв, Хуан отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза Крису.

— Ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Я же уже давно говорил об этом.

Хмурясь, Тао задумывается. Ифань наклоняется вперед, заставляя омегу вновь посмотреть на себя.

— Ты не хочешь?

— Не в этом дело. Сейчас слишком много всего. Свадьбы Сехуна и Ханя, Чанёля и Бекхёна, суд с Аном, к тому же у родителей годовщина, которую уже и так из-за их командировок приходилось переносить несколько раз…

— А как же мы?

Вздыхая, Хуан тянется к смотрящему на него щенячьим взглядом альфе, трепетно целуя. Ву не удается полноценно насладится губами парня, который отстраняется, продолжая:

— Я не говорю, нет. Но давай вернемся к этому разговору позднее? Когда удастся решить все проблемы.

Нехотя Крис кивнул.

— Хорошо. Но надеюсь, это произойдет поскорее.

Улыбаясь, Тао довольно произносит:

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.

Хмыкая, Ву вновь целует омегу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ожоговая болезнь – нарушения функции органов и систем, возникшие вследствие обширного и/или глубокого ожогового поражения.  
> При ожоговой болезни вследствие ответной реакции организма на появление поврежденных участков ткани и нарушения кровообращения происходит сгущение крови и сужение сосудов – централизация кровообращения. Из-за этого начинают страдать периферийные отделы тела, а затем внутренние органы. Происходит недостаток кровообращения и начинает развиваться гиповолемический шок.  
> Гиповолемический шок – состояние, возникающее вследствие быстрого уменьшения объема циркулирующей крови. При потере большого объема жидкости расстройства усугубляются, следствием гиповолемического шока становятся необратимые повреждения внутренних органов и смерть.


	32. Loves all of you...

_Откроем же карты и собственные сердца друг другу,_

_Рискуя всем, как бы ни было тяжело._

_Потому что я всем своим существом_

_Люблю всё в тебе:_

_Люблю каждый изгиб твоего тела и каждую угловатость,_

_Все твои идеальные несовершенства._

_Отдай мне всю себя,_

_И я отдам всего себя тебе._

_Ты — мой конец и моё начало._

_И, даже проигрывая, я побеждаю,_

_Потому что я отдаю тебе всего себя,_

_А ты отдаёшь мне всю себя._

_EXO's Chanyeol — All Of Me (John Legend Cover)_

Понедельник и вторник пролетают как один день.

Тао и Крис с головой погружаются в подготовку к свадьбе Сехуна и Лухана, параллельно полностью взваливая на себя работу агентств, перехватывая проекты Бекхёна и Чанёля.

Сами Бён и Пак с раннего утра до поздней ночи готовятся к собственной свадьбе. Так, что ТэЁн совсем не видит в эти дни папу. Бек уезжает до того, как мальчишка просыпается, и возвращается уже после того, как он засыпает.

Зато в эти дни у них нет времени думать о чем-то кроме работы и на беспокойство не остается ни секунды, настолько они устают, полностью выматываясь.

Осознание же происходящего приходит к Бекхёну в среду, когда он уже стоит в церкви, в комнате жениха-омеги, и Тао с Джуном помогают ему готовиться к церемонии. Вот так спонтанно и внезапно в его голове вспыхивает лампочка, что оказывается — у него сегодня свадьба! И не просто сегодня, а прямо сейчас!

— Бекхён? Всё в порядке?

Тао замер, увидев, как на лице брата внезапно появилось выражение полной растерянности и недоумения. Пару раз похлопав глазами, он, ошарашенно оглядев родственников, нервно выдохнул:

— Я замуж выхожу.

Произнесено это было таким тоном, что было не до конца понятно вопрос это или утверждение. Улыбнувшись, Хуан поправил лацканы пиджака брата.

— Выходишь. За Чанёля.

— А… охренеть… С ума сойти. Ужас.

Джун тихо фыркнул, погладив сына по руке.

— Как ребёнок. Растерялся?

— Кажется немного. Просто. Внезапно это происходит слишком неожиданно…

— Хочешь сказать, ты передумал?

Тао осторожно заглянул брату в глаза. Нахмурившись, Бекхён развернулся, окидывая себя в зеркале.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Это ведь, чтобы защитить ТэЁна.

Джун переглянулся с Тао, но оба промолчали. В дверь легонько постучали, отвлекая троицу от неловких мыслей, и в комнату заглянул Ифань.

— Ребята, всё готово. Вы закончили? Можем начинать?

— Да. Мы тоже уже заканчиваем. Через десять минут можно начинать.

— Хорошо. Я передам остальным. Бекхён, потрясающе выглядишь!

— Спасибо!

Улыбнувшись, Ву скрылся за дверьми, а Тао посмотрел на побледневшего Бека.

— Не переживай. Все закончится раньше, чем ты думаешь. Все будет в порядке.

— Да. Я знаю.

Глядя на сына, Джун взглянул на Хуана.

— Тао, ты не мог бы оставить нас одних. Я хочу поговорить с Бекхёном наедине. Можешь идти к остальным.

Парень взглянул на мужчину, точно ища подтверждение каких-то своих мыслей, а затем кивнул, поспешно выходя. Приобняв сына за плечи, Джун слегка погладил Бека по ним.

— Бекки, я знаю о чем ты думаешь. Но в этот раз всё будет по-другому. Теперь всё совсем иначе. Сейчас тебя у алтаря ждет Чанёль. Такого красивого и прекрасного моего сыночка. Ты же знаешь, что они совсем не похожи. Чанёль любит тебя, и он очень ждет тебя, поэтому не бойся. Он не причинит тебе боли как Чжэхён, ты ведь и сам это знаешь.

Поджав губы, Бек кивнул.

— Да. Все будет в порядке. Я просто немного волнуюсь.

— Бекки, — положив ладошки на щечки парня, мужчина заставил его посмотреть себе в лицо, — Забудь, что было в прошлом. Сейчас твоя жизнь полностью меняется. Отныне, тебя ждет только светлое будущее, полное любви и заботы. Он твой истинный и для него нет никого дороже тебя!

Бекхён улыбнулся. При воспоминаниях о своей паре на сердце становилось теплее, и тревоги отступали. Видя, как озарилось лицо его ребёнка, Джун вздохнул.

— И не говори, что это только для ТэЁна. Я понимаю твои страхи, но признайся хотя бы самому себе, что ты выбрал его потому, что хочешь быть с ним.

Омега тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. Улыбнувшись, мужчина отстранился.

— Вот и славно. А пока я пойду в часовню, скажу, чтобы начинали.

— Папа!

— Да, мой хороший?

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, Бекки. Мы тебя ждем.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, старший омега вышел, оставляя сына одного. Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, Бекхён ещё раз посмотрел на свое отражение. Тревога не покинула его окончательно, но после слов папы он чувствовал себя лучше, хотя ощущение того, что он вернулся в свое прошлое, не покидало. Коснувшись рукой живота, Бён вспомнил, как волновался и радовался в тот день. Ему было неприятно вспоминать, но тогда он был влюблен в Чжэхёна и ждал их свадьбы с нетерпением. Он верил, что у них все будет хорошо и они будут замечательной парой, а вышло все совсем иначе.

Ещё раз вздохнув, прогоняя печальные мысли, Бекхён развернулся, спеша к дверям, будто сбегая от страхов и тревог. В конце концов, чем скорее они со всем этим закончат, тем скорее все останется позади.

* * *

— Мне кажется, я сейчас умру от волнения. Или из-за нервов меня стошнит.

Ифань вскинул брови, бросая взгляд в сторону шепчущего Чанёля, стоявшего у алтаря. Улыбнувшись, Ву иронично ответил таким же шепотом.

— Знаешь, это будет не самый лучший вариант закончить ваше с Бекхёном бракосочетание.

— У меня просто в голове не укладывается, что у нас свадьба.

— Ты же был более спокойный недавно. Откуда это волнение? Опять твой страх ответственности, что ли?

— Что? Нет! Я просто так рад, что мы наконец-то будем супругами, что готов упасть в обморок. Вот прямо тут.

Скрыв смех за подобием кашля, Крис произнес:

— На моей практике, это будет первый случай, когда жених на радостях потеряет сознание.

— Да ну тебя. Я посмотрю, как ты себя будешь чувствовать, когда будешь так же ждать у алтаря Тао!

Посмотрев в сторону Хуана, стоявшего на другой стороне у алтаря, и поглядывавшего то на двери, то на сидящих в первом ряду Сяомина, ТэЁна и Тея, Ифань тепло улыбнулся.

— Думаю, это будет самый счастливый день в моей жизни и я уж точно не стану падать в обморок, чтобы запомнить его в мельчайших подробностях.

Пак хотел было ещё что-то ответить, но в этот момент в проходе показался Джун, кивнувший им и прошедший к музыкантам. Сказав им что-то, омега направился к родным, усаживаясь рядом с мужем, ободряюще улыбнувшись стоявшему у алтаря Чанёлю.

Раньше, когда Пак думал о браке, он видел его как некое рабство, в котором он должен угождать прихотям омеги, детей, семьи. Его тяготила перспектива отказаться от своего независимого «Я», попав в кандалы цепкого «Мы». Даже повстречав Бекхёна, он отказывался принимать их Связь, противясь ей всеми силами. И Бён не настаивал, он и сам был независимым и свободным. Улыбчивый, смеющийся, со своими секретами, тайнами, такой близкий, знакомый, родной… и такой неуловимый. С каждой встречей Чан испытывал всё больше симпатии и заинтересованности. Бек нравился ему, даже больше, чем он хотел. Альфе было сложно сказать, в какое мгновение произошло именно то, что он сам загорелся желанием оставить Бекхёна рядом с собой и самому остаться с ним. Эта зависимость просто вышла из-под контроля. Все мысли, чувства и желания сосредоточились на одном человеке. Это ли и есть истинность? Раньше Пак всегда с иронией и насмешкой относился к одержимости Ифанем подобным, но теперь он жил этим сам. Все прежние мысли, ценности, устои потеряли свою желанность, уступив пьедестал хрупкому парню с умопомрачительной улыбкой. Если бы Чанёль встретил себя из прошлого, то наверняка прошлый он сказал бы, что в будущем он спятил, если решил пожертвовать своей свободой, холостяцкой жизнью, вечеринками и толпами омег, вешающихся на него, готовых сделать всё что угодно по щелчку пальцев. Пожалуй, теперешний Пак даже не стал спорить, просто не увидев в этом смысла, разве что сказал: «Увы, мой друг, но глуп здесь только ты, потому что ты просто не видел Бекхёна. А он настоящий ангел!». То, что раньше отталкивало, теперь стало смыслом жизни. Он хотел всегда видеть омегу, засыпать и просыпаться, чувствуя его под боком. Слушать его смех, болтать обо всем на свете, целовать, обнимать, просто дышать одним воздухом с ним. И его совсем не тяготило делать парню подарки, заботиться о нем, об их детях, которых у них обязательно будет много.

И все эти мысли, чувства, эмоции заполняли и захлестывали Чанёля сейчас, когда он видел Бекхёна, появившегося в проходе и неспешно двинувшегося к нему под аккомпанемент звучавшей вокруг музыки.

Чтобы не напоминать омеге о прошлом, они специально подобрали схожие серые костюмы, с красными розами в петлицах в обрамлении нескольких зеленых листьев. В этот раз омега отказался от всяческих украшений, и даже прическа у него была самой простой в виде легкой укладки, без каких-либо изысков. Разве что глаза были выделены выразительной подводкой. И все равно, для Пака сейчас не было никого краше его Бекки, идущего по проходу с букетом тюльпанов. Чанёль настолько был ослеплен и очарован, что вплоть влюбиться заново, оглушаясь стуком сердца и застывая во времени, точно в произведении Гёте произнося заветное: «Остановись, мгновенье! Ты прекрасно!». Здесь и сейчас, его истинный был всем, что имело значение.

Бекхён специально выбирал часовню отличную от той, что была в прошлый раз. Эта была меньшей, более светлой, белокаменной, специально украшенной белыми орхидеями и тигровыми лилиями. Даже гостей они пригласили по минимуму — родных и близких, пару друзей и нескольких коллег. В общей сложности человек тридцать от силы, не более.

Бён был уверен, что в этот раз, всё будет иначе и ничто не сможет омрачить их с Чанёлем свадьбу. Встав в проход, видя стоявшего у алтаря Пака, Бекхён легонько улыбнулся. Заметив его, альфа застыл как суслик, широко распахнув глаза и даже приоткрыв в восхищении рот, заставив омегу улыбнуться шире, двинувшись по проходу вперед. Более или менее взяв себя в руки, альфа тепло улыбнулся ему, глядя прямо в глаза.

Почти половину пути омега преодолел без проблем, но в какой-то момент он слегка запнулся и замешкался. Чанёль недоуменно глядел на свою пару, потому что Бён внезапно сбавил шаг, нахмурившись и замедляясь. Сбоку послышался растерянный шепот и Бек точно ждал его, останавливаясь. Взгляд лихорадочно забегал вокруг, ловя растерянные встревоженные взгляды, заставляя парня сильнее нервничать и волноваться. Перед глазами запрыгали тени прошлого в виде чужих лиц, скалящихся в улыбках, оглушающий смех и резкая боль в животе, точно наяву.

Попятившись, Бекхён помрачнел, тряхнув головой, роняя букет, и развернувшись, бросился прочь.

Все это произошло так быстро, что Чанёль в первое мгновение растерялся, но практически сразу сорвался за своим женихом.

Секунду спустя ТэЁн спрыгнул со своего места, побежав следом с криком: «Папа!». А уже за ребёнком вдогонку ринулся и Тао.

Остальные ошеломленно застыли в растерянности.

Прокашлявшись, Ифань привлек к себе внимание, решив постараться хоть как-то сгладить сложившуюся ситуацию.

* * *

Омега в мгновение ока пролетел по коридору, выбегая на улицу, сбегая по ступенями и стремительно несясь прочь, теряясь между реальностью и миражем воспоминания.

— Бекхён!

Чужая рука схватила омегу за локоть, останавливая и рывком разворачивая назад. Вскинув испуганный взгляд, парень уставился на встревоженного альфу. Чанёль выглядел как никогда потерянным и растерянным.

— Бек, ты передумал?

— Я…

Взгляд Бёна забегал из стороны в сторону, скользя по встревоженному лицу. Точно приходя в себя, омега замер и резко выдохнул, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

— Прости. Я не хотел. Я думал, у меня получится, но… их смех и та боль. В тот день, когда меня только вывели из зала, я не мог устоять из-за нее на ногах. А после отец накричал на меня, осыпая оскорблениями и проклятьями. Я ведь чуть не потерял ТэЁна, он же мог умереть и…

Бекхён коснулся рукой живота, прикусывая губу.

Взяв руку омеги, которой он закрывался, альфа наклонился, отводя её в сторону и заглядывая в лицо Бека с переполненными слезами глазами, потекшей тушью и подводкой. Такой перепуганный, подавленный и ранимый. С секунду подумав, Пак выпрямился и резко на выдохе твердо произнес:

— А ну и фиг с ней! С этой свадьбой!

Опешив от такого заявления, Бён даже перестал плакать, вмиг забыв о том, что его что-то волновало секунду назад. Кивнув самому себе, Чанёль так же уверенно продолжил:

— В конце концов, кому нужна эта церемония. Главное ведь мы оформили основные документы, а остальное это формальности и лишние традиции, — Пак взял истинного за руки, — Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, Бекки. Нам не обязательно делать это, потому что мы все равно будем супругами. Поэтому не заставляй себя делать то, что не хочешь. И неважно кто что скажет!

— Чанёль…

Шагнув вперед, альфа обнял омегу.

— Я никому не позволю заставлять тебя страдать, Бекхён. И я смогу защитить тебя и ТэЁна от Ана. Я сделаю для этого все возможное и нет…

— Папочка!

Отстранившись, пара повернулась в сторону восклика. К ним спешил взволнованный мальчишка, удерживаемый за руку Тао. Бегать так быстро как взрослые он не мог, но и оставить своего папу одного тоже, поэтому Хуану пришлось прийти ему на помощь в поисках, так как женихи умудрились убежать достаточно далеко.

Отпустив руку дяди, ребёнок подбежал к присевшему на корточки родителю.

— Прости, Ёни. Я заставил тебя поволноваться.

ТэЁн угрюмо насупился, чтобы ненароком не зареветь, потому что ему и без этих взрослых хватало волнений, а с ними никакого спокойствия не напасёшься.

Опустившись рядом с Бекхёном и мальчишкой, Чанёль обхватил их руками и, оглядев, задумчиво-хитрым взглядом, заговорчески изрек:

— А знаете, это можно сказать день рождения нашей семьи. Поэтому предлагаю его отметить по-нормальному.

— По-нормальному? — Бек растерянно уставился на альфу.

— Да. В кафе-мороженом и парке аттракционов. Ну, ТэЁн, что скажешь?

— А это ничего? Так разве можно?

— Если что, дядя Тао нас прикроет.

Чанёль оглянулся на стоявшего в стороне Хуана, который только со вздохом качнул головой, но видя взволнованный взгляд Бекхёна, махнул рукой.

— Ладно. Идите куда хотите. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Только явитесь завтра на работу. У нас дел невпроворот.

Развернувшись, Тао направился обратно к часовне, думая, как ему теперь объяснить остальным, что женихи решили забить на свадьбу и устремиться за горизонт.

Пак же довольно заулыбавшись, обхватил Бёнов руками, самодовольно выдыхая:

— Как же я вас люблю, мои хорошие.

Бек улыбнулся в ответ, прижимая к себе растерянного ТэЁна.

Наобнимавшись, троица поднялась и, взявшись за руки, двинулась в сторону машины Чанёля, попутно планируя, куда они отправятся в первую очередь.

Тонированное стекло стоявшего неподалеку авто слегка опустилось, и выглянувший из него пожилой мужчина проводил уходящее семейство задумчивым взглядом.

* * *

Когда Тао подходит к церкви, Ифань ждет его на пороге. Видя омегу в одиночестве, он скрещивает руки на груди, вздыхая:

— И куда они делись?

Поднимаясь по ступеням, Хуан останавливается возле альфы, пожимая плечами.

— Уехали в парк аттракционов.

— А?!

— Бек переволновался, а Пак решил его не заставлять, и они, захватив ТэЁна, решили сбежать.

Ву несколько секунд не находится что сказать, пребывая в шоке.

— М-да уж. Я, конечно, слышал о случаях, когда кто-то один сбегал со свадьбы, но чтобы сразу оба жениха, такое вижу впервые.

Тао только улыбнулся, направившись к дверям.

— Будто у нас когда-то хоть что-то бывает как у других. Пойдем уж осчастливим этой новостью остальных. Хорошо хоть все близкие и знакомые, поэтому все смогут отнестись с пониманием.

Внезапно задумчиво сощурившись, Крис за пару шагов сократил расстояние между ними, взяв омегу за плечо и развернув к себе.

— Послушай, Тао. А может не стоит отменять свадьбу?!

Хуан растерянно вздернул брови.

— Не отменять? Ифань, у нас женихи сбежали!

Усмехнувшись, Ву шагнул ближе, обнимая истинного за талию, прижимая ближе к себе.

— Но ведь всегда можно найти замену. Не думаешь, что это неплохой шанс для нас?

Крякнув от шока, омега открыл рот, во все глаза глядя на довольного альфу. Спохватываясь, Тао растерянно выдохнул.

— Как-то я к такому не готов. К тому же мы ведь договаривались вернуться к этому позднее.

Расстроенно вздохнув, Крис нехотя отстранился, делая вид, что все в порядке.

— Хорошо. Извини. Я просто не могу дождаться этого. Но не будем заставлять остальных ждать.

Стараясь скрыть собственное разочарование, Ву развернулся, поспешно войдя в церковь. Глядя ему вслед, Тао нахмурился, но в итоге решил не зацикливаться на этом, поспешив следом.

* * *

— Спасибо тебе!

Бекхён с нежностью взглянул на Чанёля, сидевшего за рулем.

День выдался насыщенным и ярким. Пожалуй, ещё никогда в жизни Бёны так не развлекались. Пак таскал их с одного аттракциона на другой — водные, воздушные, различные тоннели, прыжки. Наверное за всю свою жизнь ТэЁн не испытывал столько эмоций, впрочем, так же как и Бекхён. К тому же старший альфа готов был исполнить любой каприз младшего, от чего Беку даже пришлось слегка отругать Чана, заявив, что так он совсем избалует ребёнка. На это Пак пожал плечами и ответил: «Имею право, я должен наверстать упущенное время и дать вам то, чего вы были лишены все эти годы! К тому же я и сам стараюсь наверстать то время детства, которого у меня не было». Чем-то оспорить подобное омега не смог.

— Все в порядке. Не за что.

Пак улыбнулся, быстро оглядываясь назад, где ТэЁн спал, умотавшись за день. Под потолком над ним висел воздушный шарик, привязанный к запястью мальчика. Бекхён также улыбнулся, оглядываясь назад, умиляясь сыном.

— Сегодня он выглядел действительно счастливым. Похоже, он хотя бы немного сумел отвлечься после разлуки с Джехёном.

— Было бы не плохо. Бекки, могу я попросить тебя кое о чем?

— Да, конечно.

— Мы можем оставить ТэЁна у Тао и побыть вдвоем? Просто… у нас ведь первая брачная ночь.

Бён поджал губы, и альфа поспешно добавил.

— Только сегодня, один раз.

Выдохнув, омега кивнул, вынимая телефон.

— Хорошо. Я предупрежу его.

Омега созванивается с братом, а после остаток пути они проводят в молчании.

Остановившись на парковке, Чанёль, выйдя из машины, аккуратно вынимает спящего мальчишку и на руках несет в дом. Тао ждет их на пороге, заранее приготовив для племянника спальню. Пак на пару с Бекхёном раздевают ТэЁна, под взором Хуана, а после прощаются, уходя в квартиру Бёнов.

Вопреки ожиданиям, измотавшиеся за последние дни, парни наскоро раздеваются и заваливаются спать, прижимаясь друг к другу в окружении успокаивающего сочетания их ароматов. Уже засыпая, омега тихо шепчет альфе:

— Знаешь, Чанёль, думаю, сейчас я действительно счастлив. Вероятно, я никогда не перестану благодарить тебя за то, что ты появился в моей жизни.

— Кто ещё кого должен благодарить, Бекки. Но давай об остальном подумаем завтра. Впереди ещё немало трудных дней, стоит набраться сил.

Вздохнув, соглашаясь, Бекхён прижимается ещё ближе к Паку, удобней устраиваясь в его объятиях.

Глядя на возлюбленного, альфа улыбнулся. Ему не терпелось дождаться завтрашнего дня, чтобы увидеть реакцию омеги на приготовленный для него сюрприз. Главное, чтобы Ифань сдержал свое обещание и помог ему с его просьбой.

* * *

Едва солнце показывается из-за горизонта, как Чанёль нарушает сон Бекхёна, заставляя его проснуться. Спросонок Бён вяло соображает, что альфе от него нужно в столь ранний час. Пак, как маленького ребенка, сам усаживает омегу на кровати, помогает одеться, причесаться и даже за руку ведет умываться, пока его пара, зевая, досыпает на ходу.

Бек лишь недовольно ворчит, пока его истинный завязывает шнурки на его обуви.

— Мы даже позавтракать не успели. Неужели ты такой трудоголик? Сомневаюсь, что Тао или Ифань будут на работе в такой час.

Чанёль посмеивается, оправляя на омеге лёгкую курточку.

— Позавтракаем попозже. К тому же это ненадолго. И ты сможешь поспать в машине.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты выспался? Боже, если ты меня так каждое утро будешь будить, я уже не хочу замуж.

— Поздно отнекиваться. Теперь ты моя законная собственность. Сегодня, как ты помнишь, поедем забирать свидетельство о браке.

Бён вздыхает, разворачиваясь и толкая дверь, выходя из квартиры.

— Пойдем уже. И не вздумай меня будить до места назначения!

Пак клянется, что не будет, и даже предоставляет себя в качестве подушки, пока они едут в лифте. Едва сев в машину, Бекхён пристегивает ремень безопасности и, откинув голову, зевает, выдыхая:

— Надеюсь, Тао отвезет Ёна в школу. Ума не приложу, зачем тебе так рано в офис.

Чанёль самодовольно фыркает, заводя машину.

— А это сюрприз. С чего ты вообще взял, что мы в офис поедем, я не знаю.

Приоткрыв один глаз, Бён взглянул на альфу.

— Та-ак… не успели пожениться, а ты уже что-то замышляешь?

— Уверяю, Бекки, это не принесет тебе вреда.

Омега вздыхает, вновь закрывая глаз.

— Если бы я не хотел так сильно спать, я бы может и возмутился. А так просто разбуди меня, когда приедем.

— Конечно, любимый.

Слегка улыбаясь, Бекхён расслабляется, задремав, пока Чанёль готов замурлыкать от удовольствия при мыслях о грядущем сюрпризе.

* * *

Второй раз Пак тормошит Бёна почти через час. Бекхён просыпается неохотно, потягивается, но всё-таки открывает глаза, выглядывая из машины. Авто стоит где-то за городом, посреди леса, на небольшой проселочной дороге.

Хмыкнув своим мыслям, омега выбирается на улицу, кутаясь от прохладного ветра в куртку. Альфа выходит следом, закрывая машину и, поставив её на сигнализацию, приближаясь к истинному.

— Эм, здесь безусловно красиво. Но ты не думаешь, что завозить своего мужа сразу после свадьбы в лес, как-то подозрительно? — Бек оглядывается, не зная, как ему на такое реагировать.

— Кхм, честно говоря, нам нужно ещё немного пройти. Это не то место, которое нам нужно.

Бён удивленно оборачивается, глядя на Пака, протягивающего ему руку. Нахмурившись, Бекхён кивает, берясь за протянутую ладонь, вздыхает:

— Что же ты все-таки задумал?

— Увидишь.

Чанёль ведет Бекхёна за собой, отдаляясь от дороги, уходя куда-то в сторону по небольшой тропинке.

— Нам сюда.

Бён лишь недоумевает, куда они идут, шагая следом. Тихо ворча:

— Вот теперь это действительно становится подозрительно.

Альфа хмыкает, но молчит. Когда они углубляются в лес, он останавливается, обращаясь к омеге.

— Бекки, можешь закрыть глаза. Пожалуйста.

Парень в ответ поджимает губы, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

— Чан, я ведь могу тебе доверять?

— Ты сомневаешься во мне?

Медленно выдохнув, Бекхён крепче сжал чужую руку и закрыл глаза, шепча:

— Не заставь меня об этом пожалеть. Иначе я тебя прикончу. Обещаю.

Пак посмеивается.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но уверяю, ты не пожалеешь. Никогда.

Чанёль ведет омегу аккуратно, подсказывая, где стоит быть осторожней, повернуть в ту или иную сторону, поднять ногу выше или ниже, переступая камни. Когда спустя минут пять они останавливаются, Бён чувствует прохладный свежий ветерок и приятный запах свежести.

— Бекки. Можешь открыть глаза.

Омега поднимает веки медленно, точно с недоверием. Но едва бегло оглядевшись вокруг, широко распахивает их в удивлении. Они стоят в центре цветущего луга, окруженного высокими деревьями. Но не это волнует его, а то, что вокруг полукругом на узорных подставках красуются букеты белых роз с развивающимися шелковыми лентами и белыми воздушными шарами, а прямо перед ними аркой сделан алтарь из таких же белых бутонов, украшенный лентами. Напротив них на тонкой ножке стоит высокий узкий столик со светлой подушечкой, на которой, сверкая, лежат два кольца. Под ногами, мягким полотном раскинута светлая ткань, закрепленная на концах, чтобы её не унесло ветром.

Широко улыбаясь, Пак берет вторую руку шокированного омеги и произносит:

— Я подумал, что если тебе страшно быть на обычной церемонии, мы можем провести свою собственную, — прокашлявшись, Чанёль заговорил, — Бекхён, я понимаю, что это не совсем похоже на ту клятву, что говорят в церкви, но от этого она не становится ложной и менее искренней. С момента нашей встречи и до сегодняшнего дня, бывало, я показывал себя не с самой лучшей стороны. У меня много недостатков и моя репутация оставляет желать лучшего. Я сожалею о тех моментах, когда ранил тебя своими поступками или словами. Но именно благодаря тебе я понял, насколько сильно можно кого-то любить. Сейчас я понимаю, насколько сильно ошибался. Ты словно свет озарил мою жизнь, открыв глаза на то, что действительно важно и дорого. Сейчас я уже не могу представить своей жизни без тебя и ТэЁна, и я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я воспринимаю его как своего сына и не важно, что я не его биологический отец. Не имеет значения, что говорил Ан, вы моя семья и я буду защищать вас и оберегать любой ценой всю свою жизнь. И сколько бы лет не прошло, я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Поддерживать и помогать во всем. Чтобы ни случилось в нашем будущем, каким бы оно ни было, я никогда не оставлю тебя одного и обязательно сделаю вас с ТэЁном счастливыми. Клянусь!

Кусая губы, Бекхён с трудом сдерживал подступающие слезы, но стоило альфе закончить, как он, сжав его руки, тихо заговорил в ответ:

— Я жалею только об одном, что не встретил тебя раньше. Я безумно люблю тебя, Чанёль. Я… никого и никогда так не любил. Ты — моё всё.

Улыбнувшись, Пак взял меньшее из колец, надев его на пальчик Бекхёна. В это мгновение омега даже задержал дыхание, пока альфа выжидающе протянул ему свою руку. Спохватившись, Бён взял второе кольцо, умещая его на пальце Чанёля. Довольно улыбнувшись, парень вскинул голову, но сразу вздрогнул, когда откуда-то из-за спины донеслось:

— Заверяю данный брак сегодняшним днем и объявляю вас супругами. Можете поцеловать жениха.

Оглянувшись, Бек от удивления даже рот приоткрыл, увидев за спиной мало того что священника, так и группу поддержки в виде Криса, Тао, родителей парней и ТэЁна с Теем.

— Так вы все это время были здесь?!

Засмеявшись, Пак аккуратно развернул готового возмутиться Бекхёна к себе, притягивая как можно ближе.

— Потом поворчишь. Мы ещё не закончили.

Наклонившись, Чанёль поцеловал омегу глубоко, но вместе с тем нежно и томительно сладко, так что Бён едва не забыл, где они находятся, цепляясь руками за его рубашку. Да и сам Пак, отстранившись, дышал тяжело и часто.

Подоспевшие родственники уже успели открыть шампанское и вручить им бокалы, впрочем, злоупотреблять спиртным никто не стал, потому что Тао сразу напомнил, что теперь им нужно вернуться к работе, так как сама себя она не сделает, да и то, что многие из них за рулем, сыграло свою роль. Поэтому наспех собравшись, все двинулись по своим делам. ТэЁна в школу вызвались отвезти дедушки, пока его родители уговорили своих боссов отпустить их переодеться, потому что на деле оказалось, что поутру Чанёль не сильно заморочился, одевшись сам и одев Бекхёна в простые рубашки и джинсы.

Хуан и Ву лишь закатили глаза, но махнув рукой, отпустили их домой, настоятельно попросив не задерживаться.

Уже добравшись до дома, Чанёль первым делом прижал Бекхёна к себе, заново целуя, уже более жадно и страстно заставляя омегу стонать, пропуская волосы альфы меж пальцами. Стаскивая одежду, направляясь в спальню. Омега с трудом успевает выдохнуть между поцелуями:

— Чанёль, Тао будет в бешенстве. Мы опоздаем.

— Плевать. Я хочу своего мужа.

Думая, что перед братом он оправдается потом, Бек помогает Чану раздеваться самому и раздевать его. Пак покрывает его тело поцелуями, оставляя на коже засосы, скользит руками по талии и ласкает соски. Омега отбрасывает все лишние мысли, полностью отдаваясь страсти и желанию. Он млеет и пьянеет от ласк альфы, но в какой-то момент упирается мужу в плечи. Чанёль растерянно глядит на него с непониманием. Опережая вопросы, Бекхён довольно улыбается, заставляя супруга лечь на кровать, пока сам седлает его бедра.

— Я тоже хочу доставить тебе удовольствие.

Пак усмехается, но в итоге лишь нервно выдыхает, когда Бек целует его в губы, переходя на подбородок, а далее спускается на шею, слегка прихватывает зубами кожу, оставляя засосы-метки. Чан тихо стонет, когда омега опаляет его соски дыханием, покусывает, оттягивая нежную кожу и тут же зализывает, целуя. Альфа жмурится, млея от россыпи поцелуев, спускающихся вниз и прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда омега принимает ласкать его член, поглаживая рукой, играя кончиком языка с головкой или обводя им выделявшиеся на стволе вены. Чанёль не сдерживаясь стонет, пока Бек захватывает член полностью, принимаясь водить головой, скользя губами, вбирая щеки, чтобы доставить своей паре ещё больше удовольствия. Подобное оказывается куда ярче Паковских фантазий и кончая, он ещё несколько секунд приходит в себя. Проглатывая сперму, Бекхён довольно улыбается, нависает сверху и облизывает губы, усмехаясь.

— Спасибо за угощение. Но надеюсь, у нас будет продолжение?

Резко выдыхая, Чанёль глядит в лукавые глаза истинного и рывком притягивает его голову для жадного поцелуя. Перекатываясь, Пак подминает омегу под себя, потому что вместо утоленного голода он распаляется сильнее. В отличие от неспешных ласк Бека, Чан не сдерживается, отчего все его касания грубоваты и жарки. Поцелуи с кусанием, засосы до ярчайших алых кровоподтеков, и даже растягивая трепетное тело под собой, альфа не церемонится, хотя Бекхён от этого лишь возбуждается сильнее, вскрикивая от резкого толчка проникновения. Чанёль сразу срывается на бешеный темп, заставляя омегу закатывать глаза, вцепляясь ногтями в его спину. Все это настолько дико! Бек не сдерживаясь кричит и стонет во весь голос, когда Пак обхватывает его член, жестко надрачивая в такт своим толчкам. Тело омеги содрогается в оргазме, и он изливается себе на живот, пока Чанёль выходит из него и рукой доводит себя до финала, кончая на истинного.

Когда к нему возвращается способность говорить, Бекхён все ещё сбито дыша, произносит:

— Почему не в меня?

Чан усмехается, беря его за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Ничего не имею против нашего ребёнка, но не хочу рисковать, потому что из-за скорых событий ты можешь перенервничать. Не хочу, чтобы наш малыш страдал от волнений. А вот когда со всем этим закончим, тогда уже можно организовать ТэЁну братика или сестричку.

Улыбаясь, Бекхён влюбленно глядит на мужа.

— А кого ты хочешь сильнее?

Хмыкая, Чанёль слегка пожимает плечами.

— Я буду любить любого малыша, независимо от пола, ведь он будет частичкой тебя и меня.

— Тогда он наверняка будет таким же заботливым и добрым, как ты.

Альфа тихо смеется.

— И таким же красивым, как папочка. А теперь нам лучше пойти в душ и привести себя в порядок. А то начальство у нас порой бывает довольно нервным.

Бекхён смеется, потянувшись к супругу, обнимая его за шею, прижимаясь всем телом и пачкая его их смешанной спермой.

— Тогда в целях экономии воды предлагаю принять душ вместе.

Не сдерживая усмешки, Чанёль довольно хмыкает.

— Честно говоря, хотел предложить то же самое.

Подхватывая омегу на руки, альфа с довольным видом направляется в сторону ванной.

* * *

Когда Бекхён с повинной головой появляется на пороге кабинета Хуана, Тао чуть склоняет голову вперед, точно глядя на брата поверх невидимых очков, а затем переводит многозначительный взгляд в сторону настенных часов.

Состроив виноватое личико, Бек осторожно заходит внутрь.

— Тао? Ты же не сильно злишься, правда?

Видя щенячьи глазки и чувствуя исходящий от брата запах Чанёля, Хуан лишь тяжело вздыхает.

— Пак Бекхён, если честно, я удивлен, что вы явились только в десять часов. Раньше полудня я вас не ждал. Но раз уж ты здесь, возвращайся к работе. Завтра отправимся в дом Лу, хотя Ифань поедет уже сегодня. А теперь работать, работать и работать! У нас сроки поджимают!!!

Бек несколько секунд зависает, переваривая услышанное, а затем широко улыбается, шутливо отдавая честь.

— Так точно, сэр. Есть приступить к работе!

Тао тихо посмеивается, когда за Бекхёном закрывается дверь и возвращается к делам.

Мельком Хуан ловит себя на мысли, что пусть самую малость, но он завидует ребятам, так как он тоже хотел бы проводить больше времени с Ифанем, но реальность такова, что прийти на тот же уровень отношений, что и у Паков, им с Крисом удастся ещё не скоро.


	33. Безграничная любовь

_Ничего не изменит мою любовь к тебе,_

_Ты уже должна знать, как сильно я тебя люблю._

_Мир может изменить всю мою жизнь, но_

_Ничего не изменит мою любовь к тебе._

_(George Benson — Nothingʼs gonna change my love for you)_

Первое, что бросается в глаза на въезде к дому Лу, это вертикальные жемчужно-белые флаги с изображением двух колец в обрамлении золотистого лаврового венка, чередующиеся с белыми высокими вазонами, из которых выглядывают букеты разноцветных гортензий и пионов. Перед самим домом с правой стороны организована парковка с крытым навесом, деревянные балки которого украшены искусственными зелеными лозами со вставками белоснежных цветков птицемлечника, похожих на звёздочки. Слева высятся оформленные на античный манер гипсовые скульптуры и две беседки. Правда расставлено это все ближе к лесу и чуть в стороне, чтобы не закрывать прекрасные виды на окружающую природу и не бросаться в глаза изнутри дома.

Уже на парковке гостей встречают облаченные в белые камзолы слуги, помогающие с парковкой и подсказывающие, куда новоприбывшим следует направляться далее.

Внутри дома все украшено лепниной, разноцветными цветами, шарами и лентами. Здесь гостей, приветствуя, встречают мэр и его супруг. Вокруг снуют слуги в темных костюмах. Понемногу гости перебираются на задний двор, разделенный на две части. Между лесом и домом находится широкая площадка с навесом на манер шатра, под которым виднеются столики со скатертями персикового цвета и светлыми приборами. В центре столов на высоких подставках разноцветные цветочные композиции. Вокруг придвинуты белые деревянные стульчики с мягкими сидениями. Отдельно освобождена площадка для танцев, перед которой на небольшой сцене выделено место для музыкантов.

Ближе к озеру возвышается ряд белоснежных резных колонн, связанных меж собой перекинутыми нитями бус со вставками цветов и небольших цветных фонариков. С двух сторон составлены ряды стульев, меж которыми протянута светлая дорожка. По краям от неё рассыпаны лепестки розовых роз. В конце дорожки открытая беседка с алтарем, так же заставленная цветами и украшенная тонким тюлем и лентами.

Гости понемногу занимают собственные места, либо беседуют друг с другом в ожидании начала церемонии.

* * *

Сехун поправляет галстук-бабочку, переводит дыхание и разворачивается к Чену и Тао.

— Ну, как я? Нормально?

— Отлично. Волнуешься?

— Разве самую малость. Все-таки я так долго это ждал. Все уже готово?

— Да. Чанёль недавно звонил, он закончил с оформлением номеров в гостинице, для ночевки гостей, и скоро подъедет. Бекхён сейчас у Лухана, помогает одеваться, а Ифань руководит происходящим внизу. Так что не стоит волноваться. Все пройдет в лучшем виде. Все-таки этим занимались лучшие из лучших!

Тао чуть шутливо, горделиво выпячивает грудь, вызывая улыбки на лицах друзей.

— Ну да. Зато в итоге пропустили мальчишники.

— Что поделать, работа превыше всего. Хотя надеюсь Чен и Мин нормально их организовали? Они же на их плечах были.

Сехун усмехнулся, бросив на мгновенно насупившегося Чонде веселый взгляд.

— В целом всё прошло не так уж плохо.

— Парни? Я чего-то не знаю?

— Просто наш Чен жутко ревнивый и у нас получился объединенный мальчишник, весьма короткий и не стандартный. Если это можно так назвать.

— Ты не выглядел вчера недовольным, — Ким нахмурился.

— Ну, новый опыт всегда интересен, но больше я не дам вам что-то устраивать. Лучше обращусь к Тао и Крису.

— Так что произошло?

Омега с тревогой оглядывал друзей. Чен со вздохом простонал, отходя к стене и упираясь в неё лбом. Хуан шире распахнул глаза с немым вопросом глядя на О, закусившего губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Более или менее взяв себя в руки, Сехун заговорил:

— Да, в общем, началось все нормально, пошли в клуб, немного выпили, повеселились, а потом встретили там компанию Ханя, мы с ним были не против побыть вместе. Но Сюмин начал негодовать, что нашим компаниям следует развлекаться раздельно, к тому же у них по плану ещё визит в стрип-бар, а мы им помешаем. Чонде из-за этого начал возмущаться. Слово за слово, они в итоге, как обычно, разругались, умудрились чуток подраться и поспорить, решив устроить гонки на машинах. Всё бы ничего, но они и нас с Лу потащили. Мне пришлось ехать с Чонде, а Лухану с Минсоком. Это было бы полбеды, если бы мы в процессе не влетели в стритрейсерскую гонку, каким образом — я не понял, но нас эти ребята чуть не снесли с дороги. А потом появилась полиция, и нам уже пришлось гнать от них, в конце концов, нас с Ченом поймали, потому что моя машина на такое не подготовлена.

От стены донеся тяжелый вздох, а Тао пребывал в шоке, но на этом похождения его друзей не закончились и Сехун, повторив вздох своего шафера, продолжил:

— В общем, нас отвезли в участок и посадили в камеру. Честно скажу, я хотел Чена придушить, так как нам грозил штраф и несколько суток за решеткой. И это накануне свадьбы! Правда, вскоре нас отпустили. Оказалось, Хань, увидев в зеркало заднего вида, что нас поймали, поехал нас выручать. Хотя как я понял, замять всё это удалось благодаря связям Минсока. Но наши шаферы не способны нормально общаться, и стоило нам выйти из участка, как они опять начали пререкаться. В общем, мы с Лу подумали и решили уйти, пока они ещё чего не натворили. Чем всё это у них закончилось, даже думать не возьмусь. У них отношения хуже, чем у вас с Ифанем в самом начале.

— Ну, не знаю, — Хуан оглянулся на друга, — Чен, что происходит?

Отлипнув от стены, Чонде, насупившись, вздохнул.

— Все элементарно. Мин был прав — я пожалел о разводе, потому что понял, что решение отпустить его было ошибкой. Но второй шанс он мне принципиально не дает. А ты же знаешь, упрямства ему не занимать, он же вреднее тебя раз в миллиард!

Тао нахмурился, а Сехун довольно усмехнулся.

— Как хорошо, что мне повезло с Ханем. Он у меня такой милый!

— А ты вообще подкаблучник, — Ким обижено фыркнул.

— Так, стоп-стоп, господа альфы. Давайте оставим это на потом. У нас сегодня ответственное мероприятие. Так что забыли о распрях и недовольстве!

— Да.

Широкая улыбка расплылась на губах О. Глядя на его сияющее лицо, Тао невольно подумал, что Сехун ждал этого дня уже очень давно, поэтому ничто не могло омрачить его настроения. Впрочем, они и сами долго и тщательно к этому готовились.

— Ладно, ребята. До начала полчаса, пойду, помогу со встречей и размещением гостей.

Жених согласно кивнул, пока Чен подобрался, беря себя в руки.

Выйдя в коридор, Хуан успевает сделать несколько шагов, как дверь сбоку распахивается, и его рывком затаскивают в кладовку. Омега даже охнуть не успевает, как оказывается в темноте и чувствует крепкие объятия. Можно было бы запаниковать, если бы не знакомый запах. Улыбнувшись, парень обнимает в ответ.

— Что ты делаешь? У нас забот невпроворот. Не самое лучшее время для объятий.

— Я просто заряжаюсь энергией. Давай постоим так хотя бы одну минуту.

— Ифань…

— Тао, а на нашей свадьбе тоже так много народу будет? Я думал их тётушки и дядюшки меня с ума сведут.

— В смысле?

— Я неудачно оказался рядом с ними и как всякие пожилые люди они сразу решили подыскать мне пару.

— Ты им не сказал, что у тебя уже есть пара?

— Сказал, но толку оказалось мало. Поэтому чудом удалось сбежать.

Тао хмыкнул и, отогнув ворот рубашки притихшего альфы, коснулся ключицы легким поцелуем, а затем чуть прикусил кожу, но тут же провел по этому месту языком, секунду спустя отстранившись.

— Надеюсь, это хотя бы немного отвадит желающих тебя увести.

Крис тихо засмеялся, ещё крепче обнимая Хуана, провалившего из-за этого попытку поправить истинному рубашку и галстук.

— Может тогда стоит поставить друг другу полноценные метки, так, чтобы на всю жизнь?

Тао внезапно притих, а затем поднял голову, в полумраке заглядывая в глаза напротив.

— Ифань, я всё понимаю, но это слишком ответственный шаг.

— Ты против?

— Только если после свадьбы.

Тяжело вздохнув, Ву ослабил хватку.

— Но ты и с ней не спешишь.

— Не сомневайся. Всему свое время. А сейчас пора вернуться к работе!

Потянувшись вверх, омега легонько поцеловал альфу и, высвободившись из рук, поспешил прочь. Оставшись в одиночестве, Крис пару секунд постоял в тишине, а затем, тяжко вздохнув, потер шею, о чем-то задумываясь, но сразу тряхнул головой, прогоняя нежелательные мысли.

— Нет. Он не может врать. Не теперь.

* * *

С озера слышался легкий плеск — по водной глади скользили несколько уток, периодически нырявших и плескавшихся в воде.

На берегу, в тени деревьев, под навесом из цветочных гирлянд, устроились гости. В стороне от алтаря разместились музыканты, настраивавшие инструменты. Священник занял свое место в тени беседки. Сехун в нетерпении то сжимал, то разжимал ладони. Чен делал вид, что он спокоен и его мало интересует происходящее, но его взгляд то и дело устремлялся к Минсоку. Впрочем, на него настороженно поглядывали и старшие члены семьи Лу. Самого Сюмина это нисколько не заботило. Он был вполне довольным и жизнерадостным, хотя вел себя спокойно и адекватно, что настораживало окружающих ещё сильнее, нежели реши он начать буянить или набедокурить.

Выглянув в окно, Тао обернулся к стоявшему рядом с ним Лухану, облаченному в темно-синий фрак с узорной вышивкой на лацканах на пару тонов темнее. Острые уголки воротничка белоснежной рубашки были ровно подогнуты, а шею подчеркивал бирюзово-сизый галстук аскот. Осветленные волосы аккуратно уложены на бок.

— Готов?

Хань улыбнулся, коротко кивнув, и поправил челку. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Хуан вышел из дому, направившись предупредить всех о начале церемонии.

Посмотрев ему вслед, Лу обернулся к стоявшему подле него Ифаню.

— Знаешь, я немного волновался, когда узнал, что он твой истинный, но Тао хороший парень. И думаю, он именно тот, кто тебе нужен. Вы подходите друг другу.

— Как и вы с Сехуном. Но если подумать, у вас всё как-то быстро получилось. Я имею в виду со свадьбой.

— Хочешь секрет? — Лу лукаво улыбнулся.

Крис удивленно выгнул бровь.

— Есть что-то, о чем мы не знаем? Ты ждешь ребёнка?

— Нет, о детях пока говорить рано. Но на самом деле я люблю его с начальной школы! — омега выглянул в окно, высматривая фигуру второго жениха в беседке, но из-за расстояния это оказалось сделать крайне трудно.

— А разве не он первый влюбился в тебя? Тао упоминал однажды, что он и бизнесом решил заняться лишь для того, чтобы сделать тебя моделью своей компании.

— Как видишь — нет. Мы учились вместе в начальной школе, но он был младше. А так я давно знал, что он мой истинный. Но тогда я выглядел не ахти, и был как ботаник. В общем, я занялся собой только для того, чтобы привлечь его внимание. И моделью стал, чтобы он меня заметил. Своего я добился, но ему, разумеется, об этом не говорил. Зато, тот взгляд, которым он смотрел на меня при первой встрече, стоил многого, как и то выражение лица, когда он почувствовал мой запах и осознал нашу истинность. Поэтому для вас может всё и произошло быстро, но для нас этот путь друг к другу был долгим.

— Кто бы мог подумать…

Лухан задумчиво нахмурился, бросая взгляд на друга и возвращая его в сторону беседки.

— Мне кажется, у всех истинных пар, перед тем как они сойдутся, есть особое испытание, которое им нужно пройти, чтобы найти друг друга. Только после него они смогут создать ту самую пару, которую уже никому и никогда не по силам разлучить. Что-то вроде проверки чувств на истинность. Подумай об этом. Может вы с Тао уже прошли его, а может, всё ещё впереди.

Хань улыбнулся и открыл дверь, выходя из дома, так как оркестр заиграл музыку, и настало время ему двинуться к алтарю. Крис последовал за ним на некотором расстоянии, чтобы сохранить дистанцию. После слов Лу ему было о чем подумать во время церемонии.

* * *

Взмывающие вверх воздушные шары, живая музыка, песни и танцы, всевозможные блюда, речи, пожелания молодоженам счастья и скорейшего потомства, шутки и смех, россыпь вспыхнувших по всей округе с наступлением темноты разноцветных фонарей. Сехун и Хань, сияющие широкими улыбками и не имевшие сил разорвать сцепленные руки и надолго отвести взгляд от своей половинки. Тихо пререкавшиеся Чен и Минсок, особенно после того, как омега случайно поймал букет. Хотя окружающие лишь посмеивались при виде растерявшегося и удивленного парня, который сразу же покраснел, насупился и бросил букет далее. К несчастью для него, поймал цветы подоспевший Чонде, в финале с триумфальным видом победителя многозначительно задвигавший бровями. Вероятно, это был самый запоминающийся для многих день, потому что на их памяти впервые Сюмин выглядел таким растерянным, смущенным и озадаченным.

А сколь ярким и грациозным получился танец женихов, заставивший старшее поколение всплакнуть, а молодежь восхищенно наблюдать за кружившейся парой. Стоявший в стороне Кай не без гордости следил за своими талантливыми учениками. Впрочем, пусть и наскоро полученными знаниями блеснули и остальные ученики Чонина, заставив его едва не сиять с самым довольным видом.

Когда же начались общие танцы, пока Сехун о чем-то разговаривал с СынХёном и ДжиЁном, Хань отвел Минсока в сторону, подальше от гостей, приблизившись к озеру.

Поскольку утром у молодоженов был запланирован рейс на уединенный остров в Тихом океане, где они намеревались провести пару недель медового месяца, уехать они собрались пораньше. Поэтому, когда их автомобиль был готов, Тао отправился сообщить об этом Ханю, но отвернувшись к водной глади, жених и его шафер не сразу заметили его появление, зато Хуан непроизвольно стал слушателем обрывка их диалога

— …что хотел, получил, — Минсок провел рукой по волосам, — Я бы сделал это раньше, но планы немного поменялись. Поэтому всё отсрочилось на несколько недель.

— Думаешь, ты не пожалеешь?

— Всему своя цена. Не волнуйся, Хань. Я большой мальчик и уверен в своих действиях.

— Если что, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

Сюмин легко засмеялся.

— Бог мой, Лу! Говоришь так, будто мы в сюжете какой-то трагедии. Я не проигрываю. Никогда. И всегда добиваюсь желаемого. Поверь мне, это ещё не конец, только начало.

Хань лишь закатил глаза от пафосной речи друга.

— Лухан! — вздрогнув, омеги обернулись к Тао, — ваш с Сехуном автомобиль готов.

— Всё! — Минсок шутливо вскинул руки, — я его не задерживаю.

Улыбнувшись, Сюмин поспешил к танцующей толпе. Неспешно зашагав за ним, Хань остановился возле Хуана.

— Не говори Чену, что слышал это.

— Я пришел только в конце. Но ему действительно не стоит знать это? Он мой друг и я волнуюсь, если это что-то важное.

Лу ненадолго задумался, а затем посмотрел в сторону Сюмина, который уже вовсю зажигал на танцполе.

— Да. Они сами разберутся во всем. Как и вы с Ифанем в свое время.

Зашагав наравне с Хуаном в сторону навеса, Хань через какое-то время с усмешкой добавил.

— Может Сюмин и не проигрывает в своих делах, но, во всяком случае, Чен умеет мухлевать ничуть не хуже него. В итоге не будет ни победителей, ни проигравших.

— Прости, но я действительно не понимаю, о чем речь.

Улыбнувшись, Лу многозначительно поднял указательный палец вверх.

— Минсок мой друг, но готов спорить на что угодно, что рано или поздно Чонде его усмирит.

— Я лучше воздержусь от споров. Общение с Ченом научило меня это не делать, потому что в них он никогда не проигрывает.

На мгновение Хань удивленно посмотрел на Тао, а затем выдохнул, давясь от смеха.

— Что и требовалось доказать. Что ж, это будет интересно.

Пребывая в недоумении, Хуан собрался уточнить, что так развеселило парня, но Лу сорвался с места, бросившись к Сехуну, подбегая к нему и обнимая со спины. Тао оставалось только гадать, о чем говорил Хань, но следуя его совету, решил оставить выяснение отношений Минсока и Чена им самим.

* * *

Отправив гостей в гостиницу ночевать и убедившись, что прислуга взялась наводить порядок, Тао устало вздохнул. Бекхён и Чанёль уехали с гостями, чтобы помочь им с размещением в номерах, а им с Ифанем стоило раздать указания о наведении порядка. Большая часть будет сделана завтра, но и на сегодня работы хватало.

— Вы большие молодцы.

ДжиЁн улыбнулся вошедшему в гостиную Тао, где на диване сидел мэр Лу и его супруг. Крис стоял чуть в стороне.

— Я давно не видел столь тщательно продуманных мероприятий.

— Спасибо!

— Не думали и в дальнейшем работать в таком тандеме?

Хуан растерянно замер, о будущем он мало размышлял, зато Ву довольно усмехнулся.

— Сказать по правде я планировал предложить Тао слияние компаний, но намеревался сделать это позднее. Учитывая все произошедшее, будет странно вернуться к прежней конкуренции.

Пару раз хлопнув глазами и переварив сказанное, омега улыбнулся.

— Что ж, думаю, это будет весьма перспективный план развития. Полагаю, мы ещё вернемся к этому разговору с господином Ву в ближайшем будущем. А пока у нас хватит о чем подумать сейчас.

— Бог мой, Тао, возьми хоть небольшой перерыв, — ДжиЁн взмахнул руками, — Посуду перемыть сумеют и без вас. К тому же я уже разрешил слугам сделать это завтра. Так что идите лучше отоспитесь.

— Но…

— Всё завтра, Тао. Я сам это проконтролирую.

— Но я, правда, так не могу, это моя работа.

Супруг мэра только закатил глаза. Посмеиваясь, СынХён обернулся к Ву.

— Крис, забирай этого упрямца, и идите отдыхать, вы и так проделали огромную работу. Отдых вам не помешает. Об остальном мы уж точно позаботимся. Если что, мы уже попросили приготовить для вас дальнюю комнату справа на втором этаже.

Ифань и сам хотел отказаться, но недолго подумав, направился в сторону Тао и, не церемонясь, подхватил его на руки, забросив на плечо и направившись прочь, по пути обращаясь к смеющимся мужчинам и пресекая недовольное ворчание своего омеги.

— Спасибо! Мы обязательно воспользуемся вашим предложением.

Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж, терпя тихую ругань и легкие удары по спине, Ву открыл дверь в приготовленную для них комнату, занося внутрь омегу и только после этого опуская его на пол. Краснея от негодования и смущения, Хуан нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Господин Ву! Я в отличие от вас привык доводить работу до конца. И мы что, в одной комнате спать должны?

Снимая пиджак и развязывая галстук, Крис прошел к стулу, складывая на него вещи.

— Просто посмотри на это с другой стороны, Тао. Они правы, стоит отдохнуть и набраться сил. Не забывай, что пока Бекхён и Чанёль будут готовиться к суду, вся работа ляжет на нас. К тому же на сегодня ДжиЁн отпустил всех слуг. Ты же не будешь сам убираться? Поэтому давай лучше выспимся, а завтра вернемся к работе. Я тоже не намерен бросать все, не доведя до конца, — сняв брюки и уместив их на стуле, оставшись в нижнем белье, Ифань оглянулся на Хуана, — Да и мы уже зашли достаточно далеко в наших отношениях, чтобы теперь стесняться друг друга. Пойдешь в душ?

Тао неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, а затем, смиренно вздохнув, кивнул и поспешил в ванную.

— Я быстро.

Усмехнувшись, альфа прошел к кровати, опускаясь на край, глядя на закрывшуюся за омегой дверь.

— Ну, уже хоть что-то.

Вытянувшись на постели, Крис прикрыл глаза, чтобы они отдохнули от скопившегося за день напряжения.

Вернувшись в комнату спустя десять минут, Тао застал безмятежно спящего Ифаня. Не став его будить, Хуан аккуратно укрыл Ву одеялом, и, забравшись следом, устроился у альфы под боком.

Помимо основной работы у него во всю шла подготовка ко дню рождению Ли БёнХона, отнимавшая львиную долю его времени и сил. Поэтому не прошло и минуты, как омега погрузился в крепкий сон.

* * *

Пусть Ифань просыпается вместе с Тао уже не впервые, чувство эйфории от осознания этой близости всякий раз накрывает с головой. Альфа с удовольствием полюбовался бы возлюбленным, но такого позволить он не может, спеша привести себя в порядок. Ву хочется дать Хуану возможность подольше отдохнуть, а потому спешит вернуться к работе, чтобы немного освободить истинного от трудовых забот.

К моменту, когда Тао выбирается из теплой постели и спускается на первый этаж, там уже вовсю кипит работа. Чонин, улыбаясь при виде заспанного омеги, ставит перед ним легкий завтрак, кивая в сторону заднего двора.

— Честно говоря, они уже во всю хлопочут, поэтому теперь тебе, наверное, даже необязательно туда идти.

— Я бы встал раньше, если бы один вредный альфа не выключил мой будильник.

Кай смеется, наливая свежесваренный кофе и ставя чашку перед Хуаном.

— Он ведь не со зла. Хотел, чтобы ты получше отдохнул.

— А сам он сейчас где?

— Даже не знаю. Он пронесся здесь с утра как ветер, только и успевал раздавать указания, поэтому куда его сейчас унесло — без понятия.

Хмыкнув, Тао тихо пробурчал в чашку.

— Прямо как Фигаро. Фигаро здесь, Фигаро там.

Промолчав, Чонин вернулся к своим обязанностям, оставляя омегу наедине со своими мыслями.

Закончив с едой, Хуан отправился на поиски Криса, всё сильнее одновременно закипая и ощущая вину. Он проспал едва ли не до обеда, пока Ву вовсю занимался делами и действительно в этом преуспел, так как большинство слуг были задействованы в рабочем процессе.

Искать Ифаня пришлось не долго, так как они с Тао столкнулись на пороге дома. Увидев омегу, альфа мгновенно широко улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро! Выспался?

Вдохнув побольше воздуха, Хуан насупившись резко на выдохе проворчал:

— Зачем ты выключил мой будильник? Я думал, ты бросил затею лишать меня работы, а сам…

— А сам просто хочу, чтобы мой омега не загонял себя и больше отдыхал. Можешь, кстати, собрать вещи. Вернемся в город.

— Но это неправильно! Нужно ведь довести все до конца!

— Тао, я уже назначил своего работника ответственным. Уж перемыть посуду, убрать остатки украшений и вывезти их они смогут.

Хуан хотел ещё возмутиться, но не мог найти подходящих слов, так как признавал правоту слов Ифаня. В дальнейшем их тотальный контроль не требовался. Чувствуя, что он практически победил, Крис добавил:

— Чанёль и Бекхён тоже скоро собираются возвращаться. К тому же, может обсудим по дороге подробнее слияние компаний?

Потерев переносицу, Тао согласно кивнул.

— Стоит тогда предупредить СынХёна и ДжиЁна, что мы уезжаем.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, я уже поговорил с ними.

— Не слишком ли ты торопишься?

— Я достаточно терпелив. Ведь я даю тебе время, чтобы привести все в порядок и взяться за планирование нашей свадьбы.

Поджав губы, Хуан покраснел и, развернувшись, направился за вещами, чувствуя как внутри, от слов альфы, разливается приятное тепло.

* * *

Домой парни вернулись практически одновременно с Чанёлем и Бекхёном, поскольку же Ифань не спешил уходить, а Пак настойчиво порывался поговорить с Тао, вся четверка обосновалась в гостиной Хуана.

— Можешь мне объяснить, что тебя так взволновало?

Устроившись в кресле, Тао растерянно оглядывал Чана и Бека, сидящих на диване бок о бок. Ву занял второе кресло на противоположной стороне.

— Я думал, мы поговорим об этом позднее…

Бекхён выглядел встревоженным, но Чанёль только успокаивающе взял его за руку.

— Так это можно откладывать до бесконечности.

— Давайте ближе к теме.

— В общем, Тао. Я хочу, чтобы Бекхён и ТэЁн жили со мной. Но Бек говорит, что для продажи их части квартиры нужно твое согласие.

— Оу! Хм, в принципе это логично, раз вы женаты. Вы переедете в твою квартиру?

— Я хотел купить новую. Нам ведь потребуется больше комнат. Для ТэЁна и… будущих детей.

— А?!

Тао шокировано захлопал глазами, уставившись на Бекхёна, который и сам выглядел опешившим и только и смог, что толкнуть мужа локтем в бок. Чанёль поспешно добавил.

— Это так, на перспективу.

— Фух… не пугайте меня так. Я думал вы уже. Но, я понял тебя, Чанёль. Тогда, скорее всего, придется продавать обе квартиры. Для меня всего этого будет многовато.

— Ты можешь перебраться ко мне, — Ифань широко улыбнулся, в глазах его уже заранее полыхал огонь предвкушения.

Замерев, Хуан взвесил все за и против, аккуратно заговорив:

— Купля-продажа наверняка затянется на достаточное время, поэтому пока рано говорить о переезде. Да и браться за нее стоит после окончания суда. Сейчас это занимает первоочередное место.

— Я не спорю, Тао, — Бекхён потер лоб, — Просто не хотелось огорошивать тебя потом.

— Кстати, про «огорошить». Ифань предложил объединить компании, а поскольку вы тоже владельцы акций, то решать такие вопросы без вас мы не собираемся.

Паки переглянулись, точно обмениваясь мыслями. Хмыкнув, Чанёль обернулся к Тао.

— Это будет оптимальным решением для всех.

Ву незаметно довольно сжал руки в кулаки, чувствуя свою небольшую победу.

— Я скажу нашим юристам связаться с вашими, чтобы они занялись подготовкой документов.

— Ифань, ты опять слишком спешишь. Я так начну подозревать, что ты просто хочешь прибрать к рукам мою компанию.

— Наоборот, Тао. Если хочешь, я отдам тебе своё директорское кресло. Я просто не хочу, чтобы в твою светлую головку вдруг вкрались мысли о нашей очередной конкуренции. И подготовка слияния все равно займет достаточно времени.

— Хорошо, я понял. Тебя не переспорить.

— Значит, первостепенные вопросы решены?

Чанёль довольно прижал Бекхёна к себе ближе.

— Получается что так, — Бек улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд на мужа, — Тогда поедем, заберем у родителей Ёна.

— Да, о родителях! — Тао вновь привлек к себе общее внимание, — Они хотели отметить годовщину на следующих выходных. Ничего особенного, конечно, не будет. Просто небольшой семейный ужин, но полагаю, учитывая последние события, Ифань и Чанёль тоже приглашены.

Бекхён тихо засмеялся.

— Ну, если говорить об этом, то они хотели их видеть там ещё задолго до того, как… мы наладили наши взаимоотношения.

Хуан виновато посмотрел в сторону Криса, вспоминая, как спорил с Сяомином о своих чувствах к альфе. Ву же смотрел на омегу с усмешкой, теплым и слегка ехидным взглядом.

Заметив это, Бекхён прокашлялся, поднимаясь и потянув Чанёля за собой в сторону выхода.

— Раз со всем разобрались, мы поехали за ТэЁном. Тао, Крис, до встречи!

Как только в коридоре хлопнула дверь, Хуан подобрался, выпрямляясь.

— Думая о своем поведении в прошлом, я всегда задаюсь только одним вопросом. Как же ты вытерпел все мои выходки на протяжении этих месяцев?

Поднявшись, Ифань прошел к креслу Тао, нависнув сверху, упираясь руками в подлокотники, заставляя омегу запрокинуть голову, чтобы сохранить зрительный контакт.

— Не скажу, что это было просто, но я знал, что рано или поздно ты примешь меня. К тому же, я не мог сдаться и отступить по одной простой причине…

— Потому что мы истинные?

— Нет. Потому что я люблю тебя и представить себя без тебя, для меня было невозможно.

Наклонившись ещё ниже, Крис поцеловал Тао, ловя губами его счастливую широкую улыбку.

* * *

Короткий перерыв перевести дыхание продлился недолго, и будни принесли в жизнь очередную суматоху и волнения.

Бекхён настраивался на боевой дух, готовясь к суду, назначенному в следующий четверг. Чанёль ни на секунду не оставлял мужа, во всем ему помогая и поддерживая.

Ифань всерьез озадачился слиянием компаний и помимо основной работы уделял много времени изучению всех тонкостей процесса объединения.

У Тао же мандраж был иного рода. Приготовления ко дню рождению Ли БёнХона подходили к концу, а значит очень скоро он лицом к лицу встретится с человеком, вынесшим его из пожара, рискуя собственной жизнью, и навещавшим его в больнице во время лечения. Они не виделись много лет, а потому для Хуана эта встреча была волнительной и ожидаемой. Он не знал, как Ли отреагирует на их встречу, но старался лишний раз себя не накручивать.

Выделив в своем графике более или менее свободный вечер, Тао отправился по магазинам, чтобы подобрать для БёнХона подходящий подарок. Просмотрев множество различных вещей предлагаемых продавцами, Хуан только хмурился, так как ничего из того что он видел, не казалось ему достойным. В итоге омега остановил свой выбор на дорогих брендовых часах. Хотя всё равно не избавился от чувства легкой неудовлетворенности.

К моменту, как Тао оказался на парковке, на улице давно стемнело. Забравшись в машину, Хуан завел двигатель и тронулся с места. Его всё ещё терзали сомнения, что может быть стоило найти нечто иное. Выезжая с территории торгового центра, омега поглядывал на пакет на соседнем сиденье и пропустил тот момент, как перед машиной оказался человек. Звук удара заставил его резко нажать на тормоз и испуганно уставится в лобовое стекло.

— Господи! Я, кажется, кого-то сбил!

Нервно сглотнув, Тао выскочил из машины, забегая вперед. На асфальте сидел молодой мужчина в джинсах и рубашке, поднеся руку ко лбу, он ощупывал голову.

— Простите. Вы в порядке?

Голос Хуана нервно дрогнул. Вскинув голову, мужчина оглядел его задумчивым взглядом и неспешно поднялся, отряхивая штаны.

— Все нормально. Повезло, что у вас была низкая скорость, и меня просто сбило с ног.

— Извините, — омега виновато поджал губы, но заметив, как скривилось лицо незнакомца, когда он выпрямился, взволнованно выдохнул, — Может, вам обратиться к врачу? Давайте я отвезу вас в больницу?

— Не нужно, — встав в полный рост, мужчина улыбнулся, — я сам медик, так что могу сказать, что в целом помимо пары ушибов ничего серьезного нет.

— Все равно мне неловко. Я могу оплатить вашу страховку или…

— Не переживайте вы так. Со мной действительно все в порядке. Просто будьте впредь бдительней за рулем.

Прикусив губу изнутри, Тао порылся в карманах, вынимая визитку и передавая её мужчине, который был выше его всего на пару сантиметров.

— Вот. Возьмите. Я бы хотел извиниться перед вами. Звоните в любое удобное для вас время. И сходите все-таки в больницу, если потребуется оплатить лечение, то звоните не раздумывая!

Оглядев Хуана с головы до ног, мужчина с улыбкой вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Я запомню. А сейчас вам лучше отъехать с проезда, а то вы перегородили дорогу.

Проследив за кивком головы незнакомца, Тао заметил несколько подъезжавших к выходу из парковки машин, владельцы которых нетерпеливо поглядывали в сторону его машины, а некоторые уже начинали сигналить.

Заметавшись, Хуан вновь посмотрел на мужчину.

— Ещё раз простите. До свидания!

Поспешив занять водительское сидение, Тао поторопился выехать с парковки, так как мужчина отошел в сторону, пропуская его.

Как только авто омеги скрылось из виду, мужчина повел плечом, проверяя не повредил ли он действительно что-нибудь, но убеждаясь, что все и правда в норме, поднял к лицу визитку, пробегая взглядом по символам. Застыв, он удивленно поднял голову, глядя в направлении, где скрылась сбившая его с ног машина.

— Так этот парень и есть Хуан Цзытао?


	34. Семья

Среди будничной суматохи весьма незаметно прошел день рождения ТэЁна. Тао разбирался с работой, пока Бекхён с Чанёлем готовились к суду. В итоге празднование ограничилось небольшим чаепитием и вручением подарков. Мальчишка старался не показывать своего разочарования, но было заметно, как он расстроен. Поэтому Сяомин и Джун решили устроить ему сюрприз и заранее оповестили всех, что помимо их торжества, главным празднеством будет день рождение внука. Новоявленные дедушки Паки инициативу поддержали и стоило ТэЁну приехать с родителями в дом Хуанов, как его ждала гора подарков и поздравлений.

Дом старших членов семьи Хуан находился ближе к окраине города, являя из себя просторное, светлое двухэтажное здание. Его Сяомин приобрел после того, как привез Джуна, Бекхёна и малыша ТэЁна в их с Тао прежнее жилище, которое для такого количества народу оказалось маловато.

С этим домом у всех началась новая жизнь и в нем хранились светлые воспоминания. Здесь проходила свадьба Сяомина и Джуна. ТэЁн делал свои первые шаги и произнес первые слова. Бекхён впервые научился улыбаться и доверять окружающим после предательства Ана. Все вместе они отмечали полученный Тао красный диплом, когда парень с серьезным видом вещал, что теперь утрет нос всем альфам-зазнайкам и докажет, что и омеги в бизнесе не пальцем деланы.

Для каждого из них это место было больше чем просто дом. Он стал началом создания счастья, уюта, заботы, любви, после всех пережитых трудностей и невзгод. И пусть у всех оставались свои проблемы и заботы, здесь любой из членов семьи мог найти поддержку и заботу.

Помимо альф своих сыновей, Джун решил пригласить и их родителей, хотя если с Паками все было просто, и они весьма охотно ответили на приглашение, с родителями Криса все оказалось сложнее, поскольку одна пара его родителей проживала в Китае, а вторая в Канаде. Сам парень последние годы с ними мало общался, разве что созваниваясь по большим праздникам вроде чьего-либо дня рождения или Рождества. Поэтому от идеи знакомства с ними пришлось отказаться, зато Джун решил взять Ифаня под свою опеку и дать ему новую семью, посчитав что парню может быть одиноко.

Тао только смеется над своим альфой, которого в назначенный день старший омега буквально окружает заботой и вниманием, оставляя остальных гостей на попечении супруга. В целом Ву не имеет ничего против такой симпатии, но избыток внимания лишает его возможности побыть с Тао наедине, а из-за работы они и без того совсем не видятся. Теперь, когда совместный проект закончен, остается лишь чувство пустоты. Пока Бекхён и Чанёль готовятся к суду, Ифаню и Тао приходится разбираться со всеми делами в компаниях. За неделю всё их общение сводится к двум коротким встречам за обедом и одному совместному ужину, как раз в день рождения Ёна.

Хуан и сам успевает соскучиться по Крису, но Джун не отпускает альфу от себя, расспрашивая о семье, делах, интересах, попутно привлекая его к накрыванию стола, пока остальные проводят время за играми и разговорами. Вертящийся здесь же под боком Тао, так же помогает приемному папе, чтобы поскорее освободить из его плена своего истинного. Более ли менее закончив с подготовкой, Тао подхватывает Ву под руку, поспешно говоря, что покажет Ифаню дом, а папа сможет пообщаться перед ужином с Паками.

Джун не успевает ничего толком сказать, как парень шустро уводит Криса из кухни. Старший омега только закатывает глаза и посмеивается, заглядывая в зал и прося Бекхёна помочь с оставшейся мелочью, поскольку его младший брат устроил бегство. Вместе с Беком, Джуну помочь вызывается и ШиХу. Очень скоро они находят между собой общие темы для разговоров и младшего омегу высылают обратно в гостиную, пока «взрослые пошушукаются».

Пожимая плечами, Бекхён возвращается к Чанёлю, который играет с ТэЁном и Теем с подаренной старшему мальчику железной дорогой.

В который раз омега удивляется тому, как же альфа легко ладит с детьми и насколько сильно он изменился с их первой встречи. Опускаясь возле мужа, Бек думает, что их встреча на самом деле изменила не только Пака, но и его самого. Каждый из них нашел в другом то, что ему самому сильнее всего не хватало.

* * *

— Здесь спальня родителей. А это комната Бекхёна, она соединена с детской. Там до сих пор стоит колыбель ТэЁна, хотя туда для него привезли и большую кровать. Мы все иногда ночуем здесь.

— А это, — Ифань указывает рукой на последнюю дверь на этаже, — надо полагать твоя спальня?

Омега хмыкает, толкая дверь внутрь.

— Угадал.

Первое что бросается в глаза в комнате Тао это огромное окно во всю стену, но не привычное для современного мира из цельного стекла, а имевшее массивную раму, со вставками квадратных стеклышек сантиметров по двадцать в высоту и ширину каждый. Штор не было, только тонкая тюль цвета морской волны. Слева, буквально вплотную к стене, почти сливаясь с окном, находилась дверь, ведущая на небольшой балкон с высоким парапетом.

Справа к окну придвинут компьютерный стол, так, чтобы солнечный свет падал на его поверхность. В тени, на подставке для монитора составлены книги, так же как и внизу, вместо процессора. На некотором расстоянии от задвинутого под стол кресла, чтобы сохранить достаточно свободного пространства, стоит небольшой сероватый диванчик, над которым к стене прикреплены на кнопки множество листков с различными схемами, диаграммами и высчетами. Здесь же давнишний календарь с выделенными разными маркерами датами и подписями вроде «Мат. часть», «Юрисп.», «Д/р — Бек», «Диплом!».

На противоположной стене массивный шкаф с вделанной в него кроватью, отчего кажется, что она находится в некотором коробе.

Проходя внутрь и осматриваясь, Ифань замечает на стене между входом и шкафом три фото в рамках. На первом свадьба Сяомина и Джуна, где по бокам от молодоженов стоят серьезный сосредоточенный, даже чуть хмурый, Тао и Бекхён с уставшей и какой-то напряженной улыбкой, держащий на руках маленького годовалого ТэЁна. На втором фото Тао уже был в одиночестве в выпускном костюме и профессорской шапке с кисточкой, державший в руках диплом. Последний снимок был сделан, вероятно, с год назад или чуть более, на нем Бекхён, Тао и ТэЁн сидели на кухне Хуанов во время завтрака или обеда. Омеги были поглощены собственным разговором и не замечали фотографа, и только мальчишка растерянно глядел в его сторону.

Проследив за взглядом альфы, Тао хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то мы тогда собирались ехать за Джуном в роддом, а Сяомин решил проверить фотоаппарат. Сам снимок они уже без меня повесили. Если честно, я не особый любитель фотографироваться. Я не фотогеничный.

Оглянувшись, Крис улыбнулся.

— Тебе стоит быть уверенней в себе. Ты просто не представляешь, насколько ты прекрасен.

— Ну, если я смог привлечь такого альфу как ты, то может мне стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды.

Пройдя к окну, Хуан отодвинул тюль, открывая дверь на балкон.

— Не хочешь подышать свежим воздухом?

Следом за омегой Ифань вышел на балкон, оглядываясь вокруг. Поскольку дом находился на возвышении, сверху открывался достаточно просторный вид на находящийся неподалеку сквер и улицу. Опустив руки на парапет, Тао обвел задумчивым взглядом окрестности. Встав рядом с ним, Крис бегло огляделся, но сразу сосредоточил все свое внимание на истинном. Ощущая его взгляд, омега развернулся спиной к ограждению, прислоняясь к нему поясницей.

— Ты так смотришь, словно хочешь что-то сказать.

— Я просто любовался. Из-за работы нам совсем некогда видеться. Слишком большой ажиотаж на всевозможные торжества.

— Просто свадьба Ханя и Сехуна стала неплохой рекламной компанией.

— Честно говоря, после всей этой мороки с подготовкой сам праздник пронесся слишком быстро. Даже не запомнилось ничего кроме указаний слугам и постоянному контролю, чтобы никто не накосячил.

Тао засмеялся.

— Я думал говорить о работе моя привилегия.

— Прости.

Приблизившись к омеге, альфа обнял парня за талию, наклоняясь вперед и, взяв омегу за подбородок, втянул в легкий затяжной поцелуй. Отстранился Ву спустя пару минут крайне нехотя, оттягивая губу возлюбленного и, переводя дыхание, продолжая прерванный разговор.

— И, пока не забыл, предупреждаю заранее, я уже обсудил с юристами вопросы объединения компаний и со следующей недели предлагаю начать непосредственно сам процесс слияния.

Нахмурившись, Хуан фыркнул.

— Хорошо хоть предупредил. Но зачем так спешить?

— Почему бы не сделать это сейчас, чтобы потом не беспокоиться?

Задумчиво посмотрев в глаза Ифаня, Тао смиренно кивнул:

— Извини. Дурацкая привычка волноваться по пустякам.

— Я понимаю, что ты привык всё контролировать и самостоятельно вести дела. Поэтому всё нормально.

— Предлагаешь мне переложить свои обязанности на тебя? Ты и так ограждаешь меня от многого.

— Я волнуюсь. Ты много работаешь и мало отдыхаешь. Неудивительно, что у тебя такие синяки под глазами.

— Эй! Они у меня от рождения! Так что не надо здесь ерунду говорить!

— Хорошо-хорошо. Прости. Но я хочу, чтобы ты больше мне доверял и позволил хотя бы частично взять на себя твои заботы.

— Ладно. Буду себя перевоспитывать!

Немного помолчав, Ву осторожно поинтересовался.

— Тао, может, ты всё-таки переедешь ко мне?

— Ифань…

— Мы всегда будем рядом, и это облегчит наше существование. Я буду помогать тебе и даже научусь готовить.

Хуан сжал губы, опуская голову, упираясь лбом в чужое плечо. Крис замолк, ожидая ответа, но омега хранил молчание. Только спустя полминуты, Тао с толикой сомнения произнес:

— Я думал о новом доме. У тебя не плохая квартира, но я хочу что-то свое.

— Мы можем купить дом или квартиру. Выбрать её вместе. И обставить так, как пожелаешь!

Хмыкнув, Тао посмотрел в лицо Ифаня.

— Ты готов так далеко зайти?

— Ради тебя я готов на многое.

— Хорошо, я учту это. Но займемся покупкой и обустройством своего дома только после нашей свадьбы.

Застонав, Ву недовольно проворчал:

— Которая тоже откладывается на неизвестный срок.

Тихо засмеявшись, Хуан отодвинул от себя парня, обходя и направляясь к выходу с балкона.

— Не ворчи. А то совсем передумаю связывать с тобой свою жизнь. Меня перспектива ворчливого мужа не прельщает.

— Хорошо. Намек понял. Больше не буду.

Крис развернулся следом. Притормозив у двери, омега кивнул в сторону дома.

— Идем, а то нас скоро потеряют.

Покидая балкон следом за парнем, Ифань недовольно произнес:

— Не хочу никого обидеть, но я бы предпочел провести этот день с тобой наедине.

Выходя из комнаты, омега цокнул языком.

— Привыкай. Для меня они всегда на первом месте!

— А я на каком?

Оглянувшись, Тао хитро улыбнулся, тихо произнеся: «Секрет!», — и поспешил прочь.

Альфе остается только направиться следом, хотя отсутствие конкретного ответа его задевает, но о собственном недовольстве он предпочитает промолчать.

Внизу гости и хозяева дома рассаживаются за столом. Замечая вернувшихся Тао и Криса, Джун лукаво улыбается, шепча сыну.

— Я думал, вы пробудете наверху дольше.

Тао недоуменно взглянул на папу, но сразу покраснел.

— Я просто показывал Ифаню свою комнату. Не больше.

Джун посмеивается, кивая в сторону стола.

— Присаживайтесь уже!

Занимая приготовленные для них места, Тао и Крис быстро вливаются в общую беседу.

В атмосфере веселья и дружелюбия вечер пролетает незаметно. Джун и Сяомин вынимают фотоальбомы, хотя детских фотографий омег не много. У Тао из-за того, что он не любил фотографироваться во время своего лечения. А у Бекхёна потому, что господин Бён дал Джуну после развода забрать минимум вещей. Родители болтают между собой, вспоминая те или иные истории из детства детей, заставляя их краснеть и смущаться. В этот момент Ву даже рад, что его родителей здесь нет, хотя вместе с тем он испытывает легкую тоску и зависть. У него безусловно не плохие отношения с родителями, но такого доверия и близости как у Тао и Бекхёна с Джуном и Сяомином — нет.

Спустя какое-то время Джун попросил Тао и Бекхёна помочь ему убрать со стола, пока остальные беседуют меж собой. Чанёль возвращается к играм с детворой, заставляя Бека непроизвольно подумать, что его муж сам по себе большой ребёнок.

Через пару минут заглядывая во время уборки в гостиную, Тао замечает, что Ифань подошел к Сяомину, что-то тихо сказав. Мужчина удивленно распахнул глаза, глядя на парня, но кивнул, указав рукой в сторону дальней комнаты, направляясь туда первым. Ву следует за ним по пятам, не отставая. Тао хмурится глядя им вслед, но возвращается на кухню, озадаченный увиденным.

Когда закончив с уборкой омеги заходят в гостиную, в комнате находятся только Паки и ребятня. Подобное заставляет Тао напрячься и занервничать, поглядывая в сторону закрытой двери в комнату. Но когда он готов отправиться следом за дядей и истинным, альфы возвращаются в гостиную.

Сяомин выглядит растерянным и задумчивым. Подойдя к Бекхёну, беседовавшему с родителями Чанёля, он включается в разговор. Поскольку за окном уже стемнело, Джун ушел укладывать Тея спать.

Тао бросает задумчивые взгляды на Ву и Сяомина, гадая, о чем они могли разговаривать столько времени. Но альфы возвращаются к непринужденной беседе с остальными, будто ничего не произошло. Вскоре ШиХу и ХеДжин собираются домой, как и Бекхён с Чанёлем, поскольку ТэЁн начинает зевать и клевать носом.

Когда Крис вызывается подвезти Тао до дома, омега сомневается пару минут, но в итоге говорит, что останется ночевать у Джуна и Сяомина. Старшие Хуаны заметно удивляются такому решению, но не выдают своей реакции.

Ифань не скрывает разочарования. На прощание сдержано поцеловав Тао в щеку, альфа уезжает к себе домой.

Как только за ним закрывается дверь, Сяомин и Джун оборачиваются к парню, всем своим видом требуя объяснений.

Вздохнув, младший омега с виноватым видом обращается к дяде.

— Мы можем поговорить?

Сяомин растерянно кивает и Тао первым направляется в гостиную. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд мужа, альфа пожимает плечами и идет за племянником. Джун сдерживает собственное любопытство, поднимаясь на второй этаж, чтобы приготовить для приемного сына комплект чистого постельного белья.

Усевшись в кресло, альфа с задумчивой усмешкой хмыкнул:

— Сегодня прямо-таки день разговоров. Хотя рискну предположить, что ты остался узнать о чем мы говорили с Ифанем, верно?

Тао улыбнулся, усаживаясь на диван, стоящий сбоку от кресла.

— Не думал, что настолько предсказуем, хотя ты прав. У тебя был слишком удивленный и растерянный вид после вашей беседы, потому я заволновался.

Откинувшись на спинку, Сяомин задумчиво нахмурился, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Я просто думал, что вы разобрались в своих отношениях, но видно не до конца. Он сказал, что ему известно о твоем прошлом.

— Он хотел поговорить об этом?

Омега насторожился. Менее всего он хотел, чтобы Крис рассказал Сяомину о событиях, которые он скрывал от дяди.

— Нет. Он просил официального разрешения ухаживать за тобой и сделать тебе предложение. В общем, просил о благословении.

Говоря все это, мужчина, казалось, пребывал где-то в собственных мыслях. Парень и сам удивился поступку Ву, но при этом не смог сдержать теплой улыбки.

— Надо же. Я не думал, что он сделает что-то подобное. Но почему тебя это так удивило?

Посмотрев на племянника, Сяомин сощурился.

— На его слова я ответил, что не буду иметь ничего против, если ты ответишь согласием, потому что твое счастье для меня превыше всего. Поэтому я поддержу любое твое решение. А затем он сказал, что когда поднимал эту тему с тобой, ты просил его отложить подобные разговоры. И вот это уже поставило меня в тупик.

Тао нахмурился, опуская взгляд в пол. Сяомин некоторое время подождал, надеясь, что парень что-либо скажет, но поскольку омега хранил молчание, он продолжил:

— Могу я узнать, что тебя останавливает от согласия на его предложение?

— Ничего.

— Тао, ты же знаешь, что можешь мне доверять. Я знаю тебя с малых лет. И я вижу, как ты изменился за это время, стал мягче. Сейчас, ты больше похож на себя ребёнка. Такого, каким ты был до трагедии. Но я вижу и то, что тебя что-то тревожит, не давая до конца довериться и поверить Ифаню. Я волнуюсь за тебя.

Опустив голову, омега принялся нервно перебирать пальцами. Альфа терпеливо ждал. Выдохнув, Тао потер шею, посмотрев на дядю.

— Ко мне не так давно пришла девушка с заказом проведения дня рождения для своего отца. Это Ли БёнХон.

Сяомин удивленно распахнул глаза.

— Тот пожарный, который вынес тебя из огня?

— Да. Его дочь пригласила меня к нему на день рождения.

— Вот как. Но причем здесь Ифань и ваш брак? Я как-то не улавливаю общности этих событий.

Понизив голос, парень продолжил, точно не слыша сказанного мужчиной.

— Я не знаю, как он воспримет моё появление, потому что мой приход вроде сюрприза. Для меня он так же важен, как и ты.

— Прости, Тао, но я всё равно не понимаю.

— После этого, если он не будет против, я хотел познакомить с ним Ифаня. А затем съездить к родителям.

Сяомин шокировано распахнул глаза.

— Тао?

— Я знаю, что был у них на могиле всего один раз и то, когда ты возил меня после окончания школы, да и то, я почти сразу сбежал. Я просто…

Омега осекся, снедаемый собственным противоречиями, но собравшись с мыслями, уже спокойней продолжил:

— Я люблю Ифаня и хочу, чтобы он поехал со мной. Чтобы он понял, насколько мне это важно. Может это всё и глупо, но я хочу начать всё заново. Вместе с Ифанем. Просто боюсь в одиночку я не смогу подвести черту своему прошлому. Зато после этого мы сможем двинуться дальше. Вместе.

— Тогда почему тебе не сказать об этом Крису. Я уверен, что он поймет.

— Я скажу. После дня рождения господина Ли. Тогда я сам буду готов к этому. Мне нелегко даются разговоры с ним о моем прошлом.

Сяомин тяжело вздохнул, но сразу улыбнулся, видя опущенную голову племянника. Пересев на диван, он обнял парня, уложив его голову себе на плечо.

— Не бойся ничего. Хорошо? И, знаешь, твои родители очень гордились бы тобой!

Тао обнял дядю в ответ, тихо спросил:

— Сяомин, у нас ведь с Ифанем всё будет иначе, правда? Просто, когда он на меня смотрит, как отец на папу, мне становится страшно. Я очень боюсь его потерять.

Мужчина заботливо погладил парня по голове.

— Всё будет в порядке. У вас всё будет по-другому, — немного помолчав, альфа тихо хмыкнул, — На самом деле, ты поэтому боишься свадьбы?

Помолчав, омега произнес:

— Поэтому тоже. Я ведь дефектный. И однажды он поймет это и… я ведь уже привык к нему. Столько сопротивлялся. До последнего убеждал себя, что порознь нам будет лучше, а в итоге — сдался. Я люблю его, и иногда мне кажется, что если он уйдет, осознав, что я ему не подхожу, не представляю, как буду жить дальше. Я ведь так долго его ждал.

Сяомин улыбнулся, отстраняя парня от себя, замечая покрасневшие от наворачивающихся слёз глаза.

— Вот сейчас я понимаю, что ты стал самим собой. Такой же ребёнок, как в детстве, — мужчина аккуратно большими пальцами стёр влажные дорожки, — Просто дай шанс ему и себе.

Поджав губы, Тао кивнул, тихо добавив:

— Стараюсь. Как думаешь, Ифань понравился бы родителям?

— Разумеется! Цзин Сян бы уже распланировал вашу свадьбу и был безумно за тебя счастлив. Твой папа всегда говорил, что у такого ангела как ты будет чудесный альфа!

Омега улыбнулся сквозь слёзы, пока Сяомин продолжил:

— Хотя Мин, возможно, и поворчал, так как он не смог бы отдать своё сокровище первому встречному. Всё-таки за своих омег брат всегда был горой.

Тао опустил взгляд, а Сяомин вновь его обнял.

— Они всегда рядом с тобой. И я уверен, что они наблюдают за тобой со стороны и гордятся тем, что их мальчик вырос таким замечательным.

Омега всхлипнул, цепляясь руками за дядю. Слегка укачивая племянника, альфа успокаивающе поглаживал его по спине. Он чувствовал облегчение, видя слёзы Тао, потому что обычно парень старался не плакать при нем, скрывая собственные эмоции и сдерживаясь. Мужчина был благодарен Ву за то, что он растормошил парня, позволив ему раскрыться и перестать держать всё в себе.

Дождавшись, когда омега успокоится и отстранится, Сяомин выдохнул:

— А сейчас тебе стоит принять теплый душ и успокоиться. Выспись сегодня хорошенько. Отдыхай и набирайся сил.

Вздохнув, Тао кивнул, поднимаясь и направляясь к выходу из комнаты. Остановившись на пороге, парень обернулся, взглянув на дядю, провожавшего его взглядом.

— Спасибо, что выслушал меня.

— Близкие для того и нужны, чтобы поддержать и помочь в трудную минуту. Ты в любой момент можешь прийти ко мне за помощью. Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось.

Тао улыбнулся:

— Доброй ночи, Сяомин.

— Доброй ночи, Тао!

Развернувшись, парень вышел из комнаты.

Глядя на пустой дверной проем, слушая звук удалявшихся шагов, альфа размышлял о действиях своего племянника и наделся, что он сумеет до конца открыть свое сердце истинному, чтобы не наломать дров своими недоговорками.


	35. Судный день

Бекхён захлопнул дверь авто, глядя на здание суда перед собой. Внутри все сжалось в тугой комок от мандража.

Вышедший следом Чанёль, обойдя машину, подошел к супругу, опуская руку ему на плечо и легонько сжимая.

— Все будет в порядке.

Посмотрев на альфу, Бек вымученно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Конечно. Просто я уже не знаю, что ещё стоит ожидать от Чжэхёна.

— Не забывай, что я рядом и не дам тебя в обиду.

Омега поджал губы, кивая и направляясь по лестнице в сторону входа. Входя в просторный светлый холл, он встревоженно оглядывается, пытаясь сориентироваться, куда им двигаться дальше. Прямо перед ними вверх уходит лестница, расходящаяся на пролет выше в две стороны. Помимо этого из самого холла отходят боковые коридоры и ещё два размещаются с двух сторон позади лестницы.

Пока Бекхён оглядывается вокруг, а Чанёль вынимает телефон, чтобы свериться по времени, со второго этажа в строгом сером костюме спускается Чон, приветственно кивающий паре.

— Доброе утро! Рад, что вы приехали пораньше.

Нервно улыбнувшись, омега выдохнул:

— Здравствуйте. Всё как вы просили. Но для чего это?

— Обо всем по порядку, но давайте для начала пройдем на второй этаж, — юрист жестом пригласил Паков за собой и двинулся к лестнице, как только они поравнялись с ним, он, улыбнувшись, произнес, — Сейчас я представлю вам вашего адвоката.

— Адвоката? Но разве это будете не вы?

Юнхо посмотрел на омегу как на ребёнка, которому нужно разъяснять элементарные вещи. Впрочем, Чанёль тоже глядел на него с не меньшей растерянностью, нежели его муж.

— Но вам ведь нужен лучший из лучших. Считайте с ним победа у вас в кармане.

Бекхён переглянулся с Чанёлем, но оба промолчали, хотя омега заметно насторожился. Пройдя через пару коридоров, Чон приблизился к одной из дверей, толкнув её.

— Начала заседания дождемся здесь.

Резко выдохнув, Бек вошел первым, удивленно замерев при виде поднявшегося ему навстречу улыбнувшегося молодого человека с темной аккуратной стрижкой в строгом костюме. Не менее растерянным выглядел и Чан. Вошедший последним Чон, хмыкнув, произнес:

— Знакомить вас не нужно. Но сегодня вашим адвокатом будет господин Ким.

Найти подходящих слов никто из Паков так и не смог, потому что менее всего они ожидали увидеть здесь Минсока.

* * *

Судебное заседание было назначено на двенадцать часов дня.

После новостей о смене адвоката, выслушав причины этого, Паки постарались успокоиться, но Бекхёна всё равно трясло как в лихорадке. Чанёль пытался его успокоить, хотя сам пребывал на взводе.

Перед назначенным временем Чон сопроводил всех к залу суда, попутно что-то объясняя, правда пребывавшая в ступоре парочка мало что уловила, осознав только, что Юнхо будет присутствовать в зале вместе с ними, а остальное достигло их ушей частично.

Уже издалека Бекхён увидел находившихся в коридоре Чжэхёна и Джеджуна о чем-то разговаривающих меж собой. Заслышав звук шагов, они замолкли, обернувшись к идущей в их сторону четверке. Ан скривился в усмешке, оглядывая их.

— Что, Бек, прихватил с собой всю группу поддержки?

Омега холодно произнес, сдержанно кивнув:

— Здравствуйте, Чжэхён, Джеджун.

Проигнорировав приветствие, Ан с тем же гонором продолжил:

— Слышал, ты всё-таки выскочил замуж за этого.

Выделив интонацией последнее слово, Чжэхён с пренебрежением окинул взглядом помрачневшего Чанёля.

— Следи за своими словами, Ан.

— А то что?!

Стоявший подле Бекхёна Сюмин хмыкнул.

— Ничего особенного, но для вас это может иметь плачевные последствия. Кстати, не вижу вашего адвоката. Насколько мне известно, с вашей стороны выступает Ким Джун Су.

За своим спором парни не заметили, как во время их перепалки державшийся чуть в стороне Джеджун, настороженно следивший за ходом разговора, в один момент застыл и устремил шокированный взгляд в сторону Чона. Юнхо тоже не сразу обратил на него внимание, но когда сделал это, на его лице отразилось недоверие и растерянность. Скользнув пристальным взглядом по фигуре омеги, альфа нахмурился при виде округлившегося живота и сжал челюсть, отворачиваясь в сторону. Хиро опустил голову, отходя дальше к стене, прикрывая живот ладошками, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не в сторону альфы. Казалось, будь его воля, он бы полностью слился со стеной.

— Прошу прощения за задержку!

К Ану едва не бегом спешил мужчина средних лет. Поравнявшись с Чжэхёном, он поприветствовал остальных. Но стоило его взгляду коснуться Юнхо и Минсока, как кровь схлынула с его лица, а зрачки потрясенно расширились. И если Чон был слишком погружен в собственные мысли, чтобы как-то на это отреагировать, Ким оскалился в самодовольной ухмылке. Было заметно, что Джун Су не ожидал увидеть здесь этого омегу, но до того, как он успел что-то сказать, к ним приблизился работник суда, сообщив о скором начале их заседания.

Пройдя в зал, парни заняли свои места. С каждой секундой Бекхён чувствовал, как внутри все сворачивается в тугой комок, но зная, что все это делается ради ТэЁна, он заставлял себя хотя бы визуально сохранять спокойствие.

Чанёль был также напряжен, но гораздо меньше, хотя к его тревоге о Бекхёне добавилось и беспокойство о Джеджуне. Какие бы сложности ни были в их взаимоотношениях, омега всё-таки носил под сердцем его ребёнка. Когда заходя в зал Чан поздоровался с Хиро, парень ответил коротким сдержанным кивком, не отрывая взгляда от пола. К тому же он был непривычно бледен и тих, хотя на памяти Пака парень всегда был энергичен и уверен в себе и это настораживало. Зная отвратный характер Чжэхёна, Чанёль с опаской думал, что альфа мог сделать Джеджуну.

Пак хотел одновременно подойти к Хиро и узнать в чем дело, но и Бека не мог оставить, ведь омега пусть и держал серьезное лицо, сжимал дрожащие руки в кулачки, собирая всё свое мужество и храбрость. Решив поговорить с Джеджуном после судебного заседания, Чан накрыл ладонь Бекхёна своей, стараясь ободрить и дать почувствовать свою поддержку и защиту.

С началом заседания от лишних тревог и волнений пришлось отстраниться.

Несмотря на заверения Юнхо и Чонде, что у них будет лучший адвокат, Паки скептически относились к защите со стороны Минсока, но вскоре оказалось, что их мнение было поспешным и ошибочным.

Бек даже подумать не мог, откуда Ким смог раздобыть столько всего на Ана. Казалось, это был не суд по решению спора о ребёнке, а обвинение на альфу с учетом всех его измен, замятых преступлений и всевозможных угроз и давления на разных людей. Чжэхён не мог оспорить сказанного, сжимая кулаки, яростно играя желваками и бросая в сторону Бекхёна и Кима полные ненависти взгляды. Хотя и для омеги все было не столь радужно, особенно свидетельства омег с которыми Ан изменял ему в свое время. Одному Богу и Киму было известно, откуда Сюмин достал их показания. Но главный удар для Бека был, когда Минсок в качестве доказательства отказа Чжэхёна от сына продемонстрировал видео с их свадьбы. В этот момент Бекхён готов был провалиться сквозь землю или исчезнуть, растворившись в воздухе. Сдержаться ему удалось только благодаря Чанёлю, приобнявшему его за талию, прижав к себе.

Джун Су вначале пытался отражать нападки Сюмина, но все с меньшим энтузиазмом, пока не сдался, едва ли не прилюдно вывешивая белый флаг.

Когда настал черёд давать показания Джеджуну, омега выглядел потерянным, будто вовсе не понимал, как он здесь оказался. Тем не менее, Хиро стойко выдержал нападки с вопросами адвокатов обеих сторон. В конце, признав, что Чанёль отец его малыша, он, бросив в сторону Пака задумчивый уставший взгляд, тяжело выдохнул, сказав, что не имеет к альфе претензий и притязаний. Судя по скривившемуся лицу Ана, такого в его плане не было.

Выслушав стороны, судья удалился для изучения всех предоставленных данных и принятия решения, хотя было заранее ясно, на чьей стороне победа. Впрочем, Бекхён до последнего пребывал в напряжении. Ему не верилось, что всё может разрешиться так легко. Видя его состояние, Минсок склонился к нему, тихо сказав:

— Бек, можешь уже выдохнуть спокойно. За шесть лет своей юридической практики я не проиграл ни одного дела, как в Корее, так и в своих конторах в США и Европе.

Бывший Бён лишь растерянно распахнул глаза. Ответить ему не дал вернувшийся в зал судья, к которому вмиг устремились взгляды присутствующих. Слушая зачитываемое решение суда, Бек превратился в единый комок нервов, пока в зале не прозвучали слова:

— Принято решение оставить Бён ТэЁна на попечительстве его папы Пак Бекхёна. Данное решение окончательно и обжалованию не подлежит!

Несколько секунд Бек просто переваривает услышанное, а затем прижимает ладошку ко рту стараясь не расплакаться. Повернувшись к Киму, он крепко обнимает его, дрожащим голосом выдыхая:

— Спасибо, Минсок! Огромное! Огромное тебе спасибо!

Чанёль не может сдержать улыбки, делая в уме пометку, что теперь надо оформить документы с усыновлением ТэЁна, чтобы и мальчишка перенял его фамилию, и они окончательно стали единой семьей.

Сверкнув глазами, Чжэхён скрипнул зубами, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу, попутно прихватывая под локоть Джеджуна, наблюдавшего за Паками с грустной улыбкой.

Заметив действия Ана, Чанёль поднялся со своего места, сказав Бекхёну, что скоро вернется, и поспешил следом за ушедшей парой.

Стирая выступившие слёзы, Бек поднялся со своего места, проводив альфу растерянным взглядом, и ещё раз поблагодарил Минсока, сказав, что он теперь в долгу перед Кимом. Отмахнувшись, Сюмин принялся собирать вещи, сказав, что теперь Бекхён с Чанёлем могут спокойно ехать домой, а ему предстоит закончить с Юнхо некоторые дела в суде. Чон сдержанно кивнул, подтверждая сказанное, хотя его взгляд периодически устремлялся в сторону выхода.

В порыве искренней благодарности обняв Минсока ещё раз, Бек попрощался с адвокатами и последовал за своим альфой, но пройдя в сторону лестницы, он вновь напрягся, заметив, что Чанёль ругался с Аном, пока находившийся рядом с ними Джеджун пытался их успокоить.

* * *

— Ты не мог бы его отпустить, Ан!

Чжэхён, притормозив, обернулся к нагнавшему их Чанёлю и холодно усмехнулся, кивая головой в сторону Хиро, пытавшегося высвободить из чужого захвата собственный локоть.

— Что? Бекхёна уже мало? Ах да, это же твоя подстилка! Вернуть решил? Гарем собираешь?

— Закрой рот и отпусти его.

Дернув щекой, Ан разжал пальцы.

— Бога ради! Но мы ещё посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним!

— Успокойся уже и проваливай!

— Запомни, Пак, я не отступлюсь! ТэЁна вам не видать!

— Ты не получишь его. Даже не надейся!

— Решил заделаться заботливым отцом, чтобы спокойно спать с Бекхёном?

— Не смей оскорблять моего мужа и сына, — закипая, Чан сжал руки в кулаки.

— Чжэхён, Чанёль, хватит! Вы что, собрались драться в суде?!

— Молчи лучше! — Ан зло глянул в сторону Джеджуна, — Забыл наш уговор?

— Прекрати ему угрожать.

— Как же ты меня бесишь!

Чжэхён сжал кулаки, намереваясь ударить Чанёля, но Хиро перехватил его руку, бросая сердитый взгляд.

— Хватит себя так вести, Чжэхён. Я думал ты лучше!

— Тебя спросить забыл, отвали!

Ан со всей силы дернул рукой, отталкивая парня от себя.

— Что здесь прои… — слова приближавшегося Бекхёна оборвались на полуслове, потому что омега успел только вскрикнуть, прикрыв рот рукой в ужасе раскрывая глаза.

Чанёль, дернувшись вперед, хотел подхватить заваливающегося назад Джеджуна, но не успел. Парень кубарем слетел с лестницы, у которой они стояли. Удар тела о пол эхом отозвался в просторном помещении.

Внизу, возле потерявшего сознания омеги, Чан оказался первым. Бек, добежав до лестницы и видя, что Хиро не двигается, сбежал вниз следом. Справившись с первым оцепенением, Чанёль потянулся, чтобы перевернуть Хиро на спину, так как он лежал на боку.

— Не трогай его! — голос Бека нервно дрогнул, но видя растерянный взгляд альфы, поспешно добавил, — Ты можешь сделать только хуже! Его нельзя передвигать!

Стараясь унять дрожь в руках, омега поспешно вынул из кармана телефон, включая его и вызывая скорую. Мимоходом он заметил, что на верхнем пролете кто-то из находившихся в коридоре альф скрутил Ана и его, недовольно возмущавшегося, повели прочь.

Переведя взгляд с Бекхёна на Джеджуна, Чанёль внутренне похолодел. Брюки омеги окрасились темным пятном, а по полу медленно растекалась алая лужица. Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, альфа зажмурился, поддавшись вперед, легонько проводя по каштановым волосам. Отключившись, Бек повернулся к истинному и замер, увидев на полу кровь. Убрав телефон в карман, омега шагнул к своей паре.

— Чан… они скоро приедут.

Альфа коротко кивнул, снимая пиджак и аккуратно подкладывая под голову Хиро.

— Мне нужно было быть сдержанней с Чжэхёном и не втягивать Джеджуна в наши разборки.

Подойдя к мужу, Бекхён опустил руку ему на плечо, слегка сжимая.

— Что здесь произошло?

Вскинув голову, пара увидела стоявшего на верхнем пролете Минсока и Юнхо, которые торопливо спустились к ним. Кусая губы, Бек в паре слов обрисовал произошедшее, заставив Кима скрипнуть зубами, прорычав:

— В таком случае он у меня сядет. И надолго!

Чон с ужасом смотрел на лежащего без сознания омегу. Он точно выпал из реальности, опускаясь на пол, робко беря Джеджуна за руку и легонько сжимая его ладонь в своей. Взглянув на адвоката, Чанёль удивленно распахнул глаза и отстранился, ошарашенный странной догадкой. Оглядевшись, Сюмин принялся разгонять собравшихся вокруг зевак, а заметив, что некоторые снимают случившееся на телефоны, Минсок недвусмысленно предупредил, что если они не прекратят, удалив свои записи, то он самолично затолкает их гаджеты им в задний проход.

Поднявшись на ноги, Чан сделал пару шагов назад, глядя на Юнхо. Обернувшись к Бекхёну, альфа замер видя как бледна его пара.

— Бек?

Омега качнул головой, но тут же уткнулся истинному в плечо, еле слышно выдыхая, так, что его услышал только Пак.

— Мне жаль, Чанёль. Как бы ни было. Мне так жаль.

Сжав в своих руках омегу, Пак помрачнел, мысленно чертыхаясь, отчего скорая так долго едет. Будто в ответ на его мысли с улицы послышался звук сирены и через пару минут в судебный холл забежали несколько врачей. Всего пара вопросов и Хиро осторожно переложили на носилки, унося в машину скорой помощи. Чон бросился следом, заявляя, что поедет с ними. Врач лишь нервно бросил, кто он такой пострадавшему, на что Юнхо с какой-то безысходностью произнес: «Я его истинный».

Бекхён и Чанёль вышли следом, глядя на забиравшегося в машину альфу. Повернувшись к супругу, Бек поспешно заговорил:

— Чан, мы должны…

— Я знаю. Идем.

Взяв омегу за руку, Пак поспешил к своей машине и минуту спустя они двинулись следом за умчавшейся каретой скорой помощи.

Как только толпа схлынула, Минсок, рыкнув, разогнал оставшихся зевак и, нахмурившись, взглянул на оставшееся на полу пятно крови. На автомате прикоснувшись к своему животу, Ким задержал дыхание, но поймав себя на подобном действии, поторопился отдернуть руку, оглядываясь по сторонам, убеждаясь, что этого никто не видел. Зло сощурившись, Сюмин поспешил обратно вверх по лестнице, выискивая, куда увели после случившегося Ана. Весь облик омеги говорил, что теперь Чжэхёну крупно не поздоровится.

* * *

В приемном покое Чанёль и Бекхён сидели вместе с Юнхо. Все время операции Чон просидел глядя перед собой в пол, не замечая, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Паки тоже обменялись парой слов, когда Бек отходил позвонить Тао, чтобы сказать решение суда и предупредить, что они с Чанёлем задержатся.

Спустя полтора часа к ним вышел врач, заставив троицу подорваться с места. Оглядев их бледные лица, он устало спросил:

— Вы приехали с Хиро Джеджуном?

— Да. Как он? — обычно спокойный и сдержанный Чон выглядел абсолютно потерянным.

— Сейчас с ним все в порядке и он отходит от наркоза после операции, но вы должны знать, что из-за падения и полученной травмы произошла отслойка плаценты, приведшая к кровотечению и гибели плода. Примите мои соболезнования.

Чанёль и Юнхо застыли с одинаковыми растерянными выражениями лиц. Считая свой долг выполненным, врач собрался уйти, но Чон поспешно выдохнул.

— Могу я его увидеть?

Остановившись, врач заглянул в глаза адвокату.

— Вы его пара?

Юнхо кивнул.

— Да. Природная.

Поджав губы, на пару секунд задумавшись, медик кивнул.

— Хорошо, когда он придет в себя ему потребуется поддержка отца ребёнка. Вдвоем через такое обычно проще проходить.

Дернувшись от слов врача, Чон мрачно взглянул на Пака, который, испытывая неловкость, хрипло выдохнул:

— Вообще-то отец ребёнка я.

Замерев, доктор посмотрел на Чана, затем на Юнхо и остановил взгляд на стоявшем в стороне Бекхёне.

— А вы тогда кто?

Робко шагнув к Чанёлю, омега взял его за краешек рукава, едва слышно сказав:

— Я его муж.

Врач устало потер переносицу.

— Что за молодежь пошла. В таком случае, полагаю, кого-либо из вас я не могу пропустить к господину Хиро. Когда он придет в себя, он сам решит, с кем будет общаться. А пока можете поехать по домам, — видя, как мгновенно потускнел Чон и помрачнел Чан, мужчина со вздохом добавил, — Часы приема можете узнать на ресепшене. Завтра он уже придет в себя, и вы сможете его проведать.

Развернувшись, врач ушел. Посмотрев на опустившего голову Юнхо, Чанёль выдохнул:

— То, что было между мной и Джеджуном давно в прошлом.

Бросив на Пака тяжелый взгляд, Чон молча прошел мимо. Проводив его взглядом, Чан обернулся к Беку, который, хмурясь, рассматривал свои руки, точно опасался смотреть на истинного. Сократив разделявшее их небольшое расстояние, альфа обнял свою пару, прижимая к себе так крепко, точно намеревался вдавить хрупкое тело в себя.

— Чанёль?

— Если бы можно было отмотать время назад, я бы не спал с ним. Тогда он бы не пострадал, а тебе не пришлось страдать от своих сомнений. Но, к сожалению, я не могу это сделать. Поэтому, Бекки, прости, что все так обернулось. Ты же знаешь, что для меня нет никого кроме тебя.

Бекхён заёрзал, отстраняясь и заглядывая в глаза супруга:

— Я знаю, Чан. Знаю. Но я хочу попросить тебя, давай вернемся сюда завтра? Просто, как омега, я понимаю, каким ударом для Джеджуна будет потеря ребёнка. Я уверен, что будет лучше, если он пройдет через это не один.

— Хорошо.

Вновь притянув парня к себе, альфа заботливо поцеловал его в лоб.

— Какое же ты чудо, Бекхён. Наверняка, ты ангел, спустившийся ко мне с небес.

— Я обычный человек.

— Это вряд ли. Чудо моё! А сейчас, поехали домой. Уверен, наш мальчик заждался своих родителей.

Выпустив омегу из объятий, Чанёль взял его за руку, заглядывая мужу в глаза. Поджимая губы, Бекхён устало кивнул. Всё произошедшее сегодня порядком его вымотало.

* * *

ТэЁн заливисто смеется, когда они с Чанёлем играют в приставку. Поддавшись мальчишке, альфа, наигранно возмущаясь, в отместку за проигрыш принимается его щекотать, отчего Ён хохочет ещё громче.

Бекхён только закатывает глаза, слыша смех из гостиной, готовя своим альфам ужин. За шумом он не сразу обращает внимание на звонок в дверь. Отложив кусок мяса, который он нарезал, омега поспешно моет руки и, вытерев их полотенцем, спешит в коридор. Омега не ждет гостей, поэтому, не спрашивая, открывает дверь. Максимум, он ожидает увидеть за ней Тао, но вместо брата на пороге стоит пожилой мужчина, приветливо улыбнувшийся при виде растерявшегося парня.

— Господин Ан?

— Здравствуй, Бекхён.

— Здравствуйте. Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

— Понимаю. Но не мог бы ты уделить мне пару минут? Мы можем поговорить?

Омега нахмурился, раздумывая над ответом, но его мысли прервал голос Чанёля из гостиной, заставивший его быстрее принять решение.

— Бекхён, кто-то пришел?

Оглянувшись, Бек, прокашлявшись, крикнул:

— Нет. Я просто ненадолго схожу к Тао.

Выйдя в коридор между их с Хуаном квартирами, омега прикрыл за собой дверь, обращаясь к мужчине.

— Не думаю, что мой муж сможет спокойно воспринять ваш визит. Поэтому, прошу прощения, но я не могу вас впустить.

Хмыкнув, мужчина кивнул.

— Я не удивлен и в целом прекрасно его понимаю.

Развернувшись, мужчина прошел к кованному дереву, ограда которого была достаточно широкой, чтобы на неё сесть. Опустившись на мраморную поверхность, альфа взглянул на омегу. Напряженно хмурясь, Бек приблизился, устраиваясь рядом.

— Если вы хотите поговорить о том, чтобы забрать у меня ТэЁна, то вы должны быть в курсе, что суд решил оставить его со мной и…

— Бекхён! — мужчина довольно резко прервал речь омеги, заставив его осечься, и чтобы сгладить ситуацию, альфа продолжил гораздо мягче, — Чтобы ты ни думал, я не одобряю действия своего сына. Да, он моя родная кровь, но я и так давал ему слишком много поблажек и больше делать это не намерен.

Вздохнув, собираясь с мыслями, омега сжал край фартука, заглядывая альфе в глаза, холодно спросив:

— Зачем вы приехали?

Теперь настал черёд Ана вздыхать.

— Я хотел попросить тебя разрешить нам с мужем хотя бы иногда видеться с ТэЁном.

Парень сердито поджал губы, не сдержав сарказма.

— Раньше ваша семья не оказывала моему сыну внимания, а теперь он буквально всем срочно нужен! Где же вы были раньше?

Мужчина сжал руки в замок.

— Изначально Чжэхён убедил нас, что это не его ребёнок. Сейчас я жалею, что поверил ему. Да и поступок твоего отца в то время убедил меня в этом. Я узнал правду лишь пару лет назад. Мне хотелось, чтобы Чжэхён извинился перед тобой. Признаюсь, вынуждая его сделать это, я допустил ошибку. К тому же я напрасно сказал ему, что был бы рад видеть тебя членом нашей семьи и отчитывал его за то, что он устроил на вашей свадьбе. Если бы я знал, что он решит отыграться на тебе за это, разумеется, я бы ни за что не стал с ним об этом говорить. И… я рад, что ты нашел для себя достойную пару. Не подумай, что я не понимаю причину того, что ты не хочешь, чтобы мы с мужем общались с ТэЁном, но он наш единственный внук и, зная Чжэхёна, вряд ли у нас будут ещё внуки.

Омега сдвинул брови, задумываясь. Старшие Аны в прошлом действительно неплохо относились к нему и даже защищали от его горе жениха, но после сорванной свадьбы Бек не видел кого-либо из них до этого дня, и теперь он не представлял, как ему поступить. Тяжело вздохнув, парень опустил голову.

— Хорошо. Я подумаю над этим, но пока ничего обещать не стану.

Альфа облегченно вздохнул.

— Спасибо, Бекхён! — мужчина вынул из кармана визитку, отдавая омеге, — Независимо от твоего решения, позвони мне сообщить его.

— Ладно. У меня, правда, с собой нет визитки, чтобы дать вам.

— Ничего. Я знаю твой номер. Не буду тебя больше задерживать. Надеюсь, до скорой встречи, Бекхён.

— До свидания.

Поднявшись, Ан на прощание кивнул и удалился.

Зайдя в квартиру, омега вернулся к готовке. За игрой Чанёль и ТэЁн не заметили его недолгого отсутствия. Но после ужина, пока мальчишка ушел в свою комнату, альфа, заметив задумчивое состояние супруга, осторожно поинтересовался:

— Бекхён? Тебя что-то тревожит? Это из-за того, что произошло сегодня? Если честно, я чувствую свою ответственность за случившееся. В конце концов, это был и мой ребёнок. Надеюсь, ты отнесешься с пониманием, но я хочу оплатить лечение Джеджуна.

Не глядя на мужа, Бек, будто самому себе, кивнул.

— Думаю, это будет правильным решением. Он не похож на плохого человека. Но я думал совершенно о другом, — омега убрал вымытые столовые приборы, разворачиваясь к альфе, — Ко мне приходил отец Чжэхёна. Он просил разрешить им с мужем видеться с ТэЁном.

Чанёль застыл, а затем нахмурился, помрачнев.

— И что ты ответил?

— Сказал, что подумаю.

— Бекки, но мы ведь сделали всё как раз для того, чтобы они держались подальше от Ёна.

— Я знаю, Чанёль! Знаю! Поэтому я и не уверен, как поступить. Да, я бы предпочел, чтобы он не имел ничего общего с Анами, но родители Чжэхёна отличаются от него самого.

— Верится с трудом! — альфа поднялся из-за стола, наклонившись вперед, упираясь руками в его поверхность, — Ты не думаешь, что они хотят просто втереться к тебе в доверие, особенно после сегодняшнего, чтобы замять случившееся?

— Они просто хотят видеться с внуком!

Чан помрачнел:

— Надо же, как быстро они запудрили тебе мозги! А после они просто увезут его от нас?!

Омега поджал губы.

— Я не позволю этому произойти!

— Если только они опять не навешают тебе лапши на уши!

— Не ссорьтесь!

Вздрогнув, взрослые обернулись. На пороге кухни стоял, встревоженный громкими голосами родителей, ребёнок.

— Я… — мальчишка осекся, но сразу продолжил, — Я не против увидеться. Это же мои дедушки, да?

Бек нехотя кивнул. ТэЁн сглотнул, ненадолго задумавшись.

— Я могу познакомиться с ними, когда вы будете рядом. Тогда никто не будет волноваться? И они меня увидят. Так мы все сможем друг друга лучше узнать.

Чанёль выпрямился, сжав руки в кулаки.

— ТэЁн, ты уверен?

— Да.

Вздохнув, Чан повернулся к Бекхёну.

— Я соглашусь на это, только если тоже буду присутствовать. Своего сына я никому не отдам!

Ён тепло посмотрел в сторону старшего альфы и робко улыбнулся. Бек только сердито фыркнул.

— Можно подумать я позволю такому случиться! Как будто я могу кому-то позволить забрать моего мальчика!

ТэЁн улыбнулся ещё шире и резко выдохнул:

— Пап, отец, я вас люблю!

Выпалив, мальчишка, смутившись, развернулся и поспешно убежал в свою комнату. Чанёль пару раз растерянно хлопнул широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем, сев обратно на стул, неверяще посмотрел на омегу, едва дыша спросив:

— Бек, мне же не послышалось, как он меня назвал? Это же правда?

Руки альфы едва заметно подрагивали от волнения. Прежде ТэЁн обращался к нему исключительно, как к хёну. Все иные мысли вмиг были забыты и выкинуты из головы. Бекхён улыбнулся ему в ответ:

— Не послышалось. Он действительно к тебе привязался.

Опустив голову, Чан прикрыл лицо ладонями. Забеспокоившись, Бек приблизился к нему, дотрагиваясь до плеча. В следующее мгновение он оказался в крепких объятиях вокруг талии. Замерев, омега улыбнулся, но, услышав тихий всхлип, растерялся.

— Чанёль? — опустив руку, Бекхён погладил Пака по голове, пропуская меж пальцами пряди.

Альфа нервно вздохнул, поднимаясь. Бек с заметным волнением смотрел в покрасневшие глаза супруга. Улыбнувшись, Чан бережно обнял истинного, тихо выдыхая:

— Я никогда раньше не придавал семье столько значения. Для меня было чуждо понимание, что значит быть нужным своим близким и нуждаться в них. Я постоянно был один и считал это нормой. Но сейчас я не мыслю своего существования без вас. Бекхён, спасибо, что ты есть. И за ТэЁна, спасибо! Знаешь, сейчас я как никогда счастлив.

Вкладывая всю свою любовь и нежность, Чанёль поцеловал мужа. Минуту спустя супруги направились в детскую, чтобы заключить мальчишку в крепких объятиях, одарив своей любовью. Забравшись на кровать, Бекхён обнял сына, пока Чанёль, присев у постели, взялся читать для них перед сном «Дом ста дорог».

* * *

Короткий стук в дверь и Паки заглядывают в палату. Джеджун с задумчивым видом смотрит в окно, но появление визитеров отрывает его от этого занятия, заставляя повернуться в сторону входа. Хиро вздрогнул и, сжав в кулаки одеяло, натужно выдохнул:

— Чанёль? Бекхён? Что вы здесь делаете?

Пройдя вперед, Бек положил на столик небольшой букет цветов и пакет с фруктами.

— Привет. Пришли навестить тебя.

Приблизившись к койке, альфа, окинув омегу встревоженным взглядом, спросил:

— Здравствуй. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джеджун заметно смутился, отводя взгляд.

— Нормально.

В палате повисла гнетущая тишина. Бекхён повернулся к мужу, вкрадчиво обратившись.

— Чанёль, ты же хотел поговорить с врачом. Я прав?

Альфа на мгновение растерялся, но видя красноречивый взгляд своей пары, кашлянув, кивнул.

— Да, конечно.

Развернувшись, Пак покинул палату. Бек обернулся к Джеджуну, который горько усмехнулся.

— Я не думал, что нам есть о чем разговаривать. Меня и Чанёля больше ничего не связывает.

Хиро прикоснулся к животу, но сразу убрал руку, прикусывая губу. Лицо его исказилось мукой, но парень постарался взять себя в руки, хотя мрачная тень не покинула его.

Бекхён тихо заговорил:

— В свое время, я едва не потерял ТэЁна. В какой-то момент, я думал, что он не выживет. Поэтому я могу понять, насколько тебе тяжело. И я искренне соболезную тебе.

Кадык Джеджуна нервно дернулся, и он отвернулся в противоположную сторону.

Не говоря более ни слова, Бек пересел на кровать, обняв парня. Хиро плакал тихо, не издавая ни звука, а оттого это казалось ещё более мучительно. Через несколько минут, Джеджун постепенно успокоился, пусть и самую малость. Бекхён, взяв его за руку, сжимая ладонь, виновато произнес:

— Прости, что из-за наших с Чжэхёном разногласий ты пострадал.

— Сам виноват. Ты был прав, предупреждая меня не связываться с ним.

Понимая, что не стоит продолжать неприятную для них тему, Бекхён кивнул в сторону стоявшей на подоконнике, с противоположной стороны от кровати, плетеной корзины с алыми розами.

— Зато не только мы о тебе волновались. Очень красивые цветы. Уверен, что подарившему эти цветы человеку ты очень дорог.

Джеджун покраснел, смутившись, и неуверенно натужно произнес:

— Их принес господин Чон. Он сказал, что по факту произошедшего будет возбуждено уголовное дело относительно Чжэхёна. Сказал, что мне нужно будет написать заявление, и он будет вести это дело. Что-то ещё говорил про другие незаконные действия Ана, и что я буду проходить как свидетель и пострадавший, но… сейчас мне не до этого. Об этом я ему и сказал. Поэтому вскоре он просто ушел.

Бекхён глядел на то, как Хиро сжал зубы, а после печально улыбнулся. Сейчас Бек видел в нем самого себя, когда они только познакомились с Чанёлем. Когда он влюбился в альфу, но боялся признаться, что у него есть ребёнок, и вспоминал, как он страдал, когда Пак не хотел принимать ТэЁна. Неожиданно для самого себя Бекхён выдохнул:

— Он вернется! — Джеджун удивленно посмотрел на парня, — Вчера он сказал доктору, что твой истинный. И он поехал со скорой, когда тебя увезли. Он очень волновался и переживал. К тому же он ревновал тебя к Чанёлю. Думаю, на самом деле визит с разговором о суде был только предлогом, и он просто хотел навестить тебя. Не сомневайся в нем. Сейчас я это понимаю, потому что мы с Чанёлем тоже проходили похожий момент. Истинных всегда влечет друг к другу и единственное что может испортить и разрушить отношения, это недоговорки и недоверие. Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Хиро задумался. Решив дать парню все обдумать, Бекхён поднялся.

— Пойду, поищу Чанёля, а то он где-то потерялся. А тебе будет лучше отдохнуть. И, знаешь, Джеджун, если тебе потребуется поддержка или просто захочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить, звони в любой момент. Мой номер у тебя есть. Я всегда буду рад помочь.

— Спасибо.

— Если ты не возражаешь, можем мы ещё раз навестить тебя?

Хиро устало кивнул, заставив Бека улыбнуться.

— В таком случае, до встречи. Поправляйся.

— До встречи.

Голос Хиро едва слышно прошелестел. Этот короткий разговор порядком его утомил. Не став задерживаться у больного, Бекхён покинул палату.

Своего мужа Бек нашел в коридоре возле стойки приемной. Выглядел он растерянным, о чем-то разговаривая с медбратом.

— Значит вчера?

— Да. Он приезжал навестить больного.

— Вот как, — альфа нахмурился, но заметив, что к нему направляется омега, поспешил закончить разговор, — Понятно. Спасибо. До свидания.

— Всего доброго.

Чанёль двинулся навстречу истинному и, поравнявшись, задумчиво произнес:

— Похоже, Джеджуну уже оплатили лечение.

— Дай угадаю. Это был адвокат Чон?

— Вообще-то нет, — альфа нахмурился, — Это был Ан. Старший.

Омега удивился, а Чан устало вздохнул.

— Видно его сынок даже своего отца вконец доконал, — альфа тяжело вздохнул, а затем сменил тему, — Как Джеджун?

— Ему не просто, но он старается держаться. Я хочу навестить его ещё раз завтра.

— Хорошо. Сейчас на работу?

— Конечно. Мы и так многое взвалили на Тао и Криса со свадьбой и судом.

— Ну да… — Чанёль вздохнул, направившись вместе с Бекхёном к выходу.

— Что-то не так?

— Нет. Просто, со следующей недели у ТэЁна начинаются летние каникулы, и я думал, может нам хотя бы недели на две съездить куда-нибудь? Я хотел познакомить вас с дедушкой и бабушкой по папиной линии. Они живут на Чеджу. Мы могли бы навестить их. Не сразу, конечно. Возможно в начале августа, когда разберемся с накопившимися делами. К тому же Ифань очень решительно настроен на слияние компаний и готов землю зубами грызть, чтобы это произошло поскорее. Он упоминал, что нашел подходящее здание под новый офис. Поэтому не удивлюсь, когда к тому моменту у нас будет единая компания.

Бекхён задумался. Уже сидя в машине, когда они отъехали от больницы, омега решился ответить.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю с Тао. Думаю, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать. К тому же полагаю, если Тао и Крис останутся одни, они, наконец, станут ближе. Может мне кажется, но в последнее время между ними происходит что-то странное.

— Разве? По-моему, они просто сильно загружены.

— Надеюсь, что это так. Просто Тао последние пару дней какой-то нервный. Но может дело в том, что он тоже переживал из-за суда.

— Скорее всего. Всё-таки он дорожит ТэЁном не меньше нас.

Задумавшись, Бекхён тихо вздохнул, словно убеждая в этом самого себя.

— Значит, мне просто показалось.


	36. Начало конца

Тао старается не зевать и просит Джунмёна приготовить ему кофе.

В каждодневной суматохе и волнениях Хуану совсем некогда отдыхать. Слияние компаний, множество проектов, волнение из-за суда и приближавшегося дня рождения Ли БёнХона. Всё это не дает омеге расслабиться, держа в постоянном напряжении, на взводе.

Накануне Бекхён позвонил брату сказать, что суд принял решение в его пользу, и Тао впервые за долгое время ощутил хотя бы небольшое облегчение. Теперь ТэЁн в безопасности и можно быть спокойным. Вот только узнав об очередном поступке Ана, Хуан вновь закипает от злости, и потому не противится тому, что Бекхён и Чанёль отправляются навестить в больнице пострадавшего Джеджуна. Правда долго об этом думать не выходит. Работы меньше не становится, и сама себя она не сделает, поэтому омега выбрасывает лишние мысли из головы, концентрируясь на делах.

Очередной безумный день начинается с общего собрания в актовом зале, главная тема которого — слияние «Тигровой лилии» и «Белой орхидеи». Ифань отправил ему по почте снимки нового здания под их офис, сказав, что до конца недели постарается закончить с покупкой и вскоре они смогут туда переехать. Собственно об этом Хуан и беседовал со своими подчиненными, рассказывая о дальнейших планах расширения и отвечая на вопросы.

Спустя полтора часа, омега возвращается к себе, выкраивая пару минут, чтобы перевести дух и выпить кофе, прежде чем вновь с головой погрузиться в работу.

Однако в их компании тишины и покоя не бывает.

Чонде привычно залетает молнией в кабинет начальства, и Хуан с трудом сдерживается от протяжного стона.

— Чен! Ну, неужели так сложно постучаться и войти нормально, а не пытаться выбить мне дверь? Я начинаю думать, что проще будет её вовсе снять.

Ким выглядит взволнованным и нервозным, пропуская большую часть сказанного мимо ушей, выпаливая на одном дыхании:

— Я бы с радостью, но мне некогда!

Остановившись у стола Тао, Чонде опускает перед ним листок.

— Подпишешь, ладно.

Хуану передается нервозность друга.

— Что это?

— Заявление на увольнение.

Хуан вскидывает голову, ошарашенно глядя на друга. Внезапность альфы бодрит лучше всякого кофе, прогоняя остатки сонливости.

— Ты хочешь уволиться?! Но почему?

— Айщ! — Ким лохматит волосы, взгляд альфы мечется из стороны в сторону, — Просто я должен вернуть Минсока! А этот засранец свалил из страны сегодня ночью!

Брови омеги удивленно поползли вверх. Тао нахмурился, вспоминая разговор Сюмина и Лухана на свадьбе. Стараясь совладать с эмоциями, он напряженно спрашивает:

— Чен, что между вами вообще происходит?

Альфа нахмурился, закрыв ненадолго глаза, успокаиваясь, а затем, посмотрел на Хуана потерянным взглядом, изможденно выдохнув:

— Честно говоря, я и сам без понятия. Но с этим надо разобраться. Так просто я его не отпущу, потому и увольняюсь.

— Но ведь можно взять отпуск. Ты сможешь вернуться, когда его найдешь!

— Если бы я знал, когда это будет, — Чен усмехнулся, — Мы ведь говорим о Минсоке. Найти его уже будет не простой задачей, а уж вернуть и того сложнее. Может потребоваться слишком много времени, — Ким потер переносицу, присев на кресло, — Я совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, заставив его дать мне развод, — помолчав, Чен уже тише произнес, — Мы с ним переспали. Я думаю, он ждет ребёнка.

Глаза Хуана распахнулись ещё шире.

— Хочешь сказать, он сбежал поэтому?

Чен горько улыбнулся.

— Это же Минсок. Он всё спланировал. Нечто вроде обмена. Я получаю от него развод, а он от меня ребёнка. Я слишком поздно понял причины его поступков и действий.

С тяжелым вздохом, Чонде опустил взгляд в пол. Скрепя сердце Тао щелкнул ручкой и чиркнул подпись внизу принесенного альфой заявления.

— Я скажу, чтобы тебе перечислили расчет сегодня же. Но если что, ты всегда сможешь вернуться. Что бы ни произошло, ты знаешь, я в любой момент готов прийти тебе на помощь.

— Спасибо, — поднявшись, Ким благодарно кивнул, — Береги себя, Тао. До встречи!

— До встречи, Чен. Удачи!

— Пожалуй, она мне и, правда, пригодится.

Альфа улыбнулся омеге и вышел из кабинета.

Глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, Хуан сдвинул брови к переносице.

Казалось, он вернулся в прошлое, когда они с Ченом расставались в первый раз. Тогда в его жизни произошло множество перемен, и почему-то где-то внутри омега чувствовал, что и в этот раз его ожидают изменения в жизни. Одно не ясно — хорошими они будут или плохими.

* * *

Когда Бекхён возвращается в офис, Тао оказывается не на своем рабочем месте, а в кабинете Чонде.

Новость об увольнении Кима вводит его в ступор. За столько времени присутствие в компании Чена казалось неотъемлемой частью. Он был с ними почти с самого начала и теперь его уход в момент слияния компаний наводит на тяжелые мысли. Будто то, что они с таким трудом и трепетом создавали, полностью перестает существовать.

Бек мысленно смеется над своими мыслями, но камень на сердце оттого не пропадает.

Хуан забирает рабочие документы Чонде и переносит в свой кабинет.

Как бы Бекхён не хотел облегчить занятость брата, ему опять это не удается. Даже если он заберет часть проектов, на Тао оказываются обязанности финансового директора.

Несмотря на попытки Бека отговорить брата от этого и отдать обязанности Чена кому-то другому или нанять на эту должность нового человека, Хуан отказывается. Аргументирует он это тем, что у остальных работников и без того хватает дел с работой и грядущим переездом, а нанимать кого-то нет смысла, потому что после слияния компаний эту должность будет занимать Кенсу.

Злясь из-за упрямства Тао, Бекхён ещё какое-то время пытается с ним спорить, но вскоре понимает, что это безнадежное занятие. Всё что он может, хорошо выполнять собственные обязанности и перенять часть дел, чтобы пусть частично освободить плечи брата от ноши решения проблем и забот.

Всё на что может надеяться Бек это то, что после слияния компаний им будет проще, потому что рядом будут их альфы и можно будет положиться на них.

* * *

Тао проходит следом за официантом по коридору уютного японского ресторана сделанного в традиционном стиле. Остановившись у сёдзи, официант открывает их, пропуская посетителя в отдельную комнату. Внутри все отделано в коричневых и бежевых тонах. В центре низкий столик, под которым в полу выемка для ног. Возле него лежат несколько дзабутонов — подушек для сидения. В углах напротив входа стоят два дерева бонсай, на стене меж ними висит расписанный большой веер.

За столом, уткнувшись в смартфон, сидела Ли Бинбин. При появлении Хуана девушка выключила гаджет, отложив в сторону, и улыбнулась.

— Привет!

— Привет! Я не опоздал?

— Нет, — Ли улыбнулась, наблюдая за усаживающимся напротив парнем.

— Ты уже делала заказ?

— Подумала, что лучше дождусь тебя. Хотя я хотела тебя кое с кем познакомить сегодня, но он опаздывает.

— Познакомить? С кем?

— Моим женихом. Но раз он задерживается на работе, давай начнем без него?

— Хорошо, — Тао улыбается, открывая меню.

Сделав заказ, омеги заводят неспешную беседу, обсуждая предстоящее мероприятие. Делая короткую паузу на пару минут, пока официант приносит заказ, Тао и Бинбин обсуждают детали проведения торжества.

Через полчаса их беседу прерывает тихий стук в дверь, а следом в комнату заглядывает привлекательный молодой альфа одетый в темно-сизые брюки, синий свитер с клетчатым рисунком и серую футболку, выглядывающую снизу и из-за ворота. Темные волосы аккуратно пострижены, карие глаза оглядывают помещение с заметным интересом.

— Добрый день! Прошу прощения за опоздание.

Хуан удивленно распахнул глаза, глядя на вошедшего парня, которого он недавно случайно сбил. Пройдя к Бинбин, альфа присел рядом с ней, доброжелательно улыбнувшись Тао. Ли также тепло улыбнулась:

— Давайте я вас познакомлю! Тао, это мой жених — Линь Гэн Синь. А это собственно Хуан Цзытао. Я тебе о нем рассказывала.

Альфа хитро улыбнулся, протягивая все ещё растерянному омеге руку.

— Рад с вами познакомиться. Сказать по правде, Бинбин мне о вас все уши прожужжала.

Девушка смутилась. Совладав с собой, Хуан пожал руку и, кашлянув, ответил:

— Взаимно рад знакомству.

Гэн Синь дружелюбно улыбнулся, взяв в руки меню.

— Можете продолжать. Я пока сделаю себе заказ. Жутко проголодался.

Ли кивнула, возобновляя прерванный разговор.

Тао чувствует неловкость, помня их недавнее знакомство, но Линь никак не напоминает о произошедшем и понемногу Хуан успокаивается. Даже когда альфа присоединяется к их беседе через какое-то время, он делает вид, будто в прошлом ничего не было. Когда спустя полчаса Бинбин выходит в уборную, Гэн Синь с улыбкой произносит:

— Не волнуйтесь. Я ей не рассказывал о произошедшем. Не хочу, чтобы она понапрасну волновалась, поэтому просто забудьте тот инцидент.

— Мне всё равно неловко. Обычно я аккуратно вожу, но тот раз…

Омега вздохнул, пока альфа отмахнулся.

— Мне самому стоило смотреть по сторонам. Хотя в качестве компенсации я у вас кое-что попрошу.

— И что же?

— Давайте дождемся Бинбин. Мы вам обо всем расскажем.

Тао остается пожать плечами, потому что особого выбора у него, в общем, всё равно нет. Когда девушка возвращается, они подводят итоги перед днем рождения Ли БёнХона.

Закончив, Бинбин замолкает, Тао выжидающе смотрит то на неё, то на альфу, ожидая продолжения. Над столом на пару секунд повисает неловкая тишина. Девушка бросает взгляд в сторону Гэн Синя, а затем произносит:

— Честно говоря, мы хотели ещё попросить тебя о помощи, Тао. Мы хотели пожениться через два месяца, и если ты не против, не мог бы помочь с организацией торжества? В этот раз не бесплатно, — Бинбин улыбается, беря жениха за руку, — просто скоро мне придется уехать в командировку, а Гэн Синь часто пропадает на работе, к тому же боюсь, займись он этим самостоятельно, выйдет что-то странное.

Линь беззлобно хмыкнул.

Тао задумался, прикидывая собственный график.

— Значит два месяца…

Ли поспешила добавить.

— Нам не нужно что-то грандиозное. Будут только близкие: родственники и пара друзей. Спокойная и тихая свадьба, без шума и суматохи.

Видя горящий взгляд Бинбин, Тао кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я возьмусь за это, но только после дня рождения господина Ли.

— Конечно. Спасибо, Тао. Ты не представляешь, как я благодарна.

— Пока не за что. Но если это всё, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, — Хуан бросил взгляд на наручные часы, поднимаясь из-за стола, — Увидимся теперь только в выходные на торжестве. До встречи!

— Пока, Тао!

— До свидания!

Оставив свою часть денег, омега покинул комнату.

Садясь в свою машину, Хуан откинул голову назад, закрывая глаза и думая о том, что раньше такой загруженный график для него был нормой, но теперь он совсем не получает от работы удовольствия. Прежде подобное не вызывало трудности, а сейчас он чувствует, что начинает быстрее уставать. Привычные действия будто высасывали все силы вместе с душой оставляя пустую оболочку. Тао понимал, что ему впервые как никогда нужен отдых, на который на деле совсем не было свободного времени. А ведь вместо каждодневной суматохи он предпочел бы провести время с Ифанем, поиграть с ТэЁном, поговорить обо всем на свете с Бекхёном, посидеть вместе с Сяомином и Джуном. Когда он вообще последний раз по-настоящему отдыхал? В школе — учеба и тренировки. В университете вновь учеба, а после сплошь работа, работа, работа. Ну и, разумеется, семья, он всегда был готов прийти на выручку Бекхёну. Поэтому, по сути, нормально он никогда не отдыхал. Вот и сейчас на перерыв времени нет. Не сможет он бросить на произвол судьбы свое дело, даже если он объединит его с делом Ву.

Делая резкий выдох, Хуан открывает глаза, заводя автомобиль.

Мимолетно Тао думает, что после встречи с Крисом, в его жизни произошло неимоверно много перемен. Не столько внешних, сколько внутри него самого. При этом омега по сей день не успевает окончательно к этим изменениям приспосабливаться. Хотя в то же время он чувствует, что перемены эти нужны ему самому и в дальнейшем смогут привести к лучшему. В это ему, во всяком случае, искренне хочется верить.

А ещё Тао понимает, что по иронии судьбы вокруг него постоянно кто-то женится, в то время как он сам этого страшится. Он не сомневается в чувствах Ву, но толика сомнения всё равно остается. В конце концов, это решение определит всю его дальнейшую жизнь и к подобному стоило подготовиться тщательнее всего.

Добравшись до офиса, Хуан выбрасывает лишние мысли, концентрируясь на работе. Главное довести дела до конца, чтобы позднее иметь возможность уделить больше времени личным вопросам.

* * *

То, что его визит будет для Тао неожиданным, Крису было очевидно с самого начала. Но не видеть истинного на протяжении недели было невыносимо. Поэтому в пятницу после работы, заскочив домой переодеться, Ву отправился прямиком в квартиру Хуана.

Омега встретил альфу усталым и изможденным видом. Сейчас у Тао даже не было достаточно сил, чтобы удивиться, поэтому он, увидев свою пару на пороге, с ленивым недоумением спросил:

— Ифань? Что-то случилось?

— Ничего. Просто хотел проведать тебя. Привет.

Омега нахмурился, тихо вздохнул и отошел в сторону, пропуская Ву в квартиру.

— Привет. Проходи. Я, правда, сам только приехал. Поэтому не смогу тебя накормить.

Тао и впрямь до сих пор был одет в рабочий костюм. Пиджак распахнут, галстук лишь слегка оттянут, да и шнурки развязаны только на одном ботинке.

— Можем заказать еду из ресторана. Так будет проще.

— Ты прав.

Наклонившись, Хуан избавляется от обуви и, выпрямившись, достает из кармана телефон.

— Какую кухню предпочитаешь?

— На твой вкус.

Ненадолго задумавшись, Хуан, точно согласовывая с сами собой, произносит: «Тогда китайскую!» — после чего набирает номер ресторана и принимается делать заказ, попутно избавляясь от галстука двинувшись вглубь квартиры. Притормозив, омега оборачивается, тихо бросая альфе.

— Подожди в гостиной. Я пойду, переоденусь.

Разувшись, Ифань прошел в комнату.

Альфу не покидало ощущение, будто он оказался здесь впервые, при этом определенно в неподходящий момент и оттого ему совсем не рады. Разумеется, он не ждал, что омега бросится в его объятия, хотя был бы не против, если бы такое произошло, но всё-таки он ожидал куда более теплый прием, нежели тот, которым его встретил Тао.

Хуан спустился минут через десять, одевшись в свободные штаны и просторную кофту.

— Сказали, что подвезут заказ в кротчайшие сроки.

— Ничего, я подожду.

Крис улыбнулся, протянув к истинному руки. Омега устало улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом, мгновенно оказываясь в крепких объятиях и опуская голову на чужое плечо.

— Прости. Я просто очень устал.

— Это из-за объединения? Или так много заказов.

— Наверное, всё понемногу. К тому же и до этого было много работы, плюс нервное напряжение из-за суда. И Чен так внезапно уволился.

Подняв руку, Ифань ласково перебирал пряди чужих волос.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Может возьмешь небольшой перерыв?

— Не нужно. Сначала стоит закончить с делами.

Альфа хочет прервать омегу и возмутиться, но опущенный ему на губы пальцы не дает открыть рот.

— Все в порядке. Чем быстрее со всем закончим, тем лучше. Нам всем стоит отдохнуть. Бекхён мне не говорил, но я слышал его разговор с Чанёлем о том, что они хотят съездить с ТэЁном навестить родных Чанёля на Чеджу. Я думаю, это будет хорошей идеей, потому что мы с Беком всегда были заняты работой и ТэЁн никогда нигде не бывал. Сейчас я понимаю, что это моя вина. А ему смена обстановки пойдет на пользу. Он старается держаться и не показывать это, но я вижу как ему тяжело без Джехёна. Да и Бек тоже видит это. Но боюсь, сам он может не рискнуть поднять эту тему.

Поймав опустившуюся вниз руку, Крис коснулся пальчиков Тао губами в лёгком поцелуе и выдохнул.

— Хорошо, тогда давай поступим так. После объединения я возьму основное управление на себя, ты возьмешь отпуск, а ребята поедут отдохнуть.

— Всё-таки хочешь лишить меня работы?

Ву, повернувшись, скептически посмотрел в лицо выпрямившегося омеги.

— Когда ты перестанешь так обо мне думать? Иногда мне кажется, что ты до сих пор мне не доверяешь.

Омега поджал губы, но не успел ответить. По квартире разнеслась трель дверного звонка. Вскочив, Тао поспешил в коридор. Крис проводил его тяжелым задумчивым взглядом.

Хуан вернулся несколько минут спустя.

— Идем есть, пока не остыло.

Поддавшись вперед, Ифань уперся локтями в колени и смерил парня тяжелым взглядом.

— Ответь мне, Тао. Ты всё ещё мне не доверяешь?

Омега прислонился спиной к дверному косяку, тяжело выдыхая:

— Доверяю. И о свадьбе нашей думал. Не думай, что мне всё равно. Но в нашей жизни постоянно происходит что-то из разряда вон выходящее, и я не успеваю перевести дух. Я только начал свыкаться с мыслью, что рядом со мной может быть кто-то кому я нужен, — омега тяжело вздохнул, отстраняясь от стены, — И давай оставим эти разговоры на другой раз. Я, правда, очень устал, Ифань. Поэтому сейчас мне совсем ни о чем не хочется говорить и выяснять отношения.

— Извини, — Крис поднялся с дивана, — Идем ужинать.

Ву заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя даже после слов Хуана внутри оставалось чувство недосказанности. Казалось, он упускал что-то важное.

После ужина они недолго посмотрели телевизор, но видя, что Тао клюет носом, альфа отправил его в ванную и спать. Сам он принял душ в гостевой спальне, но ночевать пришел в комнату омеги.

Забравшись под одеяло, Ифань обнял Хуана, прижимая к себе.

Он тоже устал за минувшие дни, а потому достаточно быстро заснул. Сквозь дрему альфа вскользь подумал, что запах Тао стал чуточку мягче и нежнее. Отчего хотелось спрятать его ото всех и всего. Омега и сам жался к истинному, точно желал слиться с ним в одно целое, укрывшись от тревог и невзгод.

* * *

Проведя рукой по простыни и осознав, что рядом никого нет, Ву открыл заспанные глаза, приподнимая голову.

Тао стоял возле шкафа, перед большим зеркалом, одеваясь. Увидев в отражении, что альфа не спит, омега обернулся к нему.

— Доброе утро.

— Куда ты собрался? Сегодня же выходной!

— У меня есть некоторые дела. Вернусь только вечером. Захлопни дверь, когда будешь уходить.

Сев, Ифань оглядел омегу уже более внимательным взглядом. Белая выглаженная рубашка, брюки со стрелками, уложенные волосы, подведенные карандашом глаза, в ушах черные гвоздики.

— Ты что, идешь на свидание?

На мгновение Хуан застыл, а затем неспешно, с толикой неуверенности, хрипло произнес:

— Нет. Это просто торжество, которое я организовывал.

Сняв с вешалки выглаженный с иголочки пиджак, Тао продел руки в рукава, принявшись застегивать пуговицы. Выглядел омега невероятно привлекательно.

Наблюдая за истинным, Крис молчал. Его надежды на то, что они смогут побыть вдвоем, опять не оправдались. К тому же, осознание того, что парень собирается в таком виде куда-то идти пробуждало ревность, которую он благоразумно старался подавить.

Закончив с одеждой, Хуан окинул себя пристальным взглядом в отражении и, поправив волосы, обернулся к истинному.

Стоило Ифаню поймать взгляд омеги, как альфу точно ударило статическим электричеством. Всё заполонило чувство всепоглощающей нежности и заботы. Будто его пара хрупкая фарфоровая фигурка, нуждающаяся в ежесекундной заботе и опеке, с которой стоило пылинки сдувать. Крис готов опуститься перед ним на колени, обняв за талию, прижимаясь лицом к животу, а лучше раздеть и уложить обратно в постель зацеловывая каждый участок тела от макушки до пяточек.

— Ифань? Все в порядке?

Тао с тревогой и волнением глядел на него. Подойдя ближе, омега присел на край кровати. Подавив желание притянуть истинного к себе, Ву сдержанно кивнул, хрипло выдохнув:

— Да. Всё в порядке.

— Правда? Такое чувство, что ты вот-вот заплачешь. Точно ничего не произошло?

— Тебе показалось.

Нахмурившись, Тао о чем-то задумался, а затем кивнул и поднялся. В последний миг сорвавшись, альфа удержал его за руку, подавшись вперед, целуя тыльную сторону запястья, спуская поцелуями по ладони, скользя губами до кончиков пальцев, тихо шепча, будто в бреду.

— Я люблю тебя. Всегда помни об этом. Чтобы ни случилось. Я всегда буду тебя любить. Только тебя. Всем своим сердцем. До тех пор, пока оно не остановится, перестав биться.

— Ты меня пугаешь, Ифань! — Хуан в полном оцепеневшем шоке глядел на истинного.

— Извини, — отпустив руку омеги, Крис улыбнулся, точно ничего не было, — Просто захотелось сказать. Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться. Я больше не буду на тебя давить со свадьбой и остальным. Просто знай, что кроме тебя мне никто не нужен. И я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Тао тепло улыбнулся и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но точно смутившись своих мыслей, вновь закрыл и кивнул. Несколько секунд он о чем-то сосредоточенно думал, а затем с тяжелым вздохом произнес:

— Спасибо. Мне пора.

Развернувшись, омега быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Ифаню на мгновение даже показалось, что Тао хотел поскорее удалиться от него и потому практически сбежал.

Крис настороженно слушал удалявшийся звук шагов и изнутри его заполнял страх. Странный и неуместный, будто Хуан покидал его навсегда и они больше не увидятся. Слыша, как истинный собирается на нижнем этаже, Ву собирал волю в кулак, держась до последнего. В итоге он все-таки не выдержал и, отбросив одеяло, бросился вниз, стремительно выбежав из комнаты, сбегая по лестнице, устремившись в коридор, но когда он оказался в прихожей, там уже никого не было. Входная дверь, ведущая в подъезд из общего для двух квартир коридора, с громким хлопком закрылась. Застыв посреди прихожей, альфа приблизился к боковой стене, приваливаясь спиной, откидывая голову, жмуря глаза.

— Это просто глупое наваждение. Не стоит накручивать себя. Всё будет в порядке, — подняв руку, Крис коснулся груди, в которой бешено колотилось сердце, — знать бы только с чего вдруг взялся этот страх. Наверное, это просто паранойя. Следует держать себя в руках. Он не может обманывать меня. Я должен ему верить. Должен…

Отстранившись от стены, Ифань с тяжелым сердцем направился одеваться.

Теперь, когда здесь не было омеги, ему незачем было оставаться.

* * *

Хмурясь, Тао стоял держась за дверную ручку. Наверное, ему только показалось, что Крис побежал следом, ведь для этого у него не было причин. А ведь после его слов Хуан хотел сказать, что они могут провести свадьбу ближе к зиме. К тому моменту уже точно со всеми делами будет покончено, главное выбрать время до рождества и нового года, потому что именно перед этими праздниками наступает зачастую полнейший аврал.

Но вспомнив о данном самому себе обещании, он промолчал. Они вернутся к этому разговору позднее.

Уже спускаясь в лифте на первый этаж, омега подумал, что сегодня запах альфы был более резким и ярким, точно опутывая его, заключая в плотный кокон, прочно отпечатываясь на нем. А ещё парню хотелось наплевать на все и остаться дома, проведя весь день в объятиях Криса. Но подобное было слишком желанным и недостижимым, а потому стоило выбросить столь опасные мысли из головы, чтобы не соблазнять самого себя лишний раз.

Сейчас ему нужно было ехать к дому Ли. Сегодня был день рождения пожарного БёнХона, а значит, Тао следовало взять себя в руки и сосредоточится на других вещах.

Вот только на протяжении всего пути к чужому дому его не покидало желание развернуть машину и вернуться. Странное желание, движимое не разумом, а скорее чувствами, эмоциями, инстинктами.

До самого конца Хуан напоминал себе, что он профессионал и для него работа должна быть всегда в приоритете.

Подобные мысли и тяга к Ву покинули его лишь после того, как он нажал дверной звонок на воротах к дому Ли. Открывшая дверь Бинбин с улыбкой поприветствовала парня.

Переступая порог, Тао подумал, что его тревоги беспочвенны. Несмотря на сложности, они с Ифанем любят друг друга, и вряд ли меж ними что-то сможет встать. Однако червь сомнения где-то в глубине души его так и остался.


	37. Разрыв

Дом Ли находился в жилом квартале, к тому же на улице сплошь из традиционных домов, прятавшихся за высокими каменными заборами. Собственно и дом Ли не был исключением. За высокими деревянными воротами, которые Тао открыла Бинбин, находился вымощенный крупными камнями маленький дворик со старым деревом. В самом ханоке* было лишь три комнаты, уборная и кухня.

Ли БёнХон жил скромно и обстановка в доме тому соответствовала. Старая добротная мебель соседствовала с более современными вещами, вроде телевизора или ноутбука.

Как объяснила Бинбин, по их плану, её родители отправились на пару дней отдохнуть на горячие источники. И пока мама отвлекала отца, дочь могла приготовить всё необходимое. Вернуться родители должны были около трех часов дня. К этому времени им следовало закончить с приготовлениями и дождаться гостей.

Тао с профессиональной педантичностью оглядывался вокруг, оценивая проделанную за утро работу. В принципе, всё было приготовлено заранее, поэтому с оформлением проблем не возникло. К тому же парень привлек к этому делу двоих помощников с работы, чтобы нигде не оплошать.

Теперь везде были парившие разноцветные шары, гирлянды и флажки, а в главной комнате на стене красовалась надпись «С Днем Рождения!». На тумбочке недалеко от входа ждали своего часа хлопушки с конфетти и праздничные колпачки.

Стол был украшен яркой зеленой скатертью, двумя букетами с разноцветными гортензиями в шарообразных кремовых вазах. И сервирован, подстать общему оформлению, посудой — яркой, но не броской.

Хуан улыбнулся, глядя как Бинбин, присев на корточки, что-то мило воркуя, застегивает на шеи домашнего любимца — мопса Вонга галстук-бабочку. Пес глядел на девушку печальными глазами, но терпеливо всё сносил. Закончив со своим занятием, Ли выпрямилась, посмотрев на часы.

— Скоро должны приехать остальные. А через час домой доберутся и родители.

— Все должно пройти без проблем.

— Иначе и быть не может. Ведь это торжество организовано самим Хуан Цзытао!

Девушка многозначительно подвигала бровями, выделив имя парня, заставив его засмеяться. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Бинбин задумчиво склонила голову на бок, спросив:

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? Ты сегодня какой-то задумчиво грустный.

Хмыкнув, Тао кивнул.

— Раскусила. Просто встреча с твоим отцом для меня много значит.

— Он будет рад, я уверена!

— Надеюсь.

Длительный шум дверного звонка не дал девушке ответить и она поспешила к входу, восклицая:

— Это точно Гэн Синь. Только он так шумит, будто если ему не откроют двери, наступит апокалипсис.

Несмотря на ворчливые нотки в голосе, проскальзывающая нежность выдавала с потрохами, что недовольство омеги по большей мере напускное.

Помимо Линя в дом вошли ещё несколько человек, которых Ли представила как друзей отца.

Вскоре подъехали и остальные гости и к заветному моменту появления главного участника торжества, все были на месте.

Сжимая руки в замок, Хуан старался не нервничать, но выходило это плохо.

— Всё нормально, Тао? — в кухню, где прятался парень, заглянула Бинбин.

— Да. Всё в порядке.

— Точно? Может, ты вместе со всеми будешь?

— Лучше, как решили, я выйду в конце.

— Главное не упади в обморок, а то ты как-то слишком бледен.

— Со мной, правда, все в порядке. Я просто немного волнуюсь, но это нормально.

Смиряясь, девушка кивнула.

— Понятно. Тогда я вернусь к остальным. Скоро уже родители вернутся.

Тао вновь улыбнулся, но стоило Ли выйти из кухни, как он, простонав, опустился на стул. Нервы и впрямь не давали покоя.

С улицы послышался шум — это машина старших Ли заехала во двор. Хлопнула дверца авто, и послышались голоса переговаривавшихся с женой БёнХона.

У Хуана вмиг вспотели руки. Когда-то этот голос звучал в его палате, подбадривая и поддерживая.

Подойдя к двери, Тао выглянул в небольшую щель, откуда ему хорошо видна главная комната, и толпа, собравшаяся у входа.

Стоит прибывшим открыть дверь в коридор, как слышится шум хлопушек и дружный крик гостей:

— С Днем рождения!

Даже не видя мужчину за гостями, Тао представляет себе его удивление, сменяющееся радостью при виде самых близких и родных.

Дом наполняется гомоном и шумом. Слышатся поздравления и смех, и как-то слишком внезапно до слуха Хуана доносится голос Бинбин.

— А ещё тебя хотел поздравить кое-кто особенный. Тао!

Сердце колотится где-то под горлом, но омега собирает волю в кулак, выходя из кухни, проходя мимо расступившихся гостей к недоумевающему мужчине. За минувшие годы он постарел. Волосы тронула первая седина, а на лице появились морщины.

Каждый шаг для Хуана, как испытание. Стоит Тао приблизиться достаточно близко, на лице мужчины появляется озарение, смешанное с неверием.

Парень перед ним ему не знаком, но вот запах. Запах он не спутает ни с чем! Когда-то именно он привел молодого альфу в огонь, чтобы вынести из него маленького мальчика. Мальчика, который вырос в прекрасного молодого человека, стоящего сейчас перед ним.

— Тао…

Голос мужчины дрогнул, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Хуан даже не успевает что-то сказать, оказываясь в крепких объятиях.

— Каким же красивым ты вырос, мальчик мой!

Тао требуются не дюжие усилия, чтобы и самому не расплакаться, но руки, которыми он обнимает расчувствовавшегося альфу, всё равно подрагивают.

Совладав с эмоциями БёнХон отстраняется, смахивая слёзы.

— Думаю, мы ещё сможем о многом поговорить, а пока не будем все стоять на пороге.

Гости проходят в главную комнату, а Тао только и успевает выдавить из себя поздравление. Мужчина улыбается, погладив парня по голове.

— Не думал, что Бинбин сделает для меня такой подарок. Я безумно рад тебя вновь увидеть. У тебя всё хорошо?

— Да, — омега тепло улыбается, — У меня своя компания и замечательная семья.

БёнХон довольно хмыкает.

— Чувствую. Всё-таки встретил своего альфу?

Улыбка Тао становится шире, а щеки смущенно краснеют при воспоминании об истинном.

— Встретил.

Ли довольно смеется, похлопав парня по спине.

— Ну, раз покраснел, значит у вас все хорошо. Проходи.

Мужчина взмахивает рукой, пропуская Тао перед собой.

Страх сам собой уходит, а у Хуана появляется чувство близости и родства, будто он приехал в гости не к кому-то чужому, пусть и знакомому, а к членам семьи, которые искренне ему рады.

* * *

Несколько друзей БёнХона из пожарной охраны вспоминают Тао и дружно приветствуют, говоря, что он вырос красивым омегой. Хуан смущается, потому что к нему слишком много внимания, а это даже не его праздник. Впрочем, омега благодарен, что в разговорах окружающие не заходят далеко в воспоминаниях, чтобы случайно его не ранить. Вместо этого сидя за столом все вспоминают забавные случаи из жизни друг друга, а после выходят на задний двор, где играют в различные игры и шарады, после переходя к танцам.

Пока все веселятся, старший Ли уводит Хуана в отдельную комнату, где уже наедине расспрашивает его о том, как дела и что нового произошло в жизни парня за эти годы. Альфа искренне радуется его успехам и достижениям, а так же говорит, что не против встретиться с Сяомином, потому что они пару раз пересекались в больнице, когда навещали маленького Тао, хотя чаще приходили в разное время из-за занятости на работе.

Удовлетворив свое любопытство, БёнХон вместе с Тао возвращаются к остальным, присоединяясь к развлечениям.

Впервые за длительное время Хуан отдыхает душой и телом. Даже если он здесь по сути чужой человек, все очень тепло его принимают и он чувствует себя членом этой большой и дружной семьи.

Даже если стараниями Джуна и Сяомина у них очень дружная семья, почему-то атмосфера именно этого дома кажется парню более родной, заставляя вспоминать посиделки его родителей.

Тао уезжает одним из последних. Провожать его выходит всё семейство Ли вместе с Гэн Синем. БёнХон с женой приглашают его ещё раз в гости, когда у него будет свободное время. Бинбин, обнимая Линя, говорит, что позвонит Хуану в понедельник, чтобы обсудить подготовку к свадьбе.

Кивая, Тао забирается в машину, прощаясь со всеми и возвращаясь домой.

В квартире до сих пор пахнет Ифанем, отчего на лице парня сама по себе расплывается довольная улыбка.

День выдался насыщенным, но приятным и, приняв душ, Хуан забирается под одеяло, обнимая подушку, на которой спал альфа, с довольным видом засыпая. Завтра будет выходной, и он сможет встретиться с Ву. Они вполне могут устроить себе полноценный день отдыха, делая всё что угодно.

Но вопреки собственным желаниям, в воскресенье Тао спит до обеда. Удивляясь самому себе, омега завтракает-обедает, после чего идет обратно в спальню, снова засыпая. Сонливость буквально окутывает его в свой кокон, будто паук пойманную жертву.

Все планы отступают на второй план.

Засыпая, Хуан думает, что, наверное, он исчерпал весь свой резерв сил и ему нужно его восполнить.

С Крисом они ещё смогут увидеться и пообщаться, в конце концов, впереди у них для этого куча времени, а сейчас он просто безмерно устал и ему нужен хотя бы небольшой перерыв.

* * *

С понедельника Тао совместно с Ифанем, под бдительным взором личных юристов, занимаются оформлением документов для слияния. Быстро приходя к консенсусу по многим вопросам, они сокращают время на объединение. Плюс, благодаря связям и влиянию семейства Лу, к которому они обращаются за помощью, всё решается в кротчайшие сроки. Хотя на окончательное оформление новой фирмы во всех государственных органах требуется ещё какое-то время, но это не становится для них преградой.

Ву устраивает Хуану экскурсию по новому офису, который впечатляет своими размерами. Целое здание исключительно для их компании. Прохаживаясь пока по пустым помещениям, альфа и омега обсуждают, что и где будет лучше всего разместить.

Верхний этаж решено выделить для них, как для руководителей. На следующих этажах планируется разместить различные отделы — бухгалтерия, отдел кадров, организационный отдел, юридический и т.д. Есть и ряд нововведений в виде отдельных помещений под буфет, танцевальный зал для Кая и его учеников, плюс церемониальные залы для проведения самих мероприятий, чтобы не тратится лишний раз на аренду аналогичных помещений.

Закончив с осмотром здания, спускаясь на лифте на первый этаж, Ифань прижимает омегу к стене, жадно целуя, а после недовольно произнося в призывно приоткрытые губы.

— Нам придется ещё немного потерпеть. Главное, поскорее со всем закончить.

Тао обнимает Криса за талию, опуская голову ему на плечо. Хочется просто остаться стоять вот так, только вдвоем, но работа не ждет, а значит, скоро им опять нужно расходиться. Внезапно Ву тихо посмеивается.

— Знаешь, это немного напоминает прошлые события в лифте. Ты тогда такой сердитый был и пугающий.

Омега и сам улыбается, возвращаясь в воспоминания.

— Что поделать, вы с Чанёлем постоянно меня доводили. Я думал с вами в дурдом попаду.

— Прости. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты перестал сопротивляться и принял меня.

— И у тебя это получилось.

— Но я ни о чем не жалею. Ты порой был очень милым в своем упрямстве. Хотя то, как ты отлупил Чанёля было… жутковато.

— Могу сказать, что это было заслужено. Он обидел Бекхёна. Хотя за остальное может стоит извиниться, как думаешь?

— Ну, в принципе. В воспитательных целях ему это было полезно.

Ифань хотел ещё что-то сказать, но его прервал звонок телефона. Ответив, он недовольно нахмурился.

— Что-то случилось? — Тао обеспокоенно смотрит на истинного, когда он выключает телефон, убирая в карман.

— Ничего особенного. Просто деловая встреча.

— У тебя тоже мало свободного времени.

— Это не страшно. Я просто всегда напоминаю себе, что как только мы разберемся с делами, сможем чаще быть вместе.

Когда двери лифта открываются, и они выходят в холл здания, Крис виновато продолжает, преодолевая расстояние до выхода.

— Боюсь, ближайшие две недели мы не сможем нормально видеться. Я постараюсь за это время закончить со всеми делами о слиянии.

— Ничего страшного. Я понимаю, что у тебя тоже забот хватает.

Останавливаясь уже на парковке, Ву поднял руку, касаясь лба Хуана.

— Постарайся побольше отдыхать. Выглядишь уставшим.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь.

— Ладно, мне пора. До встречи.

— Пока.

Поцеловав Тао на прощание, Ифань первым забрался в машину, выезжая на дорогу. Проводив его взглядом, омега задумчиво коснулся своего лба и нахмурился.

* * *

— Всё! Я сдаюсь! — Гэн Синь со стоном падает головой на свои руки, вытянутые на столе.

Тао с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Теперь он отлично понимает, что подразумевала Бинбин, когда просила его позаботиться о подготовке к свадьбе и о том, чтобы Линь ничего не натворил.

Молодой врач оказывается довольно веселым и дружелюбным. Общаться с ним Тао, безусловно, нравится, так как он своим позитивом разбавляет его загруженный график. И все бы ничего, только альфа ничего не смыслит в праздниках — совсем. Поэтому после отъезда Ли, когда Хуан встретился с Гэн Синем начав его расспрашивать что и как он бы хотел, парень смотрел на него как баран на новые ворота. Вот и в этот раз, выбирая между цветами салфеток и скатертей, Линь честно пытался что-то выбрать с полчаса, в итоге сдавшись.

— В чем между ними разница? Это зелёный и это зелёный. И это тоже зелёный.

— Не совсем. Это — яркий лайм. Это — зелёный луг. А это — шартрез. Он назван так в честь французского ликёра. Может, посмотрим оттенки потемнее? Например — малахит?

Альфа взглянул на омегу так, будто тот по меньшей мере его пытал. С трудом сдерживая улыбку, Тао произнес:

— Хорошо. Я понял. Тогда возьмем за основу яблочно-зеленый со вставками фисташковых оттенков.

— Это всё?

— Касаемо салфеток и скатертей. Да.

— Вух! Слава Богу!

— Но нам ещё надо выбрать желаемые ленты и шары.

— А?!

— Ясно. Значит серебристые с золотистым отливом. А букеты составим из ландышей.

— Тао, ты же знаешь, что я в этом все равно ничего не понимаю.

— Зато уверен, что ты хороший врач.

— Ну, только в этом я и разбираюсь. Кстати, поможешь подобрать обручальные кольца? А то мне хватило мороки и с помолвочным для Бинбин.

— Могу себе это представить.

Хуан улыбнулся, при мыслях о бедном парне терзаемом ювелирами, завалившими его вопросами о размере, дизайне, камнях, сплаве.

— Тогда давай договоримся на выходных. А то раньше не смогу выбраться с работы.

— Договорились. Тогда я позабочусь об остальном, а заодно созвонюсь с Бинбин.

— Нажалуешься на меня?

Омега засмеялся.

— Нет, нужно обсудить наряд невесты. Хочу предложить ей вариант с фатой, закрепленной к миртовому венку. Но стоит уточнить, какой дизайн ей был бы предпочтителен.

— Спасибо. Не хочу её разочаровывать.

— Думаю, она знает, как ты стараешься для вашей свадьбы.

— Да, но проку от меня никакого. Всю работу приходится делать тебе. Хотя у тебя и без того наверняка хватает забот.

Тао ненадолго задумался.

— Я бы не сказал. Дел, разумеется, не мало, но мне помогают друзья и мой альфа.

— Вы вместе работаете?

— Да.

— Наверное, это здорово. Всегда вместе, рядом.

Омега промолчал, натянуто улыбнувшись.

За минувшие две недели, как и говорил Ифань, виделись они не часто. Ву прикладывал титанические усилия к тому, чтобы поскорее закончить со слиянием компаний. В уже готовые помещения понемногу въезжали сотрудники. Кое-где ещё доделывали ремонт, но в ближайшие дни с ним будет покончено.

Чанёль и Бекхён готовились на днях отправиться вместе с ТэЁном на Чеджу. К тому же недавно мальчишка познакомился со своими дедушками. Аны сдержали свое слово и под бдительным взором Бека и Чана просто расспрашивали ребёнка о его увлечениях, любимых играх и об учебе в школе. Встреча была короткой, но Аны все равно благодарили Бекхёна за предоставленную возможность, и даже Чанёль нехотя признал, что изредка им можно будет видеться с внуком, пусть бдительность Паки терять не собирались.

В итоге в этой суматохе на Тао мало обращали внимания, и этим он был доволен, так как старался избегать всех и лишний раз не пересекаться. Пусть с Ву это и получалось не всегда, но он мастерски выкручивался, ссылаясь на работу и жуткую занятость. Крис пока в это верил, хотя порой Хуан замечал в его взгляде некую тень недоверия и неодобрения.

Будь у омеги выбор, он, разумеется, не поступал бы так, но ему не хотелось лишний раз заставлять всех тревожиться и волноваться.

Сонливость так и не покинула его, и он все сильнее чувствовал себя уставшим, изможденным и измученным. Кожа приобрела легкую бледность, синяки под глазами стали заметнее и приходилось постоянно их замазывать. Вероятно, он не тревожился из-за этого так сильно, если бы ко всему прочему у него не появилась тошнота и периодические головокружения.

Хуан и сам начал волноваться из-за своего состояния, но сходить обследоваться к доктору Гу у него не хватало времени. Поэтому он старательно делал вид, что все в порядке, но при встречах с Ву и Паками, держался напряженно и спешил поскорее уйти, чтоб они вдруг не заметили его нездоровый вид.

Гэн Синь повел шеей, разминая её после длительного сидения в одной позе. Тао его хорошо понимал, он и сам успел устать.

— Давай на сегодня закончим. А в субботу съездим в ювелирный.

— Договорились. Увидимся, Тао!

— Пока!

Поднявшись из-за стола, альфа, махнув напоследок рукой, вышел из кабинета омеги. Откинувшись на кресле, парень закрыл глаза. Проведя несколько минут в тишине, едва не задремав, Хуан возвращается в реальность вместе с трелью телефона. Поспешив ответить, Тао улыбается, видя имя истинного.

— Привет, Ифань!

— Привет! Поужинаем вместе?

Обрадовавшись, парень хотел было согласиться, но при мысли о еде в горле встал тошнотворный комок, и он с вымученной через силу натянутой улыбкой произнес:

— Может в другой раз. Вечером нужно созвониться с одной клиенткой, обсудить некоторые вопросы.

На другой стороне слышится недолгое молчание, а после заметно разочарованное:

— Понятно. А что по поводу выходных?

Тао поджимает губы. Если к выходным ему не станет лучше, то проведя вместе целый день, Крис точно поймет, что он не в порядке.

— Я буду работать. В будни встретиться с некоторыми клиентами получается не всегда, поэтому пару вопросов придется решать в субботу и воскресенье.

Даже не видя альфу, омега чувствует его недовольство.

— Тогда надеюсь, увидимся на следующей неделе. Ты, кстати, скоро будешь занимать свой кабинет в новом офисе?

— Скорее всего на следующей неделе. А ты уже перевез свои вещи?

— Частично. Хотя Чанёль и Бекхён говорили, что уже занялись переездом. Хотят успеть до отъезда.

— Да, Бек упоминал об этом. Они вылетают в пятницу после обеда.

— Тао, ты же понимаешь, что теперь, когда большинство вопросов решено, нам стоит многое обсудить.

Тошнота очередной волной подкатывает к горлу и, кривясь, Хуан поспешно выдыхает.

— Хорошо. Но давай в другой раз. Пока!

Подорвавшись с места, омега молнией вылетает из кабинета спеша, под растерянный взгляд Сухо, в туалет на этаже.

* * *

Ифань мрачно глядит на трубку, а затем откладывает её в сторону, сжимая руки в замок.

— Какого черта с ним происходит?

Хмурясь, альфа глядит перед собой. Быть может занятые сборами и собственными хлопотами Паки не замечают перемен в Хуане, но Ву все слишком бросается в глаза. Тао постоянно избегает его прикосновений и встреч. Старается держаться подальше и часто, когда они остаются наедине, недовольно кривиться, отводит взгляд. И если ещё неделю назад это было не так заметно, в последнюю встречу омега довольно грубо прервал их разговор и, собравшись, буквально сбежал.

Изначально Крис пытался понять, не сделал ли он что-то не так, но ничего не приходило в голову. Он старался быть вежливым и заботливым. На всякий случай даже решил подарить омеге цветы, надеясь, что сможет этим порадовать парня. Но когда после прощания он, уходя, оглянулся взглянуть на свою пару, Тао смотрел на цветы с отвращением и брезгливостью, отводя их от себя подальше, будто вместо благоухающих лилий у него в руках было нечто отвратительное.

Возможно, Ифаню стоило сразу вызвать свою пару на разговор и не затягивать, но ворох работы не давал продохнуть. Альфа не мог взваливать все дела на омегу, ведь слияние компаний происходило по его инициативе. К тому же, дополнительной мотивацией для Ву была мысль, что чем быстрее он все закончит, тем быстрее сможет нормально сделать Хуану предложение. Тогда у Тао точно не будет шанса ответить отказом. Крис уже присмотрел в ювелирном подходящее кольцо, и оставалось только его купить. И пусть сейчас между ними появился холодок, они же все равно любят друг друга?

В который раз альфа успокаивал себя, что у Хуана просто много работы, и он слишком занят и потому сейчас они вынуждены так редко видеться. И все могло быть гораздо проще, если бы ему не приходилось успокаивать себя с каждым разом все чаще и убеждать в том, что его сомнения напрасны, а страхи беспочвенны.

* * *

Нет апрельского дождя,

Не распускаются цветы,

Это не субботнее бракосочетание в июне.

Но это что-то настоящее,

Созданное из этих трех слов, которые

Я должен сказать тебе.

Я просто позвонил сказать, что люблю тебя.

Я просто позвонил сказать, как сильно я люблю.

Я просто позвонил сказать, что люблю тебя.

И это — от всего моего сердца.

В машине тихо играет песня Стиви Уандера «I Just Called To Say I Love You» создавая романтичный настрой. Постукивая в такт мелодии по рулю, Ифань думает о том, что после его трудового марш-броска работы должно стать поменьше. С Тао они будут видеться чаще, так как будут работать в одном месте. Пока Паки отдыхают на Чеджу, они смогут больше времени проводить вместе. Главное чтобы омега вновь не решил его избегать.

Поскольку встретится у них не получилось, Крис решил не тратить время понапрасну и съездить в ювелирный за кольцом. Ву заранее представляет реакцию Хуана на его предложение и ему трудно сдержать счастливую улыбку. Альфа фантазирует об их свадьбе и о Тао в свадебном наряде. Ифань специально сошьет его сам, чтобы его возлюбленный был самым прекрасным созданием, как сказочный принц. Внутри все дрожит от предвкушения столь волнительного события.

Припарковавшись в стороне от магазина, так как парковка перед ювелирным забита, Ву выключил музыку и выбрался из авто. Двинувшись по тротуару ко входу, Крис чувствует себя окрыленным не переставая улыбаться. Когда до магазина остается около семи-восьми метров, двери распахиваются, и из него выходит альфа, за которым следует Тао. Остановившись, Ву нахмурился, улыбка сползла с лица.

Незнакомый парень что-то воодушевленно болтает, заставляя омегу смеяться. Останавливаясь, Хуан прикусывает нижнюю губу и кокетливо касается безымянного пальца левой руки указательным правой, пару раз постукивая по нему. Альфа что-то говорит в ответ, отчего Тао вновь смеется. Спускаясь к дороге, парень распахивает дверь перед Хуаном, но прежде чем омега забирается в машину, его удерживают за руку. Тао оглядывается и тепло улыбается альфе, который его обнимает. Хуан тихо смеется, обнимая его в ответ, довольно щурясь. Отстраняясь, омега забирается на пассажирское сидение, пока альфа поспешно занимает место водителя и они уезжают.

Крис потерянно глядит вслед отъехавшей машине, чувствуя опустошение. Последние пару раз, когда он видел Тао, он чувствовал на нем запахи других альф, но не придавал этому значения, полагая, что на нем могли остаться ароматы кого-то из клиентов. Но после увиденного, внутри неприятно ворочаются сомнения и неуверенность. Он уже не раз об этом думал. Но всегда гнал прочь от себя тревожные мысли, а сейчас они впервые кажутся слишком явственными и четкими. Хуан с самого начала отрицал их истинность и не давал возможности приблизиться. Он отталкивал его всякий раз, когда альфа стремился приблизиться, был холоден и груб. И даже в те моменты, когда между ними все начинало налаживаться, все тут же уходило под откос. Любил ли Тао его когда-нибудь по-настоящему? Или может быть всему виной и правда только физиология, природное влечение. Даже признался в любви Хуан ему во время секса в течку. Может быть, Крис был слишком навязчивым и омега просто решил плыть по течению, не подпуская его слишком близко? Он не хотел их свадьбы и кроме того единственного раза их близости, они не заходили дальше поцелуев. Каждый раз их встречи были по инициативе Ву. Даже на семейный праздник альфу пригласили потому, что было бы странно, если бы Тао это не сделал, хотя по большому счету это была инициатива Джуна и Сяомина. Крис путался и терялся. Ему хотелось сказать, что все это бред, ведь Хуан тянулся к нему, альфе так хотелось верить в это. Но из-за упавшего в сердце семя сомнения мысли все сильнее искали в прошлом фальшь и лицемерие.

Зло глянув в сторону ювелирного, Ву развернулся, возвращаясь в машину. Ему многое стоило взвесить и обдумать.

* * *

Гэн Синь открывает дверь ювелирного, выходя вместе с Тао.

— Думаю, это было одно из самых сложных испытаний в моей жизни. Но к счастью я выжил! Ура! Все благодаря тебе.

Хуан, фыркая, смеется, потому что до этого ему приходилось сдерживаться изо всех сил. Линь по-настоящему неуклюж во всем, что касается подобных вещей.

— Тебе надо проще относиться ко всему этому. А то каждый раз, когда мы выбираем что-то имеющее отношение к вашей свадьбе, ты напрягаешься, как сапер на разминировании. Впервые такое вижу.

— Ну, это ведь наша с Бинбин свадьба. А если ей не понравится? Вот как бы ты отреагировал, если бы твой альфа подарил тебе кольцо, которое тебе не понравилось?

Подняв левую руку, Хуан постучал по безымянному пальцу, указательным пальцем правой, кокетливо прикусывая нижнюю губу.

— Оно было бы уже совершенным оттого, что это его подарок. Главное, какие чувства оно в себе несет. Остальное не так важно.

— Заметно сразу — слова влюбленного омеги.

Тао вновь смеется, смущаясь. Пройдя к машине, Гэн Синь распахивает заднюю дверь, но до того, как Хуан сядет на пассажирское сидение, альфа удерживает его за руку, привлекая внимание к себе.

— Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен. Я перед тобой в пожизненном долгу!

Поддавшись эмоциям, он обнимает Тао. Тихо засмеявшись, омега обнимает альфу в ответ.

— Все в порядке. Это не так много, как кажется.

Хуану приятно, что для кого-то его работа значит так много. Обычно все относятся к нему как к простому обслуживающему персоналу. Отстранившись, Тао садится в машину.

— Отвезешь меня домой, раз уж мы закончили?

— Разумеется! — Линь спешит занять место водителя.

* * *

Поправив кадку с фикусом, Тао выпрямляется, окидывая взглядом новый кабинет. Благодаря помощи Чонина и Джунмёна с переездом удалось закончить довольно быстро. Со стороны входа раздается тихий стук, в распахнутых дверях стоит Ифань. Увидев истинного Хуан тепло улыбается.

— Привет. Мне сказали, ты в старом офисе.

— Да. Помогал Кенсу паковать в коробки некоторые документы.

— Мне нужно будет встретиться с ним и обсудить наши документы, раз ему придется с этим разобраться.

— Можешь не спешить. Пока он все перевезет сюда, распакуется, разложит по полочкам — потратит несколько дней.

— Хорошо.

Хуан ждет, что Ву скажет ещё, но альфа не спешит нарушать тишину, разглядывая его тяжелым задумчивым взглядом, отчего улыбка на лице омеги гаснет, а Крис мрачнеет ещё сильнее.

— Мы можем…

— Господин Ву!

Крис шепотом чертыхается, оборачиваясь к спешившему к нему парню.

— Что случилось?

— Нам нужна ваша помощь.

— Без меня никак?! Я сейчас занят!

— Все в порядке, Ифань. Поговорим позднее.

Бросив на омегу сердитый взгляд, альфа, не отвечая, разворачивается, уходя прочь, слушая затрещавшего парня, что-то ему объясняющего.

Тао тяжело выдыхает, опускаясь в ближайшее кресло. Ноги внезапно становятся ватными и внутри все подрагивает. Голова вновь кружится. Почему-то из-за внезапной холодности Криса хочется заплакать. Они так давно не виделись, а Ву так холоден и пугающе мрачен. Омега шмыгает носом, чувствуя себя абсолютно несчастным, ведь в отличие от Ифаня он был искренне рад встрече.

Весь оптимистичный настрой улетучивается. Стирая выступающие на глаза слёзы, парень решает, что тянуть больше нельзя. Ему становится хуже день ото дня и, поднимаясь на дрожащих ногах, он покидает кабинет, направляясь в больницу.

* * *

Криса едва не трясет от ярости, из-за которой перед глазами вспыхивают красные пятна.

Запах. Чертов запах! И Хуан смеет так безмятежно ему улыбаться, когда провонял другими альфами? Пока он все выходные и начало недели ломал голову о том, что между ними происходит, омега развлекался с кем-то, явно не заморачиваясь о том, чтобы хоть попытаться скрыть оставшийся на нем после плотских утех запах.

Наскоро разобравшись с подчиненными, которые не могут без него решить элементарные вопросы о размещении документов после перевозки, Ифань раздраженно бросает Исину, чтобы его не беспокоили, закрываясь в кабинете. Сейчас он не в состоянии нормально мыслить. И хотя им с Тао о многом стоит поговорить, альфа понимает, что если он увидит омегу, то сорвется и просто накричит на него, а может и сделает что похуже.

Нос до сих пор щекочет запах шоколада с ликером и булочек с корицей и яблоками. Странное сочетание, столь сладостное и вместе с тем терпкое. До этого Крис уже чувствовал эти запахи, но бледно и незаметно. А сейчас Хуан насквозь пропитался ими и Ву мутит от мысли, что эти парни могли делать с его омегой, что он так ими провонял.

Фантазия сразу рисует обнаженного Тао, которого с двух сторон ласкают незнакомцы, заставляя омегу громко и пошло стонать, прогибаясь от удовольствия, и смеяться над одураченным истинным.

Аккуратно составленные на столе принадлежности разлетаются по всему кабинету, когда не в силах справится с эмоциями, Ифань с рыком сметает их со стола.

Очевидно, что Тао лгал ему все время, водил за нос, морочил голову, вызывая жалость, пока сам намеревался ударить в спину. Альфа кривит лицо при мысли, что все-таки ему чертовски не везет с омегами, раз его истинный оказался двуличным лицемером. Он ни чуть не лучше всех остальных!

Взять себя в руки получается у него только через час. Не желая больше откладывать их разговор, Ву вновь идет к Хуану в кабинет, но Ким обламывает его планы фразой, что омега уже давно ушел домой. Вновь закипая, Крис набирает номер парня, слыша в ответ: «Абонент не доступен!».

Ифань впадает в ярость, когда отправляясь следом за Тао, натыкается на закрытую дверь в пустую квартиру.

В бессильном гневе альфа ударяет кулаком по стене, гневно выплевывая.

— Как же ты мог? Я же верил тебе! Даже сейчас ты с ними, а не со мной! Почему?! …

* * *

Ифань изо всех сил старается сдерживаться, хотя его то и дело прорывает, из-за чего он постоянно срывается на окружающих. Подчиненные стараются лишний раз не попадаться ему на глаза, чтобы на них не наорали. Им кажется дикостью, что обычно мягкий и доброжелательный начальник походит на злобного дракона одним взглядом заставляя застывать от ужаса.

Ву пытается наладить отношения с омегой и даже покупает кольцо в слепой надежде, что если он подарит его истинному, все изменится. Но Тао вновь его избегает, ещё сильнее выводя альфу из себя приводя в бешенство.

В последнюю встречу Крис не выдерживает, злобно бросая омеге:

— Может, перестанешь бегать от меня как от чумы?! Нам давно нужно было обсудить наши отношения. К тому же, тебе явно есть, что мне сказать.

Хуан бледнеет, невнятно мямля что-то вроде того, что он не понимает в чем дело, а затем сбегает.

Горько усмехаясь, Ву прикрывает лицо рукой. Он думал, у них все наладилось, а оказывается, их личная жизнь летит в преисподнюю. Всего пара недель и их недолгое счастье рухнуло вниз, разбиваясь вдребезги. В какой миг он упустил самое важное для себя?

Вечером Ифань напивается в безнадежной попытке заглушить свои негативные чувства и эмоции, но это не помогает.

С утра не выспавшийся и ещё более злой, чем прежде, он направляется на работу, решая для себя, что сегодня он не станет ходить вокруг да около и поговорит с истинным. Им нужно расставить все точки над «i», чтобы перестать мучить друг друга.

Добравшись в офис, Крис первым делом идет к кабинету Тао, но его нет на рабочем месте, как и Джунмёна. Кима он находит в своей приемной возле Исина. Оглядев их мрачным взглядом, из-за чего воркующая парочка встревоженно выпрямляется, Ву раздраженно обращается к альфе.

— Доброе утро. Ты в курсе, где Тао?

— Доброе. Нет. Его ещё не было. Но я могу позвонить ему.

Ифань скрещивает руки на груди, мрачнея еще сильнее, хотя кажется, что больше уже некуда. Кажется из-за исходящей от него мрачности, даже в приемной становится темнее.

Джунмён набирает номер Хуана. Дождавшись ответа, секретарь, поглядывая на угрюмого Ву, осторожно спрашивает:

— Господин Хуан, вы скоро будете в офисе?

Тао что-то произносит ему в ответ, сразу отсоединившись. Ким не успевает хоть что-то ещё сказать, а потому убирает телефон в карман, говоря уже Крису.

— Он сказал, будет часа через два-три. Сейчас он занят на примерке костюма в свадебном салоне.

— Что за салон?

— Скорее всего «Амур». Он находится…

Ифань не слушает, проходя к выходу, спеша на парковку. В голове всплывает картинка, где омега указывает на свой безымянный палец, а затем обнимает незнакомого альфу. Неужели пока он погрузился в работу, Тао не просто нашел себе кого-то другого, но и решил выйти за него замуж.

Остановившись недалеко от магазина, Ву широким шагом спешит внутрь через торговый зал, мимо примерочных в дальнюю комнату, где обычно занимаются подбором нарядов. При его появлении две девушки продавца за прилавком улыбаются, приветствуя его, но он проносится мимо к примерочным комнатам, оставляя их в растерянном виде. Поскольку кроме Хуана с его клиентом в магазине сейчас никого нет, они решают не вмешиваться, зная о слиянии двух компаний с которыми «Амур» часто сотрудничает.

Отворяя дверь в комнату, Крис замирает.

Стоя к нему спиной, Хуан одними уголками губ улыбается своему отражению, поправляя на голове тончайший свадебный венок из гипсофилы*.

У Ифаня под ногами осыпается пол, а сердце будто сдавливает тугими обручами. Сжимая губы, он проходит вперед, вставая так, чтобы омега заметил его в отражении.

* * *

— Лучше остановимся на этом сизом костюме. Согласен?

Гэн Синь оглядывает себя в зеркале, кивая.

— Бинбин понравится?

— Уверен.

— Тогда берем. Пойду, переоденусь.

Тао кивает, подходя к столику с принесенными украшениями. Пока Линь подбирал себе костюм, он рассматривал украшения, выбирая подходящие для Ли. Хуан перебирает различные заколки, ленты, фату и венки, пока альфа не возвращается с костюмом на вешалке.

— Готово.

— Тогда идем на кассу?

— Можешь подождать пару минут? Я в уборную, скоро вернусь.

Омега кивнул. Уместив вешалку на крючке у стены, альфа поспешил из комнаты.

Обведя украшения взглядом, Тао остановил взгляд на тонком венке из маленьких белоснежных цветков. Взяв его в руки, Хуан прошел к зеркалу, аккуратно примеряя, представляя, что он вот так же будет готовиться к своей свадьбе, а после пойдет к алтарю, возле которого его будет ждать Крис. А все прошлые ссоры они просто забудут, и будут наслаждаться каждым проведенным вместе мгновением.

Внезапно омега заметил приближавшуюся к нему со спины фигуру, узнавая в ней Ву. Обернувшись, Тао испугано уставился на альфу.

Последние несколько дней Крис не на шутку пугал его своей холодностью, мрачностью, резкостью и спонтанной грубостью. Хуан до последнего старался скрывать свое состояние, но судя по последнему разговору, Ифань догадался, что он не в порядке и простое переутомление вылилось в нечто более серьезное.

Ву оглядывает свою пару с головы до ног, и Тао отдал бы все на свете, чтобы узнать, о чем он думает, глядя на него этим нечитаемым мрачным взглядом.

— Ифань? Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал ты в офисе.

— Предпочел, чтобы я ни о чем не узнал?

Поджав губы, омега старается скрыть собственную дрожь. Ледяной голос альфы заставляет цепенеть, как и взгляд полный отвращения и ненависти.

— Я думал, так будет лучше, — Тао говорит невозможно тихо на грани шепота.

— Лучше? Кому?

— Ты был занят, и я ждал подходящий момент…

— Дождался? — Хуан вздрагивает от того, как Крис буквально рявкнул на него.

— Ифань, даже если я скрыл что-то от тебя. Прошу, не злись так.

— Не злись? Ты просишь меня не злиться! — Ву кипит от злости, — Как тебе хватает наглости говорить это! Шлялся с другими альфами, пока я не находил себе места!

— Прости.

Крис закрывает глаза, а затем вновь смотрит на свою пару с всепоглощающей ненавистью.

— Знаешь, Тао. Судьба и, правда, еще та сука, раз мне так не повезло с истинным. Раз моей парой оказался ты!

Кровь схлынула с лица Хуана, а ноги стали ватными, грозя в любой момент подкоситься. Хотелось надеяться, что он ослышался, но вид резко выдохнувшего альфы, убеждал в реальности происходящего.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько я сейчас зол. Дурачил меня, все прикидывался жертвой, невинной овечкой. Зачем? Чтобы я тебя пожалел, что ты такой несчастный? Бедный мальчик, потерявший родителей. Тебе наша истинность всегда была поперек горла. Надо было послушать тебя с самого начала и не тратить время на бесполезные попытки достучаться до твоего каменного сердца!

— Замолчи. Хватит.

— Ну уж нет! Ты постоянно избегаешь наших разговоров. С меня довольно. Я выскажу все, что думаю! И тебе придется выслушать это!

Сердце омеги обливается кровью и все что он может, выдавить из себя дрожащими губами.

— …Ты, правда, такого мнения обо мне?

— А что я должен думать, когда ты насквозь провонял этими альфами. Меня тебе мало? Захотел, чтобы тебя ублажали сразу несколько! Решил вкусить побольше острых ощущений?! Изображал из себя кротость, а сам оказался последней потаскухой!

— Я не понимаю о чем ты? Что за бред ты несешь?

Тао напрочь потерял нить разговора и хоть какой-то смысл в словах Ву. Ему хотелось заплакать, потому что его возлюбленный Ифань говорил такие ужасные вещи.

Взрываясь, Крис окончательно сорвался на крик.

— Прекрати делать вид, что ты с ними не спал! Думаешь, я могу стерпеть такое! Ты даже не пытался скрыть этот запах! Нравится выставлять меня посмешищем?

— Я, правда, не знаю о чем ты?! Перестань, прошу.

— Даже сейчас продолжаешь врать! Какой же ты лицемер, Тао! Не хватает храбрости признаться в своей измене?!

С трудом сдерживая дрожащие губы, Хуан сжал руки в кулаки, обиженно и зло глядя на истинного. В конце концов, он не имеет права так с ним обращаться. Все в чем он виноват это то, что он скрывал от альфы тот факт, что болен. Но ему бы и в голову не пришло изменить своей природной паре.

— Я не изменял тебе!!! Ты сошел с ума от своей ревности?! Последний рассудок вышел?! Или может это ещё не все? В чем ещё ты обвинишь меня? В воровстве? Мошенничестве? Предательстве? Ну? Давай же! Продолжай!!! Не ты ли собрался мне все высказать! В чем ещё я перед тобой провинился? Или на большее фан…

Венок слетел с головы парня, отлетев в сторону. Тао шокированно распахнул глаза, глядя прямо перед собой в стену, куда развернулась от удара его голова. Ифань и сам потрясенно замер, глядя на алый след на щеке омеги. Хуан моргнул, сжимавшаяся внутри пружина оборвалась, и по щеке скатилась слеза. Нервно вдохнув, парень яростно повернулся к побледневшему альфе.

— Теперь ты доволен? Ты этого добивался?

Весь гнев мгновенно сошел на нет, оставляя вместо себя чувство вины.

— Тао, я…

— Можешь не утруждать себя объяснениями! — шмыгнув носом, Хуан поджал губы, смотря на Ифаня с болью и разочарованием, — Было очевидно с самого начала, что у нас ничего не выйдет. Как ты сказал — можешь больше не тратить на меня свое время. Просто закончим все и расстанемся, сделав вид, что ничего не было.

Крис начинает дышать часто и тяжело. Безусловно, ему не стоило срываться и распускать руки, но ведь это Тао изменял ему! Его вины больше! Угасшие злость и обида возвращаются, заставляя раздраженно произнести:

— Хорошо. Раз ты этого хочешь, пусть будет по-твоему. Вычеркнем друг друга из своих жизней. Больше ты меня не увидишь. Прощай!

Развернувшись, альфа широким шагом быстро покидает магазин.

У Тао дрожат губы, а щека огнем горит от пощечины. Прижав к ней ладонь, он опускает голову не сдерживая слёз. Голова то ли от бесконечной усталости, то ли из-за удара, начинает кружиться. Перед глазами все расплывается и раскачивается, точно на невидимых качелях.

— Представляешь! У них в уборной… Тао?

Вернувшийся Гэн Синь испуганно глядит на прибывавшего в прострации плачущего омегу. Стремительно подбежав к нему, Линь не успевает ничего сказать. Хуан, поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но, покачнувшись, заваливается вперед, и альфе не остается ничего кроме как подхватить его под руки. Стараясь хоть как-то удержаться в разрушавшемся вокруг него мире, Тао вцепляется в чужой пиджак, болезненно выдыхая в плечо Гэн Синя:

— Он ушел. Он решил оставить меня. Одного. Снова…

Нервно вздохнув, Хуан со всей силы сжимает в пальцах чужой пиджак, будто цепляясь за ускользающее сознание, но все оказывается тщетно. Руки безвольно соскальзывают вниз, а голова опадает на плечо Линя. Вынести все разом обрушившееся на него оказывается ему не по силам и омега проваливается в обморок.

* * *

Выскочив на улицу, Ифань нервно дышит, точно задыхаясь. Внутри до сих пор клокочет злость, ярость, обида, но теперь к ним примешивается и страх. Они серьезно вот так все закончат? Так просто возьмут и разойдутся, будто ничего не было?

Крис сбегает по ступеням вниз, но сделав несколько шагов, прочь останавливается. Он не может дать им завершить все так. А вдруг он и, правда, ошибся. Хотя…?

Разворачиваясь, Ву забегает обратно, но, не доходя до арки, видит со стороны, как Тао обнимается с другим альфой, цепляясь руками за его пиджак, опустив голову на плечо.

Сглотнув вставший в горле ком, Ифань пятится обратно, выскакивая из магазина, спеша к машине, но уже собравшись сесть в неё замечает сидящего в стороне попрошайку. Пройдя быстрым шагом к нему, Крис вынимает из кармана коробочку с кольцом и, молча бросив её под ноги нищего, возвращается к машине, забираясь внутрь и уезжая.

Бедняк несколько раз растерянно переводит взгляд с бархатной коробочки на скрывшегося в автомобиле альфу и обратно. Стоит ему взять её в руки и открыть, как дыхание сбивается от шока. Кольцо с узорным рисунком и вставкой драгоценных камней, невероятно красивое и вместе с тем определенно бесстыдно дорогое — последнее доказательство любви пары, чье короткое счастье так нелепо оказалось разрушено в прах из-за бессмысленной ревности и бесчисленных недоговорок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ханок – дом, построенный в традиционном корейском архитектурном стиле.
> 
> ** Гипсофила на языке цветов означает осторожность, несмелость, скромность, робость. Флористы и психологи утверждают, что такой вариант чаще выбирают люди с тонкой душевной натурой, скромные внешне, с богатым внутренним миром. Ассоциируясь с чистотой, невинностью, цветок подразумевает целомудрие в широком понимании значения.


	38. Прощальный подарок

_Помни о нас и о том, что было между нами._

_Я видел твои слёзы и твою улыбку,_

_Я смотрел на тебя спящую._

_Прощай, моя любовь._

_Прощай, мой друг…_

_(James Blunt — Goodbye My Lover)_

Ифань находится в прострации. О том чтобы вернуться на работу не может быть и речи. Он слишком разбит, чтобы пытаться хоть что-то сделать. В грудь словно засыпаны осколки, царапающие и рвущие все нутро. Он пьет второй день подряд, чтобы просто абстрагироваться от всего, хотя алкоголь, кажется, уже совсем не действует.

Телефон отключен и отброшен подальше, чтобы не искушаться желанием позвонить или ответить на звонок, если вдруг Тао решит что-то ещё сказать. Если бы было возможно, Крис выключил бы и себя, потому что голову переполняют мысли об омеге. Они подобны ноющей боли, от которой не избавиться. Их встречи, ссоры, споры, поцелуи, объятия, разговоры, смех, слёзы — всё, что было на протяжении почти полугода, заполняет голову заставляя мучиться и страдать. Он хочет верить Хуану, но то, что он видел и чувствовал, не дает покоя. Сердце твердит, что нужно вернуться к Тао и попросить прощения, но разум убеждает, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Если омега предал его однажды, он сделает это ещё раз. Ведь сколько раз до этого, встречаясь с другими омегами, он сталкивался с изменой и предательством. Он надеялся, что хотя бы Хуан не такой, но видно в этом он жестоко ошибался.

Альфа пытается думать о будущем, решая, что делать. Он так гнался за слиянием их компаний, и теперь, когда это произошло, оказывается, что все усилия были напрасны. Как после случившегося сегодня он сможет изо дня в день смотреть Тао в глаза, растравляя все сильнее раны в душе, будто раздирая кровавые язвы?

День и ночь Ву думает, думает и думает, пока не решает просто уйти и исчезнуть. Так как он сказал парню в магазине. Он наверняка сможет начать все с нуля в другом месте. Нужно всего лишь переписать свою часть акций на Чанёля, теперь Пак все равно глава семьи и ему стоит зарабатывать больше. Будет лучше, чтобы даже друг не знал, где он. Даже если они с Чаном долгие годы были не разлей вода, теперь им явно не по пути. Чанёль никогда не оставит Бекхёна, а Бекхён — Тао.

С рассветом нового дня Ифань принимает холодный душ, чтобы не выглядеть совсем жутким после суток без сна и множественных алкогольных возлияний. Не позволяя себе сомневаться, он едет к юристу, прося оформить дарственную на Пака, чтобы не было лишней бумажной мороки, а заодно просит продать квартиру со всем имуществом. Такое поведение Ву ставит альфу средних лет в ступор, но крайне серьезный вид Криса не дает права отказаться. Обсудив все детали, Ифань покидает юридическую контору.

Возвращаясь в квартиру, парень собирает вещи, но перед тем как покинуть дом, направляется в мастерскую порвать все картины. Вот только храбрости даже открыть дверь не хватает. При мысли о том, чтобы увидеть вновь Тао, пусть и на портретах, становится больно. Решая оставить судьбу картин на нового владельца, альфа забирает чемоданы и направляется в аэропорт. Он даже не представляет куда отправиться, может к родителям в Китай или Канаду, а может куда-нибудь ещё. Сейчас это не столь важно, главное быть подальше от Хуана и воспоминаний о нем.

* * *

За окном мелькают дома, улицы, машины, люди. Тао глядит в окно автомобиля пустым взглядом — ему всё безразлично.

Когда его привели в себя после обморока, он пребывал в полнейшей прострации. Казалось, что он уснул и до сих пор не проснулся. Гэн Синь, встревоженно оглядев его, сказал, что отвезет омегу домой. Хуан не спорил и, молча собравшись, направился под руку с альфой из магазина. Линь боялся выпустить его из-под внимания, чтобы Тао ненароком вновь не потерял сознание. Вид у него был бледный и вымотанный.

Останавливаясь у дома, альфа хотел проводить омегу до квартиры, но Тао только качнул головой и, не прощаясь, ушел прочь, оставляя врача в растерянном недоумении и тревоге. Как сбивчиво ему пояснили продавцы, все произошло слишком быстро и непонятно. Спонтанно в магазин примчался Ву, с которым Хуан о чем-то разговаривал, вдруг начав ругаться, а в следующий момент Ифань промчался мимо них, даже не заметив, хотя почти сразу вернулся и вновь убежал. Девушки были крайне растеряны, впервые видя в подобном состоянии руководителей двух агентств.

Поднявшись на лифте, омега заходит в пустую квартиру, внезапно непривычно холодную и пустую. Тао думает, что ему нужно лечь спать, потому что все случившееся просто сон, и когда он проснется, не будет ни ссоры, ни обвинений, ни крика, ни пощечины, ни разрыва.

Не раздеваясь, Хуан заваливается на кровать, и ему даже удается достаточно быстро заснуть.

Открывая глаза спустя несколько часов, Тао не помнит, снилось ему что-то или нет. За окном свет дня сменяется тьмой ночи. Поднявшись, омега шаркает в ванну, но когда вспыхнувший свет освещает большое помещение, а в зеркале он видит отражение своего бледного лица с покрасневшей щекой, омега останавливается, поджимая губы. Никакое самовнушение не поможет от осознания правдивости случившегося. Крис его ударил и явно мало сдерживая сил, хорошо хоть не кулаком, но от того не менее больно. Особенно в душе. Обидно до крайности.

Присев на край ванной, парень поджимает губы и трет слезящиеся глаза. Он пытается найти причину, но ничего путного в голову не приходит, разве что все его сомнения и страхи оказываются правдивыми. По-другому он думать не может. Ифань, наконец, осознал насколько Хуан жалкий и уродливый, потому решил порвать с ним, придумав какую-то измену. Но разве обязательно было бить?

Сползая на пол, Тао сжимается в комок, притягивая к груди колени, и плачет из-за растерянности, отчаянья и обиды. Он сидит так почти час, пока не решает попытаться ещё раз поговорить с Крисом, потребовав от него нормальных объяснений. Возвращаясь в комнату, безрезультатно вытирая слезы, парень набирает номер Ву, слыша в ответ механический голос оператора, сообщающий о недоступности абонента.

Тао зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не расплакаться сильнее. Бесцельно глядя в пол, сидя на краю кровати, сжимая в руках телефон, после ещё нескольких безрезультатных попыток дозвониться, омега ощущает себя по-настоящему никому не нужным.

Опустившись на постель, Хуан кутается в одеяло, прячась от внезапного холода. Служившие прежде защитой стены дома надвигаются, нависая над ним темными пятнами, заставляя чувствовать собственную ранимость и уязвимость.

До встречи с Ифанем Тао старался быть самостоятельным, независимым и самодостаточным. Он привык полагаться на себя и ни на кого другого. Но альфа заставил его поверить, что омега должен быть слабым, лишив его брони и защиты, сделав уязвимым. И теперь, когда он полностью открылся перед ним, решившись довериться и отдать свою жизнь в его руки, Ву бездушно вышвырнул его прочь.

Хуан впервые не знает, что ему делать дальше. Ему ведь теперь даже не к кому обратиться за помощью. Чен уехал за Сюмином. Бекхён вместе с Чанёлем на Чеджу. Сехун и Лухан после медового месяца тоже уехали решать вопросы по работе. А больше у Тао друзей нет. Те, кто помнит его хладнокровным бизнесменом, явно не проникнутся его проблемами и как только узнают о том, что его бросили, начнут насмехаться.

Потеряв родителей в пожаре, надеждой, вернувшей маленького омежку с того света, была мысль об истинном. Всем сердцем и душой стремясь к нему, он чудом избежал смерти. Он никогда не признался бы в этом, но мысль о природной паре была тем, что не давало опускать руки, подстегивало к действиям и заставляло двигаться вперед даже в самые трудные времена. Глубоко внутри, подсознательно, он всегда стремился быть лучшим для того, чтобы его вторая половина могла им гордиться. А в итоге оказалось, что истинному он совершенно не нужен.

Остаток ночи омега проводит в нервном ожидании, страхе и тревоге. Он снова становится маленьким ребенком, не имеющим в жизни опоры и надежды. В голове от безысходности мелькает мысль, что Чен зря удержал его на мосту не дав покончить с жизнью.

* * *

Дверной звонок прерывает спокойный завтрак в доме старших Хуанов. Джун, кормивший малыша Тея, растерянно обернулся к Сяомину, пьющему свой утренний кофе. Альфа выглядел не менее растерянным и удивленным, нежели его муж.

— Я открою.

Поднявшись, мужчина направился в прихожую, откуда доносился повторный звонок. Распахнув дверь, альфа приподнял в недоумении брови, видя перед собой племянника. Тао, белый, как смерть, с красными припухшими глазами, под которыми темнеют синяки, тенью застыл перед ним. Несмотря на теплое летнее утро, парень кутается в кашемировое пальто и выглядит чудовищно больным. Удивление сменяется испугом, но до того, как Сяомин успевает что-то сказать, омега бросается вперед, крепко обнимая его, дрожащим голосом нервно тараторя:

— Прости, что пришел так внезапно. Просто я не знал, к кому ещё могу пойти. А моя квартира внезапно стала такой большой и пустой. Я думал, что сойду с ума в этой тишине! Я боюсь, что могу что-нибудь с собой сделать. Мне так страшно, Сяомин! Страшно, как никогда!

Альфа встревоженно обнимает дрожащее тело. Поток слов прерывается всхлипом, и Сяомин испугано выдыхает:

— Тао, объясни, что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел? У тебя проблемы?

— Он ушел. Он просто взял и ушел. Я ему больше не нужен! — стараясь совладать с эмоциями, омега отстраняется, но губы все равно дрожат, а из глаз текут слезы. Шмыгая носом, парень шепотом заканчивает, — Ифань… бросил меня.

Сгорбившись, точно увядая, Тао зажимает себе рот. Альфа настолько ошеломлен, что просто не знает что сказать, но вид буквально раздавленного племянника подстегивает его приобнять омегу за плечи и аккуратно направить в сторону кухни.

— Для начала тебе стоит успокоиться. Идем.

Стоит им войти на кухню, как Джун, увидев в каком состоянии его названный сын, испуганно вскакивает на ноги.

— Что произошло?

— Пока не уверен. Ему нужно что-нибудь успокоительное.

Старший омега бросается к шкафчикам, поспешно вынимая ромашковый чай и заваривая в чашке один из пакетиков. Опустившийся на стул Тао, получив в руки кружку, крепко сжимает её ладонями. Отпивая маленькими глоточками, он старается справиться со своим отчаяньем, но — не выходит, и тишина кухни периодически прерывается нервными вздохами и тихими всхлипами.

Сяомин присаживается рядом с племянником, а Джун садится напротив парня, около притихнувшего Тея.

Младший омега хочет что-нибудь сказать, но язык точно отнялся, и поэтому парень только плачет, вливая в себя ромашковый чай. По истечении почти десяти минут, он поднимает голову с опухшими глазами, убито спрашивая:

— Можно я поживу у вас? Я не хочу возвращаться в свою квартиру.

— Боже, Тао, почему ты спрашиваешь? Это такой же твой дом, как и наш! — Джун подсаживается ближе к парню, поглаживая его по голове, — Хороший мой, расскажешь, что случилось?

Младший омега жалобно посмотрел на старшего и опустил голову, вновь заплакав. С тревогой переглянувшись с Сяомином, Джун успокаивающе забормотал.

— Ничего. Поговорим позднее, правда? Давай я отведу тебя наверх. Ты отдохнешь, наберешься сил, и мы все решим, вместе. Договорились?

Тао поджимает губы, нервно дергая головой, а затем поднимается и, в сопровождении обнимающего его за плечи Джуна, покидает кухню. Сяомин, хмурясь, смотрит ему вслед, но захныкавший Тей требует внимания, и альфе приходится остаться с малышом.

Джун поспешно расстилает Тао постель, помогает ему умыться и раздеться, укладывает в кровать. Он готов засыпать парня вопросами, но младший явно не в состоянии на них ответить. Подоткнув парню одеяло, Джун присаживается рядом. Поглаживая Тао по волосам, он убеждает его, что они обязательно решат все проблемы и разберутся со всеми заботами, что все непременно наладится и будет в порядке. Почти не спавший ночью и проплакавший несколько часов кряду омега ещё некоторое время тихо всхлипывает, пока обессилев не засыпает.

Просидев несколько минут возле Тао, Джун задумчиво глядит на него, а затем кончиками пальцев касается блеклого покрасневшего пятна на щеке. За ночь след от удара немного сошел и в полумраке прихожей Сяомин его не заметил, да и в кухне альфа не обратил на него внимания, сидя с другой стороны, но в светлой комнате парня его уже трудно не увидеть.

Встав с кровати, старший омега, стараясь не шуметь, вышел из комнаты, спустившись на первый этаж. Укачивавший Тея Сяомин с тревогой посмотрел на мужа.

— Как Тао?

— Уснул. Он что-нибудь сказал о том, что произошло?

Альфа тяжело вздохнул.

— Сказал, что Ифань его бросил.

— Что? Но разве он не хотел, чтобы они поженились?!

— Сам не понимаю. Когда они были у нас, все было в порядке.

— Может просто повздорили? Они молоды и вполне могли поругаться из-за какой-то мелочи.

— Поругаться так, что Тао боится остаться один, чтобы не наложить на себя руки?

Джун ахнул, прижав ладонь ко рту.

— Он, правда, такое сказал?

Сяомин нахмурился и, немного помолчав, угрюмо произнес:

— Сейчас мне надо ехать на работу. Заодно загляну к Ифаню. Уверен, нам есть о чем поговорить. Присмотри за Тао, чтобы он чего-нибудь не натворил. Я его давно таким не видел. Последний раз такое с ним было, когда он учился в школе. Думал, подобное осталось в прошлом, а оказалось — ошибся.

— Конечно. Можешь не беспокоиться. Я буду рядом.

Со вздохом альфа посмотрел в сторону выхода, еле слышно добавив:

— Если бы только Мин и Цзин Сян были живы. Я так и не смог ему их заменить. Тао всегда в одиночку справлялся со всеми трудностями, пока я пропадал на работе.

Джун приблизился к мужу, обнимая его и сына.

— Теперь у вас есть мы с Бекхёном. Мы обязательно со всем справимся.

Посмотрев на омегу, альфа улыбнулся, поцеловав супруга.

— Спасибо! Пойду собираться.

Забрав у мужа Тея, Джун направился следом за ним в спальню, где Сяомин сменил домашнюю одежду на рабочий костюм и, ещё раз поцеловав омегу на прощание, поспешил на работу.

Остаток дня Джун занимался домашними делами: готовил, играл с Теем, наводил порядок, периодически заглядывая в комнату Тао, но парень спал крепким непробудным сном.

Вернувшийся вечером Сяомин был хмур и задумчив. Раздеваясь и разуваясь, альфа поинтересовался о состоянии племянника и ещё сильнее помрачнел, услышав, что младший омега до сих пор не проснулся.

— Может он хотя бы к ужину встанет?

— Не знаю, Сяомин. Не стоит его будить, если он так хочет спать, — Джун вместе с мужем прошел в кухню, — В конце концов, он пережил сильный стресс, поэтому ему пойдет на пользу восполнить потраченные силы. Лучше скажи, ты разговаривал с Ифанем?

Потерев шею, альфа присел за стол. Омега, хлопоча, накрывал ужин.

— Дома его нет. На работе он тоже не появлялся. Я везде заезжал утром и вечером. Консьерж сказал, что он уехал куда-то с чемоданом и сумкой.

Поставив последнюю тарелку, Джун с встревоженным видом сел за стол.

— Что же между ними произошло?

— Не знаю. Я сказал у них на работе, что Тао заболел. Хотя как у них будет продвигаться работа без руководителя, не знаю. Придется звонить Бекхёну и Чанёлю, все-таки это и их компания. Тао в таком состоянии туда идти нельзя, а если Ву и, правда, уехал, то других вариантов я не вижу.

— Не нужно.

Вздрогнув Джун и Сяомин обернулись. В дверях стоял заспанный, потрепанный Тао в растянутой футболке и просторных спортивных штанах.

— Тао? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально. Завтра я вернусь на работу.

— Прости, Тао, но будет лучше, если ты останешься дома, — Сяомин нахмурился, глядя на парня, — Пока ты в таком состоянии, тебе лучше взять перерыв. А ещё лучше съездите завтра с Джуном к врачу.

Альфа ждал спора, недовольства или возмущения, как обычно омега реагировал на его заботу, но Тао тяжело вздохнул, тихо, смиренно произнеся:

— Хорошо.

Спохватившись, Джун поспешно вскочил, накладывая Тао рис с карри и ставя перед ним тарелку.

— Вот, поешь. Тебе нужно набираться сил.

— Спасибо.

Парень говорил так тихо, что окружающим приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы не пропустить его слова. Плечи омеги были низко опущены, а голова понурена. Ел он нехотя и точно сквозь силу, больше просто водя ложкой по тарелке. Съев чуть больше половины, Тао отодвинул от себя тарелку.

— Спасибо.

— Тао, — Сяомин смотрел на парня с нескрываемой тревогой и беспокойством, — Я понимаю, может это не наше дело, но что всё-таки произошло между тобой и Ифанем?

За весь вечер Тао впервые посмотрел на Сяомина, а затем на Джуна. Взгляд у него был полным тоски и отчаянья, отчего сердца старших болезненно сжались.

— Я не знаю. Наверное, я ему просто надоел, — омега опустил голову, пряча наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы, — Он… он обвинил меня в измене. Но я не был ни с кем кроме него! — парень приподнял голову, глядя с надеждой, — Разве я пахну кем-то ещё? Сяомин, скажи, на мне есть запахи других альф?

На пару секунд мужчина растерялся, но после вдохнул и отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Даже запах Ифаня ощущается слабо. Только твой природный — цветы персика.

Тао поджал губы и понурил голову. В кухне воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только сидевшем на детском стульчике Теем, собиравшем пирамидку и игравшем в кубики.

Со скрипом отодвинув стул, Тао поднялся из-за стола и молча вышел. Сяомин хотел его окликнуть, но Джун опустил ладонь на его руку и, когда альфа обернулся, отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я сам поговорю с ним. Искупаешь Тея и уложишь спать, хорошо?

Сяомин нехотя кивнул. Поднявшись из-за стола, Джун направился следом за Тао.

Младший омега нашелся в своей комнате. Забравшись обратно на кровать, он лежал, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Присев на пол возле кровати, Джун аккуратно стер со щеки парня влажный след. Помолчав некоторое время, мужчина тихо спросил:

— Тао, это Ифань ударил тебя?

Омега вздрогнул и закрыл глаза, заставив Джуна сердито нахмурится. Старшему захотелось вытащить Ву хоть из-под земли, чтобы поколотить за своего ребёнка, а Тао для него давно был такой же сын, как и Бекхён. Но внезапно Тао тихо заговорил, удивив Джуна и заставив внимательно прислушаться.

— Наверное, это моя вина. Я не уделял ему должного внимания. Последний месяц мы и вовсе виделись один-два раза в неделю. Максимум три. И то не долго. Я… — голос парня дрогнул, но выровняв его, он робко продолжил, — Мне уже давно нездоровится. Я слишком загнал себя с этой работой. Все время хотел спать, пропал нормальный аппетит и я стал слишком чувствителен к запахам, — омега всхлипнул, — Я не хотел никого беспокоить. Вначале Ифань был тоже занят работой, а затем его видно стали злить наши редкие встречи. Он все чаще смотрел на меня так холодно и сердито. А вчера, когда я был в свадебном салоне, помогая со свадьбой своим хорошим знакомым, он внезапно примчался и был так неимоверно зол. Я никогда не видел его таким пугающим, Джун. Он… — Тао сбился, заплакав сильнее и, срываясь на рыдания, закончил, — Он сказал что сожалеет, что я его пара и заявил, что я ему изменил, а когда я вспылил и решил ему ответить, он влепил мне пощечину.

Джуну самому на глаза навернулись слёзы. Забравшись на постель, он притянул плачущего парня к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Маленький мой…

— Джун, я ведь, правда, люблю его. За что он со мной так? Из-за того, что я просил отложить свадьбу? Но я хотел, чтобы перед этим он познакомился с человеком, спасшим меня из пожара, и съездил со мной к родителям на кладбище. Но не успел ему сказать это, потому что он был слишком занят слиянием компаний! И я боялся, что он не поймет, как это для меня важно, и что он узнает о моём состоянии и разочаруется во мне! Боже, я такой трус, Джун. Такой трус…

Джун обнимает парня, который, выплакавшись, вновь засыпает. Садясь на постели, старший омега поглаживает младшего по плечу, думая, отчего его мальчикам так не везёт. Бекхёна бросили у алтаря, хотя после он встретил Чанёля и смог вновь полюбить — это, несомненно, согревало родительское сердце. Но что делать с Тао, Джун не знал. Бросивший Тао Ифань уже был его истинным и омега любил его всем сердцем, а значит, вряд ли сможет забыть так легко.

К тому же старшего омегу встревожили слова Тао о том, что он болен. Никто из них ведь был не в курсе. Такое уже было, когда они с Бекхёном только переехали, и Тао помогал им, не желая никого беспокоить, он молчал о своем состоянии, пока у него не поднималась температура, или он не падал в обморок. Джун надеялся, что это осталось в прошлом, и теперь парень научился им доверять, но оказалось, он ошибся. Оставалось успокаивать себя тем, что завтра они поедут в больницу и смогут со всем разобраться.

Сяомин ждал Джуна в спальне. Стоило омеге переступить порог, как альфа выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Он устал и вновь спит.

— Он же не так давно проснулся.

— Ему это пойдет на пользу. Пусть набирается сил. Хотя меня тоже тревожит его состояние.

— Я уже звонил доктору Гу. Он будет ждать вас к полдвенадцатому.

— Хорошо. Тогда я позвоню няне, предупрежу, что оставлю у неё завтра Тея. Завезу его по пути в больницу.

Ещё немного поговорив, готовясь ко сну, Сяомин и Джун забрались в кровать. Альфа заснул практически сразу, а омега ещё долго ворочался охваченный неясным чувствами тревоги и беспокойства за приемного сына.

* * *

Джун привычно встал первым, спускаясь на первый этаж готовить завтрак. Следом за мужем проснулся и Сяомин, собираясь на работу. Закончив с готовкой, Джун будит Тея, одевая, умывая и спускаясь вниз, кормит малыша кашей, после чего относит в детскую, опуская играть в манеже.

После завтрака Сяомин напоминает мужу, чтобы он свозил Тао к врачу и, поцеловав на прощание, спешит к себе в контору.

Пока Тей занят играми, Джун достает поднос, составляя на него завтрак, и направляется в комнату Тао. Открыв дверь, омега проходит к столу, опуская на него поднос, а затем, раздвинув тюль, впускает больше солнечного света. Разворачиваясь, мужчина приближается к кровати.

Парень, как и накануне, спит завернувшись в одеяло. На лице даже во сне подавленное выражение.

Наклонившись к нему, Джун положил руку на плечо и легонько потряс.

— Тао! Просыпайся, солнышко! Пора завтракать!

Нехотя открыв глаза, парень заспанно глядит на папу.

— Джун?

— Доброе утро, малыш, — развернувшись, старший омега поспешил забрать поднос с завтраком, — Специально для тебя приготовил бифштекс и…

Спрыгнув с кровати, Тао выбежал из комнаты, заставив Джуна опешив замолчать на полуслове и вернуть поднос на место, поспешив за парнем.

Склонившись над унитазом, Тао сплевывал горькую слюну. Растерянность на лице Джуна сменилась озадаченностью, потом недоверием и сомнением. Прислонившись к косяку, старший задумчиво, осторожно, спросил:

— И давно это у тебя?

Пройдя к раковине и включив воду, Тао прополоскал рот. Подняв голову, он встретился с крайне серьезным взглядом папы в отражении зеркала.

— Недели полторы, наверное.

Сощурившись, Джун вышел из ванной. Оглянувшись ему вслед, Тао недоуменно приподнял брови, но, не акцентируя на этом внимание, вновь посмотрел на свое отражение. Несмотря на продолжительный сон, вид у него все равно был, как у побитой собаки, хотя след от пощечины почти сошел. Стянув футболку и трусы, парень забрался в ванну, включив душ. За шумом воды он не заметил, как в ванну вернулся Джун, оглядев парня серьезным взглядом, он произнес:

— Тао!

Вздрогнув, младший омега развернулся, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

— Джун? Я думал, ты вернулся на кухню!

— Я тебе принес кое-что. Сделаешь его, когда закончишь.

Ничего больше не говоря, старший вышел из ванной, оставляя Тао в недоумении.

Закончив мыться, омега выбрался из душа, вытащив из шкафчика в углу полотенце и халат. Одевшись, он обернулся посмотреть, о чем же говорил Джун и тут же мрачно нахмурился, разозлившись. Выбежав из ванной на поиски мужчины, Тао тут же остановился, так как Джун ждал его за дверью.

— И?

— Это не смешно, Джун! — Тао сурово глядел на папу.

— Я и не шутил.

— Я не беременный, поэтому забери свой тест обратно!

— Тао, послушай…!

— Ты меня этим добить хочешь? Я не могу иметь детей!

— С чего ты это взял? Сяомин разговаривал с доктором Гу и твое здоровье…

— Не желаю ничего слушать! Забери его!

Тао раздраженно протянул старшему руку, в которой сжимал тест на беременность. Посмотрев ему на ладонь, Джун со вздохом тихо произнес:

— Тебе не станет хуже, если ты просто его сделаешь. Тао, просто проверь. Я не прошу тебя о большем. Ладно?

Несколько секунд младший угрюмо глядит на папу, в итоге все-таки недовольно отвечая:

— Хорошо. Но только для того, чтобы ты убедился, что ошибся!

Джун смиренно ждет под дверью ванны, за которой вновь скрывается рассерженный парень.

Несмотря на то, что времени проходит не много, мужчине кажется, что он так стоит уже с час. Тао выходит ещё более мрачным и, проходя мимо папы, не глядя на него, тихо бросает:

— Что и требовалось доказать. Отрицательный.

Джун опускает голову, но после все-таки идет следом за парнем, захлопнувшим дверь в комнату. Остановившись перед ней, Джун со вздохом произносит:

— Тао, прости. Давай собираться к врачу. Сяомин договорился с доктором Гу на полдвенадцатого.

— Хорошо. Я буду готов через полчаса.

Виновато посмотрев на двери, старший омега двинулся в детскую, одевать Тея и собираться самому.

Прислонившись спиной к двери, Тао потерянно глядит перед собой пустым взглядом. Ему кажется, что по его телу вместо крови течет ледяная вода горной реки. Ему не просто страшно, он цепенеет от ужаса, потому что перед глазами стоят две полоски. Парень убеждает себя, что это ошибка, потому что если это окажется правдой… Тело пробирает дрожью. Про это он даже не хочет думать. Он уверен, что его плохое самочувствие из-за переутомления. Что-то другое он даже не хочет допускать в свою голову и любые иные мысли упрямо гонит прочь.

* * *

При появлении Тао и Джуна доктор Гу поднимается из-за стола, приветливо улыбаясь.

— Добрый день. Тао, мне говорили, что ты меня искал несколько дней назад. Жаль не смог принять тебя, пришлось взять небольшой отпуск. Но почему сам не перезвонил после?

— Не до того было.

Парень кусает губы, опуская голову. Врач бросает вопросительный взгляд в сторону мужчины, но тот лишь отвечает ему расстроенным взглядом. Решая разбираться со всем последовательно, доктор опускается в кресло, кивая на стулья для посетителей.

— Ладно. Присаживайтесь и рассказывайте, что случилось.

Младший омега неловко мнется, но все-таки, присаживаясь, неуверенно начинает говорить о своих симптомах и времени появления. Альфа слушает его с задумчивым серьезным видом, а затем зовет за ширму на осмотр.

Каждый раз приходя к Гу, Тао нервничает и волнуется. Но в этот раз его потряхивает как лихорадочного, отчего врач хмурится, но в итоге решает его долго не мучить и со вздохом тихо произносит, так чтобы его слышал только парень:

— Уже понял?

— Нет, — омега опускает в пол взгляд, продолжая упрямиться, — …Это невозможно.

Доктор наклоняется ниже, заглядывая ему в бледное лицо.

— Тао, я знаю тебя как никто другой. Я давно тебя лечу. И физически, ты абсолютно здоров, что не скажешь о твоем психологическом состоянии. Почему ты так категорично это отрицаешь? Может, скажешь, что ты скрываешь?

— Никогда.

В глазах парня отражается неимоверный ужас, и он жмурится, словно стараясь спрятаться от посещавших его неприятных воспоминаний.

Недовольно цокнув языком, альфа выпрямляется, выходя из-за ширмы.

— Можешь одеваться.

Усаживаясь за стол, врач принимается заполнять бумаги. Джун встревоженно переводит взгляд с ширмы на медика.

— С ним все будет в порядке?

— Да. Хотя придется сдать ряд анализов. Надо полагать, он опять работал как сумасшедший, что вместе со стрессом ухудшило его состояние. Так что никакой работы, пока состояние не стабилизируется, иначе я буду настаивать на госпитализации.

Пока доктор Гу корпит над бумагами, Тао выходит из-за ширмы глядя на него как на врага народа. Подойдя к столу, он собирается сесть, но мужчина резко прерывается, поднимаясь со своего места.

— Можешь не садиться. Нам ещё нужно кое-что сделать, чтобы ты понял серьезность своего положения.

Джун подрывается следом. Его слова альфы заставляют паниковать все сильнее, потому что не имея конкретного представления о состоянии здоровья сына, он готов уже устраивать допрос с пристрастием, но врач оборачивается к нему, опережая любые вопросы, протягивая исписанные бумаги.

— Здесь рекомендации и все остальное. А теперь идемте.

Нахмурившись, старший омега буравит Гу взглядом, пока доктор проходит к дверям, распахивая их. Оглянувшись, он пристально глядит на Тао, у которого такой вид, будто он вновь намерен заплакать. Видя это, Джун берет его под руку, кидая на альфу угрюмый взгляд, однако он совершенно его не впечатляет. Доктор, кажется, забывает о мужчине, смотря только на парня.

— Пора повзрослеть, Тао. Даже если так страшно.

Прикусывая губу, омега направляется к врачу и следом за ним выходит в коридор. Он старается не смотреть на идущего рядом Джуна, видя перед собой только спину в белом халате.

Останавливаясь у очередной двери, альфа толкает её, произнося:

— Нам сюда.

На дрожащих ногах Тао боязливо проходит в кабинет, с переполненными страхом и отчаяньем глазами, при виде которых даже сидящей за столом пожилой женщине омеге становится не по себе. Поворачиваясь к коллеге, она растерянно спрашивает:

— Доктор Гу, вы что-то хотели?

— Да, доктор Ю, сделайте УЗИ. Подозрение на беременность.

Джун останавливается, во все глаза смотря на Тао, который опускает голову как можно ниже, при этом готовясь то ли упасть в обморок, распластавшись на полу, то ли выбежать за дверь и бежать до тех пор, пока не окажется на другом конце земного шара.

Женщина ободряюще обращается к парню, кивая на боковую дверь, где находится само оборудование.

— Проходи, милый, раздевайся. Уверяю, это абсолютно не больно.

Поскольку Хуан вероятно склоняется к варианту с обмороком, Джуну приходится под локоть отвести его в соседнюю комнату. Оказываясь за закрытой дверью, омега спохватывается, цепляется за папу руками, испугано бормоча.

— Это точно ошибка, Джун. Это просто переутомление. Мы предохранялись с Ифанем. Это было всего раз.

— Тао. Не бойся так. Если ты и, правда, ждешь малыша, это ведь замечательно. Не волнуйся, если что, мы поможем тебе. Мы ведь воспитали ТэЁна и поможем тебе воспитать твоего кроху. Ты не один.

Парень еще с полминуты смотрит в глаза старшего омеги, а затем, нервно выдыхая, отходит в сторону, принимаясь раздеваться. В отличие от Бекхёна, Джун в курсе травм и шрамов Тао, но, даже зная об этом, младший чувствует дискомфорт и старается не поворачиваться к папе спиной. Опускаясь на кушетку, он сжимает руки в кулаки и закрывает глаза. Слишком много всего навалилось на него за один раз и для беременности сейчас точно не подходящий момент.

Женщина входит в комнату, тихо цокая каблучками. Она пытается ободрить парня, но он все равно крайне напряжен и вздрагивает, когда на живот наносят гель. Открыв глаза, Тао смотрит на неё и не может поверить, что это все происходит с ним на самом деле. От напряжения, он даже дышит через раз. Подмечая это, врач тихо посмеивается, поворачивая монитор так, чтобы он лучше был ему виден.

— Не на меня смотри, а сюда лучше. Уверена, это будут очень красивые малыши. Двойняшки.

Широко распахивая глаза, Тао поворачивает голову, с полным шоком смотря на монитор с двумя темными пятнышками.

— 6 недель. Пока они ещё совсем крошки, с рисовые зернышки, — что-то регулируя на мониторе, она добавляет, когда слышится частый стук, — А это наши сердечки бьются.

Врач продолжает говорить, но парень выпадает из реальности, только теперь понимая свое положение и оттого теряясь ещё сильнее. Тао не может отвести взгляда от их с Ифанем детей и не замечает, как по виску скользят капельки слёз. Он должен радоваться? Или расстроиться? Все происходит слишком быстро, сбивая с толку, и оттого он даже не знает, как ему реагировать.

Убрав датчик, женщина вытирает остатки геля и Тао только сейчас приходит в себя, неуверенно, робко переспрашивая, стараясь уложить все в голове.

— Я… жду двойню?

Поднимаясь, женщина кивает, улыбаясь.

— Да. Правда, пол сможем определить позднее. А пока тебе нужно будет встать на учет и сдать ряд анализов, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Пока можешь одеваться.

Развернувшись, врач уходит во вторую часть кабинета. Сев на кушетке, парень устремляет взгляд в пол. Тихо приблизившись к нему, Джун опускается рядом, обнимая, опуская его голову на своё плечо.

— Всё образуется, Тао. Ты у нас такой молодец. Мы не оставим тебя одного. Не волнуйся.

Приподняв голову, младший омега тихо произносит, то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая.

— Я буду папой.

— Да, милый. Самым лучшим.

— Мне нужно время. Это слишком… неожиданно.

Поднявшись, Тао одевается и вместе с мужчиной выходит из смотровой. Бумаги и рекомендации забирает Джун, потому что парень уходит глубоко в себя. Он не слышит ни разговоров Джуна с доктором Ю, ни то, что говорит доктор Гу. Тао на автомате идет следом за папой, выходя из больницы и возвращаясь домой.

Переступая порог и разуваясь, парень молчаливо уходит наверх. Заглянув через пару минут в его комнату, Джун находит младшего на кровати вновь завернувшимся в одеяло.

— Тао, может, поговорим?

По комнате разносится тяжелый вздох.

— Дай мне некоторое время, пожалуйста. Я хочу побыть один.

Прикрыв за собой дверь, мужчина вышел из комнаты. Он знает, это будет не просто, но что поделать, если на долю их семьи всегда выпадают тяжелые испытания. Хотя не впервые, а значит — они справятся!

* * *

У всего всегда есть свой край. Свой предел. И сейчас Тао чувствует, что находится у черты своей собственной грани. Даже желая детей, он всегда боялся этого момента и для этого слишком много причин — состояние его здоровья, хроническое невезение, одиночество, страхи и ещё множество всего с большим возом. При других обстоятельствах он, вероятно, был бы более рад подобной новости, но сейчас, он чувствует себя потерянным, а на раздумья времени нет и нужно принимать решения, двигаться вперед и брать ответственность в полной мере не только за себя, но и за двух малышей — крох с рисовые зернышки.

Сев на постели, омега прикасается к животу, который едва заметно только начинает округляться, так словно он немного поправился. Он на это совершенно не обращал внимание. Страх затмил ему глаза, как Ифаню — ревность. Тао даже становится обидно за детей, что у них настолько беспечные родители. В вечных своих заботах и тревогах, дав новую жизнь, они не смогли ничего им дать. И теперь по сути уже даже не важно, виноват ли Крис в их разрыве или он сам. Ему все ещё нестерпимо больно, но зацикливаться на этой боли, значит быть эгоистом, наплевав на тех, кто нуждается в нем сильнее и больше кого-либо другого в целом мире. Доктор Гу прав, говоря, что ему нужно повзрослеть, даже если до ужаса страшно. Сильнее всего ему хочется забиться в какой-нибудь угол и плакать бесконечно долго, но тогда он потеряет свой внезапный прощальный подарок от Ву. И тогда он вряд ли сможет оправиться от этой потери. Тао не настолько силен, чтобы потерять последнюю ниточку, так внезапно упавшую ему в руки. Ему нужно измениться, стать сильнее, забыв о собственных слабостях. Это определенно будет тяжело и потребует множество сил. Невозможно все время надеяться на других, потому что он сам теперь надежда для двух малышей.

Прежде всего, ему стоит решить, что делать дальше и как жить. Дороги назад для него нет. Он не сможет вынести эту ношу, если окажется в месте, постоянно напоминающем о прошлом, о Ифане, о том, через что ему пришлось пройти.

За своими мыслями Тао не замечает ход времени, и только бурчание желудка возвращает его в реальность. Несмотря на отсутствие аппетита, морить голодом малышей, которым за последние дни и без того пришлось пережить не слабый стресс, плохая идея и парень, встав с кровати, спускается на первый этаж.

Оказывается, Сяомин уже вернулся с работы и они с Джуном пьют на кухне чай, обсуждая его беременность. Видя их серьезность и волнение, Тао становится чуточку спокойней. Без них, ему было бы гораздо тяжелей и кто знает, во что могла вылиться его истерика. Хорошо хоть мудрый организм, чтобы сберечь детей от эмоций папы заставлял его постоянно спать, восполняя силы.

— Тао! — услышав за спиной шаги, альфа вскакивает, и омега охнуть не успевает, как оказывается в крепких объятиях, — Главное не переживай. Если что потребуется, мы все сделаем, купим. Я понимаю, что это для тебя слишком внезапно, но не стоит делать глупости. Поэтому, я надеюсь, ты их оставишь.

— Сяомин. Ты меня сейчас задушишь.

Спохватившись, мужчина отстранился. Устало и невесело изобразив кривое подобие улыбки, парень опустился за стол.

— Про аборт я даже не думал. Так что успокойтесь.

По кухне разносятся два облегченных вздоха, и Тао становится стыдно, что он заставил их так напрячься и понервничать. Посмотрев на папу, парень тихо произносит:

— Джун, я есть хочу.

Дважды старшего омегу просить не приходится и за пару минут перед младшим оказывается накрыт стол со всем возможным, отчего Тао даже теряется.

— Я столько не съем.

— Пока может, нет, но теперь тебе надо питаться за троих, поэтому не мори наших внуков голодом.

Парню не остается ничего, кроме того, чтобы послушно взяться за еду. Под конец Джун придвигает чашку чая с имбирем и лимоном.

— Это поможет от тошноты. Если будет нужно, я приготовлю ещё.

— Спасибо, — сделав небольшой глоток, Тао хмурится, оглядывая старших взглядом, — вообще-то я хотел кое о чем с вами поговорить.

— Конечно. О чем именно? — альфа подается вперед, а омега придвигается ближе.

С полминуты младший омега подбирает слова, понемногу начиная.

— Я хочу попросить вас не рассказывать о моем положении Бекхёну и Чанёлю.

— Но, Тао…

— Пожалуйста, дослушайте меня до конца, — несмотря на недовольные выражения на лицах, Джун и Сяомин терпеливо замолкают, и парень продолжает, — Я взвесил все и понял, что не смогу вернуться к работе. Там все будет напоминать мне… о Ифане. Я думаю, Чану и Беку будет достаточно знать о нашем… о нас.

Несмотря на то, что в голове он уже все обдумал, произносить все вслух оказывается крайне трудно. Особенно говорить об их с Ву разрыве.

— Чанёль друг Криса и боюсь, это и так может негативно повлиять на их отношения, а если Бекхён узнает и о моей беременности, это может все усугубить. Я расскажу им, когда все утихнет.

— Тао, но ты не сможешь скрывать свой живот, — Джун понимает тревогу парня, но все равно с неодобрением относится к его идее, — У тебя двое малышей и очень скоро он начнет расти быстрее. Бекхён все равно все поймет.

— Поэтому я и скажу им, что уезжаю за границу.

— За границу? — Сяомин нахмурился, — Ты думаешь, мы отпустим тебя не пойми куда?

— Я скажу так только им, а на деле, — Тао прервался, заставив родителей напрячься, и на выдохе закончил, — вернусь в квартиру родителей.

Альфа поперхнулся воздухом, а Джун непонимающе переводил взгляд с парня на мужа и обратно.

— Что за квартира?

— Раньше мы жили там с родителями. После покупки нового дома, её не успели продать. К тому же там осталась часть их вещей.

Вернув себе дар речи, Сяомин недовольно проворчал.

— Я категорически против этого. Когда я отдавал тебе ключ от неё на твое совершеннолетие, я не думал, что ты туда вернешься. Просто это единственное, что осталось от Мина и Цзин Сяна. Тао, подумай сам, это почти в двух часах езды от города и там нет поблизости ни одной нормальной больницы! Будет лучше, если ты останешься здесь.

— Я справлюсь, Сяомин. К тому же там воздух чище, чем в городе, и это будет полезно для малышей. Я смогу позвонить вам, если что-то случится, — видя неодобрение, Тао нахмурился, тише добавляя, — Оставаясь здесь, у меня вряд ли получится начать все заново. Пожалуйста, Сяомин. Мне… нет, нам! Нам нужен этот шанс.

Альфа устало глядит на парня, тяжело вздыхая.

— Даже если я попытаюсь тебя отговорить, ты же все равно поступишь по-своему. Такой же упрямый, как Мин.

— Все будет в порядке.

— Ещё бы. Мы регулярно будем ездить тебя навещать!

— Спасибо, — поднявшись, Тао обнял Сяомина, а затем поцеловал в щеку Джуна, — Пойду к себе.

Развернувшись, парень покинул кухню. Глядя ему вслед омега тихо произнес:

— Ему лучше или нет?

— Не лучше. Он просто храбрится изо всех сил. Это у него от Цзин Сяна. Он был замечательным папой и уверен, Тао перенял и эти его черты. Уже сейчас он любит своих малышей и ради них ищет в себе силы двигаться дальше, но это не значит, что ему не тяжело.

Альфа хмурится, упираясь локтями в стол и опуская подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки. Ему было трудно не заметить, как дрожал его племянник, когда обнимал его и пытался заставить себя улыбнуться.

* * *

«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Чанёль прерывает вызов, опуская телефон на стол, и упирается ладонями в деревянную поверхность. Он стоит в гостиной своих родных и уже который раз безуспешно пытается дозвониться до Ифаня.

С улицы слышится смех ТэЁна с которым его родные устроили «водяную битву» накупив по такому случаю водяных пистолетов.

— Чанёль, кто звонил? — обернувшись, альфа встретился взглядом со встревоженным Бекхёном, вошедшим в комнату.

— Кажется, нам придется вернуться завтра. У них творится какая-то чертовщина.

Хмурясь, омега приблизился к мужу.

— Что произошло?

— Хотел бы сам это знать. Звонил Кенсу, сказал, что Крис куда-то пропал, и его нет уже пару дней. Телефон недоступен. Сам сейчас пытался ему дозвониться. А Тао внезапно ушел на больничный. И то об этом в офис сообщил Сяомин. Телефон Тао тоже, кстати, недоступен.

— Я попробую позвонить родителям. И, правда, все это странно.

— Бек, с ними же не могло что-то случиться, пока нас не было?

— Не знаю, Чанёль. Но на всякий случай забронируй билеты на завтрашний рейс. Все это совершенно не похоже на Криса и тем более на Тао. Пойду заранее сложу вещи и попытаюсь позвонить папе.

— Хорошо.

Покусывая от волнения пальцы, Бекхён вышел из комнаты. Мрачно хмурясь, альфа вновь берется за телефон.


	39. Собирая осколки

_Столь яростное пламя мои крылья сожгло,_

_Его жар был поразителен._

_Теперь же я мечтаю о простых вещах._

_Сожжены мои мосты._

_Если любовь и была словом,_

_То я не понимал._

_Простейший звук,_

_Шесть букв…_

_(Marlon Roudette — New Age)_

Когда накануне Джун говорит Бекхёну о том, что Тао и Крис расстались, и омега пока поживет у них, Паки, сказать по правде, впадают в ступор. Такие известия совершенно не укладываются у них в голове. Чанёль уверен, что Ифань ни за что на свете бы не отпустил Тао. Он настолько верит в своего друга, что даже Бек начинает думать, что это какая-то ошибка. Хотя очевидно, что Джун не стал бы врать о таких вещах. К тому же толику сомнения вносит недоступность телефонов обоих парней.

Именно поэтому, когда их самолет приземляется в Сеуле, Бекхён с ТэЁном едут в дом родителей, а Чанёль в их квартиру, отвезти вещи. После альфа направляется на работу, попутно заезжая домой к Ву, но как бы он не звонил и не стучал — ответа нет.

В хмуром недоумении, Чан добирается до офиса, где работники встречают его с заметным беспокойством. Ещё бы, сразу два главных руководителя пропадают в неизвестном направлении. Пак успокаивает сотрудников, убеждая, что это никак не повлияет на работу компании, и они могут спокойно продолжать трудится в привычном графике.

Зайдя в кабинет к Дио, прикрыв за собой дверь, Чанёль с порога выпаливает:

— Привет, Кенсу! А теперь объясни мне конкретно, куда делся Ифань? Что тут вообще произошло, пока нас не было?

Опустив папку, которую держал в руках, До поднял взгляд на усевшегося напротив альфу.

— Доброе утро! Скажу сразу, этим вопросом у нас задаются абсолютно все.

— А конкретнее?

Подавшись вперед, омега облокотился на стол.

— Я мало что знаю: был занят все это время переездом. Да и остальные тоже много не расскажут. Лучше поговори с Исином и Джунмёном. Но если хочешь знать моё мнение, все это действительно странно. В последние дни, которые я видел Криса, он был сам на себя не похож. Нервный, сердитый, угрюмый.

Чанёль с минуту просидел о чем-то раздумывая, а затем поднялся, двинувшись к дверям.

— Хорошо. Попробую поговорить с Сином.

— Чанёль!

— Да?

— Хорошо, что вы вернулись. А то я уже не знал, что делать. У меня и без того работы хватает, а теперь… — Кенсу тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Все образуется. Я со всем разберусь. Спасибо, что присмотрел за компанией.

До устало кивнул. Открыв дверь, Пак вышел из кабинета.

* * *

— Хорошо, я передам это руководству. Не волнуйтесь, мы решим все вопросы в ближайшее время! Да. Конечно. Всего доброго. До свидания!

Опустив телефон, Чжан тяжело выдохнул.

— Привет! Забот невпроворот?

Обернувшись в сторону входа, Исин улыбнулся.

— Господин Пак! Вы, наконец, вернулись! Здравствуйте!

— Да. Вот уж не ожидал. Так моему появлению на работе, пожалуй, ещё никогда не радовались.

— Это все из-за того, что господин Ву так внезапно пропал, а господин Хуан заболел.

Пройдя ближе к столу, Чанёль наклонился вперед.

— Син, может, хоть ты мне объяснишь, что тут было?

Чжан нахмурился, бросив взгляд в сторону двери, ведущей в кабинет Криса.

— Изначально все было в порядке. Ифань занимался слиянием, полностью на этом сосредоточившись. Мы даже оставались сверхурочно, чтобы поскорее со всем закончить. Господин Хуан тоже был занят на работе, но Джунмён говорит, уже пару недель он выглядел больным. Все-таки у него несколько месяцев был крайне загруженный график. Не могу сказать точно, когда это началось, просто внезапно господин Ву стал каким-то слишком задумчивым, а после раздражительным и мрачным. Вы же знаете, обычно он крайне спокоен, а тут пару раз срывался, повышая голос. Многие даже начали его побаиваться. Если кто-то ошибался, раньше он спокойно делал замечания и подсказывал, как исправиться, а здесь мог накричать или отчитать в грубой форме. Последние пару дней, когда я его видел, он был особенно раздражительным. Я старался лишний раз его не беспокоить. А в последний раз он был по-настоящему пугающим. Он искал господина Хуана, но у того была деловая встреча, примерка в «Амуре». Джунмён говорит он много времени проводил с этим клиентом, так как они хорошо знакомы. В общем, Ифань вероятно поехал туда, и после мы его не видели. Потом пробовали звонить в салон, и они сказали, что господин Ву надолго не задержался и уехал оттуда после ссоры с господином Хуаном, который потерял сознание и его увез домой сопровождавший клиент.

Чанёль шокировано слушал Чжана, едва не приоткрыв рот. Он знает Криса уже черт знает сколько лет, и Ву никогда бы так не поступил! Тогда какого чёрта?!

— Кстати! — спохватываясь, Исин принимается разбирать лежащие в стороне бумаги, вынимая крупный конверт, — Это принесли вчера. Он от юриста, с которым обычно работал господин Ву, но на конверте ваше имя. Мне это с самого начала показалось странным. Может это хоть как-то прояснит, куда делся господин Ву?

Хмурясь, альфа, забрав из рук омеги конверт, сразу вскрывает его, вынимая бумаги и вчитываясь. От увиденного у Пака едва глаза на лоб не лезут. Чтобы убедится в том, что написанное не бред, он перечитывает все ещё трижды. Чжан от потрясенного вида Чанёля и сам начинает нервничать. С мрачным видом вынимая из кармана телефон, альфа набирает номер, указанный в контактах в конце письма.

— Добрый день, господин Шин, это Пак Чанёль. Мне только что передали от вас конверт. Честно говоря, я полагаю это какая-то ошибка. Ифань передал мне свою часть компании?

От услышанного Исин широко распахнул глаза, пока Пак ещё сильнее нахмурился, услышав ответ собеседника.

— Может, вы тогда знаете, где он? Мы не можем с ним связаться.

Тяжело вздохнув, Чан провел рукой по лицу, будто стирая с лица невидимую паутину. Выслушав юриста, он угрюмо выдохнул в трубку.

— Понятно. Давайте я заеду туда сегодня вечером? Часов в шесть, если не возражаете. Благодарю. Тогда до вечера.

Отключившись, Чанёль со стоном уперся руками в стол, закрыв глаза.

— Чёрт! Кажется, Ифань съехал с катушек.

— Что там? — Чжан робко кивнул в сторону бумаг, которые альфа всё ещё держал в руках.

— Он отдал мне все свои акции. А потом собрал вещи и уехал не пойми куда, выставив квартиру на продажу. Хотя господин Шин говорит, что там осталось слишком много личных вещей Криса, и он думает, что некоторые предметы стоит забрать. Он тоже видно думает, что Ифань творит какую-то ерунду.

— А что с господином Хуаном?

— Их с Беком родители сказали, что Тао и Крис расстались. Может поэтому он и решил уехать. Но как-то это все слишком поспешно. Что между ними могло такого произойти, чтобы он вот так за раз бросил абсолютно всё и практически сбежал?

Чанёль уставился на Исина, будто ожидая от него ответа, но омега только растерянно пожал плечами. Опустив голову, альфа ненадолго задумался, а затем выпрямился.

— Ладно. С его квартирой я разберусь вечером. А сейчас надо решить, что у нас с работой. Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Син, приготовь мне бумаги за последние две недели. Раз придется брать бразды правления в свои руки, стоит хоть разобраться, как у нас идут дела.

Чжан быстро кивнул, а Чанёль, развернувшись, направился к себе в кабинет. Ему нужно было время, чтобы уложить всю кипу новостей у себя в голове. Хотелось надеяться, что может быть хотя бы Тао сможет пролить свет на эту ситуацию и избавить их от оставшихся вопросов.

* * *

Пока ТэЁн делится впечатлениями о поездке с дедушками, Тао с Бекхёном устраиваются на кухне за чашечками чая.

На протяжении всего разговора, Хуан не смотрит в глаза Паку. И даже если их взгляды пересекаются, он сразу отводит свой в сторону.

Бек задумчиво хмурится. Его брат выглядит довольно сдержанным, но только на первый взгляд. Тао похож на натянутую струну, настолько напряженным он выглядит. Улыбки выходят искусственными и весь вид вместо того, чтобы говорить: «Я в норме. Все в порядке!» — как того хотелось бы Хуану, буквально кричит: «Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое. Дайте мне куда-нибудь забиться и не трогайте ближайшие лет сто!». Как бы Бекхён не пытался вытянуть брата на разговор, тот только отмахивается, говоря, что раз уж они расстались с Ифанем, то с этим ничего не поделаешь, а о причинах говорить не стоит. Что случилось, то случилось и изменить это нельзя, остается только принять и двигаться дальше.

Несмотря на уйму вопросов, Бекхён решает дать Тао время, чтобы привести чувства в порядок, а потому не настаивает, требуя ответы. Вид брата дает понять, что у него все силы уходят на сохранение самообладания и нарушать это хрупкое равновесие не стоит.

— Бекхён, я тут подумал, мы можем выставить дом на продажу, как и хотели. Теперь со слиянием покончено, а значит, вы вполне можете заняться приобретением и обустройством собственного дома.

— А как же ты?

— Пока что я все равно живу здесь, но думал отправиться в небольшую поездку. Съездить в Японию для начала. С работой мне не удавалось куда-либо выехать отдохнуть. И, Бекхён, — Тао хмурится, крепче сжимая чашку, выдерживая паузу, а после продолжает, — Я думаю отдать тебе свою часть компании.

— Что? Но это ведь твое детище! Твои идеи, столько вложенного времени и сил!

— Да, понимаю. Но мне больше не хочется заниматься этим.

— Из-за напоминания о Ифане?

Бекхён говорит тихо, потому что, по сути, его вопрос не нуждается в ответе. Тао вновь не смотрит на брата, предпочитая буравить чашку взглядом, и Беку не остается ничего, кроме того, чтобы согласиться с решением парня.

— Хорошо. Но оставь себе хотя бы какую-то часть иначе я буду чувствовать себя виноватым.

Ненадолго задумавшись, Тао кивнул. Какое-то время они просидели в тишине, пока Хуан не решил, что сидеть на кухне не стоит и лучше присоединиться к остальным.

Сяомин и Джун с улыбками слушали восторженный рассказ ТэЁна.

Забравшись с ногами на кресло, Тао тепло смотрит на племянника, совсем незаметно поглаживая кончиками пальцев собственный живот. Скоро и у него будут такие же активные и жизнерадостные малыши. Даже без альфы, он сможет справиться сам. Он будет стараться изо всех сил и станет для них хорошим папой.

Вскользь посмотрев на Тао, Бекхён недоуменно вскинул брови. За весь вечер на лице брата появилось подобие искренней улыбки. Хуан задумчиво глядит на ТэЁна, но при этом мыслями определенно прибывает где-то далеко. Пак очень хотел бы спросить, о чем сейчас думает Тао, потому что у него нет совсем никаких предположений о столь внезапных переменах. Однако не желая возвращать Хуану тягостные мысли, он прикусывает язык решая дождаться момента, когда парень сам ему обо всем расскажет. Он уверен, что рано или поздно это произойдет.

* * *

Поздним вечером, когда ТэЁн уже давно спит и видит сны, рассказав друг другу то, что удалось выяснить за день, Чанёль и Бекхён лежат в кровати, обдумывая произошедшее.

— Стоило лучше присмотреть за ними, — омега нервно теребит пальцами край одеяла, — Слишком расслабились и вот что вышло.

— Бекки, — альфа, повернувшись боком к мужу, перебирает темные волосы, — Даже реши мы вмешаться, повлиять на происходящее вряд ли бы получилось. Это ведь их личное дело. Хотя я до сих пор не могу поверить, что Ифань мог так поступить.

— По-твоему это Тао его бросил?

— Ну, он всегда давал понять Крису, что не сильно заинтересован в отношениях и… — Бек зло глянул на супруга, отчего тот поспешно исправился, — Я не говорю, что это целиком и полностью его вина. Кенсу и Син говорят, что Ифань вел себя странно, просто я уверен, что он не стал бы поступать так без причины. Ты же знаешь, ему считай, больше десяти лет не везло с омегами…

— И с Тао тоже не повезло, да? Ты это пытаешься сказать?

— Ну, Бекки, не перевирай мои слова. Я лишь хочу донести до тебя, что для него это первые нормальные отношения и он, как и Тао, не совсем представляет, как их строить. Его же до этого то цветами били, то в фонтаны сбрасывали, то деньги вымогали, то изменяли налево и направо. И поэтому когда Тао его отшивал, ему это было скорее… привычно, что ли? А когда все наладилось, он и стал искать подвох. Но это я так, предполагаю.

Хмурясь, Бекхён насупливается, как сердитый воробышек.

— Ты просто Тао не видел. Из-за тараканов Ифаня, он теперь выглядит как тень. И все равно старается держаться, хотя уверен, что ему очень тяжело.

— Бек, я же не обвиняю Тао, я…

— Просто ищешь оправдание Крису.

— Он мой друг, как бы ни было. Я просто верю, что у него была причина так поступить. Мы ведь не знаем всего. Ифань не тот человек, который бросил бы все просто из-за прихоти.

Фыркнув, Бекхён отвернулся от супруга, натянув повыше одеяло. Он был слишком сердит на Ву из-за Тао и потому, на попытки Чанёля оправдать друга, злился ещё больше.

Придвинувшись ближе к омеге, альфа притянул его к себе, целуя за ушком.

— Бекхён-и, не сердись. Я попробую связаться с Ифанем и выяснить что произошло, заодно поставлю ему мозги на место. Даже если его телефон не доступен, электронную почту и мессенджеры он, наверняка, проверяет. Давай не будем ссориться из-за этого. Пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя.

Губы Чанёля спускаются по шее к плечу и, у Бекхёна мысли путаются, прогоняя прочь недовольство.

— Хорошо. Но не вздумай ляпнуть что-то подобное при Тао, если что.

Тихо угукнув, альфа наклоняется к обернувшемуся омеге, целуя в губы.

* * *

Небольшой номер в одном из отелей Мадрида. Из мебели кровать, кресло, тумба и стол. В распахнутом чемодане, стоявшем в углу, сложены рядами вещи, лишь несколько из них лежат поверх остальных. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, запрокинув голову назад, глядя в окно на стену здания напротив, сидит молодой мужчина в свободной футболке и джинсах. Покрасневшие глаза с припухшими веками и щетина делают его вид диковатым.

Медленно моргая, Ифань хмурится, размышляя о собственной жизни.

Всё-таки можно сменить место жительства, номер телефона, е-мейл, круг знакомых, но вот изменить самого себя: мысли, чувства — невозможно. Нельзя проснуться и в одно мгновение стать другим человеком, как по мановению волшебной палочки.

Когда проходит первый гнев и приходит осознание собственного поступка, остается желание волком выть — но исправить ничего уже нельзя. Без аромата персикового дерева становится тяжело дышать, будто в воздухе заканчивается кислород.

Но разве он нужен Тао, если тот нашел ему замену? Досаднее всего, что Крис готов бегать за ним, как собачка, махая хвостиком, исполняя любую прихоть — если бы он только был уверен в чувствах Хуана до конца. Не прояснив все, ему остается только терзаться сомнениями из-за всевозможных домыслов. Время идет, а он разрывается между желанием вернуться и постараться восстановить все и мыслями о том, что ему не к кому возвращаться.

Лежащий на столике рядом телефон нарушает тишину жужжанием. Нехотя принимая вызов, Ифань хрипло выдыхает.

— Алло.

— Господин Ву? Это Рамон Сего.

Чуть подбираясь, Крис пытается сделать голос более дружелюбным.

— Здравствуйте, господин Сего.

— Мы просмотрели ваше резюме и готовы предложить вам работу. Ждем вас завтра в десять.

— Благодарю.

— Надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся. Всего доброго.

— Конечно. Буду стараться. До свидания.

Отключившись и отложив телефон, парень падает назад на спинку кресла, тихо говоря самому себе.

— Вот все и налаживается… — через минуту, Крис с горькой усмешкой добавляет, — Хотя кому я вру. Я безумно скучаю по Тао…

* * *

Тао медленно выдыхает, проворачивая ключ и толкая входную дверь. Стоявший позади Сяомин сжимает спрятанные в карманах брюк руки в кулаки.

Квартира встречает их затхлым застоявшимся воздухом и запахом пыли. Проходя внутрь, омега чихает.

— Да уж, работы здесь будет много.

— Не переживай, я найму уборщицу навести тут порядок.

— Я мог бы сам.

— Даже не думай. Я не позволю тебе напрягаться.

— Я не настолько немощный.

Проходя следом за парнем вглубь квартиры, Сяомин распахивает окна, чтобы проветрить помещения.

— Вот только ползать везде с тряпкой в твоем положении не стоит.

— Многие, знаешь ли, даже в беременность обходятся без прислуги.

— Просто перестань упрямиться и прими это как данность.

Цокнув языком, Тао разворачивается, обходя остальные комнаты.

Сама по себе квартира небольшая. Широкая арка соединяет квадратную прихожую с гостиной, откуда идут две двери. Одна — на кухню, а вторая в коридор, ведущий в две спальни и в ванну с туалетом.

Мебели почти нет, все когда-то перевезли в новый дом. Да и вещей почти не осталось. Несколько коробок с тем, что не успели забрать, вот и все имущество. Открыв первую попавшуюся, Хуан замирает, улыбаясь, видя несколько альбомов. Вынув один из них и открыв его, он улыбается ещё шире, рассматривая собственные детские рисунки.

Вошедший в комнату следом альфа, заглянув ему через плечо, тихо хмыкает.

— О! Это я помню. Пока Цзин Сян рисовал, ты вечно крутился рядом, и ему приходилось вручать тебе фломастеры и альбомы, чтобы только ты не лез под руку.

— Да, тогда я был неугомонным.

— Как и всякий ребёнок. Не сильно в общем ты и изменился.

Сяомин лохматит племяннику волосы, заставляя недовольно отстранится.

— Эй, Сяомин! Ну, хватит!

Убрав руку, альфа оглядывает оставшиеся коробки.

— Интересно, остались ли какие-то из его картин?

— Ты их не просматривал?

— Нет, — мужчина стал серьезней, — Тебе же деньги на операцию нужны были, а продать квартиру и остальное рука не поднялась, потому и приходилось крутиться, как белка в колесе. Из-за этого ты многое упустил.

— Ой, ну хватит уже убиваться из-за этого! Я все понимаю, ты старался сохранить наследие родителей и при этом не дать мне умереть.

Сяомин качнул головой, оставаясь при своем мнении, и сменил тему.

— Нужно докупить мебель.

— Да, — Тао обернулся к дяде, — Лучше сделать все завтра, пока выходные дни. А на следующей неделе все привезти и установить, сделать уборку и разобрать вещи.

— Так торопишься съехать.

Омега опустил руку на живот.

— Их же двое. Поэтому их будет более заметно. Бекхён точно догадается.

Вздохнув, Сяомин приобнял парня.

— Когда ж ты за других переживать перестанешь.

Обняв мужчину, Тао прошептал.

— За себя я тоже волнуюсь.

Помолчав, альфа осторожно спросил:

— Из-за Цзин Сяна?

Омега напрягся и дрогнувшим голосом произнес:

— Ты… знаешь?

Отстранившись, Сяомин пристально посмотрел в напряженное лицо Тао.

— Даже если я жил далеко от вас, и мы редко виделись, это не значит, что я не знал, как вы жили. Мин часто звонил мне.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, парень испуганно выдохнул.

— Я же не потеряю их?

Погладив племянника по волосам, альфа отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Пусть характером ты в Цзин Сяна, но ты гораздо сильнее него, как Мин.

— Я очень боюсь, что с ними что-то случится. Особенно после моих болезней и… я до сих пор помню, как папа мучился, когда у него был выкидыш. Особенно во второй раз.

— С тобой такого не будет. Но если ты так переживаешь, может, лучше останешься с нами?

Во взгляде Тао явно читались сомнения, но пересиливая собственный страх, он нервно выдохнул:

— Я не смогу всегда полагаться на других, мне нужно учиться справляться со всем самому.

— Тао, для нас это не проблема. Мы сами хотим тебе помочь.

— Знаю. Но это не отменяет того, что с некоторыми вещами нужно сталкиваться лицом к лицу. Бесконечно бояться невозможно. Я могу прятаться от мира, но в нем ведь не только плохое, но и много хорошего. Я хочу показать это своим детям. Даже… даже если у них не будет отца, пусть у них будет папа, который сумеет стать им достойным примером.

Спрятав руки в карманы, альфа кивнул. Он все ещё переживал за омегу и склонялся к тому, чтобы Тао остался в их доме, но парень был слишком упрямым, чтобы следовать чужим советам.

— Понимаю. Но, несмотря на твои слова, если что, не взваливай все на свои плечи. Мы поможем и поддержим тебя в любой момент.

Омега благодарно улыбнулся. Ему следовало заново становиться сильнее и учится быть храбрым, чтобы позднее научить этому и своих малышей.

* * *

— Уже собрался?

— Угу, — Тао заканчивал складывать вещи в сумку.

Скрестив руки на груди, Бекхён взволнованно поглядывал на него.

— Позвони, как доберешься.

— Угу.

— И не теряйся.

— Угу.

— Да что ты всё угукаешь!

Оторвав голову от сумки, Хуан обернулся посмотреть на нервозно кусавшего пальцы брата.

— Бекхён, все будет в порядке. И откуда у тебя эта привычка взялась?

— А? Не знаю. Но не меняй тему. Я понимаю, что прошло две недели после… кхм… случившегося. Поэтому мне тревожно.

— Ты просто себя накручиваешь. Я в порядке.

Бек скептически выгнул брови, всем своим видом показывая, что в это он не верит, но развивать эту тему дальше перестал, сменив на другую.

— Кстати, что ты на себя надел? Где достал этот балахон?

— А что такого? В нем удобно. Тепло.

— Хочешь сказать тебе уже холодно? Сейчас только середина сентября.

— Мне просто в нем комфортно.

— Может нам с Чанёлем тоже тебя проводить?

— Хватит и Сяомина с Джуном. Зачем всем толпится. Кстати, как Чанёль? Справляется с работой? Теперь у него забот невпроворот, да?

— Не тревожься, он справляется. Так что убери этот виноватый тон.

Бекхён хочет ещё сказать, что альфа безуспешно пытался связаться с Ифанем, но, в последний момент передумав, поджимает губы. С полминуты посмотрев на брата, Хуан возвращается к сборам.

— Так, бумаги я все подписал, так что с квартирой и компанией вопрос решен. Увидимся теперь, пожалуй, через пару месяцев. Может через год.

— Так долго?!

— Посмотрим.

Бекхён нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ты так изменился.

Застыв, Тао оглянулся.

— Разве? Мне просто нужно сменить обстановку.

— Больше похоже на бегство.

— Бекхён.

— Можешь не говорить, я понимаю. Только Ифаня понять никак не могу.

— Давай не будем об этом.

— Не будем, так не будем.

Пак вымученно улыбается, стараясь скрыть собственную нервозность и беспокойство, впрочем, как и Тао.

Застегнув сумку, Хуан опускается на кровать.

— Я позвоню.

— Хорошо.

— И Бек, по поводу подготовки свадьбы Ли Бинбин и Линь Гэн Синя…

— Не переживай, я сам этим занялся. Ты и так уже почти все сделал за такой короткий срок. Остались мелочи. Хотя они беспокоились. Спрашивали о тебе.

— Наверное, нечестно бросать все вот так, посреди процесса. Стоило довести все до конца.

— Не заморачивайся. Главное хорошенько отдохни в Японии.

— Конечно.

На пару минут в комнате воцаряется тишина. Поднявшись со своего места, Бекхён приближается к Тао, садясь рядом и обнимая. Хуан обнимает его в ответ, при этом стараясь сделать это так, чтобы Пак не заметил его живот, который уже начинает заметно выпячивать и скрыть его получается только за просторными кофтами и бесформенными балахонами.

— Я буду скучать, Тао.

— Я тоже.

Бекхён шмыгает носом.

— Сначала Чен уехал, теперь ты. Мы так внезапно все отдаляемся друг от друга.

— Бекки, — у Тао самого глаза на мокром месте, — Это же не навсегда. Вот увидишь, когда-нибудь все образуется.

— Да, но как раньше уже не будет.

— Не будет. Но не значит, что будет хуже.

Отстраняясь и смахивая выступающие слёзы, Пак горько улыбается.

— Это мне тебя успокаивать надо, а получается вечно наоборот. Ты такой сильный, Тао.

Хуан невесело смеется.

— Вот уж неправда. Просто… у меня есть причины, по которым я не могу цепляться за свои переживания. Хотя это дается нелегко, но я стараюсь изо всех сил.

До последнего Бекхён старался не поднимать эту тему, но в итоге все-таки не выдержал, спросив:

— Ты… все ещё его любишь?

Опуская взгляд, Тао переходит на шепот.

— Было бы странно, если бы я смог так быстро его разлюбить, — против воли с ресниц срываются слезинки, и парень надрывно выдыхает, — Мне его так не хватает, Бекки…

Обнимая брата, Бекхён старается его успокоить, коря себя за свой длинный язык. Но Хуан сам резко вытирает слезы, едва слышно сурово себя отчитывая.

— Опять сглупил!

— М?

— Не обращай внимания. Я справлюсь. Чтобы ни произошло, я обязан справиться. А сейчас пойдем вниз. Пора обедать.

Поднявшись, Тао вышел из комнаты, оставляя Бекхёна в глубокой задумчивости. Поведение Хуана казалось ему странным и непонятным. Его преследовало чувство недоговоренности, не дававшее покоя, как навязчивый зуд. Он что-то упускал. Что-то действительно важное, но как ни старался, не мог понять, что именно.

* * *

— Если что-то случится, сразу звони!

— И если привезти вдруг что-то потребуется.

— Не забудь, что мы завтра едем к врачу, который будет тебя вести по беременности. Я приеду за тобой с утра.

— Если станет скучно или чего-то испугаешься, тоже звони.

— Джун, Сяомин, правда, спасибо, но мне же не пять лет. Я справлюсь сам.

— Но-но! Ты обещал, что будешь звонить.

— Да-а. Мне что, каждый час отчитываться обо всем.

— Было бы не плохо.

Тао угрюмо оглядел взволнованную парочку.

— Серьезно. Я буду в порядке.

— И все равно, если что — звони.

Понимая, что проще согласиться, Тао смиренно кивнул. Ещё раз оглядев квартиру и убедившись, что все в порядке, Джун и Сяомин направились к выходу, но остановились на пороге.

— Может нам переночевать с тобой?

— Не нужно. Поезжайте домой. День и без того выдался насыщенным. Лягу пораньше.

— Хорошо. Но если что…

— Сразу звони. Я помню.

— Вот что за ребёнок.

— Джун, правда, все будет хорошо.

Вздохнув и взмахнув руками, старший омега соглашается и, обняв Тао, целует его в щеку. Следом и Сяомин привлекает к себе племянника.

— Не сердись, мы просто переживаем.

— Понимаю.

— Ладно, не будем докучать. Доброй ночи!

Улыбнувшись, парень выпроваживает взволнованных родителей, оставаясь в одиночестве.

За короткий срок квартире придали жилой вид, хотя особых перемен не делали. Разве что обновили обои и приобрели новую мебель.

Входя в гостиную, Тао тихо произносит:

— Вот я и дома.

На какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что из кухни сейчас выглянет папа со словами, как раньше:

— Тао-я, хватит играть. Бегом ужинать! И не вздумай рисовать на стенах, я все вижу!

Или из коридора в спальни выйдет отец.

— Мой маленький проказник снова хулиганит? Смотри, Тао, будешь слишком шалить, расскажу об этом твоему альфе. Думаю, его это очень расстроит.

Грустно улыбаясь, парень проходит в спальню, раздеваясь и забираясь в новую постель.

После долгого тяжелого дня веки тяжелеют, и омега засыпает.

Ему снятся родители, которым он взахлеб рассказывает обо всем случившимся с ним за минувшие годы. На каждое событие в его жизни они реагируют то счастливыми улыбками, то негодованием, то сердятся, слыша, что кто-то обижал их мальчика. Где-то под конец рассказа он понимает, что его все это время кто-то обнимал со спины. Он оглядывается, видя улыбавшегося ему Ифаня, и сердце болезненно щемит. Наклонившись вперед, альфа нежно целует его в нос, шепча:

— Я соскучился, Тао.

Дрожа всем телом, омега прижимается к чужим горячим губам, чувствуя как его с нежностью обнимают, прижимая к себе. Ему кажется, что в стороне слышится смех папы и недовольный голос отца: «Эй, нас бы хоть постеснялись! И вообще, как он может лапать при нас наше сокровище! Я ему сейчас уши откручу! Что за дети!». Тао улыбается в поцелуй, чувствуя себя по-настоящему счастливым. Хотя бы во сне он может быть с самыми дорогими и любимыми людьми: не разделенный расстоянием или смертью.

* * *

Джун вышагивает впереди, пока Тао плетется за ним, чувствуя смущение. Вокруг как назло везде омеги со своими парами и это невольно служит напоминанием, что он в отличие от остальных будущий папа одиночка. Хотя вряд ли можно его так назвать на самом деле, потому что Джун и Сяомин стараются окружить его заботой. Порой она становится даже излишне навязчивой и парню хочется попросить тайм-аут.

Остановившись перед одним из кабинетов, Джун кивает в сторону двери.

— Нам сюда. Доктор Гу очень рекомендовал этого врача.

— Да. Я помню.

В очереди помимо них ещё два человека. Усаживаясь на скамью, Джун тянет за собой Тао. Парень оглядывается по сторонам, наблюдая за такими же беременными. У кого-то живота ещё не видно, а кто-то уже готовится скоро рожать. В ожидании он нервно перебирает пальцами, пока не приходит их очередь и, поднимаясь, они заходят в кабинет.

Стоит переступить порог, как Тао удивленно распахивает глаза.

— О?!

— Тао? Привет! Какими судьбами?

Омега теряется, касаясь живота руками.

— Привет, Гэн Синь. Да я как бы…

— Вот оно что! — альфа доброжелательно улыбается, — Тогда поздравляю! Проходите!

Тао теряется. Он, конечно, знал, что Линь врач, вот только никогда не интересовался его профилем, видимо зря. Представив Гэн Синя и Джуна друг другу, парень присаживается на место пациента. Линь улыбается старшему омеге, а затем становится серьезней, изучая анализы, сданные Тао на минувшей неделе, и проводя осмотр. Под конец Линь заверяет омег, что с детьми все в порядке, и они развиваются нормально. Парень смущается своего положения и испытывает неловкость из-за того, что так и не закончил подготовку к свадьбе, поэтому, когда прием окончен, он просит Джуна подождать за дверью, а сам приносит Гэн Синю извинения за свой внезапный уход. Альфа отмахивается, улыбаясь.

— Не переживай. Ты и так сделал очень много, да и Бекхён отлично справляется. Сразу видно профессионалов. И, Тао, если потребуется помощь альфы, можешь обращаться в любое время.

Хуан хочет отшутиться, что у него уже есть альфа, но по взгляду Линя явно читается понимание его ситуации. Поднимаясь со своего места и подходя к парню, Гэн Синь, ободряюще касается плеча.

— Бинбин тоже за тебя тревожится. Можем мы как-нибудь навестить тебя?

— Да. Спасибо вам.

— Не за что. Мы ведь друзья. Поэтому если что — звони!

Тао с благодарностью смотрит на альфу, посмеиваясь.

— Да уж. Судя по всему, если что-то случится, мне придется обзванивать абсолютно всех знакомых.

— Значит, тебе уже повезло и ты не один. Некоторые остаются действительно в одиночестве. Хотя мы и стараемся помогать таким омегам.

Тао устало кивает. Ему и, правда, грех жаловаться. Его действительно вокруг все поддерживают. Он не один. Вот только избавиться от чувства одиночества все равно не выходит, потому что сильнее всего он нуждается в человеке, которого рядом нет.


	40. Всё тайное становится явным

Девушка улыбается, кокетливо поглядывая на Ифаня, поправлявшего ей лямку и края отделанного кружевом лифа.

— Крис, а ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

Ву хмурится, отходя назад, оглядывая девушку с головы до ног.

— Нет. Меня это не интересует.

— Совсем? Может, как-нибудь сходим куда-нибудь вместе, развлечемся?

— Не стоит.

— Фи! Зануда!

— Я закончил. Можешь идти на съемку.

Скривившись, девушка закатила глаза, разворачиваясь и выходя из студии, цокая каблучками.

Выдохнув, альфа оглядывает комнату заставленную манекенами, широкими столами, сплошь заваленными тканями, выкройками, швейными принадлежностями и всевозможными материалами для отделки: бусинами, пуговицами, перьями.

Отходя к одному из столов, Ифань упирается ладонями в поверхность, опуская голову.

Спустя столько лет у него, наконец, есть возможность создавать одежду. Пока в качестве помощника, но с перспективой стать самостоятельным дизайнером.

Он мог бы сказать, что доволен тем, что исполняет собственную мечту, но сердце болит, томя воспоминаниями об истинном. Ву хочет надеяться, что с годами сможет смириться с разлукой, хотя четко понимает, что будет любить Тао всю свою жизнь несмотря ни на что. Потому что для него он — единственный.

— Крис, — выпрямляясь, альфа оглядывается на заглянувшего в мастерскую молодого парнишку, — господин Сего просил подобрать наряды для ещё двух моделей на постеры, пока фотограф не уехал.

— Хорошо. Сейчас сделаю.

Парень скрывается за дверьми, а Ифань возвращается к работе.

* * *

Начало ноября. За окном моросит холодный дождь.

Склонившись над столом в гостиной, на котором были разложены листы бумаги, линейки, карандаши и ластик, Тао что-то старательно чертил и вырисовывал. От усердия он даже высунул кончик языка.

Жизнь, сменив направление, меняла краски.

За минувшие почти два месяца его живот стал заметнее, хотя все ещё был небольшим.

Первое время парню нечем было заняться, и он начал гулять по своему новому (старому) городу, настолько маленькому, что при желании его можно было обойти по кругу за день. Джун, переживая за него, часто наведывался в гости, пока не убедился, что Тао неплохо справляется самостоятельно. После этого старший омега смог вернуться к работе, хотя с Сяомином они не забывали заезжать к младшему несколько раз в неделю.

Джун хотел, чтобы Тао рассказал о беременности Бекхёну, но парень все ещё не мог на это решиться.

Созваниваясь с братом, он сочинял, что находится в Японии. Бек продолжал ворчать на Ифаня и порой на Чанёля, который всеми силами пытался найти друга и отказывался верить, что Ву мог дурно обойтись с истинным. По этой причине между ними висело недовольство, хотя альфа старался в нужные моменты сглаживать негодование мужа, чтобы не поругаться. Поэтому Хуан старательно убеждал Бекхёна, что с ним все нормально, чтобы в нужный момент Бек смог спокойно принять известие о том, что скоро станет дядей и не решит устроить вендетту Крису, а заодно и Чанёлю.

Разбирая оставшиеся коробки, Тао нашел рисунки своего папы. Пусть Цзин Сян не был художником, но страсть к рисованию была его излюбленным хобби. Именно поэтому у Тао было к рисованию особенное отношение, оттого он и цеплялся к Ву с картинами, чувствуя в этом некоторую ниточку связывающую его с папой.

Поскольку свободного времени у него теперь было много, Хуан и сам начал рисовать. До этого ему случалось делать наброски для мероприятий, но с работами Ифаня его художества не шли ни в какое сравнение. И все же Тао полностью увлекся рисованием, стараясь оттачивать собственные навыки. Особенно ему нравилось придумывать дизайн помещений. А началось все с размышлений об обстановке в детской. В итоге у Тао уже было около десяти различных вариантов, как для девочек, так и для мальчиков, альф и омежек.

Следом за детской парень взялся придумывать оформление и других помещений.

Джун и Сяомин, опасавшиеся, что в одиночестве Тао впадет в депрессию, радовались, что он смог найти что-то по душе.

Парень цеплялся за любую возможность отвлечься от мыслей о Ву, понимая, что если он позволит себе хоть секундное промедление запросто сможет вернуться к прежнему состоянию. Поэтому в качестве напоминания о том, для кого он это делает, Тао прикрепил к холодильнику последний снимок узи. На нем отчетливо проглядывались двое малышей с уже полностью сформировавшимся телосложением.

Помимо родителей от одиночества парня избавляли наведывавшиеся к нему Бинбин и Гэн Синь, с которыми он проводил достаточно много времени, заметно сблизившись. Теперь Хуан мог сказать, что у него стало на двух хороших друзей больше. Чувствуя страх потери детей у омеги, Линь, чтобы снизить беспокойство, постоянно давал ему различные рекомендации: какие упражнения стоит делать, какой диеты придерживаться и многое другое.

Хуан уже знал, что его дети понемногу начинали двигаться внутри, хоть пока он это не ощущал, но с нетерпением ждал момента, когда сможет лучше с ними познакомиться.

Проведя последнюю черту, Тао с довольным видом отстранился, осматривая получившийся результат.

— Отлично! А теперь нам надо поесть!

Поднявшись из-за стола, Хуан направился на кухню, с улыбкой поглаживая животик.

* * *

— Посмотрим сегодня ещё пару новых домов?

Готовивший салат из ростков сои Чанёль, оглянувшись, с надеждой взглянул на Бекхёна, варившего рис. Омега замер.

— Я уже говорил, что не вижу смысла продавать квартиру до возвращения Тао, несмотря на его слова.

— Мы можем купить его на деньги с продажи моей квартиры, — прервавшись, альфа подошел к омеге, обняв за талию, — Я хочу дом с большим задним двором, чтобы можно было сделать детскую площадку для ТэЁна.

Потерев лоб, Бек откинул голову назад, опуская на плечо альфы.

— Я слишком нервный из-за Тао и Криса, да?

— Он твой брат и мне понятны твои волнения.

— Его так долго нет и он, кажется, даже не собирается возвращаться.

— Ему нужно время.

Помолчав, Бекхён кивнул.

— Хорошо, после ужина посмотрим дома. Если ты закончил с салатом, позови Ёна. Рис скоро будет готов.

Убрав руки, Чанёль вышел из кухни.

Продолжив готовить, омега думал, что альфе не просто с ним. После ухода Криса, Бекхён и сам чувствовал себя обманутым. Они все доверяли Ву и сами уговаривали Тао принять истинного, а в итоге Ифань не оправдал их доверия, ранив Хуана, тем самым предав и всех остальных. К обиде за Тао примешивалась и досада за Чанёля, искренне волновавшегося о друге, без объяснений вычеркнувшего его из своей жизни. Бекхён видел, что Чан скучает по лучшему другу, хоть старается это не показывать.

После ужина, устроившись в гостиной за ноутбуком, Чанёль и Бекхён взялись просматривать подходящие дома. ТэЁн какое-то время сидел вместе с ними, принимая участие в процессе, пока ему не надоело, и он не перебрался на пол, включив телевизор. Бекхён был полностью сосредоточен на мониторе, но бросив беглый взгляд, чтобы узнать, какие программы смотрит его сын, омега замер.

Мальчишка переключал каналы, задерживаясь на каждом несколько минут и затем переключая на следующий. Щелкнув кнопкой на пульте очередной раз Ён сразу услышал встревоженный дрожащий голос папы.

— Переключи обратно.

Оглянувшись, ТэЁн послушно вернул предыдущий канал. Услышав, что муж отвлекся, Чанёль поднял голову, так же повернувшись к телевизору. Встав с дивана, Бек не твердой походкой прошел ближе к центру комнаты, во все глаза смотря новости.

— …магнитудой 6,5 балла. Эпицентр подземных толчков находился недалеко от города Кумамото. Жертвами землетрясения в Японии стали как минимум девять человек, еще около 780 получили ранения. По информации японской телекомпании NHK, 22 из них находятся в критическом состоянии…

Развернувшись, Бекхён побежал в спальню, где оставил свой телефон, в панике набирая номер Тао.

— Да? Привет, Бекки!

Услышав радостный голос брата, Бекхён чуть успокоился, но сразу хрипло выдохнул:

— С тобой все в порядке?

— Конечно. А что случилось?

Замерев, омега нахмурился, неуверенно уточнив:

— У вас ничего не происходило?

— М… нет. Все в порядке. Дождь, правда, слегка моросит. Как Ён?

— Нормально, — Бек ещё сильнее помрачнел и задумался.

В трубке послышался усталый зевок.

— Бекки, уже поздно. Давай поговорим обо всем завтра. Договорились?

— Да. Хорошо. До завтра.

— Пока.

Отключившись, Бекхён присел на кровать.

— Бек, с ним все в порядке?

Повернув голову, омега увидел в дверях встревоженных альф и напряженно улыбнулся.

— Да. В порядке. Чанёль, знаешь, я съезжу завтра с утра к родителям. Хочу у них кое-что уточнить.

Взгляд омеги был тяжелым и задумчивым, отчего Чан даже побоялся что-либо уточнять. Весь оставшийся вечер Бекхён о чем-то судорожно размышлял, заставляя альфу и самого волноваться.

* * *

— Бекки?

Джун удивленно уставился на угрюмого сына, которого обнаружил на пороге дома, едва открыл дверь. Бекхён как раз собирался позвонить, но выходящий на улицу папа его опередил.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе, не ожидал тебя так рано увидеть.

— Ты куда-то собирался?

— А… эм… я просто хотел купить некоторые продукты. Но съезжу позднее. Проходи.

Зайдя следом за папой в дом, Бекхён внимательно наблюдал за ним, подмечая легкую нервозность.

— Выпьешь чаю?

— Охотно.

Пройдя на кухню, Джун приготовил им по чашке чаю и, устроившись за столом, вопросительно посмотрел на сына.

— Так что тебя привело ко мне? Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Просто соскучился. Ты, кстати, давно говорил с Тао?

Джун напрягся.

— Сегодня утром, а что?

— Нет, ничего. Я с ним вчера говорил. Наверное, в Японии сейчас скучновато, второй день дождь. Тао как раз на него жаловался.

— М… да. Но не думаю, что это сильно испортит ему настроение.

— Да. Особенно с учетом того, что дождя там нет. Зато есть землетрясение. Но вы же новости не смотрите, как и Тао.

За мгновение Джун побледнел, а Бекхён нахмурился сильнее.

— Папа, где Тао сейчас на самом деле? Он же не в Японии?

— Бекхён, прости. Я не хотел от тебя это скрывать.

— Не хотел? Папа! Я не знал, что у Тао пирофобия! Что его родители погибли в пожаре! Я вообще хоть что-то о нем знаю? Или я для вас не член семьи, и вы все решаете в своем кругу?!

— Бекки, что ты такое говоришь! Мы все тебя очень любим, именно поэтому Тао не хотел тебя беспокоить.

— Что произошло между ним и Ифанем? Ты ведь точно знаешь! Я задаюсь этим вопросом более двух месяцев. Почему они оба решили так внезапно уехать? Это ведь неспроста. Хватит уже скрывать от меня все, папа!

Джун виновато вздохнул, а затем тихо заговорил:

— Тао все ещё в Корее. Сейчас он живет в квартире своих родителей. Это находится примерно в двух часах езды от Сеула, может даже по времени чуть меньше. Он решил уехать из-за беспокойства, что ты можешь слишком сильно переживать из-за него. Все дело в том, что он беременный, — старший омега не смог сдержать теплой улыбки, пока Бек слушал его с ошеломленным видом, — Он ждет двойню. Уже четвертый месяц.

Полностью ошарашенный, Бекхён уставился в стол, но затем вновь поднял взгляд на Джуна.

— И вы все это время молчали? А Ифань? Он поэтому бросил Тао?

— Нет, Тао сказал, что Ифань обвинил его в измене, из-за чего они поссорились, после чего Ву и уехал. А о беременности Тао узнал уже после. Он до последнего не верил в это, несмотря на то, что у него начался токсикоз и недомогание. Бекки, мы с Сяомином говорили Тао, что будет лучше рассказать тебе. Но он настаивал на этом, полагая, что ты можешь остро воспринять это из-за истории с Чжэхёном. Да и поскольку Чанёль друг Ифаня, Тао опасался, что это может испортить ваши отношения.

— Вот же болван.

Бек поджал губы, чтобы не заплакать. Тао опять опекал его, хотя сам нуждался в заботе.

— Честно говоря, я собирался ехать к нему. И раз уж все прояснилось, поедешь со мной?

— Конечно!

— Тогда идем.

Уже через несколько минут Джун и Бекхён отъезжали от дома Хуанов.

* * *

Попивая молоко, Тао поглядывал на часы. Обычно в это время к нему заезжал Джун, но сегодня он отчего-то задерживался. Не сказать, что омегу это встревожило, все-таки у папы могут быть свои дела требующие внимания, но соскучившись за несколько дней, он ждет его с нетерпением.

Когда из прихожей слышится трель звонка, омега спешит открыть дверь с широкой улыбкой, которая быстро сменяется легким испугом. Появление Бекхёна вместе с Джуном оказывается для Тао неожиданным.

Окинув брата с головы до ног, Бек задерживает взгляд на выпирающем животике, а затем резко выдыхает, сокращая разделявшее их расстояние и обнимая Тао.

— Глупый! Какой же ты глупый, Тао. Я больше волновался, не зная где ты, и что с тобой, нежели из-за этого. Неужели я не вызываю у тебя доверия, чтобы поделиться чем-то столь важным?

— Прости, Бекки. Я думал, так будет лучше.

— В следующий раз не думай, а просто поделись тем, что происходит в твоей жизни!

— Хорошо, — Тао улыбается, поднимая взгляд на улыбающегося Джуна.

Посмеиваясь, папа махает руками, произнося:

— Не смотри на меня так, у меня не было выбора, меня просто приперли к стенке.

— Ещё бы, — выпуская Тао из объятий, Бекхён оглядывает родных суровым взглядом, — Вы вообще не в курсе того, что творится в мире, а у меня чуть сердце не остановилось, когда я услышал, что в Японии было землетрясение и есть жертвы.

— Так ты поэтому вчера позвонил и так странно говорил!

— И явно не зря!

— Ладно, раз уж с этим разобрались, давайте не будем стоять на пороге. Тао, я привез тебе свежие продукты.

— У меня магазин в пяти минутах ходьбы, между прочим! — Джун сурово посмотрел на беременного сына и он поспешно добавил, — Но все равно спасибо.

— Так-то лучше.

Джун первым отправился на кухню, разбирать продукты, а следом за ним и парни.

Заметив на холодильнике снимок узи, Бекхён тут же переместился к нему, просияв улыбкой.

— Какие они уже большие! Вам стоило рассказать мне обо всем раньше!

— Не сердись. Но да, — Тао с довольным видом погладил живот, — Гэн Синь говорит, они уже начали двигаться и чувствуют прикосновения, реагируя на них.

Бек, обернувшись, задумчиво уставился на Тао. Растерявшись, парень осторожно спросил:

— Что-то не так?

Вздохнув, Бекхён отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Просто я немного завидую. Тоже хочу быть беременным.

Джун звонко рассмеялся.

— Так в чем проблема? Чанёль всегда к твоим услугам и будет готов с этим помочь.

Тао подхватил смех старшего омеги, а Бек смутился.

— Ну, папа!

— А что папа? Я серьезно. Ничего не имею против ещё одного внука.

Джун подмигнул Тао, заставив парня ещё сильнее засмеяться, а Бекхёна покраснеть и поспешно сменить тему, обратившись к брату.

— Кажется, я и, правда, зря волновался. Лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела?

— Тогда одну минуту. Я сейчас. Джун, налей пока чаю.

Тао поспешил из кухни за своими рисунками, а старший омега принялся готовить чай. Присев за стол, Бек облегченно выдохнул, увидев брата, он почувствовал небывалое облегчение. Тао сумел найти в себе силы двинуться дальше, не цепляясь за воспоминания о Ифане. Поставив перед сыном чашку и садясь рядом, Джун, будто прочитав его мысли, тихо произнес:

— Все благодаря малышам. Они придают ему сил. Но лучше все-таки не спрашивай про Ву. Для него это все ещё больная тема.

Кивнув, Бекхён отпил чаю, поворачиваясь к дверям, в которые полминуты спустя зашел Тао. Ему и, правда, было о чем рассказать своему дорогому Бекки.

* * *

Чанёль потер переносицу, слушая Джунмёна, которого назначил личным помощником. Исин же стал секретарем своего жениха.

Преодолев первые трудности после внезапной смены руководства, компания выровнялась и вышла на лидирующие позиции, обретя новое дыхание. Если первый месяц после назначения генеральным директором Чанёля некоторые отнеслись к этому настороженно, то вскоре смогли убедиться, что как управленец Пак ничуть не уступает Ву.

Альфа же старался изо всех сил, понимая, что на самом деле ему досталась не только их с Крисом компания, но и компания Тао и Бекхёна, а это уже добавляло ответственности. Хотя чувствуя рядом надежное плечо мужа, альфе было проще справляться с любыми трудностями.

Задав Киму несколько уточняющих вопросов, он взял стоявшую в стороне чашку кофе, принявшись понемногу пить горьковатый напиток.

Поскольку оставалось не полных два месяца до Рождества и Нового года, приходилось готовиться к ним заранее, так как потом этим будет некогда заниматься и наступит полнейший аврал.

Телефон звонко оповестил о входящем сообщении и, не отрываясь от кофе, Чанёль взял гаджет, открывая смс. Джунмён резко замолк в шоке глядя на то, как у Пака вытекает изо рта недавно выпитый кофе, который он параллельно выливает себе на грудь.

— Господин Пак!

Вздрогнув, Чанёль спохватился и, ругаясь, принялся стряхивать с себя капли, все ещё переваривая и отходя от прочитанного в сообщении.

« _Чанни, представляешь, Тао беременный! Уже 4 месяца! Чанёли, давай сегодня тоже сделаем маленького?_ (◉3◉)»

Пожалуй, его супруг умел шокировать и удивлять так, как никто другой. Впрочем, идея Бекхёна даже очень была ему по душе.

* * *

Перед выходными Бекхён аккуратно интересуется: не будет ли Тао против, если Паки приедут навестить его всей семьей? Первая растерянность у беременного сменяется желанием отказаться, но в итоге он все-таки решает дать свое согласие.

Хуан очень соскучился по ТэЁну и был рад увидеть мальчишку, но встреча с Чанёлем его напрягала. Альфу он видел последний раз ещё до их отъезда на Чеджу. После, когда он перебрался к родителям, он старался его избегать, да и Чан после возвращения сосредоточился на работе.

Поэтому, когда на его пороге появляется все семейство Пак, парень старается быть дружелюбным и приветливым, но полностью скрыть нервозность у него не получается.

ТэЁн вертится вокруг, любознательно стараясь выяснить побольше о будущих малышах, изредка прося потрогать живот дяди. Тао улыбается, умиляясь племянником, параллельно разговаривая с Беком и изредка с Чанёлем, который большой частью молчаливо наблюдает за беременным, тем самым его напрягая. Хуан совсем не понимает, почему Пак смотрит на него так задумчиво и тяжело, но старается не обращать на это внимания. Если уж он не смог понять своего истинного, куда уж ему угадать о чем думают другие альфы.

Тао совсем не догадывается, что Чанёль просто любуется им, потому что Хуану действительно беременность к лицу. Он становится мягче и спокойней, а глаза наполняются ровным теплом, особенно когда он говорит о будущих малышах. Чан уверен — Тао будет замечательным папой. А ещё ему больно за омегу и обидно. Знал ли Ифань о том, что его возлюбленный беременный, когда бросил его? Или именно узнав об этом он решил уйти? Чанёль до последнего защищал своего друга, придумывал аргументы для его оправдания, потому что не хотел верить, что его лучший друг: столько раз выручавший его, вытаскивавший из передряг, бывший для него голосом разума — мог так поступить. Даже направляясь сюда, он все ещё искал какие-то отговорки для Криса, но они испарились, стоило Паку увидеть Хуана, такого хрупкого и внезапно сильного. Это даже немного шокирует альфу, потому что он подмечает всю напряженность омеги, но и его старательные попытки сохранять спокойствие. И до боли щемит сердце снимок на холодильнике, который Ён рассматривает с особым любопытством. Чан думает, что Ву так страстно всегда мечтал и говорил о том, что хочет от Тао детей, чтобы они поженились и прожили рука об руку всю жизнь. И вот он Тао, ждет их двойню, а той самой руки, которую Ифань ему обещал для поддержки — нет.

Попрощавшись с Хуаном, уже выйдя из подъезда, Чанёль внезапно останавливается, глядя на Бекхёна и Ёна, виновато выдыхая:

— Кажется, я забыл ключи от машины в квартире Тао. Подождите здесь. Я сейчас.

Развернувшись, альфа поспешно преодолевает лестничные пролеты, звоня в уже знакомую квартиру.

Тао почти сразу открывает дверь и тушуется при виде Пака.

— Чанёль? Что-то случилось?

— Я могу зайти? Я не отниму у тебя много времени.

Омега растерянно отходит в сторону, пропуская Чана внутрь. Но альфа не заходит далеко, останавливаясь у входа, прикрывая за собой дверь и склоняясь в поклоне.

— Прости! Мне искренне жаль.

Тао теряется от такого поворота:

— За что ты извиняешься?

Выпрямляясь, альфа серьезно смотрит в распахнутые глаза омеги.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что вначале не поверил, что… вы расстались по его вине. И ещё извиняюсь за его поступок.

Чанёль не произносит имени, и не потому, что стыдится друга, но в растерянном взгляде Тао явственно мелькает боль при упоминании пары. Сглатывая комок в горле, Хуан качает головой.

— Не нужно. Твоей вины в этом точно нет, а Ифань… — голос Тао дрогнул, но он взял себя в руки, — Значит, что-то для него было важнее. И, пожалуйста, Чанёль. Не упоминай его при мне больше. Если он хотел оставить все, что было между нами в прошлом, пусть оно там и останется. Я должен двигаться дальше, ради своих детей.

Выдохнув, Пак подходит к Тао, обнимая.

— Если что мы тебе поможем. Ён уже явно думает о том, как стать хорошим старшим братом.

Тао улыбается, потому что альфа явно пытается поменять тему, чтобы избавить его от дурных воспоминаний. Отстранившись Чанёль потирает шею и, внезапно широко улыбнувшись, посмеиваясь, добавляет.

— К тому же, Бекхён теперь одержим идеей, чтобы повторно стать папой. Не знаю, как скоро у нас получится, но думаю, в перспективе ты будешь дядей.

Засмеявшись, Хуан легонько толкает Пака кулаком в плечо.

— В таком случае уж постарайтесь.

— Можешь в этом на меня положиться!

Чанёль улыбается, недоумевая, чего не хватило Ифаню, что он оставил такого замечательного омегу.

— Если что будет нужно, то можешь звонить в любое время.

Тао фыркает от смеха.

— Боже, ты не представляешь, сколько человек мне уже сказали эту фразу.

— Уверен, что их и в будущем будет не мало. Ладно, пойду, пока Бекхён и Ён меня не потеряли.

— Давай. Пока!

— До встречи, Тао!

Чанёль сбегает по ступеням, выходя во двор. ТэЁн качается на качелях, а Бек ждет мужа недалеко от подъезда. Увидев альфу, омега понимающе спросил:

— Ты сказал все, что хотел?

— Да. Идем?

Бекхён кивнул, взяв альфу под руку, вместе направляясь к машине, попутно позвав к себе сына.

* * *

— Тогда жду тебя на приеме через две недели, — Гэн Синь распахивает перед Тао двери, пропуская вперед, — Ну, а в гости мы с Бинбин к тебе ещё скоро заглянем.

Хуан хмыкает, шагая вместе с врачом по коридору больницы.

— Я вообще-то не хрустальный. А все со мной носятся как с писаной торбой. Чувствую я себя не плохо. Токсикоз больше не мучает.

— Это безусловно хорошо, но ты сейчас носишь слишком ценный груз.

— Кстати, а скоро можно будет узнать пол малышей?

— Ты сам видел, что они отворачиваются во время узи. Поэтому сказать что-то получится только после 20 недели.

— Тао?

Остановившись, Хуан оглянулся на оклик, удивляясь и радуясь одновременно.

— Чен?! Сюмин?! Привет!

— Ладно, Тао, я в регистратуру! Пока! — видя, что омега отвлекся, Линь попрощался, продолжив свой путь.

Кивнув Гэн Синю, Тао полностью обратил свое внимание на друзей.

— Вы давно вернулись в Корею?

— Нет, пару дней всего.

Минсок чуть скривился, а затем уставился на живот Тао.

— Похоже, пока нас не было, мы многое упустили. Зато теперь мы в одинаковом положении, — Ким улыбнулся, погладив собственный животик.

— Все-таки Чен был прав, — Хуан улыбнулся, — Рад, что ему удалось тебя вернуть.

Сюмин сморщил нос.

— Просто кое-кто использовал запрещенные методы.

Чонде усмехнулся.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора. К тому же я знаю, что на самом деле ты этим крайне доволен.

Альфа приобнял свою пару, положив руку поверх лежавшей на животе ладони Мина, и Тао кольнула нотка зависти.

— Сейчас нам нужно на прием, но встретимся позднее все обсудить?

— Конечно. Хотя я переехал. Чен у тебя остался тот же номер телефона?

— Да.

— Тогда я скину тебе адрес и новый номер телефона.

— Ок!

Попрощавшись, Хуан побрел к выходу, думая о том, как они могли ходить везде с Ву, и альфа мог тоже радоваться скорому отцовству. Хотя, Тао горько усмехнулся, вряд ли Крис был бы счастлив такому. Заглушенная обида вновь возвращалась, и хотелось зашмыгать носом, заплакав. Неужели его дети совсем не нужны своему отцу? Неужели он сам был настолько никчемным, что его истинный — тот, кто предназначен ему судьбой, столь быстро к нему охладел?

Вернувшись домой, омега впервые за долгое время дал волю сдерживаемым слезам.

Он всегда искал причину в себе. Винил себя за каждую ошибку, за всякий промах. Но сейчас по-настоящему понял — он виноват только в том, что доверился, открылся, позволил себе полюбить. Но разве все это — преступление? Тоску и отчаянье сменила злость и обида. Он не простит. Он никогда не простит Ифаня за это. За эти жалостливые взгляды окружающих, за свои подаренные и разрушенные надежды и мечты, за то, что его детям придется всю жизнь провести без отца. Даже если Крис когда-нибудь вдруг вернется, Тао ни за что не простит ему всей той боли, что он оставил омеге после своего ухода.

* * *

Тао начинает казаться, что у него не квартира, а проходной двор, где тихие дни — редкость. К нему постоянно кто-то приходит навестить и проведать: Сяомин и Джун, Гэн Синь и Бинбин, Бекхён и Чанёль, а теперь ещё и Минсок с Ченом.

Хуан готов зафыркать или обиженно засопеть из-за отсутствия покоя и тишины. Хотя, когда вся братия собирается вместе, у него нет времени для хандры.

Теперь Бекхён завистливо глядит не только на Тао, но и на Мина. Вот только альфы заметно настораживаются, когда беременная парочка начинала за общим столом есть специфические изыски: Тао — кимчи с конфетами, а Сюмин — перец, обильно обмакивая его в васаби.

С наступлением декабря общий ажиотаж уменьшился. Приближался конец года и пора праздников, поэтому работы у всех стало намного больше, а свободное время уменьшилось. Даже Тао решил помочь ребятам в компании, но, не возвращаясь в офис, а продумывая на дому оформление для тех или иных мероприятий в различных организациях.

* * *

Выходя из больницы с довольным видом, Тао улыбается, говоря по телефону. Бекхён нетерпеливо расспрашивает брата, желая узнать результат последней проверки.

— Хоть в этот раз видно кто там?

— Успокойся, Бекки. Оба мальчики. Альфы.

Хуан сияет широкой улыбкой, шагая на остановку.

— Это надо отметить! Мы приедем к тебе сегодня вечером! Или ты к нам? А может соберемся у родителей?

— Мне лучше у себя. Поэтому приезжайте сами. Но продукты к ужину я куплю. Чен с Мином приедут?

— Сомневаюсь. Чонде говорит, Сюмин опять куда-то укатил.

— Снова сбежал?

— Вроде нет. Заявил, что хочет немецких колбасок и уехал за ними в Германию.

— Не слабо. …Что-то мне тоже колбасок захотелось.

На другом конце Бекхён досадливо засопел.

— Вот же. Тоже хочу ребёнка. И почему у нас с Чанни ничего не выходит!

— Ну, у тебя течка скоро, тогда-то наверняка получится.

— Надеюсь.

— Ладно. До вечера. Автобус приехал.

— Увидимся!

Отсоединившись, Тао забрался в автобус, сев на свободное место. Однако на следующих остановках народу в транспорте прибавилось и стало достаточно тесно и душно. Вместе с тем, от обилия природных запахов смешанных с различными духами, омеге стало не по себе. Какое-то время Хуан чувствовал себя более ли менее не плохо, стараясь слишком часто не дышать заполнившим автобус букетом ароматов. Но вскоре его начало укачивать и к горлу подкатила тошнота. Не в силах терпеть, парень сошел на ближайшей остановке, смутно представляя, где он находится.

Мимо по трассе с шумом проносились машины, из-за выхлопных газов которых Тао становилось хуже.

Привалившись к столбу, омега прижал ладонь ко рту, стараясь прийти в себя. Ему давно не было так плохо и подобная внезапная смена состояния не на шутку его обеспокоила, вводя в панику, ведь поблизости не было никого, к кому он мог обратиться за помощью.

Запустив руку в карман, парень вытащил телефон, чтобы позвонить Сяомину или Бекхёну, попросив приехать за ним. Именно в этот момент крохи решили заявить папе о себе, толкнувшись. От неожиданности Хуан выронил гаджет, который, ударившись об асфальт, отлетел на дорогу, в мгновение ока оказываясь под колесами проезжавшей мимо фуры.

Схватившись за живот, Тао досадливо выдохнул:

— Мальчики…

Очередной позыв тошноты заставил омегу склониться вперед, опорожнив желудок. Перед глазами все поплыло и парень, держась за столб, медленно съехал на асфальт, теряя сознание.


	41. Как снег на голову

До Рождества около двух недель, поэтому улочки Мадрида в преддверии праздников уже украшены всевозможными иллюминациями. Огни мерцают повсюду: в витринах магазинов, соседствуя с пушистыми ёлками, увешанными разноцветными шарами; на домах; между фонарей. Кажется, мерцающие огни заполонили все вокруг.

Везде царит предпраздничная суматоха. Все носятся по магазинам, покупая подарки близким и родным.

Под влиянием окружающих Ифань и сам проникается общей атмосферой. Все-таки вечно убиваться по неудачной любви невозможно. Им с Тао не по 16 лет, чтобы бесконечно плакать из-за этого в подушку, угрожая окружающим вскрыть себе с горя вены. Чувства до сих пор часто давали о себе знать, но жизнь продолжалась. Зацикливаться на внутренней боли не стоило, иначе она запросто могла их сломить.

Вместе с остальными Ву прохаживался по магазинам закупаясь подарками для родителей и знакомых. Посомневавшись, Крис купил подарки для Чанёля и Бекхёна с ТэЁном. Все-таки с Паками у него были хорошие отношения до ухода. Позднее он может отправить их по почте. О чем-либо для Тао он старался не думать. В конце концов не было смысла напоминать о себе истинному от которого он ушел.

— Вы уже решили, что будете заказывать?

Прервавшись от воспоминаний, Крис поднял взгляд на официанта, стоявшего перед ним.

— Да. Паэлью, кофе со сливками без сахара и польвороны.

Внеся заказ в блокнот, официант попросил подождать несколько минут и удалился. Откинувшись на мягком стуле, Ифань оглядывал наряженное к празднику помещение, а затем задумался о приобретенных подарках, оставленных в съемной квартире. Завтра стоит отнести их на почту, чтобы они могли дойти до адресатов до наступления праздников.

Мимо Ву кто-то прошел и опустился напротив.

— Ну, привет, Ифань.

Альфа удивленно распахнул глаза.

— Минсок? Привет, — взгляд Криса упал на округлившийся живот, — О! Ты беременный? Поздравляю! Но что ты здесь делаешь?

Ким оглядел Ву, а затем со вздохом провел по животу, поглаживая.

— Мы с Минхёном думали поесть немецких колбасок, но решили, что поездка в Германию может подождать, когда есть более важные дела в Мадриде.

— Ты по работе? Или снова ищешь острые ощущения? Это ребёнок Чена? Ему удалось тебя найти?

Крис улыбнулся. Несмотря на специфичность их знакомства в начале, сейчас он искренне был рад видеть Сюмина. Омега смотрел на него внимательным задумчивым взглядом, будто что-то для себя решал.

— Ребёнок его. И да, нашел. Даже убедил с ним расписаться.

— Поздравляю.

Альфа искренне радовался за ребят, но прозвучавший вопрос Минсока выбил его из колеи.

— Почему ты уехал, оставив Тао?

Отведя взгляд, Ифань нахмурился, помрачнев.

— Давай не будем об этом. Ему наверняка волшебно живется без моего общества.

— Серьёзно? Ты, правда, так думаешь?

— Минсок, я не хочу тебя обидеть, но это касается нас двоих.

Омега нахмурился, хмыкнув.

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен. Это, по крайней мере, касается ещё двух человек.

Альфа старался сдерживаться, но угасший гнев вновь возвращался, и он сердито прошипел.

— А, по-моему, окружающим не следует совать свой нос в наши дела. Мы расстались. Всё кончено. Точка! Он нашел для себя более подходящий вариант. Поэтому пусть с ним водится моя замена. Или у них не сложилось, и он придумал очередной жалостливый бред? Я сыт по горло его лицемерием! Я был готов ради него на все, а он этим только пользовался. Но вот незадача, стать моим мужем он побрезговал.

Всю сочащуюся гневом и ядом речь Ву, Ким выслушал молча, разве что хмурился с каждым словом все сильнее. Заговорил он только после того, как Крис выговорился, переводя дыхание.

— Я не знаю, про какую замену ты говоришь, но когда я встретил его некоторое время назад, у него было два запаха.

Ифань фыркнул. О, да! Он отлично помнил те два запаха пропитавшие его омегу. Не обратив внимания на его реакцию, Сюмин продолжил, чуть повышая голос, чтобы альфа обратил на него больше внимания:

— Его природный и твой, который, правда, едва чувствовался. А ты не хуже меня знаешь, что на омеге остается запах того альфы, с которым он был последний раз близок. Других запахов на нем нет, это тебе подтвердит кто угодно!

— По-твоему у меня фантосмия*?

Омега тяжело вздохнул и потер лоб.

— Я не знаю в чем дело, но ты явно не настроен на нормальный разговор.

— Я просил не затрагивать в разговоре Тао.

Отведя руки от лица, Ким устремил прямой взгляд на раздраженного альфу. Подошедший официант поставил перед Крисом его обед и обратился к Мину, желая узнать, будет ли он делать заказ. Омега отрицательно качнул головой, не отводя взгляда от Ву. Стоило им вновь остаться тет-а-тет, как Сюмин тихо сказал:

— Хорошо. Извини, что побеспокоил. Но перед тем как я уйду, я хочу задать тебе только один вопрос. Ты знал, что станешь отцом?

Стараясь успокоиться, Ифань недальновидно сделал глоток кофе, но от услышанного напиток попал не в то горло, и он нервно закашлялся. Восстановив дыхание, альфа шокировано уставился на омегу, хрипло переспросив:

— Что?

— Тао беременный. Двойней. Уже пятый месяц.

Крис изо всех сил пытался осмыслить слова парня, но в мыслях царил полный раздрай, не давая даже шанса собрать все в кучу.

— Это какая-то ошибка, — уставившись пустым взглядом в стол, Ву покачал головой, — такое просто невозможно. Тао сам мне говорил, что не может забеременеть! И если он где-то их нагулял, то это не мое дело! — подняв взгляд, альфа сердито посмотрел на омегу, — Не он первый, кто пытается всучить мне чьих-то чужих детей!

Минсок окинул парня печальным взглядом и, вздохнув, поднялся.

— Не пожалей потом о своем поступке, Ифань. Но ты ошибся. Тао не знает, что я приехал сюда. Он старается справляться со всем сам. А я просто понадеялся, что смогу хотя бы немного облегчить его жизнь. Ну, не буду тебя больше задерживать. Успехов в твоих делах.

Не глядя больше на Ву, Сюмин удалился.

Прикрыв глаза, Крис потер лицо. Ему все ещё не верилось, что Хуан мог забеременеть. Разве он сам не говорил об этом? Или альфа его неправильно понял? А если он ошибся, и омега говорил ему правду, убеждая, что не было никакой измены? Но откуда тогда те запахи? Или у него и, правда, что-то не так с обонянием? Да и разве они не предохранялись, когда занимались любовью в течку омеги?

Память услужливо напомнила утро после страстной ночи и рассказ Тао о своем прошлом, когда альфа вышел из себя. Тогда он совершенно не думал о контрацепции, как и омега, слишком встревоженный воспоминаниями.

Сомнения вместе со всеми «За» и «Против» не дают принять какое-то конкретное решение, но и оставить все сказанное Кимом без внимания Ифань не может. Наспех бросив деньги на стол, надеясь, что Минсок не успел далеко уйти, альфа выбежал из кафе.

Искать омегу не пришлось, он стоял в нескольких метрах от входа, нервно говоря по телефону. Выдохнув, Крис направился к нему, но решил дать парню закончить разговор, а потому остановился позади. Но услышав то, о чем Сюмин говорил, Ву заметно напрягся.

— … Подожди! Успокойся для начала! Как вы могли его потерять?! Бекхён, он обязательно найдется! Я сегодня же возвращаюсь. Главное не паникуй раньше времени. Чен и Чанёль его найдут! С Тао и малышами все будет в порядке! Слышишь? Так что без паники! Возьми себя в руки и начни обзванивать больницы! Ты меня понял? Хорошо. Если что станет известно, напиши мне. Пока!

Отключившись, омега тяжело выдохнул.

— Что-то с Тао?

Вздрогнув, Минсок обернулся.

— Чёрт! Крис! Напугал!

— Просто ответь. Что с ним?

— Не знаю. Он пропал. Днем они разговаривали с Бекхёном, перед тем, как он поехал из больницы домой, но судя по всему, до дома он так и не добрался. Сейчас они его ищут.

Опустив взгляд, Ким принялся набирать вновь чей-то номер.

— Джексон, забронируй для меня билет до Сеула на ближайший рейс.

— Для меня тоже!

Замерев, Минсок посмотрел на Ифаня, повторившего:

— Я тоже полечу.

Омега нахмурился, но, недолго раздумывая, добавил в трубку.

— Забронируй два билета. Со мной полетит ещё один человек.

Стоило Сюмину отключиться, как Ву поспешил произнести:

— Я живу рядом, мне нужно забрать вещи и документы. Это не займет много времени.

— Тогда идем. Только быстро. Время не ждет.

Альфа поспешил вперед, но сразу притормозил, подавая руку Минсоку, который из-за беременности передвигался медленнее. Ким усмехнулся, но руку принял.

Уже двигаясь к съемной квартире, Крис выдохнул:

— Если то, что ты сказал — правда, я хочу убедиться в этом самостоятельно и разобраться во всем до конца.

Сюмин оставил слова Ву без ответа.

* * *

Покидая Сеул Ифань был не намерен возвращаться, хотя позднее не раз допускал мысль, что когда-нибудь вернется в Корею. Но он не думал, что произойдет это уже через пару месяцев. 12 с лишним часов перелета — достаточное время, чтобы все обдумать и взвесить. Несмотря на слова Минсока, у Криса до сих пор остаются сомнения в верности Тао. Но если допустить, что Хуан говорил правду, то Ву нужны доказательства и, по меньшей мере, ему стоит выслушать омегу. Хотя перед этим его стоит найти. Альфа сжал подлокотники кресла, думать о том, что с Тао могло что-то случиться не хотелось.

В аэропорту их встретил Чонде, при виде Ифаня в компании Сюмина, заметно удивившийся, но сразу помрачневший. Дойдя до своего альфы, Ким, не дав ему вставить и слова, многозначительно поднял брови, произнеся:

— Прежде чем решишь устраивать разборки, вспомни, что ты тоже не раз конкретно косячил. Поэтому просто ответь, Тао нашли?

Несмотря на видимое недовольство, Чен появление Криса никак не прокомментировал, решив для начала ответить на вопрос истинного.

— Да, с ним и малышами все в порядке. Сейчас он в больнице. Давайте на парковку, а там уже все расскажу.

Ву нахмурился, двинувшись следом за парой. Его так и подмывало спросить, что неужели Тао действительно беременный? Пожалуй, именно в это ему менее всего верилось и пока он сам не увидит Хуана, вряд ли поверит до конца.

Уже сев в машину, Минсок обратился к мужу.

— Мы ведь поедем сейчас в больницу?

— Я думал отвезти тебя домой. Тебе стоит отдохнуть после перелёта. Там и без нас, наверняка, будет куча народу.

— Ничего, небольшая прогулка не повредит, да и Ифань явно хочет убедиться, что все мной сказанное правда. Я прав?

Омега обернулся к сидящему на заднем сиденье альфе, который только кашлянул, чувствуя себя некомфортно. Сюмин не отчитывал его, и даже в тоне, которым он говорил, не было упрека. Хотя Чен поглядывал на Ву с молчаливым упреком. Омега же просто констатировал факт, а после возвращался к своему животу, который явно интересовал его больше всего остального, принимаясь его поглаживать и о чем-то тихо говорить со своим малышом. Чонде, заметив это, тепло улыбнулся, потянувшись к животу парня и легонько погладил. Минсок с улыбкой посмотрел на супруга, но почти сразу нахмурился, в то время как Чен засмеялся.

— Кажется малыш приветствует своего отца.

— Ты его просто разбудил, потому он и толкается.

— Ну да, с таким неугомонным папой покой ему только снится.

Сюмин хмыкнул, вновь обратившись к малышу.

— Твой отец ещё тот зануда, правда, Минхён-и?

Чонде засмеялся, но вновь полностью сосредоточил внимание на дороге, пока омега, откинувшись назад, прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь.

Наблюдая за ними, Крис испытывал путанные чувства. С одной стороны умиротворения и радости за пару, и вместе с тем зависти и досады. Уже даже Чен и Минсок, у которых были сложные взаимоотношения, поладили, а они с Тао вечно топчутся на месте. Он даже уехал из страны, в надежде вырваться из этого круга, и вот опять пришлось вернуться. Сейчас идея приехать в Корею уже не казалась Ву такой хорошей.

Устав ждать, Сюмин напомнил Чену, что он обещал рассказать, что у них произошло. Паникующий накануне Бекхён, которому он позвонил из Мадрида узнать как дела, ничего толкового выдать не смог.

Рассказ Чонде был коротким — они поехали навестить Тао, но того не оказалось дома и его телефон оказался недоступен. Бекхён запаниковал, так как последний раз разговаривал с ним днем. Они обошли ближайшие районы и магазины, но выяснилось, что последний раз его видел продавец в лавке у остановки, когда парень уезжал утром. В итоге им пришлось взяться за поиски, подключив всех знакомых. Уже ночью через Гэн Синя они смогли выяснить, что омегу отвезли в больницу. Его нашел на улице проезжавший по трассе водитель. Он вызвал скорую, увидев в малонаселенном районе беременного омегу без сознания. Как он туда попал и сколько времени провел на холоде неизвестно. До утра он пролежал в больнице, куда его доставили, а затем по наставлению Линя, Хуана перевезли в его клинику. Альфа настоял, что сам будет присматривать за своим пациентом. Чонде так и не понял в чем дело, но Гэн Синь убеждал в необходимости сдачи анализов и обследовании, прежде чем Тао разрешат вернуться домой.

* * *

Идя позади Кимов, Ву непроизвольно думает, что «любят» Тао больницы. Либо этот омега жутко невезучий. Своим Крис даже в мыслях старается его не называть. Мало ли чем всё это закончится. Зачем обнадеживать себя, если в будущем им вновь возможно придется разойтись — Ифань в этом почти уверен.

Сворачивая в очередной коридор, троица видит разговаривающих Чанёля и Бекхёна.

— Привет, ребята! Где Тао? — Минсок остановился возле Паков, улыбнувшись.

— Привет. Он у Гэн Синя. Они…

Бекхён и Чанёль обернулись к подошедшим и сразу замолчали, увидев стоявшего позади Кимов Криса. Первая растерянность и неверие сменились у Бека на мрачную озлобленность, а Чан разрывался между радостью от встречи вместе с досадой и обидой из-за ухода друга.

— Что он здесь делает?! Совесть проснулась? Или решил ещё над ним поиздеваться?!

— Бекки! — Чанёль положил руку на плечо мужа, чтобы успокоить, но тот только дернулся, сбрасывая чужую ладонь.

— Мы ему доверяли, а он так обошелся с ним.

— Бекхён, — Минсок встал между омегой и Крисом, молча поджимающим губы, — Боюсь, меж ними возникло некоторое недопонимание.

— Недопонимание?! — Бек едва не рычал, — Мин, ты не знаешь, что было с Тао после его ухода! И после этого он смеет…

Внезапно дверь, перед которой они стояли, распахнулась, и на пороге показался Хуан. Устремив взгляд внутрь кабинета, он не видел собравшихся в коридоре, а потому, негодуя, продолжал разговор с врачом:

— …Тогда, если все в порядке, зачем мне здесь оставаться? Я хочу домой! И я еду…

Повернувшись, наконец, к выходу и увидев собравшихся, Тао замолк. Но стоило его взгляду остановиться на Ифане, растерявшемуся от такой встречи, как глаза омеги шокировано распахнулись и, резко выдохнув: «Ну, нафиг!» — он с грохотом захлопнул дверь обратно. Уже из-за нее послышался нервозный шепот:

— Гэн Синь, где у тебя здесь защелка? Почему у тебя в кабинете нет замка?!

Реакция омеги ввела в ступор не только Ву, но и остальных. А Криса будто оглушило взрывной волной от этого хлопка. Серьёзно? Тао захлопнул дверь, только его увидев? И… он беременный! Он, чёрт подери, действительно беременный! Потому что вряд ли он бы стал носить на животе подушку или что-то ещё. И парни так бы и стояли в ступоре, если бы из-за двери не послышался ошалевший голос альфы:

— Тао! Что ты делаешь?! Это же четвертый этаж!!!

Всей толпой ломанувшись в кабинет, парни замерли при виде Гэн Синя пытавшегося оттащить от распахнутого окна омегу, намеревавшегося перебросить через подоконник ногу. Выражая общее мнение, Чанёль охнул:

— Катастрофа! Он рехнулся!

— Да, что ты творишь?! — доктор в панике выпалил, — Подумай о детях!

Тао фыркнул, зло выругался и прекратил попытки к бегству. Оглянувшись, он бросил мрачный взгляд на Криса, а затем, выдохнув сквозь зубы, повернулся к Линю, делая вид, что кроме него и врача никого нет.

— Ничего не изменится, если я ещё проваляюсь на больничной койке. Мне будет комфортней и спокойней дома.

Гэн Синь вздохнул.

— Вот же неугомонный. Ладно. Но постарайся не нервничать, кхм, — врач посмотрел в сторону Ифаня, взгляд которого буквально был прикован к животу Тао, — по возможности. При признаках даже легкого недомогания немедленно звони мне.

— Ясно.

Хуан развернулся к дверям и боком, вдоль стены, принялся продвигаться к выходу, держась на расстоянии от своего альфы. Окружающие растерянно наблюдали за его перемещениями, а Ву досадливо нахмурился. Омега глядел на него с такой паникой и страхом, будто он заросший буйный дикарь, перепачканный в крови. Даже если они расстались при неприятных обстоятельствах, он не настолько его запугал.

Поравнявшись с братом, Тао вцепился в него.

— Отвезешь меня, хорошо?

— Я? Да, конечно.

Бекхён опешил, когда Тао попытался за ним спрятаться, потому что сделать это было, ну, очень сложно, учитывая, что Хуан гораздо выше, а теперь ещё и объемней. Крис закатил глаза, отступая в сторону. Воспользовавшись этим, омега прошмыгнул в коридор и на третьей крейсерской скорости, таща на буксире Бека, скрылся в конце коридора.

Проводив их взглядом, Минсок тихо выдохнул:

— Вот и поговорили.

— Кстати…

Все обернулись к заговорившему Чанёлю, который сразу замолчав, размахнувшись, врезал Ифаню, заставив его отшатнуться и завалиться назад. Линь сердито воскликнул:

— Да что вы здесь творите! Это же больница! Здесь сплошь беременные омеги!

Потрясая рукой, Пак выдохнул:

— Прошу прощения. Дальше драки не будет. Не переживайте. Но это ему за дело. Нечего без объяснения бросать своих омег и друзей, пропадая без следа! — Чан посмотрел на Ву, поправлявшего челюсть, приходя в себя, — Ты как? Живой?

— Вроде да.

— Решишь ещё раз что-то такое учудить - сдерживаться не буду.

— Хорошо, я запомню.

Пару раз моргнув, Крис выпрямился и, взяв себя в руки, задумчиво посмотрел на Гэн Синя. Врач так же рассматривал Ифаня.

Чувствуя, что они лишние, Минсок прокашлялся, подхватывая под руку Чонде.

— Раз уж Тао уехал, думаю, нам здесь делать больше нечего. Всем пока!

Покинув кабинет, Кимы прикрыли за собой дверь, оставляя в помещении трех альф. Повисшее молчание затягивалось и Чанёль, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку, махнул рукой в сторону Криса.

— А это собственно отец малышей. Ву Ифань, истинный Тао, но… у них немного сложные взаимоотношения, как вы поняли.

Гэн Синь оглядел Криса с неодобрением, а затем вернулся за свой стол.

— Я в курсе, кто он такой. Линь Гэн Синь, врач Тао и его друг.

Ифань хмуро сощурился.

— Это же с вами он был тогда в свадебном салоне?

— Да. Помогал с подготовкой свадьбы. Они дружат с моей женой.

Крис немного растерялся.

— С женой? Он не за вас собрался выходить замуж?

Линь с полным непониманием посмотрел на Ву, а затем на Пака, будто спрашивая у него пояснения, но Чанёль выглядел не менее растерянным.

— Вообще-то Тао собирался выйти замуж за вас, если вы были не в курсе.

Теперь растерянным выглядел Ифань.

— Но вы выбирали вместе ему кольцо! Я же видел вас!

Гэн Синь оперся локтем на стол, подперев подбородок, глядя на Криса как на душевнобольного.

— Давайте вы для начала присядете. Не знаю, что вы видели, но мы с Тао только друзья. Не более.

Начиная сердиться, Ву прошел к столу, опустившись на стул по другую сторону от врача. Чанёль недолго думая занял место рядом с другом. Хотелось надеяться, что они в кой-то веки со всем разберутся.

— Я видел, как вы выходили с Тао из ювелирного магазина и обнимались. Скажете, этого не было?!

— Ах, это. Ну, за это прошу прощения, — доктор смутился, — Я не силен в оформлении праздников, а Тао в этом деле профессионал и очень меня выручил. Мы покупали обручальные кольца для свадьбы, и я просто не удержался, чтобы не обнять его в благодарность.

Врач улыбнулся воспоминаниям, а затем печально взглянул на серьезного альфу.

— Тогда Тао сказал, что на самом деле неважно, какое кольцо ты даришь своей паре, главное это чувства, что ты испытываешь. Чаще он говорил в такие моменты о вас с ним.

Крис насупился, мрачно нахмурившись. Слова врача подтачивали его уверенность, но мало ли что он может сказать, чтобы скрыть факт измены.

— Допустим, я поверю, что между вами с Тао ничего не было, но что вы скажете про остальные запахи? Может это даже не мои дети! Я и сейчас чувствую эти посторонние запахи.

Чанёль и Гэн Синь переглянулись и одновременно повели носами.

— Крис, ты о чем? — Пак первым не выдержал.

Обернувшись к другу, Ифань зло рявкнул.

— Я говорю о тех альфах, с кем он развлекался! Ты тоже скажешь, что не чувствуешь эти запахи: шоколад с ликером и булочки с корицей и яблоками!

— Э-э… нет. Не чувствую. Крис, Тао пахнет только собой и немного тобой.

— Да нет же!

— Феноменально!!!

Осекшись, Ву и Пак повернулись к ошарашенно глядевшему на Криса Линю.

— Что?

— Знаете, если это то, что я думаю, то такой случай один на миллион. Серьезно!

— Да в чем дело?! — Ифань начал раздражаться.

— Видите ли, — Гэн Синь выглядел неимоверно оживленным и взволнованным, придвигаясь ближе к столу, — Обычно запах появляется у детей в первый год жизни, реже это возможно на 8-9 месяце беременности. Но есть единичные случаи, когда отцы способны почувствовать детей в утробе в самом начале беременности. Такое происходит только среди одной из тысяч истинных пар, если не реже. Ученые до сих пор спорят о причинах этого, но считается, что это что-то вроде утерянного у большинства инстинкта, оставшегося от предков с древнейших времен. Раньше, когда омега беременел, альфа чувствовал малыша первым, чтобы проявлять больше внимания к своей паре. Ребёнок как бы заявлял, что его папа становится более уязвимым и нуждается в заботе. Все-таки в те времена выживали не многие и омеги с детьми предельно зависели от альф, — врач потер подбородок, продолжив, будто для себя, — Наверное, это из-за его плохого самочувствия и переутомления в то время? И тот обморок. Интересно.

Пока Линь рассуждал о природе возникновения подобного случая, Крис глядел пустым взглядом перед собой, укладывая полученную информацию у себя в голове. Чанёль тоже переваривал сказанное врачом, неуверенно в итоге уточнив:

— То есть, Ифань приревновал своего омегу к детям?

Возвращаясь к реальности, врач со вздохом неуверенно кивнул.

— Получается, что так.

Застонав, Крис уронил голову, упираясь локтями в колени и вцепляясь пальцами в волосы.

— Господи. Он же меня теперь не простит никогда.

— Да ладно, Ифань, Тао любит тебя.

Пак попытался ободрить друга, хотя, по сути, был с ним согласен. Все-таки Хуан избегал разговоров об истинном все это время. Да и недавняя реакция говорила о многом.

— Шанс есть всегда, — Линь вновь задумался, — К тому же, если это работает на вас, значит должно работать и на него.

— Что ещё-то? — Крис приподнял голову с отчаяньем глядя на врача.

— Просто обычно такие омеги особенно зависимы от своей пары. Можно сказать их узы крепче, чем у остальных. Хотя случай с разрывом при этом, наверняка первый за всю историю.

— Спасибо. Вы меня успокоили.

Ву помрачнел, получив за это осуждающий взгляд от Гэн Синя.

— Я сейчас больше на стороне детей, а не вашей или Тао. Я не говорил ему, чтобы не волновать лишний раз, он и так трясется и боится их потерять. Но я не зря настаивал на том, чтобы оставить его в больнице. Мне хочется сделать ещё ряд анализов. На начальном этапе обмороки возможны, все-таки организм перестраивается, чтобы обеспечивать всем необходимым не только омегу, но и малышей. Но то, что он теряет сознание сейчас, вызывает опасения. К тому же он живет один и далеко от города, было бы лучше, если бы за ним кто-то присматривал и мог оказать первую помощь в случае необходимости.

— В смысле далеко живет?

Ву оглянулся к Чанёлю, поспешно пояснившему:

— Он переехал в старую квартиру родителей, за город.

Ифань потер лоб.

— Он все равно меня не подпустит к себе. Вы же видели.

— Пусть это будет нечестно, но может, стоит сыграть на его природной реакции на вас? Только не заставляйте его переживать лишний раз. Иначе он действительно может потерять детей.

Крис невесело усмехнулся:

— В том-то и проблема, что с самого начала у нас не получается общаться спокойно.

— Значит, самое время научиться, — Гэн Синь серьезно взглянул на Ву, — А сейчас у меня начинается прием, поэтому вам придется покинуть кабинет.

Скрипнув стулом, Ифань поднялся.

— Спасибо. До свидания!

Развернувшись, Крис покинул кабинет, за спиной слыша прощание Чанёля и врача. Пак нагнал его уже в коридоре. Он не приставал с расспросами, шагая рядом в молчании.

На улице к удивлению их ждали Сюмин и Чен. Заметив друзей, Чонде приблизился к ним, протянув Ву его сумку, слегка усмехаясь.

— Не могли уехать, иначе обвинил бы нас ещё в краже.

Крис покачал головой.

— Нет. Спасибо за помощь. И, Минсок, тебе отдельное спасибо!

Омега хмыкнул.

— Не обольщайся. Я не благотворительная организация, так что будешь должен. А теперь поехали, Чен. Я хочу салат из морепродуктов.

— Бегу!

Чонде поспешил к машине, открывая дверь для мужа, а затем поспешно забираясь в авто на место водителя.

Закинув сумку на плечо, Крис выдохнул в холодный воздух облако пара.

— Даже не верится. И у них все наладилось.

— Не грузись. У вас с Тао тоже все образуется.

— Чан, — Ифань повернулся к другу, сглатывая комок, — Ты не понимаешь. Я тогда полностью вышел из себя и столько ему наговорил. Даже он никогда не говорил мне настолько ужасные вещи. Столько гадостей, заставил оправдываться и даже не выслушал его, а после… ещё и ударил.

Лицо Пака мгновенно окаменело.

— Кажется, я не зря тебе врезал.

Ву опустил взгляд.

— Не зря. Не удивительно, что он теперь боится меня и готов сигануть из окна, чтобы сбежать подальше. Так о какой привязанности может идти речь? Я не знаю, что делать. Одно мое присутствие уже заставит его волноваться.

Простонав, Крис развернулся и приложился лбом к ближайшему столбу, заставив Чанёля вздрогнуть.

— Так, для начала успокойся, ладно? Ломать голову о столб точно не вариант. Надо думать. Ты, конечно, наломал дров, но меня же Бек простил, когда я накосячил. И Мин простил Чена. Так что не все ещё потеряно.

— Вот только никто из вас не поднимал руку на своего беременного омегу, а я отличился.

Задумавшись, Ифань помрачнел. Помолчав, Пак осторожно заговорил:

— Я не буду оправдывать тебя или осуждать. Твой поступок останется на твоей совести, но… ему не хватало тебя, Крис. Мы были рядом. Но он нуждается в тебе сильнее, чем в ком-то другом. Просто, ты не видел его в эти месяцы.

Ву нахмурился ещё сильнее. Подумав, Чанёль добавил:

— Хотя, что с тобой сделают Джун и Сяомин, когда узнают, что ты вернулся, боюсь представить.

Ифань потер сзади шею.

— Ну, будь что будет. Дай мне новый адрес Тао. У него прежний номер?

— Нет, — запустив руку в карман, Пак вынул собственный гаджет, листая список контактов, — Поедешь к нему?

— Пока не знаю.

Достав собственный телефон, Крис переписал номер Хуана и внес его новый адрес. Закончив, Ву скривился.

— Чувствую, это будет покруче, чем в начале.

Чанёль склонил голову на бок.

— Могу только пожелать тебе удачи. Не представляю, что из этого выйдет.

— Удача мне не помешает. Я отправлю тебе свой новый номер.

— Ловлю на слове. И не думай, что если я с тобой так разговариваю, то это значит, что я тебе простил тот факт, что ты свалил по-английски, не прощаясь.

Ифань впервые за день улыбнулся.

— Я учту это. Прости. Мне повезло с таким другом как ты.

— Вот-вот, так что не вынуждай меня опять тебя за что-то бить, а то у тебя не лицо, а кирпич. До сих пор кулак болит. И мы с тобой ещё о многом поговорим, но сейчас мне пора на работу. Кстати, ты вернешься в компанию?

— Вряд ли, хотя ты мне кое о чем напомнил. Нужно позвонить одному человеку, пока меня не уволили.

— Кому это?

— Расскажу в следующий раз, ок?

Чанёль скривился, но махнул рукой.

— Ладно. Тогда до встречи.

— Пока!

Ещё раз окинув с головы до ног друга, Пак направился на парковку. Ключи Бекхён у него не забрал, а значит, вероятнее всего повез Тао на такси.

* * *

Тао до сих пор не может поверить — Ифань вернулся. И что теперь делать? Он ведь совсем не ожидал этого. Да у него внутри все до сих пор сжимается от ужаса при мыслях об этом. Хуже всего то, что стоило ему почувствовать запах чайного дерева, как внутри все растаяло, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заплакать от радости. Но он обещал себе, что не простит его! И именно это внушало страх. Если он тут же бросится в объятия альфы, вдруг Крис вновь привяжет его к себе и бросит? Нет! Такое нельзя допустить! Теперь он должен в первую очередь думать о малышах. А если Ву поступит так и с ними? Для омеги была невыносима сама мысль, что его мальчикам их отец может разбить сердечки. Плевать, если ему будет больно, но видеть, как страдают его крохи? Ни за что!

В дверь настойчиво позвонили. Хуан оглянулся, посмотрев на часы. Начало десятого. Кого так поздно могло принести? Бекхён давно уехал, а гостей он не ждал, особенно на ночь глядя.

Звонок повторно разнесся по квартире.

Насторожившись, Тао прошел в коридор. Городок маленький, преступников в целом нет. Может это родители, узнав, что Крис вернулся, примчались проведать его. Это похоже на правду. Вряд ли кто-то ещё мог приехать к нему. Ву его адрес не знает, а ребята ему вряд ли дадут его.

Застыв у входа в квартиру, Хуан тяжело выдохнул, открыв дверь, и тут же сдавленно пискнул, потянув её обратно на себя, но куда ему тягаться с альфой.

— Не самое гостеприимное приветствие.

Крис упрямо потянул дверь на себя, вынуждая омегу выпустить ручку и попятиться назад.

— Что? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Пройдя внутрь, Ифань закрыл дверь, опустив на пол дорожную сумку.

— Твой врач сказал, что за тобой нужен присмотр. Поэтому я приехал.

— Чего? Гэн Синь? Он не мог сказать тебе мой адрес или… мог?

Тао судорожно пытался понять, как Линю такая глупость в голову пришла?! Но ведь кто-то же сдал его этому альфе! Ответ тут же пришел в голову с воспоминанием об ушастом улыбчивом альфе, заставив Хуана сердито зашипеть.

— Чанёль! Ну, я ему устрою! — взяв себя в руки, пытаясь не трястись как перепуганный кролик, Тао, подогревая в себе злость, возмущенно выпалил, — Можешь не утруждать себя. Я сам со всем справлюсь!

Ифань внезапно притих, задумчиво и виновато смотря на живот омеги.

— Двое альф, значит.

Хуан готов был расплакаться, но сдерживаясь, запахнул края светлого кардигана.

— Тебя не касается. Это МОИ дети! И я сам их воспитаю!

— Нет, Тао, это НАШИ дети. И теперь я буду за вами присматривать, нравится тебе это или нет. И так, где я буду спать?

От такого заявления, Хуан даже задохнулся от возмущения, забыв о слезах и расстройстве, а Крис, как ни в чем не бывало, разувшись, прошел в квартиру, осматриваясь.

Вот только спокойствие его было видимым, потому что он сам был на взводе, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, чтобы не прижать к себе парня. Теперь ему придется заново с нуля начинать добиваться доверия омеги. Но второй раз он не может допустить одну и ту же ошибку, к тому же, если он оплошает, то потеряет не только своего омегу, но и сыновей, а уж они точно не виноваты в глупости родителей.

Зайдя на кухню, Ву огляделся и замер, увидев на холодильнике снимок узи с двумя крохами. Не в силах отвести взгляд, Ифань подошел ближе. Пожалуй, только теперь он окончательно понял — ОН БУДЕТ ОТЦОМ!!!

Счастливая улыбка расползлась по лицу альфы. Из прихожей послышался недовольный вопль, вернувшего себе способность говорить Тао.

— Где спать?! На коврике у двери!!!

Крис мысленно хмыкнул. Во всяком случае, из квартиры его, похоже, выгонять не собираются, а это уже хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фантосмия - обонятельные галлюцинации.


	42. Любой ценой

_Моё сердце облилось бы кровью ради того,_

_Чтобы показать тебе…_

_Что я буду первым, кто попросит прощенья._

_Первым, кто признается в своей глупости._

_Почему я всегда довожу до этого?_

_Я зря стараюсь, или ты всё ещё хочешь_

_Пойти со мной к алтарю?_

_(James Blunt — The Only One)_

Тао просыпается от шума и легкого толчка. Со стоном открыв глаза, он хмурится, чувствуя ещё один, и опускает руку на живот.

— Да, да. Я уже проснулся. Что это вы вдруг так разошлись?

По квартире разносится сердитый крик:

— Пусти меня! Я его прикончу! Совсем страх потерял!!!

Дети вновь начинают толкаться, будто подпинывая папу пойти и разобраться, кто это не дает им спать. Конечно, пока они ещё маленькие, их движения слабые, но все равно ощутимые.

Встав с постели, Хуан выходит из комнаты, бормоча под нос: «Иду я уже, иду!».

В гостиной его ожидает миниатюра «Остаться в живых». Ифань в трусах и майке, выставив перед собой руки, пытается вставить хоть слово, пока Джун с суровым рыком вырывается из рук державшего его за шкирку Сяомина. Сам альфа-Хуан пока не предпринимал никаких действий, недобро поглядывая на Ву, выбирая вероятно между вариантом вышвырнуть Криса из окна, спустить по лестнице или придумать что-нибудь похуже.

— Пожалуйста, давайте хотя бы спокойно поговорим!

— Я тебе сейчас так поговорю! — Джун сощурился, на мгновение притихнув, и снова рванулся, едва не вырвавшись из рук мужа, — Тебе никакой врач после этого не поможет!

Ифань попятился, едва не упав, запнувшись за край ковра.

— Брейк! Разошлись по углам!

— Тао! — Джун развернулся к омеге, стоявшему в коридоре меж комнатами, — Что он здесь делает?

Со вздохом входя в гостиную и кивая на одеяло на диване, парень произнес:

— Ночевал. А вы, между прочим, своим шумом мальчишек напугали.

Омега погладил живот с притихшими детьми. Джун виновато опустил плечи, тихо шепнув Сяомину.

— Ладно. Отпусти. Я успокоился.

Альфа разжал руки, не отводя пристального взгляда от Ву. Заспано потерев глаза, Тао, понимая, что как хозяину дома ему следует хоть немного разрулить данную ситуацию, произнес:

— Давайте переберемся на кухню и там спокойно поговорим. Без кровопролития.

Оглядев троицу взглядом, парень, убедившись, что инцидент временно исчерпан, направился на кухню. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно с Крисом наедине, но присутствие родителей слегка успокаивало, правда, вариант, чтобы они покалечили Ифаня, он не рассматривал. Как бы ни было, он оставался его истинным и мысль, что альфе причинят вред, делала больно и омеге. Логичнее всего было бы выгнать Ву, потому что запах чайного дерева за ночь успел распространиться по квартире, заполонив собой каждый её уголок. Хуану чудилось, что и он сам пропитался его ароматом насквозь. К несчастью для себя, Тао понимал, что выгонять альфу надо было ещё после того, как Крис только переступил порог его квартиры. Теперь же момент был упущен. Несмотря на тревогу, беспокойство и страх от присутствия истинного, омегу страшила мысль, что альфа покинет его, оставив в одиночестве. Его разрывали двоякие чувства, и на какую сторону склониться, он не мог определить, все более загоняя себя в тупик.

Зайдя на кухню, Тао принялся вынимать продукты, готовя завтрак. Сяомин и Джун вошли следом за ним о чем-то шепотом ругаясь. Придя к какому-то соглашению, они уселись за стол.

— Тао, послушай. Конечно, это твое дело прощать его или нет. Но тебе не кажется, что это решение могло быть поспешным?

— У меня нет намерения его прощать.

— Тогда почему он здесь?

Хуан поднял взгляд от разделочной доски, где начал нарезать вишневый рулет, задумчиво склонив голову на бок.

— Наверное, все дело в том, что он продал свою квартиру и ему негде жить?

Озадаченно-растерянный взгляд омеги вводил родителей в недоумение. Тао будто даже не понимал о чем речь.

— Если хочешь, я могу выгнать его.

Сяомин помрачнел, сжав руки в кулаки. Тао нахмурился, посмотрев на дядю гневным взглядом.

— Я сам скажу ему уйти, если что.

Альфа огорошено застыл. Злость омеги стала для него неожиданностью, да и сам парень озадаченно выпрямился. С какой стати он взялся защищать Ву? Чертова истинность! Опустив голову, Тао, точно извиняясь, тише произнес:

— Мы сами разберемся. Не вмешивайтесь, пожалуйста.

— Тао, ты уверен?

Джун встревоженно смотрел на парня. Старшего подмывало сорваться с места и накостылять Крису, потому что он отлично помнил слезы их мальчика и его напуганный вид, когда он узнал о беременности, да и про пощечину старший омега не забыл.

Парень несколько секунд сомневался, потому что было бы проще, позволь он родителям выдворить Ифаня, но что-то внутри не давало это сделать, и он молча кивнул. Джун недовольно засопел носом, но сдержался, спросив:

— И что он сказал? Каковы его намерения?

— Я буду заботиться о Тао и детях.

Хуаны посмотрел в сторону дверей. Ифань, одевшись в джинсы и рубашку, вошел в кухню.

— А Тао это хочет? — Джун, смерив Ву мрачным взглядом, перевел его, как и альфы, на беременного.

Насупившись, парень сквозь зубы проворчал:

— Тао хочет поесть сам и накормить своих детей, а выносом мозга займемся позднее.

Родителей такой ответ не устроил, но самого Тао это решение удовлетворило. Кивнув себе, он обильно намазал рулет майонезом, с упоением принявшись есть. Джун и Сяомин от такого зрелища покривились, а Крис, шокировано распахнув глаза, встревоженно спросил:

— А это не вредно?

Тао сморщил нос, фыркнув:

— Тебя спросить забыл!

Ифань озадачено потер лоб. Он все ещё не знал, как ему обращаться с омегой. Накануне, после своего недолгого ворчания, Хуан, сердито топая, забрал из кухни две пачки крекеров и упаковку сока, после чего сбежал в спальню, запершись там. В общем, нормально поговорить у них не получилось. Сделать это сейчас не позволяли родители Тао, потому что было бы лучше, чтобы они обсудили все наедине.

— Так и будешь стоять в дверях, буравя меня взглядом? — вскинув взгляд, омега сердито зашипел, — Может уже сядешь? Холодильник не заперт, если что!..

Было заметно, что Тао хотел сказать что-то ещё, но замолк, бросив взгляд на родителей.

Сяомин сердито постучал пальцами по столу, а затем поднялся.

— Твой телефон все ещё недоступен. Не забудь его включить.

Парень поджал губы.

— Он сломался. Я уронил его, и он попал под машину.

— Тогда я куплю тебе новый и привезу.

— Не надо, Сяомин. Я сам куплю в понедельник. Все равно в город поеду.

— Уверен, что все будет нормально?

Альфа многозначительно посмотрел на Ифаня, который, налив себе чаю, скромно устроился в углу.

Крис все ещё ждал момент, когда Сяомин ему врежет и то, что этого не произошло до сих пор — настораживало. Даже Джун явно жаждал мести, к которой он бы давно приступил, если бы не слова Тао.

На вопрос альфы парень не ответил, потому что не знал, что сказать. Да и когда у них по факту с Ву отношения были в статусе «нормальные»?

Сяомин подождал ещё несколько секунд, а после нехотя обратился к мужу:

— Идем, Джун.

— Но…

— Идем.

Старший омега сердито нахмурился, но послушно встал следом за супругом. Перед тем как уйти, Сяомин подошел к Ифаню, наклоняясь и произнося шепотом:

— Я бы тебя прибил за его слёзы, но это лишь сильнее ранит Тао. Поэтому я рискну и дам тебе ещё одну попытку, но другого шанса у тебя не будет. И повторных ошибок никто не простит. Только посмей причинить ему вред, из-под земли достану!

Выпрямившись, мужчина вышел из кухни, попутно прихватив за руку мужа.

Тао опустил голову ниже, стараясь не смотреть на истинного. Как только входная дверь хлопнула, Крис, выждав с минуту, придвинулся ближе к столу.

— Прости. Следовало разобраться во всем с самого начала. То, что я тогда сказал…

— Зачем ты приехал? — вскинув голову, омега оборвал слова альфы.

— Чтобы заботиться о тебе и детях.

— И с чего ты взял, что нам нужна твоя забота?

Глядя в глаза омеги, Ву, как и накануне, видит в них страх и смятение вместе с тоской.

— Потому что я твой альфа. Твоя истинная пара.

Хуан горько усмехнулся.

— Да, я помню, что тебе противна даже мысль обо мне, как о своем омеге.

— Тао, я наговорил много лишнего. Но я совсем так не думаю. Просто… я чувствую запах наших детей. Но откуда я мог знать, что ты беременный и пропитавший тебя запах альф принадлежит им? Я думал, ты изменяешь мне. Давай оставим это в прошлом. Я же не напоминаю тебе, как ты отвергал меня в начале нашего знакомства.

Тао нахмурился, явно пропустив мимо ушей часть с извинениями, уловив только одно:

— Чем они пахнут?

— У одного запах шоколада с ликером, а второй пахнет булочками с корицей и яблоками.

Омега легонько улыбнулся, коснувшись живота кончиками пальцев.

— Вот как.

Крис взбудоражено наблюдал за действиями своей пары.

— А можно… мне тоже?

Ифань протянул руку к парню, но тот отстранился, угрюмо насупившись.

— Нет! Это мои дети! Тебе нельзя их трогать!

— Но мы оба их родители!

— Нет никаких мы! И поторопись найти себе квартиру. Здесь не так много места для четверых человек.

— Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я уехал?

— Да!

— Вот значит как. Но, во-первых, перестань врать, я уверен, что ты скучал по мне. Во-вторых, я все равно никуда не уеду!

— Пф! Ты и до этого разорялся, что всегда будешь рядом, но это не помешало тебе сбежать, буквально растворившись в воздухе.

— Я уже сказал, что прошу прощения! Тао, давай не будем ссориться!

— Давай. Я согласен. Но тебе придется собрать вещи и уйти окончательно.

Поднявшись, омега направился к выходу. Вскочив следом, альфа бросился к нему, протянувшись, чтобы остановить. Но чего Ву никак не ожидал, это внезапная реакция Хуана. Заметив, что Ифань рванулся к нему, Тао дернулся, отшатываясь и цепляясь бедром за угол стола, теряя равновесие и заваливаясь набок. В ужасе распахнув глаза, омега обхватил живот руками, чтобы не ударить. Буквально вцепившись в руку Хуана выше локтя, Крис потянул его на себя, не давая упасть и слегка приобнимая. Ву закладывает уши от бешено колотящегося сердца. Если уж он так напуган, то, что говорить о Тао, который практически оцепенел. Восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, Крис шепотом произнес:

— Ты меня боишься?

Впервые омега посмотрел на него полным решимости взглядом, серьезным и сосредоточенным.

— Я не дам тебе навредить моим детям. Не моя вина, что я твоя пара. Делай что хочешь, но не вздумай заставить их страдать!

— Тао, я никогда не причиню им вред. Как и тебе.

Подняв руку, парень легонько похлопал себя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, с неприязнью выдыхая:

— Разумеется. В прошлом ты был в этом крайне убедителен!

— Я сожалею об этом. Правда.

— Может быть. Но я не смогу забыть этого. Мне все равно на себя, так как не привыкать быть битым. Но своих детей я в обиду не дам. Они никогда не встретятся с тем, с чем пришлось столкнуться мне. Ты сделал свой выбор, уехав. А я делаю свой, отпуская тебя.

— Я не собираюсь уходить.

— Без разницы.

Сдвинув брови к переносице, Тао сердито сощурился и, развернувшись, вышел из кухни. Крис потер лоб. Из-за одной глупости Хуан теперь уверен, что он не способен держать себя в руках, и сможет навредить их детям. И как донести до омеги, что он любит их малышей. Да, он до последнего не верил в то, что парень носит крох под сердцем, но теперь все совсем иначе.

Вернувшись за стол, альфа заканчивает с завтраком, параллельно рассматривая снимок на холодильнике. Им стоит наладить отношения до родов, а то мало ли что придет Тао в голову, он вполне может в дальнейшем запретить ему видеться с сыновьями.

Убрав за собой посуду, Ву проходит обратно в гостиную, оглядываясь. Вчера он не осматривался, потому что слишком устал. Утро в Мадриде, бессонные 12 часов в самолете и день в Сеуле: в итоге, почти сутки без сна. Даже особенно расстилать постель сил не было и, найдя в шкафу старое одеяло, он завалился на диван, укрываясь им и мгновенно отключаясь.

Теперь же у него было достаточно времени, чтобы осмотреться. В гостиной в центре комнаты размещался диван. Меж двух окон на стене телевизор. У стен с проходами в прихожую и коридор, ведущий к комнатам, напротив друг друга, шкафы. Один из них закрытый, в нем Крис и нашел то самое одеяло. Так же там лежат старая одежда и несколько составленных друг на друга коробок. Второй шкаф представляет собой стеллаж. Полки заставлены книгами, журналами, фигурками, рисунками, стаканчиками с различными карандашами, красками и ластиками. К удивлению Ифаня на одной из полок лежат несколько альбомов с плотной обложкой. Пролистывая их, альфа улыбается, полагая, что это рисовал кто-то из родителей Тао. В альбоме есть пейзажи, натюрморты, портреты. Но что сильнее всего трогает это портреты маленького мальчишки смеющегося, играющего в игрушки, рисующего, сидящего на руках у молодого мужчины.

Ифань листает альбом, заканчивающийся не дойдя до середины на наброске с цветами. Вернув его на полку, альфа просматривает ещё несколько альбомов, в которых уже не рисунки, а фотографии. Их оказывается всего три. Отложив их, чтобы осмотреть позднее, Ву решает оглядеть и остальные комнаты, а затем вернуться к ним.

В коридорчике одна дверь ведет в туалетную комнату, а потому мало интересует Криса. За правой остро чувствуется запах Тао — туда Ифань не рискует заглядывать: это личная территория омеги. За последней дверью комната без мебели. В углу составлены семь коробок, а на стенах с желтоватыми выцветшими обоями с пандами развешаны рисунки. Было заметно, что сделаны они недавно. На всех была изображена комната с различным оформлением и меблировкой.

Увлекшись рассматриванием набросков дизайна помещения, Ву пропускает момент, когда Тао выходит из своей комнаты. Видя, что дверь напротив распахнута, Хуан проходит ближе, недовольно хмурясь.

— Что ты здесь забыл?

Вздрагивая, альфа оборачивается, улыбаясь.

— Просто хотел осмотреться. Твоя работа? — кивок в сторону рисунков.

— Тебе какая разница? Все равно скоро съедешь.

— Так хочешь меня выселить?

Неспешно Ифань приближается к омеге.

— Я просто защищаю своих детей и свой дом!

Останавливаясь напротив истинного, Крис выгибает бровь.

— От меня? Согласись, Тао, это нелепо. Я твой альфа и отец наших детей. Ты от меня не избавишься.

— Хочешь поспорить? — Хуан сердито цедит сквозь зубы, прячась за своими колючками от пристального взгляда своей пары, хотя щеки предательски покрывает легкий румянец.

— Эта песня хороша, начинай сначала? По-моему, ты отлично знаешь, насколько я упрямый. Ты примешь меня в любом случае, и мы будем вместе!

— Второй раз я на это не куплюсь!

Делая ещё несколько шагов, вставая вплотную к омеге, альфа тихо выдыхает, заставляя Тао задержать дыхание.

— Ты же любишь меня, так почему продолжаешь упрямиться? У нас через пару месяцев родятся чудесные малыши. Им нужен отец, а тебе муж. Я нужен вам, а вы мне. Тао, я все ещё хочу, чтобы мы поженились. Я безумно люблю вас: тебя и наших сыновей!

От этих слов у Хуана голова идет кругом, разум мутнеет от близости, любимый аромат пьянит, а чарующий взгляд подчиняет. Тао с готовностью прикрывает глаза, когда Крис склоняется к нему, намереваясь поцеловать. Легкий толчок изнутри приводит парня в чувства. Омега, отшатываясь, упирается рукой в чужую грудь, отодвигаясь.

— Стоять! Даже не думай! Повторно это не пройдет!

— Врешь ведь! Признайся, скучал по мне?

Хуан хмурится, дуя губы. Ни в чем признаваться он не собирается, да он чуть не умер от тоски и боли, а Ифань говорит это с улыбкой, явно насмехаясь. Омега корит себя, что едва не поддался и не потянулся к альфе за поцелуем.

— Ни капельки!

Улыбка Ву становится печальней, а голос звучит на грани слышимости.

— А я безумно скучал. Не было ни дня, когда бы я о тебе не думал. Мне жаль, что оставив моих мальчиков, я причинил вам столько боли и страданий. Я, правда, раскаиваюсь в этом и хочу исправить.

Тао поджимает губы, пока на глазах выступают слезы. Сжимая зубы, он отчаянно трясет головой.

— Нет. Больше я тебе не поверю. Ни за что!

Разворачиваясь, Хуан спешит закрыться обратно в комнате, забывая, зачем выходил, но Крис оказывается проворней, догоняя и обнимая со спины, привлекая к себе.

— Это невыносимо, адски больно, правда? Тао, я тысячу раз пожалел, что уехал. Не мог дышать без тебя, видел тебя во сне каждую ночь. Засыпал и просыпался, думая о тебе, каждый день ловил себя на мыслях о том, как нам было хорошо вместе. Пусть не долго, но это было лучшее время.

Капли, срываясь с ресниц, падают на ладони Ифаня. Опустив голову, омега молчит с минуту, а после поднимает руки, убирая с себя ладони альфы. Отходя к своей комнате, Тао оборачивается, покрасневшими глазами глядя на Ву.

— Но за все время ты не вернулся и даже не позвонил. Ты не выслушал меня, когда я хотел с тобой поговорить. Да, теперь я понимаю, что тоже виноват. Не хотел напрягать тебя и тревожить лишний раз. Я слишком привык справляться со всем в одиночку, и по привычке молчал о том, что мне было плохо и нездоровилось. Ты уставал, и мне не хотелось нагружать тебя своими проблемами. Я хотел быть твоим мужем. …И тот венок. Примеряя его, я думал о нашей свадьбе. Я постоянно думал о ней. Собирался попросить тебе после слияния заняться подготовкой, чтобы провести церемонию в ноябре. Но не успел. Оказался не нужен. Теперь же твое место занято, — парень опустил руку на живот, — Главное место у них. Больше я не стану думать об истинности. Сегодня ты говоришь что любишь, а завтра тебе может вновь все надоесть. Я больше не хочу терять кого-либо. А главное, своих детей. Поэтому не заставляй меня нервничать. Хочешь жить здесь, пока не найдешь другую квартиру, пожалуйста. Но на большее не надейся!

Закончив говорить, Хуан захлопнул дверь. Тяжело выдохнув, Крис приваливается к дверному косяку. Кажется, добежав до финишной черты, он развернулся и убежал обратно на старт. Ифань не собирается сдаваться и отступать, но Тао прав, теперь Ву нужно действовать осторожней и аккуратней. Все-таки от состояния омеги зависит не только здоровье малышей, но и их жизнь. И если по его вине с ними, не дай Бог, что-то случится, тогда о прощение можно забыть. Да и он сам тогда навсегда себя возненавидит.

* * *

Тао выходит минут через сорок. Все-таки забаррикадироваться в собственной комнате не лучшая идея. Да и вообще, это его квартира! Ифань, сидя на диване, рассматривает альбом с фотографиями. Услышав за спиной шаги, он оглядывается на Хуана, направлявшегося в прихожую.

— Ты куда-то уходишь?

— Нужно купить продукты. Я хотел взять их ещё в четверг, но не вовремя попал в больницу. А вчера было не до этого.

Крис подрывается с места, спеша следом.

— Я с тобой.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Тебе нельзя носить тяжести, зато прогулка на свежем воздухе пойдет на пользу.

Тао недовольно цокает, продолжая одеваться, не глядя на собиравшегося Ву. Он накидывает пальто, спеша на выход, не намереваясь ждать альфу. Ифань ворчит под нос: «Вот же вредный!», — и подхватывая с полки шарф, торопится следом. Омега едва не перепрыгивает через ступени, спеша оказаться подальше от природной пары, но Крис очень скоро его нагоняет, стоит Хуану выскочить из подъезда. Поймав истинного за руку, Ву разворачивает его к себе, сурово хмурясь.

— У тебя совесть есть?

— Что ещё?! — сердито сдвигая брови, Тао исподлобья глядит на Криса, привычно закрывая живот, будто пряча.

— Если о себе не думаешь, подумай о мальчиках. Не хватало, чтобы вы простудились! — делая шаг ближе к омеге, альфа застегивает пуговицы пальто, а затем наматывает шарф ему на шею, — Так-то лучше. И не бегай по лестнице!

— Сам разберусь!

— Разберешься, разумеется. Но я за тобой присмотрю. Итак, где здесь магазин?

Опуская ниже голову, Хуан отворачивается, продолжая свой путь, но уже не бежит сломя голову. Он тихо млеет от запаха чайного дерева, утыкаясь носом в шарф. Некоторые вещи не меняются даже со временем и любимый аромат, как и прежде, успокаивает, умиротворяет и вместе с тем придает сил, снимая любую боль, прогоняя тревоги. Ифань с легкой улыбкой идет позади, наблюдая, с каким наслаждением Тао вдыхает его запах, прикрывая глаза, в итоге едва не врезавшись в столб, зазевавшись.

— Аккуратнее! — быстро оказываясь рядом, Крис подхватывает омегу под локоток, — Давай лучше так. Тогда ты ни во что не врежешься и не упадешь.

— Нет! Я сам справлюсь!

Упрямо убрав руку, Хуан продолжает идти вперед, стараясь больше не отвлекаться на такой приятный и притягательный запах. Не удержавшись, Ву тихо посмеивается.

— Если он тебе так нравится, можешь забрать насовсем.

— Вот ещё!

Тао хотел бы отказаться, но такая перспектива слишком заманчива и до невозможности искушает, заставляя щеки краснеть совсем не от холода. Подумав, омега неуверенно произносит, чуть растягивая слова:

— Только если он тебе не нужен. Я верну, как куплю себе другой.

— Договорились.

Улыбка на лице Ифаня становится шире, потому что в прихожей у Тао на полке сложено минимум три шарфа, но альфа уверен, что «покупка» затянется надолго и лучше приобрести шарф самому себе, либо забрать один из принадлежащих омеге, раз он все равно их не носит.

Хуан первым заходит в магазин, подхватывая корзинку для продуктов и Ву, зашедшему следом, приходится её отбирать почти с боем. К счастью или нет, но после фразы: «Отдай, а то поцелую!», — омега отшатывается от корзины с таким видом, будто в ней появились змеи. Альфе даже обидно, что истинный так реагирует на его слова. В молчании они проходят между стеллажей с продуктами. Тао внимательно рассматривает этикетки, вчитываясь, сверяя их между собой, а затем не глядя бросает назад, где Ву приходится их ловить. И не дай Бог, он отвлечется, и какая-нибудь банка разобьется об пол. Альфа даже начинает подозревать, что омега пытается его подловить, чтобы уличить хоть в чем-то и с чистой совестью позднее выдворить за порог. Но пока, пусть не без труда, Ифань справляется.

Подходя к кассе, выставляя продукты перед кассиром, Крис бросает Тао:

— Я расплачусь.

Хуан хочет возмутиться, но передумывает, кивая. Если есть шанс сохранить свои сбережения, он им воспользуется. Позднее деньги пригодятся для детей, особенно теперь, когда он не работает. Собственно по этой причине он и согласился с Бекхёном, чтобы оставить себе часть акций.

Расплатившись, альфа и омега в две руки складывают продукты в пакеты. Кассир, рассчитав их, отходит в сторону, обращаясь к выглянувшей из подсобки напарнице, громко шепча.

— А наш залетевший омежка, кажется, подцепил себе какого-то богатенького папочку. Надо же, этого альфу даже не смущает, что его парочка нагулял от кого-то детей.

Крис чувствует, как начинает закипать, поднимая голову и резко обрывая сплетника.

— Вы так хотите лишиться своей работы? Ещё хоть слово в сторону моего мужа и детей, и мне придется написать на вас жалобу руководству.

Парень и девушка кланяются, принося извинения. Подхватывая пакеты, Ифань оборачивается к Тао.

— Идем домой.

Хуан молчит до тех пор, пока они не оказываются на улице, отходя от магазина достаточно далеко.

— Как тебе такой бред в голову прийти мог? Муж?! Серьезно! Пусть болтают, что хотят! Теперь у них для этого будет больше повода! Чем ты вообще думал?!

— А что такого-то? Это мои дети! И мы поженимся, будь в этом уверен! С чего ты взял, что они будут сплетничать и дальше?

Омега прикладывает руку к лицу.

— Ты идиот?

— Да что не так?!

Тао поднимает вверх левую руку, демонстрируя пальцы.

— А тебя не смущает, что ни у тебя, ни у меня нет обручальных колец! Да и твой запах давно на мне не ощущается. И если ты не в курсе, мы живем в мире полном стереотипов. К сожалению, альфа с разнообразной личной жизнью вызывает меньше негатива, нежели омега, имеющий детей вне брака. Поэтому прекращай нести бредни, пока про меня по городу, что ещё хуже не начали говорить! Я не хочу становиться мишенью для едких комментариев за спиной.

— Хочешь сказать, о тебе так все говорят?

— Ну, не прямо все, хотя может быть. В любом случае меня это не интересует, но не хочется, чтобы в будущем мои дети могли услышать что-то нелицеприятное о своем папе.

— Почему тогда ты сюда вообще переехал?

Хуан опускает взгляд, отворачиваясь и продолжая идти в сторону дома, уходя от ответа.

— Переехал, да переехал. Какая разница. Я здесь вырос. Это единственное место, которое я по-настоящему ощущаю, как свой дом.

— А разве твоя квартира и дом Сяомина и Джуна тебе чужды?

Тао прячет руки в карманы, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Моя квартира слишком пуста, а дом Сяомина и Джуна принадлежит им. Но этот дом принадлежит мне. К тому же это единственное наследство, оставшееся от родителей.

Крис не развивает эту тему, потому что чувствует, что настоящая причина совсем другая, и все сказанное просто отговорки.

В квартире, едва Ифань относит сумки на кухню, Тао принимается раскладывать продукты в холодильник и по шкафчикам. Сев за стол, Ву наблюдает за перемещениями Хуана. Полностью опустошив пакет, оставив на столе упаковку грибов и спагетти, омега бросает на альфу угрюмый взгляд.

— Так и будешь здесь сидеть?

— А ты против?

— Это напрягает.

— Мне все равно нечем заняться.

— Можешь посмотреть телевизор.

— Не хочется.

— Почитай книги. В какой-то из коробок было несколько.

— Спасибо, но мне нравится здесь.

— Ты нарочно делаешь это, чтобы позлить меня?

— Нет. Я просто соскучился по своему омеге и хочу наверстать упущенное время.

— Чушь!!!

Альфа опустил голову, чуть покачав ей, а затем вновь воззрился на истинного.

— Что мне следует сделать, чтобы ты мне поверил?

Упершись ладонями в стол, Хуан нахмурился произнося по слогам.

— Ни-че-го.

Кажется, что ещё немного и меж их взглядами начнут сверкать молнии. Но будь воля Ву, он бы поднялся и, перегнувшись через стол, поцеловал своего Тао. Хотя такой шок вряд ли пошел бы ему на пользу, поэтому он только усмехается, произнося:

— Что ж, посмотрим. Помочь с готовкой?

— Сильнее всего ты поможешь, если не будешь мешаться.

— Ладно. Тогда последую твоему совету и почитаю.

Поднявшись из-за стола, Крис вышел из кухни, удалившись в дальнюю комнату. На самом деле книги его мало интересовали, но зато в голову прокралась одна любопытная идея, которую он хотел реализовать, надеясь, что это поможет уменьшить стену между ними.

В воскресенье альфа старается лишний раз не донимать омегу. Каждый занимается своими делами, хотя присутствие второй половины не дает нормально расслабиться.

* * *

— Я бы рекомендовал тебе чаще бывать на свежем воздухе. Насколько я помню, недалеко от твоего дома есть неплохой парк. И чтобы предотвратить приступы удушья, может вам пересесть на свой автомобиль? — Гэн Синь переводит взгляд с Тао на Криса, — раз твой истинный вернулся, он может возить тебя при необходимости. Самого тебя я бы за руль не пустил, но так тебе не придется трястись в автобусе, и удастся избежать повтора недавнего обморока.

Ву с некоторой растерянностью бросает взгляд на Хуана.

— Я согласен. Так будет проще. Но я свою машину продал, могу я воспользоваться твоей?

Омега хмурится, всем своим видом показывая — что он об этом думает, но нехотя соглашается.

— Хорошо. Тогда сегодня заберем её со стоянки.

— Вот и отлично. В остальном все в порядке. Соблюдай прежнюю диету и не забывай делать упражнения, — точно спохватившись, Линь быстро выдыхает, — Кстати, у нас набирают группу на занятия для будущих родителей. Присоединишься?

Насупливаясь, Тао хмурится.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему это?

Ифань недоуменно оборачивается к истинному. Он думал у Хуана вся подготовка к родам по пунктикам расписана, потому его попытка пойти на попятный кажется внезапной. Омега хмурится сильнее, пряча левую ладошку за правой, украдкой бросая взгляд на обручальное кольцо у Гэн Синя.

Ву опускает уголки губ, осознавая причины такого поведения. Несмотря на слова о том, что его не заботит чужое мнение, Тао остро воспринимает тот факт, что он не замужем. Да и запаха альфы на нем нет, что определенно не идет ему на пользу. При этом, из-за недоверия к своей паре, омега уже воспринимает себя как папу одиночку, и ему явно неприятна мысль, что на курсах для родителей он будет один в толпе счастливых парочек.

— Мы согласны. Запиши нас. Обоих.

От услышанного Хуан даже выпрямляется, ошеломленно глядя на Криса.

— Обоих? Ты собрался туда ходить?

— У нас, если ты не забыл — двойня. Поэтому уверен, что тебе потребуется помощь, чтобы справляться с малышами. К несчастью, я вырос в одиночестве. Соответственно опыт общения с детьми у меня, как у Чанёля, который, вероятно, пеленать и ухаживать за другими научился до того, как сам ходить начал, отсутствует. Так что буду учиться. Глядишь, может, в будущем ещё заведем.

Крис улыбается, а Тао смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, полными шока и недоверия.

— Что тебя так удивляет? Привыкай к мысли, что я остаюсь с тобой, — Хуан давится воздухом от возмущения, а Ифань обращается к наблюдавшему за ними Гэн Синю, — Когда начинаются эти занятия? Нам что-то нужно будет с собой взять?

— Занятия будут через неделю. Я уточню, что нужно, и сообщу позднее.

Благодарно кивнув, Ву уточняет.

— Если это все, мы пойдем?

— Да, конечно.

— Тогда, до встречи.

Подхватывая под руку все ещё зависающего Тао, Крис спешит на выход. Оттаивая только в коридоре, Хуан дергает рукой.

— Прекращай хватать меня за руки и таскать, как тебе вздумается! Я тебе что, собачка на коротком поводке?!

— Хорошо, не буду. Не сердись.

Ифань вымученно улыбается, ему очень хочется, чтобы у них все было как раньше, но не выходит. Тао обижен и недоверчив, и с этим надо что-то делать. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Съездим сейчас за машиной?

— Ладно.

Хуан кривится, поведение альфы кажется каким-то нелогичным и непредсказуемым. Тао даже не может предположить, о чем Ву думает, а потому всю дорогу до парковки возле их с Беком дома бросает в сторону истинного недоверчивые взгляды. Поскольку Паки в это время на работе, наведываться в гости нет смысла. Забрав из квартиры ключи, Тао нехотя передает их Ифаню.

Садиться на пассажирское сидение в собственный автомобиль, на котором не ездил уже пару месяцев — непривычно. Пристегиваясь, омега бросает на альфу серьезный взгляд.

— Только не сломай её.

— Ты же знаешь, я аккуратно вожу.

Омега поджимает губы, отворачиваясь к окну. Машина неспешно трогается с места. Помолчав несколько минут, Крис решил поднять тему, не дававшую ему покоя с выходных и вновь затронутую в больнице. Прокашлявшись, привлекая к себе внимание, альфа произнес:

— Я думаю, нам нужно узаконить наши отношения как можно скорее.

Медленно обернувшись, омега одарил истинного тяжелым взглядом выразительно заявлявшим: «Парень, ты совсем с головой не дружишь?», — а затем закатил глаза.

— С какой радости я должен выходить за тебя замуж? Разве я не ясно выразился, что все в прошлом?

— С этим я не согласен. В конце концов, у моих детей должна быть моя фамилия.

— Ха?! Ну, уж нет! У них будет фамилия Хуан.

— А я говорю, что они будут Ву!

— Ещё чего! У них будет моя фамилия!

Ифань усмехается.

— Конечно. Потому что у тебя тоже будет фамилия Ву!

Тао негодующе задохнулся, тут же выпаливая:

— Я не выйду за тебя замуж.

— Выйдешь!

— Разбежался! Даже не подумаю!

— Не упрямься. Рано или поздно это все равно произойдет, поэтому лучше сделать все сейчас.

— Что? Хочешь сказать мы едем туда?! — Хуан испуганно замер.

Крис выглядел удивленным, но сразу хмыкнул, кивнув.

— Об этом я, конечно, не думал. Но, спасибо за идею!

— Ты!..

Тао осекся, пока Ву развернул машину, устремившись в другом направлении. Все сильнее закипая, омега рыкнул:

— Я не выйду из машины! Поэтому брось эту затею.

Проигнорировав слова истинного, Ифань прибавил скорости, заставляя омегу скрипеть от злости зубами.

— И это ты считаешь нормальными отношениями? Ты даже не слушаешь меня!

— Мы пробовали строить отношения по-твоему. Ничего путного не вышло, теперь будет по-моему!

— Ты невыносим!

— Уверен, такое мнение временно. Впереди у нас долгая счастливая совместная жизнь!

— Гребаный Ву Ифань! Сейчас же разверни машину обратно!

— Отрицательный ответ!

От негодования у Тао едва пар из ушей не идет. Да какого черта этот альфа творит? Жениться? Вот так с бухты-барахты?!

Машина притормаживает перед небольшим серым зданием. Сколько раз Тао и Крис помогали другим с оформлением и организацией свадеб, и кто бы мог подумать, что для оформления своего брака они явятся сюда с таким настроем. Хуан все ещё зол и полон негодования, ведь Ифань и трех дней не пробыл после своего возвращения, а уже успел заселиться к нему и притащил его узаконить отношения! На что он надеялся, поступая так? Неужели думал, что Тао будет на седьмом небе от счастья, что его привезли сюда едва не в принудительном порядке?

Ву тоже злится, потому что они и так затянули со свадьбой, и до рождения детей всего пара месяцев, а Тао даже не смотрит в его сторону, предпочитая отталкивать и огрызаться. Да, он виноват, но дело ведь не только в их браке, но и в том, чтобы дети не были незаконнорожденными. Может сейчас омега и упрямится, но потом сам же спасибо скажет!

Выйдя из машины и обойдя её, Крис распахивает дверь перед Тао.

— Идем.

— Я уже сказал, что не пойду.

— Ты сам сказал, что хотел провести нашу свадьбу в ноябре. Сейчас уже декабрь, самое время.

— Это было до того, как ты сбежал!

— Мне что, вести тебя силой? Тао, ты сам говорил, что беспокоишься о благополучии детей. Я хочу того же самого, так пусть их родители будут законными супругами, а не просто сожителями.

Взгляд омеги наполняется болью и обидой. Кажется, он вот-вот заплачет, но Хуан уже пролил столько слёз из-за альфы, что больше не хочет позволять ему увидеть свои слабости, особенно когда Ву явно плевать на мнение и чувства своей пары.

— Понятно. А мое благополучие тебя не волнует, — Крис сердится, намереваясь сказать, что это не так, но омега отстегивает ремень безопасности, выбираясь, гневно глядя на альфу, — К черту! Идем! Ты же так долго этого ждал! Радуйся!!!

Тао сердито топает к входу, пока Ифань запрокидывает голову назад, выдыхая в холодный воздух клубы пара и не веря: они серьезно вот так поженятся, с настроем двух злобно лающих друг на друга собак? Альфа захлопывает машину, спеша за омегой. Черт с ним с браком, но ведь Тао сам так беспокоится об этом, Крис просто хочет, чтобы у них была полноценная семья, а все опять идет наперекосяк.

— Тао, постой. Я погоря…

— Заткнись и пошли! Бесишь!

Ифань останавливается, глядя снизу вверх на стоявшего на пороге перед входом Хуана. Прошлой весной, в теплые дни начала апреля, он так же глядел снизу вверх на этого парня на пороге дома семьи Лу, перед тем как узнать о свадьбе их друзей. Полностью очарованный, он все сильнее влюблялся в него, утопая в нем, как зыбучих песках — сопротивляться было бесполезно. С тех пор не прошло и года, а все внезапно обернулось вот так. Никто из них не мог предположить такого исхода их случайного противостояния.

— Что? Струсил? — Тао смотрит зло и обиженно, — Дай угадаю, понял, что тебе даром не нужен беременный омега? Заранее планируешь на какой рейс купить билет, чтобы вновь свалить из страны?!

Слова цепляют за живое, и Крис раздражается. Ну, нет, они постоянно откладывали свою свадьбу и, пойдя на попятный, он может и вовсе навсегда лишится этого шанса. Это же Тао! А если он вобьет себе какую-то глупость в голову, её оттуда не выгонишь!

— Не дождешься! — альфа быстро поднимается по ступеням, открывая перед омегой дверь, — Прошу.

Стрельнув злым взглядом в истинного, Хуан заходит внутрь.

Сияющая улыбка на лице служащей, занимающейся регистрацией браков, при виде знакомых лиц угасает от мрачного вида вошедшей парочки.

— Добрый день, госпожа Юн, мы бы хотели зарегистрировать брак. Только оформить документы. Без лишних церемоний. Можно устроить это прямо сейчас? По старой дружбе?

Крис пытается выдавить из себя улыбку, хотя кажется, будто ему свело лицо от зубной боли. Тао и вовсе глядит исподлобья, как настоящий маньяк, который в уме уже придумал 3164 способа, как прикончить бедную женщину, потенциального мужа и ещё как минимум полтора района. С такими лицами чаще ходят на мафиозные разборки, но никак не жениться, но от страха женщина даже не решается возразить. Поспешно вынимая из ящиков и папок все нужные бумаги, она еле слышно пропищала:

— Конечно. Вот. Помочь заполнить?

— Не нужно. Мы в курсе.

Альфа бросает встревоженный взгляд на омегу, получая ответный полный злости. Хуан цепляет листы и предложенную ручку, принимаясь заполнять бумаги. Ифаню идея с браком уже совсем не кажется хорошей, но отступать поздно и он берет свою часть бланков.

Как только все заполнено и везде проставлены печати, женщина пытается благожелательно улыбнуться и сгладить атмосферу фразой:

— Поздравляю! Можете поцеловать своего мужа.

Ву с толикой надежды смотрит на Хуана, который встает с места, громко топая, направляясь к выходу, бросая через плечо.

— Обойдется!

Ифань поднимается следом, как и женщина, тихо спрашивающая:

— Господин Ву, может не стоило? Эм… если передумаете, я могу подготовить бумаги на развод.

— Нет. Не нужно. Просто он беременный. Гормоны. Дурное настроение. Все будет в порядке.

— Как хотите, но если что…

— Всего доброго! До свидания!

Альфа обрывает женщину и спешит за своим омегой. Никогда и ни за что, даже если в светлую голову его пары придет мысль о разводе, Крис не отпустит Тао. Теперь, когда они женаты, Хуан не уйдет от него. А с остальным они разберутся.

Ву убеждает себя в этом, до тех пор, пока не выходит на улицу и не видит, что Тао перебрался на заднее сидение, где отвернувшись в сторону, трет глаза. Плечи Ифаня опускаются. Кажется он опять безбожно налажал. Быть может все дело в той странной связи, о которой говорил Гэн Синь, но Крису сложно сдерживать себя и свои эмоции. Все о чем он может думать и желать, сделать омегу своим полностью и без остатка, чтобы весь мир знал — Тао принадлежит только ему!

Подходя к авто, Ву забирается в салон, разворачиваясь к теперь уже супругу, принципиально отвернувшемуся.

— Тао, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Омега игнорирует альфу. Ифань ждет некоторое время, а затем отворачивается, откидываясь назад и глядя на фасад здания через лобовое стекло. Слыша тихие шмыги и всхлипы, Крис вздыхает, тихо заговорив:

— Помнишь, когда я оставался ночевать у тебя в последний раз? Тогда я сказал, что буду любить тебя всем сердцем, пока оно не перестанет биться. Это — моя правда. То чего я хочу сильнее всего. Я постоянно тебя ревную и хочу удержать любой ценой. Можешь считать, что я одержим тобой. И мой главный страх, что я тебя потеряю. У тебя есть Джун, Сяомин, Бекхён, ТэЁн, Тей, теперь и Чанёль. Он больше на твоей стороне, а не на моей. Чен и Минсок тоже, — Ифань замолкает, обдумывая дальнейшие слова и вскоре продолжает, — Ты знаешь, у моих родителей давно свои семьи. Поэтому всё, что есть у меня — ты, Тао. Ты и наши дети. Может, я поступаю неправильно, но и мне случается бояться. Тогда я вышел из себя от мысли, что ты решил уйти к кому-то другому. Я просто испугался, что за мгновение лишусь тебя. Я не знаю, как мне жить, если в моем будущем не будет тебя.

Сжимая руки, альфа оглядывается, встречаясь с обиженным заплаканным взглядом и гневно поджатыми губами. Горько усмехнувшись, омега прошипел:

— И потому ты решил, что женив меня на себе, сделаешь лучше? Думаешь, после этого я тебя прощу? Так вот, ты ошибся, ты не просто все испортил! Ты сделал намного хуже! Ненавижу тебя!

Ифань молча смотрит в глаза истинного, пока Тао не отводит взгляд. Невесело усмехнувшись, Крис выпрямляется, заводя машину, сжимая до побелевших костяшек руль.

— Даже так. Хорошо. Будь по-твоему. Пока что…


	43. Обыкновенное чудо

_Лишь однажды я пыталась заставить тебя понять меня._

_Пожалуйста, хоть раз попробуй не быть таким вредным,_

_Повторяй за мной: Р-О-М-А-Н-Т-И-К-А._

_Давай же, я повторю медленно,_

_Ты можешь, малыш!_

_(P! nk — True Love)_

По мнению Тао, было бы совсем неплохо подольше обижаться на Ифаня, потому что для этого у него определенно были все причины. Но Крис вел себя так, что было сложно к чему-то придраться. Разумеется, их спонтанно начавшийся брак не был счастливым и радужным, как у других. Об этом не могло быть и речи!

Первые дни омега игнорировал альфу, бросал на него мрачные взгляды и старался без особой необходимости не разговаривать, да и в беседе постоянно огрызался. Сам новоявленный глава семьи Ву прикладывал все усилия для того, чтобы Тао было труднее найти в его поведении изъяны. Он и без того успел отличиться, как только мог.

Пусть для Ифаня это было впервые, но он старался сам вести домашнее хозяйство: наводить порядок в доме, стирать, готовить — полнившийся рецептами интернет весьма выручал. Любая малейшая прихоть беременного незамедлительно исполнялась, хотя Тао старался не наглеть окончательно, выгоняя мужа на ночь глядя. Достать что-то в их городке было трудно, а отправлять Криса в Сеул за какими-нибудь яблочками было бы жестоко, несколько часов туда и обратно, да и время поисков грозило полностью лишить Ифаня сна. Именно поэтому у них дома было всего понемногу. Несмотря на не сезон, альфа даже раздобыл откуда-то арбуз и дыню. Восторг в глазах истинного, пожалуй, стал для него лучшей наградой. Тогда впервые за долгое время Тао, смущаясь, тихо сказал: «Спасибо», — с упоением уплетая за обе щеки сочную мякоть.

Омега был уверен, что альфа продолжит пытаться помириться своими навязчивыми разговорами, постоянными попытками вторгнуться в его личное пространство или вновь будет самоуверенно заявлять, что Тао заведомо любит его и никуда не денется. Конечно, по сути, теперь так и было: они женаты, у них будут дети — но создавалось впечатление, что от выбора Тао ничего не зависит. Ненавидеть альфу было бы проще, если бы Крис вел себя как получивший желаемое победитель, но Ифань внезапно сменил линию поведения. Он просто заботился об омеге, ничего не требуя взамен. Заключив брак, альфа будто внезапно проснулся и перестал душить мужа своими заявлениями: «Мы истинные, поэтому все равно будем вместе!». Хотел омега того или нет, но он таял от этой заботы, от неуверенных прикосновений своей пары: ненавязчивых, нежных, будто невзначай. Да и взгляды полные нежных чувств растапливали лёд в груди Тао, заставляя сознавать, что рано или поздно он простит Криса, как бы не оттягивал этот момент. Притяжение между ними было слишком сильным, чтобы противится ему.

* * *

Как только автомобиль остановился перед домом Хуанов, Ифань обернулся к Тао, тихо спросив:

— Расскажем сегодня?

До этого дня пара не говорила близким о своем браке. Им самим требовалось время, чтобы свыкнутся с мыслью о новом статусе.

Омега нахмурился, но кивнул.

— Рано или поздно они все равно узнают.

Крис сжал губы, а затем поспешил выскочить из машины, чтобы открыть дверь мужу. Теперь это становится почти традицией, хотя Тао до сих пор не может привыкнуть, испытывая неловкость.

На пороге дома молодоженов встречает Сяомин в праздничной одежде золотисто-оранжевого цвета с маской льва на половину лица. Омега мгновенно широко улыбается.

— Привет! У нас маскарад? Почему не предупредили?

— Джун в последний момент решил, что мы давно не устраивали подобных торжеств со всем вытекающим. То мы в работе, то вы все в делах и заботах, так что не до этого было. Но Рождество для этого вполне подходящий повод. И не переживай, для остальных есть из чего выбрать себе костюмы. Зайдите в нашу спальню.

Тао кивает, раздеваясь. Ифань помогает ему снять шубу, цепляя на вешалку. Омега спешит к лестнице, поднимаясь наверх, пока альфа оборачивается к новоявленному родственнику. Сяомин глядит на него тяжелым и задумчивым взглядом, склонив голову на бок.

— Значит, он все-таки тебя простил.

Крис решает быть честным, а потому откровенно отвечает:

— Все ещё не до конца. Выгоните меня?

Хуан скрещивает руки на груди, а затем нехотя качает головой.

— Нет. Это будет жестоко по отношению к Тао, — Ифань опускает голову, понурив, но вновь вскидывает, когда Сяомин задумчиво заканчивает, — и к тебе.

Ву может только растерянно смотреть на мужчину, который разворачивается, направляясь в гостиную, бросая через плечо.

— Поспешите, скоро остальные должны приехать.

Разувшись, Крис торопится следом за мужем, который уже примеряет на себя пушистую накидку с ушками и мордочкой панды на капюшоне. Выглядит омега в таком костюме вместе с животиком крайне милым, вызывая на лице Ифаня улыбку.

— Тебе идет. Такой очаровательный.

— Лучше поторопись и выбери что-нибудь себе.

Тао кивает в сторону различных масок, костюмов, шляп и париков, разложенных на широкой кровати и креслах у окна. Оглядываясь вокруг, альфа растерянно произносит:

— Мне бы что-то попроще.

Омега задумчиво озирается, пока не замечает что-то в общей куче на кровати. Поспешив вперед, парень выуживает нечто серое из общей массы и, возвращаясь к супругу, нахлобучивает ему на голову какую-то шапку.

— Это что?

Подмечая на тумбе у кровати небольшое зеркало, Ифань заглядывает в него и удивленно оборачивается к довольно усмехавшемуся Тао.

— Коала? Почему коала-то?

— Не нравится, выбирай сам!

Омега дует губы. Альфа вновь смотрит на свое отражение в мягкой шапке с мордашкой и торчащими ушками коалы. В зеркале замечая, как Тао любопытно за ним наблюдает, Крис разворачивается к мужу.

— Ну, коала, так коала. И раз уж ты панда, у нас медвежья семейка?

— Вообще-то коала не медведи.

— Имеет значение? Интересно, кто же тогда малыши? Крохи гризли или белые медвежата?

Омега ненадолго задумывается, а затем пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Хотя вряд ли. Судя по их запахам, если верить твоим словам, они будут совсем непохожи друг на друга. Такие противоречивые. Абсолютно разные.

— Пожалуй, в этом ты прав.

Крис завистливо глядит, как Тао поглаживает собственный живот, который ему омегой запрещено трогать. Утешая себя тем, что он все равно добьется расположения мужа и сможет убрать стену меж ними, Ифань спрашивает:

— Идем вниз?

Кивнув, омега первым выходит из комнаты. При виде них Джун тихо посмеивается, а Сяомин растерянно охает.

— Надо же! Панда? Ты все ещё любишь эту сказку?

— А что такого? — Тао насупился, — я думаю купить её и читать на ночь малышам.

Не сдержавшись, Сяомин лукаво усмехнулся.

— Но разве тогда тебе не следовало нарядить Ифаня в дракона? Неужели не получилось что-то подходящее подобрать?

Крис недоуменно переводит взгляд с дяди на краснеющего племянника, не понимая о чем речь.

— Глупости! Костюм не имеет к этому никакого отношения!

Сяомин заливисто засмеялся. Отвлекая остальных, Джун широко улыбнулся.

— Давайте лучше пройдем к столу. Бекхён сказал, они немного задержатся, — и, обращаясь к мужу, добавил, — К тому же это я выбирал эту накидку, потому что знал, что она понравится Тао.

Услышав о еде, Тао ничего больше не слушая, первым поспешил в столовую. Опустившись на свое место, омега придвинул к себе ближайшие блюда, положив на тарелку всего понемногу. Привыкнув за последние дни к аппетиту своей пары, который ел за троих, Крис только снисходительно вздохнул, опускаясь рядом.

За непринужденной беседой прошло почти полчаса, когда умиротворенную атмосферу прервал звонок в дверь. Сяомин привычно поднялся со своего места, отправляясь открывать дверь.

На пороге ожидаемо стояла чета Паков с сыном: Чанёль с довольным видом, Бекхён с угрюмой задумчивостью и ТэЁн с растерянной улыбкой поглядывая на родителей.

— Добрый вечер!

— Привет. У вас что-то случилось?

— Вроде того, — Бек бросил тяжелый взгляд на мужа, неспешно раздеваясь, — не пускай его пока к… Чанёль! Чёрт!

Скинув в мгновение ока обувь и одежду, альфа шустро прошмыгнул вглубь дома.

— Вот же!

Быстро разуваясь, омега погнался за супругом. В шоке проследив за ними, Сяомин повернулся к безмятежно снимавшему куртку Ёну, которого точно всё происходящее совсем не касалось и не заботило.

— Что у вас случилось-то?

Зацепив курточку за сделанную специально для него низкую вешалку, мальчишка пожал плечами, хлопая ресницами.

— Кажется, Чан сошел с ума.

Нахмурившись, Сяомин вместе с ребёнком прошли в общую гостиную, куда немногим ранее влетел с безумной улыбкой Чанёль, с порога восторженно выпаливая:

— Ребята! Я беременный!!!

Повернувший к двери голову Тао от неожиданности выплюнул сливочное суфле с клубничным соком, которыми набил рот, в лицо оцепеневшего Криса, сидевшего ближе к входу. Джун от шока слишком резко ткнул палочками в мясо с томатным соусом, разбрызгав вокруг тарелки красные пятна, также попавшие на Ифаня заключительными штрихами. Забежавший в столовую Бекхён замер при виде трех ошалевших лиц с почти квадратными глазами, а затем, рыкнув, развернулся к мужу и отвесил ему оплеуху! Именно в этот момент в дверях показались Сяомин с ТэЁном.

— Совсем сдурел! Хватит бредить! Так и до инфаркта окружающих довести можно! — обернувшись к сидящим за столом, опасливо поглядывавшим на опоздавших, Бек уже тише закончил, — Он просто немного не в адеквате на радостях оттого, что у меня тест положительный.

С полминуты всем потребовалось на то, чтобы переварить новую информацию, после чего будущим родителям пришлось принимать поздравления. Джун, вскочив с места, бросился обнимать сына.

— Бекки, поздравляю! Присаживайтесь за стол! А ты, Чанёль, больше так не пугай, а то и правда, не долго схлопотать сердечный приступ.

Чан насупился, усаживаясь возле Ифаня, что-то бурча себе под нос.

Покосившись на друга, Ву всё-таки решил поговорить с ним позднее, к тому же Тао, наклонившись к супругу, виновато взялся смахивать с рубашки остатки суфле.

Через полчаса о недавнем неловком инциденте благополучно забыли. Ён сбегал наверх, принеся для Чанёля пиратскую шляпу с пером, а для папы накладные ангельские крылья. После он скрылся на несколько минут, вернувшись босиком в парике со светлыми волосами, синем худи и подвернутыми штанами, неся откуда-то вытянутую крючковатую палку. Джун, усмехнувшись, протянул внуку руку.

— Джек Фрост? Отличный костюм, Ён. Дай пять!

Ударив по ладошке дедушки, ТэЁн с довольным видом забрался на стул, придвигая к себе сладости.

На протяжении всего вечера Крис искал подходящий момент, чтобы рассказать о них с Тао, но помня об отношении после возвращения к себе окружающих, не знал, как следует начать. К удивлению, сообщил об этой новости сам омега. Когда все перебрались в украшенную гостиную с огромной елью под потолок, он словно между прочим вставил в общий разговор.

— А мы с Ифанем расписались.

В мгновение ока все замолчали и только Джун растерянно выдал:

— Вот как?!

— Поздравляю, ребята!

Чанёль искренне улыбнулся, следом за ним с поздравлениями поспешили и остальные, хотя вместо радости было больше растерянности. Разговор медленно перетек на другие темы, хотя Крис ловил на себе задумчивые взгляд старших Хуанов. В какой-то момент ему это настолько надоело, что он, пока остальные были заняты беседой, вышел на задний двор, где находилась небольшая веранда со скамьей-качелями. Опустившись на них, Ифань стянул шапку коалы, покрутив её в руках.

С неба неспешно падали редкие снежинки. Поежившись от холода, Крис подумал, что стоило прихватить куртку, а затем обратно натянул шапку на голову и спрятал руки в рукавах.

Сбоку скрипнула дверь, и на веранду вышел Пак, бросивший другу куртку.

— Держи. Не хватало, чтобы ты ещё простудился, Крисусе.

Удивившись такому внезапному появлению Чанёля и оттого чуть не уронив собственную вещь на пол, Ифань улыбнулся.

— Я уже и забыл, когда ты меня так в последний раз называл.

— Да вот решил вспомнить былые времена. И как тебе только в голову пришло выходить на улицу раздетым в такой холод. Хочешь опять валяться с температурой и соплями, как после того, как тебя Ючхон столкнул в озеро в городском парке?

Ву рассмеялся.

— А что, это было не плохое время. Маленькая квартирка, лапша быстрого приготовления на завтрак, обед и ужин, университет за спиной, выбивание инвестиций для своего дела, первая встреча с Тао. Красота!

— Я всегда подозревал в тебе наклонности к мазохизму. К тому же теперь ты замужем за своим обожаемым Тао и все равно чем-то недоволен?

— Ну, да. Мы женаты. Только на его отношение ко мне это не повлияло. Он все ещё мне не доверяет, — Крис расстроенно вздохнул, поджимая губы, — Он даже не дает мне потрогать собственный живот. А я так хочу познакомиться с сыновьями.

Выпятив грудь колесом, Чанёль распахнул свою куртку, самоотверженно выдохнув:

— Можешь потрогать мой! Даже не верится! Я тоже скоро стану папой!

Покосившись на Пака, Ифань настороженно произнес:

— Меня терзают опасения, что ты уже стал… чуток ненормальным. Прости, конечно, Чан, но ты — альфа! Ты не можешь быть беременным! Или я о тебе что-то не знаю?

— Да ну вас! — Чанёль запахнул обратно куртку, насупившись, — Я же прямо чувствую у себя внутри жизнь!

Крис на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше, оглядывая друга с головы до ног. Несколько секунд посмотрев на Пака, Ву тихо поинтересовался:

— А может у тебя глисты?

Чанёль подскочил с места.

— Что! Ты сдурел?!

— Это ты сдурел, если заявляешь, что беременный.

— Вот увидите! Мы с Бекки одновременно родим!

— С ума сойти, мой единственный лучший друг рехнулся.

— Иди на фиг!

Плюхнувшись обратно на скамью, Чан скрестил руки на груди, нахохлившись. Закатив глаза, Ифань откинулся на спинку скамьи. Подувшись пару минут, Пак решил простить Криса и вновь заговорил:

— Лучше скажи, что тебя гложет, раз ты ушел ото всех сюда в такую-то холодину?

Ву выдохнул в воздух облако пара, наблюдая, как оно тает в воздухе.

— Как думаешь, они меня когда-нибудь простят?

Чан задумчиво оглядел Ифаня, а затем, придвинувшись к нему, обнял за шею.

— Не о том ты думаешь, Крис! Вы вообще с Тао слишком много думаете. То слишком заморачиваетесь на «любит, не любит», то из-за работы, то из-за прошлого. Если тратить жизнь только на мысли и на всякие «абы да кабы» ты упустишь слишком много важных вещей. Тао любит тебя, это очевидно. Может ему и нужно время на то, чтобы отпустить прошлые обиды, но это не значит, что тебе стоит за них держаться. И уж тем более не стоит жить тем, что было вчера, неделю назад, год или того более. Хватит придумывать для любви сложности. Просто люби его! И тогда однажды он проснется и поймет, что ты самый важный человек в его жизни, с которым он хочет быть счастлив до конца своих дней! А остальное просто перестанет иметь значение! Ведь даже Линь сказал, что вы на самом деле зависимы друг от друга сильнее остальных. Потому и мучайтесь оба, что сопротивляетесь даже не природе, а самим себе!

Отодвинувшись, Ифань заглянул в глаза другу.

— Знаешь, я бы сказал, что ты говоришь очень умные вещи, если бы до этого ты не заявил, что внутри тебя есть жизнь. Это как-то весь настрой портит.

— Ну, зашибись! Я его тут на путь истинный наставляю, а он из всего запомнил только это!

Крис засмеялся.

— Ладно, прости, прости! Отныне падаван ваш, будет мудрости следовать вашей, Магистр Йода!

— Расскажешь Бекхёну о моем школьном прозвище и ты труп!

— Договорились. Не буду! И пойдем лучше в дом. Я замерз.

— И то верно, а то я себе уже почти все что можно и нельзя отморозил. Не мог для своего уединения место потеплее и комфортнее подобрать?

— В следующий раз специально для тебя выберу уголок у батареи.

Пак цокнул языком спеша в дом, Крис, не отставая, поспешил следом.

В гостиной были только ТэЁн болтавший о чем-то с дедушками. Омег поблизости не оказалось, но не успели альфы спросить, где их мужья, как последние вывернули со стороны кухни с подносами, на которых стояли кружки с горячим шоколадом с маршмэллоу.

Посидев ещё какое-то время, Тао засобирался домой, так как дорога не близкая, а потому следовало выехать пораньше. Джун предложил им с Ифанем остаться у них ночевать, но омега отказался, сославшись на то, что все вместе они в доме не поместятся. Бекхён же, под полным надежды взглядом папы сдался, соглашаясь остаться.

Пока Крис прогревал мотор у машины, Тао о чем-то разговаривал с Сяомином и Джуном. Поцеловав парня на прощание, мужчины вернулись в дом, а омега, зевая, забрался в машину.

— Если честно, это выматывает. Разбудишь меня, когда приедем?

— Конечно.

Крис улыбнулся, бросив взгляд в сторону поудобнее устраивавшегося мужа. Вскоре, Тао засопел носом, роняя на бок голову.

Снег падал всё чаще, отчего альфе приходилось сосредоточенно вглядываться в рябящую темноту, разбавляемую светом фонарей, и ехать на минимальной скорости, чтобы не попасть в аварию.

До дома они добрались ближе к полуночи и, войдя в квартиру, разошлись спать, пожелав друг другу доброй ночи.

Лёжа в своей комнате, немного выспавшись в дороге, Тао глядел в окно на кружащиеся в причудливом танце снежинки. Он размышлял о разговоре Чанёля с Крисом, свидетелями которого они с Бекхёном непроизвольно стали, когда отправились на поиски скрывшихся в неизвестном направлении супругов. До этого момента Тао не думал, насколько тяжело может даваться альфе его отчужденность. И бог с ней со ссорой и дурацкой пощечиной, в конце концов, и сам омега не раз вел себя по отношению к истинному грубо и жестоко. Стоило признать, в словах Чанёля была правда, они слишком зациклились на прошлом и каждодневных проблемах и заботах. Виделись редко и внимания уделяли друг другу мало, потому что уставали на работе. Самое долгое время, которое они провели неразлучно, был единственный раз в его течку. Они оба долго искали свою природную пару, но найдя, приняли это как данность, решив, что все равно никуда друг от друга не денутся. И пока остальные цеплялись за свою пару Чанёль и Бекхён, Сехун и Лухан, Кай и Кенсу, даже Чен и Сюмин, они с Ифанем всегда находили нечто более важное, чем любимый человек, отчего в итоге сами и страдали.

Ещё долго Тао размышлял обо всем этом, понимая, что если ничего не изменить, они продолжат отдаляться, пока совсем не потеряются. С мыслями, что только от них зависит, сберегут они свои чувства и сумеют построить нормальную семью для себя и своих детей, омега заснул.

* * *

За ночь снег усыпал улицы, белым покрывалом оседая на крышах домов, деревьях и кустарниках, припаркованных у дома автомобилях.

Стоит Тао, проснувшись, выглянуть в окно, как внутри всё по-детски замирает от восторга. Кажется, что городок под действием сказочного волшебника превращается в зачарованное белоснежное королевство.

Покосившись на часы, омега охает, потому как, проворочавшись накануне допоздна, сегодня он проспал почти до обеда. Поправляя пижамные штаны и футболку, Тао вышел из комнаты, но переступив порог гостиной, восторженно ахнул, прикрыв пальчиками губы при виде стоявшей в углу небольшой наряженной елки, под которой лежали подарочные свертки. Из-за обид на Криса он не заговаривал об украшении квартиры, и теперь ему было стыдно, потому что Ифань по-настоящему старался сделать для него праздник. Вот и сейчас слышно как альфа гремит на кухне посудой, что-то готовя.

С кухни заметив застывшую у ёлки растерянную фигуру, неуклюже метнувшуюся в комнату, альфа хмыкнул, проводив мужа недоуменным взглядом. Узнать, что стряслось у его супруга Крису не дала закипевшая вода для риса, но наскоро закончив с готовкой и выключив конфорки, Ифань вышел в гостиную, где Тао заканчивал складывать подарки под ёлкой. Пройдя к дивану, альфа опустился на него, с улыбкой глядя на любимого.

— Похоже не только меня решили сделать почтовой совой.

Оглядев коробки в разноцветных обертках, Тао выгнул брови.

— Как-то многовато здесь коробок для членов семьи.

— Просто у тебя очень много друзей. Это от Минсока и Чена, — альфа указал на большую синюю коробку, тут же переводя палец на лежащий рядом зелёный свёрток, — Это от Гэн Синя и его жены. Дальше от Сухо и Лея. Красный это от Чонина. Тот, что рядом от Лухана и Сехуна, они свой, правда, через Чанёля передавали. Несколько ещё от благодарных клиентов. А вот те два от моих родителей. Эм, я им рассказал о нас, и они хотели бы с тобой познакомиться хотя бы по скайпу. Если не против, можем позвонить им сегодня, они всё равно это Рождество вместе проводят. Заодно я хоть увижу своих братьев и сестру.

— Я думал ты единственный ребёнок.

— Это дети от их новых браков. Я если честно сам о них только недавно узнал. Мы редко общаемся, — на мгновение лицо Криса погрустнело, но быстро взяв себя в руки, он поддался вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, — Ну, с какого хочешь начать?

Тао смутился, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Даже не знаю. И почему это я должен свои первым открывать?

— Я свои открою позднее, но раз ты не можешь выбрать, тогда пусть первым будет мой подарок.

Перебравшись на ковер к омеге, альфа взял небольшую коробочку, с легким волнением передавая в руки парня.

— Вот. Открой.

Смущаясь, Тао взял её, неуверенно разворачивая упаковку. Ифань внимательно следил за его действиями. Внутри оказалась бархатная коробочка средних размеров с серебряным браслетом с отделкой розовым золотом и выгравированной надписью на иностранном языке. Видя как парень задумчиво нахмурился, стараясь разобрать написанное, Крис перевёл:

— Это испанский. Juntos para siempre — Вместе навсегда. У меня такой же. Просто я знаю, что у беременных отекают пальцы и не хотел промахнуться с размером обручального кольца. Мы обязательно их купим, когда ты родишь. Ты сможешь выбрать любое, какое пожелаешь. Но пока вместо них у нас будут браслеты.

Пока Тао пребывал в растерянности, Ифань вытащил браслет, защелкивая замок на левой руке омеги. Поджав губы, парень опустил голову, отчего альфа не на шутку заволновался — вдруг не понравилось?!

— Прости, — вздохнув, Тао виновато взглянул на мужа, — Я не подготовил для тебя подарка…

— Всё в порядке, — Крис улыбнулся, — Я уже было запаниковал, решив, что тебе не понравилось. И ты не прав, потому что ты всегда носишь с собой по-настоящему ценный для меня подарок.

Альфа с нежностью взглянул на животик беременного. Задумчиво сощурившись, омега хмыкнул, перебравшись на диван, под недоумевающим взглядом мужа, и задрав край футболки, смущенно выдохнул:

— Ладно. Может это не подарок, но думаю, пора бы вам уже познакомится.

Ифань оцепенел, тихо уточнив:

— Ты серьезно? Правда, можно?

Тао кивнул, с улыбкой наблюдая за придвинувшимся супругом, который даже дышал через раз. Крис с осторожностью прикоснулся к животу омеги, скользя ладонями по бокам. Впервые беременный понимает, как он, оказывается, был напряжен все это время и как расслабляюще действуют на него равномерные поглаживания истинного. Точно невысказанная гарантия того, что теперь всё действительно будет хорошо и Тао до безумия хочется в это верить.

— Привет, мальчики. Простите, что меня так долго не было рядом с вами, — Ифань наклоняется ближе, целуя живот истинного, — Но теперь я всегда буду рядом с вами и папой. Вы у меня самое дорогое, и я буду беречь вас, как зеницу ока. Всю жизнь.

Альфа прижимается губами чуть выше пупка, прикрывая глаза, замирая. Пара секунд и Крис растерянно отстраняется, а Тао охает от неожиданности, хлопая ресницами.

Ифань не веря глядит на живот.

— Они… они меня пнули?!

Омега и сам потрясен, но вид альфы заставляет его сжать губы, сдерживаясь, но в итоге, заливисто засмеявшись, парень заваливается на бок.

— Всё! Всё! Боже! Теперь я чувствую, что я отомщен! Честно, они так делают впервые.

Тао старательно пытается перестать смеяться от сурового по-детски обиженного взгляда мужа, но сделать это оказывается трудно.

— Правда, извини. Я не ожидал, что они так сделают. Обычно если они толкаются, то слабо ощутимо. Но знаешь, мне стало легче.

— Да, уж. В обиду они себя и папу точно не дадут.

Успокаиваясь, но продолжая улыбаться, Тао смотрит на улыбавшегося в ответ Криса, признающего, что нелепо дуться из-за подобной мелочи.

Не разрывая взглядов, понемногу становясь серьезней, они полностью оказываются в плену взаимного притяжение, которое кажется даже сильнее гравитации. Глаза в глаза, погружаясь во внутренний вихрь чувств и эмоций. Чуть щурясь, омега жалобным шепотом выдыхает, когда больше сдерживаться нет сил:

— Ифань, поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.

Теряясь, альфа недоверчиво указывает пальцем на себя.

— Я, правда, могу?

— Так и будешь всё уточнять и переспрашивать? Раньше ты был поуверенней. Но если не хочешь…

— Я хочу! Я очень даже хочу!

Омега вновь фыркает от смеха, а Ифань понимает, что он слишком тормозит и, посылая к черту все сомнения и волнения, приподнимаясь, нависает сверху над парнем, трепетно смотревшему ему в глаза.

Упираясь одной рукой в сиденье дивана, а второй прикасаясь к щеке мужа, Крис дарит ему абсолютно целомудренный поцелуй. Нежный, полный ласки и заботы, трепетный, как касание крыла бабочки, но пробирающий до дрожи и головокружения. Обычное касание губ, всего на пару секунд, чтобы отстраниться, заглянув в глаза своей пары и увидеть в них ту же переполняющую с лихвой любовь.

— Единственный мой!

Фраза на выдохе и альфа вновь прильнул к омеге в новом поцелуе более чувственном и страстном, окончательно теряя голову. Тао что-то невнятно мычит, запуская пальцы в волосы истинного, приоткрывая рот, чтобы впустить чужой язык.

Сбивающееся дыхание, тихие стоны и хаотичные прикосновения, заставляющие вспомнить подзабытое ощущения близости, череда поцелуев сменяющих друг друга. Не заходя за грань, чтобы случайно не причинить вреда малышам, но сгорая от жажды наверстать хотя бы маленькую часть упущенного, влюбленные теряются во времени сосредотачиваясь друг на друге.

Только когда поцелуи становятся более мягкими, тягучими и размеренными, Тао пытается отстранить от себя мужа, упираясь в грудь. Оторвавшись от супруга, часто дыша после подобного марафона, Крис выдыхает:

— Что-то не так?

— Всё так. Просто дети проголодались. Да и я тоже.

— Прости, я увлекся, — альфа отстранился.

— Не ты один.

Выпрямившись, Тао хмыкнул, облизывая припухшие губы, собираясь подняться, как Ифань поспешно выпалил:

— Подожди минуту!

Сорвавшись с места, он скрылся в комнате беременного, оставляя его в растерянности. Вернулся альфа достаточно быстро, держа в руках мягкие шерстяные носочки парня. Опустившись на пол, Крис положил их на колени и, взяв ногу мужа, принялся бережно надевать носочки на слегка озябшие ступни, заставляя омегу смущенно поджимать пальцы. Тао наблюдал за супругом с улыбкой, чувствуя себя Золушкой, которой принц примеряет потерянную туфельку. Закончив, Ифань улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд на истинного.

— Так ведь лучше. Идем есть?

Поднявшись, альфа помог встать омеге, зашагавшему в сторону кухни, пока Ифань пытался совладать с колотящимся сердцем и счастливой улыбкой на пол лица. Прощение Тао для него было неоценимо и, получив его именно на Рождество, Крис невольно начинал верить в чудеса.

Окрыленный альфа весь день не отходил от омеги, хотя и сам беременный перестав отталкивать мужа, просто наслаждался постоянными объятиями и поцелуями. Решив отпустить прошлые обиды, Тао смог сам вдохнуть полной грудью, избавляясь от мрачной завесы отчуждения между ними. Любить проще, чем ненавидеть, особенно, когда твоя пара относится к тебе с любовью.

После завтрака супруги вместе разобрали подарки, Крис расспросил парня о его рисунках и о картинках в альбомах. Тао было непривычно рассказывать кому-то о прошлом их семьи, о папе и об отце, об их квартире и воспоминаниях связанных с ней, о своем детстве, играх и шалостях. Ифань чувствовал, что омега стремился простить его и вновь поверить, хотя изредка всё-таки чувствовалась легкая напряженность. Пройдет ещё какое-то время, прежде чем прохлада меж ними окончательно исчезнет, но первые шаги друг к другу уже дорогого стоили.

Вечером, созвонившись с родителями по скайпу, альфа представил им мужа. Вся четверка с интересом рассматривала краснеющего омегу, засыпая расспросами, сгорая от любопытства, потому что их скрытный сын лишь мельком упомянул, что встретил свою пару и у них будут дети. Тао понимал: причиной такой таинственности была неуверенность альфы из-за сложностей их взаимоотношений.

Более ли менее удовлетворившись расспросами, родители Криса замолкли, умиляясь от вида пары, сидевшей по другую сторону экрана. Омега старался сидеть ровно, сложив руки на коленях, пока альфа принял более непринужденную позу, одной рукой упираясь в обивку дивана, а второй как бы приобнимая супруга, но едва касаясь ладонью его бедра.

Вздохнув, папа Ифаня внезапно выдохнул:

— Он замечательный. Береги его, Фань! — затем омега обратился к парню, — Если он вдруг обидит тебя, можешь смело нажаловаться нам! Мы уж научим его уму разуму!

Ифань напрягся, пока его отец засмеялся.

— Ты же отлично знаешь, как долго наш сын искал свою пару. Поэтому сложно представить, что он причинит ему вред.

— Ну, по-всякому бывает.

Пока родители спорили между собой, Тао заметил, как Крис будто погрузился сам в себя, окунаясь в тяжелые мысли, напуская на лицо тень. Прикусив на мгновение губу, омега уверенно произнес:

— Он хороший! Правда. И постоянно заботится о нас с малышами.

Родители мгновенно затихли, а Ифань, чувствуя неловкость, поспешно сказал:

— Ладно, у нас уже довольно поздно, поэтому давайте заканчивать. Это у вас раннее утро, а нам пора ложиться спать.

— Конечно! Тао, было безумно приятно с тобой познакомиться. Надеюсь, у нас ещё будет возможность поговорить. Может быть, мы даже навестим вас в Корее.

— Обсудим это позднее. Пока!

— Доброй ночи!

Попрощавшись со всеми и отключившись, Альфа повернулся к омеге, невесело усмехаясь.

— Извини. Они порой несут всякий бред, — вздохнув, Крис захлопнул ноутбук, поднимаясь и стараясь не смотреть на омегу, убирая технику на полку шкафа, — Но нам правда стоит укладываться спать, уже поздно, — Ифань, наконец, посмотрел на омегу, — к тому же завтра начинаются занятия для родителей, поэтому стоит набраться сил.

Сдвинув брови к переносице, Тао смотрел на мужа, чувствуя, что разговор с родителями его расстроил, пусть Крис и стремился это не показывать. Легонько хлопнув по коленям, омега поднялся, шутливо ворча, дабы разрядить обстановку:

— Чувствую себя толстой неповоротливой уткой. Как буду передвигаться, когда стану ещё больше, не представляю! Хотя явно буду ходить вперевалочку, как пингвин.

Искренней улыбнувшись, Ифань по-доброму засмеялся.

— Ты будешь очень милый пингвин. К тому же я буду рядом, чтобы помочь.

Тао хмыкнул.

— Договорились. И если опять вздумаешь что-то устроить, я сам возьмусь за твое воспитание!

— Мне уже начинать бояться?

— Ну-у, для проформы немного можно.

Довольно кивнув самому себе, омега засеменил в спальню. Почти войдя в коридор, ведущий к ней, он застыл и обернулся. Альфа прошел к шкафу, намереваясь вытащить своё постельное бельё, чтобы расстелить на диване. Прикусив губу, Тао нахмурился, а затем окликнул супруга.

— Ифань!

— Да? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет. Но ты разве не пойдешь со мной?

На лице Криса явно читалось непонимание с толикой волнения и растерянности.

— Зачем?

Голос резко сел, с потрохами сдавая своего хозяина, уж очень жаждавшего услышать только один ответ, в который он боялся поверить, чтобы не обнадеживать себя. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Разве может быть за один день столько волшебного. Тао молчит несколько секунд, а потом тихо произносит.

— Потому что ты нужен своему мужу и детям. Разве это не достаточная причина, чтобы быть возле них? — омега протянул руку в сторону супруга, едва слышно добавляя, — Идем?

Ловя себя на мысли, что, наверное, это действительно волшебное Рождество, Ифань, как завороженный, прошел к Тао, не разрывая взглядов, сцепляя свои пальцы с его. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, омега развернулся, направляясь в спальню, ведя за собой альфу. Лишь в комнате он выпустил руку супруга, раздеваясь и расправляя постель, забираясь под одеяло, из-за которого выглянул, смотря на Криса. Альфе до сих пор трудно поверить, что всё это реально, и он наблюдает за омегой со слегка ошалевшим взглядом. Тао не успевает ничего сказать, как Ифань стягивает брюки и футболку, забираясь под одеяло и, смотря на мужа, нервно усмехается:

— Если я сплю и мне это всё снится, то не буди меня. Это самый чудесный сон за последние месяцы.

Закатив глаза, Тао с толикой обиды проворчал:

— Для убедительности, могу выпнуть из-под одеяла. Может тогда поверишь, что это происходит по-настоящему.

Альфа смеется, придвигаясь ближе, обнимая омегу.

— Теперь верю. Так что лучше не стоит. И как ты умудряешься постоянно быть таким противоречивым и непостоянным.

— Почему это непостоянным? — беременный нахмурился.

— Не в плане чувств, если тебя это смутило. Я говорил о поведении. Изначально ты был довольно грубоватым, но в то же время нежным, а после хрупким и ранимым. С тобой я как постоянно хожу по минному полю и не знаю, что будет в следующий миг. Ты абсолютно непредсказуемый и противоречивый. И я всё время задаюсь вопросом: какой же ты на самом деле, Тао?

Омега задумывается, неуверенно тихо заговорив минуту спустя:

— Не знаю. Веришь или нет, но, наверное, я просто потерялся… в прошлом. Но я непременно найду себя и стану хорошим супругом для тебя и папой нашим детям! Главное не бросай меня больше. Ещё раз я такое не выдержу.

Под конец Тао переходит на шепот. Крис крайне серьезно так же тихо отвечает:

— Обещаю. Больше вы не будете одни.

Омега с волнением сглатывает:

— Ифань, помнишь, я когда-то сказал тебе, что никогда не признаю тебя, — слыша тихий напряженный вздох вместо ответа, Тао торопливо продолжает, — Знаешь, сейчас я понимаю, что все эти годы ждал именно тебя. Прости, что говорил те ужасные вещи. Мне жаль, что из-за моего упрямства мы потеряли так много времени, которое могли провести вместе. Но просто знай: на самом деле для меня ты лучший альфа из всех! И никто другой мне не нужен. Я счастлив, что являюсь твоим омегой.

Крис тепло улыбнулся, поглаживая скулы парня большим пальцем.

— Это лучше признания в любви. Я тоже сожалею о всех словах, которыми ранил тебя. И я рад, что именно ты моя пара. Моё бесценное сокровище. Мой Тао.

Омега придвинулся предельно близко, опуская голову на плечо мужа, прижавшегося к его лбу губами. Прикрыв глаза, Тао наслаждался сочетанием их запахов — таким безмерно правильным и гармоничным.

— Нам ещё о стольком нужно поговорить! Больше никаких секретов и утаек, ладно?

Ифань хмыкнул, целуя супруга в макушку.

— Хорошо. Завтра и начнем. А сейчас засыпай. Вам стоит набраться сил. Ни о чем не волнуйся, я буду рядом.

Вздыхая, расслабляясь, Тао зевнул, прижимаясь ближе к истинному, понемногу засыпая с полным умиротворением и гармонией в душе.


	44. Беспокойное семейство

_Вся твоя неуверенность,_

_Все твои слабости_

_Не заставят меня изменить своего мнения._

_Безусловно,_

_Вне всяких сомнений,_

_Я буду любить тебя несмотря ни на что._

_Нам нечего бояться,_

_Давай оставим всё в прошлом и станем свободными,_

_Я буду любить тебя несмотря ни на что._

_(Katy Perry — Unconditionally)_

Ладони Тао едва заметно подрагивают, несмотря на все попытки держать себя в руках. Сжимая пальцы вокруг крафтовой бумаги, в которую завернут букет хризантем, омега не отрывает взгляда от приборной панели. Сидящий рядом Крис бережно накрывает руки мужа своими, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Успокойся. Не стоит так переживать.

Тао нервно сглатывает, отчего его кадык дергается.

— Ты прав. Я постараюсь.

Ифань чуть сильнее сжимает чужие ладони, ободряя.

— Тогда идем?

Весь вид омеги говорит о том, что он уже тысячу раз передумал и готов отказаться от собственной идеи, но вопреки внешнему виду кивает, хмурясь и поджимая губы, а затем распахивает дверь авто, выбираясь на припорошенный снегом асфальт. Альфа выходит следом, бросая взгляд на металлическую ограду и находящиеся чуть в стороне кованые ворота. Захлопнув дверь машины, Крис обходит её, протягивая руку Тао, который сосредоточенно глядит прямо перед собой. Заметив жест супруга, парень смотрит на протянутую ладонь, а затем в лицо истинного, после краткой задержки все-таки сжимая чужую руку, вымученно улыбаясь.

— Я в порядке. Пошли!

Омега решительно двигается вперед, оглядываясь вокруг, вспоминая дорогу. Ифань бросает взгляд на трясущиеся руки и понимает, что вся бравада его пары — видимая. Каменистые дорожки припорошены снегом, как гранитные плиты и памятники вокруг.

Внезапно Тао останавливается, выпуская чужую ладонь, едва слышно выдыхая.

— Здесь…

Крис пропускает мужа перед собой. Едва переставляя ноги, омега делает несколько неуверенных шагов, останавливаясь перед надгробием с двумя именами. Парень с минуту стоит молча глядя на них, а затем, приближается ещё ближе, смахивая с камня снежную шапку, и опускает у основания цветы. Смахнув выступившие слезы и сглотнув комок в горле, Тао виновато начал говорить, часто прерываясь, выдерживая длительные паузы, потому что каждое слово дается с трудом:

— Папа, отец, простите, что пришел к вам только сейчас. Даже не верится, уже прошло двадцать лет. Если честно, мне вас так не хватает. Я безумно скучаю, но стараюсь быть сильным. Правда, судя по тому, что постоянно заставляю окружающих волноваться и беспокоится о себе, получается это из рук вон плохо. Наверное, вы тоже постоянно обо мне тревожитесь. Простите, если это так, — Тао вновь замолк на полминуты, собираясь с силами, чтобы продолжить, — Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы вы мной гордились. Надеюсь, пусть на самую малость, но я вас не подвел. Я так много хотел бы вам рассказать, спросить совета и столько всего обсудить. Или хотя бы просто обнять. Ещё хоть раз. Крепко-крепко, — нервно выдыхая, омега жмурится, опуская голову, и трет глаза, шмыгая носом, а затем вновь смотрит на надгробие, заставляя себя улыбнуться, получается кривовато и подавлено, — Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь обо мне. Теперь я не один. У меня есть тот, кто позаботится обо мне. Как и мечтал, я встретил его. Своего альфу. Я бы хотел вас познакомить.

Тао поджал губы, оглядываясь на мужа. Подойдя ближе, Крис встал рядом и поклонился, а выпрямившись, приобнял подрагивающего омегу со спины.

— Здравствуйте, господин Мин и господин Цзинь Сян. Меня зовут Ву Ифань. Тао очень много рассказывал о вас. Он вас очень любит, — Крис взглянул на поджимающего губы супруга, — а я люблю его. Обещаю, что буду заботиться о нем всю нашу жизнь. Спасибо вам за прекрасного сына.

Вздрогнув, выныривая из собственных мыслей, омега посмотрел на Ифаня, точно впервые заметил. Уголки прежде понуро сжатых губ приподнялись в подобии улыбки. Шагнув к мужу, Тао ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, будто просящий ласки котёнок. Тепло улыбнувшись, альфа огладил всё ещё слегка подрагивающие плечи и приобнял супруга, сжавшего по бокам его пальто. Немного успокоившись в любимых объятиях, парень взглянул на камень, едва слышно выдыхая.

— Ифань, когда мы станем родителями, у нас же все будет хорошо?

Огладив спину истинного, альфа усмехнулся.

— По-другому и быть не может. И даже если будут какие-то сложности или проблемы, мы справимся со всем вместе.

Тао о чем-то задумался, а затем отстранился, заглядывая в глаза мужа и тихо попросил:

— Можешь на пару минут оставить меня одного и подождать у машины?

— Уверен, что все будет в порядке?

— Да. Я хорошо себя чувствую.

Ифань кивнул и, поцеловав супруга в лоб, направился к выходу с кладбища. В конце тропы Крис обернулся, сомневаясь, но в итоге поспешил исполнить просьбу истинного.

Оставшись в одиночестве, омега поджал губы, а затем с болью и отчаяньем тихо заговорил:

— Мне казалось, что вы бросили меня. Я был так зол, обижен и напуган. Я чувствовал себя никчемным и ненужным. Даже понимая занятость Сяомина, мне хотелось, чтобы кто-то был рядом, но я знал, что мне некого просить о помощи. Мне было очень больно. Я был слишком избалован вашей любовью и заботой, и оказался совершенно не готов остаться один. Мне столько всего пришлось пережить за минувшие годы. И плохого, и хорошего. Но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, папа, я понимаю, что в ту ночь ты не мог поступить иначе. Не знаю, какой выбор сделал бы сам, оказавшись в подобной ситуации, но надеюсь, мне никогда не придется выбирать между детьми и Ифанем, — губы Тао дергаются в печальной улыбке, — В детстве я думал, что любовь это нечто простое, легкое и приятное. После видел в ней свое спасение. Затем считал, что это худшая напасть, от которой следует держаться подальше. Но теперь это чувство для меня томительно сладкое и вместе с тем горькое, сводящее с ума. Вряд ли с нашими с Ифанем характерами у нас всегда всё будет гладко, но, несмотря на любые сложности, быть порознь с истинным оказывается гораздо тяжелее. Я прошу вашего благословения. Хотя бы иногда приглядывайте за нами. Папа, отец, я люблю вас.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, что начинает мерзнуть, Тао напоследок выдохнул:

— Я буду чаще навещать вас. В следующий раз я приду со своими сыновьями и познакомлю вас. До встречи!

Скользнув напоследок по именам родителей теплым взглядом, омега неспешно направился к выходу с кладбища.

Крис стоял возле машины, с недовольным видом усердно оттирая пальто у плеча влажной салфеткой. Заметив приближавшегося мужа, он прервался, встревоженно спросив:

— Всё в порядке?

— Теперь, да. А что у тебя случилось?

Альфа досадливо нахмурился, надув губы.

— Я ждал тебя, а тут мимо птичка пролетела. Вон!

Ифань кивнул куда-то в сторону, продолжив прерванное занятие. Проследив взглядом в указанную сторону, Тао заметил на ближайшем дереве двух голубков. Один, тот что был покрупнее, сидел насупившись, подозрительно глядя на Криса, пока второй рассматривал их вытянув шею. Растерянно выгнув брови, омега непроизвольно улыбнулся и тихо хмыкнул своим мыслям, оборачиваясь к супругу.

— Знать на счастье!

Альфа только невесело вздохнул.

— Будем надеяться. Ты хотел ещё куда-то съездить.

— В дом Ли. Теперь осталось только познакомить вас с отцом Бинбин.

— Тот пожарный?

— Да.

— Тогда поехали!

Ифань поторопился открыть омеге дверь и занять собственное место.

Пока Крис устраивался рядом, Тао глядел на двух птиц, которые, встрепенувшись, взмыли вверх, улетая прочь. Омега тихо выдохнул, расслабляясь на сиденье, откидывая голову. В салоне успокаивающе пахло чайным деревом и внутри разливалось приятное тепло. На душе становилось легче и светлее, лицо украсила нежная улыбка, а в голову приходило осознание — всё будет в порядке. Оковы прошлого опали, давая Тао возможность почувствовать себя счастливым, умиротворенным и живым!

* * *

Когда-то доктор Линь гордился своей работой. Какими бы привередами не были омеги, наблюдать за тем, как внутри них развивается жизнь, было необыкновенно. Точно ты прикасаешься к чуду. Нет ничего волнительней и завораживающе, чем видеть, как на твоих глазах понемногу крохотный зачаток жизни растет, становясь человеком. Во всяком случае, так было до того, как в его жизни появилась «Чокнутая четверка». Сейчас, слушая вопли этой компашки, врач думал о том, что видно в прошлой жизни чудовищно согрешил, если в этой его наказали таким дурдомом.

— Гэн Синь! Ифань рехнулся! Он пытается меня сожрать!

— Ничего подобного! Я тебя просто пару раз любя куснул. Если хочешь, ты тоже можешь меня легонько укусить. Только с любовью! — Крис широко улыбнулся, подвигав бровями, заставляя супруга закатить глаза.

— Чанни, а может, ну, всё это? — низкий утробный голос пробирал до мурашек, — Давай лучше где-нибудь уединимся и займемся более интересными вещами. Например, сексом.

Тонкие пальчики темноволосого омеги шаловливо скользили по бедру своего альфы, подведенные глаза полнились вожделением, а по раскрасневшимся от постоянных покусываний губам проскользнул игривый язычок. Под напором своей пары Чанни жалобно всхлипнул, оттолкнув в плечо омегу от себя и заревел, оглушая окружающих воем.

— Когда мы женились, я думал это по любви! А тебе от меня только секс и нужен, Бекки!

Тихо застонав, Гэн Синь закрыл лицо руками. Сейчас он раздумывал над тем, насколько дико будет выглядеть, если он выбежит из своего кабинета со скоростью метеора, взывая окружающих о помощи. Ну, или хотя бы попытается скрыться под столом от этих психопатов.

И в какой момент размеренная жизнь Линя превратилась в регулярный тотальный пиздец?!

Ну, ничего, ещё несколько месяцев, совсем немного и омеги разродятся, а в его жизнь вернется покой и умиротворение.

— Ребята! Тише! Успокойтесь! Давайте разберемся со всем понемногу. Бекхён! Прекрати домогаться Чанёля! Ты же знаешь, что из-за синдрома кувад* он чувствует себя беременным. Хотя в вашем случае, почему ему достались все прелести беременности, когда ты чувствуешь себя отлично, ставит меня в тупик.

Чан шмыгнул носом, промокая глазки платочком, поджимая губы. Гэн Синь, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил.

— Чанёль, постарайся понять, что из-за беременности и гормональных изменений у Бекхёна повышено либидо.

Альфа тяжело вздохнул, дернув головой в нечетком кивке. Надеясь, что хоть на какое-то время он смог отвлечь Паков, Линь развернулся к чете Ву, где Тао шепотом отчитывал Криса, чтобы тот не кусался. Ифань же взглядом вампира разглядывал шею мужа.

— Ифань! — Гэн Синь, нахмурившись, сурово протянул имя альфы, мгновенно встрепенувшегося и обратившего, наконец, свое внимание на врача, — Никаких меток! Ясно? Как врач я бы вообще не рекомендовал подобное, а уж во время беременности тем более. Никому не нужно случайно получить заражение крови. Так что завязывай со своими кусаниями. После родов, когда Тао восстановится, можете из постели не вылезать, тогда на нем все равно отпечатается твой запах, а пока держи себя в руках.

— А сейчас нельзя?

— Нет. До родов не так много времени, поэтому наберись терпения. У вас двойня и подобные нагрузки могут навредить малышам, да и сокращение мышц может спровоцировать ранние роды, что нежелательно. Дети должны быть доношенными.

Крис согласно кивнул, а Тао облегченно выдохнул, надеясь, что истинный перестанет его кусать.

Мысленно ликуя, что хотя бы временно ему удалось угомонить четверку, Линь поспешил их выпроводить, пока они не пошли по очередному кругу, так как Бек явно готов был разложить Чанёля прямо у него в кабинете, а Ифань обнял мужа, заключив в крепкие объятия, точно коала ветку эвкалипта. Высвободить Тао из захвата супруга без драки точно бы не вышло.

— Не забывайте посещать занятия для родителей и следовать всем указаниям. На этом все. Договоримся о следующем визите позднее.

Поднимаясь, альфы и омеги засобирались, прощаясь. Стоило двери захлопнуться за посетителями, Гэн Синь облегченно вздохнул, откидываясь на кресле и довольно улыбаясь, воздевая руки к потолку, беззвучно возопив: «Аллилуйя!».

Во всяком случае, у него есть свободное и спокойное время до следующего приема.

* * *

Несмотря на всё недовольное бормотание Чанёля, Бекхён утащил мужа в сторону парковки, поскольку омеге вновь «приспичило нежничать». Тао проводил их задумчивым взглядом, догадываясь, что до дома они не дотерпят и займутся любовью на заднем сиденье автомобиля, заставив его ходить ходуном.

В этот раз беременность Бека проходила совсем не так, как во времена, когда он вынашивал ТэЁна. Омега превосходно себя чувствовал, был энергичен и неутомим, буквально пыша жизнью и здоровьем на зависть окружающим. К сожалению, такого нельзя было сказать о Чанёле, который будто забрал все симптомы себе, а потому мучился токсикозом, перепадами настроения и прочим букетом прелестей беременности. Поэтому, когда они так же записались на курсы родителей, в первый момент все недоумевали и терялись, глядя на счастливого активного омегу и альфу, держащегося за поясницу и жалующегося, что у него отекают ноги, а его никто не понимает. Правда на работе Чану приходилось брать себя в руки и становится собранным и серьезным. По счастью, Бек всегда был с ним рядом, готовый прийти на помощь, а заодно и соблазнить мужа, склонив к интиму, которого омеге было постоянно мало. Сдерживался он только при сыне, но оставаясь наедине с супругом, тут же набрасывался на него, сдергивая одежду и разбрасывая её во все стороны. В итоге Чанёль вечно ходил в засосах, а Бекхён с довольной моськой до следующего приступа кроличьей любвеобильности.

Глядя вслед Пакам, Ифань терялся, не зная радоваться ему за друга или же сочувствовать ему.

Хотя у Криса и своих забот хватало, а именно одержимость мыслью пометить Тао. Ему казалось, что его запах слабо чувствуется на омеге, несмотря на то, что они постоянно были рядом. Он и до этого был жутким собственником, но теперь не мог себя сдерживать, и хотелось полностью пропитать парня своим ароматом, чтобы каждый знал, что Тао принадлежит ему! А уж как он заводился, замечая, как кто-то смотрит в сторону его истинного! Омега лишь возмущенно ворчал, когда Ифань набрасывался на него с объятиями, угрюмо поглядывая на мимо проходящих альф. Любые увещевания Тао мужу, что он никуда не денется, оставались без внимания. Хотя такое поведение в большей мере ему крайне льстило.

В остальном за прошедшие почти два месяца после возвращения Криса придраться к чему-то в его поведении было нельзя. Разве что иногда Тао ворчал, больше для виду, когда альфа спонтанно обнимал его, с упоением целуя, пока в легких не заканчивался воздух.

Альфа не давал омеге напрягаться, а потому ремонт в будущей детской делал самостоятельно, но оформлял всё по идеям мужа. Хотя Ифань предлагал Тао купить новый дом, но омега отказывался, говоря, что для их семьи хватит новоселья Паков, приобретших двухэтажный дом с детской площадкой для ТэЁна и будущего малыша — такой, какой хотел Чанёль.

— Кажется, мы вновь довели Гэн Синя.

Посмотрев на задумавшегося супруга, Крис улыбнулся.

— Похоже на то. Но не специально же. Он, наверное, считает дни до ваших с Бекхёном родов.

— Ну, мне ждать осталось чуть более месяца.

Тао провел рукой по своему уже крупному животу и вновь посмотрел на мужа.

— Ладно, подожди меня здесь, я схожу в туалет, а то дотерпеть до дома точно не смогу.

Развернувшись, омега вперевалочку направился прочь. Ифань взлохматил волосы, провожая его взглядом. Ему было не по себе, когда они расставались даже на такой небольшой промежуток времени. Альфа готов был сорваться с места и направится следом, но зазвонивший телефон отвлек его внимание, а вскоре мысли заняли проблемы совсем иного рода.

* * *

На последних месяцах беременности Тао чувствовал себя крайне неуклюжим из-за большого живота. Ходить получалось только вразвалочку, спать на боку и многие привычные дела оказались недоступны из-за его появившейся неуклюжести и нерасторопности. К счастью, Крис всегда был рядом и омега искренне радовался, что он вернулся, понимая, что не будь альфы рядом, один он бы не справился. Достать что-то с верхних полок или наоборот поднять с пола было для него теперь нереально.

Идя по коридору, омега с улыбкой смотрел на таких же беременных, как и он.

Мимо прошла женщина в строгом длинном коричневом платье с белым воротничком, упрямо дующая губы, периодически поправлявшая кудрявые волосы и держащая руку на небольшом животе. Следом за ней спешил альфа в клетчатом строгом костюме с аккуратной стрижкой разделенной ровным пробором, на кончике острого носа покоились очки в черепаховой оправе.

— Дорогая! Но это же может быть вредно! Вдруг это скажется на малыше?!

— Нет! Я уверена, что малыш тоже этого хочет!

На лице мужчины отразился неподдельный ужас.

— Давай я лучше куплю тебе что-то другое! Всё что пожелаешь! Фрукты, овощи! Что угодно!!!

— Нет! Я хочу конфеты с ликером, значит будем есть конфеты с ликером!

Тао затормозил, удивленно глядя на женщину, которая свернула в соседний коридор, скрываясь из виду. Её альфа, едва не вырывая от беспокойства из головы волосы, бросился следом, безуспешно пытаясь её отговорить от задуманного.

— Занятно.

Усмехнувшись, омега собрался двинуться дальше, как почувствовал, как в его ногу кто-то врезался. Опустив взгляд, Тао увидел заплаканную девочку примерно двух лет в рубашке и джинсовом комбинезоне. На крохотной головке в разные стороны торчали два маленьких хвостика. Не успел парень что-то сказать, как перед ним как из-под земли возник альфа шкафоподобного вида. Рядом с ним даже Ифань казался низкорослым юношей. Огромного роста, с широкими плечами, со шрамом у брови и рядом узорных тату на лысой голове, одетый во все черное, он выглядел как представитель кындаля. Оцепенев от страха, Тао не сразу заметил стоявшего рядом со «шкафом» парня омегу более худого и низкого, но так же одетого во все черное. Рыжие волосы аккуратно уложены на бок, а чуть лисьи глаза подведенные темными линиями подводки добавляли сходства с хитрым хищником.

Омега подхватил девочку на руки, коротко бросив Тао:

— Прошу прощения!

Мгновенно потеряв к Ву интерес, троица двинулась прочь. Окружающие быстро расходились перед ними в разные стороны, точно волны перед Моисеем. Девочка шмыгала носом и терла слезящиеся глаза кулачками, пока папа пытался её успокоить:

— Ну же, не плачь, это всего лишь небольшой укольчик. Уже ведь почти не болит. Не расстраивайся так. Давай мы зайдем в булочную у дома и купим твоих любимых булочек с корицей и яблоками.

Малышка перестала плакать, стирая остатки слёзок, обхватив папу за шею, и что-то забормотала ему на ухо.

В себя Тао пришел, когда странная семейка скрылась из виду. Нервно хмыкнув, омега коснулся своего живота, напряженно произнеся:

— Мальчики, надеюсь это просто совпадение и не то, что я думаю? Хотя… кто знает.

Пребывая в растерянности, омега вернулся к Ифаню, нервно теребившему брелок на телефоне, сидя на скамье в приемном покое.

— Я готов!

Подорвавшись с места, Крис взволнованно посмотрел на омегу, поспешившего спросить:

— Что такое? Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, — альфа торопливо улыбнулся, но заметив недоверчивый взгляд омеги, спешно его обнял и добавил, — Я соскучился.

— Меня не было от силы минут 15-20.

— Для меня даже это много. И, Тао, мне ещё нужно закончить с некоторыми делами. Я отвезу тебя к Сяомину и Джуну, а после заберу и мы поедем домой, хорошо?

— Ладно. Но точно ничего не случилось?

— Нет.

Омега пристально заглянул в глаза мужа, но они были кристально чистыми и честными. Полагая, что он слишком мнительный, Тао зашагал к выходу. Идущий позади Ифань нахмурился, медленно выдыхая, и виновато опустил голову.

* * *

— Даже не думай меня отчитывать! Я понимаю, что ты мотался между Сеулом и Китаем на съемки сериала к Луханю, но я тебе писал, что беременный, Сехун. Я уже скоро рожаю, между прочим! Вы-то с Ханем не планируете пополнение в семье?

Тао прохаживался по квартире, по мелочи наводя порядок: раскладывая вещи по местам. Что-то серьезное, вроде мытья полов, он делать не мог, но вернуть на полки книги и журналы, отнести оставленную в комнате чашку на кухню, ему было по силам. Пока Крис ушел за покупками, омега коротал время, перемещаясь по квартире и болтая по телефону с другом. Сехун находился в тихом шоке. Пока он крутился как белка в колесе на работе и вечных поездках к супругу в Китай, где Лу снимался в дораме, его друзья успели забеременеть. И ладно бы Тао и Бекхён, но беременность Сюмина окончательно его припечатала.

Смеясь, омега подхватил сложенные на столе эскизы с костюмами нарисованные Ифанем.

Альфа посвящал всё свободное время дизайну и шитью. Впервые увидев, как Крис шьет костюмчики для их малышей, Тао был заметно потрясен, но теперь это стало для него чем-то обыденным, хотя парень был уверен — его муж самый талантливый и одаренный!

Просматривая последние работы, Тао не переставал разговаривать с О, пока не отложив очередной эскиз в сторону увидел среди рисунков совсем неуместный лист. Перестав улыбаться, омега сглотнул, неверяще смотря на ровные напечатанные буквы в документе.

— Тао? Ты там уснул? Или ты уже рожаешь?!

— Нет, Сехун. Извини, давай поговорим позднее. Пока.

Альфа заметно растерялся от этой перемены в настроении беременного, но спорить не стал.

— Как скажешь. Пока.

Отключившись и отложив телефон на стол, Тао зажмурился, после чего вновь открыл глаза, надеясь, что увиденное исчезнет. Но среди стопки с дизайнами, как и прежде, лежал билет на самолет из Сеула до Мадрида на имя Ву Ифаня, при этом датированный буквально через два дня.

Тяжело опустившись на диван, омега отложил билет и горько засмеялся, откидывая голову на спинку и закрывая лицо руками. Сколько времени он так неподвижно просидел, Тао не знал. Не шелохнулся он и при звуках щелчка замка входной двери и тихих шагов. Войдя в гостиную, Крис остановился при виде мужа, сидевшего на диване перед столиком с его рисунками.

— Тао?

Отняв руки от лица, омега пристально взглянул на супруга. Почему-то в этот раз сил ни плакать, ни злиться, ни ругаться не было. Парень судорожно фыркнул и нервно засмеялся.

— Это когда-нибудь закончится? Или ты так и будешь делать это каждый раз, заставляя привыкнуть к себе и бросать меня раз за разом?

— Тао, ты о чем? Что случилось?

— Что случилось? Разве это не я должен спрашивать? Ифань, я… — омега прервался, кривясь, и уже резче раздраженно продолжил, — Что в этот раз не так? От меня опять пахнет кем-то ещё? Я тебе опротивел из-за того, что хожу как утка и толстый из-за беременности? Я простил твои сомнения, простил твой уход, пощечину! Я даже закрыл глаза на то, что вместо нормальной свадьбы мы расписались, как не пойми кто! Я думал, у нас всё наладилось, так какого черта ты опять хочешь меня оставить?!

Омега тяжело дышал из-за гневной тирады, пока Крис растерянно глядел на него абсолютно недоумевая. Взяв себя в руки, выравнивая дыхание, Тао подхватил лежавший на диване рядом билет и бросил его к рисункам на стол.

— Плевать! Катись куда хочешь. С меня довольно! Адьос!

Не без труда поднявшись, омега двинулся в сторону спальни.

При виде билета глаза альфы широко распахнулись. Сорвавшись с места, Ифань бросился к омеге.

— Тао! Я всё объясню! Я хотел рассказать, просто, всё произошло слишком неожиданно, и я не знал, как сказать об этом.

Остановившись, омега развернулся, с яростью смотря на мужа.

— Сказать: «Прости, милый, нам не по пути!»? Ты себя слышишь, Ифань? Ар-р! Будь не ладен тот день, когда я решил тебя принять, подумав, что все будет в порядке!

— Тао, просто выслушай меня. Ты же совсем так не думаешь, ты зол и вправе обижаться на меня, но будь моя воля, я бы и сам никуда не ехал. Тао, это буквально на неделю, а после я вернусь к тебе и малышам.

— Почему я должен тебе верить? Ты явно купил билет заранее, но до этого момента ни словом не обмолвился о поездке. Не найди я его, ты вполне мог уехать не прощаясь!

Омега все ещё сердился, но было заметно, что он уже отходил от первой вспышки гнева.

— Давай я расскажу тебе в чем дело, просто не принимай поспешных решений.

Взяв супруга за руку, Крис вернул его к дивану, усаживая на мягкие подушки и устраиваясь рядом. Не выпуская чужих ладоней из своих рук, альфа неспешно заговорил:

— Я рассказывал тебе о господине Сего у которого стажировался, пока находился в Мадриде. Но узнав о твоей беременности, я отказался от места дизайнера в его компании. Я думал, что мне придется продвигать свои работы самостоятельно, начиная всё с нуля. Но недавно господин Сего позвонил мне. Это было действительно неожиданно, и потому в первый момент я был просто растерян. Они хотят открыть офис в Сеуле. И, как глава компании, Сего хочет, чтобы я работал здесь в их офисе, но для этого мне придется вернуться в Испанию, чтобы оформить договор и решить некоторые вопросы. После этого я незамедлительно вернусь обратно. Тао, я постараюсь всё закончить как можно скорее и прилечу обратно при первой же возможности! Пожалуйста, поверь мне!

Тао хмурился, раздумывая над словами альфы, пока жалобно не произнес:

— Ифань, но у меня до родов осталось так мало времени.

— Маленький мой, — альфа обнял расстроенного омегу, — ты можешь поехать на это время к Сяомину и Джуну.

— Не смогу, они сами скоро уезжают на Тайвань открывать очередной офис.

— Тогда ты можешь побыть с Бекхёном и Чанёлем. Это ведь всего на несколько дней. А после я вернусь, и мы вновь будем вместе.

Тао молчит какое-то время, после отрицательно качая головой.

— Я останусь здесь. Иначе с ума сойду слушая причитания Чана и их непрерываемые с Беком стоны во время секса. Я справлюсь. Если что, позвоню Гэн Синю.

Замолчав, Тао опустил голову на плечо мужа. Крис легко поглаживал его по спине.

— Прости, за всё что было. Это последний раз, когда…

Омега тихо засмеялся, отстраняясь и качая головой, не давая супругу закончить фразу.

— Лучше не надо. Ты говоришь это каждый раз, и постоянно после происходит что-то из разряда вон выходящее, из-за чего всё начинается по новой. Пусть всё будет, как будет.

Альфа печально улыбнулся.

— Ладно, тогда я молчу. Но я обязательно вернусь до родов.

Промолчав, Тао поджал губы, стараясь не показывать собственных тревог.

* * *

— Да, я уже в аэропорту, — Тао прижимает к уху трубку, точно намереваясь просочиться по незримым линиям связи за тысячи километров и оказаться возле супруга, — Завтра утром уже буду со своими любимыми мальчиками.

— Поскорей бы. Мы соскучились.

— Я тоже, хороший мой. Безумно. Чанёль и Бекхён тебя не сильно донимали?

— Нет. Разве что совсем немного. Они уехали полчаса назад. Кстати, у малышей начал проявляться их запах.

— Я был прав?

— Я в тебе и не сомневался.

— Люблю тебя, — Тао счастливо улыбнулся, слушая голос супруга, — О! Посадку объявили. Мне пора. Ложись сегодня пораньше. Завтра проснешься, и я буду рядом.

— Многообещающая перспектива, — омега смеется, — удачного перелета.

— До завтра, любимый.

— До завтра.

Отключившись, Тао отложил телефон в сторону, медленно выдыхая. Минувшие несколько дней разлуки они с Крисом постоянно созванивались, разговаривая по нескольку часов. Расстояние истязало, выворачивая наизнанку, сводя легкие, не давая нормально дышать и заполняя голову мыслями только об одном человеке. В целом — истинность проявляла себя во всей красе.

Решив последовать совету мужа, омега забрался в постель, накрываясь одеялом. Спать в одиночестве до сих пор было странно и непривычно. Как же быстро Тао привык к тому, что со спины его всегда обнимает Ифань. Такой теплый, надежный, любящий.

Внутри царила неясная тревога и беспокойство. Списывая всё на их разлуку с Крисом, омега, какое-то время поерзав на постели, сумел уснуть.

* * *

Проснулся Тао, резко распахнув глаза от боли. Жмурясь, омега опускает руку на живот, сжимая зубы. Стараясь сохранять ровное дыхание, он ждет, пока неприятные ощущения отступят и, потянувшись, зажигает светильник у кровати. За окном только начинает рассветать. Откинув одеяло, Тао опустил глаза вниз, задержав дыхание. Вся постель была мокрой.

Схватившись за телефон, парень набрал первый номер в быстром наборе, но он оказался недоступен. Прикрыв на пару мгновений глаза, стараясь не поддаваться панике, парень, чтобы успокоится, заговорил вслух.

— Так, Тао, для начала возьми себя в руки. Ифань ещё не прилетел, поэтому его телефон недоступен. А значит… надо позвонить Гэн Синю!

Пальцы, подрагивая, находят нужный контакт и нажимают значок вызова. Когда Линь не ответил на звонок, омега начал нервничать. Бекхёну звонить было бесполезно, накануне он жаловался, что опрокинул на гаджет чашку с кофе и телефон безмолвно расстался со своей электронной душой. До Чанёля тоже дозвониться не вышло. Родители уже уехали из страны, и потому связываться с ними не имело смысла.

Напуганный мозг лихорадочно соображал, что делать, но из-за паники только спустя пару минут, наконец, подсказал вызвать скорую. Стоило омеге набрать нужный номер, как схватки начались повторно. Когда в трубке прозвучал вопрос оператора, Тао оказалось не до ответа, отчего в итоге, пока он боролся с паникой и болью, связь прервалась.

— Да почему это постоянно происходит со мной?! Боже! Пожалуйста, хватит!!!

Омега готов был заплакать, когда телефон зазвонил, и он поспешил ответить.

— Тао, извини, что не смог ответить сразу. У меня ночная смена и я отошел взять кофе. Что случилось?

Облегченно выдохнув, парень поспешно заговорил:

— Гэн Синь, у меня воды отошли. Я рожаю!

Линь мгновенно стал предельно серьезным.

— Ифань до сих пор не вернулся?

— Нет. И до Чанёля не могу дозвониться.

— Так, хорошо. Главное не волнуйся. Я сейчас приеду. Все будет в порядке. Помнишь, что вам говорили на занятиях? Постарайся расслабиться и следи за дыханием.

Время в ожидании тянулось бесконечно долго. Тао успел собрать сумку с вещами и перебраться в гостиную. Схватки продолжались с равным промежутком, становясь всё чаще и хотел омега того или нет, он все равно всё сильнее волновался. Как долго они продолжались? А вдруг во сне он даже не заметил, когда они начались, пока они не стали достаточно сильными. Ведь врач говорил, что при беременности двойней схватки могут ощущаться слабее.

В коридоре послышался скрежет ключа, раздались шаги. Ощутив запах чайного дерева, Тао жадно втянул его носом, простонав.

— Ифань!

Войдя в гостиную, Крис заметно удивился застав в ней мужа с сумкой в ногах.

— Тао? Ещё же рано. Почему не спишь? Меня ждал?

Очередная схватка исказила лицо омеги, стирая секундную нежность.

— Болван! Рожаю я!!!

Альфа вздрогнул, выпрямляясь, и испуганно выдохнул:

— Так ведь рано!

— А сыновья считают, что самое время!

На пару секунд Крис застыл, но уже в следующий момент сорвался с места, бросившись в спальню, запинаясь о ковер, едва не падая.

— Так, Тао, не волнуйся. Я соберу тебе вещи.

— Да я уж…

Добежав до входа в комнату, альфа резко затормозил и рванулся обратно в коридор.

— Нет! Сначала надо вызвать скорую! Чёрт! Я же телефон не включил!

— Да я…

— Ты главное не переживай! Я сейчас всё сделаю и…

— Ву, блять, Ифань! Хватит паниковать! Я уже всё сделал! Вот сумка, да и Гэн Синь обещал скоро подъехать. Хотя как-то долго они добираются.

Омега засопел носом, хмурясь. Чуть успокоившись, Крис присел на край дивана, сложив руки на коленях, легонько ёрзая на месте

— Может тебе массаж поясницы сделать? Или принести что-нибудь? Я могу размять тебе ноги.

— Просто не доставай меня. Да где же Гэн Синь?!

Альфа аккуратно придвинулся к мужу, взяв его за руку.

— Уверен, он скоро приедет. Просто нужно немного подождать.

Тао расстроенно поджал губы, глядя на мужа и опустил голову ему на плечо. Запах истинного, как и прежде облегчал боль, успокаивая и придавая сил.

Врач появился на пороге квартиры спустя почти полчаса. Взлохмаченный, взвинченный и нервозный, но старательно пытающийся выглядеть собранным и спокойным. Пройдя мимо открывшего дверь Криса в гостиную, медик бросил на альфу угрюмый взгляд, обратившись к Тао.

— Привет. Как часто происходят схватки?

— Эм, каждый минут двадцать-пятнадцать. Или чуть чаще.

— Ясно. Внизу уже ждет машина. Сможешь сам спуститься?

Поднявшись, придерживая живот, омега кивнул.

— Да, конечно.

— Может, я лучше отнесу его на руках?

Гэн Синь пробуравил Ифаня гневным взглядом.

— Ничего лучше не придумал? У вас не самые удобные лестницы, поэтому тащить его несколько пролетов я тебе не позволю!

Крис насупился, но промолчал, поторопившись подхватить сумку с вещами. Тао медленно двинулся к выходу. Уже спускаясь по лестнице, Линь, не сдержавшись, рыкнул на Ифаня.

— Вот как тебя угораздило оставить беременного омегу перед родами и укатить не пойми куда?!

— У меня просто не было выбора! К тому же ты сам говорил, что до родов еще минимум неделя!

— Хочешь сказать это моя ошибка?! В таком деле шанс родить точно в срок единичен! И чем ты слушал на занятиях? Вам должны были сказать, что двойня обычно рождается раньше положенного срока!!!

— Если ты не забыл, я не медик! И всех тонкостей не знаю!!!

Закипая, альфы все сильнее повышали голос, переходя на крик. Не выдержав, Тао заорал, в этот раз не из-за схваток, а чтобы прекратить их перепалку. Мужчины мгновенно замолкли, а омега негодующе прорычал:

— Да какого чёрта? Рожаю я, а орете вы!!!

— Прости, Тао, это просто нервы.

Гэн Синь взволнованно улыбнулся, пропуская омегу из подъезда, а после спеша открыть для него двери скорой, чтобы помочь устроиться на носилках. Стоило Ифаню забраться следом, как машина тронулась с места.

Пока Линь помогал омеге раздеться, чтобы осмотреть готовность к родам, Крис чувствовал, как его потряхивает от волнения. К тому же ему не давал покоя встревоженный вид врача, который будто что-то недоговаривал.

Впрочем, о чем именно молчал Гэн Синь, стало ясно уже скоро. Кротчайшая дорога до больницы была наполовину перекрыта, из-за чего там протянулась длительная пробка. К тому же в утренний час, когда все спешили на работу, на улицах везде были заторы. Если бы они ехали из самого города, шансов добраться до больницы было гораздо больше. Но поскольку ехать приходилось из отдаленной местности, машина постоянно застревала в пробках и даже от сирены было мало толку, потому что остальным водителям просто не было возможности освободить трассу.

Ифань готов был выйти из машины и руками расталкивать чужие авто, если бы от этого была хоть какая-то польза. Но всё что мог бледнеющий альфа, это держать за руку омегу, схватки у которого становились чаще. При этом Тао сжимал руку мужа так крепко, что легко мог её сломать, сожми ещё чуть сильнее. Но это казалось такими мелочами для Криса. Ему было невыносимо видеть, как мучается его любимый.

Понимая, что до больницы они уже при всем желании не успеют добраться, Тао во время очередного перерыва тихо выдохнул Линю.

— Если я не справлюсь. Спасайте детей, а не меня.

Гэн Синь от таких слов оторопел. Ифань же застыл в шоке, но сразу помрачнел, склонившись ближе к супругу, крепче сжимая его руку, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Не смей так говорить! Раньше меня ты не умрешь, а я не собираюсь отправляться на тот свет ранее, чем лет через пятьдесят. Поэтому чтобы больше я такого не слышал! Ты меня понял, Тао?! Я твой альфа, и я запрещаю тебе даже мыслить о таких вещах!

Тао несколько секунд смотрел в глаза Крису. Альфа выглядел взволнованным, но вместе с тем рассерженным и крайне решительным. Весь его вид точно заявлял, что все его слова были априори истинными и не подлежали сомнению! Уже тише, Ифань добавил:

— Не сдавайся раньше времени. Ведь ты у меня самый лучший, Тао. Ты справишься, любимый мой.

Сдвинув влажные пряди со лба, Крис нежно коснулся его лёгким поцелуем. Дернув головой в кивке, омега понемногу успокаивался. Чтобы сгладить атмосферу, Линь ободряюще вставил свою лепту.

— Не ты первый, Тао, не ты последний. Гарантирую, что я уж позабочусь о том, чтобы с тобой, как и с малышами, всё было в порядке. Лучше соберись и подумай, что мальчишки сейчас напуганы гораздо сильнее тебя. Они вообще не понимают, с чего вдруг их выгоняют с теплого и уютного местечка, выталкивая непонятно куда. Так что давай, папочка, постарайся!

Мысль о детях придавала сил, и омега упорно гнал прочь любые страхи, вместе с тем упорно цепляясь за руку супруга, чувствуя, как все тело дрожит от напряжения и боли, но ему не впервые терпеть и он непременно всё выдержит.

Ифаню кажется, что все происходящее походит на жутковатый сон. Застрявшая в пробке машина. Напряженная ладонь сжимавшая его руку. Тао со взмокшими волосами, липнущими ко лбу и шее, тяжело дышавший и постанывавший от боли, переходя на крик.

Напряжение отступает только с голосом Гэн Синя.

— Умница, Тао, а вот и наш первый малыш!

Омега переводит дыхание, улыбаясь, смаргивая выступившие слёзы, когда узкое пространство автомобиля заполняет детский крик и слегка ощутимый терпковатый запах шоколада с ликером. Крис и сам улыбается, а в груди всё сжимается от нежности и гордости.

Линь вытирает ребёнка, а затем опускает малыша на грудь папы со словами:

— Пару минут можешь передохнуть, сейчас организм соберется с силами для второго рывка.

Тао, кажется, даже не слышит слова врача, придерживая крохотное создание, которое ощутив знакомое тепло, перестает плакать. Ифань наклоняется ниже, любуясь сыном, а затем переводит полные любви и восхищения глаза на мужа. Чувства нежности, ласки и заботы переполняют его, но выразить их оказывается просто невозможно. Но долго отдыхать омеге не получается и через несколько минут перерыва схватки возобновляются. Аккуратно завернув задремавшего ребёнка в пеленку, Гэн Синь по-деловому быстро всучил малыша шокированному Ифаню, а сам вновь взялся принимать роды.

Второй малыш рождается быстрее, но он гораздо меньше своего брата и плачет тише, надрывней и как-то обиженно, особенно горько, а после прижимается к теплой папиной груди, точно ища утешения и защиты. Тао чувствует, как внутри всё болезненно щемит от всепоглощающей любви. Он как сквозь пелену тумана чувствует легкий поцелуй Криса и его тихий благодарный шепот:

— Ты молодец, Тао. Наши мальчики прекрасны. Спасибо!

Омега улыбается, пока голова тяжелеет, как и веки точно наливаются свинцом. Он уже даже не соображает, как на инстинктах, крепче прижимает к себе сына, чтобы не уронить и будто в бреду выдыхает, прежде чем уронить голову, откидывая назад.

— Кажется… я всё…

* * *

— Сигарету?

Крис смотри на подрагивающие пальцы Линя, в которых зажата уже тлеющая сигарета, а после хмурится, отрицательно качая головой.

— Нет. Не курю.

Гэн Синь усмехается.

— И то верно. Я тоже редко себе это позволяю. Только когда сильно нервничаю.

— Не ходи вокруг да около, как Тао?

Врач тихо смеется.

— Жив, здоров твой Тао. Я вообще думаю, что он на деле везунчик, что родился в рубашке. Вроде и пережить ему всего столько пришлось, но он ещё всех нас переживет. Хотя напугал он нас, конечно, знатно. Но всё не так страшно. Просто обморок из-за переутомления. С малышами, кстати, тоже все в порядке. Вес маловат, но для двойни это обычное явление. Внутренности развиты и функционируют нормально.

Линь нервно курит, под задумчивым взглядом Ифаня. В итоге Ву отворачивается, оглядывая с балкона больницы ближайшую местность.

— Я могу их навестить?

— Чуть позднее.

Крис тяжело выдыхает, набираясь терпения. Внезапно Гэн Синь потушил окурок в стоявшей здесь же пепельнице и, не глядя на Ифаня, тихо произнес:

— Прости. Знаешь, а я ведь не думал, что он справится. Эти пробки, да и машину едва не с боем выбивать пришлось на такую даль. Обычно в случаях с двойней, как у Тао, сразу делают кесарево, но один я бы вряд ли его смог прооперировать нормально в таких условиях. Слишком много угроз и шансов не благоприятного исхода.

— Но всё ведь обошлось.

Ифань заметно напрягается. Линь, наконец, оборачивается к Ву и улыбается.

— Просто поделился сказать, что твой омега — это нечто! За всю мою многолетнюю практику я такую семейку как у вас, включая, разумеется, Паков, вижу впервые. Вы все друг друга стоите.

— Но ведь это хорошо?

— Хорошо. Не переживай. Хотя нервов с вами порой не напасешься. Один сплошной стресс!

Врач смеется, пока Крис задумчиво потирает подбородок.

— Гэн Синь, а мы ведь сможем, если что, ещё детей завести?

— Сможете, конечно, — заметив, как у Ифаня просияли глаза, Линь добавил, — Только не переусердствуйте!

— Ну, я просто ещё омежку хочу. Такого же миленького, как Тао.

Врач тяжело с надрывом вздохнул.

— Боже! У тебя муж только сегодня родил, а ты уже опять отцом стать торопишься! Его организму в любом случае придется ещё восстановиться, так что сбавь обороты! И пошли уже навестим твоего супруга и детей.

Альфа угукнул, поспешив за уходящим с балкона врачом. Уж по пути он вспомнил, что забыл рассказать о новорожденных остальным членам семейства. Быстро набрав всем по смс, Крис был уверен, что очень скоро в палате Тао будет не протолкнуться из-за взволнованных родственников. Ну, а пока у него есть некоторое время побыть наедине со своими любимыми мальчиками: самым прекрасным омегой на свете и парой их чудесных малышей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Симпатическая беременность (Синдром Кувад) — состояние, при котором близкий к беременной человек (чаще всего — партнёр) переживает аналогичные симптомы и отклонения в поведении. Причины возникновения состояния вызывают споры в научном сообществе: различают мнения о его психосоматической и биологической природах.


	45. Долго и счастливо

_В это время, на этом месте_

_Совершенные ошибки._

_Слишком долго, слишком поздно…_

_Кем был я, чтобы заставлять тебя ждать?_

_Только один шанс,_

_Только один вздох,_

_На случай, если он все еще остался,_

_Потому что ты знаешь, ты знаешь, ты знаешь…_

_Что я люблю тебя,_

_И я всегда любил тебя…_

_…Я всегда любил тебя,_

_И я прощаю тебя_

_За то, что ты так долго была так далеко._

_Поэтому продолжай дышать,_

_Потому что больше я тебя никогда не покину._

_Поверь мне,_

_Держись за меня и никогда не отпускай…_

_(Nickelback — Far Away)_

На зеленой лужайке за домом Хуанов разместилась шатер-беседка из легкой ткани, под потолком которой протягивались разноцветные флажки и фонарики. Внутри просторный круглый стол для всего семейства. На росших вокруг кустах гортензии цвели разноцветные цветки, служившие дополнительным украшением.

Сами члены этой большой семьи постоянно носились между домом и беседкой, расставляя всевозможные приборы и блюда с едой. Единственным исключением были беременный Бекхён, восседавший на веранде в кресле из ротанга, обмахивающиеся веером, и примостившийся рядом с ним ТэЁн, изредка любопытно заглядывающий в стоявшую здесь же широкую коляску, где спали два малыша. Проходящий мимо с салатницей Тао, притормозил у сыновей.

— Ещё не просыпались?

— Боже, Тао, они же только недавно уснули. Так что можешь расслабиться. Если что, мы их успокоим.

Бек вздохнул, покачав головой. Ву пожал плечами.

— Лучше позовите меня.

— Хорошо, папочка. А теперь иди, а то мы обеда ещё долго ждать будем.

Насупившись, Тао фыркнул.

— Мы почти закончили.

Продолжив прерванный путь, парень скрылся за кустами. Бекхён только улыбнулся, смотря ему вслед.

Прошло уже почти два с половиной месяца с рождения двойняшек. Таких разных и совсем непохожих.

Старший — Сян, был крайне шумным и активным, даже не научившись толком ползать, он, извиваясь и перекатываясь, так и норовил куда-нибудь сбежать. Ему было любопытно абсолютно все, и он постоянно оглядывался, с интересом осматриваясь вокруг. При виде родителей Сян едва с довольным видом не визжал, широкими улыбками показывая, как он обожает своих папу и отца. Наблюдать за ним без умиления в такие моменты было нельзя, несмотря на то, что своей активностью он уже заранее обещал родителям в будущем головную боль и необходимость следить за ним не сводя глаз.

Младший — СяоТун, или называемый Тао просто Сяо, был полной противоположностью брата. Он предпочитал чаще спать, и плакать начинал обычно из-за расшумевшегося брата. К окружающим малыш относился с недоверием, долго привыкая к дедушкам и дядям, зато души не чаял в папе, которому дарил самые нежные улыбки, даже отца удостаивая более скромными. Тао как никто другой знал, что его мальчик на самом деле жутко сообразительный. В отличие от Сяна он был тихим и спокойным, но всегда очень внимательно рассматривал все игрушки и склонявшиеся над ним лица, пусть при последних сурово хмурился. Да и всё, что ему говорили, он слушал крайне сосредоточенно, особенно, разумеется, всё произносимое любимым папочкой.

После родов Тао и дети долго пролежали в больнице из-за того, что малыши родились на 33 неделе. Пусть они были здоровыми и физически готовыми к жизни в большом мире, Линь не торопился их выписывать до тех пор, пока не убедился, что они достаточно набрали в весе и не отставали в развитии от остальных новорожденных.

— Бекхёни, Ён! Идемте к столу! — вышедший из дома Чанёль улыбнулся мужу и сыну.

— Тогда поможешь отвезти малышей, Ёлли?

— Конечно.

Альфа прошел к коляске, аккуратно опуская её с веранды на тропинку и толкнув в сторону беседки. ТэЁн подал руку папе, помогая подняться, вызывая на его лице улыбку.

— Моя гордость!

— Скоро будет ещё одна, — мальчишка с важным видом посмотрел на живот Бекхёна, — Папа, а сестренка скоро родится?

— До этого ещё есть время, милый. Она родится только в конце лета.

— Надеюсь, она будет такой же спокойной как СяоТун, а не шумной как Сян.

— Кто знает, Ён.

Бек тихо засмеялся, заходя в беседку и усаживаясь за стол, качая головой при виде Тао, поправлявшего одеяло спящим сыновьям. Чанёль же, почти выгнанный молодым папой, присоединился за столом к семье.

— Он не слишком их опекает?

— Просто это его первенцы — желанные и любимые, так что всё в порядке. Когда они станут старше, он вполне может быть в меру строгим и суровым. Скажи лучше, где остальные?

— Должны скоро подойти.

Чанёль хитро улыбнулся, тут же сосредотачиваясь на столе под настороженно сощурившимся взглядом мужа.

— Тао, присаживайся за стол, — на дороге из дома показался Джун с Сяомином, ведущим под руку Тея, — Никуда твои двойняшки не денутся. Пусть спят.

Опустив москитную сетку на коляску, чтобы малышам не мешали насекомые, Тао присоединился к остальным, но, оглядев присутствующих, растерянно спросил:

— А где Ифань?

— Он скоро присоединится к нам.

Омега потерянно огляделся вокруг. Без Криса он чувствовал себя некомфортно, потому как обычно альфа всегда был рядом, даря мужу чувство покоя и защищенности.

Трудно поверить, что ещё год назад он воротил от истинного нос, постоянно огрызался и регулярно давал ему от ворот поворот. Да, им и сейчас случалось спорить по мелочам, но всякий раз они быстро мирились. Взаимное притяжение связывало их крепче кованых цепей, а любые разногласия казались несущественной шелухой быстро забывающейся в повседневных буднях. Все вокруг них, весь мир мог изменяться, но их влечение друг к другу становилось только сильнее день ото дня. Что стоит только их занятие любовью после восстановления омеги и разрешения от Линя на интимные отношения. Впрочем, Гэн Синь при следующей встречи только закатил глаза, обреченно выдыхая: «Господи! Я должен был это предугадать!». Но что поделать, если Ифань, забывшись в порыве страсти, всё-таки поставил Тао на шею желанную метку. Зато после этого альфа был морально удовлетворен и, успокоившись, совершив желаемое, ходил довольный, как слон.

— Кстати, Тао, ты в курсе, как дела у семейства О?

Отвлекаясь от грустных мыслей, Ву повернулся к Бекхёну, улыбнувшись.

— У них всё хорошо. Хань всё-таки решил взять перерыв в деятельности на время беременности. Сехун, судя по всему, порхает от счастья, а мэр Лу с мужем ликуют из-за долгожданного внука. Минсок хотел навестить их после родов, но пока они обживаются в Канаде и они с Ченом водятся с Минхёном.

Бек качнул головой.

— Да уж, действительно неугомонное семейство Ким. Их сыну стоит пожелать удачи.

— Как и Чену.

Тао тихо засмеялся, вспоминая последний разговор с Чонде, который в панике вопил, что едва отговорил Сюмина отмечать позднее 6 месяцев их сыну сплавляясь по реке. Впрочем, от Мина станется к тому моменту придумать что-нибудь ещё и неизвестно, что может быть лучше или хуже.

— Этот год вообще можно назвать плодовитым на детей, — Чанёль то ли сокрушенно, то ли восторженно взмахнул руками, — Кенсу и Исин уже предупредили меня, чтобы я искал им замену. И при этом сделали это в один день! Такое чувство, будто они были в сговоре.

Бекхён с Тао только фыркнули, представляя себе такой заговор. Внезапно Бек перестал смеяться, вытаращившись куда-то за спину брата.

— Кажется у меня жесткие галлюцинации. Пап, это точно были съедобные грибы?!

Однако родители в ответ ехидно заулыбались, а Чанёль довольно усмехнулся. Паникуя, что же такого увидел его брат, Тао резко обернулся, едва не навернувшись со стула и, опешив, глубокомысленно выдал.

— Э? А?!

Через лужайку в их сторону двигался шикарный фризкий жеребец с черными холеными боками и развивающейся волнистой гривой. Но не конь шокировал сильнее, а сидящий в седле рыцарь облаченный в тунику, сюрко* с темным рисунком дракона на груди, темно-серые штаны, заправленные в высокие сапоги, и покоившуюся на голове широкополую шляпу с пером, покачивавшим пышным кончиком в такт шагам жеребца.

Стоит наезднику приблизится достаточно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, как Тао, тихо засмеявшись, уткнулся лицом в ладони. А он наивный думал, что на кухне Джун случайно опрокинул на него чашку с чаем заставив переодеться в чёрно-белую кофту с ушами панды на капюшоне. Вот только каким шантажом они на такое уломали Ифаня?!

Прибывая в тихом шоке от своей семейки, омега убрал руки от покрасневшего лица, глядя на мужа, внезапно крайне серьезно смотревшего прямо на него. Остановив коня в паре метров, Крис чуть неуклюже спрыгнул на землю, едва не поскользнувшись на траве, и до слуха Тао донесся едва слышный раздосадованный шепот Чанёля: «Я же говорил ему, что надо ещё потренироваться!».

Постаравшись принять для виду грациозную позу, Тао сложил ногу на ногу и опустил руки на колени, приготовившись ждать дальнейших действий супруга, старательно пытаясь не испортить всё рвавшимся из груди смехом. Подойдя к омеге, Ифань остановился пристально заглядывая ему в глаза, отчего парень даже смутился, да и вся эта ситуация казалась безумно неловкой и странной. Было заметно, что и сам альфа чувствует себя в таком образе не комфортно.

Тао хочет отшутиться, сказав, что Крис уже произвел на него впечатление, так что может с чистой совестью садится за стол, но истинный опережает его, опускаясь на одно колено.

— Четыре с лишним года назад, когда мы впервые столкнулись, я не думал, что одна встреча может кардинально изменить жизнь. Вряд ли тот момент был сколько-нибудь романтичен или выглядел особенным. Но именно с того дня мои мысли заполнил юноша с запахом цветущего персикового дерева, которого я длительное время искал. Однако встретились мы лишь спустя долгих три года. Буду честен, первое очарование от встречи было начисто разрушено взмахом поперек горла, которое стало совершенно неожиданным, как встречная холодность.

Тао старательно подавил улыбку и смех, вспоминая прием в доме мэра. Тогда он, от шока осознания кто его истинный, сердито огрызался, а после буравил его взглядом, чтобы затем драпать со всех ног и так самоуверенно заявлять, что он ему ни за что не дастся. Сейчас это все казалось таким нелепым и совершенно нелогичным. Хотя, когда это Тао был логичен?

Между тем, улыбнувшись, Крис продолжал. Создавалось впечатление, что они с Тао были наедине, погруженные в свои воспоминания, никого и ничего вокруг не замечая.

— Может я не был честен с самого начала, оказавшись одержимым истинностью, влекущим запахом и желанием быть рядом. Мое упрямство слишком часто заставляло тебя волноваться и тревожиться. Наверняка для тебя всё это было сильным давлением, но знаешь, окажись я в прошлом, я не изменил бы ни дня, пока мы спорили или ругались. Благодаря этой дистанции я мог наблюдать за тобой со стороны, замечая многие вещи, на которые в другой ситуации мог не обратить внимание. За ложной гордостью и холодностью всегда был нежный ребёнок с мечтой о сказке.

Тао заметно смутился, ловя себя на мысли, что не стоило с таким ажиотажем рассказывать супругу о своей детской одержимости любимой историей.

Чуть сжав губы, Ифань нахмурился, понизив голос.

— Несмотря на мое желание поступать правильно, стремление сдерживать обещания и попытки заслужить твое доверие, я раз за разом ошибался, причиняя вред нам обоим. Я просил верить мне, но не верил сам. И я безмерно дорожу тем, что ты дал мне шанс быть с тобой. С нашими детьми. Каждый новый день с тобой, как чудо. Не знаю каким будет наше будущее и я не стану давать какие-либо обещания, но постараюсь доказать поступками, что ты не напрасно дал мне эту возможность. Поэтому, конечно безумно поздно, но я спрошу то, что должен был узнать ещё очень и очень давно. Даже несмотря на то, что мы женаты, хоть что-то я всё-таки должен сделать верно. Тао, ты выйдешь за меня?

Крис запустил руку в карман, но сразу застыл, растерянно захлопав глазами, теряясь. Молчавший до этого момента Чанёль сердито зашипел:

— Только не говори, что пока ты зазевался, конь сожрал кольцо?!

— Чан!

Бек толкнул мужа локтем. Ифань бросил на друга уничижающий взгляд и захлопал себя по карманам, мгновенно облегченно выдыхая и вынимая красную коробочку из второго кармана. Вернув серьезный вид, он повторил, откидывая крышку и открывая вид на узорное кольцо.

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Если быть честным, Тао хотелось сказать, что они и, правда, уже женаты, так что, чтобы повторно жениться им придется развестись, а это слишком хлопотно, но решив не придираться к мелочам, омега тихо засмеялся, давая супругу возможность себя «окольцевать».

— Куда я теперь от тебя денусь. Ты меня уже и так перевоспитал и приручил. Панде омеге без принца дракона никуда.

Наклонившись, Тао обнял мужа за шею, целуя. Склонившись к уху Сяомина, Джун тихо ехидно зашептал:

— Готов спорить, что ещё не факт, кто и кого на самом деле перевоспитывал.

Глядя на их идиллию, Бекхён прильнул к плечу Чанёля, улыбаясь. Такой финал казался, безусловно, радужным и безупречным для влюбленной пары. Не хватало только слов за кадром жизни: «И жили они долго и счастливо!», а так же благословления старушки крестной феи в платье. Вспомнив, что крестной Тао себя называл Сюмин, Бек захохотал, представив пронесшегося в платье с кринолином мимо их беседки Минсока, привычно игриво двигавшего бровями и кокетливо подмигивающего.

Разорвав поцелуй, Ифань и Тао растерянно уставились на Бекхёна, поспешно поджавшего губы, чтобы вновь не разразится сдерживаемым смехом.

— Прошу прощения. Продолжайте.

Тао закатил глаза, а Крис поднялся с колен.

— Лучше мы продолжим позднее. Наедине.

Хмыкнув каким-то своим мыслям, Ву сел рядом с супругом.

Попивавший до этого сок ТэЁн, внезапно прервавшись, задумчиво выдал:

— Знаете, я думаю, что у нас очень необычная семья!

Джун удивленно распахнул глаза.

— Почему это, Ён?

— Ну, у нас есть конь, который ест любимые дедушкины цветы.

Обернувшись, Джун вскрикнул и подорвался с места, бросившись за жеребцом, обгрызающем цветы с кустов гортензий. Глядя за тем, как дедушка наворачивает круги по лугу, вместе с присоединившимся к погоне вторым дедушкой, ТэЁн, будто подтверждая, повторил:

— Очень странная семья.

Посмеиваясь, Бекхён взлохматил сыну волосы.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, каким ты будешь, когда вырастешь, Ён-и.

Мальчишка только тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к соку, думая, что главное не быть таким странным как родители и дядюшки, а уж с остальным во взрослой жизни он как-нибудь разберется.

Кряхтя, Ифань встал из-за стола.

— Пойду, помогу Сяомину и Джуну, конь всё же, как бы мой.

Бек, хмыкнув, повернулся к Чанёлю, ковырявшему желе.

— Не хочешь им помочь?

Затолкав ложку в рот, альфа пожал плечами и, проглотив желе, произнес:

— Да они и втроем неплохо круги наворачивают.

Со стороны наблюдая за носящимися за жеребцом родителями и мужем, а так же спорящим Чанёлем и Бекхёном, должен ли глава семейства Пак присоединиться к этим догонялкам, Тао внезапно понял, что в принципе оспорить слова ТэЁна в этот момент было действительно трудно. Зато в одном он был уверен: с такой семьей никогда не бывает скучно, а значит и в будущем их ждет ещё много событий со взлетами и падениями, плохих и хороших, полных радости и грусти — таких, какими наполнена жизнь каждого человека.

* * *

Смотря вслед отъезжавшим машинам с детьми, Джун облегченно выдохнул, откидывая голову на плечо стоявшего за его спиной Сяомина.

— Ну, как? Думаешь, у нас получилось?

— Пожалуй. Во всяком случае, вид у него был счастливый и умиротворенный. Хотя всё это и выглядело странновато, и я до последнего сомневался в том, что стоит это делать. Зато можно сказать, что теперь личный гештальт Тао завершен. Всё как он и хотел. Его личная сказка исполнилась. То к чему он шел так долго — совершилось, а значит, к собственным тревогам он не станет возвращаться. К тому же, перед отъездом он сказал, что готов согласиться на операцию, когда двойняшки чуть подрастут. Выглядел он крайне решительно.

— Рад это слышать. Всё налаживается.

— Да. Теперь всё в порядке.

* * *

Пока Тао кормит и укачивает Сяо, Ифань занят с Сяном. Омега с улыбкой поглядывает на кольцо на безымянном пальце.

Когда сыновья засыпают и родители, уложив их в кроватки, выходят из детской, Крис обнимает мужа прижимая к себе.

— Понравилось?

— Очень. Но, надеюсь, себе ты тоже купил кольцо?

— Разумеется, — альфа лукаво улыбается, — Просто оно ждет своего часа. Пусть хоть так всё будет как нужно. Ты ведь наденешь его мне?

Посмеиваясь, Тао кивает.

— Хорошо. Тогда давай сейчас, пока малыши спят.

Ифань хмыкает, но сразу хмурится.

— Послушай, Тао, а что тебе снилось, когда мы ездили в дом Лу в первый раз? Ты тогда так же говорил о малышах.

Омега сдвигает брови, сосредоточенно вспоминая, опуская взгляд на пол, но стоит памяти подкинуть давние события, как он растерянно вскидывает голову.

— Я видел двойняшек. Только они были старше и…

— И?

Смутившись Тао добавляет.

— У нас была ещё дочь, — вновь хмурясь, парень неуверенно продолжает, пока Крис глядит на него с восторгом, — Две дочери, кажется. Или второй раз был сын омега? Но это снилось мне уже в другой раз…

Дальше продолжить омеге не дает череда настойчивых поцелуев, покрывающих лицо и прерывистый шепот.

— Господи! Какой же ты потрясающий, Тао. Самый удивительный! Самый Любимый! Самый лучший!

Фыркая и посмеиваясь, парень выворачивается, потянув альфу со сбивающимся дыханием в их спальню.

— Может это был просто сон. Так что успокойся.

— Всё равно. Ты у меня самый замечательный.

Уже в комнате, Крис притягивает мужа за талию к себе и отодвигает ворот рубашки, опускаясь к плечу, целуя метку. Улыбаясь, Тао склоняет шею, открывая больше доступа к собственной коже.

— Знаешь, я, конечно, устал за сегодня, но почему бы нам немного не расслабиться чем-то кроме сна?

Альфа хмыкает, сильнее прижимая супруга к себе, обжигая его ухо горячим дыханием.

— Всё что только пожелаешь, Тао. Всё, только для тебя.

* * *

Прополоскав рот от зубной пасты, ТэЁн вышел из ванной, направляясь в свою комнату. Стараниями родителей новая спальня мальчишки была сделана в морском стиле из белых досок на манер каюты, с рисунком парусника над кроватью, якорями и штурвалами на мебели. Потолок был выкрашен нежно голубым с белыми облаками, но стоило погасить свет, и проявлялось нарисованное люминесцентной краской звёздное небо.

В детской уже был Бекхён, расправивший постель и взбивавший сыну подушку. Обернувшись к вошедшему Ёну, омега улыбнулся.

— Устал за сегодня?

— Немного. Но было весело. Дядя Ифань даже покатал меня на коне, когда они его поймали.

Предаваясь воспоминаниям, мальчик забрался в кровать, и папа поправил ему одеяло.

— Рад это слышать.

— Пап.

— Да, солнышко?

— Помнишь, ты говорил, чтобы я придумал сестрёнке имя, — Бек улыбнулся, кивнув, — Так вот, я решил. Пусть её зовут Сонкён.

Бекхён довольно хмыкнул, погладив сына по голове.

— Мне нравится. Ты умница, Ён. А теперь закрывай глаза и засыпай. Доброй ночи, милый!

— Доброй ночи, папа.

Развернувшись, омега вышел из комнаты, погасив свет. Немного позднее в комнату заглянул Чанёль, чтобы пожелать мальчику спокойной ночи. Заметив, что он уже спит, альфа как можно тише прошел в комнату и, ещё раз поправив одеяло, чмокнул ребёнка в макушку, прошептав:

— Сладких снов, ТэЁн.

На цыпочках пройдя к двери, Чан закрыл дверь, проходя в их с Беком спальню.

Открыв прежде закрытые глаза, Ён прислушался. Подождав несколько минут, он выбрался из кровати. Прокравшись к столу, мальчик тихонько выдвинул верхний ящичек и вытащил из него конверт с марками. Скользнув к двери, ТэЁн приоткрыл дверь, прислушиваясь. Родители о чем-то тихо говорили в своей комнате, готовясь ко сну.

Стараясь не издавать лишнего шума, ребёнок выбрался из комнаты, пройдя по коридору и тихонько спускаясь на первый этаж, пробираясь к входной двери. Натянув кроссовки, Ён насторожился, ещё раз прислушиваясь. Убедившись, что взрослые не покидали спальни, мальчишка щелкнул замком, выбираясь на улицу.

Улочку с одинаковыми светлыми домами освещала череда ярких фонарей. В большинстве домов свет уже не горел, и их обитатели видели десятые сновидения. Ночь начала лета выдалась теплой, и только легкий ветерок разбавлял воздух прохладой.

Оглядевшись, ТэЁн бросился в дальний конец улицы, быстро перебирая ногами. Остановившись перед крупным почтовым ящиком, он сжал свободную руку в кулак и с надеждой посмотрел на конверт в ладони.

— Пожалуйста, пусть хоть в этот раз они ответят!

Тяжело выдохнув, мальчик забросил конверт в ящик и, ещё с десяток секунд посмотрев на него, развернулся, бросившись обратно. Внутри стремительно колотящегося детского сердечка теплилась надежда, что в этот раз он получит такое же письмо с ответом из Японии, даже если за весь минувший год все его письма уходили в никуда.

* * *

Услышав тихий щелчок двери в детскую, Чанёль нахмурился, оборачиваясь к поджимающему губы Бекхёну.

— Бек, я знаю что это тяжело, но надо сказать ему. Это слишком жестоко.

— Я понимаю. Завтра я поговорю с ним. Но твоим родителям так и не удалось узнать куда они переехали?

— Нет. Видно Накамото просили не распространять их новый адрес и контакты.

— Но неужели они не понимают?!

— Видно они хотят оградить Джехёна от его прошлого, чтобы у него не было плохих воспоминаний о гибели родителей и времени проведенном в детском доме. Они хотят дать ему шанс начать жизнь с чистого листа.

— Но они же с Ёном истинные!

— Бекхён, я всё понимаю. И я ещё постараюсь найти хоть какую-то ниточку. Позднее я намерен съездить в Японию. Сейчас я не могу оставить вас одних, но осенью постараюсь отлучится на несколько дней.

Омега опустил взгляд на одеяло, комкая его в руках.

— А если это не принесет результата?

Вздохнув, Чанёль потянул сидящего мужа под одеяло, укладывая рядом и обнимая.

— Если это окажется нам не по силам, остается положиться на судьбу. Ты ведь сам сказал — они истинные, потому рано или поздно сама жизнь сведет их вместе.

Бек грустно улыбнулся.

— Главное, чтобы не сильно поздно. Видеть, как Ён скучает по Джехёну — тяжело.

Чан перебирал волосы мужа.

— Всему свое время. Уверен, что у них всё будет хорошо.

Подняв взгляд, смотря в глаза супруга, Бекхён шепотом спросил:

— И у нас?

— И у нас. И у Тао и Криса, и у их мальчишек, и у нашей девочки, — довольно улыбаясь, Чанёль погладил живот мужа, — Я просто верю в это. Рано или поздно каждый находит свое счастье, независимо от выпадающих нам жизненных трудностей. Главное верить, искать и сделать всё возможное, чтобы не упустить. …Хотя, — альфа задумался, — порой судьба сталкивает нас с предначертанным даже вопреки нашим страхам и упрямству. Как, например, получилось с Тао.

Бек постарался скрыть улыбку, утыкаясь лбом в плечо посмеивающегося супруга.

— Если он узнает о том, что ты о нем говоришь, тебе не поздоровится.

— Но ты же меня не выдашь?

Хитро усмехнувшись, заглядывая в щенячьи глаза напротив, Бекхён фыркнул.

— Только если будешь себя хорошо вести. А пока… — прикусив губу, омега ступней неспешно провел по ноге альфы, поднимаясь вверх, — Уверен, что уж теперь ТэЁн точно спит.

— Озабоченный!

Усмехнувшись, Чанёль натянул на них с Бекхёном одеяло, потянувшись к губам мужа.

В конце концов, даже доктор Линь постоянно повторял: «Всё искреннее и хранящее в себе любовь, всегда приносит пользу!».

А «Долго и счастливо» в итоге у каждого свое. Ведь совершенную Любовь, всегда создают несовершенные люди.* С полными светлых, искренних чувств сердцами, бьющимися в унисон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сюркó — в XII веке длинный и просторный плащ-нарамник, похожий по покрою на пончо и часто украшавшийся гербом владельца.  
> * Автор позволил себе вольность перефразировать цитату из любимой дорамы «Soulmate» (Родственные души): «В мире не существует идеальной женщины и идеального мужчины. Есть только совершенная Любовь, которую построили вместе несовершенный мужчина и несовершенная женщина».


	46. P.S.

_Есть ли у тебя маска? Дай мне одну._

_Я бездумно многое наговорил и это не может быть правдой._

_Возможно, время — лучшее лекарство,_

_А может быть и яд, который я принимаю прямо сейчас._

_Как я могу уснуть, не увидев твоей улыбки?_

_Kris & Lay — Rainbow (cover Jay Chou)_

Самолет приземлился в Инчхоне в 10.45 без опозданий. Погода стояла ясная и теплая.

Опустив голову, скрывая лицо за кепкой, среди прилетевших двигался подросток 16-и лет. Его не волновала ни шумная толпа, ни толчки в плечо мимо проходящих. Он был подавлен и угрюм.

Вынырнувшая из общего потока высокая фигура встала перед ним крайне резко и внезапно. Хотя он успел затормозить, чтобы не врезаться, столкновения избежать не удалось. Впрочем, вряд ли можно назвать столкновением, когда тебя в охапку обнимают, заключая в медвежьих объятиях.

— С возвращением, ТэЁн!

Парень дернул плечом, сердито бросая.

— Пусти. Люди же смотрят!

— Ну и что, пусть смотрят. Разве я не могу обнять своего любимого сына, которого не видел целых десять дней?

Со вздохом смиренно, но вяло, приобняв одной рукой мужчину, не выпуская из второй сумку, подросток промямлил:

— Спасибо, что встретил, отец. Я тоже скучал.

Выпустив сына из объятий, высокий альфа с грустью понимающе заглянул ему в глаза, задав короткий вопрос.

— Безрезультатно?

Губы подростка сжались в тонкую линию, а уголки опустились вниз.

— Как обычно. Поехали домой.

Обойдя отца, парень зашагал к выходу из аэропорта. Развернувшись, глядя ему вслед, Чанёль нахмурился, направляясь следом.

На стоянке забросив сумку в багажник родительского Mercedes-Benz G 65 AMG, ТэЁн устроился на переднем сиденье, откидывая голову на спинку. Старший альфа молча сел за руль, выезжая с территории аэропорта, иногда поглядывая на мрачно смотревшего в окно парня.

Спустя минут пятнадцать, немного успокоившись, ТэЁн обернулся к отцу.

— Как папа, Сонкён, Тэхён.

— О! У них всё хорошо. А вот двойняшки вновь чудят, едва не довели Тао и Криса до очередного инфаркта.

— Они опять подожгли шторы?

Подросток улыбнулся, вспоминая самую известную шалость старших деток Ву, когда вернувшиеся домой с покупками Ифань и Тао застали сыновей пытающихся подпалить шторы в зале, но сделанные из плотного материала они отказывались гореть нормально. Однако Тао долго разбираться не стал. Как позднее, нервно усмехаясь, говорил Крис: «Я, разумеется, всегда знал, что мой муж почти супермен, но схватить подмышки троих детей и с ноги выпнуть меня из дома. Такое ещё нужно суметь!». Закончилось всё тогда хорошо, потому что, несмотря на ошалевшего от шока омегу, Крис вернулся в дом, сбив до конца не разгоревшееся пламя. Это был первый раз, когда двойняшки видели по-настоящему разозлившегося отца, а папа впервые за них не заступался. В общем, попы у них ещё долго горели, хотя ни до, ни после больше их не пороли.

— Нет. Что ты. Им хватило того урока, чтобы больше к спичкам и огню даже не приближаться. В этот раз они мастерили парашют из пакетов для кота и спускали его со второго этажа.

ТэЁн распахнул глаза.

— Кот хоть жив?

— Жив. Исцарапал их, но теперь держится на расстоянии от мелких. Хорошо хоть собаки успели попрятаться от этих хулиганов, а то они бы повторили героический подвиг лохматого собрата.

— М-да. А когда совсем маленькие были, даже представить сложно было, что они вечно вытворять нечто подобное будут.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, кто в этом дуэте идейный вдохновитель. А младший просто везде хвостом ходит за старшим.

— Зато Сонкён их вечно закладывает.

Подросток усмехнулся. Его боевая сестрёнка часто обламывала шалости двойни. И пусть они после этого на неё дулись, маленькую омежку никто не обижал, потому что когда Сяна и СяоТуна наказывали, девчонка втихаря таскала им утешающие конфеты.

За разговорами и воспоминаниями преодолев остаток пути, ТэЁн забыл на время о своих тревогах. Выходил из машины он уже в хорошем расположении духа, спеша в дом поприветствовать папу, сестру и младшего брата.

Идущий за ним Чанёль чувствовал облегчение, что смог отвлечь сына, хотя всё равно волновался о нем. ТэЁн не первый раз ездил в Японию искать своего истинного, но всё было безрезультатно. Они с Бекхёном много раз пытались уговорить парня не цепляться за это так сильно и продолжать жить нормальной жизнью, как его сверстники, а не бежать в безуспешной погоне за ускользающим воспоминанием. Но любые увещевания игнорировались подростком из-за слепого упрямства, несмотря на не отвеченные письма, других жильцов на старых адресах и отсутствие хоть какой-то информации.

* * *

Выйдя за ворота школы, поправляя рюкзак, ТэЁн медленно двинулся к остановке. Когда до нее оставалось метров двадцать, обогнав его, впереди притормозила дорогая машина, из которой вышел высокий мужчина в светлой рубашке и брендовых джинсах. Придерживая дверь, он улыбнулся подростку.

— Привет, ТэЁн! Подвезти до дома?

Мальчишка остановился, недоверчиво сощурившись, чтобы мгновение спустя нахмурится, сжимая кулаки.

— Нет. Я уж лучше сам доберусь.

Подросток хотел пройти мимо, но мужчина бросился ему наперерез.

— Серьезно, ТэЁн. Я, правда, хочу с тобой поладить.

— А вот я не очень!

Поспешно обойдя альфу, мальчишка подбежал к остановке и запрыгнул в подошедший автобус. И плевать, что это совсем другой номер. Он уже не ребёнок и теперь не потеряется.

В окне он видел, как мужчина внимательно смотрит ему вслед.

ТэЁну уже не впервые приходилось сбегать от внимания внезапно возжелавшего общаться отца. Отсидев несколько лет в тюрьме, Ан Чжэхён внезапно появился перед сыном с месяц назад и уже несколько раз пытался, как он выражался — «поладить».

Усилия Ана оставались тщетны, хотя внутри мальчишки теплились сомнения. Разумеется, у него были отличные родители. Любящий папа и Чанёль, ставший превосходным отцом, с которым они ходили в парк развлечений, кино и кафе. Но при этом Ан Чжэхён был его настоящим отцом!

Когда Ён был маленьким, не говоря папе, он ждал, что вот однажды отец появится на пороге и останется с ними навсегда. Тогда они станут большой и дружной семьей. Но годам к пяти-шести мальчишка понял, что отец не придет. Когда он спрашивал у Бекхёна о нем, омега не костерил несостоявшегося мужа, на чем свет стоит, но честно отвечал, что Чжэхён не хотел быть с ними. После этого Бек всегда добавлял: «Но ведь мы есть друг у друга. Разве нам плохо вместе?». После этого папа мог щекотать его, чтобы развеселить, либо предлагал сходить поесть сладостей, либо заняться чем-нибудь ещё, что могло отвлечь мысли малыша в другое русло.

Ожидание сменилось неприязнью, и даже к остальным окружавшим их семью альфам Ён испытывал неприязнь, оберегая своих омежек, в лице папы и дяди Тао, от подозрительных личностей. По этой причине он с недоверием отнесся к появлению в их окружении Чанёля с Ифанем. Но они вели себя слишком непривычно для мальчика — неожиданно внимательно и заботливо не только к омегам, но и к нему. Такое поведение подкупало, поэтому ребёнок доверчиво потянулся к чужому теплу.

ТэЁн никогда не сравнивал Чанёля и Чжэхёна, банально потому, что кровного отца, по сути, никогда не знал. Всё что он мог о нем сказать, было бы пересказанным со слов посторонних и чаще это было чем-то негативным. Эгоистичный, гулящий, ведущий праздный образ жизни.

И всё-таки, когда впервые Ан изъявил желание наладить отношение с сыном, подросток, несмотря на злость и обиду, ведь прежде его отца никогда не волновала судьба ребёнка, ничего не мог поделать с закравшейся надеждой. А вдруг его отец и правда хочет, чтобы у них были хорошие отношения? Вдруг он изменился и хочет заслужить прощение сына?

Тряхнув головой, прогоняя тревожащие мысли, парень вышел на следующей остановке, опускаясь на скамью, дожидаясь нужного автобуса. Всё-таки сближаться с отцом не стоило, хотя бы потому, что это расстроит папу, да и Чанёля.

* * *

Громко высморкавшись в платок, Тао посмотрел покрасневшими глазами на сидевшего напротив Бекхёна, придвинувшего брату чашку с чаем.

— Слушай, может ты ошибся. Ифань любит тебя.

— Нет. В этот раз точно. Я думал, он займется своим любимым делом, будет счастливым, но теперь вокруг него вечно крутятся эти молоденькие красивые омежки лет двадцати. А я что? Мне скоро тридцать пять! Даже если после операции свел шрамы, он определенно устал от меня.

Вздохнув, Бек подпер щеку кулаком.

— Но он всё равно смотрит только на тебя. Постоянно шьет эксклюзивные костюмы и даже использует твои фото на рекламных стендах. У тебя теперь даже есть фанаты.

Тао нахмурился.

— И делает это всё без моего разрешения. Да, мне приятно, что он делает что-то для меня, но он такой странный последнее время. То слишком занятой, то вдруг застывает и смотрит на меня, будто о чем-то раздумывает. Но стоит спросить, в чем дело, только качает головой. Он точно хочет со мной развестись.

Протянув руку, Бекхён сжал ладонь поникшего брата.

— Тао, он не бросит тебя. В конце концов, у вас двое чудесных сыновей и дочки, умницы.

Шмыгнув носом, Тао взял салфетку, принявшись стирать слёзы.

— Если он останется только ради детей, это не значит, что он не станет мне изменять.

— Просто не накручивай себя. Скорее всего, всё из-за загруженности на работе. Ты же знаешь, что у него сейчас начинается продвижение новой линии в одежде. Да и сил он много потратил на заключение контракта на использование украшений Cartier на ближайшем показе. Он ведь всё это делает для тебя и малышей.

— Думаешь?

— Тао, он ничуть не охладел к тебе за эти годы. Не переживай.

Понемногу успокоившись, Тао придвинул к себе чашку, виновато улыбнувшись.

— Я опять себя накручиваю? Просто он такой видный альфа. Богатый, красивый, у него куча поклонников, которых не останавливает тот факт, что он замужем.

— Но любит то он тебя!

Хмурясь, Ву задумался, но было заметно, что он до сих пор сомневается. Спустя несколько минут, Тао всё-таки произнес:

— Наверное, ты прав. Просто другие считают нас счастливыми людьми, у которых есть всё о чем другие мечтают. Большой дом, прекрасные дети и мы ни в чем не нуждаемся в плане вещей. Но никто даже не подозревает, с каким трудом нам всё это досталось. Я всегда думал, что буду заниматься бизнесом, делами, а в итоге больше времени посвящаю детям и если работаю, то чаще на дому. Иногда я даже скучаю по прошлым временам.

— Тебя ностальгия замучила? — Бекхён тихо засмеялся.

— Разве что самую малость.

В кухню к омегам заглянула макушка подростка.

— Пап, я дома. Дядя Тао, привет!

— Привет, ТэЁн!

Бек поспешил подняться из-за стола.

— Давай я согрею тебе поесть.

— Не нужно. Я не голоден. Буду у себя.

Пройдя мимо кухни, парень скрылся из виду, а вскоре со стороны лестницы раздался звук шагов. Тао посмотрел на хмурого Бекхёна.

— Бек?

— Он просто опять не смог что-то узнать о Джехёне. Мы с Чанёлем пробовали поговорить с ним, чтобы он не зацикливался на этом, но он слишком цепляется за прошлое. А ведь почти восемь лет прошло.

Тао промолчал, не зная, что сказать. Воцарившуюся на кухне тишину нарушил звонок телефона Ву. Ответив, омега только и смог сказать: «Да. Хорошо. Конечно, сейчас приеду». Уже отсоединившись, он поднялся из-за стола, хмуро произнося:

— Они меня в могилу раньше времени сведут!

Не долго гадая, Бекхён сразу уточнил:

— Двойняшки опять что-то натворили?

— Разбили окно, и, кажется, кого-то оттаскали за волосы. Поеду разбираться. Сможешь забрать из сада НиНи? Ифаню звонить бесполезно, опять освободится только поздно вечером.

— Конечно. Всё равно за Тэхёном поеду. А Лин из яслей сам заберешь?

— Да, они ведь недалеко от школы. Спасибо, Бекки.

— Не за что.

Поцеловав брата в щеку, Тао уехал. Поспешив собраться следом, Бекхён покинул дом.

Лежа на кровати в своей комнате, ТэЁн хмуро смотрел в потолок.

Папа был не прав. Он не цеплялся за прошлое, просто оно всегда было с ним.

Запустив руку за ворот кофты, подросток вынул кулон с половиной сердца, проводя большим пальцем по выгравированному имени на нем.

* * *

С утра у ТэЁна было плохое настроение. Уже несколько дней ему вечно снился старый кошмар из детства, в котором он бежит за отъезжающей машиной, но всякий раз его ловят чужие руки и оттаскивают назад, а машина уезжает. Разве что за минувшие годы воображение дорисовало выглядывающее из авто личико заплаканного малыша.

ТэЁн ненавидел этот сон всем сердцем, но никогда никому о нем не рассказывал. Вначале не хотел никого беспокоить, а теперь окружающим явно плевать.

Забудь и двигайся дальше! Как легко всё на словах и трудно на самом деле.

Папа с отцом привычно нежничают, и это ещё больше раздражает, поэтому завтракает подросток на ходу, торопясь покинуть дом. Но день явно не задался. Ясное небо быстро затягивает тучами, и когда парень выходит из автобуса, направляясь в школу, начинает накрапывать дождь.

И надо же именно сегодня преподавателю химии поставить его в пару на проведение лабораторной с Джи Хансолем. Ведь всем превосходно известно, что они на дух друг друга не переносят! При этом ни из-за чего-то конкретно, а просто потому, что они существуют на одной планете. Было бы странно, если бы к концу занятия они не сцепились, вовремя перепалки опрокинув кислоту, пара капель которой неудачно попала на руку их одноклассницы.

Красный от гнева завуч, брызжа слюной, вызывает их родителей в школу.

Оставаясь после занятий в одном кабинете, ТэЁн принципиально старается молчать, пока Хансоль сердито не бросает:

— Хорошо иметь богатых родителей, они явно смогут всё замять и тебе ничего не будет.

Ён скрипит зубами, хотя хочется врезать по наглому лицу одноклассника, но только зло шипит:

— Заткнись лучше, идиот!

В ответ Джи фыркнул и отвернулся, как и ТэЁн.

Почему-то парень ждал, что за ним явится папа, но когда на пороге появляется мрачный и угрюмый Чанёль, подростку становится не по себе. Старший альфа глядит на сына с молчаливым укором, извиняется перед завучем, учителем, пострадавшей девочкой, её папой и даже перед Хансолем, отчего у Ёна едва зубы не сводит. При этом, после единственного взгляда в начале, больше Чанёль на ТэЁна не смотрит.

Забирая сумку, идя на парковку следом за отцом, парень ждет, что его будут ругать или отчитывать, но Чан продолжает молчать и это давит на нервы сильнее, чем упрек.

Отъехав от школы, Чанёль всё-таки спрашивает, сдержанно и спокойно.

— Может, объяснишь, почему подрался с одноклассником? Что не поделили?

— Ничего. Просто он меня бесит. И тебе не надо было перед ним извиняться.

Старший альфа постукивает по рулю, со вздохом говоря:

— Что с тобой происходит, Ён? Думаешь, мы с Бекхёном не заметили твоего мрачного настроения в последние дни, — поскольку подросток не спешит отвечать, Чанёль продолжил, — Если это из-за поездки в Японию, то, ТэЁн, прости, я думаю, будет лучше, если больше ты туда не поедешь.

Парень резко разворачивается, шокировано глядя на отца.

— Что? Ты хочешь запретить мне искать Джехёна? Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

— Я не могу смотреть, как ты изводишь сам себя. Когда окончишь школу, тогда мы сможем поговорить об этом вновь, но сейчас, извини.

Разозлившись, Ён сжал зубы и отвернулся к окну, до самого дома угрюмо глядя на мелькавшие улицы. Едва машина Чанёля останавливается, въезжая на дорогу к дому, подросток выпрыгивает из авто, забегая в дом, громко хлопая дверью в свою комнату.

Заходя следом и видя встревоженный взгляд вышедшего на шум из кухни супруга, Чан тяжело вздыхает, потирая шею. За всё время, пожалуй, это первый серьезный конфликт между ним и ТэЁном.

* * *

Тао поднимается по лестнице, недовольно поджимая губы, когда проходит мимо висевших на стенах фотографий с собственным изображением. Он до сих пор, каждый раз приходя в главный офис мужа, тихо закипает. На эту фотосессию Ифань уговаривал его две недели, говоря, что она «для истории в семейный альбом», а теперь она была выставлена на всеобщее обозрение. Конечно, Тао и сам признавал, что получился на снимках действительно здорово, но всё равно чувствовал себя обманутым. Крис сильно виноватым себя не чувствовал и на все вопросы различных журналов о своей «новой модели» гордо говорил: «Это мой любимый муж — моя муза и источник вдохновения!». Тао такие громкие слова не проняли, хотя с судьбой фотографий пришлось смириться.

Пройдя последний пролет, кивая здоровавшимся с ним альфам, омегам и бетам, больше половины из которых он даже не знал, Тао вошел в сердце модного дома Ву. Просторный зал, по бокам которого ведут лестницы на кольцевой балкон на втором этаже. Наверху кабинетная часть. В нижней части зала: столы, ткани, манекены, стенды с пуговицами, бусинами и прочими изделиями и материалами.

— Уоу! Какие люди! Привет, Тао!

Вздрогнув, омега обернулся, увидев идущего к нему мужчину в облегающих черных джинсах и белой кофте из последней коллекции Криса с прорезями на рукавах и вышивкой синих цветов с левой стороны груди. В правом ухе мужчины болталась длинная серьга в виде спирали. Волосы с бритыми висками зачесаны на бок, а медово-карие глаза выделены тенями и подводкой. Издалека его запросто можно было принять за омегу-модника, но стоило ему подойти ближе и становилось ясно — альфа с терпким запахом мохито — мята и цитрусы.

— Привет, Рей. Я искал Криса.

Мужчина взмахнул рукой с аккуратным маникюром на тонких пальчиках и закатил глаза.

— Большой Босс выбирает снимки для стендов с новой коллекции. Они только закончили с фотосессией.

— Тогда я подожду его в кабинете.

— Конечно. Приготовить кофе или чай? Черный, зеленый, английский, цейлонский.

Омега улыбнулся.

— Я не такой любитель чая, как ты. Стакана минеральной воды будет достаточно.

— С газом или без.

— Без.

— Хорошо, сейчас принесу.

Развернувшись, мужчина направился прочь, а Тао уже в который раз думал, что природа ошиблась с помощником мужа, сделав Рея альфой. Чаще он походил на омегу и даже сам Крис говорил, что его правая рука порой бывает излишне омежной, например, когда они снимали прежнюю студию, однажды туда заплутала мышь и, пока Ифань её ловил, Рей героически визжал на столе. Тем не менее, такие странности не помешали ему найти подходящую для себя омегу, с которой у них была дружная семья и двое детей погодок. И что особенно ценил Крис, характер мужчины не влиял на профессионализм.

Поднявшись на балкон, Ву двинулся к кабинету супруга, находящемуся в самом конце. Стены внутри были стеклянными, чтобы Крис мог со стороны наблюдать за всем происходящим внизу. Пройдя в светлое помещение, Тао скользнул взглядом по стеллажам с альбомами и журналами. Заглянул на рабочий стол с компьютером, возле которого стояли несколько фотографий. На одном снимке они вдвоем, на второй вместе с детьми, а на третьем одни малыши. Улыбнувшись, омега прошел к диванчику в углу, присаживаясь на край, наблюдая за происходящим внизу.

Спустя минут пять вернулся Рей со стаканом, бутылочкой минеральной воды без газа и тарелочкой фруктов.

— Они освободятся минут через десять. Не заскучаешь в одиночестве?

— Нет, если что, посмотрю новости в интернете.

— Ладно, но можешь позвать меня, если что потребуется.

Тао согласно кивнул, пока мужчина покинул кабинет, оставляя его в одиночестве.

Сев полубоком, сложив руки на подлокотнике и опустив сверху голову, Тао принялся наблюдать за происходящим внизу. Там сновали служащие, что-то обсуждавшие, сверявшие заметки на листах, носившие заготовленные для работы ткани и уже готовые костюмы, модели и простые работники. Все это монотонное движение слегка убаюкивало и омега начал клевать носом. Похоже, Рей поскромничал, так как альфы не было ни через десять минут, ни через пятнадцать. А ведь Тао хотел сделать Крису сюрприз и привез ему домашний обед. С утра они вновь повздорили из-за какой-то ерунды, и омега просто пришел мириться.

Внизу стало оживленнее. В зал вошел Ифань, вокруг которого кружила стайка омег-моделей. Встрепенувшись, Тао нахмурился, глядя, как девицы и парни едва не виснут на его муже. Но когда одна из девчонок взяла Криса под руку, а он лишь улыбнулся, не отстранившись, перед глазами у Тао все потемнело.

Стоило альфе войти в кабинет, как он замер под яростным взглядом супруга.

— Развлекаешься, значит!

— Тао? Ты давно ждешь? Тебе стоило позвонить, я бы постарался освободиться раньше. Ты что-то хотел?

— Обед тебе привез, — сердито зашипев, Тао сощурился, — но что-то уже передумал.

— Ну, что опять не так, м? Я войти не успел, а ко мне уже какие-то претензии. Давай не будем ругаться, — приблизившись, Ифань потянулся обнять мужа, — Мне уже не терпится попробовать, что ты для меня приготовил.

Увернувшись от рук истинного, омега скрестил руки на груди.

— Ха! Не терпится ему. Профурсетки твои, тебя пусть кормят! Они же молодые, красивые, не то, что я, да?

— Тао, не начинай, пожалуйста. Что на тебя опять нашло?

— Ничего!

Хмурясь, Тао направился к выходу. Закатив глаза, Крис придержал его за руку.

— Тао, не вредничай. Так и оставишь своего мужа голодным?

Ифань постарался сделать самое милое лицо. Поджав губы, омега фыркая, вынул из сумки ланч бокс, открыл его и рывком выбросил все опешившему супругу в лицо.

— Приятного аппетита, кобелина!

Пока альфа стряхивал с лица смесь блюд, Тао успел уйти, хлопнув дверью. Чертыхаясь, Ифань собрался пройти к выходу, но лишь поскользнулся на помидоре, чудом устояв.

— Большой Босс! Выглядишь, шедеврально! — возникший в проходе Рей, энтузиазма не добавлял. Особенно когда поспешно решил сделать снимок руководителя в подобном виде на смартфон.

— Хватит фотографировать! Не мог предупредить, что он здесь?

— Э? Я говорил, но вы были слишком заняты разговорами с этими американскими моделями.

— Боже! И как долго он меня прождал?

— С полчаса. И как я понял, он видел ваше нежное держание за руки с Анджи.

— Я не держался с ней за руки.

— Видно в общей толчее вы даже не заметили, что она вас взяла под руку.

— И Тао это видел? — кровь схлынула с лица Ву.

— Именно.

— Да что б вас!

Альфа вновь хотел направиться к выходу, но опять едва не поскользнулся и, чертыхаясь, отправил Рея за уборщицей, а сам двинулся к туалетным комнатам, приводить себя в человечески вид. С Тао они смогут поговорить и дома, когда омега успокоится и остынет.

* * *

ТэЁн натягивает капюшон ветровки, но он мало спасает от дождя. Появление Ана в этот раз уже не кажется неожиданным, но впервые, когда перед ним распахивается дверь и сидевший за рулем мужчина говорит: «Запрыгивай, промокнешь!», — парень медлит, но всё-таки садится в машину. Чжэхён усмехается, включая печку, а подросток ловит себя на мысли, что когда он потерялся ребёнком, Чанёль так же подобрал его на улице во время дождя. Ностальгия, впрочем, скоро прерывается, потому что обида на Чана всё ещё жива. Наверное, отчасти он и в машину к Ану сел назло старшему Паку, который не скрывал собственной неприязни к Чжэхёну.

— Ты не голоден? Можем заехать куда-нибудь перекусить.

ТэЁн нахмурился, всё-таки находиться рядом с отцом было странно и непривычно. Вроде бы гипотетически родной человек, но всё равно чужой и далекий.

— Нет. Мне лучше домой.

Ан хмыкнул.

— Ясно. Но я хотел бы как-нибудь встретиться и нормально поговорить. Я думаю, нам стоит лучше узнать друг друга.

— Зачем вы это делаете?

— А что, отец не может желать общаться с сыном? Я понимаю, что раньше не уделял тебе должного внимания, да и не лучшие отношения у нас с твоим папой и отчимом.

Подростка невольно передернуло от упоминания Чанёля в такой форме, ведь у них никто и никогда так о Паке не говорил. ТэЁн даже никогда не думал об этом, но Чан действительно для него просто отчим, а не отец. Вот только это слово звучало так холодно и чуждо, точно меж ним и альфой, заменявшим ему все годы отца, была огромная пропасть.

Чжэхён же не обратил на реакцию мальчишки внимания, продолжая:

— Но сейчас мне хочется наверстать упущенное. Уверен, что у нас может оказаться много общего.

Ён шепотом произнес:

— Не думаю.

Ан промолчал, но спустя какое-то время вновь возобновил беседу, задавая, казалось бы, ничего не значащие вопросы вроде того, какие у парня хобби, какая музыка нравится, что любит из еды и не только.

Говорить с Чжэхёном подростку было некомфортно, но при этом внутри он не мог скрыть тихого ликования. Оказывается, его отцу и, правда, было не всё равно на него. Может быть, оно и к лучшему.

Под конец пути ТэЁн даже немного расслабился и, выходя из машины, он понял, что его мрачное настроение, пусть самую малость, но стало лучше.

Остановившись в стороне от дома, чтобы его случайно не увидел Чанёль или Бекхён, Ан с улыбкой протянул парню визитку со словами: «Если что потребуется или захочешь поговорить, звони в любое время. Не против, если я завтра заеду за тобой так же после занятий?». Рассматривая прямоугольник в своих руках, подросток, немного подумав, согласно кивнул и, попрощавшись, направился к дому.

* * *

Обойдя весь дом и понимая, что он абсолютно пустой, Ифань опускается на диван в гостиной, устало потирая глаза. Трудно поверить, что твой муж, с которым, как ты думал, у вас все хорошо, просто собрал вещи, забрал детей и уехал не пойми куда.

Вынимая телефон, Крис набирает номер Тао, но получает ответ о недоступности абонента. Сейчас альфа слишком устал, чтобы устраивать разборки, но и оставить случившееся без внимания он не может.

Вот только, когда его супруга и детей не оказывается ни у родителей, ни у Паков, Ву серьезно напрягается, но надеется, что с утра сможет их найти. В конце концов, Тао точно должен отвезти детей в школу, ясли и сад, а значит, проще всего будет выловить его именно возле них. Правда, так он думает до следующего дня. Воспитатели и учителя растерянно говорят ему, что омега отпросил их на неделю и альфе впервые становится страшно. Мало ли что Тао в порыве ревности мог нафантазировать, а за столько лет совместной жизни оказалось, что его истинный — ревнивец похлеще Ифаня. Но как убедить его в том, что даже по истечении всего прошедшего времени, Тао единственный, кто ему нужен?

Впрочем, Крис сам виноват, слишком затягивая с серьезным разговором, не дававшим ему покоя последние пару недель. Если бы он только был уверен, что его пара адекватно отреагирует на его вопрос. Ему ведь слишком часто не удавалось предсказать реакцию омеги, но в этот раз, ошибиться он не хотел, иначе все их отношения могут разрушиться.

Слишком сложно поступать правильно, когда не уверен в том, что верно, а что нет.

* * *

Внезапно ТэЁна крайне начинает раздражать одна обыденная вещь — отношения папы и Чанёля. Его бесит, когда они обнимают друг друга по утрам и целуются перед работой, хотя позднее увидятся в офисе. Ему надоедает, как Чан сюсюкается с Тэхёном или папа помогает делать уроки Сонкён. Ён любит своих брата и сестру, но ему не нравится, что всё родительское внимание к нему ограничивается вопросами: «Как дела в школе? Определился ли ты со своей будущей профессией? Ты уже думал, в какой университет будешь поступать? Тебе стоит подготовиться к этому заранее!»

Да и дедушка Ан, у которого он обедает по выходным, напрягает словами, что ему стоит унаследовать его компанию!

Но подростка это совершенно не интересует! Ему 16 и всё, что он хочет: найти своего истинного!

Однако окружающие будто не понимают этого и постоянно твердят о чем угодно, кроме того, что важно для него! И даже Бекхён поддерживает Чанёля в запрете для ТэЁна ещё хоть раз попытаться поискать Джехёна в Японии! Почему они просто не могут его понять?!

Общаться с семьей становилось всё сложнее. Единственным человеком готовым его выслушать был отец. Чжэхён всегда с серьезным видом слушал его, говоря, что, разумеется, он должен продолжать искать свою пару, но не забывать и жить для себя. Нахвататься проблем во взрослой жизни он ещё успеет. Юность ведь самое животрепещущее время, в котором нужно ловить каждый момент.

И хотя у ТэЁна оставалась толика недоверия, мальчишка тянулся к отцу, поддерживающему его, и с которым можно было поговорить по душам, а не выслушивать очередные наставления, как от Чанёля.

Вернувшись после затянувшихся посиделок, когда они с отцом допоздна разговаривали в кафе, Ёну пришлось вновь выслушать очередную лекцию от мрачного Пака о том, что пока ему не исполнилось восемнадцать, он должен быть дома максимум в одиннадцать, а не приходить в первом часу ночи.

Раздражаясь, парень огрызнулся, заявив Чану:

— Ты мне настроение испортил! Надоело!

Игнорируя опешившего от такой дерзости отчима, подросток прошел мимо, закрывшись в своей комнате.

* * *

Ифань готов был идти в полицию, не имея возможности знать, где находится его супруг и дети. Сяомин и Джун разводили руками, говоря, что понятия не имеют, куда мог податься их, в очередной раз взбрыкнувший, сын.

Когда Крис и, правда, готов был идти писать заявление об исчезновении, ему позвонил Бекхён, сказавший, что недавно разговаривал с Тао. Пока альфа не находил себе места, омега с детьми решил устроить себе отпуск у моря. Точного места он не назвал, а потому Ифаню оставалось только ждать их возвращения. Приехать обратно Тао хотел только через неделю.

В итоге, все, что мог Крис — ждать возвращения своей семьи, надеясь, что за эти дни омега успокоился и избавился от мыслей, что альфа мог ему изменять.

Ифань вряд ли бы признался в этом кому-либо, но все дни пока они не виделись, он пребывал в тихой панике. Вдруг Тао окажется решительно настроенным на развод? Или примет ещё какое-нибудь столь же глупое решение? Более всего альфа беспокоился о том, чтобы все его опасения относительно омеги были напрасны.

Ломая голову, что ему делать, Ву звонит единственному человеку, который, как кажется Крису, способен ему помочь. Выслушивая сбивчивую речь Ифаня, собеседник на другом конце со вздохом выносит вердикт, что альфа «на всю голову больной», но всё-таки соглашается помочь, правда, для начала им всё равно придется дождаться Тао.

* * *

— Папочка, смотри! Это тебе!

Подбежавший мальчишка протянул Тао ракушку и омега устало улыбнулся, принимая подарок и проводя по волосам ребёнка.

— Она очень красивая, СяоТун. Спасибо!

— Папа! Папа! Смотри! Он шевелится!

— Сян, отпусти краба и верни ведерко сестре. Лучше бы помогли ей достроить замок. Вместе вы можете сделать его больше и красивее.

— Я помогу!

Младший из двойняшек сразу бросился к старшей дочери, пока его брат нехотя поволок свою добычу к морю, выпускать на волю.

Дети не до конца понимали, отчего их папа так внезапно решил съездить отдохнуть и почему он расстраивается, когда они спрашивают об отце. Но именно поэтому старались вести себя прилежно. И даже Сян, которому усидеть на месте было труднее всего, всеми силами пытался куда-нибудь не влипнуть. Сяо, любивший папу больше всего на свете, что не изменилось с ранних лет, присматривал за родителем, готовый помочь с чем-либо, присмотреть за сестрами или притормозить брата, когда его шило в пятой точке влекло его на подвиги. Дочери же были слишком малы, чтобы в полной мере понимать происходящее с папой.

Море помогало привести мысли в порядок. Остыв и успокоившись, Тао понял, что вновь рубанул с плеча, до конца ни в чем не разобравшись. Слишком импульсивно он всегда реагировал, когда речь заходила об истинном. И вместе с тем, пришло понимание, что с этим нужно что-то делать. Они уже не молодые люди, которые заламывают руки в страстях строя и ломая отношения. У них уже полноценная семья, подрастают дети, на которых сказывается каждое их принятое решение и сделанный поступок.

Наблюдая за строившими замок старшими детьми и младшей полуторогодовалой дочерью лепившей здесь же куличики, омега решил, что после возвращения примет любой исход их отношений. И если Крис и, правда, нашел для себя кого-то лучше, то ему остается принять это и смирится. Дети не должны страдать из-за их разногласий, а Тао оставалось вспоминать все их счастливые моменты. То как они гуляли с двойняшками после их рождения, разговаривая и держась за руки между собой. Или как они, оставив детей у дедушек, позволяли себе изредка ходить на свидания. Особенно Ифаню нравилось, когда они приходили в парк, где впервые встретились, садясь перед уличной сценой, есть мороженое и смотреть за выступлениями танцоров, мимов или музыкантов. Зимой они играли с детьми в снежки, катались с горки или строили снежные крепости, делали снеговиков. У них даже была своеобразная свадебная церемония с лучшими друзьями. И Крис действительно сшил для него специальный костюм: чёрно-красный камзол с серебристой и золотистой вышивкой. Но потом его дело стало приносить свои плоды и занимало у альфы большую часть времени. Тао всё чаще оставался наедине с детьми, пока Ифань пропадал в студии с мастерами и моделями. Омега до последнего момента старался относиться к этому с пониманием, ведь это было мечтой его мужа, а он был доволен и своим положением, пусть зачастую чувствовал себя одиноким и потерянным. Со временем дети вырастут, у Криса будет любимая работа, а что останется у него — он не знал. Разве что, чувство безысходности и воспоминания о светлых днях.

Прервавшись от строительства песочного замка, Сяо вскинул голову и растерянно замер. Его папа, изо всех сил сжимая губы, смотрел на простиравшуюся до горизонта водную гладь и глаза его странным образом непривычно блестели.

* * *

Трудно сказать, в какой миг всё пошло не так.

Тогда, когда ТэЁн едва не проспал школу из-за позднего возвращения накануне и Чанёль смотрел на него с неодобрением, пока папа уже в коридоре вручал сэндвич и коробочку сока, ведь на завтрак у подростка времени не оставалось.

Или всё пошло не так, когда на большой перемене звонил дедушка, желавший вечером обсудить с ним его наследование компании Анов.

Хотя сам парень склонялся к тому, что гроза в его жизни разразилась из-за Хансоля. Кто как не злейший враг мог испортить его жизнь. Вероятно, именно с него началась череда дурных событий, сделавших этот день худшим в его жизни.

* * *

Мяч ударяется об пол со звоном, глухим эхом разносящимся по залу, смешиваясь со скрипом кроссовок и криками одноклассников, подбадривающих игроков с трибун.

Не сказать, что ТэЁн особый фанат баскетбола, но в целом он ничего не имеет против этой игры. Вот только не в этот раз, когда играть приходится против Джи, определенно нарывающегося, постоянно то толкая его, то подставляя подножку. Преподаватель будто не замечает этого, и, не выдержав, Ён изо всех сил толкает Хансоля, весьма неудачно упавшего, ударившись головой. Тут же игра прерывается, и учитель рассерженно шагает в их сторону.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Пак?! Не умеешь играть честно, так не берись!

— Он первый начал!

— Неужели? Марш на скамью.

Злясь, ТэЁн сердито глянул на мрачного Хансоля и двинулся к скамье, где провел остаток занятия.

После уроков, направляясь на остановку, Пак видит за воротами школы в дальнем конце Джи, привалившегося к каменной стене, скрестив руки на груди.

— Что, ТэЁн, совсем страх потерял? Не считаешь, что следовало бы извинится?

— Ещё чего! Ты первый меня толкнул, Хансоль. Сейчас опять нарываешься? Мало досталось?

— Как же меня бесят такие придурки из богатеньких семей. Сами ничего не стоят и только прячутся за спины папочек и отцов.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моей семье, так что не смей их оскорблять!

Джи дергается в сторону, когда Пак замахивается для удара, и бьет первым.

Катаясь по земле, парни колотят друг друга, пока их не разнимают проходившие мимо старшеклассники. Огрызнувшись друг другу ещё пару раз, парни расходятся в разные стороны. И пока ТэЁн спешит уйти прочь, чтобы оказаться подальше от раздражающего одноклассника, Хансоль поднимает собственные вещи, возле которых, поблескивая, лежит какой-то предмет.

Быстро вышагивая прочь, Пак чувствует себя оплеванным и досадливо кривится, мгновенно шипя от боли в разбитой скуле.

Вынув смартфон, парень включает фронтальную камеру, чтобы оценить масштаб причиненного ущерба, мгновенно понимая, что его ждет очередная порция полоскания мозга от Чанёля и папы. Желание ехать домой сразу отпадает и подросток звонит единственному человеку, от которого может рассчитывать на хоть какую-то поддержку.

Чжэхён внимательно выслушивает просьбу сына забрать его от школы, но довольно холодно говорит, что сейчас занят и не сможет это сделать.

Глядя на отключившийся телефон, ТэЁн чувствует себя потерянным. Отказ отца кажется слишком внезапным. Убеждая себя, что у него просто много дел, мальчишка садится на скамью у остановки. Он долго сидит не двигаясь, размышляя о том, что делать дальше.

Мысль съездить в дом Анов приходит спонтанно. Так он сможет сказать дедушке, что не намерен наследовать компанию, и если повезет, увидит Чжэхёна. Отец ведь может освободиться и приехать домой, где уже точно сможет уделить ему время и выслушает.

Приободрившись такими мыслями, ТэЁн дожидается нужный автобус и едет к дому семейства Ан.

Охрана на входе и дворецкий удивляются визиту «юного господина», но видя уверенный и решительный взгляд подростка пропускают без вопросов, полагая, что парня вызвал Директор Ан. Ён уточняет, где может найти дедушку и направляется к его кабинету.

Издалека услышав голос отца, он улыбается, но улыбка быстро становится восковой, когда он понимает, что Чжэхён о чем-то ругается с дедушкой. Замедляясь, ТэЁн не решается открыть дверь и не только потому, что становится свидетелем случайной ссоры, но так же из-за того, что разговор идет о нем и совсем не такой, какой он хотел бы услышать.

— Ты выставишь себя посмешищем, если сделаешь это! Хочешь, чтобы о тебе говорили, как о старом маразматике?

— Скорее обо мне так скажут, если я перепишу всё на тебя.

— ТэЁну это даже не нужно, если хочешь знать! Он мне всё уши прожужжал о том, что тащится от танцев и музыки. И ему ты хочешь доверить нашу компанию?!

— Уж лучше ему, чем тебе. С твоей репутацией все многолетние труды нашей семьи пойдут прахом.

— Если ты не забыл, за решеткой я оказался из-за его блядского папаши и этого гада Пака! И ты мне даже не помог откупиться!

— Да уж из Чанёля вышел отец гораздо лучше, чем из тебя, и не смей оскорблять при мне Бекхёна! А за решеткой ты оказался по своей вине! Ты едва не убил того парня — Джеджуна! И мне надоело покрывать твои преступления!

— Надо же, как это мило! Ты до сих пор на их стороне!

— Я не изменю своего решения. ТэЁн станет наследником компании нашей семьи. Если хочешь, можешь работать там, но начнешь с самых низов и будешь подниматься по карьерной лестнице своими силами.

— Ты рехнулся?! Хочешь сделать меня каким-нибудь уборщиком или менеджером работающим за гроши?

— Именно!

— Ты и, правда, впал в маразм!

— Если хочешь думать так, воля твоя. Я же прошу тебя перестать вешать ТэЁну лапшу на уши. Думаешь, я не в курсе того, что ты делаешь за моей спиной. Думал втереться к нему в доверие, чтобы позднее, если не получится договориться со мной, уговорить его переписать на тебя компанию.

— Потому что этот Бёновский выблядок не заслуживает её!

— Закрой свой поганый рот! Он твой сын!

— В гробу я видел такого сына! Да меня, если хочешь знать, от его болтовни вечно едва не тошнит! Отлично, отдавай компанию малолетке, только не пожалей, когда этот щенок пустит её с молотка!

ТэЁн отпрянул от двери, когда за ней раздались быстрые шаги, но всё равно не успел сбежать. В распахнутом проходе показался разъяренный Чжэхён, за спиной которого за столом стоял старший Ан. Оба мужчины при виде Ёна растерянно замерли, шокировано распахнув глаза.

Чувствуя, как его потряхивает, подросток сжал руки в кулаки, крикнув:

— Да подавитесь вы своей компанией! И родством своим подавитесь!

Развернувшись, парень бросился к выходу. Со всей скорости несясь прочь, чтобы только оказаться подальше от этого дома и лицемерных родственников. Уже в спину ему прозвучал встревоженный крик дедушки, но Ёну было плевать и на него, и на отца. А он ведь ему поверил. Поверил!!! Какой дурак!..

* * *

Открыв дверь, Бекхён глядит на сына суровым, но встревоженным взглядом. Мальчишка, опустив голову и хмуро сдвинув брови, стоит в промокшей одежде, попав под вечерний ливень.

— ТэЁн, ты на часы смотрел? Неужели приходить после двенадцати становится твоей привычкой?

— Бекхён, дай ему сначала переодеться, — стоявший рядом с мужем Чанёль глядел на сына с не меньшей тревогой, но старался сохранять серьезный и спокойный вид, — Хотя твой папа прав, Ён. Ты мог позвонить нам и предупредить, если задерживаешься.

Подняв взгляд, подросток зло глядит на Чанёля, цедя сквозь зубы.

— Хватит читать мне нотации. Мне уже поперек горла плясать под твою дудку!

— ТэЁн!

Бекхён в шоке глядит на сына. Старший альфа озадачен не меньше, но хмурится, серьезно произнося:

— Я не заставляю тебя плясать, как ты выразился, под свою дудку. Мы волнуемся о тебе и желаем лучшего. А прогулки в ночное время не лучшее занятие!

— Ты? Волнуешься обо мне? — ТэЁн кривится в злой усмешке, — Можешь перестать врать! Я для тебя вообще лишний балласт. Нежеланный ребенок, доставшийся дополнительным грузом вместе с истинным!

Бекхён широко распахивает глаза, чувствуя, что его точно бьют под дых, и он задыхается от слов мальчишки, но подростка будто прорывает и он гневно выпаливает в лицо ошарашенного Чанёля.

— Ты не имеешь права мне указывать и говорить, что делать! Ты мне даже не отец! Ты им никогда не был и не станешь! Ты мне вообще никто!

С лица Чана будто схлынула кровь, а разозлившийся Ён оборачивается к оцепеневшему папе.

— Ты обещал, что будешь любить меня даже после вашей свадьбы! А теперь вечно только на его стороне. Может, тогда было проще отдать меня в детский дом?

— ТэЁн! Хватит!

Чанёль впервые повышает на парня голос, но мальчишка не отводит взгляда от Бекхёна, готового расплакаться.

— Выбирай! Либо в этом доме остается он, либо я!

Всхлипнув, Бек трясет головой, точно отказываясь воспринимать происходящее, это всё походит на злую шутку, а с глаз между тем срываются первые капли. Фыркнув и горько усмехаясь, ТэЁн обиженно выдыхает:

— Что и требовалось доказать. Счастливо оставаться!

Развернувшись, мальчишка намеревается уйти, как его останавливает опустившаяся на плечо сильная рука. Обернувшись, он видит плотно сжимавшего губы серьезного Чанёля.

— Ты остаешься дома.

Пройдя мимо него, старший альфа снимает с вешалки куртку, надевая. Глядя в пол, он тихо говорит:

— Не хватало, чтобы мой сын шатался по ночным улицам. Присмотри за папой и младшими.

Застегнув молнию, Чан, наконец, глядит в лицо Ёна, который смотрит на него потерянно и недоуменно. Он не думал, что всё обернется так. Мальчишка точно приходит в себя ото сна, когда эмоции отступают. Чанёль смотрит на него устало, с тоской и разочарованием, а парню кажется, что старший альфа как-то внезапно, в одночасье, будто постарел.

— Я думал, что научил тебя, что альфа не должен доводить омегу до слёз. Надеюсь, в будущем ты больше не совершишь подобного.

— Чанёль…

Голос Бекхёна звучит тихо и хрипло. Выдавливая из себя искусственную улыбку, Чан кивает вглубь дома.

— Идите спать. Уже поздно.

Развернувшись, Чанёль быстрым шагом выходит за дверь и у ТэЁна внутри всё вздрагивает, когда вместе с хлопком раздается всхлип папы, а всё тело застывает, как замурованное в бетон. Прикусывая губу, парень не сразу решается посмотреть на Бекхёна, вытиравшего тыльной стороной ладони слёзы, которые все равно возвращаются. Омега старается взять себя в руки, но губы подрагивают, как и ноги, отчего ему приходится опереться на стену.

— Пап…

— Иди спать, Ён. Мы поговорим обо всем завтра.

Развернувшись, Бек медленно направляется в спальню. У него просто не укладывается в голове, что его ребёнок мог так о них с Чанёлем думать и столько всего им наговорить. Сейчас слова Ёна слишком сильно ранили его, чтобы он мог спокойно вести себя, к тому же его сердце сжимается в тревоге за мужа. Но он решает довериться альфе. Ведь Чан в отличие от ТэЁна может поехать к своим или его родителям, или Ву. А окажись на улице мальчишка, он бы так и остался ночевать под открытым небом, под дождем.

Заходя в свою комнату и закрывая дверь, парень несколько раз дергает головой назад, ударяясь о деревянную поверхность. Закрыв глаза, подросток до боли сжимает руки в кулаки и кусает нижнюю губу.

Простояв так с минуту, мальчишка отталкивается от своей опоры, проходит в комнату, стягивая мокрые вещи, отбрасывая их на стул.

Когда пелена ярости опала, он понимает, что незаслуженно сорвался на родителях из-за слов Чжэхёна о нем. Может, они тоже не всегда правы, и иногда они не понимают друг друга, но не стоило говорить те грубые слова Чанёлю и папе. Наверняка Бекхён сейчас плачет у себя в комнате и звонит мужу узнать, всё ли с ним в порядке.

Натянув поверх футболки пижаму, Ён проходит к кровати, но прежде чем лечь, замечает на подушке надорванный конверт. Недоуменно хмурясь, усаживаясь на край постели, подросток берет его в руки, включая лампу на тумбе. Письмо адресовано Чанёлю и мальчишка всё сильнее теряется, пока не читает имя отправителя: Органы опеки Японии. Внутри все напрягается, и парень торопится вынуть дрожащими, не слушающимися руками письмо. Взгляд скользит по тексту и под конец он бессильно роняет руки на колени, пустым взглядом смотря в пол.

В таком состоянии его застает зашедший в комнату Бекхён. В руках у него поднос с горячим чаем и парой бутербродов.

— Уже прочел?

ТэЁн сглатывает комок в горле, виновато поднимая затравленный взгляд на папу, шепотом спрашивая:

— Чанёль поэтому запретил мне ездить в Японию? Из-за того что их семья переехала заграницу?

Опустив поднос возле кровати, Бекхён с тяжелым вздохом сел рядом с сыном.

— Он давно об этом думал, когда пытался найти Джехёна. Просто ждал подтверждение.

Мальчишка сминает письмо, когда сжимает кулаки, опуская голову, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

— Пап, прости. Я не знал. Я не должен был грубить вам. Прости, пожалуйста. Я совсем так не думаю. Ни о тебе, ни о Чанёле.

Бекхён притягивает сына за голову, обнимая и укачивая, как делал, когда он был маленьким.

— Глупый ребёнок, — омега недолго молчит, — Это из-за Чжэхёна?

Ён заметно вздрагивает, безмолвно подтверждая родительские слова.

— Мне звонил господин Ан. К тому же я видел, как он привозил тебя. Но видно его жизнь так ничему и не научила. Забудь всё, что он говорил, Ён. Просто забудь! Чжэхён думает всегда только о себе, поэтому не принимай близко к сердцу его слова и поступки.

— Я ему поверил. Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы мы поладили. Но оказывается, он просто хочет, чтобы я переписал на него компанию дедушки, так как он хочет отдать её мне, а не ему.

— Но ты хочешь совсем другого, я прав?

— Скажешь, это глупо?

— Ён, никто не будет навязывать тебе заниматься тем, чем ты не хочешь. Мы с Чанёлем хотим, чтобы ты нашел свое дело, то, что будет тебе по душе. Чтобы ты посвятил себя ему, стал достойным альфой. В конце концов, когда вы встретитесь с Джехёном, ему будет нужна надежная опора.

— Ты веришь, что мы встретимся?

— Верю. К тому же Чанёль постоянно повторяет, что раз вы истинные, судьба сведет вас вместе, как сделала это в детстве.

ТэЁн молчит думая над словами папы, понимая, что он всё это время ошибался. Бесконечно злясь на них, он даже не стремился понять, что они пытаются до него донести.

— Пап, скажи, Чанёль простит меня, если я попрошу у него прощение?

— Простит. Он тебя очень любит.

Мальчишка готов сгореть от стыда и чувства вины. Чанёль столько всего для него сделал, а он так неблагодарно и по-хамски повел себя с ним, практически выгнав из дома.

Подросток шмыгает носом, отстраняясь, глядя покрасневшими глазами на грустного Бекхёна.

— Я извинюсь. Я обязательно завтра извинюсь перед ним. И ты, прости, пожалуйста, пап.

Потянувшись вперед, Бек поцеловал мальчишку, а затем поднялся с постели.

— Я не злюсь. Поешь перед сном, — омега кивнул в сторону тарелки на тумбе, — ты ведь после школы не ел.

Когда за пожелавшим ему доброй ночи папой закрывается дверь, альфа заваливается на постель, закрывая лицо рукой, утыкаясь лбом в сгиб локтя. Он понимает, что, несмотря на прощение, внутри Бекхёна всё ещё остался неприятный, горьки осадок от грубых слов. И папа, и Чанёль всегда стремились дать ему все, что только могли, а он неблагодарно обвинил их в эгоизме. А в итоге, главным эгоистом оказался он сам. На секунду он ловит себя на мысли, что думая только о себе, походит этим на своего настоящего отца и от этого невольно вздрагивает. Он совсем не хочет быть таким, как Чжэхён, тот, на кого он действительно хотел бы быть похожим — это Чанёль.

Поскольку папа прав и у него с обеда в школе не было во рту ни крошки, ТэЁн уплетает легкий перекус, а затем забирается в кровать. Завтра он обязательно попросит прощения у Чана, а пока ему следует отдохнуть.

По привычке, парень запускает руку за ворот, чтобы вытащит кулон с именем Джехёна, который часто сжимает в руке, когда о чем-то тревожится, но его там нет. Мальчишка подскакивает на постели, встревоженно ощупывая шею, обыскивая кровать и спрыгнув на пол, осматривает одежду и сумку, но кулона нигде нет. Застывая, ТэЁн с отчаяньем понимает, что такой ужасный день остается таковым до самого конца. Хуже всего то, что он даже не знает, где он мог потерять кулон: на физкультуре, в драке с Хансолем, сбегая из дома Анов или где-то ещё.

Возвращаясь в кровать и забираясь под одеяло, мальчишка натягивает его по самые уши, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона. Он ошибается раз за разом, но хочет надеяться, что хоть в чем-то сможет поступить верно, чтобы родители могли им гордиться, и чтобы Джехён тоже мог. Ещё не зная как, ТэЁн обязательно постарается стать для него достойным альфой, таким, каким его хотел видеть Чанёль.

* * *

Звонок Чанёля разбудил уже заснувшего Ифаня. Все ещё пребывающий в полудреме Ву не сразу понял, что от него нужно лучшему другу, но разобравшись, что Чан просится переночевать у него, сразу дал своё согласие и уже через минуту в дверь постучали.

— Мог бы сразу сказать, что стоишь у меня на пороге.

Пропуская Пака в коридор, Крис зевнул.

— Я просто сомневался дома ты или нет.

— А где же я ещё могу быть?

— Так ты порой у себя в мастерской ночуешь.

— Не тогда, когда у тебя пропадает муж.

Раздевшись и разувшись, Чанёль выжидающе взглянул на подавленного Ифаня.

— Тао с детьми до сих пор не вернулись?

— Пока нет, — развернувшись, Крис направился вглубь дома и Чан зашагал следом, — Но завтра-послезавтра должен вернуться. А что у тебя случилось? Бекхён из дому выгнал? На него это не похоже.

Зайдя на кухню, Ву зажег свет, проходя к чайнику и включая его. Опустившись на стул, Пак сложил руки на стол.

— Нет, — Чанёль уныло усмехнулся, — у ТэЁна переходный возраст. И он обижен, что я не хочу отпускать его в Японию.

Ифань опустился за стол, задумавшись.

— Ну, его отчасти можно понять. Я бы тоже сорвался на другой конец света, если Тао туда уехал.

— Но ты сидишь и ждешь его дома.

— Просто потому, что знаю, что ему нужно время, и он сам вернется. Хотя бы для того, чтобы сказать, что я его достал, и он меня бросает.

— А вы что в этот раз не поделили?

Ифань сел за стол напротив друга, тяжело вздыхая и уныло спрашивая:

— Как думаешь, Тао со мной счастлив?

— Не понял?

Ву принялся постукивать пальцами по столу.

— У него отличная деловая хватка, помнишь же как он радел за свою работу в «Тигровой лилии», ему же ничего другого не нужно было. А потом я у него всё это забрал и компанию, и всё свободное время. В смысле, он постоянно дома. Сначала беременность двойняшками, почти через три года родилась НиНи, а потом ещё через три Лин. Он любит детей, но я вижу, что ему скучно. У него столько идей и нерастраченной энергии. Он хочет открыть свою студию дизайна. И я с радостью ему помогу с этим, но…

Замолчав, Крис нахмурился. Встав к закипевшему чайнику, Ву налил им по чашке чая и вернулся за стол. Чанёль ждет, когда друг продолжит, но тот слишком ушел в собственные мысли, и скоро ждать его возвращения не приходилось, отчего Пак напомнил ему о своем существовании.

— И что не так? Ты поможешь ему со студией, он будет занят любимым делом, ты тоже. Да и дети у вас уже подрастают.

Ифань скривился, сделав небольшой глоток, расстроено сказав:

— А то, что он опять беременный.

Чан пристально глядит на друга, в итоге выдав:

— Я даже не знаю, восхищаться мне твоей плодовитостью или прочитать лекцию о контрацепции.

— Ой, хоть ты мозг мне не выноси. Я уже от Гэн Синя наслушался нравоучений. Это было даже не в течку, и обычно я осторожен. К тому же это трудно — сохранять рассудок рядом с Тао.

— Ладно, я понял. И так, Тао беременный, но всё равно, в чем проблема? Уж ещё одного вы воспитать сможете.

Крис уткнулся носом в кружку, что-то тихо в неё невнятно пробулькав. Вздернув брови, Пак сердито проворчал:

— Говори, пожалуйста, нормально, я водный язык не понимаю.

— Я говорю, что будь ребёнок один, я бы так не напрягался.

— У вас опять двойня?!

Чанёль ошалевши смотрел на друга, который мягко, но тревожно улыбнулся.

— Если бы. Тройня. Омега и два альфы.

— С ума сойти.

— Вот в этом и дело! Мы с двойняшками не всегда сладить можем, а тут ещё трое. Я боюсь, Тао сделает аборт, если узнает. Всё из-за этой гребаной особенности, что я сразу чувствую запахи наших детей. Для меня они уже как взрослые и состоявшиеся люди, со своими запахами, характерами. Если он убьет их, я не представляю, как с этим жить. Но и тот факт, что ему опять придется отказываться от своей мечты, давит.

Пак всё ещё находился в шоке.

— Погоди. Я ещё перевариваю тот факт, что у вас будет семеро детей. Не грузи всем сразу.

Ифань тяжело вздохнул, пока Чанёль, ещё немного подумав, нервно усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, ты прямо как Дарт Вейдр с армией маленьких клонов.

Ву поперхнулся чаем. Прокашлявшись, он негодующе выругался.

— Это ты у нас Йода, детей моих не вмешивай в свои чокнутые фантазии!

Посмеиваясь, Чанёль хмыкнул.

— А что, их трое, назовешь как раз Люк, Лея, ну, и за компанию будет у вас Хан Соло!

— Ага, а после Тао прикопает меня ночью на заднем дворе. И тебя рядом за компанию!

Улыбаясь, Пак сделал ещё один глоток, но понемногу улыбка у него погрустнела.

— Я думаю, Тао отреагирует нормально на эту новость. Бек говорит, он думает, что ты его вообще с детьми хочешь бросить, потому что у тебя роман с какой-то моделью.

— Эх, сам виноват. Надо было сразу всё рассказать ему. Но вначале я сам не мог в это поверить и сомневался, а потом просто не нашел подходящих слов. В общем, в итоге он себе нафантазировал не пойми что и уехал.

Чанёль залпом допил чай.

— Как говорится, утро вечера мудренее. Давай спать. Как только Тао вернется, вы всё обсудите и со всем разберетесь.

— А ты завтра будешь разговаривать с ТэЁном?

Пак нахмурился.

— Придется. Но я просто не ожидал, что однажды он может сказать мне, что я для него никто.

— Скорее всего, он уже раскаивается.

— Может быть. …Ну, где могу лечь?

Допив свой чай и убрав их кружки в посудомоечную машину, Крис направился к дверям.

— Пойдем, покажу. Заодно чистое белье дам.

* * *

С утра ТэЁн хочет поехать с папой на работу, чтобы поговорить с Чанёлем, но Бекхён непреклонен, говоря, что его сын не должен пропускать школу. Не согласный с таким решением, подросток всё-таки отправляется на занятия, понимая, что с него хватит «поступков». Да и сам Чан вряд ли будет в восторге, если узнает, что Ён прогуливает уроки.

Мальчишка с трудом дожидается конца занятий. Сегодня он даже ни разу не поцапался с Хансолем, который изредка поглядывает на Пака, но не лезет его донимать, думая о чем-то своем.

Стоит отзвучать последнему звонку и учителю дать разрешение уйти ученикам, как ТэЁн срывается с места, спеша покинуть кабинет. По пути на остановку он останавливается на месте, где накануне они с Джи затеяли драку. Оглядываясь вокруг, он высматривает кулон, надеясь, что если он потерял его где-то здесь, то сможет найти.

— Эй! Пак! Потерял что-то?

Стараясь сдерживаться, парень оборачивается, хмуро глядя на стоявшего чуть в стороне Хансоля, с задумчивым видом рассматривавшего одноклассника.

— Джи, слушай, я не настроен ругаться. У меня и без тебя хватает проблем, поэтому просто пройди мимо.

— Может я помочь хотел. Так что потерял?

ТэЁн сомневается. Проще было бы послать парня, но он знает, что, несмотря на то, что они не ладят, Хансоль не плохой парень. У него хорошие оценки и с остальными он неплохо общается. Просто именно им трудно найти общий язык между собой. И всё-таки, если Джи поможет ему найти кулон, это было бы действительно хорошо. Все его разногласия с одноклассником не стоят потери самой важной для него вещи.

Опуская взгляд, оглядываясь вокруг, Ён нехотя с недоверием произносит:

— Кулон в виде половинки сердца, как часть паззла.

— Парная вещица?

— Да, — Пак всё ещё сомневается, что Джи ему поможет, но заталкивает гордость, куда подальше, рискуя принять чужую помощь.

Хансоль и правда принимается оглядываться вокруг, помогая искать. Сам не зная зачем, ТэЁн растерянно добавляет:

— На нем ещё есть имя. Джехён.

Джи останавливается, растерянно оглядываясь на Пака, потому что голос Ёна впервые наполнен таким теплом и заботой.

— Особенная вещь? Подарок от возлюбленного?

ТэЁну не очень нравится такой ход разговора, но он всё-таки отвечает, мало задумываясь над тем, что говорит, так как куда сильнее его заботит, найдется кулон или нет:

— Не совсем. Это единственная вещь, которая у меня осталась от истинного.

Хансоль глядит на Пака с неприкрытым интересом. Это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда они нормально спокойно разговаривают не ссорясь.

— И что с ним стало? С твоим истинным?

ТэЁн замирает, оборачиваясь, и Джи поспешно делает вид, что смотрит на землю. Возвращаясь к поискам, Пак молчит, но через какое-то время всё ж неуверенно отвечает:

— Он был из детского дома. А потом его усыновили, и новая семья увезла его за границу. С тех пор я его не видел и сколько бы не искал, всё оказалось безнадежно. Теперь вот и кулон потерял.

Усмехаясь, Ён думает, зачем он вообще это рассказывает кому-то вроде Хансоля. Джи оглядывает его с головы до ног, а затем запускает руку в карман вытаскивая сжатый кулак и наклоняется, делая вид, будто что-то поднимает с земли.

— О! Этот?

Хансоль ещё не до конца успевает выпрямиться, как ТэЁн уже оказывается стоящим рядом, во все глаза глядя на находку. Теряясь от такой реакции, Джи отдает Паку кулон, на всякий случай делая шаг назад, но это не помогает. Ён, улыбнувшись, восклицает: «Он! Спасибо, Хансоль!», — а затем крепко обнимает своего спасителя, но быстро спохватывается, отстраняясь и пытаясь сделать невозмутимый вид, но губы расплываются в улыбке, выдавая охватившую парня радость.

Хмыкая, Джи потирает шею.

— Не за что. Хотя я удивлен, что ты оказывается не такой, как я о тебе думал.

Пак незамедлительно мрачнеет, и не потому, что Хансоль считает его богатеньким мальчиком с обеспеченными родителями, а потому, что одноклассник воспринимает его человеком со мнимой вседозволенностью, каким является Чжэхён и каким ТэЁн едва не стал сам общаясь с отцом.

— Чтобы ты знал, мои родители не всегда были обеспеченными. Когда мой папа был беременным мной, у него не всегда было что есть, не говоря уже об остальном. И чтобы добиться того, что есть сейчас, им пришлось долго и упорно работать. Поэтому прекрати говорить о нашей семье с таким пренебрежением.

Понимая, что больше им говорить не о чем, Ён, подумав, добавил:

— За кулон, спасибо. Я постараюсь отблагодарить тебя за помощь. Не люблю быть должным. Пока!

— Пока!

Джи усмехается.

ТэЁн вышагивает в сторону автобусной остановки, потому что теперь ему нужно поговорить с Чанёлем. Кулон приятно греет ладонь, придавая сил и добавляя уверенности.

* * *

Машина приехала ближе к обеду. Услышав шум двигателя, затихший перед домом, Ифань подобрался, готовясь встречать мужа и детей. Первыми в гостиную, где он сидел, ворвались Сян и НиНи, сразу бросившиеся к отцу, наперебой рассказывая о том, как они видели море, строили замки из песка и даже привезли ему в подарок несколько красивых ракушек.

Следом в комнату вошел СяоТун, ведущий за руку Лин. Поочередно обняв и поцеловав сыновей и дочерей, Крис спросил, где они потеряли папу, который, как оказалось, заносил продукты, купленные по дороге.

По окончании их рассказа, в коридоре, проходя мимо гостиной, показался и сам омега с двумя объемными пакетами. Заметив супруга, он остановился, нахмурившись. Поднявшись с пола, куда он присел общаться с детворой, Ифань слегка улыбнулся. Даже по истечении стольких лет, просто наблюдая со стороны за супругом, он всегда любовался им. Тао был во всех смыслах прекрасен.

— Ребята, что я сказал вам? Бегом разбирать вещи. И поиграйте пока в комнате, нам с отцом нужно поговорить наедине.

— Ладно, — дети нехотя потащились наверх, слишком суровый и серьезный вид был у их папы, чтобы они решили его ослушаться.

Собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь успокоиться, Тао направился на кухню. Крис догнал его по пути, забирая пакеты. Омега не сопротивлялся, но упрямо молчал.

— Тао, я соскучился. Не уезжайте без предупреждения больше, ладно?

Фыркнув, Тао усмехнулся.

— Твои пассии отказались тебя навещать? Я думал, вы будете в восторге, если вам никто не будет мешать!

Закатив глаза, альфа подошел к истинному, расставлявшему продукты в холодильник, и обнял.

— Опять ерунду городишь. У меня самый лучший муж на свете. Мне кроме тебя никто не нужен.

Наклонившись, Ифань принялся покрывать поцелуями шею супруга. Закусив губу, Тао вырвался, оборачиваясь, обиженно и зло глядя на Криса.

— Сколько можно! Если хочешь развестись, скажи об этом сразу! Прекрати ходить вокруг да около! Мы с детьми уйдем и не будем вам мешать! Но не смей говорить мне, что любишь, а потом сутками пропадать на работе со своими моделями и смотреть на меня этим непонятным взглядом, будто я в чем-то провинился!

— Тао, но я, правда, люблю тебя! Только тебя! И ты ни в чем не виноват. Милый, успокойся. Давай ты сядешь за стол, и мы спокойно всё обсудим.

Сделав глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, омега опустился на стул. Сев рядом, альфа взял мужа за руки.

— Пойми, Тао, я просто хочу, чтобы ты воспринял это спокойно. Ты же знаешь, я чувствовал всех наших малышей с самого начала. И этот раз не исключение. В начале у меня были сомнения по этому поводу, а потом я не знал, как ты воспримешь эту новость.

Омега сдвинул брови к переносице.

— Хочешь сказать, я жду ребёнка?

— Любимый мой, на самом деле всё не так просто.

— В каком смысле? Перестань говорить загадками.

Крис замялся, но все же сказал:

— Дело в том, что их трое.

Тао распахнул глаза, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами на супруга.

— Трое?!

— Тао, послушай…

— И ты всё это время молчал?!

— Милый, я вижу, что тебе тяжело находиться одному дома с детьми. И я полагал, что ты не сможешь принять это и сделаешь аборт, потому что это не один ребёнок, а сразу трое.

— Не решай такие важные вещи за нас обоих! И что значит тяжело находиться с детьми? Хочешь сказать, я не справляюсь со своими обязанностями? Что я плохой родитель?

— Нет, Тао! Я вовсе не это имел в виду. Ты отличный папа, но ты ведь хотел открыть студию. Я думал, что выбирая между работой и детьми, ты…

— Замолчи, Ифань! — высвободив руки, омега отстранился, встав со своего места и отходя ближе к окну, глядя на улицу.

Крис сцепил руки в замок, давая мужу возможность привести мысли в порядок. Промолчав с минуту, что-то обдумывая, Тао с досадой произнес:

— Все это время мне казалось, что я наскучил тебе. Всё ждал, когда ты скажешь, что нашел для себя кого-то другого. Ведь рядом с тобой постоянно столько красивых омег, на фоне которых я выгляжу совершенно невзрачным. Я думал открыть студию, чтобы содержать себя и детей, когда нам придется уйти. И ты говоришь, что я не справляюсь с ролью папы! Разве я дал хоть повод усомниться во мне?

Поднявшись, альфа прошел к омеге, вновь обнимая, но так, чтобы он не смог высвободиться. Поцеловав Тао в макушку, Ифань усмехнулся.

— Прости, мне следовало с самого начала обо всем рассказать. Но как в такую светлую голову могла прийти мысль, что я оставлю тебя? Тао, я бы не променял тебя на всех омег в мире вместе взятых. Я просыпаюсь каждое утро и заново влюбляюсь в своего потрясающего мужа. Единственного и неповторимого. Никто и никогда не сможет заменить тебя.

Обернувшись, Тао заглянул супругу в глаза, вздыхая.

— Не собираюсь я делать ни какой аборт. Семеро детей, конечно, многовато, но я постараюсь.

— Я буду помогать. И я уже разговаривал с Гэн Синем.

Представив реакцию друга, Тао с улыбкой спросил:

— И как он отреагировал?

— Сказал, что я больной на всю голову.

Омега вздохнул, расслабляясь, но пробыл в покое не долго, вновь становясь напряженным.

— Как-то слишком тихо. Надо проверить детей, а то мало ли что они устроят в этот раз.

Прислушавшись к тишине в доме, альфа кивнул.

— И правда. Надеюсь, они не готовят опять собак и кота в космонавты, пытаясь затолкать их в стиральную машинку.

— И скоро их станет на троих больше. Боже, дай нам сил окончательно не сойти с ума.

Ифань тихо засмеялся и поспешил следом за Тао, едва не бегущим проверять, не устроили ли их малыши очередной мини апокалипсис.

* * *

Из-за короткого сна Чанёль чувствует себя уставшим и разбитым, но старается улыбаться своим клиентам, обсуждая подготовку к свадьбе, заодно мимоходом рекламируя школу танцев Чонина, которую он открыл не без их поддержки.

Он с самого утра старается всем угодить, и у него нет даже минутки, чтобы навестить супруга. А он так тревожится в порядке ли его Бекки после вчерашнего, но приходится держать марку и сохранять профессионализм.

Когда за клиентами закрывается дверь, Пак переводит дыхание, потирая глаза и, встав из-за стола, направляется к выходу, намереваясь дойти-таки до кабинета супруга. Открыв дверь, альфа остается стоять на месте, не делая шаг ни вперед, ни назад. Он только смотрит на стоявшего перед ним ТэЁна, который видно собирался постучаться, но его опередили, открыв дверь до этого. Подросток неловко мнется, не зная с чего начать, да и разговаривать при Джунмёне совсем не хочется. Отходя в сторону, Чанёль коротко бросает:

— Проходи, — и, обращаясь к секретарю, добавляет, — Мён, сделай мне кофе, пожалуйста. Ты будешь чай?

Усаживающийся на стул для посетителей, мальчишка вздрагивает, когда к нему вновь обращаются, но отрицательно качает головой. Чан вздыхает, закрывая дверь, возвращаясь к столу, но садясь не по другую сторону от ТэЁна, а на стул стоящий рядом с подростком. Несмотря на то, что он старше и мудрее, Чанёль и сам чувствует неловкость между ними, потому что до сих пор помнит: «Ты мне даже не отец! Ты им никогда не был и не станешь! Ты мне вообще никто!». Если парень и, правда, не воспринимает его как свою семью, имеет ли он вообще какое-то право что-то ему советовать или говорить. Тишина затягивается и, прокашлявшись, старший альфа всё-таки произносит, отходя на более нейтральную тему.

— Надеюсь, ты прочитал письмо. Я думал ответ придет раньше, но видно у них были какие-то задержки и…

— Прости меня.

Чанёль сжимает подлокотник, а ТэЁн решается поднять опущенный прежде в пол взгляд, повторяя.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я был не прав. Мне не следовало говорить вчера те вещи, — видя хмурый и сосредоточенный взгляд отчима, мальчишка вновь виновато опускает глаза, — Я просто запутался.

Старший альфа хочет придвинуться ближе, но замирает, когда подросток продолжает, пока на глазах выступают слёзы.

— Чанёль, я лишь хотел найти его. Я уверен, ты лишь пару часов не видел папу, но скучаешь по нему. А я не видел Джехёна уже восемь лет! Я не знаю, где он, что с ним. Да, мы были детьми, но хуже всего, что я сознавал нашу связь, а он был слишком мал. Я для него был просто хёном с которым интересно играть. И он может забыть об этом, а я — нет! Если что-то случится, если он встретит кого-то, с кем ему будет лучше, я даже не узнаю об этом. Я боюсь, что окажусь ему не нужен. Мне кажется, что я тону. Пытаясь вдохнуть воздух, но только захлёбываюсь во всем этом. Дурацкая истинность.

Мальчишка трет глаза, стараясь смахнуть нежелательную влагу, ведь он альфа, но разревелся как омега.

— Мне стыдно, что я сорвался на тебе, когда ты хотел мне помочь. Я не заслуживаю твоего хорошего отношения, наверное, я ужасный человек, такой же как мой настоящий отец.

Пододвинув свой стул, Чанёль обнял плачущего мальчишку, мягко произнося:

— Разве я такой плохой отец? И мой сын самый лучший. Не говори о себе так.

ТэЁн не знал, что было хуже: то, что он наговорил Чану или то, что он так легко готов его простить и до сих пор считает своим ребёнком.

— Чанёль, ты, правда, меня простил? Я могу, как раньше звать тебя своим отцом?

Старший альфа улыбнулся, поглаживая ребёнка.

— Конечно, Ённи. Ты ведь наш с Бекки мальчик. И я очень хорошо понимаю, что невозможно всегда поступать хорошо и правильно, всем случается ошибаться. Главное уметь делать верные выводы из жизненных уроков. Я рад, что ты понял это сейчас. Просто не допускай этих ошибок в будущем.

— Хорошо, отец. Обещаю, я сделаю всё, чтобы ты мог мной гордиться.

— Я уже горжусь тобой, Ён.

Обнимая Чанёля в ответ, мальчишка решил окончательно выбросить из головы всё, что связывало его с Ан Чжэхёном. В конце концов, он — Пак и у него лучшие родители на свете. Впредь он постарается больше никогда не причинять им вред и не заставит переживать и испытывать ту боль, через которую им пришлось пройти по его вине за минувшее время.

* * *

— Держи!

ТэЁн перевел растерянный взгляд с поставленной перед ним коробочки с соком на стоявшего рядом Хансоля, попивавшего через трубочку точно такой же. Всё ещё пребывая в растерянности, Пак удивленно спросил:

— Спасибо, но разве это не я должен был благодарить тебя за помощь?

— Ничего особенного, просто автомат вместо одной коробки выдал две, а я не очень люблю яблочный.

Развернувшись, Джи направился к своей парте под полным недоумения взглядом Ёна. Уже отойдя, Хансоль обернулся.

— Эй, ТэЁн, ты уже решил свои проблемы?

Теперь Пак пребывал в полном шоке, потому что он никак не ожидал, что его нервозное состояние, в котором он был последние несколько недель, кто-то заметит. И совсем сложно было предположить, что этим кем-то окажется его одноклассник.

Хмыкнув своим мыслям, ТэЁн улыбнулся.

— Теперь всё в порядке. Спасибо!

Кивнув вероятно самому себе и удовлетворившись таким ответом, Хансоль вернулся на свое место.

Глядя на коробочку сока перед собой, Пак понимал, что он знает крайне мало о Джи, как и он о нем, а потому слишком часто неверно судил о его словах и поступках. Втыкая трубочку в коробку, Ён принял решение, что, пожалуй, это стоит исправить. Быть может они ещё смогут поладить.

* * *

Сян, СяоТун, Сонкён и Нини носятся на заднем дворе дома Ву. Чуть в стороне в манеже возятся Лин и Тэхён. На скамье-качелях, вызвавшись добровольцем, за ними наблюдал ТэЁн, слушающий в наушниках музыку.

Пока главы семейств разговаривали в гостиной, их мужья занимались готовкой на кухне.

Вскинув голову, Чанёль удивленно посмотрел на Криса, когда по дому разнеслась трель дверного звонка.

— Вы кого-то ждете?

— Нет. Хотя это вероятно Гэн Синь, он хотел приехать осмотреть Тао.

Поднявшись, Ифань поспешил в коридор. Чан вышел следом.

На пороге действительно стоял Линь с суровым видом, держа в руках коробку средних размеров.

— Привет, Гэн Синь. Проходи!

— Здравствуй.

— Ифань, кто пришел? — из кухни выглянули омеги, при виде друга приветливо улыбнувшиеся.

— Привет, Тао. Решил проверить, как ты, а это, — врач передал коробку Крису, — подарок твоему мужу.

— Что это?

— Откроешь потом.

Не успел Линь закончит фразу, как любопытный Ифань уже распахнул коробку, растерявшись, но сразу обижено насупившись. Заглянувший внутрь Чанёль разразился смехом, приваливаясь к стене. Бекхён разглядев содержимое коробки, постарался не захохотать как супруг, но улыбку сдержать не смог. Тао же тоже улыбнулся, но при этом заметно покраснел, потому как презент Гэн Синя состоял из сложенных рядами пачек с презервативами, забивших коробку доверху.

Не сдержав сарказма, Крис надуто проворчал:

— Спасибо, Гэн Синь, за заботу!

Вздохнув, Ифань развернулся, потопав убирать подарок. Улыбнувшись, Линь посмотрел на Тао.

— Где сможем с тобой поговорить?

— Пошли в гостевую тогда уж, там никто не помешает. Осматривать будешь?

— Буду. А то уверен, что на прием тебя ждать придется не скоро.

— Бекхён, закончишь с готовкой?

— Конечно.

Тао вместе с Линем скрылись на лестнице, под продолжавший звучать смех Чанёля.

* * *

Убедившись, что с Тао всё в порядке Гэн Синь надолго не задержался, вскоре уехав восвояси.

Быстро перекусив, дети вновь сбежали на улицу, правда, родители Ву заметно напряглись, когда двойняшки прокрадывались наверх.

— Сян! СяоТун! Что вы опять задумали?

— Ничего, папа! Честно! Мы просто хотели взять игрушки. Можно?

— Только игрушки? — Тао недоверчиво сощурился, ему ли было не знать этих двух шкодников.

— Да. Только их.

— Ну, смотрите у меня. Иначе никаких мультфильмов на неделю!

— Хорошо, папа.

Проводив скрывшихся детей взглядом, Ифань переглянулся с мужем. Бекхён же поспешил их успокоить.

— Да ладно вам, если что, ТэЁн присмотрит за ними.

— Бекки, как будто ты не знаешь моих сыновей. Даже если оставить их под суточным наблюдением, они все равно умудрятся что-нибудь устроить. Надеюсь, со временем это пройдет.

— Пап! — из-за угла лестницы выглянула голова Сяна с кристально чистыми и честными глазами, — А можно мы шарики надуем? Больше мы ничего делать не будем.

Припоминая оставленные со дня рождения НиНи воздушные шары, Тао кивнул, возвращаясь к беседе. Вскоре в коридоре промелькнули две тени, спешащие в сторону двора.

* * *

ТэЁн проснулся от прохладного вечернего ветерка. Парень и сам не заметил, как задремал. Потянувшись он осмотрелся и нахмурился. Детвора носилась кругами по двору среди прозрачно белых и разноцветных воздушных шаров. И даже несколько из них были закинуты в манеж младших, только было с ними что-то странное. Наклонившись, взяв ближайший в руки, Ён тут же его выронил, вскакивая на ноги.

— Вы где это взяли?!

Затормозив, двойняшки обернулись.

— Что? Нам папа разрешил взять шарики у них под кроватью и надуть.

Вышедшие на шум взрослые, замерли в дверях.

— Меня однозначно когда-нибудь такими темпами лишат родительских прав, — Тао не знал хвататься ему за сердце или за голову.

Чанёль, смотря на притихшую малышню, старался не смеяться, хотя, по сути, следовало сохранять суровый и серьезный вид. Встревожено развернувшись к родителям, Ён поспешно выдохнул:

— Я просто задремал, а они — вот.

— Тао, вот как ты мог им разрешить их надуть, а?

— Вообще-то это тебе стоило убрать подарок Гэн Синя подальше, Ифань!

— Ну, в принципе ничего плохого не случилось, — Бекхён потерянно глядел, как трехлетний Тэхён пытается натянуть один из шариков на голову Лин, — Может пусть уж играют?

— Тогда только в доме. Иначе боюсь у соседей возникнет к нам слишком много вопросов.

— Согласен.

Наклонившись, Крис первым принялся собирать «шары», отправив детвору в дом, заодно прикидывая, куда можно прятать вещи, чтобы длинные руки двойняшек до них не дотянулись.

* * *

ТэЁн крутил в пальцах ручку, глядя в окно.

На ночном небе среди россыпи звёзд сияла полная луна, навевая тоску и пробуждая тревожные мысли.

— Ён, уже поздно. Ложись спать.

Оглянувшись, подросток взглянул на вошедшего в комнату Чанёля.

— Да, конечно. Я уже закончил с уроками.

Печально вздохнув, мальчишка закрыл лежавшую перед ним тетрадь, принявшись собирать рюкзак.

Склонив голову, Чан прошел ближе, присев на пуф возле стола, заглядывая сыну в глаза.

— Ён, что тебя опять тревожит?

Парень невесело улыбнулся.

— Всё как обычно. Я думал о Джехёне.

— Я уверен, что вы встретитесь. Истинные рождаются парными для того, чтобы быть вместе, а значит, ваши дороги ещё пересекутся.

— Поскорей бы, — уложив книги и тетради в рюкзак, ТэЁн опустил его возле стола, а затем, вновь посмотрел на Чанёля, — В любом случае, теперь я могу только ждать. А пока постараюсь стать для него хорошим альфой.

— Рад, что ты готов двигаться дальше. Если что, я всегда тебе помогу.

— Спасибо, отец. Ты самый лучший.

Улыбнувшись, Чан поднялся.

— Не засиживайся допоздна. Доброй ночи, Ён.

— Доброй ночи, отец.

Проводив взглядом мужчину, мальчишка встал из-за стола, бросив взгляд в окно.

Сорвавшись с небосклона, искрой, прочертив сверкающую линию, упала звезда.

Сжав руки в кулаки, ТэЁн поспешно загадал.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы с Джехёном встретились вновь!

Простояв так ещё несколько секунд, подросток разжал пальцы, тряхнув головой.

— Как будто это сработает. …Хотя, может быть, мне всё же повезёт.

Коснувшись груди, где под одеждой был спрятан кулон, мальчишка прикрыл глаза, шепотом выдыхая:

— Доброй ночи, Джехённи. Надеюсь, нам не придется ждать следующей встречи слишком долго!

* * *

Согнув ноги в коленях, на подоконнике сидел подросток лет 13-14. Взгляд его был устремлен на тихую улицу Лос-Анджелеса с изумрудными газонами, ровными кустами и раскинувшими длинные ветви пальмами.

Позади раздался раздосадованный вопль:

— …Ты меня даже не слушаешь!

Вздрогнув, мальчик обернулся, улыбнувшись, от чего его глаза стали похожи на два месяца.

— Прости, Юта. Я задумался.

Сидевший в стороне на диване в центре просторной гостиной в светлых тонах второй мальчик, немногим старше первого, ехидно выдохнул:

— О! Я заметил. Ты опять теребишь свою подвеску, Джехён.

— Не отвлекайся. О чем ты говорил?

— Кое-что крайне важное и интересное. Отца вновь зовут в Японию. Он пока раздумывает над предложением, но думаю, через пару месяцев мы всё-таки вернемся в Токио.

— Вот как…

— Но не радуйся слишком сильно, в Корею они нас не отпустят, — Юта досадливо поджал губы.

— Нас? — в карих глазах Джехёна плясали смешинки.

— А ты думал, я отпущу тебя туда одного? Но для начала вернуться в Японию тоже не плохо, правда?

— Правда.

Опустив взгляд, мальчик взглянул на кулон, что до этого сжимал в руке.

— Главное начать, а приехать в Сеул мы ещё успеем. Даже если придется подождать ещё несколько лет. Кто ждет, обязательно дождется…

Юта закатил глаза, пока Джехён вновь заулыбался своим мыслям, отворачиваясь обратно к окну.


	47. BONUS: I.1. Омега-проблема

_В какие-то дни я Супер Стерва,_

_Использующая старые уловки…_

_Но это не будет длиться вечно_

_В другие дни я Супергёрл,_

_Готовая спасти мир…_

_И с каждым днём всё становится лучше._

_Поцелуй всё расскажет тебе…_

_Я поцелую сладко твои губы_

_И это собьёт тебя с ног_

_И заткнись, мне всё равно, что ты скажешь…_

_(Christina Aguilera — Keeps Gettin' Better)_

_Давным-давно в далеком-предалеком королевстве жил прекрасный омега. Улыбка его сияла как солнце, а глаза лучились добром и теплотой. За его ладный характер все горячо любили его и уважали. Любому попавшему в беду он был готов прийти на помощь…_

Зевнув, двенадцатилетний омега нахмурился и захлопнул книгу.

— Хрень какая-то! Добрый омега, хороший омега, бла-бла-бла! Кому они нужны эти пай-мальчики? Ерунда полная!

Размахнувшись, парень со всей силы зашвырнул сборник сказок в ближайшие кусты, из-за которых почти сразу послышалась ругань, заставившая омегу втянуть голову в плечи. Вскоре из-за кустов появилась белокурая голова, а следом и тело, принадлежащее юноше.

— Минсок! Ты сдурел?!

Озадаченно пожав плечами, всем видом говоря — моя хата с краю, знать ничего не знаю, мальчишка небрежно произнес:

— Прости, Сонмин, я не мог детально просчитать траекторию полета книги из-за кустов. Так что я не виноват, что ты решил там засесть.

— Что ты вообще забыл в саду? Разве ты не должен заниматься немецким?

— А что сразу я? Я только предложил учителю посмотреть фильм на немецком, чтобы проще постигать язык, он сам согласился, а то, что он сбежал, нервно краснея, не моя вина.

— Что ты ему врубил?

— Обычное немецкое порно. Подумаешь!

Парень застонал, опустив голову и прикрыв глаза.

— Господи, ну, что ты за омега такой?!

— Какой есть! Прошу любить и жаловать!

Мальчишка сделал милейшую мордашку, от чего сердце парня мгновенно растаяло, хотя понимание того, что его кузен маленький дьяволенок, никуда не делось, а значит, стоило сохранять твердый характер и возвращать ребёнка к учёбе.

Родители Сюмина познакомились в университете на факультете юриспруденции. Влюбившись друг в друга, они очень быстро поженились. Тогда-то, уже после свадьбы и выяснилось, что омега — младший сын главы одной из известных на весь азиатский регион мафиозной группировки, а альфа — потомственный дипломат, старшие братья которого работают в министерствах.

В общем, после знакомства семей, влюбленным был поставлен ультиматум, что они обязаны развестись. Правда, вскоре всплывший факт, что омега беременный, заставил обе семьи смириться. По иронии ли судьбы или ещё почему, все внуки у глав семейств были альфами, и внезапно появившийся внук омега уже заранее был горячо ожидаемым и обожаемым.

На все проказы и шалости ребёнка закрывали глаза, потому что: «Ну не мог малыш с такими светлыми глазами творить такой ужас!». Минсок очень быстро понял, какая сила у него в руках. Милое личико, стало ключом к вседозволенности, и малыш вертел окружающими как хотел. Достаточно было сделать жалостливые глазки и все сбивались с ног, чтобы исполнить любую его прихоть.

А затем, во время очередного каприза, когда мальчишка сбежал от охраны, его похитили. Разумеется, отправив за внуком своих лучших людей, мафиозный дедушка высвободил его из лап злоумышленников. Но ребёнку хватило тех нескольких часов, что он провел в заключении, чтобы понять, не всегда всё будет так, как он хочет, есть много тех, кто желает ему навредить и главное: слабых — сжирают первыми.

Не сказать, что после этого поведение Минсока изменилось, но к своим прихотям он стал относиться аккуратнее, помня полученный урок, к тому же в качестве охранника к нему приставили одного из старших кузенов — Сонмина. Пожалуй, тогда маленький омега открыл для себя целый новый мир — за капризы и выходки могут оттаскать за уши и даже, что прежде было немыслимо, выпороть ремнем!

Однако вскоре шок сменился уважением, потому что Сонмин хоть и был требовательным и серьёзным, но относился к Минсоку, как к взрослому.

Юный омега ладил и с другими братьями, но к Сонмину испытывал особую привязанность, так как старший брат был его голосом разума. Однако это не помешало тому, что члены банды деда, водясь с ребенком, рано научили его управлять транспортом, мастерски обыгрывать всех и вся в любые игры, манипулировать и управлять людьми с целью получения собственной выгоды и, разумеется, владеть оружием. Не сказать, что во всем он достиг совершенства, но в случае необходимости всегда мог за себя постоять.

В противовес такому воспитанию, семья отца наоборот учила мальчишку гуманизму, толерантности, защите прав слабых и служению на благо народа.

От такого противоречия в воспитании, в голове у парня был конкретный диссонанс и сумбур.

Единственный у кого Минсок мог спросить совета — Сонмин, на тот момент был занят делами семьи в Китае, и свободного времени у него не было. Поломав какое-то время для порядка голову, мальчишка бросился во все тяжкие. В конце концов, с такими родственниками как у него ему можно всё!

В отличие от своих сверстников, Сюмин не коллекционировал переспавших с ним партнеров, не часто тусил в клубах и большинство развлечений сверстников находил скучными. Минсок был охотником за адреналином. Ему сносил голову драйв, когда ты переступаешь ступень страха, достигая крышесносной эйфории.

В очередной раз, погнавшись за такими ощущениями, Сюмин срывает тройной джекпот. Потрясающий прыжок с парашютом, безумное приземление на движущийся мотоцикл и встреча с истинным. Омега сразу понял, на чей транспорт опустился, стоило, отстегнув тросы, обхватить водителя, уловив его запах. Аромат грозы, от которого хотелось заурчать с видом довольного кота. Особенно из-за спонтанного поцелуя. Обычно Минсока вряд ли можно было назвать доступным омегой, но с Чонде было плевать, что они знакомы пару минут и за ними наблюдают со стороны, он легко мог отдаться ему прямо на мотоцикле, потому что для омеги это было правильно.

До того дня Сюмин только смеялся над историями об истинности, слепой привязанности, любви и прочей чуши.

Но то, что омега испытывал к своему альфе, вряд ли можно было назвать любовью. Влечение — да! Желание — да! Притяжение — да! Даже, чёрт подери, покорность — да!

Правда, Минсок не был бы самим собой, если не устроил своему внезапному парню проверку на прочность. Чен стоически сносил все его выходки, смотря на него с восторгом и обожанием, что ещё сильнее срывало голову Сюмина. А уж насколько он был доволен после спонтанной свадьбы! Сонмин впервые видел своего брата таким счастливым!

Впрочем, омрачалось это все очередными попытками противников деда избавиться от него, так как у хладнокровного главы мафии единственный внук омега был главной слабостью.

Охранять Минсока привычно доверили его братьям, и это стало фатальной ошибкой.

Чонде заявился абсолютно некстати. Потому что, во-первых, Сонмин занял кровать в комнате Сюмина, пока омега отправился устраивать утренний душ. И, во-вторых, из-за храпа кузена Минсок был не выспавшийся и нервно-злой. Из-за этого ворвавшейся с претензиями Чен с порога бросившийся с обвинениями лишь подлил масла в огонь дурного настроения. Позднее, конечно, Сюмин признался самому себе, что если бы он так же застал в кровати альфы какого-то омегу, он бы на месте порешил обоих и отделавшийся ударом по голове лампой Ли явно обошелся малой кровью.

Именно поэтому, когда Чонде пришел требовать развод, Минсок избавился от первой копии бумаг, а затем и от второй. Внутри у него теплилась надежда, что его новоявленный муж всё-таки решит разобраться и всё выяснить, но, увы! Чонде был настроен решительно, а Сюмин находил оскорбительным и унизительным ползать на коленях и оправдываться. Если альфа даже не желает его выслушать, то пусть идет лесом, вот только смелости разорвать их брак омеге не хватило, и он трусливо сбежал. На что он надеялся, он и сам не знал.

Родители, узнав о браке сына и том, кто супруг их мальчика, похлопотали, чтобы Чена отправили после учебы надзирателем в тюрьму — чтобы жизнь медом не казалась. Минсок в жизнь альфы не лез и старался не интересоваться происходящими с ним вещами, а потому был не в курсе подобного.

После неудачного замужества у парня буквально сорвало крышу, и окружающим оставалось хвататься за голову. Все прежние шалости омеги виделись детским лепетом.

На первый взгляд он казался обычным парнем, обучающимся на юриста, чтобы продолжить дело родителей, а заодно стать помощником для деда, чтобы защищать «Семью» в судах. Но на деле, всё было намного хуже.

Попробовав жить самостоятельно, Сюмин снимал квартиру вместе с парнем из университета — Луханом.

Хань почти все дни пропадал на кастингах, желая стать моделью, а Минсок развлекался, отрываясь от души: секс, сигареты, алкоголь и легкие наркотики стали его извечными спутниками.

Родители Лу, решив навестить однажды сына, пришли как раз после очередной веселой ночи и впали в шок. После разразившегося скандала, для Ханя сняли отдельную квартиру и запретили общаться с чудовищным омегой, вот только вместе им было весело, к тому же Мин постоянно подбадривал и поддерживал омегу, стремившегося стать моделью №1, чтобы завоевать сердце своего альфы. Луханом же Мин дорожил потому, что он был его единственным другом не из «Семьи». И если раньше Хань хоть как-то притормаживал буйства Сюмина, то когда их дороги разошлись, он отрывался по полной. Хотя при этом он умудрился не только окончить университет, но и магистратуру.

После учебы дедушка, надеясь, что внук образумится, доверил ему несколько юридических контор в Европе, Штатах и Азии. Собрав чемоданы, Минсок, не унывая, отправился осваивать территорию земного шара, но вместо ожидаемой серьезности умудрялся чаще влипать в различные неприятности, выкручиваясь из них только благодаря собственной смекалке и знанию законов. В том, что касалось юриспруденции, его можно было назвать гением, но в остальном он вел разгульный образ жизни, всё сильнее тревожа членов семьи.

Приехав в очередной раз навестить Минсока, застав его в постели с двумя любовниками в пьяном состоянии, Сонмин выгнал альф и принялся приводить кузена в чувства. Протрезвев и воспринимая происходящее уже адекватней, Сюмин выслушал гневный ор о том, что он губит собственную жизнь и ему следует взяться за ум и повзрослеть. В конце, уже поуспокоившись, Ли устало закончил свой монолог словами:

— Если тебя так тяготит твой брак и разлука с истинным, не лучше ли будет подвести черту и двигаться дальше? Успокойся и соберись с мыслями. Дальше так продолжаться не может. Пора принять окончательное решение и всё закончить.

Минсок хмуро промолчал. Решив Киму дать время всё обдумать, Ли оставил его одного.

Вернувшись спустя несколько часов, Сонмин был ошеломлен видом разнесенной квартиры с разбитой посудой, мебелью и разорванными вещами. Среди всей этой разрухи с убитым видом сидел угрюмый омега с припухшими веками, заплаканными глазами и красным носом. До этого момента Минсок никогда не показывал своих эмоций, но подтолкнутый словами кузена банально сорвался в одиночестве.

Пообещав завязать с алкоголем и наркотиками, Сюмин попросил дать ему ещё немного времени взять себя в руки и вернуться в форму.

Путь восстановления был тяжелым — с ломками, срывами и драками с пытавшимися утихомирить омегу кузенами. Несмотря на трудный путь Минсок смог справиться с собственными слабостями и начать всё с нуля. Как и в начале, он вернулся к охоте за адреналином, чтобы перекрыть остатки негативного влияния, а вместе с тем нашел для себя новое развлечение, которое успокаивало всё его внутреннее смятение. Сюмин взялся помогать окружающим: брался за защиту в суде малоимущих, оказавшихся в трудных ситуациях, помогал нуждающимся и занимался благотворительностью. Особый кайф омега получал, забирая деньги у толстосумов, обыгрывая их в азартные игры или гонки (навыки «Семьи» оказались кстати), и отправляя этот заработок в больницы и детские дома. Он чувствовал себя этаким Робин Гудом, творящим добрые дела, но называть себя предпочитал Феей Крестной, с легкой тенью Крестного Отца.

Тогда и случился ещё один переломный момент, изменивший жизнь и восприятие Минсока. Приехав однажды в больницу, куда он отправил деньги на лечение детей от рака, убедиться, что финансы никто не умыкнул по пути, Сюмин прошелся по палатам с малышами, которым провели операции.

Среди них он и увидел совсем ещё крошку, маленького мальчика с огромными глазами. Ребёнок оказался из детского дома и потому без финансов Кима его судьбой вряд ли бы кто-то озаботился. Но омега сам выбирал детей, которым проведут лечение. Прежде он не особо и задумывался над этим, выбирая всех по принципу рулетки, но этот ребёнок… Один его вид всколыхнул внутри парня нечто доселе невиданное. Прежде спящий родительский инстинкт толкал его к ребёнку и Сюмин задумался об усыновлении. Но несмотря на лечение, мальчик вскоре умер.

Минсок не плакал, он вообще будто ничего не чувствовал, находясь в состоянии тяжелой апатии.

Сонмин опасался, что его кузен вновь вернется к пагубным привычкам, но спустя какое-то время, омега вернулся к прежнему образу жизни, веселому, развязному, но без опасной заносчивости. Со стороны выглядело, что он вновь был полон жизни и радости, правда, знавший его с малых лет Ли замечал проявлявшуюся часто вдумчивость.

А потом, как солнечный луч из тьмы, Минсоку позвонил Лухан. Они поддерживали связь, но виделись и созванивались крайне редко. Лу едва не кричал от счастья, потому что у него скоро свадьба с истинным, которую организуют лучшие мастера их города и для полного счастья Хань жаждет видеть своим свидетелем именно Сюмина и никого другого! Мимолетно Лухан проговорился, что Сехун так же уже выбрал себе в свидетели Кима Чонде, с которым они определенно поладят. Наивный Лу хоть был в курсе того, что у его друга за плечами был неудачный брак, о том, кем был его муж, не имел понятия.

Слыша подобный восторженный лепет, Ким просто не смог отказаться и уже положив трубку, обдумывая возвращение в Корею, он понял, что хочет.

Чонде наверняка будет рад их разводу, пытаться построить семью на давнишнем пепелище их неудачного брака не имело смысла, но что мешает омеге выменять у альфы на желанную свободу то, что хочет он? Чен уже почти ничего не значил для него, но Минсок был бы счастлив, иметь рядом частичку их обоих — их малыша.

Подобная мысль приятно грела в груди. Оставалось дело за малым, встретиться с мужем и предложить ему выгодное условие сделки, под конец соблазнив его и получив желаемое. Заранее готовясь к исполнению собственного плана, Сюмин придерживался более здорового образа жизни и даже взялся употреблять препараты для легкого зачатия.

* * *

Минсок был актером, сценаристом, суфлером. Всегда интересно играть на чужих чувствах и эмоциях. Весь мир вокруг одна великая мизансцена. И он обожал приковывать к себе чужие взгляды и играть так, чтобы зал рукоплескал. В конце концов, идя против норм и системы, испытываешь не меньший драйв, нежели прыгаешь на тросах с какого-нибудь гигантского небоскреба.

Именно таким он старался сделать свое появление в Корее, хотя во многом он рассчитывал на то, что в аэропорту он встретит своего альфу. Чонде, увы, не оказалось, зато новое знакомство обещало быть интересным. Чуткий нос, уловил запах абсолютно невинного омеги, на котором чувствовалась незримая печать альфы, стоявшего рядом. Но судя по всему столь же невинного или, вернее сказать, неумелого в общении. А ещё была крайне любопытная деталь — след от запаха Чена на Тао.

Случайные зрители не подкачали Минсока с их реакцией на его маленькое шоу. Вот уж кто бы подумал, что от короткой гонки на скорости под 200 с большим хвостиком и парой нарушенных правил, его спутники будут готовы выблевать собственные внутренности. Но представление пришлось скоро завершить, так как у Сюмина ещё была встреча с родителями. Да и подготовиться к свиданию с мужем следовало основательно.

* * *

Минсоку потребовался один вечер, чтобы выяснить о своих новых знакомых всю подноготную.

Глядя на принесенные дела с информацией на Ву, Хуана и О, Сюмин думал, думал и думал. Он наблюдал за поведением троицы сегодня достаточно времени, чтобы быстро сложить имеющуюся информацию и понять очевидное, что парочка «Организаторов» истинные, но вели они себя слишком отстранено.

«Может быть, природе тоже склонно ошибаться в подборе истинных пар? Как у нас с Ченом, так и у Ифаня с Тао?» — откинувшись на спинку кожаного кресла, Сюмин поднял со стола папку Тао, сосредоточенно щурясь. Ему было жаль этого омегу, он даже испытывал нечто похожее на заботу родителя. Хуану не везло с детства, но он не опускал руки, борясь изо всех сил. Был ли его альфа достоин такого омеги? Мину не хотелось рубить с плеча, но оставаться в стороне, когда что-то его привлекало, он не привык. А потому, отбросив папку, отправился спать. На завтра у него были большие планы.

* * *

Минсок не ожидал от себя, что будет так нервничать. Но отступать? Вы должно быть шутите!

Войдя в офис «Тигровой лилии», Ким уверенно двигается к кабинету Тао, в приемной видя серьезного альфу и милого омегу, дежурно улыбнувшегося.

— Добрый день! Чем можем вам помочь?

— Какое милое солнышко!

— Простите? — омега выглядит озадаченным.

— Я Ким Минсок.

— Ах! Вы хотели поговорить по поводу подготовки к свадьбе Лу Ханя и О Сехуна? — спохватываясь, омега представляется, — Я Бён Бекхён. Но сейчас Цзытао занят, подождите немного. Может вам пока приготовить кофе или чай?

Сюмин едва заметно склоняет голову на бок, щурясь, рассматривая омегу о котором накануне читал в деле Хуана. Ещё одна крайне любопытная история. Глядя на этих двоих даже не скажешь, что в прошлом жизнь не то, что их потрепала, а проехалась всей своей вооруженной техникой.

Бекхён ошарашенно взмахивает длинными ресницами, когда его хватают под руку и тащат в сторону двери в кабинет.

— Не люблю ждать. Уверен, Тао сможет уделить мне время.

Толкнув дверь, Минсок добродушно пропускает вперед всё ещё растерянного парня, на которого устремляются взгляды Тао и Криса.

— Тао, я честно пытался его остановить, но…

— Всё в порядке, солнышко!

Не удерживаясь, чтобы ещё немного не похулиганить, Ким приобнимает Бекхёна, чмокая в макушку.

Взгляды Ву и Хуана ярко отражают их мысли, что здесь Сюмину не так уж и рады. Но, во-первых, ему не привыкать, а во-вторых, разве Минсока когда-нибудь волновало чужое мнение?

Появление в кабинете Чена происходит внезапно и в первый миг Сюмин раздражается, когда на него не обращают внимания. А ещё внутри неприятно цепляет при воспоминаниях о собственных срывах и попытках избавиться от мыслей о Чонде. И вот они вновь встретились, но альфу, похоже, это ничуть не заботит, а значит, все переживания Минсока не имели смысла.

Ещё одно неприятное открытие — это внутренний трепет у омеги при появлении финансового директора.

Запах грозы будоражит сознание, неприятными иголками вгрызаясь внутрь воспоминаниями об их совместных развлечениях, жарких ночах, свадьбе. Никто никому тогда ничего не обещал и громких слов о любви до гроба не давал, но за тот чёртов месяц, семь лет назад, Сюмин влюбился. Единственный раз в жизни и ничего путного из этого не вышло.

Злость на себя и альфу заставляет кровь закипеть в мгновение ока. Непринужденно вынув сигарету и зажигалку, пока все сосредоточены на Чене, Минсок закуривает. При этом он прикрывает огонь ладонью, потому что он читал о пирофобии Тао, а случайные истерики в его планы не входят. Хорошо хоть бледный тлеющий огонек не вызывает сильных эмоций. К тому же у Хуана вероятно шок от происходящего вокруг, чтобы концентрироваться ещё и на этом.

Чен впервые смотрит в глаза истинного, во взгляде которого явственно читается неприкрытый вызов. Жаль только, Чонде всё также же невозмутим и спокоен.

— В нашем офисе не принято курить.

Сюмин хочет проигнорировать это, но почему-то становится неуютно и бегло проскальзывает мысль: «Если он узнает не только о пристрастии к сигаретам, но и о моем прошлом с алкоголем и наркотиками, он будет испытывать только отвращение». Мин тушит сигарету, но понимает, что сам ведет себя по-детски глупо, делая это гася окурок в фикусе. Но разве его вина, что нет пепельницы?

Во всяком случае, Минсок сохраняет видимое спокойствие, поворачиваясь к Тао:

— Я учту это. И так, на чем мы остановились, надеюсь, уж ты не откажешься составить нам с Ханем компанию в клубе?

Теперь наступает черед омеги игнорировать истинного. Идея с клубом не случайна, «Черный павлин» действительно не плохой способ расслабиться, сблизиться с новыми знакомыми, а заодно проверить какие же всё-таки отношения у Тао и Криса. Не видя хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова от Ифаня, Сюмин решает бить по больному. В конце концов, если они истинные разве не должен он более рьяно защищать свою пару?!

— Тебе точно не будет скучно. Уверен, что мы сможем найти альф, чтобы достаточно расслабиться. Обещаю, что подберу для тебя самого лучшего, способного сделать твой первый раз незабываемым!

Минсок не сдерживает развязного взгляда, игриво скользнувшего по губам язычка, ехидной усмешки и звонкого смеха. Играть лучше до конца.

Видя, наконец, побледневшего Ифаня и отчаянье в его глазах, Сюмин думает, что вероятно, всё не так безнадежно, как может показаться. Вот только Ву продолжает молчать, а уголки губ Тао понуро падают, но он собирается с духом, поднимая голову с глубоким вдохом начиная говорить:

— Про…

— Ты никуда не пойдешь.

Минсок сердито хмурится, поворачиваясь к Чонде. Отстранившись от косяка, Чен подошел ближе к столу. Несмотря на расстояние меж ними, альфа возвышается над Сюмином, глядя сверху вниз, и это бесит.

Как он смеет указывать, что делать и как поступать Мину? Не он ли размахивал бумагами о разводе не слушая мужа.

Окружающие невольно отодвигаются подальше от них. Воздух смешивается запахами снежной метели и грозы, рождая бурю. Этот аромат отрезвляет, и Минсок просто криво усмехается.

— Неужели? И кто мне запретит?

— Я. Как твой альфа. И супруг.

Сюмин сжимает зубы. За семь лет Чонде не подобрал лучше момента, чтобы напомнить ему об этом. Если бы он серьезно хотел его найти, он бы землю зубами грыз, но нашел. Но он лишь поистерил и забыл. Незаметно царапая ногтями обивку дивана, Минсок старается не терять контроля. Он вернулся в Корею не за новой ссорой, а значит, стоит направить всё в нужное ему русло.

— Собираешься обсуждать это здесь? При всех?

— С каких пор ты стал думать о чужом мнении?

С Ченом держать себя в руках сложно. Истинность не только приятный аромат и притяжение, это обострение всех чувств и эмоций, точно нервы оголяются, доводя всё до предела.

Минсок ненавидит, когда всё идет не так, как он хочет. Чонде слишком спокоен и уверен в себе, а омеге до жути хочется разбить эту маску спокойствия на лице альфы. Есть, правда, одна проблема, сорвись он и все планы будут испорчены. Поэтому он предпочитает не отвечать, поднимаясь, оттряхивая невидимые соринки с одежды, давая себе время успокоиться, и, безмятежно улыбаясь, оборачивается к Хуану.

— В пятницу жду в клубе! Отказ не принимается! Если что, найду и приволоку силой! Всем пока!

Небрежно взмахнув рукой, Сюмин направляется к дверям, но останавливается, разворачиваясь, и глядя в темные глаза Чонде, холодно и серьезно добавляет, так, будто остальных нет рядом:

— Сегодня в восемь в баре возле моего дома.

Вновь изобразив улыбку, омега вышел из кабинета, гордо подняв голову.

* * *

Минсок нервничает, хотя старается не подавать виду. Чтобы отвлечься от нервотрепки, Сюмин болтает с барменом, а после просит музыкантов позволить ему присоединиться к ним. Музыке он учился давно, ещё в школьные годы, но пальцы помнят прошлые навыки и незатейливо принимаются порхать по черно-белым клавишам фортепьяно, стоит омеге сесть за инструмент.

Мелодия помогает сосредоточиться и сконцентрироваться. Хотя где-то с середины выступления он чувствует пронзительный взгляд. Поднимаясь с мягкого сиденья и, поклонившись зрителям, Минсок обводит взглядом бар, замечая Чена неподалеку от сцены.

Спустившись вниз, Сюмин заказывает себе «Маргариту» и заводит разговор с Чонде, не удерживаясь от возможности слегка поддеть мужа, что он явился без своих дражайших бумажек на развод.

Альфа не выглядит настолько уверенным, как в офисе, чего не скажешь о Минсоке. В отличие от супруга, он с сокрытием собственных чувств и эмоций справляется на ура. Ему даже льстит напряженность Чена и внимательный, даже жадный взгляд, которым он смотрит на него, пусть и старается это скрывать.

Чуя подвох, но не зная, откуда его ждать, Чонде всё-таки соглашается на условия о 24 часах. Сюмин, получив первую часть желаемого, поспешно уходит. Ему нужно ещё закончить с приготовлениями к завтрашнему шоу, хотя зная, что альфа купится на его обмен, омега начал свою подготовку заранее.

Уходя, Минсок подмечает, как Чен закрывает глаза, жадно вдыхая его запах. Омега с толикой горести ехидно усмехается, но и сам старается напоследок уловить грозовые нотки в воздухе.

* * *

24 часа крайне мало и много одновременно.

Как бы Сюмину не хотелось вместить в них всего и побольше, сделать это невозможно. Но почему бы не попытаться использовать их последние общие часы так, чтобы они остались хорошим воспоминанием, несмотря на трудности взаимопонимания.

Минсоку не сложно договориться о гонке на болидах на треке. Он отлично помнит эту мечту своего мужа и его ошалевший восторженный взгляд, вспыхивавший всякий раз, когда они болтали о Формуле-1, Ралли Дакар, 24 часа Ле-Мана и многих других автогонках.

Драйв скорости, признает Сюмин, действительно сложно с чем-то сравнить.

Их состязание несерьезное, но омега старается выложиться, понимая, что соперничество на скорости как сладостная перчинка для получения большего удовольствия. Это заводит куда сильнее, нежели реши они просто покататься кругами по трассе.

Финиш приносит смешанные чувства: неудовлетворение проигрышем и некую толику восторга и восхищения, что его альфа лучший. Правда, чёрта с два Минсок скажет об этом Чену.

Идея заехать перекусить в Макдональдс, приходит спонтанно, но Сюмин доволен — это напоминает ему сумасшедший месяц их знакомства, пусть для других это покажется незначительной мелочью, но кому какое дело?! Это его жизнь! И последний день, когда он может творить что пожелает со своим альфой!

Остальные события идут по плану. Полет на воздушном шаре — привести мысли в порядок. Поход в клуб — напомнить альфе, что Минсок сексуальный омега и способен пробуждать желание.

Правда, дальнейшая программа по соблазнению не реализуется, так как напившемуся Чонде уже хватает ударивших из-за алкоголя в голову гормонов.

Сюмин желает выжать из этой ночи по максимуму, не давая альфе даже шанса расслабиться и перевести дыхание. Абсолютное сумасшествие!

Мысль с осознанием последних пары часов в статусе супругов лишь распаляет сильнее.

Наивный Чен так легко попался в его ловушку, хотя Сюмин, заманив его в западню, чувствует ноту горечи. Утром их пути разойдутся. Они ещё будут видеться до дня свадьбы Сехуна и Лухана, а после разойдутся навсегда.

Минсок чувствует себя вором. Он хочет их общего ребёнка, но сознает, что лишает своего альфу возможности когда-либо увидеть их будущего сына или дочь. Зато Чонде получит свой желанный развод, а остальное значение не имеет.

Отбрасывая последние лишние мысли, омега слепо отдается желанию и страсти.

Эта ночь поглощает их обоих пленом похоти, жажды желания. На остальное — наплевать!

* * *

Минсок просыпается первым. Готовит завтрак, заполняет бумаги.

Сегодня он уже не думает о вчерашних заботах. Не в его привычке слишком долго страдать и переживать, зацикливаться на прошлых заботах, волнениях, проблемах. Достаточно тревожных мыслей в прошлом. Нужно жить дальше.

Несмотря на понимание, что ещё рано говорить: удался его план или нет, — Сюмин всем сердцем желает, чтобы после сегодняшней ночи он забеременел.

Оставляя злого Чена одного в квартире, омега вместе с Сонмином едет заверять бумаги и окончательно расторгать их с Чонде брак.

Забросив в конверт с копией документов альфы небольшую записку, Минсок вручает их кузену, прося передать бывшему мужу.

Он ставит жирную точку в их отношениях и, стремясь окончательно выбросить истинного из головы, сосредотачивается на очередном добром деле, а именно свести или развести Ву и Хуана. Разумеется, всё будет зависеть от их действий, а пока, он едет в «Тигровую Лилию», выцепляя Тао и волоком таща его на процедуры по наведению красоты и шоппинг. В конце концов, пусть Хуан не Золушка, но Сюмину нужно оправдывать статус Крестной Феи, и потому Тао преображается из сурового директора в ухоженного красавчика. Глядя на творение своих рук, Минсок довольно хмыкает, видя растерянность парня. Тао явно не в курсе насколько он привлекательный, потому что сидя в своей ракушке с шипами и интересуясь только работой, не видит, как окружающие альфы пускают на него слюни и не только из-за запаха.

Для Сюмина остается загадкой, почему Ифань до сих пор не нацепил на омегу чадру, не привязал к себе цепями и не помер от ревности. Хотя учитывая прошлое Хуана, Минсок рискует предположить, что в голове у младшего водятся не просто тараканы, а какие-нибудь африканские тарантулы.

Уже в клубе Минсок понимает — на самом деле Тао простой, как 10 вон. Хуан выглядит потерянным в неиствующей толпе, отчего его хочется прижать к себе и защитить. Даже Сюмин поддается очарованию этого парня: наивного и простого, но при этом чудовищно упрямого. Такое чувство, будто телом Тао вырос, а вот внутри остался ребёнком. Он научился решать рабочие вопросы, выполнять домашние и хозяйственные обязанности, но не смог научиться одной из важных составляющих жизни — отношениям с противоположным полом. Альфы заставляли его напрягаться и настораживаться, заранее ожидая дурного.

Заметив возле Лухана Сехуна, Минсок испытывает недовольство. Он понимает, что его влюбленный друг теперь не расстается со своим женихом, но они ведь договаривались обойтись сегодня без альф!

Решение проблемы приходит само собой, когда ошалевший от вида Хуана О сбегает от них, а Тао, походя на погнавшегося за бабочкой щеночка, мчится в толпу выцепляя подкаченного альфу со смуглой кожей в довольно откровенном наряде. Сюмин мысленно даже присвистывает думая, что он ошибся и Тао не такой уж невинный, за пару минут смог выцепить из толпы самого горячего и сексуального парня. Но всё быстро встает на свои места, когда оказывается, что и Хань знает этого красавца, оказывающегося танцором. Мысленно Минсок даже думает, что с таким телом он может не просто танцы танцевать, но и грести лопатой деньги реши выступать со стриптизом.

Наверное, именно выделявшиеся вокруг альфы феромоны наводят Минсока на гениальную мысль и пока Тао с Ханем болтают с Каем, он шустро шарит по их карманам, выключая телефон у Хуана и отключая звук у Лу. Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества, «семейные навыки» вновь в деле.

Сюмин делает невинно честные глаза и предлагает познакомить ребят с хозяйкой этого заведения и даже убеждает Ханя, что Сехун никуда не денется и, если надо будет, позвонит.

Они теряются во времени за разговорами с Бинбин. Фань привычно мила и обходительна. Находясь рядом с ней, всегда испытываешь бесконечную симпатию. Хозяйка «Черного Павлина» умудряется нравиться абсолютно всем, возможно, именно в этом во многом зарыт секрет успеха её клубов.

Вспоминая о Сехуне и проверяя мобильный, Лу подрывается с места и Кай с Тао уходят вместе с ним.

Если честно, Минсок чувствует разочарование. Потому что раньше Хань не отказывался провести с ним время, а теперь всё его внимание занимает его альфа. Потому что Ким с самого начала говорил об омежнике, но его проигнорировали. Он знает, что окружающим его поступки кажутся обычной прихотью или блажью, но может всё дело в том, что ему одиноко?

— Могу я переночевать здесь?

Сюмин не хочет возвращаться в квартиру, где до сих пор может оставаться их с Ченом запах. Он не собирается страдать из-за этого, ему просто нужна пауза, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что они с Чонде больше ничем не связаны, а в жизни его лучшего (единственного) друга есть более важный человек.

Жизнь продолжается, но Минсок в неё внезапно не вписывается.

Фань смотрит в лицо парня, будто читая его мысли, а затем обещает найти одеяло и подушку. От этого становится чуточку легче.

Бинбин уходит заниматься своими делами, а Сюмину приносят откуда-то дорогое постельное белье. За короткую беседу с работником Минсок выясняет о том, что пока они мило болтали с Бинбин, внизу творилась полная вакханалия. Поэтому, когда омега вновь остается один, он без зазрения совести оккупирует компьютер Фань, зная, что у неё есть выход на видеокамеры по всему клубу.

Спустя несколько минут, прокручивая записи за минувшее время, омега, хмыкая, возвращается к дивану, устраиваясь на нем, расслабляясь, и глядя в потолок.

Стремясь отвлечься от происходящего в своей жизни, он сосредотачивается на мыслях о Тао и Крисе.

Судя по увиденному, Ву весьма заинтересован в Хуане, но стоит попытаться понять, что останавливает самого омегу. А что может открыть истинные чувства лучше, чем ревность и разлука? Эмоции, доведенные до края, до пика, когда их нельзя сдерживать, лучше всего открывают двери в сердце, обнажая всё, что скрыто за ними.

Вернувшаяся Бинбин, выслушав план Минсока, соглашается помочь, хотя, посмеиваясь, заявляет, что Сюмину стоило бы заняться чем-то иным, чем примерять роль Вершителя Судеб.

* * *

Вздернув бровь, Минсок смотрит на Чена, стоявшего на пороге его квартиры в воскресенье днем.

— Повтори, что ты сказал?

— Ты отлично это слышал, но раз так хочешь, то повторю. Я ошибся, настояв на разводе. Давай попробуем начать всё с начала?

— Мы договорились, Чонде, что ты получаешь развод и оставляешь меня в покое. Я свою часть выполнил, будь добр, соблюдай и ты свою!

— Минсок! Я виноват, признаю. Но давай попытаемся ещё раз?

— Чонде, прошло 7 лет, тебе не хватает проблем в жизни?

— А если я скажу, что у меня всё ещё остались к тебе чувства?

Сюмин приваливается к косяку, усмехаясь.

— Пресловутая истинность? Не смешно, Чен. Не отнимай моё время и уходи.

— Минсок…

— Между нами больше ничего не будет. Я больше ничего к тебе не чувствую.

— Тогда зачем просил провести с тобой 24 часа? И та ночь тоже ничего не значит?

Альфа с усмешкой глядит на омегу, но Минсок глядит устало и без интереса.

— Мне было скучно, а хороший секс полезен для здоровья. Если это всё, то, до свидания, Чонде. Спасибо, что зашел, но у меня дела.

Чен хмурится.

— Ясно. Тогда ответь мне, зачем ты пристал к Тао?

— Так о нем беспокоишься?

— Да. Потому что он мой друг. И будет лучше, если ты оставишь его в покое. Не надо втягивать его в свои игры, Минсок.

Не выражая эмоций, Сюмин холодно бросает.

— Я сам разберусь, что и как мне делать. Это тоже было в условиях нашего договора. Нас ничего больше не связывает. Ты получил то, что хотел, поэтому теперь у тебя нет права указывать мне, что делать и как поступать. До свидания, Чонде!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Минсок закрывает дверь перед носом альфы, хотя ещё несколько секунд смотрит на нее, а затем возвращается в спальню, откуда его вырвал визит Чена.

Забираясь на кровать, омега подхватывает со стопки сложенных на тумбе книг верхнюю и возвращается к прерванному чтению о правильном воспитании детей.


	48. BONUS: I.2. Причины, поступки, последствия

_Я хочу этими словами всё исправить,_

_Хотя подобные слова рождаются именно благодаря ошибкам._

_Кем он себя возомнил?_

_Если это худшее в тебе, лучше начни всё заново._

_Одна ночь и ещё один раз…_

_Спасибо за эти воспоминания,_

_Хотя они и не настолько красивые…_

_(Fall Out Boy — Thank’s For The Memories)_

В понедельник Бинбин отправляет в офис Ву в качестве клиентки одну из своих девочек, с указанием, что она, во что бы то ни стало должна заставить альфу пообедать с ней.

Минсок берет на себя Тао, буквально затаскивая силой в нужный ресторан. Он уверен, что после инцидента в пятницу в клубе, нужно только слегка подтолкнуть парня в нужном направлении и всё встанет на свои места. В общем — куй железо, пока горячо!

Сюмин ловит каждый жест и взгляд Хуана, особенно когда Тао замечает на нижнем этаже истинного в компании незнакомой девушки. Вот только вместо того, чтобы разозлиться или как-то заявить о своих правах на альфу, Тао будто гаснет, бледнея и, выныривая из собственного оцепенения, наскоро прощается, спеша уйти.

Привыкшему глотки рвать для достижения своих целей Минсоку такое поведение кажется непонятным, и он задерживает парня за руку, задавая не дававший ему покоя вопрос. К ответу Ким оказывается не готов. Тао считает себя недостойным Ву и это вводит в ступор.

Сюмин злится, потому что всё идет не так, как он хочет, а Фань, которой он звонит, лишь смеется над ним и советует поговорить о прошлом Хуана с Ченом. Основное Минсок и так знает из личного дела омеги, но вдруг он что-то упустил? К тому же там ведь только общие факты о гибели семьи и лечении после пожара.

Идти на поклон Чонде Сюмин не собирается, но, кажется, чтобы свести Ву и Хуана, нужно действовать не так, как он привык — с шашкой наголо и в лобовую.

И Минсок довел бы свою затею до конца, если бы Сехун с Луханом не решили ускорить подготовку к свадьбе. В итоге организаторы носятся с подготовкой без продыху, а Сюмину, как шаферу жениха-омеги, приходится часто наведываться к Лу, так же принимая участие в общем безумии. Это не волновало бы его так сильно, если бы Хань не «сросся» с Сехуном, возле которого часто ошивается Чен.

Отказ омеги на возобновление отношений альфу, похоже, не сильно расстроил, и он всячески пытается наладить отношения. Все слова Минсока просто игнорируются Чонде. Сюмин старается быть достаточно терпеливым, но поведение Чена всё сильнее раздражает.

В день репетиции танца Минсоку, как и остальным, звонит Бекхён, сообщить, что место проведения изменилось и им следует приехать в офис «Белой орхидеи». Разворачивая машину по пути, Сюмин добирается до места назначения одним из первых. Его встречают Пак и Бён, занимающиеся подготовкой комнаты к репетиции, устанавливая музыкальный центр и убирая лишнюю мебель.

Ким вызывается помочь им, но парочка лишь отмахивается. Отходя к стоявшему в стороне дивану и усаживаясь на него, Минсок наблюдает за ними с улыбкой. Эта пара совсем непохожа на кого-то из его знакомых. Они не такие, как Хань и Сехун — сосредоточенные друг на друге. И абсолютно непохожи на Тао и Криса, несмотря на взаимное влечение, меж которыми высится стена прошлых горестей и бед. Чанёль и Бекхён старались относиться с пониманием к окружающим, но и не забывали о самих себе. Они были…

Сюмин нахмурился, мысленно подбирая в уме подходящее слово.

Крайне гармоничны? Точно двойные песочные часы с водой, равномерно обменивающиеся каплями своих чувств друг с другом.

Откидываясь на мягкую спинку, Минсок прикрыл глаза. А что можно было сказать о них с Ченом? Они нравились друг другу, но… на первом месте для каждого был он сам. Пара эгоцентристов, не иначе.

— Привет, Чанёль! — не открывая глаз, омега напрягся, раздраженно хмурясь. Прямо вспомни г*** оно и всплывет, — С Бекхёном мы уже здоровались. Здравствуй, Минсок.

Приоткрыв глаза, Сюмин смерил альфу тяжелым взглядом. Ему нужно дотерпеть до бракосочетания Лу и О, а после он сможет уехать из этой страны и никогда не видеть свою докучливую пару.

— Здравствуй, Чонде.

Скрещивая руки на груди, омега положил голову обратно на спинку дивана, всем своим видом показывая — разговор окончен. Чен громко рухнул рядом. Чуть поёрзав, альфа угомонился, напрягая истинного внимательным взглядом.

Вскоре приехали Сехун и Лухан.

Услышав знакомые голоса, Минсок нацепил на лицо обворожительно наглую улыбку и, поднявшись с дивана, прошел к середине комнаты, где помолвленная пара болтала с Чанёлем и Бекхёном, говоря, что было бы здорово если бы помимо них были бы ещё несколько пар.

Непринужденно вливаясь в чужую беседу, Сюмин не заметил, как к нему со спины приблизился бывший супруг и, под недоуменные взгляды окружающих, выдохнул на ухо.

— Я всё-таки не верю, что твои действия случайны. Сознайся, что я до сих пор тебе небезразличен, и ты отказываешься строить отношения только из-за упрямства.

Надменно ухмыльнувшись, Минсок развернулся на каблуках к Чонде. Чувствуя, что в воздухе вновь начала назревать буря, остальные поспешили отойти подальше.

— Ким Чонде, я погляжу у тебя самомнение выше облаков. Думаешь, если ты моя истинная пара я мгновенно рухну к твоим ногам? Тебе подарить губозакаточную машинку, чтобы губы по полу не волочились?

Взгляд Чена потемнел, но при этом в нем появилось некоторое торжество.

— Твои слова звучат скорее как подтверждение. Обычно ты предпочитаешь игнорировать сказанное, а сейчас тебя это явно зацепило за живое.

Лицо Сюмина преобразилось в суровую маску. Он старался держать себя в руках, но внутри его трясло от злости, потому что Чонде был прав!

— Не стоит выдавать желаемое за действительное.

— Просто признайся, что я прав. Глубоко внутри ты хочешь быть со мной!

— Это самая большая глупость, что я слышал за свою жизнь!

— Но эта глупость, правда.

— Это ложь.

Шипя, Минсок видел, как Чен раздражался, но при этом ликовал.

— Это правда.

— Нет!

— Я сказал — да!

— А я говорю — нет!

— Да.

— Нет!!!

Они спорили, как дети о совершенно не детских вещах. Сюмин не помнил, чтобы когда-либо выходил так из себя. Его будто взяли и натыкали носом в то, что он старательно пытался не увидеть.

Ему не все равно на Чонде? Он ещё его любит? После всего что было? Это же абсурд!

Внезапно в стороне послышалось покашливание, и Кимы повернулись к входу. На пороге стоял недоумевающий Кай и широко распахнувший глаза удивленный Тао. За спиной последнего находился растерянный Крис.

— В чем дело?

— Ни в чём!

Минсок развернулся к Чену спиной, даже не зная, что альфа в точности повторил его действия. Впрочем, омега ещё раз оглянулся, зло глянув на истинного, и поспешил прочь под растерянные взгляды окружающих, которым было видно, что они с Чонде отзеркаливают каждое движение друг друга.

Чонин потер шею и, вздохнув, прошел вперед.

— Ладно, давайте начнем. Кто меня ещё не знает, меня зовут Ким Чонин, но можно Кай.

Сильнее всего Сюмин старался сохранять хладнокровие, но внутри чувства и эмоции бурлят, как лава жаждущего извергнуться вулкана. Ему всё равно на проблемы Тао и Криса. С чего он вообще решил им помогать? С чего он должен быть к ним добрым? И ему плевать, что Хуан так цепляется за Чена. Ему всё равно. И эти вынужденные танцы, как борьба. Ещё немного и он сможет уехать. Вернутся к прежней жизни, и гори всё синим пламенем! Нет, он ни за что не даст этой лаве перелиться через кратер своего терпения. И всё же…

Минсок чувствует смешанную злость и обиду, когда Тао после странной перепалки с Ифанем выбегает из зала, а Чонде, не раздумывая, спешит следом.

Секунды повисают в воздухе в воцарившейся тишине. Ву смотрит на закрывшуюся перед ним дверь, пока остальные глядят на него, а затем Крис молча уходит.

— Наверное, идея танцевать всем вместе была не такой уж хорошей.

Слова Сехуна разбивают тягучую атмосферу, оседающую на плечах окружающих.

Понимая, что общий настрой разрушен, и продолжать занятие нет смысла, Кай тихо произносит:

— Думаю, на сегодня закончим. Продолжим в другой раз.

Будто получая отмашку, Чанёль и Бекхён спешат за Крисом, Сехун и Лухан подходят к Чонину, чтобы договориться о следующем занятии. Случайно зашедший к ним Кенсу топчется на месте, намереваясь уйти, но Кай поспешно просит его задержаться, так как им нужно поговорить. До хмурится, скорее от смущения, нежели от недовольства, а затем кивает, отходя в сторону.

Минсок, усмехаясь, бросает: «Раз вечеринка подошла к концу, я, пожалуй, пойду, найду себе что-нибудь новенькое и интересное!». Хань тревожно глядит на него, без слов понимая, что, несмотря на браваду и, казалось бы, обычное насмешливо-надменное выражение лица, Сюмин просто хочет побыть один. Всё-таки прожив под одной крышей достаточно времени, Лу знает, когда его другу плохо, в этом он превосходит даже Сонмина. Распрощавшись со всеми, Ким уходит из зала. Идя по одному из коридоров, он слышит за одной из дверей повышенный голос Криса и старающихся его успокоить Бёна и Пака.

Сбавляя шаг, но продолжая двигаться к выходу, Минсок сдвигает брови к переносице, думая о том, что счастливый финал после встречи с истинным бывает только в сказках. Реальность же такова, что любые отношения с истинным или нет, всегда несут с собой одинаковую притирку характеров, споры, ссоры и выяснения отношений. Хотя если подумать, истинность — это лишь приятный запах, выделяющий, как лакмусовая бумажка того, кто лучше всего подходит тебе для произведения на свет здорового потомства. А вот остальное… для этого, пожалуй, нужно нечто большее.

Выйдя из офиса, Сюмин оглянулся на здание и направился на парковку. Машина Чена всё ещё стояла здесь, но самого его не было. Не сложно было догадаться, что уехал Чонде вместе с Тао.

Помрачнев, Минсок прошел к своему авто. Сев за руль, он изо всех сил сжал его.

После увиденного в зале, его терзала ревность. Что связывало Хуана и Чена, что Ким так рьяно бросился к Тао? Они просто коллеги и друзья? Или их связывало нечто большее?

Тряхнув головой, Сюмин завел машину, уезжая от агентства Ву, стремясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Но чем сильнее он старался не думать об этом, тем сильнее всё выходило с точностью наоборот.

Перед внутренним взором, как и прежде, стояли финансовый и генеральный директора «Тигровой лилии». Злясь не только на них, но и на самого себя, Минсок всё сильнее вжимал в пол педаль газа, разгоняясь всё быстрее и быстрее. Мимо мелькали дома, люди, но всё сливалось в единую размытую картину. Внезапно перед ним появилась стена, и он резко затормозил, выворачивая руль, чувствуя, как сердце сбивается и заходится в бешеном ритме. Визг шин и ожидания столкновения, удара.

Ещё несколько секунд Сюмин смотрит ошеломленным взглядом прямо перед собой, нервно роняя руки, убирая их с руля, и откидываясь на спинку.

Какого чёрта он творит?

Ему ведь всё равно на Чонде. Он всё уже решил для себя, так почему позволяет себе срываться и терять самообладание в глупых спорах и от вида ничего незначащих событий.

Медленно выдыхая, Минсок прикрыл глаза, опустив руку на живот.

— Извини, у твоего папы проблемы с самоконтролем. Обещаю, я постараюсь впредь держать себя в руках.

Выбираясь из автомобиля, омега смотрит на пару сантиметров между машиной и стеной. Ещё бы чуть-чуть и…

— Это могло стоить жизни нам обоим. Прости, малыш, если я вдруг испугал тебя.

Взлохматив волосы, Сюмин вернулся за руль, уже неспешно трогаясь с места, направляясь домой.

Это было странно, но впервые делая ставку на жизнь, он ощутил страх. Не за себя, а за кроху под сердцем. Прошло ещё мало времени, чтобы можно было точно сказать, что он забеременел, но этот страх и что-то внутри подсказывали — его план удался. Больше он не один.

Улыбнувшись самому себе, Минсок расслабился, мимолетно думая, что если рядом с ними не будет Чена, они с малышом со всем справятся сами.

Главное, чему жизнь научила Сюмина — независимо от происходящего вокруг всегда стоит держать нос по ветру и хвост пистолетом. Не сдаваться и не опускать руки, двигаться к цели несмотря ни на что!

* * *

В конце недели Минсок едет в больницу сдать анализ крови, чтобы точно узнать ждет ли он ребёнка. Анализы оказываются положительными, и омега ликует, обретая внутреннюю гармонию. И даже постоянные визиты Чена с цветами и подарками, в попытке наладить отношения, не так уж бесят. Хотя необходимость из раза в раз напоминать альфе об их договоре порядком надоедает.

Но Чонде умудряется удивить экс-супруга в свой внезапный визит в спортивный комплекс, когда Сюмин тренируется в фехтовании (отказываться от спорта и активного образа жизни омега из-за своего положения не собирается). Чен просит встречи с Чон Юнхо, подчиненным Минсока, возглавляющим их юридическую контору во время отсутствия в Корее омеги.

Узнав причину, по которой альфа решил обратиться к адвокату, Сюмин соглашается отправить к Бекхёну и Чанёлю Чона. Хотя, стоит Юнхо вернуться в их офис, как Минсок хватает его под руку, утаскивая в кабинет, где они вдвоем разбираются с этим делом. Омега с самого начала предупреждает Юнхо, что сам будет отстаивать интересы Бекхёна в суде, хотя Бёну об этом знать не следует. Сюмин превосходно знает, что для Бека и Тао он не друг, а скорее проблемный знакомый, которого терпят в силу обстоятельств, но так же он знает, что сможет сделать больше, чем Чон.

Ким привычно докапывается до всего грязного белья несчастного Ана.

Выяснив, что Чжэхён заядлый тусовщик, Сюмин не без помощи Фань находит его «друзей» у которых, после угощения эксклюзивными напитками легко удается выяснить нужную информацию и данные.

Бывший жених Бекхёна даже не подозревает, что за короткий срок оказывается под колпаком.

* * *

К подготовке мальчишника для Ханя Сюмин подошел со всей тщательностью. Здесь и хосты для сопровождения, и куча выпивки, и VIP зал в клубе, и арендованные дорогие авто для прогулки по ночному городу по пути в элитный стрип бар. Впрочем, заготовленная программа была гораздо шире и объемней, но Минсок хотел сделать отрывающимся омегам парочку сюрпризов. Пока друзья Ханя лихо отжигают на танцполе, сам жених, храня в своих оленьих глазах всю скорбь мира, крутил в руках смартфон.

— И всё-таки это не правильно. Зачем мне смотреть на других альф, когда у меня есть Сехун. А он гораздо лучше всех этих качков пережравших протеина.

Пьющий коктейль Сюмин фыркнул от смеха.

— Лу, я начинаю подозревать, что у тебя дома в укромном уголке есть алтарь для поклонения господину О.

Передразнивая друга, Хань проворчал:

— Зачем мне в укромном уголке алтарь господина О, когда в моей постели есть настоящий.

— Бог мой, неужели мой мальчик, наконец, вырос!

Модель слегка краснеет, улыбаясь и обводя клуб взглядом, пока не останавливает взгляд на ком-то в толпе, незамедлительно срываясь с места.

— Сехун!

— Ханни!

Минсок кривится, когда молодожены бросаются обниматься и целоваться, будто не виделись ни несколько часов, а пару месяцев или даже лет. Спрыгивая со своего места возле барной стойки, где недавно они сидели с другом, Сюмин решительно шагает к альфе, но его на подходе перехватывает появившийся откуда-то Чонде.

— Минсок! Какая встреча!

— Отвали, Чен! Что вы здесь забыли?! Следили за нами?

— Это чистейшей воды совпадение.

— Да ну? Если ты не в курсе, мальчишники омеги и альфы проводят отдельно, так что… Хань, поехали в стрип-бар, как планировали!

— Какой ещё стрип-бар? — Сехун бросает на Сюмина тяжелый взгляд, потому что он все ещё не до конца простил друга своего жениха за выходку в «Черном павлине».

— Обычный, — настроение Минсока стремительно портится, побуждая язвительность, — Там мальчики раздеваются и танцуют.

— Никаких раздевающихся мальчиков! — Чонде отбросил даже маломальский намек на юмор, сурово нахмурившись, — Я вообще нахожу отвратительным попытку «нагуляться» перед свадьбой. Если у тебя есть пара, будь добр сохранять верность!

Сюмин медленно выдохнул через сжатые зубы, омега был уверен, что это камень в его сторону. Даже зная, что инцидент, приведший к их разладу, был недопониманием, Чен вероятно уверился, что Мин ему изменял.

— А почему это нам нельзя развлечься перед свадьбой? Или это альфам можно пялиться и трахаться с омегами по вызову?

— Так вы с теми альфами ещё спать собрались?

— Ребята, успокойтесь, — Сехун опустил руку на плечо Чена, — давайте просто посидим вместе, хорошо проведем время и постараемся создать дружескую атмосферу…

Игнорируя О, Минсок дернул головой в сторону выхода.

— Пошли, выйдем. Продолжим разговор на улице.

— Ребята, вы серьезно? — Лухан с опаской переводил взгляд с одного парня на другого.

— Идем! — Чонде первым двинулся к выходу.

Альфа на самом деле был уверен, что это будет просто разговор и не ожидал, что едва они окажутся на улице, как Сюмин, схватив его за плечо, развернет и ударит в живот, заставит согнуться.

— Думаешь, если омега — то сразу слабак? А я и не знал, что ты сексист Чен!

— Прекрати сейчас же! — приподнявшись, альфа бросил сердитый взгляд на истинного, вставшего в боевую стойку, — Еще бы я не дрался с омегой!

— Вот об этом я и говорил! Встань и дерись, как мужчина!

— Умини-хён!

Хань встревоженно шагнул к другу, но Сехун его остановил, тихо шепнув: «Дай им шанс разобраться со всем самим».

Выпрямившись, Чонде принялся оттряхиваться.

— Ты постоянно думаешь только о себе и совершенно не заботишься о тех, кто рядом с тобой.

Минсок поджал губы, но сразу сощурился, ухмыльнувшись.

— Если уж драка тебя не устраивает, тогда как насчет гонки? Или и здесь струсишь?

Чен провел рукой по волосам.

— Отлично! Но если я выиграю, ты пересмотришь условия нашего договора, потому что я не считаю его действительным. Ты слишком многое скрыл из того, что мне следовало знать!

Сюмин нервно сглотнул, а затем прошел к Ханю и, взяв его за руку, повел на парковку.

— Лу, ты едешь со мной.

— Но как же…

— Ты мне друг или не друг?

— Друг, но это всё как-то…

— Тогда Сехун поедет со мной!

— Ребята, а это не перебор?

— Не трусь, О! Это дело принципа!

Лухан провожает виноватым взглядом жениха, который только пожимает плечами.

Сев по машинам, Минсок обращается к соперникам через открытое окно.

— Едем до торгового центра через три квартала и назад! Хань, сделай нам обратный отсчет для старта.

Вздохнув, Хань послушно отсчитывает от 10 до 0.

Сорвавшись с места, машины, взревев двигателями, стремительно понеслись вперед. Оба жениха в разных авто вцепляются в сидения, понимая, что соглашаться на эту авантюру не следовало ни при каких условиях, потому что разбиться накануне свадьбы просто ужасная, отвратительная, чудовищная идея!!!

Чонде сосредоточенно хмурится, бросая взгляды в сторону авто Минсока. Он не понимает, почему омега так категорично отказывается дать ему шанс. Да, он сплоховал и не разобрался во всем до конца, потребовав развода, но отчего Сюмин не хочет дать их отношениям ещё один шанс?

Резко выкрутив руль на повороте, омега сосредоточенно сощурился и усмехнулся, когда машину занесло в дрифт. В крови привычно бурлил адреналин, расширяя зрачки и заставляя сердце заходиться в стремительном стуке. Хань, цепляясь за все подряд, зажмурился и жалобно простонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Вжимая педаль газа в пол, Минсок удивленно вскинул брови, когда мимо них промчалась пара машин с кислотными рисунками. Нервно засмеявшись, Сюмин произнес:

— Боже, кажется, мы пристроились к реальным стритрейсерам.

— Что? — Лу абсолютно не понимал, что ему пытался сказать друг. Сейчас все мысли парня были о том, чтобы остаться в живых после этого безумия.

Давая по газам, Минсок счастливо закричал:

— Оторвемся по полной!

Казалось, он уже совершенно забыл о Чонде и Сехуне, вливаясь в общую гонку.

Молясь всем богам, чтобы его не стошнило, Хань бросил беглый взгляд в стекло заднего вида и провыл:

— Ну, вашего ж папу! Этого не хватало!

Сюмин следом за другом бросает взгляд назад, хотя это уже не нужно, потому что о появлении полиции возвещает взвывшая сирена. И пока Лу вжимается в сидение, подумывая, что может, было не так уж осмотрительно с его стороны выбирать шафером Кима, Минсока едва не перемыкает от восторга.

— Оу, легавые. Валим, валим!

— Валим? — подскочив, Хань оборачивается назад, — Но там ведь Сехун! Да и Чен, — видя как машину его жениха со вторым шафером прижимают к обочине, Лу едва не хватается за сердце, — Мы должны им помочь!

— Если их поймали, это их проблемы!

Закипая, Лухан, прощаясь со страхом и неуверенностью, сердито произносит:

— Ким Минсок! А ну живо остановись! Если из-за тебя сорвется моя свадьба, то… то ты мне больше не друг!

Сюмин вздыхает, поджимая губы, и сворачивает в подворотню, скользя меж домами.

— Минсок!

— Успокойся, Хань. Если мы сейчас заявимся обратно, то просто окажемся вместе с ними за решеткой. Поэтому лучше сразу поедем в участок, откуда заберем альф.

Лу насупился, сложив руки на груди, пока Мин в голове уже перебирал подходящие слова и аргументы, чтобы вызволить из заключения жениха и шафера. На деле же оказалось достаточно им явиться в участок вместе. Появление сына мэра в компании Ким Минсока, которым старшие коллеги пугали молодёжь, послужило волшебным ключиком для открытия зарешеченной камеры с Сехуном и Чонде.

Глядя на обнимавшихся и лобызавшихся женихов, Сюмин закатил глаза и фыркнул.

— Можно подумать, что они года три не виделись, а не часа два, — обращаясь к стоявшему рядом угрюмому Чену, парень добавил, — серьезно от вас альф одни проблемы!

— Уж кто бы говорил! Ты первый заварил эту кашу!

Обернувшись, Минсок одарил Чонде холодным взглядом.

— Лучше бы сказал спасибо за то, что вызволили вас из-за решетки! Но благодарность явно не твое! — со вздохом, омега приврал, — Да мне даже пришлось использовать свои связи, чтобы вытащить тебя из-за решетки, а я не очень люблю к ним прибегать. Надо было оставить тебя там! Может хотя бы тогда ты поумнел!

Цыкнув, Чен склонился в шутливом поклоне.

— Благодарствую тебя, о великий и несравненный Ким Минсок! Может мне ещё на колени встать?!

— Хм, такое обращение нравится мне больше, но так уж и быть, разрешаю штаны не пачкать! И пора это заканчивать! Лухан! Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой…

Развернувшись, Мин нахмурился. Пока они пререкались, женихи уже ушли. Психуя топнув ногой, Сюмин досадливо прорычал:

— Этот О забирает у меня единственного друга!

Чонде растерянно оглядел Минсока.

— Ты серьезно ревнуешь Лухана к Сехуну?

Сжав руки в кулаки, омега одарил Чена злым взглядом и молча прошел к своей машине, поспешно уезжая.

Сюмин понимал, что это глупо, но он привык быть центром всеобщего внимания и тот факт, что его игнорирует лучший друг, задевал за живое. В конце концов, он желал провести вместе с Ханем хотя бы один вечер, но Лу всегда отдавал предпочтение обществу жениха, а не друга. Можно подумать, что они видятся с Мином так уж часто. С О их ждет ещё вся совместная жизнь, а Сюмин скоро вновь уедет и неизвестно, когда они увидятся вновь, но видно, провести один вечер с Минсоком для Лухана слишком много.

А впрочем, плевать! Теперь у Сюмина есть тот, кто его определенно никогда не оставит.

Останавливаясь у дома, Мин поглаживает собственный живот, улыбаясь.

— Твой папа ещё та заноза в заднице, малыш, но ведь в отличие от остальных, ты же будешь любить меня несмотря ни на что, правда? Я вот уже обожаю тебя до безумия. Интересно, кем ты будешь? Альфой или омегой? Мне уже не терпеться придумать тебе имя. Хотя, думаю, пока я буду называть тебя — Моё Счастье.

Выбираясь из машины, Сюмин поднимается в квартиру. Его настроение переключается из плохого в хорошее и обратно за доли секунды, но мысли о ребёнке прогоняют прочь дурное настроение и любые переживания.

* * *

Чтобы понять то, насколько сильно на самом деле он влюблен в Минсока, Чену хватает одного взгляда на омегу в день свадьбы. Подтянутый, в модном брендовом костюме, с аккуратной укладкой и пленительным макияжем, Сюмин притягивает взгляд истинного, раз за разом заставляя его забывать как дышать.

Наверняка другие альфы, видя своих возлюбленных в праздничных нарядах, думают так же, потом что Чанёль постоянно ошивается возле Бекхёна. А Ифань, то и дело выискивает взглядом Тао, взирая на него с нежностью и лаской. Что уж говорить о женихах, которые во время церемонии не отрывают друг от друга взгляды, напрочь забывая обо всех гостях.

Чонде точно так же не может отвести взгляда от Сюмина, с сожалением думая, что у них не было нормальной церемонии, чтобы его омега так же сиял в дорогом наряде, заставляя окружающих восхищенно задерживать дыхание от восторга во время свадьбы. И ещё, Чену обидно, что большинство гостей глядят на Минсока с опаской и явной неприязнью. Старшие поколения этого даже не скрывают, кривя губы и неодобрительно цокая языками, когда омега проходит мимо, разве что в спину не плюют.

Сюмину давно это всё безразлично. За столько лет для него чужая ненависть стала обыденностью. Он знает, что единственные люди, кто всегда готов встать на его сторону, помочь и поддержать это «Семья». Для остальных он точно черное пятно на белоснежном полотне. По их мнению, быть таким как он постыдно. Но омега хотя бы честен в своих действиях и поступках, в отличие от тех, кто выбеливает себя, нанося удары исподтишка и лицемеря на каждом шагу. Именно поэтому, Минсок всегда держит голову высоко поднятой. За свои ошибки, если будет нужно, он ответит сполна, ни разу не увильнув и отвернувшись, но приписывать себе те грехи, которые додумывают для него окружающие — увольте. Не его вина в чьей-то разошедшейся буйной фантазии.

Чонде же отношение окружающих к своему истинному задевает. Может быть омега избалован и своенравен, но разве он так уж ужасен, чтобы относится к нему как к прокаженному? Правда сегодня у их друзей свадьба и поэтому Чен лишний раз старается не приближаться к Сюмину. Ругаться с Минсоком совершенно не хочется и приходится любоваться издалека, хотя когда им приходится контактировать, они все равно умудряются немного повздорить.

Хотя один момент пробирает Чонде почти до дрожи.

Когда Лухан кидает букет, Сюмин принципиально отходит подальше, высматривая официанта с напитками. Но поскольку Хань то ли криво бросает, то ли делает это нарочно, что более вероятно, цветы летят в сторону шафера. Минсок ловит их на автомате, потому что когда тебе в лицо что-то падает, руки тянутся предотвратить столкновение. Со стороны не поймавших букет омег слышится разочарованный вздох, а Сюмин теряется, особенно видя расцветающую улыбку на губах Чена. Насупливаясь, омега принципиально не глядя бросает цветы в сторону. Поспешно рванувшись вперед, Чонде успевает их поймать и, посмотрев на природную пару, многозначительно подвигал бровями. Омега окончательно теряется, впервые на памяти окружающих становясь потерянным и озадаченным. Длится это недолго и Минсок скрывает свои эмоции за привычной усмешкой.

Очень скоро в общем гомоне и веселье инцидент с цветами забылся, особенно, когда молодожены, взявшись за руки, вышли в центр танцевальной площадки. Стоило музыкантом заиграть тихую лирическую мелодию, как женихи закружились в танце. Чуть позднее к ним присоединились новоявленная чета Пак и Ву с Хуаном, хотя последний заметно смущался и вначале пытался отнекиваться, но Ифань смог его уговорить.

Заметив приближавшегося к нему Чонде, Минсок едва не закатил глаза. Остановившись перед омегой, альфа протянул ему руку.

— Могу я пригласить тебя на танец?

— Боюсь не сегодня.

— Тогда мне придется на этом настоять, ведь этого хотели Хань и Сехун. Почему бы не сделать им приятное?

Хмыкнув, Сюмин кивнул в сторону женихов.

— Они заняты только собой, им дела нет до того, что твориться вокруг.

— Всего один танец, Минсок.

Решая, что согласиться будет проще, чем продолжать спорить, Сюмин нехотя двигается на площадку.

Их танец отличается от остальных. В нем нет той грации и нежности, что присутствует у других пар. В каждом движении чувствуется напряжение. Альфа не скрывает удовольствия от близости, довольно улыбаясь, но не переходит грани дозволенного. Омега же старательно держит серьезное и спокойное лицо, хотя заметно насторожен, а потому, стоит музыке прерваться, как Сюмин мгновенно отстраняется, поспешно уходя с танцевальной площадки. Чонде разочарованно вздыхает, наблюдая за удалявшимся истинным, так же отходя в сторону, беря у проходившего мимо официанта бокал с шампанским. Совершенно внезапно из толпы выныривает мальчишка, один из немногих детей на празднике. Едва не врезавшись в Минсока, ребёнок замирает, вскидывая голову, что-то поспешно произнося, вероятно извиняясь. Омега мгновенно смягчается, чуть склоняясь и что-то говоря улыбнувшемуся в ответ мальчику. Они обмениваются ещё парой фраз, после чего ребёнок скрывается в толпе. Сюмин с теплотой смотрит ему вслед, на автомате прикасаясь к собственному животу, слегка поглаживая. Чен недоуменно хмурится, подумав, что вероятно у омеги от обилия закусок разболелся желудок. Однако очень скоро Минсок отдергивает руку, вновь ныряя в толпу, продолжая действовать окружающим на нервы одним своим присутствием. Сюмин совершенно не заметил растерянного Чонде, как и задумчиво проследившего за ним Ханя.

Лухан отзывает Минсока поговорить спустя почти полчаса, когда внимание к ним с Сехуном ослабевает и начинаются общие танцы. Ким немного недоумевает, отходя следом за женихом к озеру, подальше от торжества.

Оглянувшись, убеждаясь, что они в одиночестве, Хань обращается к Сюмину, наблюдавшему за рябью на воде.

— Прости, что уделял тебе так мало внимания всё это время.

Удивление отразившееся на лице Минсока сменилось насмешкой.

— Что на тебя нашло, Ханни? Ты привел меня сюда извиняться?

— Вроде того. Мы давно не виделись, да и не разговаривали толком. У тебя ведь всё хорошо? Как ты жил эти годы?

Сюмин хотел отшутиться, но в памяти всплыли наркотики, алкоголь, истерика, разрушенная квартира, мертвый ребёнок. Тяжело выдохнув, Ким посмотрел на друга, натянуто улыбнувшись.

— Бывало и лучше. Но теперь всё отлично, можешь не переживать.

— Умини-хён, — Лухан замялся, — Ты последнее время вел себя странно. И сегодня, в общем, мне могло показаться, но…

Модель поджал губы, отчего Ким спросил:

— Но что?

— Ты беременный?

Глаза Сюмина медленно распахнулись, и он крайне нервозно наигранно засмеялся.

— Я? Серьезно? — Минсок нервно оглянулся назад, проверяя, одни ли они и, за секунду став серьезным, тихо рыкнул, — Как ты узнал?

Не пугаясь даже такого жуткого вида друга, Хань потрясенно выдохнул:

— Значит правда?! Но кто отец?

Сюмин простонал, отвернувшись к озеру.

— Чёрт! Мог бы догадаться, что это было только предположение.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос! Кто отец ребёнка? Я надеюсь, ты знаешь это? Или ты как раньше спишь с кем попало?

— Успокойся, Ханни. Это давно в прошлом, — помявшись, Ким спрятал руки в карманы брюк, — Отец — Чонде. Но не вздумай ему рассказать об этом!

— Он не в курсе? Но почему?

— Это его плата за развод. Равноценный обмен.

Взгляд жениха забегал, пока он судорожно подбирал слова, стараясь не разразиться негодующей речью.

— Мне кажется, он должен знать! Он же любит тебя!

— Это моё решение, Хань! Ты можешь считать его неправильным, но, как мой друг, пожалуйста, хотя бы сделай вид, что принимаешь его.

Взгляд Минсока был уверенным и непоколебимым, доказывая, что это решение было не сиюминутным, а значит, менять его омега не станет. Вздохнув, следом за другом пряча руки в карманы, Лухан поджал губы. Пытаться переубедить Сюмина было бесполезно, а ссориться совершенно не хотелось, ведь тогда Ким запросто может прекратить с ним общаться.

С минуту они стояли в молчании, глядя на водную гладь. Первым вновь заговорил жених, тихо и неуверенно спросив:

— И что теперь? Что ты будешь делать дальше?

— Для начала закончу дела в Корее, следует разобраться с судом Бёна, а потом уеду. Поищу нам с малышом место, где сможем осесть. В любом случае, что хотел, получил, — Минсок провел рукой по волосам, — Я бы сделал это раньше, но планы немного поменялись. Поэтому всё отсрочилось на несколько недель.

— Думаешь, ты не пожалеешь?

— Всему своя цена. Не волнуйся, Хань. Я большой мальчик и уверен в своих действиях.

— Если что, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

Сюмин легко засмеялся.

— Бог мой, Лу! Говоришь так, будто мы в сюжете какой-то трагедии. Я не проигрываю. Никогда. И всегда добиваюсь желаемого. Поверь мне, это ещё не конец, только начало.

Хань лишь закатил глаза от пафосной речи друга.

— Лухан! — вздрогнув, омеги обернулись к бесшумно подошедшему к ним Тао, — ваш с Сехуном автомобиль готов.

— Всё! — Минсок шутливо вскинул руки, — я его не задерживаю.

Улыбнувшись, Сюмин поспешил к танцующей толпе, всем сердцем надеясь, что Хуан не услышал ничего лишнего.

* * *

Закрывшись в собственном кабинете, Минсок вспоминает законодательство Кореи, перечитывая кодексы и законы. День за днем он готовится к судебному заседанию, хотя не забывает делать перерывы, так как переутомляться им с малышом не стоит.

Чонде, явно догадываясь о том, что Сюмин намерен самостоятельно защищать Бекхёна в суде, не беспокоит омегу, хотя иногда отправляет с курьером цветы и любимые угощения парня. Минсок только закатывает глаза, отдавая всё сотрудникам своей конторы. Он старается не обращать внимания на подобные подарки, как и на внутренний голос, шепчущий, что возможно стоит дать Чену ещё один шанс? Но гордость, граничащая с гордыней, не позволяет ему признаться во все ещё живых чувствах и пойти на уступки.

* * *

Утро в день суда начинается у Сюмина с тошноты. Ощущения безусловно неприятные, но Минсок чувствует некоторое удовлетворение, потому что это служит ещё одним подтверждением того, что у него будет ребёнок. Невзирая на собственное недомогание, омега приводит себя в порядок и едет в суд. С Чоном они заранее обсуждают последние вопросы, а затем Юнхо идет встречать Паков.

Известие о смене адвоката Бекхён и Чанёль встречают с ожидаемой настороженностью. И хотя они стараются выглядеть спокойными, в каждом их жесте и движении чувствуется нервозность. Кима это ничуть не смущает, он привычно держится уверенно и властно, чувствуя себя полноправным хозяином положения. Его даже забавляет та дерзость, с которой их перед заседанием приветствует Чжэхён. Мысленно Минсок посмеивается, злорадствуя: «Наивный, глупый парень, ты ещё не знаешь, что мы тебе приготовили!».

Ана и, правда, неприятно шокируют вываливаемые на стол судьи факты о нем, которые он явно надеялся скрыть. Разумеется, в обычном случае суд мог не слушать всё это, но разве кто-то рискнет выступить против Ким Минсока? Даже Джун Су — адвокат Чжэхёна, в своих выступлениях ведет себя сдержанно, потому что знает, что их дело было проиграно ещё в тот момент, когда Паки умудрились взять себе в помощники кого-то настолько влиятельного. Мужчина даже с тоской думает, что Ану стоило просто заниматься своими делами и не связываться с этими людьми, да и он сам, если бы знал, кто будет защищать интересы Бекхёна, ни за что бы не согласился браться за это дело.

Решение суда не удивляет никого в зале, исключая разве что самого Чжэхёна. Сюмин привычно испытывает триумф победителя, мысленно аплодируя самому себе. Длится его окрылённость к несчастью не долго. Стоит им с Чоном забрать документы и переговорить с судьей, направившись следом за Паками, как они становятся свидетелями ужасной сцены. Юнхо в одно мгновение умудряется побелеть при виде лежащего на полу Джеджуна. Да и сам Минсок испытывает пробирающий изнутри холод. Он миллион раз видел кровь и ранения в семье, жуткие травмы, подчас несовместимые с жизнью, но вид беременного омеги в крови пугает его почти до ужаса, впервые ему приходится приложить силы, чтобы скрыть собственные страхи. Сюмина заполняет ненависть к Чжэхёну, посмевшему причинить вред очередному невиновному. Ким разгоняет толпу зевак, когда Юнхо уезжает вместе с Джеджуном на скорой, за которой спешат Паки.

Минсок касается своего живота, глядя на пятно крови на полу, но поспешно вновь себя отдергивает. Его ребёнок, его слабость. А омега на своей шкуре знает, что для окружающих слабость сильного человека, лучший способ для манипуляций. Сюмин будет защищать свое дитя любой ценой и не даст никому причинить ему вред, он никому не позволит управлять собой через малыша. Никогда и ни за что! Омега сделает всё возможное, чтобы его кроха не прошел через те вещи, с которыми пришлось столкнуться в детстве ему.

* * *

Домой Минсок заваливается уже вечером, абсолютно вымотанным и уставшим. Его вновь тошнит, и он звонит Сонмину, так как его брат отец двух детей, ухаживающий во время каждой беременности за своей любимой парой. К тому же больше ему все равно не у кого спросить совета. Ли к несчастью оказывается занят на встрече, но обещает скоро перезвонить и ответить на все вопросы омеги. Киму остается только смириться и ждать. Едва телефон оповещает о входящем звонке, Минсок, не глядя, спешит ответить, опережая собеседника.

— Наконец-то! Сонмин, мне нужна твоя помощь! Чем ты поил Кю от токсикоза, м?

После небольшой паузы слышится не верящий потрясенный ответ:

— Минсок? Ты беременный?

Зрачки Сюмина в ужасе расширяются, когда он узнает прозвучавший в трубке голос, коротко выражая в одном слове все возникшие за мгновение в голове мысли:

— Ф*к!

Резко отстранив от себя гаджет, омега в панике смотрит на имя звонившего, где вместо брата значится короткое «Чонде». Быстро сбросив звонок, Минсок вцепляется пальцами в волосы.

— Бл*ть! Так спалиться…

Телефон вновь звонит, добавляя омеге нервотрепки. В этот раз Ким настороженно смотрит на имя, с некоторым облегчением видя, что в этот раз звонок действительно от Ли. На всякий случай уточняя: «Сонмин?», — Минсок настороженно ждет ответа, получая недоуменное:

— А ты ждал кого-то другого?

— Нет. Но только что я, кажется, невольно рассказал Чену о своей беременности.

Альфа задумчиво хмыкает.

— Может оно и к лучшему? Он ведь отец, имеет право знать.

— Нет! Это не входило в мои планы! И… Боже! Он же сейчас заявится сюда!

— Минсок, попробуй с ним для начала хотя бы просто поговорить, так будет лучше и для тебя, и для…

— Я прилечу ближайшим рейсом! Встретишь меня?

— Минсок!

— Я сообщу номер рейса позднее!

Сюмин едва успевает отсоединиться, как телефон вновь оглушает его звонком, в этот раз уже точно от Чонде. Выматерившись, омега вырубает телефон, начиная метаться по квартире. Он не собирает вещи, беря только самое необходимое. Если что, он всегда сможет купить новое взамен старому, а сейчас ему нужно срочно бежать, пока Чен не явился по его душу.

Не будь Минсок так встревожен, он мог бы посмеяться над самим собой и своей паникой. В конце концов, он мог бы соврать Чонде или перевести всё в шутку, но в этот момент он был слишком ведом эмоциями, чтобы трезво мыслить, а потому, поспешно выбежав из квартиры, Сюмин устремился в аэропорт, покупая билет на ближайший рейс, впопыхах покидая Корею.

Позднее, взвесив всё холодной головой, он, разумеется, отчитает сам себя за глупость, но пока им двигал неясный страх. Страх того, что он расколется, если Чен прижмет его к стенке, а вместе с тем, что он может не найти в себе сил отказать ему и будет вынужден склонить перед ним голову, поддавшись истинности.

* * *

Рыкнув, Чен ударил кулаком в стену, глядя на ночной двор.

Консьерж, недавно сказавший ему, что господин Ким поспешно уехал, оставив ключи, любопытно выглядывал из-за своей стойки, наблюдая за стоявшим на улице альфой через стеклянные двери.

Чонде хотелось заорать во всё горло из-за того, что этот мошенник опять сбежал! И он даже ни словом не обмолвился о своей беременности! Можно было предположить, что отец ребёнка был кто-то другой, но когда омега только приехал, его запах был достаточно чистым, да и уже в Сеуле он был близок только с Ченом, что опять-таки подтверждалось отпечатавшимся на Сюмине запахом грозы.

Опустив руку, Чен тяжело выдохнул. Если в прошлый раз он смог отпустить Минсока, то в этот раз он не собирался сидеть сложа руки. Да, омега мог умчаться в любую точку земного шара, но Чонде точно знал одно место, где ему смогут помочь найти истинного, пусть и с угрозой для жизни альфы.

Кипя от негодования, Ким направился домой. В отличие от Минсока у него не было такого огромного банковского счета, а потому придется закончить с делами и собрать вещи, чтобы уже потом с чистой совестью отправляться на поиски сбежавшего папы своего будущего ребёнка.


	49. BONUS: I.3. Restart

_Ты так мне нравишься, что я почти не могу дышать,_

_Всё, чего я хочу — это упасть в эту пропасть,_

_Но просто близости недостаточно,_

_Пока мы не перейдем границы, милый._

_Так скажи в какую игру мы будем играть,_

_И я брошу монетку, эй!_

_(Ariana Grande — Into You)_

Появившийся у него на пути парень стал для Сонмина слишком неожиданным гостем. Спрашивать, зачем он приехал в Гонконг, Ли смысла не видел. Взгляд Чонде красноречиво высказывал все его мысли, чувства и эмоции. По этой причине, подняв руку, останавливая шагнувшего к парню напрягшегося телохранителя, Сонмин обратился к Киму.

— Если ищешь Минсока, то боюсь я тебе с этим помочь не смогу.

— Я знаю, что он не желает меня видеть, поэтому я тут кое-что обдумал и решил пойти другим путем.

Чен криво усмехается, заставляя Сонмина подумать, что его брат со своим альфой стоят друг друга постоянно строя какие-то планы. Хмурясь, Ли раздумывает помогать ему Киму или нет, ведь если об этой помощи станет известно Минсоку, то альфе придется встретиться со злопамятностью омеги. Подмечая чужие сомнения, Чонде, став серьезней, тихо произнес:

— Ты же его брат и знаешь его лучше других. Он бы не сделал это, если бы охладел ко мне. Я признаю, что поступил как идиот, не выслушав его в прошлом, но он нужен мне. Он и наш ребёнок. И я уверен, что я тоже нужен им. Но с его характером он будет избегать меня, поэтому я прошу твоей помощи. Обещаю, что постараюсь сделать всё так, чтобы он не узнал о ней.

Хмуро вздохнув, Сонмин потер подбородок, нехотя в итоге выдыхая:

— Хорошо. Но у меня сейчас деловая встреча, которая займет пару часов, поэтому если не против, обсудим всё в машине.

— Конечно! Я согласен.

— Тогда садись.

Продолжив прерванный путь к своему авто, Ли открыл дверь, садясь на заднее сиденье. Чен поспешил занять место рядом. Захлопнув за альфами дверь, телохранитель с мрачным видом уместился возле водителя. Дождавшись, когда они тронутся вперед, Чонде набрал полную грудь воздуха и, развернувшись к Сонмину, принялся рассказывать свой план. С первых же слов Ли вскинул брови, разрываясь между желанием сказать: «Парень! Ты совсем рехнулся?», — и осознанием простого факта: истинные пары действительно похожи между собой и Чен столь же безумен, как Минсок.

Ким тараторил, спеша высказать всё до того, как они доберутся до места назначения, понимая, что потом его могут выставить прочь. Пару раз из-за этого он сбивался, поспешно восстанавливая дыхание и вновь говорил, говорил и говорил. Когда же он, наконец, закончил, машина всё ещё продолжала путь, поэтому Сонмин, невнятно вздохнув и простонав, хмуро погрузился в раздумья. Чен терпеливо ждал, не сводя с брата истинного взгляда. Чтобы закончить с делами и найти Сонмина ему пришлось потратить чуть более недели, и сейчас это была единственная ниточка, что могла его привести к Минсоку. Безусловно, если этот план провалится, Чонде придумает что-то иное, он будет искать свою пару до тех пор, пока не настигнет его и не вернет. Но альфе хотелось надеяться, что он сможет удержать этот шанс и не упустит его.

Спустя несколько минут размышлений, Ли серьезно взглянул на Кима.

— Не уверен, что ты понимаешь то, на что подписываешься. Хотя если ты хочешь пойти таким путем, так и быть, я устрою вам встречу. Правда, чтобы все прошло как можно лучше, буду присутствовать там сам.

— Это будет нормально?

— Во всяком случае, это убережет тебя от пули в голову в первые две минуты.

Машина остановилась перед дорогим рестораном. Прежде чем выйти из машины, Сонмин произнес:

— Водитель отвезет тебя к твоему отелю и заберет от него в шесть вечера. Будь готов. Не будем откладывать всё в долгий ящик, — обратившись к водителю, Ли добавил, — господин Цен, надеюсь на вас.

Распахнув дверь, Сонмин выбрался из автомобиля, выпрямляясь рядом с осматривавшем улицу телохранителем. Откинув с лица челку, Ли зашагал ко входу в ресторан. Чувствуя напряжение из-за последних слов старшего, Чен слегка вздрогнул, когда водитель, обернувшись, спросил у него название отеля. Нервно улыбнувшись, Чонде поспешно выдохнул ответ и постарался расслабиться.

Тронувшись с места, машина заскользила по улицам.

Ким оттянул ворот, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойней и уверенней. Вечер обещал быть непростым.

* * *

Слуги и члены клана приветственно кланялись Сюмину, вышагивавшему по коридорам их особняка, сделанного в традиционном стиле. Обычно дедушка редко вызывал его к себе. Чаще они виделись во время совместных ужинов, когда их пребывание в доме совпадало, либо в те редкие моменты, когда глава клана не был занят разборками и решением вопросов и находил время для общения с внуком. Такое же деловое требование немедленно явиться в кабинет говорило о том, что семья нуждается в юридической помощи, и Минсоку придется хорошенько попотеть, находя лазейки, чтобы вывести сухими из воды тех, кто в очередной раз засветился перед служителями закона.

Добравшись до входа в кабинет, Сюмин прокручивал в голове возможные варианты произошедшего. Во дворе он заметил машину Сонмина, а значит, дело было действительно серьезным. Просто так их с братом одновременно звать не станут.

Открыв дверь и войдя внутрь, Минсок прошел вперед, склоняясь в приветственном поклоне перед сидевшим за массивным столом из красного дерева дедом. В кабинете было минимум мебели: стол, кресла, шкаф. Впрочем, это компенсировалось обилием тайников, скрытых в стенах.

— Доброго дня, дедушка.

— Здравствуй, Минсок. Присаживайся.

Старик в дорогом костюме расслабленно сидел в глубоком кресле, но цепко следил за каждым малейшим движением любого входившего в его святая святых.

Послушно повиновавшись, Сюмин опустился в кресло напротив, держа спину прямо и покорно сложив руки на коленях. Несмотря на их статус деда и любимого внука, явное и открытое проявление этого было сложно заметить, особенно в последние годы. И не из-за отсутствия привязанности, а потому что каждый из них носил свою маску и играл соответствующую роль.

Как только омега занял свое место, старик выпрямился. Кожаное кресло тихо скрипнуло. Темные глаза альфы были полны холодной уверенности.

— Ван Джи решил продвигать своих людей в политику.

Минсок выгнул бровь. Ван был главным конкурентом деда и его формальным другом. Хотя в их мире «дружба» представляла собой улыбки на встречах и попытки воткнуть в спину нож при любом возможном случае.

Сложив руки в замок, глава семьи нахмурился. Сюмин терпеливо слушал, ожидая момента, когда ему разрешат говорить. Перебивать старших он никогда бы не рискнул.

— Сейчас он залег на дно со своими делами, хотя, разумеется, продолжает их проворачивать по-тихому. Для того чтобы повысить рейтинг своего кандидата на ближайших выборах ему не хватает только публичного наказания кого-нибудь из мафии. Своих людей он для этого использовать не станет, поэтому скорее устроит какую-нибудь ловушку остальным. Мы постараемся быть осторожней и бдительней, но он может не погнушаться любыми способами, чтобы достичь желаемого. Я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожней. Он знает, как мы дорожим тобой, как юристом, поэтому может постараться либо избавиться от тебя, либо подковырнуть что-нибудь из твоих дел. В общем, мне нужно, чтобы ты немного попутешествовал. Но мне будет спокойней, если ты будешь под бдительным присмотром. Очередной кражи или попытки избавиться от тебя исключать не стоит. Твои братья нужны мне сейчас здесь, поэтому охранять тебя будут не они.

Минсок нахмурился. Старик поднял руку, махнув ей. Шкаф сдвинулся в сторону, открывая проход в другую комнату, из которой вышло четыре человека в черных костюмах. Омега скользнул по их лицам взглядом. Все они были членами клана, но являлись охраной дома, и было странно, что дедушка решил отправить их охранять внука. Но выйдя вперед, четверка разошлась в стороны, выпуская пятого человека, от вида которого Минсок вытаращил глаза.

— Это твой новый телохранитель, Минсок. Ким Чонде. Отныне он будет твоей тенью, отвечающей за твою безопасность своей головой.

Старик многозначительно посмотрел на альфу, который оставался спокойным и собранным. Дедушка ещё что-то говорил о билетах и какой-то поездке, но Сюмин уже мало что слышал, смотря на истинного как на парящего в воздухе призрака.

В голове омеги разом проносились десятки вопросов: «Как? Почему? Зачем? Он рехнулся? Дедушка знает, кто Чонде такой? Конечно, знает, он бы не стал так просто доверять охрану внука человеку с улицы! Тогда какого черта?».

— Минсок?

Вздрогнув, Сюмин обратил, наконец, всё свое внимание на старика.

— Я надеюсь тебе всё понятно?

— Да. Конечно.

Омега нахмурился, признаться, что он всё прослушал, он не рискнул, впрочем, глава и без того всё понял, устремив тяжелый взгляд на Чонде.

— Думаю, если что, господин Ким обо всем позаботится.

Чен склонил голову в легком поклоне.

— Разумеется, Господин Ли.

Старик сощурился, пробуравив альфу мрачным взглядом, а затем окинул им же остальных охранников.

— Оставьте нас с Минсоком одних. Подождите снаружи.

Последний раз взглянув на сосредоточенного, серьезного Сюмина, Чен вместе с остальными покинул кабинет. Как только их шаги затихли, старик, вновь откинувшись в кресле, уже мягче, спокойно произнес:

— Я знаю, кто он такой, Минсок. Как и о твоем положении, — сухие губы сложились в легкую улыбку, редко появлявшуюся на губах главы клана, — Поздравляю.

Сюмин опустил взгляд, сдвигая брови. Одной этой фразы было достаточно, чтобы сложить в уме все недостающие факты. Сонмин единственный кому Минсок об этом говорил и он единственный, кого Чен знал из клана, а значит, без него здесь точно не обошлось.

— Спасибо, — омега сжал губы, — Но мы официально развелись.

Старик усмехнулся.

— Об этом я так же в курсе. Я знаю о твоей жизни больше, чем ты думаешь, Минсок.

— Тогда почему именно он?

— Потому что я уверен, что хотя бы ради своего ребёнка, он не даст даже волосу упасть с твоей головы.

Скривившись, Сюмин предпочел промолчать. Поднявшись, старик обошел стол и, подойдя к омеге, легонько потрепал Минсока по плечу.

— Тебе стоит отойти от наших дел, Минсок, — вскинув голову, Сюмин не смог сдержать удивления, — Ты отличный юрист, но я не хочу, чтобы вам с моим правнуком или правнучкой пришлось жить в постоянном напряжении. Я уверен, что и ты не хочешь, чтобы твой ребёнок прошел через всё то, с чем пришлось столкнуться тебе. Разумеется, мы всегда будем готовы помочь тебе в трудную минуту, но пора делать выбор в пользу будущего, а не прошлого, — отняв ладонь от плеча внука, старик вернулся за стол, — Пока можешь идти. Тебе есть о чем подумать. Впрочем, как и мне.

Находясь в растерянности, Минсок поднялся, вновь поклонившись. Когда он уже двинулся к двери, глава добавил:

— Если он посмеет тебя обидеть, мы разберемся.

Понимая, кого дедушка подразумевает под «он», Сюмин сжал губы и, коротко кивнув, вышел из кабинета.

Чен вместе с охранниками стоял в паре метров от двери. Сердито глянув на него, Минсок направился к выходу из дома, недовольно произнеся, проходя мимо Чонде: «За мной!». Альфа послушно двинулся следом, не отставая ни на шаг.

Во дворе Сюмин заметил Сонмина, стоявшего возле своей машины. Одарив брата суровым взглядом, омега прошел к собственному авто, с недовольным видом садясь за руль. Чен, семенивший следом за Минсоком обещанной дедом тенью, не смел и слова сказать, молча скользнув на пассажирское сиденье.

Выехав с территории особняка и двигаясь по улицам города, Сюмин молчал, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией. Первым желанием было остановится где-нибудь и высадить Чонде, послав его куда подальше. Вот только его дедушка вряд ли станет разбираться в причинах и следствиях их расхождения и далеко уйти альфа не сможет. Семья избавится от него в мгновение ока. Попытаться оспорить решения деда так же невозможно, ибо для всего клана его слово — Закон! Именно поэтому сейчас омега и мог только что буравить взглядом дорогу перед собой, стараясь игнорировать внутренний трепет и волнение.

Кашлянув в кулак, прежде молчавший Чен выдохнул:

— Минсок…

— Просто помолчи!

Не глядя на бывшего супруга, Сюмин ещё сильнее помрачнел, однако Чонде молчать не собирался.

— Мне нужно забрать вещи из отеля, раз теперь я всегда буду рядом с тобой.

Нахмурившись, Минсок резко выкрутил руль, что Чен завалился на бок, ударяясь плечом о дверь. Дернувшись, автомобиль застыл на обочине. Отстегнув ремень, Сюмин недовольно бросил:

— Тогда поведешь сам!

Открыв дверь, Минсок вышел из машины, но прежде чем альфа успел рвануть следом, решив, что омега намеревается уйти, Сюмин открыл заднюю дверь, садясь на пассажирское сиденье. Скрестив руки на груди, Минсок нахмурился, задумавшись о том, что ему делать. Вся эта ситуация не вписывалась в его привычную жизненную схему, план дал брешь, отчего омега не знал как со всем этим разобраться. Его желание избавиться от Чонде приведет к тому, что от него избавятся насовсем, отправив на корм рыбам или закопав где-нибудь в лесу. А если он останется рядом, что тогда?

Медленно выдохнув, пока пересевший на место водителя альфа завел машину, Минсок недовольно посмотрел в его сторону.

— Так с каких пор ты решил поменять профессию финансового директора на шестерку?

— С тех самых, как узнал, что стану отцом.

— Правда? — Сюмин изобразил удивление, — вот как, поздравляю!

Чонде в ответ одарил омегу в зеркале заднего вида полным укоризны взглядом.

— Спасибо, но я был бы признателен, если бы мне сказали это напрямую, а не «случайно».

— Оу… а я здесь причем?

Чонде остановил машину, развернувшись к невинно хлопающему ресницами истинному.

— Хватит дурачиться, Минсок. Ты должен был сказать мне о своей беременности.

Омега ухмыльнулся, подавшись вперед.

— Я тебе ничего не должен с того момента, как подписал документы о разводе.

— Ты получил их обманом.

— Обманом? Отнюдь. Что семь лет назад, что пару месяцев назад, ты только этого от меня и хотел. А теперь предъявляешь претензии, потому что получил желаемое. Хочешь поработать телохранителем, валяй. Но на будущее — это не дает тебе право лезть в мои дела. И поехали уже забирать твои вещи. У меня нет желания тратить понапрасну свое время. Разбудишь меня, когда закончишь с погрузкой.

Поерзав на сиденье, Сюмин постарался расслабиться, закрывая глаза. На деле он не собирался спать, но приводить мысли в порядок было лучше в тишине и спокойствие.

Хмурясь, Чен вновь завел машину. Ожидать теплого приема от Минсока было глупо, а поскольку сейчас омега ещё и встревожен его внезапным появлением, стоит дать ему время успокоиться. С остальным они смогут разобраться позднее.

* * *

Снимаемые Минсоком апартаменты находятся на последнем этаже высотного здания с видом на море. Все помещения в них широкие и просторные. Мягкие тона в мебели создают атмосферу спокойствия, комфорта и уюта.

Проходя через являвшуюся центром дома круглую гостиную, Сюмин, как бы между делом, показывает Чонде расположение спальных комнат, кухни, ванной, лестницу с выходом на террасу на крыше. Гостевую спальню себе Чен выбирает сам, самую ближнюю к комнате хозяина дома. Омега не спорит, понимая, что телохранителям следует всегда быть ближе к предметам своей охраны. Разумеется, оба понимают, что всё это просто оправдание истинных причин.

За размышлениями в машине Минсок решил рискнуть. Он не собирается вот так с разбегу сразу бросаться в объятия альфы. Наступать на одни и те же грабли глупо, к сердцу пару стоит подпускать с умом. Тот факт, что Чонде решил идти к нему самым сложным способом, через деда, показатель то ли серьезности намерений, то ли несусветной глупости. Но Сюмин склоняется к варианту, что Чен всё-таки не псих-мазохист-самоубийца, а действительно готов поставить на кон всё, чтобы быть ближе к истинному.

Пока альфа осматривается, Минсок поднимается на крышу. На крытой террасе в кадках растут всевозможные растения. Пристроившись в тени на небольшой скамье, омега звонит Сонмину. Брат отвечает сразу, с ходу произнося:

— Это был оптимальный вариант. Он вообще хотел на коленях просить у деда твоей руки.

Сюмин выдыхает все собравшиеся излиться негодование, уже спокойно заговорив:

— Думаешь, он действительно серьезно настроен?

— Он тебе об этом говорил достаточно времени. Минсок, семь лет назад вы оба были молодыми и слишком экспрессивными. Какой смысл повторять прошлые ошибки действуя на эмоциях, когда за эти годы жизнь вас многому научила и, надеюсь, сделала умней.

Побарабанив пальцами по скамье, Сюмин откинул голову назад, глядя сквозь стеклянную крышу. Ли не ждал ответа от брата, понимая, что в итоге Ким всё равно будет действовать самостоятельно, но Сонмину хотелось, чтобы его брат не сглупил. Наблюдая за проплывающими по небу облаками, Минсок сменил тему, точно прежнего разговора не было.

— Ты в курсе, куда дедушка решил меня отправить? Честно говоря, я всё прослушал.

— В Чикаго. Завтра с утра вас отвезут в аэропорт.

— И опять скитаться. Кстати, дедушка сказал, что хочет, чтобы я отошел от дел. И ему откуда-то известно о моей беременности.

— Минсок, не будь наивен. У него везде есть глаза и уши. Так что о ней он узнал не от меня. А вот по поводу отойти от дел, об этом его попросил я. Хватит с тебя всего этого. Так что можешь начинать обдумывать, где решишь осесть и свить собственное гнездышко.

Задумчиво сощурившись, омега выпрямился.

— Значит, он решил сделать тебя своим наследником.

Сонмин сделал вид, что не услышал его слов.

— Будьте готовы с Чонде утром к шести часам. Пока, Минсок.

— Да. Пока.

Опустив телефон, Сюмин ещё какое-то время посидел на крыше, глядя на море и город, после чего спустился вниз.

На оставшуюся половину дня Минсок закрылся в кабинете, дав Чонде полную свободу выбора, чем заниматься. Сам омега просматривал на почте отчеты глав контролируемых им юридических компаний из разных стран. Кому-то он давал рекомендации и советы, кого-то хвалил, а кому-то назначал время для личного более детального разговора. Освободившись уже вечером, он, проходя в спальную через гостиную, где Чен смотрел телевизор, попросил его не засиживаться допоздна, так как утром им рано вставать. Альфа послушно согласился, сказав, что приготовил ужин, пока омега был занят работой. Больше вечером они не разговаривали, и только перед сном пожелали друг другу доброй ночи.

* * *

Перелет в 14 часов плечом к плечу с истинным, с которым у вас напряженные отношения, должен был стать для Минсока тяжелым испытанием. Однако в итоге это были одни из лучших 14 часов за минувшие годы!

Они не говорили о минувшем браке или о разводе, о ссорах и о том, что было между ними. Даже о беременности и ребёнке никто не заводил речь. Это походит на игру, где они только знакомятся, как симпатичный омега и назначенный ему телохранитель-альфа имеющие взаимный интерес. Они рассказывают о себе уже не как влюбленные подростки с шилом в одной точке и вечной тягой на подвиги, а как зрелые люди, знающие, что они хотят от жизни и от своего возможного партнера. Их обоих знатно потрепало за эти семь лет и заново растравлять душу никто не хочет. Они всё ещё зализывают собственные раны, но как бы ни было, они нуждаются друг в друге.

Под конец перелета, за просмотром какого-то очередного фильма о супергероях, Сюмин засыпает, опуская голову на плечо Чонде. Минсок говорил лишь о занятости в работе, минувшей учебе, судебных делах и как-то вскользь о собственной благотворительности, да и Чен смягчает моменты своей службы в тюрьме и поиска работы после возвращения в Сеул. Сегодня омега не выглядит таким самоуверенным и самонадеянным. Он не напуган как накануне, но всё ещё напряжен.

Не так давно, когда альфа уговаривал Сонмина помочь ему, старший, уже согласившись помочь, мимоходом бросает фразу, что Чену «лучше действовать более осмотрительно и осторожно, и не доводить свою пару до состояния, когда он медленно убивает в себе каждую клетку». Чонде не до конца понимает это, но теперь, во время их разговоров подмечает, как Минсок покусывает изнутри губы, будто не давая каким-то словам вырваться из него, а ещё взгляд омеги в некоторых моментах беседы о прошлом, словно мутнеет от невыплаканных сдерживаемых слез.

Семь лет проведенных вдали определенно были полны тяжести и боли для каждого из них.

Наблюдая за спящим истинным, альфа впервые понимает, как глупо он поступил, настойчиво требуя развод. Сюмин может выглядеть сильным, безбашенным и бесшабашным, но оттого, ему чаще приходиться налетать на стены и преграды, которые ему приходится преодолевать, не умея останавливаться. Вот только не всякая преграда омеге по плечу. Так в итоге их разлуку он не смог преодолеть.

Минсок не похож на Тао, даже убегая от истинного, не даваясь ему в руки, он дает Чену безмолвный шанс его поймать, но только в случае, если альфа сможет убедить его, что Сюмин может ему доверять. И Чонде обязательно постарается доказать истинному, что он заслуживает доверие не только на отношения, но и на ребёнка и на их совместное будущее.

* * *

В Чикаго слепяще солнечно. Минсок пьет сок манго, сидя в ротанговом кресле на балконе многоэтажного дома, одного из многих в этих каменных джунглях. Чонде только удивляется тому, как омега может находиться на такой жаре. Лето подходит к концу, но погода явно не собирается иметь хоть что-то общее с осенью. Рядом с омегой во втором кресле сидит мальчишка шести-семи лет, болтающий ногами в воздухе, с важным видом рассказывая что-то Сюмину.

Родители мальчишки, коллеги Минсока в Штатах, накрывают на стол, переговариваясь между собой. Чен убивает время сидя в компании дедушки семейства, погрузившегося в воспоминания о собственной молодости.

С балкона слышится звонкий смех мальчишки и Сюмина, отчего Чонде сам невольно улыбается. Старик принимает улыбку на свой счет и продолжает свой рассказ с большим энтузиазмом. На деле альфа слушает мужчину в пол уха. Все его мысли заняты Минсоком.

Омега не изменяет своим привычкам побывать везде, успеть и увидеть всё что только можно. С утра до вечера они ездят по городу то в башню Уиллиса, смотреть с высоты на город, то в промонтори пойнт на пикник с мороженным, то в военно-морской пирс, кататься на каруселях. Зачастую везде их сопровождает семейство Со, в гостях у которых они и намеревались сегодня обедать. Сюмин постоянно водится с их сыном Джонни, который старается показать себя перед омегой взрослым и крутым, потому что «Когда я вырасту, я обязательно женюсь на тебе, хён!». Чен снисходительно усмехается, потому что вряд ли Минсок дождется Джонни, и придется юному альфе искать себе кого-нибудь другого.

Чонде стремится наверстать упущенное время, ухаживая за омегой и охаживая его, как только может: цветы, подарки, завтраки в постель. Сюмин улыбается, принимая чужое внимание, но их отношения застывают где-то между «больше чем друзья, меньше чем возлюбленные». Чен ворует поцелуи омеги, пока он спит, хотя подозревает, что Минсок чаще просто делает вид, что спит, но целовать себя в бодрствующем состоянии не дает.

Хозяева дома зовут гостей в столовую и Сюмин вместе с Джонни заходят в дом. Чонде поднимается с дивана, улыбаясь истинному. Минсок вопросительно выгибает бровь, потому что спокойствие и сдержанность Чена, сохраняющиеся на протяжении длительного времени, выглядят подозрительно. Однако альфа просто терпеливо вынашивает план, способный изменить их отношения раз и навсегда. Он спокоен, потому что уверен, что омега не сможет отказать ему, когда придет время. Отчитываясь по вечерам о безопасности и состоянии Минсока перед своими боссами, Чонде невзначай выясняет у Сонмина всё, что Сюмин любит больше всего.

* * *

Тащится на самолете три с лишним часа из Чикаго в Альбукерке после ночной прогулки по городу у Минсока желания не было, но Чонде крайне настаивал, заявляя, что это требование деда. И если Чена послать Сюмин мог, упоминание деда служило веским аргументом.

Весь перелет и всю дорогу до отеля омега без зазрения совести проспал. Да и едва ступив в комнату, Минсок с порога заваливается на кровать. И он бы с радостью продолжил ещё долго спать, если бы его не разбудил заполнивший комнату восхитительный аромат еды, от которой рот наполнился слюной.

Сев на постели, Сюмин устремил взгляд в сторону накрытого передвижного столика заполненного его любимыми блюдами. Одного их вида хватило, чтобы желудок в предвкушении заурчал.

— Советую подкрепиться, у нас ещё есть дела.

Вошедший в номер Чонде, одетый в строгий костюм, застегивал на руке часы.

— И куда ты так нарядился? У нас какой-то праздник?

— Да. Очень важное мероприятие. И хотя извиняюсь, что ты так мало проспал, но нам скоро нужно выезжать. Костюм я тебе уже подготовил, поэтому ешь и переодевайся.

Хмыкнув, задумываясь, зачем им пришлось приехать сюда, Сюмин перебрался поближе к столу. Думать за едой было определенно приятней, но тающие во рту блюда в итоге лишали всяких мыслей, сосредоточивая все внимание на себе.

Съев все до последней крошки, Минсок откинулся на стуле, погладив живот.

— Ох, Счастье Моё, кажется, нас с тобой решили закормить.

— К сожалению, на отдых времени нет, — прежде вышедший из комнаты Чен заглянул обратно, потрясая в руках светло-серым костюмом, — Переодевайся и поедем.

С кряхтением поднявшись, Сюмин прошел к альфе, забирая костюм.

— И куда мы всё-таки едем?

— Здесь проводятся мероприятие, упустив которое ты, думаю, будешь жалеть всю жизнь.

— А конкретней?

— Пусть это будет маленьким сюрпризом.

Чонде улыбнулся, становясь похожим на большого кота, отчего Минсок даже не смог ему возразить.

Переодевшись следом за альфой, омега спустился вниз. Перед отелем их уже ждала машина. Открывая истинному дверь, Чен не преставал улыбаться. Устроившись на заднем сиденье, Сюмин обернулся к севшему рядом Чонде. Как только дверь закрылась, автомобиль тронулся с места.

— Сюрприз говоришь? Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что с тобой сделает мой дедушка, если со мной что-то случится?

— Тогда это случится с нами обоими. Неужели ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебя? Теперь я с тобой и в горе и в радости, пока смерть нас не разлучит.

Минсок фыркнул, отвернувшись к окну, желая скрыть внутренний трепет и волнение.

* * *

Автомобиль выехал на окраины, останавливаясь на оживленной парковке. В стороне высились шатры, среди которых сновало множество людей. Оглядев их и себя, Сюмин усмехнулся.

— Как-то мы одеты слишком официально для остальных.

— Разве?

Чен невинно вздернул брови, выбираясь из машины первым, придерживая дверь омеге. Будто боясь, что Минсок может передумать, развернуться и уйти, Чонде поспешно взял выбравшегося следом омегу за руку, устремившись вперед. Лавируя в толпе, альфа уверенно двигался вперед. Когда толпа перед ними расступилась, Сюмин лишь вздохнул, увидев на земле разноцветные полотна.

— Воздушные шары?!

— Мне всегда казалось, что ты влюблен в небо, раз тебя так тянет к нему. Думаю, теперь мой черед на 24 часа или что-то подобное.

— Ха? — Минсок улыбнулся, чувствуя заполнявшее его предвкушение.

Один из мужчин, стоявший возле одного из шаров, постепенно заполнявшихся воздухом, заметив пару, приветственно махнул рукой. Все ещё держа омегу за руку, Чен двинулся к нему. Пока Сюмин оглядывался по сторонам, Чонде коротко переговорил о чем-то с мужчиной.

— Ну, что, ты готов принять участие в этом полете?

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Разве я когда-нибудь отказывался от возможности подняться в воздух?

Засмеявшись, Чен вместе с Минсоком поспешил занять место в корзине. Шар был уже практически заполнен воздухом. Помимо них в корзине оказалось ещё двое мужчин, как сделал вывод Сюмин, управлявших полетом.

Выждав ещё пару минут, нетерпеливо оглядываясь по сторонам, Минсок задержал дыхание, увидев, как рядом один за другим, взмывая в воздух, начали подниматься шары. Поднимаясь вверх вместе с остальными, их шар становился ещё одним ярким пятном в вечернем темнеющем небе. Внизу зажигались огни. Город в стороне походил на праздничную иллюминацию.

Встав позади Сюмина, Чонде обнял его за талию. Зачарованный звездным небом над головой и подсвеченными огнем летевшими разноцветными шарами, вместе с мерцающим светом ламп внизу, Сюмин пьянел от удовольствия. В происходящем не было привычного ему адреналина, но восторг размеренного полета и окружавшей его красоты переполнял с лихвой.

— Так что насчет в горе и в радости до самого конца?

— Это нечестно делать мне предложение, когда я нахожусь под впечатлением от происходящего вокруг. Как я мог пропустить это раньше?

— Так всё-таки ты скажешь мне «Да» сейчас или когда приземлимся?

Повернув голову к истинному, Сюмин усмехнулся.

— Другой вариант ты даже не рассматриваешь?

Чен отрицательно мотнул головой, после чего слегка провел ладонью по животу омеги, тихо выдыхая:

— Мы потеряли семь лет из-за своей глупости, давай оставим себе всё оставшееся время, не упустив ни мгновения.

Минсок раздумывал секунд десять, в итоге со смешком выдохнув:

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Ким Чонде. Надеюсь в этот раз, ты не упустишь моё «Да», потому что в третий раз я тебя просто прикончу.

— Тогда, что насчет того, чтобы выйти за меня прямо сейчас?

— Что?

— Святой отец, вы обвенчаете нас?

Взяв шокированного омегу за руку, альфа развернул его к оставшимся мужчинам. И пока один управлял шаром, с усмешкой поглядывая на парочку, второй, вынув из-за пазухи библию, устремил свой взор на Минсока, начав зачитывать торжественную речь. Сюмин только переваривал происходящее, содрогнувшись от мысли, что Чен начал превосходить его по сумасшедшим поступкам, а священник уже спрашивал у них, согласны ли они сочетаться узами брака. Согласие Минсок давал скорее на автомате.

Полное осознание того, что они второй раз поженились с Чонде на высоте в несколько метров над землей в окружении множества разноцветных воздушных шаров, когда в отдалении взрываются фейерверки, дошло до него только с ощущением появившейся на губах альфы сквозь поцелуй улыбки.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Сюмин прижался ближе к истинному.

Омега больше не допускал мысли об одних и тех же граблях на своем пути. Сейчас он давал себе и Чену шанс отмотать всё назад, чтобы заново начать их историю без прежних ошибок, и создать в ней иной — счастливый финал.


	50. BONUS: II. You are my destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История о том, как могла сложиться судьба героев, если бы родители Тао не погибли.

_Твоя мощная энергия стала фатальной,_

_Привлекла мои инстинкты._

_Это действует только по отношению к тебе,_

_Мой пульс ускоряется._

_Надеюсь я на пути к тебе,_

_24, верю, что это финал,_

_Моя мечта становится реальностью._

_Мой день — это ты._

_(EXO — Twenty Four)_

Если бы Тао мог, он бы выбрал себе в супруги свою кровать, потому что она всегда готова тебя принять, мягкая и теплая, да и изменять точно не будет. Идеально! Но каждое утро его пытаются поднять из этого уютного гнездышка. Каждое дурацкое утро…

Хуан недовольно сопит носом, когда с него пытаются стащить одеяло и ещё сильнее в него кутается, становясь похожим на гигантскую гусеницу.

Рядом слышится смешок:

— Что за ребёнок! Тао, просыпайся! Я тебя ждать не буду!

— Угу. Удачной дороги!

Омега вздыхает, натягивая одеяло на голову и стараясь вернуться в сладкую страну грёз, откуда его так настойчиво пытаются вырвать. А ведь он почти поцеловал своего истинного! Хотя, как обычно, не смог разглядеть его лица.

— До сих пор не встал?

В комнате становится на одного человека больше, а к витавшему в воздухе запаху горького кофе присоединяется сладковатый аромат сливочного мороженого.

— Серьезно, каждый день одно и то же! Вот же лежебока!

Тао бы возмутился, что его обзывают, но дабы окружающие от него отстали, и он продолжил спать, омега пытается притвориться мертвым. В комнате слышится тихое фырканье и затем насмешливо прозвучавшие слова с толикой наигранной печали.

— Что ж, значит, придется отказаться от занятий по рисованию, раз он готов прогулять их в первый же день.

Чтобы осмыслить сказанное хватает несколько секунд и Тао мгновенно садится на кровати, чуть обиженно глядя на стоявших в комнате двух мужчин. Папа тихо посмеивается над его недовольной мордашкой, а отец взмахивает руками, разворачиваясь и выходя из комнаты, бурча под нос про чёртову омежью магию, потому что он не мог разбудить сына на протяжении десяти минут!

— Поспеши, малыш. А то и, правда, опоздаешь!

Цзин Сян поправляет фартук и выходит из комнаты.

Поднимаясь, Тао зевает, стараясь прогнать остатки сна. Умывшись и заправив постель, парень принимается собираться.

Одежду и всё необходимое он приготовил с вечера, потому быстро сменил пижаму на сизые брюки и спортивную белую рубашку с заклепками в качестве украшения на воротнике и нагрудном кармане. В уши вставлены небольшие колечки сережек с камнями — подарок родителей на последний день рождения. Подведя глаза, омега поспешил на кухню, так как ждать его никто не собирался.

Отец допивал кофе, пока папа, присев за стол, только начинал завтракать, закончив с готовкой и накрытием стола. Между ними, залипая взглядом в висевшем под потолком телевизоре, сидел девятилетний мальчишка. Порция Тао уже дожидалась его, а чашка с какао источала приятный шоколадный аромат.

Оглядев сына с головы до ног, Мин нахмурился.

— Ты так нарядился, будто на свидание собираешься.

— Отец, мне уже шестнадцать. И я должен хорошо выглядеть всегда! Вдруг я сегодня встречу своего альфу!

Цзин Сян бросил на мужа взгляд с легким упреком.

— Ты же знаешь, что он не думает ни о чем кроме истинного!

Мальчишка, оторвавшись от телевизора, снисходительно посмотрел на брата, точно говоря: «Мечтай дальше!», — за что получил от Тао мрачный взгляд.

— Я уже не маленький! И я думаю о своем будущем! Для этого и хочу закончить школу искусств с последующим переводом в колледж. У них очень удобная программа в этом плане.

Заканчивал говорить парень, заталкивая в рот ложку с рисом. Цзин Сян только вздохнул:

— Хорошо-хорошо. Но ешь молча, чтобы случайно не подавиться.

Тао хмыкнул, налегая на завтрак.

Допив кофе, альфа поднялся из-за стола, обратившись к старшему сыну.

— Я подожду тебя внизу.

Стараясь не выронить крошек изо рта, младший омега с набитыми щеками проворчал:

— Я могу и на автобусе доехать.

Мин смерил сына суровым взглядом, повторив:

— Я жду тебя внизу. И не торопись с едой, а то и, правда, подавишься.

Насупившись, Тао продолжил завтракать, пока папа вышел провожать отца, даря ему каждодневный обязательный поцелуй. Глядя на них, подросток и сам мечтал, чтобы у него были такие же теплые и нежные отношения с его альфой, но тот где-то затерялся и они, к печали омеги, до сих пор не встретились.

Встав из-за стола, мальчишка, проходя мимо брата, похлопал его по плечу.

— Удачи, Тао! Вдруг сегодня действительно свершится чудо, и кто-то на тебя обратит внимание.

— Просто заткнись, Минхён!

— И не надо завидовать! Я то уже встретил Даниэля!

Показав язык, мальчишка выбежал из кухни до того, как старший брат отвесил ему подзатыльник.

* * *

— Просто подумай, где бы ты хотел продолжить обучение.

Ифань мысленно закатывает глаза, обуваясь под взглядами всей четверки родителей.

— В Канаде есть отличный спортивный университет.

— Или ты можешь изучать точные науки в Китае.

Переглянувшись, родители недовольно оглядели друг друга, отчего Крису остается только тяжело вздохнуть, натягивая на плечи куртку.

— Я подумаю над этим. Хотя я бы предпочел заниматься рисованием.

— Но этим нельзя нормально зарабатывать на жизнь, милый.

— В этот раз я даже согласен с твоим папой, Фань. Ты же альфа, тебе стоит выбрать что-то серьезное и деловое.

Нахмурившись, Ифань закинул рюкзак на плечо. Эти разговоры изо дня в день его уже доконали.

— В любом случае, я подумаю. У меня ещё есть время до конца года.

— Ладно. Удачного дня, сын!

— Учись хорошо, милый.

— Ага…

Выйдя из квартиры, альфа скривился, тяжело выдыхая и направляясь по лестнице вниз. Ехать в какую-либо другую страну с кем-либо из родителей ему не хотелось. У каждого из них была своя жизнь и каждый шел своей дорогой. К сожалению, Ифань всё чаще понимал, что ему с ними уже не по пути, даже если они были его семьей.

* * *

На крыше школы, устроившись под теплыми лучами солнца, лежал альфа. Левая нога была согнута в колене, на её бедре покоилась голень правой. Пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями отстукивали по правому колену в такт звучавшего из наушников голоса Кобейна, певшего нетленную «Smells Like Teen Spirit». Вторая рука была закинута за голову. Меж губ покоилась сигарета с алым тлеющим огоньком.

Погруженный в собственные мысли и музыку, альфа не заметил, как на крыше появился ещё один человек. Заметив лежавшего, он сурово нахмурился и решительным шагом прошел вперед, выдергивая из губ сигарету, незамедлительно бросая на пол и затаптывая.

Распахнув прежде закрытые глаза, альфа подорвался с места, садясь и оборачиваясь к посмевшему потревожить его покой наглецу. Яростный взгляд, после момента узнавания, стал устало раздраженным.

— Опять ты! Хуан, я тебе раз пятьсот говорил, отвали от меня!

Подбоченившись, Тао сверху вниз угрюмо глядел на альфу.

— Я твоя совесть, Ким Чонде! Поэтому смирись и возьмись за ум!

Простонав, альфа опустил голову, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Господи, за что мне это? Почему учитель именно тебя попросил присматривать за мной? Нашел бы кого другого…

— Потому что я очень ответственный!

— Я уже понял.

— Раз понял, то смирись. Терпение ключ ко всему, Чонде. Ты мне когда-нибудь спасибо скажешь. Учись диалогу и совладай с собственным гневом.

— Я по твоей милости завязал с драками…

— Исключая стандартную ежемесячную, разумеется!

Тао снисходительно усмехнулся. Ким нахмурился сильнее, но продолжил.

— Я даже посещаю эти дебильные занятия!

— Ну, да. Вот прямо сейчас тоже. Ты в курсе, что сейчас идет алгебра?

Смиряясь, Чен устало выдохнул:

— Тогда что ты здесь забыл?

— Тебя разумеется. Учитель сказал привести тебя на урок.

— Как же ты меня задолбал… — простонав, Чен понурил голову, покачав ею, — Выносил бы лучше мозг своему альфе, а не мне.

— Вот как встречу его, сразу этим и займусь. А пока буду тренироваться на тебе. Так что: Встань и иди!

Поднявшись, проклиная стоявшего перед ним парня почем свет стоит, Ким поплелся следом за Хуаном к выходу с крыши. По его мнению, омега был долбанутый на всю голову. Это был первый и единственный омега, который на запугивания ответил ударом в челюсть, да таким, что Чонде едва без неё вовсе не остался. Потом уже довольный мальчишка пояснил, что отец его специально научил паре приемов, чтобы не давать себя в обиду всяким дерзким и наглым альфам, как раз таким, как Ким.

Отношения у этих двоих были специфические. Тао был негласным воспитателем и опекуном Чена, хотя альфа был старше. Хуан вообще олицетворял собой в школе закон и порядок, помогая всем направо и налево. Даже если его об этом не просили. Тишина и благодать в стенах учебного заведения царила везде, потому что нарваться на Тао было себе дороже. Наверное, даже учителя по-тихому опасались этого подростка, который к тому же иногда переключался в режим «Омежка». И что было хуже, Чен не знал. «Милой» стороне Хуана сопротивляться было бесполезно даже больше, чем «Боевой». Щенячьи глазки и очаровательная улыбка, казалось, могли растопить даже лёд в Арктике. А Чонде не был льдом и потому часто велся на эту мордашку. Он не был влюблен в омегу, попившего у него немало крови, но пообщавшись с ним, Ким проникся симпатией, в которой, разумеется, ни за что не признался бы самому Хуану.

Шагая впереди, Тао перепрыгивал через ступеньки, уже выкинув из головы Чонде и его вечные прогулы. В мыслях он готовился к сегодняшнему первому занятию в художественной школе. Он долго раздумывал над этим, ведь как бы сильно он не любил рисовать, омега до сих пор не выбрал профессию, которой хотел заниматься. Взвесив все за и против, Хуан решил сделать выбор в пользу дизайна. Было в создании эстетического образа предметов, с его точки зрения, нечто волшебное, необыкновенное. Разглядеть новые возможности и вдохнуть в старые предметы другую жизнь, заставить сиять блеклые вещи и создать целый мир в одном помещении на любую тематику — это многого стоило. Во всем этом был только один минус. Занятия в школе начались несколько месяцев назад, а потому с опозданием созревшему Тао придется наверстывать знания и вливаться в уже сформировавшийся коллектив. Хотя Хуан был не робкого десятка, а потому, несмотря на имевшееся волнение, у него не было сомнений, что все пройдет удачно.

* * *

Школа искусств представляла собой крупное «П» образное здание в 4 этажа. Здесь были классы музыки, хореографии, вокала, актерского мастерства, а также художественный класс. Большинство учащихся приходили сюда только на дополнительные занятия, обучаясь в обычных школах.

Хотя было несколько специализированных классов. Учащиеся изучали здесь стандартные предметы, а их уроки «искусств» проходили более углубленно. В таких классах учились те, кто стремился всерьез связать свою жизнь с творческой профессией. Для таких учащихся была возможность автоматом перевестись с последнего класса старшей школы на первый курс колледжа искусств. Остальным же для этого требовалось сдавать экзамены и зачеты.

Какой из двух вариантов выбрать окончательно, Тао пока не знал. К тому же у него ещё было время, ведь он учился только в первом классе старшей школы.

Оглядывая показавшееся впереди здание задумчивым взглядом, Хуан поправил лямку сумки.

Во дворе довольно оживленно. Освободившиеся от занятий ученики основной утренней смены не спешат домой, болтая или носясь друг за другом. Проходя мимо них, омега направляется ко входу, как его внимание привлекает шум с боку двора. Под одним из деревьев стояла пара. Невысокая девушка яростно кричала на высокого парня перед ней, молчаливо выслушивавшего все упреки и оскорбления. Тао непроизвольно вздрагивает, да и во всем дворе наступает затишье, когда девушка со всей силы влепляет парню пощечину, а затем ещё и пинает под колено. И пока её кавалер, схватившись за ствол дерева, чтобы не упасть, зашипел от боли, девушка устремилась в сторону выхода с территории.

Справившись с шоком, Хуан, бросив издалека на потиравшего ногу парня сочувствующий взгляд, продолжил свой путь. Времени наблюдать за чужими разборками у него не было. Перед началом занятий ему следовало зайти в учительскую узнать о расписании, его классе и прочих учебных вопросах.

* * *

Спеша по незнакомым коридорам, стараясь удержать в руках сумку, художественные принадлежности, а также выданные в администрации бумаги, Тао вглядывался в номера кабинетов высматривая нужный ему.

Из-за затянувшегося разговора с завучем он покинул учительскую перед самыми занятиями. Как итог, звонок, оповещавший о начале уроков, продребезжал ещё минут 5 назад. Ученики и учителя в мгновение ока скрылись за дверьми кабинетов, оставив омегу в одиночестве. Спросить нужное ему направление Хуану было не у кого, и он безрезультатно плутал по лабиринту здания школы искусств, которая внутри оказалась гораздо больше, чем выглядела снаружи.

Свернув в очередной коридор, Тао, поспешно шагая вперед, попутно ловя норовившие выпасть из рук листки, заметил двигавшуюся в его направлении фигуру, которая собиралась миновать парня, завернув в коридор, из которого вышел Хуан.

— Подождите! Вы…

Бумаги с шелестом выпали из рук, разлетевшись по полу, но Тао это уже не волновало. Распахнув глаза, он в удивлении смотрел на остановившегося возле него альфу, глядевшего на него не менее растерянно. Он был старше омеги, одетый в стандартную школьную форме, а судя по алому следу на щеке, он являлся той самой жертвой недавнего скандала в школьном дворе.

Справляясь с первым оцепенением, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, хотя все тело охватило волнение и трепет, Хуан опустился на колени, принявшись собирать бумаги, попутно неловко улыбаясь и произнося:

— Прости, можешь помочь найти 64 кабинет?

Присев рядом, подбирая оставшиеся листы, альфа улыбнулся.

— Конечно, — передав листы омеге, парень добавил, — Ву Ифань.

— Хуан Цзытао, рад знакомству.

— Взаимно! — внимательно разглядывая омегу, альфа добавил, — Ты почти пришел. 64 кабинет в конце коридора. Идем, провожу.

Стараясь не выглядеть слишком глупо, потому что скрыть восторг от этой встречи ему было слишком сложно, Тао поспешил следом за истинным. Ему казалось, что если не сердечки, то звездочки в его глазах сейчас точно есть. Ифань был даже лучше, чем он себе представлял. Высокий, красивый, а запах… будь Хуан котом, Ву был бы валерьяной. За один миг, все его мысли заполнились этим человеком.

Остановившись перед нужным кабинетом, альфа махнул в его сторону рукой. Омега понимал, что он ужасно опаздывал, но уходить совсем не хотел. В панике переводя взгляд от двери на Ифаня и обратно, Тао не знал, что ему делать. Точно прочтя мысли омеги, Ву усмехнулся.

— Я подожду тебя здесь. Поговорим после занятия, ладно?

Подняв руку, альфа поправил омеге челку, отчего Хуан непроизвольно потянулся за его ладонью, но быстро спохватился, отдергивая себя и отодвигаясь. Краснея как маков цвет, Тао едва не вломился в кабинет, спеша скрыться из виду внезапно появившегося истинного, чтобы ещё сильнее себя не опозорить.

Влетевшего в класс краснеющего парня, учитель смерил угрюмым взглядом, но услышав бормотание о том, что Хуан новый ученик, смягчившись, позволил омеге представиться и занять место в дальнем конце класса.

Тао честно старался сосредоточиться на занятии, но все его мысли возвращались к оставшемуся в коридоре альфе. Раз за разом омега прокручивал в голове его образ, дурманящий запах чайного дерева, прикосновение теплой ладони. Но в то же время он вспоминал эпизод во дворе. Неужели Ифань уже с кем-то встречался? Но ведь теперь, после их встречи, они должны быть вместе, ходить на свидания, держаться за руки, целоваться…

Щеки Хуана вновь запылали красным. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что его детская заветная мечта становилась явью. Копившаяся в ожидании любовь и нежность бурлила внутри омеги, и ему не терпелось одарить ими альфу, который уже полностью захватил его сердце.

С окончанием урока, вылетев из кабинета, Тао замер, оглядываясь по сторонам. Из других классов, переговариваясь, выходили ученики, все сильнее заполняя коридор, но Ву среди них нигде видно не было. Думая, что может быть альфа отошел по делам или ему потребовалось в туалет, Хуан прошел к окну, дожидаясь истинного. Омега был абсолютно уверен, что долго ждать не придется и истинный непременно придет. Вариант, что может быть иначе, он даже не рассматривал.

— Эй, новенький! — вышедший одним из последних низкорослый омега в очках, серьезно уставился на Хуана, — Ты чего здесь стоишь? У нас ещё одно занятие. Давай провожу.

Сжав лямку сумки, Тао ещё раз оглядел коридор и двинулся следом за новым одноклассником, надеясь, что после этого урока он точно сможет вновь увидеть истинного.

* * *

У очередной девушки Ифаня, как у её предшественниц и предшественников, характер оставлял желать лучшего, хотя при знакомстве и начале общения они выглядели всегда милыми и адекватными.

РёМи не была исключением и, когда они только познакомились, она очаровательно улыбалась, смеялась переливчатыми колокольчиками и являлась ангелом во плоти. До поры до времени, разумеется. С момента как они начали встречаться, не проходило ни дня без скандала и истерики. Хотя рукоприкладство сегодня было в первый раз. Зато Ву окончательно уверился, что надо эти отношения заканчивать, потому что получать удар по ноге из-за: «Ты меня не слишком искренне и нежно целуешь!» — действительно глупо. Но РёМи не дала ему и слово вставить, умчавшись непонятно куда, а Ифань возвращается в школу, потому что обещал учителю зайти к нему «поговорить по душам» о будущем альфы.

Ву заметно напрягает озабоченность его перспективами окружающих. Как будто мало ему родителей, так и педагоги наперебой твердят, что талант не стоит закапывать, а следует развивать. Как до всех донести, что ему предлагаемые ими варианты неинтересны, Ифань не представляет.

Во всем этом мраке, встреча с истинным похожа на солнечный проблеск или порыв свежего ветра. Странно, но при первом взгляде у альфы не возникает мыслей вроде того, что его омега милый и красивый. Есть только какое-то усталое облегчение — наконец-то. И судя по похожему взгляду, Хуан думает так же, разве что смотрит он на Ву с неприкрытым обожанием, отчего Ифаню даже становится неловко, можно подумать весь мир омеги сошелся именно на нем.

Говоря Тао, что он дождется его, альфа не слукавил, но сидеть почти час перед кабинетом кажется слишком скучно, и он решает купить на первом этаже в автомате содовой. А вот предсказать появление РёМи ему не удается. Девушка со слезами на глазах появляется столь же внезапно, как пропала ранее. Прося прощения, омега умоляет дать ей ещё один шанс. Расставить точки над «i» кажется Ифаню самым правильным решением. Чувств к РёМи у него нет, как и желания терпеть повторные истерики, да и глупо продолжать отношения, теперь, когда он встретил свою истинную пару, даже если они толком ещё ничего друг о друге не знают. Ву желает закончить всё побыстрее, но девушка только сильнее рыдает, повисая на шее альфы. На то, чтобы отцепить омегу от себя и убедить её, что всё кончено, уходит добрых полчаса. Звонок успевает прозвенеть дважды, сея панику внутри Ифаня, понимающего, что первое же данное истинному обещание он умудрился нарушить.

Получив вторую за день пощечину с проклятьями, Ву чувствует облегчение, когда РёМи оставляет его в покое, заявляя напоследок, что второй такой, как она, он никогда и ни за что не найдет! Ифань мысленно произносит: «И слава Богу!», — но озвучивать не рискует, держа язык за зубами.

Поднимаясь наверх, альфа ожидаемо видит пустой коридор. Решив не повторять прежней ошибки, Ву прислоняется к подоконнику, открывая баночку содовой, думая, что главное, чтобы его истинная пара не была похожа на его прежних девушек и парней.

* * *

На вопрос: «Сколько времени нужно для зарождения любви?», — каждый, пожалуй, имеет свой собственный ответ. Кто-то может утверждать, что достаточно одного взгляда, кто-то наоборот склоняется к варианту, что такие чувства несерьезны и обманчивы, и полностью полюбить человека можно только пообщавшись с ним длительное время, а порой и прожив бок о бок несколько месяцев или лет. Тао же считал, что он полюбил Ифаня задолго до их встречи. Это была его главная сторона, нелепая для некоторых, излишне наивная и романтичная, ведь странно любить того, кого ты никогда не знал и в глаза не видел. Но это было реалией жизни Хуана, нелепой и странной для других людей.

Издалека увидев стоявшую в коридоре фигуру, омега улыбнулся, позволяя раствориться в груди тяжелому чувству ожидания и дать возможность распуститься вместо него теплой нежности.

Ву скорее почувствовал, нежели заметил, приближавшегося к нему парня, оглядываясь и отстраняясь от подоконника. Остановившись перед альфой, омега внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, отчего Ифань неловко извиняется:

— Прости, меня немного отвлекли.

Тао подмечает ещё сильнее покрасневшую щеку и небольшую ссадину на скуле. Хмурясь, он так же молча опускает голову, запуская руки в сумку, откуда минуту спустя выуживает пластырь и, не дожидаясь разрешения, заклеивает «боевое ранение».

— Так лучше.

— О, спасибо! Прогуляемся?

Хуан в ответ только улыбается и кивает, а после, когда они уже идут по коридору к выходу, взволнованно изредка поглядывает на ладонь Ифаня. Ву требуется несколько минут, пока он подмечает это и, сдерживая смешок, берет омегу за руку, заставляя его улыбаться и смущенно краснеть.

* * *

Это так похоже на один из многочисленных снов Тао, что он боится проснуться и понять, что всё происходит не наяву. Прогулка в парке, легкий перекус хот-догами с колой, бесконечные разговоры, дорога домой и некстати начавшийся ливень, под которым они так быстро промокают. Хуан заливисто смеется, говоря, что пытаться убежать уже нет смысла, и они останавливаются, стоя под дождем, глядя друг на друга.

Наверное, чувство нереальности происходящего настигает и Ифаня, которому Хуан именно сейчас, такой мокрый и взъерошенный, но все равно счастливо улыбающийся, кажется до невозможности милым.

Шумный город отходит на дальний план, как декорации спектакля. На их сцене остаются только они, трепетно и робко делящие на двоих свой первый поцелуй.

* * * * *

Колеса велосипеда крутились с равномерным жужжанием. Привстав в седле, Чанёль напевал себе под нос. До начала занятий было ещё достаточно времени, но опаздывать в выпускном классе, означало настроить против себя преподавателей, а от них в свою очередь зависели итоговые оценки парня. Поэтому хотя бы на последнем году обучения Пак старался быть примерным учеником.

На пешеходном переходе, к которому подъезжал альфа, зажегся зеленый, и Чанёль прибавил скорости, спеша оказаться на другой стороне. Совсем рядом с ним, едва не сбив подростка, затормозила с надрывным визгом машина. Пак не успел испугаться, а потому недовольно крикнул водителю.

— Смотри куда едешь! Не видишь зеленый на переходе?

Водитель смерил парня мрачным взглядом. Цыкнув, Пак, ругаясь на бездарных водителей, двинулся дальше. Прежде хорошее настроение заметно подпортилось произошедшим.

* * *

— Прошу прощения, господин Бён.

Подобрав с пола книгу, упавшую из рук при торможении, Бекхён устало посмотрел на водителя.

— Всё в порядке, господин Фенг. Просто будьте впредь аккуратней.

— Конечно, господин.

Бросив безразличный взгляд на спину удалявшегося велосипедиста, Бек вернулся к книге, пролистывая несколько страниц, находя ту, что читал прежде. Когда машина продолжила свой путь, юный омега был полностью сосредоточен на тексте перед ним.

* * * * *

— Вы похожи на женатую парочку!

Тао откусывает очередной кусочек яблока, но головы с плеча Ифаня так и не поднимает, только улыбаясь в ответ на слова лучшего друга своего истинного. Ву же тянется рукой через деревянный столик в парке, за которым они решили устроить самопроизвольный пикник. Пак уворачивается, бубня себе что-то негодующее под нос.

— Завидуй меньше.

— Пф! Больно надо!

Прервавшись, наконец, от яблока, омега приподнял голову.

— А разве ты не хотел бы встретить свою пару?

Чанёль куксится и кривится.

— Вот ещё! Больно надо!

От такого заявления у Хуана едва глаза на лоб не лезут, но прежде чем он успевает разразиться тирадой: «Любовь и истинная пара, как смысл жизни!», — телефон в его кармане начинает играть стандартную мелодию.

Нехотя отстранившись от Ву, Тао отвечает на звонок. Альфы наблюдают, как омега недовольно морщится, а после, перед тем как отключиться, расстроенно вздыхает: «Хорошо, сейчас приеду».

— Что-то случилось?

Ифань заглядывает в глаза истинного, как и каждый раз видя в них безграничную нежность.

— Ничего, просто родители попросили присмотреть за младшим братом, к которому пришли друзья. Сами они едут на какое-то торжество, связанное с работой отца.

— Тогда до завтра?

— Да, — наклонившись, Тао целует Ифаня в щеку, выдыхая ему на ухо, чтобы услышал только он, — Люблю тебя.

Ву улыбается, успевая бегло поцеловать Хуана в уголок губ, пока он не отстранился.

— Пока, Тао!

— Пока, Чанёль!

Улыбнувшись истинному, омега поспешил прочь. Проводив его взглядом, пока он не скрылся за деревьями, Чанёль вернулся к прежде лежавшему перед ним сэндвичу.

— Знаешь, я рад, что в отличие от твоих предыдущих пассий Тао хотя бы адекватный.

Ифань едва заметно дергает щекой, отпивая из своего стаканчика колу.

— Да, вроде того…

Перестав жевать, Пак удивленно глядит на задумчиво нахмурившегося друга и, спешно проглатывая, растерянно спрашивает:

— Не понял? Он в тебе души не чает. Истерик не закатывает. Чуть ли пылинки с тебя не сдувает. Или тебе острых ощущений надо? Я давно подозревал в тебе склонность к мазохизму.

— Нет же! Просто он слишком самостоятельный и самодостаточный, что ли? У него на всё свое мнение, от которого он ни за что не отступится. И мне кажется, что он идеализирует меня. Порой я начинаю думать, что когда он узнает меня лучше, он разочаруется и бросит меня. Я простой человек, а не принц на белом коне, которым он меня видит.

В задумчивом молчании дожевав сэндвич, Чанёль пожал плечами. Он от всего этого был далек.

— Ну, вы истинные. Может и не бросит. Я поэтому и предпочитаю быть один, что не приходится ломать голову о том, как быть лучшим для кого-то. И, чтобы отвлечься, предлагаю сгонять на площадку и поиграть в баскетбол. Как идея?

— Давай.

Собрав остатки еды в пакет, парни, переговариваясь, двинулись по одной из аллей.

* * *

— Вау, пап, отлично выглядишь!

Окинув Цзин Сяна с головы до ног, Тао улыбнулся. Заглянув в зеркало, поправляя прическу, старший омега хмыкнул.

— Надеюсь, я смогу произвести хорошее впечатление на начальника твоего отца и остальных.

— Они все просто упадут к твоим ногам!

Тао засмеялся, а отец, поправив галстук, сурово нахмурился.

— В таком случае, мне стоит отгонять всех альф от тебя.

— Ну-ну… — Цзин Сян усмехнулся, заправляя руки в рукава пальто, придерживаемое мужем, — И, Тао, думаю, стоит пригласить твоего альфу на ужин. Пора бы нам с ним уже познакомиться.

Как всегда при упоминании Ифаня, Тао просиял яркой лампочкой. Дома он только и делал, что говорил о Ву, повторяя, какой его истинный удивительный и замечательный.

— Хорошо, я спрошу у него. А что с мелкими?

Младший омега кивнул в сторону гостиной, где поочередно играли в приставку Минхён со своими друзьями Аароном, ДжонХёном, ДонХо и МинКи.

— Просто проследи, чтобы они не решили устроить какую-нибудь шалость. Хотя Минхён дал нам слово, что они будут вести себя хорошо, но с них станется об этом забыть.

— Ничего, у меня не забудут.

— Хорошо. Нас можете не ждать и ложиться спать. Если этот прием затянется, будем поздно.

— Ок!

Поправив напоследок и без того идеально сидевшее на нем пальто, Цзин Сян, взяв мужа под руку, вышел из квартиры.

* * *

Этим торжественным вечером внимание многих было приковано к одной юной паре. Миниатюрный и очаровательный Бён Бекхён в строгом бежевом костюме, и высокий статный альфа — Ан Чжэхён, возвышавшийся над нежным созданием в своем черном смокинге. Поговаривали, что их родители планируют брак по расчёту между ними, но пока альфа и омега для окружающих оставались друзьями.

— У вас очень красивый сын, господин Бён.

Невысокий мужчина 36 лет, вздрогнув, обернулся, отводя взгляд от танцующих в центре зала Бекхёна и Чжэхёна. Позади стоял мужчина немногим его старше, который, улыбнувшись, протянул ему для рукопожатия руку.

— Хуан Цзин Сян, много о вас наслышан.

— В таком случае мне представляться нет смысла, но всё-таки — Бён Джун. И я о вас тоже наслышан, господин Хуан.

— Директор говорил, что вы будете спонсировать наш музей.

— Вероятно, поэтому, как с его заместителем, мы с вами будем чаще сотрудничать.

— Да…

— Папа!

Чуть запыхавшийся после танца юный омега приблизился к родителю.

— Что такое, Бекхён?

— Ох, простите, если я прервал ваш разговор.

— Ничего, Бекхён. Это Хуан Цзин Сян, заместитель директора музея, который будет спонсировать наш фонд. Господин Хуан, мой сын Бекхён.

— Рад знакомству. У меня тоже сын омега примерно этого же возраста. Наверное, вам немного скучно проводить вечер в таком обществе?

Бекхён смутился, что его мысли раскрыты, но, стараясь следовать правилам приличия, поспешил ответить:

— Здесь приятная музыка и хорошее общество.

Поймав понимающий взгляд друг друга, Цзин Сян и Джун сдержанно улыбнулись. Хорошая музыка, пожалуй, была единственным, что хоть как-то скрашивало данный прием.

— Бекхён! — подошедший к ним высокий альфа, с улыбкой глядел на младшего омегу, ставшего под пристальным взглядом, будто ещё меньше, — Куда ты сбежал? Я надеялся на ещё один танец.

Поджав губы, бросив растерянный взгляд на папу, омега робко кивнул.

— Конечно, Чжэхён. Идем.

Взяв омегу за руку, альфа потянул его обратно в центр зала, ему явно льстило внимание окружающих, которое привлекала их пара.

Проводив молодежь взглядом, Цзин Сян взглянул на Джуна. Старший Бён старался сохранять улыбку, хотя в глазах явно читалась тень тревоги и беспокойства. Не желая лезть не в свое дело, Хуан прикусил язык.

* * *

Сказать, что Тао нервничал, значит не сказать ничего. Ифань позвал его в гости, стремясь познакомить с семьей. По этому поводу Хуан надел свои лучшие вещи и долго приводил себя в порядок перед зеркалом. Ему не хотелось произвести плохое впечатление на будущих членов семьи, а то, что когда-нибудь он станет Ву, казалось естественным следствием их отношений.

В последний раз взглянув на свое отражение, Тао сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Выйдя из комнаты, Хуан заглянул в гостиную, где сидели Цзин Сян и Минхён.

Старший омега на вопрос сына о своем внешнем виде только улыбнулся, коротко засмеявшись.

— Ты выглядишь как ангел, Тао. Все будет в порядке, не переживай.

— Да? Это хорошо. Кстати, я решил позвать на ужин и родителей Ифаня. Так вы сможете с ними познакомиться.

— Ну, если ты так хочешь, то, конечно, зови.

Нервно сжав руки в кулаки, парень кивнул сам себе.

— Ладно, я побежал. Не буду их заставлять ждать.

— Ни пуха, ни пера!

— К черту!

Выскочив из гостиной, Тао поспешно обулся и накинул куртку, минуту спустя выбегая за порог. Посмотрев на папу, Минхён задумчиво произнес:

— Странно, что Тао так нервничает. Если его альфа не дурак, то он точно его не потеряет. Где он ещё найдет такого красивого омегу?

Засмеявшись, Цзин Сян потрепал сидевшего рядом сына по голове.

— Что же ты ему это не сказал?

— Чтобы он не загордился. Кто ещё кроме младшего брата будет о нем так заботиться.

* * *

Старшие Ву приняли омегу сына весьма радушно. Тао только успевал отвечать на их вопросы и нервно сжимать руки в кулачки. От напряженной улыбки у Хуана уже сводило скулы, но он стоически сносил подобное испытание. Сидевший рядом Ифань тоже нервничал, хотя не так заметно.

Понемногу Тао всё-таки удалось расслабиться, однако прозвучавшие внезапно слова отца альфы заставили Хуана вновь напрячься.

— Тао, я, конечно, прошу прощения, но вы уже думали с Ифанем о вашем будущем? По себе знаю, насколько серьезны и сильны чувства между истинными. Мы предлагали Ифаню продолжить обучение в Канаде или Китае, куда намереваемся переехать семьями, но готовы ли вы, если что, продолжать отношения на расстоянии?

Растерянно взглянув на истинного, омега нервно сглотнул, новость о том, что Ифань может уехать, оказалась внезапной.

— Я не знал этого.

Сжав руки в кулаки, Ифань нахмурился.

— Я думаю остаться в Корее. Если что, найду подработку и буду снимать квартиру.

— Оу, это вариант. С этим мы можем помочь, — папа Ифаня тепло улыбнулся, — Но это не отменяет того, что тебе нужно выбрать достойный университет, Фань.

— Учитель по живописи хвалил его работы, — Тао мило улыбнулся, — У него это получается очень здорово. И преподаватель по дизайну тоже говорил, что у него талант.

Омега бросил взгляд на альфу, но Ифаня похвала явно не воодушевляла, и он только сильнее нахмурился, сбивая истинного столку.

— Талант это хорошо, но не думаю, что художеством можно достаточно заработать, — старшие задумчиво переглянулись, — А дизайн, это всё-таки занятие не для альф.

Тао хмуро сдвинул брови.

Хуан не раз подмечал, как Ифань увлеченно что-то рисовал у себя в блокноте или тетрадях. Ему явно нравилось создавать и придумывать костюмы и наряды. Омега не лез по этому поводу с расспросами, потому что истинный всегда уходил от них, а теперь парню становилось понятно, что служило причинами такого поведения. Чувствуя переполнявшее его негодование, Тао довольно резко произнес:

— Почему вы так считаете? Между прочим, многие известные дизайнеры, как раз альфы! И никого это не смущает! Что плохого в том, чтобы заниматься любимым делом?

Удивленный Ифань, бросив встревоженный взгляд на ставших серьезными родителей, тихо произнес:

— Тао, перестань.

— Не имеет значения, чем занимается человек, если это доставляет ему удовольствие. К тому же совершенствуясь и достигая мастерства всегда можно стать востребованным специалистом!

— Тао, хватит, — Ифань хмурился всё сильнее, однако омега его полностью игнорировал, зля всё больше.

— Вы видели хоть одну из его работ? Если бы видели, вы бы не говорили так! Я слышал, что о нем говорили учителя в школе искусств, и они все сожалели, что он хочет бросить рисовать! Так почему вы…

— Я сказал тебе заткнуться!

Осекшись, Тао испуганно уставился на разгневанного альфу, хотя так же растерянно на него смотрели и его родители. С трудом сдерживаясь, Ифань мрачно добавил:

— Не лезь ни в свое дело, особенно, куда тебя не просят!

Сжав руки в замок, омега внезапно склонил голову, озадачив альфу, который привык к тому, что его истинный постоянно лезет со всем куда не попадя и такая спонтанная покорность сбивала с толку.

— Прости, Ифань, — сглотнув вставший в горле ком, прикусывая изнутри губу, Тао неуверенно поднял взгляд на родителей альфы, растерявшихся из-за произошедшей сцены, — Извините, наверное, мне уже пора.

Быстро встав, ещё раз поклонившись, омега едва не выбежал из комнаты. Хотя взрослые попытались его окликнуть, Хуан только виновато улыбнулся поспешившим за ним старшим омегам и, наспех одевшись, не слушая больше никого, покинул дом Ву.

— Ифань…

Едва не снеся родителей, альфа выбежал следом, даже не сменив домашнюю обувь.

За такой короткий промежуток времени, при всем желании омега не мог уйти далеко. Ухватив Тао за плечо, Ифань развернул его к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Прости. Я погорячился, Тао. Но они все равно никогда не согласятся на это и…

— Ты пробовал?

Чуть отстранившись, альфа заглянул в серьезное лицо омеги.

— Что?

— Ты пробовал поговорить с ними? Не просто сказать, а действительно постараться донести до них, почему ты хочешь именно этого и почему они должны принять твое решение?

— Это… немного сложно.

Поджав губы, Хуан опустил голову, тихо хмыкнув и убрав от себя чужие руки.

— Тао?

— Я внезапно понял, что ты никогда не говорил мне, что чувствуешь. Я признавался тебе в любви, но ты не сказал это ни разу. Хотя бы что-то вроде: «Я тоже». Если бы они запретили тебе общаться со мной, ты бы тоже так легко опустил руки?

— Я не хочу ссориться со своими родителями. И к чему ты заговорил о любви? Ты мне нравишься, мы истинные, нас влечет друг к другу. Это же естественно.

Понурив голову, Тао отступил назад.

— Нет. Если для тебя это естественно, то для меня нет. Наверное, я ошибся, и все не так, как я думал.

— Просто я не могу соответствовать твоим ожиданиям! Я стараюсь, Тао. Стараюсь быть идеальным альфой для тебя, но я не могу стать тем, кем не являюсь!

С болью посмотрев на истинного, омега едва слышно выдохнул:

— Тебе и не нужно, Ифань. Ты и так лучший. Ты самый совершенный во всем. Я люблю в тебе абсолютно всё, даже все твои недостатки и минусы. Я люблю тебя не за придуманный идеальный образ, а за то, что ты — это Ты! Но вот ты меня принять не готов, даже если я стану совершенным. Дело ведь не только в истинности, но и в чувствах, — понимая, что на большее его не хватит, Тао поспешно закончил, — Мне правда пора. И прости ещё раз за все произошедшее. Пока.

Развернувшись, Хуан направился прочь, надеясь, что больше Ву за ним не погонится и не заметит его намокающих щек. Он даже не будет их вытирать, пока не скроется из виду, потому что даже сейчас ему не хотелось, чтобы Ифань мучился чувством вины. Тао по-настоящему сильно и безразмерно любит его.

Альфа смотрел омеге вслед до тех пор, пока он не скрылся из виду, только после этого двинувшись обратно домой. Едва переступив порог, он оказался под пристальными взглядами родителей, которые явно что-то обсуждали в их отсутствие. Прокашлявшись, отец негромко спросил:

— Ифань, тебе правда так нравится заниматься дизайном?

Махнув на все рукой, парень устало кивнул.

— Нравится.

— А Тао…

— Я хочу побыть один. Поговорим об остальном потом.

Пройдя мимо родителей, Ифань зашел в свою комнату, рухнув на кровать. С минуту глядя в стену, Ву расстроенно прошептал:

— Дурак ты, Тао. Я тебя тоже очень люблю…

* * *

Тао стоит на мосту, облокотившись на перила. Рядом с растерянно задумчивым видом курил Чонде, который не мог понять от чего ему стоит больше впадать в шок. От того, что у него не отбирают сигареты или того, что Хуан, завидев его драку, вместо привычных оплеух и воспитательной лекции, тупо отметелил его противников, для порядку, правда, заехав пару раз и Чену в ухо. А может, шокировало больше то, что на вопрос: «Что ты здесь вообще забыл?», — омега с невозмутимым видом ответил: «Прогуливаю художественную школу». И то ли на Тао так сказывались взрывы на солнце и магнитные бури, то ли наступившее полнолуние, но факт оставался фактом. Хуан был определенно не в себе.

— Излишняя экспрессия и эмоциональность до добра не доведет.

Зависнув и слишком глубоко затянувшись, Ким нервно закашлялся.

— Ты это к чему?

— Ну вот представь, ты встретил свою пару…

— А-а!

Тао сощурился, заставив Чонде прикусить язык, всем видом демонстрируя, что он полон внимания.

— Так вот, представь, что ты встретил свою пару, но в какой-то момент из-за эмоций не сдержался и вспылил. Нагрубил или влез, куда не надо и всё! Испортил отношения!

Чен задумчиво морщит лоб.

— А поговорить не вариант?

— Не знаю. Вдруг всё станет только хуже?

— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

— И ты бы простил своего омегу, если бы он или она сделали что-то плохое?

— Смотря, что сделал. Но в любом случае, наверное, постарался бы во всем разобраться.

Хуан фыркнул.

— Ты, как и я, слишком вспыльчивый, чтобы разбираться.

Чен задумался, серьезно озадачившись такими словами.

— Но если это истинный, то ты ведь для него всегда единственный? Может это просто недопонимание? — обернувшись к омеге, альфа в конец озадачено закончил, — Ты же будешь сожалеть всю жизнь о том, что не дал себе и своей паре возможность разобраться во всем и начать с начала?

Повернувшись к Киму, Хуан глядел на него столь же растеряно. Под таким пристальным взглядом, Чонде привычно ощетинился, огрызаясь:

— Что?

— Я просто понял, что ты прав. Я действительно не прощу себе, если не попробую всё восстановить и исправить. Спасибо, Чен!

Бросившись вперед и обняв альфу, омега развернулся, побежав прочь. Затянувшись, Ким глубокомысленно выдохнул:

— Сам в шоке от того, какой я умный. Надо запомнить эту мысль, а то мало ли…

В тот момент, Чонде вряд ли думал, что намного позже, вспомнив этот разговор, он сумеет спасти и свои отношения, не совершив ошибки.

* * *

Тао надеется, что он успеет застать Ифаня в школе искусств, но прибегает туда только после окончания занятий, коря себя, что всё-таки стоило сегодня туда прийти. Хуан понимает, что можно позвонить, но он хочет решить все их разногласия с Ву лично с глазу на глаз, идти же к альфе домой он опасается. Ему не хочется ещё раз опозориться перед родителями истинного. Давая себе слово, что завтра он придет в школу пораньше, чтобы наверняка застать альфу, омега возвращается домой.

Едва переступив порог, начиная раздеваться, Тао застывает, когда из гостиной выбегает всполошенный Минхён.

— Тао! Где ты ходишь! Нельзя так долго заставлять себя ждать!

— Успокойся, мелкий. Ты о чем?

Минхён забавно дует щеки, сурово хмурясь.

— О твоем альфе, конечно! Он тебя уже почти час ждет!

Омега замирает со снятым ботинком в руках.

— Ифань здесь?

— Здесь, здесь! И давай уже быстрее раздевайся! Скоро родители придут с работы и тогда вам одним уже точно побыть не дадут!

Минхён многозначительно поднимает вверх указательный палец, а после ныряет к вешалке, сдергивая свою курточку, под ошеломленный взгляд брата.

— А ты куда собрался?

Маленький альфа глядит на старшего так, будто готов хлопнуть себя ладошкой по лбу и, для особо недогадливых, поясняет:

— Я как заботливый брат иду гулять! А ты иди уже, хватит столбом стоять!

Натянув кроссовки, Минхён выбегает из квартиры, но перед тем как закрыть дверь, успевает крикнуть:

— Будешь должен!

Нервно сглотнув, Тао оборачивается от закрывшегося входа в квартиру и роняет ботинок, замечая вышедшего на шум Ву.

— Привет.

— Привет…

Выпрямляясь, Хуан снимает остатки верхней одежды, проходя ближе к истинному.

— Давай лучше у меня в комнате поговорим.

Ифань отходит в сторону, пропуская омегу, давая ему зайти в комнату первым. Тао сглатывает, замечая на столе букет роз в притащенной явно Минхёном вазе.

— Прости. Я не знал, что тебе подарить и поэтому выбрал цветы. Думал про кольцо, но пока, наверное, рановато?

Поджав губы, Хуан оборачивается к понурившему голову истинному.

— Наверное.

— А ещё я хотел сказать спасибо, — альфа грустно улыбается, — родители разрешили мне «заниматься всем, чем пожелаю».

— Здорово! Я очень за тебя рад!

Тао искренне улыбается, отчего Ву хмурится сильнее, сознавая незаслуженность своих слов. Вздыхая, Ифань делает шаг вперед, обнимая Хуана, прижимая к себе, целуя в висок.

— Я люблю тебя, — омега удивленно распахивает глаза, пока альфа уже целует щеку, вновь повторяя, — я люблю тебя, — поцелуй в нос, — Я люблю тебя, — уголок губ, — Люблю…

Обнимая истинного за шею, Тао сам льнет к его губам, целуя нежно, но с толикой отчаянья, постепенно делая поцелуй более страстным и жадным. Ву даже начинает возбуждаться, но натянутое низкое покашливание заставляет парней отпрянуть друг от друга. Хмуро сдвинув брови, на пороге стоит Мин, за спиной которого, стараясь скрыть улыбку, виднеется Цзин Сян и закатывающий глаза Минхён.

Облизнув опухшие раскрасневшиеся губы, Тао севшим голосом выдыхает:

— А это Ифань. Мой истинный.

Опустив руку на плечо мужа, стараясь успокоить его, потому что «кто-то лапает его любимую деточку», Цзин Сян с улыбкой произнес:

— Давайте лучше пойдем на кухню и там нормально познакомимся. Мин, хватит буравить взглядом детей.

Едва не силой утащив из комнаты старшего сына своих альф, Цзин Сян закрывает дверь, напоследок бросая:

— Ждем вас через пять минут.

Прикрыв рот ладонью, Тао тихо смеется из-за нелепости данной ситуации, переглядываясь с улыбнувшимся Ифанем.

— Надеюсь, я произвел не самое плохое впечатление на твоих родителей.

— Они у меня классные. Так что не переживай, папе ты явно понравился, а отец может разве что только поворчать для проформы, но вряд ли это продлится долго.

— Пусть немного, но мне легче.

— Тогда идем.

Шагнув к двери, омега нажимает на ручку, но не открывает её, чувствуя обнявшие со спины руки и слыша тихий шепот.

— Я просто хочу чтобы ты знал, что ты гораздо лучше любого совершенства.

Открыв дверь, Тао счастливо улыбается.

* * * * *

— Почему вы сюда идете, я ещё могу понять. Но зачем вы меня-то потащили?

Дуя губы, Чанёль куксится, шагая следом за державшимися за руки Тао и Ифанем, источавшими вокруг себя лучи гармонии и любви, от которых Паку становится тошно.

— Я вообще не любитель искусства. Ни современного, ни какого другого. Не люблю музеи.

— Хватит ворчать как старый дед! Если ты сходишь с нами один раз в музей, конец света не наступит. К тому же это очень обширная выставка. А ещё там будет много гостей, среди которых, глядишь, присмотришь себе кого-нибудь!

Ву подмигивает другу, однако Чанёля это не пронимает, и он продолжает недовольно бубнить:

— Ещё одного любителя искусства я не вытерплю.

Ответить на недовольство парня уже некому, потому что заметив перед входом своего папу, Тао спешит к нему, волоча за собой Ифаня. Кривясь, Пак шаркает следом.

— Вот поэтому я и не хотел с вами идти, голубки. Я здесь как собаке пятая нога.

— Тао! Ифань! Вы пришли!

— Да, пап, а это Чанёль. Друг Ифаня.

— Здравствуйте! — Пак даже старательно выдавливает из себя улыбку.

— А ты почему на улице? — Тао бросает взгляд на вход в массивное здание музея.

— Жду особого гостя. Спонсор благотворительного фонда, который как раз и организует сегодняшнюю выставку.

— О!

— А вот и он!

Цзин Сян выпрямляется, держа осанку, выходя чуть вперед, поближе к подъехавшему дорогому автомобилю. Первым из машины выходит шофер, который, обойдя её, распахивает дверь перед молодым мужчиной.

— Рад вас видеть, господин Бён.

— Здравствуйте, господин Хуан.

Следом из автомобиля, практически одновременно, вышли низкий хрупкий омега в светлом модном пиджаке и темных брюках, сидевший рядом со старшим, и высокий альфа, распахнувший себе самостоятельно переднюю дверь.

Цзин Сян удивленно вскинул брови, но сразу скрыл недоумение.

— Рад видеть вас снова, Бекхён!

— Здравствуйте, господин Хуан.

Омега обворожительно улыбается. Встав рядом с Бекхёном, альфа кивает, коротко представляя себя.

— Ан Чжэхён.

Тао впервые видит, как его папа улыбается настолько сдержанно и искусственно, кивая Ану.

— Хуан Цзин Сян, а это, кстати, мой сын Тао, о котором я говорил на приеме, — омеги дружелюбно, хотя и довольно сдержанно, улыбаются, — Его альфа Ву Ифань и их друг Чанёль.

Пак, чью фамилию единственную не назвали, потому что Тао представляя его своему папе, назвал только имя, все ещё хочет уйти домой, обращая мало внимания на происходящее перед ним знакомство, хотя, как и его друзья, приветственно кланяется, слыша свое имя.

— А это Бён Джун и Бён Бекхён.

— Рад знакомству.

Чанёль все же решает уделить больше внимания обладателю такого приятного голоса и растерянно понимает, что все это время этот самый Бекхён не сводит с него глаз.

Отходя в сторону, Цзин Сян жестом приглашает гостей в музей.

— Прошу, проходите.

Джун направляется к дверям первым, кидая на Чанёля задумчивый взгляд. Бекхён мешкает несколько секунд, а затем двигается следом за папой, опуская взгляд в пол. Когда он проходит мимо них, трое друзей заметно удивляются, потому что отставший Ан спешит догнать омегу, вклиниваясь между ними, бросая на Пака тяжелый взгляд.

Чанёль хочет спросить у Ифаня и Тао, что с ним не так, что все на него так пялятся, но проглатывает язык, сознавая две вещи. Ветер дул с их стороны на гостей, а ещё, теперь он четко чувствует запах гардении, исходящий от украдкой поглядывавшего на него омеги.

Цзин Сян, спеша следом за гостями, кивает детям на вход, чтобы они тоже заходили.

Тао переглядывается с Ифанем, недоумевая из-за странного поведения приехавшей троицы, которое было трудно не заметить.

— Чанёль, ты им что, денег должен? Что они на тебя так все смотрят?

Пак хмурится, отрицательно качая головой, первым направляясь ко входу быстрым шагом. Смотря на друга, шагая вперед, Ифань растерянно шепчет истинному.

— Он же не хотел туда идти, так отчего теперь почти бежит?

— Не знаю.

Чанёля Тао и Ифань теряют в толпе очень быстро. Пак практически как ниндзя растворяется среди посетителей выставки, и попытки пары найти друга оказываются тщетными, отчего они вскоре бросают эту затею, решая насладиться выставкой картин современного искусства, которая без малого занимает два этажа.

Чанёль же тенью следует за Бёнами, держась на расстоянии, неотрывно наблюдая за младшим омегой. Пака раздражает постоянно вертящийся вокруг Бекхёна Ан, который то приобнимет омегу за талию, то по-хозяйски придерживает его за плечо. Омега этого либо не замечает, либо игнорирует, а Чанёлю хочется подойти и сбросить руки Чжэхёна, оттолкнув альфу от, минуточку, истинного омеги Пака! К счастью или нет, слежку Чана, Джун и Ан не замечают, но Бек, будто чувствуя присутствие своей пары, несколько раз оборачивается, встречаясь с Паком взглядом, тут же его опуская или отводя. Старший Бён что-то несколько раз спрашивает у сына, но тот предпочитая то кивать, то отрицательно мотать головой, а затем обращается к сопровождавшему их везде Цзин Сяну. Хуан улыбается, указывая куда-то рукой, дополняя свои действия объяснениями.

Внутри разрастается трепет, когда Бекхён, бросив пару слов своим спутникам, отделяется от их компании. Чжэхён хочет пойти следом, но Джун произносит ему что-то с холодной улыбкой, отчего альфа кривится, оставаясь на месте.

Пробираясь через толпу, Бекхён несколько раз оглядывается, точно проверяя, идет ли за ним Чанёль, и улыбается, замечая следовавшего Пака.

Альфа ненадолго застывает перед дверью туалета, куда полминуты назад зашел Бён. Толкнув дверь, Чанёль поспешно прикрывает её за собой, не отрывая взгляда от Бекхёна, отошедшего к дальней раковине, встав, прислонившись к ней боком. Омега чуть склоняет голову на бок, рассматривая истинного с легкой полуулыбкой.

— Так и будете меня теперь везде преследовать?

За пару размашистых шагов сократив расстояние между ними, Пак останавливается перед слегка напуганным такими действиями парнем. Чанёль будто не услышал слов Бёна, торопливо произнося:

— Прости, я должен убедиться, что это правда.

Бекхён возмущенно пищит от неожиданности, когда его приобнимают за талию, рывком привлекая к себе. Но вместо возмущения, чувствуя скользящее по шее дыхание и дурманящий аромат обожаемых им апельсинов, он непроизвольно расслабляется.

Сдерживая желание не просто вдохнуть чужой запах, но и провести языком по нежной коже, Чанёль едва не со стоном заставляет себя подняться, но сил отпустить из своих рук омегу не находит.

— Действительно мой.

— К вашему сведению, держать так малознакомого омегу неприлично!

Упираясь в чужие плечи, Бён пытается отодвинуть Пака, хотя делает это скорее для вида.

— У тебя течка скоро.

Застыв, омега испугано поднимает голову.

— Течка?

— Не волнуйся. Другие, наверное, не чувствуют, но я твой истинный, поэтому и предупреждаю. У тебя скоро течка.

— Отпусти меня!

Хмыкнув, Чанёль с неохотой, но выпустил омегу из рук.

— Ну вот, теперь уже на ты. Я только надеюсь, что ты не проведешь свою течку с тем альфой, что приехал с вами. Что вас связывает?

— Между прочим, Чжэхён из очень уважаемой семьи и, возможно, он мой будущий муж.

Под конец голос Бекхёна стал стихать, едва не перейдя на шепот, но и его Паку было достаточно, чтобы услышать сказанное.

— Муж! Ты серьезно?

— Хватит говорить со мной в таком тоне, будто я твоя собственность!

— Ты не можешь стать его мужем!

Нахмурившись, Бён скрестил руки на груди.

— А вот это вообще не тебе решать!

Топая, омега хотел обойти альфу и уйти, но Чанёль легко остановил его, перехватив одной рукой. Бекхён собрался возмутиться, но тихий голос Пака заставил только удивленно замереть.

— Не надо, не выходи за него. Он не сделает тебя счастливым. Ты мой, Бекхён. Ты бы не пришел сюда, если бы не хотел, чтобы я пришел следом. И вот, я здесь, а ты пытаешься убежать.

Помявшись, Бён огляделся, усмехнувшись.

— На самом деле, туалет не лучшее место для знакомства.

Засмеявшись, альфа кивнул.

— Согласен. Тогда давай сбежим отсюда? Куда ты хочешь пойти?

— Я не могу. Папа потеряет меня и Чжэхён тоже.

Поджав губы, Чанёль судорожно о чем-то задумался.

— Тогда давай встретимся в другое время в другом месте?

За мгновение Бекхён заметно приуныл.

— У меня прописанный график. Я не могу ходить куда-то без позволения.

— Ты же не раб! Что за средневековье! Но у тебя же есть мобильный телефон?

— Телефон есть. Только дома.

— Может, ты дашь мне хотя бы свой номер?

Глядя на погрустневшего Пака, омега со вздохом согласно кивнул. В принципе, если отец не узнает, что он общается с другими альфами помимо Чжэхёна, то может быть всё будет в порядке.

Поспешно достав свой мобильный, Чанёль записал номер омеги.

— Только если решишь звонить, сначала напиши смс. И делать это лучше после девяти вечера. В остальное время я занят.

— Хорошо.

Бекхён застыл, смотря на Чанёля, будто намереваясь сказать ещё много всего, но вместо этого как-то обреченно выдохнул.

— Мне пора, пока меня не потеряли.

— Но мы же ещё увидимся?

— Я не знаю, — опустив взгляд, Бён развернулся, выходя из туалета.

Сжимая в руке мобильный телефон. Пак хмуро повторил:

— Обязательно увидимся.

* * *

Бекхён всегда был примерным и послушным мальчиком, гордостью своих родителей. Он всегда подозревал, что рано или поздно его выдадут замуж ради выгодной сделки. Так когда-то поступили с его папой, так же было уготовано и ему.

Когда его познакомили с Чжэхёном, омеге он понравился своей уверенностью, сдержанностью, порой веселым и легким нравом, к тому же по отношению к Бёну, Ан старался быть обходителен. Бекхён даже сумел убедить себя во влюбленности в альфу и к новости о возможном браке отнесся довольно спокойно. В конце концов, в обществе в котором он вырос, такое не было редкостью.

А вот повстречать истинного — это было неожиданно. Всё что Бекхён о нем знал, это имя и то, что у него был будораживший омегу запах апельсинов.

И папа, и Чжэхён, зная о страсти парня, так же как и он, мгновенно догадались, кем являлся долговязый альфа с чуть отросшими волосами. Хотя Джун на всякий случай всё-таки уточнил у сына истинные ли они, получив в ответ быстрый кивок. Старший омега и предложил Бекхёну поговорить с Чанёлем, хотя сделать это подальше от Ана, удалось только сбежав в туалет. В противном случае, Чжэхён бы точно рассказал отцу Бека об этой встрече.

Весь оставшийся вечер Бекхён старательно делал вид, что поглощен современным искусством, хотя, как и прежде, чувствовал буквально пронзающий насквозь взгляд Пака, издалека наблюдавшего за омегой до конца мероприятия.

Уже садясь в машину, омега напоследок встретился взглядом с истинным, чувствуя пронзительную тоску от того, что теперь он даже не знает, когда сможет увидеть его вновь. Это было нелепо, но Бек уже скучал по практически незнакомому человеку.

Джун терпеливо молчал, пока они отвозили Ана к его особняку и затем, по дороге домой. Уши у главы семейства Бён были везде, а потому омеги хранили молчание, вплоть до тех пор, пока не оказались у себя дома, за закрытыми дверьми спальни Бекхёна. Только здесь папа обнял своего широко улыбнувшегося мальчика, усаживаясь с ним на широкую кровать с балдахином.

— Я безумно рад за тебя, Бекки. Это чудесно, что ты смог встретить свою истинную пару.

— Вот только отец точно будет против этого.

— Мы постараемся что-нибудь придумать. Но ты хоть успел у него побольше узнать о нем?

Бек отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. Он только сказал, что у меня скоро течка.

— Вот как. Кажется, наш семейный врач говорил о подобном. Странно, что твой отец запланировал на ближайшее время нам поездку на Филиппины.

— Пап…

— Да, милый.

— Чанёль сказал, что я не буду счастлив с Чжэхёном.

— Ну, если говорить откровенно, мне Ан тоже не нравится. Хотя может твой Чанёль просто очень ревнивый.

— Он не мой!

— Что же ты тогда так краснеешь, а?

Засмеявшись, Джун приобнял сына, потрепав его по плечу. Улыбнувшись, Бекхён прикрыл глаза, возвращая в памяти образ истинного.

* * *

Чанёль звонит точно в девять, будто сидит у телефона с секундомером. Вернувшийся после ужина омега, забравшись в кровать, поспешно отвечает на звонок, чтобы шум телефона не привлек лишнего внимания.

Бён впервые проводит столько времени, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону, болтая, кажется, обо всем на свете за раз. Привыкший к четкому распорядку Бек в итоге засыпает с телефоном в обнимку. Чанёль начинает беспокоиться, что ему не отвечают, но слыша тихое сопение, понимает, что омега просто заснул. Улыбаясь, Пак шепчет: «Сладких снов, Бекхён-а!», после этого отключая связь. Как бы ему не хотелось без конца слушать дыхание спящей пары, потратить на это деньги, лишившись возможности поговорить потом, не хотелось.

На протяжении нескольких дней это становится почти традицией болтать до тех пор, пока Бён не засыпает. Чанёль к позднему бодрствованию привычен, а вот Бекхён часто засыпает раньше.

Омега привыкает к каждодневным звонкам настолько, что когда в привычное время телефон молчит, он не на шутку пугается, но терпеливо ждет. Минутная стрелка ползет по кругу, отсчитывая десять, двадцать, тридцать минут.

В уме Бекхён уже нарисовал с десяток картин одну страшнее другой. С Чанёлем что-то случилось? Паку надоело их общение? На самом деле он не нравится альфе?

Когда возле балкона в его комнате слышится странный шорох, Бекхён подскакивает на месте. Его нервы и без того натянуты как струна, а здесь ещё и не пойми кто внезапно стучится в окно.

Бён растерянно глядит на стоявшего по другую сторону стекла Пака, а после подрывается с места, распахивая балконную дверь и, затянув истинного в комнату, сердито шипит:

— Ты с ума сошел? А если бы тебя кто-то увидел?

— Я соскучился. И я готовился. Специально пробирался через кусты. Ты же сам рассказывал, где находится твоя комната, вот я и…

— Сумасшедший. Ты точно сумасшедший! А что с твоим запахом?

— Выпил пару таблеток для подавления запаха. Специально попросил в аптеке. Но может хватит ругаться? Я, правда, скучал.

Бекхён для порядку ещё хмурится, хотя сам уже во всю с жадностью рассматривает Чанёля, а после тянет его к кровати, усаживая на край.

— Если отец тебя здесь увидит, он прикончит нас обоих!

— Тогда я… — наклонившись, Пак заглядывает вниз, — спрячусь под кровать. Место вроде есть.

— Точно ненормальный!

Усмехнувшись, Чанёль берет лицо Бекхёна в свои руки, наклоняясь, соприкасаясь лбами.

— Но тебе ведь нравится?

Бён поджимает губы и молчит, глядя глаза в глаза истинному. Это срабатывает как гипноз, и они одновременно тянутся навстречу друг другу, целуясь. Дыхание сбивается, как и мысли. Руки блуждают по телам, забираясь под одежду.

Омега горит от прикосновений и поцелуев, что клеймят его незримым пламенем.

Лишь сорвавшийся с губ излишне громкий стон приводит Бекхёна в чувства, заставляя вернуться в реальность и не без труда остановить Пака, готового зацеловать его с ног до головы.

— Чанёль, нам нельзя!

— Бекхён-а. Я чувствую, тебе совсем ничего осталось до течки. Я хочу провести её с тобой.

Стараясь не поддаваться и собственным желаниям, толкавшим его к альфе, Бён спрыгивает с кровати, отходя подальше.

— Это невозможно, Чанёль. Отец точно узнает, с кем я был, и тогда беды не миновать.

— Но мы не можем всегда прятаться, Бекхён. Или ты действительно хочешь выйти за Ана?

— Нет! Я… — омега поджимает губы и молчит почти минуту, прежде чем тихо, обреченно закончить, — Я не волен выбирать, как мне жить и что делать. Моя жизнь полностью зависит от отца. Мне жаль. Пожалуйста, уходи. Так будет лучше.

Пак смотрит на своего омегу, что хочется схватить его в охапку и сбежать на край света, но Пак знает, что Бекхён на такое точно не согласится, а потому поднимается, и молча выходит на балкон, откуда не без труда спускается в сад, добираясь до забора, и перелезает уже через него.

Возвращаясь в кровать, Бек сворачивается под одеялом в позу эмбриона, тихо шмыгая носом.

* * *

Во встревоженном близостью с истинным организме, течка наступает раньше.

Отец, не церемонясь, собирает вещи, игнорируя негодования мужа, силой запихивает его в машину, увозя из особняка, где оставляет в одиночестве мучавшегося в агонии сына.

Бекхён мечется по кровати, то кусая подушку, то скуля и всхлипывая, то выгибаясь всем телом, вспоминая ласки Пака. Всё что он может это шептать имя истинного, умоляя его о помощи.

В опустевшем доме, откуда выгнали даже слуг, звук чужих шагов звучит невыносимо громко. С помутившимся разумом, омега не сразу понимает, что в его комнате кто-то есть.

— Пожалуй, это лучший подарок, после всех твоих кривляний, — Ан оттягивает галстук, проходя к кровати, — Ты же хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, Бекхён? Будь хорошим мальчиком, попроси. Можешь даже поумолять меня переспать с тобой.

— Нет… — Бён облизывает пересохшие губы, смаргивая подступающие слёзы, — Мне нужен только Чанёль. Убирайся!

Зло щурясь, Чжэхён усмехается, подходя ближе и скидывая с парня на пол одеяло. Бекхён пытается отползти, но его рывком притягивают обратно. Горячие ладони альфы оглаживают тело через ткань одежды. Для возбужденного омеги это худшая пытка. Выгибаясь, зажимая рот ладошками, чтобы только не стонать, Бекхён сквозь слёзы шепчет: «Чанёль-и!», — чем ещё больше выводит Ана из себя. Пижамная рубашка трещит от резкого рывка, а пуговицы разлетаются по кровати, а несколько, отлетев, падают на пол.

— Не надо, Чжэхён. Я прошу тебя. Не надо.

— Не ной, Бекхён. Тебе понравится.

— Сейчас, блять, тебе понравится!

Обернувшись, Ан сразу получает резкий удар по лицу со всей силы. Весь разум Чанёля заполняет ярость. Как же он боялся не успеть приехать к Бекхёну, после того, как ему позвонил Джун, украдкой взявший номер альфы у сына. Пак избивает Чжэхёна, вышвыривая из комнаты, заставляя, сыпля проклятьями, покинуть дом Бёнов.

Чанёль дышит сбивчиво и часто, возвращаясь в спальню Бекхёна, где омега все ещё лежит, свернувшись в комок, тихо поскуливая. Стягивая через голову кофту и скидывая брюки, Пак забирается на кровать, нависая над истинным, осторожно целуя закрывавшие лицо ладошки.

— Я здесь, Бекхён-и. Больше никто тебя не обидит. Не важно, твой отец или кто-то ещё. Я всегда буду рядом, обещаю.

Омега отнимает от лица ладони, покрасневшими глазами глядя на альфу. Беря крохотные ладони в свои, Пак нежно целует каждый пальчик, спускаясь на запястья, а после припадает к подрагивающим губам, обрывая шепот: «Чанёль-и, ты пришел…».

Бекхён не хочет ни о чем жалеть, не хочет быть марионеткой в руках отца и окружающих. Прогоняя оставшиеся страхи, обнимая альфу за шею, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, Бён отдается желанию и страсти, шепча истинному свои заветные желания, которые Чанёль непременно исполнит ради омеги, особенно, если это даст им шанс остаться вместе.

* * * * *

Джун с мрачным видом прикладывает лед к синяку под глазом. Развод оказался для него болезненным не только в моральном плане, но и физическом. Узнав, по чьей милости избили сына его партнеров, а так же кто отправил в дом их семьи альфу, посмевшего поставить Бекхёну метку, из-за которой его теперь никто другой не возьмет замуж, господин Бён был в бешенстве. Зато приступ гнева его бывшего супруга сыграл омеге на руку, дав возможность предъявить обвинения в жестоком обращении.

Цзин Сян хлопочет вокруг, потому что на время, пока бывший Бён ищет себе и сыну подходящее жилье, Хуаны решили их приютить в своей квартире. В тесноте, как говорится, да не в обиде.

В доме, помимо двух старших омег только Минхён, который в дела взрослых не лезет, смотря в гостиной мультфильмы. Чанёль и Бекхён, с Тао и Ифанем в качестве поддержки, уехали делать первое УЗИ их будущего малыша.

Мин тоже умчался куда-то после короткого звонка, счастливый и воодушевленный, сказав только, что скоро привезет омегам сюрприз.

Присев после своих метаний за стол, Цзин Сян придвигает Джуну чашку чая и кусочек шоколадно-бананового торта.

— Все равно не понимаю, как можно было поднять руку на омегу.

Джун только криво усмехается, откладывая в сторону лед, шипя при этом от боли.

— Да ладно. Главное, что теперь он не сможет больше давить на Бекки. Остальное ерунда. Давно надо было добиться развода, так что сам виноват. Жалею только, что как следует защитить сына так и не смог.

— Ну, теперь о нем позаботится Чанёль. Он хороший альфа.

Хмыкая, Джун кивает, отпивая чай.

В коридоре хлопает дверь, и слышится тихое шиканье со смешками. Узнавая знакомый голос, Цзин Сян хмурится.

— Мин, что ты там опять замышляешь?

Зайдя на кухню, альфа с довольным видом произносит:

— Как обещал, я привез вам сюрприз!

Обернувшись, глянув куда-то в бок, Мин широко улыбается, пропуская вперед второго альфу. Взмахнув руками, Цзин Сян подорвался с места, бросившись к нему с объятиями.

— Сяомин! Почему ты не сказал заранее, что приезжаешь? Вот уж точно сюрприз. Два года тебя не видели в твоем Китае.

Альфа только посмеивается, обнимая омегу в ответ.

— Дела, работа, как обычно.

Скользнув взглядом за плечо омеги, альфа нахмурился, замечая молчаливо попивавшего чай гостя, светящего фонарем под глазом. Проследив за его взглядом, Мин усмехнулся, подмигнув тихо посмеивавшемуся мужу.

— А это Бён Джун. Он пока живет у нас.

Альфа улыбается, представляясь омеге.

— Ясно. Хуан Сяомин. Младший брат Мина.

— Ладно, садись скорее. Познакомитесь за чаем. Милый, помоги накрыть на стол.

— Конечно, Сян.

Пока Сяомин усаживается за стол на противоположный конец стола от Джуна, с интересом разглядывая омегу напротив, Цзин Сян утаскивает мужа в дальний конец кухни, изображая деятельность по доставанию чашек общими усилиями.

— Твоих рук дело?

— А почему бы нет. Мне ли не знать любовь моего младшего брата к шоколаду. А уж когда Джун сказал, как любит чай с бергамотом…

Оглянувшись, поглядывая на улыбавшихся мужчин, Цзин Сян, посмеиваясь, вздохнул:

— Вот и последних пристроили. Должен сказать, что твой сюрприз действительно удался!


End file.
